Sa Majesté
by Plikt
Summary: Duo est un jeune homme comme tous les autres. Serveur dans un bar, gentil et locace, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'un jour un "chevalier" débarque et change l'ensemble de sa vie en l'appelant, tout simplement "Sa Majesté"
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ^-^

Eh oui, je sais, j'ai déjà plusieurs fics en cours et rien n'avance trop, d'ailleurs, j'en suis désolée... Mais voilà, l'inspiration, ça va ça vient, et pour le coup, elle est bien venue, mais pour une nouvelle fiction à chapitre.

Je pense que ce sera plutôt long, et je me lance dans un nouveau genre, le fantastique (qui rappellera sans doute ma fic "Il était une fois").

Bon, bien sûr, aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont à moi, en revanche, les autres si !

J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Sa Majesté rencontre le Chevalier**

- DUO !

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas se retourner tout de suite, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. La jeune fille qui lui courrait après finirait par le rattraper, et les ennuis commenceraient alors.

- Attend moi espèce de sale crétin !

Le sale crétin préféra accélérer le pas l'air de rien, mais comme elle courrait, il savait qu'il se ferait avoir. Et elle courrait plus vite que lui alors… a quoi bon…

Une main féminine, mais aussi ferme que les pinces d'un scorpion, se posa sur son épaule et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Duo se retourna, affichant un sourire innocent sur son visage.

- Oh, Hilde, ça alors, je ne t'avais pas entendue dis-donc ! Tu aurais dû m'appeler !

La jeune fille, pliée en deux pour reprendre son souffle, lui jeta un regard noir.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais figure-toi ! Alors soit tu es sourd, soit tu m'évites !

En faisant demi-tour, Duo cru bon de dire :

- Allons, pourquoi je t'éviterais ?

Hilde lui emboîta le pas, peu décidée à ce que son ami évite une nouvelle confrontation.

- Il faudra bien qu'on en parle Duo !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu voudrais qu'on parle.

La jeune fille se plaça rapidement devant le natté, lui coupant la route pour un petit moment.

- Ecoute, depuis les résultats, on te voit plus, tu ne viens plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire qui, s'il semblait sincère, ne l'était pas.

- Tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai échoué bêtement au premier test alors… Tant pis.

- Mais on a tous échoué ! Alors on continu à bosser pour tenter la prochaine fois !

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de conneries Hilde, j'arrête tout.

Faisant le tour de son amie, Duo reprit tranquillement son chemin. S'il était encore en retard, son patron allait lui piquer une crise. Mais Hilde le retint à nouveau.

- Duo, t'as bossé jours et nuits pour ça, et on est vraiment pas loin de réussir ! Il y encore une session, tu pourrais rattraper ton retard facilement et…

- C'est bon Hilde.

Il la regarda, et lui fit un sourire un peu moins grand, et un peu plus sincère.

- Je savais que la médecine c'était pas vraiment pour moi, j'ai pas le niveau c'est tout.

- Mais tu as le niveau ! C'est juste à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé cette année que t'as pas réussi haut la main la première session ! Tu peux parfaitement te rattraper à la seconde !

- Désolé, j'ai d'autres choses à faire maintenant.

Duo se remit en marche, bien décidé à ne plus s'arrêter cette fois, de toute façon, il était arrivé. Il entra rapidement dans le bar du Vieux Loup où il travaillait maintenant depuis quelques années.

Mais, avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui, il entendit clairement Hilde hurler :

- Ce n'est pas en arrêtant tout maintenant que tu rattraperas le fait de ne pas avoir été là pour elle avant !

Sans même lui répondre, Duo ferma la porte derrière lui. Et ce, pour se retrouver face à son patron, un grand homme blond qui le regardait, bras croisés.

- T'es en retard.

Duo se contenta de lui sourire en lui passant devant pour aller passer son tablier.

- Je sais, mais j'ai eu un petit problème en chemin.

L'homme regarda rapidement au dehors sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte, voyant que ce n'était qu'Hilde, il se permit de répondre durement à Duo.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout le monde a des problèmes, et c'est pas pour ça que tout le monde arrive en retard au boulot.

- Lâche-le un peu ! Tu vas vraiment finir par le faire fuir ce gosse !

Le patron de Duo se tourna vers le vieil homme qui le regardait avec un sourire édenté. Duo préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et commencer son service.

- Bon, Monsieur Jenkels, je pense que c'est à moi de gérer mes employés.

Le vieil homme reprit en rigolant.

- Déjà, t'en a qu'un seul qui puisse te supporter et qui soit resté. Ensuite, tu vas écouter tes aînés et faire ce que je viens de dire.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, je ne vous retiens pas !

- Arrête un peu jeune blanc bec, tu portais encore des shorts que je travaillais déjà !

Duo riait sous cape en lavant les quelques verres qui traînaient dans l'évier. Ces échanges entre Monsieur Jenkels et Tristan, son patron, rien que pour ça, il aimait ce travail. Et, il n'y avait pas que Monsieur Jenkels.

Prenant son plateau, Duo partit en quête des verres et tasses vides.

Dans ce petit bar un peu perdu, il n'y avait que des habitués. En même temps, l'endroit n'était pas des plus charmants, seuls les connaisseurs avaient conscience de sa vraie saveur.

Monsieur Jenkels venait depuis l'ouverture de l'endroit, il avait appris à connaître Tristan depuis lors. Il s'asseyait toujours au comptoir avec un bon livre et ne le quittait des yeux que pour regarder les gens avec un regard pétillant. Souvent, il en parlait avec Tristan, qui était des plus curieux à ce sujet.

Il y avait aussi le monsieur en costar cravate qui passait ici parce que c'était sur son chemin. Duo ne connaissait pas son nom parce que cet homme n'aimait pas parler le matin. Il prenait son café, lisait le journal et repartait vers huit heures pour retourner à son bureau.

Et puis, il y avait Monsieur Peterson qui passait aussi tous les matins. Il se mettait au comptoir avec Monsieur Jenkels et parlait de tout et de rien en prenant un rapide petit déjeuné. Parfois, il venait aussi manger.

Il y avait Madame Meldens qui s'asseyait tranquillement à une table avec son chat sur les genoux. Au début, Tristan ne voulait pas que l'animal n'entre, mais face à l'expression terriblement attristée de la vieille dame, il avait finit par craquer. Elle avait toujours prit un verre de vin blanc, et Duo savait bien qu'elle regardait souvent Monsieur Jenkels lorsqu'il partait dans de grandes explications sur l'un de ses ouvrages.

Enfin, il y avait le couple, Roméo et Juliette (de leurs vrais noms, Martin et Florence). Ils se retrouvaient chaque midi pour partager un repas avant de retourner au travail, et on sentait bien qu'ils avaient du mal à se quitter. Sauf les mercredis où Juliette ne travaillait pas. Roméo mangeait alors seul, il semblait alors prêt à sombrer dans un désespoir des plus profonds.

Oui, Duo aimait travailler ici, parce qu'il aimait les gens qui y venaient. Ce n'étaient pas des piliers de comptoir qui passaient leur journée à avoir le nez rouge et à s'endormir sur la table, c'étaient des gens intéressants qui avaient toujours plein de choses à raconter.

Et puis, travailler avec Tristan était également un plaisir. Il connaissait l'homme depuis son enfance, et sa mère l'aimait beaucoup aussi.

Le seul moment que Duo n'aimait pas vraiment, c'était le soir lorsque, très tard, les gens entraient déjà sérieusement éméchés. Ceux-là, Duo ne les aimait vraiment pas.

Il en avait parlé à Tristan pour tenter de changer ses horaires, mais l'après-midi, il n'y avait presque personne dans le bar, aussi, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Duo ne lui était nécessaire que le matin, le midi et tout au long de la soirée.

Et comme Duo n'aimait pas ennuyer les gens inutilement, il n'avait pas insisté.

- Excusez-moi…

Toujours souriant (c'était presque une règle pour les serveurs), Duo se retourna vers Madame Meldens qui le regardait rêveusement.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner le titre du livre que Monsieur Jenkels tient en main ?

- C'est le Bossu de Notre Dame, de Victor Hugo.

- Très bien.

Il la vit sortir un petit carnet et noter rapidement le titre de l'œuvre dessus. Elle chercherait probablement à se le procurer dans l'après-midi, et elle le lierait dans la soirée pour tenter d'en parler un peu demain.

Mais elle n'oserait pas…

- Je vous ressers quelque chose ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oui, mais pas de vin, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses…

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis, sembla finalement se décider.

- Apportez-moi une menthe à l'eau, ce sera parfait !

- Tout de suite, Madame.

Reprenant courageusement son plateau à présent plutôt chargé, Duo fit demi-tour pour retourner derrière le comptoir. C'est, une fois qu'il fut derrière, qu'un client pas comme les autres entra.

Pas comme les autres, déjà, parce qu'il n'était pas un habitué. Ce n'était pas de la discrimination, mais presque.

Pas comme les autres, aussi, parce que son look n'avait rien de normal. Des cheveux bruns trop longs (bon, ça Duo ne pouvais pas vraiment se moquer, ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment courts non plus), retenus en une sorte de queue de cheval basse. Une sorte de cape entourant son cou et cachant ses vêtements.

Le peu qui dépassait ne semblait pas non plus des plus habituels.

Des mitaines aux tons verts, usées par le temps, et des bottes brunes qui semblaient avoir encore plus souffert.

Le tout avec un regard déterminé et un visage impassible.

Autant dire que l'arrivée de cet inconnu jeta un froid sur l'ambiance de la pièce. Duo remarqua même Roméo qui attrapait Juliette pour être sûr qu'elle ne risque rien.

C'était sans doute une réaction un peu exagérée, mais c'était mignon.

Tristan préféra ne trop rien dire. On ne jugeait pas un client à son apparence, mais tout le monde sentait bien qu'il était plus que sur la défensive. Sans doute craignait-il un peu qu'il y ait une bagarre dans son bar.

C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, et il ne supportait pas le désordre !

Mais le jeune homme ne le regarda même pas, il sembla chercher un instant quelque chose, puis ses yeux se posèrent directement sur ceux de Duo. Des yeux d'un bleu effrayant, selon Duo.

En quelques pas, il l'avait rejoint derrière le comptoir, er s'était agenouillé devant lui.

- Majesté, enfin je vous retrouve.

Personne ne dit un seul mot. La surprise les clouait tous sur place. La surprise et… et aussi la raison.

La raison, la réflexion logique et basique qui fait que chaque être vivant peu réfléchir et poser ses décisions sur certaines valeurs et certaines normes.

Et il n'était dans la norme d'aucun d'entre eux de voir un homme habillé comme s'il venait d'un livre de fantasy débarquer dans le petit bar du coin de la rue pour appeler le serveur par un terme des plus royales qui soient.

Duo lui-même, le plus concerné, ne voyait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Mais comme l'autre ne se relevait pas et ne disait rien… Et comme tout le monde les regardait sans faire un seul commentaire… Il se décida à répondre le plus calmement possible.

- Je… pense que vous faîtes erreur.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et regarda à nouveau le visage de Duo. Ses expressions ne changeaient absolument pas, c'était flippant.

- Non, il est impossible que je fasse erreur.

- Et pourtant… marmonna Duo en se retournant, cherchant un quelconque appui auprès de ses clients habituels.

Monsieur Jenkels, comprenant son malheur, se pencha en avant rapidement.

- Allons jeune homme, relevez-vous et expliquez-nous ce qui vous amène en ces lieux.

Duo préféra ne pas noter le fait que le vieil homme parlait presque comme un sage dans un livre dont ce type aurait pu sortir…

Madame Meldens s'était levée et s'installa aux côtés du vieil homme, semblant soudainement moins gênée.

Monsieur Costar Cravate était parti peu de temps avant, ainsi que Monsieur Peterson qui avait dû retourner à son travail. Il ne restait plus que Roméo et Juliette qui préféraient rester en arrière, et Tristan qui surveillait la scène de loin, ne sachant pas trop comment intervenir.

Le jeune homme se releva et fit face à Monsieur Jenkels.

- Je suis venu chercher Sa Majesté, je l'emmène avec moi dès à présent.

Il fit une légère révérence.

- Je vous remercie pour avoir veillé sur Sa Majesté tout ce temps.

Puis, il se tourna vers Duo.

- Si vous le voulez bien, nous devons y aller.

Duo le regarda en haussant les sourcils, et Madame Meldens se lança à sa rescousse.

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas vous laisser emmener Duo comme ça sans même savoir qui vous êtes !

Heero se retourna vers elle.

- Bien sûr Ma Dame, je manque à tous mes devoirs. J'ai été envoyé ici par ordre du Grand Conseil afin de ramener Sa Majesté au sein de son royaume et la mettre en sureté.

- Et vous êtes quoi au juste, un chevalier ? demanda Tristan presque hargneusement. Le garçon se tourna vers lui et, sans même changer de ton :

- Précisément.

- Duo, éloigne-toi de lui.

L'ordre était bref, clair et concis, et Duo obéit presque immédiatement. Monsieur Jenkels et Madame Meldens firent de même.

Il y avait une chose à savoir sur Tristan, c'était qu'il était plus que fort, et qu'il ne fallait pas l'ennuyer. Si ce garçon ne partait pas rapidement, il en prendrait pour son grade.

- Monsieur, je comprends votre surprise et votre…

- Non, vous comprenez rien de rien ! Je vais vous demander de sortir dès maintenant et de ne plus nous importuner.

Un instant le « chevalier » se tourna vers Duo et le regarda.

- Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper. Vous êtes le prince héritier, j'en suis sûr.

Tristan fit un pas en avant, le chevalier en fit de même. Tout le monde savait d'avance comment ça allait se terminer.

Et, en effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le « chevalier » se faisait tranquillement jeter dans la rue. Il tomba sur les fesses et resta un instant assis sans bouger devant le bar, à regarder celui qu'il avait appelé pendant un moment Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît ^_^ Et pour cela, je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est que vous me laissiez un petit commentaire ! Alors, n'hésitez pas !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à quittylotte (et oui, je compte bien mener ce projet jusqu'au bout !), mifibou, Little Eve, Ombre Pluie, Nass, Hayami.M, Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy, Louise, Allie suit, yuu, lectrice, Iroko, Celine, Dioramanya (j'aurais aimé pouvoir répondre à ta review plus en détail, merci beaucoup en tout cas ^-^), Blues-moon, Sortilege et lu.

Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de succès, merci beaucoup à tout le monde ^-^

Et un spécial merci au BN (je ne sais pas si tu viendras lire ici, mais sait-on jamais…) qui me soutiens dans toutes mes péripéties de future écrivain en herbe, qui lit les moindres de mes textes et n'hésite pas à dire la vérité. _L'appel du Loup_ n'aurait jamais existé sans toi !

Maintenant que mon côté remerciements en tous genres est terminé, voilà le chapitre 2 ^-^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Sa Majesté écoute les délires de son chevalier...**

En milieu d'après midi, Duo rangea son tablier. Son service était terminé jusqu'au soir, et il comptait bien en profiter pour souffler un peu chez lui. Et puis, il avait du rangement à faire.

Il salua rapidement Monsieur Jenkels en sortant et ferma la porte derrière lui. Tristan lui fit un rapide signe de main, et Duo commença à s'éloigner rapidement.

Il ne fit que quelques pas avant que le chevalier ne vienne se poster juste derrière lui. Duo se retourna presque immédiatement, mais, voyant que l'autre ne lui parlait pas, il reprit sa route à son rythme.

Ils firent une centaine de mètres comme ça, avant que Duo, poussé à bout, ne se retourne à nouveau.

- Vous comptez me suivre encore combien de temps ?

Le jeune homme sembla un peu surpris, mais il répondit tout du même du même ton qu'il avait toujours eu.

- Je comprend votre colère face à ma présence, mais si je ne puis vous ramener en sécurité, alors je m'acquitterais de ma tâche ici même.

Duo soupira longuement. Ce garçon ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux de toute façon. Complètement timbré, mais pas dangereux.

Il se remit tranquillement en route, essayant juste d'ignorer ce pseudo chevalier qui continuait à le suivre comme son ombre.

Duo arriva rapidement devant son appartement et entra très vite en fermant la porte au nez de son harceleur. Ce dernier ne frappa même pas à la porte et se contenta de rester devant comme un…

Bien, ce n'était pas poli, et même un peu méchant, mais il fallait bien le dire.

Il restait devant chez lui comme un con.

Persuadé que cet homme allait se lasser, Duo commença tout simplement à réaliser son travail de rangement. C'était sa chambre qui en avait le plus besoin.

Il attrapa un sac poubelle, et entra dans l'antre dans laquelle il avait dormi pendant un moment. Les feuilles de papiers, les classeurs, les fournitures…

Tout traînait sans ordre véritable.

Tenant fermement son sac, il se mit à tout mettre dedans, de toute manière, rien ne lui manquerait. Il ne perdit même pas de temps à trier quoi que ce soit. A quoi bon ? Il ne réutiliserait jamais toutes ces choses.

Au bout d'à peine une heure, il venait de jeter plus de six mois de travail. Il sortit tranquillement pour mettre son sac poubelle dehors. Le chevalier était encore là.

Il restait debout et regardait toujours en direction du natté. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa hanche et cria en direction de l'autre :

- Vous savez que vous êtes flippant ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit en criant également :

- Mon but n'est en rien de vous incommoder ! Je suis là pour vous protéger, rien de plus !

- Je vous assure que je n'ai nul besoin de protection ! Trouvez-vous une autre Majesté pour cela !

Et, avant qu'il n'y ait une réponse pour le démoraliser, Duo retourna rapidement chez lui en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi à lire, et à regarder par la fenêtre. Le chevalier était toujours là, le fixant dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

Mais Duo ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à appeler la police, cela ne se faisait pas vraiment. Et puis, ce type n'avait même pas tenté de rentrer chez lui, alors il finirait bien par se lasser et repartir trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui serait ravi d'avoir sa protection.

Après tout, Monsieur le Chevalier n'était pas des plus désagréables à regarder, il pouvait parfaitement convenir, lui et sa folie, à quelqu'un d'intéressé.

Son réveil sonna bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il le coupa, et se leva pour aller prendre son service du soir. En regardant par la fenêtre, il fut heureux de constater que le jeune homme n'était plus là.

Encore une victoire de la non réaction !

Mais en ouvrant la porte de chez lui, son visage se ferma tout de suite. Monsieur le Chevalier était là, le regardant toujours avec ces mêmes yeux sans émotions.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, est-ce que tout va bien.

Comprenant ce que ce preux chevalier avait dû entendre et prendre pour un dragon, Duo se contenta de passer rapidement à côté de lui.

- C'était juste mon réveil.

Et il se mit en marche, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au fait que cela ne semblait pas vouloir dire grand-chose pour le jeune homme.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva à nouveau en tablier, regardant le chevalier qui attendait de l'autre côté de la route. Au vu de l'accueil que lui avait réservé Tristan dans la matinée, il n'avait pas vraiment osé entrer.

- Il t'a suivi longtemps ?

- Jusque chez moi.

- Et ?

- Il a attendu devant la porte.

- Ok, garde la boutique un moment.

Et sans même se retourner, Tristan sortit du bar en laissant Duo tout seul pour le service du soir. Et… Duo n'aimait pas le service du soir.

Se parant de son plus faux sourire, il attrapa son plateau et se lança en quête de commandes alcoolisés, jetant quelques coups d'œil au dehors pour vérifier l'état de santé des deux hommes. Une bagarre dans le bar était inconcevable pour Tristan, mais en dehors, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème.

Mais les deux hommes semblaient se contenter de parler, pour le moment, et puis, Duo avait suffisamment à faire à l'intérieur.

S'il n'aimait pas cet horaire, c'était pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, la population changeait radicalement, ensuite, les commandes aussi.

Parmi les habitués, il y avait Monsieur Casquette Rouge qui passait son temps à critiquer les présentateurs et les arbitres sportifs, qu'ils soient dans le vrai ou non.

Puis, il y avait Monsieur Je Crache Par Terre derrière qui il fallait toujours passer.

Il y avait Monsieur Ma Femme Me Met Dehors Dès Que Je La Trompe, qui passait la soirée à boire et à baver sur le comptoir en maudissant la gente féminine en générale et leur manie de trop parler entre elles.

Ceux là étaient chiants, mais certainement pas les pires. Non, les pires, c'était le groupe de On Est Des Machos Et On En Est Fiers. Ils passaient leur temps à parler des filles qu'ils avaient pu se faire en les jetant juste après, ils faisaient un concours pour cela d'ailleurs.

Et bien sûr, Duo, ses cheveux longs et son visage un peu fin, était une victime idéale pour cette bande de gros bras. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement méchants, mais ils étaient un peu chiant. Non en fait, totalement chiants.

Si quand Tristan était là, ils tentaient de se maîtriser un minimum, comme on le disait, « quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ». Ils étaient donc nettement moins contrôlables qu'habituellement.

Aussi, dès que Duo leur apporta leurs boissons, Gros Biscotos numéro 1 lui demanda directement, comme s'ils avaient le même genre d'amusement :

- Et toi Duo en ce moment, la pêche est bonne ?

Bien sûr, Duo savait qu'ils parlaient de pêcher des filles, or, lui, il n'aimait pas particulièrement pêcher des filles. Et encore moins en parler.

- Désolé, j'ai du travail, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de…

- Oh allez ! Tu as bien un peu de temps à passer avec nous ! avança Monsieur J'ai Une Petite Tête. Duo se contenta de lui sourire et de commencer à s'éloigner. Mais c'était sans compter Monsieur Gros Biscotos numéro 2 qui lui avait attrapé le bras pour le ramener vers eux.

- Non mais les mecs, vous y êtes pas ! Il peut pas répondre le pauvre, parce que c'est pas les filles qu'il pêche, c'est lui qui se fait pêcher !

Les autres se contentèrent de rire un peu et Duo se dégagea pour s'éloigner de nouveau. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de son homosexualité ni de ses préférences pour les hommes plus grands que lui.

Mais, le voyant blessé, Monsieur Gros Biscotos numéro 2 se leva pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Oh, fait pas cette tête Duo, on voulait pas te blesser.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire.

- Oh, je ne suis pas blessé. J'ai juste du travail à faire.

- Non mais, juste pour dire qu'on a rien contre les gays, rien du tout. D'ailleurs…

Se rapprochant, il saisi le visage de Duo entre ses doigts, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai jamais essayé avec un mec, il parait que c'est pas comparable… Alors… Puisque tu aimes ça et que j'ai envi de tenter, on pourrait essayer, non ?

Le sourire de Duo s'effaça totalement, et il repoussa, sans doute trop brusquement, son client.

- Non merci, je ne suis absolument pas intéressé. Et j'ai du travail.

Il tenta de s'éloigner à nouveau, mais l'homme défit son tablier pour le rapprocher à nouveau de lui. C'est là que Duo ne comprit plus tout à fait ce qu'il se passait.

Alors que Monsieur Gros Biscotos se rapprochait sérieusement de son visage, il fut comme projeté en arrière et tomba sur l'une des tables. Duo, déséquilibré, faillit bien tomber, mais il fut rattrapé par une poigne solide.

En tournant la tête, Duo se rendit compte que c'était le chevalier qui était entré comme une furie. Son regard n'avait plus rien de neutre, il n'était que violence et agressivité.

Monsieur Gros Biscotos numéro 1 s'était relevé immédiatement pour prendre la défense de son pauvre copain.

- Non mais putain t'es qui toi ! Tu cherches la bagarre ou quoi !

Et alors que l'ensemble du groupe des On Est Des Machos Et On En Est Fiers se levait en un seul ensemble, le chevalier se tourna vers Tristan.

- Maître Tristan, puis-je vous demander de veiller sur Sa Majesté pendant que je m'occuperais de donner une leçon à ces malotrus.

Tristan se contenta de hocher la tête, mais donna un unique ordre.

- Faîtes-ça dehors.

Et alors que les jeunes hommes sortaient, Duo se tourna un instant vers son patron.

- Maître ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Je lui ai fais la leçon, il a dû penser que j'étais une sorte de professeur…

Duo jeta un regard légèrement inquiet vers l'extérieur, mais Tristan ne semblait pas des plus anxieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il devrait s'en sortir ton chevalier servant.

Duo jeta un regard noir à son patron.

- Ce n'est pas mon chevalier !

- Ce n'est pas son avis à lui…

Le jeune homme à la natte tira rapidement la langue à Tristan avant de reprendre son plateau. Si l'homme disait que tout irait bien, alors tout irait bien. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était inquiet pour ce preux chevalier.

Bien au contraire, il en serait débarrassé s'il devait aller aux urgences.

Mais, même s'il se disait ce genre de phrase rassurante, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder au dehors, guettant le moindre mouvement.

Ni les garçons, ni le chevalier ne rentrèrent à nouveau. Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Duo n'y tint plus, il posa son pauvre plateau et sortit rapidement.

De la bande de machos, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Le chevalier avait reprit son poste et se contentait de regarder le bar du dehors. En le voyant qui ne bougeait pas, Duo se contenta de soupirer avant de lui crier :

- Rentre chez toi maintenant ! Que tu me suives comme ça, c'est vraiment plus possible !

Et alors qu'après avoir refermé la porte il se retournait, il sursauta en voyant Tristan juste à côté de lui.

- Bordel fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque !

Son patron ne releva pas le langage fleuri, et se contenta de lui dire doucement :

- Il y a pas beaucoup de monde ce soir, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

Duo regarda un instant la salle. Effectivement, sans la bande des machos, on pouvait dire que l'endroit était plutôt vide.

- Tu es sûr ?

Tristan acquiesça. Et alors que Duo repartait vers la porte, Tristan lui annonça :

- Je passerais chez toi après la fermeture.

- Oh, pas la peine, t'en fais pas pour ça !

- Duo…

Le ton n'était pas dur, mais il restait tout de même ferme. Duo baissa la tête un instant, se sentant prit en faute comme un enfant.

- J'ai dis que je passerais, point final.

- Mais, je dormirais sans doute ! tenta le jeune homme.

- J'ai la clé, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être réveillé.

Le natté soupira avant de sortir.

- Très bien… Mais te sens pas obligé de venir tout le temps comme ça.

Duo ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit, mais savoir que cet homme entrait chez lui, lui laissait de quoi manger, lavait un peu et s'occupait de quelques papiers, cela mettait Duo mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il prenait les visites de Tristan pour une grande chance. Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à imposer cela à l'homme.

Il était un poids pour lui, et il ne supportait pas de l'être.

Duo posa rapidement son tablier sur le comptoir et sortit dans la rue. Dès qu'il fit trois pas, le chevalier se mit en marche derrière lui. En silence, bien entendu.

Mais, tout habitué qu'il commençait à être par cette présence, Duo se contenta de l'ignorer et de ne même pas tenter de le convaincre de s'en aller. A quoi bon, il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Ce garçon avait cette volonté de le suivre et, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, personne ne pourrait le faire arrêter. A moins de le tuer. Non, c'était à lui de se lasser tout seul et de partir. Et le meilleur moyen de le lasser, c'était sans doute de l'ignorer.

Il fut à nouveau chez lui très rapidement, et il retira rapidement sa veste pour aller se coucher.

Il s'allongea tout habillé, se fichant pas mal de dormir dans ses vêtements ou non. Mais il ne parvint pas à dormir.

Il fixait son plafond sans bouger, n'arrivant même pas à arrêter de penser à une chose.

A ce chevalier qui le suivait depuis le début de la journée. Est-ce qu'il était encore là d'ailleurs ?

Se relevant dans son lit, Duo regarda par la fenêtre. Effectivement, le chevalier était encore là. Mais plusieurs choses avaient changé chez lui.

Il n'était pas debout comme un imbécile, mais assis au sol, presque en boule, cherchant sans doute à conserver un peu de chaleur au milieu de cette nuit d'hiver.

Son visage avait changé aussi. Il ne semblait plus aussi insensible qu'au long de la journée. Pas en colère non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui semblait presque… triste.

Ne voulant plus songer à cette expression de mélancolie qu'il avait pu voir sur le visage de cet homme, Duo se rallongea et fixa son plafond blanc à nouveau.

Il croisa les bras et tenta tout simplement d'oublier l'autre qui était dehors.

Il se tourna sur le côté, se tourna, et se retourna encore. Mais vraiment, en plus de le suivre partout comme un petit chien, voilà qu'il le harcelait même la nuit alors qu'un mur épais les séparait !

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, et ne réussissant pas à éloigner le visage de chien battu de chevalier qui n'avait vraiment rien de noble, Duo repoussa ses couvertures et sortit de l'abris chaud que lui offrait son lit.

Il ouvrit sa porte, et s'écria à l'adresse de l'homme qui restait immobile :

- Entrez-donc avant de mourir gelé sur place !

L'autre le regarda un instant, et Duo sentit clairement qu'il hésitait à se lever ou non. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'après l'avoir invité à entrer le natté allait lui fermer la porte à la figure ?

Bon, c'était clairement ce qu'il convenait de faire. La première chose à faire quand on croisait quelqu'un de malade comme lui dans la rue, ce n'était absolument pas de le ramener chez soi !

Finalement, le chevalier se leva et s'approcha sans trop oser tout de même. Duo lui découvrit alors un côté timide. C'était presque mignon.

Le chevalier entra dans l'appartement, et Duo referma derrière lui. Passant sa main dans ses chevaux, le natté demanda :

- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien mangé…

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui. Il avait reprit son air fermé et sûr de lui. Le passage mignon était visiblement terminé.

- Non.

Duo soupira. Son grand cœur finirait par le perdre, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser quelqu'un crever de faim devant sa porte. Ça faisait pas propre…

- Bon, j'vais vous faire quelque chose à manger.

Et alors qu'il se retournait pour aller vers son coin cuisine, l'autre s'exclama presque.

- Non Majesté, vous n'avez pas à vous donner cette peine pour moi !

Les épaules du natté s'affaissèrent, et il se retourna vers son chevalier personnel.

- Alors de un, je fais ce que je veux et de deux, si vous m'appelez majesté encore une fois, je vous remets dehors. Compris ?

L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer, et Duo commença à faire des pâtes.

Après tout, c'était facile à faire, pas cher et nourrissant.

En plus, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Ça, et une gelée verdâtre qui traînait depuis un moment et qu'il n'osait même pas sentir… Il ne savait même plus ce que ça pouvait-être d'ailleurs…

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de mettre de l'eau à bouillir, il constata que son chevalier attendait sans bouger dans l'encadrement de la porte. Visiblement, Duo ne semblait pas risquer de se faire attaquer par un monstre dans sa cuisine. C'était une bonne chose…

- Vous pouvez vous assoir vous savez ?

Le chevalier fit quelques pas, et s'installa à une chaise sans faire un bruit. Alors, pendant que l'eau devenait de plus en plus chaude, Duo décida finalement de commencer à réellement parler du petit problème qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

- Alors… Comme ça vous pensez vraiment que je suis un prince ?

Le chevalier leva les yeux vers lui, et avec toute la ferveur qu'il pouvait avoir, il répondit.

- Oui, vous êtes notre prince, c'est une certitude.

Duo soupira. Comment faire comprendre à cet homme qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être son prince ?

- Et… Vous ne pouvez pas faire erreur ?

Petite tentative…

- Non, vous avez le visage de votre mère, et les yeux de votre père.

Echec lamentable…

- Et vous pensez vraiment qu'un prince vivrait ici ? Pourquoi je ne serais pas dans un château, si j'étais prince ?

- Vous avez été emmené ici peu après votre naissance afin d'être mis en sécurité.

- Et… tu es là parce que ?

- Parce qu'il se pourrait que vous soyez à nouveau menacé.

Duo se pencha sur la table, se rapprochant du chevalier, soudainement intéressé par l'histoire qu'il semblait avoir inventé avec lui, Duo, en plein centre.

- Et par quoi, au juste, suis-je menacé ?

- Par un groupuscule pensant qu'ouvrir la porte des ténèbres pourrait leur apporter plus de pouvoirs.

Une porte à ouvrir ? C'était pas un peu cliché ça ?

- Et bien sûr, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, c'est ça ?

- Maintenant, oui. Vous êtes la dernière personne vivante qui porte encore en ses veines le sang des anciennes déesses.

Ah, ok, Duo avait comprit ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous jouez trop à Zelda.

Ou tout autre jeu du même genre, mais Duo était un fan de celui là.

- Je joue trop avec qui ?

Ce type avait vraiment un problème.

- Quoi, vous connaissez pas Zelda ? La princesse que le mec en vert doit sauver ! Link, le héros du temps accompagné de Navi la fée ! Et son combat éternel contre le mauvais Ganondorf !

Le chevalier pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant soudainement penser que son prince était devenu un peu fou. Duo se sentit au bord du désespoir.

- Laissez tomber.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour mettre les pâtes dans l'eau.

- Mais quand même… avouez que ce que vous dîtes n'est pas tout à fait normal !

- Je conçois votre surprise, elle est des plus naturelles. Vous ne pouviez vous douter de l'importance de votre rôle avant mon arrivé.

Duo se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi mon rôle ? Ouvrir une porte ? Gouverner un royaume ? Être un héritier de déesses que je connais même pas ?

- A vrai dire, vous n'auriez pas à gouverner si vous reveniez. Votre fonction princière est plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

- Ah… Donc j'ai un royaume, mais je donne pas d'ordres ?

- Le Grand Conseil se charge de ce genre de détails.

Duo décida finalement que regarder sa casserole serait plus indiqué pour sa santé mentale.

- J'ai quand même du mal à croire que vous soyez tant persuadé de dire vrai.

- Mais je dis vrai !

- Non vous ne pouvez pas dire vrai !

Le natté laissa à nouveau sa casserole sans surveillance, mais il s'en fichait.

- Regardez un peu autours de vous ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'un prince vivrait dans ce genre d'endroit !

- Je suis désolé de voir que le refuge que la reine votre mère ait pu trouver ne soit pas…

- Et ma mère n'est pas une reine !

Le chevalier se leva.

- Si, elle l'était. La reine Ayane la douce. Le peuple a pleuré son départ. Et quand j'ai appris sa mort en arrivant…

- Oh… Pitié…

Duo en aurait rit. Ce chevalier de rien du tout lui parlait d'une mère douce et aimante, probablement dévouée à son peuple.

Le natté se rappelait d'une femme fatiguée qui enchaînait les heures pour tenter de les faire vivre. D'une femme qui n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder, à peine une caresse sur la tête avant d'aller travailler.

Ils ne parlaient pas de la même Ayane.

- Alors maintenant, vous allez manger. Puis, vous repartirez, et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir.

Le jeune chevalier ne dit rien en réponse au ton cassant du jeune natté, mais on pouvait presque sentir sa détresse à ne pouvoir rester auprès de Sa Majesté.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que le deuxième chapitre sera aussi plaisant que le premier !

Pour le moindre commentaire, c'est très facile, il y a un petit bouton qui n'attend que vous !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à IIRSI, Tyoka, Ombre Pluie, Iroko, DrackNight, Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy, Little Eve, Sortilege et Nass pour leurs reviews !

Et sans plus attendre, voila la suite !

Note : Grand Merci à Little Eve de m'avoir rapporté le fait que les tirets n'étaient pas là, il y a visiblement eu un petit bug qui est dès à présent réparé, la lecture devrait être plus agréable maintenant !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ou**

**Sa Majesté retrouvée**

La porte ne s'était même pas fermée depuis quelques minutes, qu'elle se rouvrait à nouveau. En plein milieu de sa vaisselle, Duo crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre à hurler. Mais c'est sans réelle surprise qu'il regarda Tristan rentrer chez lui.

- Le bar est déjà fermé ?

- Il n'y avait plus personne.

En même temps, au vu de l'esclandre qu'il y avait eu, le fait qu'il y ait encore moins de monde qu'habituellement était des plus normal.

- Ton chevalier est toujours devant la porte.

- Je sais.

- Quoi, tu ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ton chevalier ?

- A quoi bon ? Je suis le seul à dire ça…

Laissant un instant l'assiette sale dans l'évier, Duo demanda doucement :

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il me suit moi ?

Tristan posa ses sacs de provisions sur la table, et répondit en commençant à ranger :

- Peut-être que dès qu'il t'a vu tu lui as plu.

- Il connait le nom de ma mère.

- On peu trouver facilement ce genre de renseignement.

- Il a parlé de mon père !

- Généralement, pour naître, on a besoin d'un père et d'une mère.

- Il savait que j'avais ses yeux !

Duo frappa le bord du comptoir et se retourna vers Tristan.

- Ma mère me l'a dit plusieurs fois, tu le sais aussi, mais personne d'autre ne peut le savoir puisque personne ne l'a jamais vu ! Alors, à supposer qu'il ne soit pas ce qu'il dit être, il connait au moins mon père !

- Duo…

- Non, ne cherche pas une explication logique à me sortir pour me convaincre que je me trompe ! Il connait mon père, c'est la seule raison qui explique qu'il ait cette information !

- Et la chance ?

Le natté regarda l'homme un instant, sans trop savoir quoi penser.

- Comment ça, la chance ?

- Eh bien…

Tristan lui tournait le dos à présent, rangeant comme il le pouvait la majorité de ce qu'il avait acheté. Fuyant les yeux trop brillants de Duo.

- Il a très bien pu dire ça comme ça, et bien tomber, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il aurait tout de même eu une sacrée chance… marmonna Duo en se retournant vers sa vaisselle.

- Oui, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Duo savait parfaitement que Tristan tentait de lui cacher quelque chose. Et il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire avec le chevalier. Mais l'homme était solide, et Duo savait que, même sous la torture, il ne parlerait pas.

- Quand même… Il me fait de la peine à rester tout seul dehors comme ça.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à le faire entrer.

- Je l'ai fais tout à l'heure ! Mais il est tellement…

Duo ne trouvait pas vraiment de mot pour définir cet autre garçon. Il était calme, ne parlait presque pas, et était même plus que mignon. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il parlait toujours pour dire des bêtises.

Parce que Duo, un prince, fallait pas pousser mamie aux orties !

- Tellement quoi ?

Tristan le regardait calmement, et Duo se sentit soudainement un peu honteux. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris, après tout, à accepter les autres tels qu'ils étaient. Et ce chevalier l'avait tout de même aidé, n'hésitant pas à se battre pour le débarrasser de la bande des gros lourds.

- Tellement persuadé de ce qu'il dit…

Le natté avait baissé la tête, semblant réfléchir sérieusement à tout cela.

- Et, est-ce que c'est grave de croire fort à quelque chose ?

Duo releva les yeux vers Tristan, et cria presque :

- Oui c'est grave, surtout quand on croit en quelque chose à tort !

Et, alors, qu'il venait de s'écrier cela, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et se retrouva projeté en avant. Avant de tomber au sol, il fut rattrapé par la poigne solide de Tristan, et posté directement derrière lui.

En regardant ce qui lui avait fait faire un tel bon en avant, Duo croisa les yeux rouges d'un grand homme habillé tout en noir. Ce dernier regardait Tristan, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

La main de Tristan se referma un peu plus sur le bras de Duo, mais ce dernier ne regardait pas le visage tendu de son ami. Non, lui, il regardait l'état de sa cuisine et se demandait un peu combien ça lui coûterait pour tout faire réparer.

Jamais l'assurance ne voudrait croire que c'était à cause d'un homme qui avait sauté jusque là.

- Duo, tu restes derrière moi, murmura Tristan, les dents serrées. L'autre se tenait droit devant eux, ne quittant pas le grand homme blond des yeux. Lorsqu'il parla, Duo fut surpris du ton enjoué qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Ça faisait un bail, Tristan !

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, et le jeune chevalier se précipita dans la pièce, s'attirant un regard méprisant de la part de l'homme en noir.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aux chevaliers aujourd'hui pour que tu traîne autant ! cracha-t-il en direction du jeune homme qui se contenta de sortir une épée du dessous de sa cape.

Duo recula immédiatement.

- Non mais t'es malade de sortir un truc comme ça toi ! Tu te trimballes avec depuis quand ?

Mais le chevalier ne lui répondit rien. Il ne quittait pas des yeux celui qu'il devait considérer comme un adversaire. Alors que ce devait être juste un vieil ennemi un peu fou de Tristan. Après tout, quand on tenait un bar, on se faisait parfois des ennemis étranges.

L'homme en noir ne s'intéressa pas beaucoup plus au chevalier et se retourna à nouveau vers Tristan.

- Tu n'as pas d'arme sur toi ?

- Que fais-tu ici au juste ?

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit. Duo constata que ses dents étaient étrangement pointues.

- A ton avis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'enverrait par là ?

- Passe ton chemin, ou tu le regretteras.

L'homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant un air soudainement déçu.

- Allons Tristan, tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais fais tout ce chemin pour rien.

Et il repoussa sa cape, jetant quelque chose en direction de Tristan. L'homme attrapa l'épée au vol et fut prêt à combattre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Duo, ne comprenant plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, restait en arrière et ne savait trop quoi dire. Lorsque le chevalier lui attrapa le bras, il se laissa faire. Et ils se mirent à courir tous les deux, alors que les premiers chocs des épées se faisaient entendre.

Le natté se laissa entraîner tout au long de la rue et ne réfléchis même pas lorsqu'ils commencèrent à réellement s'éloigner de chez lui. Il était essoufflé, avait du mal à respirer et n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer chez lui.

Il n'avait même pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Tristan qu'il avait laissé seul là-bas.

Le chevalier ne le lâcha qu'une fois qu'ils furent réfugiés dans une église. Visiblement, le jeune homme devait penser que Dieu existait, et qu'il pouvait les protéger dans ce genre d'endroit.

A son air incrédule, le chevalier crut bon de lui préciser :

- Ils ne feront jamais couler le sang dans un lieu sacré, même si ce ne sont pas leurs croyances.

Remerciant mentalement le chevalier pour cette belle leçon de respect des croyances d'autrui, Duo se laissa tomber au sol avec une seule question qui lui venait en tête.

Ça donnait un truc du genre…

- C'est quoi cette merde ?

Le chevalier ferma la porte derrière eux, rangea son épée, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- N'ayez crainte, Majesté, tout danger est écarté à présent.

Duo jeta un regard morne au jeune homme.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu connais ce type ?

Le chevalier se releva et regarda la porte, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose n'y entre pour les attaquer.

- Oui, je connais cet homme.

Duo se laissa aller en arrière, se retrouvant allongé sur la pierre froide, regardant le plafond fixement, ne le voyant pas réellement.

- Donc, j'ai été pris pour cible par une bande de malades, persuadés que je suis méga important pour ouvrir une porte de je sais pas quoi… Super…

- La porte des ténèbres, Majesté.

Le natté tourna la tête pour regarder son chevalier qui le fixait tranquillement.

- Quelle différence ?

- Eh bien, si c'était une porte de lumière, ça n'aurait pas posé de réel problème.

- Mais oui, suis-je bête, dans ton monde illusoire, il y a un profond manichéisme, le bien et le mal s'affronte depuis des siècles et le bien gagne toujours grâce à des héros comme toi…

- Pas vraiment, répondit doucement le chevalier en s'installant aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Ah oui ? Alors quoi ?

- Eh bien, certes, il y a toujours quelques parasites tels que les brigands ou les pirates, mais, dans l'ensemble, le peuple vit en paix. Notre seul réel problème est ce groupuscule qui se développe de plus en plus et qui semble des plus intéressé par l'idée d'ouvrir la porte des ténèbres.

Roulant sur le côté, Duo regarda tranquillement le chevalier.

- Et… C'est si grave que ça ?

- Oui. Si la porte des ténèbres venait à être ouverte, les forces enfermées de l'autre côté se répandrons dans notre monde, comme de la poudre, semant malheurs, destruction et mort tout au long de leur passage.

- Ah ouais… Rien que ça…

Duo n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Cette histoire d'ouvrir une porte, de porter le destin du monde sur ses épaules, d'être la clé permettant d'ouvrir le passage à des forces supérieures au reste du l'humanité.

Non, tout ça, il n'y croyait pas.

- Et… Ce type en noir, c'est quoi au juste ?

Le visage du chevalier se renfrogna.

- Lui, c'est Raven, le chevalier noir. Il fait parti des membres importants du groupe qui cherche à ouvrir la porte.

- Ah… Et il est très important ?

- Il fait parti des trois chevaliers qui sont sous les ordres directs de l'homme qui dirige toutes ces opérations.

Duo soupira longuement. En plus d'être complètement folle, cette histoire devenait compliquée.

- Et ce Raven connaissait Tristan parce que ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Duo se releva légèrement, se rapprochant de son cher chevalier. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, mais le natté ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non, j'ignore totalement en quoi ces deux hommes peuvent être liés.

Le natté soupira longuement en se relaissant aller en arrière. En plus de ne plus rien comprendre, il ne se sentait pas réellement aidé.

Ce chevalier ne lui disait pas grand-chose d'utile, ou ne faisait que répéter des choses qu'il savait déjà. Maintenant, un chevalier noir débarquait chez lui et Tristan se mettait à se battre en duel.

Est-ce qu'il était passé dans une dimension parallèle sans s'en rendre compte ? Au moins, ça aurait le mérite d'expliquer l'ensemble des situations qui arrivaient dans sa vie.

Sans que Duo ne sache pourquoi, le chevalier se releva d'un bond, sortant à nouveau son épée de sous sa cape, fixant la porte avec un air mauvais.

C'était pas lui qui avait dit que c'était pas bien de faire couler le sang dans les endroits sanctifiés ?

Faîtes ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais…

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement, et une ombre s'invita au milieu d'eux, refermant la porte derrière elle. La forme fit quelques pas en avant, mais s'écroula rapidement au sol.

Duo avait eu le temps, à la lumière des bougies, de reconnaître Tristan.

En quelques secondes, il avait couru pour se poster aux côtés de l'homme.

- Tristan, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ses blessures ont l'air assez grave.

Laissant échapper un petit glapissement de surprise, Duo se retrouva sur les fesses alors que le chevalier, qui s'était approché bien trop silencieusement, regardait le corps inerte du barman.

- Aidez-moi à le déplacer là où il y a plus de lumière. Je pourrais alors traiter ses blessures.

Duo préféra profiter un peu de cet instant où son adorable chevalier ne l'avait pas appelé Majesté et ne le traitait pas comme s'il était une poupée de porcelaine. Un moment comme ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Mais avec Tristan dans cet état, Duo ne prit pas vraiment le temps de se plonger dans une profonde réflexion sur le bonheur qu'il y avait à, enfin, être traité normalement par un inconnu.

En approchant Tristan des chandelles, Duo se rendit compte que la chemise de l'homme avait prit une teinte rouge des plus inquiétante. Le bras semblait avoir été sérieusement touché.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Majesté, je vais m'occuper de tout à présent.

Et, alors que le chevalier retirait sa chemise à Tristan, Duo, en voyant les blessures de ce dernier, sentit ses envies de médecine revenir à lui. Remontant ses manches, il bouscula le chevalier, et s'occupa de limiter les pertes de sang.

- Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose d'ici, on a pas assez de matériel, on a même rien du tout d'ailleurs !

Le chevalier se retourna et souleva sa cape, sortant presque comme par magie de cette dernière une besace marronnée qui avait dû voir bien du pays.

- J'ai mon matériel de soin avec moi. Peut-être que ce sera suffisant.

Duo jeta un regard morne à la besace. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'elle ait apparue comme cela ne le surprenait même pas.

- Très bien, je regarde là dedans, mais si je le dis, on va à l'hôpital !

- J'obéirais au moindre de vos ordres.

Duo soupira longuement en se penchant à nouveau sur Tristan.

- Eh bien comme ça au moins, vous allez pouvoir m'être utile.

Et Duo prit la situation en main, ordonnant au chevalier de lui tendre tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Désinfectant, recousant, bandant… Et il fut heureux de constater que les dégâts étaient, en apparence, moins importants qu'au premier abord.

Tristan avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais c'était plus en raison du nombre de plaies que de la profondeur de ces dernières.

Et une fois qu'il fut satisfait de son travail, il se laissa tomber en arrière, fatigué de ces premiers soins portés comme il le pouvait. Son chevalier se pencha doucement vers lui, et s'occupa de lui essuyer le visage et de lui laver les mains.

Muettement reconnaissant, Duo le laissa faire.

Puis, il se décida à oser faire une chose dont il s'était empêché depuis le début. Une chose qui, après, le forcerait à considérer que ce chevalier était un être humain à part entière.

- Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?

Mais, alors que le chevalier avouait enfin son identité à son jeune prince, d'autres êtres se réunissaient non loin de là, regardant l'église avec insistance.

- Alors, Raven ? Comment comptes-tu expliquer ces vilaines blessures à Son Excellence ?

Le chevalier noir tourna la tête vers la femme qui venait de lui parler le plus sèchement possible. Il avait échoué, elle le savait, et elle en tirait une jouissance quasi infinie.

- Je pensais que le vieux serait plus rouillé que ça.

- Tu n'es pas payé pour penser.

La femme encapuchonnée se tourna vers d'autres hommes en noir qui se tenaient non loin d'eux.

- Tenez-vous prêts à intervenir. Il va nous falloir réparer les erreurs de cet imbécile ici présent.

Et, alors que Raven grognait en soignant lui-même sa jambe, elle le toisa d'un air méprisant.

- De toute façon, tu n'as plus le temps pour cette mission. Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Contente-toi de rester en arrière. Son Excellence t'attendra de toute façon pour te donner tes prochaines missions.

En se relevant, Raven se fit une réflexion à voix haute.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce con me prend pour un chien.

Si la femme se sentit furieuse d'entendre ce mot pour parler de celui qu'elle avait juré de servir, elle n'en dit rien. Raven avait un véritable caractère de chiotte, mais il pouvait encore être utile. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se le mettre à dos avant qu'il perde toute utilité à leur cause.

- C'est sans doute parce que nous autres, qui sommes à ses ordres, nous sommes réellement des chiens, épondit-elle avec tout le calme dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Et, alors qu'il remettait sa cape pour cacher le sang, et qu'il s'éloignait sans même boiter, Raven ajouta une dernière phrase qui, malheureusement, tomba dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

- Il devrait se méfier, certains chiens finissent par mordre.

Et, tendit qu'il quittait doucement les lieux, refusant l'aide d'un soldat inquiets pour sa santé, Lady Une fixait intensément l'église. Là-bas, il y avait ce qu'ils avaient cherché pendant très longtemps sans jamais le trouver.

Il y avait la clé.

Il y avait, _Sa Majesté._

A suivre...

J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, et j'attend vos impressions avec impatience ^_^

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy IIRSI Little Eve Iroko Nass Sortilege; Ombre Pluie et au BN pour leurs reviews qui sont une merveilleuse source de motivation pour continuer les fictions en cours ^-^

Sans plus attendre ni faire de commentaire, je vous laisse plonger dans la suite le plus vite possible !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Dire adieu à Sa Majesté**

Le chevalier ne savait pas réellement s'il devait se résoudre à répondre ou non à la question de Sa Majesté. Après tout, il n'était qu'un outil et n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son seigneur le connaissait.

Pourtant, face aux yeux violets fixés droit sur lui, il ne put que se résoudre à obéir, et à répondre.

- Mon nom est Heero Yuy.

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

- Parfait Heero, même si tu dois déjà le savoir, je suis Duo Maxwell.

- Je ne le savais pas.

Duo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça, tu le savais pas ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais ?

- Je sais que vous êtes le prince du royaume d'où je viens. Rien de plus.

- Et tu m'as retrouvé quand même ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- En vous cherchant.

- Oui mais…

Avant que Duo n'ait le temps d'expliquer qu'il y avait des milliards d'êtres humains sur terre, des centaines de pays et beaucoup, beaucoup de villes, un grognement le ramena vers un autre point de la pièce.

Tristan ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais se redressa bien trop vite au goût de Duo.

- Tu devrais rester allongé, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

L'homme se tint l'épaule et répondit dans un grognement.

- On a pas le temps pour ça. Ils ne doivent pas être loin.

- Vous en êtes sûr, Maître Tristan ?

Regardant Heero, le grand blond répondit :

- Certain. J'ai blessé Raven assez gravement, mais il ne devait certainement pas être seul. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont retrouvé les traces du prince, mais ils l'ont fait.

- Alors, nous ne devons pas rester dans ce monde. Nous devons retourner auprès du Grand Conseil. Au château, le prince sera en sécurité et…

- Non, si nous l'avons emmené dans ce monde ci, c'était pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop proche de la porte. Nous allons devoir disparaître, mais pas pour rentrer à la maison.

- Mais le Grand Conseil a donné ses ordres et…

- Je n'obéis plus au Grand Conseil depuis un moment.

- Maître Tristan, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !

Assistant, impuissant, à l'échange entre les deux hommes, Duo se dit qu'il se devait d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne se décident à le couper en deux pour l'emmener chacun dans une destination différente.

Et comme il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, la seule chose qu'il fut capable de hurler, ce fut un retentissant :

- STOP !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, et Duo ne laissa pas au silence le temps de s'installer avant de demander :

- J'exige que vous m'expliquiez, tous les deux, ce que c'est que cette histoire !

Heero commença doucement.

- Eh bien, je vous ai déjà parlé de la porte et…

- Alors ça, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Le chevalier ferma immédiatement la bouche, comme s'il venait d'être fouetté en plein visage. Duo se retourna, furieux, vers Tristan.

- C'est toi qui a des choses à m'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? Qui es-tu réellement ?

- On a pas le temps pour ça Duo, il faut qu'on parte.

- Si, on a le temps ! Ou en tout cas, on le prendra !

L'homme blond regarda un instant la porte de l'église, redoutant de voir leurs ennemis entrer, mais il soupira, et décida finalement d'expliquer au plus vite la situation.

- Ce que dit ce garçon est vrai. Tu viens d'un tout autre monde. Peu de temps après ta naissance, ta mère a prit la décision de s'expatrier avec toi. J'étais à son service, je l'ai donc accompagnée dans son exil.

- Mais… Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Ce groupuscule dont Heero a dû te parler avait tenté d'utiliser son jeune frère pour ouvrir la porte des ténèbres. Seul le suicide de ce dernier a pu empêcher cette catastrophe. C'était pour éviter que vous ne tombiez entre leurs mains qu'elle a prit cette décision.

Duo regarda le sol un instant. S'il ne pouvait pas croire à cette histoire lorsqu'elle venait d'Heero, il pouvait parfaitement la croire lorsqu'elle venait de Tristan.

- Alors… Tout ce temps, tu t'es occupé de moi par devoir ? Tu as dû renoncer à tout ce que tu avais pour ma mère et moi ?

Le grand homme se contenta de sourire.

- Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Duo le regarda, haussant un sourcil. Et Tristan se contenta de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je t'ai vu grandir ici, t'épanouir et devenir quelqu'un de bien dans ce monde si difficile à vivre. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu devenir aussi fort et aussi bon que tu l'es en étant resté dans les draps de soie du château. Vous protéger, veiller sur toi et ta mère, cette mission restera la plus belle de toute ma vie.

- Bon, arrête le mélodrame s'il-te-plaît… Parce que je compte pas pleurer aujourd'hui, marmonna Duo en détournant les yeux. Tristan acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, si tu ne veux pas avoir de larmes à verser, il faut y aller.

Tristan se releva, flanchant un peu, le chevalier et Duo firent rapidement de même.

- Il y a une autre sortie à cette église, ce sera plus discret, et plus proche de l'entrée du bar.

- On retourne au bar ? demanda Duo, sachant pertinemment que si leurs ennemis pouvaient les attendre quelque part, c'était bien là-bas.

- Oui, on ramasse quelques affaires que j'ai préparées, et on disparait.

- On devrait le ramener dans notre monde. Je suis certain que vous avez un passage chez vous, l'ouvrir serait rapide, le fermer aussi, et cela nous permettrait de leur échapper.

- Non, je continu de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Et sans plus attendre, Tristan se mit en route. Les deux jeunes gens suivirent sans se poser de questions. Visiblement, l'homme, ou le chevalier, Duo ne savait plus trop, avait prévu depuis longtemps le cas dans lequel ils se feraient rattraper.

Ils furent plus rapidement au bar que ce que Duo l'aurait cru. Tristan ne semblait même plus souffrir de ses blessures. Mais s'il était vraiment un chevalier du même monde qu'Heero, ça ne devait pas être étonnant.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pensé à aller au bar.

- Eh bien Tristan, toujours aussi prévisible à ce que je vois.

Tirant immédiatement son épée, Tristan précipita Duo et Heero à l'intérieur du bar. Duo eu le temps de voir une femme couverte d'une cape noire devant eux. On ne pouvait même pas distinguer son visage.

La porte se referma derrière Tristan, et il resta seul à l'extérieur. Alors que Duo allait courir à l'extérieur pour faire il ne savait trop quoi, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

En se retournant, il croisa le regard étrangement grave d'Heero.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, il nous faut partir.

- Non, pas sans Tristan !

- Lui-même vous préférerait en sécurité plutôt qu'entre leurs mains !

Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de commencer à se disputer, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Tristan attrapa Duo pour les faire courir un peu plus loin.

Il les mena jusqu'à un vieux placard que Duo n'avait jamais vu ouvert. Tristan l'ouvrit rapidement, et ils se précipitèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur.

Heero barricada la porte, et Duo se contenta de rester la bouche ouverte face à une autre porte qui semblait nettement plus ancienne que la précédente.

Tristan serrait les dents.

- Bon, on a pas le choix. Je pensais que nous pourrions sortir par le sous-sol, mais ils y sont déjà. Vous allez devoir rentrer au château.

Duo se tourna vers lui.

- Comment ça, vous ?

- Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour détruire la porte et empêcher nos amis de passer à notre suite, expliqua Heero en installant une armoire contre la porte normale.

- Alors pourquoi c'est pas toi qui reste ? demanda sèchement Duo.

Heero ne répondit rien. Si Sa Majesté lui donnait l'ordre de rester, il resterait. Mais Tristan ne semblait pas du même avis.

- Ça suffit Duo. J'ai juré de te protéger jusqu'à la mort, maintenant, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

- Non Tristan ! Tu vas venir aussi ! Ou alors, je ne passe pas cette porte de merde !

Duo paniquait clairement. S'il avait encore du mal à clairement réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si tout était normal.

Et dans tous les cas, cette femme dehors semblait dangereuse, et Tristan avait été réellement blessé.

S'il restait, il serait tué.

Et, alors que Duo ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne partirait pas sans Tristan, l'homme le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- N'oubli jamais que je t'ai aimé tout au long de ma vie.

C'est sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Duo commença à ne plus clairement voir ce qu'il y avait autours de lui. Et avant de perdre connaissance, il eu juste le temps de dire.

- Moi aussi je…

Mais Tristan n'avait pas besoin de la fin de cette phrase. Il la connaissait.

Regardant Heero sans l'ombre d'une émotion, il lui tendit ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

- Dépêche toi de le ramener maintenant.

Les premiers coups se firent entendre contre la porte. Les ennemis seraient bientôt là.

- Et vous ?

- Je vais faire ce que tout chevalier se doit de faire.

Sans un mot, Heero prit le prince dans ses bras alors que Tristan lui ouvrait la porte. Mais, avant de la passer, le jeune homme se retourna vers le grand chevalier.

- Vous pourriez rentrer à ma place. Je serais parfaitement capable de détruire cette porte.

- Le temps des anciens est révolu.

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase, que Tristan ferma la porte. Et ce, à tout jamais.

Il la détruisit presque méticuleusement, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne soit plus praticable, ne prêtant pas attentions aux bruits menaçants qui venaient de son dos.

Visiblement, ils avaient ramenés les chiens.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de son travail, il s'appuya contre un mur pour attendre son heure, épée à la main. Et comme il avait encore un peu de temps avant que la porte ne cède, il se laissa aller sur le flot de ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Tristan était un tout jeune chevalier à cette époque. Il avait été bêni par l'un des cinq prêtres à peine deux mois plus tôt. Mais il était déjà considéré comme un maître. Tout simplement, parce qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui avaient sauvé le monde une nouvelle fois. _

_Et alors que le peuple du royaume de Lorna fêtait leur victoire contre le mal, il sentait l'amertume de cette fin qui lui restait en travers de la gorge._

_Et, à mesure qu'il regardait ses compagnons de voyage, il sentait bien qu'il en allait de même pour eux tous. Derrière les sourires de chacun se cachait la blessure encore béante de la fin du conflit._

_Ils n'avaient rien sauvé du tout, et en étaient parfaitement conscients._

_Les membres du Oz courraient encore, cherchant à obtenir un autre héritier des déesses, et le mal se tenait encore tapi dans l'ombre non loin d'eux, guettant son heure pour approcher._

_Ses camarades et lui s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces et ils avaient réussi à empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir. C'était ce que dirait l'histoire._

_Mais leur prince s'était donné la mort seul. Eux, n'avaient fait qu'arriver pile à temps pour assister à cela._

_Et, alors que la fête battait son plein, Tristan vit clairement la reine lui faire signe de le suivre. Saluant ses amis pour, il ne le savait pas, la dernière fois, il la suivit doucement, s'enfonçant dans le jardin royale._

_Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Tristan posa immédiatement un genou à terre._

_- Ma reine, si vous saviez comme je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir su sauver votre frère…_

_- Tout est pour le mieux chevalier. Elven a fait ce qui lui semblait juste._

_- Sans doute, mais je me sens coupable et ne sais comment expier ma faute._

_- Et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir ici. Relevez-vous Tristan._

_Ne comprenant guère ce qu'il se passait, il avait obéis et accompagné sa reine un peu plus loin, jusqu'à une grande arche de pierre._

_- Qu'est-ce ?_

_- C'est une des nombreuses portes qui permettent de traverser les dimensions. Elle relie notre monde à un autre._

_- A quel genre de monde ?_

_- Un monde bien plus barbare que le notre, mais qui a l'avantage de ne pas avoir de porte de ténèbres._

_Tristan vit alors que le roi, et certains membres du conseil étaient là. Ainsi que le prince héritier âgé de deux à peine, qui jouait tranquillement avec quelques fleurs._

_La reine se tourna vers lui, et il se sentit presque envouté par ses grands yeux bleus._

_- Chevalier, afin d'éviter que pareille situation ne se reproduise, j'ai décidé de quitter ce monde avec mon unique héritier._

_- Pardon ?_

_- S'il n'y a plus personne en ce monde qui soit capable d'ouvrir la porte des ténèbres, il n'y aura alors plus aucune raison pour le peuple de craindre le retour des démons._

_- Mais… majesté, vous ne pouvez…_

_- C'est ce qu'à dit mon mari. Aussi, le conseil a décidé qu'il était, effectivement plus sage que je parte, mais que je parte sous bonne escorte._

_Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Tristan regarda tour à tour les différentes personnes qui se tenaient devant cette porte. _

_Et en voyant si clairement la souffrance qu'il y avait dans les yeux du roi à l'idée de perdre ceux qu'il aimait le plus, Tristan ne pu répondre qu'une seule chose._

_- Je jure de toujours veiller sur vous._

_C'était cette nuit là qu'ils avaient quitté leurs terres pour rejoindre un monde qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Heureusement, quelqu'un les attendait depuis longtemps là-bas, sans que personne ne sache trop pourquoi._

_Tomas Jenkels les attendait devant la porte et les avait guidé dans ce monde étrange, leur apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dessus. Devenant, par là-même, l'un des plus proches amis de Tristan. _

_Il les avait guidé pendant des années, en connaissant autant sur leur monde d'origine que sur ce monde si barbare à leurs yeux. Jamais il n'avait avoué à Tristan le but de sa présence sur cette terre._

_Il ne lui avait même jamais dit d'où il venait réellement. Mais il était devenu leur guide._

_Et Tristan s'était occupé de la reine, lui avait trouvé un logement, s'était fabriqué un travail Il l'avait aidé à élever le prince du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient avec ce qu'ils avaient._

_D'ailleurs, en regardant le résultat, Tristan se disait qu'ils avaient bien fait. Qu'ils avaient tout fait pour permettre à cet enfant d'exister pour ce qu'il était._

_Même si, parfois, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été plus sage de lui parler de son vrai monde, de son père et de son rôle. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux préparé à se retrouver seul…_

* * *

Parce qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où Tristan pouvait tenir sa promesse.

Et, jusque là, il avait parfaitement tenu son serment.

Il avait protégé sa reine, mais c'était la maladie qui avait eu raison d'elle.

Il avait protégé son prince, et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

Son seul regret serait celui de ne jamais avoir avoué à sa reine qu'au bout de quelques temps, il ne la protégeait plus par devoir, mais pas amour.

Sans doute l'avait-elle su…

Et, alors que la porte cédait enfin sous les assauts de ses ennemis, il était prêt.

Le Grand Chevalier Tristan, Maître des Lames, était prêt pour son tout dernier combat.

Au nom de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà... Et, désolée d'avoir un peu fait un chapitre triste...

N'hésitez pas à donner n'importe quel avis ou commentaire !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à IIRSI, seraphine12, saramiel, Chanlight, yuuchan, Hayami.M, Ombre Pluie, MAXWELL, Little Eve, lu, Nass, Iroko et Sortilege pour leurs reviews !

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite ^-^

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Sa Majesté trahie**

A peine avaient-ils passé l'arche de pierre que Duo rouvrit les yeux. Il se retourna pour rattraper Tristan, mais il n'eut le temps que de voir le sourire de ce dernier avant qu'il ne ferme la porte cachée dans le bar, et le passage par la même occasion.

Restant au milieu de l'arche, Duo se tourna vers Heero, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Comment on retourne là-bas ? Comment ça marche ce truc ?

Le jeune chevalier ne perdit pas son sang froid.

- D'ici, seul un mage peu ouvrir un passage, créant une porte magique dans cet autre monde.

- Et tu n'es pas mage ?

- Non, je suis uniquement un guerrier.

- Mais tu sers à rien alors !

Décidant de ne pas prendre mal cette phrase qui était uniquement sortie en raison de la colère, de la peine et de la peur, Heero se retourna pour constater qu'ils étaient bien de retour dans les jardins du château.

- Tout de même… je me demande comment ils ont fait pour aller dans ce monde…

Duo, occupé à gratter la pierre pour trouver le bouton sur lequel appuyer pour rouvrir la porte, répondit sèchement :

- Bah leur porte à eux, elle devait marcher correctement !

- Non, c'est impossible, cette arche de pierre est le seul moyen de rejoindre votre monde. Les autres servent à d'autres mondes, ce qui est normal.

Le natté le regarda, et demanda :

- Alors… Ils ne pourront plus rentrer ici, maintenant que Tristan a détruit la porte magique ?

- Non, ils ont dû se créer leur propre portes. Il y en a en très grand nombre dans les différents mondes, mais toutes mènent à l'arche dont elles sont issues. Celle que Maître Tristan utilisait n'en était qu'une seule parmi d'autres.

Duo regarda à nouveau l'arche. Peu de temps avant, Tristan était à quelques centimètres de lui, prêt à tout pour le défendre. Maintenant…

Il était seul, dans un autre monde, blessé, avec une troupe d'ennemis à ses trousses.

Et même, il était peut-être déjà mort.

Le jeune prince serra les poings.

Toute sa vie, Tristan l'avait passé à s'occuper de lui et de sa mère, renonçant à sa famille d'ici, à ses amis, à ses attaches. Il s'était occupé d'eux, et il était sans doute mort pour lui. Et qu'est-ce que Duo lui avait donné en échange ?

Rien.

Il ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis. Perpétuellement.

Et maintenant… Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire à quel point il avait été important à ses yeux.

Tombant à genoux, les poings serrés, Duo sentit sans pouvoir se contrôler les sanglots monter peu à peu dans sa gorge. Derrière lui, Heero n'osait pas bouger. Mais pourtant…

- Nous ne pouvons rester ici, Majesté. Même si nous sommes dans les jardins de votre château, ce groupe qui nous poursuivait devra passer par ici pour rentrer. Autant que nous soyons en sécurité à l'intérieur.

- Non, je ne vais nulle part ! Tristan est de l'autre côté avec une bande de malades qui vont le charcuter, et je refuse de le laisser seul !

Le chevalier s'approcha de son prince, et posa un genou au sol à ses côtés.

- Je comprend que cette perte soit terrible pour vous. Mais son sacrifice ne doit pas être inutile. Si nos ennemis nous prennent maintenant, sa mort sera veine.

Duo releva les yeux et le regarda avec, presque, de la haine.

- C'est quoi au juste cette phrase à deux balles que tu me sors comme ça ? T'as pas de cœur ou quoi pour dire des choses aussi connes ? Un sacrifice ? C'était pas un sacrifice ! C'était une connerie ! Et tout ça, c'est parce que toi, et tes copains, vous êtes venus !

Le natté se releva, s'écartant d'Heero rapidement.

- J'étais très bien moi sans toutes vos conneries ! Et Tristan aussi ! Quoi, il avait pas déjà assez payé, c'est ça ? Il fallait en plus venir le tuer de manière atroce ?

Le chevalier se releva, sentant l'honneur de ceux qui, comme lui, avaient fait le serment de protéger la famille royale être piqué à vif.

- Sachez que Maître Tristan n'a fait que son devoir. Il a fait ce qu'il a cru juste, et ce, jusqu'au bout. En hurlant de cette manière qu'il est mort pour des idioties, vous insultez son honneur, sa mort et sa mémoire.

Duo sentit sa colère diminuer radicalement face aux mots durs du chevalier. Il n'était plus question des « Majesté » et autres conneries de ce type. Heero venait de lui dire quelque chose de terriblement vrai.

- Alors maintenant, vous allez prendre vos responsabilités et venir avec moi. Le grand conseil nous attend, et il est temps de vous mettre en sureté.

Baissant la tête, et sentant bien qu'en ces lieux, et en ce moment, il n'avait plus vraiment de pouvoir, Duo se contenta de se mettre à suivre Heero.

Ils entrèrent dans la château appartenant à la famille du natté, et le jeune homme se posa alors une question qui lui sembla, alors, être la première qu'il aurait du poser.

- Est-ce que mon père est ici ?

- Malheureusement, le roi nous a quitté il y a des années.

- Ah…

Et, alors qu'il rebaissait la tête, il sentit la main d'Heero se poser sur son épaule. C'était, sans doute, la manière que le chevalier avait pour tenter de consoler un peu quelqu'un.

En relevant les yeux, Duo constata que l'endroit était gigantesque, et austère. Il se serait attendu à tout autre chose venant du château où il aurait du vivre, mais il décida de ne pas faire de commentaire.

Tout en regardant autours de lui, et en se demandant pourquoi aucun des gardes présents ne leurs demandaient de s'arrêter afin qu'ils déclinent leurs identités, il demanda à Heero :

- C'est donc le Conseil qui dirige ce pays ?

- Oui, depuis plusieurs générations. L'un de vos ancêtres l'a demandé, afin que la façon de gouverner soit plus juste pour le peuple.

- Et là, on va voir le Conseil ?

- Son représentant principal en tout cas. Il m'a envoyé spécialement en mission, il doit donc s'attendre à notre venue d'ici peu de temps.

- Et, ça ne va pas poser de problèmes que je revienne ?

- Je vous l'ai dis, vous avez une fonction symbolique. Votre retour sera salué et apprécié.

Duo déglutit difficilement lorsque deux gardes les arrêtèrent devant de gigantesques portes.

- Je ramène Sa Majesté. Je souhaite rencontrer le Grand Conseil le plus tôt possible.

Les gardes s'entre-regardèrent un instant. Puis, l'un d'entre eux se tourna vers Duo, et s'inclina, pendant que l'autre ouvrait la porte.

- Votre Majesté, Monsieur Kushrénada vous attendait depuis bien longtemps. Veuillez entrer je vous pris.

Et, alors que Duo s'avançait tranquillement pour entrer, l'homme tendit un bras entre Heero et la porte, lui barrant le passage.

- Seule Sa Majesté est attendu par le Grand Conseillé.

- Mais…

Duo allait répliquer, mais Heero lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la tête que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Majesté, en tant que Chevalier de l'ordre des cinq lunes, je serais toujours à votre service, et toujours présent pour vous protéger du moindre danger.

Le natté acquiesça et se décida, finalement, à suivre l'un des deux gardes, qui ne devaient pas être du même type que les chevaliers des cinq lunes, ils étaient nettement moins… Romanesques.

En fait, il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'était un chevalier des cinq lunes, il avait comprit presque immédiatement que ce devait être un grand ordre de chevalierie et même, que Tristan avait dû en faire partie.

Il ne se félicita même pas de comprendre cela tout seul comme un grand.

La pièce ou Duo pénétra était sans doute bien plus grande que celles qu'il avait déjà pu visiter. Il supposa que celui qui avait fait construire ce château avait quelque chose à compenser. Cette salle devait bien faire quelques centaines de mètres. Les décorations étaient peu nombreuses, ce qui rendait l'espace d'autant plus vide.

Quelques portraits plus grand que lui sur les murs, un tapis rouge carmin sur le sol, doux aux pieds d'ailleurs, et de très grands rideaux d'un rose foncé qui manquait un peu de bon goût. Duo n'aurait pas aimé vivre ici…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent, le garde et lui, face à une table carrée derrière laquelle étaient rangées plusieurs chaises du même blanc marbre que celui du sol. Seul l'un d'entre eux était occupé par un grand homme roux aux allures aristocratiques.

Duo supposa qu'il aurait eu le même genre de tête s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Et soudainement, il comprit que sa petite vie normale était vraiment chouette.

L'homme se releva, et tendit les bras en avant dans un air terriblement dramatique.

- Enfin votre majesté, vous êtes de retour.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Duo sentit que cet homme n'était pas particulièrement ravi de le voir ici. Pourtant, d'après Heero, c'était bien lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'il revienne. Pour une histoire de porte en plus…

Le natté se rendit alors compte que l'homme restait silencieux, attendant sans doute que Duo prenne la parole pour dire quelque chose. Mais dire quoi ?

« Je suis rentré » ?

Non, ils n'étaient pas amis, et ne faisaient parti ni de Kyou Kara Maoh, ni de Kingdom Hearts (pour ceux qui pourront comprendre…).

« Ravi de vous rencontrer » ?

Non, il n'était pas ravi du tout. En fait, il s'en fichait même totalement.

Alors, il se contenta répondre tranquillement :

- Bah… Ouais, je suis là.

Un instant de silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, et Duo comprit deux choses.

Premièrement, cet homme ne savait pas quoi lui dire après ce genre de réponse.

Deuxièmement, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, voir même pas du tout, et n'avait jamais été inquiet réellement pour lui. Sans doute, un peu plus pour la porte.

Et encore…

L'homme fit le tour de la table, se rapprochant de Duo. Il parlait toujours de ce ton si traînant.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Treize Kushrénada, dirigeant du Grand Conseil du royaume de Lorna.

Duo ne pensa que deux choses à une telle annonce.

D'abord, un retentissant et ironique… « Coooool… ».

Mais aussi un, « Ne t'approche pas plus de moi ou je te mords ».

Il supposa donc qu'il n'aimait, lui-même, pas beaucoup ce monsieur…

- Eh bien je suis… content de l'apprendre.

L'homme se rapprocha encore de lui, et Duo se crispa sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de difficultés à venir jusqu'ici et que le Chevalier Löwe n'a pas été trop brusque avec vous.

- Pas vraiment, surtout que c'était Heero qui est venu me chercher.

Pour la première fois de leur échange, Treize sembla surpris.

- Heero ?

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit rapidement, et une femme aux cheveux bruns retenus en une coiffure stricte entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une armure aussi rouge que le tapis sur le sol.

- Ah, Lady Une, je vois que vous avez rempli votre mission avec succès, annonça l'homme. Et, sans même répondre, la femme lança quelque chose en direction de Treize. Il le rattrapa et le regarda un instant.

Duo reconnu immédiatement la médaille que Tristan portait toujours autours du cou.

Regardant la femme à nouveau, il n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour comprendre qui elle était. Et en regardant les deux personnes dans la pièce, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Heero et lui s'étaient fait avoir.

Il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment pourquoi un membre du Grand Conseil travaillait avec les méchants, mais c'était bien le cas.

Treize avait envoyé Heero le chercher pour être sûr que quelqu'un puisse le ramener. Et il avait envoyé ses chevaliers uniquement pour tuer Tristan, pour se débarrasser de lui. Pour l'empêcher de défendre Duo dans ce monde.

Heero n'aurait jamais du le ramener, Tristan avait raison.

Et il était mort, pour rien…

Sans attendre que ses ennemis ne lui expliquent leur plan diabolique à voix haute, Duo se lança en avant pour tenter de fuir d'ici ou, au moins, de retrouver Heero.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la pièce, la grande porte s'ouvrit et le chevalier noir entra tranquillement, tenant ce qui semblait être Heero par les cheveux.

Ses yeux rouges se posèrent dans ceux de Duo, mais il ne semblait pas surpris. Juste un peu ennuyé.

Treize le regarda et lui parla presque avec dédain.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Raven ? demanda-t-il en pointant Heero du menton.

Raven regarda un instant son fardeau, et expliqua calmement.

- Quand il m'a vu passer, il a commencé à faire tout un cirque, alors j'ai préféré le ramener ici. Autant que les gardes ne sachent pas que le Grand Conseillé est également le chef du groupe de Oz.

Son sourire carnassier à nouveau totalement présent. Il regardait Duo, mais également le garde qui l'avait accompagné. Ce dernier semblait des plus surpris.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est imp…

Mais le pauvre garde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Duo regarda la rapière qui avait transpercé l'homme se retirer doucement. Lorsque le garde s'écroula, Lady Une se contenta d'essuyer tranquillement son arme.

Alors que Duo, regardant le cadavre du garde se vider de son sang, ne faisait pas un geste, la main de Treize se referma sur son bras.

- Bien, partons dès maintenant. La porte vous attend.

Et, alors qu'il commençait à entraîner Duo à sa suite, Raven s'écria.

- Et je fais quoi de ce truc moi ?

Treize se tourna vers lui un court instant.

- Tu n'as qu'à le tuer, tu es doué pour ça, non ? Ah… Quoi que, tu en as été incapable avec Tristan.

Raven serra les poings en regardant la femme. Visiblement, Duo ne savait pas tout concernant le duel qui avait pu se dérouler entre Tristan et cet homme. Mais, alors que Raven sortait un couteau pour en finir avec Heero, le jeune prince fut lui-même surpris par son cri.

- Non !

Les mouvements de l'ensemble des personnes présentes s'arrêtèrent. Un instant, Treize regarda le prince qui, lui, ne regardait que Raven. Ce dernier ne souriait plus du tout, et baissa son arme presque immédiatement.

Treize sembla ennuyé par le comportement de son chevalier, mais connaissant le caractère butté de l'homme et sa dangerosité, il préféra faire un compromis.

- Parfait, nous l'emmenons aussi.

Et, se penchant vers Duo, il lui murmura en souriant.

- Et si l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit vous venait à l'esprit, oubliez, car ce sera la mort pour lui.

Sans ajouter un mot, il fit demi-tour, suivit par deux de ses chevaliers. Et après des années de veines tentatives, il allait, enfin, réussir à ouvrir la porte des ténèbres.

Et en se laissant emporter avec un chevalier évanoui loin de ce qui avait été le château de son enfance, Duo se dit qu'il commençait vraiment bien sa vie de prince en se faisant directement enlevé.

Vraiment, Heero avait raison.

Il avait tout de _Sa Majesté_…

* * *

A suivre...

Bien, j'espère que le scénario est plutôt clair, s'il y a le moindre problème de compréhension, n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer et j'y remédierais !

A très vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Egwene Al'Vere, Iroko, Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy, Little Eve, IIRSI, Nass, saramiel, Sortilege, chanlight, et Lilith pour leurs reviews qui m'ont bien encourage à continuer ^-^

Désolée pour l'attente, mais je n'ai plus eu internet pendant deux semaines, c'est une petite excuse, aussi, voilà, sans plus attendre, place à la fic !

Pardon pardon, j'ai fait une petite erreur de prénom pour le chevalier noir... C'est maintenant réparé, désolée pour ça...

* * *

Chapitre 12

Ou

Sa Majesté fait une grosse bêtise

* * *

Le jeune chevalier Yuy rouvrit les yeux quelques heures après avoir été obligé de les fermer. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à voir Raven arriver à l'intérieur du château comme s'il avait l'habitude d'y être.

Et comme le jeune imbécile que son maître connaissait, il avait sortit son épée en pensant pouvoir prendre le dessus sur cet homme. Après tout, Tristan l'avait blessé, et pas juste un peu, il était donc parfaitement possible pour Heero de lui résister, et même, de le battre.

Mais au bout de moins de quatre minutes de duel, il s'était avéré qu'Heero n'était pas capable de battre ce type.

Lorsqu'il reprit réellement connaissance, il se rendit d'abord compte qu'il était attaché, puis, que sa prison semblait bouger, enfin, qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Majesté ?

Duo le regarda d'un air morne. La carriole dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés continuait à avancer tranquillement, les rapprochant toujours un peu plus de la porte dont Tristan avait su éloigner le natté pendant des années.

Se sentant soudainement terriblement honteux de ce qu'il avait pu faire, et du résultat que cela avait eu, Heero baissa la tête et serra les poings. En plus d'avoir été incapable d'être réellement ce chevalier fort que le prince méritait, il était l'imbécile qui l'avait jeté tout droit dans un piège.

Le natté regarda un instant l'autre garçon, et soupira doucement. Le voir dans cet état n'était pas pour arranger son humeur. Et puis, désespérer ne mènerait à rien.

- Bon, et maintenant qu'on est prisonniers des méchants, on fait quoi ?

Généralement, dans les jeux de ce type, il se passait deux choses. Soit le héros avait une super idée et ils s'enfuyaient, soit quelqu'un venait les sauver.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Bon, restait encore la deuxième solution.

Regardant le plafond de bois, Duo laissa le silence s'installer un peu entre eux deux. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire à son super chevalier.

En soi-même, Heero semblait se sentir terriblement mal, et terriblement coupable, pour ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

Aussi, s'il voulait être sympa, Duo se devait de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Mais…

Heero n'était même pas un vrai chevalier, et pourtant, il était venu le chercher. Il obéissait alors, en fait, aux ordres du grand méchant de l'histoire. Il avait attiré les autres méchants vers Duo, et à cause de ça Tristan était mort. Puis, contre l'avis de Tristan, il avait ramené Duo pour le jeter dans les bras du grand méchant soit disant Grand Conseillé ou un truc du genre…

Dans le genre boulet, on faisait quand même plus léger.

- Si vous saviez, Majesté, comme je suis désolé.

Duo le regarda un instant. Heero gardait la tête baissée et n'osait même pas le regarder en face. Il semblait attendre uniquement d'être puni, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais pousser Heero à s'en vouloir encore plus que ce qu'il ne faisait déjà, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

- Bah… On va juste trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, et ça ira très bien comme ça.

Surpris, le chevalier releva la tête, et Duo se contenta de lui sourire.

Oui, Tristan était un peu mort par sa faute, mais Heero était tombé dans un piège, ce n'était pas sa faute. Duo se devait de concentrer sa haine vers les vrais responsables. Ce chevalier, Raven, mais aussi la femme, Lady Une, et le Grand Conseiller, Treize.

Ces trois là, mais aussi tous les autres qui travaillaient avec eux.

- Mais… Il faudra que tu m'expliques un truc… T'es pas chevalier en fait ?

S'il se souvenait correctement de ce que Treize avait pu dire, c'était un certain Löwe qui aurait dû le ramener, et non pas Heero. Mais alors, qui était Heero ?

- Eh bien… Disons que je n'en ai pas le titre.

Duo le regarda, sans réellement comprendre.

- En fait, je suis encore considéré comme un simple soldat, mais mon Maître m'a initié à l'art de la chevalerie et j'aurais dû être béni et nommé chevalier par un des prêtres des déesses.

- Attend… Ralentis, j'ai rien compris là.

Heero soupira. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le moment d'expliquer le fonctionnement de la chevalerie, mais au moins, ça occupait un peu le voyage.

- Les ordres de la chevalerie obéissent à des lois dépassant celles des hommes. Nous avons cinq déesses sur nos terres, et elles ont chacune un chevalier qui leur est lié, préparé depuis toujours à suivre ce chemin. Notre monde ne peut compter que cinq chevaliers, pas un de plus.

- Donc… C'est une sorte de secte ?

- Je… ne sais pas ce que c'est une « secte », mais sachez que seuls ceux qui ont juré de servir la volonté des déesses peuvent accéder à ce titre.

- Et c'est des prêtres qui s'en occupent ?

- Oui.

- Alors… Normalement, ces chevaliers vont venir nous sauver ! Pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Malheureusement, certains chevaliers ont été tués il y a des années. Il n'en restait plus que trois il y a peu de temps, à présent, il n'y en a plus qu'un.

- Et il ne peut pas nous aider ?

Heero releva les yeux.

- Le dernier à être en vie, c'est Raven, le chevalier noir.

Duo se sentit soudainement terriblement découragé. Un ordre mystérieux existait et semblait être leur dernier espoir, mais, évidemment, il n'y avait plus personne pour en faire parti.

- Donc, il y a cinq déesses, cinq prêtres et cinq chevaliers, mais on s'est débrouillé pour qu'il n'y en ait plus aujourd'hui…

- Les déesses n'ont plus d'envoyés, c'est vrai...

- Tristan en était un, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Le plus fort de tous, d'après ce qui était dit.

- Et Raven est devenu méchant…

- Même les chevaliers ne sont pas toujours fiables.

Le natté regarda ses pieds et sentit une ultime conclusion venir à lui.

- Donc, on est dans la merde.

Le chevalier, enfin, l'apprenti chevalier, baissa également la tête.

- Oui, on est dans la merde.

- Heero…

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers le natté qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

- Même si t'es pas reconnu comme chevalier, t'en es un pour moi.

Un sourire monta, pour la première fois, au visage du jeune homme dont la valeur semblait enfin reconnue. Mais il ne parvint pas à empêcher une idée de venir. L'idée que ces mots avaient été prononcés uniquement parce que Sa Majesté avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir les lui dire.

Oui, Duo avait peur de mourir.

Mais il avait aussi peur que ce soit Heero qui meurt.

Et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de cette porte interdite, le jeune homme sentait monter en lui une angoisse comme il n'avait jamais ressentie.

Il se mit à espérer que les fantômes existent, et que sa mère et Tristan viendraient à lui pour l'aider à se sortir de cette situation.

* * *

Quand Raven ouvrit la porte de leur prison roulante, Duo se contenta de le regarder avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait faire preuve.

S'il avait été réellement un chevalier un jour, il ne méritait plus ce titre à présent. Il n'était qu'un sale traître qui s'apprêtait à faire ce contre quoi les gens comme lui étaient censé se battre.

Mais l'expression de défis de Duo eut tôt fait de disparaître lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le bâtiment qui se découpait devant lui.

Une cinquantaine de marches en marbre menaient à l'entrée d'un temple gigantesque que Duo compara un instant au Temple du Temps dans Zelda. Mais la comparaison n'était pas idéale.

Cet endroit ressemblait plutôt aux temples grecs et semblait dégager quelque chose de salement puissant.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Duo se mit à trembler.

Une poigne ferme se posa sur son épaule, et Treize le força à avancer en premier. Derrière eux, Raven s'occupait d'Heero qui tentait, encore et toujours, de résister.

A mesure qu'il gravissait les marches, Duo sentait clairement qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais. Autant pour eux que pour les autres personnes de ce royaume.

Il était persuadé d'une chose, il ne devait vraiment pas ouvrir cette porte.

- Vous savez, je pense que c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de laisser les méchants sortir de derrière cette porte ! On les y a pas mis pour rien à mon avis.

Mais Treize ne l'écouta même pas et raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule du natté.

Si Duo sentait le côté néfaste de cet endroit, Treize n'en retenait qu'une seule chose, le pouvoir qu'il pouvait lui ramener. Avec cela, il pourrait facilement parvenir à ses fins, unir tous les royaumes existant sous un seul commandement, le sien.

Oui, il était mégalomane.

L'intérieur de cet endroit était dans des tons blancs et gris, un autel en pierre se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, et une porte plus grande que ce que Duo aurait pu imaginer se tenait de l'autre côté, semblant le regarder et n'attendre que lui.

Les soldats entrèrent avec eux, les encerclant rapidement, et Duo se demanda s'ils étaient bien tous au courant de ce qui allait se passer. S'ils faisaient vraiment tous parti de ce groupe, Oz.

Treize le fit avancer jusqu'à l'autel et s'arrêta devant avec lui. En le regardant, il lui sourit d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante. Cela eut, bien sûr, l'effet inverse.

- Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir la porte, Majesté, qu'on en finisse.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Duo se tourna vers Heero qui lui fit signe de refuser. Il comprit alors que, peu importerait ce qui leur arriverait, il ne devrait jamais accepter.

Regardant Treize droit dans les yeux, il répondit avec tout l'aplomb qu'il pouvait encore avoir.

- Allez-vous faire foutre.

Treize sembla légèrement contrarié.

- Même si je m'attendais à ce que ce soit formulé plus poliment, j'étais préparé à cette éventualité.

Se tournant vers la porte du temple, il s'écria :

- Amenez les otages !

Et Duo regarda sans trop comprendre les gardes arriver, tenant attachés les uns aux autres Monsieur Jenkels, Madame Meldens et Hilde.

Lady Une, qui ouvrait la marche, regarda le petit prince en lui souriant presque trop gentiment.

- Ils étaient dans cet endroit où vous travailliez, et semblaient réellement inquiet pour vous.

Monsieur Jenkels se contenta d'un sourire d'encouragement vers Duo, il semblait le seul à réellement savoir encore où il était. Hilde semblait totalement perdue, et Madame Meldens se contentait de foudroyer Une du regard.

Personne ne sembla remarquer que Raven avait légèrement baissé la tête.

Treize se plaça entre Duo et ses amis du vrai monde, ou tout du moins, de la terre.

- Maintenant, vous allez ouvrir la porte, avant que nous ne décidions de devenir très cruels avec vos charmants compagnons.

Duo s'écarta un peu de Treize pour regarder ses trois compagnons, et il vit clairement Monsieur Jenkels lui faire un signe négatif de la tête.

Soit ce vieux fou était aussi d'ici, ce qui ne serait plus très étonnent, soit il comprenait tout très vite.

Face à la non réponse de Duo, Treize perdit patience.

- Ramenez le "chevalier" en premier !

Et sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, deux hommes saisirent Heero et le placèrent devant l'autel. Lady Une se contenta de sortir une dague et de s'approcher d'un pas presque félin.

Duo sentit sa volonté de ne pas ouvrir la porte faiblir.

Les soldats allongèrent Heero sur la pierre, lui maintenant fermement les bras et les jambes. La femme en armure rouge le dominait de toute sa hauteur, fixant Duo de ses yeux terriblement froids.

Treize attrapa le visage du natté.

- La règle est très simple à partir de maintenant. Un refus d'ouvrir cette porte se finira par un coup de couteau, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort le libère. Et comme vous le voyez, nous avons de quoi jouer un moment, indiqua-t-il en montrant rapidement les trois humains présents également dans ce monde de fou.

Cela sembla en être trop pour Hilde.

- Non mais ça va pas bien non ! C'est quoi votre problème espèce de gros barge !

Mais son énervement dû retomber bien vite lorsqu'un soldat la frappa en plein visage. Duo tenta de se jeter en avant.

- Hilde !

- Ouvrez la porte maintenant !

- Jamais !

Alors que Duo regardait fixement les yeux de ce porte malheur ambulant, un râle se fit entendre derrière lui.

Une ressortait tranquillement sa dague de l'épaule d'Heero, admirant le carmin dont elle était à présent recouverte.

La volonté de Duo faiblit encore un peu plus, mais un regard d'Heero l'empêcha de prendre toute mauvaise décision.

- Ne soyez pas idiot, ouvrez cette porte.

Les dents de Treize étaient serrées. Il n'était pas question d'arriver aussi loin pour être bloqué dès maintenant à cause des états d'âme d'un gamin qui ne savait même pas se tenir correctement.

Duo ferma les yeux.

A nouveau, le même genre de râlement retentit dans l'immensité de ce temple, en rouvrant les yeux, Duo ne vit qu'Une essuyant sa dague, il ne savait pas où Heero avait été poignardé cette fois.

Les yeux du chevalier semblaient toujours sûrs, mais Duo sentait une chose, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Il savait qu'il finirait par ouvrir cette porte, que ce soit pour sauver Heero, ou parce qu'il n'était plus capable de regarder ses amis souffrir. Et il ne voulait pas que le chevalier meurt.

Alors, même si ça devait entraîner la fin du monde…

Regardant ses pieds, Duo ne prêta pas attention à Treize qui lui redemandait d'ouvrir la porte. En fait, il se demandait autre chose.

En ouvrant la porte, il sauverait ses amis d'une mort certaine, mais il libérerait des forces obscures terribles.

En ne l'ouvrant pas, il perdait tout ce qu'il lui restait, et il prenait le risque de voir d'autres personnes être torturées devant lui pour le faire craquer. Mais il sauvait ce monde.

Avait-il le droit de sacrifier des vies pour sauver le monde ?

Avait-il le droit de sacrifier le monde pour sauver quelques vies ?

Laquelle de ces décisions serait la meilleure ?

S'il ouvrait cette porte, il libérerait des choses, certes, mais il pourrait toujours chercher le moyen de réparer son erreur, de refermer les portes et d'emprisonner à nouveau ce qu'il aurait libéré.

Ça avait été fait une première fois, ça pouvait être réalisé à nouveau.

Mais s'il laissait ses amis mourir ici, et qu'il regardait d'autres innocents souffrir devant lui, il ne pourrait rien changer à cette situation.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Pour faire avancer les choses, il allait devoir faire ce que Tristan avait passé sa vie à lui éviter.

Ouvrir la porte.

Relevant les yeux, non pas vers Treize, mais vers Une qui s'apprêtait à poignarder Heero pour la sixième fois, Duo lui parla le plus froidement possible.

- C'est bon, calmez vos ardeurs, je vais l'ouvrir votre porte.

Les gestes de la femme se stoppèrent immédiatement, et Heero tenta clairement de lui dire qu'il ne devait surtout pas le faire. Mais, visiblement, il était trop faible pour cela.

Regardant Treize, Duo lui parla bien plus calmement.

- Mais à une seule condition.

Treize haussa un sourcil, l'invitant par cela à faire sa demande.

- Vous ne ferez plus de mal à aucun de mes amis, et vous nous laisserez partir.

Treize se contenta de sourire.

- Bien sûr, nous ne leur ferons plus rien, et nous vous laisserons tous partir.

Regardant d'un air désolé Monsieur Jenkels, Madame Meldens et Hilde, Duo commença à s'avancer vers l'autel de pierre et se pencha vers le visage d'Heero.

- Maj… Majesté vous ne devez pas.

Posant son front contre celui qu'il considérerait maintenant toujours comme son preux chevalier, Duo se contenta de répondre doucement :

- Je sais.

Et il passa à côté de lui, gravissant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte.

Sans trop savoir comment il devait procéder, il se contenta de poser la main sur l'un des côtés de cette porte gigantesque, et il la sentit céder sous sa pression avec une facilité presque effrayante.

Personne ne dit un mot alors que la porte s'ouvrait, et Treize avait un sourire comme on ne le lui avait jamais vu.

Alors, c'était ça, le pouvoir de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Bien, merci encore à tous ceux qui me soutiennent là dedans ^-^ La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement puisque je ne repars qu'une semaine en Août. Sinon, je suis contente que le scénario soit clair, merci d'avoir répondu à ma petite question !

A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour leurs reviews à : blye, Chanlight, Little Eve, Nass, Chamax, Kyu Redwolf, lilith et Iroko !

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Ou

Sa Majesté possédée

* * *

« Où suis-je ? »

« Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non, désolé. Je vois vraiment pas. »

« Alors ouvre les yeux. »

Doucement, Duo obéit à cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il reconnu le bar dans lequel il avait travaillé pendant des années.

Il était assis à l'une des tables, et il n'y avait personne. En tout cas, personne qu'il connaissait.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges le regardait calmement, semblant rire de lui intérieurement.

Duo regarda autours de lui, reconnaissant chaque chose du bar, son tablier, les verres encore sales. Tout était là où il l'avait laissé.

- Alors, tu vois où tu es ?

L'homme parlait avec une voix douce, mais étrangement effrayante. Duo le regardait avec méfiance, craignant le moindre piège.

- C'est juste impossible, répondit Duo qui, cependant, ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit vrai, et que le reste n'ait été qu'un rêve.

Qu'Heero, Treize, la porte, la mort de Tristan, oui, que tout ça, ne soit que le fruit d'un long rêve dont il pouvait enfin sortir.

- Tu sais, ce que tu souhaite peu parfaitement être possible, murmura l'homme assis juste en face de lui, se penchant légèrement en avant.

Duo recula légèrement, ne s'expliquant pas que ce type soit capable de répondre à quelque chose à laquelle il avait uniquement pensé.

Mais l'autre ne le laissa pas se perdre dans sa surprise, il préféra continuer.

- Allons, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas fait pour être un pauvre prince trahis dans un royaume que tu ne connais pas. Ta vie est ici, et je peux te la rendre.

Duo déglutit un peu, et se décida à demander :

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

L'autre se laissa aller en arrière, et croisa les jambes, regardant vers l'extérieur.

- Disons que pour toi je peux apparaître comme le bon génie qui réparera tous les tracas de ta vie.

Duo regarda à son tour à l'extérieur, il n'y avait personne, pas un seul passant, rien.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, même si c'était son monde, qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il y avait plus sa place que dans le monde d'Heero.

Il ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'avait plus personne ici. Ceux qu'il aimait étaient soient inaccessibles, soit perdus dans cet autre monde. Et puis, Heero comptait sur lui aussi.

Duo venait d'ouvrir la porte qui ne devait pas l'être, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner tout le monde maintenant, il devait réparer ses bêtises.

- Désolé, génie ou pas, mais je vais devoir y aller. J'ai des amis qui doivent m'attendre.

Le natté se releva et commença à s'éloigner pour sortir du bar. L'autre se contenta de porter une tasse, apparue presque comme par magie, à ses lèvres.

- Comme tu le voudras.

Et, alors qu'il allait sortir, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit derrière lui, et une voix qu'il connaissait bien le retint.

- Dis-donc toi, où est-ce que tu comptes filer ? Ton service n'est pas terminé !

Alors qu'il avait la main sur la porte du bar, Duo la recula rapidement et se retourna.

Tenant quelques cartons dans les mains, Tristan passait tranquillement derrière le comptoir, fidèle à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il ne portait pas une seule blessure, rien.

Pas une trace d'un quelconque combat contre un chevalier noir.

Alors que Tristan rangeait tranquillement les bouteilles, le génie habillé tout en noir s'était levé et s'était approché de Duo pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Tu devrais rester ici. C'est là qu'est ta place après tout.

L'homme sortit du bar, et Duo ne le suivit pas. Il se contenta de passer à son tour derrière le comptoir et de regarder un instant Tristan qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier, sentant un regard sur ses épaules, se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Un problème ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Et, alors que Duo sentait presque des larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se contenta de nier rapidement.

- Non… C'est juste que… Je suis content de te voir.

L'homme le regarda en haussant les sourcils, et Duo se contenta de répondre.

- Enfin, oubli ça ! Je vais… Je vais m'occuper de laver les verres.

Et Duo passa son tablier et resta dans le bar, oubliant totalement la porte, et les gens qu'il laissait là-bas.

* * *

Heero tenait debout tant bien que mal, soutenu légèrement par le vieillard présent dans le bar lorsqu'il était allé chercher son prince.

Le temple était plongé dans une obscurité mouvante, mais Heero savait que ce n'était pas vraiment l'éclairage qui était à remettre en cause.

Cette obscurité venait d'ombres mouvantes, de présences démoniaques.

La porte était ouverte, et la nuée du mal se répandait de l'ouverture, envahissant l'endroit, entrant dans le monde.

Ces forces avaient attendu des siècles, juste derrière les portes closes, prêtes depuis longtemps à semer destruction, mort et malheur dans le monde. Prête à apporter ce chaos dans lequel elles étaient habituées à vivre.

Treize et ses hommes se tenaient devant eux, debout droit en face des portes, semblant attendre quelque chose avec la plus grande impatience.

En regardant dans la même direction qu'eux, Heero vit qu'une silhouette humaine se rapprochait d'eux peu à peu. Le prince, probablement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt pour distinguer les traits du visage de Sa Majesté, il vit de suite ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Duo souriait.

Mais pas son sourire habituel. Un sourire plus grand, plus denté, plus… oui, plus cruel.

Ses yeux violets passèrent sur l'ensemble de l'assemblé, et il se mit à descendre les marches nonchalamment. Treize s'avança vers lui et s'inclina légèrement.

- Seigneur, enfin, vous êtes de retour.

Duo, ou ce qui semblait rester de lui, regarda un instant le chef de Oz avec un mépris certain, ne jugeant sans doute pas la vie humaine comme étant importante.

- Ainsi, c'est à toi que je dois ma libération.

- Oui, seigneur, à moi et aux membres de Oz.

Levant les yeux, le natté regarda un instant les autres personnes présentes qui s'étaient inclinées devant lui. Ses yeux se posèrent plus longuement sur Raven, et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Alors, même les chevaliers bénis des déesses ont voulu mon retour… Intéressant.

Puis, son visage se tourna vers les prisonniers présents, et Heero se sentit soudainement pétrifié.

Ces yeux étaient bien ceux de Duo, mais leur éclat ne pouvait tout simplement pas appartenir au natté.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'être qui se trouvait en Duo, en les désignant négligemment d'un mouvement.

- Rien qui mérite votre attention. Quelques compagnons de votre hôte actuel, répondit Treize du ton le plus mielleux qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Alors… Je vais pouvoir me dérouiller un peu, cela tombe bien, murmura l'être démoniaque en tendant le bras, faisant apparaître une épée totalement noire.

Il descendit doucement les escaliers, et Heero crut bon de se placer entre les amis de son prince et l'épée du démon.

* * *

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui… marmonna Duo en regardant les trois seuls clients présents dans le bar, occupés à siroter un café qu'il venait tout juste de leur servir.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était un habitué. D'ailleurs, cela fit penser Duo à Monsieur Jenkels et Madame Meldens. Il se demandait un peu s'il les reverrait un jour.

Et en pensant à eux, il se mit à repenser à la porte et à Heero. Quand même… et si tout cela n'était pas un rêve ?

Alors qu'il pensait un peu au chevalier, la main de Tristan se posa sur son épaule, et l'homme lui fit l'un de ces sourires, si rares, et si précieux.

- Est-ce que ça t'ennui si je passe chez toi ce soir ?

Duo fit un signe négatif et, avant qu'il n'ait trop le temps de réfléchir, un client l'appela un peu plus loin.

* * *

Le démon avançait tranquillement, ayant total contrôle sur le corps de Duo, il pouvait parfaitement se permettre le luxe de ne pas aller vite pour massacrer quatre humains.

Et savoir qu'il pourrait continuer à le faire pour l'éternité le mettait dans une joie des plus intenses.

Alors que quelques pas les séparaient encore, la fille se mit soudainement à crier :

- Ça suffit les blagues Duo ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter !

Le démon ne perdit pas de temps à expliquer à cette idiote que son ami ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'entendre parce qu'il préférait vivre dans une illusion que dans le monde réel.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, il sentit que quelque chose réagissait en lui. Quelque chose bougeait, s'organisait, se défendait peu à peu.

- Allons Duo, mon garçon, il est temps de vous réveiller.

Et voilà que le vieux s'y mettait aussi. Maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment de temps à perdre s'il voulait les tuer avec ce corps.

- Majesté, je vous en pris…

Non, le chevalier n'en était pas à le supplier, pas lui en tout cas. Il demandait juste à son prince de se réveiller enfin, de se battre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Et son appel ne resta pas sans réponse.

* * *

La journée continuait à passer doucement, chaque heure semblant durer des jours, mais Duo ne savait pas trop si cela l'ennuyait ou non.

Tout était calme, serein, agréable. Il n'y avait rien pour rompre la monotonie de cette journée. Pas de bagarre, pas de paroles prononcées trop fortement.

Pas de chevalier.

Non, il y avait juste Tristan, et quelques clients.

Et Tristan n'était pas le Tristan chevalier de l'ordre des cinq lunes, présent à ses côtés pour le protéger de grands dangers ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était juste Tristan, son presque père, patron d'un bar.

Il n'avait probablement pas une force incroyable face à laquelle l'ensemble de ses ennemis devaient ployer. Il avait juste une force suffisante pour virer les ivrognes qui devenaient un peu trop gênants.

Oui, alors, même si elle pouvait paraître chiante, cette journée avait tout pour lui plaire.

_« Ça suffit les blagues Duo ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter ! »_

Le jeune homme sursauta en croyant entendre la voix d'Hilde, et il se retourna pour la chercher du regard. Mais elle n'était pas là, et personne dans le bar ne semblait l'avoir entendue.

Pensant tout simplement qu'il travaillait trop, il se repencha sur le comptoir, attendant le moindre signe de ses clients, et rêvassant tranquillement à ce qu'il pourrait faire de son prochain jour de congé.

_« Allons Duo, mon garçon, il est temps de vous réveiller. »_

Duo secoua la tête, voilà que maintenant il entendait ce bon vieux Monsieur Jenkels même quand il n'était pas là. Mais il devait avouer qu'entendre deux voix différentes l'appeler le secouait tout de même un peu.

Peut-être qu'il… avait oublié de faire quelque chose.

_« Majesté, je vous en pris… »_

- La porte… murmura Duo.

Et il crut alors voir l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le bar se raidir rien que parce qu'il avait murmuré ce simple mot.

Il se releva rapidement, se rendant soudainement compte d'à quel point il avait pu être idiot. En plus d'avoir ouvert la porte, il s'était contenté par la suite de rester avec Tristan sans se poser de question.

Mais Tristan était mort, et il avait eu trop facilement tendance à l'oublier.

Les morts ne revenaient jamais à la vie, en tout cas, pas à ce qu'il le sache. Tout au plus, il était lui-même entre la vie et la mort, et il n'était pas question pour lui d'abandonner tout le monde et de suivre Tristan dans un monde meilleur.

C'était trop facile.

- Désolé Tristan, mais je dois vraiment y aller, dit-il sans regarder l'homme, retirant son tablier et courant presque vers la porte.

Alors qu'il passait dans la rue, la main de Tristan se referma fermement sur son bras, le retenant en arrière.

Le temps lui-même sembla soudainement changer, le ciel devint bien plus gris, un vent presque glacial se leva, et Duo fut presque tenté de rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur. Mais il savait que d'autres personnes l'attendaient.

L'homme le regardait presque durement, semblant lui demander silencieusement de rester.

Duo le regarda un instant, sentant soudainement une grande hésitation monter en lui.

- Reste là, murmura l'homme sans réelle douceur.

C'était presque un ordre.

Duo commença à se rendre compte que rien n'allait. Il commença par se rappeler de ce qui l'avait réellement amené ici. La porte interdite, les démons, le mal.

Il n'était absolument pas dans son monde, c'était impossible.

- Lâche-moi Tristan.

La voix du jeune homme était sèche, il prenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler à Tristan. Le vrai Tristan qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé était mort.

- Quoi, tu veux retourner là-bas malgré tout ? Malgré ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

- Non mais… J'ai fais une bêtise, et ils ont besoin d'aide. Alors je dois y aller.

- Non, non tu ne dois pas. Ta place est ici et pas ailleurs.

Duo tenta de reculer encore, de se dégager de la poigne serrée de l'homme, ou plutôt, de la pâle copie que le démon qui occupait son corps semblait en avoir fait.

- Lâche-moi maintenant ! Je dois partir !

Mais quelque chose changea alors chez Tristan. D'abord, Duo ne fut pas sûr, mais quand la peau de l'ensemble de la partie droit du visage eu disparu pour laisser place à un trou sanguinolent, il se rendit bien compte que tout commençait à aller de travers.

Peu à peu, les bras de Tristan se couvrirent de griffures et de morsure, son ventre s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir des boyaux dans un vomit sanglant.

Duo crut qu'il allait être malade, il releva la tête et ne parvint pas à détourner les yeux du visage mutilé à jamais de son presque père.

- Regarde, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ! Et maintenant, tu voudrais les aider ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Il attrapa Duo et le ramena à l'intérieur, le jeune homme, perdu, se laissa presque faire. Mais il entendit alors Tristan parler, mais ce n'était pas celui qui était en face de lui, s'en était un autre.

Probablement le vrai.

« N'oubli pas que je suis mort Duo. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis plus là. »

Le rappel de cette réalité fit mal à Duo mais, en même temps, cela sembla le rassurer.

L'être devant lui qui le maintenait ici contre son gré, qui lui exposait blessures et rancœur, celui là, ce n'était pas Tristan. Le vrai n'aurait jamais fait ça.

« C'est bien, tu comprends. »

Alors, il n'avait pas à rester ici avec ce spectre créé de toute pièce. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il revienne dans son corps et arrête de ne se tourner que vers le passé. Il avait des choses à faire.

Surtout maintenant qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise…

« Ouais, et y a pas à dire, c'était sans doute la plus grosse que t'ai faite… »

C'était décidé, Duo rentrait.

* * *

Alors qu'Heero pensait sérieusement qu'ils étaient finis et que l'épée allait s'abattre sur sa tête, le démon recula brutalement, se tenant la tête entre les mains, l'épée disparue avant même de toucher le sol.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, Heero se tourna vers les autres soldats pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas particulièrement surpris.

Le vieil homme, Jenkels s'il se souvenait bien, murmura doucement aux autres pour leur expliquer :

- Visiblement, notre petit Duo n'a pas fait de pacte avec cette chose, et même, il est en train de tenter de le repousser.

- Et… Il va y arriver ? demanda Hilde, comprenant légèrement qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que tout cela était bien réel.

- Oui, les démons ne sont pas des parasites à proprement parler. Ils occupent un corps humain, mais il y a toujours un paiement en retour. Et Duo semble ne pas vouloir de ce qui lui a été offert.

Heero se demanda un instant comment cet homme pouvait en savoir autant, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de chercher ce genre de choses. Il aurait tout le temps de lui poser des milliers de questions, mais uniquement quand ils seraient partis d'ici.

- Quel idiot…

Treize s'avança doucement vers le démon, qui tentait de reprendre contenance.

- Si ce petit prince est trop stupide pour vous acceptez, sachez que je suis tout disposé à le faire, annonça Treize en se plaçant devant le roi des Démons.

Ce dernier le regarda narquoisement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attendais au juste pour me le proposer ?

- Que vous soyez face à une difficulté, répondit Treize avec bien plus d'aplomb maintenant que l'être démoniaque ne contrôlait plus totalement le corps qu'il avait tenté de voler.

- Parfait, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, déclara le démon, et Duo ferma les yeux.

Peu à peu, son expression se détendit, et il tomba en avant. Heero eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper, mais le jeune prince gardait les yeux fermés.

Treize semblait jubiler.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Heero, et en se retournant, il croisa les yeux de la vieille dame.

- Allez mon garçon, nous devons profiter de leur inattention pour filer d'ici.

Heero acquiesça et se dépêcha d'obtempérer, suivant comme il le pouvait les trois autres adultes pour sortir du temple.

Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, mais il n'avait pas le droit de faillir, pas maintenant. Parce qu'il tenait tout contre lui le corps inerte de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Little Eve, Nass, Hahn tah Yhel et IIRSI pour leurs reviews !

Sans attendre, voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ou

Sa Majesté fait une mauvaise chute

* * *

Le petit groupe qu'ils formaient passa plutôt inaperçu lorsqu'ils sortirent du temple, l'ensemble des autres personnes présentes étant trop occupées à regarder leur chef accueillir en lui un roi Démoniaque.

Mais à l'extérieur, c'était une autre histoire.

A peine avaient-ils fait un pas dehors que les soldats donnaient l'alerte et se lançaient à leur poursuite.

Hilde ne sachant pas se battre, Duo étant dans les vapes, Heero saignant encore et les deux petits vieux manquant sérieusement de motivation pour croiser le fer, ils décidèrent tout simplement de fuir.

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de transport, et rapidement ! déclara Monsieur Jenkels, essoufflé par la course.

Les soldats les perdaient rapidement dans les détours des différentes tentes, mais finissaient toujours par leur retomber dessus.

Au détours d'un des croisements, ils tombèrent sur la carriole dans laquelle Heero et Duo étaient arrivés ici. Sans hésitation, ils se dirigèrent vers cette dernière.

Alors que Monsieur Jenkels aidait à charger Duo à l'intérieur, un soldat arriva derrière Heero et leva son épée. Le jeune chevalier eu à peine le temps de se retourner pour croiser les yeux écarquillés par la surprise du pauvre homme.

En baissant les yeux, Heero vit une épée dépasser largement du torse du soldat. Raven repoussa le corps à terre, et regarda le petit groupe en souriant.

- Vous n'irez pas loin en vous enfuyant comme ça.

Heero le regarda avec colère. Il était prêt à se battre, s'il le fallait, même si son corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Le vieil homme prit la parole.

- A quoi joue-tu au juste, Raven ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- A trop rien. Je fais juste ma vie.

- Et maintenant que les démons sont libres, que comptes-tu faire ?

Raven fronça les sourcils.

- Pour l'instant, le vieux, contente toi d'être heureux que j'ai envie de vous aider à vous en sortir.

Et sans les laisser parler plus, il attrapa Heero par la taille et le jeta presque dans la carriole avant de se mettre à l'avant et d'ordonner aux chevaux d'avancer. Heero, trop choqué encore, mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Se tournant vers le vieil homme, il lui demanda durement :

- A quoi est-ce qu'il joue lui au juste ?

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

- Raven a toujours été un garçon compliqué.

- Parce que vous le connaissez ?

- Pour pouvoir parler de lui, il me semble logique que je le connaisse.

La carriole passa sur un nid de poule et Heero faillit tomber. Il préféra s'assoir sur le sol en face du vieil homme.

- Je croyais que vous étiez du monde de Duo.

- Eh bien, j'y ai vécu un moment, c'est vrai. Mais je suis originaire de ce monde ci.

- Et vous connaissez Raven parce que… ?

- Je suis le prêtre qui l'a bêni en tant que chevalier d'une des déesses.

Hilde se contenta de soupirer longuement. Elle ne comprenait rien à cet endroit. Voilà qu'il y avait des monstres, des prêtres, des chevaliers… Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein Final Fantasy.

Quand à Madame Meldens… elle ne comprenait pas beaucoup plus, mais elle était juste heureuse d'être là. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout comprendre pour profiter des choses et, après tout, il n'était jamais trop tard pour tenter de vivre une grande aventure !

Heero regarda le vieil homme, tentant de comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi peu distingué pouvait occuper un poste aussi important que prêtre de l'une des cinq déesses. Mais l'agitation d'Hilde l'empêcha de réfléchir plus.

S'étant rapprochée de lui, elle entreprenait de regarder ses blessures et de tenter de faire… quelque chose. A vrai dire, elle était en première année de médecine et ne voyait pas forcément ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'utile face à des trous dans la peau, mais elle pouvait au moins tenter de stopper un peu le saignement.

Quand au prêtre, il préféra veiller un instant le prince, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller après avoir repoussé un démon de son corps.

- J'ai tout de même une question… avança Madame Meldens.

Les deux hommes originaires de l'endroit se tournèrent vers elle en attendant qu'elle la pose.

- Oh, ça ne doit pas être très important, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir si vous avez une idée de l'endroit où cet homme est en train de nous emmener. Certes, il semble avoir retourné sa veste, mais jusque là, il était un ennemi, non ?

Monsieur Jenkels ouvrit un instant la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait visiblement aucune idée de l'endroit où Raven était en train de les mener. Mais c'était sans doute en sécurité.

Enfin, normalement.

Aussi, après un petit instant de réflexion, il se contenta de répondre.

- Je pense que tout ira bien.

Hilde soupira agacée.

- Non mais vous vous entendez ? Comment vous pouvez dire que tout ira bien ? On est dans un monde de fous ici ! Ils se poignardent, ils se battent, ils libèrent des démons, répandent le mal, tuent des gens…

Un choc sourd retentit alors, comme si quelque chose avait heurté violemment la carriole qui continuait de rouler à un train d'enfer. Hilde se releva et hurla :

- Et en plus ils sont mal polis !

Un choc plus violent lui répondit, et la carriole fit un écart sur le côté, la jeune fille tomba en arrière mais fut réceptionnée par Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? demanda-t-elle à Monsieur Jenkels, le prenant visiblement pour celui qui savait tout.

- Je pense que nous sommes attaqués. Ou bien Raven est vraiment un très mauvais conducteur…

Au moment où ils disaient ça, la carriole sembla soudainement projetée sur le côté, et elle se renversa, glissant un long moment sur le sol.

Quand tout arrêta de bouger, Heero se releva difficilement, ses blessures le faisant souffrir de plus en plus. Il fut soulagé de voir que personne ne semblait trop blessé.

Monsieur Jenkels ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta un instant avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- J'ai deux nouvelles. Une mauvaise, et une un peu plus mauvaise. Par laquelle je commence ?

Hilde soupira en se relevant.

- La mauvaise.

- Visiblement, nous sommes attaqués par des monstres, mais Raven semble s'en occuper.

- Et la plus mauvaise ?

- Nous nous trouvons actuellement en équilibre au dessus du vide. Visiblement, nous longions un ravin depuis un moment…

- Et y a quoi en bas ?

- De l'eau, mais comme c'est très bas, une chute risque quand même d'être fatale.

- Donc, ça fait trois mauvaises nouvelles, marmonna Heero.

Madame Mendels tenta d'être rassurante.

- Mais non, nous allons juste sortir tout doucement pour ne pas tous nous précipiter dans cette rivière tout en bas.

Et sur ces mots, elle se dirigea très calmement vers la sortie, prenant la main de Hilde pour l'aider. La carriole ne balançait pas réellement et, si elle se trouvait très proche du ravin, elle n'était pas tout à fait en équilibre au dessus.

Madame Meldens et Hilde furent rapidement hors de la carriole, et elles furent surprises par le spectacle d'un Raven très occupé à couper des sortes de chiens sans poils, noirs, avec une queue qui semblait faite de flammes, en deux.

- C'est pas… Normal ces trucs, si ? demanda Hilde en regardant les crocs acérées de ce qu'il restait de l'un de ces animaux.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit normal, répondit calmement Madame Meldens en vérifiant que Monsieur Jenkels sortait bien de leur moyen de transport.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous attaquer ? demanda Hilde en voyant Raven retirer sa jambe in extremis de la gueule d'un de ces chiens des enfers.

- Eh bien, comme on dit, qui vivra verra, répondit la vieille femme avec tout le calme dont les personnes âgées pouvaient faire preuve devant une mort prochaine et inévitable.

Hilde ne se sentit pas rassurée du tout, et elle attendit plutôt nerveusement que le chevalier sorte Duo de là.

Ils devaient se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible et laisser le type en armure noire se faire bouffer par les chiens. Parce que, si elle avait bien comprit, il était quand même méchant, et il avait un peu laissé la même chose arriver à Tristan.

Hilde n'avait pas un fond méchant ! Mais se faire dévorer ne lui disait rien. Et elle était réaliste, elle ne parviendrait pas à tuer une seule de ces créatures.

Mais, alors qu'elle songeait sérieusement à partir en courant sans demander son reste, elle vit avec effrois l'une de ces créatures se tourner vers elle et relever les babines.

Les crocs devaient être encore plus impressionnants vus de prêt, mais elle ne voulait pas le vérifier. Finir entre deux rangées de dents n'avait jamais été son objectif principal dans la vie.

Alors que ce chien sans poils allait se jeter sur elle, elle sentit clairement que de fines mains la tiraient sur le côté. Sans réellement comprendre, elle se retrouva protégée par l'étreinte rassurante de Madame Meldens, et le chien, ne comprenant pas non plus, referma ses crocs dans le vide et continua à courir droit devant lui.

Mais il ne couru pas longtemps dans le vide. Rapidement, il heurta de plein fouet la carriole renversée, achevant de la faire reculer vers le ravin et, finalement, de l'y faire basculer avec tous ses occupants.

Hilde ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de hurler en songeant que son meilleur ami était encore à l'intérieur.

Elle hurla à nouveau lorsque Raven lui toucha l'épaule. Il venait visiblement de venir à bout de l'ensemble de ces créatures.

Monsieur Jenkels se relevait péniblement, dernière personne à avoir réussi à descendre à temps de ce qui serait probablement le tombeau de Duo et de son chevalier.

- On ne doit pas rester ici. D'autres créatures pourraient nous repérer.

Le chevalier noir fit demi-tour sans accorder un seul regard aux eaux tumultueuses qui venaient d'engloutir leur moyen de transport. Monsieur Jenkels, essoufflé par tant d'activités sportives, lui demanda calmement :

- N'est-ce pourtant pas ce que tu attends ? Une autre occasion de sortir ton épée pour combattre ?

Raven ne se retourna même pas.

- Et alors ? Y en a déjà deux qui sont morts, si vous en voulez plus, faut me le dire, je peux toujours arranger ça.

Hilde sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge, mais elle réussi à le refouler. Le vieil homme se contenta d'affirmer :

- Ils ne sont pas morts. En tout cas, pas Duo.

Raven haussa un sourcil.

- Ah oui ? Eh bah, si t'as envi d'y croire…

Le chevalier commença à avancer calmement, et les personnes âgées se contentèrent de le suivre. Hilde regarda un instant au fond du ravin, et se contenta de murmurer :

- J'espère qu'il ne se trompe pas…

Puis, comme elle ne savait tout simplement pas où aller ou quoi faire, elle se mit à suivre les trois autres personnes, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, et ne réfléchissant pas non plus à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, Madame Meldens demanda calmement au chevalier noir.

- Maintenant que nous avons un peu de temps pour discuter, peut-être pourriez vous nous expliquer votre soudaine motivation à nous aider.

Le chevalier ne la regarda pas, mais il se contenta de répondre :

- Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça.

La vieille dame dû comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, car elle se contenta de sourire et de laisser Raven prendre un peu d'avance. Mais Hilde ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire :

- Qui ne méritait pas de finir comme ça ?

- Tristan, répondit Raven avant de se murer dans un silence inconfortable.

Monsieur Jenkels se contenta de sourire, reconnaissant parfaitement Raven dans ce genre de motivation.

Le jeune homme avait toujours suivit la voie qui lui semblait la meilleure. Et si la raison qui l'avait poussé à trahir les déesses restait un mystère, elle devait néanmoins exister.

La mort de Tristan n'avait pas été belle, et cela était largement suffisant à Raven pour décider de changer totalement de camp.

Les grands idéaux ne l'avaient jamais intéressés, seuls les actes de chaque personne comptaient à ses yeux.

Et si ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas toujours de sens pour le commun des mortels, lui, comprenait toujours ce qui le guidait.

En tout cas, c'était ce que Monsieur Jenkels pensait avoir comprit de la manière d'agir de Raven, mais il ne connaissait pas tout de lui, loin de là.

Alors que les quatre nouveaux compagnons cheminaient doucement vers le nord, bien plus au sud, une jeune fille allait tout simplement à la rivière pour y jeter des cailloux.

Pendant qu'elle faisait des ricochets de plus en plus longs, elle vit quelque chose qui flottait au loin.

Curieuse de nature, elle se posta un peu plus en hauteur pour regarder ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle ne vit que quelques morceaux de bois, probablement mis en pièce par le courant.

Déçue que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de plus extraordinaire, tel qu'un animal de légende ou un beau jeune héros blessé, elle redescendit de son perchoir pour jeter rageusement quelques cailloux de plus, maudissant le destin de ne jamais rien lui apporter.

Alors qu'elle jetait une pierre un peu plus rageusement, elle entendit distinctement un râle de douleur juste après un bruit mat.

En se penchant en avant, elle vit ce qui avait tout l'air d'un chevalier peu consciencieux de son apparence.

Des cheveux trop longs, une barbe de quelques jours, des vêtements en lambeaux et du sang partout, elle se dit que le destin se foutait de sa gueule.

Il y avait tout de même une grande différence entre beau prince et chevalier pouilleux.

Mais Réléna avait tout de même du cœur, aussi, elle se pressa de rejoindre le jeune homme pour vérifier s'il était possible de le sauver.

Et alors qu'elle allait lui demander s'il allait bien, le jeune homme se contenta de tendre le doigt dans une direction bien précise.

Se tournant de ce côté, elle vit un autre garçon aux longs cheveux, qui ne bougeait plus. Il semblait en meilleur état que l'homme à ses côtés. En se retournant vers l'inconnu, elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Et, alors que l'inconnu perdait connaissance, elle retroussa ses manches. Elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais celui qu'elle sauvait, c'était Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Bien, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours ^-^ N'hésitez pas à donner vos commentaires, vos impressions et que sais-je encore !

A très vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Little Eve, Chanlight, IIRSI, saramiel et Deathscythe00 pour leurs reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Ou

Sa Majesté endormie

* * *

Quand le chevalier Heero (enfin, apprentis chevalier) ouvrit les yeux, il sentit d'abord que quelque chose n'allait pas tout à fait.

Il avait mal partout, mais ça, c'était normal.

Entre les coups de couteau et la chute qu'il avait faite, il aurait été incroyable qu'il n'ait rien de cassé !

Il n'était pas une machine après tout.

Non, ce qui lui semblait déplacé, c'était le plafond au dessus de sa tête.

Il se souvenait d'une carriole tombant dans une rivière, pas d'une charmante cabane en bois et d'un lit confortable !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et ignorant la douleur, il entreprit de se redresser doucement pour observer un peu plus ce qu'il y avait autours de lui.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était petite, peu meublée, mais restait charmante.

Il y avait une petite armoire, un broc d'eau, et le lit dans lequel il se trouvait.

Une fenêtre laissait entrer les chauds rayons du soleil dans la pièce.

Un court instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas ça le paradis finalement, mais la douleur l'empêcher de croire réellement à cela.

Il se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tombé de cette falaise, Sa Majesté était avec lui, et peut-être qu'elle était blessée !

Heero l'avait, certes, protégé durant leur chute, mais Duo était déjà sans connaissance, et le jeune chevalier ne savait pas du tout ce que son prince avait pu devenir depuis.

Il tenta de se relever rapidement pour se mettre en quête de Sa Majesté.

Mais, il le tenta certainement trop rapidement, puisqu'il se retrouva directement allongé sur le plancher, la douleur le paralysant, et le paysage tournant dangereusement devant ses yeux.

Au vu du bruit qu'il avait fait en chutant, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir rapidement et de voir deux pieds, chaussés de petits chaussons blancs, apparaître devant ses yeux.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser un regard bleu à la fois amusé et inquiet d'une jeune femme qui se pencha immédiatement vers lui et ouvrit sa chemise.

Heero la regarda faire sans bouger, se demandant un peu pourquoi, alors qu'elle le trouvait au sol, elle prenait directement la peine de le déshabiller.

En fait, elle vérifiait tout simplement qu'aucune des blessures du jeune homme ne s'était rouverte à cause de sa maladresse, mais comme elle ne le lui avait pas vraiment précisé, elle resterait à ses yeux comme étant une femme qui déshabillait trop rapidement des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de sang sur les bandages, elle regarda le jeune chevalier avec un air accusateur.

– Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous jeter au sol vous ?

Heero tenta, bien sûr, de lui expliquer que son intention première n'était pas de se jeter au sol, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, sa voix était bien trop rauque pour être compréhensible.

La jeune femme mit ses deux mains sous les aisselles du jeune homme et entreprit de l'aider à se relever pour le remettre au lit.

Ce faisant, elle serrait les dents, on sentait clairement l'effort qu'elle devait faire pour soulever quelqu'un de la corpulence d'Heero.

- Je suppose que les chutes sont une sorte de passion pour vous, mais il faudrait trouver une occupation moins dangereuse !

Heero n'eut rien le temps de dire, et elle le fit assoir sur le lit, relevant l'oreiller pour lui permettre de ne pas se faire mal au dos.

Elle lui rabattit la couverture sur les genoux et lui servit un verre d'eau en continuant à maudire ses passes temps suicidaires.

Il n'eut toujours rien le temps de tenter de dire qu'elle le fit boire doucement, par de toutes petites gorgées.

C'est en buvant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait réellement soif.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme pour tenter de boire un peu plus, mais elle lui retira rapidement le verre.

– Si vous buvez trop d'un coup, vous allez vomir !

Il la regarda un instant avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait bien avoir, mais elle se contenta de poser les mains sur les hanches et de relever un sourcil en lui rendant un regard froid juste comme il fallait.

– Pas la peine de me menacer de mort ! Je vous ai sorti de la rivière, soigné et veillé, alors si je dis que vous ne devez pas boire plus, vous ne boirez pas plus ! Sauf si vous avez envie de changer les draps, parce que moi, je le ferais pas !

Heero se sentit soudainement un peu plus honteux.

Après tout, cette jeune fille avait certainement veillé sur eux pendant un certain temps, et au lieu de l'en remercier, il lui donnait des problèmes en plus.

Elle sembla se rendre compte de son changement d'attitude, et s'adoucit quelques peu.

– Ne faîtes pas cette tête de chien battu, ça me ferait presque regretter votre réveil !

Le jeune chevalier redressa la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Pardonnez mon attitude, mais…

- Mais vous êtes épuisé, vous avez mal, soif, faim et en plus, vous êtes inquiet pour votre ami, c'est ça ?

Heero se contenta d'acquiescer, reposant sa gorge douloureuse au maximum.

– Votre ami va bien, il n'est pas blessé. Cependant…

Soudainement, Heero s'inquiéta réellement.

Si elle disait que tout allait bien, elle semblait cependant ennuyée par quelque chose.

Sentant que le chevalier était à nouveau prêt à se jeter par terre, sa sauveuse préféra prévenir les dégâts.

– En fait, le seul problème vient du fait qu'il ne se réveil pas. Il dort depuis des jours, et rien ne semble vouloir le tirer de son sommeil…

Heero prit cette nouvelle calmement, après tout, il était normal après avoir repoussé un démon de son esprit que le prince continu à dormir pendant quelques temps.

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas blessé était tout ce qui comptait.

Soulagé, il se laissa aller un peu plus contre l'oreiller et respira un peu mieux.

Son attitude rassura la jeune fille et elle décida de ne plus trop s'en faire pour la belle au bois dormant de la pièce d'à côté.

Alors, comme elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme endormis, elle décida de s'inquiéter un peu plus pour celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui avait été plus que blessé avant qu'elle ne le trouve.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux trop longs du chevalier.

– Bien, si tout va bien, alors vous allez pouvoir vous reposer, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre ici, alors prenez votre temps.

Et, alors qu'Heero refermait doucement les yeux, elle le borda et quitta la pièce sans un mot, allant préparer une soupe pour qu'il puisse manger tranquillement.

* * *

Les jours étaient passés sereinement, et Heero s'était peu à peu remit de ses blessures et pouvait à présent quitter sa chambre très facilement pour, notamment, aider Réléna à les entretenir.

Il s'avérait que la maisonnée de la jeune fille se trouvait perdue dans une charmante petite clairière.

Elle vivait de son jardin et de l'eau de la rivière, et n'avait que rarement des invités.

Au moins, Heero était rassuré, jamais Oz ne viendrait les chercher dans un endroit aussi isolé, ils auraient le temps de totalement se remettre de leurs blessures.

Il pourrait attendre doucement que Duo rouvre les yeux.

Et, à force d'attendre, d'aider Réléna et de vivre, le jeune chevalier ne vit plus vraiment le temps passer.

Et, au bout de deux mois, alors qu'il se rasait, il s'arrêta un instant et regarda dans la glace ce qu'il y voyait.

Un jeune homme plus en forme, de bonnes couleurs aux joues, des cheveux plus courts et plus soignés, à défaut d'être réellement coiffés, des vêtements blancs et propres, les seuls que Réléna avait pu lui fournir.

C'était elle qui lui avait coupé les cheveux, elle en avait assez de le voir avec de trop longues mèches dans les yeux, résultat, il avait un nid d'oiseau maintenant, mais elle avait fait de son mieux.

Et, il devait se l'avouer, mener le genre de vie qu'il avait avec elle ne lui déplaisait pas, il y avait même quelque chose de normal à vivre comme ça.

Parfois même, il oubliait que Duo dormait dans l'une des pièces de la maison, mais ce genre d'oubli ne durait jamais longtemps, car il finissait toujours au chevet de Sa Majesté à prier pour son retour, mais également pour qu'il ne se réveil pas.

En fait, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi penser.

Lorsque Duo se réveillerait, Heero et lui devraient reprendre la route, reprendre le cours de la vie dans ce royaume où le mal devait se déchaîner depuis un moment.

Si ici les démons n'étaient pas visibles, Heero savait que dans les grandes villes, cela ne devait pas du tout être comme ça.

Retourner au monde réel et voir la conséquence de l'ouverture de la porte, voilà quelque chose qui l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Et en même temps, chaque jour où le jeune prince restait endormi le séparait d'une occasion de sauver des gens, de réaliser son devoir de chevalier et de réussir à refermer la porte et à réparer ses erreurs.

Alors, il ne savait jamais ce qu'il devait prier.

Et, alors, qu'il se regardait dans la glace et qu'il s'était arrêté un instant pour se demander ce qu'il convenait réellement de faire, ou de tenter de faire, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Réléna entra tranquillement en souriant.

Alors, Heero se dit tout simplement qu'il devait continuer à vivre ici tant qu'il le pouvait et qu'il serait toujours temps de s'en faire après.

* * *

Alors que le chevalier Heero vivait tranquillement une vie de simple paysan auprès d'une jeune fille qu'il commençait à très bien connaître, le monde changeait peu à peu.

Il ne s'était pas modifié de manière soudaine ou brutale, non, tout avait été bien plus doux, bien plus lent.

D'abord, il y avait eu quelques attaques de créatures que l'on pensait disparues à jamais, ce qui avait eu le mérite d'avertir les nobles et monarques de ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer.

Certains prirent ces avertissements au sérieux, et levèrent des armées, préparèrent le peuple à faire face à une vague encore plus importante de ces créatures.

D'autres firent comme si ces êtres n'étaient qu'un relent d'un passé à jamais révolu, des rejets auxquels il ne fallait pas prêter attention.

Le petit peuple, qui ne pouvait prendre de réelle autre décision que de s'armer un minimum et se cloîtrer chez soi, n'avait d'autre réel ressort que la prière.

Les cinq déesses avaient, une fois, enfermé le mal derrière de gigantesques portes, ne pouvaient-elles pas recommencer ?

Et, pour assister à ces changements au sein de la population, Hilde avait été aux premières loges.

Elle avait continué à voyager avec Raven, Monsieur Jenkels et Madame Meldens.

Le chevalier avait quitté son armure depuis longtemps, trop connu au sein des bourgades, et repentis de son rôle de chevalier noir du groupe de Oz.

Les premiers villageois qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer les avaient accueillis comme il se devait, leur ouvrant leurs granges et leurs garde-mangers.

Mais plus ils avançaient, plus les ténèbres s'étaient répandus et, peu à peu, les portes restaient closes pour les voyageurs et la nourriture se faisait rare.

Et même si Raven avait été leur ennemi quelques jours, Hilde se félicitait qu'il soit avec eux.

En plus de les protéger de son épée, il les nourrissait de ses chasses et les dorlotait de ses connaissances les plus basiques.

Parce qu'elle, allumer un feu sans allumettes, elle ne savait pas faire.

Les deux personnes âgées suivaient le rythme avec une facilité insoupçonnée, on sentait chez Monsieur Jenkels une certaine habitude de toutes ces routes, et il semblait y sautiller comme un jeune homme partant pour l'aventure.

Quand à Madame Meldens, elle ne se faisait jamais avoir par une quelconque racine, et ne se plaignait jamais du rythme de la marche.

On sentait en elle la volonté de faire au mieux, et de se rendre utile.

Et la nuit, lorsqu'allongée sur le sol Hilde cherchait à trouver le sommeil, elle se disait que leur situation n'était pas si mauvaise.

Elle écoutait les ronflements de Monsieur Jenkels, les mots que Madame Meldens baragouinait dans son sommeil, et la respiration calme et détendue de leur protecteur, enroulé dans sa cape un peu plus loin.

Ces soirs là, elle se disait même qu'elle était heureuse d'être là.

Certes, elle ne perdait pas l'espoir de rentrer chez elle un jour, mais vivre ce genre de choses était tout de même suffisamment exceptionnel pour mériter d'être apprécié.

Seul manquait à son bonheur la présence d'une seule personne.

Son meilleur ami.

Mais elle ne s'en faisait pas. Monsieur Jenkels semblait savoir où il allait, et il le lui avait assuré, ils partaient à la recherche de Sa Majesté.

* * *

Dormir.

Dormir était tellement facile.

Dans le sommeil, rien ne pouvait nous atteindre, rien ne pouvait nous être prit.

Et même, tout nous été acquis.

Il suffisait de garder les yeux fermés pour rêver de ce que l'on voulait.

Un monde sans chevalier et sans morts.

Ou, tout du moins, un déroulement différent.

En revenant très exactement au moment devant la porte, dans le bar.

Si Tristan l'avait passé avec eux….

Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

Serait-il mort tout de même ?

Pas dans le rêve de Duo en tout cas.

Non, dans ce songe qui le gardait dans ses filets depuis trois mois maintenant, Tristan n'était pas mort.

Il avait passé la porte avec eux, et avait su prévoir la trahison de Treize le Grand Conseiller.

Ils avaient fui tous les trois.

Est-ce qu'ils réalisaient ensemble des actes héroïques ?

Est-ce qu'ils résistaient au mal ?

Bien sûr.

Ils avaient sauvé Hilde, Monsieur Jenkels et Madame Meldens, les tirants des pattes du Oz.

Ils vivaient dans ce monde qui était celui de Duo, voyageant chaque jour du levé au couché du soleil, les jours passant à la fois rapidement et terriblement lentement.

Quelque part, Duo savait qu'il rêvait.

Il le savait, parce qu'il se rappelait de la vérité.

Mais, les jours passaient si bien dans son rêve, qu'il ne voyait pas quelle urgence il pouvait bien y avoir à se réveiller.

Après tout, s'il le fallait vraiment, on le secouerait, et il ouvrirait les yeux en grognant, se demandant pourquoi ces jours bienheureux ne pouvaient qu'être un rêve.

Mais un soir, ou un matin, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, quelque chose changea.

Ses compagnons, autours du feu de camp qu'ils avaient pu faire pour passer la nuit, cessèrent soudainement de parler pour ne regarder que droit devant eux.

Duo se releva légèrement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien causer ce comportement si soudain.

Une main se posant sur sa joue le fit sursauter, et en se retournant, il croisa les doux yeux bleus d'Ayane, dite la douce, reine du royaume de Lorna, héritière des déesses et, accessoirement, sa mère.

Face à sa surprise de la trouver ici, elle lui fit ce sourire si doux qu'elle lui réservait toujours.

Et il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Sans même trop savoir comment, il eut à nouveau une dizaine d'années, et il se cramponnait à elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Aucun mot ne sortit de leurs bouches, tout simplement parce qu'en rêve, on n'avait pas besoin de parler pour s'entendre.

Alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, Duo sentit clairement une chose, si sa mère était intervenue dans son rêve, c'était parce qu'il était temps pour lui de se réveiller, de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Et surtout, de prendre ses responsabilités.

Se reculant un peu, il regarda sa mère, faisant passer dans son regard toute la peur et toutes les craintes qu'il avait à l'idée de devoir ouvrir les yeux, de devoir se confronter à ce qu'il avait pu faire.

A ce qu'il s'était passé dehors.

Il avait aussi peur de ne pas réussir à réparer son erreur, et de condamner tout un monde aux ténèbres, uniquement parce qu'il avait été trop faible devant la menace.

Et d'un simple sourire, sa mère balaya tous ses doutes.

S'il avait peur, c'était parce qu'il s'en voulait, mais s'il restait là à ne rien faire, rien ne changerait dans le monde du dehors.

Il se devait d'essayer de réparer son erreur.

Il se le devait à lui, parce qu'il en était capable, parce qu'il avait plus d'honneur qu'un lâche préférant se cacher et faire comme si tout allait bien.

Et il le devait aux autres, à ses amis qui croyaient en lui, aux innocents qui souffraient injustement.

Alors, Duo comprit qu'il ne serait pas seul face à cette tâche, et qu'il se devait de tout faire pour la réaliser.

Et, après avoir dit à sa mère à quel point il l'aimait, il décida de se réveiller, et d'accepter son rôle.

Pour le bien de ce monde, il allait se réveiller, et être Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vos conseils, ou quoi que ce soit ! Merci de me suivre !

Bises !


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Nass, Sortilege, Little Eve et sakura-okasan pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir.

Merci aussi au BN pour ses commentaires, ses dessins et ses idées ^-^

Et sans plus attendre.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Ou

Sa Majesté Réveillée

* * *

Le réveil fut bien plus difficile que ce que Duo aurait pu croire.

En fait, si mentalement il se sentait prêt à ouvrir les yeux, c'était ses yeux et le reste de son corps qui ne semblait guère coopératifs.

Rien que la lumière contre ses paupières le brulait déjà, et il ne craignait que trop de ne pas réussir à supporter son contact direct.

Alors, à la place, il avait tenté d'utiliser le reste de son corps pour clairement déterminer l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Et s'il sentait que c'était chaud, agréable, doux et moelleux, cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se situer.

Mettons qu'il comprenait bien qu'il était dans un lit, mais un lit, ce n'était pas vraiment une indication pour se situer.

Parce qu'un lit, ce n'était qu'un meuble, et un meuble, on pouvait le poser n'importe où.

Dans une maison charmante ou un peu moins.

Dans un château, dans un appartement, dans une prison, ou même dans une grotte !

Mais, le soleil qui inondait son visage lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être dans une grotte ou dans une prison.

Ou alors, une prison très bien éclairée.

Finalement, pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida de combattre son instinct premier, et de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ce fut lent, douloureux, et peu concluant, mais ce fut fait.

D'abord, il n'y eut que de la lumière, et rien de plus, puis, peu à peu, il commença à voir des murs en bois, une petite table, un vase avec des fleurs fraiches dedans, une fenêtre d'où venaient les rayons qui l'aveuglaient, et une petite commode en bois.

En gros, une chambre, certes mignonne, mais pas vraiment d'actualité.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas un rêve, il n'était bel et bien plus dans son monde d'origine.

Ou plutôt, il était de retours dans son monde d'origine.

Et en plus, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait dans ce monde.

Après avoir ouvert la porte des ténèbres, tout était devenu noir dans sa tête, en fait, il avait dû perdre connaissance.

Alors, certes, il ne devait plus être chez les méchants pour se retrouver dans un tel endroit, mais s'il était en vie et semblait aller bien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de ses amis.

Aussi, comme il était un peu inquiet en ce qui concernait ses clients du bar préférés, Hilde et même Heero, il tenta de se relever pour sortir de cette pièce et se rendre compte de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Et, bien sûr, comme il n'avait plus marché depuis un moment, il se ramassa sur le sol, entraînant avec lui vase et fleurs.

Trempé, et se sentant un peu mal pour ces pauvres fleurs qu'il avait massacré, il tenta tout de même de se relever, en vain.

Des bruits de pas légers se rapprochèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna rapidement la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus d'une jeune fille blonde qui lui souriait doucement.

– Visiblement, tomber fait parti des habitudes chez vous…

Duo tenta de parler un instant, mais il sentit que sa voix n'était pas celle qu'il avait habituellement.

Cependant, il réussit à se faire comprendre.

– « Chez vous » ?

Elle se pencha tranquillement en avant pour l'aider à se relever et à se remettre au lit.

– Oui, à vous et à Heero, d'ailleurs, cette envie de trop parler directement est la même !

Elle s'éloigna un peu après l'avoir rebordé, et elle le regarda.

– Bon, maintenant je vais vous chercher à boire et à manger, et vous n'allez pas vous presser, parce que sinon, je vais me fâcher !

Et sans que Duo ait le temps de poser une question quelconque, elle était déjà sortie en l'abandonnant tout seul.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors.

Il fut soulagé de voir Heero, coupant ce qui devait être du bois.

S'il pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça, c'était qu'il devait aller plus que bien.

Mais, il n'avait pas vu les autres, et la femme qui l'avait accueillit ne lui avait pas parlé d'eux…

Il vit la jeune fille sortir et dire quelques mots au chevalier, ce dernier laissa immédiatement tomber sa hache et se précipita vers la maison.

Elle regarda alors vers l'étage, et ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Duo.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et il se détourna rapidement, gêné de s'être fait prendre à regarder comme cela.

Entendant des pas précipités dans l'escalier et un bruit d'une chute plus que probable, il se tourna vers la porte.

Il entendit un rire féminin et à nouveau un bruit de pas, un peu moins rapide cette fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et Heero entra dans la pièce, regardant immédiatement les yeux ouverts de Sa Majesté.

* * *

Hilde marcha à nouveau sur un caillou, trébucha, tomba et s'écorcha le genou en tombant au sol.

Elle en aurait pleuré.

Ils voyageaient depuis des mois et des mois, faisant des détours toujours plus longs, passant par monts et par vaux, avançant à la vitesse d'escargots, et elle ne voyait même pas où ils pouvaient aller.

Leur petit groupe, ou plutôt, leur chevalier personnel, aidait les villageois en détresse, massacrait les monstres en tout genre, puis repartait pour une destination connue uniquement de Tomas Jenkels qui ne voulait dire à personne où ils allaient vraiment.

En fait, elle se demandait même s'il savait où il les emmenait.

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'ils allaient retrouver Sa Majesté, soit Duo, mais elle, elle se souvenait qu'il était tombé dans un ravin, et que son corps n'aurait pas pu s'éloigner autant de la rivière tout seul !

En plus, elle ne voyait pas comment ce vieil homme pouvait deviner où se trouvait Duo.

Alors, en attendant, elle les suivait et s'avouait heureuse de voir que Raven continuait à accepter de les escorter.

En fait, elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si le chevalier les quittait.

Continuer seule avec deux vieilles personnes au milieu de tous ces monstres qui massacraient des innocents, c'était du suicide.

Elle se releva en râlant, regardant son genou en sang, ses blessures de ce type n'avaient, de toute façon, même plus le temps de cicatriser totalement qu'elles se rouvraient.

En trois mois de voyage dans ce monde, ou plutôt d'errance, elle avait écopé de plus de blessures que dans toute sa vie.

A croire qu'il fallait vivre dangereusement pour faire toute sorte d'expériences…

Elle avança sans dire un mot et dépassa les deux petits vieux, entendant Camilla, Madame Meldens, se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à manger dans la soirée, au vue des provisions qu'il leur restait.

Elle n'entendit en revanche pas Tomas lui affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour le repas de ce soir.

Hilde rejoignit rapidement Raven qui se tenait au bout du chemin et qui restait immobile, fixant quelque chose droit devant lui.

En se plaçant à ses côtés, elle put voir une gigantesque construction de pierre, taillée à même la montagne.

De nombreuses silhouettes se mouvaient devant, et elle ne put dire un mot, juste impressionnée par la taille de cette bâtisse.

Raven en revanche ne laissa pas la grandeur de la chose l'atteindre réellement.

Il se retourna en hurlant et marcha d'un pas rapide vers Tomas.

– Oh le vieux ! C'est quoi au juste ce bordel ! Tu crois que tu me fais quoi là !

Monsieur Jenkels ne se laissa pas impressionner et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– Eh bien, penses-tu à un autre moyen de retrouver le prince toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je t'écoute.

Raven resta un instant silencieux, mais reprit finalement la parole.

– La question n'est pas là ! Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas !

Et sans plus un mot, le chevalier fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner rapidement, peu décidé à rester plus longtemps ici.

Le vieil homme ne se retourna même pas et se contenta de dire d'une voix calme.

– Dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avons plus de provisions et que tu n'auras aucune chance de trouver quoi que ce soit dans la région ?

Raven s'arrêta brusquement.

Il savait que le vieux avait raison, il n'y avait pas de faune, ni de flore dans les montagnes où ils se trouvaient.

Et maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi ils avaient mis trois mois à arriver ici.

Ce vieux pervers leur avait fait faire un détour exprès pour arriver par la montagne, tout ça pour le prendre au piège et le forcer à rester avec eux.

Les yeux rouges du chevalier se posèrent sur le vieil homme, et Hilde eut peur un instant qu'il se jette sur lui pour l'assassiner.

Mais le vieil homme se contenta de continuer à parler calmement.

– Allons Raven, il est temps de rentrer à la maison maintenant.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant dans la direction de sa « maison », et Hilde comprit qu'il n'avait réellement pas envi d'y aller, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Et pourtant, sans ajouter le moindre mot, il se contenta de s'avancer, de dépasser Hilde, et de prendre le sentier pour descendre au pied de la montagne.

Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas, et le reste du voyage se fit dans le plus grand silence.

* * *

Duo n'avait pas très bien comprit l'enchaînement des événements, mais il savait à peu prêt ce qu'il s'était passé.

Heero s'était plus ou moins jeté sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis, s'était repris et avait finit à genoux au pied du lit, le tout, en s'excusant pour ne pas avoir été capable de le protéger, et pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé.

Duo lui aurait pourtant volontiers fait remarquer que s'il était encore en vie, c'était sans doute grâce à lui.

Mais sa voix ne lui permit tout simplement pas de parler de ça, aussi, il se contenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son cher chevalier et de lui sourire doucement.

Heero n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'expression, et il n'en eut pas beaucoup plus pour le coup.

Pourtant, il sembla légèrement, soulagé.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, et la jeune fille qui les avait accueillit entra et posa un plateau sur la petite table, ramassant le vase et les fleurs au passage.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero, et Duo perdit son sourire presque immédiatement quand il vit son chevalier tourner ses yeux vers elle.

– Tu t'occupes de lui Heero ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit, et elle sortit tranquillement, comprenant par cela ce qu'il voulait dire.

Duo détourna les yeux un instant.

Heero sortit et ramena une chaise dans la pièce.

Il s'installa dessus et prit l'eau pour commencer à faire boire son prince.

Duo se contenta d'une gorgée, sachant parfaitement que s'il prenait plus, il finirait par vomir.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et demanda d'une voix rauque :

- On est où ?

Heero le regarda calmement, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve pour son jeune prince.

– Nous sommes en ce moment chez Réléna, c'est elle qui nous a trouvé au bord de la rivière. J'ai décidé de rester ici jusqu'à votre réveil.

– J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

– Un peu plus de trois mois.

Duo resta interdit un instant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'Heero venait réellement de lui dire.

Trois mois, c'était tout de même beaucoup, et en trois mois, il se passait tout de même bien des choses.

Et, depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte des ténèbres, les monstres devaient en sortir et se répandre dans le monde, ravageant tout sur leur passage.

Alors, pendant qu'il se contentait de dormir, combien de personnes étaient mortes à cause de lui ?

Combien de personnes souffraient à cause de lui ?

Il ne prit cependant pas trop le temps de penser à ce genre de choses, ayant encore d'autres préoccupations plus personnelles que celles de sauver le monde.

– Où sont les autres ?

Heero prit un peu de quoi manger dans une cuillère, et la tendit vers Duo, s'y prenant toujours avec une grande douceur.

– Je ne sais pas. Nous avons été séparés lors de notre fuite, mais je pense qu'ils vont bien, Raven est avec eux après tout.

A peine Duo avait-il eut de la soupe dans la bouche qu'il recracha tout devant lui, couvrant un peu son chevalier de soupe au potiron.

– Raven ? Ce malade qui est avec les méchants ! Ce Raven là ?

Heero reposa l'assiette et s'essuya un peu la chemise.

– Oui, j'étais surpris aussi, mais il nous a aidé à fuir, je pense que tant qu'il sera auprès d'eux, tout ira bien.

Duo tenta de se détendre un peu, après tout, Heero devait avoir raison.

Raven avait faillit battre Tristan, alors, s'il était maintenant leur allié, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Et puis, il n'était pas celui qui avait tué le chevalier, et sans doute avait-il ses raisons…

- J'ai dû rater tellement de choses… murmura Duo en regardant ses mains, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire ou quoi faire.

En fait, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour rattraper ses erreurs, pour réparer sa bêtise.

La main d'Heero se posa sur l'une des siennes, et Duo se tourna pour le regarder un instant.

– Dans tous les cas, vous devez uniquement reprendre des forces, Majesté. Réléna nous accueille avec plaisir, et nous nous mettrons en route lorsque vous serez suffisamment en forme pour.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Duo referma sa main sur celle d'Heero, et ils restèrent là à se regarder un instant.

Et Duo fut persuadé que tout irait bien, et qu'Heero saurait quoi faire, qu'il le guiderait, l'accompagnerait et le protégerait.

Sauf que, lui, ne devrait pas se contenter d'être un poids.

Surtout pas…

* * *

Hilde n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux.

Si de loin l'endroit était impressionnant, de prêt, c'était bien pire.

Alors qu'ils passaient les portes de ce que Tomas qualifiait de temple, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour regarder le plafond, bien trop haut à son goût.

Raven marchait en tête, et les gens se tournaient vers lui sur son passage.

Visiblement, il était connu par ici, et les murmures n'étaient guère discrets autours d'eux.

Camilla regardait autours d'elle d'un air émerveillé.

Il était fou comme elle s'était faite rapidement à ce genre de vie, marchant rapidement, connaissant les plantes des environs pour préparer n'importe quel plat, parlant aux gens avec aisance, et comprenant tout ce qu'on lui expliquait très rapidement.

Quand à Tomas, il semblait déjà connaitre cet endroit, en même temps, il avait avoué en être originaire, ça n'avait donc rien d'étonnant…

Et puis, si c'était de cet endroit que venait Raven, Tomas ayant fait de lui le chevalier de cette déesse, il devait venir également d'ici.

Regardant partout autours d'elle, et pas devant, elle rentra directement dans le dos de Raven et faillit bien tomber au sol.

Elle réussit cependant à reprendre son équilibre, et elle regarda devant Raven pour comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter.

Une bande armée se tenait devant eux, un homme balafré regardant Raven d'un air mauvais.

– Qui sont-ils ? murmura Hilde au jeune homme.

– La garde rapprochée de la déesse, lui répondit-il en coin, ne lâchant pas des yeux l'homme semblant à la tête du groupe.

– Mais, chaque déesse n'a-t-elle pas qu'un seul chevalier à ses ordres ?

Raven soupira, et se détourna du groupe menaçant pour regarder Hilde et lui expliquer plus clairement l'ensemble de l'organisation.

– Il y a cinq déesses qui vivent dans cinq temples. Chacune d'elle a un grand prêtre et d'autres croyants qui sont justes des prêtres. Elles choisissent leur chevalier, et le grand prêtre le béni. Mais le chevalier quitte souvent le temple, utilisant la force de la déesse, et son nom, pour servir les hommes au dehors. Les simples gardes restent au temple pour la protéger des ennemis. Tu as compris maintenant ?

Hilde acquiesça, elle pensait, effectivement, comprendre en gros comment tout pouvait fonctionner.

Finalement, c'était plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait, le chevalier étant le seul être du temple à parcourir le monde, il était béni pour représenter la déesse auprès des humains lambda.

Tout de suite, on comprenait mieux.

– Ne nous tourne pas le dos, Raven !

Hilde et le chevalier se retournèrent vers le chef de la bande, ce dernier le regardait avec une haine farouche. Raven se contente de lui sourire.

– Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Après tout, tu n'es qu'un garde, c'est à toi de rester à ta place face à moi.

– Parce que tu te crois encore digne des honneurs accordés au chevalier de la déesse ? Pauvre fou, tu as perdu ce droit en trahissant ta parole !

Raven fit un pas en avant, se plaçant stratégiquement devant Hilde, portant la main à son épée.

L'ensemble du groupe leva ses armes, prêt, visiblement, à en découdre s'il le fallait.

Hilde regarda un instant autour d'elle, mais ni Tomas, ni Camilla n'étaient visibles, ils s'étaient visiblement laissé distancer.

Et, alors que Raven allait se jeter sur les hommes, une voix féminine, d'une douceur hypnotisant retentit dans la grande salle.

– Paix messieurs, il n'est pas venu ici en tant qu'ennemi.

Les gardes se retournèrent et s'écartèrent rapidement, laissant apparaître une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, portant une robe d'un blanc immaculé.

Et, immédiatement, Hilde sentit qu'elle faisait face à quelque chose qui n'était pas humain.

Elle sut alors, que c'était probablement la personne qui pourrait les aider à retrouver Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques ou quoi que ce soit, je serais ravie de les recevoir, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu !

Merci de me suivre, et à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à Nass, Little Eve et Sortilege pour leurs reviews qui me motivent clairement à continuer cette histoire qui promet d'être longue !

Chapitre 11

Ou

Sa Majesté s'ennuie…

Sans réellement comprendre l'enchaînement des événements, Hilde se trouva dans une grande pièce, face à ce que les autres considéraient comme une grande déesse.

Elle avait été surprise de voir que les yeux de cette femme qui avait su calmer tout le monde en une seule phrase étaient totalement blancs, ce qui donnait la sérieuse impression qu'ils étaient vides.

Tomas et Camilla les avaient rejoins tranquillement, Camilla tenant précieusement ce qui devait être un vase dans les bras.

Visiblement, voyager dans un autre monde et risquer de se faire tuer perpétuellement ne l'empêchait pas de se procurer des souvenirs.

Tomas s'était incliné légèrement en avant, et la jeune femme les avait invités à la suivre pour les mener dans une salle plus petite qu'elle semblait utiliser pour une sorte de méditation.

Elle s'était agenouillée sur un coussin face à eux, et ils avaient pu s'assoir au sol également.

Seul Raven resta debout en arrière, ne regardant même pas cette femme dont Hilde ne connaissait pas le nom.

Tomas prit la parole le premier.

– Vous devez déjà savoir, Ma Dame, ce qui nous amène ici.

Le regardant de son regard vide, elle répondit avec cette même voix douce qu'elle avait toujours eue.

– Ainsi, la porte a bel et bien été ouverte…

Elle semblait légèrement ennuyée, et en même temps, pas réellement préoccupée.

– Oui.

Elle regarda les autres personnes présentes, et demanda finalement :

- Où est le prince, que je lui confie mes pouvoirs ?

Tomas sembla soudainement légèrement ennuyé.

– Eh bien… Justement, nous avons eu un problème lors de notre voyage, et le prince a été séparé de nous, cependant, nous contions sur votre pouvoir pour le retrouver.

Hilde ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne trouvait pas vraiment que la déesse ait l'air d'en être une, et elle ne voyait pas non plus pour quelles raisons elle voudrait confier ses pouvoirs à quelqu'un comme Duo.

Parce que, prince ou pas, c'était toujours Duo.

Mais, alors qu'elle doutait des pouvoirs de cette femme, une lumière aussi blanche que sa robe se propagea autours d'elle, et ses mains se joignirent en coupe.

Même Raven tourna la tête vers elle, et, alors qu'ils la regardaient tous, Hilde sentit son esprit partir ailleurs.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, et elle se mit à voir quelque chose.

D'abord, elle distingua un lit, puis, ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Duo dormait paisiblement, enfin, il avait dû sérieusement bouger, puisque la couverture ne le recouvrait absolument plus.

Mais, rien qu'en le regardant, elle sentait qu'elle savait à présent où il se trouvait, qu'elle le retrouverait, même si on la lâchait en pleine nature.

Elle saurait quelle direction prendre pour le retrouver, enfin, à condition qu'il ne quitte pas cet endroit qu'elle venait de voir.

Finalement, ses yeux se rouvrirent tout seul, et elle se rendit compte que tout le monde avait dû vivre la même chose.

Tomas regarda la déesse un instant, et s'inclina.

– Merci, Ma Dame, nous allons de ce pas nous mettre en route pour retrouver le prince.

La jeune femme leva la main pour l'arrêter un instant.

– Avant de vous remettre en route, prenez le temps de vous reposer. Passez donc une nuit au temple, après tout, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, Tomas.

Après une dernière révérence, le vieil homme se releva et commença à sortir, Hilde et Camilla firent de même, et, alors que Raven allait sortir, la déesse le rappela.

Hilde se retourna vers le chevalier, mais il lui tournait déjà le dos pour regarder la femme face à lui.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et Tomas lui murmura :

- Laissons les seuls, venez avec moi, mes appartements de grand prêtre sont assez grands pour nous accueillir tous les trois.

En se mettant en route, Hilde le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

– Parce que vous êtes le Grand Prêtre de cet endroit vous ?

Le vieil homme la regarda, et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Hilde se demanda alors pourquoi il avait quitté ce temple s'il avait un poste aussi important, puis, elle se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais été loin de Duo.

Il veillait probablement sur lui dans l'autre monde.

Et, alors que ses trois compagnons d'un temps sortaient et se rendaient vers les anciens appartements de Tomas Jenkels, Raven resta dos à cette femme, à cette déesse, qu'il avait juré de servir, et qu'il avait pourtant trahis.

– Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'ai vu, Raven. Comment a été ton voyage loin de notre temple ?

– Plutôt instructif.

Murmura le jeune homme en se retournant légèrement vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle se releva doucement, et fit quelques pas vers lui, se tenant juste devant lui.

Elle leva légèrement les yeux vers lui, et posa doucement sa main sur son cœur.

– Que s'est-il passé en toi, Raven, pour que tu sois parti ainsi ?

Le chevalier prit la main de la jeune femme et la recula un peu, l'empêchant de le toucher plus longtemps.

– Quelque part, vous devez bien le savoir.

Répondit-il durement en reculant.

Et, sans lui accorder un regard de plus, il commença à partir.

– Peu importe le chemin que tu choisiras Raven, tu resteras toujours le chevalier que j'ai choisi.

Le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas et préféra continuer son chemin, droit devant lui.

Et pour avoir vu ce que pouvait lui réserver son avenir, la déesse décida de prier pour lui.

Raven ne marcha pas longtemps avant de retrouver les résidences des prêtres. Il ne comptait pas rester un instant de plus dans cet endroit, mais il considérait comme normal le fait de dire au revoir à ses compagnons de voyage.

Surtout à Hilde en fait, puisqu'il s'y était curieusement attaché.

Il entra sans un mot dans les couloirs du temple principal et se mit en quête des appartements du grand prêtre dans ce qui pouvait faire penser à un labyrinthe géant.

Et, alors qu'il tournait dans un énième croisement, il percuta violemment quelque chose qui s'avéra être un jeune prêtre, et il le fit tomber au sol.

Le regardant du haut de ses deux mètres, Raven ne vit qu'un gamin brun un peu fragile, même pas capable de tenir sur ses pieds et qui allaient probablement éviter de courir dans les couloirs à partir de maintenant.

Mais le regard que lui lança se garçon eu tôt fait de retirer cette idée de la tête du chevalier.

Le marron de ses yeux semblait s'être sérieusement chargé du rouge de la haine profonde, et pour un prêtre, ne pas savoir rester calme, c'était dommage.

– Vous pourriez regarder devant vous.

Il parlait encore calmement, mais un peu trop agressivement dans le ton pour cacher sa colère du moment.

Raven se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Si tu n'étais pas aussi insignifiant, je t'aurais sans doute vu.

Et il commença à s'éloigner, passant à côté du garçon sans se préoccuper de lui plus longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de l'autre qui s'était déjà relevé et marchait juste derrière.

– Attendez ! Comment osez-vous seulement me dire que je suis insignifiant alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas !

– Tout simplement parce que je vois bien le genre de mec que tu es.

– Ah oui ?

Le jeune homme se mit face à Raven, bras croisés.

– Alors soit, prouvez-moi que vois savez ! Je vous écoute.

Raven soupira.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre à parler avec un crétin comme ce gosse.

Mais pourquoi pas…

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es un apprenti prêtre, et tu rêves de devenir grand prêtre pas vrai ? Donc, tu fais au mieux ton job, tout en te distinguant, pour prouver que tu es prêt à le faire. Je me trompe ?

Le petit prêtre ne trouva rien à répondre, et Raven su qu'il avait vu juste.

Mais, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour annoncer aux autres son départ, il sentit parfaitement que le garçon lui emboîtait encore le pas.

– Oh, mais figurez-vous que moi aussi je vous connais ! Vous êtes le chevalier de la déesse, celui qui est partit peu de temps après avoir été béni et qui a trahis la confiance de l'ensemble des croyants en rejoignant le camp d'Oz !

– Eh bien, tu es drôlement bien informé dis-moi.

En accélérant un peu, le pas, Raven finit par arriver au niveau de l'appartement du grand prêtre.

Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et de crier :

- Oh le vieux !

Il entra, et se planta face à ses trois compagnons de voyage.

– Tu m'as bien eu pour le coup, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant, je me casse !

Et sans laisser à ses amis le temps de tenter de le retenir, il fit demi-tour et claqua la porte derrière lui, ignorant royalement le jeune prêtre qui s'était immobilisé à mi-chemin.

Hilde tenta de se relever pour tenter de le rattraper, mais la main de Tomas l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'y parvienne.

Il semblait soudainement ennuyé par le mauvais tour qu'il avait joué au jeune homme.

– Laisse-le partir. Visiblement, il ne se sent absolument plus à sa place en ces lieux.

Et, alors que Raven prenait le chemin de la sortie, la garde rapprochée de la déesse suivait ses pas.

Le soupir que poussa Duo fut long, et empli de reproche envers l'ensemble de l'humanité.

Mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre ou pour lui demander la raison d'un tel état émotionnel.

Et pourtant, il en aurait eu des choses à dire.

Déjà, il aurait expliqué à quel point il se sentait minable et inutile.

La porte des ténèbres était ouverte depuis longtemps maintenant, et il restait toujours bloqué chez une certaine Réléna, incapable de reprendre la route et de tenter de réparer ses fautes.

Ensuite, il s'ennuyait.

N'étant pas encore réellement capable de se lever tout seul, il ne pouvait participer à la moindre tâche à la maison, ne pouvait aider à cultiver des légumes, couper du bois…

Il n'arrivait même pas à faire le ménage !

L'inactivité lui rappelait un peu plus son impuissance.

Finalement, il se sentait atrocement seul.

Les deux autres personnes vivant avec lui étant toujours occupées quelque part, il se retrouvait souvent en solitaire, dans son lit ou ailleurs, à regarder le temps passer et à attendre le retour de l'un de ses baby-sitters.

Et les jours passaient, aussi longs que des semaines entières, ne le laissant que se poser un peu plus de questions, tant sur ce qu'il avait manqué que sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Si Duo était bien conscient que son voyage commencerait tôt ou tard, qu'il serait dangereux et, probablement, déterminant pour le reste de ce monde, il y avait une unique pensée qui revenait encore et toujours et qui, pourtant, ne devrait avoir aucune espèce d'importance.

Depuis quand Heero se laissait toucher comme ça par une femme ?

Plus il voyait Heero et Réléna ensemble, plus il notait des changements importants chez son chevalier.

Il se tournait vers elle gentiment quand elle lui touchait le bras.

Il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait sans poser la moindre question.

Il lui souriait quand elle lui parlait.

Duo n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'un Heero tactile, bavard et souriant, mais plutôt d'un type froid qui répétait toujours les mêmes choses et dont les sourires étaient aussi rares que les mots doux.

En trois mois, Heero semblait être devenu une personne totalement différente, et Duo devait bien avouer une chose, si c'était grâce à Réléna, il n'en était pas vraiment heureux.

C'était son chevalier après tout !

Heero avait traversé la frontière entre les mondes pour venir le chercher lui, et personne d'autre !

Cette fille les avait peut-être sauvés, mais elle n'avait pas à prendre plus d'importance pour Heero que lui !

Réfléchissant un peu plus à ce qu'il était en train de penser, Duo attrapa son oreiller et enfonça son visage dedans pour hurler silencieusement. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc sur lequel Heero l'avait aidé à s'installer, et il regarda un peu plus loin, la rivière dans laquelle Heero et Réléna faisaient le lessive.

« Comme un gentil couple. »

Cette pensée, il n'avait pu la réprimer, mais quand il se disait qu'Heero n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux, ça n'était pas correct.

Après tout, le chevalier n'avait fait que son devoir en l'amenant ici, et même plus en le sauvant.

Il n'était écrit nulle part qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux ou quoi que ce soit.

Il n'appartenait pas réellement à Duo, et restait un être humain libre de ses propres choix.

Enfin, ça c'était ce que pensait Duo, après, il ne connaissait pas les devoirs des chevaliers en détails.

Et puis, même si lui considérait Heero comme son chevalier, le jeune homme n'en était pas vraiment un, il n'avait pas encore été béni par l'un des grands prêtres, ni même choisi par une déesse…

En fait, Heero était juste un bon garde qui mériterait le titre de chevalier, mais qui ne l'avait pas, alors le serment d'allégeance n'était pas passé, et il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Se retournant sur le dos, Duo regarda le ciel en grognant.

Ces histoires de chevaliers étaient compliquées, de toute façon, il n'y en avait plus qu'un, et il n'était pas fréquentable alors, Heero pouvait parfaitement en être un !

Et ce serait le sien, rien qu'à lui.

Enfin, en se disant cela, Duo ignorait que les chevaliers appartenaient avant tout à la déesse à laquelle ils étaient liés, et qu'ils ne protégeaient la famille royale que parce qu'elles le leur avaient ordonnées.

Sans doute que s'il avait su ce genre de chose, il n'aurait pas souhaité faire d'Heero un vrai chevalier.

Alors qu'il regardait le bleu du ciel, le visage de Réléna se mit entre les nuages et ses yeux.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Surpris, Duo se releva rapidement, la jeune fille dû reculer pour qu'ils ne se cognent pas l'un à l'autre.

– Pourquoi ça n'irait pas au juste ?

Réléna s'installa sur le banc avec Duo, lui souriant gentiment.

Duo ne répondit pas à son sourire.

– Tout simplement parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu t'inquiètes de repartir en voyage ?

Non, lui, il s'inquiétait juste de perdre sa place de centre du monde de son chevalier personnel.

C'était un peu puéril en fait…

- Pas vraiment. Le mieux serait même de partir au plus tôt.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

– C'est vrai que tu dois être inquiet de ne pouvoir rien faire. Heero pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir la déesse chez qui il suivait son apprentissage de chevalier.

Duo releva immédiatement le « on » dans cette phrase, mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire que Réléna reprenait :

- Et puis, il doit annoncer à tout le monde que le chevalier Odin n'est plus…

Elle avait baissé les yeux, et Duo se sentit presque forcé de faire de même.

– C'était son maître, pas vrai ?

– Oui.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les jeunes gens, durant lequel ils regardèrent Heero qui se battait vaillamment avec un drap.

– Enfin, il craint un peu de retourner là-bas.

– Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une sorte de maison pour lui ?

– Il a peur d'être fait chevalier, je crois.

Duo, ne connaissant pas la réelle appartenance d'un chevalier se contenta d'hausser les épaules, pensant simplement que le jeune homme stressait, se posait de nombreuses questions sur son potentiel talent pour être chevalier.

– Enfin, dès que tu iras mieux, le voyage commencera.

Acheva Réléna avant d'aller prêter main forte au futur chevalier de l'une des cinq déesses.

L'actuel unique chevalier des déesses marchait tranquillement sur un chemin rocailleux, son sac à nouveau chargé de vivres, prêt à rejoindre des terres un peu plus riches pour subvenir à ses besoins les plus essentiels.

Son pas était rapide, son allure inchangée, et ce, depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes.

Mais une voix fatiguée venant de derrière lui le fit se retourner.

– Attendez un peu !

Raven posa ses yeux sur le petit prêtre qu'il avait fait tomber dans les couloirs du temple.

Ce dernier le suivait depuis son départ, un sac qui devait peser plus de trente kilos sur les épaules.

Si le chevalier avait pensé que le gamin se lasserait vite, il n'aurait pas cru que ce dernier lui hurlerait dessus comme on le faisait sur un chien qui allait un peu trop loin sans son maître.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit prêtre ?

Le jeune homme étant arrivé au même niveau que Raven, il laissa tomber son lourd chargement au sol et profita de cet instant de répit pour souffler un peu, récupérant des couleurs.

– Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis même pas encore prêtre !

– Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux petit apprentis prêtre ?

– J'ai un nom ! Je m'appelle…

- Rien à fiche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu me suis depuis un moment comme ça ?

Les yeux de ce jeune apprentis prêtre dont on se fichait du nom brillèrent alors d'un éclat dé défit total.

– Je ne vous accompagne pas pour rien ! Je vais vous ramener sur le chemin de la déesse ! Vous aider à redevenir le chevalier que vous avez un jour été !

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux.

Un silence rapidement brisé par un véritable rire venant du chevalier.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre le regarda, quelque peu incrédule, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réaction.

Le chevalier, pas tout à fait calmé, reprit entre deux rires.

– Et donc, tu vas me suivre jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de redevenir le gentil toutou d'une déesse égoïste ?

– N'insultez pas la déesse !

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te fâcher ?

Le jeune homme allait répondre, mais Raven arrêta soudainement de rire et leva la main pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme, surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude l'avait clairement surpris, et il regarda le chevalier porter la main à son épée en se tournant vers le chemin juste derrière eux.

– Place-toi derrière moi.

Sans même récupérer son sac, le jeune homme s'exécuta.

Mais il fut plus que soulagé de voir arriver la garde rapprochée de la déesse, et non pas des brigands ou des monstres comme il le redoutait.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de se sentir réellement à l'aise, c'était de voir que Raven ne semblait pas soulagé le moins du monde.

Le matin était arrivé bien plus rapidement que ce qu'Hilde l'aurait cru.

Dormir dans un lit lui avait atrocement manqué.

D'ailleurs, elle y serait volontiers resté quelques heures de plus, mais le vieux Tomas Jenkels ne semblait pas d'avis de les laisser profiter d'une grasse matinée.

Et puis, après tout, elle allait retrouver Duo aujourd'hui, alors elle n'avait pas le temps de trainasser.

Après un brin de toilette qui lui fit le plus grand bien après des semaines de voyage sans interruption, elle rejoignit les autres dans le hall même du temple.

La déesse était déjà là et semblait les attendre. Personne ne dit le moindre mot, et Hilde regretta de ne pas voir Raven aux alentours.

Mettons qu'elle croyait réellement que le jeune homme reviendrait.

Qu'il changerait d'avis quand à son départ.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Sans un mot, Tomas prit la main d'Hilde et celle de Camilla.

Surprise, la jeune fille regarda sa main, retenue par celle du vieil homme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de relever les yeux qu'une lueur blanche les entourait totalement.

Resserrant sa main sur celle du vieux monsieur, elle se surprise à prier pour que ce voyage les mène aux côtés de Sa Majesté.

A suivre…

Si vous aimez suivre cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à le montrer en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert juste en dessous et en laissant un mot tout mimi ^-^

A Dimanche prochain !


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à Nass, Little Eve, Sortilege et IIRSI pour leurs reviews ^-^

On est dimanche, et donc, voici la suite des aventures de Duo !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Ou

Le voyage se prépare pour Sa Majesté

* * *

Duo avait connu de nombreux réveils dans la petite chambre que Réléna lui avait donnée.

Certains avaient été plus agréables que d'autres, mais, dans l'ensemble, ils avaient toujours été calmes.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Un matin qui aurait dû être comme les autres, Duo fut réveillé par le bruit d'une véritable explosion.

Il sursauta si haut qu'il tomba bien rapidement de son lit, et fut incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Ses yeux se fixèrent presqu'immédiatement sur des pieds qui étaient apparus juste devant son visage.

Trois paires de pieds, pour être exact.

Il leva les yeux doucement pour tomber sur un grand sourire fait par un vieillard qu'il connaissait bien.

– Ferme la bouche Duo, tu vas finir par avaler quelque chose !

Tournant les yeux vers la voix qui avait retentie, il vit sa meilleure amie le regarder avec, certes un sourire moqueur, mais aussi une certaine émotion dans le regard.

Et il comprenait ça, après tout, ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis plus de trois mois, ce n'était pas rien.

Sans trop savoir d'où il tenait une telle énergie, Duo se propulsa presque en avant, prenant Hilde directement dans ses bras.

La jeune fille, surprise en premier lieu, ne recula pas, au contraire, elle raffermit même sa prise sur Duo, peu décidée à le laisser partir ailleurs.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait de nouveau, il était hors de question pour elle de le voir disparaître encore une fois.

Et, alors qu'ils semblaient ne plus vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui pouvait les entourer, trop occupés par leurs retrouvailles, la porte de la chambre du jeune homme s'effondra presque sous le coup de pied d'un apprenti chevalier armé et prêt à en découdre.

Il relâcha, cependant, rapidement son épée, surpris de retrouver les amis de son prince dans cette petite chambre.

Réléna, cachée derrière lui, se pencha légèrement pour regarder ce qui avait pu faire autant de bruit dans un endroit d'habitude aussi calme.

Duo tenait toujours Hilde dans ses bras, et il les regardait comme si leur réaction avait été beaucoup trop exagérée.

Face au silence gêné qui commençait à s'installer entre eux, ce fut Madame Meldens, Camilla, qui décida de réagir.

– Peut-être pourrions-nous mieux parler de tout cela devant une tasse de thé ?

Réléna, soudainement bien plus à l'aise, sourit immédiatement à la vieille dame, et elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux pour aller préparer une table pour tout le monde.

Duo se dit, qu'étrangement, elles allaient très bien s'entendre toutes les deux.

Il regarda à nouveau Hilde pour être bien sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, et il ne sentit pas sur lui le regard insistant de son chevalier.

* * *

Raven n'avait pas encore sorti son épée, mais il se tenait particulièrement sur ses gardes alors que les soldats rapprochés de la déesse s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres de lui et du jeune prêtre qui avait décidé de lui coller aux basques.

Il savait que le gamin derrière lui devait se sentir parfaitement à l'aise en les voyant approcher comme cela, après tout, ils obéissaient à la même cause.

Mais connaissant parfaitement le chef de cette bande, Raven savait, lui, qu'ils n'avaient pas à se sentir en sécurité, loin de là.

– Alors, Raven, tu nous fausses déjà compagnie ?

Le chevalier n'eut qu'un rictus moqueur en regardant cet homme qui voulait se placer en rival.

– Eh oui, que veux-tu, quand je m'emmerde quelque part, j'ai tendance à partir.

L'autre se campa un peu plus sur ses deux jambes.

– A fuir comme le chien galeux que tu es plutôt !

Le jeune prêtre ne dit rien, trop choqué par ce qu'un garde de la déesse pouvait dire à son représentant terrestre.

Après tout, même si le chevalier Raven avait trahit la déesse, il restait son élu !

– Je préfère être un chien galeux qu'un chien en laisse.

– Tu ne t'es jamais libéré de ta laisse ! La preuve, tu es revenu aujourd'hui !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, Bertan ?

– Laver l'honneur de ma déesse.

Et sur ces mots, le capitaine et l'ensemble de sa troupe sortirent leurs épées, les brandissant dans la direction du chevalier.

– Les traîtres ne doivent pas continuer à vivre impunément !

Raven eu un soudain mouvement de recul, comme s'il était dégoûté de quelque chose.

– Arrête de me faire croire que tu fais ça par fidélité !

Bertan le regarda de haut.

– Ah oui ? Alors, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

– Avoue que tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de ton échec lamentable à devenir le chevalier de la déesse ! Si tu me tue, la place se retrouvera libre à nouveau, et tu espères que ce sera toi.

– Sale chien, je ne te permets pas !

Bertan s'avança, et Raven sortit doucement son épée, prenant tout son temps.

– La déesse a peut-être fait une erreur en choisissant un loup plutôt qu'un chien pour la servir, mais jamais elle ne fera la bêtise de choisir un serpent.

Sur ces derniers mots donnés par Raven, Bertan lança l'attaque.

D'un coup de coude, Raven envoya le jeune prêtre au sol un peu plus loin, et il se lança lui-même à l'attaque.

Et en le regardant combattre, le jeune homme qui avait décidé de tenter de le remettre sur le chemin de la déesse comprit ce qu'était réellement la force d'un chevalier.

Les hommes de la garde avaient beau être plus nombreux, charger rapidement et efficacement, aucun de leurs coups ne parvenaient à toucher au but.

Que Raven esquive ou bloque leurs attaques, tout finissait dans le vide, et si le chevalier n'attaquait pas réellement pour le moment, il ne se laissait en aucun cas submerger.

Le jeune homme se releva légèrement, mais resta en dehors du combat, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y gagnerait que la mort.

Un très long moment passa ainsi, sans que personne ne soit blessé.

Puis, quelque chose changea dans l'attitude de Raven.

Soudainement, il cessa de bloquer les coups pour uniquement les éviter et, tel un animal, il se mit à courir au plus vite, chargeant ses adversaires, commençant à attaquer plus qu'à se défendre.

A peine une minute après son changement d'attitude, un premier ennemi tombait au sol, désarmé, la main en sang.

Le combat sembla s'arrêter quelques instants, les gardes trop surpris de voir l'un d'entre eux au sol, puis il reprit de plus belle.

Connaissant les arts de la magie, en tant que prêtre, le jeune homme au sol percevait clairement une aura entourer Raven, mais ce n'était en aucun cas celle de la déesse, c'était quelque chose de bien plus personnel.

Une force intérieure qui faisait de lui un être supérieur aux autres.

Les coups d'épée s'enchaînaient à présent, et le jeune prêtre sentait bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour le chevalier.

Il ne vit tout simplement pas Bertan le regarder et commencer à s'approcher de lui, épée à la main.

Raven le remarqua immédiatement, lui, et sans même réfléchir, il avait abandonné ses adversaires du moment pour empêcher un meurtre.

Alors que l'épée allait tomber sur la tête du jeune prêtre qui était trop surpris, et tétanisé par la peur, pour penser à faire le moindre geste, Raven la bloqua de sa propre lame.

Bertan le regardait en souriant, fier d'avoir trouvé un semblant de faiblesse chez un être tel que le chevalier noir.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'en agissant ainsi, il prouvait un peu plus qu'il n'était pas digne de servir la déesse.

Le jeune prêtre était presque allongé sur le sol, regardant impuissant les deux lames juste au dessus de lui.

Bertan appuyait de toutes ses forces, et Raven ne pouvait que résister du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Et comme s'il faisait le moindre geste le jeune homme en dessous de lui mourrait, il se laissa transpercer par l'épée de l'un des gardes qui se tenaient juste derrière lui.

Le sang s'écoula rapidement sous les yeux du prêtre qui regardait sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

* * *

Un peu de fumé s'élevait des six tasses de thé posées sur la table.

Aucun des invités n'y touchait encore, sachant parfaitement qu'ils se bruleraient pour le moment en tentant d'en boire, ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée.

Duo coupa le silence qui s'était installé presqu'immédiatement, tenant trop à savoir.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Hilde jeta un regard noir au vieil homme, comme s'il était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

– Eh bien, mettons que nous avons marchés.

– Disons que nous sommes allés à la rencontre de la déesse Layne.

Heero se rapprocha un peu de la table, semblant soudainement reprendre un réel intérêt à cette conversation.

– Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? Que devons-nous faire ?

Le vieil homme le regarda un instant, laissant le silence se poser entre eux, ménageant probablement son effet.

Camilla prit tranquillement sa tasse et souffla sur le thé avant de commencer à le boire doucement.

Heero attendait, et il n'était pas le seul.

Finalement, Tomas reprit la parole.

– Elle n'a rien dit.

Duo se fit la réflexion que s'ils avaient été dans un vieux manga, plusieurs d'entre eux se seraient cognés la tête contre la table.

Réléna se contenta de prendre sa propre tasse, aussi intéressée que Camilla par cette discussion de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour sauver le monde d'une destruction imminente causée par des démons libérés après plus de mille ans d'enfermement.

– Et… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Duo, espérant de tout cœur que le vieux prêtre saurait trouver exactement la réponse.

– Pour le moment, nous allons nous mettre en route pour rejoindre le temple de la déesse Valenra.

Hilde haussa un sourcil.

– On retourne pas chez la première pour qu'elle donne son pouvoir à Duo ?

Prenant sa tasse en main, Tomas se mit à expliquer doucement.

– Nous allons devoir passer dans chaque temple pour obtenir le pouvoir de l'une des déesses, la déesse Valenra est la plus proche de cet endroit.

Les épaules d'Hilde s'affaissèrent soudainement.

– Alors pourquoi c'est pas elle qu'on est allés voir en premier ?

– Parce qu'elle n'a pas le pouvoir de visions.

Il but son thé tranquillement, et comme il ne sembla pas se brûler, Duo décida de l'imiter.

Sa langue lui indiqua rapidement qu'il avait commit une grossière erreur.

– Donc, nous partons demain, acheva Heero avant de se relever pour s'éloigner un peu.

Duo allait se lever pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais Réléna le devança et se lança presque à la poursuite de l'apprenti chevalier.

Hilde se pencha vers le natté pour lui demander à l'oreille.

– Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux là ?

Duo la regarda un instant, et se contenta de lui sourire.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Et comme elle était sa meilleure amie, Hilde savait que ce sourire était des plus faux.

Elle ne fit, cependant, aucun commentaire.

* * *

Le jeune prêtre continuait à avancer, suivant le chevalier sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Raven n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la fin du combat.

Et, bien qu'il semblait perdu d'avance, il avait tout de même réussi à le gagner.

Alors que Bertan tentait toujours de le tuer et qu'une épée traversait Raven, le chevalier lui avait donné un violent coup de pied pour le faire rouler plus loin, il avait, ensuite, laissé l'épée de Bertan s'enfoncer dans le sol et il l'avait frappé sur la longueur, le faisant tomber au sol un peu plus loin.

A ce moment là, le jeune homme n'avait plus vraiment suivi, mais le chevalier avait mis au sol ses adversaires un à un, et il l'avait attrapé pour lui faire reprendre la route, laissant son sac trop chargé derrière eux.

Et maintenant, ils en étaient là, à marcher sans rien dire, le chevalier saignant encore à cause de sa plaie.

Alors que le prêtre ne l'attendait plus, Raven se tourna vers lui, il semblait épuisé.

– On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit.

Et sans rien dire, il s'était installé contre un arbre et avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise pour voir ce que donnait sa blessure.

Son jeune compagnon se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu l'inspecter plus tôt, ou tenter de la soigner un minimum ou quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était pas très responsable pour un chevalier de perdre autant de sang et de ne rien faire contre.

– Oh gamin, au lieu de rêvasser sur mon torse de rêve, viens un peu par là.

Après un sursaut, le jeune homme se rapprocha, et jeta un regard noir au chevalier.

– J'ai un nom vous savez ! Arthur, alors essayez au moins de le retenir !

– Ouais, ouais.

Sortant quelque chose de son sac, Raven lui tendit une trousse qui devait contenir de quoi soigner les petites blessures.

– J'espère que tu sais coudre.

Après un long soupir, Arthur se mit à commencer à soigner ce chevalier irresponsable.

L'épée avait beau avoir traversé l'homme, elle ne semblait pas avoir causé trop de dégâts sur lui, ou alors, Arthur était aveugle et Raven n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre, mais c'était un autre débat.

Alors qu'il le soignait, Arthur se mit à observer un peu plus le chevalier, sans trop s'en rendre compte en fait.

Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices, certaines venant probablement de blessures plus graves que celle qu'il avait à présent.

Raven fermait les yeux, le visage levé vers le ciel qui prenait doucement des teintes plus rosés.

Il semblait parfaitement détendu et faisait probablement totalement confiance à Arthur pour le soigner.

Le jeune homme rabaissa les yeux sur la plaie qui saignait un peu moins à présent.

S'il n'avait pas été là, Raven n'aurait probablement pas été blessé, le chevalier avait fait cela pour le sauver, et d'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé au juste ?

Il parlait calmement, déterminé à ne pas élever le ton sur une personne blessée qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Raven ouvrit un œil rouge et le regarda sans trop bouger.

– T'aurais préféré que je te laisse te débrouiller ?

Au début, Arthur pensa que le chevalier se moquait de lui, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que Raven lui posait réellement la question.

– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais… Comme vous ne vouliez pas que je vous accompagne…

- C'est pas parce que je veux pas de toi dans mes pattes que je dois te laisser mourir ! Je te dis pas le nombre de personnes que j'aurais tué si je faisais comme ça…

Arthur soupira, songeant à combien il était difficile de parler avec Raven comme si c'était un être humain normal.

Le chevalier soupira aussi un peu, avant de finalement dire :

- En tout cas, si c'est pour me dire merci de t'avoir sauvé, je te répond de rien, et fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Arthur se renfrogna.

– Je n'allais pas dire ça !

Et plutôt que de répondre, le chevalier se contenta de refermer les yeux.

– Si tu le dis.

Alors qu'Arthur allait répondre encore, il se rendit compte que le chevalier s'était tout simplement endormi.

Et si le jeune prêtre récapitulait bien, ils n'avaient pas de feu, pas de nourriture, le chevalier dormait comme un loir alors qu'il était encore blessé, et lui ne savait pas se battre.

Au moins, s'ils étaient attaqués par des démons, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas s'en sortir.

Et sur cette pensée réconfortante, il continua à soigner son nouveau compagnon de voyage, espérant qu'il réussirait à le faire même dans le noir.

* * *

Réléna sortit de la maison sur la pointe des pieds, rattrapant Heero le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant surtout pas le déranger.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait, mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait plus, et cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Elle aurait réellement voulu pouvoir l'aider.

– Heero ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, et elle sentit toute la détresse qui semblait émaner de lui.

Il était perdu, ne savait plus quoi faire et où aller.

Réléna approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme.

Elle ne dit rien, sachant que toute question risquerait juste de le bloquer un peu plus.

L'apprenti chevalier recula, se dégageant d'elle et lui tournant rapidement le dos.

– Je vais bien, tu peux retourner à l'intérieur avec les autres.

La jeune femme soupira longuement.

– Tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire avaler ce genre de choses à tout le monde ?

Il ne répondit rien.

– Je ne suis pas la seule à être inquiète tu sais ? Celui que tu as juré de toujours protéger s'en fait aussi beaucoup pour toi ! Si tu ne dis rien, on ne pourra pas t'aider !

– J'ai juste… peur.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et le chevalier se retourna.

– En allant voir Valenra… mon maître est mort, elle risque de vouloir faire de moi son chevalier ! Et j'ai peur des ordres qu'elle pourrait me donner ! Si elle m'ordonnait de rester à ses côtés, ou de partir ailleurs pour faire autre chose, alors Duo…

Il se tut soudainement, s'étant probablement rendu compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Il préférait obéir à un prince sans royaume qu'à une déesse.

Réléna se contenta de lui sourire et de se rapprocher un peu de lui.

– Il est très important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, il n'avait même pas besoin de lui répondre.

Elle lui sourit doucement, avant de lui donner un léger coup sur le front.

– De toute façon, tu ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir. Ou alors… Tu m'as caché des choses…

Alors qu'elle semblait réellement réfléchir à la possibilité selon laquelle Heero était une voyante, elle se ressaisit.

- Enfin, pour le moment, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il va se passer, alors autant que tu restes auprès de ton prince ! Tu verras le reste au moment venu.

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et rentra à nouveau dans la maison.

Heero regarda l'horizon un moment, fixant la direction qu'ils devraient prendre pour rejoindre le premier des cinq temples.

Et il jura une seule et unique chose.

Il resterait toujours aux côtés de son prince pour le protéger, même si cela était contre l'avis d'une déesse.

Car, avant d'être un chevalier des déesses, il avait juré d'être celui de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci beaucoup de me lire.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Little Eve, Lil'Boow, Sortilege, Nibai, IIRSI et Nass pour leurs reviews.

Ainsi, qu'au BN (mais c'est quoi ce commentaire ?) qui corrige cette histoire, me motive à la continuer et donne des commentaires hilarants.

On est dimanche, et je tiens mes engagements, la suite est là ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 13

Ou

Sa Majesté et les brigands…

* * *

Alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, un étrange petit groupe sortait en silence d'une maisonnée perdue en pleine forêt. Réléna ferma la porte de son petit chez elle sans grand regret, elle ne comptait pas partir longtemps.

Les autres personnes du groupe tenaient fermement leurs sacs, la nourriture et l'eau qu'ils contenaient seraient probablement très importants pour le reste du voyage.

– Bien, je vais vous conduire au temple de Valenra, il est à deux semaines de marche.

Duo se pencha vers Heero pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Elle est obligée de venir ?

Heero se contenta de lui sourire, et lui répondit à voix haute, comme si ce qu'avait demandé Duo n'était pas un minimum à cacher.

– Elle est la seule à connaître le chemin au travers de cette forêt, il vaut mieux qu'elle nous accompagne, d'autant qu'un groupe de brigands attaqueraient les voyageurs dans la région. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Duo, en voyant que Réléna le regardait, et devait probablement comprendre qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'elle ne vienne pas, s'éloigna d'Heero, vexé qu'il ait pu dire ce genre de choses à voix haute.

– Je préférais encore quand tu parlais pas !

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui avait pu énerver son prince comme cela, Heero se pressa de le rattraper pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Regardant Tomas Jenkels, Réléna haussa les épaules et se mit à suivre les deux jeunes hommes dont la conversation devenait plus animée au devant.

Hilde soupira longuement, elle aurait pourtant cru qu'ils allaient pouvoir voyager autrement qu'à pied, mais visiblement, les déesses n'entendaient pas ses prières à elle !

Quand à Camilla…

C'était probablement la plus enchantée de tous à l'idée de voyager encore un peu plus loin, et de découvrir plus de choses.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir prit cet appareil photo numérique que son fils aîné lui avait offert durant leur dernier noël, elle aurait pu faire un diaporama, ou même une vidéo qu'elle aurait mit sur Youtube.

Oui, c'était une mamie qui savait parfaitement se servir d'un ordinateur…

Elle plaça son baluchon sur son épaule et commença à avancer avec Tomas Jenkels.

Et, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le soleil se levait doucement, inondant de lumière les feuilles des arbres.

Duo commença alors à prendre clairement conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Contrairement à son autre monde, ici, ce n'était pas les voitures, les avions ou les discussions des gens qui dominaient.

On entendait les oiseaux, quelques bruissements dans les feuillages indiquant qu'il y avait probablement de plus gros animaux.

On sentait la chaleur du soleil, et la fraicheur de l'ombre.

Il parvenait même à distinguer le chuchotis de la rivière un peu plus loin.

D'un seul coup, il comprit pourquoi des hommes et des femmes étaient prêts à se battre sur Terre pour tenter de préserver encore un peu ce qu'il restait d'endroits naturels.

Si seulement tous les êtres pouvaient connaître ce genre d'ambiance, alors ils seraient plus nombreux à faire des efforts pour préserver ces coins de paradis.

Parce que quand on vivait uniquement aux milieux des bâtiments et des routes, on ne se rendait pas compte de ce que l'on détruisait autours.

Regardant ses pieds, Duo songea soudainement qu'il commençait à penser comme s'il faisait de la publicité pour l'écologie, et il se dit que c'était bien dommage que personne ne puisse lire dans ses pensées.

Quoi que…

En regardant Heero, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas plus mal qu'on ne puisse pas avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tout ce à quoi il pouvait rêvasser.

Surtout quand il rêvait qu'il était seul avec Heero et qu'ils commençaient à…

Enfin, Duo décida d'arrêter de penser, et de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il voyait.

Alors, ses pieds, qui avancent…

Changement de point de vu.

Le dos de Tomas Jenkels.

Mais comment est-ce qu'on pouvait être autant courbé et continuer à avancer quand même ?

Trébuchant presque sur une racine, Duo décida de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, afin d'éviter de tomber, de trébucher, ou même de se perdre.

Devant lui, il y avait Heero.

Grand, droit, un pas rapide et léger, sûr de lui.

Des jambes musclées sans être ridicules, un dos large, des bras solides, des cheveux plus courts, mais toujours pas coiffés.

Et des fesses…

Duo sentit soudainement que le voyage jusqu'au temple allait être long.

Et, sincèrement, il n'avait pas tord !

* * *

Plus Arthur avançait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Il se rendait aussi compte que l'homme qui avançait devant lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas être humain.

On ne pouvait pas avancer aussi vite et aussi longtemps !

Surtout quand on portait sur son dos de la nourriture, de l'eau et de l'équipement.

Mais aussi quand on portait assez d'armes pour faire une guerre seul !

Encore plus quand, la veille, on s'était fait transpercer par une épée.

Non, Raven n'était pas humain, ça n'était pas possible.

D'ailleurs, Arthur s'avouait à lui-même que si Raven n'avait pas été connu avant que la porte des ténèbres ne soit ouverte, il aurait cru avoir affaire à un démon.

Mais comme Raven était né au temple, c'était tout simplement impossible.

A bout de force, Arthur s'arrêta pour tenter de reprendre un peu son souffle.

En relevant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le chevalier, s'il ne le regardait pas, s'était néanmoins arrêté.

Il en profita pour demander quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

– Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va au juste.

Raven leva le bras et pointa une direction de son doigt.

– Par là.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

– Oui, mais c'est quoi, « par là » ?

Raven le regarda un long moment.

– Je ne sais pas.

Le petit prêtre se laissa tomber au sol sous la surprise.

Il se releva cependant rapidement pour rejoindre Raven et lui hurler dessus en le pointant du doigt.

– Vous voulez dire que depuis le début vous nous emmenez au hasard dans les montagnes ?

– Eh bien…

Raven semblait légèrement ennuyé.

Mais comme il n'avait pas vraiment de but pour le moment, il lui paraissait logique de voyager au grès du vent.

Cela dit, il avait à présent une destination bien spécifique, et elle n'était pas loin.

– En fait, là, je pensais aller dans le village en bas.

– Il y a un village en b…

Arthur resta sans voix en regardant ce qui devait être un village.

Mais il n'en restait plus grand-chose et aucun villageois n'était visible.

Les démons passaient probablement assez souvent dans cette région.

Voyant Raven commencer à avancer, Arthur s'écria :

- Attendez ! Vous ne comptez quand même pas y aller ! Il y a probablement des démons tout autours !

– Justement.

Retirant son épée de son fourreau et la plaçant contre son épaule, Raven regarda un instant le village avant de se tourner vers Arthur.

– Pour l'instant, on va chasser.

Et face à tant d'enthousiasme en ce qui concernait un futur combat, Arthur se dit qu'il n'allait pas trop s'éloigner du chevalier.

* * *

A marcher chaque jour sur les sentiers, Duo commença peu à peu à perdre toute notion du temps.

Il avait tenté de compter les jours dans les premiers temps, mais il s'en était vite lassé.

Le soir, il était trop épuisé de toute façon pour faire autre chose que dormir.

Il ne savait pas trop d'où les vieilles personnes sortaient suffisamment d'énergie pour suivre la cadence.

Certes, Tomas Jenkels le surprenait un peu, mais étant le Grand Prêtre de l'une des déesses, il était sans doute normal qu'il réussisse à tenir comme cela.

En fait, c'était surtout Camilla qui l'impressionnait pour le coup.

La vieille dame ne parlait pas de la journée, gardant son souffle pour la marche, mais elle ne se plaignait pas de la fatigue et ne finissait pas en sueur.

Elle prenait même le temps de préparer à manger chaque soir.

Et en regardant l'aisance avec laquelle Hilde marchait dans les sentiers de la forêt, Duo comprit clairement que c'était leurs trois mois ensemble qui avait permis à ces trois personnes de gagner autant de résistance à la fatigue.

Réléna était déjà plus proche de lui, un peu plus fatigable en gros.

Quand à Heero…

Eh bien, il restait Heero.

Il marchait toujours devant, ouvrait le chemin et guettait le moindre buisson pour éviter les pièges, les animaux ou d'autres dangers bien plus importants.

Alors, avec un chevalier qui regardait autant autours de lui, Duo se demandait un peu comment ils avaient pu finir dans une position des plus gênante.

Soit, tous les six dans un filet, pendus une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol.

– Duo, tu m'écrases le visage !

– Pardon Hilde… Eh ! Qui est-ce qui me touche les fesses !

– Oups, désolée…

- Attend Réléna, place toi un peu plus par là.

– Désolée Heero, moi c'est Camilla, pas Réléna.

– Oh, je savais que mon dos ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois…

- Monsieur Jenkels, est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui Duo, ne t'en fais pas… Je serais juste un peu moins courbé qu'avant.

– Quoi ?

– Attendez, je vais essayer de couper la corde de ce filet.

– Heu… Tu tentes de faire quoi là ?

– Eh bien, de sortir mon épée, pourquoi ?

– Oh, juste parce que si tu le fais, je vais être coupée en deux.

– Oh Hilde, c'est bon, t'es pas à ça prêt !

– Bah si Duo, justement.

– Alors quoi ! Vous préférez qu'on reste bloqué ici comme des idiots ?

– Ne t'énerves pas Heero…

- Si Réléna, si, je m'énerve ! On est tombé dans un piège comme des bleus !

– La faute à qui…

- Et maintenant, au lieu de chercher un moyen de nous en sortir, chacun recherche son petit confort !

– En même temps, se faire écraser le visage, ça doit pas être agréable…

- Et Duo, je me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires !

– Ouah… Tu l'as pas appelé Majesté…

Alors que le groupe continuait à se disputer pour savoir qui écrasait qui et qui tripotait qui, de nombreux rires leur firent prendre soudainement conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls.

Un groupe d'hommes, habillés avec des haillons selon le jugement personnel de Duo, les entourait.

L'un d'entre eux, un grand brun roux, fit quelques pas en avant.

– Bienvenu parmi nous, messeigneurs, daignerez-vous, enfin, nous accorder un peu d'attention ?

– Ohoh…

Duo regarda Réléna un instant.

– Quoi, « ohoh » ?

– Eh bien, tu te souviens des brigands dont je t'ai parlé ?

– Moui…

- Bah c'est eux.

Un autre homme grimpa sur le filet et fit face à Réléna.

– Nous ne sommes pas des brigands, nous sommes des bienfaiteurs.

Un autre approcha de l'autre côté.

– Les hommes aujourd'hui sont bien trop attachés à la possession d'objets.

– Et nous, nous nous occupons de leur prendre tout ce qui ne fait, finalement, que les emprisonner !

– Non, moi je trouve que c'est juste du vol ! cracha Hilde à l'un d'entre eux.

Le brigand qui avait parlé en premier se rapprocha d'elle.

– Vois cela comme tu veux, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

Il se retourna vers les autres.

– Chargez le filet, on les emmène.

Celui qui était grimpé en haut trancha la corde, et le petit groupe heurta le sol durement, avant de commencer à se faire traîner au sol, toujours en filet, par les hommes les plus forts du groupe.

Duo se dit que, de toute façon, il savait que le voyage ne pouvait pas se passer bien…

* * *

Le groupe marchait depuis quelques minutes, et Trowa était plus que pressé d'arriver.

Le petit groupe prisonnier du filet n'arrêtait pas de se débattre, et il avait déjà repéré deux personnes âgées, autant ne pas trop les brusquer non plus.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le chemin, son second s'approcha de lui pour lui parler plus doucement.

– Alors Trowa, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?

Le jeune homme regarda un instant le groupe.

– On va déjà récupérer ce qu'ils auront de précieux, ensuite on verra.

– Je dis ça comme ça mais, il y des femmes avec eux.

Trowa ne s'arrêta pas, mais regarda l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés.

– Et alors ?

– Eh bien, dans la mesure où elles sont jeunes et où deux des hommes ne semblent pas vraiment faibles, je me suis dis qu'on aurait des chances d'en tirer un bon prix au marché de Nuasal.

Le jeune chef des brigands leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant à une telle proposition.

Trowa n'était pas vraiment un fan des marchés aux esclaves, et ce, pour des raisons qui ne regardaient que lui.

Mais son second n'avait pas tout à fait tord, en ces temps qui devenaient de plus en plus difficile, l'argent devenait bien trop précieux pour être gaspillé.

Et puis, avec tous les démons qui hantaient les routes en ce moment, ces voyageurs imprudents seraient bien mieux avec un maître.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se donner bonne conscience.

Il regarda son second qui attendait toujours le moindre mot de sa part.

– Ce soir, nous restons au camp. Demain, avec des volontaires, nous partirons pour Nuasal. Préviens les hommes.

L'homme acquiesça et ralentit sensiblement pour se mettre au niveau du reste de ses compagnons.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que parmi ceux qu'ils comptaient vendre, il y avait Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Eh oui, Trowa arrive, et pas de n'importe quelle manière !

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

Merci de me lire, et à Dimanche prochain ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Sortilege, Little Eve, Nibai, Nass et sakura-okasan pour leurs reviews !

Et merci au BN pour sa correction.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Ou

Sa Majesté et les brigands (partie 2)

* * *

A peine le filet avait-il été ouvert qu'Heero se jetait en avant, main à l'épée.

Il parvint à assommer son premier opposant par surprise, mais rapidement, le chef de la bande se jeta sur lui et le désarma.

Allongé au sol, une dague posée sur le cou, le jeune homme se contentait de respirer calmement en jetant un regard noir au grand brun.

Les autres membres de sa petite troupe se relevèrent bien plus tranquillement, peu déterminés à se battre.

En fait, ils étaient surtout moins entraînés.

Duo se dit, pourtant, que Camilla serait parfaitement capable de venir à bout de cette petite bande, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très motivée à cela.

Celui qui maintenait Heero au sol leva les yeux vers ses hommes et leur fit un signe de tête.

L'un d'entre eux attrapa les bras du jeune prince pour les lui lier dans le dos, ses compagnons subirent le même sort, même Hilde qui se permit de frapper entre les jambes celui qui était chargé de l'attacher.

Heero fut relevé sans ménagement, et ses mains furent liées solidement.

Ils furent ensuite rapidement entraîné dans une cabane de bois un peu plus loin, pas un mot n'avait été dit entre ces hommes, et Duo se dit que ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils faisaient des prisonniers.

Le petit groupe se retrouva rapidement plongé dans le noir, prostré sur le sol d'une cabane en bois minuscule et pas vraiment des plus chaleureuses.

Duo soupira longuement, et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

– C'est moi, où les merdes semblent se suivre et ne jamais se ressembler ?

Tomas Jenkels s'appuya contre le mur, et si Duo ne pouvait le voir, il savait qu'il souriait néanmoins.

– Effectivement, les ennuis semblent s'enchaîner…

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, et Duo se dit qu'il allait probablement finir par s'endormir, même s'il faisait encore jour, il allait oublier ses malheurs, et là, un miracle arriverait.

Par exemple, le chef de la bande des brigands le trouverait fort sympathique et les libérerait tous.

Oui, c'était pas mal ça comme plan.

Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, un bruissement juste à côté de lui l'encouragea à ouvrir les yeux bien plus grands pour tenter de distinguer qui était son voisin et ce qu'il faisait.

Il reconnu la silhouette d'Heero qui semblait…

En fait, Duo ne saurait trop quoi dire, il faisait un mouvement répétés de haut en bas, sans se préoccuper des gens autours de lui.

Alors que Duo allait gentiment lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, la voix à moitié endormie d'Hilde le devança.

Visiblement, elle aussi voulait faire une sieste.

– Bordel, qui fait ce bruit, et pourquoi ?

Duo se dit qu'il avait tendance à oublier que, quand elle était fatiguée, Hilde se transformait en une horrible créature capable de mordre jusqu'au sang la personne qui osait lui dire le moindre mot.

– Il y a un morceau de bois qui dépasse, je tente de défaire mes liens, plutôt que de rester immobiles sans rien faire.

– Mais pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec un simple morceau de bois ?

Camilla se releva tranquillement, tenant à la main un couteau, elle entreprit alors de défaire les liens de tout le monde.

Duo se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien des choses à apprendre de ses aînés.

– Mais… Comment avez-vous pu garder ça avec vous ? demanda Heero, stupéfait que la vieille femme ait, contrairement à lui, réussi à tromper leurs ennemis du moment.

– Oh, je l'avais juste caché un peu.

Duo se dit très sérieusement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de savoir où elle avait pu cacher cette arme…

Ils étaient libres, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

– Heu… Je ne sais pas si sortir maintenant est une bonne idée, commença Hilde.

Face au silence de ses camarades encore plongés dans le noir, elle argumenta :

- Si on sort maintenant, en plein jour, ils vont nous voir !

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, et Heero le coupa rapidement.

– Nous n'avons qu'à passer par derrière.

– Sauf qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière, répondit Camilla d'un ton trop joyeux pour être normal.

– Bah, ce sera toujours mieux que rien, murmura Tomas en se tournant vers le mur et en commençant à tirer sur une des planches, sans grand résultat.

Alors qu'Heero allait prêter main forte au vieil homme, un violent bruit se fit entendre dans leur dos, et des cris s'élevèrent rapidement.

Personne ne bougea dans la petite cabane alors que les bruits continuaient à gagner en force.

N'y tenant plus, Réléna fit quelques pas en avant et ouvrit la porte sans aucune difficulté.

Elle jeta rapidement un œil à l'extérieur et referma brusquement la porte.

En se retournant, Duo sentait bien qu'elle avait un grand sourire, un peu à la Camilla quoi…

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, murmura Hilde en jetant un regard noir sur la silhouette qu'elle pensait être Monsieur Jenkels.

– La bonne, c'est qu'il n'y a plus personne devant la porte pour monter la garde.

– Bien, et je suppose que tu as fermé la porte à cause de la mauvaise nouvelle, dit Heero, faisant sursauter Duo qui était juste à côté de lui.

– Eh bien, il n'y a plus de gardes, parce qu'ils sont occupés à se faire massacrer par des espèces de créatures probablement démoniaques.

Hilde soupira longuement, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient échapper aux bandits, ils devaient rester caché ici pour éviter de se faire trucider.

Vraiment, ils rivalisaient de malchance en ce moment, elle se disait même, franchement, que les déesses, si elles avaient vraiment des pouvoirs, pourraient faire des efforts !

– Si au moins Raven était là… murmura-t-elle, sans penser au fait qu'ils avaient aussi un chevalier.

Enfin, Heero quoi…

- Bon, rester ici ne réglera rien, quand ils en auront fini avec ceux dehors, ils s'occuperont de notre sort, avança Tomas, indiquant sérieusement qu'il était temps pour eux de tenter de s'enfuir.

Réléna rouvrit la porte et cria en reculant, laissant entrer quelqu'un de grand mais, heureusement, d'humain.

Dans la lumière du soleil passant par la porte, Duo reconnu le chef de la bande de briguant.

Il était déjà couvert de sang, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement blessé, en revanche, il respirait rapidement, sans doute peu habitué à combattre ce genre de créatures.

– Vous devez partir d'ici.

Il jeta quelque chose à Heero et sortit rapidement, retournant combattre les êtres qui massacraient ses hommes.

Heero ouvrit le paquet que cet homme venait de lui jeter et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de lames de bonne fabrication.

En apparence tout du moins.

Sans hésiter, il les distribua à l'ensemble de son entourage, sans écouter les mécontentements de certains.

Non, il n'avait pas envi de savoir que c'était trop lourd pour Hilde, ni qu'un poignard était mieux pour Réléna, encore moins que Tomas ne voyait pas dans quel sens la tenir et qu'il était contre la violence.

C'est quand Camilla lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas plutôt aller chercher un bâton pour faire de la magie qu'il cru sérieusement qu'il allait craquer.

Heureusement, son prince lui vint rapidement en aide.

– Bon, on fait quoi au juste ? On aide nos kidnappeurs ou on se casse comme des enfoirés ?

Et en regardant le grand brun-roux qui leur avait confié des armes en leur conseillant de fuir, Heero laissa l'honneur de la chevalerie le guider, plutôt que la basse raison humaine…

Aussi, il se jeta dans le tas.

* * *

Regardant droit devant lui, Arthur contemplait les dégâts.

Pas un mur n'était entier, et plus un monstre ne se tenait dans les alentours.

Les villageois qui avaient survécus à toutes ces attaques se tenaient sur le pas de la porte de leurs maisons, regardant Raven sans trop y croire.

Arthur comprenait leur surprise, étant dans le même état qu'eux.

Cet homme était un monstre, il n'avait rien d'humain, et ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être.

Blessé gravement la veille, il avait, aujourd'hui, couru partout, épée à la main, taillant dans les démons comme dans du beurre mou, ne semblant jamais conscient des risques qu'il prenait.

Il avait même prit le temps de demander à Arthur, planqué dans un coin, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Et maintenant, il assistait à la rencontre entre les villageois et leur nouveau sauveur.

Sauf qu'ils avaient presque plus l'air effrayés que réellement rassurés.

Arthur sorti de sa cachette, tenant à se montrer rapidement et, peut-être, par sa présence, rassurer les pauvres bougres.

Il se plaça auprès du chevalier qui ne semblait pas avoir reçu une seule égratignure de ce combat, et un homme s'approcha un peu plus, sortant de la masse compact que formait la foule.

– Oh… Monseigneur… Monsieur… Comment pourrions nous vous remercier pour ce que vous venez de réaliser ?

Rangeant enfin son épée, Raven le regarda un instant avant de sourire de son air perpétuellement carnassier.

– Je pense que le gîte et le couvert devraient suffire.

Celui qui devait être le maire acquiesça bien bassement, avant d'ordonner à un enfant du village de les guides tous deux dans l'une des maisons encore suffisamment confortable pour recevoir « un grand homme et son serviteur ».

Arthur ne savait pas vraiment lequel des deux était considéré comme serviteur, et il n'avait pas très envi de le savoir.

Alors qu'il suivait Raven, il se retourna un instant pour voir les villageois massés autours du maire, en pleine discussion, visiblement.

Voyant Raven s'engouffrer sans se retourner dans une maisonnée qui aurait pu être charmante si elle ne se situait pas en plein milieu de ruines, il accéléra rapidement et entra à son tour.

L'enfant qui les avait conduit jusque là referma la porte derrière eux, pressé de retourner auprès des adultes pour savoir quoi faire.

Arthur regarda un instant par la fenêtre, mais il se retourna rapidement vers Raven qui posait l'ensemble de leur équipement sur une petite table qui tenait encore debout.

– Et maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme, souhaitant clairement comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là à présent et ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite.

– On dort ici cette nuit et on disparait à l'aube demain matin.

Arthur leva un sourcil.

– Pourquoi voulez vous partir si tôt ? Ces gens nous accueillent, nous pouvons bien rester un moment non ?

Raven grogna en tournant le dos au garçon.

– Moi, je pars demain matin, toi, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Alors que le jeune prêtre allait répliquer que s'il ne voulait pas venir ici, il n'avait qu'à pas décider de s'y rendre en premier lieu, quelques coups discrets à la porte se firent entendre.

Une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir dix-huit ans entra, portant un plateau avec, visiblement, deux bols de soupe.

Elle était mignonne et ne regardait que Raven, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer sérieusement Arthur.

Mais il supposait que s'il sauvait tout un village d'une horde de démons, alors lui aussi aurait droit à ce genre de regards emplis d'amour.

– Voilà monsieur, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais à cause des attaques de ces créatures, le village n'a presque plus rien pour nous permettre de nous nourrir…

Elle avait baissé la tête en posant le plateau sur la table, Raven ne lui lança même pas un regard.

Arthur chercha uniquement à la rassurer un peu et, aussi, réussir à exister aux yeux de cette fille.

– Mais à présent, les démons ne sont plus là, vous allez pouvoir vivre un peu plus en paix !

Elle le regarda, et il cru bien qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

– Oh, je le sais monsieur, mais ils reviendront et nous n'auront alors plus personne pour nous protéger, à moins que…

Elle s'arrêta et se mordit le pouce, comme gênée par ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire.

Raven, derrière eux, s'installa à table et commença tout simplement à manger.

Arthur, qui était gentil dans le fond, sauf avec Raven, s'approcha de la jeune fille.

– Sauf si quoi ?

Elle releva la tête et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus marines.

– Sauf si vous restiez vivre ici.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il était empli d'espoir.

Arthur fut touché directement, et se sentit le devoir soudain de protéger ce village face aux démons.

Tout du moins, de convaincre Raven de protéger ce village face aux démons.

Et, alors que lui et cette fille à la beauté presque surréaliste pour lui, un bruit de déglutition se fit entendre derrière eux.

La jeune fille s'excusa et prit rapidement congé pour sortir de cette pièce rapidement.

Arthur lança un regard noir à Raven, mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le jeune prêtre s'installa face au chevalier et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Tout du moins, il regarda le visage de l'homme pendant que ce dernier fixait sa soupe.

– Nous devons rester ici.

Les mots étaient durs, et sûrs.

Il voulait réellement rester ici et aider ces gens.

Prenant un verre d'eau, Raven prit tout de même le temps de répondre.

– Pas question.

– Pourquoi ?

L'énervement gagnait rapidement Arthur.

Face à la détresse de ces gens, il ne pouvait que sentir le besoin de les aider.

Et ce manque d'empathie venant d'un homme sensé protéger les mortels en utilisant le pouvoir de la déesse avait le dont de l'énerver encore plus.

L'homme leva les yeux et répondit calmement.

– Si on accepte de rester un peu, on ne partira plus jamais.

Il rabaissa les yeux sur son assiette et le silence s'installa entre eux, rompu uniquement par le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes.

* * *

Duo avait vu de nombreux films où des jeunes gens étaient précipités dans d'autres mondes avec, d'un seul coup, un destin hors du commun et un devoir important.

Et, ce qui l'avait toujours frappé, c'était cette facilité qu'avaient les personnages à s'adapter à ce monde étranger et à combattre leurs ennemis, sans avoir réellement prit le temps de s'entraîner.

Aussi, lorsqu'Heero lui avait lancé une arme, il s'était dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'éveiller ses supers pouvoirs, ses supers habilitées ou n'importe quoi du même genre.

Il avait dégainé sa lame sans aucune hésitation, écoutant à peine les revendications de ses compagnons de voyage, tout simplement parce qu'il sentait monter en lui une puissance enfuie depuis longtemps en lui qui venait probablement des pouvoirs qu'il avait en tant qu'héritier des déesses.

Non, en fait, il n'avait rien senti du tout, juste que l'épée était lourde, que ça lui faisait mal au bras et qu'il devrait probablement la tenir à deux mains pour espérer frapper quelque chose.

Mais, à défaut d'avoir le talent pour combattre à l'épée, il en avait la motivation, et comme il était jeune, il ne pensait pas vraiment aux risques qu'il prenait en se lançant dans ce combat, aussi, il se jeta en avant pour aller combattre.

Hilde, nettement moins motivée, regarda la lame légèrement rouillée mais toujours tranchante.

C'était bien trop lourd pour elle, mais elle se disait que ce brigand n'avait probablement pas prit le temps de trier les armes pour leur donner quelque chose qu'ils pourraient utiliser.

Mais comme elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais attaquer les espèces de créatures qui étaient là, elle préféra s'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt et préparer quelque chose d'un peu plus efficace.

Elle croisa Camilla qui cherchait un bâton à sa convenance.

Réléna avait tout simplement disparue, et Hilde se demanda si elle s'était cachée, ou si elle prévoyait quelque chose.

Quand à Tomas…

Eh bien, il marchait tranquillement, épée à la main en direction des ennemis.

En les voyant, Hilde eu un haut le cœur.

Contrairement aux premiers qu'elle avait pu croiser quand Raven était encore avec eux, ils n'avaient pas une apparence animale, mais humaine.

Leur peau était grisâtre, comme presque brûlée, et ils ne portaient aucun vêtement.

Cependant, ils n'avaient rien à cacher, n'aillant qu'une apparence humaine, sans aucun réel détail.

Ils n'avaient pas d'ongles, pas vraiment d'yeux, même pas d'oreilles et encore moins des cheveux.

Ils semblaient presque enveloppés dans cette chose de cette couleur.

Ne souhaitant pas toucher un seul de ces êtres, elle accéléra un peu le pas, et disparut dans les buissons.

Le jeune prince Duo s'était précipité sans réellement réfléchir en fait, et une fois face à son premier ennemi, il ne su pas tout de suite quoi faire.

Il resta pétrifié alors que l'être étrange avançait, toujours plus proche de lui.

Ses bonnes résolutions n'étant pas loin, Duo leva son épée, et frappa à la verticale, bien décidé à découper son adversaire en deux, mais ce dernier fit tout simplement un pas sur le côté.

Duo, emporté par le poids de son arme, fut précipité en avant, et il sentit un bras d'une force démesurée s'écraser sur son dos.

Il finit au sol avec la sérieuse impression d'avoir été coupé en deux.

Il en avait lâché son arme et ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Se retournant sur le dos, il sentit la masse du monstre l'écraser totalement et les mains de ce dernier se refermer autours de son cou.

Rapidement, il manqua d'air. Jetant des regards affolés autours de lui, il ne pu que voir son chevalier aux prises avec trois de ces terribles adversaires.

Et plus proche de lui, et nettement plus disponible, il y avait son épée.

Il tendit le bras le plus qu'il le pouvait, tentant à tout prix de récupérer son arme pour se libérer de cette chose.

Ses doigts réussirent à se refermer sur le pommeau, et il tenta de la ramener un peu plus à lui.

Les doigts de la chose se refermèrent un peu plus autours de son cou, et Duo eu l'impression que ce qui allait le tuer, ce n'était pas le manque d'air, mais la pression que ce monstre faisait subir à son cou.

Au moment où il abandonna tout espoir de s'échapper, la pression sur son cou cessa, mais le monstre s'écroula sur lui.

Surpris, Duo hurla et réussi tant bien que mal à repousser cette chose.

Camilla tenait un bâton à la main et ne semblait pas peu fière de son effet.

– Ah, ça a des épées, mais ça ne sait vraiment pas s'en servir ! annonça-t-elle fièrement avant de brandir son arme de fortune et de se jeter sur les monstres, déchaînée comme si elle avait été une jeune guerrière de vingt ans.

Se sentant un peu pitoyable après s'être fait sauver la vie par une vieille dame, Duo se releva prestement et attrapa son épée, avec une seule idée en tête : ne plus faire de coups à la verticale.

Alors que le jeune prince se relançait dans le combat, Tomas se contentait de frapper ses ennemis de dos, c'était lâche, mais pour un homme de son âge, on allait tout de même pas demander un spectacle !

Quand à Hilde, il s'avéra que sa tactique était plus payante que ce qu'elle avait pu penser à la base.

Passant dans les buissons pour que ses ennemis ne la repère pas, elle sautait sur le monstre se trouvant le plus prêt d'elle et disparaissait immédiatement après avoir porté un coup, souvent mortel.

Trois mois avec Raven lui avaient appris plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Heero se posta aux côtés de son prince dès qu'il eut réussi à se débarrasser de ses trois adversaires, trop conscient qu'il était des risques qu'ils étaient en train de prendre.

– Restez près de moi, majesté.

Duo lui aurait volontiers fait remarquer que quelques minutes avant c'était une vieille dame qui l'avait sauvé, mais il préféra ne rien dire.

De nouveaux ennemis apparaissaient peu à peu, les encerclant toujours plus.

Les brigands qui les avaient enlevés n'étaient plus très nombreux, et même si leur chef se battait de toute ses forces avec une hache impressionnante, il ne parvenait pas à prendre réellement le dessus.

Duo et Heero se placèrent dos à dos, et peu à peu, les monstres commencèrent à encercler le groupe humain, et même Camilla fut contrainte de reculer aussi.

Sentant la fin de plus en plus proche, Duo commença à sérieusement paniquer.

Comment était-il sensé sauver le monde s'il était mort ?

Seul Tomas Jenkels n'était pas réellement effrayé.

Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas mourir et qu'il allait bientôt se passer quelque chose pour les sauver tous.

Parce qu'après tout, avec eux, il y avait Sa Majesté !

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci de me lire.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à Nibai, Little Eve et yuuchan (merci beaucoup de préférer Raven !) pour leurs reviews !

Ainsi qu'au BN pour sa correction !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Ou

Sa Majesté et les brigands (partie 3)

* * *

**Petite annonce **avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Celle qui me corrige, qui m'encourage et qui me suit dans tous mes écrits, depuis quelques années maintenant, me fait l'immense honneur d'illustrer Sa Majesté. Elle ajoutera donc un nouveau dessin à chaque chapitre et je vous donnerais les liens en tête de chapitre. N'hésitez, donc, pas à aller voir ces illustrations et à laisser un joli commentaire pour l'encourager à continuer ! Elle dessine les personnages tels qu'elle les imagine, et je les trouve tous très beaux ^-^ Voilà, l'annonce est terminée…

Lien : http:/ carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com/ art/ Duo-182859827 (retirez les espaces pour pouvoir le lire ^-^)

Merci de votre attention, et sans plus attendre, le chapitre.

* * *

Le combat semblait réellement perdu, ou en tout cas, son déroulement n'était vraiment pas glorieux.

C'était un peu pitoyable de mourir de la main de ces créatures qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le puissant démon qui avait tenté de prendre le contrôle du corps de Duo.

Visiblement, dans ce monde tout comme dans les jeux vidéo, il y avait les monstres, et les boss, ceux qui étaient vraiment difficiles à tuer.

Il y avait tellement de créatures du même type autours d'eux que Duo savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir véritablement de quelque chose de très fort.

Et pourtant, leur attaque semblait suffire à tous les faire tuer.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas à eux de sauver le monde après tout.

Eux, ils l'avaient foutu dans la merde pour des siècles, puis, un jour, quelqu'un se réveillerait avec sur les épaules la destinée du monde entier.

Il commencerait par obtenir un certain pouvoir, puis il serait obligé de se lancer dans cette quête.

Finalement, il rencontrerait de nombreux alliés et, ensemble, ils répareraient les erreurs de leurs ancêtres.

Bien sûr, il y aurait une mort tragique à la fin, mais dans l'ensemble, ça se passerait bien.

Duo secoua la tête vigoureusement.

Voilà qu'il s'avouait vaincu et que, pour ne pas culpabiliser d'abandonner, il inventait totalement un moyen pour ce monde de s'en sortir sans lui.

Enfin, techniquement, ce monde s'en sortait très bien jusqu'à son retour…

Hilde décida de rester caché dans les buissons, cherchant un moyen d'intervenir miraculeusement et de sauver la petite vingtaine de personnes qui se tenait au centre d'une marée de ces créatures atrocement humanoïde.

Seule Camilla semblait ne pas avoir totalement perdu espoir, mais elle était vieille et mourir ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait peur, alors, fallait-il se fier à ce que l'on ressentait chez elle ?

Les brigands, eux, ne comptaient pas perdre espoir de suite, leur chef était encore debout, et tant que ce serait le cas, aucun d'entre eux n'abandonnerait.

Ce n'était pas un esprit de camaraderie ou une confiance aveugle en Trowa, non, mais plutôt l'espoir qu'en tant que chef il trouverait une solution pour les sauver.

Les monstres commencèrent à approcher, quand un rugissement se fit entendre, semblant venir de quelques mètres à peine.

Les monstres et les hommes tournèrent la tête dans le même sens fixer la direction d'où semblait venir ce bruit menaçant.

Heero espéra que c'était de l'aide, Duo se dit que connaissant sa chance, ça ne pourrait qu'être pire.

Et, alors que plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et que les monstres se tournaient à nouveau vers les humains, une créature gigantesque surgit des buissons et se jeta sur les espèces de zombis, les broyant sous sa rangée de dents.

Elle faisait penser à un tigre, mais bien plus gros, aux couleurs étrangement bleus.

Les brigands avaient baissé leurs armes, trop surpris par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Duo, lui, en avait carrément laissé tomber son épée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et, alors qu'un certain moment de flottement semblait envahir les combattants, Hilde surgit de son buisson pour transpercer l'un des monstres de son épée.

Se reculant, elle regarda les autres avec une lueur farouche dans les yeux que Duo ne lui avait jamais vus.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à traîner comme ça ! On a une chance de reprendre le dessus, et ça me paraît le bon moment !

Et alors qu'elle se relançait à l'attaque, les autres se contentèrent de l'imiter, avec la certitude, maintenant, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

* * *

Leur repas n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et pourtant, Arthur avait encore faim.

Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première, il s'évertuait toujours à convaincre cet idiot de chevalier d'accepter de rester dans ce village jusqu'à ce que toute menace soit écartée.

Pour toute réponse, Raven regardait par la fenêtre les nombreux villageois qui réparaient ce qui pouvait l'être.

Face à son silence, Arthur sentait sa patience diminuer peu à peu.

– Pourquoi au juste ne voulez-vous pas rester ici ?

Prenant son épée, et s'occupant de la nettoyer du sang démoniaque qui avait pu la souiller, Raven regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre avant de rabaisser les yeux sur sa tâche sans dire un mot.

– Vous pourriez au moins expliquer au lieu de m'ignorer !

– C'est ce que je compte faire.

Les épaules d'Arthur s'affaissèrent.

Si Raven voulait vraiment lui expliquer ça, il s'y prenait vraiment très mal !

– Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous attendez au juste pour le faire ?

Regardant une nouvelle fois la fenêtre, Raven se contenta de répondre.

– D'être capable de le faire.

* * *

Le combat venait à sa fin, les monstres n'étaient plus très nombreux, et la créature qui était apparue faisait de véritables ravages dans les rangs ennemis.

Peu à peu, les hommes purent baisser leurs armes, et les derniers monstres disparurent dans les fourrés.

Quand le calme fut revenu, la créature s'immobilisa, et une silhouette en descendit doucement.

Duo fut surpris de reconnaître Réléna.

Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur la tête de l'animal, et il disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une très grosse flaque d'eau.

Elle arriva vers eux en sautillant, et en voyant la bouche bêtement ouverte du prince, elle haussa les épaules.

– Bah quoi ?

Le jeune homme sembla se réveiller un instant.

– C'était quoi ça au juste ?

Réléna se contenta de sourire.

– Oh tu sais, en tant que prêtresse du temple d'Ajeena, c'est normal de pouvoir invoquer ce genre de choses.

Heero se rapprocha, semblant tout aussi surpris que Duo.

– Attend, tu es prêtresse ?

Elle se contenta de sourire.

– Oui, enfin, était, je ne le suis plus aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hilde, prenant part à la conversation également et ignorant les brigands qui s'occupaient des quelques blessés et cadavres qui les entouraient.

– Eh bien… C'est un peu gênant en fait.

Soudainement plus méfiant, Heero sembla oublier qu'elle les avait recueilli pendant des mois, et fit un pas en avant, comme pour protéger son cher prince.

Duo en ressentit une certaine satisfaction.

Hilde se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette démonstration stupide de la force des gros bras.

– Répond, Réléna.

Elle le fixa avec une mine boudeuse avant de répondre à voix presque basse.

– Je suis fan de …

Duo leva un sourcil, n'ayant tout simplement pas entendu le mot, et il ne semblait pas être le seul.

Mais Heero, lui, l'avait parfaitement entendu et ne se gêna pas pour le répéter à voix haute.

– Yaoi ? C'est quoi ça au juste ?

Hilde se mit à rire juste à côté d'eux, et Duo sentit qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose.

Quand à Réléna, elle profita du fait qu'un blessé hurlait qu'il allait mourir pour s'excuser et partir le soigner en utilisant ses « supers pouvoirs de prêtresse ».

Heero, frustré et sans réponse, s'éloigna.

Mais il semblait tout de même plus détendu maintenant qu'elle lui avait répondu.

Quand à Hilde, elle ne s'en remettrait tout simplement pas.

Duo la regarda en croisant les bras.

– Toi, tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ?

Entre deux rires, elle le regarda, avant de recommencer de plus belle.

– Hilde !

– En tout cas, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, elle ira jamais draguer Heero cette fille !

– Pourquoi ça ?

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre, Duo se renfrogna.

– Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire qu'elle drague Heero ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et lui aussi ! Ils sont adultes, vaccinés, enfin je sais pas si y a des vaccins ici…

Une voix grave les rappela à l'ordre, et ils se retournèrent vers le chef de cette petite bande de brigands.

– Bon, je sais que vous étiez prisonniers, mais un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus pour ranger ce bazar.

Duo alla se mettre à la tâche sans se faire prier, en profitant pour échapper à Hilde et ses remarques totalement irréalistes.

Rageusement, il se mit à ramasser des morceaux de bois.

Il ne savait de toute façon pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

Tomas et Réléna, ayant tous deux des pouvoirs, visiblement, s'occupaient de soigner les blessés, les gros bras ramassaient ce qui était plus lourd.

Duo, n'étant pas vraiment un titan, se contentait de ramasser ce qui était à sa portée.

Il releva la tête en voyant le patron de ces brigands qui, avec Heero, s'occupait de relever tout une palissade.

Il n'avait pas l'air mauvais dans le fond, bien au contraire, et Duo espérait que leur combat tous ensemble allait le convaincre de les laisser partir tranquillement sans faire d'histoires en plus.

Et, alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme, il repéra quelque chose dans un arbre.

Une fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui.

Ce qui attira un peu plus son regard, ce fut l'arbalète qu'elle tenait en main, visant directement le jeune chef qui était occupé à solidifier les bases de la palissade qu'il venait de réparer.

Et comme Duo était quelqu'un de bien, il se jeta en avant, alors que la fille appuyait sur la gâchette.

* * *

-Maintenant ça devrait être bon.

Les mots que Raven avaient prononcé, Arthur ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment, et tout était silencieux depuis la fin de leur repas, le jeune prêtre pensait même que le chevalier était fâché !

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, si Arthur ne voyait aucune raison pouvant pousser Raven à être fâché, il s'y attendait tout de même, Raven n'avait pas besoin de bonne raison, ou même de raison toute simple, pour faire quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que qui devrait-être bon ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix à moitié éteinte, trop emporté qu'il était par le sommeil.

– Tu voulais savoir pourquoi on restait pas demain, ni les autres jours pas vrai ? Eh bien, maintenant je vais pouvoir te le montrer.

Et sans rien dire de plus, l'homme se leva et quitta la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

En y regardant à son tour, Arthur vit clairement qu'il n'y avait plus une seule personne dehors et que seule une maison était encore éclairée.

Le chevalier ouvrit la porte de la petite maison dans laquelle ils avaient été installés, et il traversa la petite place qui les séparait de cette unique maison encore éveillée.

Arthur le rejoignit en quelques pas de course.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me montrer au juste ?

– Fais silence, suis-moi, et tu verras.

Se mettant à sa hauteur, Arthur parla bien plus doucement.

– Je ne vous suivrez pas au hasard sans savoir ce que vous voulez me montrer !

– Pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais depuis le temple, répondit Raven calmement.

Arthur s'arrêta un instant, se rendant compte que l'homme avait parfaitement raison.

Puis, il se rappela ce qui l'avait poussé, en premier lieu, à suivre cet être démoniaque.

Le rattrapant à nouveau, il dit, sûr de lui.

– Je vous rappelle que je ne suis avec vous que pour vous ramener dans le chemin de la déesse.

– Je tus des démons, pas des humains, tu trouves pas que j'y suis déjà dans le bon chemin ?

– Si, mais…

- Mais je n'obéis pas aux ordres de ta grande déesse Layne, pas vrai ? Et ça, tu supportes pas.

– Qu'un chevalier élu par la déesse décide de la quitter et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête avec la force qu'elle lui a donnée, non, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal.

– Bon, que tu aies du mal ou que tout aille bien, tais-toi maintenant, écoute, et regarde.

Arthur leva les yeux vers la fenêtre éclairée que lui indiquait Raven, ce dernier veilla à ce qu'il reste discret.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre repéra rapidement la grande majorité des habitants qui entouraient le maire de cet endroit.

La discussion avait l'air plutôt emporté, et il leva les bras pour amener le silence.

– On a de la chance, ils viennent de commencer.

Arthur ne sursauta même pas et se tourna vers Raven qui se tenait tout prêt de lui et regardait également.

– Qu'est-ce qui vient de commencer ?

– Leur conseil de village. Maintenant, écoute.

En reportant son attention sur les villageois, Arthur se rendit compte que le maire venait de finir sa phrase.

Un homme se leva rapidement.

– D'accord, mais comment ?

Arthur se dit qu'il avait quand même raté une bonne partie de l'histoire, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

Mais, à force d'écouter, il comprit rapidement.

Le maire reprenait la parole.

– Ce sera plus facile qu'on ne le pensait ! D'après Natasha, l'un des deux lui mange déjà dans la main.

Arthur reconnu cette Natasha dans le fond, c'était la fille qui leur avait amené de la soupe, mais elle ne semblait plus du tout au bord des larmes.

– C'est bien gentil, mais elle a dit que c'était le petit, hors, nous, c'est du grand dont on a besoin, et il arrête pas de dire qu'ils partiront demain !

Un instant de silence se fit alors, les villageois étant occupés à réfléchir à un moyen de les faire rester.

C'est une vieille dame qui se leva la première.

– On a qu'à garder le gosse en otage, à ce moment là, l'autre n'aura plus vraiment le choix !

– Tu as vu comme il a massacré les démons ? Si on fait ça, on va tous se faire massacrer !

– Alors, on a qu'à blesser le gosse, faire en sorte qu'il ait à rester ici !

– Imagine un peu qu'ils n'aient aucun réel lien et que le guerrier s'en aille quand même ! Non, il faut le convaincre de rester…

Les discussions reprirent un peu plus fort, du simple achat au chantage immonde, tous semblaient avoir de très bonnes idées pour les garder ici.

Un homme, proche de la fenêtre, se pencha vers son voisin et parla faiblement.

Arthur, étant juste à côté, l'entendit presque distinctement.

– Mais on est même pas sûr que d'autres démons arrivent, est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux de le laisser aller secourir les autres villages ?

Son voisin le regarda comme s'il était totalement fou.

– Tu deviens sénile mon vieux. On s'en fout des autres villages ! C'est notre survie qui importe le plus.

Le vieil homme se contenta d'acquiescer et de regarder l'ensemble des villageois qui continuaient à chercher ce qui pourrait bien pousser Raven et Arthur à prolonger leur séjour.

Dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait, Arthur préféra rejoindre la maisonnée qu'on leur avait laissé, Raven, n'ayant pas réellement besoin de regarder la suite, le suivi tranquillement.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Arthur demanda calmement :

- Est-ce que tous les hommes vivant en dehors des temples sont aussi égoïstes ?

Raven haussa les épaules.

– Ils sont humains.

Arthur le foudroya du regard.

– Moi aussi, et vous aussi même si on peu avoir des doutes.

Ne relevant pas, Raven se contenta de s'allonger sur une paillasse.

– Ils ont peur pour leurs vies.

– Et ça justifie de se foutre des autres vies perdues ?

– Comme ils ne voient pas ce qu'il se passe ailleurs, c'est plus facile.

– Quoi ?

– C'est comme pour les régions du désert, on sait que la vie y est dure, mais on ne fait rien, parce qu'on y est pas confronté directement. Parfois on pense à eux, puis on oubli et on pense à autre chose, c'est le même principe.

Arthur s'installa tranquillement sur la paillasse juste à côté de celle du chevalier.

– En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec vous, nous partons dès demain.

Et alors qu'il tournait le dos à Raven, la voix de ce dernier résonna dans l'obscurité.

– Prépare toi gamin, ce sera comme ça partout où on ira.

Arthur ne répondit rien, et ferma les yeux, songeant au fait que les yeux secs de Natasha risquaient fortement de s'emplir de larmes à nouveau d'ici le lendemain.

Raven, bras derrière la tête, fixait tranquillement le plafond.

Lui aussi il pensait, mais pas vraiment à la même chose qu'Arthur.

Raven, songeait au fait que tout ça, c'était un peu de sa faute, mais aussi celle de Sa Majesté.

* * *

Voila, un chapitre de plus à mon actif ^-^

Merci de continuer de me suivre et de m'encourager !

Bisous, et à très vite !


	16. Chapter 16

Bien, tout d'abord, **le dessin du BN** : http:/ carmilaleswagons./ art/ Heero-183801786#/ d31fid6 (retirez juste les espaces entre les /). Vous seriez adorables de lui laisser un commentaire.

Sinon, merci à Little Eve pour sa review dans le chapitre précédent.

* * *

Chapitre 16

Ou

Un nouveau compagnon pour Sa Majesté

* * *

Duo était parfaitement conscient de la stupidité de ce qu'il avait pu faire, personne n'avait à le lui dire, et pourtant, Hilde semblait n'avoir de cesse de lui répéter encore et toujours à quel point il était bête.

Il regardait calmement le sang qui continuait de l'entourer, et qui sortait directement du joli trou qu'il avait à l'épaule.

Et il reconnaissait qu'en plus d'avoir commis un acte héroïquement stupide, il avait, aussi agit comme un imbécile juste après.

Et après, il disait vouloir devenir médecin…

En fait, tout avait commencé quand il avait vu cette fille dans l'arbre, prête à tuer le chef des brigands qui les avaient kidnappés, malmenés, enfermés, et qui avaient prévu de les vendre comme des animaux.

Et lui, au lieu de la laisser débarrasser ce monde d'une pourriture, il s'était lancé en avant, avait repoussé le brigand, et étant un peu plus petit, s'était prit une flèche, destinée au cœur de l'homme, directement dans le bras.

Heero s'était immédiatement précipité vers lui, et Duo, sans doute aveuglé par la douleur, s'était dit qu'il allait faire comme dans les films d'action.

Soit, arracher comme un barbare la flèche.

Il l'avait fait alors que Trowa lui hurlait presque de ne pas bouger, et maintenant, Duo le regrettait sérieusement.

En plus de s'être fait carrément mal, il avait aussi arraché pas mal de peau en plus et le sang ne cessait plus de couler.

Pourtant, on lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais retirer un corps étranger d'une plaie, à moins d'être prêt à la soigner !

Car maintenant qu'il avait retiré ce qui servait de bouchon, eh bien, il se vidait peu à peu de son sang.

Hilde était à ses côtés et entreprenait de lui faire un garrot, au risque qu'il perde son bras, mais elle s'en foutait pour le moment.

Et c'est Réléna, finalement, qui vint à sa rescousse.

En fait, alors que Duo pensait mourir, que son chevalier était à ses côtés sans pouvoir rien faire, que sa meilleure amie tentait de lui faire toujours un peu plus mal et que le chef des brigands était parti à la poursuite de celle qui avait voulu le tuer, la jeune ex prêtresse fan de yaoi n'était pas là.

Quand elle était revenue après avoir fait le tour de l'ensemble des blessés, elle s'était contentée de s'approcher, de repousser doucement Hilde et de poser la paume de sa main sur l'épaule de Duo.

Elle ne bougea plus, et se contenta de demander calmement à Hilde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu tentais de faire au juste ?

Hilde, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que faisait la brune, répondit rapidement :

- Eh bien, je tentais de le soigner !

Réléna sembla soudainement surprise.

– Oh, toi aussi tu sais soigner par magie ?

Hilde se renfrogna légèrement.

– Non, moi je sais juste soigner un peu par médecine.

– Aah… C'était ça que tu tentais de faire ?

– Eh bien… oui…

- Bah si tu veux mon avis, la médecine, ça marchera jamais !

Et elle retira doucement sa main, laissant le prince se débrouiller tout seul.

Duo, surpris de ne plus avoir mal, se releva d'un coupe tira sur sa chemise.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la blessure.

Il songea doucement que c'était bien pratique quand même, la magie.

Rapidement, son chevalier fut à ses côtés, et il n'avait pas l'air très content.

– Vous ne devriez pas prendre autant de risques ! Imaginez un peu que cette flèche n'ait pas touché que votre épaule !

Duo le regarda un instant, et demanda calmement :

- Donc, tu aurais préféré que je laisse cet homme mourir ?

– Oui.

La réponse était nette, le chevalier n'avait aucune sympathie pour le brigand, et Duo le nota dans un coin de sa tête.

– Mais… C'est pas toi qui a attrapé ton épée et qui t'es lancé sur des monstres qui ont failli tous nous bouffer, et ce, dans l'unique but de sauver ces gens ?

Heero ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma bien rapidement, à la grande satisfaction de Duo qui savait avoir gagné cette joute là !

Mais le chevalier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

– Je suis libre de prendre tous les risques qui sont à prendre, pas vous.

Le natté le foudroya du regard.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi toi tu peux mourir et pas moi ?

– Parce que vous avez quelque chose d'important à accomplir.

– Oh, mais toi aussi je te signale !

Le jeune chevalier ne dit rien pendant une toute petite minute, avant de demander avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix :

- Ah oui ?

Duo le regarda avec un soudain mépris.

– Quoi, tu n'es pas censé me protéger ?

Hilde éclata de rire derrière.

– Vachement efficace !

Sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami, elle préféra s'éloigner rapidement.

Mais le chevalier se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avait rien dit de faut, bien au contraire.

Il n'avait, finalement, fait qu'apporter des ennuis.

A son monde, à son prince…

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait incapable de le protéger réellement.

Mais personne ne sembla réellement noter ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le saisissait soudainement.

Et même s'il se faisait la promesse immédiate de tout faire pour protéger son prince, un doute s'insinuait peu à peu en lui.

Serait-il à la hauteur ?

Duo sembla tout de même remarquer l'attitude un peu plus fermée de son chevalier.

Certes, Heero n'avait jamais été très ouvert, et il n'avait pas vraiment tendance à révéler ses plus profondes pensées, mais à force, le natté réussissait à voir les quelques changements d'humeur de son chevalier.

Mais alors qu'il allait tenter de parler un peu à son… ami, le chef de la bande revint bredouille, et son second se précipita presque vers lui.

– Tu l'as rattrapée ?

Trowa le regarda un instant, et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Tomas s'avança doucement vers l'homme.

– Si je puis me permettre, qui était au juste cette jeune fille qui a tenté de vous tuer ?

Trowa le regarda un instant, et répondit presque trop calmement.

– Cela ne te regarde pas, vieil homme.

Et il passa à côté de l'un des grands prêtres des déesses, sans que Monsieur Jenkels ne semble réellement s'en formaliser.

Il se posta directement devant Duo, et plaça l'une de ses mains contre son cœur, s'inclinant légèrement.

– Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, elle est à présent votre.

Duo ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien, et un silence plus que gênant s'installa au sein même du camp.

Il trouvait qu'avoir un homme prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger la sienne, c'était déjà chiant.

Alors deux…

* * *

Le matin était arrivé un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Arthur qui aurait bien passé quelques heures de plus sur la paillasse que les villageois lui avaient donné.

Parce que, certes, la paille n'était pas forcément confortable, mais c'était toujours mieux que les cailloux dans les montagnes !

Et le plus frustrant pour lui, c'était que son compagnon de voyage pouvait dormir n'importe où et dans toutes les positions imaginables.

Assis contre un arbre, sur le dos alors que les petits cailloux devaient lui faire de jolis trous dans la peau, sur le côté dans une herbe sèche qui avait la sérieuse tendance à piquer…

Arthur était même persuadé que Raven dormirait comme un bébé au milieu d'un champ de cactus.

Et en même temps, le chevalier avait une sacrée chance.

Que ce soit lié au pouvoir de la déesse Layne ou non, Arthur n'en savait rien.

Ce dont il était persuadé, c'était que lui avait dû faire de sérieuses boulettes pour s'en prendre autant dans la gueule.

Pour faire un exemple simple, quand Raven se jetait dans l'herbe pour piquer un somme, tout allait pour le mieux, quand c'était lui, Arthur avait une sérieuse tendance à tomber sur des chardons, des orties, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse piquer, irriter, ou juste être désagréable.

Et, pour une fois, il avait un endroit sec, chaud et confortable pour dormir, c'était le genre de trucs qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger.

Mais, alors qu'il dormait du sommeil du bienheureux, il avait senti une main lui saisir l'épaule et le secouer comme un poirier.

En grognant, il s'était retourné pour foudroyer du regard son réveil personnel, mais les yeux rouges de Raven n'avaient montré aucune réaction face à un tel accueil.

Le chevalier n'avait pas parlé fort, peu désireux d'ameuter tout le village.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment que le jeune apprentis prêtre voit tous les enfants en larme leur agripper le bas du pantalon pour les faire rester au moins une nuit de plus.

Et une nuit de plus, et une nuit de plus…

Et encore une petite…

D'autant que les démons envahissaient de plus en plus le monde, posant des pièges pour les voyageurs peu attentifs, et Raven comptait bien faire le ménage.

Et ce n'était pas en s'enracinant dans une région qu'il y parviendrait.

– Allez petit prêtre, il faut qu'on y aille.

– Je m'appelle Arthur… baragouina l'autre avant de se retourner.

Raven resta un instant assis à côté de lui, et soupira longuement.

En fait, il se demandait un peu pourquoi il acceptait un tel boulet à ses côtés, puis, il se mit à réfléchir un peu.

Arthur ne marchait pas vite, se fatiguait rapidement, râlait souvent, ne savait pas se battre et lui répétait en boucle que la déesse était merveilleuse et que la trahir, c'était pas bien.

Arrêtant de réfléchir, le chevalier se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais alors qu'il l'ouvrait, il pensa aussi au fait qu'Arthur soignait la moindre de ses égratignures en prenant son temps et en faisant très attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

Il lui préparait aussi à manger, révulsé qu'il avait été en voyant Raven commencer à manger un animal cru.

Il criait souvent quand Raven faisait quelque chose de soi disant dangereux, et il insistait toujours pour avoir un feu.

En soit, c'était que des contraintes en plus, mais il y avait aussi autre chose.

D'une certaine manière, quelqu'un prenait soin de lui, et ça avait quelque chose d'agréable.

En plus, s'il le laissait seul ici, certains villageois risquaient de s'énerver, et les choses pourraient déraper.

Soupirant longuement, à nouveau, il se retourna et, sans plus de cérémonie, souleva le jeune homme pour le porter sur son épaule.

Il se dit qu'il présumait un peu de ses forces, son sac était lourd, et Arthur pesait son poids…

Mais il pouvait bien faire quelques kilomètres avant de le réveiller.

Mais, à peine Raven était-il au milieu de la grande place que le jeune apprenti prêtre se réveillait et hurlait presque :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Reposez moi par terre tout de suite !

En le reposant, et en voyant les portes des maisons s'ouvrir, Raven ne dit qu'une seule chose.

– Finalement, j'aurais dû te laisser…

* * *

Duo ne bougeait même plus, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire dans une telle situation.

Après tout, ce Trowa semblait avoir autant de volonté qu'Heero, et le jeune apprenti chevalier était encore là, et ce, après s'être fait envoyer paitre, s'être pris des coups de couteau un peu partout et être tombé d'une falaise.

Le chef des brigands ayant l'air, quand même, un peu plus fort et résistant qu'Heero, Duo était certain de ne jamais réussir à se débarrasser de lui.

Pourtant, dès que l'homme se fut éloigné suite à son serment, Heero et Tomas Jenkels se dirigèrent rapidement vers lui pour discuter de la meilleure chose à faire.

– Bien mon petit Duo, avec cet homme dans nos rangs, nous venons de gagner un allié de poids !

– Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez tout de même pas ! On ne peut pas accepter cet homme !

Duo regarda un instant son chevalier, se demandant un peu si c'était le fait que l'homme en question était un brigand qui l'empêchait d'être content qu'il les rejoigne.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'accepterait pas ? demanda-t-il très calmement.

Son chevalier le regarda un instant, avant d'expliquer à voix basse :

- Ce type de serment… C'est probablement un natif des plaines, un peuple nomade et hérétique ! Nous ne pouvons accepter sa présence !

Tomas Jenkels tapota son menton un instant, semblant réfléchir sérieusement à ce problème.

– Certes, les nomades des plaines ne croient pas aux pouvoirs des déesses, mais c'est un peuple fier qui respecte à la lettre les traditions. Duo, en lui sauvant la vie, tu viens de gagner un protecteur de choix, il sera prêt à mourir pour toi.

Le jeune prince soupira longuement, des protecteurs prêts à mourir pour lui, il commençait à en avoir un certain nombre.

Mais Heero ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que Tomas à l'idée de voir Trowa les rejoindre dans leur périple.

– Oui, enfin, il le fera jusqu'à ce que sa dette soit payée ! Après, qui sait ce qu'il décidera de faire !

Le vieux prêtre soupira longuement face aux réflexions du jeune chevalier, un peu trop fidèle aux déesses pour accepter que quelqu'un refuse d'y croire, mais Duo eut tôt fait de les mettre d'accord.

– De toute façon, qu'on le veuille ou non, on a plus vraiment le choix.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent dans la direction que le prince regardait, et ce, pour voir les trois filles de leur groupe, regroupées autours de Trowa, parlant avec enthousiasme autours de lui.

Visiblement, c'était décidé, le brigand allait les accompagner.

* * *

L'heure du départ avait sonné un peu trop rapidement au goût de Trowa et à celui de ses hommes.

Ces derniers ne venaient pas des plaines, et ils ne semblaient pas réellement comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser leur chef à accepter de partir avec ces gens, mais son second s'était contenté de laisser Trowa choisir sa propre voie, et à défaut de le comprendre, il le soutenait.

Se rapprochant du jeune chef, il resta un peu en arrière néanmoins, peu familier des démonstrations d'amitié.

Trowa ne l'était pas non plus de toute façon.

– Tu sais que si tu pars, tu ne retrouveras jamais ta place ici ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui, et se contenta d'un léger rire.

– Tu n'as rien de mieux à me dire, Pavel, alors que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que nous nous voyons ?

L'homme se contenta de le regarder un instant, avant de répondre froidement :

- Non. Je pourrais tenter de te convaincre de rester, mais tu n'en ferais rien, je pourrais te dire d'être prudent, mais tu ne m'écouterais même pas. Je pourrais aussi te dire que tu vas nous manquer, mais tu ne me croirais pas. Alors, que me reste-t-il à te dire ?

Trowa se releva prestement, prenant son sac à la main, il regarda un instant son second, et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

– Tu pourrais au moins me demander qui j'ai choisi pour prendre ma place.

Pavel se contenta d'un sourire carnassier.

– Tu sais parfaitement que si tu ne m'as pas choisi, j'irais tuer moi-même ton élu.

Trowa lui rendit son sourire, et se contenta de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage.

Mais, alors qu'il s'éloignait, Pavel lui cria :

- Si tu reviens ici, tu n'auras plus ta place comme chef ! Mais je suis tout de même prêt à t'accepter comme second !

Trowa lui fit un signe de la main, ne voulant pas se retourner pour regarder, une dernière fois, ceux qui avaient été sa famille pendant quelques années.

Non, il préféra avancer sous les regards énamourés de ses compagnes de voyage, sous les yeux plus calculateurs du vieux prêtre, sous les éclairs que semblaient lui lancer ceux du chevalier.

Oui, il avançait, et ce, pour accompagner et protéger celui qu'il ne savait pas être Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Vous seriez adorables de laisser une petite review, juste histoire que je puisse savoir si vous aimez les tournures de cette épopée.

Ou pas…

Merci à tous de me lire ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

Tout d'abord, **le dessin du BN **et c'est Hilde qui est à l'honneur : http:/ .com/ # / d31vf74 Retirez les espaces, et pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, ça lui fera toujours plaisir !

Sinon, rapidement, **Little Eve**, ton idée d'un Raven en tenue de soubrette est remonté jusqu'à certaines oreilles, et tu devrais trouver un dessin de lui dans cette tenue d'ici la semaine prochaine. Autant te dire que le principal concerné ne te remercie pas vraiment… Moi en revanche ^-^

Sinon, merci aux autres revieweurs : yuuchan, Sortilege et lilith !

Et sans vous faire attendre plus :

* * *

Chapitre 17

Ou

Sa Majesté voyage avec des tombes…

* * *

Arthur resta sans faire un geste pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Raven l'avait reposé au sol dès que les premiers villageois avaient commencé à sortir hors de leurs maisons, et depuis, ils n'avaient plus fait un seul geste.

Le maire se rapprocha d'eux rapidement, semblant soudainement gêné.

– Dîtes-moi… messieurs, comptez-vous nous quitter aussi vite ?

Le ton était calme, mais Arthur avait assisté à leur discussion de la veille, et il décida de ne pas tomber sans un quelconque piège que ces gens pourraient tenter de leur tendre.

Et puis, de toute façon, le chevalier ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir rester, donc Arthur se contenterait de le suivre.

– Nous sommes plutôt pressés, oui, répondit Raven avec un calme qu'Arthur ne lui aurait jamais deviné.

Les villageois semblèrent accueillir la nouvelle avec surprise, mais aussi inquiétude, et Arthur vit Natasha se rapprocher de lui rapidement, mais il détourna les yeux d'elle, avant de pouvoir voir la moindre de ses larmes.

Elle posa doucement ses mains sur l'un des bras d'Arthur, espérant certainement qu'il la regarderait, mais il n'en fit rien.

L'expression qu'elle avait la veille, lors du conseil des villageois, était restée gravée dans sa mémoire, et il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi gros.

Elle se moquait de lui, ne lui parlant que pour le convaincre de faire rester le chevalier.

Mais peu à peu, Arthur n'eut pas d'autre choix que de regarder les villageois, qui semblaient peu à peu perdre tout espoir, et ça, ça n'était pas de la comédie.

Le maire et les autres ne voulaient, après tout, qu'être sûrs de pouvoir survivre, de parvenir à protéger leur terre, leurs maisons, leurs enfants.

Ils voulaient, certes, tromper le chevalier et lui, pour les faire rester, mais ils le faisaient uniquement pour vivre.

Pouvait-on vraiment le leur reprocher ?

Mais, alors qu'il allait sans doute finir par craquer face à ces expressions de détresse et ces quelques sanglots étouffés, une main se referma sur son bras.

La prise était ferme, presque douloureuse, et Arthur tourna rapidement les yeux vers Raven.

Les yeux rouges de ce dernier semblaient foudroyer ces hommes et ces femmes.

Rapprochant Arthur de lui, le chevalier commença à avancer droit devant lui, ignorant le maire du village qui le suppliait de rester encore au moins une journée.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre fut traîné au même rythme que le chevalier, la main de ce dernier refusant totalement de le laisser filer ou traîner.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu, un jeune garçon se plaça droit devant eux, son regard brillait probablement autant que celui de Raven, et il gardait les poings serrés, retenant probablement sa colère en faisant cela.

Et face à cet enfant, Raven s'arrêta, Arthur, surpris, faillit tomber en avant, mais la prise du chevalier était forte, et il ne flancha même pas.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, seuls résonnaient les bruits que faisaient les villageois, mais Arthur avait clairement l'impression d'oublier peu à peu leur existence.

– Alors c'est comme ça ? Vous allez partir en nous laissant comme ça ?

Raven le regarda un instant, avant de répondre calmement.

– Et alors ? C'est pas comme si on se connaissait.

L'enfant sembla presque grogner.

– Si vous ne voulez pas réellement nous aider, c'était pas la peine de le faire la première fois !

Le sourire du chevalier s'agrandit.

– Justement, votre erreur était de penser que j'ai tué ces créatures pour vous aider.

Et sans rien dire d'autre, l'homme reprit sa marche.

L'expression de l'enfant s'était adoucie, et laissait maintenant place à de la surprise.

Et, alors qu'ils étaient au même niveau, Raven s'arrêta.

– Si tu as assez de courage pour me hurler dessus, utilise le plutôt pour tenter de défendre ce à quoi tu tiens.

Sans rien ajouter, Raven reprit sa route, traînant Arthur derrière lui.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre se fit alors la réflexion que, visiblement, Raven avait à présent décidé qu'ils voyageraient ensemble, il ne le laisserait pas en arrière.

Mais il fit l'erreur de se retourner, et de regarder une toute dernière fois les habitants de ce petit village.

Ces derniers ne les regardaient déjà plus, et semblaient s'être déjà résous à un sort funeste face auquel ils ne tenteraient même pas de se rebeller.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit clairement un poids peser dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Ils s'étaient mis en marche depuis plusieurs heures, et une très mauvaise impression avait commencé à envahir Duo.

Il n'était pas inquiet pour les deux vieilles personnes du groupe qui restaient devant et parlaient joyeusement de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir autours d'eux, non.

Ce qui le gênait un peu plus, c'était le silence des deux jeunes hommes qui l'encadraient, et les murmures des deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient un peu en retrait derrière eux.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient avec tant d'entrain, et de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, il ne tenait pas vraiment à en savoir plus.

Elles parlaient de chose comme _Uke, Seme, choix_, et il ne savait trop quoi d'autre.

Une discussion visiblement féminine, et il savait d'avance qu'il n'y serait pas le bienvenu.

Mais, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer entre ses deux tombes.

Chaque fois qu'il tentait de commencer à parler, il obtenait une sorte de grognement d'Heero, et encore moins de réaction venant de Trowa.

Alors comme, en plus, les deux hommes ne se supportaient pas…

Le natté n'espérait qu'une seule et unique chose, qu'il leur arrive rapidement quelque chose, histoire qu'ils ne passent pas des jours à voyager de cette manière !

Mais, malheureusement, ses vœux avaient toujours tendance à ne pas se réaliser.

Il se passa trois jours ainsi, dans cette même ambiance, et ses nerfs commençaient sérieusement à craquer.

Le vieux Jenkels lui avait assuré qu'ils arriveraient d'ici une journée de marche au temple de la déesse Valenra.

Au moins, là-bas, il y aurait peut-être un peu plus d'animation.

Enfin, peut-être…

Mais, alors qu'ils marchaient, encore en silence, il entendit clairement Hilde l'appeler en arrière.

Profitant de cette opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois, il s'arrêta pour attendre les deux jeunes filles.

Il ne fut pas vraiment ravi en voyant que ses deux gardes du corps muets en avaient fait de même.

Hilde lui prit tranquillement la main, et Réléna le bras, l'encadrant ainsi, elles prirent un peu d'avance, laissant les tombes derrière elles.

Duo soupira de soulagement.

– Vous ne pouviez pas me libérer d'eux avant ?

Réléna se contenta de lui sourire en répondant à voix basse.

– A vrai dire, on pensait que cette mauvaise ambiance passerait grâce à toi.

– Mais visiblement, tu es totalement inutile pour ce genre de chose, acheva Hilde en se moquant légèrement.

Duo se sentit soudainement terriblement vexé.

– Parce que vous pensiez que j'allais arranger les choses ? Ils ne veulent même plus me parler ! Bon, de Trowa, c'est pas très surprenant… Mais Heero…

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas normal que ton beau chevalier ne te parle plus, pas vrai ? lança Hilde encore plus moqueuse, mais Duo ne releva pas.

En fait, il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était tout simplement pas normal qu'Heero ne lui parle plus.

Il n'était pas très bavard avant, c'était bien vrai, mais ils avaient au moins quelques petits mots à échanger, une dispute à avoir sur un sujet quelconque, n'importe quoi !

Maintenant, tout ce que Duo pouvait espérer, c'était un grognement avec une intonation légèrement différente à chaque fois, et ça n'aidait pas vraiment à communiquer.

Réléna soupira à côté de lui.

– Les hommes sont vraiment stupides…

Hilde renchérit en fermant les yeux.

– Oh que oui !

Duo se renfrogna.

– Merci bien.

– Oh, mais tu n'es pas stupide toi ! Juste un peu aveugle.

Duo préféra ne pas faire remarquer que si les hommes étaient stupides, et que lui ne l'était pas, Hilde venait de faire une sérieuse atteinte à sa masculinité.

Non, il préféra demander à peu prêt calmement :

- Et pourquoi je suis aveugle ?

Réléna se pencha vers lui.

– En fait, on pense que si Heero ne te parles plus, c'est à cause de Trowa.

Duo leva un sourcil.

– Tu veux dire qu'il est timide ?

Hilde éclata de rire.

– On avait pas pensé à ça ! Non, on était resté à la jalousie, le fait qu'il soit vexé, qu'il n'aime pas le fait de voir un nouveau mâle dominant dans l'équipe… Mais la timidité…

- Ah… Mais si ! Un homme fort comme Heero, timide…

En se tournant vers Réléna, Duo se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux étrangement brillants, et Hilde se mit rapidement à renchérir.

– Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'oserait pas parler à Duo, parce qu'il sait que Trowa pourrait entendre !

– Ou alors, il n'ose tout simplement pas parler à Trowa !

Elles parlaient de plus en plus fort, semblant réellement emportées par leur conversation, et Duo avait bien du mal à suivre.

Et alors qu'il sentait un sérieux mal de tête poindre, il se dit qu'il n'était pas si mal, finalement, entre ses deux protecteurs.

* * *

Le village n'était pas bien loin derrière eux, mais suffisamment aux goûts de Raven qui lâcha le bras d'Arthur.

Et comme le pensait le chevalier, le garçon s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher.

Il se laissait presque totalement traîner depuis quelques mètres, et Raven savait bien pourquoi.

Même s'il était persuadé de ne plus tomber dans un quelconque piège des villageois, c'était faux, et pour la bonne raison, qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de piège.

Autant, lui, il s'en fichait un peu de les laisser, mais Arthur semblait en être sérieusement affecté.

– Pourquoi t'es triste encore ?

L'autre releva les yeux vers le chevalier, le visage renfrogné au possible.

– Je ne suis absolument pas triste !

Le chevalier le regarda un instant et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Mais ?

Le jeune apprenti prêtre baissa alors les yeux.

– Je ne trouve pas ça juste, c'est tout.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne trouves pas juste ?

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

– De les laisser comme ça, sans aucun moyen de se défendre.

Raven soupira longuement et s'adossa à un arbre.

– Eh bien quoi, moi je trouve que ce qu'on a fait est tout à fait suffisant.

Arthur se tourna vers l'homme, excédé par la nonchalance de cet homme.

– Non ! Absolument pas ! Ces gens, vous les avez peut-être sauvé, mais maintenant, ils vont à nouveau être à la merci de ces créatures !

– Ou alors, ils vont profiter du répit que je leur ai offert pour s'organiser et se préparer à combattre ces monstres.

Arthur rouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répondre à une telle chose.

Raven le regarda calmement.

– On ne peut pas passer sa vie à vouloir aider tout le monde. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

Le jeune prêtre ne put s'empêcher de trouver que ce que disait le chevalier avait un sens, et il trouvait cela révoltant.

– Même s'ils s'organisent, ils n'ont que très peu de chance de réussir quoi que ce soit ! Ils ne sont pas entraînés au combat, contrairement à vous !

– Mais s'ils ont la volonté de survivre, alors ils réussiront.

– Alors nous pourrions rester ici ! Les aider à s'organiser, puis partir !

– Oui, et ensuite, nous irons dans un autre village ou la même chose arrivera, tu t'en voudras pour les nombreux morts qu'il y aura eut, puisque tu te diras que, si nous étions allé plus vite, ça ne serait pas arrivé, puis tu demanderas à rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts.

Arthur baissa la tête.

– Ce n'est pas à un étranger de les préparer au combat, c'est à eux de le faire, c'est à eux de protéger ce qui leur est cher, et à personne d'autre.

– Et s'ils n'y arrivent pas ?

La voix d'Arthur était faible, mais Raven ne savait pas mentir.

– Alors, ils mourront.

Les larmes d'Arthur commencèrent à couler immédiatement après que ces mots aient été dis, et il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux, tentant par tous les moyens de se calmer, de rendre plus discret les sanglots douloureux qui sortaient de sa gorge.

Mais les sursauts étaient forts, et il se mit clairement à pleurer comme un enfant.

Il en avait même honte, vraiment.

Si Raven avait été le genre d'homme à savoir consoler quelqu'un, nul doute qu'il l'aurait pris dans ses bras.

Mais il n'était pas comme ça, aussi, il se contenta de poser l'une de ses mains sur la tête d'Arthur, et d'attendre que les larmes se tarissent.

Et il attendit longtemps.

* * *

Si la marche n'était déjà pas très agréable pour Heero, elle l'était encore moins à présent que Sa Majesté était partie plus loin.

Trowa n'était pas un compagnon désagréable, mais il n'était pas non plus agréable !

Et comme Heero ne l'appréciait déjà pas, il était encore plus difficile de commencer une quelconque conversation.

Et pourtant, maintenant que Duo était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, il pouvait se permettre de commencer une réelle conversation.

– Combien de temps comptez-vous restez parmi nous au juste ?

Trowa se tourna un instant vers lui, surpris qu'il daigne enfin lui adresser un mot après plus de trois jours de marche.

Finalement, il reporta toute son attention sur ses pieds et répondit d'une voix grave.

– Je resterais jusqu'à ce que ma dette soit payée.

Heero serra les dents, voilà bien quelque chose qu'il détestait chez le peuple des plaines, leur facilité à briser des serments.

– Et donc, une fois votre dette payée, vous partirez sans un regard en arrière, et peu vous importera la situation dans laquelle nous serons.

Trowa leva un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil au chevalier.

– Je croyais que ma présence n'était pas à votre goût, vous devriez montrer plus d'entrain à mon départ.

– Oh, je ne risque pas de regretter votre présence, mais si vous nous quittiez en plein milieu d'un combat, cela pourrait se révéler fâcheux.

Trowa mit ses mains dans ses poches, et accéléra un peu le pas, poussant le chevalier à faire de même.

– Je ne suis pas un lâche, ni un imbécile, je n'ai jamais abandonné mes alliés lors d'un combat, et même si je ne vous estime pas beaucoup, je n'en ferais rien avec vous.

– Qui voudrait de l'estime d'un infidèle des plaines ? murmura Heero assez fort pour que Trowa l'entendre distinctement.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire froidement avant de répondre :

- Notre peuple ne donne son respect qu'aux êtres le méritant réellement, ainsi, nombreux sont ceux qui désirent avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une miette de notre respect, et rassurez-vous, vous en êtes encore bien loin.

Heero releva les yeux, comme s'il avait été giflé.

– Ah oui ? Et quels sont vos critères au juste pour juger de la valeur de quelqu'un ? Est-ce que seuls les hérétiques peuvent espérer l'obtenir ?

Trowa le regarda calmement.

– Bien sûr que non, si nous étions ainsi, alors nous ne nous respecterions pas nous-mêmes.

Et sans rien ajouter, il accéléra encore un peu, et cette fois Heero se laissa distancer.

Il serra les poings un instant avant de regarder celui qu'il avait juré de toujours protéger.

Il espérait juste que ce brigand des plaines ne les trahirait pas, et que, jamais, il ne serait une menace pour Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de me suivre et de m'encourager avec vos reviews ! Rendez-vous très rapidement ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

Alors, en premier lieu, les dessins du BN, oui, les. Vous êtes gâtés cette semaine :

Donc, tout d'abord, ce bon vieux Monsieur Jenkels, toujours fidèle à lui-même : http:/ .com/ messages/ #/ d329jha

Et, pour Little Eve qui l'a mentionné dans sa review, le pauvre chevalier Raven en soubrette (c'est son premier dessin, je trouve cela injuste) : http:/ .com/ messages/ #/ d329l86

Comme cela est revenu plusieurs fois dans les reviews, je le dis ici : pour laisser un commentaire sur déviantart (ce qui fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs ^-^), il faut effectivement vous inscrire, c'est gratuit et ne prend pas longtemps.

Sinon, merci à Little Eve, Nibai et yuuchan pour leurs reviews !

Et sans plus attendre, voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 18

Ou

Sa Majesté chez la déesse

* * *

Le voyage avait été long, silencieux, peu intéressant et fatigant, mais leur destination était enfin en vue.

Et quelle vue !

En sortant de la forêt, Duo avait pu voir devant lui ce qui devait être un ancien volcan.

Ou tout du moins, il l'espérait ancien, parce que si c'était encore en activité, il était persuadé qu'avec leur chance, il entrerait en éruption.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser beaucoup plus de question, Tomas Jenkels avançait déjà en direction de ce qui semblait être une grotte.

Le petit groupe s'enfonça rapidement à l'intérieur, et Hilde fut clairement surprise par ce qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur.

Si dans le temple de Layne il y avait de nombreuses personnes, ici il n'y avait personne.

Pas un garde, pas un prêtre, et un instant, elle se dit que ce temple était abandonné depuis longtemps.

Mais, alors qu'ils avançaient un peu plus au centre de la pièce, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et un homme qui devait avoir un peu plus de trente ans apparu en haut d'escaliers taillés directement dans la pierre.

Il semblait légèrement essoufflé, et avait probablement dû courir pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

Il descendit cependant en marchant, sachant à présent à qui il avait affaire.

Il se plaça immédiatement face à Tomas, et s'inclina légèrement.

– Grand prêtre de Layne, soyez le bienvenu en ces lieux.

Et, surprenant un peu tout le petit groupe, Tomas s'inclina également.

– Grand prêtre de Valenra, c'est un honneur pour nous d'être accueilli ici.

Hilde ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'un Grand Prêtre puisse être jeune en fait.

Mais, après tout, Réléna avait bien été prêtresse à un moment, alors, pourquoi pas…

L'homme les regarda un instant, et finit par demander d'une voix calme.

– Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ?

Tomas se tourna alors vers Duo, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Le natté se contenta d'obéir, peu désireux d'avoir à parler aussi poliment que ces hommes.

Heureusement pour lui, Monsieur Jenkels prit la parole pour lui.

– Voici le jeune prince du royaume de Lorna. Vous ne devez pas être dans l'ignorance, et vous pouvez donc parfaitement deviner ce qui nous mène en ces lieux.

Le Grand Prêtre posa les yeux sur le jeune homme, et sembla un instant se défaire de son air calme pour une expression de surprise.

– Alors c'est donc lui, l'unique descendant ?

Tomas se contenta d'un sourire.

– Oui, vous pouvez donc comprendre que nous soyons pressés, et c'est la raison qui nous pousse à demander un entretient à Dame Valenra.

L'homme reporta à nouveau son regard sur Tomas, et lui répondit calmement.

– Bien sûr, dans une telle situation, je ne peux faire autrement que de répondre à votre requête, mais je préfère vous prévenir, Dame Valenra risque de ne pas être aussi compréhensive. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire dans vos appartements, puis je vous ferez parvenir la décision de Dame Valenra concernant votre demande.

Sur ces mots, l'homme remonta les escaliers, et Tomas le suivit doucement.

Les autres se pressèrent un peu plus pour suivre les deux hommes, et ils crurent bien ne jamais arriver en haut.

Seul Heero et Monsieur Jenkels ne semblaient pas vraiment souffrir du nombre de marches.

Le premier, parce qu'il y était habitué, le second, parce qu'il était un peu spécial.

Hilde restait sérieusement à la traîne, mais Réléna n'allait pas bien plus vite.

Même Trowa semblait avoir du mal à suivre.

Duo sentait clairement ses mollets sur le point de l'abandonner, et alors qu'il allait s'arrêter, il sentit clairement la main d'Heero attraper la sienne pour le pousser un peu plus en avant.

S'il continua à avancer, il ne trouva pas que cela l'aida beaucoup plus à avancer sans avoir mal, mais il se dit que, ainsi, il avait l'occasion de se muscler un peu, tout en étant soutenu.

Et puis, ils ne se parlaient plus depuis des jours, alors au moins, c'était un moyen de sentir que son chevalier ne l'avait pas tout à fait oublié.

Un instant, Hilde se retourna, elle ne voyait pas Madame Meldens, et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Elle vit la vieille dame qui se tenait au bras de Trowa, le jeune homme l'aidant à continuer à avancer.

La jeune fille se dit qu'il était normal, qu'à un moment, cette femme perde un peu de cette énergie qu'elle semblait avoir.

Elle s'arrêta pour les attendre, sentant soudainement un peu de peine pour cette pauvre Camilla qui semblait vraiment être arrivée au bout.

Mais le clin d'œil que lui fit cette dernière lorsqu'elle la dépassa eut tôt fait de rassurer Hilde.

Surtout quand elle remarqua l'une des mains de la vieille dame, fermement ancré auprès des fesses de l'ancien brigand.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Hilde se dit qu'il y avait parfois du bon à être une vieille dame semblant inoffensive.

Après ce qui leur sembla des heures, ils arrivèrent finalement devant un petit couloir, et le Grand Prêtre s'y enfonça, rapidement suivit par les autres.

Il leur ouvrit une porte, et en entrant, Duo fut déçu par le, visible, manque de confort de cet endroit.

Il n'y avait que quelques fétus de paille sur le sol, une sorte de source d'eau (d'ailleurs, il se demandait un peu comment c'était possible) et une table en bois.

Rien de plus, par même une chaise ou un fauteuil.

Mais personne ne s'en formalisa réellement, ils étaient juste trop heureux d'être enfin arrivés.

Le Grand Prêtre ne reprit même pas son souffle et prit rapidement congé pour aller informer Dame Valenra de leur arrivée, et la prier de leur accorder une audience.

Avant de partir, il se tourna vers Heero.

– Bien sûr, apprenti chevalier Heero, vous allez me suivre pour rejoindre Dame Valenra.

Heero regarda un instant Duo, et ce dernier sembla presque l'interroger muettement, mais le jeune homme se contenta de s'incliner un peu et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la déesse Valenra.

Duo se tourna vers Monsieur Jenkels.

– Pourquoi doit-il y aller au juste ?

Le vieil homme le regarda.

– C'est à la déesse Valenra que le maître d'Heero était lié. Notre jeune ami ayant été son élève, la logique des choses veut qu'il le remplace en tant que chevalier.

Duo regarda un instant la porte, et, en voyant les yeux baissés de Réléna, il se demanda si c'était, ou non, une bonne chose.

De leur côté, Hilde, Camilla et Trowa ne s'étaient pas vraiment préoccupés de ce genre de choses.

Le jeune homme, après avoir aidé la femme à s'assoir sur une des paillasses, lui demanda tout naturellement.

– Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

La vieille dame le regarda avant de sourire, et de dire à bout de souffle.

– Un verre d'eau me ferait bien plaisir.

Trowa acquiesça, se releva, et se dirigea vers la source pour servir la vieille dame.

Cette dernière fit signe à Hilde d'approcher.

– Voilà, ma fille, comment on fait avec les hommes !

Et, alors qu'Hilde s'éloignait à nouveau, Trowa revint vers la femme, la servant avec bien de la patience et de la douceur.

Et Hilde se dit, vraiment, qu'elle aurait bien aimé être une vieille femme.

* * *

Suite aux larmes d'Arthur, Raven avait eu la délicatesse d'accélérer la cadence pour les éloigner le plus possible du village qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Il ne craignait pas particulièrement que le jeune homme change d'avis sur son départ, plus que certains villageois ne les suivent pour les supplier de revenir.

Ou encore, que ces derniers se fassent, déjà, attaquer, et qu'on puisse entendre leurs cris au travers des arbres.

Ils avaient donc marché d'un rythme régulier, le chevalier ne s'arrêtant que pour attendre le petit prêtre lorsqu'il ralentissait trop.

Et, finalement, ils s'étaient arrêtés à la nuit tombée au bord d'un petit lac.

Arthur en profita pour s'y rafraichir un peu, et le chevalier prit même la peine de ramasser un peu de bois pour lui faire un feu.

Les flammes crépitaient déjà quand Arthur revint vers lui.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air dans son assiette, mais son nez ne coulait plus, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Raven se contenta de lui tendre une assiette rempli d'une viande dont le jeune prêtre ne voulait pas connaître l'origine.

Il mangea un peu, mais posa rapidement son assiette.

Raven aillant finit la sienne, il récupéra les restes d'Arthur, il n'aimait pas gaspiller.

Leur repas finit, l'homme releva les yeux.

– Tu penses que tu vas t'en remettre ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers le chevalier et se contenta de dire en grognant :

- Bien sûr !

L'homme se laissa tomber en arrière, mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Le jeune homme ne le laissa pas en paix de suite.

– Mais, même si je vais m'en remettre, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais oublier ces gens !

– Pourtant, tu devrais.

La voix de Raven restait calme, et cela rendit sans doute ses propos encore plus violents.

Arthur se releva d'un bond.

– Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! Ces hommes et ces femmes… Peut-être ont-t-il tenté d'utiliser la ruse pour vous garder, peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas autant de force et de volonté que vous ! Mais ils ne méritent pas qu'on les oublie ! Ils ne méritent pas de mourir !

Raven rouvrit les yeux, et se releva légèrement.

– Je n'ai pas dis qu'ils méritaient de mourir, mais tu n'as certainement pas à vivre toute ta vie avec leur mort sur la conscience, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour eux.

Arthur serra les poings.

– Moi non, mais vous si…

Raven fronça les sourcils, et se releva doucement, surplombant Arthur de toute sa hauteur.

– Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je m'enterre dans ce village perdu afin de leur éviter une attaque potentielle ? Que je reste en ces lieux pendant que des monstres arpentent le monde entier ? Que je choisisse de sauver quelques vies ? Et dis-moi, Arthur, pourquoi sauver les leurs ? En quoi leurs vies valent-elles plus que celles des autres êtres peuplant cette terre ?

Loin de se taire, le jeune prêtre continua, presque hargneusement.

– Ah oui ? Alors, si leurs vies ne méritent pas d'êtres sauvées, en quoi la mienne vaut plus ! Pourquoi avoir prit autant de risques pour me sauver ? Ma vie vaudrait plus ?

Arthur criait fort à présent, et Raven ne répondit pas de suite.

Il ne répondit pas, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il se rendait compte de quelque chose.

De quelque chose qui le gênait atrocement, qui lui serrait le cœur, et le surprenait en même temps.

La vie d'Arthur semblait avoir plus d'importance que celles de ces villageois.

Que celles de ces enfants qui pleuraient.

Que celle de ce garçon qui l'avait affronté.

Et ce qui lui serrait le cœur, c'était qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

Et cela avait le sérieux dont de l'énerver d'autant plus.

En un pas, il s'était rapproché d'Arthur et l'avait saisit par le col, le soulevant presque de dix centimètres au dessus du sol.

Le jeune homme s'accrochait au bras de Raven, la surprise écarquillant ses yeux.

– Si tu n'es pas content que je te sauve la vie, alors rassure-toi, je vais arrêter immédiatement.

Son regard brillait clairement sous la lumière de la lune, et, un instant, Arthur crut faire face à un loup.

Raven le repoussa violemment, et saisit son épée.

Arthur, légèrement sonné, essaya de se relever, mais le chevalier l'arrêta uniquement avec des mots.

– Si tu tentes à nouveau de me suivre, si tu me supplies de rester, ou si tu pleurs ou hurles, je te tue.

Arthur savait qu'il était sérieux, et, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment craint Raven, il ne dit rien pour le retenir.

Il regarda le chevalier disparaître entre les arbres, sans savoir qu'un danger bien plus grand le guettait dans l'obscurité et s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui.

Tel un aigle sur sa proie.

* * *

Gravir les escaliers jusqu'à la déesse Valenra n'avait guère posé de problème à Heero, et pourtant, alors que le Grand Prêtre Rhys ouvrait la porte les séparant d'elle, il sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

La déesse Valenra n'avait jamais eu les humains en affection, seuls son représentant et le Grand Prêtre avaient su gagner un peu de respect de sa part.

Et aujourd'hui, Heero venait en lieu et en place d'Odin, précédant chevalier, et il se devait de lui annoncer la mort de ce dernier.

Connaissant son caractère aussi brûlant que la lave, elle serait capable de le tuer, juste à cause de cette nouvelle.

Ou alors, elle lui réclamerait réparation et, si elle le jugeait digne, elle ferait de lui son chevalier.

Et la question qui se posait alors était : accepterait-elle de risquer de le perdre, lui aussi, à cause de Sa Majesté ?

Ou lui donnerait-elle un ordre totalement différent ?

Elle était même capable de renoncer à enfermer les démons, et de continuer à rester ici, fermant les yeux sur le sort des hommes, qu'elle détestait tant.

Une fois la porte totalement ouverte, Heero entra dans les appartements de la déesse Valenra.

Cette dernière se tenait nonchalamment assise sur l'un de ses fauteuils, ses cheveux rouges semblaient briller plus violemment que dans le souvenir d'Heero.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard avant de parler.

– Comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie, et qu'Odin ne le soit plus.

Heero baissa la tête et serra les poings.

Il tenta de parler d'une voix claire, mais elle continuait à trembler tout de même.

– Ma Dame, le chevalier Odin à trouvé la mort lors de notre voyage pour retrouver Sa Majesté.

La jeune femme posa ses yeux de braise sur lui, et si Heero ne le vit pas, il le sentit clairement.

– De qui me parles-tu au juste en ce titre ?

Sachant qu'elle ne se préoccupait guère des rois et reines des humains, Heero préféra lui dire ce qu'elle comprendrait immédiatement.

– Je voulais dire… Nous étions à la recherche du descendant de la déesse Maelia, Ma Dame.

Valenra émit un sifflement de désapprobation, n'aillant jamais réellement accepté le fait qu'une déesse ait pu commettre le pêché d'avoir un enfant avec un mortel.

Son ton resta froid, lorsqu'elle demanda calmement :

- Et pourquoi, au juste, vous êtes-vous mis en tête de récupérer ce bâtard ?

Heero serra un peu plus les poings, ne pouvant tolérer que l'on parle en ces termes de Sa Majesté, ne pouvant pas non plus contredire une déesse.

– Maître Odin avait reçu une requête du Grand Conseiller du roi de Lorna, mais mon Maître à trouvé la mort au cours du voyage, suite à un duel, et j'ai été trompé par cet homme, qui a utilisé la ligné de Sa Majesté pour ouvrir la porte, et libérer les démons.

Valenra se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Heero

– Pas les démons ! Ceux-là ne sont rien, et sont terriblement faciles à vaincre, ce bâtard à libérer le roi de tous ces êtres, lui permettant de rendre vie à ses sbires, et à ses esclaves.

Heero aurait voulu lui expliquer que Duo n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il cherchait à réparer ses erreurs, et qu'il s'en voulait réellement pour tout cela, mais il ne pouvait rien, et il serra les poings, encore un peu plus.

– Ainsi, mon chevalier a été emporté par la cupidité des humains…

Elle avait murmuré, mais ne semblait pas en être réellement peinée.

– Et maintenant, vous arrivez la bouche en cœur, pour nous demander d'utiliser nos pouvoirs, une nouvelle fois, pour ouvrir la porte, y plonger le démon, et la sceller à nouveau.

Elle le regarda, et cette fois, il se sentit obligé de lever les yeux à son tour pour la regarder.

– Les humains sont donc toujours aussi peu aptes à apprendre des erreurs passées…

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

– Tu deviendras mon chevalier, et tu veilleras sur les pouvoirs que je prêterais à ce bâtard. Une fois la porte fermée, tu me les ramèneras, et s'il tentait de les conserver, tu devrais le tuer de tes propres mains, m'as-tu bien comprise ?

Heero serra les dents, et répondit d'une voix presque robotique.

– Oui, Ma Dame.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le sang couler entre ses doigts, qu'il comprit qu'il ne réussirait jamais à trahir Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, en espèrant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews font toujours plaisirs !

A Dimanche prochain !


	19. Chapter 19

Bien, en premier lieu, le dessin du BN avec la grande Camilla ! Je compte sur vous pour lui faire honneur : http:/ .com/ art/ Camilla-186137163

Et bien sûr, merci à Little Eve, Sortilege et Nass pour leurs reviews !

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 19

Ou

Sa Majesté chez la déesse (partie 2)

* * *

Le silence était à présent total au bord du lac, et Arthur sentait bien qu'il avait fait une bêtise en énervant à ce point le chevalier.

Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas le plus gentil des hommes, mais il avait toujours été un peu plus patient avec lui.

Maintenant que le chevalier avait disparu entre les arbres et s'était éloigné de lui avec rapidité, il se sentait implacablement seul.

Mais, également, terriblement vulnérable.

Tout et n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver à présent, et il ne pourrait absolument pas se défendre, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

Il serra les poings et senti quelques brins d'herbe se casser entre eux.

Il fixait le sol, et avait la sérieuse impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer bêtement comme un enfant perdu dans le noir.

Un bruit retentit non loin de lui, et il releva la tête avec l'espoir de voir Raven revenir.

Oui, le chevalier allait obligatoirement changer d'avis et revenir le chercher, il ne pouvait absolument pas le laisser comme ça.

Surtout pas après l'avoir traîné comme il l'avait fait loin de ce village.

Mais il n'y avait rien devant lui, rien d'autre que l'obscurité et quelques branches d'arbre.

Mais, en tendant l'oreille, il sentit clairement que quelque chose continuait à approcher.

Il se retourna rapidement, et vit immédiatement une forme un peu plus loin.

Se relevant, il recula prudemment de quelques pas.

La chose qui se tenait dans l'ombre, droit devant lui, continuait à approcher de lui, prenant tout son temps.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et quitta l'obscurité pour apparaître au clair de la lune.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux blonds lui arrivant dans les yeux, des vêtements simples avec, uniquement, quelques accros, approchait doucement de lui.

En fait, il semblait être un humain tout à fait normal.

Mais Arthur sentait qu'il n'en avait que l'air.

Quelque chose se dégageait de lui, et cette énergie semblait bien plus noire que celles des créatures que Raven avait pu affronter au village.

L'homme s'approcha doucement, mais chacun de ses pas semblaient peser des dizaines de kilos.

Arthur aurait aimé pouvoir faire demi-tour et courir à travers les bois pour mettre le plus de distance possible avec cet être, mais il ne parvenait absolument pas à bouger.

Un sourire bien plus carnassier que celui de Raven déforma les traits du jeune homme, et il fit encore un pas.

– Eh bien alors, mon chaton, on est tout seul et abandonné ?

Arthur déglutit difficilement, mais ne parvint toujours pas à faire un seul geste.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il avait affaire, mais il savait que c'était loin d'être humain, et encore plus loin d'être sympathique.

L'homme fut bientôt à quelques centimètres de lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et, avec douceur, il saisit l'une des mèches de cheveux du jeune homme.

Il se pencha un peu, et sembla la sentir un instant. Arthur ne réussissait pas à bouger, mais il sentait clairement son corps entier se raidir.

Il ne vit que les lèvres de l'autre, et son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus, alors qu'il disait doucement.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Arthur sembla alors trouver, enfin, le courage d'agir.

Il repoussa violemment cette créature, et fit demi-tour, s'enfonçant avec rapidité dans les bois, ne cherchant pas obligatoirement à retrouver Raven, uniquement à échapper à cette créature.

Mais, déjà, il sentait son souffle, pratiquement dans sa nuque.

* * *

La nuit devait être tombée depuis un moment dehors.

En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Duo, au vue de la fatigue actuelle qu'il ressentait.

C'était soit son horloge biologique, soit les escaliers qu'il avait dû monter.

Mais il était rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être pratiquement mort, et terriblement gêné.

Gêné, en même temps que l'ensemble de la gent masculine de la pièce, les femmes du groupe ayant décidées de profiter de la source d'eau pour réaliser une bonne toilette bien méritée.

Les trois hommes présents tournaient donc le dos à leurs compagnes de voyage, et essayaient de trouver un sujet de conversation réussissant à les distraire suffisamment.

Mais Duo s'était rendu compte, avec honte, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à leur dire.

Après avoir parlé de Valenra, de l'endroit qui n'était pas accueillant et d'Heero et son comportement étrange, les trois hommes s'étaient retrouvés sans rien à dire.

Mais ne souhaitant pas vraiment entendre quoi que ce soit, il se tourna brusquement vers Trowa, faisant légèrement reculer ce dernier.

– Et si tu nous parlais un peu de ton peuple ? Heero a pas l'air de t'aimer beaucoup à cause de ça, et je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi…

Trowa se réinstalla normalement, et ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir pour regarder le natté.

– En fait, votre chevalier ne m'apprécie pas uniquement parce que je ne partage pas vos croyances concernant l'existence de déesses.

– Bah…

Duo ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais, finalement, il croisa les bras.

– Pour le coup, il est totalement stupide ! On ne juge pas les gens sur leurs croyances ! Mais bon… Heero a dû être élevé comme une sorte de robot, résultat, quand il a une idée en tête, il change jamais d'avis, et crois-moi, j'en ai fais les frais un bon moment !

Tomas Jenkels ria un peu, mais pas Trowa, ce dernier se contentait de sourire un peu en regardant le sol.

Il parla calmement, et Duo se surpris à boire la moindre de ses paroles.

– Nous sommes tous élevés d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais c'est à nous de choisir ce que nous pouvons faire de notre éducation. Heero va maintenant avoir deux choix, soit il va chercher à comprendre réellement ce que je suis, et à accepter ce que je crois, soit il restera enfermé dans ses préjugés, et ne s'en portera pas obligatoirement plus mal. Il risque juste de passer à côté de beaucoup de choses.

Les yeux de Duo étaient grands ouverts, et il entendit clairement Réléna dire :

- Je crois que ça y est, il est amoureux !

Et alors qu'elle disait ces mots, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le chevalier Heero.

Il remarqua d'abord la proximité de Sa Majesté et de Trowa l'hérétique.

Puis, la nudité des filles.

Aussi, il finit par ressortir rapidement en claquant la porte derrière lui, aussi rouge qu'une jolie tomate.

* * *

Arthur courrait depuis quelques minutes, et il ne parvenait pas à entendre quoi que ce soit en dehors de son propre souffle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait l'autre homme, s'il était encore derrière lui, ou s'il avait réussi à le distancer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour réussir à la savoir.

Finalement, après avoir hésité pendant un moment, Arthur se retourna.

Il n'y avait personne derrière lui, mais, prit par son élan, Arthur ne parvint pas à s'arrêter de suite, et son pied se prit dans une racine d'arbre qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Il s'effondra au sol, protégeant son visage avec ses mains.

Il chuta lourdement, mais réussi néanmoins à ne pas s'égratigner.

Profitant du fait qu'il avait, visiblement, réussi à distancer son poursuivant, il reprit un peu son souffle avant de tenter de se relever.

Une douleur aigue à la cheville le cloua sur place.

Portant sa main à cette dernière, il ne réussi pas à déterminer si elle était cassée ou non.

Alors qu'il commençait à tenter de se traîner jusqu'à un buisson pour, au moins, se dissimuler un peu, deux pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision.

En levant la tête, il croisa les yeux jaunes de son poursuivant.

Ce dernier souriait toujours.

Il se pencha vers lui, se plaçant à son niveau.

– On a bien joué chaton, tu trouves pas ?

Une des mains de l'homme vint se poser délicatement sur la joue d'Arthur, et l'homme se mit à rire doucement.

– Quand même, je me demande bien ce qu'un chevalier de déesse peut bien te trouver.

La main de l'homme descendit légèrement, effleurant le cou d'Arthur, et ce, jusqu'à atteindre le premier bouton de sa chemise.

– Tu dois avoir bien des talents, pas vrai ?

Il fit sauter le premier bouton, ne lâchant pas des yeux ceux d'Arthur.

Le jeune homme déglutit, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi il allait être confronté.

Et, pendant ce temps, la main de cet inconnu continuait toujours son chemin, descendant de plus en plus bas…

Arthur ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, parce que cette fois, il avait bien peur de n'avoir personne pour le sauver.

Alors, pendant que l'homme commençait à le repousser sur le sol, Arthur décida de se calmer, et de réfléchir au moyen de lui échapper.

* * *

Une fois les filles rhabillées, Heero avait finalement pu entrer à nouveau dans la chambre, encore un peu rouge, mais néanmoins plus à l'aise.

Il s'était installé auprès de Sa Majesté, jetant, de temps à autre, un regard noir vers Trowa, même si ce dernier n'y était pas réellement sensible.

Duo se tourna rapidement vers lui, semblant légèrement inquiet.

– Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Peut-être légèrement touché par le fait que Duo puisse s'en faire un peu pour lui, Heero mit quelques secondes avant de trouver quoi répondre.

Il finit par dire un semblant de vérité.

– Dame Valenra a prit la décision de faire de moi son nouveau chevalier.

Tomas Jenkels sembla légèrement ennuyé, et Duo ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi.

Le vieil homme se pencha vers le chevalier pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Et quels sont ses ordres, au juste ?

Heero ne se voyait pas vraiment parler au vieil homme de l'ordre concernant une potentielle mise à mort de Sa Majesté, aussi, il préféra oublier ce détail pour ne dire que ce que les autres avaient envie d'entendre.

– Dame Valenra m'a apprit qu'elle comptait nous confier ses pouvoirs, et que je me devais de vous accompagner afin de sceller à nouveau le roi démoniaque derrière la porte.

Tomas se recula, semblant légèrement rassuré, mais pas tout à fait confiant.

Il trouvait bien trop facile une telle décision venant d'une déesse qui n'avait pas, pour les humains, une réelle affection.

Mais cela suffit à Duo, qui se contenta de sourire.

– Bien ! Comme ça tu pourras encore voyager un peu avec nous ! D'ailleurs…

Regardant un instant Trowa, Duo sembla hésiter puis, finalement, il se releva rapidement en attrapant le bras de son chevalier pour le traîner derrière lui.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant les autres, surpris et silencieux.

Trowa se tourna doucement vers les filles avant de demander calmement.

– Vous savez ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?

Réléna prit son visage entre ses mains, sembla réfléchir un instant, et se tourna vers Hilde en ignorant légèrement Trowa.

– Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop rapide pour une déclaration d'amour ?

Hilde se mit à réfléchir à son tour.

– Je suis d'accord, ça ne colle pas… Ils vont sans doute parler d'autre chose.

– Oui, mais de quoi ?

Camilla se pencha doucement vers elles, les rassurant rapidement.

– Il suffira de regarder la tête d'Heero pour savoir quel genre de conversation ils ont pu avoir.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, et décidèrent d'écouter les conseils d'une vieille dame qui devait forcement tout savoir.

Trowa regarda un instant Tomas Jenkels, cherchant à vois si ce dernier avait comprit quoi que ce soit.

Mais le vieil homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et Trowa se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se préoccuper des affaires des filles…

* * *

Le corps du monstre au dessus de lui était lourd, presque étouffant, et son contact avait quelque chose de répugnant.

Arthur était sérieusement au bord des larmes, et il crut bien qu'il allait finir par craquer.

D'autant plus que l'autre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le toucher, à le sentir, à le dominer presque totalement.

Arthur ne bougeait plus, et il se surprit à prier les déesses de lui venir en aide.

Puis, il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Raven, chevalier des déesses, n'avait jamais demandé leur aide ou quoi que ce soit.

Et ces villageois qu'ils avaient laissé aux portes de la mort, n'avaient fait que cela, prier pour recevoir une aide venue d'ailleurs.

Mais si, lui, dans sa situation ne faisait que se lamenter, prier et espérer, alors, il n'échapperait pas à cet homme, bien au contraire.

Le chevalier le lui avait dit lui-même, c'était la volonté qui permettait à quelqu'un d'avancer, de sa battre et de survivre.

Le courage en faisait parti, mais il ne faisait pas tout, sans volonté, qu'était-ce que le courage, la force ou l'intelligence ?

Rien.

Arthur savait qu'il n'était pas fort, qu'il n'était pas très courageux, et que son intelligence était tout à fait normale, mais pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de s'en sortir.

De s'en sortir seul.

Parce qu'il devait être capable de faire quelque chose par lui-même.

Alors que le blond relevait la tête pour le regarder un peu dans les yeux, le narguant au possible, Arthur serra les dents, et envoya de la terre directement dans les orbes jaunes.

La créature recula en hurlant, et Arthur en profita pour se glisser sur le côté.

Ignorant sa cheville qui le faisait souffrir, il se releva et commença à courir vers l'avant.

Une main se referma sur son pied et le retint, il chuta en avant, et l'homme se plaça immédiatement au dessus de lui.

Il retourna Arthur vers lui, et le frappa violemment au visage.

Sonné, Arthur tenta tout de même de se dégager.

– Crois moi bien, petit salaud, tu vas me payer ça.

Deux mains se refermèrent sur son cou, et le jeune prêtre senti clairement son air lui échapper peu à peu.

Il tenta de se dégager, mais ne parvint à rien.

– Je comptais m'amuser avec toi, mais finalement, je vais te finir rapidement avant de m'occuper du vrai danger de cette forêt !

Arthur remonta ses mains aux poignets de l'homme et tenta de les griffer, de les pincer, de faire n'importe quoi susceptible de lui faire lâcher prise.

Ses pieds bougeaient dans le vide, tentant d'atteindre l'autre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il bougeait dans tous les sens, cherchant à se défaire de la prise de son attaquant.

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui en souriant.

– C'est vraiment dommage que je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder, parce qu'à bouger comme ça, tu m'excite sacrément !

Ne se laissant pas démonter par ce genre de propos, Arthur redouble d'efforts pour survivre.

Mais en sentant peu à peu sa tête devenir plus lourde, et ses membres plus difficiles à bouger, il se dit que pour survivre, la volonté seule ne suffisait pas.

* * *

Heero s'était laissé traîné à l'extérieur avec une docilité que Duo trouvait surprenante, mais il se dit que c'était sans doute l'un des, peu nombreux, avantages qu'il y avait à être un prince.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Duo descendit quelques marches avant de, finalement, s'arrêter et se tourner vers son chevalier.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers ce dernier avant de, finalement, commencer.

– Bien, apprend que je ne supporte pas une chose que tu fais en ce moment !

Heero écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre Sa Majesté en colère contre lui.

Mais Duo ne le laissa, heureusement, pas dans l'ignorance bien longtemps.

– Tu juges Trowa uniquement à cause de croyances ! Et tu sais comment on appel ça dans le monde d'où je viens ? De la discrimination ! Et ça peu être puni par la loi !

Heero ne répondit rien, n'aillant aucune idée de ce que pouvait être de la discrimination, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose de très bien.

– Il a le droit de penser que ces femmes ne sont pas des divinités sans être jugé en retour par d'autres personnes ! Après tout, est-ce qu'il juge le fait que, toi, tu y crois dur comme fer ? Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet, ne s'est pas moqué de toi ou quoi que ce soit !

Le chevalier commençait sérieusement à se sentir un peu merdeux, mais il ne voyait pas comment expliquer à Duo qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter que quelqu'un comme Trowa puisse nier quelque chose d'aussi évident que l'existence des déesses.

– Alors, maintenant, à défaut de comprendre ses croyances, tu vas faire l'effort de les accepter, de ne plus les juger et d'apprendre à connaître Trowa pour ce qu'il est, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Heero serra les poings, peu désireux d'obéir à un tel ordre.

Trowa était, et resterait, un hérétique, et ce n'était pas les ordres de son prince qui changerait son regard sur lui.

Les déesses étaient plus importantes que les hommes, et elles devaient être respectées.

S'inclinant légèrement, Heero parla doucement.

– Sachez que je continuerais à vous protéger et que vous pourrez compter sur moi tout au long de votre voyage, mais je me dois maintenant d'obéir avant tout aux ordres de Dame Valenra, et accepter les croyances d'un hérétique est bien loin d'en faire parti.

Et sans rien ajouter, il se redressa et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait de la chambre.

Il ne comptait pas réellement obéir à tous les ordres de Valenra, mais il voulait à tout prit prévenir Duo de la menace qu'il pouvait lui-même devenir.

Oui, si Valenra le lui ordonnait il risquait même d'aller jusqu'à tuer Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir !


	20. Chapter 20

Merci beaucoup à Little Eve, Nass, IIRSI et au BN pour leurs reviews !

Et attention, superbe dessin du BN, voici Réléna : http:/ my. deviantart .com / messages/ #/ d337re5 (enlevez tous les espaces, merci ^-^)

N'hésitez pas à lui laisser des commentaires !

Sans plus attendre, chapitre suivant !

* * *

Chapitre 20

Ou

Sa Majesté VS Valenra

* * *

Hilde avait déjà fait face à une déesse, et elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait réellement des pouvoirs.

Mais face à Valenra, il ne lui restait pas le moindre doute, cette femme n'était pas humaine.

Elle se tenait droite, et semblait les regarder de haut depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte.

Si son Grand Prêtre était quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique, elle ne semblait pas l'être.

Pas du tout.

Tomas Jenkels avait prit Duo par l'épaule, et ils s'étaient tout deux rapprochés de cette femme.

La jeune fille s'était alors sentie très heureuse de ne pas être à la place de son ami.

Les yeux rouges de Valenra n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux du chevalier Raven.

Contrairement à ceux de ce dernier, ils étaient emplis d'une lueur ressemblant sérieusement à la haine.

Avant même que Tomas Jenkels ne prenne la parole, elle leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

Hilde ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait ce monde en matière de respect des autres, mais elle trouvait cela sérieusement irrespectueux.

– Vous êtes ici pour une seule chose, alors finissons en au plus vite.

Elle retira doucement une chaîne de son cou, et les humains présents purent apercevoir un cristal se balancer doucement.

Elle tendit le pendentif à Tomas, et ce dernier le récupéra avec une précaution énorme.

– Mon pouvoir est votre, pour le moment. Utilisez-le afin de débarrasser le monde des démons que ce bâtard a libéré.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle se retourna pour retourner vers son trône.

Visiblement, elle considérait que la discussion était close.

Mais pas Duo, malheureusement.

N'ayant pas vraiment apprécié le fait d'être traité de bâtard par une parfaite étrangère, il s'était avancé en s'exclament :

- Non mais ça va oui ?

Surprise, Valenra se tourna vers lui.

Duo remarqua juste que Tomas Jenkels avait tenté de le retenir, mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

– Un bâtard ? Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui à parler comme ça !

La déesse ne dit rien, et cela encouragea sérieusement Duo à continuer.

– Déesse ou pas, vous n'avez pas à parler des gens comme ça !

Les yeux de la femme se durcirent, mais Duo ne se laissa pas arrêter pour autant.

Et alors qu'il allait ajouter que si elle continuait sur ce genre de lancée, il allait se passer de ses pouvoirs pour continuer sa route, une main se posa sur sa bouche.

Furieux, Duo s'attendait à voir Heero le retenir, mais à sa surprise, il croisa les yeux verts de Trowa.

Ce dernier se contenta de regarder froidement la femme, avant de reculer en entraînant le jeune prince derrière lui.

Il sortit de la pièce avec ce dernier, sans même prendre le temps de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

Les autres attendirent encore un peu, le temps pour Tomas Jenkels de présenter ses excuses à Dame Valenra.

* * *

Duo se laissa traîner par Trowa un petit moment, avant de finalement le repousser.

– Non mais… Pourquoi t'es intervenu ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, et parla calmement.

– Parce que tu étais en train de faire une bêtise, et que personne ne semblait vouloir t'en empêcher.

Duo serra les poings et détourna les yeux.

– En quoi je faisais une bêtise au juste ? Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas aux déesses !

– Je n'y crois pas, mais cette femme a, néanmoins, des pouvoirs, et ça, je ne peux pas le nier.

Duo plissa les yeux, et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

– Donc, pour toi, elles ont beaucoup de pouvoirs, mais c'est pas des déesses, c'est ça ?

– Exactement. Et il aurait été mauvais pour nous qu'elle décide de reprendre ses pouvoirs. D'après ce que Monsieur Jenkels m'a expliqué, vous en avez sérieusement besoin.

Duo ferma la bouche, il n'avait pas vraiment noté qu'ils étaient tous deux passés au tutoiement, mais, d'une certaine manière, cette ligne était maintenant franchie.

Baissant la tête, il dit platement.

– Elle n'avait pas à me traiter de bâtard, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Trowa haussa les épaules, peu regardant sur ce genre de choses.

– Est-ce que toi, t'as l'impression d'être un bâtard ?

Duo releva les yeux :

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

– Alors pourquoi veux-tu te préoccuper de ce que pense une femme qui, visiblement, pense valoir mieux que l'ensemble de l'humanité ?

Trowa souriait, et Duo décida, qu'effectivement, Valenra n'était pas très bien placé pour faire ce genre de remarques.

– C'est vrai qu'elle semblait un peu… Comment dire…

Il cherchait un moyen de le dire poliment, Trowa alla un peu plus vite.

– Elle pète plus haut que son cul quoi…

Duo éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que quelqu'un puisse dire une telle chose sur une déesse, mais il se dit que ça faisait quand même du bien.

Quand Heero et les autres les rejoignirent, Duo rigolait encore à côté d'un Trowa souriant, et ils parlaient joyeusement de cette femme, de sa prétention et de son ignorance.

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire sur ce qui semblait être leur relation, mais Réléna et Hilde s'échangèrent un regard qui ne trompait pas, et Heero, lui, serra les poings, et ouvrit la marche vers la sortie.

* * *

La forêt était totalement silencieuse, pas un animal, pas un souffle de vent ne venait en troubler la paix.

Arthur n'entendait plus que la respiration de celui qui était en train de le tuer, et il commençait sérieusement à se dire que c'était comme ça qu'il allait finir.

Allongé sur le sol d'une forêt qu'il ne connaissait même pas, non loin d'un village qu'il avait fuit, abandonné par celui qu'il avait juré de suivre.

Il ne bougeait plus depuis quelques secondes, le manque d'air étant venu à bout de son envie de survivre.

Ses yeux ne voyaient plus très clair non plus, et il ne distinguait même plus le visage de son opposant.

Mais, alors que le silence devenait total, un bruit de course lui parvint.

Certes, faiblement présent, mais néanmoins là.

Et, sans qu'il comprenne réellement comment, l'air fut de nouveau là dans ses poumons.

Il se tourna immédiatement sur le côté, crachant, soufflant et, surtout, inspirant.

C'était presque douloureux, et en même temps, il revenait pratiquement à la vie.

Secouant un peu la tête, il tenta de retrouver son agresseur, et de voir ce qui avait bien pu le sauver, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne autours de lui.

En revanche, un bruit de lutte semblait venir d'un peu plus loin.

Se relevant doucement, Arthur se mit à marcher lentement en direction de ces bruits.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir mit des heures avant d'atteindre, enfin, le lac dont il venait.

Il tomba à genoux peu de temps avant de sortir de la forêt, et il ne pu que regarder le combat.

Raven avait sorti son épée et il chargeait son adversaire, encore et encore.

Mais la lame tranchait perpétuellement le vide, son adversaire se mouvant avec une trop grande rapidité.

Les yeux du chevalier brillaient de rage, et l'homme, ou le monstre, riait à bouche ouverte, se moquant ouvertement des efforts vains du chevalier.

– Eh bien, eh bien ! Tu es tant en colère que ça ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, et se contenta de se lancer à nouveau en avant, l'épée prête à trancher un arbre.

D'une seule main, la créature arrêta la lame, et la garda bloquée entre ses doigts.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du chevalier.

– Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que cela fait, au juste, de se révéler impuissant face à un danger ?

Le chevalier ne se laissa pas impressionner, et projeta directement sa tête contre celle de son adversaire, le repoussant un peu en arrière, et récupérant son arme par la même occasion.

L'autre se tint un instant le front, et se mit à rire.

– Vraiment, heureusement que je ne suis pas humain ! Ça aurait fait drôlement mal !

Raven se mit en garde, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'était réellement ce truc.

Un démon supérieur, l'un de ceux qui se devaient d'occuper un corps humain pour exister.

Celui qui était devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec les créatures qu'il avait pu trancher avec facilité, non.

Celui-là, il était l'un de leurs supérieurs, de leurs chefs, de leurs créateurs.

Le battre serait bien plus difficile, voir même impossible.

Le sourire du monstre s'agrandit.

– Alors ? Tu as compris ?

Il rejeta ses mains en arrière dans un geste violent, et quand il les ramena en avant, Raven réalisa qu'elles étaient maintenant dotées de griffes énormes, probablement aussi coupantes que son épée.

Et, pour la première fois, Raven fut légèrement inquiet pour sa vie.

Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, peu désireux d'abandonner le combat avant même de l'avoir réellement commencé.

Sentant une présence, il regarda rapidement sur le côté pour voir qu'Arthur était assis, et les regardait.

Il se sentit rassuré en constatant que le jeune homme était encore en vie, après avoir repoussé la créature, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le vérifier.

Son inquiétude dissipée, il reporta son attention sur le monstre qui chargeait.

Plaçant son épée devant lui, il bloqua les griffes de la créature et la força à reculer.

En quelques bonds, le monstre avait remit de la distance entre eux et était prit d'un rire pouvant sembler nerveux.

– Je m'attendais à mieux, venant d'un toutou fidèle d'une déesse !

Raven serra les dents, et chargea à son tour, peu désireux de laisser toujours l'autre mener l'assaut.

Il trancha à la verticale, mais le monstre se décala.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait réellement le temps de reculer ou d'attaquer, Raven changea la trajectoire de sa lame, et parvint à trancher légèrement le torse de ce monstre.

Ce dernier recula bien plus rapidement, se mettant hors de porté de l'épée du chevalier, portant la main à sa blessure.

Il avait perdu son sourire, et regardait son sang couler doucement.

Raven se redressa, mais ne baissa pas sa garde.

– Alors ? Que dis-tu maintenant ?

Ayant réussi à atteindre son adversaire sans avoir été blessé, Raven avait un peu plus confiance en lui, et il avait la sérieuse impression qu'ils allaient réussir à s'en sortir.

Mais le monstre releva les yeux vers lui, et il ne souriait plus de tout.

– Maintenant, je suis très en colère…

Il avait insisté sur le « très », et Raven sentit que le combat ne faisait, finalement, que commencer.

Sans prévenir, le monstre chargea, bien plus rapidement, bien plus violemment, que ce qu'il avait fait juste là.

Raven réussi à bloquer l'attaque avec sa lame, mais la créature enfonça son autre main directement dans le ventre du chevalier.

Sentant les griffes lui déchirer la peau, Raven se dit qu'il était, tout de même, un peu dans la merde.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le temple, plus rien ne semblait aller entre les membres du petit groupe.

Tomas Jenkels ne disait plus rien, réfléchissant sérieusement aux moyens qu'il allait trouver pour faire en sorte que Duo ne parle plus jamais de cette manière à une déesse.

Il ne lui demandait pas de les vénérer, juste d'accepter leurs caractères, de prendre leurs pouvoirs et de fermer sa bouche.

L'ennui, c'était que Trowa semblait sérieusement l'encourager à parler de Valenra comme si elle était humaine, et personne n'avait le réel courage de les arrêter.

En fait, Hilde leur apportait son soutien, Réléna trouvait leur complicité adorable, Camilla s'en fichait et Heero…

Eh bien, le chevalier semblait tout simplement bouder.

Oui, bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon.

Et au lieu de dire clairement à son prince ce qu'il pensait de son comportement face à la déesse à qui il venait de jurer fidélité, Heero gardait tout pour lui, se taisait, et marchait en tête, forçant les autres à aller bien trop vite aux goûts du vieil homme.

Duo fut soudainement prit d'un sérieux doute.

– Mais au fait, on marche, mais on va où ?

Il se tourna vers Monsieur Jenkels, le considérant comme le véritable guide de cette expédition.

Ce dernier regarda un instant le ciel parfaitement bleu, réfléchissant à la destination la plus proche qu'ils pouvaient viser.

– En premier lieu, nous allons nous rendre dans la ville de Meraktis, là-bas nous ferons des provisions, prendront du repos et nous achèteront aussi de quoi nous rendre au prochain temple.

Camilla se plaça à côté de lui.

– Parce qu'il nous faudra des choses particulières ?

Il lui sourit.

– Oui, le prochain temple se trouvant dans les neiges, il nous faudra des vêtements un peu plus chauds !

– J'espère que vous avez de l'argent… marmonna Trowa sans se retourner.

Le silence du vieil homme ne le rassura pas, aussi, il se retourna.

Monsieur Jenkels semblait réfléchir sérieusement, et Hilde se dit qu'il devait calculer dans sa tête ce qu'il restait dans sa bourse.

Soudain, il releva la tête, ayant trouvé la réponse.

– Je n'avais pas pensé à ces problèmes bassement financiers !

Trowa soupira longuement pendant qu'Hilde hésitait à se frapper la tête contre un arbre.

Mais elle trouva sa réaction nettement plus classe que celle de Duo qui gardait la bouche ouverte dans le vide.

Camilla haussa les épaules.

– Eh bien, peut-être que d'autres, ici présent, ont de l'argent ?

Trowa fit un signe négatif, il n'avait rien prit lors de son départ, en dehors de quelques effets personnels.

Réléna expliqua platement qu'elle pensait juste traverser la forêt.

Elle sembla, alors, se rendre compte du fait qu'elle continuait à les accompagner, mais elle ne semblait pas penser au fait de faire demi-tour.

Quand à Heero, il ne dit rien, n'ayant, de toute façon, pas un sou sur lui.

Monsieur Jenkels baissa la tête.

– Bien, nous avons donc un problème…

- Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver un travail en ville, non ? proposa Hilde, désireuse de trouver une solution.

– Ou alors, nous pourrions tout simplement emprunter de l'argent… proposa ensuite Trowa, s'attirant une tape de Duo dont il était devenu un peu plus proche.

– C'est du vol ça !

Tomas sembla trouver une solution.

– Nous devrions trouver, une fois en ville, des demandes de guerriers, notamment pour éliminer ces créatures que nous avons un peu libérées… Ce sera une manière de gagner un peu d'argent facilement !

Les jeunes gens ne répondirent rien, prenant ses dires pour un acquis.

Enfin, Duo et Hilde ne dirent rien, parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas vraiment de quoi le vieil homme pouvait bien parler.

Et puis, ils étaient censés être accompagné d'un super chevalier des déesses, il pourrait donc rien leur arriver !

C'était en tout cas ce que se disait Hilde, se souvenant de la facilité avec laquelle Raven venait à bout de ses ennemis.

Elle repensa alors un peu à ce chevalier qui avait quitté leur groupe bien trop rapidement à son goût, trop attiré par la liberté pour pouvoir s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Elle se demanda juste s'il allait bien, et se rassura, en se rappelant la force qui se dégageait de l'homme.

Rejoignant Réléna, les deux jeunes filles reprirent la route, parlant de leur impatience quand à la découverte d'un endroit un peu plus civilisé qu'une forêt !

Trowa caressait doucement le pommeau de son épée, songeant aux combats qu'ils allaient devoir mener pour un peu d'argent.

Se battre n'avait jamais été sa passion, mais on pouvait dire que ça commençait tout de même à lui manquer.

Quand à Duo, il continuait à marcher tranquillement, ne faisant pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, se demandant, aussi, pourquoi Heero se comportait-il avec une telle soumission pour ces femmes qui se disaient Déesses.

Et, sans chercher plus loin, ils se mirent en route vers Meraktis, la ville de toutes les folies, ne faisant pas réellement attention au fait qu'ils étaient suivis depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Mais cette ombre qui les guettait entre les branches des arbres n'était pas là pour Duo.

Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, encore un chapitre de plus pour cette histoire qui n'en finit pas... J'espère juste qu'elle ne vous lasse pas, et que les chapitres restent agréables à lire !

Sur ce, bises à vous, et à dimanche prochain !


	21. Chapter 21

Merci beaucoup au BN pour ce superbe dessin de Raven et Arthur : http:/ my. deviantart .com /messages /# / d33p5lk

Merci également à Nibai et Nass pour leurs reviews.

Et sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 21

Ou

Sa Majesté à Meraktis

* * *

Meraktis était la plus grande ville de la région.

Principalement commerçante, elle attirait badauds et marchants de nombreux pays.

Un traité avait été signé entre chacun d'eux, faisant de Meraktis une ville neutre que nulle guerre ne pouvait atteindre.

Quand Monsieur Jenkels avait fait cette description à Duo et Hilde, ils s'étaient tous deux imaginés une très grande ville emplie d'étals, les cris des marchants emplissant les rues, les bruits des pas des clients retentissant sur les pavés.

C'était cette image nette qu'ils s'étaient fait, aussi furent-ils surpris de trouver une ville presque déserte, des volets fermés, et à peine quelques badauds dans les rues principales.

Monsieur Jenkels grimaça.

– Je me doutais pas un peu que les attaques des démons auraient atteint cette ville, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point…

En levant les yeux, Duo remarqua qu'un rideau bougeait encore, ils étaient visiblement observés.

– On a pas l'air d'être les bienvenus… marmonna Heero, parfaitement réaliste pour le coup.

– Alors, que faisons-nous ? demanda Hilde en baissant d'un ton, se sentant un peu trop surveillée pour être réellement à l'aise.

Camilla haussa les épaules.

– Nous n'avons qu'à trouver une auberge et chercher du travail. Après tout, si nous sommes là pour tuer des démons, nous devrions être bien accueillis !

Sur ces mots qui se voulaient rassurants, la vieille dame entra dans la ville, rapidement suivit par les autres.

Trouver une auberge ne fut pas difficile, mais l'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux.

Il y avait quelques personnes installées, elles lancèrent un regard morne vers le petit groupe, et Camilla, décidément bien courageuse, avança fièrement jusqu'au tenancier.

– Bonjour Monsieur, y a-t-il du travail en ce moment ?

Heero se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main, il y avait un peu plus subtil comme manière de demander un emploi.

L'homme leva les yeux vers la vieille dame, et haussa un sourcil.

– Pas pour vous en tout cas…

Elle lui sourit, semblant comprendre exactement ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre.

– Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour eux.

Elle s'écarta un peu pour laisser le tavernier voir Trowa, Heero et les autres, le regard de ce dernier sembla alors nettement plus intéressé.

– Bien sûr qu'il y a du boulot pour eux, vous avez vu l'état de cette ville ?

– D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? demanda Monsieur Jenkels en s'approchant à son tour.

– L'endroit a pourtant l'air calme.

L'homme regarda un peu autours de lui, et finalement se mit à expliquer.

– Le jour, tout est calme, mais dès que le soleil se couche, des espèces de monstres débarquent et ont tendance à tuer tout ce sur quoi ils peuvent mettre la main.

– Et… Si ces jeunes hommes vous aidaient à venir à bout de ces choses, y aurait-il rémunération ?

Le tavernier croisa les bras et se mit à sourire.

– Le maire a fixé une récompense, pour chaque créature morte rapportée, cinquante pièces d'or.

Tomas sembla réfléchir un instant.

– C'est une sacrée somme ma parole…

- Oui, mais ces monstres sont suffisamment dangereux pour que leurs tueurs la mérite.

Duo sentit que ce n'était pas vraiment une très bonne idée d'accepter un contrat pour lequel on offrait trop d'argent.

Soit c'était dangereux, soit c'était un piège.

Mais, Monsieur Jenkels ne sembla pas entendre la prière muette de son prince.

– Parfait ! Si vous acceptez de nous accueillir, dans ce cas, nous serons ravi de vous débarrassez de ces créatures.

Le tavernier souri, et posa son verre.

En tendant la main, il dit :

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Tomas Jenkels lui serra la main, et l'accord sembla passé.

Pour le meilleurs, mais surtout pour le pire…

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient à présent, et Raven avait de plus en plus de mal à les arrêter.

Les griffes du démon tranchaient, principalement l'air pour le moment, mais elles avaient tendance à se rapprocher sérieusement de lui.

Mais, il savait que s'il était blessé une nouvelle fois, il risquait fort de ne pas s'en remettre.

Sa blessure au ventre n'était pas aussi grave que ce qu'il avait craint, son manteau épais avait eu le mérite de le protéger un peu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser blesser à nouveau.

Le démon le regardait avec une rage véritable, il n'avait pas aimé se faire blesser par l'épée du chevalier, et il semblait déterminé à le lui faire payer.

Arthur n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'il était tombé à genoux, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider le chevalier.

Les gestes des deux hommes étaient trop rapides pour qu'il puisse réellement les comprendre et il avait du mal à suivre le déroulement du combat.

Raven bloqua une nouvelle attaque, mais son pied glissa et se déroba sous lui, surpris, fatigué, blessé, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en garde, déjà, les griffes le touchaient, le projetant à terre.

Il tenta un instant de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas.

Rapidement, il se rendit compte que ce coup l'avait sérieusement touché au torse, et que le sang coulait un peu trop à son goût.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un geste, un poids le plaqua au sol.

Le chevalier leva la tête vers le monstre qui se tenait juste au dessus de lui.

– Tu ne trouves pas que c'est logique, que ça finisse comme ça ?

Saisissant son épée, Raven tenta de la rabattre sur son adversaire pour, au moins, le faire reculer.

Ce dernier bloqua presque immédiatement le bras de l'homme, et envoya l'épée au loin.

– Arrête un peu de gigoter tu veux ?

N'écoutant pas vraiment les ordres qu'un démon pouvait bien lui donner, Raven projeta son point dans le visage de la créature, envoyant sa tête un peu en arrière.

Mais le corps au dessus de lui ne bougea pas, et le monstre se ressaisit très vite.

Avant que Raven n'ait le temps de frapper à nouveau, le monstre lui avait saisit le poigné, et avait prit l'un des nombreux couteaux que le chevalier portait toujours à la taille.

– Vraiment, tu es trop têtu.

Avant que Raven n'ait le temps de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit, la lame s'enfonça dans la paume de sa main droite, la clouant au sol.

Il hurla, et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du monstre, mais sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, son autre main subit le même sort.

Ainsi retenu au sol, il n'avait que peu de chance de réussir à se dégager.

Le monstre lui fit un sourire qui se voulait gentil.

– Voilà, comme ça au moins, tu arrêteras de te tortiller.

Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du chevalier, et s'installa plus confortablement.

– Quand même, je te trouve un peu nul pour un grand chevalier des déesses. Je n'avais vraiment pas à m'inquiéter…

Raven ne répondit rien, il se contentait de serrer les dents.

Sachant sa dernière heure plus ou moins proche, il n'avait pas envie de donner la satisfaction au démon de le voir touché par ses mots.

Il remarqua, néanmoins, que les griffes de la créature semblaient soudainement moins longues, elles ressemblaient plus à des ongles.

Le démon les posa sur le torse du chevalier, et les fit glisser un peu plus bas, déchirant le manteau, coupant un peu la peau.

– C'est dommage… Je pensais réussir à m'amuser un peu plus avec toi, mais je te trouve un peu ennuyeux…

L'une des mains du monstre se posa sur la joue de Raven, traçant, ici aussi, de petits traits écarlates.

Mais, alors que le monstre se rapprochait encore un peu plus de Raven, il disparu soudainement de son champ de vision.

En tournant difficilement la tête, le chevalier remarqua l'apprenti prêtre debout auprès de lui, essoufflé.

Arthur avait appelé toute sa volonté et tout son courage pour quitter sa cachette et repousser le monstre.

Il avait couru aussi vite que possible, et avait poussé de toutes ses forces, voulant à tout prit venir en aide à Raven.

Il avait réussi à repousser le monstre un peu plus loin, mais il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à présent.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il se baissa un peu pour ramasser l'épée du chevalier.

Il eut le temps d'entendre la voix de ce dernier, qui n'était plus qu'un murmure.

– Veux-tu bien dégager d'ici oui ?

Il n'en avait pas été blessé, sachant parfaitement que le chevalier faisait ça uniquement dans le but de le sauver.

Mais il n'avait pas envi d'être un lâche, ni de l'abandonner à son sort.

Le démon se releva doucement de l'autre côté du chevalier, et Arthur se dit sérieusement qu'il avait, peut-être, fait une bêtise…

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis peu de temps, mais déjà, on pouvait entendre les démons qui se glissaient dans les ruelles, profitant de l'obscurité pour détruire ce que l'humain avait créé.

Duo et ses compagnons de voyage étaient encore dans la chambre de l'auberge, Trowa et Heero se préparaient à partir à la chasse.

Le prince avait demandé à les accompagner, mais autant le chevalier que le brigand lui avait prié de rester en sécurité.

Aussi, le jeune prince s'était-il assit prêt de la fenêtre, peu décidé à prêter la moindre attention à ses compagnons.

Heero semblait légèrement désolé d'avoir mit son prince dans cet état, mais il ne tenait pas à le voir blessé pour un peu d'argent.

Trowa, quand à lui, se fichait bien que Duo fasse la tête, quelqu'un ne sachant pas se battre n'allait pas directement affronter de puissants démons.

C'était comme ça, et pas autrement.

Les filles avaient expliqué à Duo que c'était une réelle marque d'affection venant des deux hommes.

Trop inquiets pour sa sécurité, ils avaient préféré le laisser là, quitte à ce qu'il leur en veuille.

Ils pensaient avant tout à son bien être.

Mais rien à faire, le prince continuait à fixer les toits de la ville, sans adresser un seul regard à ses compagnons.

Les vieilles personnes enchaînaient les conseils pour les deux guerriers.

Quand Tomas les priait de ne pas se séparer, Camilla leur demandait de se couvrir un peu plus, il faisait froid ce soir.

Ainsi, bien couverts, unis, armés et motivés, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dehors, perdus dans l'obscurité d'une ville qui sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

En relevant les yeux vers la fenêtre de leur chambre, Heero vit parfaitement son prince qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Il comprenait le désir de Sa Majesté de se rendre utile, mais Duo devait comprendre aussi qu'il lui était nécessaire de rester en vie.

– Bon, tu comptes lui chanter la sérénade, ou on peu y aller ?

Heero sursauta légèrement, et lança un regard noir vers Trowa, avant de le dépasser, épée à la main.

Le brigand se contenta de sourire face aux réactions tellement immatures du chevalier.

Ils avancèrent d'un bon pas, guettant chaque coin sombre, cherchant les créatures qu'ils se devaient d'éliminer.

Mais Heero avait la tête ailleurs.

En fait, il se faisait la réflexion que Duo aurait bien du mal à battre le roi des démons, si on l'empêchait toujours de combattre au moindre danger.

Trowa, qui marchait devant, lui indiqua quelque chose en hauteur.

Regardant à son tour, Heero eut du mal à distinguer ce que pointait le doigt du brigand.

Finalement, il remarqua une forme allongée, totalement noire, qui semblait ramper sur l'un des murs des maisons.

– S'en est un, tu crois ? demanda calmement le chevalier, passant au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte, trop intrigué qu'il était par cette espèce de forme visqueuse.

– Soit c'est un démon, soit c'est une très grosse limace, répondit Trowa sans se départir de son ton habituel.

– Il est trop haut pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre, remarqua Heero.

– C'est pour ça qu'on va le faire descendre.

Et, sans laisser le temps à Heero de répondre ou de faire la moindre réflexion, Trowa prit un simple caillou, et la jeta sur la forme allongée.

Le caillou s'enfonça en elle, et sembla disparaître.

La forme, cependant, ne resta pas immobile.

Le bas de son corps se releva, se retournant sur le reste du corps, et deux trous blancs, brillant, se fixèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes.

Heero se dit que, visiblement, cette bestiole aimait avoir la tête à l'envers…

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? demanda le chevalier, pas à l'aise du tout face à ce monstre qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant.

Mais, avant que Trowa ne puisse répondre, la bestiole sembla cracher de l'eau sur eux.

Ils l'évitèrent rapidement, mais Trowa sentit que sa jambe était à présent mouillée.

En regardant de plus prêt, il se rendit compte que son pantalon, et un peu de sa peau, avait tendance à fondre.

– Merde… Il crache de l'acide !

Heero, qui regardait le sol changer de forme, voulu répondre qu'il avait remarqué, mais il préféra sauter sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau crachat mortel.

– Si le caillou que tu lui as lancé n'a rien fait, nos épées ne feront pas grand-chose de plus !

Trowa se dit que, pour une fois, Heero et lui pensaient la même chose, et en voyant la créature commencer à glisser le long du mur pour revenir vers eux, il se dit qu'il valait sérieusement mieux fuir, pour le moment.

Et, alors que la créature atteignait le sol, les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent à toute vitesse de l'autre coté.

Et, de ce qu'ils entendaient, bien d'autres bêtes du même genre glissaient sur les toits, les murs et le sol.

– Je pense que le vieux nous à surestimés ! lâcha Trowa alors qu'ils couraient tous deux le plus vite possible.

– Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de ces choses ! Nous n'avons pas le droit d'échouer !

Ils couraient toujours le plus vite possible, mais ne trouvaient aucune solution, et peu à peu, ces monstres intouchables les encerclaient…

* * *

Le démon ne bougeait plus, il s'était relevé calmement, et fixait Arthur d'un regard neutre.

Le petit prêtre tenait fermement l'épée du chevalier, et ne quittait pas la créature des yeux.

S'il tenait encore debout, il sentait ses jambes trembler avec force.

L'ensemble de son être lui hurlait d'obéir à Raven et de partir en courant, mais une petite partie de lui-même ne cessait de lui souffler que, s'il faisait cela, il le regretterait toute sa vie.

S'il partait maintenant, il condamnait le chevalier à la mort, et il n'était pas question de faire une telle chose.

Mais, le démon leva les yeux vers le ciel, et Arthur se rendit compte que le soleil se levait peu à peu.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait bien faire, mais le démon n'en sembla pas très content.

Il tourna son regard vers Arthur, et lui sourit.

– Tu as de la chance, chaton, j'ai rendez-vous ailleurs, et je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi.

Il fit quelque pas en avant, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Raven.

Souriant toujours, il annonça :

- Enfin, on se reverra rapidement.

Un cercle noir apparu autours de lui et sembla l'envelopper totalement.

Lorsque les ténèbres disparurent, il n'y avait plus trace du démon.

Arthur tomba à genoux, lâchant l'épée.

Il avait du mal à y croire.

Ils s'en étaient sortis !

Ils avaient réussi à tenir face à cette créature, et maintenant, ils étaient sauvés !

Il entendit alors un gémissement, et il se rendit compte que c'était Raven qui tentait de lui parler.

Sentant soudainement son cœur se serrer, Arthur se releva rapidement pour franchir le peu de distance qui le séparait de l'homme.

C'est en le regardant qu'il se rendit compte que si lui était sauvé, l'autre ne l'était certainement pas.

Raven avait de nombreuses plaies, une impressionnante au ventre, une autre au torse, et quelques unes un peu partout sur le corps.

Ses mains étaient toujours retenues par des couteaux.

Se relevant prestement, Arthur se précipita vers leurs affaires qui étaient encore au bord du lac, et il revint avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pour soigner la moindre blessure.

Il retira les couteaux des mains de l'homme, les pensant rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne perdre encore plus de sang.

C'est en bandant la seconde qu'Arthur se rendit compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

Rien qu'en regardant les blessures de l'homme, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien.

Ils n'avaient pas assez de moyens pour soigner de telles blessures.

Arthur était impuissant, et le chevalier perdait ses forces peu à peu.

Alors, qu'il gardait le visage baissé, cherchant un moyen, n'importe lequel, de sauver Raven, une main se posa sur sa joue.

En relevant les yeux, il croisa les yeux rouges et fatigués du chevalier.

Il sentit du sang chaud couler le long de son cou et passer sous ses vêtements, il se dit, un très court instant, que sa joue devait aussi être couverte de sang, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Le chevalier le regardait en souriant, et Arthur se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme.

– Vaut mieux que tu partes d'ici maintenant. Trouve-toi un chouette village, ou retourne au temple, mais ne reste pas là…

Arthur secoua la tête.

– Non, j'ai juré de vous suivre jusqu'à ce que vous redeveniez le chevalier de Dame Layne, je ne partirais pas avant !

Raven soupira un court instant.

– Tu sais que tu… risque de rester prêt d'un cadavre ?

Il parlait faiblement, mais les mots s'enchaînaient encore avec fluidité, et Arthur se dit que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

– Non ! Je ne vous permettrais pas de mourir ! Alors ne croyez pas que vous m'échapperez aussi facilement !

La main était toujours sur sa joue, et le pouce du chevalier essuya doucement quelque chose.

Arthur se rendit compte que c'était une larme.

– Franchement… T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Arthur sentit la main du chevalier l'attirer à lui, et les lèvres de ce dernier se poser sur les siennes.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre ne bougea pas, mais il sentit parfaitement son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, et il ne se recula pas violemment pour se dégager.

C'est, finalement, Raven qui le lâcha de lui-même.

Sa main retomba platement sur le sol et, en se reculant, Arthur se rendit compte que l'homme avait fermé les yeux.

Lui attrapant les épaules, il se mit à le secouer de toutes ses forces, cherchant à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

– Ah non ! C'est trop facile ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça en me laissant comme ça ! Et on n'embrasse pas les gens sans permission ! Alors réveillez-vous que je puisse vous crier dessus !

Il continuait de secouer le jeune homme et, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il regarda autours de lui, avant de se mettre à hurler.

– Au secours ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Il continua à hurler encore un moment, priant de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne.

N'importe qui…

* * *

Heero et Trowa avaient couru un moment, le plus rapidement possible.

Les bruits que faisaient les créatures rampantes les entouraient, et ils ne savaient même plus où étaient leurs opposants, et où ils n'étaient pas.

Heero commençait sérieusement à comprendre pourquoi on leur offrait une telle somme pour tuer, ne serais-ce qu'un seul de ces monstres.

Le maire offrait une somme exorbitantes parce qu'il était impossible de venir à bout de ces choses.

Combien de chasseurs de primes étaient morts dans cette ville après avoir accepté ce contrat ?

Heero ne voulait même pas le savoir.

Soudain, il percuta Trowa qui s'était arrêté juste devant lui.

Il faillit tomber au sol, mais réussi à se rattraper juste avant.

En levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que ces créatures qu'ils fuyaient étaient droit devant eux.

Se retournant, il en vit d'autres.

Ils étaient encerclés.

Se mettant dos à dos avec Trowa, il regarda ces espèces de limaces approcher en rampant et en les fixant de leurs orbites vides.

– Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait au juste ? demanda calmement Trowa en fixant ces monstres qui les approchaient en prenant leur temps.

Heero ne répondit rien, mais regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant n'importe quel moyen de venir à bout de ces créatures.

Mais il ne trouva rien, il n'y avait pas un seul endroit ou grimper pour tenter de leur échapper.

Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

Rabaissant les yeux, et fixant les créatures, Heero répondit calmement.

– Je crois qu'on va pas avoir d'autre choix que de tenter de combattre ces trucs.

Il savait que ce qu'il disait était stupide, et que leurs épées ne servaient à rien, mais c'était ça, ou abandonner de suite, et il refusait de se le permettre.

Trowa serra les dents.

– Bon, je crois que j'ai pas le choix.

Surpris, Heero se sentit soulevé au dessus de la terre, Trowa le tenait fermement.

Un instant, Heero crut que le brigand allait le jeter sur les créatures pour se frayer un passage par la suite, mais le jeune homme le jeta bien au dessus des monstres.

Heero tomba lourdement au sol, et se retourna immédiatement.

Trowa étaient encore dans le cercle que formaient les créatures, et elles continuaient à se rapprocher de lui, le condamnant bientôt à la mort.

Trowa se contenta de lui sourire.

– T'as quelqu'un à protéger, non ? Alors survie, et fais le !

Heero se releva, cherchant un moyen, n'importe lequel, de venir en aide au brigand, parce que, même s'il avait quelqu'un à protéger, il ne voulait pas laisser Trowa mourir pour le sauver.

Et puis, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais pardonné, ni par lui-même, ni par personne, pas même par Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, tant sur les dessins merveilleux du BN que sur ce chapitre !

Merci de me lire !


	22. Chapter 22

En premier lieu, le dessin de la semaine du BN ^-^ Raven étant, momentanément indisponible, il laisse sa place à Arthur dans le plus chevaleresque des gestes : http: / my. deviantart. com / messages /#/ d349tb7 (comme d'habitude, retirez les espaces, et laissez des commentaires ! Ils seront toujours appréciés, et les idées de dessins sont prises en compte !)

Sinon, merci à Little Eve, Nass et Sortilege pour leurs reviews qui aident cette fic à continuer !

* * *

Chapitre 22

Ou

Sa Majesté et le mage au mauvais caractère

* * *

Arthur ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'ouvrir les yeux était difficile.

Le matin, il avait tendance à sauter de son lit, parfaitement réveillé.

Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce matin là, il ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux tout de suite.

Et, surtout, il se sentait complètement perdu.

Il savait être resté auprès de Raven un long moment, à hurler comme un damné en espérant un secours miraculeux.

Mais il ne se souvenait plus s'il y en avait eu un ou non, il avait dû s'endormir avant.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait l'air d'être au chaud, et probablement même sous une couverture.

Ses doigts partirent un peu à l'aventure, le renseignant mieux que ses yeux qui avaient le défaut de vouloir rester clos encore un peu.

Il sentit un matelas peu épais, et une couverture un peu rugueuse, mais le matelas était confortable, et la couverture chaude, il avait dû passer une bonne nuit.

L'ennui était qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait pu arriver là.

La curiosité réussi à motiver suffisamment ses yeux, et ils finirent par s'ouvrir.

Il constata rapidement qu'il était sous une grande tente, probablement une habitation nomade, au vu de sa grandeur, et cela ne le rassura pas.

Il ne connaissait pas réellement les cultures nomades, mais, de ce qu'on lui avait dit, ils ne croyaient tout simplement pas aux déesses.

Etant un prêtre, et accompagnant le dernier chevalier des déesses, il craignait un peu pour leur sécurité.

Mais, si ces gens l'avaient couché ici, c'était sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais.

Repensant soudainement au chevalier, et aux yeux fermés de ce dernier, Arthur repoussa rapidement la couverture, et quitta prestement son lit.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus ses vêtements, et qu'il ne portait plus qu'une chemise un peu longue de couleur blanche.

Cherchant du regard son pantalon, sa chemise, ou même sa cape, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun de ses effets personnels ici.

La logique aurait voulu qu'il attende encore un peu, histoire de voir si l'un de ses supposés sauveurs venait voir comment il allait, et lui confiait des vêtements, mais Raven avait été blessé, et Arthur voulait savoir s'il allait mieux maintenant.

Il refusait cette petite pensée, qui tentait de se glisser dans tête, et qui affirmait que l'homme était sans doute mort.

Le chevalier ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir, parce qu'il avait encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire.

Revenir auprès de Layne.

Sauver d'autres villages.

Anéantir des démons.

Et expliquer à Arthur pourquoi il l'avait embrassé.

Repensant soudainement à cette scène, Arthur se sentit atrocement gêné.

Sur le coup, ça ne lui avait pas paru si étrange que ça, et même, c'était presque normal.

Sauf, qu'en réalité, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être.

Que Raven soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, contrairement au monde d'où Sa Majesté venait, celui d'Arthur avant tendance à ne pas être très regardant sur ce genre de choses.

Non, ce qui le gênait réellement, c'était le fait qu'il était un apprenti prêtre de Layne et, qu'en tant que tel, il n'avait aucunement le droit de tomber amoureux, d'embrasser quelqu'un ou… de faire l'amour.

Et Raven, chevalier des déesses, devait parfaitement le savoir !

Alors, le fait que le chevalier l'ait embrassé tout de même restait une énigme pour le jeune homme.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il l'appréciait, ou parce qu'il se moquait de lui une dernière fois ?

Il ne pensait pas au fait que, finalement, ce n'était pas vraiment pour toutes ces raisons que Raven se devait d'être encore en vie.

Arthur ne réalisait pas combien il était inquiet, et combien il aurait de peine si le chevalier disparaissait maintenant.

Il entrouvrit doucement l'un des pans de la toile de tente, et il remarqua les restes d'un feu de camp éteint, de nombreuses autres tentes, quelques sacs un peu partout… mais pas un seul être humain.

Visiblement, ils devaient tous être dans leur propre tente.

Doucement, Arthur se faufila dehors, décidé à retrouver Raven pour, au moins, vérifier s'il était encore en vie.

Mais, alors qu'il avait fait trois pas dans l'herbe fraîche, une voix froide retentit juste derrière lui.

– Vous êtes pressé peut-être ?

Le jeune prêtre sursauta, comme prit en faute, et se retourna rapidement vers l'homme.

Ce dernier le fixait de ses yeux noirs, mais il semblait plus l'observer platement qu'être en colère.

Arthur se sentit néanmoins gêné.

– Je… Je suis désolé je…

- Vous ne savez pas parler clairement ?

Arthur relava les yeux vers l'homme et se demanda un instant si ce dernier se moquait de lui.

Mais visiblement, non.

– Je cherchais mon ami, il était blessé et…

- Et votre priorité n'est pas de remercier ceux qui vous ont sauvé, mais de le retrouver. Un choix comme un autre.

Légèrement honteux, et sentant qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à s'entendre, Arthur parla le plus calmement possible.

– Excusez-moi… C'est que je suis très inquiet pour lui, il était gravement blessé et… Je ne sais pas s'il est en vie ou non.

Le jeune prêtre s'inclina.

– Merci d'être venu à notre secours en tout cas.

L'homme croisa les bras et jaugea un instant le jeune homme.

Finalement, il lui indiqua une tente d'un mouvement de tête.

– Votre ami est là dedans. Allez le voir, je viendrais un peu plus tard pour que vous vous présentiez dans les règles, une fois que vous serez rassuré.

Et, sans rien ajouter, l'homme s'éloigna tranquillement.

Arthur regarda cette tente dans laquelle le chevalier devait se trouver, et il s'approcha doucement.

De ce que cet étranger lui avait dit, Raven devait être en vie.

Arthur entra en silence, et posa rapidement les yeux sur la forme allongée.

Les yeux du chevalier étaient clos, mais il respirait doucement.

Son visage et ses bras étaient recouverts de bandages, et le jeune prêtre se dit que ça devait être la même chose sous l'épaisse couverture qui le couvrait.

Si Duo avait été là, il aurait pensé à une momie en fait, mais comme il n'y en avait pas dans ce monde, Arthur ne put se faire une telle référence.

A la place, il traversa le peu d'espace qui le séparait encore de cet homme, et il se plaça à ses côtés.

Ils étaient vivants, tous les deux.

Doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte, il écarta quelques mèches du visage du jeune homme, et il le regarda, presque tendrement.

Nul doute que, s'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il serait parti en courant, pour ne plus avoir à voir cet homme qui commençait à devenir un peu trop important pour lui.

* * *

Heero cherchait du regard la moindre solution se présentant qui serait susceptible de leur venir en aide dans cette situation.

Les créatures s'étaient misent à cracher leur venin acide sur Trowa, et si ce dernier parvenait à, globalement, les éviter, il avait toujours la fâcheuse tendance d'en recevoir un peu.

Pour le moment, seuls ses vêtements étaient réellement touchés, sa peau le brûlait juste un peu, mais ça restait supportable.

Heero, quand à lui, avait essayé tous les moyens du bord.

Il avait jeté des pierres, des bouts de bois, et même une caisse.

Un cours instant, il avait aperçut un poulet, mais il s'était finalement dit que cela ne se faisait pas.

A présent, il cherchait uniquement un moyen pour faire sortir Trowa de ce cercle, quitte à devoir continuer à fuir toute la nuit par la suite.

Mais, alors que Trowa recevait une nouvelle fois le liquide acide dans le dos, Heero vit clairement une boule de feu passer devant lui et toucher l'une des créatures.

Les flammes se propagèrent aux autres monstres aussi vite que s'ils étaient fait d'essence, et le brigand se retrouva bientôt au centre d'un cercle de feu.

Regardant autours de lui, Heero repéra rapidement un jeune homme.

Ce dernier portait une tunique longue, sa cape était totalement ouverte, et il tenait à la main un ouvrage de taille impressionnante.

Heero ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de conclure que ce garçon était un mage.

Regardant à nouveau vers Trowa, il se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était mis à genoux, protégeant sa tête avec ses bras.

La chaleur du brasier devait le faire souffrir au moins autant que les marques acides que lui avaient laissées ces monstres.

Le jeune mage tournait les pages de son livre, ne semblant pas réellement pressé de faire quelque chose pour l'homme qu'il avait enfermé dans les flammes.

Heero se retourna, et repéra une barrique d'eau.

La saisissant rapidement, il couru jusqu'au brasier et jeta le liquide dessus, mais les flammes ne semblèrent même pas remarquer ses efforts.

Levant la main, le mage calma finalement les flammes, les faisant disparaître doucement.

En quelques pas, le chevalier était aux côtés du voleur.

Le soutenant un peu, il demanda avec une voix plus inquiète qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Trowa grimaça, sentant encore les brûlures que ces démons avaient laissé sur lui.

– J'ai connu nettement mieux.

Heero releva la tête vers le mage blond, ce dernier les regardait sans réelle émotion dans le regard.

Puis, finalement, il demanda calmement :

- Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver un endroit pour me reposer ?

* * *

Alors que Réléna appliquait un baume sur son épaule, Trowa grimaça et tenta de se soustraire à elle.

– Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Arrête un peu de bouger !

Grognant ainsi encore quelques instants, elle réussi néanmoins à continuer de soigner le jeune homme.

Duo, curieux, lui demanda alors :

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie pour le soigner ? Ce serait moins douloureux, non ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, continuant à masser l'épaule brûlée de Trowa.

– Je ne soigne que les plaies ouvertes, rien de plus.

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Vraiment ?

– Je ne soigne pas les brûlures, ne répare pas les fractures, ne fait pas repousser des membres perdu, ne cure pas du poison et ne fait pas disparaître les verrues…

Elle continua encore à énumérer bien des choses qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire, et Duo comprit vite qu'elle ne soignait pas grand-chose en fait.

Elle refermait les plaies, point final.

Et pendant que ces deux là « soignaient » Trowa, leurs compagnons s'occupaient d'en apprendre plus sur le mage qui leur avait, quand même, sauvé la vie.

Seuls Tomas et lui étaient assis, le vieil homme fumait une pipe, et Hilde l'observait de loin, les bras croisés.

Elle se pencha doucement vers Camilla pour lui demander :

- A quoi il joue au juste ?

La vieille dame lui sourit calmement.

– Il est certes, très agréable et même un peu tête en l'air avec nous, mais n'oublie pas ma petite que c'est quelqu'un d'important ici !

Heero les observait tous, debout prêt de la porte, mais il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce que le vieil homme pouvait dire au mage.

Ce dernier commença le plus simplement du monde.

– Alors, pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils.

– Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Vos barbares de compagnons m'ont trainé ici.

– Justement, vous êtes chez moi, c'est donc à vous de vous présenter.

Le mage se recula dans son siège, et Tomas prit une bouffée de sa pipe.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, durant lequel le mage, bras croisés, ne lâcha pas le vieil homme du regard.

Ce dernier gardait les yeux fermés et fumait sa pipe sans réellement s'en préoccuper.

Il était juste très heureux que l'un des deux jeunes hommes ait été blessé, non pas pour la blessure en elle-même, mais parce qu'elle permettait de tenir Duo à l'écart.

Le jeune prince n'aurait pas manqué d'accueillir cet inconnu à bras ouverts, sans se méfier de rien.

Mais les personnes dotées de magie ne pouvaient pas toujours être crues, et si ce jeune homme était ici, c'était peut-être parce qu'il savait qui Duo était réellement.

Il était hors de question de laisser un mage tirer profit du pouvoir du jeune prince.

Et, au bout d'un petit moment sans qu'un seul son ne franchissent leurs lèvres, c'est le mage blond qui craqua.

– Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner. Et quel est le votre ?

Tomas rouvrit les yeux, souriant calmement.

– Tomas Jenkels. Et, que faisiez-vous dans cette ville, Quatre ?

Le mage croisa les bras.

– Le maire m'a promis une belle récompense si je venais à bout des monstres qui sévissent dans cette ville. Je ne faisais que remplir ce contrat.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, semblant soudainement rassuré par l'explication que le jeune homme venait de lui donner.

– Et vous-même ? Que faisiez-vous là ?

Le vieil homme le regarda.

– La même chose que vous.

Quatre ricana.

– J'espère que vous plaisantez ! Ces rigolos n'avaient aucune préparation pour combattre ces créatures ! Je parie qu'ils ne savaient même pas que les seuls moyens de les détruire étaient le feu et les rayons du soleil.

– Le soleil détruit les démons ?

Tomas faillit se frapper le visage avec sa main en voyant son jeune prince arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans la conversation, mais il préféra ne rien dire et laisser les choses se faire.

– Bien sûr que non ! Mais ceux là sont fais d'une matière ressemblant un peu à de l'acide, mais aussi à de l'essence, le feu les détruit rapidement, et les rayons du soleil les font tellement chauffer, qu'ils ont tendance à fondre.

Mais, soudainement, les yeux de Quatre furent attirés par quelque chose autours du cou du natté.

Le cristal que la déesse Valenra lui avait confié se balançait au bout de sa chaîne.

Quatre en ressentit immédiatement le pouvoir, et il comprit, par la même occasion, à qui il avait affaire.

Se relevant prestement, il s'inclina.

– Majesté, je vous ai longuement cherché.

Surpris par le changement de ton soudain du jeune homme, Duo se sentit terriblement gêné.

Est-ce que tout le monde allait lui parler comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde ?

Enfin, non, il y avait Hilde, Tomas, Camilla et même Trowa pour veiller à ce qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête.

– Et, pourquoi le cherchiez vous ? demanda Monsieur Jenkels sans s'être relevé de sa chaise.

Quatre le regarda froidement.

– Tout simplement parce que je suis l'un des serviteurs de Dame Maelia, et qu'elle m'a demandé de retrouver son descendant pour le protéger durant son voyage.

– Et un de plus ! s'exclama Hilde peu gracieusement.

Réléna, lâchant le pauvre Trowa un très court instant, leva un de ses pouces, et Hilde l'imita rapidement.

Il y en avait au moins à qui tout plaisait.

Heero n'avait pas bronché, l'idée d'avoir un mage, serviteur d'une déesse qui plus est, lui plaisait bien, ce Quatre serait toujours utile.

Camilla, elle, se dit qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen de convaincre le blond de lui apprendre quelques sortilèges, elle deviendrait rapidement très puissante et…

Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas à contrôler le monde !

Mais Trowa n'était pas aussi enchanté que ses compagnons.

Avoir un illuminé des déesses qui le regardait comme s'il était une créature démoniaque, c'était suffisant, il espérait juste que Quatre ne serait pas pareil.

Mais, au vu du comportement du mage avec Monsieur Jenkels, Quatre ne serait pas comme Heero, il serait bien pire.

Il soupira longuement, mais grimaça rapidement lorsque Réléna lui appliqua une nouvelle compresse.

Et, alors qu'elle le soignait aussi délicatement qu'une femme hystérique en plein délire, il se dit que le prix à payer était bien trop élevé, pour protéger Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre…

Bien, un nouveau chapitre à l'actif de cette fic… Qui peut savoir combien il y en aura ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lus !


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à Sortilege, Little Eve, Nibai et Nass pour leurs reviews !

Attention, alerte à tous, le nouveau dessin du BN est de sortie, et ce n'est pas n'importe lequel ! http:/ carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com /art / Raven-189191556 … Comme toujours, retirez les espaces… Et pensez donc à laisser un petit commentaire !

* * *

Chapitre 23

Ou

Sa Majesté fait ses emplettes

* * *

S'endormir dans les petites chambres de l'auberge avait été difficile pour l'ensemble des habitants, mais aucun n'avait la même raison de rester éveillé.

Hilde et Réléna s'étaient couchées assez tard, ayant attendues leurs deux guerriers une bonne partie de la nuit, et alors qu'elles étaient face à face dans le même lit, elles n'avaient tout simplement pas réussi à arrêter de parler.

De leurs compagnons, de leurs mondes respectifs, elles avaient toujours trouvé quelque chose à se dire.

Tomas et Camilla, eux, avaient passé encore un peu plus de temps éveillés, regardant une vieille carte que le vieil homme avait sur lui, déterminant le meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient pour atteindre le temple enfoui dans la neige.

Quand aux quatre garçons, ils avaient été contraints de partager la même chambre, et aucun n'avait réellement dormi.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, et n'avaient même pas remarqué que les autres étaient encore éveillés.

Heero n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil, songeant que, si Trowa avait été autant blessé, c'était pour le sauver.

Et peu à peu, ses préjugés concernant le peuple nomade, leurs croyances et leurs coutumes, avaient commencé à laisser un peu de place à quelque chose d'autre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Duo, lui, avait passé la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner, se demandant si, un jour, il serait assez fort pour qu'on ne le laisse pas toujours en arrière, espérant aussi, réussir à refermer la porte sans se faire tuer avant.

Trowa n'avait pas fermé l'œil, non pas en raison de question existentielles, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait mal.

Les brûlures l'avaient torturé toute la nuit, et il savait qu'elles continueraient de le faire encore un moment.

Quand à leur nouveau compagnon, ce dernier n'avait pas fermé l'œil uniquement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le bienvenu, qu'il connaissait le danger d'un tel voyage et qu'il craignait atrocement pour sa vie.

Et c'est après cette nuit sans sommeil qu'ils se rejoignirent tranquillement au bas de l'auberge, les yeux rouges ou cernés.

Aucun d'entre eux n'y avait échappé.

Sans un mot, Heero avait prit le sac de Trowa, ne souhaitant pas vraiment au jeune homme d'avoir à le poser sur ses épaules brûlés.

Le brigand ne répondit rien, mais Duo supposa que, d'une certaine manière, ils commençaient à bien s'entendre.

Il soupçonnait tout de même Heero de ne prendre le sac que pour racheter le fait que Trowa lui ait sauvé la vie.

Puis, il songea que Trowa avait bien de la chance que Quatre décide de les accompagner.

Le jeune blond ayant sauvé la vie au nomade, Trowa aurait eu bien du mal à se diviser pour le protéger lui, et le blond.

Visiblement, la culture nomade ne pensait pas à ce genre de détail, Trowa avait maintenant deux dettes de mort au dessus de la tête…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'auberge, ils furent surpris de constater qu'il y avait un monde fou dans les rues.

Visiblement, l'heure était à la fête.

Un petit homme gras se rapprocha de Monsieur Jenlels, semblant soudainement un peu gêné, mais joyeux tout de même.

– Voici donc les sauveurs de Meraktis ! s'exclama-t-il avec un semblant d'entrain.

Il serra chaleureusement la main de Tomas, ne prêtant pas réellement attention aux jeunes hommes qui avaient réellement tué les démons.

– J'ignore si nous pourrons un jour vous être assez redevable !

Le vieil homme prit un air entendu, et Duo leva les yeux au ciel au vue de sa réponse.

– La récompense promise devrait suffire.

Trowa remarqua que les mains du maire se tordaient bizarrement, et il hésita à sortir son épée tout de suite ou plus tard.

Il avait mal, et la douleur avait tendance à lui retirer toute patience.

– Eh bien… C'est à dire que… Vous avez détruit un grand nombre de monstres… J'ai bien peur que nos caisses…

Camilla s'avança, et coupa le maire dans son plat monologue d'excuse.

– Nous nous contenterons d'autre chose dans ce cas.

Les yeux soudainement brillants, l'homme fixa son regard dans celui de la vieille dame, et cette dernière continua.

– Donnez nous des vivres, de l'eau, des vêtements chauds, du bon matériel de voyage et cent cinquante pièces d'or, est-ce que ça vous ira ?

Alors que Monsieur Jenkels allait parler, le maire sauta sur cette occasion.

– Bien sûr bien sûr ! Servez-vous je vous en pris ! Nos commerçants seront ravis de vous ouvrir leurs stocks !

Camilla hocha la tête, et revint vers les jeunes hommes, laissant à Tomas le soin de régler les derniers détails.

Se tournant vers ses compagnons, elle distribua ses ordres.

– Mesdemoiselles, trouvez-nous des vêtements, Trowa, Heero, tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire pour une expédition en monstagne, Duo, Quatre, nourriture, eau et gâteaux !

– Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Trowa que la douleur rendait aussi désagréable.

– Vérifier que notre pauvre Tomas ne se fasse pas avoir comme un pigeon, acheva la vieille dame en retournant auprès du prêtre.

Les jeunes gens ne se jetèrent qu'un regard avant de prendre des chemins totalement différent, les filles parlant déjà avec entrain de toutes les merveilles qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir trouver pour ces charmants jeunes hommes.

Duo se retrouva en compagnie de Quatre, mais le jeune mage ne s'avéra pas réellement causant, et ce, malgré tous les efforts du prince.

Le blond lui parla uniquement du fait qu'il servait Maelia, soit, une de ses arrières-arrières-arrières-arririères-arrières-arrières-grand-mères, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il expliqua aussi, très rapidement, qu'il était un mage, et qu'il faisait parti de ceux dont les pouvoirs étaient les plus fort.

Duo le trouva vaniteux, mais comme il ne savait pas si Quatre disait vrai ou non, il ne préféra pas faire la remarque à voix haute.

Quand à Heero et Trowa, à peine était-il entré dans une petite boutique, que déjà le marchand leur proposait ses plus beaux articles.

Et, alors qu'ils étaient en train de choisir une tente suffisamment grande et chaude pour le petit groupe, Heero commença.

– Merci pour hier.

Sa voix était calme, comme s'il n'était pas du tout surprenant qu'il dise une telle chose. Trowa se contenta de s'approcher d'une nouvelle tente avant de répondre.

– C'était normal.

Le silence s'était immédiatement réinstallé entre eux, et ni Heero, ni Trowa, n'avait voulu ajouter quoique ce soit.

Une ligne commençait à être franchie entre eux, et aucune marche arrière n'était envisageable.

* * *

Arthur n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans cette tente.

En voyant Raven, il avait juste été content.

Le chevalier était en vie, ils avaient été soignés, et ils ne risquaient plus rien à présent.

Mais, il y avait tout de même un problème.

Raven ne se réveillait pas.

Il n'avait même pas ouvert un œil quand Arthur lui avait touché l'épaule.

Il n'avait eu aucune réaction.

Il respirait, mais il ne réagissait à rien.

Et cette constatation avait eu l'effet de sérieusement décourager Arthur.

Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un repoussa les pans de la tente, et entra avec une bassine d'eau.

C'était une femme brune qui se contenta de lui sourire.

– Vous êtes déjà réveillé ?

Elle posa sa bassine sur une petite table, et commença à passer un linge humide sur le visage du chevalier.

Arthur la regarda faire un moment, avec de demander.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où nous nous trouvons ?

Levant les yeux vers lui, la femme répondit en souriant.

– Alors Wufei ne vous a rien dit ? Enfin, ça ne m'étonnes guère de lui. Vous vous trouvez dans l'une des tribus des plaines, celle du dragon.

Arthur ne dit rien, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les noms des différentes tribus, alors, celle du dragon ne lui disait rien.

– Je m'appelle Sally, je faisais parti de l'équipe qui vous a trouvé au bord du lac.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur Raven.

– Merci de l'avoir soigné, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait mourir…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et, sentant qu'il était encore inquiet, elle eut tôt fait de le rassurer.

– Oui, ses jours ne sont plus en danger maintenant ! Je lui ai donné un médicament pour le faire dormir un peu.

Immédiatement, le petit prêtre sentit un sérieux poids quitter ses épaules.

Si Raven ne réagissait pas, c'était tout à fait normal.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et il se rendit compte que son cœur lui faisait beaucoup moins mal.

Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, l'homme qu'il avait croisé dehors entra à son tour, et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

– Vous êtes rassuré maintenant ?

Le ton était froid, et si Arthur se sentait mieux juste avant, il recommençait à se sentir moins bien.

Il ne se releva pas, mais il se tenait soudainement bien plus droit sur sa chaise.

– Oui… Oui, je suis largement rassuré !

L'homme prit une autre chaise, et la plaça face à Arthur avant de s'assoir dessus.

– Vous devez vous douter que j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton restait toujours le même, mettant Arthur de moins en moins à l'aise, mais Sally leva les yeux au ciel derrière l'autre homme, et le jeune apprenti prêtre se dit que, finalement, il ne risquait peut-être pas grand-chose.

Regardant à nouveau l'homme en face de lui, il répondit calmement.

– Oui, je m'en doute bien.

L'autre croisa les bras.

– Je suis Wufei, chef du clan du Dragon, et vous, quel est votre nom.

Arthur comprit soudainement l'ensemble de l'attitude de cet homme.

Il était encore jeune, mais déjà chef d'une tribu, pas étonnant que sa modestie en ait prie un coup.

– Mon nom est Arthur, et cet homme est Raven.

Il préféra ne pas dire de suite qu'ils étaient, à la base, des serviteurs de la déesse, Wufei n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, autant ne pas déclencher ses foudres tout de suite.

– Et que faisiez-vous au bord de ce lac ? Loin de toute habitation ?

Arthur se dit soudainement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à subir un interrogatoire, dans la mesure où il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Aussi, il répondit un peu plus sûr de lui, décidé à ce que l'autre se rende compte qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de lui poser toutes ces questions.

– Nous voyageons depuis quelques temps maintenant.

– Et pour quelle raison ?

– Nous passons dans les villages, et mon compagnon y combat les démons qui s'y déchaînent.

Il ne mentait pas réellement, après tout, il se contentait de suivre Raven et, visiblement, le but du chevalier était bien de tuer le plus de démons possibles !

– Et les blessures de votre… compagnon, d'où viennent-elles au juste ?

Arthur baissa les yeux, se rappelant trop bien de la créature qui les avait attaqué, et qui lui avait juré qu'ils se reverraient.

– Nous avons été attaqué cette nuit…

- Par quoi ? Un démon ?

– Sans doute… Je ne sais pas, il avait apparence humaine mais… Il ne pouvait pas l'être…

Wufei ne regardait plus Arthur, il semblait fixer un point imaginaire sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire pour ces étrangers.

Finalement, il se releva, et dit d'une voix froide, tentant d'apparaître pour quelqu'un d'autoritaire.

– Nous allons vous accueillir ici, le temps pour vous de recouvrer vos forces. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, votre compagnon n'étant pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, vous prêterez main forte à la vie sur le camp.

Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la tente, aussi droit qu'un « i ».

Arthur le regarda partir, et il fut surpris d'entendre Sally lui parler.

– Ne faîtes pas trop attention à la rigidité de Wufei, il est plus gentil qu'il n'y paraît.

Arthur la regarda, et lui sourit.

– Non, ne vous en faîtes pas, je le comprends. Nous sommes des étrangers, et il ne sait pas quels ennuis nous risquons de lui amener !

Sally soupira.

– Certes. Mais depuis qu'il est le chef de cette tribu, il a tendance à prendre son rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux.

Elle reprit son broc d'eau, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente.

– Bien, vous pouvez rester ici pour le moment, si nous avons besoin de vous, je viendrais vous chercher.

– Quoi ? Mais votre chef a dit que…

- Votre ami est blessé et il ne sait pas où il est. Je pense que, quand il se réveillera, il sera content de vous avoir à ses côtés.

Et, sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit après lui avoir fait un sourire.

Arthur se releva doucement, et se rapprocha du lit de Raven.

Rapprochant se chaise, il s'installa dessus, et s'appuya sur le lit de l'homme.

– J'espère quand même que vous n'allez pas trop tarder à vous réveiller…

Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Arthur ferma les yeux, et se rendormi bien rapidement.

* * *

A peine avaient-ils tous finis leurs emplettes, qu'ils reprenaient la route.

Tomas Jenkels avait insisté pour qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps, et au vu des regards que se lançaient les filles, Duo se dit qu'ils faisaient erreur.

Ils auraient, au moins, dû vérifier quels vêtements elles avaient pu prendre.

Mais, visiblement, si tout le monde voulait le protéger et le suivre, personne ne daignait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Aussi, ils étaient sur les chemins depuis quelques heures, portant de l'équipement lourd, assez de nourriture pour tenir un mois et une nouvelle garde robe.

Duo s'était dit que tout cela serait terriblement lourd à porter, heureusement, Tomas Jenkels leur avait trouvé un tout nouveau compagnon.

Il s'appelait Eclair, avait quatre pattes, et pouvait porter de lourdes charges.

Là ou Duo trouvait que son nom ne lui allait pas, c'était qu'Eclair ne pouvait que marcher, qu'il se fatiguait vite, et qu'ils devaient, limite, le traîner pour faire trois pas.

Camilla, légèrement fâchée, avait expliqué que Monsieur Jenkels avait choisi le cheval le plus vieux et le moins utile qu'ils aient pu trouver, sous prétexte qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin très longtemps.

Et en voyant Heero s'évertuer à guider la bête, Duo se dit qu'elle était très loin, l'image du preux chevalier et de son destrier blanc.

Surtout quand le chevalier en question râlait dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas, enchaînant des mots de moins en moins polis.

Trowa n'était pas encore en état de prêter main forte au jeune homme ou, tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il disait.

Mais en le voyant marcher d'un bond pas, Duo émettait tout de même quelques doutes face à ces dires.

Quatre marchait également rapidement, et il se retrouvait donc auprès du nomade, mais en voyant qu'ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot, Duo se dit qu'il était mieux en arrière.

Et n'écoutant que sa bonté, il se laissa rattraper par Heero.

– Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Le chevalier le regarda d'un regard morne.

Si, habituellement, il faisait toujours en sorte de respecter Sa Majesté et de lui être le plus agréable possible, à présent, alors qu'il tirait sur les rennes d'un cheval trop têtu, et ce sans succès, il n'en avait plus vraiment cure.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, Duo se pencha à l'oreille du cheval, et murmura quelque chose.

Heero continua à tirer et, soudainement, il fut surpris de voir que l'animal se mettait à avancer un peu plus vite.

Pas beaucoup, mais un peu. Surpris, il se tourna vers son prince.

– Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Duo se plaça aux côtés d'Heero, fier de sa réussite.

– Je lui ai juste expliqué que, s'il n'avançait pas, tu allais en faire des brochettes.

Heero, regarda son prince, légèrement surpris.

Il ne savait pas que Duo avait le pouvoir de parler aux animaux.

Ou, qu'en tout cas, il réussissait à se faire comprendre par eux.

Mais, alors qu'il ne surveillait plus le cheval, ce dernier lui donna un violent coup de tête, le propulsant en avant.

Heero ne tomba pas, mais il s'était rattrapé de justesse, et Duo se mit à rire.

Heero le regarda à nouveau, ne l'ayant jamais réellement entendu rire auparavant.

– Ah non ! C'est trop bon ça un chevalier détesté par son cheval !

L'animal, écoutant peut-être Sa Majesté, renvoya à nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule d'Heero, s'attirant un regard noir de ce dernier.

Mais Eclair ne se laissa pas impressionner par le chevalier, et émit un hennissement de protestation, augmentant un peu les rires de Duo.

Et Heero se dit que, finalement, s'il fallait se battre avec un vieux cheval pour faire rire le jeune homme, c'était un faible prix à payer.

Parce rien ne lui faisait plus de bien en ce moment que d'entendre le rire de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre et à celles qui postent des reviews pour m'encourager à continuer plus particulièrement !

Ensuite, je me posais **une toute petite question** (en fait, j'en ai eu l'idée ce matin…) est-ce qu'on **blog** avec des **infos bonus** sur les persos, des **petites scènes** et **les dessins du BN** vous intéresserais ? Je vous le demande, parce que si il y deux personnes qui passent dessus, ça me demanderais pas mal de travail pour très peu de monde…

Enfin, j'attends votre avis sur la question, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu !

Plikt.


	24. Chapter 24

En premier lieu, **les dessins du BN** (oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien dis **LES**) :

http:/ carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com /art /Trowa-189993316?q=&qo=

http:/ carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com /art /Sa-Majeste-189994278?q=&qo=

http:/ my. deviantart. com /messages /#/d354915

Sinon, je l'avais proposé, et l'idée a plue, aussi, voici l'adresse du **blog de Sa Majesté** (le lien est **également disponible sur mon profil **^_^)

http:/ plikt-ender. skyrock. com/

Bien, c'est tout pour les liens ^-^

Merci à IIRSI, Sortilege, Little Eve, ptite clad, Nass et Kitsune yaoiphile pour leurs reviews !

Et pardon bouba, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ta blague très drôle en fait ^-^

Et sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre ^^

* * *

Chapitre 24

Ou

Sa Majesté dans la montagne

* * *

- Bien, nous allons nous arrêter ici pour cette nuit.

Hilde soupira longuement, soulagée par cette décision du vieil homme.

Depuis leur départ de Meraktis, il avait mené le groupe d'un bon pas, et n'avait daigné leur accorder aucune pause, et elle se demandait un peu pourquoi.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander, mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait apprit que c'était parce qu'il craignait le retour de créatures démoniaques à Meraktis et les réactions des habitants face à cela.

Trowa acquiesça aux dires de Monsieur Jenkels et s'éloigna directement afin de chercher de quoi allumer un feu de camp.

Camilla se laissa tomber au sol et ouvrit l'un des sacs pour commencer à sortir des couverts et un peu de nourriture pour la soirée.

Heero en revanche eut bien du mal à s'arrêter.

Visiblement, Eclair était en pleine forme, et comptait bien continuer à avancer.

Le chevalier tirait sur les rennes au maximum, mais Eclair continuait à avancer tranquillement, traînant Heero peu à peu derrière lui.

Duo vint rapidement lui prêter main forte pour arrêter l'animal, ce, sous le regard complice des deux demoiselles de leur groupe.

En mettant leurs efforts en commun, ils réussirent à attacher Eclair à un arbre, et ils le déchargèrent pour lui permettre de passer une bonne nuit.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, Trowa avait déjà allumé un feu, et Camilla leur préparait de quoi manger.

Heero se laissa tomber au sol en déclarant :

- Ce cheval est le pire animal que j'ai jamais vu ! Nous nous sommes fait avoir !

– Moi j'ai trouvé les chiens des enfers nettement plus terribles, répondit Hilde en prenant l'un des gâteaux qu'ils avaient prit en ville.

– Personnellement, ce sont les limaces baveuses qui me restent en travers de la gorge, annonça Trowa d'une voix neutre en veillant à ce que le feu ne soit pas trop chargé.

Heero se renfrogna, se rendant parfaitement compte que les deux jeunes gens se moquaient tout simplement de lui.

Alors qu'Hilde riait face à cette réaction, Trowa leva un œil vers le chevalier en souriant.

Et comme Heero savait que c'était la manière que Trowa avait de rire, il se renfrogna un peu plus.

– C'est bon Hee-chan ! Arrête de bouder ! lança Réléna en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Réléna !

– Oh si ! Hee-chan c'est trop sympa ! rajouta Hilde immédiatement.

Heero la regarda froidement à son tour, tentant de lui faire changer d'avis avant d'avoir à la tuer.

– Je n'aime pas du tout ce surnom, et je refuse d'y répondre, acheva-t-il.

Mais, c'était sans compter sur Duo qui se pencha vers lui.

– Dis-moi… Juste pour savoir, est-ce que, comme je suis ton prince et que tu dois me protéger, tu vas continuer de m'obéir ?

Heero se tourna vers son prince, sachant parfaitement vers quel piège il allait se précipiter.

– Cela dépendra de l'ordre… marmonna-t-il.

– Alors, je t'ordonne d'obéir à cet ordre et d'accepter Hee-chan comme étant ton nouveau surnom !

Heero ouvrit la bouche un instant pour répliquer, mais sentant parfaitement les regards de tous les jeunes du groupe fixés sur lui, il préféra ne rien ajouter et, ainsi, éviter de les encourager dans cette idée.

– Il nous faudrait plus de bois, fit remarquer Tomas Jenkels en voyant le feu commencer à faiblir un peu.

Trowa se releva prestement.

– Tu viens m'aider, Hee-chan ?

Le chevalier râla un moment avant de se lever pour suivre le brigand vers les bois.

Duo vit clairement que le jeune homme semblait faire des reproches à Trowa, mais quand il vit le plus grand pousser Heero dans un buisson en réponse, il se dit que tout irait bien entre eux maintenant.

Non, il ne s'en faisait plus réellement pour ce qui était de la relation entre Trowa et Heero.

Ils se disputeraient sans doute beaucoup de cette manière, mais ils se rapprocheraient quand même.

Celui qui l'inquiétait nettement plus, c'était Quatre.

Le mage avait rejoint leur groupe la veille, mais il n'avait participé à aucune discussion, refusant de répondre aux questions des demoiselles, et ne prêtant pas attention aux discussions qui avaient lieu autours de lui.

En fait, même s'il les avait rejoint, il ne semblait pas avoir réellement envi de faire parti de ce groupe.

Duo se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave que cela, Quatre avait bien le droit de ne pas vouloir se rapprocher d'eux.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu triste.

* * *

Raven ouvrit les yeux avec très peu de difficulté, ces derniers étant parfaitement habitués aux changements de luminosité.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient, c'était pour voir une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui faire boire une mixture étrange et tout simplement dégoûtante.

Mais, trop affaibli par ses blessures pour faire quoi que ce soit, il avait avalé ce poison et avait fini par se rendormir.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'avait pas eu mal et, à présent qu'il était réveillé, il gardait la sérieusement impression de dormir encore.

Il avait tenté de se relever un peu, mais une intense douleur au niveau du ventre l'avait clouée sur place.

S'il avait toujours eut tendance à ne pas faire trop attention à ses blessures, il savait aussi quand s'arrêter et, en l'occurrence, au vue de la douleur que cela causait, mieux valait ne pas trop l'irriter.

Le chevalier tourna la tête difficilement, et il remarqua une mèche de cheveux bruns qui dépassait.

Faisant quelques efforts, il se redressa un peu pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur, visiblement profondément endormi.

Sans trop réfléchir, il saisit avec douceur la mèche qui dépassait, la passant doucement entre ses doigts.

Son regard restait fixé sur le visage calme d'Arthur et, au lieu de se demander où ils se trouvaient, il se demanda depuis combien de temps le jeune apprenti prêtre était endormi ici.

Les yeux d'Arthur commencèrent alors à bouger réellement, et le jeune homme sortit peu à peu du sommeil.

Sentant une main dans ses cheveux, il releva le visage vers le chevalier, et laissa ses yeux papillonner un peu avant de s'éveiller totalement.

Immédiatement, il se releva et s'éloigna un peu.

– Enfin vous vous réveillez ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

Raven faillit soupirer en songeant qu'Arthur ne changeait pas.

A la place, il préféra parler.

– Cette tenue te va à ravir, ma fois.

Arthur baissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il portait toujours la simple chemise que les nomades lui avaient mise, et ce, sans pantalon.

Soudainement très gêné face à ses jambes nues, il rougit et releva les yeux vers Raven, accusateur.

– Arrêtez un peu avec ce genre de réflexions ! J'étais très inquiet pour vous figurez-vous !

Raven regarda le plafond et répondit platement.

– J'espère bien, après tout, c'est pour toi que j'ai combattu ce démon, à la base.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vous voulez me faire culpabiliser ou quoi ?

Raven soupira cette fois ci, et ce, sans chercher à le dissimuler.

– Non, je voulais juste que tu remarques ce minuscule détail. Parce qu'après tout, je te sauve la vie, je survis, et à mon réveil, tu me cris dessus, tu trouves ça normal ?

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réfléchit un instant et, finalement, se lança.

– Mais vous croyez quoi ! Qu'après ce que vous avez fait avant de perdre connaissance j'allais me mettre à vous sourire niaisement et à vous parler comme si vous étiez la septième merveille du monde ?

Raven tourna la tête vers Arthur, semblant soudainement ennuyé.

– Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Du combat ? Du fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

Arthur serra les poings.

– Non ! Ce que vous avez fait après le combat, après que ce démon soit parti !

Raven haussa les sourcils.

– Alors… Tu penses que je vais demander à ce que tu sois gentil uniquement parce que j'ai perdu connaissance ?

Arthur sentit ses forces le quitter.

Alors comme ça, le chevalier avait tout simplement oublié qu'il l'avait embrassé ?

Ou en tout cas, il faisait comme s'il avait oublié.

Et le jeune prêtre ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait !

Tout simplement par timidité.

Serrant les poings, Arthur baissa la tête, ne sachant tout simplement plus quoi dire à cet homme en face de lui.

Raven reprit la parole.

– Eh, et si tu disais juste ce que tu penses pour le moment, histoire d'arrêter de te prendre la tête pour rien ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, et revint s'installer plus prêt de Raven.

– Je… suis content que vous soyez réveillé.

Raven lui sourit, mais non plus de ce sourire doux qu'il avait eut alors qu'il croyait mourir, un sourire peut-être un peu doux, peut-être un peu moqueur.

Il posa une main sur la tête du garçon.

– Ouais, je suis de retour.

* * *

Duo frissonna un instant, et finit par éternuer.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Il avait parfois l'impression que ses orteils eux-mêmes allaient geler.

Ses compagnons de voyage n'en menaient guère plus large, et il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre leurs vêtements d'hiver.

Se tournant vers Réléna, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas prendre nos vêtements chauds maintenant ?

La jeune fille éternua avant de lui répondre.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Le convoi s'arrêta rapidement, et les jeunes filles ouvrirent rapidement les sacs.

Elles tendirent des pantalons, des tuniques chaudes, des capes épaisses et des bottes de fourrures pour chacun.

Prenant ses vêtements, Trowa eut une expression étrange.

– Quoi ? demanda Hilde, cherchant le genre de réclamations qu'il pourrait bien avoir.

– Non, rien… C'est juste que je trouve ça… Anormalement normal en fait.

– On s'est juste dit qu'il était important pour vous de porter ces vêtements là, alors, on en a prit des normaux pour la montagne, expliqua calmement Réléna, causant à Heero un très mauvais pressentiment.

Mais il préféra ne rien dire, et personne d'autre ne releva cette simili menace qu'avait lancé la jeune fille.

Ils se changèrent rapidement, les garçons tournant le dos aux filles, les filles se rinçant l'œil l'air de rien.

Finalement, chaudement habillés, Duo crut sérieusement revivre.

Souhaitant se rapprocher un peu de Quatre, pour tenter de faire en sorte qu'il s'investisse un peu plus dans le groupe, Duo lui sourit.

– C'est quand même agréable d'être habillé un peu plus chaudement !

Quatre releva des yeux bleus d'un froid presque aussi glaçant que l'air ambiant.

– Nous aurions pu nous changer dès que le froid commençait à se faire sentir.

Duo, légèrement découragé par ce genre de réflexion, recula doucement.

Mais Trowa ne laissa pas cela passer.

– Tu n'avais qu'à proposer le changement de vêtement avant.

Quatre le foudroya du regard.

– Je ne suis pas dans ce groupe depuis très longtemps, je ne vous pas pourquoi j'aurais voulu commencer à donner des ordres.

Trowa ne laissa pas le blond avoir le dernier mot.

– Cela n'aurait pas été un ordre, mais un conseil utile.

– Je pensais juste que vous étiez assez intelligents pour savoir qu'il valait mieux s'habiller chaudement pour aller en montagne. Visiblement je m'étais trompé.

– Oui, et comme tu n'as pas assez de caractère pour parler de tes idées, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment faire grand-chose.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent encore un moment, leurs yeux semblant lancer des éclairs.

Duo se rapprocha doucement d'Heero.

– Dis Hee-chan, est-ce que tu crois que Quatre sera toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

Le chevalier haussa les épaules, sans plus réagir à ce surnom qui avait tendance à revenir assez souvent.

– A ce qu'il parait, les mages auraient toujours un caractère un peu difficile.

– Ouais, bah je suis content que ce soit toi qui soit venu me chercher, parce que Quatre, je l'aurais assassiné depuis longtemps.

Le jeune prince se remit en route, rapidement suivit par son dévoué chevalier qui, sans vouloir réellement l'avouer, se sentait particulièrement heureux en songeant au fait que Duo et lui semblaient se rapprocher à nouveau.

Ils avaient eu, dans ce monde, la sérieuse tendance à s'éloigner et ce, depuis que son prince avait dormi pendant trois mois.

Heero pensait que c'était ce sommeil qui avait creusé de la distance et qu'elle se réduirait rapidement.

Mais entre le retour d'Hilde, l'arrivée de Trowa et son allégeance à Valenra, Heero avait eu la sérieuse impression de perdre son prince un peu plus chaque jour.

Si maintenant il parvenait à récupérer un peu de cette relation qu'ils avaient avant, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

Alors qu'elle avançait doucement en avance, Camilla se tourna soudainement vers Tomas.

– Dîtes-moi mon ami, ce temple au fin fond des neiges, est-il encore loin ?

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir, et un instant elle craignit qu'il n'en sache rien.

Finalement, il daigna répondre.

– Il devrait être à une bonne semaine de marche.

– Et le froid risque-t-il de s'aggraver ?

– Oui, ainsi que la difficulté de l'avancé. Nous allons devoir atteindre le sommet de cette montagne. Entre les démons, le froid et la marche, beaucoup de dangers peuvent nous tomber dessus.

Hilde, marchant à leurs côtés depuis un moment, soupira longuement.

– Avec notre chance, je suis certaine que nous allons avoir droit à une belle tempête de neige.

Réléna ajouta sur le même ton.

– Et une avalanche, bien entendu.

Hilde reprit la parole, et elles se mirent à ajouter successivement une nouvelle catastrophe.

– Bien sûr, dans le blizzard, nous serons séparés.

– Et deux d'entre nous serons tombés dans une crevasse.

– Pendant que les autres auront trouvé une grotte pour s'abriter de la tempête.

– Mais il y aura bien une bête sauvage pour attaquer.

– Ou un démon super fort qui enlèvera l'un de nos charmants compagnons.

– Et en allant le sauver, un autre sera gravement blesser.

– Ce sera sans doute Trowa le connaissant…

Le brigand les arrêta de suite, trop conscient du fait qu'elles puissent parfaitement prédire l'avenir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envi de perdre un bras dans un combat acharné, que ce soit pour protéger Duo ou Quatre, ces deux jeunes hommes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Alors qu'il se tenait à l'avant du groupe, Monsieur Jenkels posa la main sur son épaule.

– Dîtes-moi mon garçon, cette jeune fille qui nous suit depuis des semaines, ne risque-t-elle pas de congeler dans ces montagnes ?

Trowa ne se demanda même pas comment le vieil homme pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient suivis.

Il se contenta, aussi, de répondre.

– Je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle est assez résistante, mais si elle sent qu'elle ne tiendra pas, elle fera demi-tour.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et reprit la route en silence.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutaient que l'ensemble des prédictions des deux jeunes filles allaient se réaliser, et que la principale victime ne serait pas Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, on va bientôt entrer dans une succession de chapitres qui sont un peu dures... En tout cas, d'après ma correctrice ^_^

Si vous avez des remarques et autres commentaires, n'hésitez pas !

Plikt


	25. Chapter 25

Oh, mais, nous sommes dimanche ^-^Et le dimanche, c'est le jour du dessin : http:/ / my. deviantart. com/ messages /# / d35jy6f

C'est aussi le jour des merci à : Little Eve, Kitsune yaoiphile, ptite clad et IIRSI ^-^

Et enfin, c'est le jour du nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 25

Ou

Sa Majesté kidnappée…

* * *

Il était très tôt lorsque Duo se réveilla, et il sortit discrètement de la tente sous laquelle leur petite bande s'était installée pour la nuit.

Le froid du matin le surpris, et il referma rapidement sur lui les pans de sa cape.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils gravissaient cette montagne, et la neige commençait déjà à apparaître.

Le temps s'étant rafraîchi encore un peu, les filles du groupe s'étaient montrées désolées de ne pas avoir pu trouver quelque chose de plus chaud à se mettre, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché.

Duo s'installa prêt du feu que Trowa et Heero avaient tenu en vie toute la nuit, se levant toutes les heures pour l'alimenter.

Il trébucha sur l'un des tas de bois que les jeunes hommes avaient récupérés pour le reste du voyage.

Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus d'arbre, aussi, mieux valait faire des réserves pour la suite.

Il se plaça au sol, se tassant le plus possible, tentant de préserver la chaleur au maximum.

Un instant, il se dit que Monsieur Jenkels avait tort de vouloir à tout prix les emmener dans ce temple, ils allaient finir congelé bien avant.

S'ils ne mourraient pas de froid dans cette neige, ils auraient bien de la chance.

Tout occupé qu'il était à fixer les flammes et à attendre que les autres se réveillent, il ne vit pas l'ombre fondre sur lui…

* * *

Heero se réveilla à peine quelques minutes après Sa Majesté et, voyant que Duo n'était plus dans la tente, il sortit rapidement pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Mais à peine était-il sortit de la tente qu'il s'immobilisait brutalement.

Le feu brûlait encore, les bûches de bois étaient éparpillées un peu autours, et la marmite de la veille était renversée sur le sol, le reste de soupe continuant à se propager doucement dans la neige.

Heero fit quelques pas, et ramassa un morceau de tissu qui traînait sur le sol.

Il se mit à paniquer en reconnaissant la cape de son prince.

Relevant les yeux, il chercha les moindres empruntes pouvant indiquer où Duo avait pu partir, mais les traces de pieds de Duo s'arrêtaient juste devant le feu de camp, et ne partaient pas ailleurs.

Le jeune chevalier remarqua alors autre chose.

Juste derrière l'endroit où Sa Majesté s'était installé, il y avait deux empreintes de pieds.

Deux empreintes de bottes, mais différentes de toutes celles qu'ils avaient.

Mais, surtout, les traces apparaissaient et disparaissaient, comme si l'homme qui s'était tenu là était venu de nulle part.

Un bruit fit sursauter le jeune homme, et il se retrouva face à Trowa qui, torse nu, ne semblait pas réellement souffrir du froid mordant.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme vérifia l'état du feu, et se débarbouilla un peu le visage, ne remarquant absolument pas l'air affolé d'Heero et le regard de ce dernier qui cherchaient quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Un indice pouvant le mener à son prince.

Relevant les yeux, le brigand regarda autours de lui avant de demander très calmement :

- Où est Duo ?

Heero se tourna vers lui, la panique s'entendait très nettement dans sa voix.

– Justement, je n'en sais rien.

Trowa se releva, encore trempé.

– Bien, déjà ne panique pas.

– Mais je ne panique pas ! Après tout, pourquoi je paniquerais ? Sa Majesté est perdue, quelque part, en plein montagne, dans la neige, sans sa cape, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me mettrais bêtement à paniquer !

Trowa ne fit aucun commentaire face à l'état dans lequel était plongé Heero.

A la place, il retourna à la tente pour réveiller leurs compagnons et enfiler une chemise.

Il dû leur dire directement ce qu'il s'était passé, puisque leurs autres compagnons sortirent précipitamment de la tente.

Les voyant commencer à partir un peu partout à la recherche de Sa Majesté, Tomas Jenkels décida de calmer tout le monde rapidement.

– Chercher au hasard ne servira à rien. Quatre, vous qui êtes mage, dîtes-nous si la disparition est liée à une présence démoniaque je vous prie.

– Je l'ai déjà vérifié, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

– Que tu pouvais nous le dire plus rapidement, le coupa Trowa, ne supportant pas vraiment le caractère trop sûr de lui de Quatre.

Ce dernier le regarda froidement, n'hésitant pas à le juger de haut.

– Je sais que ce qui a enlevé le prince est démoniaque, et je pourrais également suivre la trace de ce monstre pour vous conduire à l'endroit où il s'est rendu.

– Parfait, acheva Monsieur Jenkels, empêchant toute dispute inutile de commencer.

Camilla commença tranquillement à ramasser les ustensiles de cuisine.

Se relevant avec sa marmite, elle sourit aux jeunes gens, tentant de les rassurer un peu.

– Ramassez toutes nos affaires, nous allons partir à la recherche de Duo, mais nous devons, avant, récupérer tout ce qui est là.

Heero acquiesça et se mit à tout ramasser le plus vite possible, faisant principalement tomber tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher.

Trowa chargea tranquillement Eclair et, rapidement, ils furent prêt à partir.

Quatre leur ouvrit le chemin, et les mena vers les hauteurs, toujours plus loin dans les neiges éternelles.

* * *

Duo ouvrit les yeux rapidement, il ne savait plus vraiment quand il les avait fermé, et il savait encore moins où il se trouvait.

Il s'assit sur le lit dans lequel on l'avait installé, et observa ce qu'il y avait autours de lui.

Le lit était grand, plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait eut avant.

Les draps étaient blancs, le lit à baldaquin, et la chambre meublée luxueusement.

Il y avait une grande armoire en chêne, une coiffeuse blanche avec un gigantesque miroir, un tapis d'apparat, et il ne savait trop quoi encore.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir ce qu'il y avait dehors.

Doucement, il sorti du lit et sentit les poils du tapis s'insinuer entre ses orteils.

Il se rendit alors compte que celui qui l'avait amené ici l'avait changé, il ne portait plus son pantalon ou sa tunique, mais une chemise de nuit blanche qui devait lui arriver aux pieds.

En relevant les yeux, il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir et se rendit compte qu'il avait dû être lavé.

Ses cheveux étaient plus soyeux que peu de temps avant, certaines mèches étaient sorties de sa natte et il avait la peau plus que nette.

Passant la main sur son menton, il se dit que son ravisseur n'avait, au moins, pas eu à le raser.

Contrairement à Trowa et Heero qui devaient utiliser leurs couteaux chaque matin pour un rasage de prêt, Duo n'avait jamais eu à faire ce genre d'effort.

Cela le vexait un peu en fait…

Mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Se retournant, il chercha du regard tout ce qui était susceptible de l'aider à se sortir de là, mais il n'y avait rien dans cette chambre.

L'armoire elle-même était vide.

Duo se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, et sortit doucement dans le couloir.

Il avança un peu, cherchant une autre pièce, une arme, une sortie, n'importe quoi lui permettant d'avoir une chance de rejoindre les autres.

En marchant rapidement, il arriva devant des escaliers qui menaient vers un étage inférieur.

L'obscurité était totalement présente en bas, et Duo ne voyait pas vraiment où cela pouvait mener.

Mais, s'il ne tentait rien, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, il sentit clairement un souffle contre sa nuque et il entendit une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- A ta place, je n'irais pas par la.

Sursautant, Duo se retourna et faillit bien tomber.

Mais l'homme qui lui avait murmuré à l'oreille le rattrapa et l'attira à nouveau sur le palier.

Duo ne bougea plus, regardant directement les yeux jaunes du jeune homme brun qu'il avait devant lui.

Ce dernier lui sourit tranquillement, le relâchant immédiatement.

– Il y a quelques créatures en bas dont la compagnie n'est pas des plus agréables.

Il s'éloigna un peu, et Duo jeta un œil en bas, avant de s'éloigner rapidement de cet endroit.

L'homme se tourna vers lui.

– Tu devrais venir, nous dînons en ce moment même dans la salle à manger, et j'ose supposer que tu dois avoir faim.

Ne voulant pas trop rester seul dans un endroit, visiblement, dangereux, Duo accéléra un peu le pas pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui s'éloignait.

– Où suis-je au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?

Le garçon le regarda en souriant calmement.

– Nous avons largement le temps d'aborder ce genre de détails. Maintenant, allons manger.

Il ouvrit une porte, et Duo posa les yeux sur une table gigantesque recouverte d'une nappe blanche et d'assez d'aliment pour nourrir Duo et ses compagnons pendant des semaines.

Un autre jeune homme était assis à cette table, et Duo fut presque paralysé par la beauté de ce dernier.

Ce garçon aux cheveux auburn leva des yeux d'un vert envoutant vers le natté, mais il ne dit rien et rabaissa la tête bien rapidement, faisant exactement comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

L'homme qui avait guidé Duo jusque là lui tira une chaise et le fit assoir.

Si le jeune prince obéit, il resta néanmoins méfiant, ne sachant toujours pas les raisons de sa présence.

Et, ce qu'il avait remarqué, c'était que le collier contenant les pouvoirs de Valenra était à présent autours du cou de celui qui devait être le maître de maison.

Ce dernier s'installa juste à côté du garçon muet, et il commença à manger.

Duo baissa les yeux sur son assiette, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il devait faire, ne voulant pas non plus attendre que ses amis viennent à sa rescousse.

* * *

Le petit groupe marchait le plus vite possible, enchaînant les mètres sans réellement sembler en souffrir, et ce, malgré la neige qui avait commencé à tomber.

Un vent violent envoyait directement les petites perles froides sous les vêtements des voyageurs, Heero fut le premier à clairement se rendre compte qu'ils allaient être les victimes d'une véritable tempête de neige.

Se tournant vers Trowa, il essaya de le prévenir, mais il eut beau hurler, le jeune homme ne réussit pas à l'entendre.

Le vent les privait tous du sens de l'ouïe.

Regardant devant lui, Heero vit clairement que Quatre continuait à s'éloigner, ne prêtant pas attention au climat, suivant les traces laissées par la chose qui avait pu emmener le prince.

Heero accéléra le pas, décidé à ne pas abandonner Sa Majesté pour une tempête de neige.

Non, il ne s'arrêterait en aucun cas.

Mais Trowa ne resta pas du même avis bien longtemps.

En voyant Heero le dépasser, il prit le temps de se retourner pour voir où en étaient leurs autres compagnons.

Hilde et Réléna se tenaient la main pour avancer, mais elles restaient à la traine, ne parvenant pas à faire un pas sans manquer de s'effondrer.

Quand aux deux personnes âgées, Trowa ne pouvait plus distinguer d'elles que deux ombres perdus dans le blizzard.

En quelques enjambés, il rattrapa Heero et le saisit par l'épaule.

Il fut soulagé de voir Quatre s'arrêter à son tour et revenir vers eux.

Sans laisser le temps au chevalier de dire quoi que ce soit, Trowa cria pour tenter de couvrir un peu le bruit de la tempête.

– Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi ! Il faut que l'on s'abrite quelque part en attendant que cette tempête se calme !

Heero secoua la tête.

– Non, Sa Majesté est quelque part là dedans avec une créature démoniaque ! Il est hors de question que l'on perde du temps ici !

Quatre intervint alors à son tour.

– Non, votre ami a raison pour une fois ! C'est suicidaire de continuer comme cela !

Le chevalier regarda en arrière, les filles les avaient rattrapés, et il remarqua que Monsieur Jenkels et Madame Meldens avaient un peu de mal à continuer.

Trowa le retourna vers lui à nouveau.

– Nous devons trouver un abri ! Maintenant !

* * *

Ils avaient rapidement trouvé une grotte dans laquelle ils s'étaient abrités, mais Heero restait debout à l'entré de cette dernière, fixant la neige qui continuait à tomber.

Fixant aussi la direction que Quatre avait suivi jusque là.

Ses pieds bougeaient sans qu'il le veuille réellement, et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'on lui donne la permission de reprendre la route.

Camilla servait doucement des boissons chaudes à ceux qui se tenaient autours d'elle et Trowa, assis contre le mur de la grotte, tout prêt d'Heero, déclara à ce dernier :

- Tu devrais t'installer un peu, reprendre des forces. On ne partira pas avant la fin de la tempête de toute façon.

– Le tempête s'est déjà un peu calmée, on devrait reprendre la route maintenant.

– Pas question.

Heero jeta un regard froid vers Trowa.

– Ne devrais-tu pas penser à protéger Duo ? Ne le lui as-tu pas juré ?

– Je te signal que nous avons des personnes âgées et des femmes avec nous, voyager dans une tempête de neige serait tout, sauf prudent.

Hilde, ne voulant pas vraiment être utilisée comme une faible femme dans cette discussion de machos, se releva prestement.

– C'est bon, je suis assez en forme pour reprendre la route.

Réléna releva la tête du bol de boisson fumante qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

– Mais je suis encore fatiguée moi !

Même Quatre sembla se liguer contre Heero.

– De toute façon, je ne vous guiderais pas plus loin tant qu'il fera ce temps, mourir de froid ne me dit rien.

Le chevalier se tourna vers Monsieur Jenkels, cherchant un soutien, n'importe lequel.

Mais le vieil homme lui porta le coup fatal.

– Je suis désolé mon petit, mais Trowa a raison, il n'est pas prudent de s'aventurer dans ce genre de tempête sans savoir où on se rend clairement. Restons ici pour le moment, je suis certain que tout ira bien pour Duo.

Heero fixa à nouveau la tempête, persuadé qu'elle s'était calmée, au moins un peu.

– Restez là si vous voulez.

Et sans attendre leur bénédiction, il s'élança, courant le plus vite possible dans la direction où il savait qu'il allait retrouver Sa Majesté.

Hilde voulu s'élancer à son tour pour tenter de le rattraper, mais Trowa l'en empêcha.

– Si tu y vas, tu risques clairement de mourir de froid.

Il se tourna vers les personnes âgées.

– Je vais aller le chercher. Reprenez la route lorsqu'il ne neigera plus, nous nous retrouverons en chemin.

Quatre se releva en soupirant.

– Vous risquez de vous perdre si vous y aller seul. Je vais vous accompagner pour continuer à suivre les traces de cette chose.

Trowa secoua la tête.

– Non, tu devras les guider eux.

Hésitante, Réléna leva la main.

Trowa la regarda, et la jeune fille se mit à expliquer :

- En fait, je suis un peu mage aussi, donc je peux parfaitement suivre la piste d'un démon.

Se demandant un peu pourquoi la jeune fille ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt, Trowa se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se lancer avec Quatre à la poursuite d'Heero.

Camilla leva les yeux vers ce qui restait de leur petit groupe et se contenta de sourire.

– J'espère vraiment que tous les ennuis que vos prédictions ont cité leur arriveront à eux !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent clairement un mugissement venir du fin fond de la grotte.

* * *

Trowa se dit qu'il avait sérieusement sous-estimé Heero.

Quatre et lui avaient beau courir le plus vite possible, ils ne parvenaient même pas à apercevoir le jeune chevalier.

Et pourtant, ils suivaient obligatoirement la bonne direction, le jeune mage suivant à la trace l'énergie que le démon avait pu laisser derrière lui.

Un instant, le brigand pensa au fait qu'Heero s'était peut-être perdu, mais il repoussa rapidement cette idée.

Le chevalier suivait, en ce moment même, ce que l'on pouvait appeler l'instinct, il ne pouvait donc aucunement s'écarter du bon chemin.

Quatre et lui ne pouvaient qu'espérer rattraper Heero avant que le danger ne vienne réellement à leur rencontre.

Mais, alors qu'ils couraient encore sans réellement voir la direction dans laquelle ils allaient, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et le sol se mit à trembler.

S'arrêtant immédiatement, Trowa se tourna vers Quatre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le jeune mage se tourna vers lui.

– D'après le bruit, il y a une avalanche devant nous !

Trowa regarda, mais ne vit absolument rien pouvant ressembler à un gigantesque glissement de neige.

Se tournant vers Quatre, il lui demanda :

- On continu dans cette direction quand même ?

– Attendons qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit devant, et prions pour qu'elle ne vienne pas vers nous !

En guettant entre les flocons le moindre indice pouvant les prévenir d'une vague de neige mortelle, Trowa pensa soudainement à quelque chose qui l'effraya au plus haut point.

Quatre venait de lui dire que tout cela se passait devant eux.

Hors, Heero était devant eux.

N'entendant pas Quatre qui essayait de le retenir, Trowa se lança en avant, déterminé à retrouver Heero avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse à jamais dans les neiges.

Il fit trois pas, et sentit un craquement sous ses pieds.

Baissant les yeux vers ces derniers, il réussi à remarquer une toute petite craquelure, qui grandit bien trop rapidement.

Quatre hurla lorsque la crevasse s'ouvrit clairement sous leurs pieds.

Personne ne songea alors que ce voyage était peut-être le dernier que pourraient réaliser les gardiens de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Bien, la suite, comme toujours, Dimanche ^-^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et merci de me suivre !


	26. Chapter 26

En tout premier lieu, le dessin de la semaine du BN, et la galerie des personnages est terminée ^^ : http: / mydeviantart . com/ messages/ # / d368aac

Voilà, voilà…

Sinon, les remrciements pour les reviews. Donc, merci à : Sortilege, Nass, Little Eve et à Nibai pour leurs reviews qui font toujours plaisir !

Sans plus attendre, et comme il n'y a pas de notes à faire en plus, voilà le chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 26

Ou

Les compagnons de Sa Majesté dans les neiges éternelles

* * *

Le repas continuait dans un silence véritablement pesant.

Duo se contentait de piocher un peu dans son assiette, trop peu à l'aise pour réellement se servir.

L'homme qui l'avait conduit ici se servait abondamment, quand au jeune homme assis à ses côtés, il ne relevait tout simplement pas la tête de son assiette, mangeant sans réel appétit.

Soudainement, l'homme aux yeux jaunes posa sa fourchette.

– Alors Duo, comment trouves-tu ce repas ?

Peu à l'aise, le jeune natté se contenta de répondre presque à voix basse :

- C'est… délicieux.

L'autre lui sourit d'une manière qui aurait pu être sympathique s'il n'avait pas forcé le jeune prince à venir ici.

– Parfait, dans ce cas, tout est pour le mieux.

– Hem… Excusez-moi mais… qu'est-ce que je fais ici au juste ?

L'être regarda Duo, légèrement surpris, puis, il sembla soudainement comprendre ce qui devait passer dans la tête du jeune natté.

Se tournant vers son voisin, il lui dit d'une voix nettement plus froide :

- Retourne dans ta chambre.

L'autre ne releva même pas les yeux, posa ses couverts et quitta la pièce.

Duo se demanda un peu comment on pouvait se laisser parler sur ce ton, mais il supposa que celui qui l'avait invité ici ne devait pas être aussi sympathique qu'il en avait l'air.

L'autre prit sa serviette et se tamponna les lèvres un instant, avant de reporter tout son attention sur Duo.

– Tu es ici par protection.

Surpris, le jeune prince demanda rapidement :

- Mais… De quoi ?

– Vois-tu, ton petit voyage avec tes amis ne nous arrange pas. Le fait que tu obtiennes les pouvoirs des déesses dans le but de nous faire disparaitre, ça ne nous fait pas vraiment plaisir. Mes éminents collègues étaient d'avis de te faire tuer immédiatement, mais, selon moi, nous devons t'être reconnaissants.

Duo recula un peu dans sa chaise.

Il n'avait jamais fait face à un démon supérieur, mais il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Lui-même avait déjà servi d'hôte à ce genre de créature, dans ce corps, il y avait deux esprits, un humain, et un démon.

– Pourquoi… De la reconnaissance ?

L'autre prit un air entendu.

– Parce que tu nous a ouvert la porte ! Il est hors de question de tuer notre libérateur !

Il se releva prestement, et s'approcha un peu de Duo.

– Tu vas rester vivre ici, c'est la maison de mon hôte actuel, et nous ne serons jamais dérangés. Mais il y a deux règles que tu dois suivre pour ta survie.

Duo le regardait, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

– La première est que tu ne dois jamais descendre. Des démons inférieurs vivent aux étages inférieurs, et ils sont trop bêtes pour faire la différence entre un intrus et un invité. La seconde, est que tu ne dois jamais tenter de parler avec le garçon qui était présent ici, ni même le toucher. Il est la propriété de mon hôte, et je dois lui en assurer l'exclusivité.

Duo déglutit difficilement, et l'autre se releva joyeusement.

– Bien, tant que tu respecteras cela, tout devrait parfaitement bien se passer. J'ai un peu de travail à faire, je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtise ! Visite un peu l'étage, tu devrais te trouver facilement de quoi t'occuper !

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la salle à manger.

Duo regarda à nouveau la table, et il crut bien qu'il allait pleurer.

* * *

Quatre gémit longuement, ne croyant pas vraiment au fait qu'il puisse être encore en vie.

En rouvrant les yeux, il constata que c'était, pourtant, le cas.

Il se redressa un peu, et vit immédiatement que sa jambe droite était coincée sous un bloc de glace.

Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état elle devait être, et il préférait ne pas savoir.

Il se retourna pour voir Trowa allongé un peu plus loin.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait absolument plus, et le mage craint un instant que le jeune brigand ne soit mort.

Après tout, s'il ne se réveillait pas, il ne pourrait jamais l'aider à se sortir de là !

Regardant un peu autours de lui, Quatre finit par prendre un petit morceau de glace et il le jeta sur l'évanoui.

Un grognement lui répondit, et il vit Trowa se retourner vers lui, semblant totalement perdu.

Le brigand cligna deux fois des yeux, et commença à se relever doucement, s'appuyant contre l'une des parois gelées.

Il mit l'une de ses mains sur sa tempe, et secoua la tête un instant.

Quatre continuait de le regarder, pensant que le jeune homme mettait vraiment un temps fou à émerger.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il en regardant un peu partout autour de lui.

Quatre soupira longuement.

- Ça ne se voit pas assez peut-être ?

Trowa se tourna dans sa direction.

- Je le demande, parce que je ne vois plus rien.

Le jeune mage tenta de se relever encore un peu pour distinguer les yeux du brun.

Ces derniers semblaient, effectivement, chercher le moindre point auquel se raccrocher.

Visiblement, Trowa avait dû se cogner la tête ou recevoir des éclats de glace dans les yeux, mais peu importait comment, le brigand était maintenant privé de sa vue.

Quatre soupira, ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, avec sa jambe, il ne pourrait jamais se hisser jusqu'en haut, et aveugle, Trowa n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que les autres les retrouvent rapidement.

Le seul bon côté des choses était qu'ici, ils semblaient être à l'abri du blizzard, mais pas du froid.

Et si le brigand ne souffrait pas réellement du froid, Quatre pouvait se vanter d'être, à peu prêt, normal.

Il tenta de se dégager, mais ne pu qu'émettre un gémissement pitoyable.

Alerté, Trowa se tourna vers lui directement, se fiant à ses oreilles à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec ses yeux.

– Un problème ?

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

– Quoi, en plus du fait qu'on soit bloqués ici tous les deux ?

– Oui.

Quatre regarda à nouveau sa jambe, elle ne semblait pas cassée, mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se dégager.

– Ma jambe est coincée.

Trowa s'approcha un peu, plein de bonne volonté.

– Où est-ce qu'elle est coincée au juste ?

– Sous un bloc de glace.

– Attend, je vais t'aider.

Trowa s'approcha doucement, se baissant pour tâter un peu tout autour de lui.

Il finit par toucher la jambe de Quatre, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

Il descendit doucement ses doigts, caressant la jambe du jeune mage, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce que cela voulait dire.

Il réussit finalement à trouver le bloc de glace qui bloquait Quatre, et il se mit tout simplement à tenter de le soulever.

Quatre joignit ses mains à celles de Trowa pour l'aider à le dégager et, à deux, ils réussirent finalement à libérer la jambe du jeune homme.

Quatre se mit à respirer un peu plus facilement, être libre avait du bon.

Trowa se releva, et lui tendit la main.

– C'est bon ? Tu peux te relever ?

Quatre se dit qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il y parvienne, mais il saisit néanmoins la main tendue, et il se sentit immédiatement tiré vers le haut.

Lorsque son pied se posa sur le sol, il sentit une intense douleur remonter tout le long de sa jambe, et il perdit immédiatement l'équilibre.

Surpris, Trowa tenta de le rattraper, mais en reculant, il glissa sur la neige et se sentit partir en arrière.

Entraînant Quatre dans sa chute, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tout deux au sol, immobiles.

* * *

Le mugissement avait surpris le reste du groupe, même Eclair ne semblait pas rassuré le moins du monde.

Réléna s'était relevée prestement et fixait avec les autres le même point obscur.

Quelque chose se trouvait au fin fond de cette grotte et, visiblement, ce n'était pas quelque chose de sympathique.

Eclair tenta de sortir rapidement, visiblement plus décidé à affronter le blizzard que ce qu'il y avait ici.

Hilde le retint rapidement, mais elle se sentait plus ou moins prête à partir dans la même direction que lui.

S'étant relevée depuis un moment, Camilla regardait ce qui bougeait au fond, elle se tourna vers les autres.

– Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Allons voir de quoi il s'agit plutôt.

Tomas allait tenter de retenir la vieille dame, mais cette dernière s'avançait déjà d'un air déterminé.

Le silence se fit un long moment dans la caverne avant qu'un autre mugissement ne se fasse entendre, se répercutant sur les parois.

Tomas sembla réellement inquiet, il prit son bâton et commença à s'avancer, quand Camilla se mit à crier :

- Venez un peu par là ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Hilde, tenant toujours Eclair, se dit qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une très mauvaise idée, mais elle vit Réléna s'éloigner dans les ténèbres pour rejoindre la vieille dame.

La jeune ex-prêtresse avança à peine de quelques mètres avant de réussir à apercevoir la vieille dame, penchée sur un ours.

Ce dernier continuait à respirer bruyamment, mais il ne faisait pas un geste, restant allongé sur la surface rocailleuse.

Camilla était agenouillée aux côtés de l'animal, et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète du fait que l'ours pouvait parfaitement lui arracher le visage d'un seul coup de patte.

La vieille dame se tourna vers Réléna qui était restée immobile à l'entrée de la grotte.

– Je crois que notre pauvre ami à sérieusement besoin d'aide.

L'ex-prêtresse s'approcha doucement, légèrement méfiante face aux gémissements que la bête poussait.

Un grondement sourd lui échappait parfois, et la jeune fille se dit que c'était un miracle que Madame Meldens ne soit pas déjà en sang sur le sol.

Pourtant, la vieille dame lui fit signe d'approcher et, sans trop croire à ce qu'elle faisait, Réléna obéit.

Rapidement, elle vit du sang sur le sol, beaucoup de sang, et elle remarqua directement la blessure profonde d'où le sang semblait venir.

– Pouvez-vous soigner ce genre de chose en utilisant votre magie ?

Posant ses yeux sur la blessure, et uniquement sur la blessure, Réléna s'agenouilla aux côtés de Camilla.

– Je ne sais pas trop… Si aucun organe n'est touché, ça devrait aller, mais je n'en suis pas sûre…

- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, essayez-donc toujours.

En posant doucement ses mains sur les chaires ouvertes, Réléna sentit clairement l'ours tressaillir.

Camille posa l'une de ses mains sur le museau de la bête, la rassurant par des mots chuchotés.

La jeune fille se dit un instant qu'elles auraient très bien pu partir en laissant l'animal au fond de cette grotte, mais en voyant l'expression des yeux que l'ours avait posé sur elle, elle redoubla d'effort pour le soigner.

Et tant pis s'ils se faisaient manger après.

* * *

S'étant retrouvé seul dans la salle à manger, Duo n'avait pas tardé à en sortir, bien décidé à visiter un peu cet endroit, et à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Ses pieds étaient toujours nus, mais le sol était entièrement tapissé, et il ne faisait pas froid.

Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore dans la montagne ou non, les fenêtres étant toutes solidement fermées.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir sombre, et il continua dans la direction opposée à sa chambre.

Il y avait encore quelques portes devant lui, et il se demandait bien où elles pouvaient mener.

Il ouvrit doucement la première pour tomber sur… une salle de bain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne.

Peu habitué à voir, dans ce monde, ce genre d'installations, Duo crut un instant être rentré chez lui.

Mais l'ambiance même de l'endroit lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être chez lui.

Il referma rapidement la porte et continua à aller toujours plus loin dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte suivante, il tomba sur une autre chambre, et s'arrêta de bouger quand le jeune homme muet leva les yeux sur lui.

Duo recula un peu, se sentant un peu gêné d'être entré comme ça dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre.

Cet autre, justement, posa son livre et quitta le canapé sur lequel il était installé, pour s'approcher de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il, surprenant Duo en lui adressant la parole.

Le jeune prince, se sentant réellement gêné sous les yeux verts inquisiteurs, se surpris à bégayer un peu.

– Je… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je cherchais un moyen de sortir et…

- Il n'y en a pas.

Le ton de l'autre était sec, visiblement, il était sûr de lui.

Et cela n'eut pas vraiment un effet rassurant sur Duo.

Le jeune prince entra dans la chambre, laissant sa gêne de côté.

– Mais… Tu en es sûr ? Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen ?

– La seule sortie se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, et il y a assez de monstres au premier étage pour vaincre une bande de mercenaires. Quand aux pièges du rez-de-chaussée lui-même… Je ne suis pas sûr que quiconque puisse y survivre.

Duo soupira longuement.

– C'est donc pour ça que tu acceptes de rester ici avec ce monstre…

Le jeune homme auburn fixa alors Duo avec des yeux brillants de colère.

– Bien sûr que non ! Si j'avais réellement le choix, j'aurais déjà tenté de partir d'ici, quitte à me faire dévorer par ce qui vit en dessous de nous !

Surpris que le ton puisse monter aussi vite, Duo recula un peu.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et le jeune homme sembla soudainement effrayé.

Attrapant Duo par la manche, il le traîna derrière lui.

– Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te voit ici ! Il serait capable de te tuer !

Il l'enferma rapidement dans un placard et lui chuchota :

- Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne dis rien.

Et il laissa Duo enfermé ici, reprenant rapidement son livre, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Rapidement, le démon entra dans la pièce, et Duo déglutit difficilement, trop effrayé par ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il était découvert ici.

* * *

Heero courait encore, droit devant lui, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se perdre.

Un instant, il avait craint quelques ennuis, mais y avait échappé de justesse.

Sous ses pieds, un petit tas de neige avait glissé, et avait entraîné un plus gros tas de neige, qui avait grossi, grossi, grossi…

Jusqu'à en faire trembler la terre.

Heero s'était arrêté un instant pour regarder l'avalanche qu'il avait lui-même créé.

Et, nul doute qu'il avait dû laisser échapper un petit :

- Oups…

Avant de reprendre sa course effrénée qui, il l'espérait, le rapprochait toujours un peu plus de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Merci d'avoir lu, et de continuer à suivre !


	27. Chapter 27

Tout d'abord, le dessin du BN (retirez les espaces…) : http : / my. deviantart. com/ messages/ #/ d36rl55

Sinon, pour ceux qui veulent suivre, de nouveaux articles ont été postés sur le blog ^-^

Ensuite, merci à Sortilege, ptite clad et Little Eve pour leurs reviews ! La suite arrive, comme tous les dimanches ! (Même au milieu des exams, franchement, je vous gâte ^-^)

* * *

Chapitre 27

Ou

Sa Majesté dans le manoir de l'enfer

* * *

Duo ne bougeait plus, et n'osait plus vraiment respirer non plus.

Le démon, (ou était-ce l'hôte de ce dernier ?) était entré et avait directement fermé la porte derrière lui.

– Pourquoi la porte était-elle ouverte, Kayn ?

Le dit Kayn releva les yeux et répondit d'un air neutre :

- C'est ce que le démon a ramené ici qui a ouvert la porte.

En quelques pas, le démon était sur Kayn, lui saisissant le visage pour le lui faire relever.

– Et, tu lui as parlé, je suppose.

Kayn ne bougea pas, mais son visage était totalement crispé, comme si ce contact suffisait à lui faire mal.

– Non… Non je ne lui ai rien dit !

– Et lui, qu'a-t-il fait ?

La main semblait se serrer sur le cou de Kayn, lui faisant encore un peu plus mal.

– Il… M'a posé quelques questions, mais quand il a vu que je ne répondais pas, il est parti…

L'autre sembla soudainement se calmer, il relâcha Kayn, et son visage reprit une expression un peu plus douce.

– Tu m'as obéis alors, c'est bien.

Doucement, il caressa le visage du jeune homme, mais ce dernier se releva brusquement.

– N'as-tu pas du travail à faire ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

– Ce cher démon m'a rendu le contrôle pour une heure, et… je pensais la passer avec toi.

Duo, caché dans son placard, pensa sérieusement que Kayn aurait pu s'en passer, mais il préférait ne pas le dire à voix haute, se faire avoir pour ce genre de réflexion n'était pas vraiment intelligent.

Déjà, l'homme continuait.

– Allonge-toi Kayn.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, semblant soudainement perdre toute son assurance.

– Non… S'il-te-plaît, Al…

Déjà le coup était parti, et Duo du mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'une supplique de l'auburn puisse aboutir à un coup aussi fort.

Déjà, cet Al, avait presque jeté Kayn se le lit, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

– Tu as encore sérieusement tendance à ne pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves.

Kayn ne bougeait plus réellement, et l'humain qui avait accueillit un démon s'installa au dessus de lui, le regardant de ses yeux brillants.

– Rappelles toi que maintenant, Je suis le maître de maison, Je contrôle ta vie, Je décide et tu obéis. Est-ce que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'il se passerait si tu arrêtais d'obéir ?

Il s'énervait de plus en plus, mais ne touchait plus Kayn.

Ce dernier regardait sur le côté, vers le placard, fixant Duo sans réellement le savoir.

– Je… Je sais…

L'autre se pencha à son oreille, et murmura quelque chose.

Les yeux de Kayn s'écarquillèrent un court instant, et Duo y vit clairement de la peur, mais aussi de la souffrance et de la résignation.

Tournant son visage vers Al, Kayn lui sourit doucement.

Son sourire sonnait terriblement faux, et pour cause, il l'était.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr que je suis à toi.

Et sans rien ajouter, Kayn s'était légèrement relevé pour embrasser cet homme qui l'avait malmené.

Ne souhaitant pas vraiment assister à la suite, Duo se tourna vers le mur, se boucha les oreilles, et attendit que tout s'achève.

* * *

Réléna retira ses mains, poisseuses du sang de l'animal, mais rassurée que ce dernier ne gémisse plus à chaque bouffée d'air.

Elle s'essuya rapidement le bras avec le bas de sa robe, peu regardante sur ce genre de tâches, et elle releva les yeux vers Camilla.

– Est-ce que vous pensez que ça va aller ?

Mais, alors qu'elle disait ces mots, l'ours blanc se relevait, se plaçant sur ses quatre pattes, leur faisant face de toute sa hauteur.

– Visiblement… Oui, il va mieux.

De son côté, Tomas Jenkels n'avait plus fait un geste.

Il supposait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de catastrophe au fond de cette grotte, n'ayant pas entendu de hurlement de douleur ou de terreur, mais il n'était tout de même pas tout à fait rassuré.

Et Hilde qui se battait en duel avec Eclair pour ce qu'il valait mieux faire dans cette situation n'aidait pas vraiment le vieil homme à conserver son calme.

D'autant qu'ils avaient entendu, peu de temps avant, un bruit qu'Hilde avait considéré comme venant d'une avalanche, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon quand à leurs compagnons, perdus dans le blizzard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hilde, comptant sérieusement sur le vieil homme pour prendre toutes les décisions pour, ensuite, lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un incapable s'il en prenait une mauvaise.

– Eh bien… Déjà, nous allons attendre que nos compagnes reviennent et que la tempête se calme, puis, nous suivrons leur trace grâce à notre chère Réléna.

Il ne rajouta pas qu'ils ne feraient cela que si la jeune fille était encore vivante, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, Hilde l'avait parfaitement compris.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se dire qu'elle allait lâcher le cheval et partir ramener Réléna et Camilla par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait, un grand bruit retentit dans le fond de la grotte, et Tomas et elle, restèrent totalement immobiles, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, mais ils étaient lourds, trop pour être ceux de deux femmes.

La chose qui se tenait au fond de la grotte approchait, et elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

N'écoutant que son courage, Hilde sortit la dague qu'elle avait récupéré en ville, la pointant directement en direction de la menace.

Eclair, lâché par sa maîtresse, préféra rester à l'entrée de la grotte, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Heureusement, Monsieur Jenkels veillait, et s'ils devaient mourir ici, alors ils le feraient tous.

Mais Hilde rabaissa rapidement son arme en voyant Réléna arriver, souriante comme si aucun monstre n'avait dévoré personne.

– Où est Madame Meldens ? demanda Hilde, légèrement effrayée.

– Oh, elle arrive avec son nouvel ami.

En regardant derrière, Hilde vit un énorme ours blanc arriver, portant Camilla sur son dos, et marchant terriblement calmement.

Se tournant vers Réléna, elle lui demanda :

- C'est encore une créature que tu as invoqué ? Un peu comme le tigre géant là ?

La jeune fille nia rapidement.

– Non, je ne peux invoquer des créatures qu'à partir d'eau douce, et la neige n'est, visiblement, pas considérée de la même manière.

Hilde se dit que la magie avait tout de même des règles très précises.

Ou alors, Réléna n'était pas très douée.

Tomas s'approchait déjà de Camilla et l'aidait à descendre du dos de l'animal.

– Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, ma chère, ce qui est en train de se passer ?

Elle lui sourit calmement.

– Cet animal est, visiblement, bien civilisé. Puisque nous l'avons soigné, je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il va nous aider à traverser ces neiges.

Tomas hocha la tête un instant avant de dire :

- Je crois qu'il risque tout de même d'y avoir un petit problème.

– Lequel mon ami ?

– Notre nouveau compagnon semble trouver Eclair tout à fait à son goût.

En regardant en direction des deux animaux, et des filles qui tentaient de les éloigner l'un de l'autre Camilla se demanda si l'ours allait vraiment leur simplifier le voyage…

* * *

Quatre n'avait plus fait un geste depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position gênante.

Trowa ne voyait strictement rien, et ne bougeait pas non plus, attendant tout simplement que Quatre se pousse légèrement.

Sauf que le jeune mage n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, sentant bien que, peu importait la partie de son corps, elle était mal placé.

L'une de ses jambes était entre les jambes de Trowa, le genoux de ce dernier était à un point sérieusement stratégique.

Les mains du brigand tenaient la taille de Quatre et celles du mage étaient directement posées sur le torse de l'homme.

Quand à leurs visages…

Quatre les trouvait tout simplement trop proche, pouvant parfaitement sentir le souffle de Trowa, il rougissait à vu d'œil.

Il fut soudainement très heureux à l'idée que l'autre soit aveugle.

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée.

– Bon, tu bouges ou tu t'es encore fait mal ?

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Trowa roulait déjà sur le côté, renversant leurs positions.

Quatre connaissait de nombreuses histoires sur les brigands, et il considérait qu'ils étaient cruels, imbus d'eux-mêmes et qu'ils avaient la sérieuse tendance à être de véritables pervers.

Mais Trowa se contenta de prendre appuis un peu au dessus de la tête de Quatre et de se relever.

Il s'éloigna rapidement jusqu'à réussir à trouver une paroi sur laquelle s'appuyer pour éviter de tomber à nouveau.

Quatre se releva tranquillement, mais resta assis, sa jambe lui faisant vraiment trop mal pour qu'il fasse le moindre effort.

– Est-ce qu'on est tombé très bas ?

Quatre leva la tête et décrivit d'un air un peu ennuyé.

– Je pense qu'on est à une dizaine de mètres sous la surface, peut-être un peu plus…

- Bon, alors on va pouvoir escalader ça.

Quatre le regarda comme s'il était le plus grand imbécile que la terre ait jamais porté.

Mais comme Trowa ne pouvait pas le voir, il s'en fichait un peu.

Le blond continua :

- Non mais t'es complètement malade ma parole ! Tu vois pas à deux centimètres et j'ai la jambe en compote ! On pourra jamais escalader ce truc !

Trowa sembla soudainement un peu inquiet et tenta de se rapprocher à nouveau.

Il s'arrêta, heureusement, avant de tomber à nouveau.

– Ta jambe est cassée ?

Si Quatre fut légèrement touché par l'inquiétude que lui témoignait le brigand, il n'en montra rien.

– Non, ça va. Mais je ne suis pas en état de l'utiliser pour nous sortir de là !

Trowa se passa la main dans les cheveux, ennuyé.

– L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut pas vraiment attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

Quatre leva les yeux à son tour, et se dit que si jamais la nuit tombait alors qu'ils étaient encore là, ils mourraient très rapidement de froid.

* * *

Duo ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté immobile dans ce placard, et il n'avait pas trop envi de le savoir.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre de Kayn claquer, mais il n'osa pas sortir de suite.

Il n'était pas sûr que le démon soit réellement sorti.

Enfin, le démon…

S'il avait bien comprit, celui qui était entré dans cette pièce n'était pas du tout le démon, mais l'humain qui prêtait son corps, ce qui, étrangement, rendait la situation encore pire.

Il regarda rapidement pas les quelques ouvertures de la porte du placard, et il ne put que distinguer un corps emballé dans des draps blancs défaits.

Doucement, il entrouvrit le porte, et les yeux verts de Kayn se posèrent directement sur lui.

Duo lui demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait sortir, et le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le natté sortit rapidement du placard, et Kayn s'assit sur son lit, s'emballant un peu plus dans les draps, mais il ne parvenait pas à cacher les marques que cet homme avait pu lui faire.

Un peu gêné, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de demander tout de même :

- Depuis… depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça ?

Il avait du mal à penser que ça avait toujours été comme ça, que Kayn avait toujours « appartenu » à celui qu'il avait appelé Al.

Il avait même eu l'air de le connaître d'avant la possession démoniaque.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

– Depuis qu'il a eut ces pouvoirs grâce à ce démon. C'est là que ça a commencé.

Duo s'installa sur le lit face à Kayn, et lui demanda calmement :

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenté de t'enfuir ?

Il fut surpris par le calme qui ressortait de l'expression de Kayn lorsqu'il lui répondit :

- Je t'ai déjà dis ce qu'il y avait aux étages inférieurs, non ?

– Si, mais tu m'as aussi dis que tu étais prêt à mourir pour ne plus rester ici.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

– Si je disparais ou que je ne lui obéis plus… Il tuera mon frère.

Duo ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement, n'osant pas vraiment interroger beaucoup plus l'autre garçon.

Mais c'est ce dernier qui continua d'une voix plate, éteinte, comme si ce qu'il disait ne lui apportait aucun sentiment.

– Al était… Mon demi-frère. Nos parents se sont installés ici pour les recherches de son père. Quand Al est devenu démoniaque… Il m'a emmené ici, et il m'a affirmé qu'il tuerait mon petit frère si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour lui échapper.

Duo regarda un peu le garçon, se demandant comment un demi-frère pouvait en arriver à faire une telle chose.

Peut-être était-il attiré par Kayn, et le démon lui avait offert exactement ce qu'il souhaitait en échange de son corps.

La possession totale de l'être qu'il aimait.

Voyant le garçon si abattu, Duo lui prit la main pour qu'il le regarde.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que des amis à moi ne tarderons pas à venir s'occuper de ce démon, et on en profitera pour vous emmener, ton petit frère et toi, loin d'ici.

Kayn le regarda d'un air morne.

– Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Tes amis se feront tuer en tentant de l'atteindre, et toi, tu resteras ici pour toujours.

* * *

Heero avait couru un long moment contre le blizzard, mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter un seul instant, il avait quelqu'un à sauver, et il se devait de le faire le plus vite possible.

Il fut surpris de sortir de la tempête d'un seul coup, en arrivant face à ce qui devait être un manoir.

Il se retourna pour voir que, juste derrière lui, la tempête continuait à faire rage.

Visiblement, l'endroit était entouré d'une barrière magique.

Heero fut rassuré de constater qu'il avait pu la passer sans aucune difficulté.

En regardant à nouveau le manoir, il constata qu'il était dans un jardin de glace.

Certaines formes neigeuses avaient celles d'animaux, et il supposa que quelqu'un les avait sculptées ainsi.

Il n'observa pas beaucoup plus ce qui était autours de lui, et regarda directement l'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage.

Elles étaient toutes fermées, mais l'une d'entre elle attirait tout de même son regard.

Il savait que son prince était juste derrière celle-ci en particulier.

Ses yeux se baissèrent alors sur la fenêtre juste en dessous, et il vit un homme le regarder.

Au sourire que ce dernier lui fit, Heero comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas être humain.

Les humains n'avaient pas de crocs.

Les yeux du chevalier se durcirent, il était prêt à se battre et à tuer cet être sans hésiter.

Sans un mot, il approcha du porche du manoir jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de ce dernier.

Tendant les bras en avant, il ouvrit les doubles portes, faisant entrer la lumière dans ce hall qui semblait abandonné depuis des années.

Il entendit clairement des bruissements, des pas, et des voix.

– Il est ici.

Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, Heero sortit son épée et entra dans cet enfer.

Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou, dans tous les cas, à laisser un petit commentaire !

A dimanche prochain !


	28. Chapter 28

D'abord, le dessin du BN : http: / / my. deviantart. com / messages / # / d37b9dp

Merci à Little Eve, ptite clad, Nass, Chanlight et Sortilege pour leurs reviews !

Et voilà, les partiels sont terminés ^-^ Un de raté sur huit, c'est pas trop mal ma fois, et maintenant, j'aurais à nouveau le temps d'écrire ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Ah, et juste pour dire, il y a quelques nouveautés sur le blog !

* * *

Chapitre 28

Ou

Le chevalier de Sa Majesté et le Manoir des Neiges

* * *

Il commençait à faire de plus en plus frais dans la petite crevasse, et Quatre avait la sérieuse impression qu'il allait mourir de froid avant de pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

Trowa ne semblait pas réellement souffrir de la baisse de température, et cela avait pour effet d'ennuyer le mage un peu plus.

Le brun tentait de trouver un endroit dans la paroi qu'ils pourraient escalader, mais sans rien voir, cela n'était pas vraiment facile.

Et Quatre ne se voyait pas vraiment l'aider dans l'état où sa jambe se trouvait.

Pourtant, le brigand se tourna vers lui, semblant soudainement avoir trouvé une solution miracle à leur problème.

Il s'approcha de Quatre, le chercha un peu du bout des doigts et, lorsqu'il eut mis la main sur lui, le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Le jeune homme se mit immédiatement à gesticuler.

– Non mais tu joues à quoi là ? Repose-moi tout de suite !

Mais Trowa ne l'écouta pas et le chargea sur son dos, lui expliquant rapidement son idée.

– Je ne peux pas voir, et tu ne peux pas marcher. Je serais tes jambes, tu seras mes yeux.

Quatre allait gentiment lui expliquer que cette situation ne lui disait rien et que les jambes du jeune homme étaient bien trop laides pour qu'il puisse les vouloir.

Mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rester ici à se geler.

Ni de mentir au brigand d'ailleurs.

Aussi, il se contenta de s'accrocher un peu plus au jeune homme, passant ses bras autours du cou de ce dernier, et croisant ses jambes au niveau de son torse.

Trowa le lâcha alors, laissant à Quatre la lourde tâche de s'accrocher, et il lui demanda calmement.

– Indique moi par où je peux passer, et on sortira de là d'ici peu de temps.

Quatre lui indiqua l'un des pans de la paroi qui avait l'air plus praticable qu'un autre, et Towa commença à escalader sans aucune hésitation.

Leur montée fut bien plus longue que ce que les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu croire.

Mais ils perdaient du temps lorsqu'à chaque changement de prise Quatre devait lui indiquer ou mettre la main, poser le pied…

Une ou deux fois, Trowa rata sa prise, et Quatre crut bien qu'ils allaient finir tous deux en bas, et sans doute pas entiers, mais le brigand, tel un équilibriste, se rattrapait toujours de justesse et reprenait l'ascension après avoir soufflé un peu.

Le jeune mage s'accrochait fermement à lui et, à la moitié du parcours, ils avaient réellement prit l'habitude l'un de l'autre.

Quatre savait exactement quoi dire pour que Trowa comprenne ou aller, et le brigand faisait entièrement confiance au mage, avançant rapidement sa main en fonction des dires de ce dernier.

Et, finalement, ils parvinrent à escalader bien plus rapidement qu'au début, et ils atteignirent, enfin, la surface.

Trowa se hissa difficilement, épuisé par la monté qu'il avait dû faire, et il resta allongé au sol.

Quatre ne le lâcha pas de suite, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il supposa que le froid avait eu raison de sa capacité de mouvements.

Le jeune mage nota avec bonheur que la tempête s'était calmée et qu'il ne neigeait même plus.

Il finit par se détacher du jeune homme et s'assoir à côté, ce, pour tomber face à un ours blanc qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air sympathique.

L'animal ne bougeait pas, Quatre non plus, et ils se regardèrent un instant sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne dise un mot.

Trowa se retourna doucement sur le dos, pas vraiment ébloui par le soleil, ne distinguant toujours pas la moindre chose.

L'ours se rapprocha de lui, et se mit à lui renifler le visage.

Surpris, Trowa eu le culot de demander :

- A quoi tu joues Quatre au juste ?

Le mage se sentit légèrement vexé que le brigand puisse penser que, premièrement, il puisse souffler aussi fort, deuxièmement, il puisse sentir aussi mauvais et, troisièmement, qu'il puisse aller le renifler comme ça.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment du fait que Trowa puisse se faire bouffer.

Le brigand, peu à l'aise à se faire souffler dans le visage comme ça, tendit la main pour repousser ce qu'il croyait être le visage de Quatre.

Mais quand ses doigts rencontrèrent les poils chauds de la fourrure de l'animal, Trowa arrêta de pousser pour tâter un peu.

Et en explorant légèrement ce qu'il avait devant lui, le jeune homme commença à comprendre qu'il allait avoir quelques ennuis.

Heureusement, une voix connue retentie, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

– Ah non Babus ! On ne renifle pas les gens sans leur permission !

La voix venait de loin, mais c'était bien Camilla.

Réléna et les autres étaient là aussi et, rapidement, ils entourèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Ces mots de Monsieur Jenkels entraînèrent alors chez Quatre le déclanchement d'une litanie expliquant qu'il avait mal, qu'il avait faillit mourir de froid et de peur en voyant arriver…

Babus.

Hilde se pencha immédiatement sur sa jambe, pour voir si elle était cassée ou non, quand à Tomas, il s'intéressa nettement plus aux yeux de Trowa.

Le jeune homme semblait, réellement ne plus rien voir, mais le prêtre avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur de ce dernier, et en sortit un minuscule flacon.

Camilla, intéressée, se pencha vers lui.

– C'est une potion ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

– Non, mais c'est un remède bigrement efficace. Si ce n'est pas de sa tête que vient le problème, mais bien de ses yeux, ça devrait arranger les choses. Voulez-vous bien le tenir un instant ?

Camilla hocha la tête et attrapa celle de Trowa, posant ses mains sur ses tempes, le tenant fermement.

Légèrement inquiet, le brigand demanda.

– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Tomas hocha la tête, mais Trowa ne pu pas réellement le voir faire.

Directement, Jenkels mit une goute de son remède dans chaque œil, avant que Trowa ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le vieux monsieur rangea son remède, et aida Camilla à maintenir Trowa qui, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi on le maintenait ainsi, ne faisait pas un geste.

Ses yeux se mirent alors à le brûler.

Le brûler comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Le brigand eu un seul réflexe, faire en sorte que cela s'arrête, par tous les moyens possibles.

Il ramena ses mains devant son visage, il était prêt à s'arracher les yeux si cela pouvait faire stopper cette douleur.

Hilde attrapa l'un de ses bras, et Quatre un autre.

Réléna se jeta sur les jambes du brigand, lâchant Eclair qui ne bougea pas, trop surpris par les cris que pouvait pousser l'humain.

A cinq, ils réussirent à l'immobiliser, et ils attendirent que la douleur s'en aille.

Hilde ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle en pleurait.

* * *

Le couloir dans lequel avançait Heero était sombre et dégageait une ambiance malsaine.

Le tapis sur lequel avançait le jeune chevalier était d'un violet usé par le temps.

Le hall n'était pas très grand, des tentures pouvaient servir à dissimuler n'importe quel ennemi, et de nombreux miroirs brisés donnaient à Heero l'impression de se perdre un peu plus.

Mais, épée à la main, il savait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas reculer.

Son prince était ici, et il l'attendait.

Heero fit quelques pas en avant, et la porte derrière lui se ferma.

Le bruit qu'elle fit en claquant donna l'impression au chevalier qu'il venait tout juste d'être enfermé dans ce qui serait son tombeau.

Il déglutit difficilement, et continua à avancer prudemment, guettant le moindre mouvement dans les sombres recoins de cet endroit.

Il réussi alors à distinguer un très léger sifflement, et n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter la flèche qui aurait dû lui transpercer la tempe.

En se tournant sur le côté, il se rendit compte que des pièges mécaniques étaient dissimulés derrière les tentures, risquant fort de l'atteindre un peu n'importe où.

Reposant ses yeux sur ce couloir, il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule porte qui se trouvait tout au fond, et que les mêmes tentures couvraient les murs sur plusieurs mètres.

Se relevant, Heero se lança en avant, courant le plus rapidement possible et ignorant les sifflements qu'il pouvait entendre.

Il ne savait pas combien de flèches pouvaient être tirées sur son passage, et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

Il atteignit rapidement la porte.

Alors qu'il se reculait un peu pour l'ouvrir, il sentit un picotement désagréable lui toucher la jambe, mais sans regarder ce que cela pouvait être, il quitta ce halle et ferma derrière lui.

En regardant sa jambe, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait juste été frôlée par l'un des projectiles et que peu de sang en coulait.

Mais il craignait un peu ce que l'odeur de sang pouvait bien ramener à cause de cette odeur.

Regardant un peu autours de lui, il finit par choisir une direction au hasard, et il partit vers la droite.

* * *

Arthur regarda un instant le ciel, quittant des yeux la vaisselle salle qu'il se devait de laver.

Ils étaient auprès des nomades depuis plus d'une semaine, et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien pour l'excuser, il devait travailler.

Quand Wufei lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait bien des choses à faire sur le camp, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit des travaux difficiles, voir même dangereux, mais il n'en était rien.

Il aidait à la cuisine principalement, et se retrouvait souvent avec la journée libre juste après.

Quand à Raven…

Regardant un peu à l'extérieur du camp, Arthur posa les yeux sur le chevalier, ce dernier s'entraînait, épée à la main.

Ses gestes étaient lents, et ses mains avaient tendance à trembler lorsqu'il tenait son épée trop longtemps.

Assez souvent, après moins d'une heure d'entraînement, l'homme finissait par la laisser au sol et s'éloigner.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre ne savait pas vraiment si cela était normal ou non, ou si Raven le prenait bien.

Après tout, le chevalier n'était debout que depuis trois jours, et il n'avait pas encore guéri de toutes ses blessures, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à se battre.

Mais Raven ne semblait pas de cet avis et enchaînait les entraînements, contre l'avis de son médecin personnel.

Sally avait beau crier, il n'écoutait rien et quittait la tente sans se retourner.

Et si, à son réveil, il avait été égal à lui-même avec Arthur, après s'être relevé et avoir vu qu'il n'était plus au même niveau qu'avant, il avait cessé de lui parler et se contentait de passer à côté de lui en l'ignorant.

Et ce, même lorsqu'Arthur tentait de lui parler.

Le jeune homme soupira, et se replongea dans sa vaisselle.

Tout du moins, il allait le faire, lorsque Sally vint vers lui rapidement.

– Laisse tomber cela ! Je pense que j'ai plus besoin de toi de ce côté.

Surpris qu'elle fasse appel à lui, Arthur lâcha l'assiette qu'il était en train de laver, et se releva prestement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser plus de questions, déjà, elle le traînait derrière elle, le guidant un peu hors du camp.

Dès qu'ils furent hors d'oreille de qui que ce soit, elle se tourna vers lui.

– Il faut à tout prix que tu m'aides.

– Heu… oui, je veux bien, mais à quoi ?

Elle soupira longuement, réellement ennuyée par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

– Le problème vient de ton ami. Qu'il veuille redevenir fort, c'est bien, mais il risque surtout de rouvrir toutes ses blessures s'il continu aussi fort ! Et comme il refuse de m'écouter, je me suis dis que toi, tu pourrais faire quelque chose.

Arthur baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

– Vous savez… Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup écouté…

- Eh bien, espérons pour lui que cette fois il le fera.

Et, sans laisser le temps à Arthur de comprendre, elle le poussa légèrement et il se retrouva de l'autre coté de la colline sur laquelle il était monté avec elle.

Raven était là avec son épée, et de ce qu'Arthur voyait, il s'entraînait sérieusement.

Ses coups étaient rapides, semblaient puissants mais restaient tremblants.

Et pour finir d'inquiéter Arthur, le visage de Raven était terriblement crispé.

Soudainement, un geste sembla faire souffrir le chevalier plus qu'un autre, et il lâcha son épée.

Arthur ne bougea pas.

Le chevalier la regarda un instant, avant de frapper l'arbre près duquel il s'entraînait, se faisant probablement mal à la main.

Le jeune apprenti-prêtre approcha alors, peu décidé à le laisser se faire mal comme cela.

– Vous n'en manquez vraiment pas une ! lança-t-il en s'approchant, pensant réellement obtenir la réponse habituelle de ce chevalier à ce type de remarque.

Soit, quelque chose de particulièrement cynique, voir même vexant.

A la place, Raven se contenta de récupérer sa lame et de la ranger dans son fourreau.

Il monta vers Arthur, mais il se contenta de passer à côté de lui sans lui dire un mot.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et hurla :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à la fin ? Pourquoi avez-vous ce genre de comportement !

Raven s'arrêta, et se tourna vers lui pour répondre s'une voix neutre.

– J'ai besoin de calme pour m'entraîner, c'est tout.

Arthur le rattrapa rapidement pour se remettre devant lui.

– Non, vous n'avez pas à vous entraîner pour le moment ! Vous devez vous reposer, soigner vos blessures et reprendre des forces !

– Merci, je suis pas encore assez vieux pour rester au lit toute la journée.

– Qui parle de rester au lit ? Moi je vous parle d'éviter de vous faire du mal !

– Si je reste immobile, je ne guérirais jamais ! Il faut faire des efforts pour se remettre !

– Mais pas des efforts aussi violents !

Raven haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Et Arthur se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Le chevalier souffrait de ne plus être capable de se battre réellement, certes, mais le véritable problème était, tout simplement, qu'il s'ennuyait.

On ne lui donnait pas de travail sur le camp, pour lui permettre de se reposer, et Arthur lui-même était toujours occupé.

On ne le dérangeait jamais pour le laisser dormir, et on le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et comme, en plus de ne pas aimer s'ennuyer, Raven avait tendance à ne jamais se rendre compte de ses limites…

Il ne s'entrainait que pour s'occuper.

Arthur se sentit soudainement sérieusement las, mais il se dit que, s'il s'occupait de Raven, Sally serait plus tranquille.

C'était un peu comme un travail après tout.

– Parfait, si vous pensez avoir besoin de vous entraîner, je vous laisserais faire.

– Parfait, répondit le chevalier avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner sur son terrain privé.

– A une condition ! intervint rapidement Arthur.

Raven se tourna vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver à lui dire pour l'embêter encore un peu plus.

– Vous faîtes des pauses pour ne pas me laisser attendre tout seul.

Et, sans un mot de plus, Arthur s'installa au pied de l'arbre.

Il savait que, maintenant, Raven allait s'entraîner moins durement et venir s'assoir à ses côtés, parfois, pour parler un peu.

Au pire, s'il s'entraînait trop durement, Arthur l'arrêterait de force.

Et il en était parfaitement capable.

* * *

Plus aucun des membres du groupe ne bougeait.

Trowa respirait difficilement et Quatre gardait sa tête sur ses genoux.

Même les filles ne pensaient pas à faire de réflexions sur ce soudain rapprochement.

Les cris que Trowa avaient pu pousser avaient été bien trop effrayants pour qu'elles puissent rire de quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Tomas Jenkels était, réellement, désolé que ce remède ait été si douloureux, mais les larmes de déesses, si elles pouvaient soigner n'importe quoi, avaient toujours eu cet effet indésirable.

Les deux animaux restaient à côté des humains, n'osant pas aller plus loin dans la neige.

Peu à peu, le brigand se calma, et il finit par rouvrir les yeux.

Il les plissa un peu, avant d'annoncer d'une voix rauque.

– Je ne vois presque rien…

Tomas se pencha doucement vers lui.

– Pas même un peu de lumière ?

– Si, juste un peu, répondit le jeune homme en regardant directement le soleil.

Quatre regarda le vieil homme, et ce dernier eut un sourire rassurant.

– La vue devrait revenir peu à peu dans ce cas.

Il se releva, et annonça :

- Nous devons reprendre la route rapidement, Heero et Duo risquent d'avoir besoin de nous.

Alors que Trowa commençait à essayer de se relever, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et le retenir en arrière.

Quatre lança un regard noir à Monsieur Jenkels.

– J'espère que vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes ! Il vient de subir l'enfer depuis une demi-heure, et vous voudriez qu'il reprenne la route aussi vite ?

Sur ce coup là, Hilde et Réléna ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard complice, touchées comme elles étaient par ce genre d'acte venant de Quatre.

Mais Tomas continua :

- Je n'ai pas dis que nous devions y aller en courant, mais le chemin doit-être encore long, et il ne faudrait pas que nous arrivions trop tard.

– Mais…

Camilla toucha doucement la joue de Quatre.

– Nous irons doucement, et nous nous arrêterons au moindre problème.

Le mage se rembrunit et lâcha le brigand qui se releva tranquillement sans lui lancer un regard.

Quatre se releva à son tour, comme il le pu, râlant qu'Heero n'avait, de toute façon, pas à se lancer comme ça dans la neige, et qu'ils auraient évité bien des ennuis sans lui.

Et, alors qu'il commençait à tenter d'avancer un peu, Trowa lui attrapa le bras et le plaça sur son épaule, le soutenant dans sa marche.

La douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir suite au remède avait l'air d'avoir totalement disparue, mais Quatre se disait sérieusement que ce n'était pas une raison pour aller aussi vite.

Et, alors que le groupe se remettait en route, il se dit qu'elle était encore bien longue cette route vers Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Merci de me lire !


	29. Chapter 29

Merci à Sortilege pour sa review !

Sinon, apprenez que la maladie, c'est nul mais que, malgré tout, le chapitre suivant est bien là !

Et bien sûr, un joli dessin du BN illustrant à merveille cette scène si particulière entre Trowa et Quatre au fond d'une crevasse… : http: / / my. deviantart. com / messages / # / d37uqi9

* * *

Chapitre 29

Ou

Les Compagnons de Sa Majesté arrivent enfin

* * *

Heero marchait depuis peu de temps dans ce couloir, mais, déjà, il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en sortir seul.

Le couloir se divisait une nouvelle fois, et il ne savait qu'une seule chose, il devait monter.

Il continua tout droit et ouvrit la seule porte qui se trouvait au bout de ce dernier.

Il y avait bien des escaliers, mais ces derniers descendaient.

Ne sachant que trop bien ce que les ténèbres pouvaient dissimuler, il referma la porte et fit demi-tour, prenant l'autre embranchement, et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'obscurité de la maison.

Il se retrouva rapidement entre deux portes et, écoutant son instinct, il tenta d'ouvrir celle de gauche.

Cette dernière était, visiblement, fermée à clé.

Mais la porte semblait vieille et peu solide, et il décida qu'il lui était possible de l'ouvrir de force.

Il tenta d'envoyer plusieurs coups contre elle, en vain.

Rangeant son épée, il prit un peu plus d'élan pour percuter directement la porte, mais alors qu'il se jetait sur elle, cette dernière s'ouvrit devant lui.

Prit par son élan, Heero tomba lourdement au sol, pour se rendre rapidement compte qu'il était parsemé de morceaux de verres plus ou moins gros.

Les sentant s'enfoncer dans sa chaire avec une facilité effrayante, Heero serra les dents et se releva, ignorant ses genoux qui criaient au martyr et ses mains qui le brûlaient atrocement.

Son visage semblait également avoir été touché, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été trop blessé.

En regardant sur le côté, il remarqua directement des escaliers pouvant lui permettre de monter.

Boitant légèrement à cause de son genou droit, il se dirigea directement vers eux pour se heurter à ce qui devait être une barrière de magie.

Posant les paumes de ses mains dessus, il commença à se sentir réellement impuissant.

S'il ne pouvait monter rejoindre son prince, comment allait-il faire pour le sauver ?

* * *

Le chemin n'avait pas été aussi long qu'ils aient pu le croire, Quatre leur montra rapidement une gigantesque bâtisse du doigt.

– C'est ici que ce monstre se trouve.

Trowa plissa légèrement les yeux, il commençait à distinguer doucement les traits du bâtiment, mais tout restait encore un peu flou.

Réléna ouvrit doucement la marche, et le petit groupe la suivie.

Ils passèrent entre les sculptures de glace, et Hilde eut l'impression d'entendre du bruit.

Elle se retourna pour poser les yeux sur deux sculptures de glace.

Deux chiens qui se regardaient, assis dans la neige.

Regardant un peu autours de ces derniers, elle ne vit rien de réellement extraordinaire, et elle se retourna à nouveau pour reprendre la route vers le manoir.

En regardant le sol, elle remarqua d'autres empreintes de pieds.

– Je pense qu'Heero est déjà là, annonça-t-elle.

Monsieur Jenkels répondit calmement.

– Cela vaut mieux pour lui, sinon, il était perdu en montagne.

Quatre sentit quelque chose bouger derrière eux, il se retourna rapidement.

Il fut rapidement rassuré en ne voyant que deux statue de chien qui semblaient les fixer de leurs yeux vides.

Il s'en désintéressa rapidement, mais Tomas, curieux, regarda ce que le jeune homme avait pu regarder pendant un moment.

Certes, ces deux chiens, levés, qui les regardaient, avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Il pressa un peu le pas, peu désireux de rester beaucoup plus longtemps dans ce jardin.

Ils arrivèrent devant la première marche du palier, et ils entendirent, clairement, un grognement venir de derrière eux.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent tous.

Les chiens étaient à quelques centimètres d'eux, prêt à bondir.

Lorsqu'ils se retourneraient, ils seraient dévorés.

Camilla, ne paniquant absolument pas, se tourna vers l'ours qui ne quittait plus vraiment le cheval.

– Si on vous laisse tous les deux ici, tu t'occupes de tout Babus ?

Hilde ne savait pas trop à quoi jouait la vieille dame, mais cette dernière sembla tout de même satisfaite.

Et, juste avant de se retourner vers la porte, elle lança :

- Et n'en profite pas pour manger Eclair !

Babus se plaça entre les chiens et les humains, et ces derniers firent demi-tour pour entrer dans la maison.

Ils entendirent parfaitement les grognements des chiens reprendre, et le bruis d'une lutte qui commençait.

Hilde ouvrit rapidement les portes, et ils les fermèrent derrière eux, empêchant les chiens de pouvoir les suivre dans les couloirs.

Quatre regarda devant lui, et il distingua immédiatement la porte du fond, grande ouverte.

Il l'indiqua à Trowa, qui marcha tranquillement sans trop se douter de rien.

Les autres les suivaient doucement.

C'est Réléna qui hurla pour prévenir Quatre de la flèche qui n'allait pas manquer de le toucher au flanc.

Le jeune blond eut juste le temps de se tourner vers elle avant de se sentir soulevé.

Trowa se retourna rapidement, abritant Quatre entre ses bras, ne sentant que trop bien la flèche lui percer le flanc.

– Il y a des pièges dans les tentures… constata rapidement Monsieur Jenkels en regardant le reste de la pièce.

– Non, sans rire… répondit Trowa en grimaçant.

– On fait quoi alors ? demanda Hilde en paniquant légèrement.

– Eh bien… Nous devrions passer un par un en courant le plus vite possible, je suppose…

Réléna sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

– En gros, on fonce dans le tas en priant pour ne pas être blessés ?

Le vieil homme posa sa main sur son menton, réfléchissant réellement.

– Ou alors, l'un de nous servira de bouclier aux autres, mais je pense que cela ne conviendra à personne.

– Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aller sur les côtés et tenter d'empêcher les pièges de se déclencher ? demanda Camilla en y allant tranquillement.

Mais, en soulevant la tenture, elle ne vit que de nombreux trous dans le mur.

Elle passa rapidement sa main devant l'un d'entre eux, et Réléna sentit parfaitement une flèche la frôler.

Elle se tourna vers la vieille dame avec un air accusateur, mais cette dernière se contentait de revenir vers eux.

– Bien, la course me semble être la meilleure solution pour le moment.

Tomas hocha la tête et se tourna vers les autres.

– Il va falloir y aller un par un, puisque le piège se déclenche dès qu'une personne passe. Qui veut commencer ?

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, légèrement effrayés à l'idée de se prendre une flèche comme Trowa venait de le faire.

Ce dernier ne disait plus rien, réfléchissant juste au moyen qu'allait devoir trouver Quatre pour passer, lui, qui n'était même plus capable de marcher tout seul.

Et, alors qu'Hilde allait finir par se proposer, Camilla se lança à corps perdu dans la salle et sembla la traverser sans réel encombre.

Une fois arrivée dans le couloir du fond, elle leur cria d'une voix sûre :

- Vous allez voir ! C'est très facile !

Le reste du groupe finit alors par se lancer.

Mais Quatre, lui, ne vivait pas vraiment la situation de manière aussi légère.

Il se dit qu'il allait sans doute devoir attendre le reste du groupe ici.

Il se sentit alors soulevé, et finit dans les bras de Trowa.

Regardant avec colère ce dernier, il lui lança :

- Mais à quoi tu crois jouer au juste toi ?

– Tu ne peux pas courir, donc, je vais te faire passer.

Et sans laisser au blond le temps de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, Trowa se lança en avant, et passa avec facilité ce piège.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il lâcha presque immédiatement Quatre au sol, et se tourna vers ce qu'il croyait être Réléna.

– Dis-moi que tu peux soigner cette blessure, dit-il en indiquant la flèche encore plantée dans la plaie.

Hilde se contenta de soupirer.

– Oui, mais avec moi, ça va prendre pas mal de temps.

Réléna ne laissa pas au brigand le temps de comprendre, et elle tira violemment sur la flèche, faisant glapir le jeune homme de surprise et de douleur.

En commençant à le soigner, elle crut bon de préciser :

- En tout cas, c'est pas ta journée à toi…

Quatre se tourna vers le brigand, conscient qu'il l'avait empêché d'être blessé, mais aussi qu'il venait, plus ou moins, de lui sauver la vie.

Sauf que Quatre était tout simplement incapable de dire merci à qui que ce soit.

– Tu es masochiste ?

Trowa se tourna vers lui, et se contenta de sourire un peu.

– Peut-être que oui.

* * *

Duo sursauta en entendant des glapissements venir de dehors.

Kayn, tout aussi surpris que lui, s'était déjà relevé pour aller vers sa fenêtre.

On ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose de l'extérieur, les volets étant solidement fermés, mais ce qu'il vit suffit.

– Le piège du jardin s'est déclenché. Il y a des gens qui sont entrés.

Duo fut debout en un rien de temps.

– Ce sont mes amis ! Je t'avais dis qu'ils viendraient !

Kayn le regarda platement.

– Je te croyais quand tu disais ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils arriveront jusqu'ici.

Duo lui prit le bras.

– Alors, c'est à nous de descendre. S'ils sont là, ils nous aideront pour ton frère, et ils combattront ce démon !

Le garçon sembla soudainement bien plus hésitant, mais il reconnaissait facilement que c'était l'unique chance qu'il avait de se sortir d'ici.

Regardant Duo sans les yeux, il dit d'un ton plus assuré.

– Parfait, on s'habille, et on se tire d'ici.

Il ouvrit rapidement son armoire, et jeta pantalon et chemise à Duo.

Ils n'avaient sans doute que peu de temps.

* * *

Heero releva les yeux, se sentant pitoyable d'être resté bloqué aussi longtemps devant cette barrière.

Il devait, obligatoirement, y avoir un moyen de la faire disparaître, et c'était à lui de le trouver.

Il quitta cette pièce pour aller directement dans celle d'en face.

En ouvrant la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il devait se trouver dans une ancienne salle de bal.

Il se demanda un court instant le genre de personnes qui pouvaient recevoir aussi haut dans la montagne.

Alors qu'il entrait un peu plus dans la pièce, la porte se referma derrière lui, et une musique entraînante retentit dans la pièce.

Mais, il eut beau se retourner, il n'y avait personne ici, rien qui soit susceptible de produire cette mélodie.

Il retourna vers la porte, mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir.

Une voix féminine retentit alors.

– Comptez-vous réellement prendre congé ainsi ?

Heero se retourna pour fixer deux yeux aigues marines.

Il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, mais déjà, quelque chose se frayait doucement un chemin dans son esprit.

Il répondit avec calme, ce qui le surprit légèrement.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis pressé, il me faut me rendre au deuxième étage.

– Mais la route est barrée, répondit la femme en se mettant à marcher, se mettant devant une fenêtre condamnée depuis un moment.

– Oui, mais peut-être connaissez-vous le moyen qui me permettrait de monter ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il ne pu détourner les yeux de son visage.

– Peut-être que je le connais, oui…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et Heero fixait le mouvement de ses lèvres sans même réellement comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et tendit la main en avant.

– Et peut-être que je vous donnerez ce moyen si vous consentez à m'inviter à danser.

Heero recula un peu, peu désireux de l'inviter.

– Comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis pressé.

– Oui, mais je ne vous dirais rien tant que nous n'aurons pas dansé sur cette mélodie.

Le chevalier fit un pas en avant pour accepter, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de votre épée pour inviter une dame à danser, je me trompe ?

Et, sans doute hypnotisé par cette femme, Heero laissa son épée au sol et prit la main de cette dernière, ignorant le fait qu'il tombait peu à peu dans un piège finement tissé par la pire des araignées.

* * *

Une fois leurs esprits retrouvés, et Trowa soigné, le petit groupe avait décidé de se remettre en route.

Contrairement à Heero, ils avaient prit le couloir vers la gauche, et ils constatèrent rapidement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique porte.

Trowa, voyant un peu mieux à chaque minute, l'avait ouverte et était entré le premier.

Il fut immédiatement saisit par une odeur abominable de pourriture, de décomposition.

Il ne voyait pas encore assez pour clairement distinguer ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce et, au gémissement de dégoût qu'avait poussé Hilde, il en fut content.

Monsieur Jenkels s'avança doucement, n'osant clairement toucher ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Deux personnes étaient attablées devant des mets qui avaient eu le temps de pourrir depuis.

Quelques bougies devaient éclairer cette pièce, mais elles n'étaient plus que des flaques de cire depuis longtemps.

Et ces deux pauvres malheureux étaient là, assis, se décomposant doucement devant leur repas éternel.

Il inspecta rapidement les restes de ces deux êtres, pour mieux expliquer ce qui avait pu les mettre dans cet état.

La gorge de la femme avait été tranchée, la tuant sur le coup, quand à l'homme, son visage avait été déchiqueté, sans doute par la même lame qui avait servie à tuer sa femme.

D'après leurs vêtements, il en conclu rapidement qu'ils étaient les anciens propriétaires de cet endroit.

Trois autres chaises étaient autours de cette table, et trois assiettes pleines attendaient.

– Vous croyez qu'il y a trois autres cadavres ? demanda Réléna qui gardait sa main devant sa bouche.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers elle.

– Peut-être. Mais peut-être que l'un d'entre eux est celui qui a accepté un démon en lui, dans ce cas là, c'est sans doute lui qui aura tué ces deux là.

Hilde, dégoûtée, siffla entre ses dents.

– Comment peut-on avoir l'idée d'accepter un démon dans son corps !

Tomas se tourna vers elle.

– Les démons sont très forts pour vous promettre monts et merveilles. Comme ils ont besoin d'un corps pour agir sur notre monde, et qu'ils doivent être accueillis par l'âme humaine, ils sont prêts à tout.

Camilla demanda alors :

- Mais alors… Un humain peu très bien chasser un démon après l'avoir accepté, non ? Et de même, un démon peu décider d'abandonner son corps humain ?

Tomas acquiesça.

– Généralement, l'humain ne change pas d'avis, mais cela peut-arriver. De même, le démon aura plutôt tendance à quitter un corps une fois que celui-ci est privé de vie.

Camilla acquiesça, songeant au fait qu'ils pourraient peut-être convaincre celui qui avait accepté le démon de le chasser.

Trowa souffla un peu, cette odeur l'incommodait au plus haut point, et il ne s'imaginait que trop bien ce que les autres pouvaient voir.

– S'il n'y a rien d'autre ici, nous pourrions peut-être faire demi-tour, non ?

– Il y a une porte au fond de la pièce, répliqua Quatre que le jeune homme soutenait toujours.

Ils regardèrent tous cette porte et, même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient la passer, ils doutaient fort de trouver derrière elle une trace de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire ne vous lasse pas, malgré sa longueur ^-^

Merci de continuer à me suivre !


	30. Chapter 30

Parce qu'un chapitre peu en cacher un autre ^-^ En revanche, il n'y a pas d'illustration pour celui-ci (résultat), mais peu importe, les autres dessins sont là, et vous seriez adorables de penser à laisser un commentaire ! (Il faut encourager les auteurs...)

Et, bien sûr, c'est parce que Raven n'était pas présent dans le chapitre précédent, qu'il y en a un de plus pour vous...

* * *

Chapitre 30

Ou

Le chevalier piégé de Sa Majesté

* * *

**ATTENTION** : Suite à trop de violence dans le chapitre suivant, cette fiction passera en **M dès la semaine prochaine **! Donc, si vous voulez être sûr de ne pas rater la suite, pensez à regarder la **section M**, et sinon, mettez vous en** Alert **ou laissez des reviews, je préviens toujours à chaque sortie !

Merci de votre compréhension ^-^

* * *

Arthur finissait d'essuyer la quinzième assiette de sa journée, quand Raven lui demanda pour la quinzième fois :

- Tu as bientôt terminé ?

Le jeune apprenti prêtre regarda le chevalier, tentant de le foudroyer uniquement avec ses yeux.

Mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réelle réaction, et continua à le regarder comme si rien ne se passé.

Soupirant, Arthur retourna à sa tâche.

– Vous savez, si vous vouliez vraiment que je finisse plus vite, vous m'aideriez !

– Mais c'est ton travail, pas le miens.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous restez là à attendre ?

– Parce que tu m'as fais promettre de ne m'entraîner que quand tu seras à côté de moi.

Posant sa seizième assiette sur le tas propre, Arthur se tourna à nouveau vers le chevalier.

– Et bien sûr, vous êtes incapable d'attendre ne serais-ce que quelques minutes.

Raven le regarda, et répondit, parfaitement sûr de lui.

– Exactement.

Sentant parfaitement l'énervement le gagner, il se tourna violemment vers l'homme, éclaboussant un peu tout ce qu'il y avait autours de lui.

– Mais vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un gamin pour vous comporter comme ça !

Raven sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il expliqua calmement.

– Non, je ne suis pas un enfant, ils ont rarement tendance à tuer…

Les épaules d'Arthur s'affaissèrent lourdement.

– C'est votre seul argument pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas un gosse ?

– Je suis aussi sexuellement actif mais…

Rougissant violemment, Arthur repoussa immédiatement l'homme pour le faire reculer.

– C'est bon, j'en ai bientôt fini avec cette vaisselle alors allez attendre dehors.

Alors qu'il se faisait chasser doucement de la tente, Raven leva un doigt, très fier de lui.

– Voilà, j'allais le dire que ça ne te plairait pas.

Arthur ne répondit rien et le jeta hors de la tente, faisant rire les femmes qui faisaient la vaisselle avec lui.

Raven regarda un instant la tente, avant d'hausser les épaules et d'aller se promener un peu.

Pour lui, le temps passait vraiment beaucoup trop lentement, et la vie en communauté n'était absolument pas faite pour lui.

Déjà que voyager avec Arthur était déjà fatigant…

Enfin, il s'était habitué à la présence du petit, et il aurait sans doute, à présent, bien du mal à s'en passer.

Après tout, il mangeait chaud tous les soirs, quelqu'un soignait ses blessures et, en plus, Arthur ne cessait de crier qu'il fallait de la justice, de l'amour et de la gentillesse pour faire tourner le monde.

Et c'était une vision bien plus douce que celle que Raven pouvait avoir avant.

En y regardant bien, il traînait Arthur partout, et c'était peut-être une erreur, à cause de cela, la vision idéale du monde que le jeune homme avait réussi à conserver, commençait à s'effacer peu à peu, laissant place à quelque chose de bien plus sombre.

A la dure réalité en fait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreuses tentes autours de lui.

Ici, s'il avait bien comprit, chacun travaillait comme il le pouvait, aidant à la vie dans ce campement un peu trop idéal.

Les enfants jouaient en riant, les hommes assuraient la sécurité de chacun et les femmes s'occupaient de l'intendance.

Ce genre de vie dégoûtait Raven du plus profond de son être.

Comment pouvait-on vivre dans ce genre d'endroit, en sachant chaque soir que le lendemain sera toujours aussi doux ?

Certes, sa vie à lui n'avait pas toujours été rose, mais lorsque quelque chose de bon se passait, il le remarquait de suite.

Et, risquer de mourir chaque jour ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il se retourna doucement pour regarder la tente où Arthur travaillait.

Si Raven aimait voyager au hasard, qu'en était-il pour Arthur au juste ?

Que pensait-il d'une vie aussi douce, ordinaire et merveilleuse ?

Sans doute, tout le plus grand bien…

* * *

En poussant la porte, Tomas Jenkels pénétra dans ce qui devant, avant, être une cuisine.

Des pommes de terre attendaient encore d'être épluchées, et une servante semblait être en train de le faire.

Elle avait subit le même sort que les deux adultes de la pièce précédente, et le vieil homme préféra refermer la porte avant que l'une des jeunes filles ne puisse voir le cadavre.

Hilde demanda, la voix tremblante :

- Il y avait quelque chose ?

Le prêtre secoua la tête et retraversa la salle à manger.

– Visiblement, il n'y a rien dans cette partie de la maison, allons voir de l'autre côté.

Et, sans attendre, les jeunes gens firent demi-tour et traversèrent rapidement le couloir.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en face des escaliers qui descendaient vers la cave.

Hilde sentait bien que, s'il y avait un endroit à éviter, c'était bien celui là, et pourtant, elle se retrouva à descendre les escaliers avec les autres, Monsieur Jenkels et Trowa tenant tout deux une torche enflammée qu'ils avaient fabriqué avant de se décider à descendre.

Le brigand parvenait à clairement distinguer ce qui se trouver dans la lumière faite par les flammes, le reste restait encore trouble à ses yeux.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une très grande pièce, ne distinguant rien de ce qui pouvait les entourer.

Ils firent quelques pas, et Trowa remarqua la présence de très nombreux bocaux emplis de substances dont il ne voulait même pas connaître l'origine.

Monsieur Jenkels s'approcha doucement d'un petit bureau où des feuilles s'entassaient, toutes couvertes par une fine écriture.

– Nous sommes visiblement dans une sorte de laboratoire…

Hilde se souvint alors que de nombreux jeux se passaient dans des manoirs qui avaient un laboratoire.

Et, généralement, il y avait beaucoup de monstres et plein de morts.

Et ce genre de pièces pullulaient de créatures horribles qui adoraient la chaire humaine.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapprochée de Camilla, sachant parfaitement que, si il y en avait une qui s'en sortirait sans aucune égratignure, c'était elle.

Réléna préférait largement lire les nombreuses feuilles qu'ils avaient pu trouver, et elle fut ravie de voir que l'homme qui travaillait ici cherchait un remède à une maladie génétique.

Cette personne avait également une personne atteinte dans cette maison, un certain Kayn.

De ce qu'elle lisait, la maladie de ce dernier était dégénérative, et il ne restait, visiblement, que peu de temps à ce garçon.

Elle se dit que, de toute façon, ce Kayn devait avoir été tué par la créature qui vivait ici, et ce, depuis longtemps.

Elle reposa les différents résultats des recherches, et se rapprocha rapidement des autres.

Trowa, après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, émit à voix haute la conclusion que tout le monde avait faite avant.

– Il n'y a rien ici.

Mais, alors qu'ils comptaient retourner vers les escaliers, quelque chose bougea dans un coin sombre de la pièce, et deux ronds blancs s'ouvrirent, se dirigeant immédiatement vers eux.

Trowa dirigea sa torche dans cette directement, et ils eurent tous le temps de voir une créature vaguement humanoïde fuir de l'aura lumineuse en hurlant.

Le cri était strident, et Réléna dû se boucher les oreilles.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'obscurité, elle fit face à deux autres orbes blancs, et n'eut même pas le temps de hurler.

* * *

Duo et Kayn étaient descendu très doucement, ne cherchant pas vraiment à prévenir le maître de maison de leur tentative de fuite.

Le jeune auburn fut surpris de ne voir aucune créature se jeter sur eux, et il se dit qu'ils devaient tous être plus occupés avec les amis du natté.

Mais il préféra ne rien dire, apprendre à quelqu'un que ses compagnons de voyage servaient probablement de repas à des créatures démoniaques ne se faisait pas réellement.

Duo se tourna vers lui pour chuchoter :

- Est-ce que tu sais où est retenu ton frère ?

Kayn hocha la tête.

– Il devrait être dans sa chambre.

Il indiqua une porte qui se trouvait à peine à deux mètres d'eux, et Duo regarda autours d'eux avant de prendre la main de Kayn pour l'emmener avec lui.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, et ils entrèrent avant que quelque chose ne remarque leur présence.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Duo fut choqué par la douceur qui semblait se dégager de cette pièce.

Il y avait du feu dans la cheminé, permettant de chauffer la pièce et de lui donner une lumière chaleureuse.

Quelques jouets traînaient un peu partout, une bibliothèque d'enfant était bien pourvu, et un repas était posé sur une petite table.

En regardant le lit dans un coin, Duo se dit que l'enfant devait dormir.

Kayn s'approcha doucement du petit être endormi et le secoua légèrement, le rassurant par des mots doux, le pressant de se réveiller rapidement.

Mais l'enfant de sept ans ne bougea pas, et Duo vit clairement les trais de Kayn se figer.

Doucement, le jeune homme souleva la couverture, et il vit le visage de son jeune frère.

C'était un bel enfant, sans doute serait-il devenu aussi beau que Kayn, si ses yeux n'avaient pas été fermé pour toujours depuis quelques jours.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Duo se retourna rapidement, attrapant le bout de bois qu'il avait prit pour arme.

Al entra dans la pièce, et en voyant ses yeux jaunes, Duo se dit que ce devait plutôt être le démon.

Ce dernier regarda le natté.

– Alors tu étais là ? Je t'avais pourtant dis que c'était dangereux de descendre ici.

Duo ne répondit rien, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, peu désireux de devoir retourner dans sa chambre maintenant.

Kayn ne bougeait pas du chevet de son frère, mais il dit, suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent entendre.

– Tu m'as trompé…

Le démon se pencha vers lui, cherchant ce dont il pouvait parler.

Voyant le cadavre de l'enfant, il sembla soudainement comprendre.

– Ah oui ! Il s'est avéré que le petit était malade aussi, mais comme je n'avais pas promis à Al de le soigner lui, et ben… il est mort !

Le ton était joyeux, un peu trop pour le sujet, et Kayn se releva lentement, fixant le démon avec des yeux noirs.

– Fait venir Al ! Tout de suite !

L'autre se contenta de sourire.

Un sourire empli de crocs et de cruauté.

– Eh non mon petit, avec Al, on avait un accord. Tant que tu restais à ton étage, tu ne risquais rien, maintenant, tu es sur mon territoire…

Duo se plaça immédiatement devant Kayn, ne voulant pas laisser cette créature lui faire le moindre mal.

Le sourire du monstre s'agrandit.

– Tu veux jouer petit prince ? Parfait, amusons nous un peu.

Et sans plus de paroles, il se jeta sur les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

Heero dansait encore avec cette femme, mais il avait la sérieuse impression que cela n'aurait pas de fin.

La musique continuait sans aucun blanc, et ses pieds commençaient à le faire souffrir.

Le visage de la jeune fille devant lui était d'une douceur et d'une blancheur éclatante, et il avait la sérieuse impression d'être auprès d'un ange.

Et si, en temps normal, il aurait tout de suite su voir que cette situation n'était pas normale, il en était présentement incapable.

Les yeux bleus de cet ange ne le lâchaient pas, la musique l'enivrait et la danse le distrayait, il ne parvenait absolument pas à revenir à la réalité.

Il pensait pourtant à Duo, il savait qu'il se devait de se dépêcher, de faire quelque chose pour lui, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à bouger, à réagir, à faire quoi que ce soit pour échapper à l'emprise de cet être merveilleux.

Il n'avait plus tenté de lui parler, même pas essayé de la lâcher.

Non, le chevalier, dans un état presque second, continuait à suivre les pas d'une valse imaginée rien que pour lui.

Mais quelque chose continuait à crier en lui, à se débattre contre ce sommeil qui le gagnait peu à peu.

Quelque chose en lui ne cessait de le pousser à se réveiller, de le prévenir d'un danger qui approchait peu à peu, qui se faisait de plus en plus grand à chaque instant qui passait.

Une main se posa doucement sur sa joue.

Elle était fraîche, mais restait agréable, et Heero n'eut même pas à bouger pour regarder directement le sourire de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière lui parla, mais Heero ne réussi même pas à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, trop perdu dans les sensations cotonneuses qui enveloppaient l'ensemble de son corps.

Un instant, un très court instant, il se dit qu'il adorerait que cela dure pour toujours.

Rester danser avec cette femme serait un grand plaisir, et ce moment pourrait bien durer toute l'éternité.

Il ne remarqua absolument pas que le corps de cet être si merveilleux changeait peu à peu, grandissant encore et toujours.

Il ne vit pas les nombreuses pattes qui déchiraient pas à peu les chaires de cet être.

Et il ne sentait tout simplement pas ses pieds qui se prenaient peu à peu dans l'épaisse toile qu'elle avait pu tisser.

Mais un cri retentit, juste au dessus d'eux, les surprenant.

Heero leva immédiatement les yeux, totalement éveillé, ayant parfaitement reconnu le cri de son prince.

Il lâcha la femme et tenta de partir vers la porte, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il tombait lourdement au sol, englué dans une toile d'araignée.

Un rire cruel retentit au dessus de lui, et il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il restait de cet ange.

Si elle avait encore un visage et deux bras humains, le reste de son corps était devenu semblable à celui d'une araignée.

En voyant son sourire, Heero se rendit compte que ses dents devaient être aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir.

– Tu es pressé mon petit moucheron ? Mais tu ne devrais pas, nous avons tout notre temps.

Heero regarda vers la porte, voyant clairement son épée qui n'attendait que lui, impossible à atteindre.

Déjà, il sentait l'ombre de la mort se rapprocher de lui.

Se retournant d'un coup, il sortit un petit couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture, tranchant directement ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Le monstre recula, et il vit que le visage féminin était maintenant pourvu d'une blessure profonde qui laissait le sang carmin se déverser sur les fils de soie de la toile qu'elle avait tissée durant toute leur dance.

Elle leva des yeux emplis de rage vers le jeune homme qui tentait encore de se libérer de son étreinte mortelle.

– Et dire que je pensais être gentille avec toi…

Doucement, elle se mit à approcher, et Heero se débattis un peu plus, tentant de lui échapper par tous les moyens, paniquant réellement face à cette créature.

Dire qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les araignées habituelles était un euphémisme, alors les monstres araignées, c'était bien pire !

Mais elle se rapprochait toujours un peu plus, et les fils se révélaient bien trop difficile à trancher.

Il réussit cependant à dégager ses bras complètement, et il tenta de ramper un peu, s'éloignant un peu plus des pattes de ce monstre qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir le mettre en pièce.

Il réussi doucement à se rapprocher de sa lame, mais, alors qu'il tendait la main en avant, il sentit l'une des pattes velues de l'araignée lui saisir le pied et le traîner en arrière, le ramenant plus près de ses crocs.

Allons mon jeune ami, pourquoi te refuses-tu à accepter ce lien si fort qui s'est tissé entre nous ?

Le jeune homme se sentit soulever et il faillit bien en lâcher son coutela lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'envers.

Mais il le garda fermement en main, et se retrouva rapidement face à face avec la créature.

Quand tu auras compris que nous sommes fait pour n'être qu'un, tu verras que tout ira bien mieux.

Heero envoya un violent coup de couteau directement vers le visage de cette créature, mais cette dernière l'envoya en arrière avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher.

Il percuta un mur derrière, mais n'en ressentit pas la douleur à laquelle il pouvait s'attendre.

Il ne retomba pas non plus au sol et se retrouva maintenu en l'air par une nouvelle toile.

En regardant le bras armé, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas le décoller, pas même trancher ne serais-ce qu'un fil.

Déjà, la créature revenait vers lui, se passant la langue sur sa bouche emplie de dents.

Elle plaça directement son visage devant celui du chevalier.

Maintenant, je pense que tu vas commencer à patienter un peu plus avant de vouloir repartir.

Alors qu'elle commençait peu à peu à entourer sa toile autours de lui, l'emprisonnant dans sa toile, Heero se dit qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il parvienne à se sortir de là indemne.

Et qu'il faudrait bien plus que ça pour qu'il puisse espérer réussir à sauver Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

En lisant ce chapitre, je me rend compte que je suis un peu sadique de vous laisser comme ça... Désolée d'avance...

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, la semaine prochaine, ce sera en M ^-^

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !


	31. Chapter 31

Bien, **petite note pas vraiment habituelle**. Je tenais juste à dire que je faisais beaucoup d'efforts avec cette fiction, dont celui de publier un chapitre (au moins) chaque dimanche. J'ai également quelques dizaines de chapitres au brouillon pour ne jamais être prise de court. Cette fic est longue, me demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et c'est avant tout pour le lecteur. Je ne suis pas une chasseuse de reviews, mais je suis frustrée de voir que, si beaucoup de gens semblent lire (plus de 100 d'après le traffic), je n'ai que très peu de retour sur ce que j'écris. Pourtant, je dois l'avouer, à ce stade, je me demande un peu si cette histoire plait vraiment et, surtout, si elle vaut autant d'efforts. Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive, je vais la continuer, parce que je ne suis pas immature au point de vous dire « je n'ai pas de reviews, je ne continue pas. » Non, j'avais juste besoin de dire ça une fois, et je ne vous embêterais plus avec ça.

J'ajoute juste que cette note n'est pas à prendre en compte pour ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, et je les remercis encore de m'avoir soutenu jusque là ^-^

S'en est terminé des petites notes, alors voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 31

Ou

Le chevalier mutilé de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le démon s'était jeté sur les deux jeunes hommes, et Duo s'était retrouvé au sol très rapidement, laissant échapper un cri dans sa chute.

Kayn s'était habilement reculé, et il tenait à présent, fermement, le petit couteau qui était posé sur le plateau de nourriture.

Il fixait Al avec un regard noir, ne regardant même plus le corps de son jeune frère.

Duo se releva légèrement, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse au moyen qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver pour se sortir de là.

Il n'en trouva aucun.

Le monstre le regarda un instant avant de lui sourire.

– Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé.

Alors qu'il regardait le prince, Kayn s'était lancé en avant et avait planté le petit couteau directement dans la poitrine de cette créature.

De ce corps qui avait, un jour, appartenu à quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Il tenait toujours fermement le couteau en main, et Duo se rendit bien compte que quelques larmes coulaient.

Le démon posa ses deux yeux jaunes sur le garçon, et lui assena un violent coup contre la tempe, l'envoyant contre la petite table.

Le reste du plateau de nourriture tomba au sol, éclaboussant le tapis et les quelques jeux qui étaient à côté d'eux.

En quelques pas, le démon était sur Kayn et levait à nouveau la main, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, ne respirant même plus.

Le sang coulait doucement là où Kayn l'avait blessé, et Duo pouvait parfaitement entendre les gouttes qui tombaient doucement, imbibant le tapis d'un liquide rouge intense.

Le monstre se mit à rire, et recula rapidement du garçon, le laissant au sol.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois au juste ? Que je vais te laisser me chasser comme ça ?

Duo crut un instant que le monstre s'adressait à eux, mais cela n'était pas le cas.

Il crut alors comprendre que Al l'humain tentait de reprendre le contrôle, de chasser cet être de son corps.

Mais Duo ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cela pourrait arranger les choses.

Alors que le démon continuait à se tenir la tête et à parler tout seul, le jeune prince se releva rapidement pour attraper la main du jeune homme et le relever.

– On doit partir d'ici !

Sans laisser à Kayn le temps de dire qu'il ne voulait pas venir, qu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre sans son cher petit frère, Duo le traîna derrière lui pour lui faire quitter cette pièce.

Rapidement, ils virent un escalier qui descendait et le natté se jeta dedans pour dévaler les marches.

Il se sentit alors propulsé en avant, et il s'écrasa violemment contre le mur, s'effondrant au sol par la suite, sonné.

En se retournant, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à un chien sans peau qui le regardait avec des yeux rouges assez dérangeant.

Il se dit un instant que son malaise venait probablement du fait que cette créature avait de très grandes dents.

Beaucoup trop grandes en fait.

Kayn était à côté se lui, mais ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Duo espéra juste qu'ils ne l'étaient pas pour toujours, mais la chute avait été mauvaise.

Le chien grogna une fois de plus, et Duo leva les yeux pour se rendre compte que le démon était en haut des marches, et qu'il les regardait.

* * *

Avant d'hurler face à ces yeux vides qui la fixait, Réléna s'était reculée et était rentré dans Trowa qui l'avait directement placé derrière lui, directement dans la lumière.

Le vieux prêtre donna un coup de torche en avant, faisant reculer un peu ces créatures.

– Visiblement, la lumière ne leur fait pas du bien.

Hilde, qui s'était rapprochée du vieil homme, lui demanda alors :

- Comment on va faire pour remonter ?

– Nous devons rester groupés, acheva Camilla qui tenait fermement l'un des bras de Trowa.

Monsieur Jenkels hocha la tête et prit le bras d'Hilde pour commencer à reculer doucement vers l'escalier.

Le petit groupe se mit doucement à battre en retraite face à la dizaine de paires d'yeux fixées sur eux.

Hilde sentit rapidement l'une des marches des escaliers derrière son pied, et elle guida tranquillement Monsieur Jenkels dans la monté.

Camilla était entre les deux hommes, et elle montait doucement.

Quand à Quatre, Trowa l'avait chargé sur son dos pour pouvoir maintenir Réléna dans la lumière de la torche.

Les yeux se rapprochaient sans cesse d'eux, sans jamais réellement passer la frontière lumineuse, et Trowa se dit qu'ils avaient bien de la chance de s'être équipés de torches avant de descendre ici.

Un instant, Réléna sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe, se plaquant les mains sur les yeux, elle s'était collée à Trowa, trop effrayée par ce qui pouvait bien les guetter ainsi dans les ténèbres.

Sans chercher à comprendre, le jeune homme avait prit la jeune fille par la taille, et il avait accéléré le pas jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Dès qu'ils furent sur le palier, ils fermèrent la porte, Hilde eut parfaitement le temps d'entendre quelque chose se cogner de l'autre côté.

Enfin, ils respiraient. Trowa reposa doucement Quatre au sol, et le jeune mage se mit très rapidement à grommeler.

– Vivement qu'on quitte cet endroit de malades !

Un bruit retentit un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et ils fixèrent tous la même direction.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de s'entre-regarder pour se mettre en route dans cette direction, bien décidés à retrouver Duo et Heero, et à les emmener très loin de cet endroit maudit.

En avançant dans le couloir, ils entendirent un véritable hurlement de douleur qui sembla un instant résonner dans toute la demeure.

Ce cri déchirant dura un moment, avant que le silence ne revienne, total, effrayant, vide.

Trowa fixait la porte d'où cette plainte semblait venir, quand à Tomas, il fixait le couloir, un peu plus loin, où des grognements se faisaient entendre.

– On se sépare, annonça Trowa en lâchant Quatre et en se dirigeant directement vers la porte de la salle de bal.

Ses compagnons se regardèrent, et décidèrent de se diriger vers l'autre porte.

Hilde sortit une dague en argent, et se prépara à tuer n'importe quel monstre.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait assez d'avoir peur.

* * *

Heero ne cessait de tenter de se défaire des liens que la femme-araignée avait pu tisser autours de lui.

Cette dernière le regardait avec des yeux brillants qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son visage, lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Heero sentit clairement la peur monter en lui peu à peu.

– Voyons, par quel morceau vais-je commencer ?

Elle descendit doucement sa main, frôlant son torse, allant jusqu'à sa cuisse.

– Les jambes ont toujours tendance à être délicieuses…

Le regard du chevalier se durcit, il était peu décidé à montrer clairement à ce démon qu'il avait peur de la mort ou, plus vraisemblablement, de la souffrance.

– Enfin, je les garderais pour plus tard. Je vais me contenter d'un bras, pour le moment.

La créature saisit doucement le bras droit du chevalier, et le brisa aussi sèchement qu'une simple brindille.

Heero réussi à ravaler son hurlement de douleur en se mordant la lèvre le plus violemment possible.

Il sentit un peu de sang couler sur son menton et, alors que ses deux pattes tenaient encore son bras cassé, l'araignée lui essuya doucement les quelques gouttes carmines avec son pouce.

– Oh, tu es vraiment adorable… Mais n'hésite pas à crier. Je trouve que tu as une voix très jolie, il serait dommage de la cacher !

Et elle se mit soudainement à tirer sur le bras du jeune homme.

La douleur était telle qu'Heero ne se rendit même pas réellement compte qu'il hurlait.

Il fixait son bras, et l'endroit, juste en dessous de l'épaule, où les chaires commençaient peu à peu à se déchirer.

Il se sentit sur le point de vomir lorsque, sous le sang, il vit apparaître le blanc de l'os.

Peu à peu, son esprit s'embrunis, et l'araignée tira d'un coup sec pour achever de lui arracher le bras.

Il regarda sans comprendre son épaule, qui s'arrêtait peu de temps après dans une sorte de cascade sanguinolente.

Il se dit, qu'au moins, il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de sang pour continuer à vivre.

La femme se pencha vers lui, et se mit doucement à tisser une toile sur la plaie sanglante, empêchant le liquide vital de continuer à fuir ce corps, arrêtant toute hémorragie.

Voyant parfaitement son air perdu, elle lui saisit brusquement le visage pour qu'il la regarde directement.

– Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir aussi vite ! Ta viande deviendrait beaucoup trop dure pour moi !

Et, avant de perdre connaissance, Heero eut parfaitement le temps de la voir commencer à prendre en bouche son bras, le faisant disparaître peu à peu, à tout jamais.

* * *

Le chien n'attaquait pas, et aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait vraiment.

Kayn conservait les yeux fermés, et Duo cherchait n'importe quel moyen de sortir d'ici.

Le démon descendit quelques marches, et prit Kayn dans ses bras.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Duo avait presque crié, ne voulant pas voir son nouvel ami mourir ou retourner dans cette chambre si vide dans laquelle il avait dû rester pendant des mois.

Le démon le regarda platement.

– Je le ramène dans sa chambre.

Et il fit demi-tour en laissant Duo seul dans l'escalier.

Mais le jeune homme se lança en avant et saisit la cheville du monstre, le faisant trébucher dans l'escalier.

Kayn retomba au sol, et Duo l'attira prêt de lui presque immédiatement, empêchant le démon de pouvoir le récupérer rapidement.

L'autre le regarda, l'air mauvais.

– Tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix petit prince…

Il sortit une lame de sa poche et s'approcha d'eux.

– Si je ne peux pas vous garder sagement en haut, alors je vais tout simplement vous tuer ici.

D'un coup, il envoya Duo au bas de l'escalier et tourna son regard jaune vers Kayn qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

Et, quelque part dans ce corps maudit, Al commença peu à peu à reprendre conscience de ce qui était vraiment important.

* * *

_Bien avant qu'Al n'accepte un démon en lui, il avait toujours été un gentil garçon, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. _

_Son père le trouvait très mature pour son âge, sa belle-mère le trouvait toujours très soigneux dans tout ce qu'il faisait et ses demi-frères l'adoraient. _

_Le plus jeune passait des jours à inventer de nouveaux jeux qu'ils pouvaient partager, et lui-même prenait toujours le temps de lui lire n'importe quelle histoire, du moment qu'elle leur plaisait. _

_Quand à Kayn, Al s'était toujours occupé de lui, le veillant lorsque sa maladie se faisait trop présente, l'emmenant se promener dehors lorsque le temps était doux, le protégeant de tous les dangers qui pouvaient l'entourer. _

_Et un jour, sans qu'aucun des deux ne comprenne réellement comment et pourquoi, il n'y avait plus eu entre eux l'amour de deux frères, mais celui de deux amants. _

_De la culpabilité, ils étaient passés à l'acceptation, et ils avaient commencé à être heureux comme ça. _

_Mais Kayn était malade, toujours, et la vie le quittait peu à peu sans que personne ne sache comment y remédier. _

_Le père d'Al avait décidé d'aller s'installer loin dans la montagne, le froid freinant, au moins un peu, l'avancée de cette maladie mortelle, et Al avait été ravi de croire qu'il réussirait à garder Kayn encore un peu auprès de lui. _

_Son père s'était enfermé à la cave pendant des jours et des nuits, cherchant toujours un remède à cette maladie qui ne touchait même pas son vrai fils, et Al était resté auprès de Kayn, l'aidant à tenir, à résister à cette maladie. _

_Mais l'état du garçon ne s'améliorait pas, bien au contraire. _

_Et, un soir, alors que la fièvre de Kayn était au plus haut et qu'il respirait de plus en plus mal, Al avait prié. _

_Il avait prié si fort, qu'un esprit était venu auprès de lui, et lui avait promis de sauver Kayn, en échange d'une seule chose. _

_Qu'il renonce à toute autre chose. _

_Al n'avait pas réfléchis aux conséquences, et pour sauver Kayn, il avait été prêt à tout. _

_En une nuit, il avait vu tous les adultes de cette maison mourir de sa propre main, et cette maison si chaleureuse devenir le repère du diable. _

_Il avait réussi à sauver son plus jeune frère, et avait pu, enfin, garder Kayn. _

_Et, si au commencement, il avait toujours tout fait pour rester le même, peu à peu, sa raison le quittait, acceptant en lui un peu trop de ce démon qui faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait. _

_Il était devenu quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait plus, frappant Kayn pour un rien, s'énervant sur lui, souhaitant le garder pour toujours rien que pour lui. _

_Ne jamais plus le laisser sortir. _

_Il n'avait même pas réussi à être touché par la mort de ce tout petit frère qu'il avait tant aimé, perdu déjà, dans le labyrinthe que le démon dans sa tête avait construit pendant des mois. _

_Et, enfin, il commençait peu à peu à se rendre compte de ses erreurs. _

_Il se réveillait. _

* * *

Duo n'avait pas réfléchis, il n'en avait pas prit le temps.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux, s'il ne faisait rien pour les sauver.

Kayn ne bougeait plus, fixant cette lame que le démon tenait, si proche de son visage, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui était destinée.

Le chien des enfers continuait à grogner, attendant le moindre ordre de son maître pour attaquer et déchiqueter ces deux jeunes hommes.

Et, ne souhaitant aucunement mourir ici, Duo s'était relevé, et avait couru directement en direction du démon.

Directement vers la lame tendue en avant.

Le monstre ne réagit pas vraiment, il semblait à nouveau perdu en plein combat intérieur, mais Duo n'hésita pas et retourna l'arme directement vers son porteur, l'enfonçant dans le cou de ce dernier.

Il savait que, si l'âme était démoniaque, le corps restait humain, et ce genre de blessure ne permettait aucune survie.

Mais, en levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que ces derniers n'étaient plus jaunes, et il comprit, sans savoir comment, que le démon était déjà loin.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cette blessure mortelle, ou si c'était Al qui avait réussi à chasser cette chose de son corps, mais ce parasite n'était plus là.

Duo venait de tuer un être humain.

Il ne réussi par à retirer la lame, et il se recula, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Al porta la main à son cou, touchant doucement le manche de cette arme qu'il avait faillit utiliser pour tuer le seul amour de sa vie.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kayn, mais il ne réussi pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

Pas même ce « pardon » qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Son incapacité à parler lui mit les larmes aux yeux, bien plus que cette mort qui n'allait pas manquer de l'emporter.

Il descendit une unique marche, cherchant à se rapprocher du garçon qu'il avait toujours aimé, mais il trébucha et s'effondra en avant. Kayn ouvrit immédiatement les bras pour l'accueillir.

Duo tomba à genoux en voyant le regard que les deux garçons s'échangèrent.

Il ne se passa que quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer des heures, avant que le jeune homme ne ferme les yeux, pour toujours.

Kayn sentit, dans un état second, les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Le chien se mit à grogner, et il se jeta en avant, directement vers Kayn qui ne chercha même pas à s'abriter un peu.

Un couteau vola dans les airs, se plantant directement dans le cou de l'animal qui s'effondra quelques marches au dessus de Kayn.

Duo regarda derrière lui pour voir Hilde et les autres approcher.

La jeune fille semblait particulièrement surprise.

– J'aurais jamais cru que je réussirais ça !

Réléna s'approcha rapidement.

– Visiblement, tu vises très bien !

Tomas Jenkels se pencha vers Duo, voyant bien que le jeune prince n'était pas dans son état normal.

– Est-ce que tout va bien mon petit Duo ?

Le natté, voulant tout faire sauf inquiéter son entourage, se contenta d'hocher la tête, cachant de son mieux la détresse dans laquelle son acte venait de le plonger.

– Je… Je suis juste un peu… sous le choc…

Il reposa ses yeux sur Kayn qui pleurait à présent en serrant le corps de son amant, de son geolier, de celui qu'il avait autant aimé qu'haïe, et Duo ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

Ne pouvant réellement en supporter davantage, il se tourna vers les autres.

– Où sont Heero et Trowa ?

Camilla frappa sa paume de sa main.

– Je savais qu'on oubliait quelque chose ! Ils sont dans cette salle !

Duo se releva, lentement, avec une certaine dignité qu'il n'avait jamais eut avant.

– Alors, allons les chercher, et quittons cet endroit maudit.

Et, un cours instant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bal, Tomas se fit la réflexion que Duo semblait un peu plus digne d'être appelé Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^


	32. Chapter 32

Merci à Little Eve, Sortilege, ptite clad, Chanlight et IIRSI pour toutes leurs reviews !

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de l'histoire !

* * *

Chapitre 32

Ou

Sa Majesté hors du manoir

* * *

Trowa avait poussé la porte sans aucune hésitation, aillant légèrement oublié que ses yeux n'y voyaient pas encore tout à fait clair.

Et, c'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était face à un monstre qu'il se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur.

S'il voyait parfaitement ce qu'il avait devant lui, il avait du mal à distinguer ce qui pouvait arriver sur le coté, et il espéra, un court instant, que cette araignée ne l'attaquerait que de face.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après qu'elle était en train de déguster ce qui ressemblait à un bras humain.

Il sortit rapidement son épée, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie.

Le monstre posa des yeux amusés sur lui, et il put voir quelque chose derrière la créature.

En reconnaissant Heero, en voyant son épaule prise dans la toile, il comprit rapidement ce que ce monstre venait de lui faire subir.

La colère monta rapidement en lui, et ses yeux verts étaient chargés de haine lorsqu'ils se posèrent directement dans ceux de la femme araignée.

– Oh, bonjour beau jeune homme, je n'attendais pas de visite supplémentaire aujourd'hui !

Elle posa l'une de ses mains humaines sur sa joue, prenant un air dramatique.

– Cela ne m'arrange pas, je ne suis pas du tout présentable !

Trowa raffermi un peu plus sa prise, attendant l'attaque de ce monstre, qui n'allait pas tarder.

Elle reporta ses yeux vers lui, et il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus ennuyés, mais enragés.

– Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester en vie très longtemps.

La voix était devenue terriblement grave, et elle se jeta sur lui avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Trowa bondit sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque, prenant appui sur le mur pour s'éloigner encore un peu, évitant la toile qu'elle venait de lui cracher pour tenter de l'emprisonner.

Elle envoya l'une de ses pattes dans sa direction, et il trancha directement, la coupant sans aucune hésitation.

Le cri que poussa la créature n'avait plus rien d'humain, et le visage de cette chose s'était déformé un peu plus, prenant un peu plus la forme de celle d'une araignée.

La patte sectionnée tombé au sol et, au grand plaisir de Trowa, elle disparu presque aussitôt.

Il se remit en garde, prêt à faire face à la moindre attaque de cette chose.

Et cela ne tarda pas.

L'araignée utilisa deux de ses pattes pour l'attaquer en même temps, crachant de sa toile toujours un peu plus.

Ne voulant pas être immobilisé, le brigand s'éloigna un peu plus, tentant toujours de réussir à trancher les pattes de cette chose, ignorant les mandibules qui avaient tendance à ressembler à deux pinces particulièrement tranchantes.

Alors qu'il courait encore, il sentit que l'un de ses pieds ne bougeait tout simplement plus.

En le regardant, il se rendit compte que de la toile était également présente sur le sol, et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu la voir.

Alors qu'il tentait de se dégager, l'araignée vint directement sur lui.

– Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Prépare-toi à mourir ici !

Elle se jeta sur lui, et Trowa envoya son épée directement entre les pinces de la bête, l'enfonçant directement dans sa gueule, le plus profondément possible.

Il du utiliser toute sa force pour réussir à tenir face à l'assaut de cette chose, et ne pas s'effondrer dans ce qu'il restait de toile.

La créature recula en poussant un nouveau hurlement, et Trowa tenta de se jeter en avant pour l'achever, tant qu'elle n'était pas en état de se battre.

Mais la toile autours de son pied refusait de le lâcher.

Avant que l'araignée ne soit plus aveuglée par la douleur, il retira sa botte, la laissait prisonnière des fils, et il se jeta directement sur la créature, gravissant son dos avec une étrange facilité.

Alors qu'elle se rendait compte de sa présence sur elle, et qu'elle tenait de l'en chasser, il planta son épée directement dans le dos de la créature, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas finir au sol.

La bête hurlait de rage, le secouant comme elle le pouvait pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Le jeune homme sortit de la botte qu'il lui restait un autre couteau, et il commença à poignarder la créature sans s'arrêter.

A force d'efforts, il parvint, peu à peu, à la fatiguer, et il vit sa forme humaine réapparaître sur le dessus de la créature.

Elle le regarda, et usa de toute la magie qu'elle avait en elle pour réussir à le charmer, pour le faire arrêter.

Trowa se releva doucement, et elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Pour le tuer avec autant de souffrances que ce qu'elle avait pu subir.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme étaient maintenant voilés, perdus dans les limbes qu'elle avait elle-même tissé.

Un sourire victorieux se glissa sur ses lèvres, elle savait, à présent, qu'elle avait gagné.

Ses bras se refermèrent autours du jeune homme, et elle plaça doucement son visage dans le creux du cou de ce dernier.

Son sourire s'agrandit, ses crocs étaient plus pointus que jamais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à déchiqueter cette peau si fine.

Mais elle fut rapidement arrêtée par une intense douleur dans ce ventre humain, et si fragile.

Elle se sentit repoussée en arrière, et elle constata, trop rapidement à son goût, que l'épée de ce jeune homme était profondément enfoncée en elle.

Alors qu'elle relevait les yeux, elle le vit brandir son autre épée, prêt à riposter si elle tentait encore quelque chose.

Mais, en un dernier hurlement rauque, elle s'effondra en arrière, ne réussissant pas à tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Son corps disparu rapidement, et elle ne laissa derrière elle que la toile qu'elle avait passé des mois à tisser.

Trowa se remit à respirer pleinement, et il tomba à genoux, surpris d'avoir réussi à survivre face à cette créature.

Il releva les yeux, et vit Heero, qui n'avait pas reprit connaissance.

Se relevant rapidement, il ramassa ses épée et celle d'Heero et il s'empressa de détacher le jeune homme, veillant tout de même à ne pas retirer la toile qui couvrait son épaule mutilée et qui empêchant le chevalier de se vider de son sang.

Doucement, il lui écarta quelques mèches du visage, vérifiant qu'il respirait toujours.

Et c'est avec une précaution infinie qu'il le prit dans ses bras et se leva pour quitter cette pièce qui sentait la mort et le sang.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Camilla se trouva face à lui et lui sourit doucement.

– Tout est finit ici ?

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas aveugle, qu'elle avait parfaitement vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux.

Mais la main qu'elle posa sur sa joue suffit à le remettre sur terre, à le rassurer, et à lui permettre de se calmer.

Le combat était fini, ils allaient pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Derrière elle, il vit Monsieur Jenkels se pencher sur un corps et récupérer ce qui semblait être le cristal de Valenra.

Quand à Duo, il restait auprès d'Hilde, et Trowa fut satisfait de constater qu'il semblait aller bien.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers Réléna, et il lui demanda :

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour son bras ?

Duo n'avait pas vu Heero et l'état dans lequel il était, il parlait avec un garçon que Trowa ne connaissait pas, et le brigand se demanda un très court instant s'il allait devenir un nouveau compagnon.

Mais le visage de Réléna le ramena rapidement à elle.

– Je… Je peux juste suturer la plaie…

Sans hésitation, Trowa lui dit :

- Alors fais-le, on trouvera autre chose plus tard.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et, alors qu'elle commençait à le soigner, Duo vint vers eux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est blessé ?

Sa voix était emplie d'angoisse, il avait déjà vu trop de gens souffrir aujourd'hui et, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'épaule d'Heero et le vide qui la suivait, il se sentit presque tomber.

Il n'eut pas plus de réaction, et se contenta de baisser la tête.

– Nous devrions quitter cet endroit maudit avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne nous tombe dessus, annonça Monsieur Jenkels en se mettant en route vers la porte du couloir.

Trowa prit doucement Heero dans ses bras, et c'est Réléna qui dû venir en aide à Quatre pour continuer à marcher.

Duo se contenta de les suivre, dans un état second, cherchant à sortir peu à peu du brouillard dans lequel son esprit semblait vouloir rester.

En retrouvant la lumière du soleil, Quatre se fit la réflexion que cet endroit avait, sérieusement, eut tendance à leur aspirer toute leur énergie.

Ils étaient blessés, épuisés, anéantis, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas du passer plus de quelques heures dans cet endroit horrible.

Les démons étaient dangereux, et ceux qui suivraient celui là seraient peut-être même bien plus forts.

En regardant Trowa, et les quelques blessures qu'il avait, Quatre se dit que, lui-même, n'avait su être utile en rien.

Et il se promit intérieurement, et solennellement, qu'il participerait bien plus la prochaine fois !

En espérant tout de même qu'il n'y en aurait pas…

Dès que la porte fut passée, l'ambiance sembla tout de suite bien plus légère.

Camilla trottina tranquillement, ne faisant absolument pas son âge, vers l'ours blanc qui semblait adorer le goût du morceau de glace qu'il léchait.

C'était, visiblement, tout ce qu'il restait de ses opposants.

Il n'avait pas une égratignure.

Immédiatement, elle lui tapota le museau, le félicitant d'avoir su tenir son rôle et d'avoir protégé Eclair qui ne bougeait même plus.

Tomas se dit un instant que la santé mentale du cheval allait en prendre un coup…

Trowa respirait à nouveau, et il était satisfait de voir qu'il voyait parfaitement à nouveau.

La seule chose qui le dérangeant, c'était le regard ennuyé que lui portait Réléna.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se contenta de pointer du doigt le sol, et en baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de reprendre sa chaussure après avoir battu cette femme araignée.

Un instant, il regarda le couloir, mais il haussa les épaules, peu décidé à retourner dans cet endroit.

Hilde lui tapota sur la tête pour qu'il prenne la botte qu'elle avait, elle, récupéré dans cette pièce.

Il hocha la tête, remit sa botte, et le petit groupe commença à s'éloigner, peu décidé à rester plus longtemps ici.

Ils avaient une déesse à rencontrer, et un chevalier à soigner !

Heero n'avait pas reprit connaissance, et Trowa le chargea doucement sur le dos de Babus, le couvrant avec sa cape.

– Tu ne vas pas avoir froid toi ? demanda Quatre d'une voix toujours aussi sèche.

Trowa ne le regarda même pas pour répondre.

– Non, j'ai jamais froid.

– Et tu es maso… marmonna Quatre en s'éloignant en boitillant un peu.

Trowa se contenta d'un vague sourire, avant de guider Babus vers le chemin.

Ils avaient passés les grilles lorsque Duo leva la tête.

– Où est Kayn au juste ?

Les autres s'entre regardèrent un instant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment remarqué que le jeune auburn ne les avait pas suivi.

Trowa lâcha Babus et commença à s'éloigner dans la direction du manoir.

– Je vais le chercher rapidement. Je reviens tout de suite.

Mais, à peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le manoir.

Des flammes semblaient sortir par la porte d'entrée, et vu leur taille, ce devait être une véritable fournaise à l'intérieur aussi.

Les fenêtres de tous les étages explosèrent alors, laissant apparaître la même étendue enflammée, pétrifiant le petit groupe à l'extérieur.

Duo ne quittait pas cette maison des yeux, sachant pertinemment que Kayn était encore à l'intérieur, et qu'il ne sortirait pas.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme se lança en avant, décidé à passer ces portes et à libérer Kayn de cet enfer.

Il était injuste que le jeune homme ne puisse pas vivre dehors.

Injuste, qu'il ait à mourir dans cet enfer.

Un bras lui entoura la taille, le retenant en arrière.

Duo se débattit comme il le pouvait, hurlant à Trowa qui le retenait :

- Laisse-moi y aller ! Il est à l'intérieur ! Il a besoin d'aide ! Je dois y aller !

Mais Trowa tenait bon, et cela dura un long moment, sans que Duo ne parvienne à se calmer, sans que personne n'intervienne, sans que quiconque sorte de la maison enflammée.

C'est lorsqu'elle commença à s'effondrer sur elle-même que Duo comprit que c'était finit.

Il se calma, et tomba à genoux dans la neige.

Trowa, surprit, accompagna son mouvement, ne le lâchant pas.

Il avait trop peur que le jeune prince ne reparte en courant en direction des flammes.

Mais, rapidement, il se rendit compte que tout avait été bien trop lourd à porter pour Duo.

Le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

Kayn regarda un instant les flammes qui commençaient doucement à dévorer les tentures du hall.

Il les fixait rêveusement, sachant que cet endroit maudit se devait d'être détruit.

Mais, rapidement, il se retrouva plié en deux.

Avec la disparition du démon dans cet endroit, sa maladie reprenait ses droits, et il savait bien qu'elle aurait tôt fait de l'emmener.

Il se releva, les yeux légèrement dans le vague, et il fit demi-tour, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus de la sortie.

Il passa dans chaque pièce de cette maison maudite, allumant un nouveau foyer dans chacune d'elle.

Il porta un regard neutre sur les corps de ses parents, et il se rendit compte qu'ils lui manquaient depuis trop longtemps.

Il remonta les escaliers, et fixa un long moment le corps d'Al qu'il avait abandonné.

Il ignorait la chaleur étouffante des flammes, regardant le cadavre sans plus aucune émotion dans le regard.

Il avait aimé Al, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le nier.

Il y avait encore quelques bons souvenirs qui parvenaient à faire surface dans sa mémoire.

Mais il l'avait trop haï par la suite pour pouvoir l'aimer un jour à nouveau.

Et, c'était sans doute cela qui le rendait aussi triste.

Se penchant un peu, il mit le feu au pied du pantalon du jeune homme, et il remonta rapidement.

Il ignora le premier étage, et alla directement dans son ancienne chambre, souhaitant la détruire au plus vite.

Voulant faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il redescendit, et jeta sa torche dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son petit frère.

Les meubles étaient renversés, et il se mit à les ranger tout doucement.

Il redressa la table, jeta les restes du repas à la poubelle, et rangea les jeux dans les placards, ignorant sa tête qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

Il avait chaud, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa fièvre ou de la température des lieux.

Il prit la peluche que son frère avait toujours préférée, et l'un des livres de l'enfant.

Il s'installa doucement aux côtés du petit corps, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

Le conservant dans une étreinte rassurante et douce.

Il ouvrit le livre, et se mit à lire.

Il savait que c'était quelque chose de stupide, que ça ne lui ramènerait jamais son frère.

Que ça n'effacerait pas tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir faire comme si tout allait bien.

Parce qu'à présent, il savait que tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux pour eux.

L'enfer était terminé, et ils auraient sans doute bien plus de chance dans leur prochaine vie.

Il tourna quelques pages, avant de ne plus être capable de tenir le livre.

L'ouvrage tomba sur ses genoux, et en regardant la porte, il se rendit compte que les flammes commençaient à les lécher paresseusement.

Il raffermi son étreinte autours de son petit frère, et il laissa ses yeux se fermer peu à peu, étouffé par le gaz de l'incendie.

Et, avant de perdre toute conscience, il se surpris à juste espérer une chose.

Que tout irait pour le mieux pour lui.

Mais aussi, pour Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	33. Chapter 33

Merci à IIRSI, Nibai, Altayan, Nass et ptite clad pour leurs reviews !

Note : C'est revenu dans plusieurs reviews, alors j'en parle ici. On m'a fait part du fait que la violence dans les précédents chapitres avait choqué. Je le comprends, croyez-le bien, et rassurez-vous, Sa Majesté ne va pas devenir une fic où les scènes gore deviennent habituelles. Je ne peux pas promettre le monde des Bisounours, vu qu'il risque quand même d'y avoir des combats, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura à nouveau quelque chose comme cette araignée.

Merci à tous, et bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 33

Ou

Sa Majesté et son chevalier

* * *

Quand Duo était enfant, il avait la sérieuse tendance à tomber malade au moindre courant d'air.

Cette fragilité de santé, il la tenait probablement de sa mère.

Et il se souvenait, qu'à chaque fois qu'il était malade, elle restait à côté de lui, veillant sur son sommeil, surveillant sa fièvre.

Parfois, Tristan la rejoignait et restait dans la même pièce un long moment, avant de repartir travailler aussitôt.

A cette époque, Duo était persuadé que Tristan devait être son papa, en réalité.

Et, ce qui l'aidait le plus lorsqu'il était malade, c'était la douce sensation de la main de sa maman, posée sur son front.

Elle lui retirait doucement les cheveux qu'il avait devant le visage, et elle le rassurait en lui fredonnant la berceuse qu'il préférait.

De cette manière, sa maladie, ses soucis, le moindre tracas, tout semblait disparaître au profit de cette main, et de cette voix.

Et, alors qu'il avait plus de dix-huit ans, que sa maman était morte depuis quelques mois et qu'il avait peur et mal, Duo sentait à nouveau cette douce chaleur.

Cette aura protectrice qui lui promettait de meilleurs lendemains.

Il savait qu'il dormait, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour rompre ce charme, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Cette main fraiche sur son front, il voulait la conserver.

Au moins encore un peu.

Pourtant, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Et, il remarqua rapidement que cette main qu'il sentait sur son front était encore là.

Elle passait doucement, inlassablement, sur son front, le berçant toujours un peu plus, le calmant réellement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et Duo posa ses yeux sur le visage calme de son chevalier.

Heero n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé, et Duo ne dit rien de suite.

Au vu du manque de lumière dans leur tente, Duo crut comprendre qu'il faisait nuit.

Les autres dormaient autours d'eux.

Duo bougea légèrement, et Heero suspendit son geste.

En voyant que son prince était réveillé, il retira sa main, tentant sans doute de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Duo se contenta de sourire doucement, rassuré de le voir éveillé.

Heero parla à voix basse, ne voulant pas réveiller leurs compagnons qui profitaient de cette nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

– Vous êtes en sécurité Majesté, nous sommes loin du manoir. Reposez-vous, nous ne repartirons pas avant que le soleil soit haut.

Quand Heero reparla du manoir, les yeux de Duo se posèrent immédiatement sur l'épaule droite du chevalier.

Son esprit, perdu dans ses songes, lui avait fait oublier ce bras que le chevalier avait perdu.

Heero avait été mutilé à cause de lui.

Pour le sauver.

Pour le protéger.

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il s'était laissé capturer avec une grande facilité, il avait attendu que ses compagnons arrivent, il avait tué un humain en pensant atteindre un démon et il n'avait pas réussi à sauver qui que ce soit.

Son chevalier vit clairement son regard, fixé sur ce qu'il restait de son bras, et il se contenta de sourire.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas, Réléna s'en est occupée, et ça ne me fait plus mal.

Il mentait.

Si la blessure était parfaitement fermée, que plus une goutte de sang ne s'en échappait, Heero ne cessait d'en souffrir.

Il avait, encore, l'impression de sentir que quelqu'un tirait sur ce bras déjà disparu.

Il sentait clairement les pattes velues posées sur ce dernier, et il avait clairement l'impression qu'elle continuait à tenter de le démembrer.

Il n'en avait pas parlé aux autres car, pour avoir déjà vu certains hommes perdre des membres, il savait que cette douleur ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Il sentirait toujours son bras, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la douleur s'atténue, parfois.

Duo repoussa sa couverture, et se leva rapidement.

Alors qu'Heero tentait de le retenir, le natté lui murmura :

- J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Le chevalier recula sa main, et regarda les pans de la tente se refermer derrière son prince.

Il se leva rapidement et se plaça à l'entré de cette dernière, veillant sur la silhouette de Sa Majesté, peu décidé à la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Et, lorsqu'il vit Duo tomber à genoux dans la neige pour vomir, il sortit à sa suite, peu décidé à le laisser seul plus longtemps.

Quand Heero fut à ses côtés, Duo se releva brusquement pour s'éloigner de lui.

– J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, tu devrais aller te reposer avec les autres.

Heero secoua la tête.

– Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien, et je refuse de vous laisser seul.

Duo le foudroya du regard.

– Et pourtant, tu aurais dû !

Heero le regarda silencieusement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que son prince était en train de lui dire.

Duo continuait déjà :

- Tu as été blessé à cause de moi ! Si tu m'avais laissé, tu ne serais pas dans cet état !

Regardant son bras, Heero se contenta de sourire tristement.

– Je me suis précipité. Si j'avais écouté les autres, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

– Non ! Si je ne m'étais pas fais capturer, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Heero releva les yeux vers le jeune homme, surpris qu'il se mette presque à hurler.

– Mais… Je ne vous ai jamais tenu responsable de quoi que ce soit…

- Alors tu es stupide !

Duo baissa les yeux, en serrant les poings.

– J'ai… Depuis que je suis ici, je ne cesse de créer des problèmes aux autres… A cause de moi, des centaines de personnes ont du mourir ici, sans doute même plus… Ton maître, Tristan… Vos blessures…

Heero mit un moment à se rendre compte que Duo pleurait.

Il tenta de s'approcher doucement, mais les paroles du jeune homme continuaient à couler.

– Mais j'ai rien demandé à personne moi ! Je ne voulais pas revenir ici, je ne voulais pas être un prince ! Je me fiche de toutes ces histoires de déesses, de pouvoirs et de porte ! J'étais très bien chez moi, j'adorais travailler au bar…

Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, et ce dernier releva les yeux.

– Je veux rentrer chez moi Heero ! J'aurais voulu que rien n'arrive jamais ! Que cet endroit n'existe pas !

Heero attira son prince à lui, l'enserrant avec son bras, tentant de le rassurer au moins un peu de son étreinte.

Duo s'accrocha à la chemise de son chevalier, ne réussissant pas à calmer ses larmes, respirant par à-coups.

– J'ai tellement peur Heero ! Tellement…

Il ne réussit plus à dire quoi que ce soit à voix haute, mais Heero avait bien comprit que cette angoisse qui tenaillait Duo, c'était celle de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur du rôle qu'on lui avait donné de force.

De ne plus avoir la liberté de choisir ce qu'il désirait réellement faire.

De se retrouver au centre de beaucoup trop de choses, et de savoir qu'il y avait énormément de personnes attendaient toutes quelque chose de lui, sa réussite.

Mais, il avait aussi terriblement peur de voir l'un de ses compagnons blessé au cours de son voyage.

De les voir prendre des risques pour lui.

De les perdre.

Heero saisit l'une des mains de Duo, et se mit à genoux devant lui.

Et, reniant tout ce en quoi il avait cru, trahissant les déesses sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il lui fit cette promesse :

- Quel que soit le chemin que vous prendrez, quelles que soient vos décisions de demain, je vous suivrais.

Et, ce serment, Heero savait qu'il ferait tout pour le tenir.

Jusqu'à la mort.

* * *

- Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir partir comme ça ?

Raven leva les yeux vers son médecin préféré.

Tout du moins, son seul médecin.

Il chargea son sac sur son dos, et commença à sortir de la tente qu'on lui avait confiée.

– Mes blessures sont soignées, je n'ai pas plus de raison de rester.

Sally se plaça à ses côtés, marchant à la même vitesse que lui.

– Et votre compagnon, n'allez vous pas le prévenir de votre départ ?

Il s'arrêta, et la regarda un instant.

– S'il veut vivre ici, le pourra-t-il ?

Elle le regarda sans réellement comprendre, avant de répondre doucement :

- Bien sûr. Nous accueillons toute personne désirant adopter notre mode de vie.

– Alors c'est parfait, répliqua Raven en accélérant le pas.

La doctoresse n'en sembla pas réellement satisfaite.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Si vous partez sans lui laisser le choix, ce n'est en rien parfait !

Le chevalier ne répondit pas qu'Arthur se devait de rester ici pour son propre bien, et que, s'il voulait le laisser en arrière, c'était uniquement pour lui éviter le spectacle des villages dévastés par les démons, des hommes blessés et des combats enragés.

Mais, alors qu'il quittait le campement, la voix du jeune apprenti prêtre retentit derrière lui.

– Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez encore ?

Se retournant, Raven vit le jeune homme, mains sur les hanches, qui le regardait avec un regard noir.

Il haussa les épaules.

– J'en ai marre d'ici, alors je me casse.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

– Attendez au moins que je prépare mes affaires avant de prendre la route.

Mais, alors qu'Arthur lui tournait déjà le dos, Raven dit calmement :

- Tu ne viens pas.

Surpris, Arthur s'arrêta pour se retourner vers le chevalier, aillant la sérieuse impression de ne pas avoir réellement compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

– Pardon ?

– Tu ne viens pas.

Raven le regardait calmement, son regard rouge le clouant sur place, et Arthur se surprit à rire nerveusement.

– Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je ne vous lâcherais pas aussi facilement.

– Sauf que j'en ai marre de jouer les nounous.

Le petit prêtre s'approcha, aillant la sérieuse impression de flotter un peu.

De rêver.

– Quoi ? Mais…

Alors qu'il allait être assez prêt pour toucher le chevalier, ce dernier le repoussa violemment en arrière, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol.

– T'es lourd à la fin ! J'ai pas que ça à faire de toujours veiller à ce que tu crèves pas !

Arthur releva les yeux vers lui.

– Je… C'est injuste ce que vous dîtes ! Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me protéger !

– Ah oui ? En attendant, c'est pas à cause de toi si ce démon m'a quasiment coupé en deux ?

Arthur se releva brusquement.

– Non, il vous poursuivait vous ! J'étais juste sur son chemin !

– Si j'avais été seul, je m'en serais bien mieux sorti !

– Non ! Vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est !

– Et alors ?

Arthur referma la bouche un instant, avant de reprendre :

- Parce que pour vous, la mort ce n'est rien ?

– Exactement.

– Mais… Non ! Vous devez obligatoirement tenir à la vie !

– Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison au juste ?

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre sans tomber dans des exemples beaucoup trop niais pour toucher le chevalier, Arthur reprit en tournant la tête sur le côté.

– De toute manière, peu m'importe que vous vouliez vivre ou non, je vous accompagne.

– Mais putain, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Surpris par le ton dure du chevalier, Arthur le fut encore plus en se sentant soulevé en l'air, tenu uniquement par le col de sa tunique.

– T'es lourd, tu comprends ça ?

Il rejeta Arthur en arrière, mais ce dernier ne tomba pas, et releva les yeux immédiatement vers le chevalier, le fixant avec une rage brulante.

– Ah oui ? Je suis un poids, moi ?

– Enfin tu te rends compte de quelque chose.

Raven fit demi-tour bien décidé à partir le plus vite d'ici, mais Arthur se mit à hurler :

- Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un être égoïste ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, vous ne faîtes que ce que vous voulez faire ! Mais à force de ne jamais rien faire pour les autres, vous vous retrouverez seul ! Et quand vous mourrez, personne ne vous regrettera ! Jamais !

Arthur était persuadé que ces mots arrêteraient le chevalier.

Qu'il se tournerait vers lui pour lui hurler une fois de plus dessus.

Ou alors, qu'il se retournerait en expliquant que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

Mais l'homme continuait à s'éloigner.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Arthur tomba à genoux au sol, sentant une intense détresse le saisir soudainement.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans le sol, et ne réussi que par miracle à ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un gosse.

Raven avait bien entendue le bruit de la chute du jeune homme, et il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'Arthur finirait par être bien mieux dans cette tribu nomade qu'avec lui.

Mais, en refermant sa main sur sa chemise, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son cœur lui faisait aussi mal.

* * *

Assis sur ce trône qu'il s'était lui-même fabriqué, le roi des démons fixait cette porte qui l'avait tenue enfermé dans le néant, pendant si longtemps.

A présent ouverte, elle ne représentait plus aucun danger pour lui, et laissait encore sortir des âmes démoniaques plus noires les unes que les autres.

Et, tant qu'il vivrait dans ce monde, elles seraient immortelles.

Il regarda sa main droite et sourit doucement.

Ce corps n'était sans doute pas le meilleur qu'il ait pu trouver, mais l'âme de son porteur était accueillante, et cela lui évitait l'effort inutile d'enfermer son hôte dans le tréfonds de son propre esprit.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et il fixa le chevalier rouge qui approchait doucement.

Cette femme avait, certes, refusé toute présence démoniaque en elle, mais elle lui avait juré fidélité.

Il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce que les humains pouvaient bien gagner à aider les démons, mais cette réflexion ne l'intéressait pas réellement.

Son retour était tout ce qui comptait.

– Quelles nouvelles de dehors, Lady Une ?

Elle s'inclina légèrement.

– Leyos a combattu le traître Raven, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le tuer.

– Qu'est-ce qui l'en a empêché ?

Elle releva les yeux.

– Vous lui aviez ordonné de rentrer ici avant le lever du soleil.

Le roi ne paru même pas ennuyé.

– Soit, quoi d'autre ?

– Le petit prince se dirige vers la seconde déesse. Ses compagnons et lui-même ont tué l'hôte d'Armos, et ils ont le pouvoir de Valenra en leur possession.

Cette fois ci, le roi sembla tiquer.

Ces pouvoirs lui faisaient peur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

Ils étaient le seul moyen de l'enfermer à nouveau dans cet enfer.

Il la regarda froidement.

– Et qu'attends tu, au juste, pour l'arrêter ?

– Dois-je envoyer plus de démons à sa rencontre ?

– Oui, bien plus. Il faut que ce garçon meure !

Lady Une s'inclina à nouveau, et prit congé rapidement.

Voir Treize prêter son corps à ce monstre ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais il lui avait assuré que c'était quelque chose d'obligatoire quand à leur véritable plan.

Et, si elle allait envoyer plus d'assassins à la rencontre du petit prince, elle continuerait de prier pour qu'il survive.

Car, pour leur plan, ils avaient encore besoin de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Merci de me lire !


	34. Chapter 34

Merci à Meanne77, Shiro Akuma, Sortilege, Nibai, elodiedalton et ptite clad pour leurs reviews !

Ainsi qu'au BN qui joue à la bêta ^-^ D'ailleurs, surprise ! Les dessins sont de retours ! Retrouvez une illustration de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier chapitre :

http: / / my. deviantart. com / messages / # / d39yzdj

Et sinon, j'aimerais faire un petit **sondage **! Juste pour savoir, quel est votre personnage préféré dans Sa Majesté ? Les résultats (si participants il y a) seront donné dans deux semaines pour laisser plus de temps !

Merci à ceux qui participeront !

* * *

Chapitre 34

Ou

Sa Majesté arrive au temple de la neige

* * *

Le matin était arrivé rapidement.

Beaucoup trop, en tout cas, de l'avis de Trowa qui sentait parfaitement les courbatures qu'il allait devoir supporter suite à son combat.

Il était épuisé, et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, passer la journée à dormir.

Mais les faibles gloussements à ses côtés l'empêchaient clairement de repartir dans les bras de Morphée, ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes de plus.

Se retournant, il vit les deux filles, dos à lui, qui semblaient chuchoter en regardant quelque chose.

Il se releva doucement, repoussant le pied que Quatre avait posé sur son torse, et il demanda à voix basse :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes au juste.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui avec un air accusateur.

– Mais tais-toi ! Tu vas les réveiller !

Après ces mots, Réléna revint à son premier spectacle, et Trowa se rapprocha pour regarder, à son tour, ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant.

A part le fait qu'Heero avait son bras autours de Duo alors qu'il dormait, et que le natté avait son nez enfoncé dans la chemise du chevalier, Trowa ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui motivait autant de réactions de la part des filles.

Se plaçant entre elles, il tenta de comprendre un petit moment, réfléchissant sérieusement sur ce sujet, et écoutant leur conversation avec un réel intérêt.

– Ils sont vraiment trop mignons comme ça, commença Réléna, aussitôt rejointe par Hilde.

– Mais quand est-ce qu'ils se sont rapprochés autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ?

– C'est sans doute leur discussion d'hier soir, répondit Trowa à voix basse.

Il faillit bien tomber en arrière lorsque les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui, avides.

– De quelle discussion tu parles ?

– Raconte !

Un peu prit de court, Trowa se contenta de dire la vérité.

– J'en sais trop rien, je les ai juste vu sortir tous les deux cette nuit, rien de plus.

– Tu ne les as pas suivis ?

– Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

– Pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient !

– T'es nul Trowa, tu sers à rien ! En plus, t'es même pas mignon avec Quatre quand tu dors !

Le brigand ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il devrait être mignon en dormant, et pourquoi ce devrait être avec Quatre.

Il se dit, en les laissant continuer à expliquer à quel point il était important qu'il se rapproche rapidement du petit mage s'il ne voulait pas perdre toute importance, que l'esprit des femmes était vraiment compliqué.

Un léger mouvement en arrière leur fit tourner les têtes à tous les trois, et ils croisèrent le regard enflammé de Quatre.

Trowa se demanda un court instant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de mal, puis, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient occupés, depuis plusieurs minutes, à observer deux jeunes hommes endormis en gloussant.

Enfin, les filles gloussaient.

Trowa tenta d'expliquer que, s'il était là, c'était uniquement parce que les filles l'avaient réveillé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, déjà le point de Quatre était passé sur sa tête, ainsi que sur celles des demoiselles.

– Arrêtez de parler aussi fort quand il y en a qui tentent de dormir !

Quatre avait hurlé, ne pensant pas vraiment au fait qu'il avait bien plus de chance de réveiller les autres qu'eux avec leurs commentaires.

Visiblement, il se fichait totalement que l'on puisse épier des gens endormis.

Tomas Jenkels bailla dans son coin et Camilla se contenta de se retourner pour se rendormir.

Quand à ceux qui se faisaient espionner depuis un moment, ils venaient juste de se réveiller, et ils n'osaient pas vraiment bouger.

Ne s'étant pas vraiment rendu compte qu'ils avaient été observés, ils tentaient surtout de comprendre la manière dont ils avaient pu finir par dormir dans cette position.

Duo se recula rapidement, assez ennuyé par la situation, et Heero se releva également, s'éloignant rapidement de son prince.

D'un accord commun et silencieux, ils décidèrent de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et ils se levèrent tranquillement.

Les membres du groupe étant presque tous levés, ils décidèrent de se préparer à se remettre en route pour le temple de la prochaine déesse.

Tomas leur avait assuré qu'ils y arriveraient avant la fin de la journée, et ils étaient impatients d'y être.

Hilde, surtout, espérait avoir un lit, pendant que Réléna voulait un bain.

Camilla voulait à tout prix se trouver un nouveau souvenir, Trowa voulait de la viande et Quatre de la lumière le soir, pour pouvoir lire.

Quand aux trois autres, ils y allaient pour des raisons un peu plus professionnelles.

Parce qu'une fois que ce pouvoir serait récupéré, ils pourraient quitter cette montagne maudite.

* * *

Raven était parti depuis un moment, mais Arthur ne s'était toujours pas relevé, regardant le bout du chemin en espérant voir le chevalier revenir vers lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sans un tel état, après tout, Raven avait été son compagnon de voyage, rien de plus.

Et, même si Arthur avait désiré le faire redevenir le digne chevalier de la déesse, il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir échoué, personne n'avait jamais réussi.

Il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il avait donc parfaitement le droit de faire demi-tour et de rentrer auprès de la déesse Layne.

Mais, à l'idée de retourner au temple et de reprendre son apprentissage de prêtre, son cœur se serrait, lui donnant la sérieuse impression d'étouffer peu à peu.

Il n'arrivait plus à mettre ses idées au clair, obnubilé par les paroles du chevalier, par ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant de perdre connaissance, par son sourire, par son attitude de gamin arriéré.

Par les vrais sourires qu'il lui faisait parfois et par la manière qu'il avait de le protéger.

Raven avait une façon spéciale d'agir avec tout le monde, mais Arthur s'était rendu compte qu'il avait toujours montré plus de patience avec lui.

Et, lui-même, agissait d'une toute autre manière avec Raven.

Avec les gens, il restait calme, posé, agréable, digne de son rôle de futur prêtre.

Avec le chevalier, il criait, il s'énervait, il riait, pleurait parfois…

Et, de pouvoir être comme ça, ça le rendait heureux.

Un bruit de pas retentit à côté de lui, et il releva la tête, son cœur battant la chamade, portant un espoir trop fou pour être vrai.

Mais ce n'était pas Raven, ça n'était que Wufei, qui tenait un sac à la main.

Ce dernier s'accroupi pour être à son niveau.

– Sally m'a dit que ton compagnon était un imbécile notoire et qu'il était parti sans toi.

Arthur détourna les yeux du chef du clan du dragon, regardant le chemin.

– C'est vrai qu'il est un peu stupide…

Wufei posa son sac au sol, et continua de sa voix terriblement neutre.

– S'il est aussi bête que vous le dîtes tous les deux, il ne s'en sortira jamais !

– Il m'a pourtant hurlé le contraire…

Le chinois eu l'air surpris.

– Mais, il est idiot non ? C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit.

Le petit prêtre leva les yeux pour regarder Wufei, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

– Les idiots font parfois des trucs encore plus stupides par… affection, honneur ou que sais-je encore. Alors, tu ne devrais pas trop prêter attention à ce qu'il a dit, et faire ce que tu veux.

Sans rien ajouter, Wufei se releva et commença à retourner dans le camp.

– Si tu reviens au camp, ramène le sac, sinon prend le, et cours vite.

Arthur regarda un instant le sac qui contenait ses affaires et quelques vivres, puis, il regarda le chemin que le chevalier avait prit.

Il se releva doucement, prenant ses affaires à la main.

Raven lui avait hurlé qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans ses pattes, qu'il n'était qu'un poids, qu'il le gênait.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Arthur de se mettre à courir pour le rattraper.

Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait dire Raven.

Tout simplement, parce que voyager auprès de cet homme le rendait heureux.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un moment à présent, et le temple n'était toujours pas en vu.

Mais aucun des jeunes gens ne perdait espoir, si Monsieur Jenkels avait dit qu'ils arriveraient avant le coucher du soleil, alors ce devait être vrai.

Un instant, Trowa se retourna, légèrement inquiet de voir qu'Heero restait toujours en arrière.

Le chevalier avait perdu beaucoup de force suite à ses blessures dans le manoir, et il ne parvenait plus réellement à suivre le rythme.

Le sac du jeune homme lui échappa et tomba au sol.

Trowa allait faire demi-tour pour aller l'aider, mais il fut rassuré de voir Duo venir à sa rencontre pour l'aider à le reprendre.

Le jeune prince ne porta pas lui-même le sac, sachant pertinemment qu'Heero en serait plus vexé qu'autre chose.

Satisfait par ce qu'il venait de voir, Trowa reporta son attention devant lui.

Babus était en tête, portant quelques unes de leurs affaires.

Il s'était réellement amouraché de Camilla et, d'une certaine manière, Trowa comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

Quand à leur cheval… il était étonnant que cette pauvre bête puisse encore marcher droit, et le brigand se demandait encore comment Eclair faisait pour ne pas avoir totalement perdu l'esprit.

Il soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Monsieur Jenkels.

– Vous êtes vraiment certain que nous y sommes bientôt ? Nous ne voyons toujours pas le temple !

Le vieux monsieur marchait doucement, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur la glace, ne souhaitant pas vraiment se briser le dos.

– Normalement, il ne faut pas plus de huit jours pour arriver au temple, mais, il est vrai que nous avons prit du retard…

Il semblait légèrement ennuyé, et Trowa sentit un doute soudain, mais persistant, l'assaillir.

– Dîtes-moi, au moins, vous n'êtes pas perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

Tomas leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et lui fit un grand sourire rassurant.

– Bien sûr que non ! Bon, allons y, et pas la peine d'inquiéter les autres avec vos suppositions jeune homme !

Au vu du ton empressé du vieil homme, Trowa crut comprendre qu'il était un peu perdu.

Pas totalement, mais un peu.

Il soupira longuement avant de continuer à le suivre.

Tant qu'ils auraient assez de provisions pour continuer, tout irait bien, et au pire, ils mangeraient Eclair.

En regardant les filles qui guidaient l'animal, il se dit qu'il serait difficile de les convaincre de tuer le cheval, et il préféra garder cette idée pour plus tard.

Mais, alors qu'ils gravissaient un énième colline neigeuse, Trowa vit apparaître devant ses yeux une gigantesque construction de glace.

Jenkels sembla satisfait.

– Bien, le temple de Dame Ulrich est toujours aussi impressionnant que dans mon souvenir.

– Elle est plus sympathique que l'autre acariâtre ou pas ? demanda Duo en les rejoignant.

– Mettons qu'elle ne se mêle pas trop aux histoires des humains, mais elle devrait nous accueillir correctement.

Le vieil homme regarda Heero, et lui dit d'une voix calme.

– Bien sûr, elle pourra faire quelque chose pour ce bras, mais je suppose que vous y avez déjà réfléchis.

Heero acquiesça, et Duo le regarda, surpris.

– Parce que… Tu pourrais le récupérer ?

Voyant le regard empli d'espoir de son jeune prince, Heero lui sourit doucement.

– Oui, les larmes de déesse ont une faculté de guérison miraculeuse. Je pense lui demander de m'en accorder ce soir.

Trowa regarda le chevalier un court instant, mais il comprit assez vite qu'Heero savait parfaitement quelles douleurs cela engendrerait.

Il ne voulait juste pas l'avouer à Duo.

– Bien, ne restons pas ici à geler bêtement, nous devrions nous presser un peu pour avoir un thé bien chaud ! avança Camilla en commençant à marcher vers le temple, immédiatement suivie de Babus.

Le reste du groupe se mit en marche également, et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes du temple de la déesse Ulrich.

* * *

Camilla s'était révélée voyante, et ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés au temple qu'ils avaient été accueillis chaleureusement par le Grand Prêtre de l'endroit et par les prêtres qui le servaient.

Quatre chambres leurs avaient été données, et ils s'étaient tous retrouvé dans l'une d'elle pour savourer un thé particulièrement brulant, mais terriblement agréable.

Duo s'était brulé la langue immédiatement à la première gorgée, mais il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention, se fichant bien de ce petit détail au vu du froid qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps.

Un jeune serviteur était venu leur apporter de quoi se restaurer, et Monsieur Jenkels lui demanda calmement :

- Nous serait-il possible de rencontrer Dame Ulrich dans les plus brefs délais ?

Le jeune homme avait relevé les yeux et leur avait sourit avant de leur expliquer.

– Dame Ulrich est en pleine méditation, vous ne pourrez point la rencontrer avant demain matin. J'en suis désolé.

Et, alors qu'il allait repartir, Heero s'était déjà relevé.

– Me serait-il possible de m'entretenir seul à seul avec le Grand Prêtre ?

Le serviteur sembla un peu surpris, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer et de prier Heero de le suivre.

Le chevalier si retourna vers ses compagnons pour les rassurer rapidement.

– Je vais lui demander s'il est possible de me soigner.

Tomas hocha la tête, et la porte se referma derrière Heero.

Duo semblait particulièrement content à l'idée de savoir qu'Heero allait pouvoir récupérer son bras, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les autres n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus rassurés.

Réléna tapa dans ses mains, ramenant l'attention de tout le monde à elle.

– Nous devons à tout prix choisir nos chambres !

Si cela eu l'air d'intéresser Hilde au plus haut point, Trowa se contenta de demander :

- Pourquoi ? C'est si important ?

Hilde le foudroya du regard :

- Mais alors toi, tu es encore plus lent qu'on ne l'aurait cru !

Et, en regardant Quatre, Trowa comprit que c'était vraiment avec les filles que ça n'allait pas…

* * *

- Êtes-vous vraiment certain de vouloir prendre une telle décision, chevalier Heero ?

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder le vieux prêtre directement dans les yeux.

– Oui.

– Mais, vous n'êtes pas sans connaître les risques d'une telle magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero serra le poing, sentant presque celui au bout de son bras manquant se serrer également.

– Je ne suis utile en rien à Sa Majesté tant que je suis dans cet état. Il me faut récupérer mon bras, et peu importera le prix.

Le vieil homme s'appuya légèrement contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de se relever pour aller chercher quelque chose.

– Les larmes de déesse sont une création d'alchimie aux pouvoirs de guérison impressionnant, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Mais la douleur accompagnant ce type de traitement a déjà eu raison de l'esprit de nombreux êtres, et votre blessure est particulièrement grave.

L'homme tenait entre ses doigts une petite fiole, et Heero la fixa, sentant l'appréhension monter peu à peu en lui.

– La douleur que vous aviez ressenti lorsque vous avez perdu ce bras ne sera rien en rapport avec celle qui vous prendra à cause de ces gouttes. En êtes-vous conscient ?

– Oui.

– Et pourtant, vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque de perdre l'esprit pour récupérer votre bras. Pourquoi ?

Heero quitta le flacon des yeux pour revenir vers le visage du vieil homme.

– Je le fais pour moi.

Et, il ne mentait pas.

Duo ne lui avait jamais demandé de récupérer ce bras, personne ne le lui avait ordonné.

Il le faisait parce qu'il considérait qu'il le devait, et rien de plus.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

– Je vais devoir vous attacher afin d'éviter que vous ne vous donniez la mort, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

– Bien sûr que non.

Deux prêtres entrèrent dans la pièce et conduisirent Heero dans une salle voisine, uniquement pourvu d'un petit lit et de liens en cuir.

Ils installèrent le jeune chevalier aussi confortablement que possible, et l'un d'entre eux plaça un bâton entre ses dents.

Voyant qu'Heero ne comprenait pas, il lui expliqua calmement :

- C'est pour vous éviter de vous briser les dents, ou d'avaler votre langue.

De moins en moins à l'aise, Heero vit le vieux prêtre déboucher son flacon et se pencher vers lui.

– Êtes-vous toujours décidé ?

Le chevalier hocha la tête, et le vieil homme versa le précieux liquide sur l'épaule mutilée du jeune homme.

Heero ne sentit rien, et il vit les trois hommes se placer à genoux à ses côtés.

– Nous allons prier pour que votre esprit et votre corps résistent, annonça le vieil homme.

Et, subitement, Heero sentit la douleur apparaître.

Une douleur comme jamais il n'avait eut.

Mordant à pleine dents le bâton, il sentait clairement qu'il faisait tout pour se défaire de ses liens, mais il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi.

Sans doute, pour faire cesser cette souffrance.

Ses yeux se brouillaient, mais la douleur l'empêchait de perdre connaissance.

Il gémissait, hurlait, mais aucun son ne sortait, le bâton l'en empêchait.

Il sentait les larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues, et il se demandait s'il hurlait encore, où s'il sanglotait.

Et, la seule chose qui le poussait à tout faire pour tenir, pour supporter cette souffrance, c'était ce désir de revoir le sourire de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !


	35. Chapter 35

Merci au BN, à Shiro Akuma, à IIRSI et à elodiedalton pour leurs reviews.

Pour l'instant, les résultats du sondage sont très… comment dire…

Duo : 1

Hilde : 1

Babus : 1

Camilla : 1

Alors, dessin : http: / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / (c'est la page de l'auteur, mais ça devrait aller pour trouver, non ? ^-^)

Et aussi, petite précision, vous pouvez **voter plusieurs fois** (une fois par review serait le mieux, parce que si vous votez pour tout le monde…) et je vais retarder un peu la fin des votes, je pense que ce sera dans deux semaines. Alors **votez, revotez**… Bref, pensez à votre pauvre personnage préféré qui n'a pas eu une seule voix ! **Le personnage gagnant aura une belle illustration de lui**, alors pensez-y !

Et, sans plus attendre…

* * *

Chapitre 35

Ou

Sa Majesté et la soirée alcoolisée…

* * *

- Quand même… Je trouve qu'il en met du temps à revenir…

Duo regardait la porte, de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que le temps passait sans que le chevalier ne revienne.

Son assiette commençait à refroidir, mais Duo empêchait quiconque d'y toucher, et il ignorait parfaitement les regards noirs de Trowa.

Tomas Jenkels s'essuya tranquillement les coins de la bouche.

– Ce genre de soin prend du temps Duo, il risque même de ne pas revenir avant demain.

Le vieil homme espérait, surtout, qu'Heero serait en état de revenir un jour.

Mais, pour avoir déjà assisté à des soins importants avec des larmes de déesse, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance.

L'ambiance sembla soudainement se refroidir un peu, mais Duo ne sembla pas réellement s'en apercevoir.

Lorsque le natté se retourna à nouveau vers les autres, il se rendit compte que la part d'Heero avait disparu.

– Trowa !

Le brigand le regarda, surpris.

– Mais… Ce n'est même pas moi !

Duo regarda un instant le petit groupe, et son regard se posa sur Quatre qui finissait d'avaler cette deuxième part.

– En fait… T'es un vrai morfal mine de rien.

Quatre se contenta de le regarder platement avant de se lever et de déclarer :

- Je serais dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de moi.

Sans rien dire de plus, il se releva pour sortir de la pièce et, sans doute, rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Les autres le regardèrent faire, et Hilde se mit à soupirer longuement.

– Pourquoi il est toujours aussi rabat-joie celui là…

- C'est dans son caractère, répondit Trowa en prenant un peu de thé et en soufflant dessus avant d'en boire une gorgée.

– Est-ce que tu le connais un peu mieux toi ? demanda Réléna en se penchant en avant, directement vers lui.

– Pas vraiment, mais je commence à comprendre la manière dont il fonctionne, c'est tout.

– Ah oui ? Parce que moi, j'y comprends rien… souffla Duo en prenant lui-même une autre tasse, mais en attendant qu'elle refroidisse totalement.

– En fait, il est à la fois compliqué et très simple, c'est… difficile à décrire.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite pièce, les filles étaient juste pendues aux lèvres du jeune homme, et les autres se contentaient de l'écouter d'une oreille discrète.

– Il ne sait jamais être gentil, mais il n'est pas réellement méchant, c'est plus un moyen de se mettre à l'abri de quelque chose, même si je ne sais pas encore quoi.

Il arrêta rapidement de parler, se rendant compte que les regards que les filles lui lançaient avaient de quoi effrayer plus d'un démon.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– En fait, vous pouvez être mignon tous les deux, termina Réléna en se relevant.

Elle continua :

– Bon, personnellement, je vais me coucher, je suis vannée !

Hilde se leva également, et elles quittèrent la pièce tous les deux.

Avant de fermer la porte, Hilde pointa Trowa du doigt.

– Tu dors avec Quatre, et ne t'avises pas de désobéir !

La porte se ferma, et le brigand se demanda un instant depuis quel moment il se devait d'obéir aux bons vouloirs de ces deux là.

Mais comme pour lui l'endroit où il dormait n'avait pas une grande importance, il commença à se relever quand Monsieur Jenkels l'arrêta.

– J'espère que vous ne comptez pas nous abandonner aussi vite !

Ne sachant pas trop ce que lui voulait le vieillard, il se réinstalla rapidement devant la petite table, attendant une sorte de conseil stratégique ou quelque chose du genre.

Tomas fouilla rapidement dans son sac et, finalement, il plaqua un petit paquet sur la table.

Duo et Trowa se penchèrent vers lui, se demandant un peu ce que cela pouvait-être.

Le vieil homme eut tôt fait de les mettre à l'aise.

– J'espère pour vous que vous savez jouer au poker mes amis.

Trowa se releva tranquillement, et Camilla, en mélangeant les cartes, lui demanda calmement :

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

– Proposer aux autres de venir.

– Alors profitez-en pour demander de l'alcool à nos hôtes ! acheva-t-elle pendant que Tomas faisait des petits tas de jetons pour qu'ils puissent jouer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Duo se demanda un très court instant comment ils en étaient rendu à jouer aux cartes en pleine nuit dans la demeure d'une déesse.

Il se dit, aussi, que ça ne devait pas être très digne d'un grand prêtre que de jouer à des jeux d'argent en buvant.

Mais comme tout le monde était là, et que la boisson coulait à flot, il oublia rapidement ce genre de préoccupation, et se détendit réellement.

Même Quatre commença peu à peu à abandonner cette image revêche qu'il avait toujours.

Et, tous, ils consommèrent l'alcool plus que de raison, et les conséquences du lendemain seraient inévitables.

Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y pensait réellement.

* * *

Heero avait perdu toute notion du temps.

La douleur l'aveuglait totalement, mais il n'avait même plus la force de hurler ou de bouger.

Parfois, il se sentait sur le point de mourir et, à la réflexion, cela aurait peut-être été mieux.

Il réussissait à entendre les voix des trois hommes présents dans la pièce avec lui.

Ils priaient avec une conviction qu'Heero aurait voulu avoir, lui souhaitant de résister à la douleur, de se remettre de sa blessure.

Le jeune chevalier n'osait pas regarder son bras, ne souhaitant pas voir où il en était, ne voulant pas constater qu'il lui restait trop de temps à souffrir.

Il sentait ses joues s'humidifier encore, s'il ne pouvait plus hurler, il pouvait encore pleurer.

Son esprit s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à cet endroit, mais aussi à ses souvenirs, tentant de repousser le plus loin possible cette douleur qui revenait, augmentant et diminuant d'intensité, ne lui offrant pas un seul instant de répit.

S'il avait su, avant de demander à se faire soigner de cette façon, que ce serait aussi douloureux, nul doute qu'il aurait choisi de ne pas avoir de bras.

Oui, il aurait préféré continuer sans son bras que de vivre ce moment.

Il aurait même préféré mourir, quitte à abandonner Duo.

Mais, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus réellement, la douleur commença à se calmer pour, finalement, disparaître.

Il cessa de trembler, et sentit parfaitement les doigts de sa main droite bouger doucement.

Il tourna un peu la tête, et il vit son bras nu posé sur ce lit.

Il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de cicatrice, rien.

C'était comme si il n'était jamais parti.

Les prêtres le détachèrent rapidement, l'aidant à se redresser, et Heero se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune force.

Il ne tiendrait probablement même pas debout.

Le Grand Prêtre du temple lui saisit doucement le visage pour l'aider à le relever.

– Pouvez-vous parler ?

Heero ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

– Bien, je suppose que c'est normal, votre voix a souffert de cette soirée. Vous sentez-vous bien ?

Heero acquiesça, à part cet intense épuisement, il se sentait bien.

Le vieil homme sembla rassuré.

– Nous allons vous reconduire dans votre chambre, et vous pourrez rester le temps qu'il faudra avec vos compagnons.

Heero sentit les deux prêtres le saisirent sous les bras et l'aider à se redresser.

Ils le soutinrent de cette façon jusqu'à arriver à la chambre qu'il partageait, probablement, avec Sa Majesté.

Ils ouvrirent la porte discrètement, et Heero ne pu que se rendre compte que la pièce était totalement vide.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'unique lit.

Personne pour l'attendre.

Ils l'allongèrent avec une grande précaution, le plus jeune le bordant pour lui éviter tout coup de froid, et ils sortirent rapidement, le laissant seul dans la petite pièce.

Heero tourna la tête sur le côté, regardant par la fenêtre les quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement.

Il se sentait terriblement mal.

La douleur physique avait totalement disparue, certes, mais dans cette pièce, il se sentait seul.

Après avoir souffert autant, il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui rester, avec qui oublier cette douleur.

Duo, pour lui sourire et le rassurer quand à son état.

Trowa, pour se sentir épaulé, pour avoir une présence chaleureuse à ses côtés.

Réléna, pour pouvoir lui parler, tout simplement.

Camilla, parce que rien que sa présence suffisait à mettre du baume au cœur.

N'importe qui.

Juste pour ne pas être seul dans cette pièce.

Mettant l'une de ses mains devant ses yeux, Heero se demanda clairement ce qu'il espérait au juste.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de dire que tout irait bien, il était donc normal que personne ne se soit inquiété pour lui.

Mais il aurait bien aimé que ça arrive.

Au moins un petit peu.

Que quelqu'un lui montre qu'il était un peu important.

Vraiment juste un tout petit peu…

Mais il resta seul dans cette pièce, et peu à peu, il sombra dans un sommeil froid et sans rêve.

* * *

Arthur courrait depuis un moment, et il sentait parfaitement le terrible point de coté qu'il avait depuis quelques mètres.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Le chevalier n'était pas parti depuis si longtemps, et il ne pouvait donc pas être bien loin.

A moins qu'il ne se soit mis, lui aussi, à courir.

Mais Raven n'avait aucune raison de faire une telle chose.

Et même s'il avait tendance à faire beaucoup de choses sans aucune raison, Arthur espérait que ça, il ne l'avait pas fait.

A force de courir, il finit par arriver à l'orée d'une forêt, et il remarqua directement le chevalier, assis contre un arbre un peu plus loin.

En quelques pas, il était devant lui.

Raven se contenta de relever les yeux.

– T'es en retard gamin.

Et il se releva pour reprendre la route.

Mais Arthur ne bougea pas.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, si je n'étais pas venu ?

Le chevalier se retourna.

– J'en sais rien. Mais je savais bien que tu finirais par me suivre.

Arthur se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais réellement le mode de fonctionnement de cet homme.

Mais Raven se comprenait, lui, et c'était le plus important.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur se sente obligé de le suivre, qu'il se sente prisonnier, qu'il ait l'impression que leurs chemins devaient être liés pour toujours.

Non, lui, il voulait que l'apprenti prêtre le suive parce qu'il le voulait.

Il voulait qu'Arthur se rende compte de cela.

Le gamin se mit à sourire.

– En fait… Vous n'avez jamais voulu que je parte, n'est-ce pas ?

En quelques pas, Raven était devant lui, prenant l'une des mèches de cheveux du jeune homme entre deux de ses doigts.

Arthur sentit clairement qu'il rougissait.

– Je préfère te prévenir. Si tu viens maintenant, je ne te laisse plus partir, ça te vas ?

Sans réfléchir, Arthur répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

– Oui… Oui, ça me va.

Les yeux de Raven se posèrent sur lui, et le chevalier se pencha.

A nouveau, sans qu'Arthur ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait, leurs lèvres se collèrent l'une à l'autre.

Les mains de l'apprenti prêtre s'accrochèrent à la chemise du chevalier mais, alors que ce dernier le rapprochait de lui pour intensifier un peu leur étreinte, Arthur le repoussa violemment.

– Non mais… A quoi vous jouez au juste ?

Raven lui sourit avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre la route.

– Je te l'ai dis non ? Il est hors de question que tu repartes.

Arthur le regarda sans comprendre, immobile sur le chemin.

Raven s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui, tendant la main dans sa direction.

– Tu viens ? Ou tu prends racine ?

Rougissant encore un peu, Arthur marcha droit devant, dépassant le chevalier et cette main tendue.

– Bien sûr que je viens ! Et ne vous avisez pas de péter un câble à nouveau pour me faire rester en arrière ! Ce genre de stratagème ne fonctionnera plus !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Arthur savait que le chevalier n'était pas loin derrière.

Et il se demanda, un instant, pourquoi Raven avait tendance à toujours l'embrasser.

C'était un peu étrange quand même…

* * *

Le matin était arrivé depuis un moment, il était même sur le point de finir, quand Trowa ouvrit les yeux, le regrettant immédiatement.

Une véritable barre de fer était posée sur son front, et il sentait bien que cette douleur ne disparaîtrait pas de suite.

Il se prit à maudire Camilla et sa joyeuse idée de prendre le plus d'alcool possible.

Mais il se consola en songeant qu'il ne serait certainement pas le seul à subir les conséquences de cette soirée.

Il se redressa légèrement, mais s'arrêta rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il était totalement nu sous les draps.

Les retenant, il se demanda un peu comment il en était arrivé là, mais aussi, qui partageait sa chambre pour s'excuser de suite de cette tenue.

Mais, en voyant Quatre prostré de l'autre côté du lit, et visiblement dans la même tenue, il se dit que c'était sans doute un peu plus grave que ce qu'il avait cru.

L'ayant entendu bouger, Quatre leva vers lui des yeux assassins.

Trowa parvint à demander calmement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

Et en voyant l'une des veines sur le front de Quatre qui était sur le point d'exploser, il se dit qu'il aurait dû fermer sa grande gueule, pour une fois…

- Tu oses me demander ça ? La situation n'est pas assez claire peut-être ?

Quatre hurlait, mais Trowa décida de rester pragmatique.

– Avons-nous uniquement dormi ? Ou…

Quatre lui lança un regard morne.

– A ton humble avis ?

Trowa se gratta l'oreille un instant, un peu ennuyé par la tournure qu'avait pris les événements.

– Eh bien… Au vu de ta colère, je dirais qu'on a couché ensemble.

– Ouah… T'es un génie quand tu t'y mets.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

– Bah, ce n'était que l'erreur de deux ivrognes après tout.

Et il se releva sans réellement regarder Quatre, cherchant ses vêtements du regard.

Mais le blond n'était absolument pas du même avis.

– Comment ça une erreur ! Tu m'allumes alors que je suis complètement fait, tu abuses de moi ! Et ce n'est qu'une erreur ? Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air toi !

Retrouvant son pantalon, Trowa commença à se rhabiller tranquillement.

– Je ne me rappelle pas de cette soirée, mais si je t'ai dragué, je te demande pardon, voilà. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire non plus.

– Bien sûr que si ! Ce que tu as fais est inexcusable ! Tu n'es qu'un satyre ! Un pervers ! Un monstre !

Trowa se retourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

– Non mais ça va oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ? J'ai été si horrible que ça ?

Quatre le regarda, avant d'avouer platement :

- Je sais pas… Je me rappelle pas de grand-chose…

- Alors quoi ?

Quatre le regardait avec colère, mais Trowa remarqua bien son léger rougissement, et il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Pointant Quatre du doigt, il demanda, hésitant.

– Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu étais… Que c'était ta… ta première fois ? Si ?

Quatre baissa la tête, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Réléna ouvrit la porte en grand.

– Dépêchez-vous de venir ! Camilla ne veut pas qu'on mange sans ceux qui dorment encore !

Elle s'immobilisa en voyant Trowa, pas tout à fait rhabillé, et Quatre, totalement nu dans le lit, et les joues rouges tomates.

Elle se sentit défaillir et tomba en arrière, le nez probablement en sang.

* * *

Camilla ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Duo et d'Heero.

Elle entra doucement et constata rapidement que les deux garçons dormaient encore.

Duo s'était presque collé à son chevalier, et ce dernier était tout simplement trop mignon lorsqu'il dormait.

Ne souhaitant pas vraiment les forcer à émerger alors qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts, elle ressortit tranquillement, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle trouvait leur relation de plus en plus mignonne et espérait qu'elle le reste toujours.

Que les combats et les souffrances ne l'entacheraient pas inutilement.

Elle rejoignit rapidement les autres, et commença à servir le petit déjeuné.

Personne ne sembla gêné par l'absence des deux autres.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se reposer un peu.

La reprise du voyage pourrait bien attendre un peu.

Tout simplement parce que Duo n'était pas uniquement Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et n'oubliez pas, **une review = un vote pour le personnage de votre choix** !

Merci de me lire ^-^


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour à tous, Sa Majesté continue, et, bien sûr, le sondage aussi ^-^

Les résultats pour le moment sont :

Babus : 3

Duo : 1

Hilde : 1

Camilla : 1

Raven : 1

Bien, pour l'instant, le gros nounours semble gagner pour le moment… Vous avez encore une semaine pour tenter de changer les choses !

Merci à elodiedalton et Shiro Akuma pour leurs reviews. Et mention spéciale à ptite clad qui est bien courageuse d'avoir repris au début !

* * *

Chapitre 36

Ou

Un réveil difficile pour Sa Majesté

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Heero eut la sérieuse impression d'être quelque part entre la terre et le paradis.

Il n'avait pas mal, ni froid.

Il se sentait bien, reposé, en paix même, et, surtout, il n'était pas seul.

Il dormait depuis quelques heures quand Duo était entré en titubant un peu, et le natté s'était jeté sur lui, achevant de le réveiller, en lui hurlant à quel point il avait été inquiet, à quel point il lui avait manqué et à quel point il était content de le voir rétabli.

Heero n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, déjà son prince s'endormait, emporté par l'alcool.

Et Heero, en aspirant un peu les vapeurs, n'avait pas vraiment tardé à le rejoindre dans son sommeil.

Mais il avait alors le cœur bien plus léger, heureux de ne pas être seul et de savoir qu'on s'était inquiété pour lui.

Et ce matin, il se sentait dans le même état d'esprit, parfaitement frais et détendu.

Doucement, il s'écarta de son prince et se releva, décidé à faire un brin de toilette avant toute chose, voulant être sûr d'effacer comme il le fallait les souffrances de la veille.

Mais, à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il entendait un gémissement derrière lui.

Duo émergeait doucement en se tenant la tête.

La, veille, il avait parfaitement conscience que chaque verre qu'il prenait le rapprochait un peu plus d'un mal de tête violent.

Mais, emporté par l'ambiance, il avait ignoré cet avertissement.

En levant les yeux, il croisa le bleu de ceux du chevalier, et s'arrêta dessus un instant.

Heero se fit la réflexion que boire n'allait pas à Duo.

Pas le matin en tout cas.

Le natté avait la bouche légèrement pendante, les yeux vitreux, les cheveux dans tous les sens et un air sérieusement bovin.

Mais il garda ce genre de remarques pour lui, et se contenta de sourire doucement.

– Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Duo se frotta un œil, émergent peu à peu.

– Oui mais… Depuis quand tu es là au juste ?

Heero ne bougea pas, surpris de cette question, mais il réussi à se ressaisir rapidement.

– J'étais là lorsque vous êtes venus vous coucher, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Duo regarda droit devant lui, semblant réellement soucieux.

– Non… Rah c'est rageant, moi qui voulais t'attendre pour vérifier que tout aille bien !

Prit par une douleur un peu plus forte au crâne, Duo se saisit le front.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne serait pas allé bien ? demanda Heero, voulant vérifier que personne n'avait songé à mettre Duo au courant de la douleur causé par ce traitement.

Il ne voulait pas que son prince trouve un nouveau sujet sur lequel culpabiliser.

Duo le regarda directement, parfaitement réveillé, et Heero ne réussi pas à faire un seul geste.

– Parce que je te connais, et que je sais bien que tu as tendance à cacher ce qui ne va pas.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux et, un instant, Heero craint que Duo ne découvre tout.

Mais un bruit de chute dans la pièce d'à côté leur fit lever la tête à tous deux.

Duo quitta son lit et Heero et lui allèrent immédiatement dans le couloir pour retrouver Réléna au sol, le nez en sang.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria Heero en allant à côté d'elle.

Mais la jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire.

– J'ai vu le paradis…

Ne comprenant pas trop, Heero regarda dans la chambre pour voir Quatre enroulé dans les draps du lit et Trowa s'habiller rapidement.

Duo, qui était juste derrière, les pointa du doigt.

– Ne me dîtes pas que… qu'ils ont… qu'ils sont…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Le petit déjeuné est servi je vous signale !

En se retournant, ils virent Hilde, Tomas et Camilla arriver et regarder, à leur tour, dans la petite chambre.

– Mais vous pouvez pas nous foutre la paix non !

Et, sans comprendre, Duo se retrouva assommé suite à la réception d'un grimoire magique en plein milieu du visage.

* * *

Le petit déjeuné se fit dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse, sauf pour Duo qui tenait toujours un peu de glace sur son front, tentant d'empêcher une grosse bosse de pousser.

Il regardait Quatre d'un regard noir, mais ce dernier était encore plus de mauvaise humeur, donc cela n'avait pas vraiment d'effet sur lui.

Trowa se contentait de manger sans faire aucun commentaire, et les yeux des filles ne cessaient de briller.

Camilla reposa doucement son bol, et creva, finalement, l'abcès.

– Bien, nous savons tous qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux, c'est l'inconvénient de vivre en communauté, mais à présent, je pense que vous pouvez arrêter de bouder tous les deux.

Trowa leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

– Mais… Je ne boude pas…

- Mais bien sûr ! répliqua-t-elle en se resservant.

La porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit, et le serviteur de la veille vint les voir, semblant légèrement ennuyé.

Sentant les ennuis, Tomas Jenkels se leva immédiatement.

– Dame Ulrich a-t-elle un ennui ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, et le rassura rapidement.

– Non monseigneur, et elle se tient à votre disposition si vous voulez la rencontrer aujourd'hui. En revanche, Madame…

Camilla leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

– Pourriez-vous demander à votre ours de cesser de vouloir dévorer nos bêtes… Même si nous n'avons nulle part ailleurs où le loger… Il faudrait que…

Camilla se leva.

– Allez, conduisez-moi donc à Babus que je le gronde un peu !

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons.

– Ne m'attendez pas pour la déesse, je vais en profiter pour visiter un peu !

Elle quitta la pièce en fermant derrière elle, laissant ses compagnons légèrement déstabilisés.

– Vous croyez qu'Eclair est encore en vie ? demanda Hilde, légèrement inquiète pour ce cheval qu'elle aimait bien.

Tomas haussa les épaules.

– Je pense que s'il avait vraiment voulu manger Eclair, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Le silence s'installa entre eux un court instant, et Duo demanda calmement :

- Au fait, on y va quand pour rencontrer la déesse ?

Hilde soupira longuement.

– On pourrait pas profiter un peu de cet endroit avant de partir…

Tomas rit un instant, et expliqua calmement :

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous chassera une fois que nous l'auront rencontré, à moins que Duo ne trouve une insulte à lui jeter…

Trowa croisa les bras tranquillement.

– De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici trop longtemps, je vous rappelle qu'il y a un monde qui souffre à cause des démons.

Le soupir que cette phrase arracha à la jeune fille ne surpris personne, et Tomas Jenkels finit par se relever.

– Autant y aller de suite, il ne faudrait pas la faire attendre. Duo, venez avec moi, vous autres, vous pouvez rester ici.

Duo se leva tranquillement et sortit de la pièce, suivit par Heero qui ne comptait pas réellement le laisser aller seul face à une déesse.

Les deux filles, Trowa et Quatre se retrouvèrent donc tous ensemble.

Réléna se pencha vers eux.

– Et si on parlait de ce que vous avez fait ce soir ?

Trowa la regarda d'un regard morne.

– Je pense que tout ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

– Ah mais si, nous pouvons parfaitement en parler après tout !

Surpris, Trowa regarda Quatre sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il y gagnait.

Mais, déjà, le petit blond continuait :

- Cet espèce d'animal m'a sauté dessus en profitant du fait que je n'avais plus les idées claires !

Le brigand répliqua rapidement.

– C'est ce que Tu dis, mais tu ne te rappelles de rien non plus je te signale.

Hilde haussa les sourcils.

– Parce que vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?

Quatre se mit à rougir.

– Pas de tout en tout cas.

– De quoi alors ? demanda Réléna en se penchant vers lui.

Et cette fois, le mage rejoignit le camp de Trowa.

– Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

Les deux filles soupirèrent en songeant que ces deux là manquaient cruellement d'ouverture d'esprit.

* * *

La nuit était tombé depuis peu de temps, et Arthur se tenait le plus proche possible du feu que Raven leur avait fait.

Il était, véritablement congelé.

Les nuits se rafraîchissaient bien que, pourtant, ils se trouvent en plein milieu d'une saison chaude.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre se demandait un peu si c'était la libération des démons qui avaient pu déclencher un tel bouleversement climatique.

Raven n'avait pas vraiment l'air de souffrir du changement de température, et il surveillait le lapin qu'il était en train de faire cuire.

Voyant qu'Arthur tremblait encore un peu, il retira sa cape et la tendit au jeune homme.

Ce dernier la prit, mais, avant de la mettre, il demanda tout de même par politesse :

- N'allez vous pas avoir froid ?

Comme Raven niait, Arthur s'enroula immédiatement dans la cape chaude.

Il se demanda un instant si elle était aussi chaude en raison du tissu ou du fait qu'elle était en contact direct avec le chevalier.

Ce dernier avait tendance à être une véritable bouillote.

Mais il ne chercha pas vraiment plus loin, profitant du fait que son corps se réchauffait peu à peu.

Il se demanda juste si le chevalier accepterait de lui laisser cette cape pour dormir, et il se dit que oui, probablement.

Un mouvement attira son regard, et il saisit doucement l'assiette pleine que Raven lui tendait, il commença à manger avec les doigts, légèrement affamé par leur journée de marche.

Après quelques bouchées, Arthur demanda calmement :

- Savez-vous où nous allons au juste ?

Raven le regarda, et répondit avec un certain aplomb.

– On va continuer un peu vers le sud, puis, nous retournerons vers l'ouest.

– Pourquoi dans cette direction ?

Le chevalier leva les yeux vers le ciel, regardant les nombreuses étoiles qui le parsemaient.

– Il y a quelqu'un, dans ce monde, qui va obtenir le pouvoir de débarrasser ce monde des démons. On a encore le temps, mais quand il affrontera leur roi, nous devrons être là.

Arthur regarda le chevalier un court instant, se faisant la réflexion que, lui, il n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité à être là.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était terriblement doué au combat, ou quoi que ce soit.

Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas que le chevalier commence à lui dire que, s'il pensait ça, il n'avait qu'à rester avec Wufei et les autres.

A la place, il demanda :

- Est-ce que… vous pourriez m'apprendre à combattre ?

Raven le regarda, plus que surpris.

– Attend… A toi ?

Le jeune homme fit la moue face au ton peu convaincu qu'avait prit le chevalier.

Raven continuait déjà.

– Mais toi, t'as pas besoin d'apprendre à te battre.

Arthur sentit un peu d'énervement pointer le bout de son nez.

– Bien sûr que si. Rien qu'apprendre à me défendre serait une bonne chose !

L'autre se contenta de rire un peu.

– T'en fais pas pour ce genre de choses. Si t'as besoin de protection, je serais là.

Arthur reposa doucement son assiette, il n'avait pas fini, mais il était incapable de prendre un bouchée de plus.

Si ce que lui disait Raven lui faisait plaisir, cela le gênait également.

Il n'avait pas envie de n'être qu'un être incapable de se défendre, mais il ne voyait pas comment devenir plus.

Comment devenir plus utile au chevalier pendant leur voyage.

Sauf que Raven savait déjà en quoi Arthur était utile, et c'était bien loin de la violence d'un quelconque combat.

* * *

Duo marchait rapidement, faisant tout pour réussir à suivre Tomas Jenkels qui semblait plus que pressé de faire face à cette déesse.

Heero les suivait sans même avoir l'air de se presser.

Il semblait bien plus en forme avec ses deux bras, et Duo était réellement heureux de le voir remit de cette blessure.

Dans son monde à lui, le chevalier n'aurait jamais récupéré son bras, mais il n'avait pas cherché à le lui expliquer.

A force de marcher, ils arrivèrent devant une porte toute simple que le vieil homme ouvrit sans hésitation.

La pièce juste derrière était très longue et d'une blancheur immaculée. Duo se rendit compte qu'elle était uniquement sculptée dans la glace.

Comme le vieux prêtre reprenait la marche, il se pressa d'en faire autant, regardant autours de lui avec intérêt, se demandant comment il pouvait faire aussi bon dans une pièce faite dans la glace qui ne fondait pas.

Mais, ses yeux finirent pas se poser directement devant lui, sur une petite fille qui se tenait devant eux.

Ses grands yeux violets le regardaient, et il se demanda si elle servait la déesse.

Mais Tomas s'inclina rapidement devant l'enfant, de même qu'Heero et Duo se dit alors qu'il avait dû faire erreur dans son interprétation.

La déesse Ulrich leur sourit, et ils se redressèrent. En quelque pas, elle se trouvait face à Duo.

Il hésita à se mettre à genou devant elle pour se mettre à son niveau.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

– Je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que vous avez bien obtenu le pouvoir de ma grande sœur.

Hésitant, Duo se dit que Valenra devait être sa sœur.

– Oui… Oui elle nous l'a confié.

Ulrich hocha la tête.

– Bien, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait accepté. Vous n'aurez jamais trop de pouvoirs pour cette quête.

Son regard se posa alors sur Heero.

– Allez-vous mieux depuis hier ?

– Oui Ma Dame, merci de votre considération, répondit le chevalier en s'inclinant à nouveau devant la fillette.

Cette dernière lui sourit doucement.

– Il est tout à fait normal que je m'inquiète pour l'un des compagnons du jeune prince. Vous serez son unique soutien face au roi démoniaque.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Duo, et retira le même genre de collier que Valenra, le lui tendant.

– Voici mes pouvoirs, ils sont votre. Vous pouvez les porter vous-mêmes, où les confier à un compagnon de confiance. Je vous demanderais juste de me les rendre lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée.

Duo hocha la tête, n'aillant jamais vraiment prévu de garder ces pouvoirs pour lui seul.

Il ne voyait pas trop quoi en faire, et devenir le maître du monde en utilisant le pouvoir des déesses ne lui disait pas vraiment.

Ulrich, après avoir donné son médaillon à Duo, se tourna vers Tomas Jenkels.

– Où comptez-vous vous rendre à présent ?

Le vieil homme lui répondit sans aucune hésitation.

– Nous repartirons dès demain en directement du temple de Dame Layne, Ma Dame.

Ulrich hocha la tête.

– Soyez prudent pendant votre route, nombreux seront les obstacles sur votre chemin. Je sens les démons qui se dressent et se réunissent pour vous empêcher de mener à bien cette quête.

Heero s'avança, prenant un air terriblement chevaleresque que Duo ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas, Ma Dame, je ferais tout pour continuer à protéger Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à voter ou, en tout cas, à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	37. Chapter 37

Merci à Shiro Akuma, Sortilege et ptite clad pour leurs reviews !

Shiro Akuma : Eh bien… Déjà, ils vont s'en rappeler… Je pense que d'ici deux ou trois chapitres… Un peu de patience, nous saurons tout ^-^

Note : Juste pour vous annoncer que le sondage est terminé. Alors, bien sûr, il n'y a pas un gros suspens, mais je ne donnerais quand même pas le nom du gagnant, parce que le BN et ses petites BD répondrons à cette question fondamentale.

Et en parlent de BD, allez donc lire celle-ci, elle est mignonne, très drôle et… Bref, arrêtons les louanges ^-^

http: / / my. deviantart. com / messages / # / d3bj8v4

* * *

Chapitre 37

Ou

Sa Majesté apprend la jalousie…

* * *

Ils ne marchaient pas depuis dix minutes qu'Hilde soupirait une nouvelle fois, élevant son compte à vingt-cinq.

Tomas s'était bien fichu d'elle en lui assurant qu'ils ne quitteraient pas le temple dès que Duo aurait récupéré le pouvoir de la déesse de la région.

Ils n'étaient pas partis tout de suite après, non, deux heures après, il y avait une nuance.

Mais pour elle, deux petites heures au chaud n'étaient pas grand-chose.

Et ses compagnons pensaient la même chose.

Ils auraient apprécié de pouvoir passer encore quelques jours dans une chambre, dans des pièces chauffées, et pouvoir manger des plats variés.

Parce que leurs provisions se résumaient souvent à de la viande séchée et un peu de légumes, avant qu'ils ne soient périmés.

Ainsi que les plantes qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur leur chemin, mais au milieu des neiges, il n'y en avait pas énormément.

Leur seul avantage, c'était qu'avec la présence de l'ours Babus, ils avaient beaucoup moins de choses à porter.

Mais repasser une semaine à descendre cette montagne ne motivait pas particulièrement Hilde.

Elle se demandait, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Ulrich ne les avait pas téléportés comme l'avait fait Layne pour qu'ils retrouvent Duo plus rapidement.

Peut-être qu'elle n'en était pas capable…

- Allons Hilde, pas la peine de faire une tête pareille ! Il y a plein d'avantages à voyager tous ensemble comme cela ! lança Réléna en grimpant pratiquement sur le dos de la jeune fille.

Et en regardant les quatre garçons devant elles, Hilde se dit qu'elle avait raison.

Cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de répliquer :

- Tu sais, t'étais pas obligée de grimper sur mon dos pour me le dire.

– Mais je suis fatiguée, acheva Réléna en faisant la morte.

Et, alors que les filles se chamaillaient à l'arrière, les garçons discutaient sérieusement à l'avant.

C'était Duo qui avait commencé en demandant à Trowa :

- Mais quand même… Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

La discussion aurait pu être banale si Quatre ne l'avait pas entendu.

– Bien sûr que non ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, c'est lui qui m'a forcé !

Heero leva un sourcil.

– Trowa ?

Le brigand fit la moue, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non.

Le chevalier se rattrapa rapidement.

– Enfin, je voulais dire… Il est impossible que tu forces qui que ce soit à faire ce genre de choses !

Quatre ricana derrière.

– Comme quoi, pas si impossible que ça !

Duo fronça les sourcils.

– Mais… Tu n'as pas dis que tu ne te souvenais de rien ?

Quatre rougit un peu, et se tourna vers Duo pour lui demander avec une certaine colère :

- Si, et alors ?

– Alors, comment tu sais qu'il t'as forcé ? Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui l'y a obligé…

Duo sentit une main devant sa bouche, et il regarda Trowa, interrogatif.

– Si les filles t'entendent, elles risquent de ne pas s'en remettre.

Le natté hocha la tête, et le brigand le relâcha.

Mais Quatre n'en démordait pas.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je l'aurais forcé à me faire ce genre de choses !

Duo et Heero regardèrent Trowa un instant.

Son visage, sa façon de marcher toute en souplesse, son corps qui n'avait vraiment rien de honteux…

Et ils durent reconnaître, tous les deux, qu'ils trouvaient facilement des raisons pouvant pousser quelqu'un à forcer Trowa à lui faire l'amour.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

Prenant cette non réponse pour un accord, Quatre ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

– Vous êtes donc bien d'accord avec moi. Il n'y a que lui qui pouvait trouver un avantage à ça !

Trowa soupira longuement.

– Sauf que ni toi, ni moi n'en conservons le moindre souvenir, et j'émets quelques doutes quand à ta théorie dans la mesure où tu n'es pas mon type.

Duo pouffa dans sa main alors que Quatre se sentait sérieusement vexé.

Bien sûr, sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

– Ah oui ? Et en quoi est-ce que je ne suis pas ton type au juste ?

Trowa, pas du tout gêné par le fait qu'il avait cette discussion devant Heero et Duo, se contenta de répondre du tac au tac.

– Les filles, brunes, cheveux entre courts et mi-longs, yeux bleus, caractère plutôt calme, tout du moins posé, mignonne. Il t'en faut plus ?

Quatre ne répondit rien, mais referma la bouche, se sentant plus que vexé à présent.

Il accéléra le pas, et Trowa sembla satisfait. Duo l'était un peu moins.

En regardant Heero, il s'était rendu compte que le chevalier remplissait presque tous les critères que le brigand avait pu énumérer.

En plus, Heero et Trowa s'étaient sérieusement rapprochés l'un de l'autre depuis quelques temps…

Le brigand avait sauvé la vie d'Heero une ou deux fois depuis le début de leur voyage.

Secouant la tête, Duo préfèra chasser cette mauvaise idée le plus loin possible de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l'idée que Trowa puisse apprécier Heero plus qu'un ami le gênait à ce point.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être amoureux du brigand !

Si ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Tu appelles ça une position défensive toi ?

Arthur raffermit la prise sur la pauvre petite dague que le chevalier lui avait prêtée.

L'homme lui avait assuré qu'une épée serait trop lourde pour lui, et cela avait mit l'apprenti prêtre de très mauvaise humeur.

Et il n'était pas aidé par les nombreux commentaires de Raven qui ne cessait pas un seul instant de lui trouver de nombreuses faiblesses.

Mais Arthur n'avait pas les nombreuses années d'expérience de cet homme, il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il n'arrive à rien.

Enfin… il l'espérait en tout cas.

Il tenta de modifier légèrement sa position, sous les yeux perçants de son professeur d'un jour qui prenait son rôle un peu trop au sérieux.

Le chevalier envoya son bâton en avant, désarma Arthur presqu'immédiatement et le fit tomber au sol lourdement.

Le jeune homme se redressa et lui jeta un regard noir.

– Si tu t'étais placé correctement, tu aurais pu parer ce coup.

Arthur se releva en râlant.

– Je ne vois pas du tout comment j'aurais pu arrêter un coup aussi violent !

– Si ta garde avait été bonne, tu l'aurais fait sans aucun problème.

Arthur serra les poings, et Raven se baissa pour ramasser la dague.

– Ma garde était tout à fait convenable au vu de ce que vous m'avez montré !

Tendant la dague vers le garçon, Raven se contenta de ricaner un peu.

– Convenable, oui, mais si elle n'est que convenable, elle ne suffira pas à te protéger.

Arthur reprit son arme, légèrement boudeur pour le coup, et Raven passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

– Bon, on va reprendre un peu plus tranquillement si tu veux.

Mais, alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, une voix féminine retentit au dessus d'eux.

– Comme tu es adorable chevalier !

Raven leva immédiatement les yeux, et les posa sur la femme qui lui avait parlé. Arthur eut un léger hoquet de surprise en la voyant.

Elle était très belle, mais semblait voler dans les airs.

Son corps ressemblait presque à de la fumée, apparaissant et disparaissant en fonction de son bon vouloir.

Ses cheveux, eux-mêmes, semblaient s'évaporer autours d'elle.

Flottant tel un nuage, elle apparu contre l'épaule du chevalier avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste.

Arthur déglutit, tenant toujours fermement son arme.

Mais Raven ne bougeait absolument pas, et le jeune homme se dit qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas à combattre.

– Vraiment je suis surprise de voir qu'un homme tel que toi puisse être aussi adorable avec un pauvre petit misérable tel que lui.

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire, ses yeux jaunes le clouant sur place.

Elle glissa doucement vers l'autre épaule de l'homme, lui murmurant à l'oreille ses paroles tentantes.

– Tu mérites tellement mieux chevalier… Pouvoir, gloire, richesse… Que sais-je encore ?

D'un mouvement brusque, Raven se dégagea pour se tourner vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, démone ?

Elle se contenta de rire un peu avant de reprendre :

- Ce que je veux ? Parlons plutôt de ce que tu veux, de ce que je peux te donner.

Le sourire que Raven fit à cette femme fit frémir Arthur, mais il ne tenta rien.

– Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne quoi que ce soit. Je prends moi-même tout ce que je veux.

– Ah oui ?

L'être évanescent avait penché la tête sur le côté, cherchant véritablement à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui posant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, souriant d'un sourire cruel et empli de dents légèrement pointues.

– Il est bien dommage pour toi que tu ne veuilles pas te joindre à moi. Mais peu importe.

Elle recula, griffant la joue du chevalier, se mettant hors de leur porté.

– Mon château est à vingt kilomètres à l'est d'ici, si tu venais à changer d'avis.

Et, sans rien ajouter, elle disparut, ne laissant qu'une traînée noirâtre derrière elle.

Arthur se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout l'échange.

Se tournant vers Raven, il demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante.

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ?

Raven se tourna vers lui, et reprit un air un peu plus sympathique, souriant à nouveau.

– Ouais, mais crois pas que ça va t'éviter l'entraînement ! Remet toi en position !

Et, alors qu'Arthur obtempérait, Raven se passa doucement les doigts sur les petites griffures que la créature avait pu lui faire.

Ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement mal, mais ça le brûlait un peu.

Rapidement, il l'oublia, se concentrant sur tout autre chose.

* * *

Le soleil devenait plus chaud, la neige avait disparu depuis un moment, et les plantes commençaient doucement à réapparaître, à la grande joie du petit groupe de voyageurs.

Descendre de cette montagne s'était révélé bien plus simple que d'y monter, et Réléna s'était dit que ce n'était sans doute pas sans lien à l'enlèvement de Duo par un méchant démon à l'allé.

Mais, alors qu'ils continuaient à descendre, Camilla s'arrêta soudainement, faisant stopper tout le monde.

– Bien, il est temps de dire au revoir à Babus !

Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi ?

Mais la vieille dame avait déjà l'explication et, d'une certaine manière, ils connaissaient tous la raison de l'abandon de Babus.

– C'est un animal sauvage avant tout ! Il nous a aidé, mais sa place est ici, pas avec nous !

Elle se rapprocha de l'ours qui, selon Trowa, n'avait plus vraiment rien de sauvage, et elle se mit à lui parler doucement.

Personne ne dit rien et elle chuchota encore un moment avant que l'ours ne fasse demi-tour de lui-même.

Duo se sentit, étrangement, un peu triste de voir cet animal partir.

Babus avait été, durant un temps, un membre à part entière de leur équipe.

Camilla revint vers eux, pas réellement triste, pensant tout de même à son ami des montagnes.

Mais elle avait sauvé la vie de Babus en le soignant, et Babus leur avait rendu la pareille, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus.

Et, contrairement à Trowa qui avait sauvé les vies de Quatre et Duo plusieurs fois, Babus avait reprit sa liberté.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient la route, Duo demanda tranquillement :

- Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ?

Tomas regarda au dessus de son épaule pour fixer le jeune prince.

– Nous allons au temple de Dame Layne, la déesse que je servais en tant que Grand Prêtre.

– Votre patronne quoi… marmonna Trowa à côté du vieillard.

L'autre hocha la tête.

– Ainsi que celle de Raven, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Hilde, plus réellement sûre d'elle.

A nouveau, le vieil homme hocha la tête.

– Et c'est loin ? demanda Duo à qui la marche faisait tout de même un peu peur.

Tomas réfléchit un instant.

– Eh bien… il devrait être à un mois de marche…

Duo sentit clairement sa mâchoire tomber au sol.

– Si loin que ça ?

Tomas hocha la tête.

– Bien sûr, nous ferons halte dans quelques villages qui se trouvent sur la route. Vous verrez, la distance n'est pas si grande, nous arriverons plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

– Je vois pas trop comment… grogna Hilde en sentant, soudainement, son sac bien plus lourd qu'auparavant.

Duo, lui, préférait ne pas préciser qu'ils devraient faire le chemin inverse par la suite pour retourner au temple principal pour vaincre le roi des démons...

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, sans prendre le temps de faire aucune pause, le paysage devenant de plus en plus forestier.

Cela leur fit réellement plaisir, le froid de la neige resterait, à présent, loin derrière eux.

Ils se changèrent au milieu du parcours, troquant leurs vêtements d'hiver contre d'autres un peu plus léger, et ces messieurs eurent une drôle de surprise.

Leurs vêtements n'étaient pas des plus pratiques.

Trowa trouva les siens trop ouverts, Quatre et Duo, trop féminins, quand à Heero, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas en quoi consistait l'équipement qu'elles lui avaient choisies.

Il y avait des pièces de cuir, du tissu, une cape, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment dans quel sens il devait mettre tout cela.

Et les autres étaient trop occupés à râler sur leurs propres vêtements pour lui prêter main forte.

– Je persiste à dire qu'on dirait une robe !

– Non Duo, ce n'est pas une robe, c'est une tunique, et de toute façon, tu n'as rien d'autre !

Quatre avait moins fait le difficile, mais il ne cessait de répéter que ce serait bien difficile de marcher sur les sentiers rocailleux avec des sandales.

Quand à Trowa, il se demandait surtout s'il était vraiment habillé, sa chemise ne pouvant se fermer totalement, il se sentait tout de même à moitié nu !

Heero finit par être aidé par Réléna elle-même qui lui attacha chaque pièce de cuir à la bonne place.

– Voilà ! Le chevalier idéal !

Et elle se remit en route.

Duo, en regardant Heero, ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Bah… ça va être tout autant chiant à mettre qu'à enlever ça…

Et il reprit la marche, rapidement suivi par Heero, qui se disait, qu'effectivement, ils risquaient de perdre pas mal de temps.

Mais, il ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Au moins, je ne porte pas une robe…

Et alors qu'ils continuaient leur route, le chevalier se fit frapper aux côtes par Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Des commentaires, des réactions, quelque chose que vous mourrez d'envie de dire ? Des précisions sur certaines choses que vous aimeriez ? N'hésitez pas, demandez, parlez, communiquez ! Les reviews existent pour ça ^-^

Merci de me lire !


	38. Chapter 38

Merci à elodiedalton, Nibai, Shiro Akuma et ptite clad pour leurs reviews !

Shiro Akuma : Un chapitre spécial Raven et Arthur ? Eh bien, ce sera quand même difficile à la vue de l'avancée de l'histoire, mais je verrais si je ne peux pas en faire un bonus sur le blog de Sa Majesté ^-^

Sinon, je suis certaine que tout le monde se demande qui a pu gagner le sondage de popularité ! La réponse juste là : http: / / my. deviantart. com / messages / # / d3c1ra5

La suite arrive !

* * *

Chapitre 38

Ou

Sa Majesté dans le village oublié

* * *

- On est bientôt arrivés ?

– Duo, c'est la dixième fois que tu le demandes, et c'est donc la dixième fois que je te dirais que je ne le sais pas.

Le natté regarda le brigand avant de renifler ostensiblement.

– Mais Trowa ! Il fait bientôt nuit, et on est tous très fatigués !

– Oui, justement, on l'est tous, alors pas la peine que tu en rajoutes.

– Je n'en rajoute pas ! Je ne fais que souligner un détail qui regarde tout le monde !

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il était le seul à considérer que cette conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Mais personne n'écoutait réellement les deux jeunes hommes, et les kilomètres continuaient de s'enchaîner.

Là où on pouvait clairement sentir la fatigue des membres du petit groupe, c'était dans la baisse générale de l'ambiance.

Même Camilla ne trouvait plus de commentaires à faire sur les merveilles qui pouvaient les entourer.

Réléna approcha doucement de Tomas Jenkels.

– Dîtes moi, n'est-il pas temps de nous arrêter pour la nuit ? Tout le monde commence à en avoir assez.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Faîtes-moi un peu confiance, je vous promets une belle surprise pour ce soir.

Hilde soupira derrière lui.

– Le problème, c'est pas la confiance, c'est votre sens de l'orientation…

Quatre, qui marchait en tête, s'exclama alors :

- Il y a un village ! Droit devant !

Le vieux prêtre eut un sourire satisfait.

– Et voilà, ce soir nous ne dormirons pas dans la tente, mais à l'auberge !

– Attendez… On va pouvoir se laver ! s'exclama Hilde pour qui une trempette dans un ruisseau n'était pas vraiment synonyme de bain.

– Et on va manger des légumes ! rajouta Réléna qui ne supportait plus la soupe aux herbes et les lapins que ramenait Trowa.

– Des lits bien chauds… déclara Duo qui, lui, trouvait que s'enrouler dans une cape ne donnait pas réellement chaud.

Les autres n'ajoutèrent rien, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

– Alors, n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ma surprise ?

Mais, alors qu'ils sortaient du sentier pour entrer sur la place du village, Quatre cassa toute l'ambiance.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée d'être venu ici…

Et, en regardant les maisons, les voyageurs comprirent rapidement pourquoi.

Les vitres étaient toutes cassées, les portes défoncées, les meubles renversés…

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici.

Ni démons, ni humains.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Trowa en regardant les quelques restes de la lumière du soleil.

Rapidement, ils se retrouveraient dans le noir.

Quatre entra dans l'une des maisons, et en ressortit rapidement.

– Il y a des corps à l'intérieur, mais, de ce que je sens, il n'y a plus eu de démons ici depuis des mois.

– Donc, ils ont tout détruit et sont repartis… marmonna Réléna en regardant autours d'elle.

– Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il y ait des survivants ? demanda Duo à qui l'idée d'un village totalement vide faisait réellement peur.

Mais Heero détruisit rapidement ses espoirs.

– S'il y en a eu, ils ne doivent plus être ici depuis longtemps.

Tomas ne bougeait plus vraiment, observant les alentours avec un intérêt certain.

– Alors, nous remettons-nous en route ? demanda Trowa à qui l'idée de rester dans un village détruit ne disait trop rien.

Mais le vieil homme l'arrêta bien rapidement.

– La nuit sera trop rapidement là, nous allons devoir nous arrêter ici pour cette nuit.

– Bien, montez la tente messieurs ! lança Camilla, peu désireuse d'aller dormir dans l'une des anciennes bâtisses.

Et, au vu de l'ardeur avec laquelle les garçons montèrent la grande toile, elle se dit qu'ils devaient ressentir la même chose.

Même leur cheval ne semblait guère rassuré à l'idée de rester dans les parages.

Et, dans l'ombre des arbres, l'éternelle poursuivante de Trowa les guettait, attendant le bon moment.

Si elle perdu leur trace dans la montagne, elle ne comptait plus perdre un seul instant pour retirer la vie au brigand.

* * *

Ils marchaient à peine depuis quelques heures lorsque le chevalier s'arrêta.

Arthur, surpris que l'homme lui accorde une pause aussi vite, se pressa de le rejoindre en haut de la butte qu'il venait de gravir, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étrange spectacle que Raven admirait.

Une ville gigantesque se tenait à leurs pieds, ou, tout du moins, ce qu'il semblait en rester.

Les maisons semblaient toutes fermées, personne n'était visible dehors et seul un gigantesque château semblait réellement vivant.

Pourtant, Arthur était persuadé que toutes ces maisons abritaient des centaines de personnes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il, espérant secrètement que le chevalier décide de passer à côté de cet endroit.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre sentait clairement une énergie des plus malsaines s'élever au dessus de cet endroit, et même si aucun démon n'était visible, il savait qu'il y en avait.

Raven se grata la joue un instant, passant ses doigts sur les fines griffures que la démone avait pu lui faire.

Il faisait ce geste depuis un moment, et Arthur se demandait si cette blessure le gênait.

Le chevalier finit par répondre.

– On a pas trop le choix. On va y passer pour prendre de quoi manger.

Arthur haussa les sourcils, surprit par ce genre d'excuse.

Généralement, Raven préférait largement chasser lui-même ce qu'ils pouvaient manger par la suite.

Mais, comme il se remettait en route, Arthur se contenta de lui emboiter le pas.

Ils atteignirent très rapidement les portes grandes ouvertes de la ville, et Arthur se rapprocha immédiatement du chevalier, sentant un peu plus cette aura négative qui semblait entourer chaque chose.

Raven le regarda un instant, ne comprenant sans doute pas une telle réaction, et il se contenta de sourire.

– T'en fais pas, reste prêt de moi et ça ira.

Et il reprit sa marche, entrant dans cette ville hantée.

Arthur se dit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Raven.

Face à la réaction d'Arthur, le chevalier aurait pu avoir diverses réactions, se moquer de lui, lui passer la main dans les cheveux, comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps, lui prendre la main pour le faire avancer à ses côtés, ou faire demi-tour, tout simplement.

Mais partir seul devant en le laissant en arrière, cela ne faisait pas parti des habitudes de Raven.

Et c'est presque terrorisé qu'Arthur rejoignit Raven, et qu'ils s'avancèrent dans cet endroit maudit.

En regardant autours de lui, Arthur vit quelques rideaux bouger, et des ruelles qui semblaient emplies de corps qui restaient au sol.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la rue principale.

En passant au croisement de l'une de ces petites rues, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler en chuchotant.

En se retournant, il vit un homme qui devait avoir dans les trente ans.

Ce dernier lui faisait signe de venir, mais, en se retournant, Arthur vit que Raven avait également vu cet homme.

Le chevalier le regarda un instant avant de reprendre sa route, droit devant lui.

Arthur regarda à nouveau dans la ruelle, mais l'inconnu avait déjà disparu.

Effrayé, il couru pour se remettre au niveau du chevalier, et il comprit alors où ce dernier se rendait.

Directement au château qui se dressait devant eux.

Mais Raven ne semblait pas réellement inquiet à l'idée d'y aller, juste un peu ennuyé.

C'était, en tout cas, ce que comprenait Arthur en le voyant continuer à gratter cette joue.

Et, avec l'impression que tout irait de travers beaucoup trop rapidement, le jeune homme continua à avancer, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le marasme négatif qu'était cette énergie.

* * *

Les flammes de leur feu de camp montaient haut, éclairant un peu les ténèbres qui les entouraient.

Les membres du petit groupe se tenaient le plus proche possible les uns les autres, mangeant en guettant le moindre mouvement qu'il pouvait y avoir autours d'eux.

Camilla ne semblait pas des plus inquiète, de même que Trowa, mais aux yeux de Duo, ces deux là n'étaient pas normaux.

Non, ce qui était nettement plus logique, c'était la main d'Heero qui restait proche de son épée, Réléna qui se retournait dès qu'il y avait un bruit derrière elle, Hilde, qui se tenait le plus repliée possible sur elle-même ou Quatre, qui mangeait, les yeux perdus dans les ténèbres devant lui.

Et, le plus anormal de tous, c'était Tomas Jenkels, qui s'était tout simplement endormi devant son assiette.

Duo lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien en ces lieux.

Au moindre bruit, il sursautait, s'attendant à voir apparaître un monstre droit devant lui.

Il craignait réellement toute nouvelle rencontre avec un démon, n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié la dernière.

Mais Quatre leur avait assuré que, si un monstre approchait, il le sentirait immédiatement.

Réléna avait émit quelques réserves quand à sa propre capacité à les sentir venir.

Duo ne savait pas si c'était Quatre qui était trop sûr de lui, ou Réléna qui ne l'était pas assez.

Et, ce qui était probablement le plus effrayant, c'était le fait que les filles n'arrivaient pas à se détendre assez pour parler et rire comme elles le faisaient habituellement.

Cet endroit leur retirait tout courage, les laissant perdu comme des enfants dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Camilla reposa son assiette au sol, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

– Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher rapidement. Vous vous sentirez sans doute bien mieux dans la tente !

Elle se releva, et Hilde, presque libérée d'un poids, reposa son assiette pour la rejoindre rapidement dans la tente.

Il serait toujours plus rassurant de se retrouver à l'abris de ces tentures.

Réléna rangea un peu leurs couverts, et Duo décida de rejoindre les deux femmes dans la tente.

Quatre ne dit pas un mot, mais alla également se coucher.

Alors que Réléna les rejoignait, Heero demanda calmement au brigand :

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher toi ?

Trowa secoua la tête.

– Je vais rester ici, veiller à ce que rien ne nous attaque cette nuit. Et puis…

En regardant le vieillard endormi, il ajouta :

- Ce ne serait pas correct de le laisser seul dehors.

Heero hocha la tête et se releva.

– Réveille-moi quand tu voudras être remplacé.

Trowa acquiesça, mais en regardant Heero aller se coucher, il se dit qu'il n'irait sans doute pas le réveiller.

Il reporta ses yeux sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui, et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Monsieur Jenkels commencer à lui parler.

– Alors mon garçon, combien de temps allez vous encore rester parmi nous ?

Trowa se pencha en avant, ses mains se liant et se déliant, il était mal à l'aise.

– Je ne le sais pas trop…

- Votre dette envers Sa Majesté est payée depuis longtemps. Tout comme celle que vous aviez envers Quatre. Vous les avez même sauvé plusieurs fois. Alors, que fait-on maintenant ?

Trowa releva les yeux vers lui, et répondit calmement.

– Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment pensé. Je suppose que je vais rester encore un peu avec vous. Je partirais quand j'en aurais assez de tout ça.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, semblant satisfait d'une telle réponse.

Le brigand n'était pas une force négligeable dans leur groupe, et il aurait été dérangeant de le voir les quitter aussi vite.

Tomas se releva, et annonça au jeune homme :

- Je vais rejoindre les autres pour dormir un peu. S'il y a le moindre problème, essayez de ne réveiller que ceux qui pourront vous aider.

Sous-entendant ainsi qu'il comptait bien dormir toute la nuit sans avoir à attraper ses armes à une heure avancée, il rejoignit la tente et disparut rapidement à l'intérieur.

Trowa reposa ses yeux sur les flammes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il se devait de faire.

Et, à vrai dire, il songeait sérieusement à rester avec eux.

Il n'avait plus vraiment d'endroit où aller, et il commençait à sérieusement apprécier être avec ce petit groupe.

Il ne faisait rien de mal en restant à leurs côtés.

Un bruit de pas retentit dans l'ombre, juste derrière lui, et il reconnu immédiatement la façon de marcher de cette fille qui tentait de le tuer depuis des mois.

– Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais, Meï ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent, et il l'entendit braquer directement son arme vers lui.

– Uniquement si tu reviens avec moi.

Trowa se releva doucement, et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui continuait de le regarder froidement.

Ennuyé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

– Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais ? Je pensais pourtant que la montagne t'aurais suffisamment dégoûtée pour que tu arrêtes de me suivre…

La prise de la jeune fille sur son arbalète se fit plus serrée.

Elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle avait eu bien trop froid, qu'elle s'était perdue, et qu'elle avait faillit mourir dans cette montagne.

Pas devant lui en tout cas.

– Ne prend pas ce sujet autant à la légère Trowa ! Je suis venue te tuer cette fois !

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas réellement impressionné.

– C'est pas ce que tu as dis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

Elle serra les dents, avant d'exploser.

– Tu as toujours été tellement chiant !

Et, alors qu'elle tirait, il se jeta sur le côté, évitant la flèche sans grand problème.

– Tu sais que tu as déjà blessé un innocent avec tes bêtises ?

– C'est de ta faute si c'est arrivé ! Tu n'avais qu'à mourir avant !

Elle le visa une nouvelle fois, et il continua à éviter tranquillement, ne la prenant absolument pas au sérieux.

Elle se retrouva rapidement à cours de munitions.

– Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, sans réellement croire qu'elle allait partir et abandonner rien que pour ça.

Elle jura, et sortit un coutelas de sa poche avant de foncer directement sur lui.

– Mais tu vas mourir oui !

Trowa se décala sur le côté et saisit immédiatement le bras armé de la jeune femme, le lui tordant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son arme.

Il la repoussa en arrière, et elle tomba à genoux au sol.

Elle ne releva pas la tête et frappa le sol avec son poing.

– Merde… Mais pourquoi j'arrive jamais à te tuer toi !

Trowa ramassa le coutela, et le rangea dans sa poche.

– Parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Elle releva la tête, et lui cria presque :

- Mais les lois de la tribu sont claires ! Tu dois m'épouser ou mourir de ma main ! C'est comme ça !

– Je ne fais plus parti de la tribu, et tu le sais.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de partir de cette façon !

– Plus rien ne m'attend dans la tribu Meï. Et tu n'as plus à t'accrocher à cette coutume.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et, au bout de quelques minutes, Trowa vit Heero sortir en trombe de la tente.

Alerté par les cris que Meï avait poussés, il avait juste mis un peu de temps à remettre son équipement.

L'assassin était déjà sur pieds, tendant un doigt accusateur vers Trowa.

– La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Les lois se doivent d'être respectées, et je serais le bras de la justice !

Et, alors que la gamine partait en courant, Heero se plaça à côté de Trowa.

– C'est quoi ce numéro au juste ?

Trowa haussa les épaules.

– Ma fiancée. Enfin, ex…

Il ne fit pas réellement attention aux yeux grands ouverts d'Heero, et se contenta de retourner auprès du feu de camp.

Le chevalier regarda un instant la tente, hésita, mais vint, finalement, s'installer auprès du brigand, peu décidé à le laisser veiller seul toute la nuit.

Et, alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, plus proches qu'il n'était nécessaire de l'être, ils ne sentaient pas que sur eux étaient posés les yeux brillants de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à tous !

En premier lieu, une petite BD avec les réactions des malheureux perdants du quizz de popularité de Sa Majesté : http: / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Gundam-Wing-comic-3-202522921

Petite note à ce sujet, vous allez découvrir Raven sous une autre identité (la dessinatrice s'est trompée de prénom, et je trouve ça très amusant personnellement ^-^)

Enfin, sinon, merci à celles qui laissent des reviews : Shiro Akuma, elodiedalton et ptite clad.

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite :

* * *

Chapitre 39

Ou

Sa Majesté le roi de la chute…

* * *

Le temps ne changeait plus vraiment à présent, et le petit groupe voyageait perpétuellement sous un soleil de plomb.

Duo s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus chaud que cela, mais Tomas Jenkels lui avait assuré que ce serait bien pire lorsqu'ils traverseraient le désert pour rejoindre le temple d'une autre déesse.

Le natté s'était un peu demandé quel genre de pays pouvait être celui là pour avoir une montagne, un volcan et, maintenant, un désert.

Mais il n'avait pas cherché à partager cette pensée avec les autres.

Il ne voulait plus entendre Hilde lui parler du jeu Zelda dans lequel il y avait, justement, ce genre d'éléments.

Non, il ne voulait plus entendre parler personne, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne cessait de fixer Trowa et Heero et de leur en vouloir pour quelque chose.

Mais, il ignorait totalement ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour s'attirer son animosité.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était là, et qu'elle refusait de partir.

Mais, finalement, ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était qu'aucun des deux ne semblait réellement se rendre compte qu'il leur faisait la tête.

Ils continuaient à parler entre eux, devant les autres membres du groupe, laissant Duo tout seul derrière.

Enfin, avec Quatre.

Et le natté bouillait littéralement.

Un instant, il eut même l'impression de voir de jolies petites fleures tourner autours des deux hommes, et il secoua la tête rapidement.

Les filles parlaient trop, et voilà qu'il se mettait à se faire des films tout comme elles.

Pris d'un horrible doute, il se tourna vers son voisin et le saisit par les épaules.

– Quatre !

Le mage, légèrement surpris, s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher.

Tout comme l'ensemble du petit groupe.

Se rendant compte qu'à présent tout le monde les regardait, y comprit les deux garçons auxquels il pensait depuis un moment, Duo relâcha les épaules du blond, baissa la tête, et se lança en avant, dépassant les autres.

Le tout, sans rien avoir dit à Quatre qui continuait à le fixer comme s'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit.

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire, et même les filles ne réussirent pas à comprendre ce qu'il comptait demander à Quatre.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur chemin, Duo restant loin devant eux, les ignorant tous comme s'ils étaient responsables de ses tourments.

Et il ne cessait pas un seul instant de se demander ce qui pouvait l'énerver autant dans la relation qu'avaient Heero et Trowa.

Après tout, il était le premier à se plaindre quand ils ne se parlaient pas, et maintenant qu'ils le faisaient, il n'était toujours pas content.

Et puis, il n'avait jamais ressenti aucune animosité envers Quatre, alors que, pourtant, il avait été au plus proche du brigand, au moins pour une nuit.

La conclusion logique était donc, qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Trowa.

Mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir au plus mal.

Marchant sans trop regarder devant lui, Duo se fit alors la réflexion que ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était peut-être le fait de passer au second plan.

Cela lui paraissait terriblement égoïste, mais également réaliste.

Il avait été appelé Sa Majesté pendant des semaines par Heero, et Trowa avait juré de toujours veiller sur sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes gens restaient la plupart du temps entre eux, et avaient légèrement oublié que c'était lui qu'ils devaient protéger.

Cette idée lui semblait nettement plus convenable.

Il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit que, s'il était dans cet état, c'était peut-être lié à Heero, et uniquement à lui.

Ne regardant pas devant lui, il ne remarqua tout simplement pas qu'il sortait du chemin, encore moins que, devant lui, il y avait une pente plus qu'abrupte.

Les cris des deux hommes de ses pensées ne suffirent pas à le prévenir à temps, et il se sentit tomber en avant.

Plusieurs bras se refermèrent sur lui, en vain, et les trois jeunes hommes dévalèrent la pente un peu trop vite à leur goût.

* * *

Raven avait poussé les portes du château, sans aucune hésitation, comme s'il y avait été invité.

Un instant, Arthur se dit qu'il avait déjà dû venir ici, et que c'était ce qui expliquait ses réactions plus qu'étranges.

Le jeune homme pressa un peu le pas pour se remettre au niveau du chevalier.

– Qui est-ce qui vit ici au juste ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir que Raven se souvienne de sa présence à ses côtés.

Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

– Aucune idée.

L'homme marchait vite, et Arthur avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

Il avait également bien du mal à croire Raven quand il disait ne jamais être venu.

A chaque intersection, le chevalier choisissait une direction sans aucune hésitation, ne s'arrêtant pas à un seul instant pour réfléchir.

Il ne regardait pas autours de lui, semblant uniquement concentré par son objectif, mais Arthur regardait autours de lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

Contrairement à la ville, le château était empli de couleurs et semblaient respirer le luxe et la richesse.

Il ne savait pas qui vivait ici, mais cette personne avait du goût.

Elle était aussi assez égoïste pour vivre dans l'opulence pendant que le reste des humains vivaient dehors dans la pauvreté.

A force de regarder autours de lui, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui, et il rentra dans Raven qui s'était arrêté devant lui.

Surpris, il releva les yeux vers le chevalier et fut cloué sur place par le regard rouge qu'avait posé ce dernier sur lui.

Il n'y avait que de l'indifférence, voir même de l'ennui.

– Fais un peu gaffe toi.

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, il avait continué sa route, toujours droit devant lui.

Arthur avait hésité, un instant, à partir.

A laisser le chevalier se débrouiller seul en ces lieux.

Après tout, il n'avait certainement pas à subir sa mauvaise humeur.

Pourtant, il le suivit, ne souhaitant pas réellement se retrouver seul dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne se souvenait même pas des couloirs qu'ils avaient prit pour arriver jusqu'ici, et il ne pensait pas être capable de pouvoir sortir d'ici tout seul.

Mais, une fois entré dans la pièce, il regretta terriblement son choix.

Raven avançait maintenant sur un long tapis d'apparat, levant les yeux vers un trône semblant être en or.

Cette même femme qui leur avait parlé dans la forêt se tenait alanguis dessus, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes et dérangeants.

Arthur se dit que, si Raven voulait vraiment venir en ces lieux pour tuer ce monstre, il aurait pu lui en parler de suite.

Et, le comportement du chevalier sembla tout de suite plus normal aux yeux de l'apprenti prêtre.

Sans doute était-il trop préoccupé à l'idée de ce combat pour penser à s'occuper de lui.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre se plaça non loin du chevalier, prêt à lui donner son aide au moindre problème.

Même s'il doutait un peu de sa potentielle efficacité…

La femme n'avait d'yeux que pour Raven.

– Je savais bien que tu finirais par arriver ici.

Elle glissa doucement de son siège d'or, et se posa auprès du chevalier, saisissant immédiatement le menton de ce dernier entre ses doigts, longs et fins.

- Vraiment… Ta place est ici chevalier, et non auprès de ces idiotes sans cervelles.

Arthur cru comprendre qu'elle parlait des déesses et, en tant qu'apprenti prêtre, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser dire de telles choses.

Bien campé sur ses deux jambes, il s'écria :

- Que pensez-vous au juste ? Raven ne sert pas les déesses ! Il fait uniquement ce qui lui semble juste ! Et sa place n'est absolument pas à vos côtés !

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait, absolument pas, tenté de préserver l'honneur de ses déesses.

Uniquement celui de Raven.

Mais le sourire de la femme ne le rassura pas.

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, sans lâcher Raven un seul instant.

– Oh, tu es là toi ?

Arthur, légèrement vexé qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué sa présence avant, ni relevé ce qu'il avait pu lui crier, serra les poings.

– Bien sûr !

Elle parut alors légèrement surprise.

– Ah oui ? Parce qu'il te semble naturel de voyager avec cet homme ?

Le chevalier ne bougeait toujours pas, et Arthur commença à se sentir un peu mal.

– Je…

Il ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre, car si voyager avec Raven lui semblait naturel, cela ne l'était pas réellement tout de même.

– Je… Bien sûr !

La femme se mit à rire, appréciant l'idée de l'avoir mit mal à l'aise.

Son corps de fumé s'éleva au dessus de Raven, et elle se rapprocha d'Arthur, le touchant presque.

– Je... Je… le parodia-t-elle avant de se reculer, tournant sur elle-même en riant à nouveau.

– Vraiment, comment quelque chose comme toi a-t-il pu penser qu'un chevalier tel que lui pouvait te porter de l'intérêt ?

Le regard d'Arthur se durcit un instant, il ne supportait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi.

Alors qu'elle volait au dessus d'eux, elle cessa de rire face à ce regard, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et dit d'un ton impérieux :

- Raven, viens par ici.

Surpris, Arthur vit le chevalier obéir, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

– Jette-moi cette chose dehors, je n'ai pas envie de salir cet endroit en le tuant ici.

Arthur ne réussi absolument pas à bouger, cloué sur place.

Il sentit le chevalier le soulever, et l'emmener hors de la salle.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il se mit à se débattre.

– Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Il continua un long moment à tenter de raisonner le chevalier, le frappant même pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité, de le faire réagir, n'importe quoi.

Lorsque l'homme le jeta au sol, il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Ils étaient dehors.

Et, alors que Raven allait faire demi-tour, Arthur se releva rapidement pour attraper sa tunique, le retenant de toutes ses forces.

– Arrêtez de faire comme si vous deviez lui obéir ! Redevenez vous-même bon sang !

Le chevalier se retourna, et Arthur sentit clairement un poing violent s'enfoncer dans son ventre, le pliant en deux.

Il tomba à genoux, tentant de retrouver le souffle qu'il venait de perdre.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, la démone était penchée auprès de son oreille.

– Essai de comprendre rapidement, il est à moi et rien de ce que tu feras ne pourra jamais te le ramener.

Le jeune homme voulu se tourner vers elle, mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

Et, en reportant son regard sur le chevalier, il le vit retourner dans le château, alors que les portes se fermaient derrière lui.

Ignorant la douleur lancinante qui continuait de le torturer suite au coup du chevalier, Arthur se releva pour tenter de rejoindre les portes.

Il ne parvint pas à les ouvrir, et il se mit à frapper contre elles, criant le nom de l'homme, espérant le faire ressortir.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que la pluie avait commencé à tomber, ni même que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu.

Il continua à appeler, longtemps.

Mais, il n'eut aucune réponse.

Rien.

* * *

La chute avait été longue, bien plus que ce que Duo aurait cru, mais elle n'avait pas fait aussi mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et constata qu'il ne voyait presque plus le soleil, les branches des arbres le couvrant presque totalement.

– Tout va bien en bas ?

La voix d'Hilde lui parvenait facilement, et il supposa qu'il n'avait pas dû tomber aussi bas qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier instant.

– Oui oui ! Enfin, je crois ! répondit-il en criant, essayant de se relever doucement.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, retenu par quatre bras, il lui était impossible de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste.

En se retournant, il croisa le regard bleu de son chevalier préféré, et ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Tu as quatre bras toi ?

Le chevalier lui-même sembla un peu surpris, et il finit par se retourner également, se rendant compte qu'à deux, ils devaient être sérieusement lourds pour Trowa.

Duo se releva rapidement, et Heero l'imita un peu moins vite.

Trowa grogna en se relevant, se plaignant légèrement de son dos qui en avait prit un sérieux coup.

Tous trois levèrent la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il leur serait bien plus difficile de remonter après être tombés aussi bas.

– Est-ce que vous avez une corde à nous lancer ? hurla Trowa, espérant pouvoir sortir de là rapidement.

Un long silence lui répondit, et il fut pris d'un sérieux doute.

C'est, finalement, la voix ennuyée de Réléna qui retentit :

- Y a que celle de la tente, et elle est bien trop courte !

Heero grogna en cherchant autours d'eux un quelconque moyen de remonter.

– Bien sûr, les vêtements bizarres elles y pensent, mais une corde…

Réléna cria à nouveau en haut :

- Et Heero, je sais que tu râle et c'est vraiment pas la peine !

Tomas Jenkels les rassura rapidement :

- Quatre affirme pouvoir trouver un sort pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas ! Prenez votre mal en patience !

Trowa regarda autours de lui, et rassura rapidement les deux autres.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de dangereux ici. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre.

Il s'installa au sol, et Duo ne tarda pas à l'imiter, s'installant à côté d'Heero en baissant la tête.

Honteux d'être tombé de cette façon.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'as à ce point préoccupé pour que tu ailles jusqu'à te jeter dans le vide ?

Trowa lançait les hostilités sans réellement prendre de pincettes.

Duo ne savait pas si c'était une qualité ou un défaut.

– Je… réfléchissais à pas mal de trucs…

Trowa soupira longuement, s'appuyant à un arbre juste derrière lui.

– Si y a quelque chose qui t'embête, parle en directement, ça évitera pas mal de choses.

– Trowa dit vrai. Vous n'avez pas à tout porter sur vos épaules. Nous sommes à vos côtés pour vous aider.

Duo regarda un instant le chevalier, sa dévotion faisait tout de même plaisir à voir.

Il supposait qu'Heero s'inquiétait de le voir dans cet état, ayant trop peur de le revoir aussi mal que dans la montagne.

Il ne se voyait pas vraiment lui dire que, ce qui le préoccupait, c'était qu'il en avait assez de voir ces deux là toujours tous les deux et de rester en arrière sans pouvoir les rejoindre.

Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire ça.

Et, alors que Quatre cherchait toujours un moyen de les faire remonter, ils commencèrent à se détendre un peu.

Trowa regardait le soleil qui perçait comme il le pouvait entre les branches, les inondant d'un peu de sa chaude lumière.

Duo écoutait doucement les bruits de la respiration des deux hommes qui étaient à ses côtés, profitant de cet instant de paix.

De ce genre de moments, qui devenaient bien trop rares à son goût.

Et Heero, en regardant Duo commencer à somnoler contre son épaule, se dit sérieusement qu'il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais délaisser Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	40. Chapter 40

Merci à Shiro Akuma, elodiedalton, Nibai, Aria et Shini-Live pour leurs reviews !

Shiro Akuma : Sadique ? Juste un peu ^-^

Aria : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, et je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! Merci pour ma chère bêta et pour Raven qui t'embrassent tous les deux. Un nouveau chapitre est posté chaque dimanche. A bientôt !

Shini-Live : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente, vraiment, que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre mignon (il en fallait bien quelques uns). Oui, Duo est jaloux, et je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment se calmer… Bises à toi !

Et sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre de la semaine !

* * *

Chapitre 40

Ou

La nuit du brigand et du mage de Sa Majesté

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et Quatre n'avait, visiblement, toujours pas trouvé la moindre solution pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Duo dormait depuis un moment, et Heero n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre au pays de Morphée.

En les couvrant avec sa cape, Trowa avait songé que, chevalier ou pas, Heero restait un gamin.

Il s'était réinstallé face à eux, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas réussi à se rendormir.

Il regardait au dessus d'eux, se demandant si le mage n'avait pas finis par abandonner pour aller se coucher, et recommencer le lendemain.

Cela ne poserait pas de réel problème, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Car, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne permettrait certainement pas de réussir à combattre correctement.

Même Meï risquerait de le battre si elle visait de là-haut.

Il s'appuya à nouveau contre le même arbre, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant à en distinguer ne serais-ce qu'un morceau dans l'étendue noire que formaient les arbres.

Mais il ne distinguait qu'une très faible lumière donnée par la lune.

Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet, mais il se sentait tout de même un peu mal, ne pouvant se résoudre à dormir, ne pouvant pas non plus passer une seconde nuit blanche.

Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, et, c'est sans réellement s'en rendre compte, qu'il finit par s'endormir quelques heures plus tard.

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'un rayon de soleil lui arriva directement dans les yeux, et il se rendit compte qu'il était couvert d'une cape bien chaude.

En relevant les yeux, il vit que Duo et Heero mangeaient ce qui semblait être un fruit.

Il retira la cape, se frotta un peu les yeux, et finit par les rejoindre, prenant un autre de ces drôles de fruits.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'espèce de petite balle rose qu'il tenait dans la main.

Duo haussa les épaules.

– C'est Hee-chan qui les a ramenés, et c'est drôlement bon.

Trowa regarda un instant ce drôle de truc, avant de finalement en prendre une bouchée.

Il fut agréablement surpris par le goût sucré de ce fruit, et il en prit rapidement un autre.

Il se tourna vers Heero.

– Tu as trouvé de l'eau, Hee-chan ?

Le chevalier secoua la tête, ignorant le fait que le brigand avait insisté inutilement sur ce surnom stupide qu'ils lui avaient trouvés.

Si la nourriture était facile à trouver, l'eau risquerait de leur manquer rapidement.

– Espérons que Quatre lance son sort rapidement, marmonna Duo en regardant au dessus d'eux.

Trowa se demandait un peu ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps au mage, et il craignit un instant qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose au groupe qui se trouvait en haut.

Mais un mouvement attira rapidement son regard, et il vit quelque chose descendre vers eux.

Il porta directement la main à son épée, croyant voir un serpent d'une taille impressionnante descendre doucement vers Duo.

Rapidement, il se rendit compte que c'était une liane, et que cette dernière s'entourait autours du jeune prince, sans même que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

C'est lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière que Duo remarqua cette corde verte enroulée autours de sa taille.

Il ne cria pas, mais eut un léger hoquet de surprise.

Heero avait déjà sorti son épée, mais Trowa avait retenu sa main.

– C'est probablement Quatre, expliqua-t-il au chevalier alors que ce dernier lui jetait un regard noir.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps et, bientôt, Heero fut lui-même soulevé par l'une de ces lianes, laissant Trowa seul au fond de ce ravin.

Un instant, le brigand cru qu'il ne sortirait pas par ce même moyen, et que Quatre avait décidé de le laisser en bas.

Après tout, le blond avait toujours tendance à ne plus le regarder dans les yeux, et à ne plus lui parler.

Il continuait même à hurler sur tous les toits que Trowa était le seul et unique responsable de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Mais, rapidement, une liane vint enserrer l'un des bras du jeune homme, le ramenant également vers le haut.

C'est avec un réel soulagement que Trowa reposa le pied sur le chemin.

– On peut dire que tu auras prit ton temps.

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'il prononça, ne remerciant absolument pas Quatre, et se massant le bras par lequel on l'avait remonté.

Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais ça lui avait fait mal.

Le mage lui lança un regard morne, avant de s'effondrer en avant.

Surpris, Trowa eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant que la tête du jeune blond ne heurte le sol.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande rapidement Duo, sérieusement inquiet pour le blond.

Après vérification, Trowa le rassura rapidement.

– Il s'est endormi… Je crois…

Hilde haussa les épaules.

– Pas étonnant, il a passé la nuit à lire pour trouver un sort pour vous sortir de là.

Heero la regarda, un peu surpris.

– Parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas ?

– Si, mais il nous a expliqué qu'il n'arrivait jamais à retenir les formules en entier.

A cet aveu, Trowa soupira en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de chances avec leurs magiciens.

Entre Monsieur Jenkels qui n'avait jamais montré la moindre once de magie malgré son statut de Grand Prêtre, Réléna qui ne savait presque rien soigner et qui n'avait de pouvoirs que sur l'eau douce, et maintenant, Quatre et sa petite mémoire, ils étaient mal partis.

Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et se contenta de charger le blond sur son dos.

– On ne va pas perdre une nouvelle journée bêtement, annonça-t-il en se remettant en route avec ce poids supplémentaire.

Duo baissa la tête en songeant que c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient perdu toute une journée et si Quatre s'était épuisé pour les sortir de là.

Mais, avant même qu'Hilde ne puisse jouer son rôle de meilleure amie, Heero était aux côtés de son prince et lui souriait gentiment.

– Nous y allons ?

Il ne lui disait pas de ne pas s'en faire, ni que personne ne lui en voulait, mais c'était tout comme.

Soudainement rassuré pour tout, Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de reprendre le chemin.

Le petit groupe se remit doucement en mouvement, et, bercé par le pas régulier de Trowa et par son odeur, Quatre rêvait.

Ou plutôt, il se souvenait.

* * *

_Il riait bêtement, c'était certain, et il ne marchait même plus réellement droit, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas._

_En fait, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait probablement pas debout si Trowa ne le retenait pas._

_Et pourtant, le brigand n'était pas en meilleur état._

_L'abus d'alcool était dangereux pour la santé, mais ils n'avaient pas ce genre de préventions dans leur monde à eux._

_– Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Quatre d'une voix enjouée au parfum d'alcool._

_Il avait du mal à parler clairement, mais Trowa n'était pas bien mieux._

_– Je sais pas…_

_- Ce serait dommage de dormir comme ça ! annonça Quatre parfaitement sûr de lui, et, alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre,_

_Trowa se mit à réfléchir de manière très sérieuse._

_– C'est vrai que ce serait dommage._

_Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Quatre se rendit compte que le brigand s'était contenté de donner une conclusion avant de se taire._

_Légèrement boudeur, il demanda :_

_- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire au juste ?_

_A nouveau, Trowa sembla réfléchir, s'installant sur leur unique lit._

_En s'allongeant, il finit pas dire :_

_- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?_

_Et le silence revint, sans que le brigand ne réfléchisse plus à rien._

_Il avait fermé les yeux et en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de s'endormir._

_Quatre se sentit d'autant plus ennuyé._

_Rapidement, il sauta sur le jeune homme, s'allongeant sur lui pour l'embêter._

_Trowa n'ouvrit qu'un œil._

_– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Quatre le regardait dans les yeux, et il se mit à réfléchir, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec le premier bouton de la chemise de Trowa._

_– Je sais pas… J'avais envie, c'est tout._

_– Oui, mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir si on reste comme ça._

_Quatre le regarda, accusateur._

_– Mais j'ai dis que c'était pas drôle si on dormait !_

_Leurs visages étaient très proches, et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Trowa s'était légèrement relevé pour embrasser les lèvres que Quatre lui tendait._

_– Voilà, après le bisou de bonne nuit, on dors, annonça-t-il en tentant de se dégager du mage._

_Mais ce dernier se contenta de se relever un peu, se plaçant à califourchon sur Trowa, l'emprisonnant entre ses cuisses._

_– Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ! cria-t-il presque, ne sentant pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues._

_Trowa haussa les épaules._

_– Juste un bisou de bonne nuit. Ma maman m'en faisait quand j'étais petit. Tu aimes pas ?_

_Quatre réfléchis un instant._

_– Si !_

_– Alors où est le problème ?_

_– Bah… J'ai envie de recommencer ! expliqua Quatre en se repenchant sur le brigand pour l'embrasser à son tour._

_Et, alors qu'il enchainait de simples baisers, peu à peu, quelque chose changea._

_Leurs mains se mirent à bouger, les lèvres restèrent soudées un peu plus longtemps et les regards se firent plus fiévreux._

_Et, c'est sans réellement comprendre l'enchaînement logique qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés nus, l'un contre l'autre, et qu'ils avaient commencé à commettre ensemble l'erreur qu'ils regretteraient atrocement dès le lendemain._

_Juste parce que Quatre avait apprécié le bisou de bonne nuit._

* * *

En ouvrant le premier œil, Quatre se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être en train de flotter quelque part.

Puis, il remarqua que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, à une petite vitesse.

Enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il était tout de même sur quelque chose d'assez rugueux.

En se redressant un peu, il reconnu les cheveux brun-roux de Trowa qui couvraient la nuque de ce dernier.

Ce dernier, sentant du mouvement dans son dos, tourna légèrement la tête.

– Tu es réveillé toi ?

Quatre grogna une réponse inintelligible, dormant encore un peu tout de même.

Puis, il se rappela de son rêve, et se rendit compte d'une chose.

Trowa n'avait absolument pas abusé de lui.

Pas le moins du monde.

Il lui avait juste donné un « innocent » bisou de bonne nuit.

C'était lui qui avait rendu cette étreinte un peu plus… intense.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues à l'idée que le brigand puisse découvrir cette sinistre vérité, Quatre s'exclama rapidement :

- Repose moi par terre ! Tout de suite !

Surpris, mais pas tout à fait, Trowa se baissa un peu pour laisser le blond remettre les deux pieds sur le sol.

Ce dernier s'éloigna immédiatement.

– Et pourquoi me portais-tu d'ailleurs ?

Le brigand regarda un instant le mage.

– Parce que tu dormais.

Serrant les poings, Quatre se mit en marche, prenant un peu d'avance sur le reste du groupe.

– Eh bien, maintenant je suis réveillé. Alors ne m'approche plus !

En le voyant s'éloigner comme ça, Duo demanda à Trowa :

- Il est encore fâché à cause de votre nuit ensemble ?

Trowa haussa les épaules avant de se remettre en route.

Et personne ne remarqua que, devant eux, Quatre avait prit une très jolie teinte cramoisie.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Arthur se rendit compte qu'il était totalement perdu.

Il n'était plus devant les portes du château de cette démone, mais sur un tas de paille qui sentait mauvais, dans ce qui devait être une maison rongée par les mites.

– Alors ça y est, tu émerges ?

En se tournant sur le côté, il reconnu l'homme qui lui avait fait signe dans une des ruelles de cette ville.

Ce dernier se tenait devant ce qui semblait être un meuble de cuisine, et il avait l'air en pleine préparation.

Arthur ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire.

– Où suis-je ?

– Chez moi.

L'homme indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la fenêtre.

– On t'as ramassé devant les portes du château. C'est pas très prudent de rester dehors, les gardes noirs ont tendance à massacrer tout ce qui passe sous leurs pieds.

Arthur se releva doucement, et il vit son sac et sa cape, posés un peu plus loin.

En regardant dehors, il remarqua qu'il pleuvait.

L'homme se rapprocha de lui, et se pencha à son niveau, lui tendant une petite écuelle remplie d'une bouillie un peu douteuse.

La cicatrice que l'inconnu avait sur tout le côté droit du visage attira immédiatement les yeux de l'apprenti prêtre, mais il ne posa aucune question et se contenta de prendre la nourriture qui lui était offerte.

– En tout cas, tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. Quand je t'ai vu entrer dans ce château, je pensais sincèrement que tu étais condamné.

– C'est pour ça que vous me faisiez signe ?

L'homme acquiesça.

– Ouais, j'avais déjà vu _sa_ marque sur la joue de ton compagnon, je savais que pour lui c'était foutu. Mais toi, t'as rien.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement.

– De quelle marque parlez-vous au juste ?

L'homme soupira, et se laissa tomber à côté d'Arthur, s'installant plus confortablement.

– Cette sorcière marque les hommes qu'elle veut contrôler. Il lui suffit de les griffer au visage et d'un seul coup, ils deviennent aussi fidèles que de gentils toutous.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, comprenant soudainement ce qui était arrivé à Raven.

Il n'était plus lui-même, et ce, depuis leur rencontre avec cette créature dans la forêt.

– Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ?

– Aucune idée. Pour garder le contrôle sur cette ville, je suppose.

– Et, comment est-ce qu'on libère quelqu'un ? Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour rendre sa liberté à quelqu'un qui est sous son emprise ?

L'homme écarquilla un peu les yeux, mais voyant l'espoir briller dans ceux d'Arthur, il préféra tenter de le rassurer un peu.

– Eh bien… A moi, on m'a coupé la joue pour retirer les marques des griffes, mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen…

Sentant clairement l'hésitation dans la voix de cet homme, Arthur ne se sentit pas rassuré.

Absolument pas.

Et, regardant dans la direction du château, il se prit à penser que jamais personne ne parviendrait à libérer Raven.

Le chevalier était probablement le seul à pouvoir tuer cette démone, et il ne se laisserait jamais couper la joue par quiconque.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il sentit sa chemise s'humidifier un peu.

Et, alors qu'il rapprochait ses jambes de son visage pour cacher ses pleurs, il songea à une chose.

Pour tout ce qu'il se passait dans ce monde, il sentait clairement qu'il haïssait Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir !


	41. Chapter 41

Merci à Shiro Akuma, Sortilege, ptite clad et Aria pour leurs reviews !

Shiro Akuma : Mais on va savoir ce qui arrive à Raven, pas de panique, d'autant qu'Arthur ne va sans doute pas le laisser comme ça.

Aria : Oh mais de rien, et comme on est dimanche, la suite est là ^-^

Bien sûr, cette semaine, il y a un joli dessin à aller voir et, pourquoi pas, à commenter : http: / / my. deviantart. com / messages / # / d3dnlhk

* * *

Chapitre 41

Ou

Sa Majesté dans la Ville Parfaite…

* * *

La nuit était tombée sans qu'Arthur ne le remarque réellement.

La nourriture de son sauveur avait un goût infect, et l'ensemble de son être semblait appeler à s'endormir.

Et à ne jamais se réveiller.

Son hôte ne voyait pas du tout comment le sortir de son état léthargique, aussi, il se contentait de continuer sa vie tranquillement.

La seule chose qui pouvait ne pas sembler naturelle, c'était les regards fréquents que l'inconnu jetait par la fenêtre.

Il n'avait même pas donné son prénom, mais Arthur n'avait pas réellement envie d'en savoir beaucoup plus.

Depuis que Raven l'avait jeté hors du château, Arthur ne s'intéressait pas à grand-chose.

Il n'avait plus quitté le château des yeux, et c'est pour cela qu'il remarqua le premier le minuscule changement qui avait eu lieu devant ses yeux.

La grande porte s'ouvrait doucement, et il pouvait déjà voir des lumières passer dans l'ouverture.

Il se tourna rapidement vers son hôte.

– Je crois que quelqu'un sort.

L'homme s'immobilisa, tournant immédiatement son regard vers la fenêtre devant laquelle Arthur se tenait depuis plusieurs heures.

– Et merde… lâcha-t-il avant de partir en courant, montant un petit escalier en bois quatre à quatre.

Surpris, le jeune apprenti prêtre regarda une nouvelle fois vers l'extérieur, et il vit que les portes s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser sortir de nombreux hommes, tous vêtu d'une armure aussi noire que la nuit.

Seules les torches permettaient de clairement les distinguer, eux et leurs destriers noirs.

Arthur reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui se tenait à la tête de cet étrange cortège, et il se demanda depuis quand Raven pouvait-être aussi effrayant.

Il sursauta en entendant, au dessus de lui, une cloche sonner fortement.

Il se rendit alors compte que c'était pour prévenir les autres personnes de cette ville, pour leur dire de se mettre à l'abri face à cette menace qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur eux.

La cloche s'arrêta, un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre juste après.

L'homme semblait réellement pressé, et il regarda Arthur droit dans les yeux.

– Viens vite avec moi toi.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Arthur se releva et suivit l'homme.

Ils sortirent de la maison, et ils se mirent à courir droit devant eux, s'enfonçant dans les nombreuses ruelles de cet endroit.

Le bruit des sabots des chevaux semblait les entourer totalement, et Arthur se rendit rapidement compte qu'on entendait également des bruits de course.

Il aurait voulu demander à son gardien ce qu'il se passait, mais l'autre courrait bien trop vite, et Arthur n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour le suivre et poser des questions.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à courir, l'homme devant lui s'arrêta et retint Arthur par le bras.

Devant eux, un cavalier se tenait immobile, épée levée.

Arthur mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que quelqu'un était empalé sur cette épée, et encore un peu plus longtemps à reconnaître Raven sous les traits cruels que ce dernier avait prit.

Alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Arthur et son compagnon, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner dans une nouvelle course.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre ne savait pas réellement où leurs pas devaient les mener, mais il savait que ce devait être le plus loin possible de cet être qui, un jour, avait été son ami.

– Encore un peu de courage gamin, on y est presque.

Arthur ne savait pas comment cet homme pouvait continuer à parler en courant aussi vite, mais il préféra ne pas le demander.

Le cheval était juste derrière eux, et il allait rapidement les rattraper.

Bien trop rapidement.

L'homme lui attrapa le bras et le poussa sur le côté, le faisant chuter dans un trou, le suivant rapidement.

Arthur se sentit tomber un moment avant d'heurter violemment le sol.

L'homme qui l'avait suivit lui tomba dessus, mais il se releva, entraînant Arthur derrière lui pour le mener un peu plus profondément dans ce qui devaient être d'anciens tunnels.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que bien plus loin, et le jeune homme put, enfin, reprendre son souffle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il en fut capable.

L'homme à la cicatrice haussa les épaules.

– Les gardes noirs. Ils font des descentes en ville assez souvent.

Arthur serra les poings, revoyant encore le visage mauvais de Raven, et cet homme tué par le chevalier.

– Est-ce qu'ils sont tous sous le contrôle de ce monstre ?

– Ouais. Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Ne sachant pas vraiment qui pouvaient être ces autres, Arthur se contenta de suivre l'homme dans les dédales des souterrains, rassuré de penser que ces gardes ne pourraient pas les retrouver ici.

Ils débouchèrent dans de plus grand tunnels, et Arthur remarqua qu'il y avait de nombreuses installations.

Des torches étaient accrochées aux murs, des caisses remplies de nourriture étaient posées sur les côtés, et Arthur se rendit compte que les pièces s'agrandissaient.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une gigantesque pièce, et Arthur fut surpris de voir de très nombreuses personnes.

Hommes, femmes et enfants, tous se tenaient là, venant probablement d'arriver.

Ils parlaient bruyamment entre eux, et personne ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Une femme s'approcha rapidement de l'homme qui avait accompagné Arthur jusqu'ici.

– Tout va bien, Sanae ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de morts ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a un nouveau garde, et personne ne s'en est sorti face à lui.

– Ouais, on l'a croisé.

La jeune femme regarda un instant Arthur, semblant se rendre compte qu'il était là.

– En tout cas, tout le monde commence sérieusement à perdre espoir. Ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps.

– Pourquoi vous ne tentez pas de combattre ? demanda Arthur sans vraiment songer au fait que cela puisse avoir quelque chose de vexant.

Sanae se tourna doucement vers lui, et lui expliqua avec bien plus de délicatesse que ce que la femme qui leur parlait aurait pu faire.

– La majorité des hommes qui nous ont attaqué ce soit sont nos amis, nos frères, fils, pères, maris. Les combattre ne nous ferait qu'un peu plus de mal. Nous cherchons un moyen d'atteindre directement cette femme, mais elle est toujours entourée par des gardes du corps.

– Et il n'y a aucun moyen de la séparer de ceux qu'elle a sous son contrôle ?

Un homme un peu éloigné d'eux s'exclama.

– Tu nous ramènes des débiles maintenant Sanae ? Comme si on avait pas pensé à tuer cette salope directement !

Vexé d'avoir été insulté, Arthur se tourna vers l'homme.

– Vous y avez pensé, mais vous pourriez peut-être essayer, non ?

– De toute façon, elle est toujours protégée par les hommes qu'elle contrôle, intervint une femme un peu plus loin.

– Mais vous ne seriez pas obligé de les tuer !

Arthur ne se rendit pas compte de suite que, peu à peu, le silence s'était fait dans la salle et que les regards se tournaient doucement vers lui.

– Vous êtes bien plus nombreux que ces hommes, il vous suffirait de les arrêter, pendant que d'autres s'occuperaient de ce monstre. Une fois morte, vous serez enfin libres !

– On ne sera pas libres, on sera mort, coupa quelqu'un un peu plus loin.

– Alors, à vous de choisir ce que vous préférez ! Vivre dans la crainte d'être tué par ces gardes, ou mourir en tentant de reprendre sa liberté !

Un grand silence s'installa, et, peu à peu, l'idée de combattre un peu plus vigoureusement contre cette créature semblait se faire du chemin, peu à peu, en eux.

– Très bien.

Arthur se tourna vers la femme qui était restée aux côtés de Sanae.

Elle semblait particulièrement sûre d'elle.

– Nous voulons bien essayer ton idée, il y aura probablement moyen d'éloigner ses gardes. Mais le problème vient de ton compagnon. Il sera à ses côtés, en tant que meilleur garde du moment.

– Je m'occuperais de Raven, annonça Arthur, songeant au fait qu'il tenterait tout pour libérer le chevalier.

Un rire retentit derrière lui, et l'homme qui, déjà, émettait quelques doutes, marmonna.

– Toute cette histoire c'est du suicide.

Sanae haussa les épaules.

– On avait prévu de l'attaquer dans deux semaines. Un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Les murmures reprirent rapidement dans le sous-sol, et Arthur se rendit compte que ces hommes et ces femmes étaient, depuis longtemps, prêts au combat.

Sanae posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Je vais te montrer les plans que nous avons déjà, et on va chercher le moyen pour que tu t'occupes de ton ami.

– On a aucune chance de tuer cette démone, continuait l'autre qui, à défaut d'être optimiste, était réaliste.

Arthur hocha la tête.

– Probablement. Mais Raven en sera capable, il me suffira de lui parler. Je suis sûr que je réussirais à le convaincre.

– Donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? On combat tous, tu retrouves ton ami et vous tuez cette femme ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

– Et si tu échoues ?

– Vous pourrez revenir vous cacher ici, et préparer une autre attaque à votre manière, répondit Arthur, se sentant bien plus sûr de lui à l'idée d'être suivi pour cela.

La femme à leurs côtés réfléchit un instant.

– Dans tous les cas, c'est moins risqué que si nous allions directement tuer cette femme. Et j'ai même une idée pour permettre au petit d'entrer au château.

Et, sans réellement comprendre comment il avait fait, Arthur se retrouva au centre d'un plan de rébellion.

Même si personne ne pensait réellement qu'il allait réussir…

* * *

Duo regardait la ville qui était apparue devant eux, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait.

Les maisons étaient claires, les rues bondées, de nombreux étals aux couleurs chatoyantes peuplaient les moindres ruelles, et les gens ne semblaient manquer de rien.

Leur petit groupe se rendit alors compte que leurs vêtements étaient grisâtres, sales…

Les vêtements des habitants de cette ville étaient colorés, vifs, et ils semblaient pratiquement tous neufs.

– Est-ce qu'on est tombé dans une sorte de ville de riches ? demanda Hilde alors qu'un groupe de femmes les regardait, semblant les juger durement.

– Cette ville s'appelle Nissac, et elle a toujours été plutôt luxueuse, expliqua Monsieur Jenkels.

Mais le vieil homme semblait tout aussi surpris, et Duo se pressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

– Eh bien, je m'attendais à ce que les démons aient attaqué ici aussi. Visiblement, il n'y a rien eu…

- Bon, au lieu de nous plaindre du fait que cette ville semble être toujours en très bon état, nous devrions en profiter pour prendre un peu de repos, proposa Camilla en commençant à s'avancer dans cette grande ville.

– Trouvons une auberge pour la nuit… demanda Hilde.

– Et un restaurant, acheva Trowa qui rêvait d'un bond repas depuis quelques jours.

– Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger, attaqua Quatre qui, ces derniers temps, avait tendance à trouver le moindre prétexte pour faire un reproche à Trowa.

Ce dernier, mains dans les poches, se contenta de répondre calmement.

– Non, pas uniquement, mais mes autres sujets de réflexion ne te plairaient pas beaucoup plus.

Duo savait ce qu'il y avait à comprendre avec une telle phrase et, visiblement, Quatre aussi, puisque ce dernier rougit légèrement avant de se mettre encore un peu plus en colère.

– Pas vraiment étonnant, venant d'un brigand !

– Ne fais pas le malin, pour un mage tu es quand même vachement libéré.

Heero soupira derrière eux et Duo, que tout cela faisait bien rire se tourna vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le chevalier le regarda, légèrement de mauvaise humeur.

– Ces deux là me fatiguent sérieusement. Ça va faire cinq jours qu'ils se chamaillent pour un rien.

Le mal de tête qui occupait toutes les pensées du chevalier continuait tranquillement à faire son chemin, le fatigant un peu plus à chaque instant.

Il en avait parlé à Monsieur Jenkels, mais le vieil homme lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien de bien grave.

Une migraine qui refusait de partir, rien de plus.

Cette ville lui permettrait probablement de prendre un peu de repos, et il voyait ce séjour comme quelque chose de merveilleusement bénéfique.

– Oh regardez ! Des jeux d'argent ! S'exclama Réléna en regardant un bâtiment qui semblait avoir été fabriqué pour jouer aux cartes.

La jeune fille sautilla jusqu'à la porte pour regarder les joueurs déjà présents.

– Je crois que c'est une sorte de poker, avança Hilde en regardant à son tour.

La jeune ex-prêtresse se tourna vers les autres.

– On se fait une partie ?

– Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi tu n'es plus prêtresse toi… répondit Trowa qui savait bien que beaucoup de choses étaient interdites aux serviteurs directs des déesses.

Et, autant Réléna que Tomas n'obéissaient pas à ces règles.

Ils jouaient au carte, buvaient, le vieil homme fumait…

Rien de très reluisant.

– Allons d'abord trouver une chambre pour cette nuit. Nous aurons tout le temps ensuite de visiter cette ville, intervint Monsieur Jenkels en récupérant les jeunes gens.

Trouver une auberge ne fut pas réellement compliqué, bien des chambres étaient encore libres, les voyageurs se faisant un peu rares.

Tomas fit une remarque comme quoi, ce devait être à cause des démons qu'il y avait cette pénurie de touristes, mais l'aubergiste ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de continuer à sourire.

Une fois leurs affaires posées dans leurs chambres, et Eclair laissé à l'étable, le petit groupe se retrouva devant les portes de leur logement d'un soir.

– Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Réléna qui avait, vraiment, envie de retourner jouer aux cartes.

– Je suppose que nous pouvons nous séparer quelques temps… marmonna Monsieur Jenkels.

– Parfait !

Camilla avait frappé fort dans ses mains, les faisant tous sursauter.

– Rendez-vous ce soir pour manger… là-bas, annonça-t-elle en montrant un restaurant du doigt, sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien proposer à manger…

Et, sans laisser le temps aux autres de dire quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa Monsieur Jenkels par le col et le traîna derrière lui.

Les autres se regardèrent un instant, et finirent par se séparer rapidement.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers cette salle où on jouait de l'argent, quand aux quatre garçons, ils ne restèrent pas ensemble bien longtemps.

Trowa avait envie de prendre un peu l'air, et il s'était éloigné mains dans les poches.

Quatre savait que, dans cette ville avait été construite la plus grande bibliothèque de la région, et il ne voulait pas passer à côté de nouveaux sortilèges à apprendre.

Quand à Duo, voyant bien qu'Heero n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps, il décida d'opter, avec lui, pour une promenade un peu plus calme, cherchant à faire passer un bon après-midi au chevalier, et à l'aider à se détendre un peu.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait que cette ville n'avait rien de bénéfique.

Mais, ils ne tarderaient pas à se rendre compte qu'ici, plus rien n'était réellement normal.

Et que rien de ce qui arriverait n'aurait un lien avec Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de continuer à me lire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, et à dimanche prochain ^-^


	42. Chapter 42

Merci beaucoup à Lin, ptite clad, Sortilege, Shiro Akuma, Shini-Live et elodiedalton pour leurs reviews !

Lin : Eh bien, je suis très très très heureuse que Raven et Arthur soient ton couple coup de cœur, franchement, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je craignais un peu (beaucoup) de leur accorder beaucoup d'importance, mais vu les retours que j'en ai, c'était un risque qui en valait la peine ! (Et puis… Comment se débarrasser de Raven de toute façon…)

Shiro Akuma : Eh bien voilà, la suite arrive ! Merci pour ta review ^-^

Sinon, cette semaine, c'est une petite BD humoristique rien que sur Quatre ^-^

http: / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Quatre-s-table-205239143

Vous êtes gâtées ^-^

Et sans plus attendre, voilà votre chapitre (chapitre détente, il en faut bien… Enfin, sauf pour notre petit Arthur…)

* * *

Chapitre 42

Ou

Une journée de repos pour Sa Majesté

* * *

Mains dans les poches, Trowa marchait depuis bientôt une heure, posant des regards mornes sur les étals des marchands.

Avant de devenir un brigand ou le gardien de Duo, ses pas l'avaient déjà conduits ici, et quelque chose le dérangeait.

Rien n'avait changé.

Les maisons étaient toujours aussi blanches, le château toujours aussi grand et les habitants semblaient toujours aussi riches.

La seule chose différente, finalement, c'était lui.

La dernière fois, il était arrivé ici par hasard, voyageant sans réellement connaître sa destination.

S'il se souvenait correctement de son séjour ici, il avait ressenti une violente colère en arrivant ici.

Un profond sentiment d'injustice lui avait enserré le cœur et n'avait pas voulu le relâcher.

Trowa était conscient qu'à l'époque il était toujours en colère contre quelque chose.

Chaque inégalité l'énervait au plus haut point, et cette ville idyllique au milieu d'un monde pourri, ça avait été trop pour lui.

Fatigué de marcher sans réel objectif, Trowa avisa une terrasse de café un peu plus loin.

Il s'y installa en songeant avec amusement qu'on ne pouvait trouver ce genre de chose que dans cette ville.

Il n'attendit pas cinq minutes avant de voir une jeune serveuse brune s'approcher de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-elle sans réelle sympathie, les vêtements de Trowa parlant pour lui.

Il prit ce qu'elle avait de moins cher, Tomas leur ayant donné trop peu d'argent de poche à son goût.

Quand elle revint avec sa commande, il en profita pour demander :

- Quelles nouvelles par ici ?

Elle le regarda comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu une question aussi sotte.

- Que voulez-vous dire au juste ?

Trowa regarda son verre un instant, avant de répondre :

- N'êtes-vous donc pas au courant de la libération des démons ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit-elle sans sembler comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Trowa finit par ajouter :

- Et ne vous préoccupez-vous pas des attaques qui pourraient être lancées contre cette ville ?

Le sourire de la serveuse se fit plus franc, et elle répondit avec conviction :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas voyageur ! Notre souverain, le duc de Nyerd, veille sur notre sécurité. Aucun démon ne franchira jamais les murs de la ville.

Elle resta encore un instant devant Trowa mais, voyant que ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées, elle retourna à son travail en le laissant seul.

Le brigand se contenta de boire sans savourer cette boisson alcoolisée qu'on lui avait apportée.

Il se demandait, surtout, comment un tel endroit pouvait encore exister.

De ce qu'il avait vu, ces gens n'avaient pas d'armes, il n'y avait pas de gardes, leur duc vivait dans l'opulence…

Pourtant, il n'y avait ni morts, ni hurlements de terreur.

Il soupira longuement.

Voilà que, dans leur voyage, ils trouvaient enfin un endroit épargné par les démons et, pourtant, il trouvait le moyen de se plaindre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, c'était certain.

* * *

Tomas Jenkels soupira très longuement.

Ses bras étaient chargés de souvenirs en tout genre, mais Camilla ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de fureter partout dans ce gigantesque marché.

Bien sûr, il comprenait son entrain, mais pour lui, un foulard restait un foulard et il n'était pas nécessaire de s'extasier dessus.

Surtout quand on en avait déjà acheté six.

- Allons ma douce, en avez-vous vraiment besoin ?

Alors qu'elle retournait encore le morceau d'étoffe entre ses doigts, elle lui répondit sans même lui prêter réellement attention.

- Apprenez mon ami que les femmes ont toujours besoin de quelque chose. Elles y renoncent parfois, c'est tout.

Le vieux prêtre savait qu'il ne comprenait rien aux femmes et, en voyant Camilla, il était persuadé que ça ne s'arrangerait jamais.

Il fut encore plus perdu quand elle reposa ce qui, à ses yeux, n'était qu'un morceau de tissu bariolé.

Ils commencèrent ainsi à s'éloigner de cet étal, quand un curieux spectacle attira leurs regards.

Une procession traversait la foule, et les habitants semblaient vouer un culte à l'homme qui leur faisait signe du haut de son siège.

Les quatre hommes qui le portaient semblaient aussi fiers que s'ils avaient gagné une guerre, et Camilla regarda cet étrange spectacle d'un air critique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce spectacle de cirque ?

Un homme corpulent se tourna vers elle, semblant plus que choqué par ce qu'elle venait de demander.

- Surveilles tes paroles étrangère ! C'est grâce au duc que nous vivons encore en paix dans ce monde devenu fou !

Camilla ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton de l'homme, ni par son attitude.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi vous protège-t-il au juste ?

- De tout le mal qui existe en ce monde, répondit l'autre entièrement convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

En regardant le reste de la foule, Camilla se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous ce même genre de regard.

Comme s'ils étaient dévoués corps et âme à cet individu qui, à elle, paraissait bien futile.

Les sourires et les signes qu'il adressait aux gens avaient sérieusement tendance à lui sortir des yeux.

- Venez Monsieur Jenkels, laissons ce bouffon à la coure, j'ai repéré quelques robes qui devraient faire le bonheur d'Hilde et Réléna.

Et sans un regard en arrière, les vieilles personnes s'éloignèrent de cette comédie, ne remarquant pas le regard que ce duc leur lançait.

Au milieu de tous ces vêtements colorés, ceux de deux voyageurs étaient très facilement repérables.

* * *

La bibliothèque avait été relativement facile à trouver, et Quatre était resté sans voix devant la grandeur d'un tel bâtiment.

Il ne se rendait pas compte des nombreux regards qui se posaient sur lui, trop plongé dans son admiration pour cette bâtisse qui avait traversé les âges sans faiblir.

Il s'avança et poussa les portes de son lieu de culte, savourant le calme omniprésent de cet endroit et l'odeur des vieux livres qui lui semblait aussi enivrante qu'un verre de liqueur.

Une fois cette première extase passée, il regarda autours de lui pour se rendre compte qu'en dehors d'un jeune homme derrière un comptoir, il n'y avait personne.

L'inconnu ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre, et Quatre s'avança pour pénétrer dans les rayons.

Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les tranches de ces ouvrages qui, à eux seuls, représentaient toute la sagesse de l'être humain.

Toute la connerie aussi.

Tout à sa rêverie, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le bibliothécaire avait posé sur lui des yeux curieux.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour admirer plus en détail un livre en particulier, une voix retentie tout contre son oreille :

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre sursauta, et s'éloigna rapidement de l'inconnu, ne causant aucune réaction chez ce dernier qui, à la place, continua :

- Il n'y a vraiment plus que les étrangers pour s'intéresser à ce genre d'endroit.

Remit de sa surprise, Quatre demanda, presque choqué :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Les habitants de cette ville semblent éprouver bien plus de plaisir dans les activités frivoles que dans la lecture d'un bel ouvrage.

Surpris qu'une telle situation puisse exister, Quatre regarda un instant autour de lui.

L'endroit sembla soudainement perdre de son charme, la poussière et l'abandon lui apparurent clairement.

- Comment se fait-il que les habitants de cette ville puissent se désintéresser de cet endroit ?

Quatre acceptait largement le fait que certaines personnes puissent ne pas apprécier lire un bon livre.

Mais les habitants de toute une ville !

Cela le dépassait totalement.

- Oh, ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça, expliqua le jeune homme en récupérant un livre qui se trouvait au bas de la bibliothèque.

Il continua tranquillement :

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ces rayons étaient encore parcourus d'esprits curieux et avides de connaissances. D'aventuriers de l'imaginaire prêts à braver tous les dangers. Oui, il y avait encore des gens suffisamment fous pour aller oser se perdre au sein des lignes que chaque page pouvait apporter.

Quatre ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il fixait les lèvres de cet inconnu avec une certaine adoration.

Il se dit que ce devait être ça l'amour.

Et non pas cette passion dévorante qui le prenait lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Trowa.

L'homme sembla se rendre compte de l'état léthargique dans lequel le blond était plongé.

Il se contenta de sourire.

- Enfin, toutes ces histoires ne doivent pas vraiment intéresser un étranger. Je vous en pris, visitez mon domaine et emportez ce qu'il vous plaira. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait les relire.

Quatre remarqua que les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient légèrement embrunis, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire.

Déjà, le bibliothécaire retournait à son comptoir.

Conscient de la chance qu'il avait en pouvant emporter n'importe quel livre, Quatre se mit à faire le tour de tous les rayonnages, ne voulant pas risquer de passer à côté d'une œuvre inestimable.

Mais, ce faisant, il passa à côté de l'expression terriblement mélancolique qu'avait son hôte.

* * *

Arthur s'était enfoncé dans les égouts sans aucune hésitation, suivant Sanae et sa bande avec confiance.

Il avait été agréablement surpris en constatant que les habitants de cette ville se tenaient prêts au combat depuis longtemps.

Irène, la femme qui l'avait légèrement soutenue devant le groupe, marchait en tête, torche à la main, arc dans le dos.

Les hommes qui les accompagnaient ne semblaient pas réellement confiants, mais ils semblaient courageux et déterminés.

Arthur espérait que ce serait suffisant.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer doucement, une forte odeur de décomposition leur parvint, donnant au jeune homme un violent haut le cœur.

Irène abaissa sa torche, et Arthur regretta son geste.

Devant eux se découpait une plus grande salle, mais cette dernière était loin d'être aménagée.

Au sol, Arthur distingua presqu'immédiatement des formes vaguement humaines.

Ou tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Il reconnu quelques silhouettes d'enfants, et il préféra relever les yeux.

Sanae s'avança doucement, éclairant la carte des égouts qu'il avait récupérés.

- On est en dessous du château. Ici, c'est une sorte de vide ordure.

- Sans rire… marmonna Irène en se bouchant le nez.

Sanae indiqua une direction du doigt.

- L'échelle d'accès est au fond de ce couloir, on devrait arriver dans les cuisines.

- Bon, alors allons-y, acheva un grand homme dont Arthur ignorait le nom.

Il ouvrit la marche, n'hésitant pas à marcher sur les nombreux corps.

Après une légère appréhension, le jeune prêtre emboita le pas au reste du groupe, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

L'odeur des cadavres, les craquements des os sous ses pieds et la vision de ces corps allongés à jamais.

Jetés comme de simples ordures.

Sanae atteignit rapidement l'échelle, et se mit à la grimper prestement, priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de garde en haut.

Il ouvrit une sorte de trappe, sous les regards de ses compagnons de voyage, et il disparu dans la pièce au dessus, plongeant les autres dans un silence total.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus de cinq minutes, mais pour Arthur cela sembla durer des heures.

Le visage de Sanae apparut au dessus d'eux.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez monter, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Arthur monta rapidement, suivi des neuf autres membres de leur petite équipe.

En émergeant dans la cuisine, Arthur ne se sentit pas beaucoup mieux.

Le stress commençait à prendre le contrôle de son corps peu à peu.

Il doutait de réussir à faire revenir Raven.

Après tout, s'il lui semblait qu'il était important pour le chevalier, il se trompait peut-être.

Qui pouvait se vanter de savoir ce qu'il pensait ?

Même une déesse en était incapable.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de douter plus longtemps, Sanae mettait déjà le plan en marche.

- Irène, tu vas donner le signal aux autres, nous, on va déjà se rapprocher de la salle du trône.

Sans rien ajouter, le groupe quitta la cuisine, passant devant les cuisiniers attachés sans leur accorder un regard.

Irène prit la direction des étages pendant qu'eux allaient à la rencontre de la démone.

Le plan restait simple.

Les villageois allaient se soulever contre la démone, de manière à attirer les gardes noirs au dehors.

Pendant ce temps, leur petit groupe irait se débarrasser de ce monstre.

Normalement, Raven étant le soldat le plus fort, il resterait à ses côtés pour la protéger.

Le seul rôle d'Arthur était, au minimum, d'occuper le chevalier.

Au mieux, de le réveiller pour lui permettre de tuer lui-même cette créature.

Un bruit d'explosion assourdissant retentit au dessus d'eux, rapidement suivi par des cris venant de dehors.

Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible à présent.

Arthur se sentit percuté, et il se retrouva avec les autres derrière un poteau.

Ils regardèrent les gardes noirs passer en courant, armes à la main.

- Vous croyez qu'ils seront tous sortis ? Demanda l'un des hommes avec espoir.

- On verra bien, répondit calmement un autre en sortant de leur cachette pour reprendre la route jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Une fois la porte ouverte, ils entrèrent tous les neufs.

La démone les regardait avec ce même sourire mauvais qu'elle avait déjà fait à Arthur.

Raven était là, les regardant d'un air morne, comme s'il ne percevait pas totalement leur existence.

- Raven, tue-les.

L'ordre avait claqué, et les yeux rouges du chevalier semblèrent s'animer d'une lueur mauvaise.

Sachant que c'était maintenant à lui de jouer, Arthur s'avança.

Il tenait fermement à la main cette si petite dague que le chevalier lui avait donné, persuadé à ce moment là qu'il serait, de toute façon, toujours là pour protéger Arthur.

* * *

- Et j'ai encore gagné ! Annonça Réléna en posant ses cartes sur la table, s'attirant les soupirs énervés de tous ses compagnons de jeu.

- Je ne sais même pas si on peu appeler ça de la chance… marmonna Hilde en regardant les cinq pauvres petits jetons qu'il lui restait.

Réléna se contenta de son grand sourire énigmatique.

- C'est parce qu'il m'est arrivé tellement de choses horribles dans une autre vie que le destin cherche à se rattraper, expliqua-t-elle en prenant les deux cartes qu'on venait de lui donner.

Elle ne fut pas surprise face à sa paire d'As.

Hilde se contenta de jeter son deux et son sept, passablement dégoûtée par ce jeu.

Voyant que son amie en avait assez, Réléna reposa ses cartes.

- Bien, s'en est fini pour aujourd'hui messieurs.

Alors qu'elles sortaient avec leur pactole, Hilde se demandait encore si les protestations des autres joueurs quand à leur départ étaient sincères ou non.

- Quand même, je trouve que tu as trop de chance pour que ce soit naturel.

- C'est normal, ceux qui portent le pouvoir des déesses ont plus de chance que la normale.

Hilde haussa un sourcil.

- Alors… T'es une ancienne prêtresse et résultat t'as trop de chance ?

- Oui, ainsi que Tomas et Heero.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Hilde repensa à tous les ennuis qui leurs étaient tombés dessus.

- Je trouve que cette chance des déesses ne s'est pas beaucoup manifestée…

- Bien au contraire ! Nous sommes en vie, ensemble et nous arrivons encore à passer de bons moments ! Pour moi, c'est ça avoir de la chance !

Face au silence d'Hilde, Réléna demanda curieuse :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça dans ton monde ?

Repensant soudainement à son chez elle, à ses parents et amis, Hilde se sentit un peu perdue.

- Je… ne sais pas vraiment.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ?

Est-ce que ses parents s'inquiétaient ?

Est-ce que la police les recherchait ?

Comment allait-elle expliquer une si longue période d'absence ?

- De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour retourner chez moi. Je suis partie depuis si longtemps…

La main de Réléna se glissa dans la sienne, et Hilde regarda la jeune fille, surprise.

Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, et parlait avec une grande douceur.

- Je suis persuadée qu'une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie, les déesses arrangeront ton retour.

Rouvrant les yeux, et souriant d'une manière bien plus joyeuse, elle continua :

- Alors, en attendant, profitons du moment présent !

Sentant que toute sa tristesse s'était envolée d'un coup, Hilde hocha la tête, retrouvant son sourire.

Redonner la joie faisait parti des merveilleux pouvoirs de Réléna.

* * *

Duo soupira en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Trouver un endroit calme dans cette ville s'était révélé bien plus compliqué qu'au premier abord.

Ils avaient dû quitter la ville en elle-même pour trouver un champ qui avait l'air un peu plus calme.

Visiblement, les gens de cette ville ne savaient pas faire autre chose que courir, acheter, jouer et crier.

C'est Duo qui avait eu l'idée de sortir pour aller dans un endroit plus calme, et si Heero avait semblé surpris, il n'avait pas été contre.

Et maintenant que le chevalier dormait, Duo se disait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de calme.

En fait, il ne supportait pas vraiment bien le bruit…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Duo passa les doigts sur le visage plutôt fin d'Heero.

En remarquant ce qu'il faisait, il recula rapidement sa main, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

Voilà qu'il regardait suffisamment Heero pour savoir quand il n'allait pas bien.

Qu'il faisait toujours en sorte que le chevalier soit à l'aise là où ils allaient.

Qu'il veillait à ce qu'il ne se surmène pas.

Duo s'ébouriffa les cheveux violemment, tentant de se reprendre un peu.

En refixant Heero, il se mit à rougir en songeant que tout ce comportement n'avait qu'une seule et unique explication.

Il aimait cet idiot de chevalier.

En râlant, il se rendit alors compte qu'être amoureux d'Heero promettait d'être plus difficile que de pendre le rôle de Sa Majesté.

* * *

Voilà voilà ^-^

J'espère que ce chapitre (où tout le monde a son petit moment) vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, critiques, suggestions, ou, tout simplement, vos messages d'amour (pour les personnages, bien entendu ^-^)

Bonne semaine à tous, et à Dimanche prochain !


	43. Chapter 43

Merci à elodiedalton, Lin, ptite clad et Shiro Akuma pour leurs reviews !

Avec les révisions et les dossiers à faire, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de dessin cette semaine…

Mais, en tout cas, il y a ce tout nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 43

Ou

Le mage et le brigand de Sa Majesté ont quelques ennuis…

* * *

La nuit était tombée doucement sur cette ville aux allures de paradis, et le calme ne semblait pas vouloir se faire une place dans cette fête éternelle.

Réléna se tenait devant la fenêtre, fixant les badauds qui continuaient à défiler dans les rues, se demandant un peu pourquoi leur petit groupe semblait aussi peu enclin à participer à ces réjouissances.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'irait pas jusqu'à oublier les souffrances du monde extérieur en allant rejoindre ceux qui étaient dehors, mais profiter un peu de ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Mais Camilla ne s'était pas remise quand elle avait croisé le gros homme que tout le monde semblait admirer dans cette ville.

Trowa semblait sur les nerfs.

Quatre était plongé dans l'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait ramené de sa promenade.

Et les autres étaient en plein milieu d'une partie de cartes, Réléna ayant refusée pour ne pas toujours gagner contre eux.

Et, à force de regarder au dehors, elle remarqua quelque chose.

Des soldats.

Ils semblaient patrouiller calmement ce qui, en soit, n'avait rien de surprenant.

Mais elle avait eut beau se promener toute la journée dans les ruelles, elle n'avait pas croisé une seule patrouille.

Peut-être que les gardes ne sortaient que la nuit pour éviter les bagarres à la sortie des tavernes…

- Vous ne trouvez pas cette ville bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même à ses compagnons, se tournant vers elle pour guetter leurs réactions.

Quatre leva les yeux de son livre directement, semblant tout à fait en accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Oui, cette ville est vraiment… Enfin, vous avez vu la bibliothèque qu'ils ont ? Et personne ne semble y aller !

Trowa leva un instant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

– De toutes les choses pouvant prouver que cette ville n'est pas normale, je n'aurais pas vraiment pensé à la non fréquentation d'une bibliothèque…

Le regard que Quatre lança au brigand fit frémir Duo.

– C'est normal que quelqu'un comme toi trouve peu d'intérêt à quelque chose d'intellectuel.

Et, le regard que lui rendit le brigand réussi à congeler Duo totalement.

Le natté se demandait un peu pourquoi il avait eu la malchance de s'installer entre ces deux là.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Quatre ferma son livre, semblant prendre un ton bien plus sérieux.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est normal qu'un macaque illettré ne trouve aucun intérêt à une bibliothèque.

Le bruit que la chaise fit en tombant causa un sursaut chez toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, et personne n'osa intervenir quand Trowa se plaça face à Quatre, le fixant d'un regard soudainement brulant.

– Qui est un macaque ici ?

Quatre le regarda d'un air morne, ne se laissant absolument pas démonter par le ton du brigand.

– Je pensais avoir été assez clair pour ne pas avoir à le préciser.

Le poing parti en avant, et Duo vit clairement que Quatre venait, en quelques secondes, de perdre tout son aplomb.

Mais seul le mur fut touché, et Trowa lui-même en sembla sincèrement surpris.

Le brigand serra les dents avant de quitter la pièce sans leur lancer le moindre regard.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, et Quatre mit quelques minutes à retrouver sa constance.

Il prit son livre et le rouvrit, calmement.

– Non mais franchement, quelle mouche l'a piquée celui-là…

Hilde le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

– D'un point de vu extérieur, je dirais : toi.

Quatre lui lança un regard mortel, mais il n'eut aucun effet sur elle.

Duo, qui venait doucement de décongeler sous le regard inquiet de son chevalier, se demanda comment elle faisait.

– Je n'ai rien fais qui justifie un comportement aussi violent.

– Bien sûr que si.

Le ton était calme, et Hilde semblait particulièrement sûre d'elle.

Elle profita du silence du blond pour continuer :

- Tu es probablement le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué que Trowa n'allait pas bien. Il a uniquement fait une remarque sur ce que tu as dis, et tu l'as directement insulté !

– Il n'avait pas à critiquer ce que je disais en premier lieu ! Bien des personnes considèrent que les livres sont le fondement même de ce qui nous permet de nous dire civilisés !

– Dois-je vous rappeler, Quatre, que Trowa n'a probablement pas le même parcours de vie que vous ?

Le mage tourna un regard surpris vers Monsieur Jenkels qui tenait toujours ses cartes en main.

Le vieil homme semblait réellement concentré sur son jeu.

Quatre posa son livre et serra les poings.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un nomade qu'il n'a pas appris à lire, marmonna-t-il, se donnant bonne conscience quand à son insulte d'illettré.

– Certes, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai des bibliothèques dans les plaines. Ni dans les forêts. Quand à ce qu'il a put faire avant d'être un voleur, nous n'en avons aucune idée…

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Quatre commença soudainement à se sentir terriblement mal.

Il était tout simplement stupide.

La réflexion de Trowa sur le fait qu'il n'était pas obligatoirement anormal que les gens ne fréquentent pas une bibliothèque n'avait jamais été une critique.

C'était une réflexion qu'il se faisait, il se posait une question.

Et Quatre, au lieu de lui faire partager son amour pour les livres et ce genre de lieux, l'avait insulté.

Immédiatement, sans même chercher à s'expliquer les paroles du brigand.

Et après tout ce que Trowa avait pu faire pour lui, Quatre se sentait vraiment merdeux de lui avoir parlé comme ça.

– Vous savez Quatre…

Surpris, il releva les yeux vers Camilla qui, toujours de mauvaise humeur, le regardait un peu froidement.

– Ce n'est pas en restant ici à ruminer sur ce que vous avez fait que quelque chose changera. Si vous êtes désolé, sortez dehors, retrouvez Trowa, et dîtes-le lui, et si vous ne l'êtes pas, ce dont vous êtes en droit, cessez de vous torturer avec ça. Il va finir par revenir, une fois calmé.

Malgré le ton doux de la vieille dame, Quatre ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que se lever, attraper sa cape, et sortir en courant dans les rues animées de la ville.

Les personnes encore présentes dans l'auberge s'entre-regardèrent un instant.

Ils reprirent leur partie de carte calmement, et Réléna se fit la réflexion qu'il allait arriver bien des choses à Trowa et Quatre dans cette ville.

Et ce ne serait pas plus mal…

* * *

Raven les fixait de son regard mauvais, épée à la main, prêt à les charger et, Arthur le savait, à les occire.

L'apprenti petit prêtre s'était avancé seul, laissant ses compagnons se disperser dans la salle.

Le silence était total, la démone regardant avec un plaisir cruel le spectacle qu'elle avait elle-même mis en place.

La main d'Arthur tremblait clairement, il ne savait même pas quoi dire au chevalier pour le ramener à lui.

L'atmosphère sembla soudainement terriblement lourde et, quand Raven posa les yeux sur lui, Arthur eut l'impression d'être paralysé.

Il prit pourtant son courage à deux mains, et se plaça en position défensive.

Celle que Raven lui avait apprise dans la forêt.

Celle qu'il parvenait à faire convenablement.

Mais pas parfaitement.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit, et Arthur sentit clairement qu'il allait se faire tuer.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait, le chevalier était déjà sur lui, envoyant la dague un peu plus loin, propulsant Arthur violemment en arrière.

Le jeune homme tomba au sol, sans avoir été touché par la lame, sa dague ayant paré le coup.

Sonné, il mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que Raven s'était déjà jeté sur ses compagnons, les battant d'un simple coup d'épée.

Arthur vit du sang, mais il ne savait pas si les hommes étaient morts ou non.

Sanae fut le dernier touché, alors qu'il allait porter un coup à la démone, qui n'avait pas fait un geste.

L'homme fut jeté au bas des escaliers, et Arthur vit que son visage était en sang.

Il resta incrédule face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En moins de cinq minutes, le chevalier avait repoussé tous ses ennemis, les blessant plus ou moins gravement.

Il n'avait, maintenant, plus qu'à les achever.

Le jeune homme se dit que ce devait être l'une des tentatives de rébellion les plus courtes de l'histoire…

Raven leva son épée au dessus de Sanae, mais il dut faire un bond sur le côté, évitant la flèche qui n'aurait pas manquée de le toucher en plein front s'il n'avait pas bougé.

Arthur se retourna pour voir Irène décocher une nouvelle flèche sans aucune hésitation.

Mais le chevalier évita à nouveau, et se jeta sur elle, l'épée en avant.

Le plus grand des hommes de leur équipe se jeta entre Irène et l'épée, parant le coup du chevalier de sa propre lame.

Un instant, les deux hommes restèrent face à face, pendant qu'Irène partait sur le côté, visant déjà la démone.

Le chevalier remporta ce duel de force, et envoya l'homme contre le mur d'un simple coup de pied.

– N'oubli pas ton rôle toi ! Lança Irène à Arthur en décochant sa flèche.

Mais, la démone évita facilement cette attaque, et quitta son trône sous les yeux des humains qui s'étaient relevés, prêts à la combattre.

Arthur vit rapidement que deux des hommes n'avaient plus fait un geste.

Il se releva également, tenant fermement son arme, mais se tournant vers le chevalier.

La démone semblait prête à passer à l'attaque, et maintenant, il devait retenir Raven, le plus longtemps possible.

Le chevalier ne posa qu'un regard ennuyé sur lui.

Le bruit du combat reprit derrière eux, et Arthur préféra ne pas regarder ce que faisaient ses compagnons.

Il se devait de rester concentré le plus possible.

Se remettant en défense, il tenta de résonner le chevalier par les mots.

En vain.

Déjà, le chevalier revenait vers lui, visant directement son cœur.

Arthur serra les dents, et tenta de se protéger avec sa dague, espérant réussir à parer ce coup que Raven ne lui avait jamais montré auparavant.

* * *

Quatre eut beau courir dans cette ville, il ne retrouva pas la moindre trace du brigand.

Quand il demandait aux passants de l'aider à le retrouver, personne ne semblait pouvoir le renseigner.

Et Quatre ne voyait vraiment pas où Trowa avait pu aller.

Il avait visité les tavernes, les ruelles sombres et même le quartier des plaisirs sans pour autant réussir à mettre la main sur le brigand.

Visiblement, Trowa n'avait pas ce genre de lieux pour fréquentations…

Sans se rendre compte du comment, Quatre se retrouva devant la bibliothèque, et il se rendit compte que la lumière était allumée à l'intérieur.

Curieux, il poussa la porte d'entrée et vit son ami bibliothécaire en pleine discussion avec l'objet de sa recherche.

Trowa tenait à la main un livre que l'homme semblait lui décrire avec vigueur.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la porte, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le mage, et Trowa dissimula rapidement l'ouvrage qu'il tenait en main.

Quatre s'avança dans la pièce, et salua rapidement le bibliothécaire avant de se tourner vers Trowa.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Réléna, si elle avait été là, se serait frappé la tête contre la table en songeant qu'à la place, il aurait pu dire : « Je t'ai cherché partout ».

Mais, heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas là.

Trowa regarda un instant sur le côté, avant de répondre calmement.

– Je suis entré ici par erreur, et Julian m'a montré quelques ouvrages qu'il trouve bien.

Quatre se sentit sérieusement vexé d'apprendre que quelqu'un comme Trowa, qui ne vouait pas un culte sans faille aux livres, ait pu apprendre le nom du gardien de ces lieux avant lui.

Mais il ne releva pas cette information.

– Tu es entré ici… Par erreur ?

Trowa ne releva pas les yeux, et Quatre ne savait pas vraiment dire s'il était gêné ou non.

Alors que le mage se tournait vers Julian, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme n'était plus là.

En cherchant un peu, il repéra le grand blond qui revenait vers eux, plateau à la main.

Les tasses fumaient tranquillement dessus.

Avec ses cheveux un peu longs, retenus légèrement en arrière par une sorte de queue de cheval mal faite, il avait tout d'un serveur de café.

D'autant plus avec les nombreuses mèches de cheveux qui avaient tendance à se promener…

Il posa calmement le plateau entre eux, et s'installa à nouveau, posant son menton sur sa main.

– Alors vous êtes plutôt proches tous les deux ?

Le ton était joyeux, léger, mais il ne suffit pas à faire passer les propos plus facilement.

En même temps, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient exclamés :

- Moi ? Proche de lui ? Alors ça jamais !

Ou, c'était tout du moins l'idée principale de ce qu'ils avaient pu répondre.

Le sourire de Julian s'agrandit un peu.

– Vous êtes vraiment adorables.

Quatre rougit brusquement, alors que Trowa ne manifestait guère de réaction.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait preuve de réactions.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous avons d'adorable, répliqua Quatre pour tenter de se convaincre que ce que disait Julian était totalement stupide.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder un instant avant de répondre :

- En fait, c'est la façon que vous avez de ne pas réussir à montrer que vous tenez l'un à l'autre qui est mignon.

Quatre se rendit alors compte que Julian, finalement, se contentait de répondre à sa question, ne comprenant pas qu'elle n'appelait pas réellement de résolution.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brusquement derrière eux, et ils virent une dizaine de gardes entrer dans la pièce et les encercler directement.

Si Trowa et Quatre se tenaient sur leurs gardes, Julian ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de sourire calmement.

– Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure, annonça-t-il en se relevant doucement et en se tournant vers les hommes.

Le voyant s'éloigner un peu, Quatre lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir en arrière.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Alors que Julian allait répondre, un garde le saisit par l'autre bras et le tira en avant.

– Ne t'en mêle pas étranger. C'est la décision du duc et cela ne te regarde aucunement.

Quatre ne bougea pas, ne relâchant pas le bras de Julian.

– Ah oui ? Et quelle est cette décision au juste ? Faire disparaître tous ceux qui savent encore réfléchir dans cette ville de merde ?

Un garde serra les dents et se jeta sur Quatre, poing en avant.

– Espèce de sale…

Quatre avait fermé les yeux, attendant le choc douloureux, mais un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre, et en rouvrant les yeux, il vit que la main de Trowa avait retenu le poignet du garde, le lui tordant d'une manière des plus douloureuses.

– Je ne pense pas que ce qui représente l'autorité dans cette ville devrait se comporter d'une manière aussi puérile, annonça-t-il avant de repousser l'homme en arrière, le laissant se masser son poignet douloureux.

Julian se tourna vers Quatre rapidement :

- Ecoute, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord ? Vous ne devriez vraiment pas vous mêler de tout ça.

– Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joies, je crois que c'est trop tard, répliqua Trowa en reculant un peu, une lance pointée directement vers sa poitrine.

En temps normal, il aurait pu venir à bout de ses adversaires facilement, mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux, et armés.

Trowa avait laissé son épée à l'auberge, et il commençait sérieusement à le regretter.

Celui qui semblait être le chef de cette bande se rapprocha d'eux.

– Au nom du duc de Nyerd, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Les trois hommes ne firent plus un geste, et laissèrent les gardes les emmener.

C'était ça, ou finir transpercé sur le sol…

Et en passant devant l'auberge où ses compagnons séjournaient, Trowa se dit qu'il amenait bien des problèmes à Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, encore merci pour les messages de soutiens et pensez à moi pour cette période de révision qui va être un calvaire ^-^

Mais je vous rassure, il y aura bien un autre chapitre Dimanche prochain !


	44. Chapter 44

Merci à ptite clad, Sortilege et Shiro Akuma pour leurs reviews !

Pas de dessin cette semaine non plus, eh oui, le travail n'attend, malheureusement pas, mais une petite BD est prévue pour le prochain chapitre !

Sinon, nous voilà au chapitre 44… Déjà… Franchement, je suis de plus en plus persuadée qu'il y aura plus de 100 chapitres… J'espère juste ne pas vous lasser avec ce récit !

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 44

Ou

Sa Majesté attrape un rhume…

* * *

Avant même de rouvrir les yeux, Quatre entendit un gémissement non loin de lui.

Gémissement suivie d'un rire général.

Il rouvrit les yeux doucement, et se rendit compte qu'il était debout, retenu à un mur par des menottes.

Ses yeux se levèrent rapidement, et se posèrent sur des barreaux non loin de lui.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment ils avaient pu arriver ici.

– Il rigole moins maintenant, l'étranger.

Un nouveau bruit sourd se fit entendre, et il tourna les yeux dans cette direction.

Il reconnu trois des gardes qui l'avaient arrêté, et Trowa, attaché tout comme lui.

Les soldats l'entouraient, et Quatre remarqua rapidement la lèvre en sang du jeune homme.

Un des hommes prit Trowa par les cheveux pour lui faire relever le visage.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Trowa ne répondit rien, et se contenta de cracher au visage de l'homme.

Ce dernier se recula, dégoûté, et envoya son poing directement dans le ventre du jeune homme, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

Les autres rirent à nouveau, et Quatre se rendit compte que c'était les plaintes de Trowa qui les mettait autant en joie.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Trowa subissait ce traitement, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que chaque nouveau coup le mettait sérieusement en colère.

Après un nouveau coup et des rires toujours plus forts, Quatre s'exclama :

- N'avez-vous aucun honneur pour vous attaquer à un homme attaché ?

D'un même mouvement, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui, délaissant pour un temps leur nouveau jouet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux en se rapprochant de Quatre.

Ce dernier ne se laissa guère impressionner.

– Je ne faisais que mettre en lumière votre lâcheté. Vous n'êtes pas capable de le battre à la loyale, donc vous vous mettez à trois sur lui lorsqu'il est attaché ! Ce comportement n'est même pas digne d'un animal !

L'homme attrapa violemment Quatre par les cheveux, lui cognant la tête contre le mur derrière lui.

– Je rêve ou tu viens de m'insulter là ?

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, déjà la voix de Trowa retentissait.

– Oh ducon !

Le garde se retourna immédiatement vers le brigand, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs.

Mais Trowa continuait à sourire.

– T'es déjà fatigué ? T'arrives pas à me faire chialer donc tu veux tenter avec un gamin trop fragile ?

L'homme relâcha Quatre, et se précipita presque vers Trowa pour le frapper au visage.

Mais le brigand lança l'une de ses jambes dans la direction de l'homme, le touchant directement à l'entre jambe.

Le garde tomba au sol, le souffle totalement coupé, et ses acolytes se précipitèrent vers lui pour le relever.

Le soutenant ils commencèrent à s'éloigner rapidement, mais l'un d'entre eux lança à Trowa :

- Tu fais peut-être le malin maintenant ! Mais tu vas vite perdre cette habitude !

Et ils disparurent rapidement, emmenant l'autre qui continuait à gémir piteusement.

Trowa sembla respirer à nouveau, il se laissa reposer un peu contre le mur, essayant de récupérer un peu.

Il savait que les gardes reviendraient, et probablement avec des renforts, pour venger leur ami.

Quatre restait immobile dans son coin.

– On est ici depuis combien de temps ? Finit-il par demander après un court instant de silence.

– Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours, mais je pense que ça ne doit faire que quelques heures.

– Quand est-ce que j'ai perdu connaissance ?

Trowa le regarda un instant.

– Dans une rue. On a tenté de fuir, mais tu t'es pris un mauvais coup.

Quatre regarda un instant autour d'eux.

– Mais… Où est Julian ?

Il semblait réellement inquiet, et Trowa ne le rassura pas vraiment.

– Ils l'ont emmené avec eux en parlant de sacrifice au démon, quelque chose comme ça.

Les yeux de Quatre se posèrent sur le sol, et il se mit à réfléchir le plus rapidement possible.

Il ne savait pas vraiment que les démons pouvaient demander des sacrifices, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ça pouvait leur apporter, mais cela expliquait le fait que cette ville puisse vivre encore en paix dans ces temps troublés.

– Alors… Tu crois que Julian est… mort ?

Trowa répondit à voix basse, avec, étrangement, une grande douceur.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances.

* * *

- Quand même, je trouve qu'on a été un peu dures avec Quatre…

Heero releva les yeux, surpris, vers son prince, qui continuait à regarder dehors, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

L'air qu'elle laissait entrer était frais et agréable.

Personne ne fit réellement de commentaire dans la petite pièce.

Camilla savait parfaitement qu'elle avait été froide, et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas parlé à Quatre de cette façon, elle ne se serait pas mêlé de sa dispute avec Trowa et de faire ce qui lui semblait bon à faire.

Aussi, elle lui préparait un bon gâteau.

Elle ne savait pas si il aimait ce qui était sucré, mais en tout cas, il y aurait droit.

Tomas la regardait faire avec le secret espoir de pouvoir en avoir également.

Mais elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas bon pour son diabète.

Enfin, s'il en avait…

Heero se rapprocha doucement de son prince, et se plaça également à la fenêtre, guettant avec lui le retour du mage.

– Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous en voudra pas et qu'il rentrera vite.

Duo le regarda un instant.

– Je dois t'avouer, je me fiche bien qu'il nous en veuille ! J'aimerais juste qu'il rentre rapidement et, de préférence, avec Trowa.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, rapidement coupé par un éternuement du jeune prince.

En soupirant, Heero attrapa sa cape pour la placer sur les épaules du jeune homme.

– Vous ne devriez pas rester à la fenêtre, vous allez prendre froid.

Duo, se passant le doigt sous le nez, répondit :

- Je crois que c'est trop tard de toute façon.

Et, voyant que le prince ne bougeait toujours pas, Heero le saisit par les épaules pour le reculer de la fenêtre et la refermer.

– Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Il est tard, il commence à faire froid, et je suis persuadé que vous devez être fatigué.

Il le fit se relever, et commença à le guider hors de la pièce sous les yeux des autres occupants.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué du tout ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir !

Le chevalier ne l'écouta pas, et il le conduisit doucement dans l'une des chambres qu'ils avaient pris pour la nuit.

Duo continuait de râler.

– En plus, je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai pas à me coucher avec les poules ! Et je suis même pas malade ! Je vais très bien !

L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, le chevalier fit assoir son prince sur le lit et commença doucement à retirer ses chaussures.

Duo le regarda alors un instant, à genou devant lui, en train de lui dénuder les pieds.

Il se sentit rougir immédiatement et arrêta de râler très rapidement.

Surpris par ce silence soudain, Heero releva les yeux vers lui, augmentant encore un peu la rougeur sur les joues de son prince.

Sans réellement chercher à comprendre, le jeune homme se releva et colla son front à celui de Duo.

– Je crois que vous avez de la fièvre.

Le natté avala difficilement sa salive, soudainement conscient de tous les gestes que pouvait avoir le jeune homme à son égard.

Ça avait quelque chose de très gênant.

Souhaitant, à tout prix, faire cesser ce contact le plus vite possible, Duo s'éloigna.

– D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais dormir !

Il se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures, tournant le dos à son chevalier et guettant le bruit des pas de ce dernier qui ne manquerait pas de partir rejoindre les autres.

Mais Heero ne bougea pas, bien décidé à veiller sur le sommeil de son prince, et à surveiller cette maladie qui commençait tout juste.

Autant dire que Duo eut bien du mal à s'endormir.

* * *

Arthur avait réussi à bloquer le coup du chevalier, et il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à la croire.

Pourtant, il regardait la dague qu'il tenait devant lui et qui bloquait, presque par enchantement, la pointe de l'épée du chevalier.

En posant les yeux sur le visage du chevalier, il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose avait changé.

L'homme avait perdu son sourire, et il semblait réfléchir.

Réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

– Raven ? Raven, c'est vous ?

Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais il était persuadé que, quelque part, le chevalier parvenait à combattre peu à peu le sortilège que la démone avait placé sur lui.

La pression sur la dague du jeune homme sembla diminuer un peu, et les yeux du chevalier s'emplirent de doute.

Arthur sauta sur l'occasion.

– Je vous en prie ! Faîtes un effort ! Revenez !

Le jeune homme n'entendait plus les bruits du combat derrière eux.

Il ne se rendait pas non plus compte du désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix.

Seul comptait le regard du chevalier et son retour à lui.

Seul comptait cette épée qui, peu à peu, s'éloignait de lui.

Bientôt, la dague n'avait plus rien à arrêter.

Le chevalier avait reculé de quelques pas, regardant Arthur, sans réellement le voir encore.

L'homme porta une main à son visage, semblant réellement perdu, essayant de se frayer un chemin pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Arthur abaissa sa dague, et tendit la main vers le chevalier, attirant à lui le regard rouge de ce dernier.

L'apprenti prêtre eut un sourire rassurant.

– Revenez.

Le chevalier fit un pas vers le jeune homme, et Arthur cru que tout était enfin terminé.

Mais quelque chose sembla changer dans le regard du chevalier.

Le doute laissa la place à une volonté aussi froide que l'acier, et d'un revers, Raven porta un coup à Arthur, le tranchant de la hanche droite à l'épaule gauche, comme si cela n'avait demandé aucun effort.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Arthur fit deux pas en arrière, emporté par l'élan de l'attaque, abaissant cette main qu'il avait tendu vers Raven.

Il n'entendit pas le bruit que fit sa dague en tombant au sol.

Il regardait les yeux rouges du chevalier qui ne le lâchaient pas.

Il baissa les yeux, et regarda ce même rouge qui s'échappait trop rapidement de son corps.

Relevant les yeux, il tenta de parler, de dire quelque chose au chevalier.

N'importe quoi.

A la place, il sentit des larmes embuer peu à peu ses yeux, et il tomba en arrière, se cognant violemment au sol.

Mais cette douleur à la tête n'était rien par rapport à celle de son torse.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été coupé en deux.

Il pensait sérieusement qu'on pouvait devenir fou d'une telle douleur.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, pour voir que Raven n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il le regardait, et Arthur se retrouvait incapable de comprendre cette expression.

En fait, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il avait mal.

Il avait peur.

Et il était si triste à l'idée que ce soit Raven qui l'ait mis dans cet état.

Lui, qui lui avait promis de toujours le protéger…

* * *

Trowa ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, et Quatre commençait à se demander si le jeune homme n'avait pas finit par s'endormir.

Pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment le brigand pouvait y arriver, au vu de la position douloureuse dans laquelle ils étaient.

Dormir debout, contre un mur, les mains retenues en arrière, tout cela était bien trop loin du confort auquel Quatre était habitué.

Il commençait même à trouver le temps sérieusement long, ses épaules commençaient à le faire souffrir.

Levant les yeux, il regarda un instant les deux menottes qui lui retenaient les poignets, tentant de tirer un peu dessus, voulant savoir s'ils avaient une quelconque faiblesse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Surpris, il leva les yeux vers Trowa.

Le jeune homme le regardait calmement.

Quatre remarqua de suite à quel point il avait l'air fatigué.

– Quoi, ça ne se voit pas ?

– Pas vraiment… Si tu veux tenter de briser tes chaînes, apprend que j'ai déjà essayé.

Quatre baissa la tête, se sentant soudainement très abattus.

Si quelqu'un avec le gabarie de Trowa n'arrivait pas à se libérer, lui ne pourrait pas grand-chose.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont nous garder ici encore longtemps ?

Trowa releva les yeux, regardant par la petite lucarne le soleil qui commençait doucement à se lever.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Je suis fatigué…

Le brigand regarda un court instant le mage, retenu de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Inatteignable.

– Je sais.

Quatre semblait réellement abattus, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Pas même le toucher pour le rassurer.

Il ne pouvait que parler pour tenter de lui changer les idées, de lui expliquer que tout irait bien.

Mais Trowa n'avait jamais vraiment su parler sur commande.

Encore moins mentir à quelqu'un pour le rassurer.

Aussi, il ne dit pas un mot, et il baissa la tête pour tenter d'ignorer le fait que Quatre soit abattus à ce point.

- Je veux sortir d'ici…

En entendant ce qu'il était persuadé être un sanglot, Trowa sentit ses poings se serrer fermement et ses dents crisser les unes contre les autres.

Il ne savait pas quand, mais il allait réussir à se libérer.

Et à ce moment là, ces enfoirés qui les retenaient de cette manière allaient regretter de ne pas l'avoir tué.

Il le jurait.

Sur le nom de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, je vous laisse là-dessus, en vous souhaitant une bonne semaine. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou des menaces de mort… (oui, j'accepte aussi les menaces…).


	45. Chapter 45

Merci au BN, à Lin, Shiro Akuma, elodiedalton et à ptite clad pour leurs reviews !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu mais, visiblement, a quelques problèmes de ce côté là... Promis, je tenterais de répondre aux suivantes !

Et, attention, je vous le donne en mille, cette semaine, vous avez droit à un dessin ! Oui, une illustration très sérieuse des chapitre précédents qui étaient, pour certains, terriblement douloureux ! Non, en fait, vous avez droit à une nouvelle BD qui met en scène Heero, Duo, Quatre et… une petite fille… Sans plus de mystères, le lien :

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Gundam-comic-4-208053179

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 45

Ou

Le sacrifice du mage de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment à présent, et aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avait plus dit un mot depuis quelques heures.

Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce qui pouvait être dit.

Quatre redoutait le retour des gardes dans leur cellule, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Quand à Trowa, il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait réussir à se libérer de ses chaînes.

Il devait, obligatoirement, y avoir un moyen.

La voix de Quatre retentit doucement, et Trowa se rendit compte que le mage était presque terrorisé.

Il n'avait, probablement, pas l'habitude d'être attaché et de se faire malmener.

Trowa l'avait nettement plus, et c'était probablement ce qui lui permettait de se sentir plus détendu.

– De toute façon… les autres vont finir par venir nous chercher, pas vrai ?

Trowa regarda un instant le plafond, réfléchissant à cette possibilité.

Tomas serait probablement peu enclin à l'idée de les chercher partout et de faire une révolution dans cette ville pour les libérer de cette prison, mais ce serait uniquement par peur de voir Duo être blessé.

Les autres le convaincraient avec une grande facilité, et Heero serait le premier à sortir son épée, c'était sûr.

L'ennui étant qu'ils mettraient sans doute un moment avant de penser à attaquer le château pour les retrouver.

Ils fouilleraient, probablement, la ville entière avant.

Les filles étaient même capable de faire croire aux autres que Quatre et lui s'étaient enfuis au milieu de la nuit pour aller vivre un amour passionné tous les deux.

Oui, Réléna et Hilde étaient bizarres…

Pourtant, il y avait un gros espoir de les voir arriver ici, et ce n'était pas négligeable.

– Oui, ils viendront.

Le ton calme du brigand rassura Quatre, mais ne lui retira pas cette douleur qu'il avait au niveau des épaules.

Il ne savait pas si elles étaient déboitées, mais elles faisaient réellement mal.

Un bruit de pas leur fit relever la tête à tous les deux, et ils entendirent rapidement plusieurs hommes parler avec un grand respect à une autre personne.

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit, et ils virent entrer un homme gras et richement vêtu.

Trowa comprit qu'ils étaient face à ce duc à qui la population semblait vouer un véritable culte.

Ce dernier posa sur eux un regard que le brigand ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un regard empli de cupidité et de perversité.

Un regard à faire frémir n'importe quel humain normal.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens de cette ville l'aimaient tant.

D'autant qu'il était persuadé, la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette ville, que c'était un roi qui était au pouvoir, et non pas un duc.

– Ce sont bien eux ? demanda-t-il aux trois gardes qui l'avaient accompagné.

L'un des hommes s'empressa de répondre, comme si cela était un grand honneur :

- Oui Monsieur. Ils comptaient nous empêcher de prendre Julian Monsieur.

Le duc se mit à marcher entre les deux jeunes hommes, les fixant de son regard mauvais.

Trowa fut satisfait en voyant que Quatre lui jetait un regard noir sans trembler.

Le mage reprenait du poil de la bête, et ce n'était pas trop tôt.

L'homme se dirigea alors vers le mage, se plaçant devant lui et le regardant de toute sa hauteur.

D'un geste brusque, il arracha la chemise du jeune homme, résultant un cri de protestation tant de ce dernier que de Trowa.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la cellule.

Trowa tirait sur ses chaînes le plus possible, cherchant à se libérer pour empêcher ce duc de poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule main sur Quatre.

Le duc s'éloigna du mage, se désintéressant soudainement de lui.

– Envoyez celui-là au démon, annonça-t-il à l'un des hommes, glaçant immédiatement le sang de Trowa dans ses veines.

Deux gardes entourèrent Quatre, le détachant rapidement, et l'encadrant pour lui faire quitter la cellule.

Avant que le duc et Quatre ne sortent, Trowa hurla :

- Ne te laisse pas faire Quatre bordel ! Utilise tes pouvoirs ! Fais quelque chose !

Son impuissance le révoltait, il ne parvenait qu'à se faire mal aux poignets en tirant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Et le regard que lui lança Quatre ne fit que lui donner un peu plus de rage pour continuer à tirer.

Dans ces yeux bleus, il y avait du désespoir, mais également de l'égarement.

Quatre avait-il seulement un sort en tête pour réussir à s'enfuir ?

Probablement pas.

Fixant le sol, Trowa continuait à tirer sur ses chaînes alors que deux des gardes emmenaient Quatre.

Il sentait clairement que ses épaules étaient sur le poing de lâcher.

– Putain fait chier !

Deux pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision et, surpris, il leva les yeux vers le duc, le regardant comme s'il pouvait le tuer uniquement avec ses yeux.

L'homme se contenta de sourire.

Même son sourire semblait gras aux yeux de Trowa.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état tu sais. Tu vas finir tes jours ici, alors tu devrais prendre l'habitude rapidement de faire silence.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, et envoya l'une de ses jambes directement vers le visage du cet homme.

Mais, la lance du troisième garde lui bloqua rapidement la route, le faisant gémir de douleur.

Le garde le frappa encore de nombreuses fois au poing, lui répétant qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit contre le duc.

Quand l'homme cessa de frapper, Trowa resta sonné un moment.

Le duc lui saisit le visage pour le lui relever.

Les yeux de Trowa se posèrent immédiatement sur lui, ils contenaient toute la rage que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir à l'égard de cet homme.

Mais également toute la détermination qu'il avait à sortir d'ici.

Le sourire que le duc eut ne rassura pas le brigand, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux.

L'homme se rapprocha de l'oreille de Trowa.

– Je vais faire disparaître cet éclat dans tes yeux étranger. Je peux te l'assurer.

Avant que Trowa ne puisse tenter de le frapper à nouveau, l'homme s'éloigna et donna un ordre au dernier garde présent dans la pièce.

– Emmenez-le dans la chambre blanche. Je m'occuperais de lui un peu plus tard.

Il ne dit rien de plus et quitta la cellule.

Le garde le suivit, il préférait visiblement appeler du renfort avant de détacher Trowa.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, laissant Trowa dans le plus profond silence.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette chambre blanche, mais il était persuadé que ce serait sa seule chance de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Et il devait faire vite pour retrouver Quatre…

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

* * *

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Raven n'avait pas comprit de suite où il se trouvait.

Il entendait des bruits de lutte derrière lui, des cris et des lames qui s'entrechoquaient.

Il était immobile, au milieu d'une pièce gigantesque dans laquelle il n'était jamais venu.

Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, que pendant un moment, il n'avait plus été là, mais que son corps avait continué à agir.

Mais, s'il avait réussi à atteindre à nouveau la surface, à se libérer de ce qui l'avait enchaîné au plus profond de lui, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Il n'avait que quelques images, mais ne reconnaissait rien.

Il y avait du sang, de la douleur et des larmes.

C'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Doucement, il leva l'une de ses mains à son visage et se rendit compte que les larmes étaient les siennes.

Il regarda sa main, il tenait toujours son épée fermement.

Le sang était dessus.

Son regard se déplaça doucement, devant lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Arthur était là, immobile, dans ce même sang qui maculait son épée.

Le jeune homme le regardait, ne semblant pas réellement comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Et Raven se rendit compte que, cette douleur qu'il sentait, c'était la sienne.

Celle de son cœur qui savait qu'il avait osé porter la main sur Arthur.

Celle d'Arthur, qu'il avait blessé sans hésitation.

Ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux du jeune homme, et c'est dans un état presque second que Raven laissa tomber son épée au sol dans un fracas retentissant.

Il fit à peine trois pas avant de tomber au sol, trop choqué par ce qu'il avait pu faire pour rester debout.

Il eut presque à se traîner au sol pour rejoindre Arthur, mais il n'osait même pas le toucher.

Le jeune homme continuait à le regarder, mais il souriait.

Le même genre de sourire que Raven avait eu alors qu'il croyait mourir.

– Vous êtes là…

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais le soulagement qu'elle laissait percevoir se faisait entendre avec une grande facilité.

Raven avait baissé la tête, n'osant même plus toucher cet être qui lui semblait toujours si fragile.

Mais il remarqua un mouvement devant lui, Arthur tentait d'approcher sa main de la sienne.

Franchissant les derniers centimètres, Raven la saisit fermement, tentant de se ressaisir.

Réunissant toute sa volonté, il posa ses yeux sur la blessure qu'il avait lui-même infligé à Arthur.

– Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait s'occuper de lui, que tout irait bien.

C'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Il ne dit rien de plus et ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes la chemise du jeune homme.

Il devait voir ce qu'il avait fait.

Il devait être conscient du mal qu'il avait pu faire.

Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir et de faire comme si ce n'était pas sa faute.

S'il avait compris qu'il avait été victime d'un sort, il savait aussi qu'il avait réussi à s'en libérer.

Et il aurait dû réussir à se libérer avant de faire du mal autours de lui.

Avant de blesser Arthur.

Avant de… le tuer, peut-être…

La plaie saignait encore, mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Elle était bien moins profonde que ce qu'elle aurait pu être, mais il ne parvint pas à se dire que c'était parce que, déjà, il reprenait un peu le contrôle.

Raven prit le reste de la chemise d'Arthur, et la déchira rapidement pour en faire des bandes.

S'il n'était pas très inquiet de l'importance de l'hémorragie, il craignait tout de même qu'elle ne finisse par priver Arthur de toutes ses forces.

Et il espérait qu'Arthur avait encore mal.

Tant qu'il aurait mal, il vivrait.

Ne regardant plus les yeux d'Arthur, ni son visage, il se contenta de le soigner comme il le pouvait, d'empêcher le saignement de continuer.

Il tentait de le sauver.

De le garder encore un peu avec lui.

De réparer ce qu'il avait pu faire.

– Oh, comme c'est mignon. Tu le tues, et juste après, tu le soignes ?

Raven suspendit ses gestes, reconnaissant avec une grande facilité cette voix.

C'était celle qui l'avait tenue enfermé en lui pendant un si long moment.

Celle qui lui avait dit qu'Arthur devait être tué.

Celle qui l'avait forcé à porter la main sur le jeune prêtre.

Doucement, il se retourna, restant auprès d'Arthur, priant pour qu'il respire encore.

Pour qu'il tienne encore un peu.

La démone le regardait en souriant cruellement.

Il vit, derrière elle, d'autres hommes, au sol, peut-être morts.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu as échappé à mon contrôle… commença la femme.

Elle continua d'un ton bien moins doux :

– Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle leva devant elle une lame aussi sombre et évanescente que son corps, et Raven comprit qu'avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de plus pour Arthur, il allait devoir réussir à la tuer.

Et il sentait que ce serait un combat au moins aussi dur que face à ce démon qui avait faillit le tuer au bord de l'étang.

Mais la colère et la rage qui faisaient la loi dans le cœur du chevalier lui indiquaient clairement qu'il réussirait à la vaincre.

Il devait la vaincre.

* * *

Heero s'était réveillé sans trop comprendre où il était.

Il avait mit un moment à voir qu'il était encore dans la chambre de son prince et qu'il s'était endormis au pied du lit de ce dernier.

En se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se réveiller un peu, il se fit la réflexion que ça avait tout de même quelque chose de pitoyable.

Il se redressa un peu, sentant son dos craquer douloureusement, et il se releva rapidement, ne souhaitant pas vraiment que Duo le voit dormir comme cela à ses pieds.

C'était suffisamment gênant comme ça.

Mais, alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il posa les yeux sur son prince, encore profondément endormi, le visage enfoncé dans ses couvertures.

Le chevalier ne se rendit pas compte du sourire tendre qu'il avait en regardant le jeune homme.

Ni même qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui permettre de toujours avoir un sommeil aussi calme et aussi profond, sans que jamais aucun trouble ne vienne le perturber, ni aucune inquiétude.

Heero ne savait que ce qu'étaient devenus Trowa et Quatre.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait réellement dans cette ville.

Et il pouvait encore moins prévoir les nombreux ennuis qui risquaient de leur arriver lorsqu'ils reprendraient la route sur le chemin des déesses.

Mais il savait une chose.

Il savait que peu importeraient les épreuves.

Peu importeraient les souffrances.

Peu importeraient les sacrifices.

Il serait toujours là.

Il protégerait toujours Duo.

Et pas parce qu'il était Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, les encouragements sont toujours les bienvenus !

Et encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux dernières, mais je réparerais ça !


	46. Chapter 46

Merci à Shiro Akuma, ptite clad, Miy, Sortilege et Lin pour leurs reviews ! Elles m'ont fait grand plaisir !

Alors, notre chère illustratrice n'ayant accès à aucun scanner pour le moment, elle postera en retard mais vous pourrez voir son chef d'œuvre sur cette adresse : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com /

Shiro Akuma : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire ! Et, oui, Raven est à nouveau lui… Mais pour combien de temps ? Enfin, la suite répondra sans doute ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi !

Miy : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review (à 2 heures du matin en plus !). Je suis vraiment très heureuse (honorée) que cette fic t'apporte autant de plaisir à chaque fois ! En tout cas, les 6 jours d'attente sont passés, bon point non ? J'espère que ce chapitre te sera tout aussi plaisant !

Lin : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Quatre a quelques ennuis, mais je suis certaine que Trowa ira rapidement à sa rescousse (bah oui, on sauve toujours les demoiselles en détresse). Par contre Raven ne pourra plus compter que sur lui-même…

NOTE : Juste pour savoir, je ne parviens plus à répondre aux reviews qui ont des liens directement sur mon adresse de messagerie (J'obtiens un message d'erreur) est-ce que je suis la seule dans ce cas ?

* * *

Chapitre 46

Ou

Le brigand torturé de Sa Majesté

* * *

Quand Quatre avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était sentit légèrement perdu.

Mais il n'avait pas tardé à se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait été amené.

Les gardes l'avaient traîné au dehors et jeté dans une caisse en bois, le privant de tout accès visuel à l'extérieur.

Il s'était sentit déplacé, malmené, et avait finit par fermer les yeux.

Visiblement, il s'était endormi en chemin.

Il ne voyait pas comment il avait pu se détendre assez pour cela, mais il était allongé, dans le noir et il n'avait plus de chaînes pour torturer ses bras.

Il supposait donc que c'était lié à ça…

Et, en regardant la chambre claire dans laquelle il était, il supposa rapidement qu'il devait être chez le démon à qui on l'avait destiné.

Il fut soulagé en constatant qu'il portait encore ses vêtements et que sa cape et ses chaussures étaient posées non loin de lui.

– Alors, tu es bien réveillé ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Julian, Quatre se tourna rapidement vers la porte de la pièce.

Le jeune homme le regardait en souriant, et Quatre aurait pu être totalement soulagé si le grand blond n'avait pas uniquement porté une tunique, laissant ses jambes et ses pieds nus.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas se formaliser du regard du mage et entra dans la pièce pour se laisser tomber sur le lit de Quatre.

Le jeune blond remarqua directement les quelques marques qui parsemaient le cou de Julian.

– On est chez le démon, pas vrai ?

Julian ne le regardait pas, mais il continuait à sourire sereinement.

D'une certaine manière, cela gênait Quatre au plus haut point.

– Oui, on est chez lui. Et on est pas les seuls.

Surprit, Quatre se redressa pour s'installer aux côtés du jeune homme.

– Il y a qui d'autre ?

Julian haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Quelques autres personnes de la ville, mais je ne les connais pas toutes.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, et Quatre finit par demander calmement :

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'il nous veux au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens de la ville parlaient de sacrifice ?

Julian sembla réfléchir un instant.

– Je n'ai pas tout compris non plus, et je n'ai pas pu parler aux autres prisonniers pour leur demander des précisions. Mais ce démon, Kuro, m'a dit qu'il attendait de moi que je sois sa femme…

Quatre crut un instant qu'il allait s'écrouler face à cette déclaration.

Le ton de la voix de Julian n'avait absolument pas changé.

– Quoi ? Mais… C'est quoi cette histoire au juste ?

Julian se tourna vers lui, et se contenta de sourire encore un peu.

– N'est-ce pas ? Pour te rassurer, je n'ai pas tout compris non plus.

Son regard se fit plus vague, alors qu'il reportait son regard droit devant lui.

– Mais, pour le moment, il n'a trop rien fait de mal… Alors je me dis que ça va quand même.

Quatre ne croyait pas vraiment au fait que ce démon n'ait trop rien fait de mal, les marques qui parcouraient le corps de Julian parlaient contre lui.

Le mage soupira, énervé de s'être fait amener ici sans savoir pourquoi.

– En tout cas, nous devons vite trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

Julian posa sa tête entre ses mains.

– Je me le demande…

Quatre ne voulait pas entendre cette hésitation dans la voix de Julian.

Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer que le jeune bibliothécaire songeait à abandonner toute lutte et à laisser ce démon faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Il se releva d'un bond, et tendit la main dans la direction de Julian.

– Allons trouver une sortie, et quittons cet endroit.

Et, il fut soulagé en sentant la main de Julian attraper la sienne.

* * *

Trowa avait été amené par trois gardes dans une pièce pratiquement vide, très lumineuse, et totalement blanche.

Les hommes l'avaient traîné au centre de la pièce et l'un d'entre eux avait saisie une corde qui pendait du plafond pour attacher les mains du jeune homme, retenant ses bras vers le haut, limitant sa liberté d'action et de déplacement.

Ils étaient sortis rapidement de la pièce, ne semblant pas réellement apprécier se trouver ici, et Trowa, une fois seul, s'était mis à observer ce qui l'entourait.

La corde à laquelle il était attachée allait jusqu'au plafond, passait dans une sorte de poulie, et redescendait jusqu'à une espèce de machine qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il tourna un peu sur lui-même, mais il ne repéra rien, en dehors d'une sorte d'armoire, aussi blanche que tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment quel pouvait-être le but de cette pièce, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir l'apprendre.

En levant les yeux, il regarda ses poignets, retenus par une simple corde.

Avec un peu de force et de volonté, il pourrait réussir à se soulever assez pour placer son visage face à ses poignets et réussir à ronger les liens.

Ses bras devraient soutenir tout le poids de son corps, mais il pouvait y parvenir, il en était persuadé.

Alors qu'il bandait ses muscles pour tenter une première fois de se soulever, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Il arrêta tout geste, les yeux posés sur l'ouverture de cette salle, guettant ce qui allait entrer.

Le duc et un autre homme pénétrèrent dans cette salle, leurs yeux se posant directement sur le jeune homme attaché.

Trowa se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de blanc, et il se demanda un instant ce qu'ils avaient, tous, avec cette couleur.

Le duc s'arrêta à deux mètres devant Trowa, alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers la machine sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

– Alors, étranger, comment trouves-tu cette salle ?

Trowa n'eut qu'un rictus.

– A peu prêt aussi laide et inintéressante que celui qui l'a créée.

Le sourire du duc s'agrandit, il semblait soudainement transporté par une joie que Trowa ne s'expliquait pas.

– J'adore. Fantastique ! Tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait.

L'homme à l'autre bout de la salle enclencha la machine, et la corde qui retenait Trowa se mit doucement à s'enrouler.

Le jeune homme se sentit soulevé en l'air par les bras, le sol s'éloignant de plus en plus de ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il ne pu mettre que difficilement la pointe de ses pieds au sol, l'homme arrêta la machine, et le duc s'approcha.

Trowa continuait à le regarder avec rage, attendant uniquement que l'homme soit assez prêt pour lui envoyer son pied dans la figure.

Mais le duc ne fit pas cette erreur.

– J'adore ce regard emplis d'une volonté et d'une sauvagerie profonde… On dirait un cheval indomptable ! Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Il s'était tourné vers l'autre homme qui avait ouvert l'armoire blanche et semblait fouiller dedans.

– Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Le duc se retourna vers Trowa, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

– Oh oui… Un très beau cheval, et je vais être celui qui le domptera.

L'homme du fond se rapprocha et confia au duc ce que Trowa reconnu comme étant un fouet.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, se préparant à la douleur mordante de cette lanière de cuire qu'il avait déjà connue.

Il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction au duc de le voir gémir, crier ou pleurer.

Il ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher.

– Que diriez-vous de commencer étranger ?

Trowa ne répondit rien, et le premier coup claqua, l'atteignant directement au visage.

Il sentit quelques gouttes de sang perler le long de sa joue et, lorsqu'il vit les petites taches rouges qui commençaient à salir le sol, il commença à comprendre le choix de cette couleur pour cette pièce.

Son sang maculerait bientôt tous les murs de cette pièce et, à chaque instant, il serait aux premières loges pour le regarder.

Déjà le duc portait un nouveau coup, et Trowa préféra oublier où il était.

Il savait qu'il finirait par sortir d'ici et, sa première action serait de rendre au duc ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Il le jurait.

Coup pour coup.

Quitte à ce qu'il ait à tuer tous les gardes qui protégeaient cet homme.

Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, et le regard que Trowa avait posé sur le duc ne changeait pas.

Un regard empli de haine et de vie.

Un regard, que le duc voulait vider de tout espoir.

* * *

Raven regardait la démone droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas réellement la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour la vaincre.

Doucement, il avait récupéré son épée et la dague qu'Arthur avait pointé sur lui peu de temps avant.

Elle l'avait laissé faire, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur, se riant de lui et de sa colère.

Se riant de lui, et de son désespoir.

– Comment fais-tu pour avoir encore envie de te battre ? Tu as tué ce gosse non ? Alors que tu tenais tellement à lui…

Raven ne tomba pas dans son piège, il ne regarda pas Arthur, ne vérifia pas si le jeune homme était encore en vie ou non.

Il savait qu'il l'était.

Arthur tiendrait assez longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps de tuer ce monstre et qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui.

Elle continuait à déblatérer, parlant du fait qu'il devait se sentir terriblement coupable, qu'il devait aussi, probablement, avoir très envie de le rejoindre au plus vite.

Elle lui assura qu'il ne le méritait pas, qu'il n'était qu'un assassin, un monstre.

Qu'il était peu différent des démons, ayant tout autant de facilité à retirer la vie.

Raven avait serré sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Et, quand il avait relevé les yeux sur cette femme, ces derniers brillaient d'un éclat presque magique.

– Ta gueule.

Ces deux mots avaient été dit avec de l'assurance, ils sonnaient comme un ordre.

La démone s'était arrêtée de rire, surprise par un tel ton.

Raven ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ni de tenter de l'attaquer.

Il s'était jeté sur elle, et avait immédiatement tenté de la transpercer de son épée.

Elle avait bloqué l'attaque, mais de peu, et Raven se rendit compte qu'elle était bien moins puissante que celui qui les avait attaqués au bord du lac, et laissés pour morts.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait besoin de posséder les hommes.

Utilisant toute sa force, il la repoussa en arrière, et relança une attaque.

Elle sembla s'évaporer.

Il se retourna rapidement, bloquant le coup qu'elle avait voulu lui porter en apparaissant dans son dos.

Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas un chevalier des déesses pour rien.

Leurs échanges durèrent un moment, Raven portant de nombreux coups, la démone les évitant principalement.

Puis, l'une des attaques de Raven toucha sa cible, égratignant le visage de la démone.

Elle recula en portant la main à sa joue.

Le chevalier ne vit pas de sang tomber de cette blessure, mais une sorte de nuage noir vaporeux.

Les yeux jaunes du monstre se teintèrent d'une haine sans borne.

– Tu as osé…

Avant que Raven ne puisse faire un geste, elle leva la main vers lui, et il sentit directement les griffures sur sa joue se mettre à le brûler.

Elle reprenait peu à peu le contrôle sur son esprit, il le savait.

Lâchant son épée, Raven porta ses mains à sa tête, tentant à tout prix de combattre cette présence qui s'insinuait peu à peu en lui.

Il ne voulait plus être un outil entre ses mains.

Il voulait sauver Arthur, et non pas se réveiller, plus tard, pour se rendre compte qu'il était trop tard.

Et, soudainement, le chevalier ne bougeait plus.

Ses mains se rabaissèrent le long de son corps, et son expression se figea.

La démone rabaissa sa main, son sourire était revenu, bien plus grand que peu de temps avant.

Elle fit disparaître sa lame, et se rapprocha lentement du chevalier.

En passant devant Arthur, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme était encore conscient.

– Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis qu'il était à moi maintenant, le nargua-t-elle en entourant Raven de ses bras, le possédant totalement.

Arthur pouvait voir l'expression du visage du chevalier, et il avait peur de le voir aussi neutre.

De le voir à ce point éteint.

Il avait encore terriblement mal, mais il ne voulait plus voir quoi que ce soit.

Il ne voulait pas voir Raven devenir le jouet de ce monstre.

Perdant probablement tout espoir de retrouver le Raven qu'il avait connu, Arthur ferma les yeux, entendant uniquement la dernière phrase de la démone :

- Raven, abrège donc ses souffrances…

* * *

Quatre et Julian avaient quitté la chambre du mage sans aucun problème, et ils n'avaient plus croisé personne depuis.

L'ennui était que le château était grand, et qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas où pouvait se trouver la sortie.

Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient au bon étage.

– Tu n'as pas visité le château entier ? Demanda Quatre alors qu'ils tournaient encore pour finir dans une impasse.

– Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps… répondit Julian en faisant demi-tour.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, Quatre se demandant sérieusement si cet endroit n'était pas enchanté pour les empêcher de sortir d'ici.

Mais, comme il n'avait pas le moindre grimoire, il n'avait aucun sort permettant de détecter une magie qui aurait pu être réalisée.

– Quand même, on devrait se dépêcher de sortir d'ici avant que le démon ne nous retrouve ! Dit Quatre avec un calme qu'il ne serait pas soupçonné.

Julian hocha la tête, mais avec nettement moins de conviction.

Il n'était pas très enclin à retourner dans cette ville qui l'avait vendue contre un peu de protection.

Alors qu'ils tournaient à nouveau dans un énième couloir, ils se retrouvèrent face à un homme brun aux yeux jaunes, tout de noir vêtu.

Quatre sentit directement qu'il s'agissait du démon, et il sentit clairement son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

Il avait réellement peur de la réaction de ce monstre.

Ce dernier se contenta de le dépasser en l'ignorant, ce qui vexa légèrement Quatre, et il se mit directement face à Julian.

– Je t'ai cherché un moment, je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas quitter ta chambre, non ?

Il parlait plutôt abruptement, regardant Julian avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il semblait légèrement en colère ou, tout du moins, ennuyé.

Julian lui sourit doucement, ce même sourire qu'il avait tout le temps.

– Je sais bien, mais mon ami était dans la pièce juste à côté, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète !

Le démon posa son regard sur Quatre.

– Ah oui, c'est toi qu'ils m'ont envoyé…

Cela ne semblait pas réellement lui faire plaisir et, à nouveau, Quatre se sentit vexé.

Le démon se retourna à nouveau vers Julian.

– Mais je t'avais dis de ne pas sortir te promener. Tu vas finir par attraper froid dans cette tenue.

Quatre se fit la réflexion que, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid, il n'avait qu'à lui donner des vêtements plus chauds.

Mais il préféra ne pas le dire à voix haute.

Si ce Kuro n'avait pas particulièrement l'air méchant, il pouvait certainement le devenir très vite.

Julian continuait à parler calmement, ne semblant pas réellement effrayé par ce que le démon pourrait décider de lui faire.

– Je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner, mais je me suis perdu…

Le démon soupira longuement.

– Te fous pas de ma gueule non plus.

Sans rien dire de plus, il saisit le bras de Julian et le tira derrière lui, le ramenant vers sa chambre.

Quatre, ne voulant pas rester seul en arrière, leur emboîta le pas pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Il devait à tout prix trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Et ce, afin de retourner aux côtés de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Oui, je sais, ces différentes fins sont plus ou moins méchantes et on ne voit ni Heero ni Duo... C'est une honte... Mais toutes vos insultes, si elles restent silencieuses, ne me parviendront pas. Non, pour cela, il y a les reviews (pour les compliments aussi, bien entendu allons...)

En tout cas, à Dimanche prochain sans faute !

Bonne semaine !


	47. Chapter 47

Merci à Shiro Akuma, elodiedalton, Miy et Shini Live pour leurs reviews.

Shiro Akuma : Je comprends ton sentiment pour Raven, mais ne t'en fais pas, je l'aime trop pour le laisser comme ça ^-^

Miy : Encore une belle review pour laquelle je te remercie ! (Sur un petit nuage ? Vraiment ?) Et alors toi aussi tu aimes quand Trowa souffre. Il est mieux comme ça hein ^-^ même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… En tout cas, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs dans cette fic et, le pauvre, c'est loin d'être terminé… Enfin, la suite te diras ce qu'il devient ! En te souhaitant une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine !

Je suis désolée, elodiedalton et Shini Live, j'ai répondu à vos reviews directement sur vos messageries, n'y parvenant plus avec les liens donnés par depuis quelques semaines…

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 47

Ou

Sa Majesté retrouve son brigand

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient encore, et Trowa avait arrêté de les compter depuis un long moment.

Il sentait chaque nouvelle morsure du fouet comme si elle était la première.

Et même, il avait l'impression qu'elles faisaient juste de plus en plus mal.

Il ne hurlait pas, s'en empêchait de toutes ses forces, mais de piteux gémissements de douleur ne cessaient de lui échapper, créant, à chacun d'eux, un sourire un peu plus satisfait sur le visage du duc.

Le brigand se dit, qu'à ce rythme, il mourrait rapidement.

Ce n'était probablement pas plus mal.

Les coups stoppèrent brusquement, sans qu'il s'y attende réellement, et Trowa rouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qui l'attendait à présent.

La première chose qu'il vit fut cette chemise blanche que le duc portait, à présent teintée d'une belle couleur écarlate.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le reste de la pièce, et il vit ce même genre de trainées rougeâtres sur l'ensemble des murs, le sol, et même le plafond.

Bien, je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, annonça le duc en confiant le fouet à l'homme qui était resté à ses côtés.

Ce dernier le prit doucement en main avant de se diriger vers l'armoire blanche pour le ranger à l'intérieur.

Le duc se rapprocha doucement de Trowa, lui saisissant le visage pour regarder son expression.

Si la fatigue et la douleur se lisaient encore, il y avait toujours de la combativité dans les éclats verts des yeux du jeune homme.

L'homme ricana un instant, mais ne dit rien de plus, son serviteur et lui se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans accorder un seul regard au brigand qu'ils laissaient toujours pendu en l'air.

Lorsque le duc quitta la pièce, Trowa sentit un soulagement immense le saisir.

Les coups avaient continué, longtemps, sans réelle interruption, et le jeune homme avait, un moment, cru que l'homme le frapperait jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Et il ne pouvait maintenant que regarder ce sang qui maculait les murs.

Son sang qui avait été projeté tout autours de lui.

Mais il refusait de se laisser abattre.

S'il restait ici, ce traitement reprendrait probablement et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe aux coups.

Et il avait des choses à faire.

Il devait retrouver ses compagnons en ville, mais aussi, récupérer Quatre des griffes du démon auquel les habitants de cette ville obéissaient.

Ignorant ces blessures qui lui brulaient la chaire, Trowa banda à nouveau ses muscles et commença à se hisser à la force des bras jusqu'à la corde qui le retenait toujours.

L'effort le faisait transpirer, et la douleur l'aurait presque fait pleurer s'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur son objectif.

Il sentait que, s'il ne parvenait pas à se libérer du premier coup, il n'aurait plus la force de se remonter de cette façon.

Lorsque son visage fut en face de ses poignets liés, il planta sans hésitation ses dents dans la corde, n'ayant pas peur de se faire mal.

Il tira dessus, rongea, tenta de déchirer les liens.

Et, sans qu'il s'y attende réellement, les cordes finirent par lâcher.

Il tomba violemment au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

Les blessures que lui avaient causées les coups de fouet l'avaient sérieusement affaibli.

Il devait trouver le moyen de quitter cet endroit sans causer un combat trop violent.

Trowa se releva difficilement, ses jambes tremblaient un peu, et il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie de cette pièce, craignant de voir les gardes débarquer pour le rattacher immédiatement.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

Trowa se mit à avancer doucement, guettant le moindre bruit.

Il n'avait pas d'arme, était affaiblis et en était conscient.

Prenant sont temps, il se déplaça lentement en direction d'une sortie, bien décidé à retrouver Duo et les autres.

Bien décidé à partir pour aller sauver Quatre.

* * *

La démone venait tout juste de refermer ses bras sur Raven, persuadée d'avoir, finalement, réussi à dompter cet esprit difficile.

Le petit prêtre avait finit par fermer les yeux, à sa grande satisfaction.

Elle savait que, si Raven avait pu revenir à lui un court instant, c'était à cause de ce gosse.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il n'y aurait plus rien pour réussir à réveiller le chevalier.

Mais, alors qu'elle commençait doucement à s'écarter du chevalier pour le laisser aller achever Arthur, elle sentit une intense douleur lui déchirer le ventre.

Surprise, elle se recula brusquement.

Raven la regardait avec un regard brûlant, tenant toujours la dague d'Arthur à la main.

Regardant son ventre, elle se rendit compte que l'homme avait bien visé, sa blessure était mortelle, et son enveloppe humaine ne pourrait pas la supporter.

Déjà ses pouvoirs quittaient ce corps, lui faisant perdre tout côté vaporeux, en refaisant un tas de chaire.

Elle regarda Raven avec un air mauvais, s'apprêtant à lui cracher une nouvelle insulte, à le briser encore une fois.

A faire n'importe quoi pour réussir à anéantir cet homme qui venait de lui porter un coup fatal.

Mais, déjà, l'homme lui avait tourné le dos et était retourné auprès du jeune prêtre, ignorant les derniers instants de cette femme, se concentrant sur ceux de son ami.

Elle perdit rapidement le reste de ses forces et, bientôt, le corps d'une jeune femme brune tomba au sol, privée de toute vie.

Mais Raven n'y fit pas attention, il regardait uniquement Arthur.

Ce garçon, qui avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment.

Il respirait encore, mais pour combien de temps ?

Sans hésiter, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, et se releva, ignorant les autres hommes présents dans la pièce qui commençaient à doucement reprendre connaissance.

Les combats au dehors avaient cessé, le monstre était mort, le sort était brisé.

La ville était libre.

Mais, de même, le chevalier n'y faisait pas attention.

Ses pieds le menaient rapidement vers une salle où, il le savait, il trouverait de l'aide.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit par cœur, de savoir exactement où chaque chose se trouvait.

Et, il savait que dans un couloir à l'Est, il y avait une salle avec un docteur à l'intérieur.

Il savait aussi que cet homme serait parfaitement capable d'aider Arthur.

De le sauver.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se mit à courir dans le couloir, regardant le visage de plus en plus pâle du jeune apprenti prêtre.

– Ne me lâche pas maintenant toi ! Tu m'as pas collé aux basques tout ce temps pour clamser maintenant…

Il ne savait pas si Arthur pouvait l'entendre, mais il espérait que si.

En arrivant devant la porte qu'il savait être la bonne, il donna un violent coup de pied en avant, l'ouvrant brutalement.

Le docteur était bien là, se tenant la tête, semblant réellement surpris de se retrouver ici.

Les griffures sur sa joue étaient encore visibles.

Il regarda Raven avec surprise, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

– C'est lui qui t'as libéré de ce sort, alors sauve-le.

Le ton était sec, pressant, et l'homme posa immédiatement les yeux sur Arthur.

Tout aussi pressé que Raven, il lui ordonna :

- Posez-le sur ce lit.

Raven obéit immédiatement, et le médecin se mit à s'afférer, sortant de nombreux ustensiles de tiroirs différents.

Il semblait savoir exactement où chaque chose était rangé.

Le docteur bouscula Raven une ou deux fois, le chevalier se trouvant toujours sur son passage et, finalement, il décida de le jeter dehors.

Raven se retrouva devant une porte close, entendant toujours l'homme s'affairer le plus vite possible pour tenter de sauver le jeune homme.

Tenter…

Le chevalier tomba à genoux brutalement, se sentant réellement vidé de toutes ses forces.

Ce n'était pas le combat qui l'avait mit dans cet état, c'était cette vision.

La vision de ce qu'il avait pu faire à quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Il n'avait jamais aimé grand monde.

Peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Il savait apprécier, mais pas plus.

Et il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de porter la main sur quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer.

Il regarda ses mains, rouges écarlates, et se sentit d'autant plus coupable.

Tuer ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, mais à présent, il voyait clairement tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

Ce sang, qui ne partirait jamais totalement.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Raven, non pas en tant que serviteur des déesses, que chevalier, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais uniquement en tant qu'être humain, se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Quatre commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Et il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible en se faisant capturer par un démon.

Vraiment.

Il était retourné dans sa chambre, s'était assis sur son lit et n'avait plus su quoi faire.

Ce sale démon était entré avec Julian dans sa chambre, et Quatre se voyait mal les interrompre pour leur demander s'il n'y avait pas des livres dans ce château immense.

Ou, s'il pouvait réellement se promener comme il le voulait dans les couloirs de cette bâtisse.

Et, comme il n'était pas particulièrement courageux, il craignait de faire quoi que ce soit seul.

Il en menait moins large depuis que Julian n'était plus avec lui.

Il soupira une énième fois, et se mit à penser à Trowa.

Le jeune homme devait encore être attaché inconfortablement dans cette cellule.

Enfin, même s'il savait que Trowa ne souffrait pas réellement de ce genre de chose, il espérait tout de même que ça avait pu s'arranger depuis.

Et certainement pas parce qu'il avait un quelconque attachement avec ce personnage barbare.

– Heu… Excusez-moi…

Surpris, Quatre se retourna vers la porte, pour croiser les jolis yeux bruns d'une jeune fille qui ne devait guère avoir plus de quinze ans.

Elle tenait un plateau chargé de mets qui avaient l'air réellement succulents.

Comme il était un garçon poli, et qu'il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim, il se leva rapidement pour saluer la jeune fille qui se contenta d'entrer et de poser le plateau sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

– Je me suis dis que vous deviez avoir faim, et comme vous ne veniez pas à la cuisine…

Quatre la regarda un instant, puis, il finit par demander :

- Parce que je peux aller dans la cuisine ?

Elle le regarda avec un véritable air de surprise.

– Parce que vous pensiez que vous n'en aviez pas le droit ?

Quatre se sentit soudainement un peu las.

– Heu… Oui…

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir très sérieusement à cette situation.

– Et je suppose que vous pensez que vous serez retenu ici contre votre grès.

- … Oui…

- Et que ce démon va vous faire subir les pires atrocités pendant tout ce temps, c'est ça ?

– Heu… Pas obligatoirement mais…

- En tout cas, vous vous trompez complètement.

Quatre la regarda sans comprendre.

– Donc, si je veux, je peux repartir en ville ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Mais je vous le déconseille. Le duc n'est pas un dirigeant très agréable…

Quatre se laissa tomber sur son lit, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il pouvait obtenir autant de liberté.

Pourquoi ce démon l'avait-il fait venir ici, si c'était pour le laisser repartir de suite ?

Soudainement, il eut une illumination.

– Mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne partez pas ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

– Travailler ici ou en ville, ça ne nous fait pas une grande différence.

Quatre resta pensif un instant.

Non, vraiment, les gens de cette région n'étaient pas normaux.

– Et… Julian pourrait partir aussi ?

La jeune servante sembla soudainement plus ennuyée.

– Pour lui… Je crois que c'est différent. Il est spécial aux yeux de notre maître.

– Donc… Lui, il est prisonnier…

Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre.

Elle appréciait ce maître, aussi démoniaque soit-il, mais elle ne pouvait cautionner toutes ses actions.

Surtout celles avec lesquelles elle n'était pas d'accord.

* * *

Duo enchaînait les coups d'épée le plus rapidement et le plus précisément possible, mais Heero arrêtait chacun d'eux avec une grande facilité.

Et cela avait le sérieux don d'agacer le jeune prince.

Il s'entraînait ainsi chaque matin avant de reprendre la route avec son chevalier, et ce, depuis des semaines, et il n'avait pas réellement l'impression de progresser, malgré les dires de son professeur.

Mais, aujourd'hui, après une unique nuit dans une auberge, il était persuadé d'être assez en forme pour réussir à battre le jeune homme.

Tomas et Camilla les regardaient s'entraîner en dégustant un thé bien chaud que la vieille dame avait fait.

Ce genre de matinée, calme et agréable, n'était jamais de trop dans leur vie.

Et, de toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas se remettre en route avant que leurs derniers compagnons ne soient revenus.

Réléna sortie doucement de l'auberge, elle venait visiblement de se réveiller.

Elle regarda un instant les deux garçons qui s'entraînaient, avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme.

– Où est Hilde ?

Il ne la regarda pas, mais répondit avec douceur.

– Elle s'entraîne au tir à l'arc un peu plus loin.

Réléna soupira avant de s'installer aux côtés des vieilles personnes, prenant à son tour une tasse de thé.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les jeunes gens de cet autre monde mettaient autant d'ardeur à s'entraîner au combat.

Mais elle supposait qu'ils ne voulaient plus se sentir inutiles lors d'un prochain combat.

Elle profita un très court instant du vent légèrement frais sur son visage, avant de demander :

- Quatre et Trowa ne sont toujours pas revenus ?

– Non, mais ils ne devraient plus trop tarder, répondit Camilla qui restait persuadée que les deux jeunes hommes avaient passés la nuit dehors, que ce soit ensemble ou non.

– Tiens, ne serait-ce pas lui qui arrive justement ? Demanda Monsieur Jenkels en regardant un peu plus loin.

Camilla regarda à son tour.

– Vous voulez parler du jeune homme en sang qui semble courir pour échapper à une vingtaine de gardes en colère ?

– Oui.

– Je crois que c'est lui effectivement.

– En même temps, il n'y a que Trowa pour tomber dans de tels ennuis, acheva Réléna en reprenant une gorgée du doux breuvage.

Les trois personnes se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire et de la gravité de cette situation.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond.

– Je vais chercher Hilde, lança Réléna avant de partir en courant vers l'endroit que Monsieur Jenkels leur avait indiqué.

– Heero ! Duo ! Nous avons des ennuis les enfants !

Heero baissa sa garde, surpris, et Duo en profita pour le désarmer.

Il pointa un doigt victorieux vers le chevalier.

– Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai enfin eu ! L'élève a finalement dépassé le maître !

– Pardon Majesté, mais ça ne peux pas compter comme une victoire, répondit Heero en se relevant et en récupérant son arme.

Duo sembla profondément choqué.

– Comment ça, ça ne compte pas ?

– J'ai baissé ma garde pour écouter Madame Meldens, rien de plus. Vous en avez, d'ailleurs, honteusement profité.

– Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à pas baisser ta garde ! Si c'était un vrai combat, tu ne serais plus là pour les réclamations !

– C'est justement parce que ce n'était pas un vrai combat que je me suis permis de baisser ma garde.

– Mauvais perdant !

Camilla intervint rapidement.

– Ne pourriez-vous pas tourner la tête sur le côté, vous rendre compte de notre situation actuelle et régler cette histoire de victoire un peu plus tard ?

Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent et virent rapidement l'attroupement qui se précipitait vers eux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Réléna qui revenait avec Hilde.

Tomas répondit avec beaucoup de calme.

– Nous allons attendre Trowa et nous barricader dans l'auberge.

– D'accord, répondit Heero, et après ?

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

– Eh bien, nous verrons bien.

Le jeune homme se sentit sérieusement découragé face à la légèreté du vieil homme, mais il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire.

Déjà, Trowa arrivait à leur niveau.

Le petit groupe entra rapidement dans l'auberge et Heero et Duo se mirent contre la porte pour empêcher les soldats de rentrer à leur tour.

Les filles se pressèrent de déplacer des meubles devant cette porte.

Trowa était à genoux sur le sol, ne croyant pas vraiment avoir réussi à revenir en vie auprès de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Mouwhahahahaha Raven est trop fort !

Hum... pardon...

Enfin, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^-^ La suite arrivera, comme toujours, Dimanche prochain ^-^

A très bientôt !

Et si vous aimez cette fic, partagez votre amour avec l'auteur ! Merci !


	48. Chapter 48

Merci à Shiro Akuma, haru, ptite clad, elodiedalton, Shini-Live et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Raven a gagné. Maintenant, il va juste leur falloir un peu de temps !

haru : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise (surtout si tu avais des aprioris négatifs ^-^ Ce que je comprends d'ailleurs parfaitement). Quand à Raven et Arthur, à chaque fois qu'on me dit qu'on les adore, j'ai mon petit cœur qui fait un grand bond dans ma poitrine, alors merci beaucoup ! Et, oui, poster une fois par semaine, ça a quelque chose de contraignant, c'est sûr, mais c'est une longue (très longue) fic, et je pense qu'il faut aussi du courage pour la suivre à ce point ^-^ Merci encore !

Miy : Ahah ^-^ J'ai trouvé plus sadique que moi avec Trowa ^-^ Contente que ce chapitre te plaise (et que tu aimes Raven, Trowa et Quatre ainsi que le style). Mais, en tout cas, si tu as des examens , il faut travailler un peu, mais prendre le temps de faire des pauses aussi (oui oui… Quand je révise, j'écris encore plus de fics… Et ça marche…) En tout cas, merci encore ! Bonne lecture !

Voici, donc, un nouveau chapitre (tout chaud qui sort du four). En vous souhaitant un très bon moment avec Duo et les autres !

* * *

Chapitre 48

Ou

Sa Majesté, victime d'un siège…

* * *

Les soldats continuaient à tambouriner à la porte et s'attaquaient à présent aux fenêtres.

Heero ne savait pas ce que Trowa avait pu leur faire, mais ce devait être assez grave.

Alors qu'il déplaçait une armoire devant l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, Réléna soignait rapidement les nombreuses blessures du brigand.

Elle avait, de suite, compris d'où elles pouvaient venir.

– Qui t'a fait ça au juste ? demanda-telle alors qu'elle avait presque finit.

– Le dirigeant de cette ville, répondit le jeune homme en serrant les dents.

Duo se tourna vers lui, passablement énervé.

– Alors toi, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller emmerder le chef de cette ville ?

– Oh, de toute façon cet homme semblait réellement détestable, coupa Camilla alors qu'elle faisait bouillir de l'eau.

Duo ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire avec cette marmite…

Hilde surgit en haut des escaliers, son arc toujours en main.

– Dîtes, ils commencent vraiment à être nombreux. Je fais quoi ? Je les tus ou je les blesse ?

– Pour votre santé mentale, blessez-les uniquement, répondit Tomas Jenkels en réfléchissant très sérieusement à un plan pour s'en sortir.

– Où est Quatre au juste ? Demanda Duo en revenant vers Trowa et Réléna.

Le brigand se contenta de se relever avant de répondre.

– Il a été emmené dans un château un peu plus loin. Chez un démon.

Le silence se fit entre les membres du groupe, personne ne sachant réellement quoi dire.

Trowa se contenta de prendre son épée et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

– Je pars par les toits et je vais récupérer Quatre.

– Pardon ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?

Mais déjà le brigand disparaissait.

Les membres du petit groupe entendirent Trowa monter à l'étage et Hilde crier.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent alors, mais les gardes continuaient à tenter d'entrer.

Ils n'avaient, visiblement, pas vu que le brigand avait quitté l'auberge.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Duo, un peu désolé pour l'aubergiste qui s'était juste absenté pour faire des courses.

Tous les meubles avaient été déplacés et il y avait pas mal de vaisselle en morceaux.

Heero regarda un instant son prince, avant d'hausser les épaules.

– Je suppose qu'ils vont finir par se lasser.

* * *

Trowa avait couru un moment sur les toits de la ville sans que personne ne le repère.

Visiblement, ces gardes n'étaient pas entraînés à lever la tête.

Une fois qu'il était descendu de son perchoir, il avait hésité quelques instants avant de voler un cheval.

Eclair était à côté, mais il ne serait jamais allé assez vite.

Il s'était donc précipité, à cheval, vers l'une des portes de la ville, en direction d'un château en haut d'une colline.

Il savait que, si ce démon devait vivre quelque part, c'était là.

Et Quatre devait vivre des moments très difficiles, prisonnier comme il l'était.

Le cheval allait bien plus vite qu'Eclair et, rapidement, Trowa se retrouva à l'ombre des arbres.

Il ne remarqua pas les silhouettes maléfiques qui se mouvaient doucement sur les branches des arbres, le guettant de leurs sens gourmands.

Il ne vit pas non plus que ces créatures se fondaient peu à peu dans cet environnement boisé, devenant des arbres parmi les arbres.

Alors, il n'aurait certainement pas pu se méfier des branches des arbres qui, peu à peu, se penchaient vers lui.

Qui l'enfermaient doucement dans un piège mortel qui en avait déjà eu plus d'un.

Quand le brigand se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était déjà trop tard.

Devant lui se dressait un véritable mur de branchages.

Arrêtant son cheval, il hésita à descendre de selle pour couper ces quelques branches qui lui barraient la route.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Il était persuadé que s'il s'arrêtait ici, il ne repartirait jamais.

Ne cherchant pas à trouver de sens logique à une telle pensée, Trowa fit reprendre la route au cheval, il comptait bien trouver le moyen de contourner cet obstacle imprévu.

Mais son cheval ne fit pas cent mètres avant d'être, à nouveau, bloqué par un amas de branchage.

Il fit demi-tour mais, à nouveau, il tomba sur le même genre de branches.

En dernier recours il décida de retourner vers la ville pour prendre un nouveau chemin.

Mais, alors qu'il allait se lancer, il vit que sa route était bloquée.

Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire demi-tour.

S'il avait eu des doutes quand à un éventuel enchantement dans cette forêt, il ne le garda pas longtemps.

Entendant un bruissement au dessus de sa tête, il leva les yeux et eu tout juste le temps de sauter au bas de son cheval avant de voir ce dernier se faire retenir par les branches des arbres.

Il les regarda, impuissant, se mettre à enserrer l'animal dans leur étreinte mortelle.

Les branches se faisaient de plus en plus épaisses.

De plus en plus serrées.

Trowa détourna les yeux quand le cheval sembla presque exploser sous la pression.

A présent, il savait ce qui lui arriverait s'il laissait ces branches étranges l'attraper.

Sentant quelque chose se refermer sur sa cheville, il saisit son épée et trancha la branche qui avait tenté de le saisir.

Il sentit rapidement qu'il était encerclé et il décida de préparer un plan minutieux à la Tomas Jenkels.

Soit, foncer dans le tas en priant.

Sauf que lui, il n'allait pas prier.

Il regarda un instant le chemin qui conduisait au château du démon et les lianes diaboliques qui tentaient de lui bloquer la route.

Tenant fermement son épée, il se précipita en avant, prêt à tout faire pour ne pas subir le même sort que la pauvre bête qu'il avait volé.

Et, alors qu'il sentait ces branches se refermer sur ses bras et ses jambes, il se jura de ne pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement.

Et encore moins ici.

Il avait su survivre à trop de choses pour laisser des arbres de mauvaise humeur lui faire la peau.

* * *

Quatre était perdu, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il prendrait un jour le thé chez un démon avec des personnes très sympathiques, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Pour lui, chez un démon, on pouvait souffrir, servir ou mourir.

Pas manger des gâteaux secs dans la chaleur agréable d'une cuisine.

De même, les serviteurs d'un être démoniaque devaient être sombres, voir même, terrorisés.

Ils ne devaient pas parler joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Alors qu'il était dans la pièce depuis dix minutes sans que personne ne le remarque, un grand homme se tourna vers lui.

– Alors gamin, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet endroit ? Surprenant, pas vrai ?

– Surprenant… c'est le mot oui… répondit Quatre avant de prendre sans se brûler une gorgée du thé chaud qu'on lui avait mit entre les mains.

Les autres, plongés dans leur propre conversation, éclatèrent bruyamment de rire.

Mais l'homme voyait bien que Quatre n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse.

– Tu sais, si cet endroit ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours partir.

Quatre ne releva pas les yeux.

– Mais, je suppose que Julian ne pourra pas partir lui…

L'homme soupira longuement.

– Eh non. Ton ami pourra pas partir lui.

– Alors je vais rester.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et Quatre continua.

– Je sais que mes compagnons vont finir par arriver. Et nous avons déjà vaincu un démon ensemble…

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien de dire cela à voix haute, mais personne ne fit de réel commentaire.

La jeune servante aux yeux noisettes se pencha vers lui.

– Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais il est peu probable que tes amis arrivent jusqu'ici.

Quatre la regarda un instant, surpris par de tels propos venant d'elle.

Elle lui expliqua calmement :

- La forêt qui nous entoure a été enchantée pour empêcher tout être humain de venir au château sans y avoir été invité. Si nous pouvons sortir, eux ne pourront pas entrer.

Quatre la regarda soudainement bien plus froidement, ne supportant pas qu'elle puisse dire que ses compagnons risquaient de mourir.

– Je les connais, ils y arriveront.

Le jeune mage savait qu'il était inconcevable que quelqu'un comme Trowa puisse mourir.

Surtout avant de l'avoir sauvé !

L'homme qui lui avait parlé en premier dans cette pièce lui demanda alors :

- Dans tous les cas, pourquoi veux-tu à ce point tuer notre maître ?

Quatre le regarda un instant, surpris que quelqu'un puisse se demander pourquoi il fallait tuer un démon.

– Mais… Parce que c'est un démon. C'est un être maléfique qui propage le mal autours de lui !

L'homme haussa les épaules.

– Il n'a jamais été mauvais avec nous en tout cas.

– Et pourtant, des bêtises, on en a faîtes ! intervint un gamin aux cheveux noirs et au grand sourire.

– Surtout toi en fait, répondit l'homme sur un ton légèrement teinté de reproches.

Le gosse se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de retourner à son assiette.

Quatre ne bougeait plus, trop surpris par ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

– Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Vous êtes vraiment en accord avec tout ce qu'il fait ?

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua la servante.

– Mais personne ne peut être toujours en accord avec les actes de son maître, acheva l'homme, plongeant Quatre dans un profond silence.

Le jeune mage posa les yeux sur l'assiette de petits gâteaux qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il ne savait pas si ce démon était mauvais ou pas, mais il était persuadé qu'il était impossible qu'il soit bon.

Ces êtres venaient et étaient faits de ténèbres.

Et si ce monstre avait réussi à tromper ses serviteurs, il ne le tromperait pas lui.

* * *

Raven était resté un long moment sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Les larmes qu'il avait versées avaient finies par disparaître, contrairement au sang qui continuait à maculer ses mains.

Il n'entendait plus un seul bruit venant de l'autre côté de la porte et il supposait que c'était lié au bruit assourdissant de la fête que faisaient les villageois.

Il les trouvait stupides et frivoles, mais il supposait que si Arthur n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait eut un autre regard sur cela.

Le jeune prêtre aurait probablement insisté pour participer aux festivités.

Raven aurait râlé, un peu, mais il aurait finit pour céder à la demande de ce gamin si têtu.

Après tout, il lui cédait presque tout.

Il l'avait laissé le suivre, l'accompagner et s'il avait déjà cherché à se débarrasser de lui, il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Au bord du lac, il était revenu le sauver.

Au campement nomade, il avait attendu qu'il le rejoigne.

Depuis quand, au juste, voulait-il garder Arthur à ses côtés ?

Depuis quand voulait-il, en se retournant, croiser les yeux bruns d'Arthur ?

Depuis quand aimait-il saisir une des mèches de cheveux d'Arthur entre ses doigts ?

Et, depuis quand voulait-il toujours voir un sourire sur le visage du jeune prêtre ?

Raven regarda ses mains, couvertes de sang séché.

Il voulait garder Arthur à ses côtés, mais en avait-il le droit ?

Il savait faire couler les larmes en retirant la vie, pas faire sourire.

Il était l'assassin, le meurtrier, celui qui prenait les vies sans hésiter.

Arthur était celui qui priait, celui qui croyait.

Il croyait en la bonté humaine, au pardon et à l'entraide.

A toutes ces choses auxquelles Raven ne pouvait plus croire.

– J'aurais dû parier que vous étiez là…

Raven tourna doucement la tête sur le côté, posant un regard éteint sur un homme qui portait à la joue une cicatrice impressionnante.

Sanae se demanda si cet homme avait toujours eu l'air aussi pitoyable avant le sort de la démone.

– Comment va Arthur ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant aux côtés du chevalier.

Ce dernier se contenta de baisser piteusement la tête, brisé.

– Je ne sais pas.

Sanae leva les yeux vers la porte.

– Et le doc a pas donné de nouvelles, pas vrai ?

Raven répondit plus sèchement, ne supportant pas d'être dérangé trop longtemps dans son mal être.

– S'il l'avait fait, je ne serais plus ici à attendre !

– Parfait, se contenta de répondre l'autre avant de se relever et d'attraper Raven par le col.

En le traînant derrière lui, il lui expliqua :

- Avant, j'étais capitaine dans ce château. Je suis un peu un habitué des combats et j'ai compris pas mal de choses sur les personnes qui ont été blessées.

Il poussa une porte, et Raven fut surpris par la vapeur qui s'échappait de cette pièce.

Sanae ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre et le poussa directement en avant, le faisant chuter directement dans l'eau chaude du bain.

Quand Raven remonta à la surface, il s'exclama rageusement :

- Non mais ça va pas ? A quoi tu joues !

Sanae le regarda de haut, bien campé sur ses jambes.

- Vous sentez mauvais, vous êtes crasseux et couvert de sang.

Raven sentit légèrement une intense colère monter en lui, et il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau pour donner une bonne correction à Sanae, mais ce dernier continua :

- Et toute personne blessée ne supporterait pas un pareil spectacle, et je suis certain qu'Arthur ne fera pas exception à la règle ! Alors lavez-vous et changez-vous avant de retourner le voir.

Raven ne trouva rien à répondre et Sanae en profita pour quitter la pièce, trop conscient d'être passé à quelques centimètres de la mort en ayant traité le chevalier comme il l'avait fait.

Raven resta encore un instant dans l'eau sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle était chaude, et c'était agréable.

Des vêtements avaient été posés un peu plus loin, et il se dit que ce capitaine de la garde avait bien prévu son coup.

Il regarda ses mains à travers la transparence de l'eau.

Et il se rendit compte d'une chose :

_Le sang finissait toujours par s'effacer._

Doucement, il se laissa immerger sous l'eau, bien décidé à retourner auprès d'Arthur tel qu'il avait toujours été.

Et non pas comme le pitoyable pleurnichard qu'il avait faillit devenir.

* * *

Trowa avait résisté un moment aux assauts de ces branches, coupant toutes celles qui avaient eu le malheur de tenter de l'attraper.

Il était parvenu à avancer un bon moment et était en vue de la sortie de cette forêt quand il s'était fait avoir.

Quatre branches l'avaient chargé en même temps, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de les couper.

A présent, il se tenait piégé en l'air, son épée plantée dans le sol à une dizaine de mètres en dessous de lui.

Trowa se dit un court instant qu'il avait toujours été proche de la nature.

Mais qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Il tenta de se défaire par la force de l'étreinte végétale mais, visiblement, un chêne était plus fort que lui.

Doucement, les branches glissaient sur son corps, l'enfermant dans un étau qu'il savait mortel.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'exploser.

Il continua à se débattre, allant même jusqu'à tenter de mordre l'une des branches qui le retenait.

En représailles, il se retrouva bâillonné par une liane, plantant ses dents dedans sans aucun résultat.

Les branches continuaient paisiblement leur route, enserrant son torse, ses cuisses, son cou…

Et, quand il fut presque totalement retenu, il les sentit commencer à se serrer.

Au début, ce ne fut qu'une pression, mais rapidement, cela devint insupportable.

Il hurlait et, malgré le bâillon, il était persuadé que cela s'entendait clairement.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa jambe droite se briser sous la pression, elle avait toujours été un peu plus fragile.

Il savait que la prochaine partie de son corps à craquer serait sa nuque.

Mais, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, les mouvements des branches s'arrêtèrent, desserrant un peu leur étreinte.

Il écouta, surpris, le silence qui s'était fait autours de lui.

Et il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Les arbres guettaient.

Ils sentaient que _quelque chose _approchait.

Trowa chuta soudainement, tombant lourdement au sol.

En relevant la tête, il se rendit compte que plus aucune de ces branches meurtrière n'était là.

Et, peu à peu, il sentit une vague froide approcher.

Ce que les arbres avaient sentit, ce qui semblait leur faire si peur, approchait.

Trowa se sentait paralysé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de puissance, autant de froideur, dans sa vie.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là.

Qu'il devait fuir ou, au moins, se cacher.

Mais il était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Et, déjà, _ça _arrivait prêt de lui.

* * *

- Qui a dit qu'ils allaient se lasser déjà ? Marmonna Hilde.

– C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus endurants qu'à première vue, répondit Camilla calmement.

– Si au moins ils étaient assez intelligents pour tenter autre chose que la porte… soupira Duo qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

– Et j'ai encore gagné ! S'exclama Réléna en posant ses cartes sur la table, faisant soupirer l'ensemble de ses camarades de jeu.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les gardes de la ville tentaient de défoncer la porte, ne parvenant pas à entrer, mais ils les empêchaient de sortir.

– J'espère que tout va bien pour Trowa, marmonna Heero qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur le jeu de carte en songeant sur son ami était peut-être en danger.

– Les filles, utilisez donc vos dons de voyance, proposa Camilla.

Duo songea que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais Réléna s'était déjà lancée.

– Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si les arbres allaient l'attaquer !

– Ni comme si il avait une jambe cassée.

– Ou encore, qu'un des démons les plus puissants allait lui arriver dessus !

Le silence se fit dans la petite salle de l'auberge, avant que tout le monde ne se mette à rire un peu nerveusement.

– C'est vrai que tout ça, ça ne serait pas de chance, concéda Heero, alors qu'Hilde se lançait dans une imitation.

– Oh, c'est moi Trowa et je suis attaqué par des arbres !

– Oui ! C'est tout aussi ridicule que Quatre amoureux de Trowa, lança Duo, grisé par l'ambiance et se souvenant du ton que prenait toujours Quatre pour parler au brigand.

Les rires stoppèrent presque immédiatement, les filles fixant Duo d'un air mauvais.

– Non mais t'es vraiment nul pour dire ce genre de choses toi, lança Réléna, rapidement suivie par Hilde qui acheva le natté.

– Oui d'abord, espèce de Sa Majesté !

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de me suivre encore (bah oui, on arrive quand même à la cinquantaine de chapitres…).

Bonne semaine, et à Dimanche prochain !


	49. Chapter 49

Merci à Shiro Akuma, elodiedalton, Nass, Sortilege, ptite clad et haru pour leurs reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment (comme si on avait pas déjà assez chaud en ce moment ^-^)

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ton message ! Mais, pour les défendre rapidement, un siège, c'est long, surtout quand il ne se passe rien…

Haru : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, les filles ont des dons, on le savait depuis un moment, mais maintenant, on en est sûr ! Enfin, en attendant, elles auraient pu être plus sympas avec le pauvre Trowa… (c'est moi qui dis ça ?). Quand à Raven, oui, il s'est un peu ramollis ces temps-ci… surtout avec Arthur. Mais je crois que c'est l'amour ça, ça le rend tout doux, tout gentil tout… guimauve… Bref… Merci encore de me suivre, et bonne lecture à toi !

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, voilà la suite :

* * *

Chapitre 49

Ou

Le brigand de Sa Majesté retrouve son mage

* * *

Le silence était total dans la forêt, et Trowa guettait le moindre son.

Sa jambe le faisait souffrir le martyre, mais il n'y pensait pas vraiment.

Ce qui approchait était trop dangereux pour pouvoir être ignoré.

Tendant la main, il récupéra son épée et s'appuya dessus pour réussir à se relever.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout.

Un bruissement attira alors son attention.

Il tourna rapidement la tête pour voir une femme aux yeux jaunes venir dans sa direction.

Elle était pâle et de longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage sans expression.

Elle semblait glisser sur le sol et Trowa comprit que c'était d'elle dont les arbres avaient peur.

Il aurait voulu fuir devant ce danger.

Il n'avait jamais été lâche, et n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre la fuite devant ce genre de choses.

Mais là, devant elle, il sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

C'était le seul moyen de survivre.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, sa jambe le clouait sur place et il était conscient qu'il n'irait jamais assez vite pour lui échapper.

Rapidement, elle fut à son niveau et posa les yeux sur lui, un très court instant.

Trowa eut la même sensation que si on lui avait fait subir une forte décharge électrique.

Mais la femme se détourna de lui pour reprendre sa route jusqu'au château.

Le brigand aurait dû soupirer de soulagement et profiter du fait qu'il était encore en vie, mais, à la place, il s'exclama :

- Attendez !

La femme s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas vers lui.

D'une voix au timbre presque doux, mais sans réelle émotion, elle répondit :

- Si vous voulez venir, venez.

Et elle se remit à avancer sans se presser, propageant la vague de ses pouvoirs autours d'elle.

Trowa resta immobile un instant, ne sachant pas réellement comment comprendre cette proposition.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas tué.

Mais il ne comptait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, et il se contenta de commencer à suivre la créature, se focalisant sur elle plutôt que la douleur.

Il trouvait véritablement étrange de suivre ce genre de créature de cette façon, mais le désintérêt de cette femme envers lui avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Et rester non loin d'elle avait l'avantage de tenir les branches de ces arbres négatifs un peu éloignées.

Il savait que, dès que la démone serait loin, elles reviendraient doucement vers lui pour finir le travail.

Aussi, quand ils sortirent de la forêt, Trowa se sentit nettement mieux.

Les portes du château étaient fermées devant eux, mais la démone n'eut même pas à lever la main pour les ouvrir.

Elle entra sans même avoir eu à ralentir, et Trowa s'arrêta devant les portes.

Il ne savait pas ce que cette démone était venue faire ici et il se sentait déjà largement assez chanceux comme cela.

Mais Quatre était quelque part là-dedans, et il était hors de question de le laisser entre deux démons.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal au jeune mage.

Doucement, il reprit sa marche pour suivre cette femme directement au sein de la demeure du démon.

* * *

Quand Quatre avait voulu retourner dans sa chambre, il avait croisé son hôte involontaire.

Le démon semblait pressé, de mauvaise humeur, et il ne lui avait pas accordé la peine d'un regard.

Le jeune mage, s'il se sentait de plus en plus mal à force de se faire ignorer par ce monstre, se dit qu'il devait à tout prix en profiter.

L'air de rien, il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les chambres.

Celle de Julian plus particulièrement.

Les serviteurs de cet endroit semblaient tous plus que déterminés à rester et ils avaient réussi à faire douter Quatre quand à la volonté de Julian de quitter cet endroit.

Le jeune bibliothécaire avait semblé bien plus résigné que déterminé à vivre ici, mais il ne semblait pas non plus réellement motivé à partir.

Le mage devait savoir si Julian voulait ou non partir.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle il avait vu le démon traîner Julian.

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce sans prendre le temps de frapper, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que le bibliothécaire puisse se sentir gêné par ce genre d'intrusion.

Julian était là, encore allongé dans le lit, le drap le recouvrant à peine.

Mais, de même, le mage ne prit pas vraiment la peine de s'en faire pour les sentiments que pouvait avoir le jeune homme.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas et le secoua pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa en les frottant, essayant de se réveiller rapidement, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude.

D'une voix pâteuse et légèrement endormie, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Quatre ?

Le mage se sentit sérieusement découragé par le ton peu concerné du jeune homme.

– Je suis venu te chercher maintenant que le démon est parti. Nous devons quitter cet endroit au plus vite !

– Mais… Pourquoi ?

Le bibliothécaire s'était redressé un peu, regardant Quatre en cherchant réellement à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

– Comment ça… pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, oui, pourquoi faudrait-il partir à tout prix d'ici ?

Quatre se sentait sérieusement fatigué de voir tous les gens de cet endroit lui affirmer qu'il ne fallait pas partir de cet endroit.

Julian se contenta de baisser la tête, souriant toujours aussi calmement, énervant Quatre de plus en plus à cause de sa nonchalance.

– La différence entre toi et moi Quatre, c'est que tu as un endroit où aller, des amis à retrouver.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le mage, Quatre se rendit compte que les yeux bleus du bibliothécaire étaient un peu plus mélancoliques qu'habituellement.

– A part une bibliothèque perpétuellement vide, je n'ai rien.

Quatre sentit alors que, derrière les sourires et la perpétuelle insouciance de Julian, il y avait de la tristesse.

De la solitude.

Mais…

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester ici. Si ?

Le sourire s'agrandit un peu, masquant les sentiments que les yeux laissaient filtrer peu à peu.

– Il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Il ne dit rien de plus.

Et Quatre ne voyait rien qui permette de faire changer Julian d'avis.

Un cri de frayeur retentit alors dans les couloirs, et les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers la porte dans un même mouvement.

– D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Demanda Quatre ne sachant trop quoi faire.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Julian en se relevant rapidement, reprenant les vêtements qu'il portait peu de temps avant.

– Allons voir, acheva-t-il avait de sortir pour se diriger en direction des cris.

Même s'il n'était pas vraiment en accord avec cela, Quatre l'accompagna.

Il avait tout de même un peu peur de ce qu'ils allaient voir, et il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas être blessé dans une quelconque bagarre.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas avoir mal…

* * *

Un bon moment était passé avant que Raven ne se décide à sortir de l'eau chaude dans laquelle on l'avait jeté contre son grès.

Le bain avait été agréable, ça l'avait détendu et il avait apprécié ce moment.

Quand il en était sorti, la première chose qu'il avait fait, c'était de s'habiller et de se précipiter vers la chambre du docteur, bien décidé à voir si Arthur allait mieux à présent.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, et il se dit qu'il pouvait entrer sans grand problème à présent.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la pièce pour se rendre compte que le médecin n'était tout simplement plus là.

Arthur était allongé dans le lit, couvert comme il l'était, Raven ne pouvait pas voir les bandages qui devaient recouvrir l'ensemble de son torse.

Il se dit que c'était probablement mieux comme ça.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une feuille de papier qui semblait avoir été laissée là pour lui.

Il la saisit doucement. Le médecin lui affirmait qu'Arthur avait à présent besoin de beaucoup de repos, et qu'il repasserait après avoir retrouvé sa famille hors du château.

Raven ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir envie de vérifier si sa femme et ses enfants étaient en vie.

Il reposa la feuille sur la table, et prit une chaise pour s'assoir non loin d'Arthur, regardant le visage endormi de ce dernier.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pu voir le jeune homme.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre était moins pâle, et il semblait réellement aller mieux.

Pourtant, il était passé proche de la mort et ça, Raven le savait.

Et comme il savait qu'il avait faillis perdre cet être, il le regardait fixement, imprimant chaque détail de son visage pour ne jamais risquer de l'oublier.

– Vous savez que c'est très désagréable de se sentir observé comme ça ?

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du chevalier.

Même après s'être presque fait presque couper en deux, Arthur réussissait à être bougon au réveil.

Les yeux bruns du jeune prêtre se posèrent sur lui et s'il semblait fatigué, il semblait aussi content d'être encore là.

– Je te regarde si je veux, non ?

Raven s'était rapproché de lui, quittant sa chaise pour le bord du lit.

Arthur se contenta de faire la moue.

– Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de repos.

– Si t'en avais vraiment besoin, c'est pas le fait que je te regarde qui t'aurais réveillé.

Arthur soupira longuement, puis, renifla un instant.

Il semblait surpris.

– Mais… Vous sentez le savon ?

Raven écarquilla les yeux face à cette phrase.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que le jeune homme remarque ce genre de chose.

– Ouais, et alors ?

– Vous n'en ratez vraiment pas une ! La dernière fois qu'on était en ville, vous m'avez refusé un bain sous prétexte que nous n'avions pas le temps !

Raven croisa les bras, se sentant frustré sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

– Après ce qu'il vient d'arriver, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à me faire des reproches sur le fait qu'on m'a jeté dans un bain ?

Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue, et Raven dû se résoudra à regarder Arthur.

- Non, je vous en veux aussi de vous être fait posséder aussi facilement par ce monstre.

Raven baissa les yeux, se sentant soudainement bien plus mal.

Il n'avait pas peu résister à cette démone, et il était conscient qu'il avait bien faillis tuer Arthur à cause de cela.

Le jeune prêtre avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

Mais, déjà, Arthur continuait.

– J'ai eu peur pour vous.

Raven releva les yeux vers lui, surpris par ces mots.

Surpris que ce soit Arthur qui les lui disent.

– J'ai bien cru que vous ne reviendriez jamais.

Il se rendit soudainement compte que le jeune homme était presque en larme mais, aussi, qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Arthur, et le jeune homme n'en sembla pas gêné.

– Mais je suis revenu.

Sa voix était calme, le poids qui était sur son cœur semblait l'avoir quitté, au moins pour un instant.

Arthur ne le repoussait pas, n'avait pas peur de lui et même, il avait eu peur pour lui.

Peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le voir.

Il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit dans cette situation, mais Raven se sentait heureux.

Les mains d'Arthur se refermèrent sur les deux bras du chevalier, les tenant fermement comme s'il craignait qu'il lui échappe à nouveau.

– Ne me laissez plus jamais en arrière ! Je ne vous pardonnerez pas la prochaine fois !

Raven posa doucement son front contre celui d'Arthur, laissant le jeune homme faire sortir les larmes de peur qu'il avait tenues en lui pendant leur combat.

Lui-même les avait laissées couler peu de temps avant, et il comprenait que l'on puisse en avoir besoin.

Il posa doucement ses mains autours du visage d'Arthur, lui faisant relever les yeux.

– Crois-moi, plus jamais je ne laisserais pas quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Et, si un jour, tu venais à être emporté loin de moi, je détruirais tout sur mon passage pour te retrouver.

Ce qu'il disait, il le pensait clairement.

Quitte à être un meurtrier, il pouvait le rester.

Tant qu'il ne perdait pas Arthur, tout pouvait lui arriver, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Arthur le regarda avec un air boudeur.

– Vous ne seriez pas obligé de tout casser sur votre passage…

Le fait que le garçon soit toujours aussi pragmatique fit sourire Raven.

– Bien sûr que si, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

– Et pourquoi ça ? osa demander Arthur, attendant réellement une réponse du chevalier.

Ne s'attendant pas à la comprendre.

– Parce que, répondit l'autre en se penchant un peu plus pour l'embrasser.

Et, cette fois, Arthur ne le repoussa pas.

Il commençait même à comprendre que si Raven l'embrassait comme ça, c'était peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait.

Oui, en tout cas, il l'espérait.

* * *

Trowa regardait la servante qui venait de hurler, comprenant parfaitement une telle réaction.

La démone qu'il suivait avait quelque chose de sérieusement effrayant, alors la voir sortir de nulle part pouvait faire crier plus d'un.

Pourtant, la femme ne se formalisa pas de ce hurlement et se contenta de continuer sa route.

Trowa se sentit sérieusement désolé pour la jeune fille qui était tombée à genoux, mais il préférait encore rester en compagnie de cette démone étrange que de rester seul dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Et puis, elle finirait probablement pas le conduire à Quatre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Elle tendit une nouvelle fois la main, et deux portes d'une taille assez imposante s'ouvrirent devant eux, les laissant pénétrer dans une salle dallée de marbre blanc dans laquelle se tenait une unique personne.

Un homme.

En voyant ses yeux jaunes, Trowa comprit que c'était également un démon, et probablement même le maître de ces lieux.

Se sentant soudainement un peu moins à l'aise, il se glissa doucement sur le côté pour observer les alentours et trouver un indice lui permettant de retrouver Quatre.

L'homme s'inclina face à la démone.

– Dame Elana, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle posait sur lui un regard sans émotion.

Elle leva une main, et il se redressa.

– Notre roi m'envoie à toi. Et tu dois clairement savoir pourquoi, répondit-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

Le démon la regardait droit dans les yeux, et Trowa le trouvait un peu trop téméraire.

En revanche, il ne répondit rien, et laissa la femme continuer.

– Cette ville aurait dû être détruite depuis des lunes. Quelle est ton explication ?

Un bruit de course retentit derrière eux, mais les démons ne se retournèrent pas, semblant bien plus préoccupés par leur conversation que par la curiosité de savoir qui osait venir vers eux.

Trowa, étant humain, se retourna pour voir ce qui arrivait aussi rapidement.

Il reconnu Quatre très rapidement, et eu un peu plus de mal à se souvenir de Julian.

Le mage posa les yeux sur lui.

– Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

Trowa ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à un grand accueil de la part de Quatre, il connaissait le caractère du blond.

Mais il avait tout de même espéré mieux.

– Je suis venu te chercher.

Quatre regarda autours de lui.

– Et… Où sont les autres ?

Trowa sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

Il était là, devant Quatre, était venu le chercher, avait été blessé, et le mage se contentait de continuer à l'ignorer.

Ça avait quelque chose de vexant.

– Ils sont en ville.

Le mage posa sur lui un regard surpris.

– Tu es venu me chercher tout seul ?

Trowa acquiesça.

– Qui est cette femme ? Les coupa Julian en montrant la démone du doigt, ne semblant pas réellement se rendre compte des pouvoirs qu'elle semblait avoir.

– Aucune idée, répondit Trowa, de toute façon, on va repartir maintenant, finit-il en regardant Quatre.

Il était venu chercher le mage, et rien de plus.

Il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires des démons où de celles des habitants de cette ville.

Quatre acquiesça.

Il était d'accord quand au fait qu'ils avaient uniquement à servir Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de prendre encore le temps de lire cette histoire ! Et si vous avez envie de laisser un mot, n'hésitez pas !


	50. Chapter 50

Regardez ! Regardez ! On en est à la cinquantaine ! Est-ce que c'est pas trop beau ça ! Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru faire une fic aussi longue qui continue à plaire !

Pour fêter l'événement (non, en fait, c'est juste parce que ça faisait longtemps) vous n'aurez pas un dessin, mais deux dessins !

Heero et Duo : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com /art / L-hypothalamus – 212723019

Raven et Arthur : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Arthur – et – Raven – 212720661

Pensez à lui laisser un petit commentaire !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de commentaires, merci beaucoup à Sortilege, Lin, ptite clad, Shiro Akuma, elodiedalton, Nianka, Nass, nenette69230 et haru pour leurs reviews !

Lin : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Raven et Arthur se rapprochent (enfin…). Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Shiro Akuma : Oui oui, Quatre est un enfoiré, et il l'assume bien ^-^ Merci de laisser des commentaires à chaque fois !

Nianka : Contente, vraiment, que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

Nenette69230 : Tu… Tu… as tout lu en… une journée O-o. Mais, comment ? C'était pas trop long ? Ouah… Impressionnée ^-^ Merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être cohérente, dans la mesure où je pensais n'avoir qu'une vingtaine de chapitres… Finalement, je me suis embraquée dans une saga… Enfin bref, si ça se tient encore, tant mieux ^-^ Je suis aussi très heureuse que tu aimes les personnages présents (inventés ou non), d'autant plus que Raven et Arthur ont eu droit à des majuscule ! En tout cas, merci encore, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Haru : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, Trowa souffre et Quatre est un enfoiré, pour moi, ça veut dire que le monde tourne rond ^-^ D'ailleurs, je pense que Trowa va souffrir encore un bon moment, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… Mais promis, un jour, je le laisserais tranquille. Un jour…

Bon, c'était long dîtes donc… Enfin, avant de vous laisser commencer ce chapitre, j'ai une **question **d'une grand importance :

**Je commence une nouvelle fic loin de l'univers de Sa Majesté, mais Raven et Arthur semblent vouloir s'y incruster aussi, accepteriez-vous de les voir à nouveau, ou seraient-ils de trop ?**

Merci de prendre quelques secondes pour répondre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 50

Ou

Sa Majesté emprisonnée

* * *

Quatre n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'était pas persuadé de vouloir y parvenir.

Tout était confus, sa tête tournait, il avait mal, et il se sentait terriblement faible.

Une odeur nauséabonde envahissait son esprit, lui donnant une sérieuse envie de vomir.

Il ouvrit les yeux facilement, mais ne parvint pas à bouger, un poids pesait sur lui, et ne semblait plus guère déterminé à bouger.

Reconnaissant Trowa, il tenta de le repousser un peu, mais il se rendit compte que ses bras n'étaient plus capables de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il comprit alors que l'odeur qui le gênait tant était celle du sang.

Le sien mais, surtout, celui du jeune homme au dessus de lui.

Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

La démone qui, jusque là, s'était désintéressée d'eux, les fixait de son regard vide, approchant doucement d'eux deux, et de Julian, debout un peu plus loin.

L'autre démon la regardait faire, et Quatre ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Ni la raison qui avait poussé cette femme à les attaquer.

Réunissant toutes ses forces, il secoua le jeune homme au dessus de lui pour lui dire de se bouger.

Mais Trowa n'eut aucune réaction. Quatre parvint, finalement, à se relever et à repousser le jeune homme.

Le brigand n'avait même plus l'air de respirer.

Son dos semblait avoir été déchiré par de nombreuses lames apparues de nulle part.

Le sang continuait doucement à s'écouler de ces nombreuses plaies, privant le brigand de sa vie, avec une rapidité effrayante.

En voyant deux pieds nus apparaître dans son champ de vision, Quatre ne put que relever des yeux effrayés sur la démone qui leva tout simplement la main devant son visage.

– Tous les humains de la région doivent périr.

Les mots avaient été dit aussi mécaniquement que s'ils avaient été enregistrés directement sur une machine.

Quatre ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, se rappelant trop bien de la première attaque, il savait que celle-ci le tuerait rapidement.

* * *

_Ils s'étaient éloignés tranquillement de la salle, et même si Julian ne semblait pas vouloir les accompagner, Quatre n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. _

_Le jeune bibliothécaire voulait rester ici, c'était un choix comme un autre. _

_Les démons continuaient à parler tous les deux, et leur sujet de conversation ne semblait pas réellement plaire aux humains. _

_La femme n'avait de cesse de répéter que les ordres étaient de tuer tous les humains de la ville, pas de les priver de toute capacité de réflexion. _

_Quatre avait pensé que retirer son intelligence à l'être humain, c'était le tuer un peu, mais la démone ne semblait pas de cet avis. _

_Il ne suivit pas vraiment le reste de la conversation, trop occupé à s'éloigner avec Trowa qui continuait à boiter d'une manière un petit peu pitoyable. _

_Le jeune mage ne savait pas ce que le brigand avait pu se faire à la jambe, ni comment, mais il ne le trouvait pas très malin. _

_Blessé comme il l'était, il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité s'ils tombaient sur des ennemis. _

_Il entendit uniquement la dernière phrase de la démone, elle l'avait prononcée un peu plus fort, comme un juge qui rendait sa sentence. _

– _Si tu n'es pas capable de mener à bien ta mission, tu n'es plus digne d'être l'un des nôtres, et je vais la réaliser à ta place. _

_Curieux, Quatre avait commencé à se retourner lorsqu'il avait sentit Trowa le prendre dans ses bras. _

_S'il en avait eu le temps, Quatre lui aurait hurlé de le lâcher. _

_Il lui aurait affirmé que ce genre de proximité le gênait au plus haut point et que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, pour ce genre de choses. _

_Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de penser ces mots._

_Il avait eu le temps de voir la démone non loin d'eux, le bras levé dans leur direction, et des lambeaux de vêtements se séparer de Trowa, dans une gerbe de sang. _

_Comme s'il venait d'être attaqué par une pluie d'épées. _

_Le brigand s'était écroulé en emportant Quatre dans son élan, et il n'avait plus bougé depuis._

* * *

La main était juste devant son visage, quand quelque chose s'interposa entre elle et lui.

Julian, bras écartés, faisait courageusement face à la démone.

Et, même si Quatre savait que cela ne servait à rien, il trouva ce geste courageux.

Julian ne tremblait même pas et regardait la femme avec une grande détermination.

Elle trouva cela futile, mais n'en fit pas la remarque à voix haute.

Elle avait apprit que l'être humain aimait, souvent, se donner l'impression d'être un héros.

Qu'il ne supportait pas de rester sans rien faire face à la souffrance des autres.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il disait.

Elle savait que ce bibliothécaire se tenait devant elle avec l'espoir de survivre, et qu'il le faisait plus par principe qu'autre chose.

Elle ne détourna pas son bras, se fichant bien de le tuer lui ou un autre.

Mais la voix du démon Kuro retentit derrière elle.

– Attendez Dame Elana !

Elle rabaissa son bras, notant le soulagement réellement perceptible des deux humains encore conscients, et elle se retourna sans se presser vers le démon qui avait osé la déranger dans cet instant.

– Qu'as-tu encore à ajouter ?

Kuro se rapprocha d'elle en quelques pas, la regardant froidement, sûr de ce qu'il affirmait.

– Cet humain est à moi. Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il soit tué.

L'expression du visage de la femme ne changea pas quand elle répondit :

- Je t'assure qu'ils sont très facilement remplaçables. Tu devrais facilement en trouver un, hors de la mission, qui sera également à ta convenance.

Elle allait relever la main, mais fut stoppée net par celle de Kuro.

– Sauf que ce n'est pas un autre que je veux, mais celui-là.

Le regard de la démone eut, pour la première fois, une expression, et Quatre se mit à trembler devant autant de froideur.

– Ne te met pas dans mon chemin.

Les mots n'étaient pas si menaçants que cela, mais le ton suffisait.

Quatre lui-même avait envie de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais le démon ne fit pas un geste et ne lâcha pas la femme.

– Tuez les autres, mais pas lui.

– Il vit dans cette ville. Il fait parti de la mission.

D'un geste, elle repoussa le démon pour se retourner vers Julian et Quatre, qui étaient restés immobiles.

Trowa n'avait même pas rouvert les yeux, et le mage se demandait s'il était seulement encore en vie.

Elle releva la main, et Quatre vit clairement l'épée qu'elle créait et envoyait directement sur eux.

Il savait que la lame traverserait trop facilement Julian, et l'atteindrait juste après.

Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur.

Et à la mort.

* * *

La porte céda sans que Duo et les autres ne s'y attendent réellement.

Ils l'avaient pourtant bloquée comme ils le pouvaient mais, visiblement, à force de persévérance, on arrivait à tout.

Les gardes entrèrent donc dans la petite pièce où les jeunes gens jouaient encore au poker alors que Camilla et Tomas préparaient un thé des plus délicieux.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de sauter sur son épée que, déjà, la pointe d'une lance se posait sur sa gorge.

Il leva doucement les bras et ne fit plus un geste.

Duo et les autres l'imitèrent rapidement, sans même chercher à attraper leurs propres armes.

Les gardes étaient une vingtaine, et Duo ne se voyait pas faire grand-chose avec ses capacités actuelles…

Alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par ces hommes, Camilla entra dans la pièce avec se théière et ne sembla guère surprise de voir que les gardes étaient entrés.

Tomas ne sortit même pas de la cuisine, et Heero supposa que le vieil homme devait chercher un plan infaillible pour les sortir de cette situation.

Ou alors, il était occupé à tout autre chose, mais le chevalier ne voulait pas vraiment penser à cette éventualité.

Un homme gras entra dans la pièce, il semblait réellement mécontent et regarda autours de lui, posant ses yeux sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Un instant, il s'arrêta sur Heero qui le regardait avec une certaine haine, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Il se tourna vers un homme longiligne qui semblait ne pas pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule expression humaine.

– Il n'est pas ici, annonça-t-il sur un ton énervé.

L'autre se contenta de regarder Heero un instant.

– Où est votre compagnon aux yeux verts ?

Heero ne répondit rien, et les autres se contentèrent de l'imiter.

Trowa ne pourrait plus être attrapé par cet homme, mais ils n'allaient pas le trahir aussi facilement.

L'homme se contenta de sortir un couteau et de le poser sur la gorge de Réléna.

Cette dernière se contenta de le regarder en levant les sourcils, pas réellement effrayée à l'idée d'être égorgée ici.

Heero serra les poings.

– Il est parti pour la demeure du démon, répondit-il sans détourner les yeux de lui.

La lame s'éloigna de Réléna, mais le petit homme gras, qui devait être le chef, semblait d'autant plus énervé.

Comme un enfant à qui on venait de confisquer un jouet.

– Puisque c'est comme ça, emmenez-les ! Il sera bien obligé de venir pour tenter de les sauver ! Annonça-t-il avait de faire demi-tour.

Un garde saisit Duo par le bras et le traîna derrière lui, mais Heero attrapa immédiatement le bras de ce garde pour le faire lâcher.

Le garde s'éloigna un peu, et Heero garda son prince à ses côtés en avançant, toujours menacé par les lances.

Un autre garde tenta de saisir Camilla, mais cette dernière se contenta de lui renverser un peu d'eau bouillante sur le bras du malheureux avant de suivre les autres.

Tomas ne sortit pas de la cuisine et les gardes ne pensèrent pas à aller voir s'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas.

Heero se sentit tout de même effrayé à l'idée que leur seul secours dans cette situation était un vieil homme qui, parfois, portait des chaussettes dépareillées.

* * *

Raven ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, on pouvait même dire qu'il s'ennuyait.

Mais il n'osait pas bouger, ne voulant pas réveiller le garçon qui dormait dans son lit.

Arthur s'était déjà réveillé plusieurs fois et le médecin avait assuré que tout allait bien.

Il avait mangé, Raven l'avait aidé à se laver, mais il dormait encore beaucoup.

Le chevalier était sorti un peu en ville et s'était rapidement rendu compte que les gens de la ville ne restaient pas inactifs.

Ils mettaient en place de plus grandes protections pour la ville, ils s'entraînaient et se préparaient à une prochaine attaque.

Sanae lui avait demandé d'accepter d'apprendre quelques mouvements aux hommes qui combattraient les démons, et il avait accepté uniquement pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit.

Mais il ne cessait de tourner en rond, et il sentait bien que ses pieds ne demandaient qu'à reprendre la route.

Rester confiné dans un endroit ne lui allait pas, il l'avait toujours su.

Mais il ne voulait plus partir sans Arthur, il n'en était plus question.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que l'apprenti prêtre rouvre les yeux, puisse se lever et reprendre la route.

Quitte à marcher à la vitesse d'un escargot ayant une pneumonie.

Mais la blessure que le jeune homme avait reçue était grave, et elle cicatrisait doucement.

Raven avait regardé la plaie quand le médecin avait changé les bandages.

Il savait que cela laisserait une cicatrice sur l'ensemble de son torse, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un véritable pincement au cœur.

Doucement, Arthur ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le chevalier qui semblait rêvasser, loin de la réalité.

Il se redressa avec lenteur, passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

– Je me suis encore endormis ? Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Raven leva un œil un peu fatigué vers lui.

– Ouais, ça t'arrive souvent, marmonna-t-il, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Arthur se sentit sérieusement vexé.

– Je trouve que c'est normal que je m'endorme comme ça ! En tout cas, le médecin me l'a dit !

Raven haussa un sourcil.

– J'ai dis que c'était pas normal ?

Arthur le regarda en silence un instant avant que Raven ne continu :

- Mais, de toute façon, tu devrais t'en foutre de ce que je pense, non ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, soudainement honteux.

– Non… Je n'en ai pas rien à foutre.

Surpris, le chevalier se releva rapidement, se rapprochant doucement du prêtre.

– Et… pourquoi ?

Arthur garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas croiser le regard rouge du chevalier en cet instant.

Pourtant, il continua doucement à parler pour tenter de s'expliquer, ayant bien du mal à parler.

– Eh bien… Je fais attention à ce que vous dîtes parce que… parce que je vous…

Raven prit le silence d'Arthur pour une hésitation.

Sans doute allait-il dire quelque chose de réellement gênant, et il n'osait pas.

Pourtant, il trouvait sérieusement qu'Arthur prenait beaucoup de temps pour hésiter.

Rapprochant son visage de celui du jeune homme, il se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était tout simplement rendormi.

Raven se sentit abattu sans réellement savoir pourquoi, et il poussa un profond soupir.

Avec une grande douceur, et beaucoup de précaution, il rallongea Arthur et le recouvrit de sa couverture.

Et, silencieusement, il reprit sa place sur sa chaise, veillant avec attention sur le sommeil de ce garçon qui semblait être devenu l'être le plus important qu'il avait dans sa vie.

D'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait peur…

* * *

Il faisait froid dans la cellule où les gardes les avaient jetés, et Duo éternua, s'attirant immédiatement le regard maman poule de son chevalier.

Si voir Heero prendre aussi soin de lui avait quelque chose de plaisant, cela devenait également étouffant.

Mais, en sentant la cape du chevalier lui tomber sur les épaules pour le réchauffer, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Hilde ne cessait de frapper aux barreaux, hurlant qu'il était injuste de les garder enfermer ici alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, mais il doutait que les hommes les libères en s'excusant.

Réléna et Camilla s'étaient installées un peu plus loin d'eux et semblaient parler d'un sujet très éloigné de leur condition actuelle.

Duo n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce qui pouvait les faire rire autant dans une situation comme celle-là.

Il leva les yeux vers Heero qui s'était installé à côté de lui.

– Tu crois qu'on va rester ici longtemps ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui se tourna vers lui.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais quand Trowa aura ramené Quatre, il viendra nous chercher, répondit-il avec une certitude que Duo ressentit également.

Duo acquiesça, le brigand n'était pas du genre à les abandonner ici.

Quatre si, mais pas Trowa.

Sauf que…

- Mais, s'il vient nous chercher, il tombera directement dans le piège de ce malade, murmura Duo en regardant ses genoux repliés contre lui.

Il avait trop bien vu les nombreuses marques de coups qui étaient présentes sur Trowa avant que Réléna ne les efface doucement.

Le natté sentit un bras l'entourer, et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'Heero le regardait avec patience, pour le rassurer.

Il laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule de son chevalier.

Réléna leva un instant les yeux vers eux, et elle songea qu'Heero était toujours adorablement mignon quand il était avec Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !


	51. Chapter 51

Bonjour à tous, eh oui, surprise, on est pas dimanche et, pourtant, un nouveau chapitre arrive. Eh bien c'est tout simplement parce que je ne serais pas là ce dimanche pour le poster et donc, au lieu de le mettre en retard, je le met en avance. Je suis pas trop gentille ?

En tout cas, merci à Nenette69230, Shiro Akuma, Nass et elodiedalton pour leurs reviews.

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Non, Trowa aurait dû rester couché, et à mon avis, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant… Y a des jours comme ça… Quand à la poisse de Duo, je pense que ça vient directement de lui… ça doit venir des cheveux longs, du sang des déesses ou un truc du genre… Quand à la morale finale que tu as trouvé… Je suis parfaitement d'accord, mais ils devaient quand même s'ennuyer à force… Donc, ce n'est pas de leur faute (techniquement). En tout cas, bonne lecture pour la suite !

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ta review ! Quatre est un enfoiré, mais il le vaut bien… Enfin, il l'admet un peu, c'est déjà ça ^-^

Et donc, voici, en avance, ce chapitre 51 ^-^

Petite note : J'ai pris en compte les réponses pour Raven et Arthur, ils seront donc très probablement bien présents dans ce futur projet ! Merci à celles qui ont répondu !

* * *

Chapitre 51

Ou

Sa Majesté sort de prison…

* * *

Quatre avait fermé les yeux en attendant que la mort vienne le prendre, et il savait qu'il aurait mal quand ça arriverait.

Pourtant, il ne sentit rien, pas même un choc.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, mais il ne fut guère plus éclairé.

Julian était au sol, un peu plus loin, et devant eux, le démon, Kuro, restait debout, du sang coulant doucement à ses pieds.

Le mage comprit qu'il avait prit le coup à leur place, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment la raison qui avait pu motiver ce geste.

La démone rabaissa doucement la main en le regardant froidement.

– Est-ce ta décision ?

Kuro ne répondit pas, il semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout et, au vu du coup qu'il venait se prendre, Quatre se demandait comment il faisait pour rester immobile.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête avant de se remettre à marcher.

– Soit, ton choix doit être amené immédiatement à notre roi.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle sembla le foudroyer sur place.

Un cercle de fumé noir commença à l'entourer, et elle disparu dans ce nuage ténébreux, laissant les quatre hommes plongés dans un profond silence.

C'est quand Kuro posa un genou au sol que le temps sembla se remettre en mouvement.

En quelques pas, Julian était à ses côtés, le soutenant comme il le pouvait.

Quatre ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils se disaient.

Trowa n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux, mais il respirait encore.

L'ennui était que le sang ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de couler par les nombreuses plaies que la démone avait pu lui faire.

Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Quatre eut soudainement l'impression de ne plus se contrôler.

Bien qu'il sache que c'était stupide à faire, il se mit à secouer Trowa en espérant lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à faire dans cet instant.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre derrière lui et, en se retournant, il reconnu quelques serviteurs de ce démon.

Le premier était celui qui lui avait parlé lorsqu'il était à la cuisine.

Si Quatre se souvenait bien, il s'appelait Yzel.

En voyant son maître à genou un peu plus loin, il sembla presque sur le point de paniquer, mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

Il donna l'ordre à d'autres serviteurs de s'occuper de Trowa et Quatre pendant qu'il allait avec un autre récupérer leur maître pour le soigner.

Quand les hommes prirent Trowa avec eux, le jeune mage paniqua un court instant, comme s'ils l'emmenaient pour ne plus jamais le ramener.

La jeune servante vint immédiatement vers lui.

– Vous êtes blessé ?

Il la regarda, semblant totalement perdu, comme prisonnier d'un rêve duquel il ne parvenait pas à se libérer.

Il avait du mal à croire que la démone était partie, il avait l'impression qu'elle revenait déjà pour les éliminer.

Pour achever cette mission que Kuro n'avait pas accomplie.

Elle le regarda un instant, et constata qu'il n'avait que des éraflures.

– Venez avec moi. Nous allons nous occuper de ces blessures.

Elle l'aida à se relever, mais il ne quittait pas des yeux le couloir par lequel Trowa avait disparu.

Ses blessures avaient l'air grave, et il ne pensait pas que les serviteurs de cet endroit étaient capables de le sauver.

Pourtant, le brigand ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir, il avait encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire.

En regardant derrière lui, il constata que les serviteurs et Julian aidaient le démon à se relever.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait leur arriver, mais il savait que si cette démone revenait ici, aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait.

* * *

- Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer à mourir.

Raven ne se retourna pas, il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de ce Sanae qui avait commis le crime de le jeter dans de l'eau chaude quand il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça.

Il se contenta de répondre d'une voix sombre :

- Et alors ?

L'ancien capitaine de la garde se plaça à côté de lui, regardant dans la même direction les collines vertes qui semblaient appeler le chevalier depuis des jours.

– Rien. C'est juste que ça se vois atrocement.

Raven se pencha légèrement en avant, s'appuyant un peu plus sur ses bras, prenant son temps pour ne pas avoir envie de frapper cet homme qui s'occupait un peu trop de ses affaires.

– Et en quoi est-ce que ça te regarde que j'ai l'air de me faire chier dans ta ville de merde ?

Sanae n'eut guère de réaction face au ton colérique du chevalier.

– Est-ce que seul le petit Arthur a le droit de voir votre bon côté ?

N'y tenant plus, Raven se redressa pour faire face à Sanae, le fixant d'un regard mortel.

– Où tu veux en venir ?

Sanae se contenta de sourire un peu.

– Nulle part. Je dis juste ce que je vois.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me faire chier avec ce que tu vois ?

– Parce qu'Arthur m'a demandé de veiller un peu sur vous.

Raven resta un instant silencieux.

L'idée qu'Arthur puisse parler seul avec quelqu'un d'autre le dérangeait, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi sans avoir envie de se le dire clairement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé au juste ? J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

Sanae se contenta de sourire un peu, clairement amusé par les réactions de grand gamin qu'un grand chevalier des déesses pouvait avoir.

– Il m'a assuré que vous alliez finir par vous ennuyer et que je me devais de vous trouver une activité avant que vous ne perdiez l'esprit.

Raven se sentit légèrement vexé à l'idée qu'Arthur… le connaissait vraiment trop bien en fait.

Sanae se mit à marcher, faisant signe au chevalier de le suivre.

Curieux, Raven obtempéra.

– Après qu'il m'ait dit ça, j'ai passé un bon moment à réfléchir à ce qui pourrait vous convenir, vous occuper suffisamment l'esprit.

Ils descendirent des escaliers, et Raven comprit qu'ils allaient vers la cour du château.

– Enfin, j'ai cherché un bon moment, mais je pense avoir trouvé la solution idéale qui vous permettra d'être utile et occupé.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment avant que Sanae ne s'arrête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Je compte sur vous pour vous acquitter de cette tâche de votre mieux.

Il s'écarta et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte devant Raven, le laissant admirer les dizaines de personnes qui avaient levé les yeux vers lui dans un même ensemble.

Le chevalier grimaça alors que Sanae posait sa main sur son épaule.

– L'entraînement des juniors, je suis persuadé que vous serez un merveilleux professeur.

Et il le laissa là, face à des enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans.

Et, bien qu'il soit un grand chevalier, qu'il sache parfaitement se battre, et qu'il soit capable de tuer des centaines de démons, il se sentait incapable de s'occuper d'une bande d'enfants qui le regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

Hilde soupira, appuyant sa tête contre les barreaux.

Les gardes ne semblaient guère sensibles aux insultes, pourtant, elle avait utilisé tout son vocabulaire pour tenter de les faire réagir, surprenant les deux garçons de la cellule qui n'auraient pas cru entendre une fille avec autant de verve.

Et, alors que le silence régnait enfin dans la petite cellule, Réléna attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à hurler.

Un hurlement terrible qui semblait incapable de retranscrire réellement toute la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.

En un bond, Heero était auprès d'elle, hurlant pour tenter de couvrir ses cris.

– Réléna ! Réléna qu'est-ce que tu as !

Duo se lança sur les barreaux, les tenant fermement, appelant les gardes à l'aide en tentant de couvrir les hurlements de la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes passèrent avec que deux gardes ne viennent, ils semblaient avoir hésité jusqu'au dernier moment.

L'un d'entre eux menaça Duo.

– Reculez ! Reculez tous de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Duo obtempéra et Heero l'imita, lâchant Réléna à contre cœur, qui continuait à hurler comme une damnée.

L'un des gardes se dirigea vers elle tendit que l'autre menaçait le reste du groupe.

Dès qu'il fut à ses côté, il tenta d'empêcher la jeune fille de bouger, mais cette dernière continuait à hurler.

L'homme se pencha vers elle, et Heero vit clairement la jeune fille frapper d'un coup sec contre la nuque du garde, en arrêtant de hurler.

Celui qui menaçait encore le petit groupe sembla surpris par ce silence soudain.

Il se retourna pour tenter de voir ce qu'il s'était passé, et Heero lui sauta dessus dès qu'il baissa sa garde, l'assommant et le désarment.

Réléna se releva tranquillement en s'époussetant.

Elle se contenta de sourire à ses compagnons qui la regardaient, surpris.

Seule Camilla semblait avoir tout compris…

- Eh bien, vous en faîtes une tête.

Duo la regarda un instant.

– Attend… Tu vas bien ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il disait quelque chose de stupide.

– Bien sûr que oui. Je voulais juste éviter de compter uniquement sur Trowa pour nous sortir de là.

Camilla posa la main sur l'épaule de Duo, le ramenant un peu sur terre.

– D'autant qu'il a sans doute besoin d'aide avec ce démon, alors nous devrions nous dépêcher d'y aller.

Et sans rien dire de plus, elle sortit de la cellule pour rejoindre le couloir, suivie de Réléna et d'Heero, armé de la lance qu'il venait de prendre au garde.

Hilde prit celle de l'autre et se tourna vers Duo qui la regardait.

– Quoi, tu voulais la prendre ?

– Oui, répondit-il calmement.

– Eh bien il fallait la prendre plus vite, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de s'éloigner et de partir à la suite des autres.

Duo soupira longuement et finit par sortir aussi, fermant la porte de la cellule derrière lui.

Ils ne firent que quelques pas avant d'entendre des bruits venir d'un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Heero se plaça immédiatement devant Réléna et Camilla, prêt à combattre tout ce qui pourrait arriver par le fond du couloir.

Le petit groupe fit silence alors que les bruits de pas approchaient, semblant emplir l'air tout autours d'eux.

Duo déglutit difficilement, alors qu'Heero se penchait légèrement en avant, prêt à se jeter sur l'ennemi qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître.

Il faillit s'écrouler au sol en voyant Monsieur Jenkels descendre en prenant son temps, mains dans le dos.

Il sembla légèrement surpris de voir que ses compagnons avaient réussis à sortir de leur cellule sans lui.

– Ah, vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama Camilla en allant le rejoindre tranquillement.

Heero la suivit rapidement.

– Comment êtes-vous entré jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il sans attendre réellement une réponse claire.

Le vieil homme soupira longuement.

– Eh bien, j'ai du utiliser quelques pouvoirs que j'ai en tant que Grand Prêtre, en revanche, je suis lessivé à présent…

Duo se fit la réflexion première que le vieil homme avait l'air parfaitement en forme.

Sa seconde pensée fut que le vieil homme aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs avant, quand ils se trouvaient dans des situations nettement plus compliquées.

Mais il ne chercha pas beaucoup plus loin et il se contenta de suivre les personnes âgées qui remontaient doucement dans le couloir.

En arrivant en haut, ils se rendirent compte que tous les gardes étaient au sol et restaient immobiles.

Heero se pencha vers l'un d'eux pour se rendre compte qu'il dormait.

Il se releva prestement pour suivre ses compagnons et sortir de cet endroit.

Et, en traversant la ville pour aller vers le château, il vit que l'ensemble des habitants de cette ville avaient subis le même sort que les gardes.

Il se dit que les pouvoirs du vieil homme étaient véritablement impressionnants.

Hilde alla à l'écurie pour récupérer Eclair, seul cheval encore éveillé, pendant que ses compagnons allaient à l'auberge pour récupérer leurs affaires, et ils quittèrent doucement la ville.

Ils prirent alors la direction de la forêt, se préparant à aller récupérer Trowa et à le ramener parmi eux.

De préférence avec Quatre…

* * *

Quatre ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, s'en voulant atrocement de s'être montré si faible.

Une enfant avait dû le traîner dans cette chambre et s'occuper de ses petits bobos alors que Trowa était gravement blessé dans la pièce juste à côté.

Et lui, n'avait pas été capable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile.

C'était comme si il s'était perdu quelque part avant de revenir, enfin, dans cette pièce chaleureuse.

La servante l'avait laissé seul et, depuis, il n'avait plus osé bouger.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris tout ce qui était arrivé, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir réellement le comprendre.

Kuro avait protégé des humains, bien qu'il soit un démon.

En cela même, il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être normal.

Il était impossible qu'un démon puisse vouloir protéger des hommes.

Un homme en particulier.

Et il avait peur de cette femme qui semblait tellement plus forte qu'un autre démon.

Elle semblait si sûre d'elle en voulant les éliminer, son regard le poursuivait encore.

Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce juste à côté, et Quatre sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Trowa.

Il se releva d'un bond, et se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté où il vit cinq hommes tenir fermement le jeune homme en tentant de le soigner.

L'un d'entre eux semblait essayer de recoudre les plaies nombreuses du dos du jeune homme, tendit qu'un autre essayait de garder la jambe blessée immobile.

Trowa semblait s'être réveillé depuis peu de temps, et ne pas réellement comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, ni la raison qui faisait qu'il était là.

Il posa des yeux verts paniqués sur Quatre, et le jeune mage se sentit paralysé face à ces yeux de bête blessée.

Le brigand ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, ni du fait que les gens qui le tenaient essayaient de l'aider.

Il voulait se libérer de l'emprise de ces hommes et quitter cet endroit, blessé ou pas.

Les hommes ne firent pas réellement attention à Quatre, et ce dernier s'approcha doucement du brigand, s'agenouillant juste devant lui.

S'il continuait à bouger de cette manière, personne ne pourrait le soigner, il fallait qu'il se calme, c'était nécessaire.

Il posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme, attirant toute son attention, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Il ne savait pas ce que Trowa semblait revivre, ni la souffrance qu'il devait être en train de ressentir.

Mais il espérait être capable de le calmer, au moins le temps qu'il fallait.

Et il attendait en priant pour que rapidement ils retrouvent les autres et Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu. Vous devrez attendre dimanche prochain pour la suite ! Bonne semaine (et fin de semaine) à tous !


	52. Chapter 52

Merci à elodiedalton, Sortilege, Nenette69230, haru, Shiro Akuma, Nass et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je suis sadique, je l'avoue, l'assume, l'accepte et l'aime ! Et franchement, Raven fera sans doute la tête un moment mais… M'en fiche, j'avais trop envie de le voir avec des enfants. Le démon amoureux aussi j'en avais très envie, parce qu'ils sont pas tous méchants après tout (enfin, pas celui là en tout cas…). Quand à Hilde et Tomas… Ils sont tels qu'ils ont toujours été après tout. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Haru : Merci pour ta review, mais rassure toi, je compte garder Trowa quelques temps encore… Ainsi que Raven d'ailleurs. Mais l'entraînement des enfants ne sera pas si difficile que ça à faire allons ^-^ Quand à l'illustration, j'en parlerais dès que je verrais notre illustratrice préférée ! Quand à monsieur Jenkels, je suis persuadée qu'il a de très bonnes raisons de ne pas utiliser trop souvent ses pouvoirs. Enfin, j'espère…

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ton message ! Et non, ça n'est pas méchant de laisser Raven avec les enfants, ça l'occupera ! Et puis, ça sera juste tellement drôle à voir ^-^

Miy : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Trowa souffre (encore), mais je pense que ça va s'arranger. Et si Quatre s'inquiète, alors tout va bien, non ? Contente que tes examens soient passés, ils se sont bien passés ? Tiens moi au courant pour ça ^-^ (Oui, je suis curieuse sur celles qui me lisent…). En tout cas, merci encore !

* * *

Chapitre 52

Ou

Sa Majesté dans la forêt maudite

* * *

La forêt était calme, silencieuse même.

On entendait même pas le chant d'un seul oiseau.

Comme si tout être vivant avait abandonné les bois.

Pour Duo, cela ressemblait à un mauvais présage.

Il n'avait pas de pouvoirs comme Quatre, Réléna ou Monsieur Jenkels et il était donc incapable de sentir la présence d'un démon.

Mais il sentait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de terrible dans cette forêt.

Quelque chose dont les pouvoirs et la force dépassaient tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là.

Et même les deux pendentifs des Déesses qu'il portait n'auraient pas suffit face à cette chose.

Surtout, en fait, qu'il ne savait pas comment les utiliser.

– Vous ne trouvez pas cette forêt trop calme vous ?

Il faillit sursauter en entendant Hilde briser de ses paroles le silence qui les oppressait.

La jeune fille marchait en levant perpétuellement les yeux vers le ciel, s'attendant à voir surgir n'importe quelle créature.

Ils avaient récupérés leurs armes à l'auberge avant de se remettre en route, mais Duo ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus rassuré, épée à la main ou non.

S'ils étaient si nerveux, leur état se dégrada rapidement quand Réléna reconnu contre les arbres de nombreuses éclaboussures de sang.

Les projections étaient nombreuses, tant sur l'herbe que sur les troncs des arbres.

Quelques gouttes coulaient encore le long des feuilles d'un chêne.

Le hennissement paniqué d'Eclair fut assez fidèle au sentiment de panique qui avait envahis les voyageurs.

Même Camilla ne semblait pas rassurée, ce qui plongeait un peu plus ses compagnons dans la peur.

– Bien, je propose que nous ne nous attardions pas trop ici, avança Monsieur Jenkels en se remettant en route, ignorant ce qui avait pu se passer, et ne voulant pas le savoir.

Mais Duo était incapable de bouger, fixant l'une des tâches écarlates sans pouvoir en détourner son attention.

– Vous croyez que… c'est Trowa ?

Sa voix était faible, presque retenue dans sa gorge et Heero comprit que son prince était en train de s'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer.

Doucement, il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté pour attirer son regard.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je suis persuadé qu'il est au château et qu'il nous y attend.

Duo sembla rassuré, bien que le chevalier soit lui-même conscient de ne pas être convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Trowa était entré seul dans cette forêt plus dangereuse que prévue, et le brigand était loin d'être indestructible.

Ce sang pouvait parfaitement être le sien.

Mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient avoir de réelle réponse ici et, la seule chose qui comptait était de sortir d'ici au plus vite afin de ne pas subir la même chose que la créature dont le sang recouvrait les arbres.

Il se remit doucement à marcher et Duo devait s'avouer être très heureux d'avoir son chevalier à ses côtés.

Il savait Heero prêt à tout pour le protéger et pour rester auprès de lui.

Pourtant, à peine avaient-ils fait trois pas qu'Heero disparaissait, abandonnant ses compagnons entre les arbres.

Le cri de Réléna leur fit lever la tête, et les membres du petit groupe purent voir leur chevalier aux prises avec ce qui ressemblait à des branches.

Hilde hurla à ses compagnons de regarder leurs propres pieds alors qu'elle tirait une flèche sur une branche qui se rapprochait de la cheville de Réléna.

Saisissant leurs armes, les compagnons se mirent dos à dos pour se défendre face aux attaques végétales.

Duo leva les yeux pour voir qu'Heero semblait en mauvaise posture, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de sortir une arme.

Il n'avait que ses mains pour tenter de se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle de ces arbres maléfiques.

– Vous pourriez pas utiliser de la magie pour changer ? Demanda Duo en tranchant une branche qui s'était enroulée autours de sa cuisse.

– Si tu vois un point d'eau douce pure, prévient moi, répondit Réléna en coupant une liane qui s'était placée devant elle.

– Quand à moi, mes pouvoirs n'ont d'effets que sur l'esprit humain et ces créatures n'ont rien d'humanoïde.

– Mais c'est quoi ces pouvoirs hyper brimés ! Ragea Duo en regardant vers Heero qui semblait de plus en plus mal.

– Je te rappellerais juste que je n'ai pas achevé ma formation ! Répliqua Réléna, visiblement vexée, bien que ce ne soit ni le lieu, ni le moment.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Hilde en tirant une flèche vers les lianes qui retenaient fermement Heero.

Seul le bruit de lutte répondit à la question de la jeune fille et ils comprirent tous avec horreur que, pour la première fois, ils ne savaient tout simplement plus quoi faire.

* * *

Les hommes avaient fini par quitter la pièce, laissant Trowa épuisé, mais soigné.

Quatre n'avait toujours pas lâché son visage.

Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce contact permettait au brigand de se calmer.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient plus lâchés tout le temps du soin, et le mage n'avait pas pu se résigner à se détourner.

Le bruit que fit la porte en se fermant sembla le sortir de son état léthargique, et il se recula rapidement, détournant les yeux de ceux du brigand.

En temps normal, son rougissement n'aurait pas échappé à Trowa, mais le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment dans son état habituel.

– Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée, sans doute à cause des hurlements qu'il avait poussé.

– Toujours dans le château du démon, répondit Quatre en tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance en redevenant aussi froid qu'à son habitude.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Continua le brigand en se redressant un peu, essayant de changer de position malgré la douleur de son dos.

– Quoi, tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda Quatre en lui tournant toujours le dos, ne parvenant pas à se calmer réellement.

Trowa se passa un instant la main dans les cheveux, semblant reprendre ses esprits peu à peu.

– Pas vraiment… Pourquoi cette démone n'a pas finit son boulot ?

Quatre se tourna vers le brigand.

Réfléchir sur la raison qui avait poussé la démone à partir lui permettait d'arrêter de penser à l'échange de regard qu'ils avaient eu peu de temps avant.

– Ça… Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller dire quelque chose à son roi.

Trowa se contenta de sourire en se mettant assis, ignorant les vives protestations de son dos et de sa jambe.

– Heureusement qu'elle a trouvé ça plus important que de nous tuer.

– Ouais… Heureusement…

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Trowa finit par demander calmement :

- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Quatre le regarda, surpris.

– Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Trowa le regardait toujours, et Quatre commençait à se sentir sérieusement mal à l'aise sous le vert inquisiteur.

– Tu n'agis pas normalement depuis tout à l'heure.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqua sèchement Quatre, mains sur les hanches.

– Ah… ça y est, tu redeviens toi.

Un silence se posa entre eux, et ils se regardèrent sans rien dire.

Quatre finit par se tourner à nouveau, rougissant encore une fois.

– T'es vraiment chiant toi quand tu veux.

Il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il avait été inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer la peur qu'il avait eu de le voir mourir, d'autant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison logique à une telle crainte.

Et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à parler de cet échange si particulier qu'ils avaient vécu, yeux dans les yeux.

Quelque chose lui faisait mal au cœur, lui faisait craindre l'avenir.

Il y avait du changement, en lui, et cela lui faisait peur.

Son regard changeait doucement sur Trowa, sans qu'il réussisse à contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Et, quand il ne contrôlait rien, Quatre avait la sérieuse tendance à paniquer.

* * *

Dix jours qu'il tentait de faire suivre à des enfants un entraînement qui pourrait faire d'eux de grands chevaliers, s'ils prenaient la peine de l'écouter un minimum.

Mais Raven ne parvenait à rien, et peu importait ses mouvements brusques ou ses cris, les enfants ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il tentait d'obtenir.

Quand il avait hurlé sur l'un d'eux, ce dernier s'était mis à pleurer et avait fui le terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre sa mère.

Un autre lui avait tiré la langue.

Quand il tentait de montrer un mouvement à l'épée, les enfants jouaient aux pirates avec leurs petites épées en bois.

Et il était incapable de clairement les raisonner, il n'avait jamais été habitué aux grands discours.

A un moment, il avait hésité à utiliser les mêmes méthodes que son maître utilisait sur lui.

Un entraînement douloureux, dangereux et difficile.

Lui, ça l'avait aidé à devenir fort.

Mais en regardant ces mômes jouer aux brigands et aux chevaliers, il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire d'eux des animaux uniquement capables de se battre.

Sanae ne lui avait pas dit de faire d'eux des guerriers parfaits et, ils auraient sans doute le temps de le devenir.

Il avait du mal à imaginer les hommes de cette ville envoyer leurs gosses en première ligne pour combattre les démons.

Et c'était cette certitude que son entraînement n'était pas si important que ça qui l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux face à cette situation.

Raven était tranquillement assis en tailleur sous un arbre, laissant les enfants courir et se taper dessus à coup d'épées en bois.

Laissant aussi une gamine un peu trop entreprenante lui grimper dessus comme on gravissait une haute montagne.

– On vous a demandé d'entraîner des enfants ou de les garder ?

Raven ouvrit un œil et leva un peu la tête, regardant Arthur qui lui souriait, perché à sa fenêtre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es jaloux ?

Arthur était trop éloigné pour que Raven puisse distinguer clairement des détails comme un rougissement ou un tic nerveux.

Il le regretta un peu.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait vous envier !

Raven préféra ne pas expliquer que, pour lui, Arthur devait être jaloux des enfants eux-mêmes.

Son raisonnement interne aurait sans doute été bien trop compliqué à expliquer.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour descendre au juste ? Au lieu de regarder comme une princesse à son balcon ?

Arthur ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette comparaison à une jeune femme aux nobles origines, et il se contenta de répondre avec un grand sourire :

- Le médecin n'est pas d'accord ! Et je ne voudrais surtout pas vous empêcher de vous amuser avec ces enfants !

Rageur, Raven se releva d'un bond.

– Attend un peu que je monte toi !

Mais il ne fit pas deux pas que la fillette qui l'escaladait se jetait dans ses jambes, le retenant de toutes ses forces.

Surpris, il baissa les yeux sur la fillette blonde qui se contentait de le regardait, très sûre d'elle.

– Tu vas nulle part d'abord ! Tu restes avec moi !

En soupirant très longuement, Raven se baissa pour ramasser la gosse et l'emmener un peu plus loin pour qu'elle aille jouer avec les autres enfants.

Arthur continuait de sourire, trouvant ce genre de scènes terriblement adorables.

Il avait juste la désagréable impression que cette petite fille lui avait tiré la langue.

Mais il supposait s'être fait des idées…

* * *

Duo commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Pour lui, les plantes avaient gagné contre eux, et ce, malgré leurs efforts.

Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit comment, mais il s'était retrouvé non loin d'Heero, les lianes magiques se serrant autours de son corps, lui faisant de plus en plus mal.

En regardant autours de lui, il constata que Réléna avait également été soulevée par ces créatures, et qu'elle tentait de s'extraire de leur prise sans grands résultats.

Heero n'était plus visible, l'amas végétal avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui, et le jeune prince ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie ou non.

Seuls Hilde, Camilla et Tomas avaient encore réussis à échapper aux emprises de ces choses, frappant sans relâche la moindre chose qui les approchait.

Mais ils ne pouvaient aider leurs compagnons prisonniers, au risque de se faire également atteindre.

Duo bougea une nouvelle fois son bras, tranchant toujours le plus possible les branches qui le retenaient.

Mais une branche l'attrapa directement au cou, le privant d'air bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Perdant ses forces, il finit par lâcher son épée, la laissant tomber au sol.

Hilde vit la lame se planter non loin d'elle, et elle leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

– Duo !

Immédiatement, elle visa et décocha une flèche directement dans la liane qui le retenait au cou, desserrant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le jeune homme, lui permettant de récupérer un peu plus d'air.

Une liane se referma sur son poignet, l'empêchant de lancer toute nouvelle attaque.

Tomas Jenkels n'eut pas le temps de venir couper cette nouvelle branche, déjà, Hilde était emportée vers les hauteurs.

Camilla frappa d'un coup de dague une branche qui voulait attaquer Monsieur Jenkels dans le dos, et elle se plaça derrière lui.

- Mon cher ami, je crois que nous sommes dans une situation assez critique, annonça-t-elle sans réellement paniquer.

Le vieil homme semblait déjà bien plus ennuyé.

- Effectivement, j'ai bien l'impression que nous n'allons pas nous en sortir facilement…

Ils continuaient à frapper les créatures qui tentaient de les saisir, mais l'espoir de s'en sortir semblait les abandonner peu à peu.

Au dessus d'eux, les jeunes gens commençaient à perdre leurs forces et à ne plus réussir à résister à ces choses qui commençaient, peu à peu, à les tuer.

Hilde parvint à s'extraire de l'emprise de ces choses, marchant dessus avec une aisance qu'elle ne se serait pas cru.

Réléna semblait peu à l'aise, elle sentait bien que les branches se serraient autours d'elle, et elle comprit alors la manière dont les éclaboussures de sang s'étaient faîtes.

Elle ne savait pas si cela venait de Trowa ou non, mais elle ne voulait pas subir ce même sort.

Duo regarda une nouvelle fois l'amas de lianes sous lequel était prisonnier son chevalier.

Il se demandait s'il était, seulement, encore en vie.

Perdant tout espoir de s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier l'endroit où il était et ce qui l'attendait.

Et, alors que leur situation semblait plus que désespérée, un miracle eu lieu.

Des pouvoirs se libérèrent pour les sauver.

Les pouvoirs de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de me lire et de laisser des commentaires. A dimanche prochain !


	53. Chapter 53

Bonjour à tous ! A peine rentrée de la Japan que je pense immédiatement à vous et à ce chapitre qui ne doit pas être en retard ! Aussi, même si c'est en soirée, il est là, le nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté !

En premier lieu, un dessin du BN représentant Julian et Kuro : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Julian-and-his-devil-lord-216408049

Sinon, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews : Shiro Akuma, Miy, Nenette69230, Nass et haru.

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Arthur a une rivale, et je suis sûre qu'elle a toutes ses chances avec Raven ^-^ Enfin… peut-être…

Miy : Merci pour cette longue review ! Et tant mieux pour Trowa et Quatre ! (Tu as raison, ils sont trop cool ^-^). Mais alors, si en plus tu trouves Raven et Arthur mignons, je peux reposer en paix ! Mais c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas lire la suite… de suite. Mais l'Allemagne est le meilleur de tous les pays, surtout qu'il descend de la Prusse qui est Awesome ! Alors profite, profite, profite ^-^ Et si tu ne trouves pas de critiques… Tape sur l'orthographe, je suis sûre qu'il y a une ou deux fautes (voir même beaucoup plus, je n'y ai jamais été très douée…) Bises à toi !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Duo a des pouvoirs mais… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il comprenne tout leur fonctionnement… Mais, qui sait, ils seront peut-être utiles à nouveau un jour… Ton programme pour Quatre est alléchant, mais le connaissant, il risque de crier encore plus fort… (l'histoire des mini-Quatre sans doute…) Quand à Arthur, oui, il a une rivale, et elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre les joies du yaoi (je suis sûre que d'ici quelques années, elle le pourra ^-^). Bises à toi, et bonne lecture !

Haru : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Les pouvoirs du Duo… J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir donné trop de faux espoirs… Vraiment… Quand à l'amour entre Quatre et Trowa, ça devrait venir… un jour… J'ai confiance en eux de ce point de vu là ! Mais la suite devrait vite répondre à tes questions, alors je te laisse la lire ^-^ Bises à toi !

Et, sans plus attendre, voilà la suite de la fic :

* * *

Chapitre 53

Ou

Sa Majesté au château du démon

* * *

Alors que la fin semblait être là pour la majorité des membres du groupe de Sa Majesté, quelque chose s'était passé.

Quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment comprit.

Ils avaient tous été éblouis pas une forte lumière et, en rouvrant les yeux, ils avaient pu constater qu'ils étaient tous devant les portes du château.

Comme si ces plantes ne les avaient jamais attaqués.

Duo se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas, tout simplement, rêvé cette attaque et leur sauvetage miraculeux.

Mais en regardant ses compagnons, il comprit que non.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc au juste ? Demanda Hilde, s'attendant à ce que les mages de leur fine équipe puissent expliquer l'inexplicable.

Monsieur Jenkels réfléchit un court instant avant de se diriger d'un pas sûr vers Duo et d'indiquer les deux cristaux des Déesses.

– Je pense que notre jeune ami est parvenu à libérer les pouvoirs que les Déesses lui avaient confiés.

– Pardon ? J'ai fais quoi moi ?

Le natté semblait le premier surpris et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hilde trouva cela dangereux.

– Eh bien, mon petit Duo, ce que Monsieur Jenkels a tenté d'expliquer, c'est que suite à notre mise en danger, vous avez libéré inconsciemment les pouvoirs qui vous ont été prêtés, reprit Camilla en regardant calmement le petit prince, souhaitant réellement qu'il retrouve son calme au plus vite.

– Donc… J'ai pas fais exprès ?

– Non, vous n'avez pas fait exprès.

Duo semblait réellement rassuré de ne pas posséder autant de pouvoirs, et la majorité de ses compagnons se demanda pourquoi.

Mais personne n'osa lui poser clairement la question.

Heero se tourna vers les portes du château, tenant fermement son épée à la main.

– Nous y allons ? Demanda-t-il calmement, attendant les instructions de Monsieur Jenkels.

Le vieil homme se gratta un instant l'arrière du crâne, semblant ennuyé.

– Je suppose, puisque nous sommes là…

Heero leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans la porte.

Duo crut un instant avoir clairement entendu le pied du chevalier craquer et ses os partir en poussière.

Mais ni Heero, ni la porte, ne bougèrent.

Dignement, le chevalier posa le pied au sol et recula.

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et Réléna posa la main sur son bras.

– Tu peux pleurer si tu veux.

Le chevalier la fit taire en levant la main et leur tourna le dos pour reprendre contenance.

Ou pour pleurer, Duo ne savait pas trop.

Et, alors qu'il se retournait vers la porte, cette dernière s'entrouvrit.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs les regarda un instant d'un air morne.

– Vous voulez quoi ?

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à être accueillis par un humain, encore moins à être accueillis tout simplement, les membres du petit groupe se retrouvèrent incapables de répondre correctement.

– Nate ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis au juste sur cette foutue porte !

Une voix plus bourrue semblait venir d'un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et le garçon recula pour laisser un visage plus âgé apparaître à sa place.

– Mais Yzel ! C'est pas ma faute ! Ils ont frappé comme si ils voulaient défoncer la porte !

Personne ne dit plus rien dans le petit groupe, Tomas se voyant mal expliquer aux deux hommes que le but de la manœuvre était, effectivement, de défoncer cette porte.

Le dénommé Yzel se tourna alors vers eux, les fixant froidement.

– C'est pas le moment de me faire perdre mon temps. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Réléna s'avança doucement, dédiant son plus joli sourire à cet inconnu.

– Pardon mais… Nous cherchons deux amis et nous pensons qu'ils sont ici.

Yzel croisa les bras en la regardant un instant.

– Laissez-moi deviner… Un petit blond aux attitudes de nobliaux et un grand brun suicidaire ?

– En tout cas, cette description correspond, répondit la jeune fille en souriant toujours.

L'homme soupira longuement.

– Nate, conduit les à leurs amis, je retourne m'occuper du maître.

Et, alors que le plus jeune commençait à protester, l'homme se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Le petit Nate se tourna vers eux, ne semblant absolument pas ravis d'avoir à les guider.

– Bon bah suivez-moi… marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Et, alors qu'ils entraient, Hilde demanda à voix basse :

- Vous trouvez ça normal vous qu'on puisse rentrer comme ça dans la demeure d'un démon ?

– Peut-être que celui là est gentil ? Proposa Duo, peu sûr de lui.

– Normalement c'est impossible, mais… Sait-on jamais… répondit Heero, qui avait tout de même rangé son épée.

– Voilà, ils sont dans cette chambre.

Nate leur indiqua une pièce du doigt avant de faire demi-tour, ne voulant visiblement pas passer un instant de plus avec eux.

Réléna soupira longuement.

– Alors on s'inquiète pour eux alors qu'ils passent du bon temps dans une chambre ?

Heero la regarda un instant, légèrement blasé.

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils fassent ce à quoi tu penses…

- On peut toujours rêver, c'est pas interdit… marmonna Hilde alors que Duo ouvrait doucement la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre qui aurait pu être jolie si les draps n'avaient pas été tâchés de sang.

Heero sentit son cœur se setter lorsqu'il reconnu Trowa, allongé dans ces draps rouges, effroyablement pâle.

– Oh non ! Vous croyez qu'il est… commença Duo, immédiatement coupé par Réléna :

– Non ! C'est impossible ! C'est Trowa quoi !

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas particulièrement sûre d'elle.

Alors qu'Hilde lui prenait doucement la main, Heero se rapprochait doucement du brigand, voulant voir s'il respirait encore.

Une voix bien connue les arrêta tous.

– Il vient à peine de s'endormir et vous voulez déjà le réveiller ?

Ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Quatre qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, revenant de la chambre d'à côté où il avait récupéré ses affaires.

Duo regarda à nouveau Trowa, semblant réellement rassuré.

– Alors, il n'est pas…

- Eh non, increvable ce type, il a même réussi à rester éveillé un moment.

– Mais… C'est pas un peu glauque de le laisser dormir dans son sang ? Demanda Hilde en pensant au réveil peu agréable qu'aurait Trowa dans ces draps humides.

Le mage se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– Si vous voulez lui changer ses draps…

Duo le regarda en haussant un sourcil, avant de se faire la réflexion que Quatre n'avait pas changé.

* * *

- Les enfants ne jurent plus que par vous, ils vous adorent…

Raven n'ouvrit qu'un œil pour regarder la femme qui venait de lui parler.

Il reconnu l'épouse de Sanae, Irène.

Cette dernière s'installa tranquillement à côté de lui, posant son regard sur les enfants qui continuaient à jouer à tuer les démons.

Raven avait abandonné toute idée d'entraînement depuis qu'un des enfants lui avait expliqué pendant plus d'une heure qu'il n'était pas toujours utile d'utiliser la force physique dans la résolution d'un conflit opposant deux partis ayant des opinions différentes…

- Et c'est lequel le votre ? Demanda Raven, bluffant totalement et se préparant à une réponse nette de la jeune femme, du genre : « Je n'ai pas d'enfant, je suis trop jeune pour en avoir. »

- C'est le petit qui est en haut de l'arbre, répondit-elle calmement.

Le chevalier regarda l'enfant indiqué.

Un petit blond lumineux qui, épée à la main, tentait d'atteindre un démon imaginaire volant tout en encourageant ses amis à continuer le combat.

– Il a de la chance, il vous ressemble plus qu'à son père, marmonna Raven qui, sans savoir pourquoi, ressentait une certaine animosité vis-à-vis de Sanae.

Il doutait que ce soit uniquement à cause du bain…

- C'est bien vrai… répondit la jeune femme sans se vexer le moins du monde pour son mari.

Un silence presque agréable s'installa entre eux, mais Raven y mis rapidement un terme.

– Et sinon, vous voulez quoi ?

– Moi ? Rien. C'est le médecin qui m'envoie.

Raven ne dit rien, attendant qu'Irène continue sa phrase, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Il sentit sa patience atteindre ses limites.

– Et donc ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru, ne voyant pas pourquoi elle le faisait attendre.

– La cicatrisation est rapide, et elle se passe bien. Votre ami ne devrait même pas en garder de séquelles.

– A part la cicatrice, pas vrai ?

– A part la cicatrice.

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux paru bien plus lourd aux yeux du chevalier.

Parler de cette cicatrice, voir la marque de cette blessure qu'il avait osé faire à Arthur, même s'il tentait de s'en remettre, cela lui faisait mal.

A chaque fois…

Il avait conscience que le petit prêtre ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'il ne devait pas perdre son temps à culpabiliser.

Mais ce sentiment était plus fort que sa raison.

– Vous vous en voulez encore pour cette blessure ?

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Irène, fixant toujours les enfants qui jouaient encore un peu plus loin.

– Quoi, ça se voit tant que ça ?

Irène haussa les épaules.

– Un peu. Mais comme Arthur vous connait par cœur, ça doit lui être évident.

Raven émit un rire bref, presque douloureux.

– Et comment je suis censé faire pour ne pas m'en vouloir ?

– Ce n'était pas votre faute.

– Je l'ai blessé moi-même !

– La démone vous contrôlait.

– J'aurais dû résister à son sort !

– Vous l'avez fait.

– Mais pas assez rapidement !

– Vous êtes humain.

Il se tourna vers elle, presque choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire mais, déjà, elle se relevait.

– Vous êtes humain. Et en plus, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner, alors que Raven ricanait.

– Je vois pas comment on peu me considérer comme quelqu'un de bien.

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua à s'éloigner.

– Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne pourriez même pas culpabiliser.

Et elle disparut dans le château, sans le laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Raven resta un moment à regarder la porte par laquelle Irène avait disparu, quand il sentit un petit coup contre sa jambe.

En baissant les yeux, il croisa ceux de la petite fille qui le collait tout le temps.

– Tu sais, si tu veux pas de moi, choisit quand même mieux qu'une femme mariée !

Habitué, à force, aux enfants Raven tapota doucement sur la tête de la fillette, avec un simple sourire.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer qu'effectivement, il avait trouvé bien mieux à aimer.

Encore faudrait-il qu'il réussisse à expliquer clairement à Arthur ce qu'il ressentait.

Parce qu'il n'était pas persuadé que le petit prêtre ait compris ce que signifiaient leurs nombreux baisers…

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas restés quelques heures au château que, déjà, il leur fallait repartir et cela avait le sérieux don de frustrer Hilde au plus haut point.

Mais quand Quatre leur avait parlé de la méchante démone qui voulait les anéantir, et qu'ils avaient vu que les serviteurs de l'endroit se préparaient au départ, Monsieur Jenkels avait insisté pour qu'ils ne tardent pas.

En fouillant un peu, Heero était tombé sur un serviteur qui lui avait proposé de prendre une de leurs charrettes pour déplacer Trowa.

A l'idée de voyager sur quelque chose, Hilde avait cru pleurer de bonheur.

Ils avaient déplacé Trowa avec autant de douceur que possible et Heero avait attelé Eclair.

Le cheval semblait bien être le seul à ne pas être heureux de l'existence de ce véhicule.

Alors que Camilla embarquait doucement, Quatre repéra Julian qui, un peu plus loin, semblait charger une caisse dans une carriole.

S'éloignant de ses compagnons, il se rapprocha de son ami bibliothécaire.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Julian sembla surpris un court instant, avant de sourire au mage.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

Quatre n'eu pas le courage d'expliquer que, d'habitude, les attaques des démons entamaient le moral des gens.

– Non… oublie… Enfin, comment va…

Il ne réussi pas à finir sa phrase, ne se souvenant même plus du nom du démon à qui on l'avait livré.

– Kuro ? Il va bien, répondit tranquillement Julian, ne semblant pas réellement surpris que Quatre n'ait pas souvenir du prénom du démon.

– Et… il va faire quoi maintenant ?

Le sourire de Julian sembla s'agrandir.

– Il va partir avec moi. Je ne sais pas trop où nous allons aller… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très important.

Quatre allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut gêné par l'arrivé de Duo.

– Quatre ! On ne va pas tarder à y aller !

Julian reporta son attention sur Quatre.

– Alors vous reprenez aussi votre voyage…

- Oui, on dirait bien.

– Julian, il ne faut pas qu'on traîne.

Duo sursauta en voyant les yeux jaunes de Kuro qui venait d'arriver et les compagnons de Sa Majesté avaient déjà porté leurs mains à leurs armes.

– Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

Et, alors que le jeune homme allait suivre Kuro sans grande hésitation, Duo le retint.

– Attend ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Julian haussa les sourcils face à ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

– Comment ça est-ce que je suis sûr ?

Le natté sembla soudainement bien plus gêné.

– Eh… Bien… C'est un démon tout de même ! Non ?

A ces mots hésitants, Julian éclata de rire.

– Plus pour très longtemps ! D'ici quelques heures, il sera aussi humain que toi et moi, mais c'est gentil de t'en faire !

Quatre comprit alors ce que la démone voulait dire auparavant, et il posa les yeux sur Kuro qui, un peu plus loin, se préparait au départ avec certains de ses anciens domestiques.

Alors, comme ça, les démons pouvaient renoncer à leur nature première par amour…

Cette nouvelle avait quelque chose de rassurant.

De doux aussi.

Avant que Duo ne puisse exprimer un peu plus ses inquiétudes, Quatre l'encouragea à se remettre en route.

Il était temps que le voyage reprenne pour Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

P.S : Si vous étiez à la Japan Expo, samedi 3 juillet, et que vous avez croisé un Marluxia (vous savez, ce personnage de Kingdom Hearts…) c'était moi ^-^ (Oui, vous n'en avez sans doute rien à faire, mais j'avais envie de le poster quelque part…)

A dimanche prochain !


	54. Chapter 54

Tiens, on est déjà dimanche (la honte, j'ai faillis oublier…). Il est donc temps de mettre un nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté.

Merci à toutes celles qui continuent à poster des commentaires : Miy, Shiro Akuma, haru, Nenette69230 et IIRSI !

**Réponses aux reviews**

Miy : Coucou ^-^ Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est bien que tu sois là quand même ! Pour te répondre, Marluxia, c'est un des méchants du jeu (en gros, un copain d'Axel et Roxas, sans l'être vraiment… Mais c'est un peu compliqué ^-^). Par contre, tu m'as cassé mon rêve, comment ça t'es pas en Prusse ? Mais ça sert à rien alors… (bien sûr, je plaisante, tu vas apprendre à parler Japonais ^-^ C'est toujours utile !). Quand au chapitre en lui-même, oui, on peu dire ça, c'est vrai, c'est une transition. Mais dans un récit aussi long… Y en a malheureusement… Mais bon, ils permettent un peu d'humour, de douceur, ce genre de choses qui deviennent trop rare à mesure qu'on avance ! Quand à Trowa dans son propre sang… Quatre commençait à être trop gentil tu comprends ? Il devait montrer qu'il était encore dégueulasse… Enfin, voilà, la suite est juste en dessous, bonne lecture !

Shiro Akuma : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (même si tu es un peu méchante avec ce pauvre Heero ^-^). Je ne sais pas si on reverra Julian et Kuro, peut-être à la fin, histoire de voir ce qu'ils deviennent… Quand à la Japan, oui, c'était vraiment trop bien, même s'il y avait beaucoup de monde… Mais mine de rien, ça valait bien le déplacement ^-^

Haru : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, les démons peuvent, visiblement, redevenir humains, c'est pas plus mal ^-^Après, je ne pense pas qu'ils seront très nombreux à le faire… Contente, aussi, que le questionnement interne de Raven t'ait plu. C'est qu'il n'est pas qu'un gros méchant loup celui-là ^-^ Quand à Trowa, non, je peu pas être sympa avec lui plus de vingt lignes… Désolée, pourtant, je l'adore ! C'est même un de mes préférés ! Enfin, la suite est juste là ! Bises à toi !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ahah ^-^ J'étais sûre que quelqu'un d'ici m'aurait bien croisé ! Il y avait tellement de monde… J'aurais dû dire avant en quoi j'étais habillée… L'année prochaine, si tu y retourne et que mon projet se concrétise, tu me verras tenir un stand Gundam Wing ^-^ (Il n'y en avait pas, j'ai trouvé ça trop dommage…). Sinon, le chapitre ^-^ Oui, Heero a souffert, mais j'ai beaucoup ris en écrivant cette scène ! (Méchante moi !) Quand à Julian et Kuro, je ne sais pas trop si on les recroisera avant la fin… Je pense qu'ils auront droit à un passage quand même, donner des nouvelles tout ça ! Raven devient humain alors que Duo gagne des supers pouvoirs… Mouais, ça résume bien, mais je pense que tout va revenir à la normale ! La suite est juste là ! Bises à toi !

IIRSI : Autant de commentaires en si peu de temps, j'aurais pas cru ^-^ Grand merci à toi en tout cas, bon courage pour ton travail et à très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 54**

**Ou**

**Sa Majesté arrive chez la troisième déesse**

* * *

Une semaine qu'ils voyageaient sans plus se fatiguer, sans plus avoir à poser le pied sur les chemins, et Hilde ne s'en lassait pas.

Ses jambes semblaient reprendre vie, elle n'était plus épuisée dès le milieu de la journée, et elle n'avait plus faim comme un ogre.

Quand elle avait exprimé ce point de vue à voix haute, Réléna lui avait juste demandé ce qu'était un Ogre, elle devait donc être en accord avec le reste des propos.

Et les autres ne semblaient pas se plaindre non plus de ce manque d'exercice physique.

Trowa oscillait trop entre phases d'éveil et de sommeil pour réellement prendre conscience de leur situation actuelle, Quatre ne lâchait ses livres des yeux que pour les laisser se perdre dans le vague, et non sur le corps de Trowa comme les filles voulaient tant le croire.

Seul Heero ne semblait pas totalement satisfait pas ce moyen de transport.

Il le trouvait bruyant, difficile à diriger correctement, peu pratique dans tous les types de chemin et, surtout, indigne de Sa Majesté ou d'un chevalier.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à considérer que ce genre de choses étaient uniquement pour des paysans, mais presque.

Les charrettes pouvaient transporter des navets, pas les membres de la communauté de l'unique prince de tout un pays.

Mais quand il avait fait part de ses pensées, Duo s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en expliquant qu'il préférait devenir un navet que de devoir repartir à pieds quand ils pouvaient voyager comme cela.

Le voyage avait pu continuer un moment de cette manière, sans même que le moindre monstre ne vienne les attaquer.

– Peut-être que cette charrette a des pouvoirs magiques ?

C'était, tout du moins, la seule explication que Réléna avait pu trouver pour expliquer cette paix à laquelle ils avaient droit ces derniers temps.

Mais Hilde avait une explication qui tenait probablement plus la route :

- C'est ici que Raven nous a laissé, il a peut-être éliminé tous les monstres d'ici, et ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'en renvoyer.

C'était également peu probable aux yeux de Duo, mais… pourquoi pas.

Il était bien un prince, héritier des déesses, on pouvait donc accepter qu'un chevalier très fort puisse venir à bout de centaines de démons.

Et, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient plus vraiment, le temple de la déesse Layne fut en vu.

Hilde l'avait déjà vu une fois, et elle s'était persuadée qu'elle ne serait plus aussi surprise qu'habituellement.

Et pourtant, la grandeur de la bâtisse entourée par les bois ne lui permettait pas de rester insensible à quoi que ce soit.

Heero, lui, se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de douter de la capacité d'orientation de Tomas Jenkels qui, après tout, ne les avait jamais encore égaré.

Il supposait que c'était lié au personnage lui-même plus qu'à ses capacités…

Leur petit convoi arriva bien rapidement aux pieds du temple, et Heero fit doucement pénétrer la charrette dans le temple en lui-même, attirant sur eux les regards des curieux.

Réléna regarda les gens, les échoppes, et elle se demanda pourquoi toutes les déesses ne vivaient pas autant entourées.

Cela lui semblait bien plus sympathique, plus vivant.

Le chevalier arrêta leur petite voiture, et Hilde reconnu certains des gardes de la déesse.

Ils se tenaient devant eux, les forçant à descendre avant de continuer leur route.

Le chef de cette équipe, Bertan, s'avança vers eux, les regardant de son air froid habituel.

Il s'inclina cependant devant Tomas Jenkels, reconnaissant parfaitement le Grand Prêtre de ces lieux.

Le vieil homme ne s'inclina pas, et prit même un air royal aux yeux de Duo.

– Menez nous auprès de Dame Layne, elle doit nous attendre.

Les yeux du capitaine de la garde se posèrent sur le reste des compagnons du vieil homme, et il hocha la tête.

Tomas se tourna alors vers Camilla.

– Je pense, ma chère, que ces hommes vous mèneront sans problème vers mes appartements. Demandez-donc de l'aide pour déplacer Trowa.

Le brigand, réveillé depuis quelques minutes, sembla légèrement vexé à l'idée de devoir être transporté comme un objet, une caisse ou toute autre chose du genre.

Mais, malgré l'attelle qu'on avait pu lui faire, il se voyait mal poser le pied au sol.

La vieille dame n'eut même pas à faire cet effort, visiblement, la moindre parole de Tomas Jenkels était un ordre ici.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Trowa était encadré par deux gardes, presque plus grand que lui, et il était soulevé de la charrette avec une facilité qui le vexa au plus haut point.

Duo suivit Monsieur Jenkels sans un mot, sentant parfaitement que son super chevalier lui emboitait le pas.

Pendant ce temps, leurs autres compagnons suivaient tranquillement les gardes, bien décidés à se reposer un peu.

Quand à Eclair, enfin déchargé du poids de la charrette, il était bien décidé à manger du foin et à dormir le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Quand Arthur sortit enfin de sa chambre pour l'extérieur, il ferma un instant les yeux, juste pour sentir l'air contre son visage.

Il avait l'impression d'être resté dans la petite pièce depuis des mois, et non pas des semaines.

Et il avait même fini par s'ennuyer.

Ses seules distractions étaient de dormir, de manger avec le chevalier, de laisser son super docteur vérifier ses bandages et de regarder les enfants jouer avec le chevalier, non pas comme un compagnon de jeu, mais comme un jouet.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à tenir clairement sur ses jambes, et il savait qu'il ne courrait pas cent mètres avant un moment.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif, ce serait bien pire pour le moment.

Il fit encore deux pas en avant, et sentit immédiatement une présence rassurante à ses côtés.

En rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard rouge de Raven.

Le chevalier ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet ou heureux, mais ses sentiments passaient rarement dans ses expressions.

– Tu sors déjà ? T'es sûr ?

Arthur le regarda en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

– Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez reprit l'entraînement à l'épée alors que vos blessures étaient encore ouvertes…

Le chevalier grimaça un court instant, n'ayant pas vraiment quelque chose à répondre face à ce genre d'accusation.

– En même temps… on est pas vraiment du même gabarit, trouva-t-il finalement, s'attirant un regard noir de l'apprenti petit prêtre.

– Je viens à peine de sortir, et déjà vous me fatiguez…

Raven posa les mains sur ses hanches, surplombant de toute sa hauteur le jeune homme.

– Attend un peu de voir les monstres avec qui on me laisse depuis des jours ! Je ne suis rien à côté d'eux.

Pas vraiment persuadé que le chevalier soit tout à fait objectif, Arthur posa les yeux sur le groupe d'enfant qui, pour une fois, se battaient avec les épées en bois prévues à cet effet.

Mais il supposait que Raven n'avait pas du leur apprendre à monter aux arbres tout en se battant…

- Ils ont l'air… Vraiment énergiques… avoua-t-il finalement, découragé à l'avance à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de ce genre de mômes trop rapides.

– Et encore… Tu les as pas vu quand c'est l'heure de manger…

Ils restèrent un instant côté à côté, silencieusement.

Un doux silence qu'ils n'avaient plus partagés depuis longtemps.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre :

- Tu…

- Je…

S'étant coupé mutuellement la parole, Arthur rougit, pendant que Raven se retournait vers les mômes et demandait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

– Non, je vous en pris, dîtes-moi d'abord ce que vous vouliez dire.

– J'allais juste te proposer d'aller les voir de plus prêt. Ils font peur, mais ils ne mordent presque pas. Et toi ?

– J'allais… dire qu'il fallait que je rentre. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment le droit de me promener trop loin.

Si Raven était déçu d'une telle réponse, il ne répondit rien.

– Mais, demain, je pourrais sans doute me rapprocher un peu ! Continua Arthur en sentant tout de même que le chevalier ne semblait plus vraiment être de très bonne humeur.

– Ouais. On verra ça demain.

Raven regarda un instant le petit prêtre, et se rendit compte que ce dernier semblait presque s'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

Il lui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus, lui souriant presque tendrement.

– T'en fais pas, demain on ira jouer avec eux et tu prieras pour pouvoir repartir !

Arthur lui fit un sourire, avant de se figer un instant.

Ils baissèrent les yeux tous les deux, pour voir une petite blonde reculer après avoir donné un violent coup de pied à Arthur, directement dans le tibia.

Alors que le petit prêtre se penchait pour frotter cette jambe douloureuse, Raven se précipita derrière la petite qui était déjà partie en courant.

– Alors elle, elle va m'entendre !

Et en regardant l'enfant qui fuyait devant Raven, Arthur reconnu celle qui lui avait déjà tiré la langue.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il avait vraiment attiré toute sa haine…

* * *

Quatre posa leur dernier sac au sol et s'écroula sur l'un des matelas que les apprentis prêtres de cet endroit leurs avaient sortis.

Être le seul homme valide d'un groupe de voyageurs était épuisant, surtout quand il y avait tant de choses à monter dans une chambre.

Chambre, qui se révélait plutôt être un grand appartement.

Visiblement, ici, le Grand Prêtre était parfaitement équipé pour vivre confortablement.

– Allons mon petit Quatre, faîtes encore un minuscule effort.

Pensant sérieusement qu'il allait finir par tuer cette vieille femme si elle lui donnait une corvée fatigante de plus, Quatre se redressa, prêt à hurler.

Il fut bien obligé de se taire en se retrouvant avec une part de gâteau et un verre de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

– Voilà, une récompense bien méritée ! Acheva-t-elle en se retournant, le laissant avec son goûté.

Quatre eut, un très court instant, l'impression d'être considéré comme un enfant de huit ans, mais en se rendant compte que Réléna, Hile et Trowa avaient également eu droit à leur part, il se dit que ça allait.

Il se dit également que, les autres ne l'ayant pas aidé à monter leurs affaires, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste.

Mais le goût du gâteau au chocolat lui fit rapidement oublier cette vilaine sensation, et un silence gourmand s'installa entre eux.

– Une petite pensée à Heero et Duo qui passent à côté de cette merveille, dit doucement Hilde avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat.

– Espérons surtout que tout se passe bien, répondit Réléna, les yeux perdus dans son liquide chocolaté, oubliant la fatigue, mais aussi le lieu où elle se trouvait en ce moment.

– Il n'y a pas de raison. Cette Layne m'a semblé tout à fait raisonnable lorsque nous l'avons rencontré.

Regardant d'un air rêveur le plafond tout en sirotant sa boisson, Trowa se demanda si cela se faisait de parler ainsi d'une déesse.

Personne n'en sembla choqué, et il se dit que c'était sans doute parce que personne ne pouvait jamais en vouloir à Camilla pour ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Et, doucement, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte, ils commencèrent à se détendre et à profiter de la chaleur et de la douceur de ce moment.

* * *

- Comment est-elle au juste, cette déesse ?

Tomas Jenkels se tourna doucement vers son prince, surpris par la curiosité de ce dernier.

– Que voulez-vous dire au juste ? Demanda-t-il calmement, ne sachant pas vraiment le type de réponse que Duo attendait.

– Eh bien… Valenra n'était pas… sympathique dirons-nous, alors qu'Ulrich était vraiment très gentille. Donc, je me demandais comment elle était, elle…

Tomas se retourna pour regarder droit devant lui, suivant toujours Bertan qui les guidait sans un mot.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, et Heero, blasé, savait déjà parfaitement le type de réponse qu'aurait le vieil homme.

– Mettons que vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, finit par répondre le prêtre, faisant presque tomber son jeune prince au sol, heureusement rattrapé par un chevalier habitué.

– S'il-vous-plaît, évitez les effets de ce type… marmonna Heero au vieil homme.

Mais Duo savait parfaitement que ce comportement était, à présent, totalement ancré en lui.

On ne changeait pas si facilement que ça, et si Tomas était habitué à faire de longues pauses avant de ne pas répondre aux questions posées, alors il continuerait probablement jusqu'à sa mort.

Et peut-être même après, en tout cas, d'après Star Wars, c'était possible.

Finalement, Bertan s'arrêta devant une porte assez impressionnante, et il l'ouvrit devant eux, les laissant pénétrer dans une salle sans plafond, laissant de nombreuses plantes glisser sur ses murs tout en profitant de la douce chaleur du soleil, et de la fraîcheur de la brise légère.

Un instant, Duo crut avoir atterrit dans des ruines anciennes qui avaient laissé place à la nature, et uniquement à elle.

En levant la tête, il vit une jeune femme qui semblait s'occuper de ces quelques plantes, le seul ennui étant qu'elle semblait voler loin au dessus du sol.

Semblant sentir leur présence, elle se tourna vers eux, et commença doucement à descendre.

Duo se rendit compte qu'elle ne volait absolument pas, mais que quelques lianes la soulevaient doucement.

Le jeune homme eut soudainement une sérieuse envie de prendre la fuite, se rappelant trop bien de sa dernière rencontre avec des plantes magiques.

Elle posa doucement ses pieds nus au sol, et leva la tête vers les trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer chez elle.

Tomas Jenkels s'inclina légèrement en avant, et Heero l'imita rapidement.

Duo, lui, ne bougea pas. Il fixait les yeux vides de cette femme sans réussir à se détourner, ou même à réfléchir.

Il sentait ce regard inquisiteur posé sur lui et qui, peu à peu, pénétrait doucement ses pensées.

Doucement, la Déesse Layne sondait l'esprit de Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vos critiques… N'importe quoi ! (Les messages d'amour pour Raven sont acceptés aussi ^-^ Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je le précise ici… T_T)


	55. Chapter 55

Coucou à tous ! On est dimanche, c'est donc le bon moment pour poster un nouveau chapitre !

Merci beaucoup à Shiro Akuma qui a laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent ! Raven te remercie pour le message d'amour et la petite fille qui l'embête, lui et Arthur, ne sait pas du tout ce qu'est le yaoi et ce qu'elle empêche. ^-^

Et, sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine !

Ajout rapide, le dessin du BN : http : / / .net / fs71 / 150 / i/ 2011 / 198 / a / 2 / defying_gravity_by_

Merci d'aller voir !

* * *

Chapitre 55

Ou

Sa Majesté tourmentée

* * *

Le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle de la déesse sembla durer une éternité aux yeux d'Heero.

Layne et Duo se regardaient depuis un moment, aucun des deux ne semblant prêt à faire le moindre geste, et lui-même ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

Mais comme Tomas Jenkels n'avait plus bougé non plus, et qu'il n'était intervenu en rien, Heero s'était dit que ce qu'il se passait ne devait pas être bien grave.

La déesse bougea enfin, tournant ses yeux vers eux deux.

– Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un instant ? Nous avons à parler.

Le jeune chevalier hésita un long moment à sortir, et Tomas dû le trainer dehors.

Laisser Duo seul, même avec une déesse, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

Lorsque la porte se referma, elle reporta son attention sur Duo, lui souriant, semblant soudainement plus douce.

En revanche, le jeune prince ne se sentait pas véritablement à l'aise.

– Qu'est-ce que… vous voulez me dire au juste ?

– Moi ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire.

Duo se sentit soudainement très découragé.

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec une déesse, et ne savait pas réellement comment il fallait lui parler, alors si en plus elle n'avait rien à lui dire…

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui donner ses pouvoirs directement, histoire de perdre moins de temps.

– Mais dis-moi, sais-tu seulement pourquoi tu cherches à récupérer nos pouvoirs ?

Duo ne su pas tout de suite quoi répondre.

Après tout, c'était elle qui avait expliqué aux autres ce qu'il fallait faire pour enfermer les démons.

– Eh bien… Pour enfermer les démons. Non ?

– Certes, c'est l'effet que cela aura. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais toi ?

Hésitant un peu, Duo baissa la tête et serra les poings.

– C'est moi qui ai libéré ces démons alors… C'est probablement à moi de tout faire pour les enfermer à nouveau.

Il releva la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait correctement répondu ou non.

La déesse se contenta de détacher un pendentif d'autours de son cou.

– C'est une réponse comme une autre, je suppose.

Elle lui tendit le petit cristal qui contenait ses pouvoirs, et Duo le prit sans trop y croire.

– Mais je te conseille de trouver les autres raisons qui motivent ton voyage. Je suis persuadée qu'il y a autre chose que de la culpabilité.

Duo prit le médaillon, regardant la déesse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle tenait à lui dire ce genre de choses.

Il ne s'en voulait pas particulièrement chaque jour.

Même s'il était conscient que les démons n'auraient pas été libérés s'il n'avait pas existé, il faisait tout pour réparer ses erreurs.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus.

Soudainement, il se sentit mal.

Il se rendit compte que, s'il ne s'en voulait pas tant, c'était surtout qu'il y pensait le moins possible.

Quand il voyait des gens souffrir, il se disait que c'était la faute des démons, il ne pensait pas que si les démons étaient là, en premier lieu, c'était à cause de lui.

Sans doute n'avait-il pas eu le choix. Heero, Camilla, Tomas et Hilde seraient morts s'il n'avait pas ouvert cette porte.

Et d'autres innocents aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et accepte.

A bien y réfléchir, il aurait sans doute dû se donner la mort, tout aurait été bien mieux.

La déesse le regardait calmement, consciente de l'état dans lequel le jeune prince était plongé à présent.

Elle savait être cruelle de lui infliger ces pensées, mais ces sentiments de culpabilité étaient profondément ancrés dans le cœur du jeune prince, et il fallait qu'il en soit conscient.

S'il ne l'était pas, d'autres pourraient tenter d'en tirer profit, et ceux là ne seraient pas dénués de mauvaises intentions.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme, lui faisant relever les yeux.

– Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne peut remonter le temps pour changer les choses. En revanche, chercher à les réparer est un noble but. Mais rappelez-vous que vous ne faîtes pas ce voyage seul, et que vous avez des compagnons qui seront toujours à vos côtés pour vous aider.

Elle fit demi-tour, repartant probablement s'occuper de ses plantes, mais Duo resta immobile un long moment.

Il savait qu'il avait des compagnons pour lui venir en aide.

Ses amis ne faisaient que ça, l'aider.

Et lui, n'avait encore jamais rien fait pour eux.

Depuis le début de ce voyage, il avait été sauvé par eux, protégé par eux…

Lui était juste utile à cause de ses origines, rien de plus.

Il était celui que l'on présentait pour obtenir les pouvoirs des déesses, mais il ne faisait rien.

Il ne tentait pas de réparer ses erreurs, ses amis le faisaient, et lui les suivait…

Sans trop être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Duo fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce.

Heero l'attendait dans le couloir, le vieil homme était un peu plus loin et commandait visiblement de quoi manger pour la soirée.

Le chevalier se rapprocha de son prince, inquiet, remarquant de suite quand il n'allait pas bien.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

En voyant Heero, tout de suite beaucoup trop préoccupé par lui, Duo se traita d'égoïste.

Lui, qui n'avait jamais voulu être un poids dans la vie de qui que ce soit, avait fait exactement le contraire.

Posant la tête contre la poitrine de son chevalier, il sentit qu'il commençait à pleurer, s'en voulant un peu plus à chaque larme versée.

* * *

- Alors ? Comment est-il ?

Peu surprise, Layne baissa les yeux vers la petite marre d'eau dans laquelle le visage de l'une de ses plus jeunes sœurs apparaissait.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

– Contente de te voir aussi, Maelia.

La jeune blonde qui apparaissait dans l'eau fit la moue à cette réponse de son aînée, ne faisant plus vraiment attention aux règles de politesse depuis longtemps.

– Oui, bonjour ! Bon, alors, comment est-il ?

– Tu te répètes, répliqua l'ainée en s'installant un peu plus au bord, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans les herbes qui l'entouraient.

– Parce que tu ne me réponds pas !

– Tu es trop impatiente.

– Et toi, tu prends beaucoup trop ton temps ! Tu fais toujours des détours pour dire ce que tu penses !

Layne regarda sa jeune sœur, et répondit doucement.

– Il te ressemble un peu. Il a le visage de sa mère en même temps…

- Et sinon ? Il est fort ? Intelligent ?

– Hésitant.

Maelia sembla légèrement déçue par une telle description de son dernier héritier humain.

– C'est tout ce qu'on remarque chez lui ?

– En ce moment, oui. Il craint pour son futur, pour celui des autres. Il culpabilise aussi, et se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû mourir.

Maelia baissa la tête.

– Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'es pas étrangère à son état actuel, pas vrai ?

Layne leva un sourcil.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…

- C'est tout à fait ton genre en fait…

Layne sourit un peu.

– Tu sais que, parfois, tu fais mal en parlant comme ça ?

Dans l'eau, Maelia tourna la tête, semblant regarder quelqu'un.

– Bon, je dois y aller, mon chez Grand Prêtre veut me voir, dans le genre radoteur…

- Maelia…

La jeune blonde suspendit son départ, regardant sa grande sœur avant de pouvoir partir reprendre son rôle de déesse.

– Ne t'en fais pas trop pour lui, il est bien entouré.

– Oh mais je ne m'en faisais pas !

Maelia disparu sur ces derniers mots, et Layne soupira en se relevant.

Sa petite sœur mentait toujours aussi mal.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Arthur était sorti du château avec la ferme volonté de passer la journée dehors, et de réussir à supporter les enfants et Raven.

Il était allé doucement dehors, s'était installé tranquillement sous un arbre, et avait regardé le chevalier qui tentait d'expliquer les exercices du jour.

Les enfants l'écoutaient attentivement, et cela avait quelque chose de surprenant.

Mais, visiblement, le chevalier savait se faire entendre.

Obéir était une toute autre chose.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre aurait pu se sentir tout à fait à l'aise.

Le temps était clément, l'air léger et le spectacle agréable.

L'ombre au tableau était cette petite fille qui s'était allongée non loin de lui et qui le regardait d'un air véritablement méchant.

Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire à cette enfant, mais ce devait être réellement grave.

Regardant fermement devant lui, il tentait par tous les moyens d'ignorer le poids de ce regard qui reposait sur lui.

Mais cela devenait vraiment difficile, surtout que la fillette ne cessait pas un seul instant de souffler bruyamment, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Et, probablement, que c'était de sa faute.

Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise rien, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Arthur se tourna vers elle en souriant :

- Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les autres ?

– T'aimerais bien…

Le regard froid de la fillette découragea Arthur de toute nouvelle tentative de communication.

D'autant qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi elle refusait de le laisser seul.

En regardant à nouveau dans la direction du groupe, il vit que les enfants avaient commencé leur « entraînement ».

Visiblement, le but était de planter l'épée au sol et de faire un loup…

Raven revint vers lui, et s'installa à ses côtés.

Il posa à peine un regard sur la petite fille.

– Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt calme pour quelqu'un qui ne parvenait pas à tenir une bande de mômes de huit ans.

– Non, pas vraiment. Je m'amuse même beaucoup ! Répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

– Te fous pas de moi comme ça ! Répliqua Raven, sachant pertinemment qu'il était effroyablement faible face à ces enfants.

– Je ne me moquais pas, je trouvais ça mignon, c'est tout.

– Ouais, bah évite de trouver ce que je fais mignon, acheva le chevalier sans regarder le plus jeune, véritablement vexé, probablement tout autant gêné.

Un silence néanmoins agréable s'installa, avant qu'Arthur ne reprenne :

- J'ai beau essayé, je n'arrive pas à retirer ce mot « mignon » de votre comportement en ce moment.

– Ouais… Je pense que je me relâche trop, marmonna Raven.

Arthur tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

– Parfois, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Le chevalier le regarda à son tour, et sentit juste le sérieux besoin de l'embrasser.

Doucement, il se pencha vers le petit prêtre, et ce dernier ne fit pas un geste pour se reculer, et sembla encore moins embarrassé.

Une toux bruyante retentit derrière eux juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la petite fille qui les foudroyait du regard.

Alors que Raven allait lui hurler de dégager, des pleurs retentirent, attirant son regard au niveau de l'aire de jeu.

En regardant, il repéra un petit garçon qui avait l'air de s'être fait réellement mal.

Le fils d'Irène tentait de l'aider, mais n'arrivait pas à calmer les cris.

En grommelant un peu, le chevalier se releva pour aller rejoindre le groupe des enfants et jouer, un minimum, son rôle de gardien.

Arthur se retourna vers la petite fille, qui semblait sérieusement satisfaite.

– Tu… Ne veux vraiment pas aller jouer ? Demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

– Et te laisser me voler l'homme que j'aime ? Alors là, hors de question !

Et c'est ces petits mots, qui permirent à Arthur de comprendre quelque chose.

Reportant son attention sur le chevalier qui, un peu plus loin, tentait de rendre le sourire au blessé, il porta la main à sa bouche, rougissant comme il n'était pas permis de rougir.

Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela lui semblait logique.

Il aimait Raven, de cet amour qu'un statut de prêtre devait lui interdire.

Et il était probablement trop tard pour faire marche arrière…

* * *

Heero était resté un long moment sans bouger, se contentant de garder son prince fermement contre lui, de comprendre la raison de ses larmes, et de trouver un moyen de les arrêter.

Mais il n'avait rien pu faire et n'avait même pas su trouver le moindre mot.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui avait pu mettre Duo dans un tel état, il ne pouvait donc qu'être là, à ses côtés, et espérer que cela suffise.

Quand les larmes s'étaient taries, Duo s'était excusé platement, comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose.

Heero lui avait sourit, et assuré que ce n'était rien.

Mais il était persuadé que ces mots rassurants n'avaient pas suffit.

Tomas les avait guidé jusqu'à ses propres appartements, et Duo n'avait plus rien dit durant la totalité du chemin.

Camilla leur avait ouvert doucement la porte, et leur avait intimé le silence le plus total.

En entrant, ils avaient d'abord vu Réléna et Hilde endormies l'une contre l'autre, puis Quatre qui s'était aussi endormi, la tête étrangement posé sur la cuisse de Trowa qui ne bougeait pas et qui continuait à siroter une boisson.

Duo s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus, s'attirant un regard de plus en plus inquiet de son chevalier.

Trowa les regarda tous les deux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'osa pas le demander, ne voulant pas réveiller Quatre, ni gêner les autres.

Camilla regarda d'un air désolé les deux jeunes gens, et fit ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle leur apporta à chacun une part de gâteau et un verre de chocolat, mais si Heero la remercia, cela ne sembla guère avoir d'effet sur le jeune prince qui regarda son verre sans vraiment le voir.

Se tournant vers Monsieur Jenkels, elle demanda à voix basse :

- Dîtes-moi, mon ami, que vous savez ce qu'il se passe.

Le vieil homme la regarda d'un air désolé.

– Malheureusement non, ma chère. Mais je suis certain que tout va finir par s'arranger.

Heero s'installa doucement aux côtés de son prince, s'appuyant contre lui sans l'étouffer totalement, le soutenant sans le déranger.

Faisant de son mieux pour l'aider.

Mais Duo avait déjà prit une décision qui allait tout changer.

Il allait quitter le groupe de Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, c'était le chapitre de la semaine ! A très vite !


	56. Chapter 56

Bonjour bonjour, on est dimanche !

Merci à Shiro Akuma, Nenette69230, ptite clad et haru pour leurs reviews !

Shiro Ahuma : Merci pour ton message. Cette petite fille ne t'a rien fait ! (seulement à Arthur…) Quand à Heero et Duo, je ne suis pas sûre que ça aille très vite entre eux…

Nenette69230 : Raven te remercie pour ton message d'amour ^-^ Quand à Duo, s'il veut fuguer, bah on va le laisser fuguer hein… Franchement, quel sale gosse… J'adore comme tu as tout compris sur les personnages du groupe, c'est terrible, tu as même repéré la mascotte, c'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Tu as même parfaitement compris la situation de cette petite fille ! (Bah quoi, elle est amoureuse ^-^) En tout cas, bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous !

Haru : Merci pour ton message ! Duo va partir, alors je pense qu'Heero va mourir dans son coin… Quand à Arthur, c'est pas parce qu'il a (enfin) compris, qu'il va faire des efforts ^-^ Et c'est génial que tu aimes cette petite fille ! Je l'adore aussi ! Bises à toi !

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 56

Ou

Sa Majesté disparue…

* * *

En regardant derrière lui, Duo hésita un instant, un très court instant.

Ses amis dormaient encore, il en était persuadé.

Il était très tôt, et les autres étaient épuisés, il en avait profité pour partir discrètement, sans réellement savoir où il devait aller, ni s'il faisait le bon choix ou non.

En regardant la carte de Tomas Jenkels, il en avait conclu qu'il devait aller vers le sud, directement dans le désert.

Partir seul lui faisait un peu peur, mais il ne voulait plus compter sur les autres pour réparer ses erreurs.

Il n'en était plus question.

Reprenant son sac sur son épaule, il fit demi-tour, et reprit la route, déterminé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le temple de Layne et lui.

Ses amis ne devaient pas pouvoir le retrouver trop vite, il ne voulait pas avoir à leur expliquer son choix.

Il savait qu'il risquait à tout moment de se faire attaquer par des monstres, il doutait sérieusement de ses forces, mais il devait apprendre à s'en sortir seul.

Il devait être capable de combattre, s'il voulait réellement tout arranger.

Et, alors qu'il s'enfonçait entre les arbres, il sentait clairement à son cou le poids du pouvoir des déesses.

* * *

En ouvrant doucement les yeux, Heero s'était d'abord rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En regardant à côté de lui, il n'avait vu qu'un lit vide et, connaissant son prince, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Duo de se réveiller avant tout le monde.

Mais, depuis la veille, le natté ne semblait pas aller très bien, et Heero craint un moment de le retrouver écroulé dans un couloir, en larme, tremblant.

Comme cela lui était arrivé dans les neiges après qu'ils aient quitté cet horrible manoir.

Immédiatement réveillé après s'être rendu compte de la disparition de son prince, Heero s'était levé rapidement, vêtu, et il était allé chercher Duo partout dans ce temple, ne remarquant pas que le sac de Duo n'était même plus là.

Les autres membres du groupe se réveillèrent un peu plus tard, et personne ne trouva étrange que les deux jeunes hommes ne soient plus dans la pièce.

Camilla commença doucement à préparer leur petit-déjeuner, et ils étaient à table lorsqu'Heero se précipita dans la pièce, semblant véritablement paniqué :

- Je ne trouve aucune trace de Duo !

Les gestes de tous ses compagnons se suspendirent, et Trowa demanda d'une voix plutôt calme :

- Il n'était pas avec toi ?

Le chevalier secoua la tête.

– Il n'était déjà plus là quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai cru qu'il était simplement sorti mais…

Hilde se leva, et alla vérifier leurs affaires.

– Son sac n'est plus là.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, et Heero commença à préparer leurs affaires, rapidement rejoint par les autres.

Trowa ne bougea pas de son lit, et les regarda se préparer tranquillement au départ.

Il ne pouvait plus vraiment se rendre utile pour le moment.

– Et si vous vous calmiez un instant, jeunes gens ?

Les dits jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Tomas Jenkels qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé non plus.

Heero se redressa, ne souhaitant pas perdre une seule seconde avant de partir à la recherche de son prince.

– Nous calmer ? Alors que le prince a disparu ? Vous devriez faire parti des plus pressés de ce groupe !

– Bien sûr que non, et il est plutôt bien que quelqu'un sache garder son calme ! Nous ne savons pas dans quelle direction il est parti, ni pourquoi. Alors au lieu de nous précipiter, nous devrions réfléchir correctement à un moyen véritable de le retrouver. Partir au hasard ne réglera rien.

Tomas avait parlé sérieusement, et c'était presque une première pour les membres du petit groupe.

Habituellement, il se contentait de prendre ce ton pour parler à toute personne extérieur à leur communauté.

– Donc, préparez nos affaires, mais attendez mon retour avant tout départ. C'est surtout valable pour vous Heero !

Et le vieil homme quitta la pièce sur ces mots, dits d'un ton très ferme, laissant ses compagnons dans un silence presque froid.

Camilla frappa dans ses mains, rappelant tout le monde à l'ordre.

– Bien, préparons-nous tranquillement. Il ne faudrait pas oublier quoi que ce soit !

Les jeunes gens reprirent leurs préparatifs, et Réléna finit par demander, doucement :

- A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que Duo est parti sans rien nous dire ?

Hilde baissa les yeux, arrêtant ses gestes.

– Je sais pas… Il a toujours eu… tendance à fuir quand il a l'impression de gêner…

Quatre souffla bruyamment en jetant les vêtements de Trowa dans un sac.

– Où est-ce que cet idiot est allé cherché une idée pareille ?

– Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?

Heero se tourna vers Trowa qui le regardait calmement.

– Je… Je ne sais pas. Il a commencé à être étrange après sa rencontre avec la déesse mais… Je ne pensais pas que ça allait si mal…

En observant le chevalier, Trowa se dit qu'il était vraiment très facile de culpabiliser dans ce genre de situation, quand on ne pouvait rien…

- Nous n'aurons qu'à lui demander quand nous l'aurons trouvé, acheva Camilla en pliant tranquillement les vêtements de Tomas Jenkels, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils aient finit trop vite, histoire de pouvoir rester actifs jusqu'au retour du vieux prêtre.

* * *

Duo trébucha une nouvelle fois et, cette fois-ci, ne réussi pas à se rattraper.

Il s'étala de tout son long, s'étant évité une mauvaise bosse uniquement grâce à ses bras.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant souffert quand il voyageait avec les autres.

C'était sans doute lié au fait qu'il avait toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler pour s'occuper, qu'ils s'arrêtaient souvent pour se reposer, et que le voyage semblait toujours agréable, lorsqu'ils ne subissaient pas les attaques de créatures du néant…

Il resta sans bouger sur le sol un petit moment, n'ayant pas réellement le courage de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Il prit un moment pour se contenter de respirer, sentant la terre s'étaler contre sa joue, et un caillou s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son genou.

Il se demandait si les autres avaient remarqué qu'il n'était plus là.

Etaient-ils inquiets ?

Probablement.

Heero devait courir partout en le cherchant, espérant probablement le retrouver dans les couloirs du temple.

Le chevalier ne comprendrait probablement pas le choix qu'il avait fait.

Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Duo avait décidé de les quitter.

Et, en même temps, Duo lui-même avait du mal à se comprendre.

Il ne voulait plus être un poids pour les autres, mais en disparaissant de cette manière, peut-être était-ce bien pire…

Il ne savait pas trop.

Découragé, il utilisa ses mains pour se relever péniblement et se remettre en route.

Il devait mettre encore un peu de distance entre ses amis et lui, avant qu'ils ne se mettent réellement à le chercher.

Il s'était éloigné des chemins pour éviter qu'ils ne le retrouvent trop facilement, mais il y avait toujours un risque que cela arrive.

Il ne voulait pas que sa fugue soit aussi courte.

Relevant la tête vers le ciel, et cherchant toute sa volonté, Duo se remit en route.

Seul…

* * *

- Je te trouve bien silencieux. Je te dérange ?

Arthur sursauta et releva les yeux vers le chevalier qui le regardait sans trop comprendre.

Comme à son habitude, Raven était venu manger avec lui, profitant du fait que les enfants rentraient auprès de leurs parents.

Mais le jeune apprenti prêtre n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, avait à peine dit bonjour.

Au début, le chevalier avait tout simplement cru qu'Arthur était fatigué, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que le jeune homme n'était tout simplement pas dans son état normal.

Il ne relevait pas les yeux de son assiette, et mangeait à peine.

Quelque chose le tracassait, et le chevalier ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait-être.

Il était loin de se douter que ce qui gênait aussi atrocement le jeune homme, c'était lui et les quelques mots d'une petite fille blonde amoureuse.

Arthur s'était souvent posé des questions sur sa relation avec le chevalier.

Il s'était, aussi, déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il souhaitait que Raven puisse l'aimer aussi.

Mais, il avait beau penser ce genre de choses, il ne l'avait jamais autant ressenti qu'à présent.

A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Raven, il sentait qu'il rougissait, et il détestait cela.

Il voulait pouvoir redevenir comme avant avec le chevalier, oublier cette gêne.

Après tout, Raven l'avait déjà embrassé plus d'une fois, et il n'en avait jamais été si touché.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand le visage de Raven apparu juste devant son visage.

D'un bond, il recula à l'autre bout du lit, n'aidant pas vraiment le chevalier à comprendre clairement ce qu'il lui arrivait.

– Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état au juste ? T'as peur de moi ou quoi ?

Le ton était calme, légèrement moqueur, et Arthur se sentit ridicule.

S'il avait vraiment un problème vis-à-vis de Raven, il n'avait qu'à lui en parler.

Le chevalier allait probablement se moquer de lui, et tout pourrait redevenir comme avant.

Arthur lui répondrait en se vexant, Raven continuerait en faisant comme si de rien n'était, et ils finiraient probablement par…

S'embrasser…

En fait, ça n'allait pas du tout…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Arthur regarda le chevalier, qui commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer avec toutes ses questions.

Et, pour tenter de lui faire perdre cet empressement, le jeune homme décida tout simplement de dire la vérité.

– En fait… Je me posais juste une question…

Le chevalier prit une nouvelle bouchée du pain à la viande que le cuisinier leur avait préparé, laissant Arthur continuer par lui-même.

– Je me demandais… Quelle genre de relation avons-nous, au juste ?

Raven se mit à tousser bruyamment, s'étouffant visiblement avec sa bouchée de nourriture.

Visiblement, le petit prêtre avait choisi le timing parfait.

Entre trois quintes de toux, le chevalier le regarda et demanda :

- Parce que tu crois qu'on en est où toi ?

Immédiatement, Arthur devint rouge pivoine et baissa la tête.

C'était justement là le problème, il ne le savait pas.

– Je… Je sais bien qu'on s'embrasse, et que je ne veux pas partir loin de vous mais… L'ennuie c'est que vous êtes beaucoup trop compliqué à comprendre ! Un coup vous m'embrassez, puis vous me repoussez, il faudrait savoir !

Un silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Raven ne réalise.

– Donc, pour toi, c'est ma faute ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, nettement plus sûr de lui.

– Parfaitement. Vous n'êtes pas clair, et ça m'empêche de comprendre réellement cette situation.

Raven soupira longuement, Arthur ne changeait vraiment pas…

Dès qu'il commençait à être terriblement mignon, il trouvait un moyen de le casser de cette manière…

Posant son assiette, il se rapprocha d'Arthur, ignorant le léger mouvement de recul de ce dernier, pour poser sa main sur sa joue.

– Si tu peux pas comprendre, je vais être plus clair. Je t'ai aimé hier, je t'aime aujourd'hui, et je t'aimerais encore demain et probablement même après ma mort. Est-ce que c'est mieux maintenant ?

Arthur ne bougea pas, et baissa un peu la tête.

– Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt…

Ce fut à Raven de se sentir un peu mal.

– Tu sais… Ce genre de choses ça se commande pas…

Le jeune prêtre releva les yeux, empli d'une détermination.

– Oui ! Mais même !

Et, alors que le chevalier allait tenter de se défendre, Arthur fit le premier pas pour l'embrasser.

Alors, le chevalier oublia tout simplement qu'il voulait répondre quelque chose.

* * *

Ils avaient repris la route depuis plusieurs heures, et Heero était tout simplement intenable.

Même Réléna avait sérieusement envie de l'attraper pour lui coller des baffes.

Alors que Trowa menait l'attelage, Heero marchait sur le côté de la charrette, guettant les buissons, les sentiers perdus entre les troncs, cherchant la moindre trace de son prince, ne sachant plus vraiment comment faire pour le retrouver.

Tomas Jenkels était allé voir la Déesse Layne, et elle lui avait affirmé que Duo avait décidé de se rendre au temple suivant.

Le vieil homme en avait conclu que leur seul moyen de retrouver le natté était de reprendre la route vers le désert.

Heero aurait voulu pouvoir retrouver Duo bien avant, ayant trop peur de le perdre face aux nombreux dangers qu'il y avait.

Il avait, un long moment, sérieusement critiqué le fait qu'il leur fallait reprendre cette charrette, persuadé que le prince ne se serait pas contenté de suivre l'un de ces chemins principaux.

Pourtant, face aux arguments de ses compagnons, le chevalier avait dû abandonner toute tentative pour partir réellement à la recherche de Duo.

– Heero… Si tu pouvais arrêter de courir dans tous les sens… Marmonna Trowa qui avait du faire freiner Eclair brusquement alors que le chevalier leur passait devant, croyant avoir vu quelque chose bouger un peu plus loin.

Le chevalier se tourna vers le brigand.

– Non, je ne peux pas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens ! Duo est sans doute quelque part là-dedans, et il est hors de question que l'on passe à côté de lui sans le voir !

– Mais courir comme ça ne sert à rien. On le retrouvera au prochain temple, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua le brigand en reprenant la route.

– Et qui sais, il sera peut-être dans l'un des villages que nous allons traverser, marmonna Tomas en regardant sa carte.

– Nous arriverons au premier d'ici trois jours, ils auront sans doute, au moins aperçu Duo, ce sera déjà ça.

Heero ne répliqua pas, ne se sentant pas rassuré du tout.

Il se demandait, surtout, ce qui avait poussé Duo à partir sans rien leur dire.

Sans rien lui dire.

Il avait, certes, vu les larmes du prince lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de Layne, mais le chevalier n'avait pas su voir ce qui était caché sous ces pleurs.

Il n'avait pas été capable d'aider Duo à aller mieux.

Il avait été totalement inutile, et à présent, il n'était même pas capable de le retrouver pour le ramener.

Il faisait un bien piètre chevalier.

Duo ne lui avait même pas demandé de l'accompagner…

Il n'était probablement plus digne d'être considéré comme le protecteur de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Bises et à dimanche prochain !


	57. Chapter 57

Eh oui, nous sommes dimanche et je suis (comme à chaque fois) fidèle au rendez-vous ^-^

Merci aux revieweuses : Shiro Akuma et Nenette69230 !

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, ça y est, maintenant que Raven et Arthur savent qu'ils s'aiment, ça devrait simplifier les choses. Quoi que… Quand Duo, oui, il connait bien Heero, il faut dire qu'il l'aime quand même beaucoup ! Et puis, Heero est quand même prévisible… La suite est là (car oui, c'est dimanche !). Bonne lecture !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui oui, Raven aime Arthur, Arthur aime Raven, les oiseaux chantent haut dans le ciel et Duo meurt en forêt… Mais bon, l'aventure n'est pas terminée donc ça devrait aller ^-^ Zechs sera bien présent dans cette fic mais… il ne sauvera pas Duo (il a déjà un rôle bien déterminé !). Quand à Duo, son sens de l'orientation est relativement convenable. En tout cas, il prend la bonne direction ! Quand à Quatre, oui, après que Trowa l'ait sauvé, il accepte de faire un effort. C'est un crevard, mais un gentil crevard^-^ Le nouveau chapitre est juste là, en dessous, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 57

Ou

Le chevalier alcoolisé de Sa Majesté

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés au village en fin d'après-midi, et Heero avait, presque immédiatement, disparu dans les petites rues.

C'était une bourgade qui pouvait paraître sympathique et qui, visiblement, savait se défendre contre les démons.

Quelques maisons semblaient avoir été touchées, mais les gens vaquaient encore à leurs occupations.

Tomas avait disparu quelques instants dans une petite auberge, et Camilla s'était arrangée avec un fermier pour qu'il loge leur charrette et Eclair.

En moins de temps qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, ils étaient dans les rues pour chercher des informations sur un jeune voyageur.

Mais ils avaient beau demander, personne n'avait vu de jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

Hilde commençait à perdre espoir et Réléna se demandait comment ils allaient réussir à calmer Heero qui ne cessait de chercher son prince et de penser à lui.

Mais le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, et ils voyageaient depuis trois jours sans réellement s'arrêter.

Ils étaient épuisés, sur les nerfs, et avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Cela devenait même vital.

Surtout pour Heero en fait qui s'attirait, par l'ensemble de son attitude, l'animosité de la majorité de ses compagnons de voyage.

Mais, bien sûr, sans s'en rendre compte véritablement.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son ami, sans bonnes nouvelles, malheureusement.

Duo n'était pas passé par là, les gens s'en seraient souvenus si cela avait été le cas.

Les voyageurs étaient rares, et Duo ne savait pas passer véritablement inaperçu.

– Il n'est pas passé ici Heero.

Le chevalier se tourna vers elle, semblant bien plus en colère que réellement paniqué.

– C'est ce que je me suis tué à vous dire tout au long du chemin ! Nous aurions dû fouiller les bois au lieu de continuer bêtement en suivant la route !

La jeune fille tenta de garder son calme, mais elle avait bien du mal à ne pas être irritée par la violence présente dans le ton du chevalier.

Elle n'était pas non plus responsable du départ de Duo !

Enfin… si c'était le cas, elle l'ignorait et en était désolée.

Mais toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça, alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider à retrouver le prince.

– Il n'est parti que depuis trois jours. Peut-être a-t-il préféré ne pas s'arrêter dans ce village ?

– Ou peut-être est-il quelque part en forêt ! Perdu, blessé et seul !

C'est ce mauvais moment que choisi Trowa pour approcher d'eux en boitillant un peu.

– Monsieur Jenkels a réservé des chambres pour ce soir. Le repas sera bientôt servi.

Le chevalier lança un regard noir au brigand, comme s'il était responsable de tout…

- On a pas de temps à perdre ! Nous devons reprendre la route dès ce soir !

Et sans rien dire de plus, Heero s'éloigna pour aller convaincre Tomas Jenkels de repartir au plus vite à la recherche du prince.

Trowa soupira longuement.

L'humeur massacrante du chevalier commençait sérieusement à le gonfler et, ami ou pas, il finirait par donner un bon coup à Heero histoire de le réveiller un peu.

Ou de l'assommer, au choix…

- Il est de pire en pire, marmonna Réléna en regardant Heero se mettre clairement à se disputer avec Tomas Jenkels.

– On ne va, surtout, plus le supporter beaucoup plus longtemps…

- Mais… Il est juste inquiet… soupira Réléna qui tentait de protéger tout de même son ami.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

– On est tous inquiets, mais on ne se met pas dans ces états là. Il est invivable, et il va falloir qu'il s'en rende compte. On fait ce qu'on peu.

Réléna haussa un sourcil.

– C'est pas toi qui nous a abandonné en arrière pour te rendre seul chez un démon histoire de sauver Quatre plus vite ?

Trowa se tourna vers elle.

– Je ne vois aucun rapport…

Réléna, qui voyait parfaitement le rapport, préféra ne pas s'expliquer sur ce genre de sujet avec Trowa.

A la place, son visage s'illumina.

En repensant à la relation possible entre Trowa et Quatre, elle avait repensé à ce que l'alcool leur avait fait faire.

Elle aurait dû y penser un peu plus tôt.

– Je sais comment faire pour avoir une nuit de repos sans qu'Heero ne nous gonfle !

Et, joyeuse comme pas permis, elle sautilla vers le chevalier pour, tout simplement, lui proposer de rester uniquement pour manger.

* * *

Duo soupira longuement une nouvelle fois.

Il avait froid, faim et sommeil, mais il n'arrivait à régler aucun de ces trois problèmes.

Il ne savait pas faire de feu sans briquet et, s'il avait cherché à apprendre avec Heero, avait toujours échoué.

Hilde avait un briquet, et ses compagnons savaient faire du feu avec deux bouts de bois.

Pas lui.

Il essayait depuis vingt minutes sans aucun résultat et ses mains tremblaient trop pour lui permettre d'y parvenir.

Il avait faim, et presque plus de provisions.

Il ne lui restait qu'un peu de viande séchée qu'il comptait garder pour la suite du trajet, et ne pouvait que la deviner dans l'obscurité en se demandant si c'était si grave que ça de dilapider ses réserves.

Enfin, il avait sommeil, mais avait trop froid et trop faim pour dormir.

En plus, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à ignorer les bruits qui retentissaient autours de lui.

Il ne savait pas si c'était des animaux ou autre chose, et n'était pas persuadé de vouloir en avoir le cœur net.

Il gardait la main sur son épée, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne serait guère efficace.

Mais Heero lui avait appris les bases, et Duo devrait compter sur… la chance pour s'en sortir perpétuellement.

En devinant la forme de ses pieds dans le noir, Duo se dit qu'il avait vraiment fait une grande erreur en quittant ses compagnons comme il l'avait fait.

Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en sortir sans eux, il aurait dû le savoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait essayé de prouver au juste ?

Qu'il était courageux ?

Qu'il était fort ?

Qu'il pouvait faire des choses ?

Non, il n'était pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit seul.

Il avait toujours été un poids pour quelqu'un.

Pour sa mère qui avait dû quitter son monde pour le protéger de la porte.

Pour Tristan qui avait du veiller sur lui en secret pendant tout ce temps.

Pour Hilde qui avait été obligée de le soutenir pendant ses études, de le pousser en avant pour qu'il réussisse.

Pour Heero, qui pensait bien faire et qui tentait toujours de le protéger…

Peu importait ce qu'il faisait, tous ceux qui l'entouraient étaient là pour le protéger, l'aider, le soutenir.

Il en était heureux.

Mais il n'était capable de rien pour ces gens, il ne faisait que leur amener plus d'ennuis, encore et toujours.

Et même maintenant, alors qu'il tentait en disparaissant de les libérer, il devait probablement leur apporter encore de nouvelles préoccupations.

Ses compagnons devaient le chercher, s'inquiéter pour lui et prendre des risques pour le revoir au plus vite.

Quoi qu'il fasse, Duo restait un nul.

La seule chose qui le rendait important, c'était le sang de ses parents.

Il était une jolie poupée…

Rien de plus…

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un long moment, mais Raven n'avait pas fait un geste pour quitter le lit.

Habituellement, il se levait aux aurores, se préparait et allait s'entraîner avant que les mômes ne viennent le déranger.

Ce matin-là, il espérait juste qu'on le laisse passer la journée dans cette chambre qu'il trouvait si chaleureuse.

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient les draps, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, regardant tranquillement le visage endormi de la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait jamais eu.

Arthur semblait si calme, si en paix.

Il était véritablement mignon quand il était comme ça.

Rien à voir avec l'espèce d'énergumène râleur qu'il devenait parfois…

Et Raven se surprenait lui-même à rester aussi calme, aussi… tendre.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il accordait une réelle importance à une vie ?

Le pourquoi, il savait, il avait compris depuis un moment.

Mais le quand, ça lui manquait encore.

Il n'avait pas pu tomber amoureux d'Arthur lors de leur première rencontre !

Il avait uniquement percuté le jeune apprenti prêtre dans un couloir, s'attirant ses foudres presqu'immédiatement.

Mais il supposait que le « quand » n'avait pas de réelle importance.

Il était bien comme ça.

Il aimait être comme ça.

Parfois, ne plus avoir envie de se battre tout le temps et de détruire ce qui se dresse devant soit, ça faisait du bien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, et Raven se retourna, lançant un regard mortel à celui qui osait troubler ce moment de paix.

Oui, ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait maintenant être doux avec Arthur qu'il pouvait l'être avec les autres.

Le médecin le regardait, semblant véritablement choqué, et Raven se mit à réfléchir.

Est-ce que c'était réellement choquant de trouver deux hommes nus et enlacés à une heure avancée de la matinée ?

Sans doute un peu.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient presque rien fait la veille, Arthur n'étant pas tout à fait en forme…

Alors qu'il allait expliquer qu'ils avaient été raisonnables, le médecin s'empourpra soudainement et s'approcha pour sortir Raven du lit.

– Un jeune homme blessé… Mais vous n'avez pas honte ? Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre espèce d'animal !

Et, sans véritablement comprendre comment, Raven se retrouva avec un simple drap pour le couvrir et ses vêtements autours de lui, dans le couloir.

La porte avait claqué devant lui, et il se fit la remarque que ce médecin avait de la chance d'avoir sauvé Arthur.

Alors qu'il allait ramasser ses vêtements, il remarqua que la petite fille blonde qui le suivait partout le regardait calmement.

– Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

La fillette se contenta de sourire.

– Je suis venue rompre. Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous.

Et, avant que Raven ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, elle repartait en sautillant.

En ramassant ses vêtements, le chevalier se dit qu'il était parti pour une journée de merde…

* * *

Les filles étaient parties se coucher depuis un moment et avaient été rapidement imitées par Tomas et Camilla.

Même ce traître de Quatre avait fini par filer, abandonnant Trowa à table, seul face à un poivrot.

Heero n'avait jamais beaucoup bu pendant leur voyage, et Trowa commençait sérieusement à comprendre pourquoi.

Réléna et Hilde avaient lancé la machine, espérant, en le faisant boire, obtenir une nuit tranquille à l'auberge, mais elles en avaient rapidement perdu le contrôle.

Heero avait enchaîné les verres sans faiblir, ne parlant absolument pas à ses compagnons, et mangeant à peine.

Finalement, il avait prit une belle teinte rouge et avait commencé à parler de choses qui, entre elles, n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Le repas était alors terminé depuis un moment, et les lâches avaient tous quitté la table en laissant Trowa seul avec le chevalier.

Chevalier qui semblait à présent très occupé à jouer avec de l'eau et un morceau de tissu.

Le brigand le regarda faire un instant.

Il aurait presque pu le trouver attendrissant si Heero n'avait pas été un jeune homme de plus vingt ans qui était censé protéger un prince et des déesses.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller te coucher ?

Heero releva les yeux vers lui.

Il venait, probablement, de se rappeler de sa présence.

Son visage se fendit en un grand sourire que personne ne lui avait jamais vu.

Puis, il replongea vers son jeu aquatique.

Trowa se dit soudainement qu'il avait moins d'intérêt qu'un torchon humide.

Ça avait quelque chose de vexant…

Il se releva en grognant, sentant bien sa jambe lui demander de la ménager un peu, et il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero, obligeant le chevalier à lever les yeux vers lui.

– Je pense vraiment qu'il faut dormir maintenant.

Et, avant qu'Heero ne l'ignore à nouveau, il l'obligea à se lever et à retourner dans sa chambre.

En chemin, Heero se mit à pester :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! La soirée venait à peine de commencer !

Trowa soupira, et tenta d'ignorer que le ton du chevalier ressemblait plus à celui d'un adolescent qu'à un autre…

- Eh bien, pour toi, elle est terminée.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, et commença à le pousser à l'intérieur, déterminé à rejoindre sa propre chambre tout de suite après.

Mais il se sentit violemment tiré en avant par le chevalier qui riait comme les ivrognes savent le faire.

Sa jambe blessée hurla, et il tomba lourdement sur Heero qui, lui-même, termina au sol en riant toujours.

Trowa tenta de se relever, vraiment fâché, mais Heero le retint.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit au juste !

L'accusa Trowa, sentant sa jambe lui faire encore terriblement mal.

Le chevalier le regardait, il avait immédiatement arrêté de rire, et Trowa commença à légèrement s'inquiéter.

– Je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se termine maintenant, répondit Heero avec un ton presque boudeur.

– Eh bien ce n'était pas une raison pour me tirer comme ça ! Répondit implacablement le brigand qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus gêné par le regard que lui lançait Heero.

– Quoi ? Tu m'aimes pas ?

Là, Trowa resta silencieux.

Tout simplement parce qu'il était incapable de réfléchir réellement.

Qu'est-ce qu'Heero venait de demander au juste ?

Depuis quand Heero demandait ce genre de choses ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demandait ça d'ailleurs ?

Est-ce que c'était l'alcool qui l'avait cassé ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il allait tuer les filles si c'était ça.

Mais, alors qu'il cherchait une raison, quelque chose qui expliquait réellement ce comportement si peu habituel venant du chevalier, il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et ce contact le réveilla presqu'immédiatement.

Déjà, parce que ces lèvres, à défaut d'être aussi douces que celles de Quatre, étaient agréables.

Ensuite, parce qu'il y avait une odeur d'alcool à rendre malade n'importe qui.

Et pourtant, Trowa ne parvint absolument pas à reculer, et il se surprit même à profiter de ce contact.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il était un homme, et depuis Quatre, il n'avait fréquenté personne…

Mais, alors qu'il commençait à perdre pied et à se dire que ce n'était pas vraiment bien, c'est Heero lui-même qui recula en se laissant tomber au sol.

En y regardant de plus près, Trowa se rendit compte que le chevalier s'était tout simplement endormi.

Il soupira longuement et commença à essayer de se relever, mais la main du chevalier continuait à lui empoigner le bras.

– Duo…

Ce mot avait à peine était murmuré, mais il arrêta immédiatement toute tentative de fuite pour le brigand.

Il regarda un court instant le visage de cet Heero bourré, endormi et sans défense, et il soupira.

Se plaçant un peu sur le côté, il s'allongea au sol et se contenta de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et de le laisser attraper sa chemise s'il le voulait.

Trowa espérait au moins que Duo se rendait compte de la souffrance qu'il pouvait causer à Heero en s'enfuyant comme ça.

Et il s'endormit doucement à son tour, pensant sérieusement à Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de se savoir lu !


	58. Chapter 58

Attention, nous commençons merveilleusement bien ce chapitre avec une petite bande dessinée sur Heero ! http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Gundam-comic-5-251502810 et sa capacité à pioupiouter pour les gens ^-^

Ensuite, merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, c'est gentil de prendre un peu de temps pour ça, ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir : Shiro Akuma, Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et ptite clad !

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Heero bourré me fait penser à un enfant de… Je sais pas, huit ans ? En tout cas, j'ai adoré le faire comme ça ^-^ Quand à « l'amoureuse » de Raven, bien sûr qu'elle est pas bête, elle est même assez mature pour son âge… En tout cas, merci encore, la suite arrive !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! C'est bien que l'utilité de Duo soit… d'être en couple (pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'il voulait entendre, surtout vu comme il est partis…). Quand à Zechs, j'ai bien un rôle pour lui, mais il ne sera, malheureusement, pas en couple (enfin, je promet rien… J'ai rien de prévu pour Noin encore…). Quand à te prêter Raven pour tes cousins… ça dépend, tu tiens à les garder entier ou pas ? ^-^ Enfin, merci encore et à dimanche prochain !

Et, sans plus attendre :

* * *

Chapitre 58

Ou

La déclaration du mage de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le réveil aurait pu se faire en douceur.

Il faisait chaud et, même si le sol était un peu dur, tout allait pour le mieux.

Trowa avait merveilleusement bien dormi, ne sentant pas les courants d'air froid qui passaient habituellement au travers des pans de tissu de la tente.

C'était le plus grand avantage qu'il trouvait aux chambres dans les auberges.

Mais le fait de serrer Heero contre lui participait probablement un peu à ce sentiment de bien être.

Le jeune chevalier avait dormi toute la nuit d'un sommeil de plomb et, sans doute, serait-il plus à même de reprendre les recherches de manière réellement utile.

Mais, son réveil ne fut pas assez doux pour qu'il puisse continuer à penser à ce genre de chose.

Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'une douleur fulgurante le saisissait.

Sa jambe blessée venait de subir un choc dont elle se serait bien passée.

Surtout après le traitement qu'Heero lui avait fait subir la veille.

Les yeux immédiatement grands ouverts, Trowa se tourna vers la porte pour voir Quatre qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, bras croisés.

Et en voyant les yeux turquoise du jeune blond s'assombrir peu à peu, le brigand leva la main dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Quatre ne décoléra pas, et demanda d'une voix froide :

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Trowa resta alors immobile un court instant, et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Il regarda alors Quatre et parla d'une voix calme.

– De toute façon… Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ce que ça signifie ?

Quatre ouvrit un instant la bouche, et parvint à comprendre ce à quoi le brigand venait de penser.

Le jeune mage n'avait tout simplement aucune raison logique de se mettre en colère contre cette scène.

– Je…

Il hésita un instant, et trouva finalement une pirouette à faire :

- C'est toi qui a commencé avec ton : « c'est pas ce que tu crois », je te signale ! »

Trowa, pas vraiment d'accord, s'écarta doucement d'Heero pour s'asseoir.

Le chevalier ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé par cette discussion qui avait lieu juste à côté de lui.

Le brigand supposa que ce serait le seul effet bénéfique que l'alcool aurait sur lui…

- Non, c'est toi qui a commencé en me frappant directement !

Quatre devint soudainement très rouge, mais Trowa ne savait pas si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

– Peut-être ! Mais c'est parce que tu m'as mis en colère !

Le brigand soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Quatre pouvait vraiment être compliqué parfois.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait _cette fois_ pour le mettre dans cet état.

Mais le petit blond continuait déjà :

- Tu n'es qu'un animal ! Alors que ce soit Heero ou moi ça te vas tant que ça te permet de te vider ? C'est ça ?

Le mage criait presque, et Trowa se sentit sérieusement mal à l'aise face à ce qu'il disait.

Il espérait également que leurs autres compagnons n'entendraient pas ces phrases, ne voulant pas vraiment passer pour un horrible pervers aux yeux des autres.

Surtout quand il n'avait rien fait…

- Heero ne se sentait pas bien…

Il allait commencer à expliquer comment ils avaient finis dans cette position, pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se déplacer en laissant Heero étendu sur le sol.

Il allait même souligner son incapacité actuelle à marcher convenablement.

Mais Quatre était déjà reparti :

- Oh, et en plus tu veux faire passer ça pour un acte de charité ? Tu n'es qu'une bête Trowa !

– Mais tu vas la fermer oui, finit par céder le brigand, je n'ai rien fais avec Heero ! Il s'est endormi par terre et je n'ai pas pu le soulever !

– Ah oui ? Donc tu es resté à ses côtés ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part !

– Je te signale que je ne serais pas habillé si je me l'étais tapé !

Le dernier cri du brigand sembla calmer Quatre un petit instant.

Très court.

Le mage les regarda tous les deux.

Ils portaient, effectivement, l'ensemble de leurs vêtements.

Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils à nouveau :

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Trowa serra les poings.

Quatre avait vraiment le don de l'énerver atrocement.

Prenant son temps, il se remit sur ses deux pieds et le regarda froidement.

– De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi tu as ton mot à dire en ce qui concerne mes relations sexuelles.

Quatre s'empourpra à nouveau.

– Je n'ai peut-être pas mon mot à dire, mais si tu comptes abuser de tous nos compagnons…

- Je n'ai même pas abusé de toi et tu le sais !

Quatre ferma la bouche.

Il était soudainement plongé en plein doute : et si le brigand se rappelait de leur nuit ensemble ?

Ce serait tout simplement trop humiliant.

Trowa le regardait toujours, ancrant fermement son regard dans celui de Quatre qui, soudainement mal à l'aise, avait très envie de s'enfuir.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire maintenant ?

Le blond regardait toujours Trowa, et à présent, le brigand pouvait dire que ce n'était pas la colère qui le rendait aussi rouge.

– Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire de plus !

Il commença à faire demi-tour, mais Trowa lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

– Et si tu me disais la vraie raison qui t'a poussé à te mettre dans cet état quant tu m'as vu avec Heero ?

Quatre regarda à nouveau le brigand.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait entendre au juste ?

Qu'il avait eu envie de le tuer ?

Qu'il ne voulait même pas penser au fait que Trowa puisse… coucher avec d'autres personnes ?

Qu'il ne voulait même pas qu'il voit d'autres personnes ?

Non, il se voyait mal lui dire ça, d'autant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il voulait monopoliser à ce point le brigand.

Après tout, à part son physique avantageux, son calme face au danger et son courage parfois poussant au suicide, Trowa n'avait rien pour plaire.

Il avait un caractère de merde, ne savait pas se comporter avec les gens, mangeait salement et beaucoup trop.

Sans compter, qu'en plus, il ronflait quand il était enrhumé.

Il était rarement enrhumé, mais c'était arrivé une fois, et cette nuit là avait été un enfer pour tous.

Trowa ne le lâchait pas, et le regardait étrangement.

Le blond ne répondait plus depuis quelques minutes et semblait totalement perdu quelque part dans son esprit.

Alors Trowa avait juste arrêté de réfléchir et fait ce qui lui semblait naturel.

Il fit un pas en avant et embrassa Quatre.

Soit, le blond allait se réveiller et le frapper en hurlant et en le traitant de pervers.

Soit…

En fait, Trowa ne savait pas trop ce que Quatre pourrait faire d'autre.

Et pourtant…

Le mage attrapa les manches de la chemise de Trowa, s'accrochant fermement à lui, et lui rendit son baiser, presque comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand Heero ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte de deux choses.

Premièrement, il ne devait plus boire dans la mesure où il ne se rappelait pas de la veille et avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir.

Deuxièmement, il devait encore dormir puisque, juste au dessus de lui, Trowa et Quatre semblaient très occupés à se dévorer mutuellement la bouche.

Il se contenta donc de se tourner sur le côté et de refermer les yeux, trop dans les vapes pour penser clairement à quoi que ce soit…

* * *

Raven regardait droit devant lui en essayant de détendre un peu l'expression de son visage.

Les enfants n'étaient pas venus aujourd'hui, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, mais leur présence ne lui manquait pas.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Ce qui lui valait cette expression fermée, c'était le traitement qu'il avait subi le matin même.

Alors que tout semblait être si doux et si beau, il avait été arraché à cette pièce par un imbécile de médecin !

Et en plus, une gosse s'était foutue de sa gueule…

En fait, il attendait tout simplement le prochain ennui, et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant un bruit de pas approcher.

Il reconnu Arthur et cessa immédiatement d'écouter.

Il n'avait pas vraiment à se méfier du petit prêtre.

Ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés sans trop le regarder.

Raven supposa qu'il était tout simplement gêné par ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

Ou alors, il était gêné par l'attitude de son médecin, mais c'était beaucoup moins probable.

Pourtant, il supposa qu'il ne devait pas y avoir tant de gêne que cela, puisque le jeune homme posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du chevalier, s'appuyant tout contre lui.

Raven ne dit rien, ne voulant en aucun cas briser ce silence quasi magique dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

Mais, Arthur ne semblait pas y accorder autant d'importance.

– Le médecin a dit que la plaie était cicatrisée…

Raven ne répondit rien.

Il n'avait plus revu la blessure d'Arthur depuis un moment, un bandage la recouvrant perpétuellement.

Il supposait, qu'à présent, elle ne serait plus réellement cachée sous des bandes de tissu…

- Il a aussi dit que je pouvais reprendre la route, mais doucement.

Raven se rendit alors compte qu'Arthur semblait tout simplement triste.

– Tu ne veux pas partir ? Demanda le chevalier d'une voix un peu éteinte.

Il savait, lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ici beaucoup plus longtemps.

Pas même pour Arthur.

Il l'avait attendu, parce qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour rester ici à jamais.

Les routes l'appelaient depuis trop longtemps…

- Je ne sais pas…

La voix était faible, Arthur ne bougeait plus.

– Et vous… Ne voudriez-vous pas rester ?

Raven leva les yeux vers le ciel, sentant clairement sa gorge se serrer face à cette demande de l'apprenti petit prêtre.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre ce besoin viscéral en lui qui le poussait à toujours marcher devant lui sans trop savoir où ses pas pouvaient le mener ?

Comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'il y avait presque une voix en lui qui lui hurlait d'avancer toujours plus loin ?

– Je… Je ne peux pas rester ici Arthur…

L'autre ne répondit rien, entendant cette nouvelle, sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

Ils restèrent côte à côte un moment, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Finit par demander le jeune homme en s'accrochant au bras du chevalier, trop effrayé par la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

Raven tourna doucement son visage vers lui, mais Arthur ne le regardait pas.

– Je ne sais pas.

Il lui embrassa la tempe, avant de poser sa tête sur celle du jeune homme.

– Pour l'instant, on a qu'à rester comme ça encore un moment.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et rien ne vint les troubler.

Raven ne savait pas s'il allait finir par rester, où si Arthur allait accepter de partir.

Mais, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aurait beaucoup trop mal en laissant ce jeune homme derrière, une nouvelle fois…

* * *

En se réveillant, Duo se rendit immédiatement compte que ça n'allait pas.

Il était allongé sous une couverture épaisse et, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais eu une telle couverture dans son sac de voyage.

Il avait été trop bête pour penser à en prendre une en fait…

Ou tout simplement trop pressé.

En se redressant un peu, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une petite cabane en bois.

Elle était vide, ne comportait que quelques meubles, et un feu agréable réchauffait l'ensemble de la pièce.

En regardant par l'une des fenêtres de la petite maisonnée, il se rendit compte que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever.

Bientôt, le temps se réchaufferait, et il aurait l'impression d'être en plein été…

Une agréable odeur lui chatouilla les narines, et il regarda la marmite qui semblait doucement chauffer au dessus des flammes.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, ni qui l'avait ramassé, mais il se sentait plutôt bien ici.

Pris, soudainement d'un doute, il écarta les pans de sa chemise et fut soulagé en constatant que les colliers des déesses étaient encore là.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, et un homme à la carrure au moins aussi impressionnante que celle de Trowa entra dans la pièce.

– Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Sans le regarder trop longtemps, l'homme s'agenouilla devant la marmite et commença à touiller le mélange qu'elle contenait.

Duo, un peu gêné, sorti des couvertures pour demander calmement :

– Pardon mais… Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où je suis ? Et comment je suis arrivé ici ?

L'homme ne se retourna même pas vers lui pour lui répondre.

– Vous êtes chez moi, toujours dans la forêt. C'est ma fille qui vous a trouvé cette nuit. Je pense que vous étiez en train de mourir gentiment.

Duo se renfrogna un peu, il ne voyait pas en quoi on pouvait mourir gentiment.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une fillette d'environ huit ans entra, tenant par la main un petit garçon bien plus jeune.

Elle le regardait fixement avec ses grands yeux bleus alors que le petit ne semblait même pas remarquer son existence.

Duo lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui dire :

- Ton papa m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avait trouvé. Merci beaucoup.

La fillette hocha la tête.

Son père se tourna vers elle en lui tendant deux écuelles en bois.

Elle les pris et en donna une à son frère.

L'homme se leva et en donna une à Duo qui le remercia mais resta soudainement figé face à l'aspect de cette mixture.

Si l'odeur était agréable, l'apparence avait de quoi en dégoûter plus d'un.

Prudent, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Prenant cette demande pour de la curiosité, l'homme ne se vexa pas et s'installa en face de lui avec sa propre assiette.

Mais la petite fille le prit de vitesse.

– On ne le sait jamais. Papa refuse de nous le dire. On pense que c'est les gens qui se sont perdus dans la forêt.

Le père fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant comment ce genre d'idée pouvait venir à sa fille.

Il finit par répondre :

- C'est de la biche.

Duo baissa les yeux sur la mixture, et en prit une bouchée.

C'était délicieux, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se retirer de la tête l'idée qu'il mangeait la maman de Bambi.

Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'était pas persuadé que les gens d'ici avaient déjà entendu parler de dessins animés.

Il profita doucement de la chaleur de ces lieux, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait dire à ces gens qu'il était Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà voilà, c'était le chapitre de la semaine… Rendez-vous à la suivante ! Bises à tous/toutes !


	59. Chapter 59

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (c'est vrai quoi, il n'y a peut-être pas que des filles…). C'est-à-dire : Miy, Shiro Akuma, Nass, Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et ptite clad !

Miy : Whoua, merci beaucoup pour le dernier chapitre ^-^ Je ne sais pas s'il mérite autant d'attention, mais grand merci quand même. Bon, c'est vrai qu'un Heero dans cet état, ça se voit rarement. Et puis, un peu de TrowaxHeero, ça fait du bien quand même (même si ça reste super léger…). Alors si en plus ça permet de déclarer le Trowa Quatre ^-^ En tout cas, le chapitre 59 est bien là ! Bonne lecture !

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ta review ! Est-ce que Quatre va tout gâcher ? Vu comme j'en ai bavé pour les mettre ensemble, j'espère pas… ^-^ Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, la maman de Bambi est morte depuis plus de dix ans, mais ça choque encore les gens… Par contre, je suis impressionnée, tu as vraiment tout compris à Quatre et à son mode de réaction ! Bravo ^-^ Quand à la scène citronnée, pas de spoil mais, il y en aura quelques uns, certains plus… osés que d'autres dirons-nous ^-^ Enfin, la suite arrive rapidement ! Bises à toi !

Et, le BN a fait des dessins (et des beaux) rien que pour nous !

Les cinq déesses : carmilaleswagons. deviantart # / d46hz6o

Bébé Heero : carmilaleswagons. deviantart art / Cry-baby-252782345

* * *

Chapitre 59

Ou

Sa Majesté reprend la route

* * *

Heero fixait Trowa depuis dix minutes, ne songeant pas au fait que cela pouvait être gênant pour le brigand qui continuait à boire son café en essayant de l'ignorer.

Ou stimulant pour les filles qui, en murmurant, essayaient d'expliquer le comportement si particulier du chevalier.

Il n'avait même pas encore parlé de Duo, et cela voulait tout dire.

Ou alors, c'était juste parce qu'Heero ne s'était pas remis de sa cuite la veille, mais c'était quand même moins drôle…

Non, en fait, le jeune homme savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Trowa.

Il ne savait plus si c'était avec lui ou avec Quatre.

Ni même ce que c'était en fait.

Mais il était intimement persuadé qu'à force de regarder Trowa, la vérité allait lui revenir.

En revanche, il ne remarquait absolument pas le regard plus qu'énervé que Quatre posait sur lui.

C'est dans cette ambiance lourde, uniquement allégée par les murmures des filles, que Tomas Jenkels fit irruption, regardant étrangement les jeunes gens avant de s'installer pour commencer à manger.

– Où est Camilla ? demanda Réléna, soudainement inquiète à l'idée de ne pas voir la vieille dame.

– Elle est allée acheter de quoi nous réapprovisionner. Elle nous rejoindra au moment de reprendre la route.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Tomas prit le temps de se faire une tartine avant de demander calmement :

- Et donc, Heero, que vaut à Trowa un tel regard ?

Le chevalier eut un sursaut, ne semblant pas s'attendre à ce que l'on s'adresse à lui.

Il regarda un instant Monsieur Jenkels avant de baisser les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas…

Soulagé de ne plus sentir le regard du jeune homme sur lui, Trowa acheva son repas plus sereinement et ils furent rapidement prêts à partir.

En sortant de l'auberge, ils retrouvèrent Camilla et Eclair, tous deux prêts au départ.

Trowa prit facilement son poste de conducteur et les autres s'installèrent doucement.

Quatre s'installa à côté de lui, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

Doucement, Eclair reprit la route et ils quittèrent rapidement ce petit village pour se renfoncer dans la forêt.

Malgré son mal de crâne grandissant et les nombreuses questions qu'il se posait sur les événements de la veille, Heero guettait chaque recoin.

Il savait que son prince n'était pas loin et qu'il était en vie.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le retrouver au plus vite.

Et, comme tous les membres du petit groupe étaient occupés à chercher une trace de Duo, aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué qu'une des mains de Trowa avait pris une de celles de Quatre.

De même, aucun d'entre eux ne sentit ce danger qui se rapprochait.

Doucement…

Mais inexorablement.

* * *

Raven était prêt au départ depuis plusieurs heures, mais il n'avait toujours pas fait un pas en dehors de la ville.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et avait juste regardé Arthur le faire en se demandant comment le petit prêtre avait pu trouver le sommeil.

Peu avant l'aube, il avait prit son sac et était sorti, mais il s'était installé sous son arbre habituel, ne se sentant pas capable de partir sans rien dire à Arthur.

Et puis, il gardait l'espoir que le jeune prêtre choisirait de l'accompagner.

Après tout, Arthur ne pouvait que l'accompagner.

C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et ce même quand Raven n'était pas d'accord.

Alors… oui, Arthur allait obligatoirement l'accompagner, ça ne pouvait que finir comme ça.

– Vous allez quelque part monsieur ?

Raven leva les yeux et vit que le petit troupeau de gamins dont il s'occupait depuis quelques temps se tenait devant lui.

Le môme qui lui avait parlé était un petit blond qui le regardait calmement.

Le chevalier le regarda sans sourire, il n'avait pas envie de sourire.

– C'est pas assez évident pour toi ?

Le ton était sans doute un peu froid, cassant, dans tous les cas, mais le petit ne se laissa pas démonter.

– Je voulais juste être sûr.

Une petite fille éclata en sanglot un peu plus loin, une petite brune qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais vraiment approché Raven.

Le gamin continua :

- En tout cas, pensez à revenir nous voir. C'est drôle quand vous êtes là.

Et, sans rien dire de plus, le gosse s'éloigna un peu avec la majorité du groupe.

Le chevalier se demanda un instant s'il devait être fier ou vexé face à ces mots…

Il n'avait jamais voulu amuser ces gosses en fait…

Les enfants étaient partis, le laissant à nouveau seul sans qu'il sache réellement quoi faire.

Il voulait partir discrètement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, mais c'était raté.

Les enfants ne manqueraient pas d'annoncer à leurs parents que leur baby-sitter avait repris la route…

Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Arthur, ne sachant pas vraiment si le jeune homme était réveillé ou non.

Peut-être qu'il le regardait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre…

- Vous n'êtes pas encore parti à ce que je vois…

Raven tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux noisette d'Arthur qui semblait sérieusement lui faire la tête.

Le chevalier se releva immédiatement.

– Pourquoi, tu voulais que je sois parti ?

Arthur se contenta de sourire un peu.

– Non, ça m'évite juste de devoir encore vous courir après.

Raven remarqua alors que le jeune prêtre tenait fermement son sac.

Relevant les yeux vers le visage d'Arthur, il lui demanda d'une voix calme :

- Tu es sûr ?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment.

Puis, doucement, il prit la main du chevalier et l'ouvrit, regardant la cicatrice qu'il avait dans la paume, suite à leur rencontre avec un démon au bord d'un lac…

- Mais vous avez tendance à toujours avoir de nouvelles cicatrices en rencontrant les démons. Si je reste ici, je serais toujours inquiet d'en voir de nouvelles à votre retour… Alors autant que je sois là pour vous surveiller.

Le jeune homme avait relevé les yeux avec un sourire, et Raven se contenta de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête.

– T'as passé combien de temps à trouver une excuse aussi stupide ?

Se frottant l'endroit que le chevalier avait frappé, Arthur répondit calmement.

– Je ne sais pas trop… Quelques heures peut-être…

Le chevalier soupira, attrapa son sac et le poignet d'Arthur, et il commença tout simplement à marcher.

Il était temps, pour eux de quitter cette ville.

Mais il aurait bien aimé que le prêtre lui dise, tout simplement, qu'il voulait venir avec lui parce qu'il l'aimait.

Mais, peut-être que d'une certaine façon, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit…

* * *

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez reprendre la route maintenant ?

Duo regarda un instant l'homme qui l'avait accueilli.

Il était, d'une certaine façon, touché par l'inquiétude que l'homme avait pour lui.

– Oui, j'ai pas mal de route à faire vous savez.

L'homme croisa les bras.

– Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être inconscient face au danger.

Duo baissa un instant la tête, il avait presque l'impression d'être face à Tristan pour le coup.

Le barman lui aurait sans doute parlé de la même manière s'il avait été là…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, j'ai retenu la leçon…

L'homme haussa les sourcils, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement faire la morale au jeune homme, mais plutôt le mettre en garde.

Duo releva la tête pour faire un grand sourire à l'homme.

– En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir recueilli ! Sans vous, je serais sans doute mort gelé !

L'homme hocha la tête.

– C'est pour ça qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que vous repartiez au hasard. Ma fille ne sera pas là ce soir pour vous ramasser dans la forêt.

Duo se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu ennuyé à l'idée qu'il puisse, à nouveau, mourir « gentiment » dès ce soir.

– Je pense que ça devrait aller…

L'homme avait expliqué pendant un moment à Duo la manière de faire un feu, et, s'il n'y était pas encore parvenu, Duo était persuadé qu'il réussirait en persévérant un peu.

L'homme finit par acquiescer, même si le jeune prince sentait bien que toute inquiétude n'avait pas disparu.

– Bon, si vous pensez que ça ira… Allez dire au revoir aux petits avant de repartir au hasard.

Et, sans dire un mot de plus, l'homme fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner.

Duo en fit de même et se rapprocha des enfants qui semblaient très occupés à regarder un livre d'images.

La petite fille dû l'entendre approcher, puisqu'elle se retourna immédiatement pour le regarder d'un air accusateur.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il avait pu faire pour avoir cette réaction, Duo se contenta de sourire.

– Bon eh bien… Je vais y aller…

L'enfant se releva brusquement, et commença à s'éloigner en levant la tête bien haut.

– Soit ! Si nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi, tu n'as qu'à partir !

Duo la regarda partir sans comprendre et se tourna vers le petit garçon qui n'avait pas lâché le livre des yeux.

– Elle est toujours comme ça ta sœur ?

Le petit, surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui, releva les yeux et fixa Duo un moment, sans rien dire.

Le jeune prince attendit quelques minutes puis, il perdit toute volonté et commença à s'éloigner.

Il ne voulait pas perdre sa journée à attendre qu'un enfant muet daigne lui adresser la parole.

Mais, alors qu'il avait commencé à s'éloigner, une petite main l'avait retenu par sa cape.

En se retournant, il vit que c'était le petit garçon.

Ce dernier lui fit signe d'approcher, et Duo s'accroupit à son niveau.

Doucement, le petit lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Fais attention au mangeur d'âme.

L'enfant se recula, et Duo le regarda un instant, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par cela.

Il tenta de lui demander plus de précision mais, déjà, l'enfant était reparti dans son propre monde.

Ne sachant plus vraiment s'il faisait bien, il décida de se remettre en route tranquillement, espérant échapper à ce mangeur d'âme dont l'enfant avait parlé.

Il ne pensait pas à ses compagnons qui, eux, n'allaient pas tarder à rencontrer cet être…

* * *

Ils avançaient depuis maintenant quelques heures sans que rien ne vienne troubler la paix dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Trowa commençait même à sentir ses yeux se fermer tout seul, alors qu'il était responsable d'Eclair et de la marche.

Mais le cheval marchait d'un pas lent, et ne semblait pas vraiment motivé à tenter de s'enfuir ou de changer de chemin.

De même Quatre restait silencieux, sa main toujours dans celle de Trowa.

Le mage était gêné de ce brusque rapprochement et ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait pu avoir lieu.

Encore moins ce qu'il signifiait.

Il trouvait toujours que Trowa avait de nombreux défauts, et il se disait que, s'il était vraiment amoureux, il devrait ne plus les voir.

Pourtant, il se sentait bien comme ça, la main dans celle du brigand.

Il avait, presque, l'impression que c'était naturel.

Qu'ils auraient dû se tenir comme ça dès le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Mais, si on le lui avait dit à l'époque, il aurait hurlé et, probablement, jeté des boules de feu sur le malheureux bavard…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier, aujourd'hui, qu'il aimait bien être là, assis à côté du brigand, dans un silence qui ne semblait pas pouvoir avoir de fin.

Ça avait quelque chose de… d'apaisant.

Derrière eux, Heero n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête et de guetter le moindre mouvement dans les bois, s'attendant toujours à apercevoir son prince, à le retrouver.

Enfin.

Mais rien ne bougeait autours d'eux, et il commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Il s'en voulait d'autant plus, qu'ils avaient passé une nuit dans un village au lieu de chercher encore.

Mais tout le monde lui avait assuré que cela n'avait sans doute rien changé, et qu'ils avaient tous besoin de se reposer.

Qu'ils avaient tous le droit de se reposer.

Et lui aussi…

Mais, même si on lui affirmait qu'il en avait le droit, Heero avait du mal à accepter cette faiblesse.

Les filles avaient un peu moins de mal à se rendre compte qu'elles avaient besoin de sommeil, parfois.

Et, même si elles étaient inquiètes pour Duo, elles ne voulaient pas non plus laisser la santé de leurs compagnons en pâtir.

Enfin, surtout Réléna en fait.

Hilde, quand elle ne tombait pas de sommeil, ne pensait qu'à son meilleur ami, perdu quelque part, et à la baffe qu'elle allait lui mettre en le retrouvant.

Il était hors de question qu'elle ne lui fasse pas la tête après qu'il ait disparu sans un mot dans un monde dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore tout et dans lequel de méchants démons semaient le chaos.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans cette réflexion, Eclair s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant tout le monde dans la charrette.

Elle se redressa rapidement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Et elle vit, droit devant une, une silhouette noire qui se tenait au beau milieu de la route.

– C'est un démon… Murmura Quatre qui sentait parfaitement, de là où il était, les pouvoirs démoniaques de la créature.

Trowa grimaça.

Avec sa jambe dans cet état, il ne pourrait pas grand-chose.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce monstre ne serait pas trop fort, et qu'ils pourraient s'en débarrasser facilement.

Heero sauta souplement de la charrette, prenant son épée à la main directement.

Il ne savait pas si ce démon comptait les attaquer ou non, mais il ne souhaitait pas être pris par surprise.

Quatre se mit doucement à préparer l'un des seuls sorts qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser, alors que Réléna désespérait de ne pas voir la moindre source d'eau douce dans les environs.

Hilde avait déjà prit son arc, mais elle ne descendit pas de la charrette, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi la créature ne les attaquait pas directement.

Tomas Jenkels se redressa, inquiet, et regarda la silhouette sans bouger.

Heero continuait d'avancer doucement, alors que ses compagnons restaient immobiles.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Finit par demander froidement le chevalier, alors qu'il était encore à quelques pas de la créature.

D'un geste lent, l'être retira doucement sa capuche, révélant aux jeunes gens un visage aux traits doux, qui ne pouvait appartenir tout à fait à un homme, ni tout à fait à une femme.

Ses grands yeux jaunes passèrent sur eux rapidement, sans s'arrêter, pour finalement s'ancrer dans ceux d'Heero qui ne bougea pas.

Le démon se contenta de sourire et de se mettre à marcher doucement vers eux.

Il passa à côté d'Heero sans que ce dernier ne fasse un geste, et Trowa comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le chevalier n'avait pas fait un mouvement pour empêcher le démon de passer et, même maintenant, il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Prenant son épée, le brigand descendit rapidement de la charrette, ignorant la douleur que lui causait sa jambe, et se plaça directement devant le démon qui se contenta de l'ignorer pour regarder Quatre.

Le mage fit, presque immédiatement après, disparaître la boule de feu qu'il venait de créer.

Trowa écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant de comprendre, finalement.

– Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux !

Mais, déjà, les deux iris jaunes s'étaient posées dans les siens, l'entraînant presque immédiatement ailleurs, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Et, malgré leurs efforts pour échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs, le reste du groupe finit par se perdre également dans ce regard envoutant.

Et, c'est ainsi que se perdirent les âmes des compagnons de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, il va falloir attendre sept jours pour la suite… Désolée. Si vous décidez de jeter des choses sur l'humble servante que je suis, n'utilisez pas de bébés chats, pauvres petites bêtes…

Bonne semaine ^-^


	60. Chapter 60

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews : Nenette69230, Shiro Akuma, ptite clad et Miy !

Nenette 69230 : Merci pour ta review ! C'est impressionnant comme tu me connais bien ! Je n'allais, quand même, pas parler de ce mangeur d'âme pour rien ^-^ Et, j'avoue, j'avais pensé à Arthur et Raven au début… Ils y ont échappé, mais résultat, on va plus trop les voir pendant quelques chapitres… (mettons qu'ils vont voyager tranquillement en se tenant la main, probablement…) Quant aux réponses à tes questions… Je dirais juste que Duo a réussi (sans doute) à faire un petit feu. Le reste viendra en temps et en heure ^-^

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ton comm' ! Oui, c'est long 7 jours, mais c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour pondre la suite, la corriger et la préparer comme il faut ^-^ Quant aux souvenirs d'Heero de son bisou avec Trowa… Je pense qu'ils ont été enterrés loin dans son esprit ^-^

Miy : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Parfait ? Mes chapitres sont parfaits ? Mais non ! Il y a des fautes, des choses que je ne travaille pas assez, des états d'âmes des personnages que je ne creuse pas ! Il manque toujours quelque chose que je pourrais dire ou faire ! Pour la séparation des âmes de Trowa et Quatre… je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger à la perfection ^-^ d'ici quelques chapitres… En tout cas, je suis très honorée que cette fiction te captive autant, vraiment ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ces beaux compliments ! Et bonne lecture à toi !

Note : Alors, ces chapitres qui vont suivre seront un peu particulier, d'où la présence d'une majorité de texte en italique. Ces moments se passent dans les esprits des personnages concernés !

En espérant toujours vous plaire, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 60

Ou

Le passé des compagnons de Sa Majesté

* * *

Depuis quelques heures maintenant, les compagnons de Sa Majesté avaient été immobilisés par un seul démon.

Un unique démon qui s'était contenté de les regarder dans les yeux.

De les enfermer, dans leur propre esprit.

Cet être s'était, par la suite, installé non loin d'eux, admirant son œuvre.

Bientôt, il les tuerait, mais pas avant de les avoir détruit.

Pas avant d'avoir obtenu leurs larmes, leurs peurs et leurs supplications.

Pas avant que les souffrances de leurs âmes n'aient augmentées son pouvoir.

Aussi, il attendait que les membres du petit groupe se détruisent d'eux-mêmes, en se perdant dans les méandres de leurs esprits.

Et, surtout, de leurs souvenirs…

* * *

_Hilde regardait autours d'elle, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. _

_Elle reconnaissait l'écran lumineux de son réveil, les draps bleus de son lit et les murs blancs de sa chambre. _

_Le poster de son groupe préféré du moment était accroché au mur, et elle le regarda un long moment, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Elle avait la sérieuse __impression d'être sortie d'un rêve des plus prenant, et elle se jura d'en parler à Duo dès qu'elle le verrait._

_Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais elle savait que son ami était présent dans ce rêve. _

_Elle sortit de ses draps tranquillement, prit ses vêtements de rechange, et alla directement dans la salle de bain, bien décidée à prendre une bonne douche chaude. _

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui avait manqué, comme si elle n'en avait plus prise depuis des semaines… _

_L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, et elle réussi à se détendre réellement, oubliant cette impression qu'elle avait eu, de ne pas être à sa place. _

_Alors qu'elle finissait à peine de s'habiller, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _

_Elle l'ouvrit pour voir son frère, tout sourire. _

– _Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux voir ce film à ce point, lui dit-il en riant un peu. _

_Hilde fronça un instant les sourcils, et se rappela soudainement. _

_Voilà des semaines qu'elle ne cessait de supplier son frère de la conduire au centre ville pour lui permettre de voir un film qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir. _

_Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier en une nuit, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'accepter ? _

_Mais, prise dans son enthousiasme à l'idée d'aller au cinéma, elle ne fit pas trop attention à ce détail, et affirma qu'elle arriverait d'ici quelques minutes. _

_Son grand frère se contenta de partir tranquillement, blaguant sur le temps que mettaient les filles à se préparer pour sortir. _

_Hilde lui tira la langue avant de se renfermer dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. _

_Elle resta immobile face à son reflet. _

_Le reflet d'une fillette de huit ans, tout au plus. _

_Pendant un instant, un très court instant, elle se dit que ce n'était pas normal. _

_Puis, elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle était vraiment bête de réagir comme ça face à son reflet. _

_Son frère l'appela une nouvelle fois, la séance commençait bientôt. _

_Elle ne se donna qu'un coup de peigne avant de quitter la pièce en courant, bien décidée à ne pas rater un seul passage de ce film, qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps._

* * *

_Il faisait nuit depuis quelques temps, mais Quatre ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. _

_Le feu de la cheminée le réchauffait, et la lumière des bougies lui suffisait pour l'accompagner dans sa lecture. _

_Son père avait de nombreux livres de magie, et il adorait les apprendre par cœur, même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à maîtriser réellement le moindre sort. _

_Mais, à son âge, il était normal qu'il n'y parvienne pas encore. _

_Comment un enfant de sept ans pouvait-il utiliser d'aussi grands pouvoirs ? _

_Alors, en attendant, il apprenait et récitait ces sortilèges, bien décidé à tous les maîtriser quand il serait assez grand pour le faire. _

_Il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque claquer, et il releva rapidement les yeux pour voir le doux visage de son père. _

_L'homme se dirigea vers lui, et se pencha pour regarder l'ouvrage qui retenait son fils à ce point. _

– _Ce n'est pas vraiment une lecture pour un enfant de ton âge Quatre… __Souligna l'homme en songeant que certains érudits de ce domaine n'avaient jamais pris la peine de l'ouvrir, tant les sorts qu'il contenait étaient difficilement maîtrisables._

_Quatre se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire. _

– _Mais tous les mages de cette maison les maîtrises ! Alors je veux les apprendre pour pouvoir les faire ! _

_L'homme ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils, se faisant la réflexion que vivre dans une maison de mages n'avait peut-être pas qu'un très bon effet sur l'enfant. _

_Pourtant, il n'en dit rien, fier du sérieux de son enfant en ce qui concernait ses études. _

– _Dans tous les cas, il est tard, et tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps. _

_Le petit Quatre se contenta de froncer les sourcils. _

– _Mais toi tu ne vas jamais dormir avant bien plus tard dans la nuit ! _

_Le père de Quatre se contenta de fermer les yeux un instant, cherchant ses mots pour s'exprimer clairement. _

– _Eh bien, c'est parce que je suis trop âgé pour que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire perpétuellement. _

_Quatre soupira. _

– _Vivement que je sois aussi trop grand, comme ça, je pourrais rester travailler avec toi. _

_L'enfant se sentit soudainement soulever de sa chaise et transporté dans les bras de son père. _

– _Oui, nous travaillerons ensemble quand tu seras grand. Mais, en attendant, il va falloir que tu dormes plus si tu as vraiment envie de grandir vite. _

_Quatre s'accrocha à son père, regardant les autres mages qui ne quittaient pas des yeux leurs manuscrits, et il finit par demander : _

_- Tu pourras me raconter une histoire avant de repartir ? _

_Son père ne répondit pas, mais Quatre savait qu'il allait entendre le plus beau des contes de fée._

* * *

_Réléna se concentra une nouvelle fois en regardant fixement la flaque d'eau qui brillait sous la lune. _

_Elle était persuadée de voir un mouvement à sa surface, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le faire grandir. _

_Elle ne réussissait pas à lui donner une forme. _

_Elle finit par se décourager, et détourner les yeux, regardant les lapins aquatiques que ses camarades avaient fait apparaître. _

_Elle avait beau être la fille de la prêtresse de cette petite église, elle ne parvenait à rien. _

_Elle ne semblait pas avoir le don de contrôler l'eau, et elle ne parvenait pas à apprendre à le faire. _

_Parfois, elle avait tellement honte qu'elle avait envie d'en pleurer. _

_Mais, pour ne pas le faire, elle se contentait de sourire avec ses amies, et de leur affirmer que ce n'était pas très grave de ne pas réussir les exercices qu'on leur donnait. _

_Elle ne réussirait probablement jamais à créer quoi que ce soit avec de l'eau, mais elle pourrait très bien vivre sans. _

_Mais sa mère allait être tellement déçue… _

_Un instant, elle se regarda dans la flaque d'eau, et fronça les sourcils. _

_Elle avait l'impression d'être trop jeune. _

_Elle avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup plus que dix ans, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir véritablement de son âge. _

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, la détournant de cette idée, et elle croisa les yeux bleus de sa mère. _

_La prêtresse se contenta de lui sourire doucement. _

– _Tu n'y arrives pas ma chérie ? _

_Réléna baissa les yeux, honteuse de son incompétence. _

_Mais, au lieu de s'éloigner, déçue par sa fille, la prêtresse s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la fillette, fixant la flaque sans pour autant utiliser ses pouvoirs. _

– _Tu ne dois pas penser à créer quelque chose. Regarde l'eau le faire. Donne lui une idée de ce que tu veux obtenir, et demande lui d'accéder à ta demande. Ne donne pas un ordre, demande une faveur. _

_Réléna fronça un instant les sourcils, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait présenté la démarche aux autres enfants, et pourtant, ils y arrivaient mieux qu'elle… _

_Eux, devaient réciter une formule, comme les enfants nés mages qu'ils étaient._

_Pourtant, faisant, pourtant, confiance à sa mère, la fillette regarda l'eau, et pria. _

_Elle pria l'eau de créer pour elle un lapin aquatique. _

_Elle la pria de l'aider à rendre sa mère fière. _

_A se rendre fière elle-même. _

_Et, l'eau accepta. _

_Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment ou pourquoi, une petite boule aquatique se mit à courir avec les autres. _

_Réléna la regarda sans y croire, et sa mère se pencha vers elle. _

– _Tu n'es pas une mage Réléna, notre famille a le pouvoir de communiquer avec l'esprit de l'eau depuis des générations. Le lien qui t'unis à elle est bien plus fort que celui qui l'unie aux mages, mais il t'engage toi-même à te montrer respectueuse envers cet élément. Tous comme d'autres sont liés au feu, au vent, à la terre, tu as ce lien si profond et si inaltérable avec l'eau. Mais, souviens-toi, elle n'est pas ta servante, mais ton alliée..._

_La voix de sa mère résonnait doucement dans ses oreilles, et Réléna sentit tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans cette intonation. _

_Et, en apprenant qu'elle avait ce lien si spécial avec l'eau, ce lien qu'elle héritait des capacités de sa mère, elle se sentit spéciale. _

_Elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. _

_Pas beaucoup plus, mais un peu quand même. _

_Et elle en fut soudainement très fière._

* * *

_Camilla chantonnait doucement en pensant à quelque chose d'amusant. _

_Depuis un moment maintenant, elle avait l'impression de sortir tout juste d'un très joli rêve. _

_Un rêve de prince, de malédiction, de combats, et elle ne savait plus trop quoi. _

_Un rêve qui lui avait presque donné une seconde jeunesse. _

_Tranquillement, elle mélangeait ce qui donnerait bientôt un succulent gâteau au chocolat dont elle avait le secret. _

_Elle supposait que toutes les mamies avaient un gâteau dont elles avaient le secret. _

_Elle avait la chance de connaître par cœur celui que préférait son petit-fils. _

_En tout cas, l'enfant de quatre ans lui avait toujours affirmé que c'était le meilleur des gâteaux du monde, le tout, avec une bouche complètement barbouillée de chocolat. _

_Il n'avait pas mangé tous les gâteaux du monde, et certains étaient sans doute meilleurs, mais les compliments emplis d'amour de cet enfant lui suffisaient à se donner le plus de mal possible pour faire toujours mieux. _

_Tranquillement, elle mit le gâteau au four, juste à temps avant que la sonnette de l'entrée ne résonne dans cette grande maison presque toujours vide. _

_En trottinant, toujours emplie de ce rêve dans lequel elle avait combattu de monstres, elle alla ouvrir pour trouver son fils, frissonnant dans cette matinée d'hiver, sa belle-fille qui tenait l'éternel bouquet de fleur à la main, et son adorable petit-fils qui tendait déjà les bras pour avoir un câlin. _

_Elle se pencha immédiatement vers lui pour le soulever, ignorant les protestations de son fils qui s'inquiétait pour son dos. _

_En l'embrassant sur la joue, elle lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du dos de sa vieille mère qui allait parfaitement bien. _

_Après avoir salué sa belle-fille de la même manière, elle les fit entrer dans cette vieille maison, et les installa dans le salon où l'apéritif était déjà servi. _

_Elle déposa le petit garçon devant les vieux jouets de son père qu'elle avait ressortit pour l'occasion, et les quelques neufs qu'elle lui avait acheté pour qu'il ne s'ennuis jamais. _

_Finalement, le petit garçon choisit le cheval à bascule qui avait, maintenant, plus de vingt-cinq ans. _

_Les adultes s'installèrent tranquillement dans les fauteuils, et discutèrent d'un peu tout, d'un peu rien. _

_Camilla savait que son fils venait toutes les deux semaines la voir par peur qu'elle ne se sente seule. _

_Et elle savait qu'il s'en voulait de la laisser si longtemps dans cette maison. _

_Depuis la mort de son père, le garçon avait l'impression de ne jamais en faire assez pour sa mère. _

_Et, elle avait beau lui répéter que tout allait bien, il revenait toujours. _

_Elle n'insistait jamais beaucoup pour qu'il cesse de venir, trop heureuse qu'il y ait à nouveau du bruit et des rires dans cette maison trop silencieuse. _

_Et, elle espérait juste que les jeunes gens prenaient autant de plaisir à venir, qu'elle, à les recevoir. _

_Alors qu'elle proposait de se mettre à table, une petite main se referma sur sa robe. _

– _Dis mamie… T'as fais du gâteau ? _

_Elle se pencha vers l'enfant, et se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire complice. _

_L'enfant s'exclama alors, en lui sautant dessus : _

_- Je t'aime ma mamie ! _

_Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Camilla referma les bras sur lui, ayant presque l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer._

* * *

_Trowa ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser. _

_Il s'était réveillé, sans trop se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et sa maman était immédiatement venue le voir pour lui dire qu'il était plus que temps de se lever, et que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. _

_Il avait presque sauté dans les bras de sa mère, comme s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. _

_La femme s'était contentée de rire un peu, et de l'embrasser doucement, avant de lui dire de s'habiller et de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. _

_L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors à courir avec les quelques autres enfants de son âge. _

_Meï était présente et, sans comprendre ce qui l'y poussait, il la regarda avec insistance. _

_La petite fille se contenta de rire. _

– _C'est parce qu'on est fiancés que tu me regardes comme ça ? __Demanda-t-elle en continuant à sourire, peu consciente de ce que ces mots d'adultes pouvaient bien signifier._

_Le petit garçon se contenta de nier, et de se détourner d'elle. _

_Il ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus ce que signifiait clairement le fait d'être fiancé à elle. _

_Mais ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre, et seule la mort de l'un pourrait libérer l'autre. _

_Trowa était d'accord pour être fiancé à Meï, elle était rapide, et se battait comme les garçons. _

_Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir être fiancé à une fille qui jouait tout le temps à la poupée, ça aurait vraiment été ennuyeux. _

– _Dis, Trowa, ça te dis qu'on aille prendre quelques bonbons ? _

_Trowa regarda l'un des garçons qui venait de proposer cette idée risquée. _

_Les sucreries, et tout autre types de nourriture, étaient retenues dans une seule tente, et les punitions étaient sévères pour les enfants qui osaient aller piller les réserves. _

_Mais cette aventure ne pouvait que motiver la petite troupe. _

_Les cinq enfants entrèrent donc discrètement dans la tente, et quand les cris du gardien se firent entendre, ils détalèrent comme des lapins vers les collines, bien décidés à savourer leur butin avant d'être punis. _

_Meï courrait vite, les garçons riaient forts, et les autres nomades regardaient d'un air légèrement accusateur, et très tendre, les enfants qui s'éloignaient en continuant de sourire. _

_Et, en regardant le ciel des prairies où il avait grandi, Trowa se dit que ce serait merveilleux si tout pouvait durer ainsi. _

_Il voulait continuer à courir pour toujours dans les plaines, avec Meï, Tels, Izel et Krys…_

* * *

_Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. _

_Les étoiles brillaient loin au dessus de sa tête, et il ne savait plus trop où il se trouvait. _

_En se tournant vers le côté, il vit son maître, assis auprès du feu, la tête basse. _

_Le connaissant par cœur, Heero savait que le chevalier Odin dormait, mais que le moindre mouvement le réveillerait aussitôt, déchainant son humeur massacrante du réveil. _

_Heero sourit un instant en songeant que son maître était vraiment caractériel. _

_Le matin, il ne fallait surtout pas lui parler avant qu'il n'ai pris un solide petit déjeuné, sinon, c'était les grognements, et l'entraînement immédiat pendant plusieurs heures. _

_Le jeune garçon se réinstalla sur le dos, plantant ses yeux dans les milliers d'étoiles qui étaient au dessus de sa tête. _

_Il ne savait pas trop où son maître l'emmenait, il lui avait juste dit que le voyage était nécessaire à sa formation de chevalier. _

_Mais être dehors, comme ça, plaisait énormément à Heero. _

_Odin était là pour le protéger et le rendre fort, et tout ce qui l'entourait étai beau, neuf. _

_Ils avaient traversés des villages entiers, et Heero avait toujours été très surpris de voir comment les gens vivaient. _

_Au temple de Valenra, il n'y avait presque personne… _

_En fait, il n'y avait que le Grand Prêtre et eux deux. _

_Heero craignait même un peu de devoir retourner dans un endroit aussi vide, mais Odin lui avait assuré qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant très longtemps, aussi, Heero se contentait de le croire. _

_Il le croyait, parce qu'Odin lui avait parlé d'une mission qu'on lui avait confié, et qu'il devrait réaliser, plus tard. _

_Heero n'avait pas tout compris, mais il savait que, d'ici quelques années, son maître et lui allaient devoir chercher quelqu'un pour Treize, le Grand Conseillé du royaume de Lorna. _

_Et, il savait aussi que cette personne était un prince, et qu'elle était très importante pour le royaume. _

_Il était impatient de rencontrer cet autre garçon et, avec son maître, de le protéger. _

_Il était certain que ce devait être quelqu'un de merveilleux pour être aussi important. _

– _Heero… Tu devrais dormir… _

_Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers son maître qui le regardait d'un œil, et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. _

– _Pardon… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis réveillé… _

_L'homme se contenta de soupirer, et de s'étirer un peu. _

_Heero ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour s'endormir assis chaque nuit. _

– _Eh bien, tu devrais te presser de refermer les yeux, demain, ton entraînement recommence, tu le sais ça ? _

_L'enfant se contenta d'hocher la tête, particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir rapidement fort. _

_Le chevalier le regarda un instant, avant de demander : _

_- Tu n'as pas froid au moins ? _

_Heero ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais en dehors de sa force, et des apprentissages qu'il pouvait lui fournir, ce qu'il préférait chez Odin, c'était la manière qu'il avait de toujours s'inquiéter pour lui. _

_L'enfant se disait toujours que c'était probablement comme ça qu'étaient les parents avec leurs enfants, même s'il n'en était pas sûr. _

– _Non, je n'ai pas froid. _

– _Eh bien enroule toi plus dans ta cape quand même ! Et dors immédiatement, il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de te porter demain. _

_Heero se redressa soudainement, rouge de honte : _

_- Mais ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Et j'étais blessé ! _

– _Parce que tu étais trop fatigué pour regarder devant toi. Maintenant, dors tout de suite, ou je te fais courir un peu histoire de te fatiguer. _

_En moins de dix secondes, Heero était de nouveau allongé, immobile, feignant d'avoir trouvé le sommeil à la vitesse de l'éclair. _

_Son maître soupira à nouveau derrière lui, et Heero ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

_Tout était sombre autours de lui, et Tomas Jenkels faisait de gros efforts pour ne surtout pas bouger. _

_Pour ne surtout pas sombrer. _

_Ce démon qui les avait arrêté au milieu de leur voyage, Tomas le sentait encore. _

_Il sentait l'esprit de ce dernier qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de l'être du vieil homme. _

_De ses souvenirs. _

_Il ne savait pas quelle utilité cela aurait pour ce démon, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. _

_Pour le moment, il utilisait l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs pour ne pas sombrer comme ses compagnons dans les flux incessants de son esprit. _

_Mais il savait qu'ils étaient bloqués, à la merci de cette créature, et qu'ils finiraient probablement par en mourir si personne ne venait les aider. _

_Joignant les mains, le vieil homme se mit doucement à prier, développant ses pouvoirs autours de lui pour se protéger, mais également pour préparer son éveil. _

_Il savait que les secours ne viendraient pas tout seul, et qu'il se devait de revenir à la surface au plus vite pour ne pas perdre ses compagnons. _

_A moins que ne revienne à eux Sa Majesté…_

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, le mangeur d'âme commence doucement son travail et nous permet d'en apprendre plus sur le passé des compagnons de Duo (pas mal non ?).

La suite sera là dimanche prochain, comme à chaque fois !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu !

Bises !

Plikt


	61. Chapter 61

Bonjour à tous !

Pas de dessin cette semaine en raison d'un problème de scanner… Dommage, c'était un très beau RavenxArthur… Mais bon, ce sera pour plus tard ^-^

Merci à Shiro Akuma, Nenette69230, Nass, IIRSI, Lessa-chan et Miy pour leurs reviews ! C'est toujours un grand plaisir de les lire !

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ton commentaire ! La suite arrive, et les méthodes du démon commencent, doucement, se dévoiler…

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, le passé des personnages se révèle doucement (même si ce n'est qu'en partie, et qu'on a ni celui d'Arthur, ni celui de Raven…) mais pour Tomas, il résiste le bougre… Quant à Duo qui arrive et sauve tout le monde… pourquoi pas ? Il serait utile comme ça ^-^ En tout cas, la suite est juste là ! Bises à toi !

Miy : Mais… Mais… C'est génial ! En plus d'aimer les chapitres, tu aimes les derniers petits mots (qui ne sont pas toujours faciles à placer… Ni même dans les titres d'ailleurs…). Non, vraiment, que demander de plus ! Enfin bref, les passés se dévoilent doucement, mais sûrement, et ils sont pas joyeux joyeux… Comme quoi, pour participer à cette aventure, faut une histoire triste en général… ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi et merci de me suivre !

Et, sans plus vous faire attendre, la suite est juste là, en dessous !

* * *

Chapitre 61

Ou

La douleur des compagnons de Sa Majesté

* * *

La clairière était terriblement calme, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit pour troubler cette paix apparente.

Huit personnes se tenaient, là, immobiles.

Sept d'entres elles étaient, en ce moment même, perdues quelque part en elle.

La huitième les regardait, les berçait doucement.

Avant, il y avait une charrette ici, mais le cheval, trop effrayé, avait préféré fuir en abandonnant ses propriétaires.

D'un geste brusque, qui pourtant semblait doux, le démon se releva, repoussant un peu sa cape sur le côté, pour reposer doucement les pieds au sol.

Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme qui avait tenté de l'arrêter en premier, et posa une main sur sa joue.

Heero n'eut pas la moindre réaction, ses yeux restèrent perdus dans le vague, ne se fixant sur rien, ne réalisant plus le moindre mouvement.

Le visage du démon se fendit en un sourire qui n'avait rien de doux, contrairement à ses gestes, et il décida que le rêve avait assez duré.

Il était temps de les laisser être rattrapés par la réalité.

* * *

_Hilde pleurait depuis un moment, ne parvenant absolument pas à se calmer, continuant à sangloter entre ses mains. _

_Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rire. _

_Un soupir lui fit relever la tête, et elle posa les yeux sur son frère qui continuait à conduire. _

– _Pas le peine de te mettre dans cet état non plus ! Je t'emmènerais une autre fois. _

_Elle savait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait, et qu'il tenterait vraiment de l'emmener. _

_Mais elle savait aussi qu'il travaillait beaucoup, tout comme leurs parents, et qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps. _

_Pour voir ce film, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule chance, et elle l'avait raté. _

_A cette idée, elle fondit à nouveau en larme. _

_Ils étaient partis trop tard de la maison, et il y avait de la circulation à l'entrée de la ville. _

_Son frère n'avait pas pu l'amener à l'heure pour la séance. _

– _Hilde… C'était si important que ça d'aller voir ce film ? _

_La petite fille se redressa sur son siège, ne prêtant pas attention au paysage qui défilait à sa vitre. _

– _Bien sûr que c'était important ! J'avais envie de le voir ! Et à cause de toi, je pourrai pas ! _

_Elle savait que ce n'était pas totalement la faute de son frère. _

_Si elle avait demandé à partir plus tôt, ils auraient pu voir le film. _

_Son frère soupira à nouveau_

– _Je t'ai dis qu'on irait une prochaine fois non ? Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de pleurer maintenant… _

_Hilde se mit presque à crier :_

_- Arrête de mentir ! T'es toujours trop occupé pour tout ! C'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'on pouvait ! _

_Son frère tourna la tête vers elle, semblant véritablement ennuyé. _

– _Je tenterais de t'emmener, je ferais le maximum. _

_Elle remit ses mains devant ses yeux. _

– _Menteur… Je te déteste… _

_Une main se posa doucement sur sa tête. _

_Mais, alors qu'elle allait relever la tête pour regarder son grand frère, sourire, et probablement s'excuser pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, un choc violent l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. _

_En rouvrant les yeux, elle pu juste regarder le paysage qui tournait devant elle, sans se rendre compte que c'était la voiture, en réalité, qui bougeait. _

_En se sentant secouée à ce point, elle se mit à hurler de terreur, s'accrochant comme elle le pouvait à sa ceinture, ne pensant absolument plus à ce stupide film qu'elle avait tant voulu voir. _

_Elle eut la sérieuse impression que cette chute avait durée des heures. _

_Pourtant, la voiture fut très rapidement immobile, et il n'y eu plus un seul bruit. _

_Ils étaient tombés sur le côté, et Hilde se retrouvait maintenue en l'air par sa ceinture de sécurité. _

_Elle tenta d'ouvrir sa portière, mais elle ne réussi pas à la soulever. _

_Elle avait mal au bras droit, celui-là même qui avait heurté violemment sa portière pendant qu'ils tournaient. _

_Elle se mit à pleurer en voyant que ses deux bras saignaient un peu, probablement à cause des morceaux de verre qui étaient autours d'elle. _

_Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, se rendant compte que c'était vers le sol. _

_Son frère était contre l'autre portière, la tête contre la vitre. _

_Il ne bougeait plus. _

_Il y avait du sang contre la vitre, et elle se dit qu'il avait dû se couper aussi, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir les petites griffures des coupures. _

_Elle tendit la main vers lui, et parvint uniquement à attraper son épaule, et à tirer un peu sur son tee-shirt. _

_Elle l'appela, plusieurs fois. _

_D'abord, pour qu'il l'aide. _

_Ensuite, puis qu'il se réveille. _

_Finalement, parce qu'elle se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Elle resta longtemps, dans cette position inconfortable, à secouer son frère, en songeant, quelque part, qu'il ne se réveillerait pas._

* * *

_Il faisait encore nuit, toujours nuit. _

_Quatre ne comprenait jamais très bien comment il faisait pour, à chaque fois, finir dans la bibliothèque du domaine, un livre sur les genoux, ne prenant pas en compte la course du soleil. _

_Alors qu'il tentait depuis des heures de comprendre ce qui était écrit dans ce livre, qui n'était pas vraiment le plus simple qu'il ait pu lire, son visage sembla s'illuminer. _

_Prenant l'ouvrage avec lui, il couru jusqu'à une table, et le posa, toujours ouvert, dessus. _

_Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il récitait les formules qui étaient retranscrites dans les ouvrages, l'apprenant par cœur de cette manière. _

_Il relu la formule une ou deux fois, et ferma les yeux pour se la répéter silencieusement. _

_Il n'était pas idiot, même à sept ans, il savait qu'il risquait de déclencher le sort en le formulant à haute voix. _

_Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore totalement là, mais il réussissait déjà à allumer une bougie sans formule, il savait, donc, qu'il devait rester prudent, le feu semblait être l'élément avec lequel il avait les plus grandes capacités._

_Il hochait la tête, en pensant et rependant cette formule, l'ancrant dans sa mémoire. _

_Il voulait la maîtriser au plus vite pour, un jour, pouvoir l'utiliser sans même avoir à la prononcer._

_Il pouvait presque sentir les flammes apparaître peu à peu, l'entourant, le protégeant. _

_Les flammes qu'un mage créait ne pouvaient jamais le blesser, il le savait aussi, et n'avait donc pas peur d'elles. _

_Il continuait à penser la formule, prenant garde à ne pas la prononcer, perdu comme il l'était dans sa concentration. _

_Et, quand il fut certain de réussir à la retenir, il rouvrit doucement les yeux, et hurla. _

_Les flammes l'entouraient véritablement, lui léchant les bras sans qu'il ne les sente, réduisant, peu à peu, les nombreux ouvrages qui l'entouraient en poussière. _

_L'enfant recula, regardant l'enfer qu'il venait tout juste de créer, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu le faire. _

_Il avait été prudent, et n'avait pas dit cette formule à haute voix. _

_Réussir à lancer un sort, sans le formuler, était difficile et demandait une trop grande quantité de pouvoir, à son âge, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être capable. _

_Une étagère, un peu plus loin, s'effondra soudainement sur elle-même dans un bruit qui faisait penser à la fin du monde pour Quatre. _

_L'enfant regarda autours de lui, paniqué, et chercha une formule, n'importe quoi, qui puisse mettre fin à tout ça. _

_Alertés par ses cris, et par les bruits des effondrements, quelques mages poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque, et reculèrent précipitamment face à la fumée et au brasier. _

_Les flammes, comme douées d'une volonté propre, se dirigeaient déjà vers eux. _

_Quatre vit immédiatement de l'eau apparaître dans la pièce, s'attaquant aux flammes voraces, qui ne semblaient pas véritablement en souffrir. _

_L'enfant vit alors son père entrer dans la pièce et le voir._

_Immédiatement, l'homme s'élança pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras, voulant uniquement le sortir de cet enfer avant que les flammes ne consument tout. _

_Il avait placé sur lui un sort le protégeant des flammes, mais Quatre voyait cette barrière protectrice se fissurer peu à peu, laissant les flammes venir les attaquer doucement. _

_Quatre vit l'une des mèches chaudes atteindre sa main, sans laisser la moindre trace. _

_Arrivé dans le couloir, déjà véritablement épuisé, l'homme s'écria vers les autres : _

_- Il faut sortir d'ici ! Cette magie est trop grande pour être contenue ! _

_Alors que le groupe se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie, Quatre, toujours dans les bras de son père, songeait à l'unique moyen de faire arrêter tout cela. _

_Tuer le lanceur du sort. _

_Effrayé qu'une telle idée vienne au groupe, il se colla un peu plus à son père en pleurant. _

_Ses flammes protectrices sentirent sa détresse, et elles plongèrent immédiatement vers ce qu'elles pensaient être une menace. _

_Le groupe mené par son père fut, rapidement, entouré par les flammes. _

_De nombreux sorts de protection furent immédiatement lancés, mais aucun ne semblait parvenir à arrêter ou contenir ces flammes mortelles qui n'obéissaient plus depuis longtemps à la volonté du petit Quatre. _

_Un des mages saisit son père par l'épaule, violemment, Quatre s'agrippait toujours à lui. _

– _Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous devons tuer le petit si nous voulons survivre ! _

_Le ton n'avait rien de cruel, et seule la panique se faisait ressentir dans cette voix. _

_Pourtant, le cœur de Quatre se serra violemment alors qu'il raffermit sa prise sur son père. _

– _Non, nous devons trouver un autre moyen ! _

_Alors que les deux mages s'affrontaient encore du regard, les autres faisaient leur possible pour éteindre ces flammes maudites, ne parvenant à rien. _

_Quatre, lui-même, ferma les yeux, suppliant silencieusement les flammes de se calmer, de repartir. _

_De ne plus jamais revenir. _

_Il n'écoutait plus la dispute entre son père et cet homme. _

_Il ne voulait même pas savoir s'il serait tué ou non. _

_Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. _

_Il pleurait dans le cou de son père sans trop s'en rendre compte, quand il se sentit, brusquement, projeté un peu plus loin. _

_Il atterrit sans mal de l'autre côté du cercle de feu, directement dans ce brasier qui ne le blessa pas. _

_Il releva les yeux pour voir son père qui le regardait en souriant alors que les flammes enchantées fondaient sur lui. _

_Il pensait avoir lu un « Je t'aime » sur les lèvres de l'homme. _

_Mais, en le regardant se tordre de douleur sous les brûlures, avant de finalement ne plus faire un geste et continuer à se consumer doucement, il n'en fut plus très sûr. _

_Il regarda le corps de ce père qui l'avait tant aimé, qu'il avait tant aimé, disparaître peu à peu, rongé par les flammes qu'il avait lui-même créé. _

_Il ne s'entendait même pas crier…_

* * *

_Avançant doucement en posant un pied devant l'autre, Réléna ne regardait plus vraiment ce qui l'entourait. _

_Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée sur l'adorable petite créature à la forme de lapin qui courrait devant elle. _

_Elle l'avait créée le matin même, et n'avait pas voulu la laisser se dissiper de suite. _

_Alors, à la place, elle la gardait auprès d'elle, se souvenant tout de même que cet être était, avant tout, une création, et rien de plus. _

_Betty, une enfant du village, était encore un peu en arrière et semblait très concentré sur les fleurs qu'elle avait pu cueillir pendant qu'elles étaient dans la grande prairie, non loin du temple. _

_Réléna se tourna vers son amie, posant les mains sur ses hanches, et la petite brune leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire d'excuse. _

– _Presse-toi un peu Betty ! Ma mère va probablement nous attendre ! _

_Betty la rattrapa en quelques pas, et se positionna devant elle pour lui répondre du même ton : _

_- Si elle était si pressée de nous voir arriver, elle nous aurait faites chercher, tu ne crois pas ? _

_Réléna leva les yeux au ciel. _

– _Elle n'a pas que ça à faire tu sais. _

_Et elle reprit sa marche, suivie de Betty qui continuait à tenter de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas à être aussi pressé de rentrer. _

_Elles avaient largement le temps avant que le soleil ne se couche. _

_Mais Réléna n'écoutait pas vraiment. _

_Quelque chose lui demandait de rentrer au plus vite et, en même temps, de faire demi-tour pour ne plus jamais revenir. _

_Même sa petite créature aquatique ne suffisait pas à la rassurer complètement, et elle ne trouvait plus ses bonds aussi mignons qu'avant. _

– _Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air dans la lune ? __Demanda Betty en penchant la tête vers son amie. _

_Réléna se contenta de lui lancer un sourire, tentant de la rassurer._

– _Oui, tout va bien, je pensais juste à autre chose. _

_Betty la regarda, d'un air entendu. _

– _Laisse-moi deviner… Tu pensais au beau Yvan, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Réléna regarda ses pieds un instant. _

_Elles n'avaient que 12 ans mais, déjà, Betty ne parlait que de ce garçon qui regardait toujours Réléna en souriant. _

_Il était bien gentil, mais de là à parler de lui et à avoir une véritable envie de le revoir perpétuellement… _

_Alors qu'elles commençaient à approcher du petit temple que la mère de Réléna dirigeait, une étrange odeur vint à elles. _

_Betty s'arrêta immédiatement, se demandant à voix haute ce que ça pouvait bien être. _

_Réléna regardait le bout du chemin sans vouloir trop y croire. _

_Cette odeur, elle la connaissait déjà, sans savoir quand elle avait pu la sentir la première fois. _

_Immédiatement, la créature aquatique s'évapora, le lien entre eux était brisé. _

_Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille se précipita en avant, ignorant le cri de Betty qui tentait de la retenir. _

_Elle couru aussi vite que possible, et quitta l'abri de la forêt pour rejoindre sa maison. _

_Pour rejoindre ce qu'il restait de sa maison. _

_L'odeur qui les agressait depuis un moment était celle des cendres de cet endroit où elle était née. _

_Celle du sang et des restes de ceux qui y étaient encore. _

_Dans un état second, Réléna entendit Betty arriver à son niveau et s'effondrer à genoux. _

_Sans trop chercher à comprendre, la jeune fille se précipita dans les restes de la demeure, cherchant sa mère. _

_Espérant, en même temps, ne pas la retrouver. _

_En montant sur les décombres, elle repéra des mains, des visages, des pieds. _

_Mais elle ne parvenait à reconnaître personne. _

_Elle entendit des gémissements, de nombreux gémissements, et en regardant de plus prêt, elle se rendit compte que la majorité de ces corps mutilés étaient encore en vie. _

_Ils se mourraient doucement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour eux. _

_Et, au milieu des cendres, elle reconnu le visage de sa mère._

_En quelques pas, elle était à ses côtés. _

_Si elle ne pouvait pas sauver les autres, elle pouvait au moins tenter de sauver sa mère. _

_Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la prêtresse, et la secoua doucement pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. _

_Comme la femme ne le faisait pas, elle la secoua un peu plus fort en l'appelant. _

_Mais, elle eut beau hurler, sa mère n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne gémit pas, et ne lui dit pas quoi que ce soit. _

_Réléna se laissa aller en arrière, restant à genoux sans plus toucher ou regarder sa mère. _

_Elle regardait ce qui, peu de temps avant, était sa maison. _

_Elle regardait ces corps, maintenant sans vie, qui étaient ses amis. _

_Elle sentit quelques gouttes sur ses joues, et se dit qu'elle pleurait. _

_Mais, rapidement, elle se rendit compte que c'était juste de la pluie. _

_Elle ne pleura pas, ne hurla pas, et n'entendit même pas Betty qui sanglotait en l'appelant. _

_A la place, elle resta immobile, à genoux, au milieu des cendres de tout ce qu'elle avait aimé._

* * *

_Camilla mettait la table en prenant son temps. _

_Quatre assiettes, comme toutes les deux semaines. _

_Elle souriait calmement, songeant au gâteau qui commençait doucement à cuire dans le four, et au lapin sauce moutarde qui revenait encore plus lentement. _

_Tout serait, comme à chaque fois, parfait. _

_Elle avait fait la vaisselle, rangé le désordre et sorti les jouets. _

_Elle se demandait un peu pourquoi elle les rangeait, mais elle se disait que c'était pour le plaisir d'avoir à les ressortir. _

_Alors qu'elle posait la dernière assiette, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans le couloir. _

_Elle soupira en songeant que son fils chéri allait s'excuser pour leur retard, mais elle savait qu'il devait être un peu occupé. _

_Elle espérait juste qu'il ne voulait pas annuler leur visite. _

_Après tout, une heure de retard, ce n'était pas si grave. _

_En souriant, elle décrocha le téléphone. _

_Quelqu'un parla à l'autre bout du fil, et elle s'immobilisa, écoutant attentivement sans trop y croire ce qu'on était en train de lui dire. _

_Elle raccrocha sans un mot, ayant totalement perdu son sourire. _

_Doucement, elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et coupa le gaz sous le lapin, laissant le gâteau continuer à cuire tranquillement. _

_Dans un état presque second, elle appela une de ses amies plus jeune pour lui demander de la conduire quelque part. _

_Surprise, et inquiète, l'amie lui demanda si tout allait bien. _

_Camilla se contenta de dire qu'elle ne le savait pas. _

_En un rien de temps, elle était devant un hôpital, son amie à ses côtés. _

_Mais elle lui demanda de rentrer chez elle, et entra seul dans le grand bâtiment. _

_Quand elle alla à l'accueil, elle s'attira un regard attristé de l'hôtesse d'accueil, qu'elle se contenta d'ignorer. _

_Elle prit un ascenseur, suivant les indications qu'on avait pu lui donner, et elle fut immédiatement accueillie par une infirmière qui lui parla avec un grand calme. _

_Camilla l'ignora pour marcher tranquillement, comme un automate, vers une chambre. _

_Une seule et unique chambre. _

_L'infirmière lui demanda de ne pas entrer, mais Camilla ne l'écouta même pas. _

_Elle avait besoin de vérifier. _

_Elle avait besoin de comprendre. _

_Elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'une horrible méprise, et elle plaignait véritablement la pauvre femme qu'on allait appeler après qu'elle ait réparé ce malentendu. _

_Elle ouvrit la porte, et resta sur le seuil, incapable de bouger. _

_Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et, dans ce lit, un tout petit corps relié à des fils. _

_A trop de fils. _

_Il y avait un bip qui retentissait dans la pièce, et rien d'autre. _

_Quand elle s'approcha, elle sentit les larmes se mettre à couler doucement. _

_Elle prit, avec une grande douceur, la main du seul être qui lui restait à présent. _

_L'infirmière s'approcha sans la toucher et lui parla d'un accident. _

_Elle lui parla de son fils, mort sur le coup. _

_De sa belle-fille, morte sur le chemin de l'hôpital. _

_Et de son petit-fils. _

_Et, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, sentant les sanglots se mettre à l'étrangler, elle entendit les derniers mots de l'infirmière, comme une sentence : _

_« Mort cérébrale »._

* * *

_Trowa ne bougeait plus, il avait bien trop peur pour ça. _

_Il n'avait pas très bien comprit comment les choses avaient pu arriver, mais elles étaient là. _

_Alors qu'il courait avec Meï et les autres, sans doute un peu trop loin du campement, des hommes les avaient vus. _

_Ces mêmes hommes s'étaient presque précipités vers eux, et les avaient attrapés. _

_Pas tous, Meï et Krys courraient plus vite, et Tels avait réussi à disparaître dans un fourré sans que les hommes ne le remarques. _

_Mais Izel et Trowa n'avaient pas eu cette chance. _

_Sans comprendre pourquoi, ils avaient été mis dans une cage, comme des animaux, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas… _

_Il y avait eu un voyage, un long voyage. _

_Trowa avait dormi beaucoup, s'ennuyant trop pour rester éveillé. _

_Il avait trop faim pour réfléchir. _

_Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il était là. _

_Parfois, il entendait Izel sangloter à côté de lui, alors, il tendait la main au travers des barreaux de sa cage pour atteindre la main d'Izel et la serrer dans la sienne. _

_Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. _

_Et, un jour, le voyage s'acheva. _

_Deux hommes montèrent dans le chariot, sortant Trowa et Izel de leurs cages, sans aucun ménagement. _

_En regardant autours de lui, Trowa se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens. _

_Ils étaient probablement sur un marché. _

_De nombreux marchants hurlaient en vantant leurs produits, mais Trowa ne voyait pas ce qu'ils vendaient. _

_En regardant ses pieds, il se rendit compte qu'il marchait sur du sable. _

_C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait, et il comprit qu'il était très loin de sa tribu. _

_Entendant un léger sanglot, il releva les yeux vers Izel. _

_Ce dernier le regarda à son tour, et, en silence, ils se promirent de se montrer courageux à présent, et de tout faire pour rentrer chez eux. _

– _Alors c'est ça que vous me proposez ? _

_Trowa fut stoppé par la main de l'homme qui était venu le chercher, et il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard légèrement blasé d'un grand homme brun très bien habillé. _

– _C'est exactement ce que vous vouliez, non ? __Demanda l'homme qui tenait toujours Trowa._

_Le brun saisit avec une certaine douceur le visage de Trowa, le forçant à relever les yeux pour mieux le regarder. _

_Il lui tourna légèrement la tête, et Trowa se rappela que son papa observait de la même manière les chevaux qu'ils achetaient parfois dans les marchés. _

_Il vit Izel, un peu plus loin, qui continuait à être trainé par un homme. _

_Le petit garçon regarda Trowa dans les yeux, et s'il semblait terrorisé, il lui fit tout de même un sourire. _

_Trowa avait l'impression qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son ami. _

_L'homme lui tourna une nouvelle fois le visage, un peu plus brusquement. _

– _Il n'est pas parfait… marmonna-t-il en regardant l'autre. _

_Et Trowa les entendit se mettre à marchander, commençant doucement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _

_L'homme derrière lui le lâcha soudainement, prenant une bourse en cuire à la place, et le bras de Trowa finit dans le main de l'autre homme. _

_De ce grand brun qui venait de l'acheter. _

_L'homme s'agenouilla devant lui, et le regarda dans les yeux. _

– _Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Trowa était terrorisé. _

_Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. _

_Il n'aimait pas cet homme. _

_Il voulait rentrer chez lui. _

_Être à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. _

_Se faire porter par son père. _

_Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant cet homme. _

_Il avait l'impression que, s'il se mettait à pleurer, l'autre serait content. _

_L'homme se contenta de poser doucement l'une de ses mains sur le torse de Trowa, la faisant glisser doucement, dans un geste qui n'avait rien de rassurant. _

– _Ne t'en fais pas. Tant que tu seras sage, je m'occuperais bien de toi. _

_Trowa serra les poings alors que l'autre se relevait en le traînant de force derrière lui. _

_Et il se mordit la langue en se rendant compte qu'il pleurait._

* * *

_Heero tomba violemment au sol, crachant ce qui ressemblait à un mélange de sang et de bile sur le sol. _

_Il ne parvenait presque plus à respirer, encore moins à se relever, mais déjà la voix de son maître résonnait. _

– _Si tu ne te relèves pas tout de suite, je te promets que je vais te faire regretter d'être encore en vie. _

_Serrant les dents, Heero se releva lentement, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas gémir, ou hurler, en sentant clairement la douleur prendre possession de son corps. _

_Il se remit debout, les jambes tremblantes, les bras ballants, et il posa des yeux emplis de rage sur son maître. _

_Ce même maître qui prenait soin de lui quand il était plus jeune, qui veillait à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas, était presque devenu un bourreau à présent. _

_Un homme qu'il ne pouvait que détester, sans réussir à s'empêcher de l'aimer encore. _

_Odin n'avait jamais été aussi dur dans ses entraînements, et Heero n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait, à ce point, fait changer l'homme. _

_Il se disait que, maintenant qu'il avait treize ans, il n'avait plus à être traité comme un enfant. _

– _Reprend ton épée, ou je vais vraiment finir par te tuer, lança l'homme d'un ton froid, formant son élève comme lui-même avait pu être formé. _

_Heero se baissa pour reprendre sa lame, éloignant de son esprit l'image d'Odin qu'il avait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. _

_Un Odin qui lui souriait en lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors qu'il s'extasiait devant l'océan. _

_A présent, les seuls contacts qu'il avait avec Odin, c'était les coups qu'il lui donnait. _

_Rien de plus. Il se releva, tout aussi lentement, ne parvenant pas à faire plus vite. _

_Le pied de son maître l'atteignit immédiatement au ventre, l'envoyant au sol un peu plus loin. _

_Il n'avait pas réussi à garder son cri pour lui, et il resta immobile au sol alors qu'Odin s'approchait de lui. _

_Heero tenta de se redresser, en vain, et la main de son maître se referma sur ses cheveux, lui faisant relever la tête de force._

_Heero ne réussit pas à garder son gémissement pour lui. _

– _Tu es trop faible, et tu oses penser à devenir un chevalier ? _

_Heero le regarda d'un regard mauvais, empli de toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir pour son maître. _

_Il ne savait pas si Odin avait de la peine en le voyant comme ça. _

_Parfois, il pensait voir le regard de l'homme s'assombrir un peu. _

_Ou, tout du moins, il espérait qu'Odin regrette un peu. _

_La main relâcha ses cheveux, et son maître s'éloigna, le laissant allongé dans la boue, totalement immobile. _

– _Deviens plus fort. Et là, tu pourras me tuer, déclara l'homme en repartant, laissant Heero perdre doucement connaissance, sans comprendre ce qu'on attendait, finalement, de lui. _

_Et, alors qu'il était prisonnier de cet entraînement devenu trop violent. _

_De ce maître devenu mauvais sans qu'il comprenne comment. _

_Il était bien loin de penser que cet entraînement était là uniquement pour qu'il soit capable de protéger Sa Majesté._

* * *

A suivre...

J'ai honte... Non, vraiment, j'ai honte de leur avoir fait vivre ce genre de choses...

Enfin, bref, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre et vais, rapidement, préparer le prochain.

A dimanche et bonne semaine ! (Dernière semaine de travail, la vie est quand même un peu belle, non ? ^-^')


	62. Chapter 62

Merci à Nenette69230, IIRSI, Lessa-chan, Shiro Akuma et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Cette semaine (parce qu'on sait bien qu'ils vous manquent) ce sont Arthur et Raven qui sont mis à l'honneur : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Arthur-et-Raven-2-256690815

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je le reconnais, j'ai été méchante avec eux… Désolée… Enfin, on fête les plus de soixante chapitre mais bon, il y en aura sans doute plus de 100 et peut-être une fic annexe avec des petites scènes bonus ou ce genre de choses (voir des interviews de personnages, qui sait…). Enfin, quand au démon présent, non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on connait ^-^ Zechs a déjà un rôle de prévu (sans doute important aussi, qui sais ?).

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ton comm' ! Oui, c'est un méchant démon, mais à part Kuro, on n'en a pas vraiment vu des gentils ^-^ C'est marrant comme Quatre semble être celui qui a le plus touché les gens (pour la dessinatrice, c'était l'histoire de Camilla la plus dure !)

Miy : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée de leur faire du mal (surtout à Quatre, c'est vrai que je trouve que c'est une des plus difficiles…) mais bon, c'est ce qui fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont maintenant ! Arthur et Raven… reviendront, c'est certain ! Mais pas dans ce chapitre… Mais regarde, tu as droit à un joli dessin en consolation ! Et, oui, tu as raison, je suis en congé ! Je vais en profiter pour écrire avant de retourner à la fac, histoire de pouvoir vous tenir en haleine encore un peu ^-^

Et, sans plus attendre, votre chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 62

Ou

Sa Majesté et le mangeur d'âmes

* * *

Duo avançait sans trop regarder où ses pieds se posaient.

Il était fatigué, il ne se sentait pas bien, et il voulait rentrer chez lui.

En fait, il voulait surtout rejoindre Heero et les autres et recommencer à voyager en charrette, ce qui était bien moins fatigant, et moins aléatoire.

Il avait quitté le bûcheron et ses enfants depuis quelques heures, et il n'était toujours pas sûr d'être sur le bon chemin.

L'homme lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il finirait par trouver un village, mais il n'y avait toujours rien, et Duo commençait sérieusement à craindre de passer la nuit dehors une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'il continuait à marcher, il vit quelque chose bouger un peu plus bas.

Curieux, il bifurqua de son chemin pour se rapprocher et voir ce qui avait attiré son regard de cette façon.

Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva au beau milieu de la route principale, devant Eclair qui se contenta de lui lancer un simple regard avant de se remettre à brouter tranquillement.

Duo s'approcha du cheval sans trop y croire.

– Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? Demanda-t-il au cheval en le flattant doucement, ne s'attendant pas véritablement à une réponse.

– Et où sont les autres ? Continua-t-il quand même en regardant autours de lui.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses compagnons.

Seules celles d'Eclair et de la charrette étaient visibles sur le chemin de terre.

Commençant à sentir l'inquiétude monter doucement, Duo saisit la bride d'Eclair pour attacher le cheval un peu plus loin, le laissant brouter en sécurité pendant que, lui, allait voir ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chemin un peu plus en avant.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher, il se rappela de l'habitude qu'avait Heero de dégainer avant de faire totalement face au danger, juste pour être prêt quoi qu'il arrive.

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait un peu.

Il espérait les trouver en train de camper, après qu'ils aient oublié d'attacher Eclair, mais il doutait d'assister à cette scène…

Et, même s'il avait peur, il continuait à avancer, se rapprochant toujours de ses compagnons en danger.

* * *

_Hilde ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs heures. _

_Immobile devant cette pierre sur laquelle on avait gravé le prénom de son frère. _

_Elle était encore jeune, mais elle comprenait ce qu'était la mort. _

_Quand quelqu'un y sombrait, il ne revenait pas. _

_Plus jamais. _

_Son frère, elle ne le reverrait plus. _

_Elle ne lui parlerait plus. _

_Quoi qu'en dise les adultes, il ne l'entendrait plus et ne veillerait pas sur elle. _

_Jamais il ne le ferait. _

_Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. _

_Sa mère pleurait un peu plus loin dans les bras de son père. _

_Elle, elle ne pleurait pas. _

_Elle ne pleurait plus depuis qu'elle était sortie de cette voiture. _

_A la place, elle restait là, immobile devant cette pierre froide, sentant le vent glacé la faire frissonner, sans la décider à bouger. _

_Elle se sentait seule mais, surtout, misérable. _

_Si elle n'avait pas pleuré… _

_Si elle n'avait pas hurlé, son frère ne se serait pas tourné vers elle. _

_Il aurait vu plus tôt cette voiture qui ne tenait pas sa droite. _

_Il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter cet accident ou, en tout cas, le rendre moins grave. _

_Mais, elle avait pleuré. _

_Elle avait hurlé. _

_Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait. _

_Ce frère si gentil, qui avait toujours tout fait pour elle, était mort en l'entendant dire qu'elle le haïssait. _

_Et elle ne pourrait jamais plus lui expliquer qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ces mots. _

_Alors qu'il avait tout fait pour elle, elle s'était montrée égoïste, comme toujours. _

_Hurlant pour un simple film… _

_Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû mourir… _

_C'était elle._

* * *

A force d'avancer, Duo finit par déboucher hors de l'ombre des arbres.

Immédiatement, il repéra ses compagnons, immobiles sur le chemin.

Heero semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Mais le chevalier ne lui dit rien, ne fit pas un geste dans sa direction.

Son expression elle-même ne changea pas.

Les autres, derrière lui, n'eurent pas beaucoup plus de réaction.

Duo sortit doucement de l'abri des arbres pour se rapprocher du chevalier.

– Heero ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant le chevalier, qu'il se rendit compte que les yeux de ce dernier semblaient voilés.

Comme si Heero n'était pas vraiment là.

Un bruit derrière lui fit sursauter Duo, et il se retourna pour croiser les yeux jaunes d'un démon.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une forte lumière l'aveugla.

* * *

_Il pleuvait depuis quelques heures maintenant, sans que Quatre n'ait un endroit dans lequel il voulait rentrer. _

_Peu de temps après avoir réduit en cendres sa seule et unique maison, il avait été accueillis par une femme. _

_Une déesse. _

_Maelia était douce et gentille avec lui, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. _

_Mais les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas comme elle. _

_Le jour même, il avait surpris un homme parlant de lui. _

_D'après cet homme, il était un assassin, il avait créé ces flammes destructrices, et il était fort possible qu'il recommence un jour, mettant tout le monde en danger. _

_Quatre n'avait plus sept ans depuis quelques jours, mais il était encore trop jeune pour réussir à réfléchir clairement à tout ce qui était arrivé. _

_Alors, au lieu de penser, de réfléchir, et de se laisser bercer et aimer par Maelia, il sortait dehors, regardait le ciel et se laissait bercer par le bruit du vent. _

_Il allait toujours se placer au sommet du temple, et ses yeux se posaient en un seul endroit. _

_C'était loin, mais il parvenait toujours à voir les restes de sa maison. _

_Et, comme à chaque fois, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement en pensant à son papa qui ne reviendrait pas. _

_Quand il fermait les yeux pour pleurer un peu plus, il revoyait le visage souriant de cet homme qui l'avait élevé. _

_Mais, quand il dormait, dans ses rêves, c'était le visage torturé, mutilé et brulé qu'il voyait. _

_Les derniers moments de son père avaient été horribles, et c'était à cause de lui. _

_S'il n'avait pas cherché à devenir aussi fort, aussi vite, jamais ça ne serait arrivé. _

_Et, en arrivant au temple, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne se rappelait plus d'une seule de toutes ces formules qu'il avait passé des années à apprendre par cœur. _

_Tout ça n'avait servi qu'à lui faire perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. _

_Ramenant ses mains contre son visage, Quatre se mit à pleurer plus fort, le bruit de la pluie couvrant celui de ses sanglots. _

_Il était trempé, mais il s'en fichait. _

_L'image des siens ne voulait plus le laisser en paix. _

_Le regret qu'il avait lui serrait le cœur avec force. _

_Et il ne cessait de se répéter que tout aurait été plus facile s'il n'avait pas existé._

* * *

Alors qu'il était aveuglé et ne pouvait plus rien distinguer, Duo se sentit violemment propulser sur le côté, heurtant avec force le tronc d'un arbre.

Il tomba sur le sol en gémissant. Il avait la sérieuse impression que son dos était brisé.

Pourtant, il réussi à se relever rapidement, trop conscient qu'un démon était toujours là et pouvait venir le tuer à tout moment.

Il se frotta un instant les yeux et réussi à retrouver doucement la vue.

Il regarda alors le démon.

C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, au visage particulièrement androgyne et aux yeux… !)

Alors qu'il le regardait, Duo vit à nouveau cette forte lumière qui le priva de la vue, et il se rendit compte qu'elle venait des colliers des déesses…

* * *

_Assise sur le toit du temple où on l'avait amené, Réléna fixait a lune, si haute dans le ciel, tentant d'oublier qu'elle se trouvait là. _

_Depuis que le temple de sa mère avait été détruit, Betty et elle avaient été amené dans un tout autre temple dirigé par une femme qui ne semblait pas réussir à comprendre ce que « joie » pouvait vouloir dire. _

_Elle n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois à Réléna, pour lui dire que sa mère, en tant que prêtresse, n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'enfant. _

_Elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle était une erreur… _

_Réléna n'avait rien dit. _

_Elle n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'elle avait été ramenée ici. _

_Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon ? _

_Que tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts ? _

_Qu'ils lui manquaient ? _

_Qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais les perdre ? _

_Tout le monde le savait ici, et personne n'avait envie de s'occuper de ce qu'elle avait à dire. _

_Elle ramena doucement ses jambes contre elle, il ne faisait pas chaud, mais elle ne voulait pas redescendre dans sa chambre._

_Elle ne l'aimait pas. _

_Elle n'aimait rien de ce qui était ici. _

_Elle se sentait seule, faible et inutile. _

_Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sa mère, rien pour elle, rien pour personne. _

_Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui ait besoin d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. _

_Betty s'était faite rapidement à la vie ici, et elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la petite brune. _

_Peut-être que cet endroit n'était pas si mal en fait… _

_Même s'il donnait l'envie sérieuse à Réléna de disparaître. _

_Elle baissa doucement les yeux, regardant la cour en dessous du toit. _

_Plusieurs jeunes apprenties passaient en pouffant doucement, la main devant la bouche. _

_Réléna savait qu'elles venaient de revoir leurs parents, et que c'était ce qui avait placé leur moral au beau fixe. _

_Elle, elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa maman. _

_A moins qu'elle ne meurt…_

* * *

Duo restait immobile sans comprendre.

Pourquoi les pouvoirs des déesses lui retiraient-ils la vue alors qu'il devait faire face à un démon ?

Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun sens à cela.

Mais, alors qu'il ne voyait rien, il sentit un nouveau coup l'atteindre aux côtes et le renvoyer sur le chemin.

L'épée toujours à la main, il ferma les yeux, et se redressa, tenant sa lame fermement devant lui.

Mais il avait peur, en bougeant, d'atteindre l'un de ses amis au lieu de ce démon.

Il avait besoin d'aide, et il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

En tout cas, comment il allait s'en sortir tout seul.

* * *

_Le salon était plongé dans une semi-obscurité que Camilla ne remarquait même pas. _

_Les jouets étaient éparpillés autours d'elle, et le bruit du tic tac de l'horloge était oppressant. _

_Sa maison n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. _

_Aussi vide. _

_Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà été, mais il y avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'il y ait à nouveau des rires, des pleurs, des cris de joie… _

_A présent, il n'y aurait que ce silence oppressant, le blabla inintéressant de la télévision, les dernières nouveautés de la radio… _

_Rien qui ne puisse réellement la distraire de cette souffrance qui semblait éternelle. _

_Elle fixait, sans les voir, les quelques photos présentes sur les cheminées. _

_Elle était une mamie gaga de son petit-fils, et elle commençait à peine à s'en rendre compte. _

_Entre le petit qui jouait avec le cheval à bascule, qui mangeait du gâteau au chocolat, qui découvrait le chien de la voisine et les joies de la piscine, il n'y avait qu'une seule photo de son fils et de sa belle-fille, celle de leur mariage. _

_En y repensant, elle se mit doucement à sourire. _

_Son mari était déjà mort, mais elle se sentait bien quand même. _

_Elle se sentait bien, parce que sa famille existait encore. _

_Elle perdit son sourire en repensant au visage souriant de ces deux jeunes gens le jour de leurs noces. _

_Maintenant, elle ne les verrait plus jamais sourire. _

_Elle détourna les yeux des photos, sans qu'une seule larme ne vienne les emplir. _

_Elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. _

_Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait supprimer cette sensation de vide qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. _

_Que rien, ne pourrait plus jamais la faire rire. _

_Il était trop cruel pour une mère d'enterrer son fils. _

_Mais c'était peut-être pire d'enterrer l'ensemble de sa famille en une seule cérémonie. _

_Elle aurait dû mourir avant et éviter ces jours de deuil interminables. _

_Elle aurait dû partir avant. _

_C'était comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer._

* * *

Duo hurla de douleur en se sentant projeté une nouvelle fois par ce démon insaisissable.

Il ne pouvait frapper au hasard, il risquait à tout moment de toucher l'un de ses amis, et ce monstre le savait bien.

L'être démoniaque ne lançait que des assauts rapides, et se rendait insaisissable dès qu'il avait porté ne serait-ce qu'un coup.

Le jeune prince ne pouvait qu'encaisser ces attaques invisibles, sans trop voir où aller.

Un autre coup l'atteignit en plein visage, et il sentit qu'il percutait quelqu'un.

Il fit tomber ce compagnon, mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

Les déesses devaient bien avoir une raison pour l'aveugler, en tout cas, il l'espérait…

Et, alors qu'il allait se relever, la voix de Monsieur Jenkels sembla retentir dans sa tête.

_« C'est bien vous mon petit Duo ? » _

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, gardant l'épée à la main.

_« Oui, c'est moi. » _

_« Vous tombez vraiment bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes dans un sérieux pétrin. » _

_« Je ne peux rien voir, je dois garder les yeux fermés. » _

_« Oh… ça ne doit pas être pratique pour combattre… » _

Duo allait lancer une réplique mentale cinglante, mais un autre coup l'atteignit à l'épaule l'envoyant encore un peu plus loin.

_« Ne vous en faîtes pas mon prince, je vais vous guider… »_

* * *

_Il faisait froid, et il faisait nuit, c'était tout ce que Trowa pouvait clairement affirmer. _

_Il avait été puni une nouvelle fois par ce maître qu'il détestait tant, chassé de la chambre pour finir dans la cave. _

_Mais, il s'en fichait. _

_Être ici signifiait ne pas être à côté du maître pendant quelques jours, et il appréciait de ne pas le voir. _

_De ne pas le sentir. _

_Le petit garçon rapprocha ses jambes, tentant de conserver un peu de sa propre chaleur dans cette salle si sombre et si froide. _

_Il leva doucement les yeux vers la toute petite lucarne qui lui donnait un peu de lumière quand il faisait jour. _

_D'épais barreaux l'empêchaient de pouvoir passer par là, il avait déjà essayé. _

_Il bougea un peu, et gémis en sentant les marques dans son dos le bruler à nouveau. _

_Son maître l'avait puni plus sévèrement que d'habitude, et Trowa espérait que ça ne se reproduirait pas. _

_Il savait qu'en obéissant, il irait mieux, mais son maître lui faisait des choses, et lui faisait faire des choses, qu'il ne supportait pas. _

_C'était toujours plus fort que lui, il criait un peu, bougeait beaucoup et mordait souvent. _

_Mais il ne pleurait pas. _

_Il pleurait uniquement quand il était seul dans la chambre, ou dans cette cave. _

_Uniquement quand personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre. _

_Il passa sa main dans sa nuque, là où son maître avait imposé son sceau, prouvant, par cela, que Trowa n'était plus qu'un objet lui appartenant. _

_Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment comment des adultes pouvaient laisser ces choses là se faire. _

_Et, il se demandait si ses parents le recherchaient. _

_Parfois, il se disait qu'ils l'avaient juste oublié. _

_Ou, qu'ils avaient perdu espoir. _

_Il regarda un petit instant ses orteils, les frottant les uns contre les autres alors qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus les sentir. _

_Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, et il se dit que la mort devait être aussi vide, et aussi froide que sa vie…_

* * *

_« Baissez-vous Duo, vite, et envoyez votre lame vers la droite. » _

Duo obéit sans hésitation, et sentit clairement que son épée venait de frôler ce démon qui se jouait de lui depuis un moment.

Il ne savait pas comment le vieil homme y parvenait, mais il lui donnait toutes les indications dont il pouvait avoir besoin.

Duo n'avait plus reçu le moindre coup depuis que Monsieur Jenkels le guidait, et il était même parvenu à toucher deux fois son adversaire.

Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait gravement blessé ou non, mais il l'espérait.

_« Sautez rapidement à droite, et plantez devant vous. » _

Il le fit, et il sentit clairement son épée s'enfoncer dans quelque chose.

Un grognement se fit entendre, et il sentit le démon reculer sous son attaque.

Sans hésiter, Duo se concentra sur la voix du vieux prêtre, et il repartit à l'assaut.

* * *

_Il pleuvait, et Heero avait froid, pourtant, il ne se plaignait pas. _

_Il ne se plaignait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Un bruit de pas retentit juste derrière lui et, en se retournant, il vit son maître qui lui faisait signe de l'attendre encore un peu. _

_Treize, le Grand Conseiller, les avait fait mander, pour leur parler de cette mission qu'il souhaitait leur confier, en tant que représentants des déesses. _

_Cette mission, ils ne la réaliseraient que dans de nombreuses années, et elle n'intéressait plus Heero. _

_Retrouver un prince ne le remplissait plus de curiosité. _

_Parfois, il se demandait à quel moment il avait arrêté de sourire, de penser à des choses heureuses ou, tout simplement, de se poser des questions. _

_Mais, il chassait rapidement ces pensées, reprenait son épée, et continuait un entraînement triste, monocorde et violent. _

_Une fois, un enfant lui avait dit qu'il agissait comme une poupée de chiffon. _

_Il faisait uniquement ce qu'on lui disait de faire. _

_Cet enfant, Heero ne l'avait même pas vraiment regardé, et pourtant, cette phrase était restée ancrée en lui. _

_Doucement, le jeune apprenti chevalier leva les yeux vers les étoiles que les nuages ne cachaient pas tout à fait. _

_Depuis combien de temps avait-il arrêté de prendre le temps de les regarder ? _

_Il serra les poings, impuissant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, soudainement, il se passait tant de choses en lui. _

_Il se sentait triste. _

_Il se sentait vide. _

_Il se sentait seul. _

_Personne ne semblait vouloir lui parler en tant que Lui, tous, lui parlaient en tant qu'apprenti chevalier obéissant aux ordres. _

_Heero n'existait plus. _

_Il n'y avait qu'une ombre obéissante. _

_Il ne su jamais si, sur sa joue, c'était une goutte de pluie ou une larme. _

_Mais, en entendant son maître l'appeler, il se dit qu'Heero devait être mort depuis longtemps._

* * *

Duo enchaînait les coups sans plus chercher à comprendre ce que disait Monsieur Jenkels.

Il avait réussi à toucher le corps du démon, et il avait continué sans relâche, le sentant reculer sous ses assauts, gémir sous ses attaques…

Il attendait presque qu'il supplie pour rester en vie.

Mais, le démon ne supplia pas, il se contenta de tenter de contre-attaquer, au moins une dernière fois.

Prévenu par Monsieur Jenkels, Duo évita le coup sans réfléchir, et planta une nouvelle fois son épée dans la chaire tendre du démon.

Il sentit un liquide chaud et désagréable éclabousser ses joues, et il fut persuadé qu'il avait gagné.

_« Retirez votre épée Duo, et reculez-vous. » _

Duo obéit, et il entendit un bruit mat retentir dans la clairière.

_« Nous pouvons ouvrir les yeux à présent. » _

Le jeune prince obéit, et posa immédiatement ses yeux sur le corps devant lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna vers Tomas qui lui souriait.

Leurs compagnons ne semblaient pas être revenus, contrairement au Grand Prêtre.

Duo reposa les yeux sur le démon.

Son corps avait été presque totalement mutilé durant leur affrontement, son visage n'avait plus rien de gracieux, et il remarqua que quelque chose semblait sortir du ventre de ce corps humain.

Lâchant son épée, Duo tomba à genoux, pensant sincèrement vomir.

Il venait de tuer quelqu'un, de faire un véritable massacre, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Il tremblait, et se sentait idiot de se mettre en pareil état, il avait déjà tué après tout.

Un tout autre démon il y avait, selon lui, une éternité.

Mais ça lui avait déjà paru horrible.

Et, c'est ainsi que s'acheva le premier combat de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Courage, c'est bientôt terminé tout ça ^-^ A dimanche prochain !


	63. Chapter 63

Coucou !

Passage en coup de vent pour ce chapitre puisque retour de Disney, d'Astérix, fatigue et entretien de stage demain ^-^

Merci à toutes vos reviews, ptite clad, Shiro Akuma, Lessa-chan, Nenette69230 et Miy, c'était vraiment très gentil !

Shiro Akuma : Merci beaucoup pour Duo. Mais oui, il est fort en fait (en fait…) et ne t'en fais pas, les autres devraient s'en sortir rapidement ^-^

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review (même si c'est pas très gentil pour Duo… Il est utile quand même… un peu…) Oui, il va y avoir le suite (et fin) de ces moments dans la tête des personnages, même si on va plus rejoindre le rêve que la réalité (je n'en dis pas plus). Et merci beaucoup sur ces compliments sur le style ! Quant aux chapitres, ils sont écrits en avance pour que j'ai le temps de les corriger et la possibilité de suivre mes délais ^-^ En tout cas, on est dimanche, et la suite est là ^-^

Miy : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Duo est venu, oui, et c'est vrai que de toutes les histoires, c'est celle de Quatre que je trouve la plus dure, avec Camilla et Trowa quand même… Mais bon, ils sont ce qu'ils sont grâce à ces passés (même si je ne sais pas si le caractère de Quatre a vraiment un rapport avec tout ça…) En tout cas, les prochains chapitres devraient être plus joyeux ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 63

Ou

Sa Majesté à la recherche de l'âme de ses compagnons

* * *

- Allons mon petit Duo, il va falloir vous reprendre, les autres vont avoir besoin de notre aide.

Le jeune prince releva les yeux vers le prêtre, et regarda ses compagnons pour voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être revenu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? Demanda le jeune homme en se relevant et en essuyant un peu du sang chaud qui s'était étalé sur son visage.

– Ce démon les a enfermé dans le pire moment de leurs vies, et nous allons devoir réussir à les faire sortir de là.

Duo regarda le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et comment avez-vous fait, vous, pour en revenir ?

Le vieil homme se contenta de sourire un peu en haussant les épaules.

– Je me suis contenté d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ne pas sombrer.

Le jeune prince se tourna vers ses compagnons, les regardant un instant, tous immobiles, silencieux.

– Et comment est-ce qu'on doit faire pour les sortir de là ?

Tomas sembla réfléchir un petit moment, et Duo comprit que le vieil homme ne savait tout simplement pas réellement comment s'y prendre.

Mais, le jeune prince se dit qu'il ne risquaient pas grand-chose à tenter tout et n'importe quoi.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre en quête d'eau froide pour la jeter sur ses compagnons, le visage du vieil homme sembla s'illuminer.

Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers Quatre pour l'attraper et le placer à côté de Trowa.

Duo le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils, et le vieil homme remarqua que son prince n'avait pas comprit.

– J'ai réussi à me rendre compte de votre présence lorsque vous m'êtes rentré dans les jambes. Eux, sont enfermés trop profondément en eux pour sentir quelqu'un à leurs côtés, mais je suppose que si c'est une personne suffisamment importante pour eux, ça pourrait fonctionner. En tout cas, en les mettant en contact, il est possible qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans leurs esprits et sortir de ces souvenirs.

Duo n'avait toujours pas comprit, mais Tomas plaça la main de Quatre dans celle de Trowa.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles, et Duo décida d'en faire de même pour Réléna et Hilde.

Tomas sembla soudainement ennuyé.

– Notre chère Camilla et Heero s'apprécient, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient assez proches… murmura le vieil homme alors que Duo se sentait découragé de constater que ça ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur ses autres amis.

Tomas Jenkels tapa dans l'une de ses mains, et attrapa le bras de Duo pour lui fourrer la main dans celle d'Heero.

– Mais… Je ne suis pas possédé moi ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

– Laissez-donc faire un manipulateur d'esprit, marmonna le vieil homme en posant sa main sur le front de son jeune prince.

Au début, Duo eut plus l'impression d'être ridicule qu'autre chose.

Mais, peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il se sentit tomber, doucement mais rapidement, dans un endroit sombre, froid et désagréable.

Tomas se recula un peu, regardant son prince qui, à présent, allait devoir rejoindre Heero pour le sortir de là.

Il se dirigea ensuite doucement vers Camilla, lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

– A présent, ma chère, sortons rapidement de ce cauchemar.

Il ferma les yeux, et descendit rejoindre Camilla.

* * *

_Hilde ne bougeait pas, gardant les poings serrés devant la tombe de son frère. _

_Elle priait depuis des heures pour mourir immédiatement, mais personne ne semblait vouloir la délivrer de cette souffrance. _

_Personne ne semblait vouloir être à ses côtés. _

_Ses parents étaient loin derrière, elle était seule. _

_Aucun invité ne semblait vouloir s'occuper de cette pauvre petite fille qui avait tué son frère. _

_Elle avait froid, et sentait qu'il commençait doucement à neiger. _

_La nuit était tombée depuis peu à présent, et elle se dit que le seul moyen d'aller mieux, ce serait de s'allonger sur cette pierre, et de s'endormir doucement. _

_Un bruit retentit derrière elle. _

_Un tout petit bruit. _

_Elle reconnu une légère mélodie. _

_Quelqu'un chantonnait derrière elle. _

_Se demandant quel genre de personne pouvait oser chanter comme ça dans un cimetière, la jeune fille se retourna. _

_Elle se rendit alors compte que ses pieds étaient posés sur un toit. _

_Elle n'était plus au cimetière, mais depuis quand ?_

_Une petite fille était assise non loin d'elle, fixant la lune en chantant doucement. _

_Hilde ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni la façon dont elle y était arrivé, mais en fixant cette enfant un peu plus loin, elle se dit que c'était peut-être un ange qui était venue la libérer de sa tristesse. _

_Elle fit un pas, et cru qu'elle allait tomber. _

_Un petit cri de peur lui échappa, et le chant s'arrêta. _

_La petite blonde se tourna vers elle, la fixant avec surprise de ses grands yeux bleus. Hilde se sentit gênée d'être arrivée aussi brusquement. _

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda celle qu'Hilde pensait être un ange._

_La petite haussa les épaules. _

– _Je ne sais pas. _

– _Comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ? _

– _Je ne sais pas non plus. _

_L'inconnue pencha la tête sur le côté. _

– _Tu ne sembles pas savoir grand-chose… _

_Hilde sentit son visage s'empourprer un peu, mais l'autre se contenta de lui sourire. _

– _Je m'appelle Réléna, et toi ? _

– _Hilde. _

– _Tu veux venir t'asseoir ? _

_La petite acquiesça, et avança prudemment jusqu'à rejoindre Réléna et s'installer à côté d'elle. _

– _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle une fois installée. _

_Réléna perdit un peu de son sourire. _

– _Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est le seul endroit où je me sens un peu mieux. _

_Hilde la regarda, surprise. _

– _Toi aussi tu es triste alors ? _

_Réléna la regarda, retrouvant un petit sourire, qui tentait d'être vrai. _

– _Parfois, oui. _

– _Mais… Pourquoi tu es triste ? _

_Réléna baissa la tête, semblant soudainement honteuse. _

– _Je pensais que c'était surtout parce que ma maman était morte, mais je crois que c'est plutôt parce que… Je suis… Je me sens… _

_- Seule, acheva Hilde qui comprenait sans doute mieux que personne ce que la petite blonde pouvait ressentir. _

_Réléna hocha un peu la tête, ne regardant pas Hilde. _

_Elles ne bougèrent pas un petit moment, et Hilde sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. _

_Surprise, elle se tourna vers Réléna et vit qu'elle semblait pleurer. _

_Ne cherchant pas beaucoup plus, et ayant l'impression de déjà connaître par cœur cette petite fille, elle se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. _

_Laissant enfin ses larmes couler, Réléna passa ses bras autours du cou d'Hilde, se rapprochant d'elle, et pleurant dans ses bras. _

_Hilde sentit ses propres larmes se mettre à couler également, et elle resserra sa prise sur Réléna. _

_Elles n'étaient plus seules. _

– _J'aimerais qu'on rentre chez nous, murmura Réléna, sans trop savoir pourquoi. _

– _Oui, moi aussi, répondit Hilde sans comprendre. _

_Et, parce qu'elles n'étaient plus seules, elles sentirent qu'elles rentraient peu à peu chez elles. _

_Entourées, de personnes qui les aimaient._

* * *

_Trowa avait de plus en plus froid, et il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. _

_Il avait beau frotter ses mains contre ses bras, il n'arrivait pas à récupérer un peu de chaleur. _

_Il regarda la porte devant lui, hermétiquement close. _

_Il savait, d'avance, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'ouvre. _

_Quand elle le ferait, il remonterait avec son maître, directement dans sa chambre, et ça, il ne le voulait pas. _

_Il regarda à nouveau ses pieds qu'il continuait à frotter l'un contre l'autre. _

_Et, alors qu'il ne bougeait plus vraiment, il entendit un sanglot juste au dessus de sa tête. _

_Regardant en l'air, il ne vit que la petite lucarne, et la lumière que laissait passer la lune. _

_Curieux, et s'ennuyant depuis plusieurs heures, Trowa se mit doucement à escalader le mur de pierre, ne faisant pas trop attention aux blessures qu'il se faisait aux pieds et aux mains. _

_Il atteignit les barreaux épais, et s'y accrocha pour se maintenir au niveau de la petite fenêtre. _

_Il pouvait voir le sol et, un peu plus loin, un petit garçon blond qui semblait pleurer. _

_Alors qu'il allait l'appeler, il perdit son appui, se blessant un peu plus le pied contre le mur, il cria en croyant tomber, mais il parvint à se retenir. _

_L'autre garçon ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. _

_Finalement, il l'appela plusieurs fois, avant que l'autre ne se retourne enfin vers lui. _

_Trowa resta silencieux face aux grands yeux de cet autre garçon, et il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de rougir. _

_L'enfant s'approcha de lui en essuyant ses yeux, il était trempé, et Trowa se demanda pourquoi il ne rentrait pas se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. _

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous terre ? Demanda le petit blond._

_Trowa se contenta de lui sourire un peu. _

– _Je suis chez mon maître. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie ? _

– _Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer. _

_Le blond s'agenouilla devant Trowa, se mettant à son niveau. _

– _Je m'appelle Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner. Et toi ? _

– _Trowa. _

_Trowa ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, et il supposait qu'il devrait s'en trouver un… _

_- Et ton maître… Il te laisse dans sa cave ? Il n'a pas peur que tu prennes froid ? _

– _Il s'en fiche, répondit Trowa sans lâcher les yeux de Quatre. _

– _Mais, si tu prends froid, comment veut-il que tu retienne la moindre chose ? _

_Trowa, surpris, faillit lâcher prise, puis il compris que Quatre avait fait erreur. _

– _Il n'est pas un professeur ! C'est juste… mon propriétaire. _

_Trowa avait baissé les yeux, et Quatre sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

– _Et toi… Tu n'aimes pas ça, pas vrai ? _

_Trowa hocha la tête. _

_Quatre tendit alors la main au travers des barreaux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. _

– _Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, comme ça, tu n'auras plus de maître. _

_Un bruit de pas retentit derrière eux, et Trowa se recula, presque terrorisé. _

– _Il arrive._

– _Alors dépêche-toi. _

_- Il va entrer. _

– _Prend ma main. _

– _Il va venir me prendre ! _

– _Alors viens avec moi. _

_Quatre parlait calmement et, sans plus douter, Trowa lui prit la main, quittant sa prison, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment. _

_Et, sans comprendre, il se retrouva debout face à Quatre. _

_Un Quatre qui avait grandit, et qui le regardait en semblant totalement perdu. _

_Trowa aussi avait grandit. _

– _Tu… Je… _

_Quatre bégayait, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à sauver Trowa. _

_Le jeune brigand regarda ses mains, les trouvant grandes, puissantes. _

_Avec ça, personne ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal. _

_Il leva les yeux vers Quatre, et lui sourit. _

– _Merci, je crois bien que tu m'as sauvé. _

_Quatre recula un peu. _

– _Mais… C'est impossible… Tu étais un enfant et… _

_Trowa haussa les épaules. _

– _En fait, on dirait de la magie, marmonna-t-il. _

_Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent, et il se mit à reculer. _

– _Non ! Non ! Je ne dois plus utiliser de magie ! C'est dangereux ! Je n'apporte que la mort avec ça ! Je n'arrive même pas à me contrôler ! _

_Ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux, et il était sur le point de se les arracher lorsque les bras de Trowa se refermèrent sur ses poignets, le faisant lâcher prise doucement. _

_Quatre leva les yeux vers ceux de Trowa. _

_Il se rendit alors compte que les larmes recommençaient à couler. _

_Il en avait atrocement honte, et voulait juste s'enfuir, mais la poigne de Trowa le maintenait en place. _

– _Tu as peut-être fait des choses sans le vouloir mais, en tout cas, tu m'as sauvé. _

_Les larmes s'intensifièrent un peu. _

– _Merci, acheva le jeune homme, juste avant que Quatre ne se jette sur lui et ne l'embrasse comme s'il allait mourir s'il ne le faisait pas. _

_Le mage ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il faisait. _

_Il sentit juste les bras du brigand se refermer sur lui et les lèvres se plaquer un peu plus sur les siennes. _

_Alors, il se contenta d'oublier qu'il avait mal, d'oublier qu'il avait peur, et de se laisser aller dans cette étreinte rassurante. _

_Auprès de cet homme à qui la magie n'avait pas fait de mal. _

_A qui elle ne pourrait jamais faire de mal. _

_Alors qu'il l'embrassait, Quatre réussi à dire dans un soupir : _

_- Empêche-moi de te blesser… _

_Il était terrorisé à l'idée de, une fois de plus, perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et détruire ce qu'il aimait. _

– _Rien ne pourra jamais me tuer, répliqua Trowa en l'embrassant à nouveau. _

_Et ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés, ayant trouvé quelqu'un à protéger. _

_Quelqu'un qui ne mourrait pas à cause d'eux. _

_Quelqu'un à aimer._

* * *

_Camilla écoutait le tic tac de son horloge, ne faisant pas trop attention au fait que son verre était vide. _

_De toute façon, elle le remplirait quand elle aurait soif. _

_Elle regardait fixement un paquet devant elle. _

_Dedans, il y avait une voiture de course. _

_En allant s'acheter de quoi manger, elle l'avait vu dans un rayon, et l'avait prise sans vraiment y penser. _

_Elle la trouvait jolie et était persuadée que ce cadeau ferait plaisir à son petit fils. _

_C'était en rentrant chez elle qu'elle s'était rappelée que son petit-fils ne l'aurait jamais. _

_Elle entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et elle regarda sans le voir le vieil homme qui se plaça devant elle. _

_Elle savait qu'il s'appelait Tomas Jenkels, mais elle ne savait plus comment. _

_Il sembla un instant peiné de la voir immobile dans son fauteuil. _

– _Ma mie, que vous ont-ils fait ? _

_Elle ne réagit pas, ne lui demanda même pas ce qu'un vieil homme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom faisait chez elle. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit la main. _

– _Que diriez-vous d'une ballade ? _

_Elle ne répondit pas et ne fit aucun geste vers lui, il lui prit le bras en douceur, et la fit se lever, la gardant contre lui pour avancer. _

_Ils se retrouvèrent sur un des chemins que Camilla aimait prendre. _

_L'air était frais, mais restait agréable. _

_La vieille dame regardait uniquement ses pieds, ne semblant pas vraiment vouloir trouver le moindre bonheur à ce moment. _

_Tomas se contentait d'avancer, semblant savoir exactement où aller._

_Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis un petit moment, Camilla entendit des rires d'enfants, et leva les yeux sans y croire. _

_Elle reconnu immédiatement cet endroit. _

_C'était le seul orphelinat de cette ville. _

_Les enfants jouaient dehors, probablement au loup. _

– _Vous souvenez-vous ma chère, la première fois que vous êtes venue ici ? _

_Et elle se rappela. _

_C'était quelques mois après qu'elle ait perdu sa famille, elle avait finit par laisser ses pas la conduire dehors, et elle avait trouvé un enfant perdu prêt de chez elle._

_L'enfant pleurait fort, et elle n'avait pas pu l'ignorer. _

_Et elle l'avait ramené chez lui, ici. _

_Par la suite, elle était revenue, encore et toujours._

_Rapidement, elle était redevenue mamie._

_La mamie de tous ces enfants. _

_Plus jamais elle n'était seule, elle avait de nombreux petits-enfants, et leur parlait souvent de son petit-fils qui était devenu un ange. _

_Elle aimait ces enfants. _

_Une main se posa doucement sur sa joue, lui essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient. _

_Elle regarda Monsieur Jenkels qui lui souriait presque tendrement. _

– _Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur du passé ma douce. Rentrons chez nous à présent. _

_Elle regarda une nouvelle fois les enfants, et se rappela que, tout ça, elle l'avait vécu. _

_Et que, maintenant, elle vivait toute autre chose. _

_D'autres enfants avaient besoin d'elle. _

_Tomas lui prit la main, et la ramena vers le haut, espérant juste que tout se passait bien pour Sa Majesté._

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, on commence à sortir de ce cauchemar, suite et fin de tous ça dans le prochain chapitre, d'ici une semaine ! On sera, avec Heero et Duo bien sûr, mais ce sera également le grand retour d'Arthur et Raven ! Alors patience ^-^

A tchao bon dimanche !


	64. Chapter 64

Nous sommes dimanche. Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui continuent cette grande aventure vers le One Piece ! Ou pas…

Bref vous comprendrez que votre auteure/servante n'est plus tout à fait normale…

Enfin bref, avant de nous perdre dans les détails de ma soirée de la veille (jeu de rôle où mon oncle a sauté sur son neveu c'est-à-dire moi… bref, je me perd justement…) voici le dessin du jour (car oui, il y en a un… Et c'est le MJ qui l'a fait… Et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un MJ ou un jeu de rôle, ou que vous êtes curieux de cette histoire d'oncle et de neveux, adressez vos questions par reviews…) :

carmilaleswagons. deviantart art / Gundam-wing-Cheerleading-258993910

Ensuite, Shiro Akuma, Nenette69230, Miy, Nass et Lessa-chan merci pour toutes vos jolies reviews.

Shiro Akuma : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Un bisou entre Heero et Duo ? Déjà ? A, seulement, le chapitre 64 ? Eh bien… Tu as de l'espoir visiblement. Non, je déprime de ne pas réussir à les débloquer ces deux là, pourtant, c'est pas faute d'essayer ! J'ai même le soutien des démons, de Tomas, mais je sais… Ils ont pas envie… Mais bon, ça devrait fonctionner ! Un jour… Peut-être… Normalement… Bref… Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas, et encore merci !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Tomas et Camilla ? Mais, depuis le début c'est une affaire qui roule ^-^ Enfin… ça va doucement (parce qu'ils sont plus tout jeune) mais ça roule ! Par contre, c'est pas très gentil pour Duo, il ne sert pas qu'à buter un démon qui dors… Enfin… Un peu mais… Quand à Hilde, Réléna, Trowa et Quatre, ça y est, sauvés ! (Et c'est vrai que ces garçons sont très démonstratifs… pour une fois, Quatre pourra pas y redire grand-chose, et encore, le connaissant…) Alors, scène citronnée, pas encore, mais je promets, je jure solennellement (que mes intentions sont mauvaises) que Trowa et Quatre, Raven et Arthur et même Heero et Duo en auront une ! Je sais pas comment je ferais, mais ils l'auront ! Bien, maintenant que cette promesse est faite (cela dit, n'attend pas ça tout de suite quand même…), je vais te souhaiter une très bonne lecture, un bon dimanche, et à la semaine prochaine !

Miy : Merci pour ton comm' ^-^ Tu tu… Tu n'aimes pas le couple Heero et Duo ? C'est fou ça, et t'es quand même venu lire ? J'en suis d'autant plus honorée (ciel, l'auteure se sent plus… et parle d'elle à la troisième personne…). Cela dit, je peux comprendre, j'avais, parfois, envie d'un petit TrowaxHeero, mais j'avais pas envie de perdre Quatre… Enfin… Bref… S'il n'y a rien à critiquer (à part ma réponse à ta review, pardon pour mon pétage de cable) tant mieux ! Tout est beau dans le monde ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi et à la semaine prochaine !

Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, l'auteure n'est plus elle-même (je rêve du jour où c'est Raven qui répondra à vos reviews… Et puis… Pourquoi pas ? Maintenant, c'est les persos qui vont répondre, la semaine prochaine, Raven ^-^ et non, il n'a pas son mot à dire…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 64

Ou

Sa Majesté retrouve enfin son chevalier

* * *

_En ouvrant les yeux, Duo se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il pleuvait._

_Il regarda un instant autour de lui, mais ne remarqua rien._

_Le ciel et le sol étaient aussi gris l'un que l'autre._

_Il n'y avait personne autours de lui._

_Pas une personne, un arbre, un bâtiment…_

_Rien._

_Uniquement le sol, et la pluie._

_Un instant, il eut peur que Tomas se soit trompé, et l'ait envoyé ailleurs que dans l'esprit d'Heero._

_Mais, comme il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il se mit tout simplement à poser un pied devant l'autre, et à chercher son chevalier, déterminé à le ramener avec lui._

_Il avança, dans une direction choisie au hasard, pendant plusieurs heures, regardant autour de lui, s'il ne voyait pas quelque chose de différent._

_Heero devait être quelque part par ici, et c'était à lui de le retrouver._

_La pluie coulait dans son dos, et trempait ses cheveux._

_Duo voyait clairement les gouttes qui dégoulinaient de ses mèches, et il avait la sérieuse impression que l'ensemble de son corps était mouillé._

_Mais, alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à perdre tout espoir de trouver Heero, quelque chose attira son regard._

_Une petite forme, loin devant lui._

_Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Duo se mit à courir vers cette forme._

_Il ne savait pas si c'était Heero, mais en tout cas, c'était quelqu'un._

_Et dans ce monde si vide, n'importe qui était une bénédiction._

_Quand il fut à quelques pas de la silhouette, il constata que c'était une enfant replié sur lui-même, à genoux sur le sol._

_La pluie leur tombait dessus, encore et toujours, se rappelant à eux en devenant de plus en plus froide._

_Duo s'approcha, sans que l'enfant ne bouge, et il s'agenouilla à côté de lui._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?_

_Sa voix lui sembla lointaine, comme si il l'entendait dans un rêve._

_Le petit ne bougea pas tout de suite, puis, doucement, il releva les yeux vers Duo._

_Des yeux d'un bleu prussien que Duo connaissait bien._

_Dans cet enfant, il reconnu de suite son chevalier et, en même temps, il ne parvint pas à se faire à l'idée que cet être chétif et faible pouvait être le Heero qu'il connaissait._

_Le regard de cet enfant semblait si vide…_

_- Ce serait plutôt à vous de me dire ce que vous faîtes là._

_La voix du petit n'avait aucune émotion._

_Duo ne savait pas quel âge Heero avait présentement, ni ce qui avait pu le rendre ainsi, mais il voulait retrouver son Heero._

_Il lui sourit doucement, un sourire qu'il n'avait toujours réservé qu'à lui._

– _Je suis venu te chercher._

_L'enfant le regarda un instant, avant de rabaisser la tête._

– _Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un être faible qui ressemble à une fille._

_Le sourire de Duo se figea brusquement._

_A voir Heero aussi éteint, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit uniquement un enfant en souffrance._

_Mais, même avec sa voix éteinte, ce gosse était un enfoiré._

_Duo soupira longuement, cherchant à tout prix à se contenir et ne pas se mettre à crier sur ce gosse._

– _Tu manques vraiment pas de culot…_

_Le petit releva les yeux vers Duo qui souriait encore, mais plus vraiment d'une manière aussi douce qu'avant._

– _Je bas un démon, rentre dans ton esprit, marche sous la pluie pendant des heures, et c'est comme ça que tu me parles ?_

_En entendant sa voix s'élever de plus en plus, Duo se dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder son calme._

_Mais le petit écarquilla les yeux, avant de dire, avec une voix dont un semblant d'émotion semblait se dégager._

– _Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé…_

_Le ton d'incompréhension du petit calma la colère froide de Duo, qui redevint immédiatement doux face à ce petit bonhomme._

_Si Heero adulte était terriblement attirant, enfant, il était adorablement mignon._

– _Je le sais bien. Mais j'avais envie de te sauver._

_Les yeux du petit s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, et Duo se demanda jusqu'où ça pouvait aller._

– _Vous… En aviez envie ?_

_Duo ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ça avait de surprenant, mais il hocha la tête._

_Il resta sans voix en voyant les yeux de l'enfant, les yeux d'Heero, s'emplir de larme, et ses mains tenter de les cacher._

_L'enfant sanglota un petit instant, avant que Duo ne se rapproche de lui pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras._

_Il sentit les mains du petit s'accrocher à lui, et il referma sa prise sur lui._

– _Ne me laissez pas seul… cru-t-il entendre, quelque part entre les sanglots._

_Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_- Plus jamais je ne te laisserais. Plus jamais._

_Il serra un peu plus Heero contre lui, sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'enfant._

_A le voir souffrir comme cela, en imaginant Heero, seul ici depuis des heures, peut-être des jours, il sentit ses propres larmes se mettre à couler._

_Et, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il sentit qu'il remontait._

* * *

Quand le jeune prince rouvrit les yeux, il fut presque aveuglé par la lumière du soleil.

Il n'était parti que quelques minutes, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours.

Cet endroit où Heero avait été enfermé était le plus vide et le plus froid qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Il sentit qu'il était à genoux et au sol et, en baissant les yeux, il vit qu'Heero était toujours contre lui, dans ses bras.

Le chevalier semblait ne plus pleurer, mais Duo n'en était pas sûr, et il ne voulait pas briser cet instant qu'il trouvait presque magique.

Il regarda un peu autours de lui.

Tomas lui fit un gentil sourire en gardant le bras de Camilla qui essuyait ses yeux.

Hilde et Réléna riaient ensemble en séchant mutuellement leurs larmes.

Heero releva les yeux vers lui.

Ils étaient secs, mais le jeune homme semblait vraiment surpris de se retrouver là.

Duo lui sourit à nouveau.

– On est rentrés, murmura-t-il.

Il fut trop surpris pour faire un geste lorsque le chevalier se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui.

Duo s'accrocha à la chemise du jeune homme, surpris, et il se mit à rire doucement, trop heureux qu'ils soient tous de retour.

Enfin.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants et, alors que le silence se faisait dans la clairière, Heero se redressa vivement en repoussant Duo avec douceur.

Le jeune prince aurait pu le prendre mal si les joues du chevalier n'avaient pas été aussi adorablement rougissantes.

– Pardonnez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, s'excusa le chevalier en se relevant et en tendant la main à Duo pour l'aider à son tour.

Mais, alors que Duo attrapait cette main tendue, il sentit Heero se figer totalement.

Il se releva rapidement pour regarder dans la même direction que son chevalier.

Il comprit ce qui avait amené le silence dans la clairière, en voyant les filles rougir furieusement, mains sur les joues, Tomas rire discrètement et Camilla regarder avec une certaine tendresse le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Trowa tenait Quatre dans ses bras, l'embrassant furieusement, et Duo se demanda s'ils étaient seulement réveillés.

Heero, à côté de son prince, comprit alors une chose.

Il avait déjà vu ça une fois, et ne s'en était pas rappelé.

* * *

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire une pause ?

Arthur leva les yeux vers Raven, des yeux emplis d'une colère sourde.

Il suait, il était fatigué et il n'en pouvait plus.

Pourtant, il s'évertuait perpétuellement à demander au chevalier de continuer à marcher, sans comprendre pourquoi.

A force que Raven lui propose de s'arrêter, Arthur avait l'impression d'être traité comme un être trop fragile, ce qu'il supportait de moins en moins.

D'accord, il avait été blessé mortellement par l'homme, mais ce n'était vraiment plus la peine d'en faire autant…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de pause, affirma-t-il en dépassant le chevalier, marchant difficilement tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Raven le regarda faire, et déchargea son sac pour le laisser tomber au sol.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, surpris.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Raven s'installa au sol, et ne bougea plus.

– Je fais une pause. La nuit ne va pas tarder en plus, et il va être temps de faire un feu et de se reposer.

Arthur soupira de soulagement en tournant le dos au chevalier, espérant que ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué son attitude.

Et, pour montrer qu'il était solide, il se retourna vers l'homme pour lui dire :

- Je vais aller chercher un peu de bois pour le feu. Reposez-vous en attendant.

Raven posa un œil rouge sur lui, le clouant sur place.

– N'en fais pas trop. J'ai compris que t'étais assez en forme pour voyager.

Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile, et sourit rapidement au chevalier, peu à l'aise face à la perspicacité de ce dernier.

– Je ne m'éloignerais pas, promis.

Et sans laisser le temps au chevalier de le rappeler, Arthur s'éloigna entre les bosquets, disparaissant de la vue de Raven.

Quand il fut assez loin à son goût, il se mit à ramasser quelques branches épaisses, prenant son temps.

Mais, quand il se pencha pour en prendre une, il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son torse, et il lâcha tout son fardeau.

Il mit ses bras à l'endroit où la cicatrice s'étendait.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau cette épée qui le déchirait.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit sa chemise pour regarder la fine cicatrice qui le traversait de part en part.

D'après le docteur qui s'était occupé de lui pendant tout ce temps, cette trace ne partirait jamais.

Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter, et il se retourna pour voir Raven arriver vers lui.

Le chevalier portait leurs sacs, et il posa ses yeux rouges sur la cicatrice qui barrait le corps d'Arthur.

Son air était grave, et le jeune prêtre eu, soudainement, peur.

Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

Posant les sacs au sol, Raven s'approcha doucement de lui, le saisit par les épaules, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Arthur, habitué maintenant à ces baisés, le lui rendit, et se perdit rapidement dans les sensations que cela apportait.

Les lèvres du chevalier glissèrent doucement sur sa gorge, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Quand il sentit la langue du chevalier se poser sur sa cicatrice, une décharge électrique sembla lui traverser le corps, et Arthur gémit sans réussir à se retenir.

Il sentit le sourire du chevalier contre son torse, et se laissa doucement allonger par l'homme, perdant peu à peu pieds.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que ces sensations étaient réellement agréables…

* * *

- Ce n'était pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

Duo leva les yeux pour regarder Quatre en haussant les sourcils.

Les autres membres de leur petite communauté semblaient tous aussi sceptiques que lui quand aux paroles du blond.

Seul Trowa n'eut guère de réaction, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il mangeait.

– Et… Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait croire alors ? Demanda-t-il, alors que les filles pouffaient face au soudain rougissement du petit mage.

Quatre détourna les yeux en croisant les bras, regardant entre les arbres, comme s'il hésitait à partir immédiatement en courant.

– Rien, justement.

– Mais on ne croit rien allons… marmonna Heero en se penchant pour se resservir, poussant Quatre au rouge cramoisi.

– Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si on sait que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Hilde en penchant la tête sur le côté, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Quatre sembla soudainement offusqué.

– Moi ? Sortir avec ça ? Fit-il en indiquant Trowa qui ne semblait absolument pas se préoccuper de cette discussion dont il était le centre.

Visiblement, son morceau de viande était plus intéressant que les protestations de Quatre.

– Mais on sait bien que tu dis ça parce que tu es timide, répliqua Réléna, alors qu'Hilde enchaînait :

- Et aussi parce que tu es trop fier…

Quatre croisa les bras et se tourna à nouveau sur le côté, boudant comme un enfant de trois ans le ferait.

Trowa posa son assiette, sortant de sa bulle alimentaire pour retrouver le petit blond dans cette attitude, alors que les autres souriaient, voir même, riaient.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda-t-il en s'attirant les foudres de Quatre.

Ce dernier se leva en lui lançant :

- Il se passe qu'ils se font des idées sur nous, et qu'au lieu de m'aider à expliquer la vérité, tu préfères admirer ton assiette !

Et, sans laisser au brigand le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'éloigna du campement pour passer entre les arbres et disparaître de leur champ de vision.

Duo soupira longuement.

– Dire qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver et qu'il fait déjà la tête…

Réléna semblait un peu ennuyée.

– En même temps… On l'a un peu cherché…

Trowa se leva doucement, attirant les regards de ses compagnons sur lui.

– Je vais voir si tout va bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous.

Et il s'éloigna sous les regards attendris des deux filles qui, quoi qu'en dise Quatre, savaient ce qu'il se passait vraiment entre eux.

Tomas prit son sac, et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

– Bien, maintenant que nous sommes enfin tous réunis, même si deux d'entre nous ont des détails à régler, il est temps de fêter nos retrouvailles !

Et, sans que les autres ne comprennent comment, il sortit de sa besace une bouteille et un paquet de cartes.

Réléna tapa dans les mains, toute heureuse à l'idée de jouer, une nouvelle fois, à battre ses amis.

Heero regarda un instant la bouteille en craignant un peu pour les événements qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

Mais il changea très rapidement d'avis en voyant le sourire ravi de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Et n'oubliez pas, Raven répondra à vos reviews et à vos questions ! D'ailleurs, je pense à réaliser un bonus de Sa Majesté avec des interviews des personnages.

Des questions ? Des demandes pour ce projet, n'hésitez pas à participer ^-^

A dimanche prochain !


	65. Chapter 65

Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes dimanche, il est donc normal qu'arrive un nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté !

Et sans plus attendre, puisque je l'avais promis, je laisse Raven répondre à vos reviews, mais avant, petit lien du dessin de la semaine :

carmilaleswagons. deviantart art / Gundam-Wing-cheerleading-2-260123334

Et donc, merci pour leurs reviews à Shiro Akuma, Lessa-chan, haru, elodiedalton, Nenette69230, ptite clad et Miy !

Shiro Akuma : Une scène citronnée avec Arthur ? Bien sûr que j'en aurais une avec Arthur ! Elle sera chaude, plaisante, agréable et elle aura la faculté de recommencer perpétuellement ! Mais c'est vrai que 64 chapitres pour gagner un câlin… C'est pas terrible terrible ça…

Haru : Eh bien, les chapitres bonus sont lancés, un autre va sortir aujourd'hui, et un troisième est en court de production (mais tu parles d'un bonus, j'y suis même pas dans le deuxième… tss…). Enfin, les retrouvailles entre Heero et Duo…Mouais, ça manquait quand même un peu de fougue tout ça, on les sent plus que coincé ! Alors que, je sais pas, après avoir vécu l'enfer, t'a juste envie de t'accrocher à la personne que tu aimes, de plus la lâcher, de lui retirer ses vêtements de… Comment ça y a que moi pour faire ça ? Bref, merci de continuer à lire !

Nenette69230 : Victoire ! J'arrive à me souvenir par cœur des chiffres derrière ton pseudo ! Ma vie a enfin un sens ! Hum… bref… Merci de lire et de laisser des commentaires. Un chapitre osé ? Tu trouves ? Attend encore quelques chapitres, car des scènes citronnées (des vraies) sont déjà prévues (mais pas tout de suite…). Et tu demandes si on reverra Wufei ? Pourquoi ? On s'en fiche de lui… (je sais c'est méchant mais bon… Il est quand même… pas très cool quoi…).

Miy : Merci pour ton comm', mais tu avais de trop nombreuses questions. Alors, comme il est impossible de répondre à toutes ici, l'auteure à trouver autre chose. Aussi, la troisième interview des Coulisses de Sa Majesté me sera consacrée (normal), et toutes tes questions y trouveront leurs réponses (en plus, elles sont cool tes questions !). Cette interview est en court, et elle devrait arriver dans… moins d'une semaine, normalement. Et tu as raison de lire du Trowa et Quatre, même si tu devrais te concentrer sur du RavenxArthur ! Comment ça, ça n'existe pas ? … Dois y avoir un moyen de faire exister ça…

Encore merci à tous et à toutes, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 65

Ou

Sa Majesté et les bruits dans la nuit

* * *

Quatre repoussa brusquement une branche, croyant qu'il allait finir par se mettre à hurler.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était mis dans cet état.

Il était en colère, mais il ne savait même pas contre qui.

Il était également frustré.

Frustré de ne pas savoir pourquoi il était en colère.

Il s'arrêta prêt d'un arbre, leva le poing, mais le rabaissa de suite.

Il ne parviendrait qu'à se faire mal en frappant contre un tronc, et il n'était pas stupide.

Pas totalement en tout cas.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui, et il sembla légèrement rassuré en reconnaissant Trowa.

Il se détourna de lui alors que le brigand continuait à approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche qu'il n'avait pas voulue aussi froide.

L'autre s'arrêta, pas trop proche, ni trop loin.

– Juste savoir ce qui te met dans cet état.

Quatre soupira bruyamment, est-ce que ce n'était pas assez clair ?

Non, visiblement, Trowa avait besoin qu'on lui explique tout.

– Ce qui m'énerve ? Mais enfin, tu es sourd ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dis ?

Trowa regarda Quatre en haussant un sourcil.

– Si, et alors ?

Le jeune mage serra les poings en fixant le brigand d'un air mauvais.

– Je n'ai pas supporté qu'ils pensent ça.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

– Dans la mesure où c'est vrai, je ne vois pas ce qui devrait t'ennuyer.

Quatre se retourna en croisant les bras.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. On ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers les yeux verts du brigand qui ne le lâchait pas.

– Parce que tu as encore des doutes là-dessus ?

– Nous sommes juste deux idiots qui ont couché ensemble parce qu'ils avaient trop bu.

– Et nous nous sommes embrassés il y a quelques heures sans une seule goutte d'alcool.

– C'est parce que ni toi, ni moi, n'étions dans notre état normal.

Une main se posa sur son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, et Quatre sentit que Trowa l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

Le brigand était-il obligé d'avoir des lèvres aussi agréables ?

Lorsque le jeune homme s'éloigna, Quatre eu du mal à remettre les pieds sur terre.

D'autant plus quand il sentit que Trowa commençait à doucement l'embrasser dans le cou.

– Tu penses toujours que nous ne sommes pas ensemble ? Demanda le brigand en continuant à déposer des baisers papillons sur la peau fine du cou du mage.

Quatre ne répondit rien, mais quand Trowa sentit les mains du jeune homme se perdre dans ses cheveux, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Pourtant, il sentit le jeune mage le repousser presque brusquement et faire quelques pas en arrière.

– On ne peut pas !

Quatre ne le regardait pas, fixant le sol comme s'il était tout ce qu'il y avait d'important.

Trowa se rapprocha à nouveau pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas ?

Il s'attendait à une réponse de Quatre du style : nous sommes deux hommes, tu es un barbare ou je ne sers que les déesses.

Mais rien ne l'avait vraiment préparé à ça :

- Si tu sors avec moi, tu vas finir par mourir…

Et Trowa se rappela de ces mots qu'il avait entendu Quatre prononcer lorsqu'ils étaient encore prisonniers de leurs esprits.

Il prit le mage contre lui.

– Je te l'ai déjà dis, non ? Je suis indestructible.

Quatre s'agrippa à sa chemise collant un peu plus son visage contre le torse de Trowa.

– Menteur…

Trowa raffermit sa prise sur Quatre, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je te jure que je ne mourrais pas.

Les yeux de Quatre n'avaient plus du tout la même expression que celle qu'il avait d'habitude.

Le froid hautain avait laissé place à une peur sans nom.

Trowa préférait encore quand Quatre n'était qu'un snob trop froid.

Et, alors qu'il le regardait sans bouger, Quatre fit presque un bon en avant pour coller ses lèvres à celles de Trowa, cherchant son contact plus que toute autre chose.

Avec douceur, Trowa retira sa tunique au jeune homme et le laissa déboutonner sa chemise pour la faire tomber au sol.

Leurs lèvres se trouvaient avec une grande facilité, leurs mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre avec, presque, de l'habitude.

Quatre se sentit glisser au sol lentement, Trowa l'accompagnant dans cette chute contrôlée.

Le blond resta allongé sur l'herbe fraîche, frissonnant en la sentant contre sa peau nue.

Mais les caresses de Trowa le réchauffèrent rapidement, lui faisant totalement oublier ce léger désagrément.

Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils perdirent tout simplement toute notion de temps…

* * *

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'a prit…

Raven ne répondit rien, fixant toujours le sol devant lui.

Il s'était assis en tailleur depuis un moment, et n'avait plus bougé depuis.

Arthur, uniquement en chemise derrière lui, ne le touchait plus, et ne cessait pas un seul instant de s'excuser.

Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

En fait, Raven savait exactement quand tout s'était arrêté.

Alors qu'il allait, tout simplement, faire l'amour à Arthur, le petit prêtre s'était redressé en un bond, envoyant son poing dans le visage du chevalier sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Depuis, Arthur tentait de se faire pardonner, ne comprenant pas lui-même son geste, et Raven lui tournait le dos.

– S'il-vous-plaît… Ne soyez pas fâché non plus !

Le chevalier ne répondit rien.

En fait, il n'était pas vraiment fâché ou vexé, il craignait surtout d'avoir, à un moment, forcé la main à Arthur.

Car, si Arthur s'était senti forcé à un moment ou à un autre, alors Raven avait tenté d'abuser de lui.

Et ça, il ne le supportait tout simplement pas.

Arthur soupira en se laissant tomber un peu en arrière, refermant la chemise sur lui.

– Franchement… Vous vous comportez comme un gamin a être vexé comme ça…

Il guettait la réaction du chevalier, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier se tourne vers lui pour lui hurler dessus qu'il n'était pas un gamin.

Mais l'autre se contenta de demander d'une voix calme :

- Dis moi que tu ne te forçais pas…

Arthur rougit furieusement, peu à l'aise à l'idée de devoir parler de ce qui avait pu se passer.

Mais, pourtant, en voyant que le chevalier ne voulait même plus le regarder, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

– Non… Je ne me suis pas forcé…

Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses orteils, sentant que ses oreilles elles-mêmes commençaient à devenir rouges.

– C'était même… plutôt agréable.

Raven se tourna doucement vers Arthur, mais ce dernier évitait à présent de lever la tête.

Curieux, et pas vraiment réfléchis pour cette fois, il demanda :

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as fais arrêter ?

Il eut alors l'impression qu'Arthur tentait de s'enterrer le plus profondément possible sous terre.

Il attrapa doucement le menton du jeune homme pour lui faire relever les yeux, et il vit que le visage du petit prêtre était plus que cramoisi.

Raven se surprit à rougir un peu aussi, et à faire un très grand effort pour ne pas, immédiatement, embrasser Arthur à nouveau.

Mais, le petit prêtre baissa à nouveau la tête en murmurant :

- J'ai eu peur…

Un instant, le chevalier eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

Mais, après avoir clairement compris ce que le jeune homme avait dit, il soupira longuement et s'installa juste contre Arthur en le prenant contre lui.

Le petit prêtre ne leva pas la tête, mais Raven sentit clairement sa surprise, et la tension qui semblait avoir gagné son corps.

– Si t'as la trouille, faut juste me le dire la prochaine fois. Pas la peine de frapper.

Arthur calla sa tête contre l'épaule du chevalier.

– Je m'en souviendrais…

Et ils se contentèrent de rester tout simplement comme ça.

Parce que, finalement, ça leur suffisait.

* * *

Duo ouvrit un œil, ayant l'impression que le monde entier allait s'écrouler autour de lui.

Il releva un peu la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il était, avec le reste de ses compagnons, dans la tente.

Visiblement, le jeu avait été abandonné en cours de route à cause de trop d'alcool…

Il remarqua alors que Trowa et Quatre n'étaient pas là.

Un peu inquiet, il tenta de se redresser pour aller les chercher.

Il fut bloqué par un bras qui le tenait fermement, et il se tourna vers son chevalier.

Heero ne tenait pas l'alcool, c'était une certitude, en à peine quelques verres il commençait déjà à s'endormir doucement…

Le tout en attrapant Sa Majesté contre lui pour être sûr de ne plus le perdre parce que : « La dernière fois c'était trop dure… »

Duo se dégagea doucement, et se releva en silence, essayant d'ignorer le gémissement mécontent que le jeune homme avait poussé.

Il sortit lentement de la tente, et se mit à chercher ses deux autres compagnons.

Quatre était vraiment de mauvaise humeur quand il était parti, et il craignait un peu que Trowa n'ait pas réussi à le calmer.

La preuve, ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour.

En sortant, il remarqua qu'il restait encore quelques traces de leur feu de camp.

Les faibles flammes éclairaient les diverses bouteilles que Tomas semblait avoir sorti de nulle part.

Les cartes étaient encore distribuées, et il constata que Réléna allait, probablement encore, gagner cette partie.

Il soupira en constatant cela et se mit à rechercher les deux absents.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du camp, il finit par entendre du bruit un peu plus loin.

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, ne sachant pas trop ce que cela pouvait-être.

Après tout, s'ils n'avaient plus rencontrés de démons depuis un moment, il était conscient qu'ils pouvaient toujours attaquer à un moment ou à un autre.

Il tendit l'oreille et retint sa respiration, songeant qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas avoir pris son épée avec lui.

A force d'écouter en silence, il reconnu des gémissements étouffés.

Soudainement inquiet, persuadé que des démons avaient attaqué leurs amis et qu'ils étaient blessés et à leur merci, Duo se jeta en avant.

Il ne pensa plus au fait qu'il n'avait pas son arme sur lui et que, finalement, il ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose.

Mais, alors qu'il allait rejoindre l'endroit d'où les gémissements semblaient venir, il s'immobilisa de suite, et resta muet face à ce qu'il voyait.

Juste devant lui, Quatre était allongé au sol, se mordant la main pour tenter de s'empêcher de gémir.

Trowa était entre ses jambes et se mouvait dans un rythme lent et régulier.

Duo sentit soudainement ses joues devenir rouges, alors qu'il se cachait derrière un arbre, tournant le dos à cette scène.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement.

Il se souvenait que Quatre avait affirmé ne pas être avec Trowa, et pourtant, il le trouvait en train de coucher avec Trowa au milieu d'une forêt.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que deux personnes de la communauté semblaient avoir ce genre de relation.

Ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer par les deux jeunes hommes, Duo repartit sur la pointe des pieds, ne se retournant pas une seule fois dans leur direction.

Il rejoignit la tente le plus vite possible, mais resta encore un peu à l'extérieur.

Il s'installa devant les restes du feu, et tenta un instant de comprendre ce qui pouvait expliquer son actuel malaise.

Est-ce que c'était le fait de les avoir surpris ?

Ou, tout simplement, de les savoir ensemble ?

D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils soient ensemble, ils pouvaient très bien n'avoir qu'une relation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charnelle.

Pourtant, quand il avait vu le regard de Quatre…

Il faillit s'arracher les cheveux en songeant qu'il avait prit le temps de regarder l'expression de Quatre.

Décidé à oublier cet incident, et à ce que les deux hommes ne le voient pas dans cet état quand ils reviendraient, Duo décida de retourner rapidement se coucher.

Il était persuadé que, dès demain, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un vilain souvenir.

Mais, en déplaçant les pans de la tente, et en voyant le visage endormi d'Heero, il comprit ce qui lui avait fait tellement mal.

Quatre et Trowa avaient beau se disputer pour de très nombreuses raisons, ils s'aimaient et se le montraient.

Heero ne cessait de lui dire et de lui montrer qu'il le protégerait toujours, qu'il veillerait sur lui.

Mais jamais rien de plus.

Et, il n'y aurait probablement jamais rien de plus.

Heero était vraiment du genre à prendre ses missions au sérieux, et il craignait tout simplement de n'être qu'une mission.

Il se rallongea doucement, cette idée noire profondément ancrée en lui.

Mais, à peine était-il là que deux bras l'encerclèrent immédiatement.

Se sentant collé à un corps, Duo se retourna pour voir le visage endormi d'Heero.

Il le regarda un instant et, finalement, s'accrocha à la chemise du jeune homme, collant son visage au torse du chevalier.

Heero resserra un peu plus son étreinte, et Duo sentit qu'il allait déjà mieux.

Il savait que ce genre de chose n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça.

Alors, même si Heero ne ferait jamais rien de plus, même s'ils ne vivraient jamais rien de plus, Duo était déterminé à en profiter.

Même si, pour le chevalier, il n'était que Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci encore de suivre cette fiction, et à bientôt !


	66. Chapter 66

Bonjour à tous !

Nous sommes dimanche, le chapitre du jour arrive !

Mais, avant, un petit dessin : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Gundam-Wing-cheerleading-3-261313491

Cette fois, c'est un Heero-Duo !

Et aussi, merci à Shiro Akuma, Nenette69230, haru, Elodiedalton, Lessa-chan, ptite clad et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est vrai plus qu'Heero et Duo. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est pas gagné gagné… ^-^

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Merci, vraiment, de m'aimer pour tout ça ! Je vais donc tenter de préparer d'autres moments hot ^-^ Mais oui, ce chapitre était « spécial sentiments ». Bon et pour Arthur, laissons-lui un peu de temps au choupinou, ça devrait aller ! En tout cas, merci encore ! A bientôt !

Haru : Merci pour ton comm' ! Oui, Trowa et Quatre en… 65 chapitres… Je n'ose même pas imaginer Heero et Duo… Tant mieux pour Raven et Arthur en tout cas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bises à toi !

Miy : Merci pour ta review ! 100 fois ! Non ! Vraiment ? C'est trop cool ! Et oui, ne t'en fais pas pour Quatre, Trowa a fait attention à ce que ce soit un endroit confortable (c'est qu'il y pense au dos du petit mage !) Quant à Heero et Duo… je pense qu'il va falloir encore un peu de temps (beaucoup de temps…) Et puis bon, Arthur il tape pas fort, ça a même pas fait mal à Raven (il est costaud, pas d'inquiétude !). En tout cas, merci encore et à très vite ! (Et n'hésite pas pour les questions ^-^)

* * *

Chapitre 66

Ou

Petits moments romantiques entre Sa Majesté et son chevalier

* * *

Le jour était probablement levé depuis un long moment, mais Duo n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il était bien, là où il était, tenant fermement la chemise de son chevalier entre ses doigts.

Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après avoir surpris Trowa et Quatre au milieu de la forêt, et il s'était contenté de rester collé à Heero, immobile, écoutant uniquement le rythme calme de sa respiration.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait été assez stupide pour quitter le petit groupe et partir seul.

Ses compagnons lui avaient trop manqué.

Heero, surtout, lui avait manqué.

Les autres n'avaient pas fait de commentaire face à son retour, trop secoué qu'ils étaient par ces horribles souvenirs que le démon avait pu leur montrer, et il s'en était senti soulagé.

Mais il craignait un peu de les voir revenir sur le sujet de son départ, à présent que tout semblait se calmer un peu.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé, à ce moment là, à s'éloigner d'eux.

Il n'avait pas envie de devoir leur expliquer à quel point il se sentait inutile au groupe.

Il était Sa Majesté, mais pas Duo, et le problème venait de là.

Pourtant, depuis les événements de la veille, il se sentait mieux.

Il avait, enfin, pu venir en aide à ses compagnons, et pour lui, ça voulait à présent tout dire.

Alors qu'il se sentait particulièrement bien, quelque chose le perturba soudainement.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais il avait la sérieuse impression d'être observé.

Ouvrant un œil, il se tourna légèrement pour croiser les yeux brillants de sa meilleure amie et de Réléna.

Les deux filles ne dirent pas un mot, continuant à le regarder en silence, et il chercha à comprendre ce qui pouvait les mettre dans cet état.

Il se dit que ce devait être son rapprochement avec Heero, pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si il avait été aussi important que celui de Trowa et Quatre.

D'autant plus que le chevalier ne l'avait prit dans ses bras que parce qu'il avait trop bu.

En le voyant réveillé, Hilde lui fit un grand sourire, mais il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tenter de s'éloigner Heero.

Un Heero mécontent qui raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur son prince sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Les filles pouffèrent, et Duo fut rassuré de voir qu'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre dans cette tente.

Il ne se serait pas remis si les autres l'avaient vu aussi.

– Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider au lieu de rire bêtement comme ça ?

Réléna murmura presqu'à son oreille :

- On ne voit pas en quoi tu aurais besoin d'aide.

Duo soupira longuement.

Si sa position ne nécessitait pas une aide immédiate, il n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'être observé comme cela par ces deux la…

- Vous êtes conscientes qu'il me prend pour un doudou parce qu'il a trop bu ?

Hilde haussa les épaules.

– Même si c'est le cas, l'image en vaut la peine.

– Vous voulez pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Continua Duo, légèrement fâché.

Réléna se contenta de pouffer un peu et de se relever avec Hilde.

– Laissons les profiter d'une jolie matinée bien calme… Furent les derniers mots que Duo l'entendit prononcer avant que les pans de la tente ne se referment derrière elle.

Le jeune prince se retourna pour regarder le visage d'Heero toujours endormi.

– Bon, tu te réveilles ? Demanda-t-il, bougon, ne voulant pas vraiment rester comme ça plus longtemps.

Si ça avait été agréable jusque là, c'était à présent sérieusement gênant.

Mais le chevalier se contenta de grogner en gardant les yeux fermés.

Duo fronça les sourcils et fit la moue en songeant qu'il allait avoir bien du mal à réveiller le jeune homme.

L'alcool avait vraiment un très mauvais impact sur Heero.

Un instant, Duo hésita à hurler qu'un démon l'attaquait, mais il songea, rapidement, que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

A la place, il se rapprocha un peu, et murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme.

– Hee-chan, il est l'heure de se lever…

Immédiatement, un œil s'ouvrit en le fixant longuement.

Duo attendit qu'il lui râle dessus en lui expliquant qu'il n'aimait pas ce surnom.

A la place, le jeune homme murmura.

- Ça faisait longtemps…

Duo, surpris par ce genre de réponse, lui répondit :

- Eh bien désolé de t'embêter, mais je ne voyais pas comment te réveiller autrement.

Heero secoua la tête, doucement.

– Je n'en suis pas fâché, ça m'avait manqué.

Duo ne bougea pas, restant presqu'hypnotisé par les yeux du chevalier.

Ses lèvres aussi, mais il ne se le serait pas avoué de suite.

– Ne partez plus jamais comme vous l'avez fait. Ou alors, emmenez-moi avec vous.

Duo aurait aimé répondre quelque chose, s'excuser ou, en tout cas, s'expliquer.

Dire au chevalier qu'il ne voulait plus jamais partir.

Mais il ne réussi pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

Heero se releva doucement, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte qu'il avait maintenu son prince contre lui durant une très grande partie de la nuit.

– Nous devrions rejoindre les autres… murmura-t-il, pensant très certainement que Duo aussi venait de se réveiller.

Duo se redressa à son tour, et lui sourit.

Ils sortirent de la tente sans un mot de plus, et Duo songea que, s'il avait voulu embrasser Heero pour lui montrer qu'il voulait plus qu'un chevalier, ça avait été le moment idéal.

En sortant, il vit immédiatement que tous les autres étaient déjà là, penchés, pour la plupart, sur une carte.

Tomas Jenkels leva les yeux vers eux.

– Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre en route.

Duo s'approcha pour regarder la carte.

– Où est-ce qu'on va aller au juste ?

Le vieux prêtre lui montra un point sur la carte.

– Nous allons à Nuasal, une ville du désert. Nous devrions y arriver d'ici quelques jours maintenant… Et il va falloir nous dépêcher, nous allons bientôt manquer de vivres…

Heero, juste derrière Duo, cru voir Trowa se raidir au moment où le vieil homme avait parlé de leur prochaine destination.

Mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la ville, ou de la main que Quatre avait posée sur sa hanche pour regarder la manière dont le brigand refaisait les paquetages.

Aussi, il ne prit pas la peine de noter ce détail, et reporta son regard sur son prince qui discutait bruyamment avec Camilla qui voulait le punir de sa fugue en lui faisant faire la vaisselle pendant deux semaines.

Et il sourit au jeune homme quand ce dernier lui demanda de venir à son aide.

Pour une fois, il ne viendrait pas à l'aide de son prince, il avait eu trop peur de le perdre, et il voulait que Duo en soit un peu plus conscient.

* * *

Arthur trébucha une nouvelle fois, et le bras puissant de Raven l'empêcha de rencontrer le sol de nouveau.

Le petit prêtre marmonna un « merci » avant de reprendre la route.

Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, juste un peu pensif.

En fait, il n'arrêtait pas une seule fois de penser à ce qu'il avait faillis arriver la veille.

Faillis, parce qu'il avait tout fait arrêter en un seul coup de poing.

Et, il ne savait tout simplement pas pourquoi il avait tout arrêté.

Raven avait été bien plus doux que ce que l'on pouvait penser, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à chaque chose.

Mais pourtant, alors qu'ils allaient franchir un pas plus important que les autres, Arthur avait eu ce réflexe.

Il avait sentit cette peur violente l'envahir, et son poing était parti.

Et maintenant, il ne cessait pas une seule seconde de se demander pourquoi.

Il trébucha une nouvelle fois et Raven ne fut pas assez rapide pour le rattraper.

Le jeune prêtre se rattrapa tant bien que mal, et soupira bruyamment.

Le chevalier se pencha vers lui.

– Si tu es fatigué, on peu faire une pause.

Arthur se redressa et épousseta son pantalon rapidement.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

– Si tu le dis. Regarde au moins où tu marches.

Et ils reprirent la route, Arthur sentant clairement le regard du chevalier posé sur lui.

L'homme surveillait ses moindres gestes, prêt à le rattraper si, à nouveau, ses pieds avaient le malheur de le lâcher.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques heures, Arthur ne trébuchant plus une seule fois.

Et, ce fut la rivière qui les arrêta.

Arthur resta immobile face à elle, regardant autours, s'il n'y avait pas un pond ou quelque chose pour leur permettre de traverser.

Il se tourna vers le chevalier.

– Que fait-on maintenant ?

Raven soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

– Bah on va traverser.

Le petit prêtre posa un regard inquiet sur la rivière.

– Le courant a l'air drôlement fort quand même…

Le chevalier le regarda un instant.

– C'est vrai que, vu ton gabarit, tu vas vite être entraîné…

Il ignora le regard noir qu'Arthur lui lança.

– Mais ça va aller, je vais te tenir, et tu ne finiras pas sur une berge bien plus loin.

Et, sans laisser au petit prêtre le temps d'expliquer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de risquer quoi que ce soit en traversant à pied une rivière avec un courant aussi fort, Raven lui attrapa le bras et le traîna derrière lui.

L'eau était froide, et c'était véritablement désagréable.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sur le chevalier, cela n'arrangerait rien…

Quand Arthur eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il sentit clairement la puissance du courant contre ses jambes.

Si Raven ne le tenait pas aussi fermement, il était probable qu'Arthur aurait été entraîné bien plus loin.

Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin, une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux retentie.

– Vous êtes vraiment adorables comme ça, on vous l'a déjà dit ?

Arthur leva immédiatement les yeux, et reconnu le démon qui les avait déjà attaqué une fois.

Celui à cause de qui Raven avait deux cicatrices aux mains.

Le blond se contenta de leur sourire, et Arthur eu la sérieuse impression de faire face à un carnivore.

Le démon continuait déjà.

– Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps chevalier. J'ai très envie de reprendre là où on en était.

Il avait insisté sur le « très », et ses mains s'étaient déjà changées en griffes.

Il fixait Raven avec un regard empli de volonté.

Arthur aurait presque dit, de désir.

Il sentit la poigne du chevalier se relâcher un peu de son bras, et le courant commencer immédiatement à l'emporter.

Raven le reprit fermement contre lui, alors que le démon entrait dans l'eau comme s'il ne sentait pas le courant ou le froid.

Le chevalier ne pourrait pas combattre et s'occuper d'Arthur.

Le jeune prêtre se tourna vers le chevalier.

– Lâchez-moi.

Ce dernier ne se détourna pas du démon, mais Arthur savait qu'il attendait des explications.

– Je serais emporté loin d'ici par le courant, ce qui vous permettra de combattre en paix, et vous viendrez me chercher quand vous aurez terminé.

Arthur savait que Raven ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas, et qu'il avait, lui-même, des chances de finir noyé, de ne pas réussir à rejoindre la berge.

Mais le démon était trop proche d'eux pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Tu as intérêt à m'attendre sans bouger, marmonna Raven en lâchant le bras d'Arthur pour saisir son épée.

Le petit prêtre tenta de résister au courant, au moins un peu, mais c'était peine perdu.

Il perdit rapidement pied et fut entraîné rapidement au loin.

Sa dernière vision fut celle du démon bondissant déjà vers Raven.

Ensuite, il ne réussi plus à voir quoi que ce soit, et commença à se battre pour rester à la surface.

* * *

Ils avaient repris la route depuis quelques heures, et le silence s'était presque totalement installé entre les membres de la petite communauté.

Tout simplement, parce que seuls Heero et Trowa étaient encore réveillés.

Les autres étaient, soit, épuisés par ce qui leur était arrivé la veille, soit, en train de récupérer les heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient sacrifiés à de toutes autres activités nocturnes.

Heero restait silencieux en passant doucement l'une de ses mains sur la tête de son prince, posée sur ses genoux.

Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de son geste.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Duo lui avait manqué, et qu'il veillerait à ce qu'il ne parte plus jamais seul comme ça.

De son côté, Trowa veillait juste à ce que Quatre ne bascule pas en avant ou ne tombe pas de la charrette.

Le mage avait clairement refusé d'aller avec les autres à l'arrière, et avait assuré qu'il ne s'endormirait pas.

Il avait tenue sa promesse un quart d'heure.

Un instant, Trowa frotta sa jambe, et Heero lui demanda :

- Elle te fait encore mal ?

– Non, ça va mieux. Réléna m'a dit que ça ne devait pas être totalement réparé, mais je pense que ça ira quand même…

Heero hocha la tête, ne sachant absolument pas s'il devait plutôt croire Trowa ou Réléna à ce sujet.

– Et tu comptes lui dire quand toi ? Demanda Trowa comme si sa question était logique et tout à fait compréhensible.

Heero se tourna vers le brigand qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Trowa ne bougea pas, mais répondit très calmement.

– Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire qu'à tes yeux il est bien plus qu'un prince ?

Heero baissa la tête, regardant le visage endormi de celui qu'il se devait de protéger.

– Je ne peux pas lui dire…

Il ne pu voir les sourcils de Trowa se lever, mais il les visualisa clairement.

– Il est le futur roi du royaume de Lorna, même s'il n'en a pas vraiment conscience, et je suis un serviteur des déesses.

Trowa se contenta d'un rire bref lorsqu'Heero parla des déesses, et il demanda :

- Et quoi, elles t'interdisent d'aimer en plus ?

– Un chevalier des déesses ne peu aimer un être humain. Il est fait uniquement pour servir… répondit sombrement Heero en songeant à son maître qui avait faillis l'aimer comme un fils, et avait arrêté après avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par Valenra.

– Je trouve que c'est vraiment une connerie sans nom cette histoire de fidélité aux déesses…

Heero regarda un instant Trowa, et il se surprit à répondre :

- Oui… Tu as sans doute raison…

Le brigand n'eut pas plus de réaction, et Heero reposa les yeux sur son prince.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire à Trowa, il lui faudrait probablement beaucoup plus de temps et de volonté pour enfin lui dire qu'à ses yeux, il était tellement plus que Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà voilà... Les sentiments d'Heero sont clairs, mais c'est pas gagné. Si seulement Duo ne s'était pas endormi et avait tout entendu ! Mais non... Il a raté...

Bref, merci de continuer à lire ! A bientôt !


	67. Chapter 67

Bonjour bonjour !

Eh oui, déjà dimanche ! Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va bien, puisque c'est un jour où la suite de Sa Majesté est posté !

Comme le chapitre est posté tôt ce matin, il n'y a pas de dessin posté tout de suite. Cela dit, rien ne vous empêche d'aller vérifier dans la semaine s'il n'y a pas quelques nouveautés : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com /

Sinon, merci à haru, Shiro Akuma, Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Haru : Merci pour ta review ! Mais oui, Trowa il est trop cool ! Il est surtout patient, parce qu'Heero, il est un peu lent. Quant à la punition de Duo… Moi je la trouve trop gentille Camilla, j'aurais été bien plus sévère ! Je te laisse lire la suite ! Bises à toi !

Shiro Akuma : Merci pour ton comm' ! Et oui, je sais, c'est frustrant, mais ça aurait été bien trop simple si Heero et Duo s'étaient avoué leur amour comme ça ^-^

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est bien hein, les petits couples tendres qui s'aiment même sans se le dire. C'est agréable non, cette douceur dans l'air, cette tendresse envahissante. Mais bon, ça devient long tout ça, il est temps de retomber un peu ^-^ (Comment ça, le maître de Trowa. Mais nooon… J'oserais jamais ^-^) Et pour Arthur et Raven… Je dois bien l'avouer, je ne sais pas… Mais Arthur est résistant, ça devrait le faire ! Bonne lecture à toi et à très vite !

Miy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (qui n'est certainement pas là pour ne rien dire ^-^) Comme toujours, je me sens super heureuse en entendant que tu n'aimes Heero et Duo ensemble que dans cette fic ! Mais je vais faire l'effort de garder un Trowa et un Quatre important, intéressant et mignon (parfois, quand Quatre le voudra bien). Mais pourquoi Trowa s'est-il raidit ? J'aimerais bien répondre mais… Je pense qu'il devait y avoir un peu des deux ! Après tout, une main de Quatre, c'est toujours un peu… gênant ^-^ De toute façon, les prochains chapitres peuvent être considérés comme une sorte d'Arc spécial Trowa… Donc les réponses vont arriver ! Et pour Raven et Arthur, bah oui, ça va mal. En même temps, ça allait bien depuis un moment, alors il était temps de leur rappeler qu'il y a des démons sur terre ! Et comme on est dimanche (ton jour préféré, vraiment ? ^-^) je te laisse profiter du chapitre ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 67

Ou

Sa Majesté dans la tempête…

* * *

- Vraiment, nous n'avons pas de chance avec les éléments… marmonna Monsieur Jenkels en s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'ensemble de ses compagnons.

– Enfin, nous avons au moins réussi à trouver un abri tout à fait convenable, continua le vieil homme pour tenter de redonner un peu le sourire à ses jeunes compagnons qui ne semblaient guère de son avis.

– Les tempêtes de sable sont courantes ici, ou pas ? Finit par demander Duo à l'ensemble de ses compagnons, ne voyant pas très bien lequel pouvait être le plus au courant.

– Pas vraiment… répondit Trowa sans lâcher le feu des yeux.

– Donc, on manque vraiment, tout simplement, de chance, acheva Hilde en haussant les épaules, résignée.

Réléna frissonna brusquement.

– En plus, depuis que le soleil a disparu, il fait vraiment très froid… murmura-t-elle en s'emmitouflant dans les vêtements d'hiver qu'elles avaient achetés pour leur petite randonnée dans la montagne.

Quatre soupira et se releva pour aller à l'ouverture de la petite cavité qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

Ils avaient eu de la chance que Camilla réussisse à apercevoir cette grotte de loin.

La tempête les avait totalement pris au dépourvu, ils ne pourraient pas ressortir avant qu'elle ne soit totalement calmée.

Mais, il avait beau regarder fixement les mouvements du sable, le vent ne semblait pas devenir moins violent.

Bien au contraire.

Camilla ouvrit leur dernier sac de provisions, et posa un regard critique dessus.

– Dîtes moi, mon ami, à combien de jours sommes nous de la prochaine ville ?

Le vieil homme se passa un moment la main sur le menton, et les jeunes gens baissèrent la tête, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait répondre à côté de la plaque.

– Si les conditions étaient normales, nous aurions dû mettre deux jours. Mais avec cette tempête…

Trowa regarda les gourdes qu'il leur restait.

Si, la nuit, le temps était glacial, la journée était une véritable torture.

Ils ne tiendraient guère plus de trois jours avec ce qu'il leur restait d'eau.

Et ils allaient, déjà, devoir se restreindre.

Quatre revint doucement s'installer entre lui et le feu, se réchauffant auprès des deux.

– De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas avancer plus cette nuit, alors autant essayer de dormir, proposa Heero, peu sûr de lui malgré le ton qu'il avait pu prendre.

Il redoutait de voir la tempête s'éterniser, surtout qu'à cause d'elle, ils n'avaient que très peu de visibilité.

Il ne savait pas si ces conditions climatiques étaient normales ou dues à quelque chose de maléfique.

Il espérait juste que les démons ne pourraient pas en profiter pour les attaquer pendant leur sommeil.

Alors qu'il pensait à la possibilité de voir un ver de sable carnivore géant pénétrer dans la grotte pour tous les dévorer, un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la petite caverne.

Trowa était déjà debout, main à l'épée, alors que les autres s'étaient tournés dans la direction de la tempête.

Réléna plissa les yeux autant qu'elle pu, et distingua une forme qui approchait doucement d'eux.

Heero se plaça devant son prince, prêt à arrêter le monstre qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître.

Hilde leva juste les yeux au ciel face à ce geste chevaleresque qui, selon elle, ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose.

Alors que la forme s'approchait toujours, elle se précisa pour, finalement, devenir parfaitement reconnaissable.

Trowa baissa sa garde presqu'immédiatement.

– Meï ?

La jeune fille qu'il venait d'appeler leva les yeux vers lui.

Celle qui le poursuivait depuis des années pour l'assassiner semblait terriblement fatiguée.

Pour l'avoir revu dans ses souvenirs d'enfant, Trowa trouva qu'elle avait énormément changée.

Et, en même temps, elle restait un garçon manqué mine de rien…

Heero sembla également se détendre, prenant peu au sérieux le fait que cette jeune fille avait pour but ultime de tuer le brigand de leur petite bande.

Meï regarda les yeux verts de Trowa un petit moment, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

– J'ai toujours autant de chance… marmonna-t-elle à sa propre intention.

Trowa fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger, et il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, n'appréciant pas vraiment le fait que tout les membres de la communauté pouvaient les entendre.

– Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore me tuer… murmura Trowa une fois qu'il fut à son niveau. Meï leva les yeux vers lui.

– Et puis quoi encore ? C'est bon, après t'avoir vu avec lui, j'ai compris, répondit-elle en montrant Quatre du doigt.

Le jeune mage, n'entendant pas ce qui pouvait être dit et ne le supportant pas, se releva pour s'approcher.

– Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il sèchement à Trowa, ne supportant pas de le voir parler à une étrangère au beau milieu d'une tempête de sable.

Trowa allait répondre, mais Meï lui coupa la parole.

– Je suis Meï, sa fiancée.

Le brigand se tourna brusquement vers elle, et elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue alors que Quatre commençait à devenir sérieusement rouge.

Et s'il rougissait quand il était gêné, il le faisait aussi quand il était en colère.

– Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, espérant avoir mal entendu.

Trowa leva les mains dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant.

– C'est juste une vieille coutume nomade. Et je l'ai rompu il y a un moment en quittant ma tribu, insista-t-il en regardant fixement Meï.

Cette dernière continua :

- L'ennui étant qu'on ne peu rompre cette promesse que par la mort.

Trowa cru entendre Quatre marmonner distinctement :

- On peu toujours arranger ça…

Mais il espérait ne pas avoir vraiment entendu.

Il se retourna vers Meï :

- Ecoute, j'ai choisi moi-même de quitter la tribu, alors je pense que tu peux arrêter de me suivre comme ça.

Meï changea soudainement d'expression, et Quatre eu l'impression de faire face à une gosse.

– Sauf que tu es l'héritier de la tribu ! Tu te dois de prendre la place de ton père !

Trowa se recula un peu, prenant un air sérieusement ennuyé.

– Mon oncle rempli très bien ce rôle à ma place tu sais. Mais… dis-moi… Tu me poursuis depuis tout ce temps uniquement pour que je revienne ?

Meï hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

Enfin, il comprenait qu'elle faisait tout ça par amitié pour lui, et non pas par bête serment.

Mais le regard morne que lui lança Trowa la découragea bien vite.

– Tu n'as jamais pensé que je n'avais peut-être pas envie de revenir ?

Meï ouvrit un instant la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

Elle baissa la tête.

– Je m'étais dis que tu avais peur de rester… A cause de ce qu'il vous était arrivé à Izel et toi…

- Je n'avais pas peur. Juste pas envie.

Meï releva les yeux, et Quatre cru un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Comment peux-tu dire ça ! La tribu avait été tellement heureuse en te voyant revenir ! Aucun de nous n'a compris ton départ…

Meï… Mes parents ne sont plus, et la vie au sein de la tribu ne me convient plus non plus. Je ne te demande pas de le comprendre, mais de l'accepter.

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard.

Alors tu veux dire que c'est pour ça tu as renoncé à ton devoir ? Juste parce que tu n'en avais pas envie ?

Trowa ne répondit rien et elle le dépassa rapidement pour se rapprocher des autres compagnons.

– Je demande asile pour ce soir. Je repartirais dès demain et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

Trowa gardait la tête baissé, et Quatre s'approcha doucement de lui.

Au début, il voulait lui faire une crise de jalousie, mais les mots de la jeune fille semblaient avoir touché le jeune homme.

– Toi aussi tu penses que je devrais prendre ce rôle de chef ? Demanda le brigand sans même le regarder.

Quatre haussa les épaules.

– Fais comme tu veux, ce sera plus simple.

Trowa regarda au dehors.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de retourner au sein de la tribu, pas après avoir vu que ses parents étaient morts avant son retour.

– Si elle pense que mon oncle n'est pas digne de diriger la tribu, elle n'a qu'à le faire elle-même.

Il avait dit ces mots assez fort pour que Meï les entende, et il ne vérifia même pas si la jeune fille avait réagit.

Il la connaissait, et savait qu'elle allait rentrer et donner une chance à son oncle en oubliant le fait que Trowa aurait dû être à sa place.

– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, finit par dire Trowa avant de sortir, s'attirant un hurlement de Quatre qui lui ordonnait de rester là où il était.

Mais le brigand ne l'écouta pas, et le mage se retrouva à lui courir après alors qu'Heero s'élançait à son tour pour tenter de les rattraper.

Les trois jeunes hommes disparurent rapidement dans les sables tourbillonnants, et Duo les aurait rejoints si Monsieur Jenkels ne l'avait pas fermement retenu.

* * *

Raven para le premier coup de griffe bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir si tout allait bien pour Arthur, et pourtant, il en avait terriblement envie.

Mais le petit prêtre lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, et il allait devoir lui faire confiance.

Il repoussa l'attaque du démon, et ce dernier posa le pied un peu plus loin.

Le courant de la rivière ne semblait avoir aucun impact sur lui.

– Je vois que tu portes la trace de ma sœur. Tu as tué son enveloppe humaine ?

Raven ne répondit rien, se contentant de se remettre en garde.

La dernière fois, il avait perdu du temps à répondre à ce démon, et il avait bien faillit y laisser la vie.

Le combat promettait difficile, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur.

D'autant que le courant appuyait vicieusement sur ses jambes, l'empêchant de réaliser des mouvements précis.

– Tu as perdu ta langue dans la bataille ? Dommage, je l'adorais…

Le sourire du démon se fit plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là.

– Et dire que j'avais tellement envie d'y goûter…

Raven serra les dents, et se jura qu'il mourrait plutôt que de laisser ce démon lui faire quoi que ce soit.

– Tu n'es pas trop inquiet pour le futur noyé ?

Raven ne pensa pas à Arthur, mais au moyen de rejoindre rapidement la terre ferme.

Il recula doucement, ne pouvant clairement se retourner pour guetter un potentiel obstacle.

Le démon se jeta en avant.

Il bondit au dessus de Raven qui para les griffes avec facilité, mais ne parvint pas à éviter le coup de pied qui suivi.

Il s'écroula dans la rivière, et sentit le courant, vicieux, commencer à l'entraîner bien trop rapidement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que, déjà, le démon lui portait un nouveau coup.

Raven recula, et tomba au sol, pour se rendre compte qu'il était sur la berge.

L'autre le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

– Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te remette des couteaux aux mains ? Ou tu vas être sage ?

Le chevalier ne répondit rien, et attaqua, même allongé, envoyant son épée à la rencontre du démon.

Il profita de l'esquive de ce dernier pour se relever et lui faire face.

Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, et le courant était, ici, insignifiant.

– Vraiment, tu n'as aucune ouverture d'esprit, râla la créature en le fixant toujours.

Son sourire ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

Raven se remit en garde, se concentrant sur chaque détail.

Les ennemis ne pouvaient pas être invincibles, ils ne l'étaient jamais.

Le démon se prépara à attaquer à nouveau.

– Je suis impatient de te posséder entièrement… l'entendit-il murmurer avant qu'il ne s'élance vers lui.

Raven se lança à sa rencontre, la lame en avant.

Le démon évita son attaque au dernier moment, et Raven sentit les griffes atteindre violemment son épaule.

La blessure semblait grave, et la douleur était bien trop présente.

Il se retrouva, sans comprendre comment, au milieu de la rivière, dos au courant.

Le démon était devant lui, et souriait tranquillement, parfaitement détendu.

Le chevalier comprit alors qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour venir à bout de cette créature.

L'autre lui sourit.

– Alors ? Tu as compris ?

Raven baissa sa lame et se redressa.

Il ne bougeait plus, attendant que le démon lance sa dernière attaque…

* * *

Duo se tenait à l'entrée de la grotte depuis quelques minutes.

Depuis le moment où Heero, Trowa et Quatre avaient disparus.

Il n'avait plus bougé depuis, et avait tenté plusieurs fois de sortir à son tour.

Mais Monsieur Jenkels lui avait assuré qu'au lieu d'aider les autres, il allait aggraver leurs ennuis à tous.

Alors, il attendait.

Les autres restaient auprès du feu, se réchauffant comme ils le pouvaient, Duo ignorait le froid qui engourdissait peu à peu ses doigts.

Il savait qu'une forme ne tarderait pas à apparaître et à approcher.

Qu'Heero allait ramener Trowa et Quatre et qu'il pourrait, ensuite, les engueuler pendant un long moment.

Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter.

Même si Heero avait pu rattraper les deux autres, ils ne retrouveraient peut-être pas le chemin jusqu'à cet abri.

Peut-être étaient-ils déjà perdus dans cette tempête de sable.

Alors que le jeune prince allait abandonner, et rentrer à l'intérieur, un mouvement attira son regard.

N'écoutant pas Monsieur Jenkels, il sortit à son tour pour se diriger vers la silhouette.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant Heero.

Seul.

– Où sont les autres ? Hurla-t-il en tentant de couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

– Je n'ai pas pu les rattraper. Mais Trowa semble connaître cet endroit, ça devrait aller !

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Heero disait cela uniquement pour les rassurer, mais ils n'avaient rien de plus pour le moment.

Duo attrapa le bras du chevalier pour le reconduire dans la grotte avec les autres.

Heero toussa un moment, et Duo se rendit compte que le chevalier semblait cracher du sable. Réléna était déjà à ses côtés.

– Trowa et Quatre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton où la panique ne demandait qu'à apparaître.

Heero secoua négativement la tête en regardant à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

Il se dit que ces deux là avaient plutôt intérêt à revenir vite auprès de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà voilà... Ne me détestez pas ^-^ La suite arrivera sans faute dans sept tout petits jours ! Et je vous assure, ça passe vite !

A bientôt !


	68. Chapter 68

Dimanche déjà (bientôt la fin du week end…) et un chapitre qui arrive pour vous plaire !

Mais, en premier lieux, les dessins de carmila ! Deux, parce qu'elle m'a fait remarquer que le dernier chapitre ne donnait pas de lien direct pour Hilde et Réléna et que, donc, ce n'était pas juste. Aussi, je répare cette gigantesque erreur ici :

Hilde et Réléna : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Gundam-Wing-cheerleading-4-262492441

Et je vous présente les gagnants de l'érotisme !

Trowa et Quatre (of course !) : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Gundam-Wing-cheerleading-5-263706748

Voilà, au moins ça, c'est réparé ! Et puis franchement, Trowa et Quatre méritent leur place (je dis ça, je dis rien…) Et, surtout, en ce moment, notre chère dessinatrice n'en peux plus ! Parce que oui, elle a beaucoup trop de projets en même temps !

- Les dessins de Sa Majesté pour notre plus grand plaisir

- La YariCat Entreprise (projet à venir et à découvrir plus tard)

- Et, bien sûr, ses cours de dessins (et quand je parle de cours, c'est plutôt de l'esclavage à ce niveau là ! Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait passer autant de temps sur des dessins… Ni qu'on pouvait en demander autant à des étudiants…)

- Et j'en passe…

Bref, pensez à lui laisser quelques commentaires ! En plus de lui faire plaisir, ça l'encouragera à continuer, malgré tout, à accorder un peu de son temps à cette histoire ! (donc si vous voulez voir Raven avec son démon… bref…).

Bien, la page « dessinatrice en détresse » est terminée. Retour à l'histoire.

Merci à Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Trowa a déjà vécu dans un désert, il devrait en connaître les dangers mais… C'est Trowa… Quant à Heero et Duo, j'ai eu du mal à les rapprocher, je vais pas les séparer tout de suite ! Et sinon, tu ne vois pas Raven en soumis ? Tu ne le vois pas les larmes aux yeux et le visage rougissant ? Eh bien, c'est normal ^-^ Mais, par contre, je vois quand même plus Arthur le tenir en laisse que le contraire. Mais, cette image de laisse me renvoi bien plus vite à un Quatre tenant un Trowa en laisse… Après, c'est un avis personnel… En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à très bientôt !

Miy : Merci pour ta review ! Et longue ou pas, elle me fait vraiment plaisir ! L'arc Trowa va doucement commencer, sans pour autant oublier Raven, donc tu sauras rapidement s'il va vivre… ou pas. J'espère que le bal que tu organisais s'est bien passé ^-^ Ma sœur a fait la même chose y a pas trop longtemps, je sais qu'elle stressait pas mal avec ça. Tiens moi au courant ! Bonne lecture à toi pour la suite, encore merci, et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 68

Ou

La fin de la traversée du désert de Sa Majesté

Quatre attrapa brusquement le bras de Trowa, plus pour ne pas s'écrouler que pour empêcher le brigand de continuer à avancer.

Ce dernier se retourna immédiatement vers lui, semblant clairement surpris de le voir là.

Quatre tenta de lui hurler à quel point il avait été pitoyable de sortir comme ça, et stupide de le faire pendant une tempête de sable.

Mais il se retrouva rapidement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tentant de recracher vainement le sable qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Il se retrouva rapidement plié en deux à essayer de se débarrasser de cet infâme grattement.

Trowa resta droit devant lui, tournant la tête tant vers la gauche que vers la droite.

Quatre lui aurait volontiers demandé ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il commençait même à avoir du mal à respirer, et ses yeux commençaient à le bruler sérieusement.

Il sentit la main de Trowa se refermer sur son bras, et il se laissa traîner par le brigand, sans réellement chercher à râler plus.

Il fut surpris de ne plus sentir de grains de sable s'enfoncer désagréablement dans sa peau, et il se permit de rouvrir les yeux.

Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler dans une grotte comme le reste de la communauté, mais plutôt dans un renfoncement rocheux, protégés du vent et des sables.

Il tomba à genoux, crachant, ou vomissant, le reste du sable qui s'était glissé dans sa gorge, tentant d'ignorer le fait que Trowa devait probablement l'observer en s'inquiétant.

Dès qu'il sentit qu'il allait mieux, il se releva brusquement pour pointer un doigt accusateur sur le torse du jeune homme.

– A quoi pensais-tu en allant braver une tempête de sable ? Tu es inconscient ou tout simplement trop con ?

Le brigand ne répondit rien, mais il baissa les yeux, sans doute un peu honteux.

– J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de me calmer. Et je devais le faire seul.

Quatre sentit clairement que la rage commençait à monter.

Enfin, plutôt l'énervement par manque de patience.

– Et, bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas attendre des conditions climatiques normales ? Ou te contenter de faire la gueule dans ton coin ?

Trowa releva les yeux, et quelque chose dans l'éclat vert effraya le jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était.

De la colère, de la peur, de la haine…

Mais, il savait, surtout, que cet éclat ne lui était pas destiné.

Qu'il ne pouvait pas lui être destiné.

- Ça ne m'aurait pas suffit.

Les mots étaient lents, comme coupés les uns des autres.

Comme si quelque chose paralysait la mâchoire même de Trowa.

Quatre baissa les yeux, sentant clairement l'aura de violence qui se dégageait du jeune homme, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui avait pu la faire naître.

Il doutait que ce soit la dernière visite de Meï qui en soit responsable.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était leur prochaine étape qui, peu à peu, plongeait Trowa dans une peur qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps.

Ni même que la mention de ses parents et de son peuple n'avaient fait que renforcer un peu plus cette impression de déjà vu.

Non, même en ayant vu un passage de l'enfance de Trowa, Quatre était encore bien loin de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Mais il n'était pas stupide, et il sentait bien que son ami n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Et que, s'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par faire de grosses erreurs.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Trowa, et lui accorda quelque chose qu'il donnait rarement.

Un peu de douceur.

Il s'approcha doucement, et passa ses bras autours de la taille du jeune homme pour se rapprocher de lui.

La respiration de Trowa était encore brusque, tendue, mais elle sembla se calmer doucement au contact du jeune mage.

Quatre ferma les yeux, et ignora les hurlements du vent pour se concentrer sur la respiration du brigand.

Et ils restèrent sans bouger un long moment, laissant le calme revenir, et la colère s'atténuer doucement.

Quatre ne tenta pas de lui parler, ni de savoir ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il savait que cela ne ferait pas de bien à Trowa, bien au contraire.

Et parfois, le meilleur des soutiens ne se faisait pas avec des mots.

* * *

Raven faisait face au démon, comme il le pouvait, mais le sang coulait trop rapidement de son épaule, le privant des forces qu'il avait.

Force, déjà inférieure à celle du démon qui lui faisait face en riant.

Le chevalier n'était même pas avantagé par le terrain, le courant frappait contre ses jambes, ne demandant qu'à le rapprocher un peu plus de l'ennemi qui le fixait cruellement.

– Alors chevalier ? Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ?

L'épée du jeune homme reposait doucement contre sa jambe, comme une invitation au démon de venir, enfin, le tuer.

Il gardait les yeux baissés, songeant à Arthur qui risquait de l'attendre.

– Tu sais, si tu te laisses faire, ce sera beaucoup moins amusant.

Raven posa un œil rouge sur le démon, qui semblait parfaitement détendu.

– Quand est-ce que j'ai dis que je me laissais faire ? Demanda le chevalier d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

Le démon haussa un sourcil, mais retrouva rapidement son sourire.

– Alors, tu ne seras pas dérangé, si j'attaque ?

Raven ne répondit rien, et ne se mit pas en garde.

Le démon n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et se lança en avant, courant avec aisance et rapidité, dans le sens inverse du courant.

Raven ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, et se laissa tomber en arrière.

Le courant commença à l'entraîner dès que ses pieds perdirent tout appuis, et il se sentit emporté avec rapidité dans la direction du monstre qui voulait le tuer depuis des lunes.

Le démon le vit faire, et baissa ses griffes, alors que Raven levait son épée.

Il passa entre les jambes du monstre, taillant la chaire à son passage avec toute la rage qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur de son épaule, et la plus neuve, qui lui touchait le flanc.

Dès qu'il fut assez loin du démon, il reprit appuis sur le sol, tentant de résister au courant.

Il mit quelques minutes à réussir à se stabiliser et à se relever.

Il se mit immédiatement en garde, blessé, trempé, épuisé, mais prêt à défendre sa vie et à éliminer ce monstre.

Il remarqua alors que l'eau prenait une teinte rouge des plus inquiétantes.

Il y avait de son sang, mais pas uniquement.

En levant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait profondément tailladé la jambe de son adversaire, et qu'un flot ininterrompu de liquide rouge se déversait dans la rivière.

Le démon regardait la blessure, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle était mortelle, et ils étaient deux à le savoir.

Il posa doucement son regard jaune sur le chevalier, et se contenta de lui sourire.

Raven raffermit sa prise sur son arme, prêt à supporter n'importe quel assaut pour survivre.

– Tu es conscient que tu n'as tué qu'une enveloppe de chaire, et que je pourrais toujours revenir ?

Le chevalier serra les dents.

Il le savait.

Il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Il aurait beau tuer tous les démons supérieurs de ce monde, ils pourraient toujours revenir en prenant le contrôle d'un autre corps.

C'était ce qui les différenciait de la racaille que Raven éliminait avec facilité.

Il regarda, presque avec surprise, le corps de son ennemi s'effondrer peu à peu.

Il ne fit pas un geste quand ce corps humain, et maintenant vide de toute trace démoniaque, passa à côté de lui sans faire un mouvement.

Il ne voulait même pas connaître les raisons qui avaient pu pousser ce garçon à accepter l'âme d'un démon auprès de la sienne.

Lorsque le corps fut loin derrière lui, Raven tomba à genou au sol, ne faisant plus un geste.

Son flanc lui faisait atrocement mal, et il voyait qu'il perdait encore du sang.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre un peu de temps pour tenter de se reposer, mais Arthur devait l'attendre.

Le chevalier rangea son épée, et se redressa, utilisant quelques morceaux de ses vêtements pour tenter d'empêcher le sang de couler encore un peu plus.

Sans même regarder en arrière, il regagna la berge, et suivit le courant pour retrouver le petit prêtre.

Après tout, il avait survécu uniquement pour le retrouver…

* * *

Duo regardait partout autours de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Trowa ou de Quatre.

Rien.

Meï était repartie dès que la tempête s'était calmée, en leur assurant que leurs deux compagnons devaient être entiers.

Même si elle avait tenté d'être rassurante, cela n'avait pas été très efficace pour le jeune prince qui continuait de regarder les alentours, à la recherche de la silhouette du brigand et du mage.

Heero tentait d'être plus discret, mais Duo voyait bien que le jeune chevalier n'arrêtait pas un seul instant de rechercher une trace des deux jeunes hommes.

La seule chose qui avait pu les rassurer, c'était le fait que Trowa avait gardé sur lui l'une de leurs gourdes.

Avec un peu de chance, il y avait encore de l'eau dedans.

Il aurait adoré pouvoir parler avec les autres, s'éloigner un peu de son angoisse en changeant de sujet.

Mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il trouve réellement la force de dire quoi que ce soit, et leurs réserves d'eau ne leur permettaient pas de boire quand ils le désiraient.

Monsieur Jenkels pensait qu'ils arriveraient en ville le lendemain, mais le jeune prince espérait qu'ils arriveraient bien avant.

Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux…

Hilde, un peu plus loin devant eux, arrivait au sommet d'une des nombreuses collines de sable.

Elle se tourna vers eux, les yeux fatigués.

– J'ai soit une bonne, soit une mauvaise nouvelle…

Duo sentit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement.

– Dis toujours…

- Soit on est arrivés, soit j'ai des hallucinations…

Elle n'avait pas finis sa phrase que le prince la rejoignait déjà pour être sûr de ce qu'elle avançait.

Il faillit se laisser tomber au sol en voyant qu'une ville s'étalait bel et bien devant leurs yeux, mais il réussit à rester debout.

Heero et les autres arrivèrent rapidement à leur niveau, et Tomas murmura :

- Pour une fois, je suis content de m'être trompé…

Sans un mot de plus, les membres de la communauté se remirent en marche pour atteindre, enfin, l'entrée de Nuasal.

* * *

Raven marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, s'efforçant de se persuader que sa tête tournait uniquement parce qu'il était un peu fatigué.

Il savait que quand il aurait retrouvé Arthur, il pourrait prendre un peu de temps pour dormir.

En plus, le petit prêtre allait probablement insister pour le soigner, même si ça n'était pas vraiment utile.

A cette pensée, le chevalier se contenta d'un faible sourire, alors qu'il continuait toujours à avancer en se demandant jusqu'où Arthur avait pu être entraîné.

Il espérait juste que le petit prêtre avait bel et bien réussi à sortir de l'eau, mais il avait beau regarder, il ne le voyait nulle part.

Il s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant contre un arbre pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Ses blessures lui faisaient plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Visiblement, le démon avait réussi à lui faire bien du mal.

Il devait rapidement retrouver Arthur avant de ne plus être capable d'avancer.

Alors qu'il continuait tant bien que mal à enchaîner les pas, des cris retentirent non loin devant lui.

Relevant immédiatement la tête, Raven se lança en avant en reconnaissant la voix d'Arthur.

Le petit prêtre criait rarement de cette manière, et ça n'arrivait que lorsque quelque chose de dangereux l'approchait.

Son épée à la main, et les jambes vacillantes, le chevalier aperçu son jeune compagnon qui tentait d'échapper à deux hommes qui lui tenaient fermement les bras.

D'autres se tenaient un peu plus loin, auprès d'une carriole où des femmes et des enfants observaient la scène avec intérêt.

Sans réfléchir, Raven sortit immédiatement de l'abri des buissons pour tenter d'arrêter ces hommes, mais ces derniers le virent immédiatement.

Alors que l'un d'eux emmenait Arthur, trois autres se tournaient vers le chevalier blessé.

Ils l'attaquèrent sans hésiter, et Raven para leurs coups avec facilité.

Ses mouvements étaient lents, mais son expérience des combats lui assurait toujours un avantage certain.

Il désarma le premier, blessa le second, et posa la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge du troisième.

– Libérez-le tout de suite.

L'ordre était sec, et l'homme leva doucement les bras en tentant de protéger sa vie et de gagner du temps.

Les hommes pouvaient parfaitement voir les gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient des bandages de fortunes imbibés que le chevalier avait pu se faire.

Un grand homme approcha, épée à la main.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Il posa un regard critique sur Raven et ses blessures, avant de ricaner.

– Et c'est ce cadavre ambulant qui vous a mis en difficulté ?

Raven ne baissa pas sa lame, et la pointa dans la direction de ce nouveau venu.

Il se rendit alors compte que le paysage semblait soudainement tourner autours de lui, alors que ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à se fermer, mais il lutta pour que cela n'arrive pas.

L'homme en face de lui ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'attendre ce qui ne pouvait qu'arriver.

Sachant qu'il n'avait que peu de temps, le chevalier se lança en avant, épée levée, prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient entre Arthur et lui.

Mais l'homme évita son attaque, et Raven tomba au sol derrière lui.

Il voulu se relever, mais ses jambes refusèrent tout simplement de lui obéir.

Il posa la main sur son flanc, pour la ramener devant ses yeux.

Elle était écarlate.

Des pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision, et il leva les yeux pour voir le chef de leurs agresseurs.

– Bon, on y va. Abimé comme ça, il ne vaut rien.

Et l'homme lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner.

Avant de tomber au sol en perdant connaissance, Raven eu tout juste le temps de voir les yeux emplis de terreur d'Arthur.

Mais il ne savait pas si le petit prêtre avait peur pour lui, ou pour ce qui risquait de lui arriver avec ces hommes.

Et, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.

Déjà, tout devenait noir.

* * *

Trowa marchait d'un pas lent mais assuré, prenant sans doute son temps pour être sûr que Quatre puisse le suivre.

Le petit mage était nettement moins à l'aise sur ce sable, il avait même l'impression de s'enfoncer dedans à chaque pas.

Il crevait aussi de soif, mais ils n'avaient plus grand-chose dans leur gourde, et Trowa lui avait assuré qu'ils se devaient de faire très attention, et qu'il pouvait tenir encore un peu sans une goutte d'eau.

D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient tout simplement pas le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour rejoindre la ville, et Quatre s'accrochait au fait que Trowa semblait savoir où il allait pour ne pas se mettre à désespérer bêtement.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de regarder autour de lui d'un air angoissé.

Les autres ne devaient pas être bien loin après tout…

Trowa s'arrêta brusquement, et Quatre se pressa de le rejoindre.

Non loin d'eux se tenait une ville typique du désert.

Des maisons blanches, des tissus suspendus aux fenêtres dont les couleurs délavées indiquaient la pauvreté de l'endroit, des marchands hurlant pour parler des merveilles qu'ils avaient à vendre…

Seuls les gardes armés à l'entrée pouvaient retirer toute hospitalité à l'endroit.

– Tu penses que les autres sont arrivés ? Demanda le jeune mage sans quitter des yeux cette ville qui serait leur salut.

Trowa ne répondit pas, et se remit à marcher, laissant à Quatre le loisir de le suivre ou non.

Le petit blond se pressa un peu, et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte même.

Les gardes se rapprochèrent d'eux et, alors que Quatre allait les prier de les laisser passer, l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa par les cheveux et souleva ses cheveux pour regarder sa nuque.

Le jeune mage allait se mettre à hurler face à ce geste sans délicatesse, mais des cris attirèrent son attention.

Visiblement, s'il avait réussi son test d'entré, il n'en était pas de même pour Trowa.

Plusieurs gardes étaient déjà sur le brigand pour le maintenir, alors que l'un d'eux s'en allait pour allait rechercher le propriétaire de « cette marque ».

Quatre allait se mettre à hurler pour expliquer que cet homme aux mauvaises manières était avec lui, et qu'il était hors de question qu'on le traite de cette façon, mais un regard de Trowa suffit à l'arrêter.

Un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne devait pas se mêler de ça.

Les gardes étaient soudainement plus nombreux et ignoraient majoritairement Quatre.

Le jeune mage décida de disparaître avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se souvienne qu'il accompagnait le brigand.

Et c'est en courant qu'il alla rechercher les autres compagnons de Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre...

Oui, je sais, c'est cruel de vous laisser comme ça... Mais promis, la suite arrivera... dimanche prochain :)

Bonne semaine à tous !

Plikt


	69. Chapter 69

Cette semaine encore, vous êtes gâtés par un joli dessin de carmelida, que vous connaissez aussi sous le pseudo carmila sur deviantart : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Disney-gundam-wing-264848995 A vous de dire lequel de vos personnages est le plus mignon là-dessus !

Merci à Shiro Akuma, haru, petite clad, Nenette69230, elodiedalton, Lessa-chan et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Shiro Akuma : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, ça y est, il y a de nouveau de l'action. Terminé les chapitres tranquilles ^-^

Haru : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ce chapitre soit aussi wahou que ça, j'aurais pas cru ^-^ Les prochains chapitres seront un peu centrés sur Trowa et Quatre mais bon, l'histoire de notre brigand le mérite quand même un peu ! Quant à Raven… C'est vrai que là il est quand même dans la me*de ! Enfin, je suis sûre que je vais réussir à arranger ça… Normalement… Enfin bref, la suite est juste là ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui… Désolée pour Arthur et Raven… Mais il a vaincu son démon ! Même si il peut toujours revenir… Bon, et pour Arthur, mine de rien, il a de grandes chances d'aller à Nuasal ^-^ Sinon, il aurait uniquement était… violé et tué ? Ouais, un truc comme ça sans doute ! Après, savoir s'il va rencontrer Duo et les autres, c'est une autre question ! Enfin, la suite arrive et répondra peut-être (sans doute) à tes question ^-^

Miy : Merci pour ta review ! Tu as… hâte que Trowa retrouve son maître ? Merveilleux ! Une sadique ! Comme moi ! ^-^ Et puis oui, Quatre, parfois, il est gentil (parfois…). Enfin bref, les chapitres suivant seront, probablement, plein d'événements et d'action ! Tant mieux si ton bal s'est bien passé en tout cas ! Et pour les questions, n'hésite pas, ce sera un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bises à toi et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 69

Ou

Sa Majesté à Nuasal

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés depuis à peine quelques heures dans cette ville et, déjà, Duo voulait repartir.

Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise ici, comme si des choses horribles ne cessaient de s'y passer.

Mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin avant d'avoir rempli leurs sacs de vivres et retrouvé Trowa et Quatre.

Le jeune prince espérait juste que le brigand saurait trouver le chemin et que les gardes les laisseraient passer sans encombre.

Eux-mêmes avaient bien faillis se retrouver en prison en raison du mauvais caractère d'Heero qui avait sorti son épée quand l'un des gardes avait saisi la natte de Duo.

Heureusement pour eux, Monsieur Jenkels avait su trouver les mots pour calmer tout le monde.

Hilde le soupçonnait même d'avoir un peu utilisé ses pouvoirs, mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Ils avaient, finalement, pu entrer, et Camilla s'occupait déjà de repérer les boutiques où leur petit groupe pourrait se ravitailler.

Mais leur priorité était de rejoindre l'unique auberge de cet endroit, de s'y installer et de reprendre des forces en attendant leurs deux compagnons égarés.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit… marmonna Hilde alors qu'elle s'écartait devant un groupe de personnes qui semblait relativement pressé.

Réléna haussa les épaules.

– C'est peut-être à cause du nombre élevé de gardes. Ou des gens qui ne portent que des guenilles. Ou encore, ces gens là-bas qui ont l'air particulièrement méchants.

Elle pointa le doigt en direction de plusieurs hommes qui semblaient aider un groupe à descendre d'une charrette.

Mais quand Duo vit un jeune homme tenter de fuir et se faire rattraper de force, il comprit que c'était quelque chose de bien moins agréable.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation à Monsieur Jenkels, ne sachant pas trop s'il avait vraiment envie d'avoir une réponse.

Le vieil homme regarda dans la même direction.

– Ce sont sans doute des marchands d'esclaves. Evitons de trop nous approcher d'eux.

Hilde se tourna vers le vieil homme, relativement choquée.

– Comment ça des marchands d'esclave ?

Le vieil homme soupira en constatant que Camilla et Duo lui lançaient également le même genre de regard.

– Dans cette région, principalement dans cette ville d'ailleurs, le commerce humain n'est pas illégal, bien au contraire.

Il continua à marcher alors que les trois terriens s'entre-regardèrent avant de le suivre.

Heero et Réléna ne semblaient pas particulièrement surpris ou choqués.

Duo se dit qu'ils devaient connaître les lois des différentes régions de leur monde.

Mais, lui, aurait bien volontiers évité de passer dans cette région-ci.

L'idée que l'on puisse vendre des hommes comme des objets le dégoûtait passablement.

Il se contenta de suivre ses compagnons sans un mot, regardant, à présent, avec méfiance les gens qui l'entouraient.

Son chevalier se rendit rapidement compte de son manège, et il se plaça doucement à ses côtés.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Duo le foudroya du regard :

- Parce que ça devrait aller ? Ces gens vendent des hommes !

Heero détourna le regard de son prince, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre.

– Même si ce n'est pas moral selon vous, ces gens vivent ainsi depuis des siècles… Et, de toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans les histoires de cette ville.

Duo ne se sentit pas plus calme face aux mots du chevalier.

– Tu sais que si tout le monde se dit ça, c'est normal que rien ne change !

Heero le regarda, et lui sourit calmement.

– Nous ne sommes que de passage ici. Nous ne pouvons pas nous impliquer alors que nous allons repartir.

Duo se sentit soudainement las.

– Ouais mais…

- Une fois les démons vaincus, rien ne nous empêche de revenir ici, continua le chevalier en sachant qu'il y avait, tout de même, peu de chance qu'ils puissent tous revenir.

Duo leva les yeux vers lui.

– Très bien. Nous ferons ça, acheva-t-il en reprenant une marche un peu plus rapide pour rejoindre les autres.

Mais, quelque part, Duo aussi savait qu'ils ne reviendraient sans doute jamais ici…

- Bien, nous y sommes, annonça Monsieur Jenkels en regardant l'auberge que les gardes leur avaient indiquée à l'entrée de la ville.

C'était un bâtiment qui semblait assez vieux, mais il était loin d'être délabré.

Duo supposa que le propriétaire devait y faire tout particulièrement attention.

– Est-ce que Trowa et Quatre réussiront à nous retrouver ? Demanda Réléna en regardant autour d'elle, espérant sans doute voir l'un de leurs compagnons.

– Seulement s'ils réussissent à entrer dans la ville sans tuer l'un des gardes, répondit platement Heero.

– Tu peux parler… marmonna Duo qui se souvenait clairement de son chevalier menaçant un des gardes, et se faisant menacer par dix autres…

- Bon, allons manger et boire mes enfants, en attendant nos deux amis, acheva Camilla avant qu'ils ne fassent une scène au beau milieu de la rue.

Les jeunes gens se contentèrent d'acquiescer, trop heureux à l'idée de pouvoir boire autant d'eau qu'ils le voulaient.

En entrant dans l'auberge, ils tentaient tous de se convaincre que Trowa et Quatre n'allaient pas tarder, effaçant de leurs esprits les nombreuses choses qui avaient pu arriver à leurs compagnons…

* * *

Raven ouvrit difficilement un œil, ne sachant pas très bien où il se trouvait, ni même la raison qui faisait qu'il était encore en vie.

Il savait être mortel, et il s'était dit que perdre connaissance au milieu d'une forêt alors que le sang continuait à couler, allait venir à bout de lui.

Mais, volonté des déesses ou simple hasard, il était encore en vie.

Et, même plus particulièrement, il se déplaçait.

En tout cas, ce sur quoi il était allongé, se déplaçait.

Il grogna en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il sentait clairement que ses blessures étaient encore bien présentes malgré les bandages qui les recouvraient.

Ne voulant pas se laisser balader sans savoir où il allait, et avec qui, il se redressa presque brusquement pour regarder autours de lui.

Il était, tout simplement, à l'arrière d'une charrette qui avançait lentement sur une grande route.

En regardant à l'arrière, il constata qu'il était au milieu d'un convoi, probablement de marchands.

Il chercha immédiatement son épée, sachant parfaitement qu'il pouvait avoir été emmené par les marchands d'esclave.

– Vous êtes déjà réveillé ?

Surpris, il se tourna vers le conducteur pour croiser les yeux verts d'une gamine qui devait être un peu plus jeune qu'Arthur.

En pensant au jeune prêtre, il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps.

– Où est-ce que je suis ?

Sa voix était rauque, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif.

L'enfant, ou la jeune fille, sembla le sentir aussi, et elle se pencha pour récupérer une outre d'eau et la tendre au chevalier.

Il la prit et commença à boire alors qu'elle lui répondait.

– C'est mon oncle qui vous a trouvé évanoui, et ma mère vous a soigné. Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que nous étions des marchands.

Les yeux de Raven semblèrent soudainement s'éclairer, et la jeune fille sembla légèrement effrayée.

– Et quelle est votre prochaine destination ?

Elle ne recula pas, et répondit presque à voix basse.

– Nuasal.

S'essuyant la bouche, Raven lui rendit l'outre, et demanda calmement :

- Combien de temps puis-je rester avec vous ?

Elle se redressa un peu, semblant réfléchir presque sérieusement.

– Je suppose que si vous ne pouviez pas rester, on ne vous aurait pas ramassé.

Le chevalier ne fit pas plus de commentaire et se contenta de se rallonger en passant ses bras derrière sa tête, ancrant ses yeux dans le ciel.

Il savait qu'à Nuasal, il retrouverait Arthur.

En attendant, il avait besoin de reprendre des forces, et il allait le faire afin de pouvoir sauver le jeune prêtre, quitte à tuer tous les hommes de cette ville de marchands d'esclaves.

* * *

Trowa se laissait trainer plus qu'autre choses.

Les deux gardes qui le maintenaient fermement étaient forts.

Plus que lui en tout cas.

Et il savait où ces hommes l'emmenaient.

Il songeait que c'était peut-être une sorte de peur qui devait le paralyser comme cela.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi il avait encore peur.

Il leva les yeux, reconnaissant les maisons devant lesquelles il passait, entrant dans un quartier nettement plus bourgeois que les précédents.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il commençait à trembler légèrement.

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une unique maison que le brigand reconnu de suite.

Son maître était déjà devant la porte, prévenu depuis un moment du retour de sa propriété en ville.

Trowa se demanda pourquoi voir cet homme lui faisait si peur.

Il n'était plus un enfant trop fragile pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il n'était plus un être faible qui se laissait utiliser.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, s'appuyant fermement sur sa canne, dernier souvenir que Trowa lui avait laissé.

– C'est bien le votre ? Demanda l'un des gardes, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Trowa fixait son maître sans rien dire, mais l'homme ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard avant de se reconcentrer sur les gardes.

Le jeune brigand ne réussit même pas à clairement entendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis un moment.

Un regard de son maître avait suffit à le paralyser.

A le terroriser.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Trowa comprit que cet homme avait encore tout pouvoir sur lui, et que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des gardes.

N'ayant pas écouté ce que son maître avait pu dire, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi les hommes le conduisaient à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le salon aux couleurs chaleureuses, et il se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé.

Le fauteuil rouge, imposant, de son maître, était encore là, devant cette cheminée qui dégageait une chaleur agréable.

Trowa se souvint clairement qu'il s'était endormi plus d'une fois devant cette dernière.

Les livres de la bibliothèque étaient toujours rangés, probablement en ordre alphabétique, et le drôle de petit oiseau en céramique était encore là.

Les fissures étaient encore visibles, seules preuves rappelant que Trowa l'avait un jour fait tomber au sol, la brisant en plusieurs morceaux.

En se laissant traîner par les gardes, le jeune homme songea que son maître ne l'avait jamais puni pour cette bêtise.

Il en avait même rit…

Et il songea, avec horreur, que lorsqu'il était petit, il aimait entendre ce rire là.

C'était un rire doux, presque paternel, qui aurait pu le rester si son maître n'avait pas été un monstre.

L'un des gardes ouvrit une porte et fit descendre Trowa, directement vers la cave.

Le jeune brigand se retrouva rapidement assis sur le sol, les mains attachés dans le dos, et une corde autours du cou, l'empêchant de se relever ou de s'allonger sans s'étrangler.

Il garda la tête basse, laissant les gardes prendre congé.

Presque anéanti à l'idée qu'après avoir échappé à cet homme pendant des années, il allait, finalement, lui appartenir à nouveau.

Avait-il seulement cessé d'être à lui un jour ?

Il n'en était plus très sûr.

Alors qu'il regardait toujours le sol, le bout d'une canne s'enfonça violemment dans son genou.

Il ne gémit pas, ne cria pas, et se contenta de relever les yeux vers son maître qui le fixait d'un air froid.

– Alors comme ça, tu oses rentrer ?

Le regard de Trowa devint perçant.

– Je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi.

Pour cette réponse, il eu droit à un autre coup de canne, en plein visage.

Il resta sonné un instant, avant d'entendre son maître reprendre.

– Crois-moi, je vais te faire comprendre ton erreur. Tu vas rester ici un moment, et nous reprendrons ton éducation plus tard.

Trowa se contenta de ricaner avant de relever les yeux vers cet homme qu'il détestait tant.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez encore « m'éduquer » d'une quelconque façon.

Son maître se contenta, pour toute réponse, de le frapper entre les jambes, le laissant se plier de douleur en gémissant.

La corde se serra autours de son cou, le privant immédiatement d'air.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et il entendait les pas de l'homme s'éloigner, comme s'ils étaient portés par un écho.

– Nous aurons tout notre temps Trowa.

La porte claqua derrière l'homme, et Trowa se retrouva à nouveau seul dans cette cave.

Quand la douleur se calma, il réussit à s'appuyer contre le mur et tenta de réfléchir à un moyen de fuir.

Mais ses mains étaient solidement attachées, et son cou retenu.

Il ne trouva rien.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur cette petite lucarne qu'il avait toujours fixé étant enfant.

Il avait eut beau attendre, personne n'était jamais venu pour lui.

Sauf Quatre.

Une fois.

Dans un rêve…

Et il espérait réellement que le mage le ferait également dans la réalité.

Même s'il avait sans doute tord…

* * *

Arthur ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs heures, trop effrayé pour faire un geste.

Il avait été jeté avec d'autres personnes dans une pièce sombre et humide.

Il avait froid, on lui avait pris ses chaussures avant de le laisser là, et il avait peur de ce qu'on allait finir par faire de lui.

Ceux qui étaient avec lui dans cette pièce ne disaient pas un mot.

Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de se connaître.

Il s'était replié dans son coin, les jambes contre la poitrine, et il était resté immobile.

Il ne regardait pas vraiment autours de lui, il n'y avait rien à voir.

Les autres avaient tous le même comportement que lui, personne ne parlait, seuls quelques sanglots discrets se faisaient entendre.

Et, alors qu'il attendait ainsi, il pensait uniquement au chevalier.

Raven était venu, comme promis, pour reprendre leur route.

Il était blessé, affaiblis, peut-être même que c'était grave.

Et il était resté là-bas, seul.

Même s'il se réveillait et parvenait à survivre à ses blessures, cet imbécile ne prendrait pas le temps de se soigner, et reprendrait la route de suite.

Il oublierait aussi de se faire un feu pour la nuit, alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Et il mangerait sa viande crue, comme s'il était un animal.

Il reprendrait ces mauvaises manies qu'Arthur avait mis tant de temps à lui faire perdre.

Et encore, il ne le ferait que s'il était encore en vie.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre se replia un peu plus sur lui-même en sentant ce doute l'envahir totalement.

Et si, cette fois, Raven n'était vraiment plus là ?

Et s'il ne parvenait jamais à se relever ?

A le retrouver ?

Et s'il allait rester ici pour toujours, sans jamais plus revoir le chevalier ?

Rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir Raven, Arthur sentit les larmes commencer doucement à monter à ses yeux.

Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et ne fit plus un seul geste, contenant ses sanglots comme il le pouvait.

Comme s'il risquait de tuer Raven rien qu'en pleurant pour lui…

* * *

Quatre était rapidement entré dans cette ville, et il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'admirer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur.

Il s'était, dans un premier temps, caché pour suivre Trowa et les gardes qui le menaient vers un quartier plus noble que les autres.

Le brigand avait était mené dans une petite maison aux murs blancs, et les gardes étaient ressortis sans lui.

En observant autours de lui, le petit mage s'était vite rendu compte que de nombreux soldats passaient dans les ruelles de ce quartier, et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller sauver Trowa sans se faire repérer.

Et il n'était pas assez fort pour venir à bout d'une dizaine de soldats.

Il resta un long moment à regarder cette maison, et reconnu celle qui était dans ce rêve qu'il avait partagé avec Trowa.

Il comprit alors qu'il fallait sortir le brigand de cet endroit au plus vite.

Il fit demi-tour, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Avant de pouvoir sauver Trowa, il devait retrouver le groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Au moins, vous savez que personne n'est mort... Pou l'instant...

A très bientôt et bonne semaine à tous/toutes !

Plikt


	70. Chapter 70

Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui continuent à lire cette fiction qui atteint aujourd'hui son soixante-dixième chapitre ! Qui l'eut cru ? (Pas moi en tout cas…).

En espérant ne jamais (trop) vous décevoir, voici la suite !

Mais, avant ça, merci à haru, Nenette69230, Lessa-chan, Lari 25 et Miy pour leurs reviews ! (A noter que je pense avoir reçu mes deux plus longues reviews de toute l'histoire de mes écrits ^-^)

Haru : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! La suite est là, juste en dessous, et s'il n'y a pas réponse à toutes tes attentes, ça finira par venir ^-^ En tout cas, merci encore et bonne lecture à toi !

Nenette69230 : C'est fou comme tu comprend tout de cet écrit… Ta description de la famille est, comment dire, parfaite ! Non vraiment, t'as même le chien et le chat ^-^ Et qui aurait cru qu'un jour Réléna pourrait avoir le rôle de grande sœur compatissante ? Enfin bref, un nouveau chapitre des feux de Sa Majesté (parce qu'amour, y a déjà une licence ^-^) arrive avec, peut-être, des révélations. Arthur et Raven vont-ils se retrouver ? Quatre va-t-il sauver Trowa ? Heero va-t-il (enfin) sauter sur Duo ? Réléna et Hilde auront-elles droit de voir du Yaoi au moins une fois ? Tomas et Camilla, vont-ils se marier un jour ? Bref, je te laisse profiter de la suite et te dis à la semaine prochaine en te remerciant encore de laisser toujours des commentaires de ce type qui sont fortement agréables à lire ^-^

Miy : Merci pour ton comm' ! C'est, d'ailleurs, l'un des deux plus longs ^-^ Alors, juste pour te dire avant de répondre à proprement parler, tes questions sont prises en compte et la rédaction des coulisses ne devrait pas tarder à commencer ^-^ Sinon, Arthur ? Vendu ? Pourquoi pas, je le vois bien moi avec un méchant maître pervers… Pas toi ? Sinon, pour Nuasal, ça vient du roman dont je suis en cours d'écriture… Alors je l'ai juste repris de là (quant à savoir d'où ça me vient… M'en souviens plus…). En tout cas, je suis très heureuse d'avoir trouvée une autre partisane du « mettons Trowa Barton en difficulté parce que ça lui va trop bien de se faire dominer », je commençais à me sentir seule ^-^ Après, pour rester sur Trowa, son maître est plutôt grand et, oui, il a abusé de lui quant il était petit (je sens d'ailleurs que ta question sur les précédents partenaires de Trowa va être drôle…) Enfin bref, je suis très honorée que cette fiction ait droit au titre de « la meilleure après cinq ans de lecture », franchement, si on m'avait dit qu'elle serait aussi plaisante quant j'ai commencé, je l'aurais pas cru ! Et bon, comme tu es quand même là pour lire la suite, principalement, je te laisse en paix continuer l'histoire ^-^ Et amuse toi bien à la Japan ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 70

Ou

Sa Majesté dans la ville aux esclaves

* * *

Ils n'étaient à table que depuis une demi-heure quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit violemment, la sortant presque de ses gonds.

Les membres de la petite communauté, et les badauds qui n'avaient rien à voir avec eux, se retournèrent vers la source de tant d'agitation.

Quatre était décoiffé, suant et essoufflé.

D'après Duo, le jeune mage venait probablement de courir le premier marathon de sa vie, mais il garda son commentaire pour lui en voyant les yeux légèrement paniqués de Quatre.

En remarquant que tout le monde le regardait, il se redressa, rajusta un peu ses vêtements et sa coiffure, et avança d'un pas qui se voulait digne vers ses amis, s'installant avec eux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il prit sans un mot le verre d'eau que Camilla lui tendait, et le vida rapidement.

Bientôt, le brouhaha reprit dans l'auberge, et seuls ses compagnons faisaient encore attention à lui.

– Que veux dire une telle entrée ? Et où est Trowa ? Demanda Tomas Jenkels, légèrement fâché par l'attitude du blond.

Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur leur petit groupe dans cette ville où tuer, emprisonner et dépouiller se faisait dans une sorte de légalité presque totale.

Quatre le foudroya du regard, se fichant bien d'être repéré ou non.

Il murmura, de manière à ce que seule leur table puisse comprendre ses mots.

– C'est justement pour cela que j'ai couru jusqu'ici ! Nous avons eu un problème à l'entrée même de la ville !

Duo soupira, pensant comprendre.

– Il s'est battu avec les gardes et on l'a mis en prison ?

Quatre leva les yeux en l'air.

– Ne le compare pas avec ton crétin de chevalier ! Il a été emmené sans raison dans une maison des beaux quartiers.

Alors que la très grande majorité des membres du groupe semblait, tout comme Quatre, ne pas vraiment comprendre, le vieux prêtre sembla bien plus ennuyé et pensif.

– Alors ça… Ce n'est pas bon du tout…

Camilla fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

– Au lieu de marmonner dans une barbe que vous n'avez même pas totalement, vous pourriez peut-être faire partager le fond de votre pensée à tout le monde.

Tomas soupira, et se passa la main sur le front, sentant visiblement une forte migraine commencer à arriver.

En fait, il devinait juste, à l'avance, les réactions qu'il y aurait face à ce qu'il allait dire.

– Visiblement, notre Trowa était un esclave en fuite. Portant la marque de son propriétaire dans la nuque, ces soldats n'ont eu qu'à le ramener.

– Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi cette ville de malades ! Cria presque Duo en se relevant, attirant à nouveau les regards des badauds, et un air blasé du vieil homme.

Le jeune prince rougit un peu avant de se rassoir et de tenter de se faire oublier.

– Peu importe que ce soit une ville de malades ou pas. Nous devons aller chercher Trowa et le ramener, acheva Quatre, attirant le regard de Tomas Jenkels a lui.

Le vieil homme soupira longuement, n'aimant pas vraiment le rôle qu'il avait de faire en sorte, à tout prix, que le monde soit débarrassé des démons.

– Bien sûr, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais ce sera risqué, la ville entière risque de nous poursuivre. Nous n'avons plus aucune provision et si nous sommes attrapés, nous serons tués ou vendus. Et, je tiens juste à vous rappeler, que nous avons trois des médaillons des déesses, et qu'il serait dommage de condamner le monde sans réfléchir.

Hilde ouvrit des yeux ronds, elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois que Tomas disait quelque chose comme cela.

Habituellement, ses plans étaient plutôt : « allons-y, et on verra bien. ».

Pour une fois, il demandait un minimum de préparation.

– Eh bien, pour ce qui est des provisions, je n'ai qu'à m'en charger avec les demoiselles, pendant que vous surveillerez ces garçons dans leur tentative de sauvetage, acheva Camilla en reprenant un peu de thé.

Et, alors que tous acquiesçaient vigoureusement aux mots de la vieille dame, et qu'ils se préparaient à partir, Tomas Jenkels se dit qu'il aurait bien du mal à faire en sorte qu'ils s'en sortent à chaque fois…

* * *

- Monsieur ? Monsieur !

Raven se contenta de grogner et d'ouvrir un œil, faisant reculer brusquement la fillette qui s'était occupée de lui pendant le voyage.

Elle lui parlait poliment, lui ramenait à manger et à boire, mais elle semblait réellement terrorisée par lui.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa taille, de la couleur de ses yeux ou de la façon dont il lui parlait, mais il s'en fichait un peu.

En fait, une seule et unique chose occupait presque la totalité de son esprit.

« Retrouver Arthur ».

Oui, il l'avait promis au petit prêtre.

Quitte à devoir tout détruire sur son passage, il le retrouverait et le protégerait.

Après tout, qui se souciait des vies de marchands d'esclaves ?

Il sentit un coup sur son épaule, et se tourna vers la gamine.

– Je vous parle et vous m'ignorez ! Je croyais que vous étiez pressé ?

Raven se redressa doucement, ne voulant pas rouvrir ses blessures trop vite, et il constata qu'ils étaient entrés dans les murs même de la ville.

– Depuis combien de temps je dors moi ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement incrédule.

– Trois jours . Au moins, vous ne nous aurez pas coûté grand-chose en nourriture, répondit la petite en descendant du chariot.

Et elle le laissa là pendant quelques minutes, avant de ne laisser apparaître que sa tête.

– Une dernière chose, le sac là, il est pour vous.

Et elle repartit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

En se tournant, il constata que ses armes et un sac de provisions étaient posés à côté de lui.

Rapidement, il attrapa le tout, se chargea, et descendit à son tour du chariot.

Ils étaient arrivés sur la place centrale de ce marché gigantesque, et les marchands qui l'avaient accueilli déchargeaient les vivres qu'ils transportaient.

Sans aucune hésitation, Raven s'éloigna d'eux.

Il ne retrouverait pas Arthur entre les carottes et les pommes de terre.

Et, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment où il devait chercher, il savait qu'il allait finir par le retrouver.

* * *

- Bien, nous avons donc des légumes, des plantes, quelques fruits… Allons chercher de la viande séchée, acheva Camilla après avoir énuméré sa liste imaginaire.

– Est-ce que vous avez autant de sacs à chaque fois ? Demanda Hilde qui avait l'impression qu'elle allait disparaître derrière les sacs en papiers que les marchands lui tendaient toujours.

– Bien sûr, nous sommes une famille nombreuse après tout. Et puis, Trowa et Heero sont de gros mangeurs en plus.

Un sac de pommes de terre rejoignit les autres, et Hilde serra les dents en marmonnant :

- Dans ce cas, ils pourraient aider plus souvent à faire la cuisine.

– C'est bien vrai. Mais les hommes ont cette fâcheuse tendance de croire que seules les femmes peuvent y parvenir correctement.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignaient des premiers marchands pour aller chercher encore et toujours plus de vivres, Hilde songea que c'était probablement la fainéantise qui les poussait à se croire incapables.

Mais elle ne dit rien, trop chargée pour perdre de l'énergie en parlant du machisme présent dans leur petite communauté.

Alors qu'elles approchaient des bouchers et autres vendeurs de gibier, Camilla songea soudaine à quelque chose.

– Cela fait un petit moment que je n'entends pas Réléna.

Hilde haussa les sourcils et se retourna.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de la petite prêtresse dans la foule.

– Elle ne se serait pas perdue quand même… marmonna Hilde, ayant momentanément oublié qu'elle portait beaucoup de choses.

Camilla semblait plus sérieusement ennuyée.

Elles devaient finir les courses et se préparer à partir avant que les garçons ne reviennent avec la ville aux trousses.

Mais avec la disparation de Réléna, elle craignait un peu qu'elles puissent y parvenir.

– Bien, achetons rapidement notre viande, préparons nos gourdes et Eclair, ensuite nous la chercherons. Elle sera probablement retournée à l'auberge en ne nous voyant plus.

Hilde hocha la tête, mais elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée.

Elle espérait juste que la vieille dame avait raison et que Réléna ne ferait pas de mauvaise rencontre.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi…

Trowa leva le seul œil qu'il parvenait encore à ouvrir vers son maître.

Ce dernier s'était tranquillement installé sur une chaise en face de sa propriété, la canne toujours entre les mains.

Si Trowa avait su à l'avance que ce genre d'objet faisait aussi mal quand ça frappait, il aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant de jeter son maître dans les escaliers.

– Tu es trop vieux et pas assez obéissant, continua son maître en réfléchissant à voix haute à ce « problème » qu'il avait avec Trowa.

– Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser partir ? Demanda le brigand, doutant que l'homme prendrait seulement la peine de l'écouter.

Et, effectivement, son maître se contenta de faire exactement comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

– Je n'ai même pas envie de te faire particulièrement mal… murmurait toujours l'autre alors qu'il se relevait pour s'approcher en boitant du brigand qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger.

Il ne savait pas quoi, des liens ou de la peur, le maintenait le plus.

- Mais tu m'as pris quelque chose de très précieux, continua-t-il, se souvenant aussi parfaitement du jour de l'évasion de Trowa.

Du jour où, ce petit bâtard de quatorze ans, l'avait repoussé, directement dans les escaliers, et s'était enfui en le laissant au sol, la hanche brisée.

Irréparable.

– Et en fait, je crois que rien que pour ça, je vais avoir envie de te faire mal.

Trowa vit trop tard la lame qui brillait déjà dans la main de son maître, et il sentit une brûlure lui ravager le visage.

Il ne voyait déjà plus de son œil droit, et il était maintenant persuadé qu'il ne verrait plus jamais rien avec lui.

La plaie que son maître venait de lui faire saignait moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais la douleur restait bien présente.

Une douleur sourde qui mettrait du temps à disparaître.

Il ne parvint pas à relever le visage vers son maître, et ce dernier sembla plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

– C'est bien ce que je me disais. Ça ne m'apporte rien.

La dague ensanglanté tomba au sol, et son maître s'éloigna doucement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Trowa resta immobile, la tête basse.

Il aurait, sans doute, pu tenter de récupérer la dague et l'utiliser pour se libérer.

Il ne savait pas s'il n'en avait plus la force, ou plus la volonté.

Il s'était, bien sûr, attendu à ce que son maître lui réserve ce genre d'accueil.

Mais, quelque part, il avait espérait que tout aurait pu être différent.

Il leva son visage, et constata que, vraiment, son œil droit ne voyait plus rien.

Le coup en avait visiblement eut raison.

Il se demanda alors, un instant, si son maître comptait juste le laisser mourir ici.

Sur cette idée, il finit par fermer les yeux et tenter de s'endormir un peu pour oublier qu'il avait mal, froid, et sans doute un peu peur.

* * *

Arthur regardait droit devant lui depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

Il ne savait même plus vraiment ce à quoi il réfléchissait.

Peut-être à Raven, peut-être à lui, peut-être à sa situation peu glorieuse.

Il avait très rapidement compris que, bientôt, il serait traîné hors de cette cage et vendu comme un animal.

Et il préférait éviter de penser au genre de traitement qu'il risquait de subir par la suite.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, attirant immédiatement les regards de tous ceux qui étaient enfermés avec lui, le sien compris.

Plusieurs hommes entrèrent, emmenant au hasard différentes personnes.

Il se sentit soulevé et entraîné avec les autres.

Pour ne pas récolter un coup comme tant d'autres, il préféra rester tranquille.

Il aboutit rapidement, avec le reste du groupe à la lumière, et il fut placé dans une file composée de gens qui, comme lui, portaient maintenant une chaîne autours du cou.

Un homme sur l'estrade se mit à hurler à la foule diverses informations sur les personnes présentes.

Il préféra ne même pas écouter les mérites qu'on lui vantait pour réussir à le vendre au meilleur offrant.

De plus en plus de personne s'arrêtaient devant l'estrade et repartaient si elles n'étaient pas intéressées.

Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait espérer être vendu ou non, il ne savait même pas ce qui arrivait aux invendus.

Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir l'apprendre.

Quand il s'entendit qualifié d'« encore pure », il serra les poings en sentant les regards se poser sur lui.

Il ne savait pas si Raven était encore en vie ou non, mais il allait l'attendre encore un peu.

Ensuite, il prendrait la situation en main.

Parce qu'il préférait largement être tué que de devenir l'objet d'un des habitants de cette citée…

* * *

- Tu es sûr que c'était ici ?

Quatre regarda Heero comme s'il était un crétin depuis sa naissance, et qu'il le resterait toute sa vie.

– Parce que tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais pu me tromper ?

Heero ne répondit rien, se sentant juste très fatigué de devoir parler avec Quatre, surtout quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

Mais il mit cela sur le compte du stress.

Tomas les regarda un instant, et se retourna pour observer les mouvements des gardes de la ville.

Endormir ceux là ne suffirait pas à empêcher toute alerte d'être donnée, et il n'était certainement pas assez en forme pour le faire avec toute la ville.

– Messieurs, essayez d'être le plus discret possible.

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel et commença doucement à s'approcher de cette maison quand quelque chose capta son attention.

Une petite lucarne qu'il avait déjà vu.

C'était par cette dernière qu'il avait pu voir Trowa dans leur rêve, et qu'il avait pu le libérer.

Il ne laissa les autres comprendre réellement ce qu'il faisait, et il s'approcha rapidement de la petite fenêtre pour s'agenouiller devant, regardant à l'intérieur s'il ne distinguait pas quelque chose.

Rapidement, il repéra Trowa, assis de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le brigand gardait la tête baissée, et Quatre n'était pas persuadé qu'il soit encore réveillé.

Il allait l'appeler pour le faire réagir, quand il remarqua deux choses.

D'abord, le sang qui maculait la chemise du brigand, et qui continuait doucement à goutter de son visage.

Ensuite, la dague posée un peu plus loin devant lui.

Il sentit ses poings se serrer, et il se releva sans un seul mot, se tenant bien droit devant cette lucarne.

– Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Il ignora Duo, sans réellement le vouloir, ne l'ayant tout simplement pas entendu.

Il marcha calmement devant lui et le chevalier, et se posta devant la porte.

Il ne pensait plus au fait qu'ils devaient être discrets, que sa magie avait déjà trop tué.

Il ne pensait pas non plus au fait qu'il pouvait mettre en danger les autres.

Alors que Monsieur Jenkels, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, tentait de lui parler, Quatre utilisa le seul sortilège qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Mais, ce même sortilège, dont il n'avait jamais su maîtriser totalement les effets dévastateurs...

Et, utilisant ses flammes, il fit disparaître cette porte, pourtant si épaisse.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le brasier qu'il avait lui-même créé, les gardes présents dans cette rue se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers les autres compagnons de Sa Majesté.

* * *

Voilà, on m'avait demandé un Quatre qui pétait son câble, utilisait ses pouvoirs et devenait méchant jusqu'à ce que Trowa vienne le chercher, alors pourquoi pas ? ^-^

Bref, la suite arrivera dimanche prochain, bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !

Plikt


	71. Chapter 71

Bien le bonjour, bon jour à vous ! Nous sommes dimanche, je n'ai que peu de temps, alors on va se la jouer rapide pour que vous puissiez avoir votre chapitre au plus tôt !

Merci à Nenette69230, haru et Miy pour leurs reviews ! C'était un plaisir de les recevoir !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Trowa le stratège est un peu loin pour le moment. Mettons que, pour le moment, nous avons un Quatre en système zéro. C'est comme ça quant on touche à Trowa… Et, oui, borgne, mais c'est trop cool non ? Il va avoir l'air classe avec une cicatrice ! Quant aux autres bah… Ils restent fidèles à eux-mêmes hein, on va pas pouvoir les changer comme ça ^-^

Haru : Merci pour ton comm' ! Mouis… J'ai déjà pensé à ce que je devrais subir si Quatre existait bel et bien… Mais la dessinatrice a décidé de le mettre en scène, « juste pour voir »… Un cache-œil pour Trowa ? Mais non… Y a la mèche ! Et puis, c'est un brigand, pas un pirate (même si c'est tentant…). Et puis, la cicatrice elle est belle, le cache-œil retirerait le sexy de la chose ^-^ Réléna et les vendeurs d'esclaves ? Non non, rien d'aussi grave, elle s'est juste perdue comme une pov' pomme ^-^ Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Et pour Arthur… Raven va arriver alors, effectivement, c'est dommage de l'acheter en ce moment… C'est pas un produit très fiable ^-^ Et merci pour mes amours mes emmerdes mon fauteuil, c'est vrai que c'est une des plus drôle, ce me semble, que j'ai pu faire !

Miy : Merci pour ta si courte review (non, sérieusement, elle reste longue quand même…). Alors, comme ça, j'ai écris la fiction idéale ? Mais… Tu veux vraiment me faire rougir à chaque review ? C'est ça ton but ultime ? Surtout que bon, on parle quand même de Quatre qui entre en système zéro sans le système zéro et d'un Trowa mutilé qui se laisse doucement mourir… C'est pas comme si c'était La scène citronnée que tout le monde attendait… Et pour Arthur, je comprend que tu ai du mal quant il souffre. En fait il est tellement mignon et normal que, tout de suite, on s'inquiète beaucoup plus… Et puis, bon, Raven, pour être son premier, il va devoir se bouger un peu quand même, parce que c'est pas comme ça que ça va le faire ^-^ En tout cas, merci encore, et à la semaine prochaine ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 71

Ou

Le mage de Sa Majesté et le Maître du brigand

* * *

Réléna regarda une nouvelle fois autours d'elle avant de soupirer longuement.

Elle avait dû lâcher Camilla et Hilde du regard pendant à peine trente secondes, et elle se retrouvait maintenant totalement perdue dans ce marché de fous où personne ne semblait penser qu'il était malpoli de pousser les gens et de ne pas s'en excuser.

Elle commençait tout simplement à en avoir assez de devoir se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et elle avait finit par s'installer dans un coin et attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde.

Visiblement, c'était peine perdue, dans la mesure où dès que quelqu'un partait, trois autres personnes le remplaçaient.

Elle songea un instant qu'elle devrait probablement rejoindre l'auberge et attendre ses amis avec Eclair, mais cette idée ne lui plaisait pas réellement.

Elle aurait tout simplement préféré ne pas se perdre…

Elle quitta son abri tranquillement pour retourner dans la foule et se diriger vers l'auberge, quand elle sentit quelqu'un la percuter une nouvelle fois.

Quelqu'un de bien plus grand et bien plus fort qui l'envoya tout simplement au sol.

Alors que sa patience avait atteint ses limites et qu'elle allait se retourner pour hurler, deux mains se posèrent à sa taille pour la soulever la remettre debout.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un très grand individu aux cheveux noirs totalement décoiffés et aux yeux rouges inquiétants.

– Je t'avais pas vue. Est-ce que ça va ?

Et comme cet homme bizarre était le premier à s'excuser auprès d'elle, elle décida qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire une scène.

C'était peut-être un peu lié à sa taille impressionnante, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas l'avouer.

– C'est bon, ça va. Même si j'ai connu mieux… ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre en baissant la tête.

Mais le sinistre individu se pencha vers elle.

– Dis-moi, je cherche quelqu'un. Tu n'aurais pas vu un jeune homme dans le coin ?

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Des jeunes hommes, dans ce quartier, il y en avait plein.

– A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de commencer à décrire son compagnon.

– Il est plutôt jeune et doit faire ta taille. Des cheveux bruns pas coiffés depuis des jours et un caractère à défier la patience d'un saint. Ah, et aussi, il doit probablement être en train de se faire vendre.

Réléna se mit à réfléchir sérieusement.

Elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention aux différents étals, et il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu ce genre de garçon.

L'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux, semblant relativement ennuyé.

– C'est bien ma veine… Je pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde…

Réléna leva les yeux vers lui, et sentit clairement qu'il allait avoir du mal à retrouver son ami tout seul.

Et comme elle ne supportait pas l'idée que le destin puisse séparer deux hommes qui, probablement, étaient amants, elle se proposa immédiatement de l'aider.

– Si vous voulez, je vais le chercher avec vous !

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se remettre en route pour chercher autours de lui une trace de son ami.

Réléna se mit à le suivre, n'ayant pas vraiment autre chose à faire, mais elle commença rapidement à être une nouvelle fois emportée par la foule.

Un moment, elle crut même réussir à le perdre…

* * *

Quatre regarda avec calme la porte en bois épais qui s'effaçait doucement devant lui, rongée par les flammes.

Il fit disparaître ces dernières quand elles eurent achevé leur œuvre, et il ne se fit pas la réflexion qu'il semblait mieux maîtriser sa magie depuis quelques temps.

Il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose, Trowa.

Le jeune homme était là, dans cette cave que Quatre avait déjà vu en rêve, attaché, blessé, abattu.

Quatre n'avait jamais vu Trowa de cette façon.

Le brigand avait même quelque chose de pitoyable.

Et il refusait de le laisser comme ça plus longtemps.

Ignorant totalement ses compagnons, il entra doucement dans la maison, scellant l'entrée par des flammes qui ne détruisaient rien, mais qui arrêteraient les intrus.

Il ne faisait pas attention au regard effrayé du jeune prince, et au fait que le chevalier retenait ce dernier pour éviter qu'il ne se jette dans ce feu naissant.

Derrière eux, Monsieur Jenkels était nettement plus ennuyé.

Les gardes, qu'ils avaient réussi à éviter jusque là, étaient à présent tournés dans leur direction, et il était persuadé que des ennuis encore plus grands n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Heero sortit calmement son épée pour faire face aux gardes de la cité avec Duo.

Il espérait juste que Quatre n'oublierait pas, dans le creux de ses flammes, qu'ils étaient là pour sauver et ramener Trowa.

Le jeune mage avançait calmement, ses pieds foulant un tapis d'apparat qui semblait des plus moelleux.

Il regarda la cheminé, éteinte, les nombreux livres qui couvraient les étagères, et l'homme installé dans un gros fauteuil rouge.

Il ne connaissait pas cet homme qui le regardait calmement, il ne savait rien de lui.

Rien de plus que ce qu'il savait sur Trowa.

Cet homme qui buvait lentement son verre ambré, c'était celui qui, un jour, s'était déclaré Maître de Trowa.

Propriétaire du brigand.

Mais c'était, surtout, celui qui l'avait blessé, qui avait tenté de l'anéantir.

D'effacer tout ce qui pouvait faire la personnalité du brigand.

– Qui êtes-vous et où croyez-vous être pour entrer comme ça chez les gens ?

L'homme ne bougea pas de son fauteuil, tenant fermement dans sa main ce verre qui avait dû être précédé de nombreux autres.

Quatre le fixa froidement, hautainement alors que les flammes se propageaient discrètement sous les fenêtres et les autres portes.

– Je n'ai même pas besoin de vous dire qui je suis.

L'autre se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de se relever calmement.

– Pourtant, j'aimerais bien savoir que qui vous amène.

Quatre se contenta de sourire.

Le maître de Trowa finit par remarquer les flammes qui lui bloquaient peu à peu la sortie, et Quatre sentit la surprise et la panique se saisirent de lui à l'unisson.

Alors que l'homme boitait en passant devant Quatre, se fichant bien à présent de qui il était, ce dernier se contenta de lui murmurer.

– Je suis venu chercher Trowa.

L'homme se retourna vers lui, visiblement rassuré de voir que les flammes ne semblaient pas s'attaquer à lui ou à son mobilier.

- Trowa ? Pourquoi quelqu'un comme vous viendrait chercher Trowa ?

Quatre se tourna légèrement vers cet homme, tentant de garder son calme pour que son sort n'échappe pas à son contrôle.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il est important pour moi. Dîtes-moi comment rejoindre la cave maintenant.

Un rire grave échappa à l'homme, et Quatre se dit qu'il était, visiblement, soûl.

- Important vous dîtes ? Comment quelque chose comme lui pourrait être important.

Les poings de Quatre se serrèrent violemment.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quel type de relation avait pu unir cet homme à Trowa, en dehors de celle du maître et de l'esclave, mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre rabaisser le brigand de cette façon.

- Croyez-le ou non, mais Trowa est probablement la personne qui m'est la plus précieuse.

Le regard que l'homme posa sur Quatre était éteint, presque comme s'il ne se rendait pas réellement compte de la présence du mage.

Il avait, visiblement, oublié les flammes.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de critère pour qu'il vous soit précieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Quatre regretta presque immédiatement sa question.

- Eh bien, pour considérer mon jouet comme quelque chose de précieux, vous êtes tombé bien bas.

Les flammes gagnèrent en intensité, mais ni Quatre, ni cet homme ne s'en rendirent compte.

Ce dernier continuait.

- Sincèrement, si encore vous m'aviez dit vouloir le racheter à bas prix pour le faire travailler, j'aurais compris. Même s'il n'a jamais été doué que pour être dans le lit de quelqu'un. Enfin, « un être précieux ». C'est risible. On ne peut même pas le considérer comme un être à part entière, alors précieux…

Quatre serrait les poings et ne bougeait plus, écoutant cet homme qui répandait son venin sur Trowa.

Qui racontait comment il l'avait acheté, comme il l'avait élevé, comment il avait volé à Trowa cette part d'innocence qu'ont tous les enfants.

Et cet homme en semblait à la fois fier et dégoûté.

Quatre n'écoutait même plus, alors que l'homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à décrire en détail la peur que Trowa avait lorsqu'il était amené au lit de son maître.

- Taisez-vous…

Comment ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillaient, quand les mains de l'homme se posaient sur lui.

- Taisez-vous…

Et comment il souriait, malgré tout, à son maître, quand il lui proposait de lire un livre, de sortir ou de manger des gâteaux.

- Taisez-vous !

Quatre ne réussi même pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Ces flammes qui devaient uniquement empêcher l'homme de sortir et de prévenir les gardes se jetèrent sur lui, le faisant hurler.

Le jeune mage resta interdit devant la vision de cet homme se tordant de douleur sous ce même feu qui avait, jadis, tué son père.

Et Quatre se mit à rire.

Il regardait cet homme souffrir en riant, ne comprenant même pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était persuadé que ce qui arrivait n'était pas si mal.

Cet homme méritait ce sort.

Oui, il tuait cet homme pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à Trowa, et sans doute à d'autres.

Quatre cessa peu à peu de rire, ignorant de plus en plus le corps qui ne bougeait plus.

Il ferma la bouche, oublia ce moment, et il se contenta de marcher en direction de la porte de la cave.

Ses flammes étant magiques, il savait qu'il ne resterait rien du corps.

Trowa n'avait pas à voir les restes de son maître…

Il descendit calmement les escaliers, sa folie semblait l'avoir quitté, et il ne pensait plus qu'à Trowa, qui attendait en bas.

L'atrocité de ce qu'il venait de faire lui revint à l'esprit, mais il éloigna rapidement cette idée en s'accrochant au fait qu'il l'avait fait pour Trowa.

Et uniquement pour lui.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte, et entra dans la pièce où le jeune homme se faisait toujours enfermer quand il n'était pas sage.

Le brigand ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, et Quatre fit quelques pas et s'accroupit, plaçant son visage au niveau de celui de Trowa.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et le brigand leva son visage vers lui.

Quatre fut persuadé qu'il avait bien fait de tuer cet homme dans d'atroces souffrances quand il vit l'œil droit de Trowa, encore en sang, et la plaie qui ne manquerait pas de lui laisser une cicatrice qui semblait le barrer.

Trowa ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour essayer de parler, d'expliquer quelque chose, Quatre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Il l'avait bâillonné avant, et s'était contenté de dire calmement :

- D'abord ou sort, ensuite on parle.

Il s'était ensuite relevé et avait regardé ces cordes qui maintenaient le brigand.

En un rien de temps, elles n'étaient plus là, rongées par ces flammes qui n'avaient pas blessées Trowa.

Le brigand se releva, mais difficilement, et Quatre vint le soutenir.

– Est-ce que tu vois encore un peu avec ton œil droit ?

– Non. Plus rien du tout…

Il ne dit rien de plus, et ils remontèrent doucement les escaliers.

Quatre espérait juste que les flammes avaient terminé leur repas et qu'il ne restait rien de celui qui avait fait tout ça à Trowa.

* * *

Tomas Jenkels levait calmement les mains, tentant d'expliquer aux gardes que ce n'était rien et que, oui, ces flammes étaient tout à fait naturelles.

Duo se dit, très sérieusement, que si le vieil homme réussissait à les persuader de cela, il lui vouerait un culte éternel.

Quand il vit plusieurs de ces hommes commencer à sortir leurs épées, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup engagé.

Heero et lui-même avaient également sortis leurs lames, mais les gardes étaient nombreux, et le jeune prince se dit que ça n'allait certainement pas leur simplifier la tâche.

– Ecoutez messieurs, je suis persuadé que nous pouvons trouver un moyen de ne pas avoir à sortir nos armes de la sorte, continua Monsieur Jenkels en reculant doucement jusqu'à se retrouver entre Heero et Duo.

– Nous voulons juste savoir ce que vous faîtes là et ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison, répliqua l'un des gardes en indiquant ces flammes qui, pourtant, ne semblaient pas détruire quoi que ce soit.

– Vous voyez bien que ce feu est inoffensif, non ? Continua le vieil homme en plongeant l'une de ses mains dans le brasier, légèrement surpris de ne pas avoir mal.

Visiblement, elles étaient faîtes pour une seule et unique personne.

Les gardes semblèrent légèrement rassurés, mais ils ne rangèrent pas leurs armes pour autant.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là au juste ?

Rassuré de voir que ses arguments suffiraient peut-être à les sortir de ce petit problème, Tomas se permit même de sourire.

– Nous rendions juste une visite à un vieil ami. Y a-t-il une loi qui l'interdit ?

Les gardes restaient suspicieux, mais certains commencèrent, doucement, à ranger leurs armes.

Duo était persuadé qu'ils s'en seraient très bien sortis, si un cri de pure souffrance n'avait pas retentit juste derrière eux.

* * *

Arthur fixait obstinément ses pieds, tentant d'ignorer les cris des clients qui enchaînaient de plus en plus pour certains produits, et ceux des marchands qui tentaient de gagner toujours un peu plus.

Il devait l'avouer, il ne cessait pas un instant d'espérer que Raven arrive bientôt, et qu'il le sauve de cet endroit.

Mais il avait clairement vu le chevalier s'écrouler devant les marchands d'esclave, gravement blessé.

Raven ne pourrait pas venir le sauver cette fois.

Et cette idée faisait doucement monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme.

Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer.

Pas devant tous ces gens.

De toute façon, Raven ne pouvait pas être mort.

Le chevalier avait déjà plusieurs fois échappé à la mort, se remettant de blessures bien plus graves.

Dans ces moments, il ne pouvait même plus être considéré comme un humain.

Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le bras, et il se rendit compte qu'il venait, visiblement, d'être vendu.

Son nouveau propriétaire le regardait simplement, presque froidement, et Arthur se demanda même la raison qui avait pu pousser cet homme à l'acheter.

Mais, alors qu'il allait descendre de l'estrade, découragé, une voix retentie juste à côté de lui.

– Tu attends quoi pour remarquer mon existence ?

Sans trop y croire, et trop surpris pour réfléchir clairement, Arthur tourna doucement la tête, arrêtant de suivre l'homme qui venait de le vendre.

Il croisa le regard grenat de Raven, et sentit clairement un sanglot étouffé lui serrer la gorge.

Un sanglot de soulagement.

Il se sentait soudainement pitoyable de s'être laissé emprisonner comme ça, vendu comme une bête.

Même blessé comme il l'avait été, Raven n'avait pas abandonné et était venu le chercher.

Il aurait dû se battre.

Tout faire pour s'en sortir seul.

Il sentit une pression sur son bras, mais l'ignora.

Raven tendait déjà une main vers lui.

– Tu te dépêches un peu ? On a pas toute la journée.

Sans plus prendre le temps de réfléchir, Arthur se dégagea de la poigne de l'un des marchands d'esclave et s'élança vers Raven, sautant sans hésiter de l'estrade.

Le chevalier le rattrapa immédiatement, le prenant tout contre lui, alors que les marchands semblaient donner l'alerte et que quelques personnes de la foule se préparaient à tenter de les retenir.

– On ferait mieux de pas traîner… entendit-il marmonner le chevalier avant de se faire saisir le poignet par ce dernier et de se mettre à courir avec lui pour échapper à ceux qui ne manqueraient pas de les poursuivre.

Les gardes de la ville allaient probablement rejoindre les badauds et les marchands.

Ils ne pourraient pas rester longtemps dans cette ville, et Arthur espérait que Raven avait préparé, un minimum, cette opération de sauvetage.

Mais il en doutait sérieusement…

Pourtant, c'était avec un grand sourire qu'il courait derrière le chevalier, sa main dans celle de l'homme.

Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient réussir à fuir, et que tout irait pour le mieux pour eux.

* * *

Hilde se sentit sérieusement soulagée une fois que Réléna les eu rejointes devant l'auberge.

Elle s'était dit plusieurs fois que la jeune prêtresse avait sans doute eu des ennuis, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus les rejoindre.

Heureusement, la petite blonde était arrivée en sautillant joyeusement, comme si elle avait vu l'une des plus belles choses au monde peu de temps avant.

– Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Accusa Hilde presqu'immédiatement, en voulant à Réléna pour l'inquiétude qu'elle lui avait causé.

La jeune prêtresse la regarda un instant, et lui sourit doucement, faisant fondre comme neige au soleil toute la potentielle rancœur d'Hilde.

– J'ai aidé un certain Raven à retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Alors que Réléna allait rejoindre Camilla à l'intérieur pour l'aider à préparer leur départ, Hilde resta interdite.

– Raven ?

Réléna la regarda un instant, et finit par comprendre.

– Oh, ça ne devait pas être celui que tu connais, après tout, c'est un prénom comme un autre.

– Il était grand ?

– Très.

– Les cheveux noirs ?

– Oui.

– Et les yeux ?

– Etrangement rouges.

Hilde se sentit soudainement très abattue.

Elle avait déjà parlé de Raven à ses autres compagnons de voyage, et elle l'avait décrit plusieurs fois à Réléna.

Elle ne cessait d'expliquer que Raven était très fort, et qu'il aurait été merveilleusement utile pour les membres de la communauté.

Réléna l'avait croisé et, au lieu de le prier de les suivre, elle l'avait laissé repartir.

– Oh mince… C'était lui ?

Hilde ne prit même pas la peine de répondre alors que Réléna souriait comme toujours.

Visiblement, Raven ne rejoindrait pas tout de suite le petit groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu, bonne semaine à tous/toutes et à dimanche prochain !

Plikt


	72. Chapter 72

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nous sommes dimanche et, donc, un nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté vous attend !

Merci d'ailleurs à Lessa-chan, Nenette69230 et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh non, Raven ne vient pas (et puis quoi encore ^-^ vous y avez cru, pas vrai ?), mais c'est parce qu'il a d'autres choses à faire ! Et puis, c'est Réléna aussi qui l'a pas reconnu (et pourtant…). Bon, et Tomas bah… C'est Tomas… Et le pire, c'est que ça a faillis marcher… Dommage, le Quatre en colère était en action. Enfin bon, est-ce qu'il carboniserait Trowa s'il était très en colère ? Je ne le sais pas encore… La suite nous le dira ^-^ En tout cas, merci encore, et bonne lecture à toi !

Miy : Salut salut ! J'admire la façon dont tu produits une review courte… Je les trouve toutes agréablement longues, alors bon, nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition ^-^ Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu trouveras un ordinateur pour lire ce chapitre au plus vite en tout cas ! Et donc, oui, je sais, Raven aurait du venir… Mais bon, il avait la flemme. Oui oui, la flemme… Tu comprends, y a quand même plus d'intimité avec Arthur en restant tout seul, parce qu'entre les filles Yaoistes, Duo qui se lève en pleine nuit et les autres… Ils auraient pu été tranquilles une minute ! Bon, et pour savoir comment Trowa va réagir eh bien… suspens ! (Oui, suspens, plein de suspens, toujours du suspens, mouhahaha). Au fait, aujourd'hui sera posté la suite des Coulisses de Sa Majesté avec les réponses à tes questions ! Suis pas trop cool moua ? ^-^ Bises à toi et bonne lecture !

Voilà, comme on dit, ça, c'est fait.

Je vous laisse profiter tranquillement de ce chapitre avec (je vérifies…) ah bah non, pas de scène citronnée… Pas encore… ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 72

Ou

Sa Majesté en fuite…

* * *

Quatre remonta doucement dans la maison, Trowa le suivant avec une certaine lenteur.

Le jeune mage aurait volontiers aidé le brigand à marcher, mais il était trop lourd pour ses petites épaules.

Et puis, il devait à tout prix vérifier qu'il ne restait pas quelques os, ou toutes autres traces, de l'ancien maître de Trowa.

Il supposait que le jeune ex-esclave serait… sans doute chamboulé par ce genre de vision.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte du salon, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait plus une seule trace de cet homme.

Ce qui le rassura nettement moins fut le bruit de lutte qui venait de l'extérieur de la maison.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser Monsieur Jenkels seul plus de quelques minutes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive encore ?

Il sursauta avant de se retourner vers Trowa, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que le jeune homme avance, finalement, aussi vite.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Mais tu les connais, ils ont, encore, dû faire quelque chose de stupide.

Trowa hocha la tête, et regarda autours de lui.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le fauteuil rouge, renversé, et il haussa les sourcils.

– Où est mon maître ?

Quatre le foudroya du regard, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il était véritablement en colère.

– Ce n'est pas ton maître alors arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

Il avait articulé les mots avec un calme tout à fait contrôlé, mais ses yeux laissaient clairement une certaine rage apparaître peu à peu.

Trowa s'éloignait déjà de lui, sans doute pour se mettre à fouiller la maison.

- Arrête de le chercher Trowa ! C'est pas comme si tu avais envie de le retrouver de toute façon !

– Je n'en ai pas forcément envie. J'en ai… je sais pas… besoin. Je crois…

Les poings de Quatre se fermèrent d'un coup, et il hésita un instant à refaire apparaître ces flammes qu'il contrôlait si bien, et de réduire cette maison en cendres.

– Arrête de perdre ton temps, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là !

Il avait hurlé, s'en était rendu compte, et ne s'en voulait même pas.

Trowa posa son unique œil vert sur lui, et Quatre eut la nette impression qu'il allait frapper le brigand.

– Tu me fais chier à rester calme comme ça ! A le chercher comme ça ! Tu devrais souhaiter voir son cadavre et pouvoir lui cracher dessus ! Pas te mettre à le chercher docilement et réagir comme si rien de grave n'était jamais arrivé !

– Je fais ce que je veux Quatre. Si je veux le chercher, alors je le cherche.

– Et pourquoi au juste ? Pour te venger ? Pour redevenir son chien ?

Quatre avait prononcé froidement chacun de ces mots, ne parvenant pas à comprendre pour Trowa s'évertuait à chercher cet homme de la sorte. Pourquoi il ne parvenait pas, juste, à partir avec lui sans rien demander.

Et il sentait la colère l'envahir à mesure qu'une idée sombre se frayait lentement un chemin en lui.

"Et si tuer le maître de Trowa avait été une erreur ?"

Trowa baissa légèrement la tête, serrant les poings.

– Je t'interdis de me traiter de chien.

– Pourtant, tu en as actuellement le comportement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Quatre à la fin !

Le jeune mage sentit sa colère disparaître presque immédiatement pour laisser place à une détresse qu'il n'avait pas senti jusque là.

– Je… Je voulais juste… Venir te chercher. Te sauver.

– Et tu l'as fais. Maintenant, laisse-moi le chercher. Il y a… des choses que je voudrais qu'il m'explique.

Même Trowa n'aurait pas su expliquer réellement ce qu'il voulait, en retrouvant son maître.

Comprendre, certainement, pourquoi cet homme l'avait traité si longtemps de la sorte.

Savoir, sans doute, ce qu'il pensait véritablement de lui.

L'avait-il, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, un peu aimé ?

Quatre sentit sa gorge se serrer en songeant qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Il voulait protéger Trowa en tuant son maître sans qu'il ait à le voir.

A y assister.

Mais à présent, le brigand cherchait cet homme, et il ne le trouverait plus jamais.

Et Quatre avait peur de lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait.

De lui dire qu'il avait tué cet homme, que ses pouvoirs avaient échappés à son contrôle.

Il en avait soudainement honte, et il avait peur des réactions que Trowa pourrait avoir.

Et cette belle certitude qu'il avait « bien fait », que c'était « pour Trowa », commença doucement à s'effacer, le plongeant dans le doute.

Et si le brigand lui en voulait ?

Et si tout le monde lui en voulait ?

Et s'il n'était qu'un assassin ?

Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit venant de l'extérieur.

Tomas, Heero et Duo pouvaient bien être morts, il n'en avait rien à faire.

– Ton ancien maître n'est plus là Trowa…

- Je vois bien ça. Mais où est-il bon sang…

- Je…

Trowa se tourna une fois de plus vers lui, et Quatre baissa la tête.

Il n'était plus persuadé d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il avait peur d'être jugé, abandonné, méprisé.

Il avait tué un homme à cause de ses pouvoirs.

Encore une fois…

– Je l'ai…

- Vous avez bientôt finis ! On doit rapidement partir je vous signale !

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le jeune prince qui semblait légèrement fatigué.

Duo regarda Trowa, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne s'approche rapidement du brigand.

– Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Trowa se contenta d'avancer vers la porte en ignorant le jeune homme.

– Trop rien. Allons-y.

Duo regarda un instant Quatre, cherchant une explication au comportement du jeune homme, mais le mage se contenta de sortir à son tour, laissant Duo seul dans cette maison.

En sortant, Quatre faillit écraser sous sa botte le visage d'un soldat endormis, et il leva les yeux pour voir Heero soutenir légèrement Tomas Jenkels qui semblait parler calmement à Trowa.

– Si vous voulez, il me reste quelques larmes de déesses pour soigner cet œil.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Trowa, mais il comprit que le brigand refusait.

Duo les rejoint rapidement, et ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps dans cette rue qui serait bientôt remplie de soldats.

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers leur auberge pour rejoindre les femmes de leur groupe et quitter rapidement cette ville sableuse.

* * *

- Je ne me demande même plus comment vous faîtes pour toujours tomber dans de nouveaux ennuis…

Raven ne se retourna pas, continuant à fixer les dunes de sable droit devant lui.

Arthur gardait son front appuyé contre le dos du chevalier.

Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud.

Soif aussi.

Mais Raven lui avait dit qu'ils devaient économiser leur eau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à sortir de ce désert.

Arthur était uniquement soulagé de ne pas avoir à marcher, mais il ignorait l'endurance de ce cheval, et le temps qu'il lui restait avant de mourir de déshydratation.

Il en aurait presque voulu au chevalier d'avoir volé cette pauvre bête en ville, si elle ne leur avait pas permis de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et ce marché sur lequel il avait faillis être vendu comme un animal.

Il tourna doucement son visage, gardant sa joue contre le dos du chevalier, s'accrochant toujours fermement à lui, et il regarda les dunes qui défilaient encore à grande vitesse.

Raven poussait beaucoup trop ce cheval, semblant ne pas vraiment être ennuyé à l'idée de le tuer d'épuisement.

– J'espère au moins que vous savez, à peu prêt, où nous allons.

Si le chevalier ne se retourna pas, il répondit rapidement :

- Nous quittons le désert, on va retourner dans les plaines.

– Si nous allions au Sud, nous finirions par trouver le temple d'Ajeena… fit remarquer Arthur, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que le chevalier change ses… « plans ».

– Et alors ? On a pas vraiment quelque chose à faire dans un temple, répliqua le chevalier, mettant fin à cette discussion.

Arthur soupira et se remit tranquillement à rêvasser, se sentant presque bercé, malgré la chaleur.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne se sentait jamais autant en sécurité que quand Raven était avec lui.

– Merci de m'avoir sauvé… finit-il par murmurer en s'accrochant un peu plus au chevalier.

– Je l'ai pas fais pour toi, répliqua l'homme d'une voix sûre, faisant sourire Arthur.

– Alors pourquoi ?

Raven répondit d'une voix bien plus hésitante.

– Je supportais pas l'idée de te savoir… avec un autre…

Arthur ferma les yeux en murmurant un faible :

- Espèce d'égoïste…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire que je pense qu'à moi ?

En plus de savoir que Raven n'était pas vraiment égoïste, et même loin de là, Arthur savait autre chose.

– Ça ne me dérange pas…

* * *

- Et dire que vous disiez vouloir être aussi discrets que possible…

Tomas Jenkels ne regarda pas Camilla, préférant tenir fermement les rênes et regarder droit devant lui.

Les jeunes gens restaient silencieux dans la charrette, et même si la ville était loin derrière eux à présent, ils ne semblaient pas réellement se détendre.

Duo était pourtant persuadé qu'ils auraient eu bien des raisons de se réjouir.

Ils avaient réussi à repartir sans trop d'encombres, malgré les dizaines de gardes qui avaient tenté de les arrêter, et Réléna avait même refermé la plaie au visage de Trowa.

Le brigand garderait une fine et longue cicatrice en travers le l'œil, et il ne verrait plus jamais qu'avec un seul d'entre eux, mais il était vivant, pour le prince, c'était suffisant à rendre tout le monde joyeux.

Ils avaient aussi de la nourriture pour un moment, et de l'eau pour des mois.

Ils n'avaient plus à craindre de mourir de quelque manque que ce soit dans ce désert.

Pourtant, l'ambiance restait lourde, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui la rendait comme ça.

Heero était assis, silencieusement, à ses côtés.

Il ne s'était pas disputé avec son chevalier, et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce dernier regardait fixement ses pieds.

Mais il supposait que c'était plus en lien avec l'ambiance qu'avec une quelconque mauvaise humeur personnelle.

De même, Hilde et Réléna se tenaient côte à côté.

Elles ne se regardaient pas, ne se parlaient pas, mais ne semblaient pas particulièrement fâché vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Quant à Quatre et Trowa, ils étaient assis loin l'un de l'autre, Quatre à côté d'Heero, et Trowa à côté de lui.

Duo ne comprenait pas non plus leur silence.

Le mage venait de sauver le brigand, et il s'était dit que Quatre ne cesserait pas un seul instant de rappeler ce fait, alors que Trowa…

Sans doute l'aurait-il ignoré royalement.

Mais leur silence était lourd, désagréable et peu habituel.

Comme si de nombreuses choses se cachaient derrière, et ne demandaient qu'à sortir au grand jour.

Duo ne comprenait même pas ce qui avait pu leur arriver pour les plonger dans cet état.

Il aurait encore préféré que ces deux là se mettent à se hurler dessus.

Camilla se tourna doucement vers eux, l'air soucieux.

– Vous êtes bien calmes à l'arrière. Auriez-vous des problèmes que l'ensemble du groupe devrait connaître ?

Elle regardait Trowa et Quatre, semblant avoir parfaitement identifié la cause de cette mauvaise ambiance générale.

Trowa se contenta de la regarder un instant avant de baisser la tête.

– Je suis juste fatigué. C'est tout.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant comprendre qu'après avoir traversé un désert et s'être fait frapper et enfermer dans une cave, le brigand puisse être légèrement fatigué.

– Et vous Quatre ?

– Je suis fatigué aussi.

Le mage n'ajouta rien, même si tout le monde pouvait sentir qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

La vieille dame soupira en se retournant à nouveau vers le chemin.

– Mon ami, dîtes-moi que notre prochaine destination est plus joyeuse que celle-ci.

Tomas ne répondit pas de suite et sembla réfléchir un moment.

– Nous ne tarderons pas à arriver au temple de la déesse Ajeena, qui se trouve dans ce désert.

– Espérons qu'elle nous attire moins d'ennuis que les déesses précédentes… marmonna la vieille dame.

Monsieur Jenkels ne répondit rien, mais il avait exactement la même prière.

* * *

- Un message est parvenu du temple de la déesse Layne.

Un silence accueillis cette nouvelle et, alors que le messager allait répéter son introduction, l'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau leva les yeux du document sur lequel il était penché.

– Et, que dis ce message ?

Le messager se redressa légèrement, et regarda la simple feuille de papier qu'on venait de lui confier.

– La déesse Layne nous prie d'accueillir comme il ce doit le dernier héritier humain des déesses. Elle demande également à sa sœur, la déesse Ajeena, de lui confier ses pouvoirs afin de lui permettre de chasser les démons de nos terres.

L'homme derrière le bureau ricana avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre le dossier de son siège.

– C'est ridicule. Nous n'avons pas vu un seul démon dans la région depuis des lustres.

– Monsieur, ce sont là les mots exacts de la missive de Dame Layne. Dois-je les remettre à Dame Ajeena ?

L'homme eut un geste irrité envers le messager.

– Inutile de déranger notre déesse avec une question aussi futile. Laissez-ça là, je me chargerais de la prévenir et de faire part à tous de sa décision.

Le messager ne répondit rien, se contenta de poser la missive, et de partir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dès qu'il fut loin, l'homme se redressa brusquement pour se saisir de cette lettre.

Il portait le sceau de la déesse Layne, et ne pouvait être remis en question.

Pourtant, cela était loin d'arranger les affaires de cet homme.

Le retour des démons ne lui était pas inconnu, mais la déesse Ajeena s'était mise à prier chaque jour, dressant une véritable barrière de protection contre ces créatures démoniaques, autours du temple.

Il avait ainsi pu offrir à un grand nombre de civils un endroit de protection, ou là vie était encore possible.

Contre une certaine rétribution, bien entendu.

Et à présent, un simple petit bâtard qui se disait prince et élu des déesses allait arriver, prendre ce pouvoir, et retirer toute protection à cet endroit.

Pour cet homme, il en était hors de question.

Il ne laisserait pas ces gens s'emparer de ce qui les protégeait tous.

De ce qui lui assurait de conserver sa vie telle qu'elle était.

Ayant parfaitement pris sa décision, il s'approcha doucement de son bureau et plaça cette lettre au dessus de la bougie allumée.

Il la regarda se consumer peu à peu entre ses doigts, avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

Il était hors de question de laisser ce bâtard lui voler ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Ajeena ne serait pas mise au courant de la présence de cet enfant, et il trouverait rapidement un moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et il lui accorda d'entrer.

– Grand Prêtre, Dame Ajeena demande à vous voir.

D'un geste impatient, il congédia la garde.

Et, en se rendant auprès de sa déesse, il réfléchit rapidement au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre…

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bises à tous !

Plikt


	73. Chapter 73

Merci à Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et Miy pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est compliqué, on comprend bien Trowa, mais on comprend encore plus Quatre. Et pourtant, on comprend Trowa… En gros, on est un peu perdu au milieu de ces deux là… Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important de savoir qui a le plus raison ? ^-^ Et Quatre ? Inquiet pour toute autre personne que Trowa quand Trowa est en danger ? Je crois que j'ai même pas besoin de répondre… Et Raven, oui, il est mignon tout plein, mais chut, il faut pas le dire trop fort ! Il serait capable de plus être mignon rien que pour nous embêter … Merci encore ! Et bonne lecture à toi ! Bises !

Miy : Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est bien, tout le monde comprend à la fois Trowa et Quatre, j'avais peur que l'un d'eux s'en prenne plein la gueule alors que, quelque part, ils ont raison tous les deux ^-^ Réléna ? Tu aimes Réléna ! Ma victoire et ma joie sont totales ! Mon but ultime est atteint ! Oui ! J'avoue ! Je voulais réussir à faire aimer cette demoiselle ! Au moins dans ce texte en tout cas ! Et puis, elle est trop cool Réléna de toute façon ! Sur ce, je vais te laisser profiter de ce chapitre ! Bises à toi et bon courage pour tes examens !

Et, attention, dans ce chapitre, une adorable petite scène citronnée. Petite... Parce que depuis, j'en ai fais d'autres, et que celle-ci est la plus mignonne à défaut d'être la plus "chaude" ^-^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 73

Ou

Sa Majesté dans la ville d'Ajeena

* * *

Les kilomètres s'enchaînaient et rapprochaient le petit groupe de Sa Majesté du temple d'Ajeena.

Le silence lourd qui avait accompagné leurs pas à la sortie de la ville avait laissé place aux calmes discussions de ceux qui voulaient juste passer le temps.

Mais ni Quatre, ni Trowa n'y avaient participé.

Et personne n'avait osé leur demander, tout simplement, ce qui leur arrivait.

Les quatre autres jeunes parlaient de tout et de rien, tentant d'ignorer la lourde atmosphère qui entourait leurs compagnons.

– Et donc, vous apprenez plein de mots compliqués pour tenter de comprendre comment soigner les gens ?

Réléna semblait sérieusement incrédule face à la « médecine ».

Bien sûr, il y en avait dans leur monde, mais elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à connaître les noms de chaque petits os de la main.

Et Hilde avait bien du mal à y trouver assez d'importance pour convaincre la jeune prêtresse qu'il fallait le faire.

– De toute façon, vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai dû rater ma première année… acheva Hilde en souriant, plus vraiment triste à présent de ne plus être dans son monde.

Réléna et les découvertes qu'elle trouvait ici lui suffisaient amplement.

– Ah oui… C'est vrai qu'on est partis depuis un moment… continua Duo qui n'avait pas vraiment compté les mois depuis son départ.

Il se demanda un court instant si quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus là.

Mais il n'en était pas sûr.

– Vous voulez vraiment rentrer chez vous tous les deux ?

Les deux jeunes terriens se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Réléna, qui semblait soudainement très triste.

Hilde lui prit directement le bras en rigolant.

– Déjà, c'est même pas sûr que je rentre, ensuite, je reviendrais obligatoirement. Et puis, rien ne t'empêche de venir aussi !

Les yeux de Réléna se mirent à briller soudainement d'un intérêt nouveau.

– Je pourrais tu crois ?

– Bien sûr ! Et puis, comme ça, je pourrais te montrer tous ces mangas dont je t'ai parlé !

– Oh oui ! Comme… heu… Mince… Comment ça s'appelle déjà…

- Tottaly Captivated ?

– Oui ! Voilà !

Duo soupira alors que les deux filles s'enthousiasmaient de toutes les merveilles qu'Hilde pourrait montrer à Réléna quand elles rentreraient, et il se tourna vers Heero qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

– Et toi Hee-chan, tu voudrais venir dans mon monde quand tout sera terminé ?

Le jeune chevalier se tourna vers lui, et se contenta de lui sourire comme à son habitude.

– Vous savez que je ne le pourrais point, Majesté. Une fois que les démons seront à nouveau enfermés, je devrais retourner auprès de la déesse Valenra.

Un silence froid s'installa entre eux, et un instant, Duo cru que Tomas Jenkels lui-même avait soupiré.

Mais les bavardages des filles avaient masqué la réponse du chevalier, et personne ne semblait l'avoir clairement entendu.

Personne à part lui.

Le jeune prince détourna immédiatement la tête, sentant clairement que sa bonne humeur s'était envolée d'un seul coup.

– Oui… C'est vrai…

L'idée que tout cela n'était qu'une mission pour Heero lui revint d'un coup.

Après tout, le chevalier était venu le chercher parce qu'on le lui avait demandé.

Il veillait sur lui, parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné.

Il disait lui être fidèle, lui obéir, mais Valenra gagnait face à lui.

Jamais Heero ne le suivrait dans son monde à lui.

Pas une fois que sa mission serait achevée.

– Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, Majesté, je resterais auprès de vous jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

Duo se tourna vers son chevalier, un sourire particulièrement hypocrite au visage.

– Je le sais, ne t'en fais donc pas.

Et si le jeune homme se laissa tromper par ce sourire, ce ne fut pas le cas de Hilde, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait valu cela au chevalier.

Mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas avoir à en parler devant tout le monde.

Et, peu à peu, ils approchaient du temple d'Ajeena.

Devant, auprès de Camilla, Tomas sentait clairement que les ennuis au sein même de la communauté, ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

- J'ai du mal à croire que nous ayons pu nous en sortir… marmonna Arthur en regardant les étendues désertiques qui les entouraient tous les deux.

– On est pas encore sortis de l'auberge je te signale.

La voix du chevalier lui parvenait avec une certaine distance, mais Arthur ne se retourna pas de suite.

Leur cheval avait plongé la tête dans la grande oasis qu'ils avaient eu la chance de trouver.

D'ailleurs, Arthur commençait à se demander sérieusement si Raven était vraiment un chevalier parjure.

Trouver un lot de verdure au beau milieu d'un désert, alors que la soif commençait à se faire sentir, cela défiait, selon lui, toutes les probabilités logiques.

Normalement, ils auraient dû mourir desséchés depuis un moment.

Mais Raven avait su repérer cet endroit et les y avait dirigé.

L'apprenti prêtre soupira en songeant que, déesses ou pas, quelque chose devait veiller sur eux.

Il se retourna tranquillement.

– Bon, et quand voulez-vous… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Il avait presque hurlé en regardant le chevalier qui se déshabillait tranquillement, comme si personne ne pouvait voir sa nudité.

L'homme arrêta tout geste, son pantalon étant déjà au sol.

– De quoi ?

– Pourquoi vous déshabillez vous comme ça ?

Il rougissait, il le savait, et il avait détourné les yeux au plus vite du corps un peu trop dévoilé du chevalier.

Il avait eu beau le voir dévêtu plusieurs fois, il ne s'y faisait pas.

Et il n'avait jamais pu le voir d'une manière aussi… claire.

– Parce que j'ai chaud et que je vais me baigner. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire pareil.

– Donc, vous voudriez que je me mette nu en même temps que vous et que je me baigne avec vous ? Mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?

Arthur n'eut pour toute réponse que le bruit d'un corps entrant dans l'eau.

Il se retourna finalement pour voir que le chevalier ne lui prêtait guère d'attention.

Il soupira longuement, et commença à se dévêtir également.

Raven avait raison, il faisait bien trop chaud, et se baigner ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Et puis, Raven et lui étaient tous deux des hommes, il n'y avait guère de honte à avoir.

En plus, ils s'étaient déjà vus nus, il n'y avait donc aucune gène possible entre eux.

Malgré ces pensées rassurantes, Arthur se pressa d'entrer dans l'eau fraîche avant que le regard du chevalier ne puisse couler sur son corps.

Il se rappelait encore de leur étreinte au beau milieu de la forêt.

Celle à laquelle il avait mit fin par un coup de poing.

Mais, à l'aise dans l'eau, il oublia rapidement la présence de Raven non loin de lui, et il commença à sérieusement se détendre.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, et il regarda en arrière rapidement.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir le chevalier, ce dernier avait déjà posé son visage dans le creux de son cou.

– Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez encore ? Marmonna-t-il, plus ennuyé que véritablement gêné.

Il sentait le corps de l'homme contre le sien, et commençait déjà à rougir sérieusement.

– A rien…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous me collez comme ça ? Je croyais que vous aviez chaud ?

Les bras du chevalier l'enserrèrent un peu plus, et Arthur compris sans que Raven ait à le lui expliquer.

Le chevalier le gardait contre lui, parce qu'il lui avait manqué.

Parce qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre.

Et comme Arthur avait eut ces mêmes peur, il comprenait.

Doucement, le petit prêtre se retourna pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son protecteur.

Raven ne bougeait pas et conservait une expression sérieuse au visage, qui ne lui était guère habituelle.

Arthur leva doucement les bras pour placer ses mains derrière la tête de l'homme.

Raven grogna.

– Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça, je pourrai pas vraiment me contrôler ?

Un instant, Arthur cru qu'il allait se mettre à rire face à cette réflexion, mais il n'en prit pas le temps.

Il se contenta d'embrasser cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

Et quand il sentit les mains du chevalier sur son corps, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus vraiment faire marche arrière.

Et même s'il avait un peu peur, il en avait envie.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit presque par réflexe, accueillant la langue du chevalier comme s'il la connaissait par cœur.

Il gémit contre la bouche de l'homme, sentant son corps se raidir alors que les caresses devenaient plus présentes.

Plus pressantes.

Ses mains serraient les cheveux de Raven, comme s'il cherchait à les lui arracher, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir debout très longtemps.

Il avait l'impression de perdre toute capacité à réfléchir.

Toute capacité à agir autrement qu'avec des caresses, baisers, et ce frottement qui s'était créé entre son corps et celui du chevalier.

Il gémit, et Raven se recula un peu pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

Le chevalier resta un moment immobile, interdit, face à la vision d'Arthur, essoufflé, rougissant, qui semblait clairement ne plus être capable de penser à autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Et Raven comprit que, quoi que dirait Arthur, il était maintenant hors de question d'arrêter.

Il se rapprocha immédiatement du jeune homme pour l'embrasser à nouveau, pour le caresser, lui faire perdre la tête.

Et, peu à peu, il se perdit également dans ce mélange de sensation, ne vivant que pour Arthur.

Les soupirs d'Arthur.

Le corps d'Arthur.

Les yeux d'Arthur.

Et, alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il l'observa.

Il l'admira.

Arthur était beau.

Mais il était aussi terriblement fragile.

Un rien pouvait lui faire du mal.

Pourtant, il n'abandonnait pas, se battait encore.

Il avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il avait plus de courage que bien des hommes qui se disaient forts.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant Raven, haletant, et tandis les mains vers le chevalier.

Ce dernier le prit tout contre lui, et, ensemble, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un.

* * *

Duo resta interdit face à ce qui semblait être le temple d'Ajeena.

De nombreuses maisons avaient été construites au pied d'une tour à la grandeur des plus impressionnantes.

Tomas Jenkels avait fait arrêter leur charrette devant les gardes, et s'était contenté de décliner leurs identités.

Depuis, ils attendaient auprès d'Eclair, à l'entrée de cette ville désertique.

Duo n'avait plus dit un mot à Heero, et n'avait plus aucune envie de lui parler.

– Pourquoi nous font-ils attendre ici au juste ? Finit-il par demander alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait finir par fondre.

Tomas releva à peine les yeux de sa carte pour lui répondre.

– Ils sont allés consulter leur Grand Prêtre pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire de nous.

Hilde regardait autours d'elle depuis un moment, et elle finit par demander :

- Ces maisons n'ont pas l'air très ancienne. Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il y ait tant de gens qui vivent ici ?

– Eh bien, les fidèles des déesses doivent penser qu'ils seront protégés des démons en vivant près de la demeure d'une déesse, expliqua Tomas qui, malgré tout, n'était pas certain d'avoir la bonne réponse.

Mais cela sembla suffire à Hilde qui ne demanda rien de plus.

Alors que le silence s'installait à nouveau entre eux, un bruit sembla se répandre dans la foule.

Un homme de stature importante et au visage grave s'approcha d'eux.

Il semblait relativement important dans cette ville, et Duo comprit qu'il devait être le Grand Prêtre de cet endroit.

Il se plaça aux côtés de Tomas Jenkels, et se contenta d'observer la manière dont le vieil homme allait parler à cet inconnu.

– Jenkels… C'est une surprise de vous voir en pareil compagnie, commença immédiatement l'homme en s'arrêtant face à Tomas.

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire qui se voulait calme, mais que Duo qualifia de froid.

– Comme vous dîtes, Grand Prêtre Sarkis.

L'homme tourna doucement son visage vers Duo, et le fixa un instant.

– Vous devez être le prince de Lorna. N'est-ce pas ?

Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête, peu à l'aise face à cet homme, et ne voulant pas immédiatement s'en faire un ennemi.

– Malheureusement, la déesse Ajeena ne peut vous recevoir. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous vous avons déjà trouvé un logement dans la ville. Mes hommes vont immédiatement vous y conduire.

– Pardonnez-moi, Grand Prêtre Sarkis, mais vous devez vous douter que nous sommes pressés.

L'homme se contenta de sourire à Tomas, et Duo fut persuadé que ces deux là ne s'entendaient absolument pas.

– Bien sûr. Mais vous comprendrez, vous-même, que vous ne pouvez arriver ainsi et exiger d'être reçu immédiatement.

Tomas ne répondit rien, et se contenta de laisser le Grand Prêtre repartir vers la tour.

Les gardes les guidèrent sans un mot vers une maison qui semblait n'attendre qu'eux.

– Mon ami, vous devez à tout prix me raconter ce que vous avez bien pu faire à cet homme pour qu'il vous haïsse autant.

– A vrai dire, ma douce, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit à cet homme, à part mettre en lumière son absence évidente d'altruisme et d'ouverture d'esprit, bien entendu.

Duo préféra ne pas répliquer que c'était une raison largement suffisante pour en vouloir quelqu'un.

D'autant plus que Camilla continuait.

– Et effectivement, le fait qu'il vous en veuille encore aujourd'hui ne fait que prouver son manque d'ouverture d'esprit.

– Et si c'est ce qui le pousse à nous faire perdre du temps ici, il manque cruellement d'altruisme, acheva Réléna en marchant à côté d'eux.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que ce manque d'altruisme allait jusqu'à pousser cet homme à tout faire pour réussir à stopper Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Finalement... Y a que Raven et Arthur qui s'en sortent bien avec leur petit moment romantique ^-^ Enfin bref, la suite arrivera dimanche prochain et, en attendant, sentez-vous libres de laisser un petit commentaire ^-^

Bises

Plikt


	74. Chapter 74

Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes dimanche (eh oui) et qui dit dimanche dit Sa Majesté !

En premier lieu, merci à Miy, ptite clad, Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et Haru pour leurs reviews !

Miy : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Raven et Arthur l'ont fait ! Ils sont les… Deuxième techniquement puisque Trowa et Quatre l'ont déjà fait plusieurs fois… Mais bon, ils l'ont quand même fait bien avant Heero et Duo et ça, ça vaut déjà dire beaucoup ! Par contre… de la à vouloir être le cheval…Pour les Totally Captivated, je te le conseil vraiment ! Parce que la mafia, finalement, c'est quand même vachement cool ! (En plus les dessins sont magnifiques et il y a un vrai scénario… Je fais de la pub là, non ? ^-^) Et je suis contente pour Duo, ça me fait même très plaisir qu'on l'aime autant ! Merci encore et bonne lecture à toi pour la suite ! A bientôt !

Nenette69230 : Merci merci ! Et dire que j'avais peur que cette scène ne soit trop… Comment dire… calme, mignonne… Non, je suis contente qu'il ait autant plu ^-^ C'est que c'est difficile à faire en fait… Bon, pour Heero, je crois que c'est un cas ce garçon, mais il faut juste être patient quoi… Il va finir par comprendre… un jour… peut-être… Tous les mangas que tu as cité sont pris en compte (même si les Junjou et les Sekaii sont déjà visionnés… Les autres en revanche sont maintenant sur ma liste, merci à toi ^-^) et je comprends pour Réléna, même en regardant l'anime tout en écrivant Sa Majesté, j'y arrive toujours pas… Mais je suis sûre que c'est à cause de la voiture ! Bises à toi en tout cas et à très bientôt !

Haru : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que le moment entre Arthur et Raven ne soit pas devenu trop vulgaire, je craignais un peu ça quand même ! Et merci pour Réléna, c'est gentil de l'aimer ! C'est surtout tellement rare avec ce personnage… ^-^ A bientôt en tout cas et bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 74

Ou

Sa Majesté boude son chevalier

* * *

- Est-ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre Heero et toi ? Ou je vais devoir le deviner comme une grande ?

Duo leva le nez du livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire depuis un moment.

Il était seul dans sa chambre depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas d'avis de le laisser déprimer.

– Où est Réléna ?

– Partie voir où Heero en est, admit Hilde en s'installant sur le lit de son ami, sans plus de cérémonie.

Duo reprit son livre, afin de se donner une certaine contenance.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec notre super chevalier ?

Un peu ennuyé qu'Hilde revienne à la charge alors qu'il n'avait, véritablement, aucune envie de lui parler, Duo leva juste un œil de son livre.

– Je ne vois même pas ce dont tu parles.

Hilde soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Franchement, tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a valu ton super sourire hypocrite ?

Le jeune prince sembla se ramasser un peu plus sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à disparaître dans le matelas.

– Je ne lui ai pas fais ce sourire.

– Duo… Je t'ai vu je te signale.

Le jeune homme soupira, maudissant intérieurement l'instinct de sa meilleure amie qui avait su le regarder au bon moment.

– Alors ?

Et en plus, elle insistait.

Posant son livre brutalement, Duo se redressa légèrement, parlant plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Il y a qu'il m'énerve avec son attitude perpétuellement chevaleresque ! Je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, et il n'a pas à me protéger perpétuellement ! Il a l'impression de n'exister que pour faire ce qu'on lui demande !

Un silence suivit l'énervement de Duo, et Hilde tenta de comprendre.

– Et donc, qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui demande, ça t'énerve…

- Pas seulement ça ! C'est le fait qu'il ne fasse que ce qu'on lui demande qui m'énerve ! Il a pas d'avis propre ou quoi ? Il a pas de personnalité ?

– Tu sais… Ce que tu dis c'est un peu…

- Méchant ? Et alors ? Tu trouves pas que c'est méchant de sa part de me dire qu'il ne m'accompagne que parce qu'une femme qui me déteste le lui a ordonné ?

Hilde baissa les yeux un instant, essayant de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait aider son meilleur ami à se sentir mieux dans leur groupe.

Ou, tout du moins, à se sentir mieux avec Heero.

– Peut-être… que tu devrais lui en parler ?

Duo la regarda, l'air légèrement blasé.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Hilde se contenta de lui sourire.

– Peut-être rien. Mais il peut aussi te dire ce que tu aimerais entendre.

– C'est-à-dire…

- Eh bien, qu'il reste avec toi parce qu'il tient à toi. Parce qu'il te considère comme un ami. Voir même plus.

– Comment ça plus ?

Il avait presque crié en se relevant, mais Hilde s'était déjà enfuis en riant, laissant le pauvre Duo seul dans la chambre.

Il resta interdit un moment. Hilde ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir deviné qu'il avait, lui-même, quelques sentiments pour Heero.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il était totalement impossible qu'elle ait pu percevoir cela.

Qu'elle ait pu remarquer que Duo ne disait rien à ce sujet, et qu'il tentait d'obtenir d'Heero la moindre petite preuve d'affection.

Et pas uniquement cette protection qu'on lui avait ordonnée de lui donner.

Non, elle n'avait pas pu remarquer quoi que ce soit…

* * *

- Est-ce que ça te vexerais d'apprendre que je trouve que ce que tu fais est inutile ?

Heero s'immobilisa soudainement, tenant toujours son épée à deux mains.

Il se tourna vers Réléna, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui la poussait à venir le déranger au beau milieu de son entraînement quotidien.

– Je… Je ne sais pas. Je devrais être vexé ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avant de s'assoir au sol, non loin du chevalier.

– Je n'en sais trop rien. Ça dépend sans doute de l'importance que tu y accordes.

Le jeune homme regarda son amie un moment, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle le regardait calmement, mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

– C'est rare que tu viennes me voir pendant mon entraînement, avança-t-il doucement en reprenant ses mouvements.

– C'est rare que tu te fâches avec Duo, tu sais.

Heero s'immobilisa à nouveau et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas fâché.

– Je sais.

Le jeune homme resta hésitant un instant, comprenant de moins en moins ce que Réléna tentait de lui dire.

– C'est lui qui est fâché ?

– Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'Hilde m'a dit en tout cas.

Le jeune homme baissa son épée, et s'approcha de la jeune fille pour s'installer en face d'elle, soudainement peu soucieux de son heure d'entraînement.

– Mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait fâché après moi ?

– Justement, c'est ce qu'on se demande ! Tu lui as dis quelque chose de particulier ?

Réléna fut presque surprise de voir le visage d'Heero devenir soudainement grave.

Il semblait chercher dans tous ses souvenirs le petit quelque chose qui avait pu pousser Duo à être en colère après lui.

– Je ne sais vraiment pas… Il ne me semble pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit qui ait pu lui faire de peine ou le mettre en colère…

Il gardait la tête basse en réfléchissant.

Réléna soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Les hommes étaient parfois véritablement compliqués.

Elle attendit encore quelques instants, voulant laisser une chance à Heero de trouver seul la réponse à son problème.

Mais il n'y eu pas de miracle.

Après avoir soupiré silencieusement, elle s'exclama, comme si l'idée venait de lui venir :

- Je sais comment tu peux savoir pourquoi il est fâché !

Le chevalier leva des yeux surpris vers la jeune fille, et elle préféra continuer immédiatement.

– Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est fâché, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, et Réléna comprit qu'il serait plus difficile que prévu de l'envoyer vers Duo.

– Mais… Tu n'es même pas sûre qu'il soit fâché. S'il ne l'est pas, il va trouver étrange que je vienne le lui demander.

– Hilde est catégorique, acheva Réléna en se relevant.

Elle commença tranquillement à s'éloigner.

– Et puis… Si tu veux qu'il reste fâché, tu as raison, ne vas pas le voir.

Elle disparue rapidement en tournant derrière la maison, laissant Heero seul un petit moment.

Il ne se releva que quelques minutes plus tard, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait, vraiment, aller voir son prince ou non…

* * *

Réléna sautillait joyeusement lorsqu'elle retrouva Hilde dans la cuisine de cette jolie maison qu'on leur avait prêtée.

La jeune fille servait tranquillement deux verres d'un jus de fruit qu'elle avait trouvé dans un placard.

Elle s'installa en face d'elle, et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Hilde leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je suppose que ça s'est bien passé de ton côté.

Réléna hocha la tête.

– Heero se pose plein de questions, et il ne devrait pas tarder à aller voir pourquoi Duo lui en veut. De ton côté ?

– Duo en a juste assez qu'Heero ne le voit pas comme un homme, mais uniquement comme un prince.

Réléna prit son visage entre ses mains, et Hilde fut, un instant, persuadée d'avoir vu des étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

– Les hommes sont quand même compliqués quand on en vient aux histoires de cœur…

Hilde soupira en songeant que son meilleur ami était, en plus, très long à découvrir ses véritables sentiments.

Mais elle ne fit pas plus de commentaire et se contenta de demander :

- Et pour Trowa et Quatre ? Est-ce qu'on tente quelque chose ?

Réléna baissa les yeux, soudainement plus soucieuse.

– Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qui a pu se passer entre eux…

- Ils étaient drôlement mignons tous les deux…

- Oui. Et maintenant, ils ne se parlent plus, ne se touchent plus…

- Ne se regardent même plus.

Un silence s'installa entre elles, alors qu'elles buvaient en même temps.

Camilla entra à ce moment là.

– Alors mesdemoiselles, comment se passe votre plan diabolique pour rapprocher un prince et son chevalier ? Demanda la vieille dame en prenant un plat déjà préparé.

– C'est en bonne marche, répondit Réléna en posant son verre.

– Parfait, parfait. Mais ne faîtes pas plus de bêtises.

Et la vieille dame quitta la cuisine sans un mot de plus.

Hilde se pencha brusquement vers Réléna.

– Tu lui as parlé de notre plan ?

– Non… Je pensais que tu l'avais fait…

Elles regardèrent la porte close du salon, et se firent la réflexion que, vraiment, rien n'échappait jamais à Camilla…

* * *

Raven ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, se sentant sérieusement fatigué.

Arthur était allongé au sol, enroulé dans sa cape, et il ne semblait pas particulièrement décidé à se remettre à bouger un jour.

– Tu penses que tu vas te remettre un jour ? Demanda-t-il calmement à la petite forme allongé.

Arthur se contenta de grogner.

– J'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous.

Raven grimaça.

– Je suis pas sûr, non…

Le petit tas au sol bougea un peu, et Arthur foudroya Raven du regard.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez comprendre à quel point ça fait mal !

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil.

– Pourtant, t'avais pas l'air d'avoir très mal quand on l'a fait.

Il vit clairement les petits poings d'Arthur devenir blancs à force d'être serrés trop fort, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

– Bien sûr que c'était agréable… Mais trois fois ! Vous êtes vraiment une bête !

Raven se tourna un peu plus vers lui, se défendant comme il le pouvait.

– C'est pas de ma faute non plus si tu m'excite autant ! Tu devrais être ravis, au contraire, que je puisse avoir autant envie de toi !

Arthur prit soudainement un air tout simplement blasé.

– J'aurais pu en être heureux si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal après.

Raven croisa les bras en détournant le visage.

– Je n'avais pas prévu que ça te mettrais dans cet état figure-toi.

– C'était ma première fois ! Vous auriez pu vous en douter !

– Oui, eh bien je n'y ai pas pensé ! On va pas en faire une histoire non plus !

– Peut-être pas, mais il est hors de question qu'on reparte à cheval immédiatement !

Raven soupira longuement.

Vraiment, quand Arthur avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait jamais.

Lui qui voulait quitter ce désert au plus vite…

Il supposait qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'Arthur se sente à nouveau prêt à repartir avec lui.

– Très bien. On partira quand tu iras mieux.

– Parfait.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Raven ne demande, un peu plus bas.

– Mais… rassure-moi sur un truc.

Arthur haussa les sourcils, notant sans la comprendre l'hésitation dans la voix de Raven.

– Oui ?

L'autre semblait soudainement un peu plus gêné, et Arthur aurait pu le trouver mignon… si…

- On pourra quand même recommencer, pas vrai ?

* * *

Camilla entra en chantonnant joyeusement dans le salon, un plat de quelques friandises dans les mains.

Bien sûr, elle avait trouvé que l'accueil du Grand Prêtre de cet endroit manquait cruellement de chaleur, mais il savait préparer les demeures, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Elle supposait que quelques nuits ici leur suffiraient, à tous, à retrouver leurs forces.

En tout cas, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, cela lui ferait du bien.

– Voilà mon ami. J'ai trouvé quelques douceurs qui devraient pouvoir nous ravir, annonça-t-elle en s'installant auprès de Tomas qui semblait véritablement absorbé dans l'un des livres de la grande bibliothèque de cette maison.

– Cet endroit est tout de même surprenant, continua Camilla en servant le thé, personne ne semble parler de démons, et aucune maison ne porte de trace d'attaque. Peut-être qu'il y a bel et bien un pouvoir protecteur…

Le vieil homme releva les yeux et regarda un instant la tasse qu'il tenait à présent à la main.

– Je suppose que Dame Ajeena doit utiliser ses pouvoirs pour protéger ce lieu.

C'était, tout du moins, la seule explication dont il disposait.

Camilla sembla soudainement soucieuse, et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Mais, dîtes-moi, si nous prenons le collier de la déesse Ajeena…

Tomas comprit son inquiétude, et hocha la tête.

- Oui, cet endroit perdra sa protection. Comme les autres avant lui d'ailleurs.

La vieille dame reposa sa tasse, semblant soudainement très ennuyée.

Elle avait vu des enfants jouer dans cette ville, et elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de les priver de toute protection.

- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons besoin des pouvoirs des déesses pour débarrasser le monde de ces êtres.

Elle hocha la tête, mais n'était pas réellement persuadée du bien fondé de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Elle ne comprenait que trop bien le poids perpétuel que Duo devait porter.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il ne se rendait pas totalement compte de la lourdeur de son fardeau.

- Mais au fait, où sont les enfants ? Demanda soudainement Tomas, se rendant visiblement compte de leur absence à tous.

Camilla retrouva un sourire très doux, presque maternel, et répondit doucement en prenant un peu de sucre.

- Eh bien, Trowa et Quatre sont sortis, Duo est dans sa chambre, Heero dans le jardin, quand aux filles, elles montent un plan maléfique dans la cuisine.

- Ah, très bien… acheva le vieil homme en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Il reprit doucement son livre, et Camilla en saisit un autre, dévorant avec plaisir cette littérature qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Au fil de sa lecture, elle finit par appuyer doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Tomas, qui ne fit guère de geste pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Et ils restèrent longtemps, comme ça, à profiter de la présence de l'autre et de la douceur de cet endroit.

Comme ils étaient rares ces longs après-midis de détente au sein de la communauté de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà... Chapitre plus détendu puisqu'on ne voit pas Trowa et Quatre... Mais je vous rassure, ils seront de retour dès le prochain chapitre, c'est une promesse !

A dimanche prochain !

Bises à vous.

Plikt


	75. Chapter 75

Bonjour, bonjour !

Nous sommes dimanche et, qui dis dimanche, dis Sa Majesté !

Mais, aujourd'hui, petit bonus : une nouvelle illustration de Carmelida ! Jetez-y un œil et n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit commentaire, ça lui fera toujours plaisir !

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Gundam-in-color-272282758

Merci à celles qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre ! C'est-à-dire, vous, Nenette69230, Miy et ptite clad.

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Camilla sait tout, Camilla voit tout et, en même temps, moi je trouve ça normal venant d'elle ^-^ Vive Camilla ! Bon, par contre, le plan d'Hile et Réléna, on verra bien ce que ça donnera… Pour Arthur… Bien sûr qu'il va vouloir recommencer ! C'est que, bon, c'était la première fois, mais il va sans doute devenir accros ce garçon (et puis il est jeune, il se remettra vite…). Trowa et Quatre sont dans ce chapitre, Heero va discuter avec Duo… dans la prochain chapitre… On peu pas tout avoir… Bises à toi et bonne lecture ^-^

Miy : Merci pour ta review ! Plus courte… Oui… Enfin, elle est longue quand même… ^-^ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le précédent chapitre malgré les deux grands absents. Rassure-toi, ils sont dans ce chapitre (ainsi que Raven et Arthur) donc ça devrait rattraper un peu, non ? Bon, et mille chapitres pour Heero et Duo… Non, je ne crois pas quand même (enfin, j'espère…). En tout cas, merci pour ta review, bon courage pour ton boulot et à bientôt ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 75

Ou

Le brigand de Sa Majesté retrouve un ami

* * *

Quatre gardait les yeux baissés, regardant ses pieds avec un intérêt certain.

Il avait été persuadé qu'en se promenant avec Trowa, il trouverait un moment pour lui dire ce qu'il avait fait à son maître.

Mais il n'en avait toujours pas eu le courage, et le silence résolu du brigand ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche.

Ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'était que Trowa ne lui avait pas demandé de partir ou de le laisser seul.

Il se contentait d'accepter sa présence…

Quatre aurait encore préféré qu'il le chasse, plutôt qu'il reste muré dans un silence aussi lourd.

Le brigand marchait mains dans les poches depuis un moment, mais il s'arrêta, presque brusquement, avant de se tourner vers Quatre.

Le jeune mage releva immédiatement les yeux, se demandant un peu ce qui valait ce changement d'attitude à Trowa.

Ce dernier se passa la main dans les cheveux, semblant relativement gêné.

– Je…

Il semblait chercher avec soin le moindre petit mot, et avait véritablement du mal à les enchaîner.

– Pour… mon attitude… Je tenais à m'excuser.

Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent légèrement, le jeune homme ne voyant pas vraiment où Trowa voulait en venir.

– Tu es venu me sauver et… au lieu de te remercier, j'ai passé mon temps à faire la gueule. Je regrette.

Trowa avait baissé la tête, et Quatre ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre.

Il pensait devoir expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé au brigand, pas entendre ses excuses.

Certes, Trowa avait été désagréable, mais Quatre avait tué cet homme.

Un instant, le mage se dit qu'il pouvait très bien garder cela pour lui.

– Tes excuses sont acceptées.

Trowa releva la tête, et lui sourit.

Quatre fit de même, mais il se dit, surtout, qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher la mort de son ancien maître à Trowa.

Si le brigand s'était excusé, lui aussi devait le faire.

– J'ai… J'ai aussi quelque chose à dire…

Trowa haussa les sourcils, semblant vraiment surpris, mais Quatre ne se laissa pas décourager.

– Voilà… Ce qu'il s'est…

- Izel ? Demanda brusquement le brigand.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, soudainement un peu en colère.

Il releva les yeux vers Trowa.

– Non, moi c'est Quatre.

Mais le brigand ne le regardait pas, semblant fixer quelque chose derrière lui.

Le jeune mage se retourna pour voir un autre garçon, d'à peu prêt son âge, qui regardait Trowa de la même manière.

De la surprise, de l'incrédulité.

Comme si aucun des deux ne s'était attendu à revoir l'autre un jour.

Alors que Quatre cherchait à comprendre, Trowa s'était déjà éloigné de lui pour se rapprocher de cet inconnu, le laissant seul avec ce qu'il avait voulu lui avouer.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

Quatre s'approcha rapidement, peu à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Trowa parler aussi familièrement avec un jeune homme que, lui-même, qualifiait de mignon.

Le dit jeune homme regardait Trowa sans trop y croire.

– Mince alors… Trowa ?

Le brigand hocha la tête, et Quatre eut la soudaine impression d'avoir été totalement oublié.

De ne pas avoir sa place ici.

– Mais… Comment es-tu arrivé jusque là ? Demanda le jeune Izel, semblant vraiment ne pas comprendre comment Trowa avait pu finir dans cette ville.

– C'est une longue histoire. Mais toi…

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, et Quatre compris qu'il y avait une question que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait poser.

« Est-ce que tu es encore l'esclave de quelqu'un ? »

Trowa se contenta de sourire.

– Tu as l'air en forme.

Izel hocha la tête, souriant aussi de manière plus naturelle.

– Toi aussi. En tout cas, tu as drôlement grandit !

– Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là. Contrairement à toi… répliqua Trowa, se remettant immédiatement à taquiner cet ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps.

Izel rougit légèrement en détournant la tête.

– Je te signale que je suis de taille moyenne. C'est toi qui est devenu un géant !

– Oh… Je vais presque me sentir désolé pour ta petite taille… répliqua Trowa presque joyeusement, donnant toujours un peu plus l'impression à Quatre d'être de trop.

Il ne savait pas qui était cet Izel, ni comment il avait pu rencontrer Trowa…

Et il se demandait aussi le temps qu'il faudrait au brigand pour se rappeler qu'il était encore là.

Izel posa deux grands yeux verts sur lui, et demanda tranquillement.

– Et… qui est ton ami ?

Trowa sembla surpris, comme s'il venait de se rappeler que Quatre existait encore.

Le jeune mage se sentit sérieusement vexé.

– Oh, oui. Je te présente Quatre. Un de mes compagnons de voyage. Quatre, c'est Izel, un… ami d'enfance.

– Enchanté Quatre.

– Oui… moi aussi…

Quatre était loin d'être enchanté, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de n'être qu'un « compagnon de voyage ».

– J'y songe, est-ce que vous voudriez venir à la maison ? Après tout, Trowa, je suis sûr que tu as pas mal de choses à raconter ! Proposa poliment le garçon en regardant son ami.

Quatre aurait aimé que Trowa se souvienne qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

– Oui. Bonne idée.

Mais, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

– Bien, suivez-moi alors ! Acheva le jeune homme en les guidant jusque chez lui.

En marchant, Trowa osa enfin lui demander :

- Est-ce que tu as encore un maître ?

Izel leva les yeux vers lui, et lui sourit.

– Oui. Mais il a une réaction très amusante quand je l'appelle comme ça. Je te montrerais.

Le visage du brigand devint plus grave, probablement parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir libéré son ami, et de s'être enfui seul, malgré leur promesse.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, se sentant encore endormi, comme un lézard au soleil.

Il était enveloppé dans la cape du chevalier, tout contre le corps de ce dernier.

Installé ainsi, même le sol devenait confortable pour lui.

Raven dormait encore, et Arthur trouva cela amusant.

Juste amusant.

Il n'osa, cependant, pas bouger, ne voulant pas réveiller l'homme et mettre fin à ce petit moment de douceur qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Un petit bruit attira don attention, et il tourna la tête pour voir une jeune fille penchée en avant, les regardant avec un intérêt certain et un sourire enfantin.

Il resta immobile un instant, la regardant avec surprise, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa présence.

Elle ne fit pas un geste non plus, se contentant de continuer à le regarder en souriant.

Et l'apprenti prêtre commença à réfléchir à la position embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Nu, enroulé dans une cape et contre un homme qui était dans le même genre de tenu que lui.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle les regardait comme ça, mais il se sentit rougir brusquement, sans pour autant oser bouger.

– Dame Maelia ! Nous vous avions demandé de ne pas approcher de ces individus !

Une voix féminine avait retenti un peu plus loin, et Arthur commença à se sentir d'autant plus gêné.

Puis, il se mit à réfléchir.

Il était un apprenti prêtre, et de ce fait, il connaissait chaque déesse, c'était un minimum.

Il regarda à nouveau cette jeune fille, et sentit qu'il rougissait à nouveau.

Mais ce n'était plus uniquement parce qu'il était nu devant elle.

Immédiatement, il se releva, prenant la cape contre lui, ignorant le fait qu'il dévoilait Raven, et il se pencha en avant pour s'excuser tout de suite.

– Dame Maelia… Pardon d'apparaître devant vous dans un tel accoutrement.

Maelia se contenta de se relever en soupirant, un peu gênée par autant de servitude.

– Tu n'as pas à te sentir aussi gêné. Si je ne voulais pas te voir dans cette tenue, je n'avais qu'à pas te regarder.

Arthur ne bougea pas, se demandant s'il devait comprendre, par cette phrase, qu'elle voulait le voir nu.

Il éloigna rapidement cette idée, songeant que ce devait être une forme de blasphème.

Raven grogna et ouvrit un œil pour regarder Maelia sans trop la reconnaître.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

– Bonjour Raven. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Arthur resta interdit, ne voyant pas trop comment elle pouvait connaître ce chevalier qui ne voulait plus obéir aux ordres.

Ce dernier la regarda sans grande expression avant de se relever et de se rhabiller.

S'il n'avait pas particulièrement montré sa gêne à être nu devant elle, il ne comptait pas le rester tout de même.

– On se connait peut-être ?

Arthur songea un instant que lever les yeux au ciel face au manque de politesse du chevalier ne se faisait pas.

Maelia se contenta de rire un peu.

– Oui, mais tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi. Tu étais tout petit la première fois que nous nous sommes vu, et tu restais toujours caché derrière la jambe de ton maître.

Raven fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers cette jeune fille qui avait révélé l'une de ses habitudes honteuses de quand il était enfant.

– Mais t'es qui toi ?

– Raven !

Ne put s'empêcher de crier Arthur, tentant de lui signifier qu'il devait le respect à cette jeune fille.

Ce que Raven ne comprit pas.

– Tu n'as pas très bonne mémoire visiblement… répondit Maelia, semblant soudainement boudeuse.

Arthur vit que d'autres personnes étaient présentes aux abords de l'oasis, surveillant leurs moindre faits et gestes.

Il pria silencieusement pour que Raven ne fasse pas de grosse bêtise.

– Et tu étais beaucoup plus mignon quand tu étais petit ! Continua la jeune fille, ne lâchant pas le chevalier des yeux.

Ce dernier soupira longuement.

– Bon, t'es laquelle ?

Un instant, Arthur cru qu'il ne réussirait jamais à se remettre à respirer.

Comment, alors qu'il avait reconnu une déesse, Raven pouvait-il continuer à lui parler comme ça ?

– Maelia. Tu te souviens de moi maintenant ?

– Absolument pas.

Elle pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, songeuse.

– En fait, tu n'as pas du tout changé. Tu as toujours autant de mal à parler aux gens que tu ne connais pas.

Elle se tourna vers Arthur avec un sourire complice.

– Quand il était petit, il avait tellement peur des étrangers qu'il se cachait derrière les jambes de son maître. Ensuite, il les fixait pendant des heures avec un air méchant.

Arthur faillit rire en imaginant cette image, mais Raven intervint avant.

– Non mais… J'étais un gamin ! C'est normal ce genre de comportement !

Maelia se mit doucement à rire, et Arthur se surprit même à sourire, alors que Raven tournait la tête.

Le jeune prêtre était persuadé que le chevalier boudait.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, et parla plus calmement.

– En revanche, je suis désolée… J'ai beau essayer, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir rencontré.

Arthur se mit brusquement à rougir alors qu'une déesse prenait la peine de lui parler et de chercher à connaître son identité. (Ne défailles pas, tout va bien.)

– C'est normal, Ma Dame, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré. Je me nomme Arthur, Ma Dame.

– D'accord Arthur. Et donc, depuis combien de temps voyage-tu avec ce grand gamin ?

Raven s'éloigna brusquement, ne supportant plus qu'on parle de lui de cette façon, encore moins qu'on raconte son comportement honteux d'enfant…

Arthur le regarda un instant, légèrement attendrit par un tel comportement, avant de se retourner vers Maelia.

– Je dois bien l'avouer, je ne le sais même plus.

Il remarqua alors que l'expression de la déesse avait changé, devenant un peu plus sérieuse.

– Il a renoncé à servir Layne, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

– Ce n'est pas très étonnant… entendit-il la jeune fille murmurer.

Elle reprit plus fort :

– Arthur, est-ce que je peux te confier une mission très importante ?

Surpris, et craignant un peu de ne pouvoir réaliser cette mission, Arthur se redressa.

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Tu n'es pas obligé mais… Raven est…

Elle semblait plus hésitante.

En réalité, elle cherchait le moyen d'aider Raven, sans révéler son passé, ses pensées.

Elle ne voulait pas, contrairement à Layne, se placer en tant que déesse, mais en tant qu'elle-même.

– J'aime beaucoup ce garçon, et ce, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, et je suis inquiète pour lui. Quand il était jeune, il était toujours très seul… Je voudrais… Que tu essais de rester auprès de lui, et que tu le soutiennes du mieux que tu peux.

Arthur se contenta de lui sourire calmement.

Si elle voulait juste qu'il reste auprès du chevalier, il pouvait bien le faire.

– Bien sûr que je peux.

– J'en étais sûr ! Enfin, ne prend pas ça pour un ordre ! S'il t'énerve et que tu es fâché, n'hésite pas à le taper, il a la tête dure !

Arthur se mit à rire, un peu plus détendu.

Mais il songea, soudainement, qu'il ne connaissait rien du passé de Raven.

Maelia venait de lui dire que, plus jeune, l'homme était toujours seul.

Arthur se demanda si le chevalier avait été heureux dans son enfance.

Maelia pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant.

– En tout cas, je suis rassurée. Il s'est trouvé un petit ami merveilleux. Maintenant que tu es à ses côtés, je n'ai plus vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Arthur rougit, et allait répliquer qu'il n'était pas le petit-ami de Raven, mais la jeune déesse ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Bien, je crois que ma suite m'attend. Je vais devoir y aller.

Elle regarda un instant Arthur, et lui fit un grand sourire.

– A bientôt, dans tous les cas. Et bon courage pour aider mon héritier par la suite.

Arthur hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement que Raven voulait aider le jeune prince à enfermer les démons à nouveau.

– Surtout, prenez soin de vous tous les deux, continua la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

Arthur resta immobile, et la regarda rejoindre les hommes et les femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là, aussi loin du temple.

Il avait, presque, l'impression qu'elle était venue exprès pour les voir.

Mais elle ne leur avait rien dit de spécial, rien demandé non plus qui ne puisse changer leur vie actuelle.

Alors qu'elle quittait l'oasis, Raven revint auprès d'Arthur.

– Alors, elle voulait quoi ?

– Vous l'auriez su, si vous n'étiez pas allé vous cacher.

– Je ne m'étais pas caché ! Cria presque Raven au petit prêtre, qui se contenta de tourner la tête et de lui sourire.

– En tout cas, c'est adorable que vous ayez encore peur des étrangers à votre âge.

Raven serra les poings, et Arthur eu presque l'impression de voir une petite veine sur le point d'exploser, au niveau de sa tempe.

– Je n'ai absolument plus peur des étrangers ! Je suis plus un gosse !

Le jeune apprenti prêtre se contenta de pouffer un peu, et de se tourner vers Raven avec un grand sourire.

– Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose, vous savez.

Le chevalier soupira longuement, légèrement frustré qu'Arthur ne lui réponde pas directement.

Il n'ouvrit qu'un œil pour le regarder.

– Je te le dis maintenant que t'es encore à poil sous ma cape ou j'attends que tu le remarques tout seul ?

Arthur se mit à rougir violemment en refermant un peu plus les pans de la cape sur son corps.

Il devait bien l'avouer, il l'avait totalement oublié.

– D'ailleurs… On est pas si pressés, pas vrai ? Repris le chevalier avec un regard qu'Arthur commençait sérieusement à connaître.

– Mais vous êtes une vraie bête !

Et, alors que le chevalier noir fondait sur lui, Arthur se dit qu'ils allaient faire encore un peu attendre Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Pour vous rassurer... Raven et Arthur vont le refaire, bête ou pas !

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Bises


	76. Chapter 76

Eh eh, ça y est ! Enfin, c'est dimanche ! Et dimanche il y a… il y a…

Il y a Sa Majesté bien sûr !

Merci à Nenette69230 pour sa review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir !

Nenette69230 : Bien sûr que Quatre n'allait pas pouvoir parler aussi facilement ! Et puis, c'est bien aussi de voir que les amis de Trowa vont bien (ou en tout cas, sont encore en vie…). Mais bon, le Trowa est un animal, il a donc la mémoire qui va avec, alors la grande révélation de Quatre, je crois qu'il a juste oublié… Mais tu as raison d'être pour Quatre pour ces chapitres ! C'est rare, mais parfois notre petit mage est celui qui est le plus… dans son droit dirons-nous… Et c'est génial que Maelia soit ta préférée ! C'est probablement la mienne aussi ! Sans doute parce que sans elle, y aurait pas de Duo… Et Raven… Bah oui, il a été petit et intimidé… Et Arthur est très fort… vraiment très fort ! La suite est là, bonne lecture à toi et encore merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

Chapitre 76

Ou

Grosse dispute entre Sa Majesté et son chevalier

* * *

Quatre avait beau réfléchir depuis un moment, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu finir ici.

En approchant du temple de la déesse Ajeena, et en allant dehors avec Trowa pour discuter, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à se retrouver à la table du maître d'un très vieil ami du brigand.

Le maître du jeune homme n'était pas là, mais cela ne semblait pas réellement gêner Izel qui leur servait des boissons fraîches en expliquant rapidement son parcours depuis sa séparation avec Trowa.

- J'ai débord été vendu à un tisserand, et à quatorze ans, quand mes doigts sont devenus trop gros, au père de mon maître actuel. Celui que j'ai aujourd'hui m'a hérité en même temps que cette maison.

Trowa prit son verre et resta immobile un instant, avant de parler doucement :

- Est-ce qu'il…

- Me fais du mal ?

Quatre remarqua que le brigand semblait gêné d'avoir été mis à jour aussi vite.

Izel semblait beaucoup plus serein.

- Je te rassure de suite, il n'est mon maître qu'officiellement. En réalité… Je pense qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amants.

Quatre prit tranquillement son verre en tentant de se persuader que s'il se sentait soulagé, c'était parce que cet Izel semblait vivre correctement.

Et certainement pas parce qu'ainsi il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il séduise Trowa…

Izel s'installa face à eux, prenant également un verre.

- Et toi Trowa ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ton évasion… Qu'est-ce que tu as fais après ?

- Je suis rentré chez nous.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux trois avant qu'Izel ose enfin demander :

- Comment allaient mes parents ?

Trowa le regarda un instant de son unique œil, avant de répondre doucement.

- Ils étaient tristes que je sois le seul à rentrer. Et j'ai vu ta petite sœur.

Les yeux d'Izel se mirent à briller, et Quatre cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Elle te ressemble. Elle tombe souvent, pleurs pour pas grand-chose… Et elle m'a longuement parlé de son grand-frère qui va finir par la retrouver.

Izel baissa les yeux et dit d'un air songeur :

- C'est vrai que je pourrais penser à rentrer maintenant…

Un bruit de porte empêcha Trowa de répondre, et ils virent tous trois un homme brun entrer dans la pièce.

En voyant qu'Izel n'était pas seul, il demanda :

- Nous avons des invités ?

Quatre remarqua que le regard de Trowa s'était assombri, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Izel se releva rapidement en souriant.

- Oui. Trowa, voici mon petit ami, Kalim. Kalim, voici Trowa, un vieil ami des plaines et Quatre, son compagnon de voyage.

Un instant, l'homme sembla un peu surpris, ne semblant pas s'attendre à croiser un autre nomade dans cette ville.

Mais il reprit rapidement et tendit la main en direction de Trowa.

- Eh bien, ravis de vous rencontrer.

Le brigand se releva brusquement, ignorant la main tendue vers lui.

- Désolé Izel, mais nous allons devoir y aller.

Et sans laisser le temps à son ami d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Trowa quitta la table pour sortir de la maison, laissant Quatre avec ces deux inconnus.

Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre le comportement du jeune homme, le mage cru bon d'excuser Trowa.

- Pardonnez-le pour son attitude, je pende qu'il a juste du mal avec votre situation.

Izel hocha la tête, comprenant que Trowa n'avait probablement pas eu autant de chance que lui.

- Bien, je vais lui demander de venir s'excuser, continua Quatre en commençant à partir, mais Kalim le rassura rapidement.

- Ça n'est pas nécessaire.

Le mage hocha la tête et sorti de la maison.

Il dû courir pour rejoindre Trowa qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ton attitude face à cet homme peut-être ?

Trowa se contenta de grogner une réponse que Quatre ne comprit même pas.

- Tu devrais être heureux pour ton ami. Il a l'air d'être tombé sur quelqu'un de bien.

Le brigand s'arrêta brusquement, serra les poings, et se tourna vers Quatre.

- Il a uniquement l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je pensais ça de mon maître, parfois…

Quatre se calma immédiatement à la mention de cet homme.

- C'est différent… ton maître te faisait du mal et…

- Non ! Il ne faisait pas que ça ! Loin de là !

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers eux, et Quatre sentit à nouveau cette colère incompréhensible l'envahir.

- Quoi, parce qu'il te traitait bien il avait le droit de te violer ?

Le brigand le foudroya du regard.

- Arrête, Quatre.

- Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Cet homme t'a utilisé, humilié, et au lieu de le voir, tu le défends ! C'est comme si tu ne voyais plus la réalité ! Mais tu t'es enfui pourtant ! Tu t'es battu ! Alors quoi ? Tu regrettes ?

Trowa détourna le regard brusquement, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr que non… J'ai toujours haïs ce côté de lui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Tu ne le sais pas Quatre…

Trowa était bien plus calme, comprenant le jugement du mage.

Quatre ne connaissait qu'un seul aspect de son maître.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec son gentil sourire.

Il ignorait l'existence de ces longs après-midis où son maître lui avait appris à lire et à écrire.

Et il ne pouvait probablement même pas imaginer ces soirées où Trowa s'allongeait sur le tapis, juste devant la cheminée, et s'endormait en écoutant son maître lui lire une histoire.

Non, Quatre n'avait jamais vu cet homme, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Savoir que, quelque part, Trowa avait pu aimer cet homme.

Et qu'il se persuadait que son maître l'avait aussi aimé, un jour.

Qu'il n'avait pas été qu'un jouet entre des mains d'adulte.

- Si je le sais, entendit-il Quatre murmurer.

Il ne dit rien, laissant le mage parler peu à peu.

- Il m'a parlé quand je suis venu te chercher. Ce qu'il m'a dit… Jamais il ne t'a aimé ! Jamais il ne t'a considéré comme… quelqu'un !

Quatre serra les poings, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser ses flammes apparaître à nouveau.

- Tu te trompes Quatre.

- Non je ne me trompe pas ! Cet homme était une ordure ! Et je ne regrette pas de… de…

Sa colère et sa grande confiance en lui semblèrent, soudainement, ne plus suffire à lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait pu faire.

- Tu ne regrettes pas quoi ?

La voix de Trowa était calme, mais Quatre le connaissait.

Il savait que le brigand faisait tout pour contenir une colère brulante qui grandissait peu à peu en lui.

- Tu ne regrettes pas quoi ?

Quatre regarda froidement le jeune homme, ne voulant plus se sentir coupable de ce geste.

- De l'avoir tué.

Un silence terriblement pesant s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se fixaient.

Incrédule, Trowa finit par réussir à demander :

- Tu l'as tué ?

Quatre hocha la tête, avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

Mais Trowa ne dit rien de plus, lui tournant le dos pour commencer à s'éloigner.

Quatre sentit qu'ils étaient en train de perdre quelque chose.

Ce lien si fort qu'ils avaient su créer.

Il se mit, rapidement, à suivre Trowa.

- Attend ! Ce n'est pas… Je l'ai fais pour toi ! Je… J'avais pas le choix ! Trowa s'il-te-plaît !

Quatre tenta d'attraper le bras du jeune homme, mais ce dernier le repoussa brutalement.

- Ne me touche pas !

Face au visage surpris du jeune mage, Trowa ne pu que laisser sortir sa colère.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer ! Cette histoire ne te regardait pas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider à ma place !

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'aurais ni réussi à le tuer, ni à t'en libérer !

- Non, je n'en sais rien. Et maintenant, je n'en saurais jamais rien !

Quatre baissa la tête.

Il continuait à être persuadé qu'il avait bien fait, et que Trowa devait le comprendre.

Le jeune homme devait se rendre à l'évidence, son maître n'avait jamais eu de réelle affection pour lui.

Avec sa mort, Trowa n'avait rien perdu.

Un mouvement attira le regard de Quatre, et il vit que son ami partait à nouveau sans lui.

- Attend !

Trowa s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Si tu continues, je vais finir par te frapper, et je n'en ai aucune envie…

- Mais...

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, alors, lâche-moi un peu !

Et Trowa reprit sa marche sans faire attention au fait que Quatre restait en arrière.

Immobile.

* * *

Heero frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre qu'il devait partager avec son prince, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il comptait, finalement, lui dire.

Réléna lui avait promis qu'Hilde lui avait assuré que Duo était fâché contre lui.

Heero trouvait que l'information était passée par beaucoup trop d'autres personnes pour être totalement vraie, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il était hors de question que son prince soit en colère après lui sans qu'il en connaisse les raisons.

La voix de Duo retentit faiblement de l'autre côté de la porte, et Heero entra sans hésiter.

Le jeune prince était allongé sur son lit, un des livres de la bibliothèque de la maison sur les yeux.

– Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Demanda immédiatement le chevalier, toujours soucieux de la santé de son prince.

Duo se redressa rapidement, retirant le livre de devant ses yeux.

– Bien sûr que si, je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ?

Le ton n'était pas froid, mais maintenant qu'on lui avait dit que Duo était fâché après lui, le jeune chevalier entendait bien que son prince ne lui parlait pas comme il le faisait habituellement.

Son ton était plus pressé, et ses réponses plus cinglantes.

– Réléna m'a dit que…

Il ne se voyait pas vraiment lui dire qu'elle avait tout simplement dit qu'il lui en voulait.

- … vous n'alliez pas très bien.

Duo soupira en posant son livre à côté de lui et en maudissant l'intuition féminine.

Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Heero, l'air légèrement impatient.

– Et donc, tu viens aux nouvelles ?

Heero avala difficilement sa salive, ne s'étant pas vraiment attendu à autant de froideur de la part du jeune homme.

– Eh bien… oui.

– Pourquoi ?

Etonné par une telle question, Heero ne se méfia pas.

– Parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Duo soupira une nouvelle fois.

– Oui, j'avais compris. Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune chevalier resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à une telle question.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre, ou ce qu'il devait répondre.

S'il n'avait pas été un chevalier des déesses, il aurait pu dire facilement qu'il s'inquiétait parce qu'il tenait à Duo.

Mais, il était un chevalier des déesses…

- Eh bien, vous êtes quelqu'un d'important, et il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive la moindre chose.

Duo croisa les bras et détourna le regard, Heero comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu ce qui était attendu.

– Dis-moi, tu es inquiet pour moi, ou pour le prince ?

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement cette question.

– Mais… Pour vous… Enfin…

Duo soupira, et se rapprocha d'Heero, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de son chevalier.

– Je vais répéter ma question autrement. Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes ?

Si Heero avait été incapable de se contrôler, il aurait furieusement rougit, se serait mit à bégayer, et aurait paru comme étant quelqu'un d'adorablement timide.

Mais, il réussit cependant à se contrôler.

– Vous êtes mon prince, et je me dois de vous protéger et d'être à vos côtés.

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit brusquement.

– Alors… Je ne suis vraiment que ça… murmura-t-il en regardant sur le côté.

Il foudroya Heero du regard, paralysant le chevalier, sans que ce dernier ne s'en explique véritablement la raison.

– Bien, au moins comme ça, la situation est éclaircie. Rassure-toi, tu pourras rester auprès de ton prince pour le protéger de tous les dangers, comme c'est la seule chose qui t'intéresses. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien être seul, alors dehors !

Duo n'avait pas particulièrement crié, mais pourtant, Heero obéit sans même songer à discuter.

Comme un automate contrôlé à distance.

Le jeune prince claqua la porte derrière son chevalier, et Heero resta immobile un moment derrière ce panneau de bois, se demandant s'il devait, ou non, retourner en arrière.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Duo n'était pas uniquement Duo…

Il était l'unique prince héritier d'un royaume, le dernier héritier des déesses.

Le seul à pouvoir enfermer à nouveau les démons derrières la porte des ténèbres.

Et lui, n'était qu'un serviteur des déesses, même pas celui de Duo.

Il le protégeait parce qu'on le lui avait demandé.

Alors, même s'il avait eu envie de dire à Duo à quel point il était important à ses yeux, et pas uniquement comme prince, il n'avait pas su s'y résoudre.

Ces grands principes qu'on lui avait inculqués depuis l'enfance étaient ancrés bien trop profondément en lui, et il ne pouvait y renoncer.

Même pour de jolis yeux violets.

Comme un robot, il marcha tranquillement vers l'extérieur.

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber, et avec elle, le beau temps semblait s'être éloigné.

Il ignora les filles qui parlaient à Trowa calmement, essayant d'apaiser le jeune homme qui semblait se sentir au plus mal.

Il ignora Camilla qui sortait tranquillement de la cuisine avec du chocolat chaud pour le brigand.

Et il ignora Tomas Jenkels qui entrait, trempé, dans la maison, annonçant qu'il n'avait pas pu retrouver Quatre.

Il ne prit même pas sa cape quand il sortit dehors, et le froid le transperça presqu'immédiatement.

Pourtant, il l'ignora aussi.

Il sentit légèrement la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal, et se demandait un peu comment cela pouvait se faire.

Il venait de perdre toute affection de la seule personne qui avait, un jour, véritablement compté pour lui.

Duo l'avait chassé avec un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Et lui, avait osé lui dire ce que le jeune prince haïssait entendre plus que tout.

Il lui avait affirmé, en le regardant dans les yeux, qu'il ne l'accompagnait que parce qu'il était un prince…

Alors qu'il y avait tellement plus…

Il avait été incapable de tenir sa promesse et ses engagements.

Il n'avait pas osé dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Non, il était resté prisonnier de ses apprentissages, et s'était contenté d'obéir aux ordres.

Il n'avait été qu'un serviteur, n'avait pas su être plus.

Et, à présent, il ne pourrait plus être que cela.

Parce qu'après ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne se sentait plus vraiment digne d'être aux côtés de Duo.

A peine à ceux de Sa Majesté…

* * *

Oula... En relisant ce chapitre, je me rend compte que je vous ai pas gâtés pour le coup... Y a que des disputes ! Pas même un passage mignon ! La honte... Raven et Arthur apparaissent même pas...

Mouais... Et la suite est pas beaucoup mieux en plus... Et je suis pas des masses satisfaite de la discussion entre Heero et Duo...

Enfin bon, c'était, quand même, le chapitre 76 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi pour le coup ^-^

Bises à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser des petites commentaire ^-^

Plikt


	77. Chapter 77

Bonjour bonjour !

Nous sommes dimanche, alors le nouveau chapitre est là, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Merci à Nenette69230, Esprit-Yaoi, Lessa-chan et c.1809 pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Non, c'est vrai que ces chapitres ne sont pas joyeux… Il y en a des comme ça… Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'entre Quatre et Trowa où on sait pas qui soutenir, et Heero qu'on a juste envie de réveiller rapidement… Mais bon, notre petit chevalier il fait ce qu'il peut, je crois juste qu'il a jamais appris à parler de sentiments… Enfin, la suite nous dira si il réussi à comprendre pourquoi son cœur va plus vite quand Duo est là ou pas ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 77

Ou

Le mage fugueur de Sa Majesté

* * *

Quatre n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Il traversait en courant une ville de barbares, retrouvait Trowa, tuait son maître pour le sauver, et cet abrutis de brigand réussissait à lui en vouloir.

La fureur était présente dans chaque port de son corps, et ressortait brutalement par les flammes gigantesques qu'il matérialisait et qu'il précipitait contre un mur d'enceinte de cette ville des déesses.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, et il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, ce qui lui permettait d'extérioriser sa colère sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

Dans son état, il carboniserait même Trowa.

Surtout Trowa en fait.

Les flammes s'écrasaient encore et encore contre ce mur qui devenait de plus en plus noir à mesure qu'il déversait son dégoût et sa colère contre lui.

Dégoûté de lui-même.

Dégoûté de Trowa.

En colère face à la réaction du brigand.

– Eh bien, tu as l'air en forme…

Le jeune mage se retourna brusquement vers celui qui osait, ainsi, venir le déranger.

Un homme aux cheveux un peu longs, coiffés en une courte queue de cheval et aux vêtements amples et légèrement usés, le regardait calmement, en souriant.

Il avait un visage doux et les yeux rieurs.

Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Quatre était à deux doigts de l'anéantir et semblait, au contraire, plutôt détendu.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda le jeune mage en détournant un peu les yeux, ne souhaitant pas tout de suite tuer une nouvelle fois.

L'autre était assis sur un mur qui avait échappé à Quatre, la tête posée sur l'une de ses mains.

– Oh, pas grand-chose. J'ai juste remarqué que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller.

Quatre se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec mépris, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de le faire.

– Et donc, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de venir voir ce qu'il pouvait bien m'arriver, c'est ça ?

L'autre lui fit un grand sourire.

– Exactement.

Le jeune mage se détourna une nouvelle fois, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se confier en quoi que ce soit à un inconnu.

– Eh bien, maintenant que vous avez vu que ça n'allait pas, vous pouvez partir.

L'autre sembla soudainement un peu plus surpris, mais Quatre n'y fit pas attention, déjà, il faisait réapparaître ses boules de feu.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il y arrivait aussi bien, et il n'en était pas particulièrement heureux.

Mais il se disait que s'il pouvait contrôler le feu à nouveau, il pouvait également réussir à contrôler ces autres pouvoirs qui dormaient en lui depuis son enfance.

Peut-être réussirait-il, enfin, à utiliser toute cette puissance qui dormait en lui depuis qu'il avait oublié toutes ces formules qu'il avait tenté d'apprendre trop vite.

– Tu as l'air d'avoir de grands pouvoirs… entendit-il derrière lui, il se contenta de répondre sans même se retourner.

– Oui, c'est visiblement le cas.

– Mais tu manques de pratique. Tu ne te contrôle pas totalement. Et puis… Si tu ne te maîtrise pas plus, tu risques plus d'être dangereux qu'autre chose…

Quatre se retourna brusquement vers lui, piqué au vif par cette remarque, et il vit, impuissant, ses flammes se précipiter sur cet inconnu qui l'avait blessé.

L'autre se contentait de sourire, mais un sourire très différent de celui qu'il avait, jusque là, adressé à Quatre.

Les flammes s'écrasèrent sur lui, le faisant disparaître alors que Quatre n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui hurler de s'écarter.

Le feu s'estompa, et Quatre vit, avec surprise, que l'homme était toujours là.

Il époussetait sa cape, sans trop faire attention au fait qu'il avait faillis se faire carboniser quelques secondes avant.

– Oui, des flammes puissantes, mais un style enfantin…

Quatre ne bougeait plus, les bras le long du corps, alors que l'inconnu se laissait tomber au bas de son mur.

– Je suppose que tu n'as jamais vraiment pris le temps de t'entraîner, pas vrai ?

Quatre baissa la tête, riant soudainement nerveusement.

– A quoi bon ? A chaque fois que j'utilise vraiment mes pouvoirs, ça n'amène que des ennuis…

L'homme se contenta de rire un peu.

– C'est normal, si tu ne t'entraîne pas à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, tu ne les maîtriseras pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas là.

Quatre leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

Ce dernier leva une main, et fit doucement apparaître une boule d'eau qui glissait entre ses doigts.

Quatre baissa brusquement la tête lorsqu'un brin d'herbe se mit à monter doucement jusqu'à sa joue.

– Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu enfermes ta magie depuis longtemps. Tu la brides. Et ces flammes si puissantes échappent trop facilement au contrôle de ta propre volonté.

Une légère flammèche apparue près de la joue de Quatre, ne le brulant même pas.

– Mais la vraie magie n'est pas pour les faibles. Elle est pour ceux qui la ressentent du plus profond de leur être. Ceux chez qui elle est toute puissante. Chaque fibre de ton corps la ressent…

L'homme était maintenant face à Quatre et ne souriait plus.

Il avait prit un air bien plus grave qui le rendait plus âgé.

– Je peux t'aider à comprendre cette magie qui ne fait qu'un avec toi. Te rendre apte à la contrôler.

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour refuser.

Il était hors de question pour lui de quitter Trowa et les autres.

Même s'il s'était disputé avec le brigand, il avait l'espoir de se réconcilier avec lui.

L'autre mage se pencha doucement vers lui, et murmura à son oreille.

– Je pourrais t'aider à ne plus jamais blesser personne à cause de ta magie.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment, et dehors, la température était glaciale.

Au contraire, dans le petit salon, il faisait chaud, grâce à un feu dans la cheminée que Tomas Jenkels avait allumé avant de sortir.

Trowa s'était installé dans un fauteuil, et il regardait le sol depuis un moment sans plus écouter ses compagnons.

Il avait marché un long moment dans cette ville sableuse, ruminant sa rage envers Quatre d'avoir tué son maître.

Mais aussi envers lui-même de n'avoir pas réussi à le faire.

D'avoir pu croire, un jour, que cet homme avait pu tenir à lui autrement que pour partager son lit.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, quelque chose auquel il avait eu besoin de croire pour ne pas devenir fou.

Et, quand il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas contre Quatre qu'il était réellement fâché, mais contre lui-même, il s'était mis à la recherche du mage pour s'excuser.

Mais il ne l'avait pas retrouvé.

Il avait fouillé toute la ville en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse totalement nuit.

Et, quand il était finalement rentré avec l'espoir de retrouver Quatre, il avait trouvé les autres, mais pas lui.

– Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder… Il avait sans doute besoin de te maudire un peu… tenta de le rassurer Réléna, alors qu'Hilde prenait la relève.

– Oui, après tout, si tu as été aussi horrible que tu nous l'a dis, c'est normal. Et c'est probablement pour éviter de te carboniser.

Un bruit de pas retentit dans les escaliers, et Trowa vit Heero descendre sans que ce dernier ne lui accorde un regard.

Au même moment, Camilla sortait de la cuisine.

– Allons mesdemoiselles, pas la peine de lui donner mauvaise conscience, il a déjà l'air de s'en vouloir beaucoup.

Heero sortit en silence de la maison, alors que Tomas Jenkels entrait en grelottant.

– Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Il n'a même plus l'air d'être en ville.

Trowa releva brusquement les yeux, ignorant les filles pour regarder uniquement le vieil homme qui savait probablement quelque chose.

– Mais… où est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller ?

Tomas regarda Hilde d'un air désolé.

– Il n'y a plus personne dans les rues à cette heure. J'irais chercher des informations demain. S'il a quitté la ville, quelqu'un l'aura obligatoirement vu passer.

Hilde hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassurée, alors que Trowa se relevait brusquement.

– Où allez-vous au juste ? Demanda Tomas alors que le jeune homme passait à côté de lui.

– Je ne peux pas croire que Quatre soit parti comme ça. Il a obligatoirement des ennuis. Je vais le chercher.

Le vieil homme ne le retint pas, mais il baissa la tête en laissant sortir le jeune homme.

Camilla semblait légèrement ennuyée par toute cette situation.

– Peut-être qu'on devrait l'aider, non ? Proposa Hilde qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de ne servir à rien ainsi.

Mais Camilla l'arrêta rapidement.

– Si c'est nous qui le retrouvons, j'ai bien peur que Quatre continus d'en vouloir à Trowa pour son comportement de cet après-midi.

Hilde soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

– Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'on en arrive là ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle regarda à côté d'elle pour constater le vide total qui se trouvait là où était Réléna peu de temps avant.

Hilde baissa la tête, résignée.

Elle espérait juste que tout se passait bien du côté de Duo et d'Heero.

Mais avec leur chance actuelle, elle en doutait…

* * *

Quitter l'oasis avait été bien plus difficile que ce qu'Arthur aurait pu croire.

Ils n'y étaient restés que quelques jours, mais l'ancien apprenti prêtre s'y était tout de même attaché.

La vie y était, en tout cas, terriblement facile.

Il n'y avait pas de démons, pas d'humains, de l'eau, de la nourriture et Raven.

Mais, à force de rester là-bas, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait tout de même commencé à s'ennuyer.

Il avait, ainsi, vu leur départ arriver avec tristesse, mais soulagement.

Raven n'avait pas fait de commentaires et s'était contenté de remonter à cheval.

Depuis, ils chevauchaient de manière plus détendue, mais restaient très rapides.

Déjà Arthur ne pouvais plus voir l'oasis qu'ils avaient quitté depuis à peine deux heures.

Pas même à l'horizon…

- Vous croyez que nous aurons quitté le désert avec la nuit ?

Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais il l'espérait.

L'ombre des arbres lui manquait déjà.

– C'est ce que j'espère. Mais je pense que ce sera plutôt demain.

Arthur hocha la tête, même si Raven ne pouvait pas le voir, et il posa doucement sa tête contre le dos du chevalier.

Il se mit à sourire bêtement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sans doute, tout simplement, parce qu'il pensait à Raven.

A leur lien.

A… tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire dans cette oasis.

Le jeune homme rougit en écrasant un peu plus son visage contre Raven et en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'en repensant à tout ça, il avait la sérieuse envie de recommencer.

En tout cas, il savait qu'à présent, il ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre à devenir un vrai prêtre…

Ils voyagèrent ainsi, sans guères s'arrêter, pendant plus de cinq heures, ne faisant des pauses que pour abreuver la pauvre bête qui devait leur obéir.

Et, bientôt, Arthur vit, à l'horizon, la forme d'arbres qui ne semblaient attendre qu'eux.

Il allait l'hurler à Raven, quand il remarqua autre chose.

Droit devant eux, se tenait une véritable armée de démons.

Ces monstres marchaient calmement, ne semblant pas souffrir de la chaleur, et une femme se tenait à cheval devant eux.

Une femme à l'armure rouge éclatante.

Elle les avait repérés, et ils le savaient tout deux.

Raven regarda rapidement l'armée derrière cette femme, et il se rendit tout simplement compte qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à bout de tous ces monstres.

Pas avec le chevalier rouge comme adversaire.

Il fit ralentir leur monture, et Arthur fut surpris de voir que la femme faisait de même.

– Que faisons-nous ? Murmura-t-il au chevalier, effrayé de voir qu'une humaine pouvait voyager avec tous ces monstres.

– On va attendre de voir ce qu'elle veut, tu restes en selle. Si tu vois qu'elle attaque, tu files vers la forêt, compris ? Répondit le chevalier en mettant pied à terre.

Arthur hocha la tête, et se garda bien de dire qu'il ne comptait pas fuir sans Raven.

Pas cette fois.

Lady Une descendit de sa propre monture et s'approcha doucement de Raven, souriant froidement.

– Alors, chevalier noir, à ce que je vois, tu as sérieusement perdu de ta prestance.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant le titre que Raven portait quand il faisait encore parti du groupe d'Oz.

Mais il ne pensait pas entendre quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi, après qu'il ait trahis ce groupe qui désirait ouvrir la porte des ténèbres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Une ? Et… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence.

– Une armée qui a été mise à ma disposition. Tu en aurais eu une aussi, si tu ne nous avais pas trahis.

Raven fronça les sourcils, portant la main à son épée.

– Et maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé ?

Elle se contenta de rire.

– Eh bien, en tant que chevalier rouge, je me dois de châtier les traîtres, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, un chien qui n'obéis pas n'a aucun intérêt.

Elle sortit sa lame, et Raven fut tout aussi rapide, parant le coup qu'elle allait lui administrer avec facilité.

– Dommage que je sois plus fort que toi, Une.

Elle se contenta de sourire en reculant.

– Dommage que tu sois seul.

Alors qu'elle allait donner l'ordre à ses monstres de passer à l'attaque, une voix masculine retentit derrière eux, la forçant à arrêter son geste.

– Une ! C'est assez !

Un homme en armure blanche approcha doucement, et Raven le foudroya du regard.

– D'abord Une et ensuite toi ? Est-ce que je suis maudit à présent ?

L'homme blond posa un regard sur Raven sans grande émotion.

– Si c'était le cas, tu ne pourrais t'en prendre qu'à toi.

Une reprenait déjà.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais arrêter mon geste ? C'est un traître, et les traîtres méritent la mort.

Le chevalier blanc la regarda calmement avant de répondre.

– Souviens-toi des projets de notre maître. Tuer cet homme maintenant ne nous avancerait à rien.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Raven, et continua calmement :

- Notre maître se pose des questions sur toi, Raven. D'abord, tu libères les démons, ensuite, tu les combats… Quelle sera ta prochaine décision, dis-moi ?

Raven regarda Zechs avec haine, alors qu'Arthur restait immobile derrière eux, ne voulant pas croire à ce que le chevalier blanc venait de dire.

Il était impossible que Raven ait libéré les démons.

Pas lui.

Il les combattait perpétuellement, il ne pouvait pas leur avoir ouvert la porte.

Il avait trahit Oz bien avant, quand il avait compris qu'ils voulaient relâcher les démons.

Ça devait s'être passé comme ça.

Ou, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'Arthur avait pensé. Avait toujours pensé.

Alors que Raven continuait à parler avec les chevaliers d'Oz, Arthur se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même jamais demandé quant Raven avait pris la décision de quitter ce groupuscule. Il avait voulu croire que c'était lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils voulaient libérer les démons.

Il avait voulu croire que, jamais, le chevalier n'avait voulu aller jusqu'à cette extrémité. Qu'il avait été trompé par Oz, manipulé, et qu'il s'en était rendu compte avant de commettre l'impensable.

Il s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais désiré leur libération que Raven se battait aujourd'hui avec tant d'acharnement contre ces créatures, trahissant ce camp auquel il avait appartenu pendant un temps.

- Je suis le chemin que je choisis. Pas celui qu'on trace pour moi, continua Raven sans qu'Arthur puisse l'entendre réellement.

- Si tu le dis. Bien, Lady Une, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Alors que Zechs le dépassait sans guère lui prêter attention, Raven demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire ?

- Tu n'es plus l'un des nôtres. Tu n'as pas à le savoir, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Les démons passèrent sans prêter attention ni à lui, ni à Arthur, qui pourtant, n'en menait pas large.

Rapidement, le groupe fut loin derrière eux, et Raven réussi à se détendre un peu.

- Bon, on va se remettre en route. Tout ça ne nous regarde pas après tout.

Mais, quand il se retourna, il vit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard d'Arthur.

Il cru perdre pied quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour dans ce regard.

- Vous… Les avez aidés à libérer les démons…

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation, et Raven comprit que quelque chose s'était cassé.

Et il ne savait absolument pas comment le réparer.

* * *

Heero avait marché un moment sans avoir de but réel.

Il avait froid, et il pleuvait depuis maintenant quelques minutes, mais il n'y faisait pas trop attention.

Il ne savait même pas comment il se sentait.

Il était triste, c'était certain.

En colère aussi, mais il ne savait pas contre qui.

Et il doutait.

Est-ce qu'il devait, vraiment, continuer à obéir à une déesse ?

Est-ce qu'il devait renoncer à son devoir, à ses croyances, pour ce prince qu'il aimait tant ?

Qu'il aimait trop ?

Le jeune chevalier s'appuya contre un mur, et se laissa doucement glisser au sol, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il serait rapidement trempé.

Il avait froid, mais il ne voulait pas particulièrement rentrer.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais il avait compris que leur groupe avait des ennuis.

Et il n'avait aucune envie de les aider, pas en ce moment.

Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Ce qui pouvait pousser Duo à lui en vouloir autant.

Il avait, pourtant, toujours fait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Mais il avait beau essayer, il n'était jamais assez bien pour les autres, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le poussait à échouer.

A ne pas être assez bien.

Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur pour son maître, et qu'il ne le serait jamais pour la Déesse Valenra.

Mais il avait espéré être assez bon pour Duo.

Visiblement, il y avait échoué.

– Tu vas prendre froid…

Il releva doucement les yeux pour voir Réléna, non loin de lui, une simple cape sur les épaules.

Elle n'avait, visiblement, pas vraiment pris le temps de se couvrir avant de partir à sa recherche.

Elle semblait triste, et Heero ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi.

Et, comme il ne comprenait pas, il préféra ne rien dire.

Elle s'approcha doucement pour s'accroupir devant lui, ne faisant pas non plus attention à la boue qui commençait déjà à maculer sa robe.

– Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

Heero se contenta de secouer la tête en baissant les yeux.

– Il me déteste…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et il se sentit ridicule.

Enfantin.

Les bras de Réléna l'entourèrent doucement, et il sentit la cape et le corps de la jeune fille le mettre un peu à l'abris de la pluie.

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas non plus.

Elle était juste là, sans savoir quoi faire pour aider son ami à aller mieux.

Heero resta immobile et silencieux pendant quelques secondes, surpris par ce contact si peu habituel.

Si Réléna était sa meilleure amie, ce genre de geste de sa part restait relativement rare.

Mais, doucement, il referma ses propres mains sur elle, et la serra contre lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait, probablement, aussi froid que lui.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire… murmura-t-il, cachant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

– Pour l'instant, on peut se contenter de rester là… lui répondit doucement Réléna en ne bougeant pas, sachant qu'Heero ne voulait plus qu'elle puisse le voir.

Et, doucement, silencieusement, discrètement, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage du chevalier de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, un chapitre où, franchement, tout va mal, même si je suis relativement contente de la scène finale ^-^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à donner votre ressentis ^-^

Bises !

Plikt


	78. Chapter 78

Bonjour à tous et Joyeux Noël !

Eh oui, même aujourd'hui, je ne change pas mes petites habitudes, et je vous poste un nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté ! Bon, certes, j'ai attendu l'après-midi parce que, ce matin, j'ai trouvé que Zelda était plus importante… Mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, merci à Nenette69230, Mayu-chan24 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, voilà, on m'a souvent demandé Zechs, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire apparaître n'importe quand le chevalier blanc ! Il fallait attendre ^-^ D'ailleurs, c'est comme un moment citron entre Heero et Duo, il faut de la patience. Mais bon… Jusqu'au chapitre 100 ? Pourquoi pas ^-^ Après, entre Quatre et Trowa, seul l'avenir nous dira ce qu'il adviendra. De même pour Raven et Arthur… Techniquement, c'est Zechs qui a foiré en balançant ce que Raven a fait, mais c'est être pointilleux… Enfin, bref, Joyeux Noël à toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

* * *

Chapitre 78

Ou

Sa Majesté perd son mage et son brigand…

* * *

Trowa avait marché pendant des heures, traversant la ville en long, en large et en travers, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre trace de Quatre.

Il pleuvait depuis des heures maintenant, il avait froid, et il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues pour avoir vu le mage.

C'était comme si quelque chose s'était mis en place pour l'empêcher de retrouver le jeune homme.

Pour l'empêcher de lui dire à quel point il était désolé de s'être comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles.

Et aussi, à quel point il tenait à lui, et comme il avait eu peur de le perdre à cause de ses erreurs.

Mais, en errant comme il l'avait fait, il avait uniquement réussi à se perdre, sans récupérer le moindre indice concernant Quatre.

Il tenta de retrouver le chemin de leur maison, avec l'espoir d'y retrouver son ami.

Mais un espoir faible et presque inexistant.

Quatre ne rentrerait pas aussi facilement, il devait encore en vouloir beaucoup trop au brigand.

Et il était têtu comme une mule, un côté de sa personnalité qu'étrangement, Trowa aimait bien.

Alors qu'il tournait à un nouveau croisement de rue, il vit quelqu'un au fond de cette dernière qui marchait calmement, les bras chargés de nombreux sacs, et le visage abrité de la pluie par une cape épaisse.

Sans trop réfléchir, il alla à la rencontre de cet homme.

– Excusez-moi…

Il regretta son geste lorsque l'inconnu se retourna et s'avéra être le maître actuel d'Izel.

Ce dernier sembla légèrement surpris de croiser Trowa en pleine nuit et sous une telle pluie.

Mais il ne dit rien, ne voyant pas vraiment quoi dire à un homme qui l'avait totalement ignoré peu de temps auparavant et qui, à présent, l'interpelait dans une ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée.

Trowa soupira intérieurement face à son manque de chance flagrant, et s'approcha de Kalim.

– Je…

Il aurait pu, maintenant qu'il allait mieux, s'excuser pour son comportement de tout à l'heure, mais il était têtu lui aussi…

- J'ai perdu mon compagnon de route. Est-ce que vous sauriez où il a pu aller ?

Kalim sembla surpris que le brigand lui parle uniquement pour quelque chose de ce type, mais il sembla réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il avait pu demander.

– Non, je ne vois pas… Mais Izel est retourné en ville dans l'après-midi, il saura peut-être quelque chose lui.

Trowa hocha la tête, et se contenta de suivre Kalim jusqu'à chez lui, en silence.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans un salon chaleureux où commençait à s'empiler de nombreux sacs qui, visiblement, venaient tout juste d'être faits.

Trowa regarda Kalim et demanda calmement :

- Vous allez quelque part ?

En retirant sa cape, Kalim se mit à sourire, un peu plus à l'aise chez lui que dehors avec le brigand.

– Oui. Izel aimerait revoir sa famille alors… Nous partons dès demain vers les plaines.

Trowa haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'un maître renonce à sa maison et à son confort pour satisfaire le caprice d'un esclave.

Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

– Je vais chercher Izel, ajouta Kalim en disparaissant dans une autre pièce de la maison, laissant Trowa seul dans la pièce.

Il espérait plus que tout que son ami avait entendu quelque chose.

Même si ça n'était qu'une rumeur.

Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de voir Izel arriver dans la pièce, légèrement fatigué par les préparatifs rapides de leur départ.

– Kalim m'a dit que tu cherchais Quatre, c'est vrai ?

Trowa hocha la tête, et Izel sembla réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans la journée.

– C'est une petite ville, et on est rapidement au courant de tout mais…

Il semblait ennuyé, mais il continua néanmoins.

– J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un était parti avec Malek, un mage puissant qui vit dans le désert.

Trowa s'empêcha à temps de saisir Izel par les épaules pour le secouer, cela n'arrangerait rien.

– Comment ça, un mage ?

– Oui. C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu pouvant ressembler à un départ. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas Quatre…

- Est-ce que tu sais où vit ce mage clairement ?

Izel hocha la tête, et Trowa lui demanda calmement :

- Est-ce que tu peux me l'indiquer ?

– Nous pouvons même vous y conduire.

Trowa se tourna vers Kalim qui venait tout juste de parler.

L'autre se contenta de s'expliquer un peu plus.

– Nous passerons non loin de sa demeure demain. Nous pourrons facilement vous y guider.

Trowa hocha la tête, acceptant cette proposition avec un certain soulagement.

– Bien, je vous retrouverais donc à l'entrée de la ville à l'aube.

Kalim hocha la tête, mais Izel attrapa le bras du brigand.

– Trowa… Ce mage est dangereux pour les humains normaux !

Trowa regarda un instant son ami, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Il pense que seuls ceux qui maîtrisent la magie ont le droit d'exister réellement… Si tu vas chez lui…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ira.

Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la chaleureuse petite maison pour se préparer, lui aussi, au départ.

Il devrait être discret pour qu'aucun des membres de la petite communauté ne tente de le suivre.

Il partirait seul, et il ne reviendrait pas sans ramener Quatre avec lui.

Il se le jurait.

* * *

La route jusqu'à la forêt avait été bien plus longue aux yeux de Raven que ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Mais depuis que le chevalier blanc leur avait parlé, Arthur n'avait plus dit un mot.

Il s'était contenté de rester sur le cheval en se tenant à peine au chevalier, comme s'il préférait tomber que s'accrocher un peu plus à l'homme.

Pourtant, Raven avait du mal à comprendre un tel comportement.

Arthur avait toujours su qu'il avait fait parti d'Oz, il aurait dû comprendre seul que le chevalier avait participé à l'ouverture de cette porte.

Mais c'était comme si le jeune apprenti prêtre n'avait jamais pu penser une telle chose.

Et à présent qu'on le lui avait dit, il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser cela.

Dès qu'ils furent sous les arbres, Raven arrêta leur monture et descendit du cheval, se tournant vers Arthur calmement.

Il parvenait difficilement à comprendre que cela puisse mettre le jeune homme dans un tel état, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir l'écouter et lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait.

L'apprenti prêtre le regarda calmement, ne bougeant pas de l'animal.

– Vous avez vraiment ouvert la porte des ténèbres ?

Raven soupira longuement, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait bloquer Arthur à ce point dans l'idée qu'il avait aidé Oz un jour.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ouverte.

– Mais vous avez aidé Oz à la faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Raven eu l'air plus ennuyé par ce qu'Arthur venait de demander. Il ne pouvait lui mentir en affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais du la véritable intention de ce groupe. Non, il savait qu'ils voulaient ouvrir la porte, et il les avait aidé à y parvenir.

- Oui je… Je les ai aidés…

- Donc c'est pareil, acheva Arthur en détournant le visage.

– Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin ! Commença à s'énerver Raven, sentant bien que quelque chose lui échappait.

– Alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez obtenir au juste !

Le chevalier resta un instant immobile devant une telle question, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre ou non.

– Je…

Arthur ne le lâchait pas du regard, et il mettait le chevalier étrangement mal à l'aise, pourtant, le chevalier continua :

– J'en avais assez que les déesses contrôlent le destin des hommes.

Le regard ambré du jeune homme devint soudainement glacial.

– Alors vous avez préféré le mettre entre les mains des démons ?

– Je n'avais pas prévu tout ce qui est arrivé depuis, répliqua Raven avec calme.

– Et pourtant, vous auriez pu vous en douter, acheva Arthur en détournant son regard.

Raven sentit soudainement la colère monter en lui.

La colère, face à son impuissance à réobtenir plus de tendresse d'Arthur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais au juste ? Tu savais que j'étais avec Oz ! Tu devais bien savoir aussi, quelque part, que j'étais avec eux quand ils ont ouvert la porte !

- Non ! Je ne le savais pas ! Je savais juste que vous étiez avec Oz à un moment ! Et j'ai cru, bêtement, que vous les aviez quitté en apprenant qu'ils voulaient ouvrir cette porte ! Que vous aviez assez d'intelligence pour vous rendre compte que ça ne pouvait apporter que le malheur de le faire ! Mais, visiblement, je me suis lourdement trompé sur vous !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus de toute façon ? Je tue tous les démons que je croise, je me bats chaque jour ! Tu l'as déjà oublié ?

– Ah oui ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça change au juste ? Il en revient perpétuellement ! Ce que vous faîtes est inutile !

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi alors !

Arthur le regardait du haut du cheval, d'un regard que Raven ne lui avait jamais vu.

Il ne savait pas si Arthur était triste ou en colère, il n'arrivait même plus à lire en lui.

– Je veux que nous allions chez Dame Maelia. Là-bas, nous y retrouverons ce prince dont vous m'avez parlé, et nous l'aiderons à fermer la porte. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous pourrons réparer tout ça.

Raven n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Arthur ajoutait :

- Et si vous refusez de venir, alors j'irais seul.

Raven soupira et monta en selle.

– T'as pas besoin de me menacer pour me demander de t'accompagner.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il lança le cheval, directement vers le sud.

Le temple de Maelia était à quelques jours, mais il savait que pour espérer récupérer un peu d'amour de la part d'Arthur, il devait retrouver ce prince, et l'aider dans sa quête…

* * *

Duo restait à la fenêtre, totalement immobile et indifférent aux gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre les carreaux.

Pourtant, il aurait pu s'étonner de voir de la pluie dans une ville du désert, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Il se sentait triste, dégoûté et vide.

Pourtant, il avait sincèrement cru qu'Heero allait réussir à lui dire quelque chose.

Qu'il allait réussir à lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

N'importe quoi…

Mais non, il s'était contenté de continuer à protéger son prince, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et comme il allait continuer à le faire.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement.

Il soupira et se retourna pour voir Camilla entrer avec une tasse de ce qu'il devinait être du chocolat chaud.

– Je ne veux pas être méchant… Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir qui que ce soit pour l'instant.

Camilla lui fit un doux sourire de mamie, et s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre la tasse fumante.

– Sans doute, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour toi.

Duo prit doucement la tasse, sentant sa colère s'éloigner un peu alors que la vieille dame s'installait à côté de lui sur le lit, ignorant totalement le fait qu'il avait demandé à rester seul.

Camilla gardait les mains sur les genoux et restait à côté du jeune homme sans dire un mot, le regardant commencer à boire en souriant.

Voulant faire trop vite, Duo se brula la langue.

– Je suppose que vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Si tu veux en parler, tu peux, mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

Duo baissa la tête, passant doucement ses doigts sur la tasse chaude.

– Je… Je crois qu'on peut dire que je me suis fâché avec Heero.

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, souligna la vieille dame, se rappelant des grosses disputes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec son ancien époux.

Et pensant à celles qui finiraient par arriver avec Monsieur Jenkels.

– Oui… Mais là c'était bien plus grave…

Camilla ne bougea pas, et Duo prit une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat, ne se brulant plus à présent.

– Il m'a fait comprendre… que je n'étais que son prince. Rien de plus…

A nouveau, Camilla ne dit rien.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle comprenait Duo, sa frustration de n'être considéré que comme un prince, et sa peine.

Mais elle se doutait qu'Heero devait avoir ses raisons.

Et elle ne voulait juger coupable aucun de ces deux petits.

Elle espérait juste que tout finirait par s'arranger.

– Et moi… Je crois que j'ai été horrible avec lui.

A nouveau, elle ne dit rien, et Duo se redressa, renversant un peu de chocolat, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Mais je ne regrette pas ! C'est un sale crétin ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il reste avec nous si je ne suis qu'un pauvre prince !

Le sourire de Camilla se radoucit alors qu'elle prenait doucement la main du jeune homme.

– Je pense qu'il a d'autres raisons que les ordres d'une déesse acariâtre. Mais… Peut-être qu'il n'est tout simplement pas prêt à les dire.

Le regard de Duo se durcit alors qu'il regardait la vieille dame.

– Eh bien il devrait commencer à se préparer.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors tomber sur le lit, gardant sa tasse sur lui, et il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

La vieille dame soupira, reconnaissant un peu son fils pendant sa crise d'adolescence.

Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Aussi, elle se releva doucement et sortit de la chambre du jeune homme pour rejoindre les autres en bas.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et Duo ne bougea même pas.

* * *

Quatre suivait le mage depuis plusieurs heures, et ce, sans aucune hésitation. L'homme avait finit par se présenter et disait s'appeler Malek.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il abandonnait totalement ses compagnons, et que ces derniers risquaient de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il ne voulait même pas penser à eux.

Il se contentait donc d'avancer derrière cet homme qui lui avait promis de l'aider à apprendre.

Pourtant, il ne réussi pas à s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder la ville de la déesse au loin.

La déesse Maelia lui avait demandé de veiller sur son descendant, et il était conscient d'abandonner sa mission.

Mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter longtemps de voyager avec les autres de cette façon.

– Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Surpris, Quatre se retourna vers lui.

Malek s'était arrêté et semblait l'attendre.

– Non, tout va bien.

– Bien, reprenons la route, ma demeure n'est plus très loin maintenant.

Quatre hocha la tête et se remit à marcher calmement, sans plus penser aux autres.

Il ne songeait même plus au fait qu'il était en train d'abandonner Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, ça n'était pas très joyeux, mais c'était le chapitre de Noël... Désolée... ^-^

Bises à tous et bonnes fêtes !

Plikt


	79. Chapter 79

Bonjour et bonne année à tous !

Eh oui, ça y est, on est en 2012 ! Et cette fiction n'est toujours pas terminée ^-^

Sans plus vous faire attendre, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une année de bonne santé, de joie et de tout plein d'autres belles choses !

* * *

Merci à c.1809, Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Oui, le cadeau de Noël, c'est ça, Raven et Arthur arrivent ! Bon, ils sont fâchés, et ils vont d'abord chez une autre déesse mais ils arrivent ! Trowa et Quatre… font ce qu'ils veulent, oui, mais comment force Môssieur Quatre Raberba Winner à faire ce qu'on veut ? Et, oui, Duo boude… Il est mature comme garçon, trèèès mature… Bonne année à toi et plein de bonnes choses pour 2012 ! Bises ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 79

Ou

Le chevalier de Sa Majesté… Kidnappé ?

* * *

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'Heero et Réléna restaient immobiles, mais la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'ils étaient sous la pluie depuis des heures.

Chaque seconde s'écoulait avec une grande lenteur, alors qu'elle sentait son dos agressé par la pluie, et la cape qu'elle tenait s'imbiber d'eau.

Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas.

Tout simplement parce que, si elle bougeait, Heero s'attendrait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Et elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

Bien sûr, elle savait que, le plus simple, était qu'Heero retourne auprès de Duo et lui dise, finalement, qu'il tenait plus à lui qu'à ce prince qu'il devait protéger.

Mais elle craignait, en le lui disant, de faire plus de mal que de bien.

Le chevalier avait tendance à penser un peu trop, et il finirait très probablement par se sentir atrocement coupable, tout en continuant de se taire.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui se remit à parler le premier :

- Est-ce que tu penses… Que je devrais renoncer ?

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce à quoi il voulait renoncer, Réléna se recula un peu, regardant à nouveau le visage d'Heero.

Les larmes avaient séchées sur son visage, et il avait une expression grave qui dénotait avec son état peu de temps avant.

– A quoi ? Demanda-t-elle presque en murmurant, trop inquiète de ce que quelqu'un comme Heero avait pu trouver.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Mon rôle de chevalier.

Réléna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus vraiment ce qu'Heero était en train de lui raconter.

Et, réfléchissant probablement un peu trop elle aussi, elle eu soudainement peur que le jeune homme ne veuille quitter le groupe.

– Comment ça ? Tu veux arrêter de protéger Duo ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même pour en avoir le cœur net.

Heero secoua la tête.

– Non, au contraire. Je veux protéger Duo.

Les yeux de Réléna s'écarquillèrent un peu, alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

– Mais tu ne veux plus protéger un prince, c'est ça ?

Heero baissa la tête, ne sachant pas trop s'il en avait le droit ou non.

– C'est un peu égoïste, non ? Finit-il par demander presque comme s'il attendait une permission.

Réléna éclata de rire, avant de, presque se jeter dans ses bras.

– Non ce n'est pas égoïste idiot ! Tu as le droit de vivre quand même !

Heero ne répondit pas, et ne fit pas un geste pour répondre à la brusque étreinte de Réléna.

Elle comprit qu'elle le gênait.

Elle se releva brusquement pour lui tendre la main.

– Allez, on rentre à la maison, et tu lui diras ce que tu penses vraiment !

Il ne bougea pas de suite.

– Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… en plus, il me déteste maintenant…

- Eh bien, si tu lui dis que tu l'adores, que tu ne veux plus être un chevalier des déesses, et que tu veux rester auprès de lui pour ce qu'il est, je t'assure qu'il va plus te détester très longtemps !

Heero détourna les yeux, probablement un peu gêné que sa meilleure amie puisse en dire plus que lui sur ses propres sentiments…

- Tu m'excuses si j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?

Réléna posa ses mains sur ses hanches, semblant véritablement ennuyée.

– Et te laisser te prendre la tête tout seul ? Heero !

Le chevalier lui sourit doucement, semblant aller un peu mieux.

– Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête ! Je veux juste… avoir un peu de temps, histoire de… je sais pas…

La jeune fille soupira, légèrement excédée.

– Très bien, je te laisse seul si tu veux. Mais s'il te plaît, ne change pas d'avis, d'accord ? Je suis certaine que c'est la meilleure décision que tu puisses prendre !

– Oui… Mais je suis un chevalier des déesses, alors c'est un peu compliqué…

- D'après Hilde, le chevalier Raven semblait se prendre beaucoup moins la tête !

Heero fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait de se voir comparer à un tel être.

– Dois-je te rappeler que c'est un parjure ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre :

- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à le devenir aussi !

Heero ne répondit rien de plus, et Réléna comprit qu'il allait se prendre la tête un moment avec ça.

Elle soupira à nouveau un long moment.

– Réfléchis autant que tu veux, mais si tu veux vraiment que Duo t'acceptes à nouveau, la meilleure solution est celle que tu as trouvé tout à l'heure.

Elle retira doucement sa cape et la jeta sur Heero, l'abritant à nouveau de la pluie.

– Bon, je rentre personnellement, et tu as plutôt intérêt à faire la même chose rapidement !

Et sans lui laisser plus de temps, Réléna fit demi-tour pour se diriger à nouveau vers la maison.

Heero se releva doucement, et parti dans la direction inverse.

Sa décision semblait être prise, mais il craignait un peu de retourner voir Duo immédiatement.

Car, même s'il lui disait tout cela, il ne savait pas vraiment comment le jeune prince allait l'accueillir.

Allait-il seulement l'écouter ?

Et lui-même, réussirait-il à dire clairement ce qu'il avait décidé ?

Ou est-ce qu'il allait encore s'embrouiller, s'emmêler, et se retrouver incapable de sortir autre chose que des banalités sans saveur ?

Il ne savait même pas comment commencer à s'adresser à Duo.

Bien sûr, il pouvait lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'avoir blessé, mais il craignait de voir son jeune prince lui fermer la porte au nez.

Il devrait, pourtant, réussir à lui parler et à s'expliquer, sans perdre ses moyens.

– Et que compte faire le Grand Prêtre pour arrêter ça ?

Heero s'immobilisa immédiatement, écoutant cette conversation que deux gardes semblaient avoir sous la pluie.

– Je crois qu'il ne le sait pas encore. Après tout, ce gosse est avec un autre Grand Prêtre, c'est pas comme si s'en débarrasser sera facile…

Le jeune chevalier se colla un peu plus à un mur pour mieux écouter cette conversation qui semblait plus intéressante que prévue.

– Mais il ne partira pas sans le collier de Dame Ajeena, pas vrai ?

– Bah, laissons Sarkis régler ça tout seul. Il trouvera un plan pour éliminer ces parasites.

Heero avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il avait, tout au long de leur voyage, pensé avoir à affronter divers ennemis, mais jamais compter un Grand Prêtre parmi eux.

Il devait rentrer au plus vite et prévenir les autres qu'ils tombaient doucement dans un piège tendu par cet homme.

Il devait les mettre en garde.

Mais, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, un grand homme lui faisait déjà face.

– Tu es pressé petit ?

Et Heero comprit qu'il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir prévenir ses amis du danger qui les guettait.

* * *

Ils avaient monté leur camp depuis quelques heures, et Arthur n'avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot.

Raven avait fait un feu, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, et il s'était contenté de s'assoir devant.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à dire le moindre mot à l'apprenti prêtre.

Après tout, même fâché, c'était toujours Arthur, et il devait bien être capable de trouver quelque chose pour ennuyer le jeune homme.

Pour le faire crier un peu.

Ou, en tout cas, le faire parler.

Mais non, rien ne venait.

Pas même la moindre petite moquerie.

Il ne parvenait qu'à rester silencieux, la tête baissé, honteux sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il ne pensait pas regretter amèrement d'avoir un jour aidé Oz, mais la réaction d'Arthur face à cette nouvelle le rendait honteux.

Quelque part, il avait déçu le jeune homme, l'avait même… trahit, et il ne savait même pas comment réparer cela aux yeux du jeune homme.

Il supposait qu'aider le prince Duo ne suffirait même pas aux yeux du jeune homme.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé qu'Arthur dise quelque chose.

La moindre petite chose.

Il pouvait crier, s'énerver, même le taper s'il le voulait.

Mais Raven n'en pouvait plus de son silence.

C'était, probablement, bien pire que toute insulte que le jeune homme aurait pu lui lancer.

– Tu veux pas… dire quelque chose au moins ? Finit-il par demander sans quitter les flammes des yeux.

– Comme quoi ? Répliqua Arthur d'un ton presqu'éteint.

– Je sais pas… N'importe quoi…

Le silence s'installa entre eux un instant, sans que le jeune prêtre ne trouve quoi que ce soit à dire.

Finalement, il murmura :

- J'ai mal aux pieds…

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils.

– Pourtant, on est à cheval…

- Vous m'avez dis de dire quelque chose non ? J'ai mal aux pieds.

– Montre les moi.

Arthur soupira longuement :

- Pourquoi ?

– Je veux vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas une blessure, où quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas vu.

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois, et Raven se fit la réflexion, qu'après tout, il était face à un adolescent.

Arthur se déchaussa et tendit ses pieds vers le chevalier, ne le regardant pas vraiment.

Raven les inspecta sous tous les angles possibles, mais il ne trouva rien.

– Bon, vous avez bientôt terminé ? Finit par demander Arthur, légèrement gêné par cette situation.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment arrêter d'en vouloir au chevalier, et pourtant, l'ensemble de son comportement indiquait clairement qu'il demandait à être pardonné.

Raven reposa doucement les pieds du jeune homme au sol.

– Ouais, et t'as rien. Ça doit juste être la fatigue.

Arthur rechaussa rapidement ses pieds, tournant toujours le dos au chevalier.

Ce dernier soupira longuement, et Arthur s'attendit à n'importe qu'elle connerie qu'il puisse sortir.

Mais rien.

Raven resta silencieux.

Le petit prêtre baissa la tête, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait envie de dire ou de faire.

– Tu me manques tu sais…

Raven avait murmuré, et Arthur sentit les larmes se mettre à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

Il profita du fait que le chevalier lui tourne le dos pour les cacher.

Parce que, même s'il en avait terriblement envie, il n'était pas encore prêt à pardonner.

* * *

Heero avait tenté de résister un moment aux hommes qui lui étaient tombés dessus, mais le plus grand d'entre eux avait réussir à le sonner.

Depuis, il s'était laissé traîner par deux d'entre eux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui.

Ils le jetèrent dans ce qui semblait être une cave, et fermèrent la porte rapidement derrière lui.

Heero se releva prestement et secoua un instant la tête pour tenter de revenir un peu plus vite à lui.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait trouver le moyen de sortir de cette prison et de prévenir les autres du danger qui les guettait.

Il regarda autours de lui, il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre, la seule ouverture était la porte, et il entendait deux soldats qui parlaient juste devant cette dernière.

Il s'approcha doucement et regarda par la petite lucarne qui était sur la porte.

Les deux hommes étaient un peu plus loin devant lui, et ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'était rapidement remis du coup reçut.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui à ton avis ?

L'autre se contenta d'hausser les épaules, montrant clairement à son compagnon de garde qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Heero recula un peu dans cette cellule de fortune qu'ils lui avaient trouvé.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui faire.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort.

Et il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait pousser le Grand Prêtre d'une Déesse à tenter d'éliminer leur dernier héritier.

Surtout quand ce dernier était, actuellement plus ou moins, le dernier espoir pour enfermer à nouveau les démons derrière la porte des ténèbres.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de sortir de suite de cette cellule, Heero se mit à faire les cent pas, essayant de trouver un plan imparable pour s'échapper.

Un instant, il songea à se mettre à hurler, comme Réléna l'avait fait une fois, mais il avait la sérieuse impression que ça ne fonctionnerait pas vraiment de la même manière pour lui.

Il allait, pourtant, se mettre à hurler pour essayer d'attirer les gardes à l'intérieur, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Il se tourna vers cette dernière et reconnu le Grand Prêtre de la ville qui les avait accueillit peu de temps auparavant.

Sarkis le regarda froidement et Heero fronça les sourcils.

Trois gardes étaient également présents dans la cellule, et Heero savait qu'il serait mis à terre à la moindre tentative.

Le Grand Prêtre semblait réellement ennuyé.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Ce gosse est un chevalier des déesses…

Heero comprit alors qu'il ne serait pas tué dans cette cellule.

S'il venait à mourir, toutes les déesses le sentiraient au même moment, et si Dame Ajeena n'était pas au courtant des agissements de son Grand Prêtre, elle finirait par se douter de quelque chose.

- A quoi jouez-vous, au juste, Sarkis ?

Le vieil homme regarda un instant Heero, comme s'il était surpris de l'entendre lui adresser la parole.

Pourtant, il laissa le jeune chevalier continuer :

- Vous connaissez la raison de la présence de Sa Majesté ! Et vous savez pertinemment qu'elle est notre seul espoir pour nous débarrasser des démons ! Vous devriez soutenir sa cause et non pas chercher à l'arrêter !

Sarkis se contenta de sourire, presque méchamment.

- As-tu terminé ? Petit chevalier.

S'il se sentit insulté, Heero n'en dit rien.

Il n'avait pas pour but de se battre, mais uniquement de convaincre le vieil homme qu'il faisait erreur.

Il ne comprenait même pas comme un Grand Prêtre pouvait faire ce genre de choses.

- Apprend, freluquet, que l'arrivée des démons dans notre monde nous importe peu. Tant que les pouvoirs de Dame Ajeena seront là, notre ville ne risquera rien.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi égoïste !

- Et toi-même, dis-moi ? Tu comptes priver toute une ville de protection pour entreprendre une mission vouée à l'échec. Ne penses-tu pas être plus égoïste que moi ?

Heero serra les poings.

Il savait que si cet homme tenait le même genre de discours devant son prince, Duo serait à nouveau blessé.

Il se mettrait à culpabiliser pour ce qu'il avait fait, à craindre ses échecs, à détester sa faiblesse…

Et Heero ne voulait pas que Sarkis puisse anéantir son prince.

Ignorant le fait que les soldats présents allaient probablement le tuer, il se jeta sur Sarkis.

Il n'eut, malheureusement, pas le temps de l'atteindre, un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac l'envoya en arrière.

Sarkis soupira.

- Vraiment, les chiots sont tous pareils.

Il fixa un instant Heero, et le jeune homme se sentit soudainement terriblement mal.

Il ne parvenait plus à bouger son corps, et il avait l'impression d'être lourd.

Beaucoup trop lourd.

- Mais tu as dû oublier, bien trop rapidement, que j'avais des pouvoirs du même niveau que mon rang.

Après cette phrase, il quitta la cellule, la refermant derrière lui.

Ses hommes restèrent devant la porte pour veiller à ce que le chevalier ne s'évade pas, mais Heero n'était déjà plus vraiment là.

Si son corps était encore allongé dans cette cellule, son esprit vivait tout autre chose.

L'illusion dans laquelle Sarkis l'avait plongé commençait doucement.

Et, dans cette illusion, il y avait Odin.

Odin, qui était venu lui rappeler qu'il était bien indigne de veiller sur Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Eh oui, je trouves franchement que j'aurais pu faire attention, entre Noël et le nouvel an, je vous ai pas gâtés au niveau des chapitres... Vraiment désolée...

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Bisous à tous et à très vite !

Plikt


	80. Chapter 80

Merci à Nenette69230, Shini et IIRSI pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Réponses reviews**

**Nenette69230 : **Eh oui, Heero est un aimant à ennuis (et à Duo aussi ^-^ même s'il n'en est pas conscient), et l'année 2012 commence super bien pour lui ! Les nouvelles sur Trowa et Quatre viendront bien assez tôt, et Raven… Bah il fait comme il peu, mais y a pas à dire, c'est têtu un Arthur ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**Shini : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et pas de problème ! Cette fic continue (pour encore combien de temps ?). Merci, en tout cas, de continuer à me suivre, moi et mes… 80 chapitres…

* * *

Et, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse retrouver vos personnages et l'histoire !

* * *

Chapitre 80

Ou

Le brigand de Sa Majesté va chercher son mage...

* * *

Quand Duo avait ouvert les yeux, il faisait jour depuis longtemps.

La chambre était totalement silencieuse, et il se sentit mal.

Il s'était persuadé qu'Heero allait revenir en pleine nuit pour, à défaut de s'excuser, dormir.

Mais le chevalier n'avait pas reparu une seule fois, et le jeune prince en vint même, un instant, à se dire qu'il avait été trop dur avec lui.

Duo secoua rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas se mettre à culpabiliser bêtement alors qu'Heero avait osé lui dire qu'il n'était rien de plus que « Sa Majesté ».

Une simple poupée qui servait à récupérer le pouvoir des déesses et tenter de sauver le monde.

Duo avait pourtant cru que, depuis tout ce temps, il avait représenté bien plus aux yeux d'Heero.

A nouveau, il secoua rapidement la tête et quitta son lit. Il était hors de question qu'il reste une journée entière au lit sous prétexte qu'il s'était un peu disputé avec un chevalier trop débile pour réfléchir tout seul.

Il se leva prestement et s'habilla rapidement pour quitter sa chambre et rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Il était persuadé d'y trouver Heero, et il comptait bien l'ignorer royalement pour lui indiquer à quel point il lui en voulait pour la veille.

Mais, en entrant dans le salon, il trouva une pièce presque vide et étrangement calme.

Camilla sirotait une tasse de thé, ne semblant pas vraiment être mentalement présente.

Tomas Jenkels était assis en face d'elle mais ne mangeait pas.

Quand aux filles, elles mangeaient en silence côte à côte, fixant une simple feuille de papier d'un air presque mauvais.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Duo se sentait sérieusement mal à l'aise.

Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour que ses compagnons de voyage aient de telles expressions.

Tomas releva le visage, et Duo se rendit compte que le vieil homme semblait relativement fatigué.

– Nous avons quelques problèmes avec deux de nos compagnons de voyage.

Duo allait rouvrir la bouche, mais Hilde lui tendit la feuille de papier qui semblait responsable de tous leurs ennuis.

Le jeune prince reconnu rapidement l'écriture de Trowa.

« _Quatre aurait rejoint un mage puissant des environs. Je ne sais pas si il voudra revenir, mais je dois m'excuser auprès de lui. Je ne veux pas vraiment vous mêler à ça… Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, avec ou sans Quatre._ »

Il n'y avait rien de plus, et Duo sentit clairement que Trowa avait dû la rédiger très rapidement.

Il se tourna vers Monsieur Jenkels.

– Vous savez où Trowa est allé ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

– A l'ouest de cette ville. A une heure à pied, il y a la demeure de ce mage.

– Alors nous devons aller l'aider ! Avança immédiatement le jeune prince, même si Trowa lui avait clairement demandé de faire le contraire.

Camilla posa sa tasse de thé, mais ce fut Tomas qui continua la conversation :

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Ce mage est, d'après les rumeurs, relativement puissant, et nous avons un collier à récupérer ici.

– Oui, mais Trowa est tout seul là-bas, et il risque d'avoir besoin d'aide !

– Mais notre devoir est de rester ici, de récupérer le pouvoir de la déesse, et de reprendre la route. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de veiller sur les problèmes sentimentaux de tout le monde, acheva le vieil homme d'un ton froid.

Duo ne répondit rien et baissa la tête, sentant bien que, peu importe ce qu'il dirait, le Grand Prêtre n'en démordrait pas.

Il s'installa à table, et se contenta de prendre un peu de quoi manger, même s'il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit.

Alors qu'il commençait à manger, il demanda calmement :

- Au fait, où est Heero ?

En voyant les expressions de ses compagnons, il sentit que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés.

– Tu veux dire… Qu'il n'est pas malade dans votre chambre ? Demanda Réléna qui pensait sérieusement que son ami était rentré avec un bon rhume.

– Heu… Non… Mais pourquoi il aurait été malade ? Répondit Duo en posant sa tartine.

Mais Réléna l'ignora en se tournant vers les autres :

- Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit !

Tomas sembla d'autant plus ennuyé :

- Dans quel état était-il au juste, quand vous l'avez laissé ?

– Eh bien, il avait pris une très bonne décision ! Il n'avait aucune raison de rester dehors à déprimer !

– Ah oui… marmonna Duo en reprenant son petit déjeuné.

– En tout cas c'est inquiétant, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, reprit Camilla qui, décidément, en avait assez de tous ces garçons qui prenaient trop de risques.

– Je vais essayer de le retrouver, acheva Réléna en se levant prestement.

Hilde lui cria de l'attendre, et les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant Duo continuer son repas avec les deux personnes âgées.

Ils ne se doutaient pas encore que, peu à peu, Sarkis refermait son piège sur leur petit groupe.

* * *

Trowa marchait tranquillement avec Izel et Kalim depuis bientôt une heure, et la demeure de ce mage qui avait peut-être emmené Quatre était droit devant eux.

Le brigand s'était arrêté auprès de ses compagnons de voyage d'un jour, et ces derniers avaient fixé avec lui ce château qui avait l'air si dangereux.

– Vous êtes sûr que vous vous en sortirez seul ? Cru bon de demander Kalim, même s'il ne se voyait pas vraiment entrer là dedans.

Trowa hocha la tête, ne voulant mettre personne en danger à cause de ses propres bêtises.

Izel soupira, et tendit un sac à Trowa.

– Tu n'as rien emmené d'autre que ton épée, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un désert.

Trowa haussa un sourcil et prit le petit baluchon, sans trop savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans.

– Je t'ai mis une outre pleine, un peu de nourriture, des médicaments –juste les bases- et une cape chaude pour la nuit. Tu penses que ça va aller ?

A nouveau, le brigand hocha la tête, n'osant pas dire à son ami qu'il avait le comportement parfait d'une mère trop inquiète.

– Tu retrouveras le chemin de la ville tout seul ?

Et en plus, il continuait…

- Sans problème.

Izel ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, cherchant sans doute un nouveau conseil à donner, mais Trowa se contenta de lui sourire.

– Je vais parfaitement m'en sortir Izel. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

– Sois quand même prudent Trowa. On ne connait pas grand-chose des pouvoirs de cet homme…

Le brigand hocha la tête.

– Soyez prudent aussi tous les deux. Vous risquez de croiser des démons en chemin.

Kalim fit un signe de la tête et commença à s'éloigner, mais Izel resta immobile face à Trowa.

– On… on se reverra, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu faible.

Trowa comprit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas.

Izel se jeta dans les bras de Trowa, et le brigand le serra contre lui.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, et Izel s'éloigna, se frottant rapidement les yeux.

Trowa savait que c'était pour effacer les quelques larmes qu'il n'avait sans doute pas réussi à retenir.

– Kalim va m'attendre. Je dois y aller.

Le brigand hocha la tête et laissa Izel reprendre la route avec son ami.

Il soupira et se tourna vers la demeure de ce mage.

Il ne savait pas à quel genre d'accueil il aurait droit, mais il espérait que Quatre accepterait de l'écouter.

Qu'il entendrait ses excuses.

Et qu'il rentrerait avec lui.

Sans hésitation, il mit un pied devant l'autre et se rapprocha peu à peu du château de Malek.

* * *

Le chevalier prisonnier était là depuis plusieurs heures quand la première relève arriva.

Les gardes se placèrent devant la porte de la cellule en silence, lui tournant le dos ostensiblement.

Pourtant, l'un d'eux se retourna rapidement en entendant une plainte de douleur derrière lui.

Le chevalier était debout en plein milieu de la cellule, et il bougeait comme s'il était frappé.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils en entendant le jeune homme supplier quelqu'un de cesser les coups.

Il se tourna vers l'autre garde :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

L'autre lui expliqua brièvement :

- T'en fais donc pas. Les pouvoirs du Grand Prêtre lui font croire qu'il lui arrive des choses. Même si ça n'est pas vrai…

Le premier soldat sentit l'inquiétude le gagner.

– Et… Il croit vraiment que ça lui arrive ?

– Bien sûr, répliqua l'autre d'un air détendu.

Mais le premier soldat n'était guère à l'aise.

Il songeait qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps d'être victime d'un tel sortilège…

* * *

Arthur soupira un long moment.

Ils étaient à quelques jours du temple, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à dire quoi que ce soit de vraiment gentil à Raven.

Il avait tenté de lui parler un peu plus.

Il avait fait des efforts pour être plus agréable.

Mais tout sonnait tellement faux qu'il avait vite arrêté.

Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui pouvait le pousser à se comporter ainsi.

Il savait, il était plus que persuadé, qu'il aimait encore Raven et qu'il pouvait parfaitement lui pardonner le fait d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Il avait, après tout, changé de camp par la suite.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée d'aimer celui qui avait aidé à ouvert la porte.

Il avait presque l'impression d'être un monstre en y arrivant.

Après tout, il avait vu des centaines de personnes souffrir à cause de Oz et de l'apparition des démons.

Si ces personnes avaient su qui était véritablement Raven, leurs comportements vis-à-vis d'eux n'aurait certainement pas été les mêmes.

Et, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à pardonner à Raven, c'était le fait que ce dernier ne lui avait donné aucune explication.

Il ne lui avait pas dit une fois ce qui l'avait poussé à aider Oz.

Comme s'il l'avait fait, tout simplement, sur un coup de tête.

Arthur savait que le chevalier avait tendance à faire ce qu'il pensait juste, sans chercher beaucoup plus loin, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'ouvrir la porte des ténèbres ait pu paraître être une bonne chose.

Il releva un instant les yeux du feu de camp pour regarder la forme lointaine du chevalier qui s'occupait l'esprit en s'entraînant.

C'était comme ça depuis trois jours à présent. Raven n'avait plus tenté une seule fois de forcer Arthur à lui parler, et le jeune apprenti prêtre avait assisté à leur éloignement sans comprendre ce qui les empêchait réellement d'y mettre un terme.

Il détourna à nouveau les yeux et il vit la cape du chevalier abandonnée auprès du feu de camp.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement froid, mais il la prit tout de même, enfonçant son nez dedans.

Rien que l'odeur de Raven lui manquait.

Il s'enveloppa doucement dans le tissu épais, et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait peu à peu dans cette chaleur.

Raven ne revint que quelques heures plus tard de cette séance d'entraînement, et il trouva le jeune homme roulé en boule dans sa cape.

Il soupira longuement en songeant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Arthur continuait à lui en vouloir.

Tous les gestes de l'apprenti prêtre montraient clairement qu'il tenait encore à lui.

Doucement, le chevalier s'installa auprès du jeune homme et passa l'une de ses mains dans les quelques mèches qui s'étalaient sur le front d'Arthur.

Ce dernier dû sentir sa présence, puisque l'une de ses mains attrapa presque immédiatement le bas de la chemise du chevalier.

Arthur ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Raven, encore un peu endormi.

– Vous ne partirez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il referma les yeux presque tout de suite après cette phrase, et Raven ne fut pas certain qu'il soit réveillé.

Pourtant, il se pencha vers lui, et murmura à son oreille :

- Je serais toujours avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Et au sourire d'Arthur, il comprit que quelque chose évoluait, et que tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

La salle dans laquelle Malek avait fait entrer Quatre était gigantesque, et le jeune mage commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'accepter de le suivre.

L'homme semblait sympathique avec son sourire perpétuel mais, quelque part, Quatre commençait à s'en vouloir un peu d'avoir laissé les autres sans rien leur dire.

Ils allaient probablement s'inquiéter, au moins un peu.

Enfin, Duo allait s'inquiéter, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'ennuyer Heero qui, résultat, allait s'en faire pour son prince.

Les filles pleureraient probablement la perte d'un de ce « couple » qu'elles aimaient tant, et Camilla serait sans doute un peu triste de ne plus le voir.

Mais Tomas Jenkels ne dirait pas un mot sur son départ, et il convaincrait tout le monde de reprendre la route.

Quand à Trowa…

Quatre ne savait même pas ce que le brigand allait pouvoir penser de son départ.

Il serait peut-être triste… un peu.

Ou, soulagé de ne plus avoir à regarder dans les yeux celui qui avait osé tuer son maître.

Le jeune mage ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal en tuant cet homme, mais Trowa ne semblait pas prêt à lui pardonner.

Et lui-même n'était pas prêt à accepter Trowa à nouveau après les horreurs qu'il avait pu lui dire.

– Veux-tu manger et te reposer un peu ? Ou commencer ta formation directement ?

Surpris que l'autre lui adresse à nouveau la parole, alors qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce château, Quatre sursauta un peu.

– Eh bien… Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu soif.

L'autre hocha la tête et lui fit signe de l'accompagner.

Ils entrèrent dans une seconde salle, et Quatre vit que la table avait été mise.

Mais il n'y avait encore aucun met déposé dessus, ni même une carafe d'eau.

Malek lui fit signe de s'installer, et il se plaça face à lui.

– Bien, bon appétit, Quatre.

Et Malek prit un verre, et Quatre vit que ce dernier se remplissait doucement d'eau.

« Par magie », songea-t-il en prenant son propre verre qui resta obstinément vide.

Quatre regarda un instant son nouveau professeur, et il vit que ce dernier sirotait tranquillement son eau, sans même le regarder.

Le jeune mage fixa longuement son verre, tentant de se souvenir de cette formule qui permettait de faire apparaître de l'eau.

Une porte au fond s'ouvrit, le sortant de sa réflexion, et il vit une jeune femme approcher de leur table et déposer des plateaux chargés de nourriture devant eux.

Il fut soulagé, au moins, de ne pas avoir à faire apparaître de quoi manger.

Mais il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre trace d'eau.

La jeune femme repartit, aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée, et Quatre reporta toute son attention sur son verre vide.

Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, cherchant toujours dans ses souvenirs la bonne formule.

– Rassure moi, tu connais au moins une formule pour faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Enervé qu'on lui parle ainsi, Quatre reposa trop brusquement son verre sur sa table.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je vous l'ai dis je… Je n'arrive pas à les retenir…

Il avait parlé plus bas, conscient de la certaine honte qu'il y avait à ne même pas connaître ce sortilège si basique.

L'autre se contenta de sourire.

– Tu as pourtant prouvé par tes flammes que tu savais maîtriser la magie.

Quatre repris son verre en main, légèrement ennuyé.

– Certes, certaines formes de magie me sont plus naturelles que d'autres. Mais les formules des autres éléments ne… Elles sont importantes, je le sais, mais je ne parviens pas à les maîtriser…

– Bien, si elles te paraissent si importantes, tu n'auras qu'à passer dans ma bibliothèque personnelle et apprendre de tout ton soûl. Et, quand tu seras habitué aux formules, tu verras que ton talent est bien plus grand que tu ne le penses.

Et Malek fit un simple geste de la main en direction du verre de Quatre, l'emplissant rapidement d'un liquide claire et frais.

Quatre regarda l'eau cristalline un instant, et il se dit qu'il attendait avec impatience le jour où, comme Malek, il aurait une telle facilité à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Peut-être même que, ce jour là, il retournerait aux côtés de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Bien, en un chapitre, on a des nouvelles de tout le monde ^-^Après, c'est pas la grande joie partout mais... C'est un détail, pas vrai ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des petits mots, ça encourage toujours à continuer de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire !

Bises !

Plikt


	81. Chapter 81

Merci à ptite clad, IIRSI et Nenette69230 pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh bien, Quatre est quand même parti, et il ne sait même pas si ses compagnons seront encore là à son retour… Surtout qu'il ne sait même pas pour combien de temps il part… Moi qui croyais que Quatre était quelqu'un d'organisé… Et, oui, ils mettent quand même un peu de temps à découvrir l'absence d'Heero… Mais bon, ils ont pas mal de problèmes en même temps… Et bien sûr que Raven et Arthur sont mignons ! Même en pleine dispute, ils restent Raven et Arthur ^-^ En tout cas, la suite arrive ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 81

Ou

Sa Majesté... retrouve son chevalier !

* * *

Heero tomba au sol sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il ne bougeait même plus et il regarda un instant son maître qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

L'homme restait les bras croisés, comme s'il n'avait que faire de l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre son apprenti.

– Tu te considères comme un chevalier ? Toi ?

Heero releva les yeux, fixant avec défi cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

– Regarde toi Heero, tu n'es même pas capable de tenir debout.

Le jeune homme tenta, doucement, de se relever, ne lâchant pas son ancien maître des yeux.

En commençant à parler, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un goût de sang au fond de la gorge.

– Je ne suis peut-être pas digne pour vous… Mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Odin haussa un sourcil, et Heero profita de son silence pour continuer :

- Je ne servirais plus que Duo, et je sais qu'un jour, je saurais être digne de lui ! Affirma le jeune chevalier avec toute la conviction dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Odin se contenta d'un rire bruyant qu'Heero ne lui avait jamais entendu.

– Et tu penses pouvoir réussir à faire quelque chose ? Tu n'es qu'un incapable, et il vaut sans doute mieux que tu ne serves plus les déesses, elles ne feront qu'y gagner.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, le chevalier lui porta un nouveau coup au ventre, lui faisant cracher du sang sur le sol froid de la cave.

Heero s'effondra et resta immobile.

Il avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir.

Odin continuait de le surplomber et Heero sentit le cracha de cet homme l'atteindre directement au visage.

Pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste pour l'essuyer, ni même pour se protéger.

Il se contentait d'attendre que tout s'arrête.

Odin finirait par partir, et lui, il pourrait retourner auprès de Duo, et faire comme si rien ne lui était arrivé.

Oui, c'était probablement ce qu'il allait finir par faire.

Comme pour son bras, qui lui avait fait si mal en repoussant, Heero n'en avait jamais rien dit.

Et de même, il se remettrait de cette rencontre avec son maître, censé être mort depuis des mois.

- Crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tu te contentes de cesser d'exister.

Heero se redressa brusquement, regardant son maître qui, déjà, s'éloignait.

Si Odin avait toujours eu des mots durs, jamais il ne lui avait dit une telle chose.

Jamais il ne serait allé aussi loin.

Un bruit retentit de l'autre côté de la cave, et le jeune chevalier se retourna difficilement.

Il fut à la fois soulagé et ennuyé de voir son prince s'approcher de lui, un sourire doux au visage.

Jamais il ne pourrait feindre l'indifférence pour ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Pas alors que les traces de larmes maculaient encore ses joues.

Duo s'accroupit à côté de lui, prenant une mèche des cheveux d'Heero entre deux de ses doigts.

- Bah dis-donc Hee-chan, t'es vraiment dans un sale état.

Surpris du ton plus ennuyé qu'inquiet de son prince, Heero tenta tout de même de le rassurer, lui souriant calmement.

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien.

Le regard de Duo sembla se durcir soudainement, devenant aussi froid que la mort.

Heero resta immobile, ne comprenant même pas ce qui était en train d'arriver.

La main de Duo se referma sur ses cheveux, tirant dessus avec force pour lui relever le visage.

- Parce que tu trouves que ce n'est rien ? Tu trouves vraiment que le fait que tu ne sois qu'un incapable ne soit pas grave ? Tu n'es même pas assez fort pour résister à ton ancien maître, il faut te le rappeler en quelle langue qu'il est mort ?

Heero ne bougea pas, et réussi à retenir le gémissement de douleur qui menaçait de lui échapper.

La poigne de Duo était forte et, comme c'était Duo, le jeune chevalier ne tentait même pas de lui échapper.

- Et tu oses lui dire que tu veux me servir… Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de m'embarrasser de toi.

Le jeune prince repoussa brutalement le visage d'Heero en arrière, et il se releva pour commencer à s'éloigner doucement.

Le jeune chevalier mobilisa ses forces pour se relever.

- Attendez… Majesté !

Duo se retourna pour le regarder avec dédain.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris ?

Heero ne réussi pas à dire la moindre chose, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce Duo, devant lui, ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il avait toujours connu.

Une ombre approcha derrière Duo, et le jeune chevalier resta immobile.

Le sourire de Sa Majesté prit, soudainement, un aspect cruel.

- Trowa, débarrasse-moi de cette loque.

* * *

Trowa se tenait debout face à la porte du palais de Malek, et il hésitait sérieusement sur la marche à suivre à présent.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, fracasser cet obstacle et entrer là dedans, épée à la main.

Mais, il savait que s'il agissait de cette manière, Quatre allait le frapper…

Et puis, Malek n'était pas obligatoirement un ennemi, Quatre était, après tout, parti de son plein grès avec cet homme.

Cette idée suffit à décider Trowa qui, finalement, fracassa la porte et entra dans le palais, épée à la main…

Oui, Quatre allait probablement le frapper, mais savoir le jeune mage seul avec un autre homme était tout simplement insoutenable pour le brigand.

Alors, gentil ou pas, si Malek avait touché Quatre, il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule.

Même si c'était juste pour le « réconforter ».

Sentant une véritable rage monter en lui, le brigand accéléra le pas sans trop faire attention aux directions qu'il pouvait prendre.

Et s'il était venu, à la base, pour s'expliquer avec Quatre, il avait, maintenant, la ferme intention de foutre son poing dans la gueule de ce mage à deux balles qui pensait pouvoir lui prendre son Quatre à lui sous prétexte qu'ils s'étaient un peu disputés.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un couloir, songeant au fait que son comportement n'était pas terrible.

Après tout, s'il frappait Malek avant de s'être expliqué avec Quatre, le jeune mage risquerait juste de se mettre encore plus en colère.

Il reprit donc son chemin, déterminé à retrouver Quatre, lui parler un peu, puis tuer Malek.

Ou, au moins, le frapper un peu…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Reconnaissant rapidement le but de ses recherches, Trowa baissa sa lame pour se tourner vers le jeune mage.

Quatre était en haut d'escaliers que Trowa n'avait même pas remarqués, et il le fixait froidement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Je me promène.

Il aurait, aussi, pu dire au jeune mage qu'il était venu le chercher, mais…

Voilà…

- Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à dire ?

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Quatre soupira longuement.

- C'est bien toi ça, me faire passer pour celui qui doit répondre aux questions.

- Les autres vont s'inquiéter, alors je suis venu te chercher.

Le mage le foudroya du regard.

- Si c'est uniquement pour ça, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

Et, sans rien dire de plus, le jeune homme commença à repartir dans le couloir.

Trowa monta deux marches de l'escalier en interpellant le jeune homme :

- Attend !

Quatre s'arrêta, et le regarda une nouvelle fois.

- Je… Je suis désolé, finit par dire le brigand.

Il se sentait presque paniqué à l'idée que Quatre puisse refuser de revenir avec lui.

- Et alors ? Se contenta de répondre le mage sans bouger.

Trowa resta sans voix, il était loin de s'être attendu à un ton aussi froid, à une réaction aussi lointaine.

Il avait presque l'impression de ne plus être en face du mage qu'il connaissait.

Il s'était attendu à se faire frapper, insulter et même un peu cramer, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait à subir la colère froide de Quatre.

Mais le jeune mage continuait déjà, achevant Trowa, sans le savoir, à chacun de ses mots.

- Apprends que je n'ai rien à faire de tes regrets. Tu n'avais pas à venir ici, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de revenir dans ce groupe minable.

Le brigand serra les poings, plus que la détresse ou la peine, c'était la colère qui commençait à monter doucement en lui.

- Ne dis pas ça, Quatre. Les autres s'en font pour toi. Et… Moi aussi je suis inquiet.

- Je m'en fiche de ton inquiétude !

- Je me suis excusé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus ?

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant.

Quatre fit demi-tour pour repartir, et Trowa parla, plus calmement :

- Est-ce que le fait que tu ne veuilles pas rentrer a un rapport avec ce Malek ?

Le jeune mage s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Aucun. Il m'offre un abris, et il n'est pas un barbare sans cervelle comme toi.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et alors que le jeune mage allait reprendre son chemin, Trowa demanda faiblement :

- Tu… veux vraiment que tout s'arrête comme ça ?

- J'aurais aimé que ça ne commence même pas.

Et, sans rien ajouter, Quatre s'éloigna, laissant Trowa seul dans le couloir de ce palais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Tenant son épée sans vraiment y faire attention, le brigand se retourna et commença, doucement, à se diriger vers la sortie.

Quelque part, il se disait qu'il se devait de se battre, que Quatre ne pouvait pas être sérieux, et qu'il était hors de question de le laisser seul ici.

Mais, d'un autre côté, il se disait qu'il avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, que le mage avait le droit de prendre sa propre décision et que, visiblement… leur histoire à eux était terminée.

Il retrouva presque trop rapidement la sortie, et il s'arrêta devant.

Il savait qu'en retournant dans le désert, il dirait adieu à Quatre.

Et ça lui faisait bien trop mal.

* * *

- J'ai faim…

- Duo… Tu viens de manger…

- N'empêche que j'ai faim quand même…

Hilde soupira longuement en achevant d'essuyer la vaisselle.

Depuis que la majorité masculine de leur groupe était partie, Duo était tout simplement impossible à supporter.

Elle avait, pourtant, cru que le fait qu'il y ait plus de femmes dans leur groupe suffirait à faire se tenir le petit prince tranquille.

Mais ce dernier se contentait de déambuler dans la maison comme une âme en peine et de réclamer perpétuellement de quoi manger.

Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que ce petit manège durait, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle était au bord du meurtre.

- J'ai…

- Je sais, tu as faim ! Tu ne veux pas aller aider les autres à retrouver Heero au lieu de rester là ?

Duo releva la tête de la table sur laquelle il l'avait posé, son expression se fit plus dure et si Hilde ne le connaissait pas par cœur, elle aurait pu en être effrayée.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. S'il est parti, c'est tant mieux.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, tenant toujours son chiffon humide à la main.

- Tu dis ça, mais s'il ne revenait jamais, tu en serais le plus triste.

Duo croisa les bras et répliqua d'un ton ferme :

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Hilde d'un ton amusé.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Oh, ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle en lui jetant le chiffon en plein visage.

Duo le retira doucement, alors qu'Hilde semblait sur le point d'exploser :

- Je commence à en avoir assez de ton comportement de gamin boudeur ! Si vous vous êtes disputés, il va falloir vous expliquer !

Duo tenta de prendre la parole pour lui expliquer à quel point Heero avait pu être nul, mais Hilde ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Et je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé ! Je te rappelle qu'on a, à l'initial, quelque chose d'important à faire dans ce monde ! Alors Heero est sans doute un crétin fini et toi un amoureux aveugle et malheureux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ça détruise le groupe comme ça !

Le jeune prince baissa la tête, songeant au fait que sa meilleure amie avait, probablement, raison.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Trowa et Quatre ne sont pas là… ajouta-t-il tout de même sur un ton boudeur.

Hilde soupira en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

- Peut-être, mais ils ne sont pas là pour que je leur crie dessus.

Duo se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Hilde sans se retourner.

- Je vais chercher Heero pour que tu puisses lui crier dessus. C'est pas juste que ce soit moi qui prenne tout, répondit le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et se préparait à sortir, il entendit Hilde lui répondre presque tendrement :

- Tu as bien raison.

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus, même s'il était bien décidé à frapper Heero avant de le ramener auprès d'Hilde.

* * *

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'Heero aurait pu quitter la ville ?

Tomas Jenkels se retourna doucement vers Réléna, visiblement ennuyé.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Mais aucune piste n'est à écarter. Et puis… Peut-être a-t-il croisé Trowa et décidé de l'accompagner.

- C'est vrai que ça expliquerait son absence… Mais… continua Réléna, pas vraiment convaincue.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter le fait qu'Heero soit parti alors qu'il avait, enfin, prit une bonne décision.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il fuguait alors qu'il voulait, enfin, dire à Duo qu'il l'aimait.

Ou, tout du moins, qu'il était important pour lui.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons plus continuer à perdre du temps bêtement.

Réléna s'arrêta pour regarder le vieil homme.

Ce dernier fixait d'un air inquiet les hauteurs du temple d'Ajeena.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ici veut nous empêcher de rencontrer la déesse.

- Et qui voudrait une telle chose mon ami ?

- Ma douce, vous étiez là ?

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver.

Réléna aurait pu trouver cette discussion mignonne, ou tendre.

Mais entre la disparition d'Heero et l'annonce de Monsieur Jenkels d'un potentiel ennemi, elle n'y pensait pas vraiment.

- Donc… Duo serait en danger ?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Réléna comprit qu'il allait encore avoir une réponse dénuée de tout sens logique.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas.

- Je le pense, oui.

* * *

Heero tomba une nouvelle fois au sol, et il y serait volontiers resté, mais Trowa ne semblait pas du même avis que lui.

Le brigand attrapa le jeune chevalier par le col, et le redressa de force.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Heero ?

Le jeune chevalier regardait fixement le visage mutilé de son ami, se demandant comment il allait réussir à le faire stopper.

Il ne comprenait même pas la manière dont ils en étaient arrivés là.

- S'il-te-plaît… Trowa…

Le brigand se contenta d'un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai reçu un ordre Heero. Tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

Duo ricana un peu plus loin.

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait. L'ennui, c'est qu'il est toujours trop faible pour y obéir.

Heero ferma les yeux alors que le poing de Trowa s'abattait sur son visage.

Il était persuadé que tout ceci ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar, une illusion.

Quelque chose qui n'avait pas vraiment lieux.

Mais la douleur était là, et les paroles de ses amis, plus que leurs gestes, le blessaient de plus en plus.

Il se sentit poussé en arrière, et il cogna contre l'un des murs de cette cave.

Il se rappela rapidement de Sarkis, ce Grand Prêtre qui l'avait enfermé ici, et il se dit qu'il devait être victime de ses pouvoirs.

Ou que ses amis en étaient victimes, il ne savait pas trop.

- Essais au moins de te défendre un peu ! Tu te dis chevalier ?

Un nouveau coup l'atteignit au ventre, et Heero finit au sol.

Le pied de Trowa vint directement à la rencontre de son visage et resta dessus, maltraitant sa bouche avec violence.

- T'es même pas digne de me lécher les pieds… marmonna le brigand en reculant.

Heero resta immobile.

Sa bouche était en sang, il avait mal, envie de pleurer et, surtout, il avait peur.

Peur de ces nouveaux coups qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.

Alors que Trowa l'attrapait une nouvelle fois par le col pour le redresser, une toute autre voix retentie un peu plus loin.

- Tu es trop tendre, Trowa.

Heero et le brigand tournèrent la tête d'un même ensemble vers Quatre qui approchait doucement.

Et à son expression, Heero comprit qu'il allait avoir encore bien plus mal.

Il regarda Duo, le suppliant presque de mettre fin à tout ça, même si quelque chose dans sa tête lui hurlait que rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Il avait peur, il avait envie de pleurer, vraiment.

D'ailleurs, peut-être pleurait-il, il ne savait plus trop.

Et il y avait toujours cette voix qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout était faux, et que tout irait bien.

Mais une autre commençait, peu à peu, à s'insinuer en lui.

Une voix désagréable qui, si elle était encore faible, gagnait doucement en force, et en vérité.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. »_

Heero secoua la tête, tentant de la chasser au plus loin, de ne pas y croire, et alors que Quatre approchait toujours, il regarda à nouveau Duo.

Mais, la seule chose qu'il obtint fut un sourire cruel de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Je tiens surtout à m'excuser auprès d'Heero... Je trouve que dans cette fiction, je lui en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs... Et ça va continuer...

Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout autant que les autres !

En tout cas, je vous dis à dimanche prochain !

Plikt


	82. Chapter 82

Merci à Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Aujourd'hui, grande nouvelle, un nouveau dessin posté ! Eh oui, parfois, elle a le temps (parfois pas… ^-^). En tout cas, je vous conseil d'aller le voir, parce qu'Heero est vraiment trop mignon sur ce dessin !

**my. deviantart messages / # / d4muw5p**

**Nenette69230** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je sais, dans ces derniers chapitres mes pulsions sadiques ont tendance à ressortir en masse. Mais bon… Je suis sûre que ça va aller pour eux, ils sont assez forts pour ça ^-^ C'est gentil pour Hilde ! Je l'aime de plus en plus ce personnage ! Et puis, c'est la seule à pouvoir engueuler un peu Duo, elle est donc super utile ! Mouwahaha un moment citron ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Et si je ne faisais qu'un des deux, lequel il faudrait ? (auteur sadique mode on…). Enfin, je champagne, je ne sais pas, mais c'est sûr qu'on 100ème chapitre, je ferais la fête ^-^ Merci encore et bonne lecture à toi pour la suite !

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse profiter pleinement de ce nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté (plus de 80, déjà…). Et j'espère que cette histoire plaît toujours !

* * *

Chapitre 82

Ou

Sa Majesté monte vers Ajeena

* * *

Quatre avançait doucement dans les couloirs du palais, confiant, et satisfait.

Sa discussion avec Trowa lui avait parue ennuyeuse, ridicule et inutile, mais au moins, le brigand ne viendrait plus le gêner.

Il allait retourner auprès des autres, faire une tête de déprimé pendant quelques jours et tout irait pour le mieux.

Après tout, lui, avait mieux à faire que de rester avec ce barbare dénué de tout talent.

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte, et murmura faiblement quelques mots.

Doucement, son corps se modifia, et il reprit son apparence originelle.

Malek poussa la porte de sa bibliothèque personnelle, posant immédiatement les yeux sur Quatre.

Le jeune mage avait posé une couverture sur le sol et s'y était installé, dévorant sans faiblir les nombreux ouvrages que Malek avait pu lui confier, maîtrisant certain sorts avec une facilité déconcertante, les retenant plus facilement que jamais.

Quatre lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il pouvait avoir autant d'aisance avec tous ces sorts.

Ni même ce qui avait pu l'empêcher de les apprendre avant.

Il supposait que c'était cet accident avec son père et les autres mages qui avait pu avoir un effet de blocage.

Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu changer depuis…

_«_ _Je te jure que je ne mourrais pas. »_

Quatre sentit un sourire légèrement niais apparaître sur ses lèvres en songeant que c'était grâce à cette phrase de Trowa qu'il parvenait maintenant à se contrôler à ce point.

Et, même s'il était encore fâché après le brigand, il pensait, finalement, sérieusement à rentrer auprès des autres.

Mais, seulement après avoir terminé cet ouvrage qui parlait des formules de base pour contrôler la majorité des éléments.

Le petit mage se retourna vers Malek en entendant ce dernier approcher, mais ce dernier ne dit absolument rien, et Quatre replongea dans ses exercices.

– Tes compétences semblent s'améliorer de façon fulgurante…

Quatre ne dit rien, mais il se sentit bêtement rougir face à un tel compliment.

– Oui… Je dois bien avouer être moi-même très surpris…

Malek s'installa à ses côtés, observant avec attention le mouvement des yeux de Quatre, le long des lignes de formules.

– Je suppose que quelque chose t'empêchait d'apprendre, voilà tout.

Le jeune mage releva les yeux et hocha la tête.

– Oui, et je suis soulagé que ça ne soit plus le cas. Je n'aurais pas à rester longtemps ici finalement.

Malek sembla ennuyé, un court instant, mais Quatre ne le nota pas réellement, trop occupé à vouloir retenir le plus de choses possibles.

– Ne sois pas trop pressé. Tu n'auras que rarement l'occasion de voir autant d'ouvrages.

– De toute façon, je ne maîtriserais que maladroitement tout autre élément que le feu… fit remarquer Quatre, légèrement songeur.

– Sans doute, c'est ton élément de prédilection, voilà tout.

– Enfin, je peux quand même essayer d'apprendre à utiliser un peu des sortilèges plus… aquatiques par exemple.

– Si tu y vois une utilité…

Le jeune mage trouva cette phrase étrange et regarda Malek s'éloigner sans comprendre.

C'était pourtant cet homme qui lui avait clairement dit que connaître toutes les formules par cœur ne servait pas à grand-chose et qu'il devait se familiariser avec chaque élément.

Cependant, le jeune blond ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que du reste.

Il voulait, à tout prix, maîtriser l'ensemble des sorts de cet ouvrage avant de repartir auprès de ses compagnons.

Et, avec tout ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre, il comptait bien se rendre très utile auprès de ses compagnons.

Ses sorts de feu n'en seraient que renforcés et, peu à peu, il apprendrait à maîtriser d'autres éléments.

Il était persuadé qu'il pourrait y arriver et, qu'un jour, il n'aurait même plus besoin de formules pour tout ça.

* * *

Duo leva les yeux vers le temple d'Ajeena, songeant au fait que, vraiment, c'était drôlement haut.

Tomas Jenlels se tenait à ses côtés, mais il regardait droit devant lui.

Réléna et Camilla avaient insisté sur la nécessité de retrouver Heero avant toute autre chose, mais Tomas, plus pragmatique, pensait qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de récupérer les pouvoirs de la déesse avant de sauter dans les ennuis qui accompagnaient généralement le chevalier.

Duo n'était pas forcément d'accord avec cette décision, mais il savait qu'il avait un rôle à tenir dans cette histoire.

Pourtant, l'obtention des pouvoirs de la déesse ne semblait pas être facile, rien que les gardes de l'entrée semblaient déterminés à ne pas leur laisser le passage.

– Dame Ajeena ne peut vous recevoir. Maître Sarkis viendra à votre rencontre en temps voulu.

– Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas l'enjeu de notre situation, répliqua Monsieur Jenkels durement, ne semblant guère apprécier le fait d'être traité de cette manière.

– Quand bien même, ce sont les ordres directs de Maître Sarkis.

– Et depuis quand un Grand Prêtre donne-t-il ce genre d'ordre ? Dois-je vous rappeler l'existence des démons en ce monde ?

– Monsieur, ce sont les ordres.

– Oh et puis, c'est assez.

Sans que Duo ne comprenne réellement comment, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent au sol, visiblement endormis.

Le jeune prince fronça les sourcils.

– Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'entrer en utilisant vos pouvoirs ?

– Pas vraiment… Mais avons-nous un autre choix ?

Duo leva les yeux jusqu'aux plus hauts étages de cette tour.

– Je ne crois pas non.

– Pourtant, Duo, la décision est votre.

– Alors finissons-en vite, acheva le prince en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Ils entrèrent sans un regard en arrière, et Duo se dit qu'ils avaient peut-être fait une erreur.

Pourtant, Tomas Jenkels semblait nettement plus sûr de lui.

– Mon petit Duo, nous allons monter doucement, je m'occuperais des gardes sur notre passage.

Le jeune prince hocha la tête, rassuré à l'idée de ne pas avoir à vraiment se battre.

– Cependant, j'ignore si je disposerais d'assez d'énergie pour vous accompagner jusqu'à la déesse.

Duo s'immobilisa brusquement, arrêtant Monsieur Jenkels de par son hésitation.

– Vous voulez dire… Que vous pourriez ne plus avoir assez de force ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

– Vous savez, mon petit, je ne suis plus tout jeune, et de tels pouvoirs demandent une quantité importante d'énergie.

– Mais… alors… ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Tomas se passa la main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant un peu plus, il semblait véritablement ennuyé.

– Je suppose, mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas dangereux dans ce voyage qu'est le notre ?

Duo serra les poings, et se mit à réfléchir très sérieusement.

Il savait qu'il était sur le point de faire une bêtise, mais il sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

– Je vais me débrouiller seul, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Le vieux prêtre fronça les sourcils, semblant légèrement ennuyé par une telle décision.

– Vous savez… Si je ne viens pas, ce sera dangereux pour vous.

– Oui, mais… C'est à moi de le faire, non ?

Duo semblait déterminé, et Tomas soupira.

– Ecoutez, Duo, je sais que depuis un moment, beaucoup de gens vous demandent ce genre de… comment dire… décision de faire tout par vous-même, mais vous avez des compagnons de voyage sur lesquels vous devez compter. Votre rôle se révélera face…

- Au roi des démons, je sais, le coupa Duo d'un ton fatigué.

Il reprit rapidement, mains sur les hanches.

- Et si vous ne me laissez jamais rien faire seul, je vais me prendre une sacrée veste face au roi des démons, vous ne croyez pas ?

Tomas soupira longuement, et sembla réfléchir très sérieusement.

Duo, impatient, ne lui laissa guère le temps de se torturer l'esprit.

– Et puis, de toute façon, en tant que prince, je vous donne l'ordre d'aller retrouver Heero !

Le Grand Prêtre le foudroya du regard.

– Apprenez, jeune impudent, que je ne reçois pas d'ordres des têtes couronnées.

Duo ferma de suite la bouche, conscient d'être allé trop loin avec le vieil homme.

Mais ce dernier sembla rapidement se calmer.

– Cependant, je peux faire ce que me demande un ami. Mais je vous préviens, osez seulement ne pas revenir en vie, et vous aurez affaire à Camilla et moi !

Suite à ces mots un léger sourire apparu au visage de Tomas, et Duo comprit que cet accès de mauvaise humeur semblait être totalement passé.

Et, sans un mot de plus, le vieil homme fit demi-tour et sorti de la tour pour aller chercher le chevalier Heero.

Duo se tourna vers les escaliers et posa une main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Il espérait réellement ne pas en avoir besoin, mais il sentait bien qu'il n'avait jamais été le bienvenu en ces lieux.

Sans aucune hésitation, mais tout de même un peu de peur, Duo se mit à gravir peu à peu les marches du temple d'Ajeena.

* * *

Heero avait beau hurler, frapper son bras là où il le pouvait, les flammes ne s'éteignaient pas, continuant de dévorer sa chaire en laissant une odeur désagréable de brulé.

Le jeune chevalier ne prêtait même plus réellement attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, il n'entendait que le rire désagréable de Quatre, le mage qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait décidé de lui lancer un tel sort.

Il n'était pas non plus conscient qu'il pleurait, ni même qu'il poussait de véritables hurlements.

La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de réussir à éteindre ce feu.

C'était de faire stopper cette douleur qui le saisissait et semblait envahir l'ensemble de son esprit.

Il se jeta une nouvelle fois contre le mur, tentant n'importe quoi, juste pour que tout s'arrête.

Après un nouveau coup qu'il s'était donné lui-même, il réussi à entendre un craquement sinistre, et la douleur n'en devint que plus forte.

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Heero s'effondra et resta immobile.

Même en allant jusqu'à se casser le bras, il n'avait pas réussi à éteindre ces choses qui le dévoraient peu à peu.

Les flammes disparurent peu à peu, et Heero cru qu'il allait perdre connaissance en voyant les restes calcinés de son bras.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait depuis un moment.

Ou, plus précisément, il sanglotait.

– Vraiment pitoyable… entendit-il son prince murmurer un peu plus loin.

Duo s'approcha, mais Heero ne regarda que ses pieds, il ne voulait même plus voir ce visage cruel.

– Et dire que c'était ça qui disait vouloir me protéger, laissez-moi rire.

Le chevalier ne répliqua rien, il n'en avait ni l'énergie, ni même l'envie.

Et, alors que le noir l'entourait de plus en plus et que ses trois bourreaux s'éloignaient doucement en continuant à cracher leur venin, une voix retentissait, inlassablement dans sa tête.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. »_

* * *

Réléna soupira une nouvelle fois face à leur malchance.

Heero avait totalement disparu et personne ne semblait pouvoir les renseigner, pas même lorsque c'était Camilla qui demandait des informations.

Elle était même persuadée que, s'il était là, Trowa aurait déjà retrouvé le jeune chevalier.

Après tout, le brigand avait une sorte de sixième sens concernant Heero…

Mais Trowa était occupé à courir après l'autre homme de sa vie, et il était loin de pouvoir les aider.

– Vous pensez vraiment qu'il aurait pu quitter la ville ? Finit-elle par demander à Camilla.

La vieille dame se retourna vers elle et lui sourie gentiment.

– Oh, je ne pense pas. Et je suis même certaine que nous n'allons pas tarder à le retrouver.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, continuant à marcher dans cette ville qui, bien que se trouvant en plein désert, lui paraissait bien froide.

– J'espère juste qu'il va bien.

Et, Camilla, loin de trouver les mots pour réconforter, ne trouva rien de plus à dire que :

- Moi aussi ma chérie… moi aussi…

Hilde posa sa dernière assiette dans le placard et soupira, contente du travail accompli.

Elle se posta doucement devant la fenêtre, regardant en direction du temple d'Ajeena, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette ville.

En regardant les gens vivre en paix dans les rues, elle se disait sérieusement qu'ils auraient pu se sentir à l'aise ici.

Bien sûr, à condition que le Grand Prêtre de cet endroit ne soit pas aussi froid qu'il l'avait été.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le soupçonner de ne pas jouer tout à fait franc jeu avec eux.

Parfois, elle avait même l'impression qu'ils étaient sans arrêt surveillés par les gardes de cet endroit.

Elle espérait juste se tromper…

* * *

Trowa n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de faire directement demi-tour.

Il était persuadé, à présent, que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Quatre.

Il devait obligatoirement y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il supposait que ce Malek avait dû le menacer, l'ensorceler, l'envouter, n'importe quoi.

Quatre ne pouvait pas s'être contenté de lui parler de cette manière.

Il lui aurait hurlé dessus, l'aurait frappé et brulé avant de partir, vexé, fâché et boudeur.

Trowa aurait, alors, pu le rattraper pour l'embrasser, et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Il marchait d'un pas assuré, retournant en bas de ces escaliers où Quatre était apparu la dernière fois.

En y arrivant, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le jeune mage était déjà loin.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, il gravit les marches en regarder en arrière, ouvrit l'unique porte qui se situait devant lui, et il pénétra dans un couloir sombre, foulant du pied un tapis pourpre dont la couleur ressortissait plus carmine encore, éclairée uniquement par les torches du couloir.

La porte se ferma doucement derrière lui, mais il n'y fit pas réellement attention, continuant à avancer dans ce couloir à l'ambiance si oppressante.

Arrivé au milieu de ce couloir, il entendit un rire discret.

Enfantin.

Un rire qui, dans ce couloir, semblait déplacé.

Se retournant, Trowa fit face à une petite fille aux cheveux noirs retenus en deux jolies couettes.

Elle portait une petite robe noire et tenait entre ses bras un ours qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Il ne voyait que le bas du visage de cette enfant, le reste étant dissimulé derrière une frange épaisse, et il trouva le sourire qu'elle avait dérangeant.

Il ne fit pas un geste, fixant l'enfant attendant le moindre geste de sa part.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et cela le dérangeait véritablement.

Il n'avait même pas senti sa présence dans son dos, et si elle n'avait pas rit, il aurait continué à avancer sans rien voir.

Un autre rire retentit, et Trowa tourna légèrement la tête pour voir un garçon du même âge que la fillette.

Ce dernier portait le même genre de vêtements et cachait son regard derrière ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs.

Trowa sentit sa prise se raffermir sur son arme, et il commença à sentir qu'il aurait du mal à retrouver Quatre.

Il espérait, au moins, réussir à retourner aux côtés de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà... Les choses... Ne s'arrangent pas vraiment... Mais les prochains chapitres devraient devenir plus joyeux, normalement...

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne semaine !

Plikt


	83. Chapter 83

Merci beaucoup à Lessa-chan et à Nenette69230 de continuer à commenter cette fiction ! (en espérant qu'elles ne soient quand même pas les seules à la lire… ^-^)

* * *

Nenette69230 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, en ce moment, aucun d'entre eux n'a vraiment de chance… Même si je pense que ça va finir par s'arranger ! Après tout, c'est pas comme si ils risquaient de mourir pour de vrai… Et puis Raven et Arthur, ils viennent pas parce qu'ils se font la tête et que je veux pas les réconcilier trop vite non plus, et dès que je commence à écrire sur eux, c'est limite ils se jetteraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant, et j'ai besoin de cette dispute scénaristiquement parlant ! ^-^ Quand à ce qu'Heero a pu me faire… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mais ça devait être vraiment très grave… Bisous à toi et à bientôt !

* * *

Et, sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre 83 de ce dimanche ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 83

Ou

Le chevalier de Sa Majesté s'éteint lentement

* * *

Duo avançait depuis un long moment dans les couloirs obscurs du temple d'Ajeena, et il se sentait sérieusement soulagé de ne pas avoir croisé le moindre garde.

Il s'était retourné plusieurs fois, et il ne pensait pas vraiment être suivi par Monsieur Jenkels.

Le vieil homme semblait avoir clairement compris le désir du jeune prince de prouver, enfin, que lui aussi était capable de faire des choses.

Bien sûr, Duo savait qu'il avait peut-être été stupide de se lancer d'une manière aussi irréfléchie, mais il était déterminé à, pour une fois, faire face aux épreuves qui se profilaient devant lui.

Heero avait disparu, Trowa et Quatre n'étaient pas là, et il était temps qu'il se rende compte d'une chose.

Les autres ne seraient pas toujours là pour s'occuper de lui.

Plus ils avançaient dans leur voyage, plus les dangers semblaient grandir et, plusieurs fois, ils avaient faillis y perdre la vie.

Duo était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre l'un de ses amis, mais il devait se préparer à, peut-être, être seul face au roi des démons.

Il devrait alors être capable de se débarrasser de ce monstre.

Alors qu'il gravissait un nouvel étage sans que personne ne l'arrête, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeler.

– Eh toi là ! Attend un peu !

Ne voulant pas vraiment avoir l'air suspect, Duo s'immobilisa rapidement pour se tourner vers l'homme avec un grand sourire.

L'autre ne semblait pas particulièrement méfiant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au juste ?

Le jeune prince ne se laissa pas effrayer par le ton bourru, et il se contenta de répondre, l'air de rien :

- Eh bien, je suis venu… pour servir Dame Ajeena.

Il ne savait pas si la déesse avait, ou non, des serviteurs à sa disposition, mais en tout cas, il l'espérait.

– Ah oui ? Et tu y vas sans son repas ? Mais tu crois que tu es payé pour quoi au juste ? File à la cuisine au lieu de flâner.

Duo se sentit soulagé en voyant l'homme tendre le doigt dans une direction, ne sachant absolument pas où la cuisine pouvait bien se trouver.

Mais, avec un plateau de nourriture pour la déesse, il n'aurait aucun mal à passer devant les prochains gardes.

* * *

Trowa déglutit difficilement, fixant le petit garçon qui n'avait toujours pas levé le visage dans sa direction.

Il n'osait même plus se retourner, de toute façon, il se doutait bien que la petite fille n'était pas restée immobile.

La voix du garçon sembla retentir dans tout le couloir :

- Notre maître ne vous a pas invité à entrer.

C'était une simple constatation, et le brigand se mit en garde, prêt à se battre contre ces gosses, qui ne semblaient même plus humains.

– Et notre maître n'aime pas avoir des invités surprise, reprit la fillette derrière Trowa.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore bougé.

– Alors, Monsieur l'invité surprise, qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? Demanda finalement le garçon en relevant la tête.

Trowa ne fit pas un geste, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le visage du garçon.

Un visage blanc, pâle comme la mort, de grands yeux bleus qui ne laissaient passer qu'une seule chose, la folie, et des coutures tous le long de ses joues, comme s'il avait été coupé et réparé de nombreuses fois.

Les yeux de l'enfant semblaient aussi écarquillés que les siens, mais leur expression ne se modifiait pas, comme figée à jamais sur ce visage couturé.

– Il ne te répond pas, murmura la fillette derrière Trowa.

Le brigand regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais la fillette n'avait toujours pas fait un geste.

– Peut-être est-il timide ? Proposa le garçon.

– Ou alors, il a peur de toi, répliqua la petite.

Trowa raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

Peu importait l'apparence de ces gosses où la peur qui le tenaillait, Quatre était quelque part dans ce palais et, maintenant, il savait qu'il était en danger.

– Je suis venu chercher mon ami.

– Un ami ? Demanda le garçon en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux restant perpétuellement écarquillés.

– Tu as un ami ici ? Continua la fillette face au silence de Trowa.

Ce dernier serra les dents avant de répondre :

- Oui, et vous feriez mieux de me laisser passer tout de suite.

– On ne peut pas, annonça le garçon.

– Non, on ne le peut pas, compléta la fillette.

– Pourtant, il va bien falloir, répliqua le brigand.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, mais aucun des deux enfants ne semblait décidé à bouger.

Trowa resta également immobile, s'attendant à la moindre attaque, mais le garçon se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux hagards, sans pour autant sembler inquiet.

Quelques minutes passèrent de cette façon, et le brigand finit par perdre patience.

Se redressant, il commença doucement à marcher quand la voix du garçon l'interpela :

- Tu ne peux pas partir plus loin, Monsieur l'Invité Surprise.

Trowa ne s'arrêta pas, ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu bien assez de temps comme cela.

Il sentit à peine un mouvement à côté de lui, et eu juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté, empêchant la lame qui s'enfonçait déjà dans son dos de le blesser trop gravement.

Il regarda un instant le visage encore baissé de la fillette qui tenait fermement l'arme avec laquelle elle venait de l'attaquer.

Elle leva un visage tout aussi rapiécé que celui du garçon, mais ses yeux étaient bien plus vides et elle arborait un sourire qu'il qualifia lui-même d'effrayant.

– Tu ne peux pas partir plus loin, Monsieur l'Invité Surprise, répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Trowa recula, et elle retira le petit couteau qu'elle tenait en main.

Le brigand s'appuya contre le mur, regardant ces deux enfants aux visages figés.

– Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi voudrais-tu passer ? Demanda le garçon sans bouger.

– C'est vrai ça, pourquoi voudrais-tu passer ? Continua la fillette d'un ton calme.

Comme si elle ne venait pas de poignarder Trowa.

Ce dernier gardait une main appuyé contre sa blessure, elle ne semblait pas très grave, mais il était conscient d'avoir eu de la chance.

Avec de moins bons réflexes, il aurait dû subir une blessure bien plus importante.

– Je vais chercher mon ami, souffla-t-il en ne lâchant plus les gosses des yeux.

Le garçon se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– Tu perds ton temps. Ton ami n'est déjà plus ton ami.

La fillette reprit doucement, son sourire semblant sérieusement s'agrandir :

- D'ailleurs, bientôt, il ne sera plus tout court.

Trowa raffermit sa prise sur son arme alors que les enfants prononçaient doucement, en même temps :

- Et toi, à ce moment là, tu ne seras plus là.

Les deux enfants se jetèrent chacun sur un côté, allant trop vite pour que Trowa puisse clairement les voir bouger, et il songea rapidement au fait qu'il n'avait que trop perdu de temps en hésitant.

Il allait combattre ces créatures et récupérer Quatre, avant que le pire n'arrive.

* * *

Quatre regardait les flammes qui dansaient doucement autours de lui, n'attaquant rien, ne blessant personne.

Malek se tenait à ses côtés, les observant d'un air critique.

– As-tu renoncé à contrôler tout autre élément que le feu ?

Quatre le regarda d'un air presque méprisant.

– Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai encore besoin des formules pour les maîtriser, alors que je ne semble pas avoir un tel problème pour le feu.

– Effectivement, reconnu Malek en observant les flammes.

Elles étaient puissantes, mais ne lui étaient pas désagréables.

– Les mages ont la capacité d'utiliser tous les éléments en apprenant à les maîtriser grâce à de nombreuses formules. Mais, plus ils se familiariseront avec ces éléments, moins ils auront besoin de ces sorts pour les utiliser. Pour s'être éveillé aussi vite, j'en déduis que ce pouvoir dormait en toi depuis trop longtemps.

Le mage parlait d'un ton terriblement calme, et Quatre buvait presque ses paroles, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

Le jeune mage abaissa doucement ses flammes, les faisant disparaître avec bien plus de facilité qu'auparavant.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et il vit une petite fille blonde s'approcher de Malek, gardant la tête obstinément baissée.

Quatre ne s'y intéressa pas plus que ça et ouvrit un nouveau livre alors que son hôte se penchait vers la fillette pour qu'elle lui murmure quelque chose.

Il ne vit pas l'expression de Malek se figer, encore moins la colère monter dans ses yeux.

– Très bien, je vais m'occuper de tout, murmura-t-il doucement.

Quatre, prit dans sa lecture, ne se retourna pas de suite vers le mage.

Il le fit uniquement lorsqu'il l'entendit réciter une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas à voix basse.

Malek gardait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes.

Quatre ne bougea pas de suite, et se contenta de demander calmement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes au juste ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en avant, un pentacle apparu autours de lui, l'immobilisant en son centre, et le jeune homme sentit que quelque chose entrait en lui.

Quelque chose s'emparait de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Quatre sentit rapidement qu'il ne parvenait même plus à parler, et Malek s'approcha doucement de lui, ne touchant même pas le pentacle qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

– Je comptais vérifier tes talents un peu plus longtemps, mais le sale chien qui t'accompagne ne semble guère vouloir me laisser en paix.

La vision de Quatre se fit moins claire, et il commença doucement à perdre pied.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais bien soin de toi. Et je te réparerais toujours si quelqu'un t'abîme.

Quatre ne compris pas les mots de Malek, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la fillette qui était entrée peu de temps auparavant dans la pièce.

Le visage de cette dernière semblait avoir été coupé en deux, et recousu grossièrement.

Le jeune homme tenta de lutter un moment mais, peu à peu, il perdit toute conscience de son corps.

* * *

Heero se réveilla en gémissant, et espéra, un court instant, que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre n'ait été qu'un rêve.

Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit directement l'état de son bras. Quatre n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Ce bras qu'il avait déjà perdu une fois était à présent totalement noirci, calciné.

Il n'osait même pas le bouger, sachant quelle horrible douleur viendrait au moindre contact ou frottement de son membre mutilé.

Il regarda autours de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans une cave, allongé directement contre le sol froid.

– Vous êtes réveillé Heero ?

Le jeune chevalier bougea doucement la tête, ne parvenant pas à empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper.

Monsieur Jenkels était installé non loin de lui, assis sur un tabouret en bois.

Le jeune chevalier ouvrit la bouche, voulant parler au vieil homme, mais seule une faible plainte réussi à sortir de sa gorge.

– Allons mon garçon, évitez-donc de faire trop d'efforts. Vous semblez avoir été sérieusement affaiblis.

Heero tenta de se redresser un peu, mais il fut paralysé par la douleur qui irradiait de son bras.

Il le regarda un moment et se dit qu'il n'avait, probablement, jamais eu aussi mal.

Il avait presque envie de se l'arracher pour ne plus le sentir.

Ses larmes coulaient, il le savait et se sentait ridicule, mais il avait trop mal pour penser à tenter de les retenir.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Monsieur Jenkels et, d'une voix presque suppliante, il demanda :

- Aidez-moi…

Tomas Jenkels se releva doucement, décroisant les bras.

– Bien sûr que nous allons vous aider. Mais avant, nous avons une dernière chose à régler.

Heero vit la porte s'ouvrir et Camilla entrer, tenant un sceau à la main.

– Voilà mon ami, de quoi chasser cette vilaine odeur.

Heero ne bougea pas, ne comprenant même pas ce que prévoyaient de faire les deux vieilles personnes.

Ou, tout du moins, il ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Et, encore moins y croire.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Tomas prit doucement le sceau à Camilla, la remerciant silencieusement, et il se tourna vers Heero.

– Vraiment, mon garçon, votre odeur est des plus désagréable.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

- Pas son odeur uniquement.

Heero tourna la tête vers la nouvelle voix qui lui était parvenue.

Duo se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le regardant froidement, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

– Son existence aussi est désagréable.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. »_

Heero sentit que les larmes recommençaient doucement à couler, mais, cette fois, ce n'était plus à cause d'une douleur physique.

Tomas approcha doucement de lui.

– Cela risque de vous brûler un peu.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Et le vieil homme versa le sceau qu'on lui avait amené, directement sur Heero.

Le jeune chevalier se rendit rapidement compte que cette eau était salée.

Son bras se mit à le brûler, comme si Quatre avait à nouveau lancé ses flammes sur lui, mais cette fois, Heero ne pourrait pas espérer les éteindre.

Prenant son bras contre lui, il tenta par tous les moyens de calmer cette douleur, de la faire cesser, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il avait beau hurler, supplier, se traîner au sol, ce mal ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix un seul instant.

Il releva les yeux pour voir Duo devant lui.

– Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi…

Duo ne bougea pas, le regardant se lamenter au sol, perdre l'esprit peu à peu.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Heero ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier cette douleur oppressante qui l'empêchait de clairement réfléchir.

Tentant, également, d'oublier le fait que ce prince, qu'il avait juré de protéger, le regardait souffrir avec une satisfaction effrayante dans le regard.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Il voulait oublier ce que ces gens qu'il aimait venaient de lui faire.

Il voulait oublier qu'il était là, dans cet endroit si sombre.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Il voulait oublier…

Il voulait ne plus exister.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. »_

* * *

- Tu cours comme ça depuis combien de temps au juste ?

Réléna se retourna brusquement vers Hilde qui la rejoignait tranquillement.

– Je ne sais pas trop, plusieurs heures, probablement, répondit-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

Hilde s'arrêta à côté d'elle, regardant les alentours.

– Des nouvelles ?

– Aucune. Je ne sais pas où Heero a pu aller.

Hilde soupira longuement, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Trowa et Quatre avaient quitté la ville, et voilà que, peu à peu, tous les membres du groupe semblaient s'évaporer.

– Je vais t'aider à chercher, murmura Hilde.

Réléna hocha la tête, et elles se remirent en marche dans la ville, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant les mener au chevalier.

Elles cherchèrent ainsi encore une heure avant que Réléna n'entende un hurlement.

Un hurlement d'animal blessé, qui appartenait pourtant à un homme.

Et cette voix, elle la reconnue immédiatement.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre très bien, comme si cette voix venait de loin, mais elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

En voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, Hilde se retourna pour la regarder.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai entendu quelque chose…

Hilde ne répondit rien, et écouta attentivement à son tour.

Elles entendirent rapidement un nouveau hurlement, qui ne semblait même plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Hilde se tourna vers une petite ruelle.

- Ça vient de par là !

Elles ne réfléchirent pas plus longtemps et se jetèrent dans la ruelle, directement en direction des hurlements.

Elles étaient persuadées que ces cris étaient ceux d'Heero.

Et, elles étaient probablement les seules à pouvoir sauver le chevalier de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Courage Heero ! La cavalerie arrive ! Eh oui, ce sont les demoiselles qui viennent en aide au chevalier en détresse, c'est un peu ironique, mais c'est comme ça...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça encourage toujours !

A dimanche prochain !

Plikt


	84. Chapter 84

Coucou !

Eh oui, nous sommes dimanche depuis peu, mais je n'aurais pas le temps au matin, alors je poste maintenant. Vraiment, je me donne bien du mal pour tenir mes délais... mais c'est fait ^-^

Merci tout d'abord à **haru**, **Nenette69230**, **c.1809**, **Miy** et **Lessa-chan** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment encouragées ^-^

**Réponses reviews :**

**Haru** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de la lecture que tu fais des personnages ! C'est exactement ça ! Je suis particulièrement fière pour Heero d'ailleurs qui est quand même, il faut le dire, le chiot du groupe à mes yeux. C'est vrai quoi, il est mignon, maladroit et plein d'amour et de bonne volonté, le truc, c'est qu'on peu très rapidement lui faire du mal… L'évolution des autres, tu l'as bien comprise aussi, tu as même repéré que c'était les filles le cœur même d'un réel esprit d'équipe, je suis comblée ! Franchement ! Alors si en plus tu aimes Hilde et Réléna… J'en suis vraiment très très heureuse ! En tout cas, merci encore pour ce commentaire, parce qu'il m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur et je te dis à très bientôt ^-^

**Miy** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et, oui, les jeunes ne savent pas rester ensemble… C'est quand même terrible ils sont censés être un groupe unis face aux démons, résultat, ils se séparent alors qu'ils s'aiment, ils sont trop forts… Mais tu as bien repéré le citron chapitre 94… Après, c'est peut-être un flash-back ou un rêve de Trowa après qu'il ait tué Quatre (méchante, moi ? Non…). Mais par contre, oui, c'est dans longtemps… Pour Heero et Duo… On va dire que… ça va venir. Un jour. Normalement. J'espère… Et, en tout cas, ne te sens pas non plus obligée de commenter à chaque fois, c'est juste que, là, j'en ai eu besoin histoire de me remotiver un peu… Ah, et pour Trowa, le truc, c'est que s'il se suicide… Bah j'aurais plus de Trowa, donc, il ne doit pas le faire ^-^ En tout cas, merci encore, et à bientôt !

**Nenette69230** : Merci pour ton comm' ! Oui, l'allusion me plaisait bien, je la trouvais à la fois rigolote et… tellement vrai. En plus, Réléna qui sauve Heero, c'est quand même pas tous les jours ! Oui, non, Heero est niais et pas dégourdis mais… Je ne souhaite à personne ce qu'il vit et je ne le lui souhaitais même pas… Mettons qu'avec ces chapitres, j'ai terminé en l'appelant mon bébé et en lui promettant qu'il ne lui arriverait plus jamais rien (c'était un mensonge en fait…). Et Malek… Est un méchant, oui. Un vrai méchant manichéen… Comme tous les méchants de Sa Majesté d'ailleurs… Quand à Duo, bah heureusement qu'il a de la chance, parce que sinon, ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge… Enfin, merci encore, et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture à toi ^-^

Et, sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 84

Ou

Le brigand de Sa Majesté s'amuse avec les enfants

* * *

Trowa posa un genou à terre, relativement épuisé.

Il avait quelques nouvelles blessures, mais aucune ne semblait trop grave.

Eviter les coups de ces enfants le laissait sans force.

Ces deux êtres allaient trop vite pour être clairement contrés, et il ne parvenait pas à les toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Il respirait fort, tentant de récupérer assez de souffle pour se relever rapidement et éviter de se faire couper en deux par ces véritables monstres.

Un mouvement à sa gauche le poussa à se relever rapidement, et le petit garçon enfonça sa lame dans le tapis là où, peu de temps avant, Trowa se trouvait.

A cause de son œil droit blessé, il avait bien du mal à suivre tous leurs mouvements.

– Tu es fatigué, Monsieur l'Invité Surprise ? Demanda la petite fille un peu plus loin.

Le garçon répondit, presque en écho.

– Oui, tu as l'air fatigué, Monsieur l'Invité Surprise.

Trowa raffermit sa prise sur son arme, profitant de ce court instant de répit pour souffler un peu.

Il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de venir à bout de ces créatures, avant d'être épuisé par leur rapidité.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir clairement, déjà, les enfants attaquaient à nouveau.

Il parvint à éviter leurs deux attaques, reculant toujours plus dans le couloir.

Atteindre l'un d'entre eux semblait facile, l'ennui venait des attaques de l'autre enfant.

Il ne pouvait pas les combattre, tant qu'ils agissaient en même temps.

Mais, alors que les enfants se jetaient à nouveau sur lui, Trowa ne les évita pas.

Il tendit la main en avant, attrapant directement le petit garçon par le cou, arrêtant l'attaque de ce dernier.

Il sentit le couteau de la fillette s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois vers son ventre, mais il ignora sa douleur, maintenant toujours l'autre par le cou.

La petite ne bougeait plus, gardant la lame dans la plaie du brigand.

Elle gardait la tête baissée et appuyait sur son couteau de toutes ses forces.

– Lâche-le tout de suite, Monsieur l'Invité Surprise !

Trowa ne l'écouta pas, mais il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le cou du garçon qui avait, depuis un moment, lâché sa lame.

– Lâche-le tout de suite ! Hurla la fillette en ressortant son couteau.

Elle se préparait à le poignarder une nouvelle fois mais, d'un coup de pied, Trowa l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol, tachant un peu le tapis rouge sous leurs pieds.

Trowa ne bougeait plus, maintenant fermement le petit en l'air.

Aucun des deux enfants ne faisait un geste, et Trowa comprit qu'il avait gagné.

Il jeta le garçon un peu plus loin, et avança doucement vers la porte, restant sur ses gardes.

Il guettait le moindre geste que ces enfants pourraient faire dans sa direction, mais il n'y eut rien.

Il sortit de cette pièce sans plus avoir à se battre.

Dès qu'il se retrouva dehors, il fut aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, et il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé.

En baissant les yeux, il vit que sa chemise commençait à prendre une couleur rouge inquiétante là où les couteaux des enfants avaient su se frayer un passage.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour vérifier que les entailles n'étaient pas trop profondes.

Seules deux d'entre-elles étaient véritablement inquiétantes.

Il se rhabilla prestement, reprit son épée et se remit en route.

Il aurait tout le temps de soigner ses blessures après avoir retrouvé Quatre et l'avoir sorti de là.

Il traversa cette nouvelle pièce sans rencontrer qui que ce soit et, en passant une dernière porte, il fit face à un homme qu'il devina être Malek.

Ce dernier ne fit pas un geste vers le brigand, et ne lui adressa même pas la parole.

Tenant toujours son épée, Trowa lui fit face.

– Où est Quatre ?

Malek soupira, comme s'il était ennuyé par cette simple phrase du brigand.

– Vous manquez cruellement d'originalité.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant pas réellement attendu à un ton condescendant venant de cet homme.

– Mais, pour vous répondre, Quatre est bien ici.

Le brigand senti clairement que la colère commençait à monter doucement en lui.

Il ne supportait pas le ton prit par cet homme.

Le mage en face de lui se détourna, dissimulant son sourire à Trowa.

– Il est même bien plus proche que vous ne le pensez.

Le brigand n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, déjà, un couteau s'enfonçait dans son dos.

Il tomba à genoux, gémissant de douleur, alors qu'une lame ensanglanté tombait à côté de lui.

Il vit les jambes de son agresseur passer à ses côté et, en levant les yeux, il ne pu que regarder Quatre qui le fixait, le visage figé et les yeux vides.

Epée toujours à la main, Trowa gémit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, cela semblait être de désespoir.

Et, en dehors du rire de Malek, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans cette pièce.

* * *

Duo avançait doucement, mais il savait qu'il approchait de la pièce où vivait la déesse Ajeena.

Il avait eu la chance de ne plus croiser un seul garde, ni prêtre et le plateau qu'il tenait lui servait, de toute façon, de couverture.

A mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, le jeune prince voyait de moins en moins de portes menant à divers couloirs.

Il en conclut que peu de personnes se rendaient auprès de la déesse.

En levant les yeux, il vit qu'il arrivait à la fin de cet escalier interminable.

Une unique porte se dressait devant lui, et il était persuadé qu'elle devait mener à la déesse.

Accélérant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Duo se retrouva rapidement devant cette porte, et l'ouvrit sans hésiter.

Il touchait au but et n'avait pas eu le moindre ennui pour arriver jusque là.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait eu de la chance ou non, mais il ne comptait pas le vérifier en restant immobile trop longtemps.

Il entra dans une chambre aux couleurs chaleureuses mais meublée simplement.

Elle était vide, et Duo se sentit soudainement découragé.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce et posa le plateau sur un petit bureau en bois blanc.

Un instant, le jeune prince regarda autours de lui.

Le lit était fait à la perfection, surplombé par un tableau représentant la mer.

Duo marchait sur un tapis blanc qui semblait terriblement doux au touché et, en dehors d'une armoire et du bureau sur lequel il avait posé le plateau, il n'y avait rien de plus.

Il n'était, soudainement, plus vraiment sûr que cette pièce soit la chambre d'une déesse.

En observant la pièce, il se rendit compte que la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon ne semblait pas totalement fermée.

Il s'en approcha doucement et l'ouvrit, débouchant au sommet de cette tour qu'il avait observé un long moment d'en bas.

Une femme se tenait un peu plus loin devant lui.

Une femme brune à la peau mâte, vêtue simplement.

Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, pourtant, quand il approcha, elle se mit à lui parler :

- Je suppose que vous venez prendre mes pouvoirs ?

Duo s'immobilisa, fixant de loin cette femme qui, doucement, se tourna vers lui.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, et le jeune prince se sentit un peu rassuré.

– Oui, répondit-il simplement.

La déesse Ajeena s'approcha lentement de lui, retirant de son cou une chaîne à laquelle était accroché le cristal contenant ses pouvoirs.

Duo avança à son tour vers elle, et saisit le précieux pendentif, le tenant fermement au creux de sa main.

Ajeena lui sourit doucement.

– Je suis désolée de devoir vous confier une telle tâche. Mais je suis certaine que vous serez à la hauteur.

Le jeune prince ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas autant de certitude concernant ses propres capacités.

Un instant, il se demanda s'il devait la prévenir que Sarkis avait tenté de l'empêcher de la rencontrer.

Mais, il se dit que cela ne le regardait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas à amener un changement brutal dans cette ville.

Pas alors qu'il ne prévoyait absolument pas d'y rester.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Sarkis leur avait fait le moindre mal.

– Je suppose que vous allez vous diriger vers le temple de Maelia, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo hocha la tête et Ajeena se détourna de lui.

– Bien, dans ce cas, vous ne devriez guère perdre de temps dans cette ville. Votre voyage approche doucement de sa fin.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, et Duo craignit un instant qu'elle ne lui fasse part d'un mauvais présage qu'elle avait eu, mais elle ne dit rien de plus.

Hésitant un peu, le jeune prince, fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner lentement.

Ajeena ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter, et il comprit qu'elle tentait d'utiliser ses restes de pouvoirs pour continuer à protéger cette ville des démons.

Serrant un peu plus le collier qu'elle venait de lui confier, Duo retourna dans le couloir sans plus se retourner.

Mais, à peine avait-il descendu quelques marches qu'il faisait déjà face à Sarkis qui le fixait froidement.

* * *

Hilde et Réléna arrivèrent rapidement dans la ruelle d'où semblaient venir les hurlements.

Deux gardes se tenaient devant une porte close, et les deux jeunes filles comprirent immédiatement qu'ils montaient la garde.

Elles restaient dissimulées dans un coin de la ruelle, ne voulant pas être repérées de suite par ces deux hommes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Hilde, ne sachant pas vraiment si elles parviendraient à se débarrasser de ces deux hommes facilement.

– Je ne sais pas trop… Mais…

Elle fut coupée par un nouveau hurlement d'Heero et, n'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers Hilde.

– Je refuse de le laisser là-dedans une minute de plus.

Sans attendre l'accord de la jeune terrienne, Réléna ouvrit la gourde qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle dans cette ville désertique, et la vida au sol.

Elle se concentra ensuite rapidement et demanda à l'eau de sa gourde d'obéir à sa volonté, faisant apparaître peu à peu une créature aquatique de petite taille.

– Je n'ai pas assez d'eau pour faire quelque chose de très imposant, mais je pense que ça devrait suffire à détourner leur attention, murmura-t-elle alors que l'oiseau aquatique décollait peu à peu.

Elles se tournèrent vers les gardes, et la créature passa à l'attaque, touchant directement l'un des hommes à la tête.

Alors que les deux gardes tentaient d'arrêter cette créature, Hilde et Réléna se jetèrent sur eux.

Réléna repoussa violemment l'un d'eux contre un mur et le frappa sur la tête rapidement alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

Hilde attrapa l'autre par le col et plaça son couteau sous la gorge du jeune homme, le plaquant également contre le mur.

L'attaque avait été si surprenante, et la jeune fille était tellement menaçante, que le jeune garde ne songea même pas à tenter de se défendre.

– Donne-moi la clé de cette porte.

– La … La porte est ouverte… Il n'y a pas de clé…

Hilde fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Heero n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir plus tôt, mais Réléna ne dit rien de plus et poussa rapidement la porte de cette cave.

Hilde tenait toujours le jeune garde et elle lui donna un coup sec à la tête, le plongeant également dans les bras de Morphée.

Un très court instant, elle admira les deux gardes à terre, se demandant depuis quand Réléna et elle étaient capable de se battre comme cela.

Mais un nouveau cri de douleur venant de la cave la ramena à la réalité.

Elle entra rapidement à la suite de Réléna, et elles virent Heero, non loin d'elles, au sol.

Le jeune homme se tenait fermement le bras droit et semblait se rouler au sol, comme s'il souffrait atrocement.

Il était un peu sale, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et du sang maculait son bras, comme s'il l'avait râpé au sol pendant des heures.

Réléna s'approcha doucement de lui et, en la voyant, Heero recula brusquement, se collant un peu plus au mur de sa prison.

– Non… Non pas toi en plus… murmurait-il, les yeux presque perdus dans le vague.

Il pleurait, et Hilde ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Elle resta immobile, choquée par cette image d'Heero qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Mais Réléna ne se laissa pas arrêter par cette supplique et continua à approcher doucement du jeune chevalier.

– Nous sommes venues te sortir de là Heero. C'est terminé maintenant.

Elle parlait doucement, tentant de calmer l'angoisse du jeune homme à défaut de la comprendre.

L'espoir dans les yeux d'Heero lui fit mal sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi.

– C'est vrai ? Tout va vraiment s'arrêter ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit la main.

– Viens, on rentre maintenant.

Heero tendit la main vers elle, mais son geste s'arrêta en l'air.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en regardant la porte et les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers l'ouverture.

Il n'y avait personne, pourtant Heero s'était déjà replié contre le mur.

– Non… Non j'en peux plus ! Pitié !

Réléna se tourna vers le jeune homme recroquevillé, suppliant.

– Heero…

- Pitié, tuez-moi mais pitié… Arrêtez-ça…

Elle approcha l'une de ses mains pour toucher le chevalier, mais ce dernier eu un spasme douloureux, et un gémissement lui échappa, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper violemment au ventre.

– Heero !

Réléna avait beau crier, le chevalier ne semblait même plus l'entendre, suppliant cette présence invisible de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Paniquée, Réléna se tourna vers Hilde.

– Va chercher Monsieur Jenkels !

Hilde hocha la tête et quitta la cave, courant dans la ville à la recherche du vieil homme.

Réléna se tourna à nouveau vers Heero qui avait de plus en plus de spasmes.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voyait, ni ce qu'il sentait, mais il semblait tellement souffrir…

Doucement, elle posa une main sur la tempe du jeune homme, mais il ne sembla pas la sentir.

Il ne semblait même plus la voir.

Et, alors qu'elle commençait à sentir ses propres larmes couler face à la souffrance de son ami, elle l'entendit clairement murmure :

- Pitié… Duo…

* * *

Raven posa pied à terre devant le temple, le fixant avec une certaine indifférence.

Jamais il n'aurait cru retourner de son plein grès chez une déesse.

Arthur descendit doucement de cheval, sans laisser le chevalier l'y aider.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre évitait le plus possible tout contact et toute discussion avec lui.

Comme si parler à Raven avait quelque chose de douloureux.

Le temple de Maelia était constitué de pierres blanches et semblait avoir été construit au dessus de l'eau du lac auprès duquel il se situait.

Le chevalier pouvait voir que la majorité des couloirs à l'intérieur ne semblaient pas être pavés, et que des barques étaient nécessaires pour se déplacer correctement.

Raven soupçonnait sérieusement Maelia d'avoir demandé à construire ce temple ici pour forcer les gens à se déplacer en barque à l'intérieur…

Arthur ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et commença doucement à s'approcher du temple.

Le chevalier tendit la main pour tenter de le retenir, mais arrêta son geste juste avant de toucher le jeune homme.

Il se mit à suivre l'apprenti prêtre sans dire un mot et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le temple de Maelia.

Comme Raven l'avait vu, l'eau semblait envahir l'ensemble du temple, mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait également des chemins pavés qui permettaient, justement, de se déplacer sans barque.

Alors qu'il marchait aux côtés d'Arthur, il vit Maelia venir doucement vers eux, accompagnée d'un jeune serviteur qui les regardait également.

– Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt, murmura la jeune femme en les regardant tour à tour.

Arthur s'inclina légèrement avant d'expliquer :

- J'ai éprouvé le besoin de rejoindre au plus vite Sa Majesté. Le chevalier Raven n'a fait que m'accompagner.

Raven sentit son cœur se serrer quand Arthur le mentionna aussi froidement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Cela ne sembla, cependant, pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Maelia.

– Mon héritier n'est pas encore parvenu jusqu'ici, mais vous pouvez en profiter pour vous reposer un peu. Willelm va vous mener à une chambre.

Arthur la remercia en s'inclinant à nouveau, et il se mit à suivre le jeune serviteur sans faire attention à Raven qui restait immobile en arrière.

Maelia resta silencieuse un instant en face du chevalier, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur soit assez loin pour ne plus les entendre.

- Raven… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

Le chevalier posa un instant les yeux sur la jeune déesse et, le fait qu'elle lui parle comme si elle était réellement désolée, lui fit un peu de bien.

– J'ai effectivement besoin d'aide, murmura-t-il.

Maelia hocha la tête, et Raven reprit :

- J'imagine que je me suis trompé quelque part… dans les choix que j'ai fais… Mais je n'arrive pas à voir où.

Il détourna les yeux et, un instant, Maelia revit cet enfant qui avait si peur d'elle quand il l'avait croisé.

Elle sourit en songeant que cet enfant n'avait jamais vraiment disparu, finalement.

– Et… Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Raven la fixa de ses yeux rouges, déterminé.

– Utilisez vos pouvoirs. Aidez-moi à voir ce que j'ai raté.

Maelia baissa les yeux, mais lui donna son accord.

Elle espérait juste que Raven se retirerait rapidement cette idée d'échec.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et lui demanda de la suivre, le guidant vers les hauteurs du temple sans se retourner.

Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à aider Raven et Arthur, mais elle espérait juste qu'ils seraient bel et bien prêts à aider Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Eh oui ! Le grand retour de Raven et Arthur ! Même si ça ne suffit probablement pas à rattraper ce chapitre qui est, encore une fois, relativement triste (ou horrible, à vous de voir...).

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce récit plaît quand même et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! Moi, je vais dodo ^-^


	85. Chapter 85

Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bon dimanche à vous !

Eh oui, déjà dimanche… C'est fou comme ça passe vite mine de rien…

Une petite pensée à Carmelida avant tout ! Votre illustratrice préférée de Sa Majesté (en même temps, y en a pas d'autre…) est en ce moment même en plein milieu d'un concours de bande dessinée ! Alors, pour la peine, petit rappel, **vous trouverez sa page à cette adresse** : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / Et vous lui feriez un immense plaisir en lui laissant un petit commentaire ou deux.

Sinon, merci beaucoup à **haru, Nenette69230 et c.1809** pour leurs reviews ! J'ai remarqué que Sa Majesté avait à présent plus de **500 reviews** et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont permis d'atteindre un tel chiffre ! (Nouvel objectif : 1000 reviews ? ^-^)

En tout cas, un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent, qui lisent, qui aiment ou qui commentent, et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Au fait, au brouillon, j'approche de la fin ! Il y aura donc une fin à cette fiction ^-^

* * *

**Réponse reviews « anonymes »**

**Haru** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu aimes Malek ? Le Malek là qui vient d'envouter Quatre et de le forcer à tuer Trowa ? Eh bin… Enfin, j'en suis contente quand même parce que bon, c'est toujours bien de savoir qu'un personnage est aimé (mais Malek !). Enfin, pour Trowa… Je dirais qu'il est un peu dans le… caca (je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre expression, je dois être fatiguée…). Quand à Duo, il se réveille, c'est vrai, alors qu'Heero va plutôt… s'endormir… C'est quand même dingue ! Alors que l'un d'eux allait se déclarer, voilà qu'un nouveau truc les en empêche… C'est terrible, j'arriverais jamais à les mettre ensemble… Mais je note que pour toi c'est à Duo de se lancer ^-^ Et enfin, Raven et Arthur… Aucun des deux n'a vraiment tord, mais c'est vrai qu'Arthur attendait la perfection de son Raven. C'est vraiment ça, il a cru tellement fort en lui que, là, il tombe de très haut. Mais il est jeune comme tu le dis, et avec le temps, il va réfléchir un peu plus sur lui-même. Je pense vraiment que c'est juste du temps qu'il lui faut (et puis, comment en vouloir pour toujours à Raven ? ^-^). En tout cas, merci encore, et bonne lecture à toi !

**Nenette69230** : Merci pour ton comm' ! Oui, ça y est, les filles sont plus classes que ces messieurs qui tombent dans les pièges, qui se disputent pour un rien et qui se laissent blesser par des enfants ^-^ Quatre… N'est pas vraiment disponible pour le moment, mais je prendrais le message ^-^ Enfin, Malek va sans doute être punis quand même, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Quand à Duo, ce n'est pas qu'il est naïf, mais il est bien conscient que ce qu'a dit Heero à Nuasal est vrai, ça ne sert à rien de tenter d'apporter un profond changement quelque part si c'est pour se tirer tout de suite et laisser la ville plongée dans le chaos derrière eux. Sarkis avait des raisons de les empêcher d'avoir les pouvoirs, mais Duo les a eu quand même, alors il ne voit pas où est le problème. Et puis, aussi, il ignore totalement ce que Sarkis a fait à Heero, alors pour lui, c'est pas vraiment un méchant pour le moment… En tout cas, je te remercie encore et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter en paix de la lecture de ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 85

Ou

Sa Majesté consciente de ses responsabilités

* * *

Trowa ne bougeait plus, fixant Quatre sans vouloir comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver.

Mais le visage du jeune mage était aussi figé que ceux des enfants que le brigand avait affronté peu de temps auparavant.

La lame avec laquelle il l'avait attaqué reposait sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Trowa regarda directement Malek, le sachant responsable de l'état actuel du mage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

L'autre le regarda et hausse un sourcil.

– Tu es encore capable de parler ?

Le brigand commença doucement à se relever, prouvant un peu plus à son adversaire qu'il ne se laisserait pas battre aussi facilement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Répéta-t-il doucement.

Quatre n'avait toujours pas fais un geste, ni dit un mot.

Il s'approchait de Malek sans même regarder le brigand.

Le sourire du mage s'agrandit.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu es un peu lent non ? Enfin, je suppose que l'on ne peu guère en demander plus à quelqu'un comme toi.

Trowa était à présent debout et il se retint de justesse de courir vers Malek pour le couper en deux.

L'homme lui parlait d'un ton condescendant et il savait bien que c'était pour le pousser à bout.

Quatre se tenait à présent juste à côté de Malek et fixait Trowa de son regard éteint.

Le brigand y reconnu l'expression du petit garçon qu'il avait affronté peu de temps avant.

Il se mit immédiatement en garde.

– Libère-le.

Malek resta immobile un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce que Trowa venait de lui dire.

Finalement, il parla d'un ton glacial :

- Tu n'as qu'à le libérer toi-même.

Et, alors qu'il s'éloignait, les flammes commencèrent à entourer Quatre.

Trowa resta sans bouger un très court instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer devant lui.

Mais, quand les flammes fondèrent vers lui, il se jeta sur le côté, les évitant in extremis.

Il remarqua rapidement que Quatre se préparait déjà à lui envoyer une nouvelle vague mortelle alors que Malek se tenait un peu plus loin, bras croisés, admirant la scène comme s'il était au théâtre.

Trowa évita une nouvelle attaque brulante en se baissant et, ignorant les douleurs que lui causaient ses blessures, se jeta en avant, directement vers Malek.

Il leva son épée, s'apprêtant à couper l'homme en deux, mais il fut arrêté avant, recevant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, directement là où la fillette avait planté son couteau la première fois.

Trowa tomba au sol un peu plus loin, la main sur sa blessure.

Quatre le surplombait déjà et le brigand dû rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'épée que le mage enfonça dans le sol.

Trowa se releva rapidement, se remettant en garde face au jeune homme.

Quatre ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit et lui envoya immédiatement une nouvelle vague de flammes.

Le brigand n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, et il ne pu que se protéger le visage, laissant tomber son arme sans y faire réellement attention.

Les flammes s'essoufflèrent rapidement, et Trowa respira à nouveau.

Il ne semblait pas avoir été trop gravement brulé, mais il savait que si Quatre continuait à l'attaquer de cette façon, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en tirer.

Déjà de nouvelles flammes apparaissaient et Trowa n'avait même plus son épée à portée de main pour tenter de se défendre.

* * *

Duo ne faisait plus un geste alors que Sarkis tournait dans son bureau comme un lion en cage.

Le jeune prince était satisfait de voir le Grand Prêtre dans un tel état.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cet homme ne lui inspirait que du mépris.

Finalement, Sarkis arrêta sa marche et se tourna vers Duo :

- Vous ne pouvez pas décemment accepter ce pendentif.

Duo resta immobile et répondit calmement :

- Mais je peux encore moins le refuser.

Un silence glacial s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que Sarkis ne reprenne :

- Si vous prenez ses pouvoirs à Dame Ajeena, elle ne sera plus en mesure de protéger efficacement cette ville des attaques des démons. En partant avec ce collier, vous condamnez tous les habitants de cette ville.

– Mais en ne le prenant pas, je condamne tout le peuple de Lorna, et probablement celui des autres royaumes également.

Sarkis le foudroya du regard.

– Parce que vous pensez pouvoir réussir à combattre les démons ? Vous ?

Duo se redressa un peu, serrant les poings.

– En tout cas, j'essaierais.

Le Grand Prêtre se mit à rire, et Duo cru un instant qu'il venait de perdre l'esprit.

Mais l'homme se redressa pour le regarder durement.

– Ne me dîtes pas que le destin du royaume est sur les épaules d'un jeune blanc bec qui veut « essayer » de faire quelque chose.

– Parce que vous considérez qu'il vaudrait mieux rester à ne rien faire ?

– En tout cas, cela garantirait à certaines villes la survie.

– Mais jusqu'à quand !

Sarkis ne répondit rien, alors Duo reprit :

- Les démons ont de plus en plus de pouvoirs chaque jour, et si nous les laissons n'en faire qu'à leur tête, à force, même les pouvoirs des déesses ne pourront plus rien contre eux.

– Vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

– Peut-être, mais vous n'êtes pas certain non plus de pouvoir continuer à survivre ici, pouvoir des déesses ou non.

Le silence revint entre eux à nouveau, et Sarkis finit par se retourner.

- Partez avec ce collier si vous le désirez, mais retenez bien que, ce faisant, vous condamnez les gens de cette ville à une mort certaine.

Duo baissa la tête et commença doucement à reculer vers la porte mais, en posant la main sur la poignée, il se tourna une dernière fois vers ce Grand Prêtre.

- Vous savez, je suis persuadé que nous réussirons cette quête.

- Alors c'est qu'en plus d'être un sot, vous êtes un fou.

Le jeune prince ne dit pas un mot de plus, sentant bien que cela ne servirait à rien.

Sarkis semblait persuadé que le seul moyen de continuer à exister était de se reposer entièrement sur les pouvoirs de ces femmes qu'ils appelaient déesses.

Il ne semblait pas avoir assez de courage et de volonté pour se lever et tenter de combattre ces monstres qui les menaçaient.

Duo quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ouvrant la main, il admira un instant le collier de la déesse Ajeena, et il se mit à hésiter.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir besoin de tous les pouvoirs des déesses pour réussir à battre les démons.

Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre d'en refuser, de peur de ne pas être assez puissant le jour venu.

Il le passa doucement à son cou, et le dissimula sous sa chemise avec les précédents médaillons qu'il avait pu récupérer.

Rapidement, il se mit à descendre les escaliers, déterminé à retrouver ses compagnons et à leur prouver qu'il pouvait faire, lui aussi, des choses seul.

* * *

Raven avait suivi Maelia en silence, ne levant même pas la tête pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de lui.

Il craignait un peu de replonger dans son passé pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs.

Il était persuadé qu'il devait y en avoir un certain nombre, et il espérait trouver dans ses souvenirs un moyen de les réparer.

Il se disait qu'en tentant cela, Arthur le trouverait meilleur et que, probablement, il lui reviendrait.

Il ne songeait pas au fait qu'Arthur l'avait aimé tel qu'il était et qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de changer.

L'apprenti prêtre avait juste été choqué d'apprendre que Raven avait aidé Oz à ouvrir la porte, et il avait uniquement besoin de temps pour l'accepter.

Elle le mena rapidement à une pièce sans plafond au centre de laquelle s'étendait une marre à l'eau presque cristalline.

– Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

La jeune déesse commença doucement à entrer dans l'eau, l'invitant d'un geste à la suivre.

– Je vais nous plonger dans ton passé, afin que tu puisses décider par toi-même de tes erreurs.

Le chevalier hésita un instant, ne se sentant, finalement, plus si prêt à tout revoir de cette façon.

Il n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir besoin d'une déesse pour le guider, mais Maelia ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la moindre décision pour lui.

Il glissa un pied dans l'eau et se demanda un instant comment la jeune femme avait fait pour y entrer aussi vite.

L'étendue liquide était glaciale, mais il entra à sa suite sans rien laisser paraître.

Maelia se tenait déjà au centre, le regardant de ses doux yeux aussi bleus que l'eau dans laquelle ils étaient.

– Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eu de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Maelia se contenta de lui sourire gentiment avant de lui demander :

- Ferme les yeux.

Raven le fit sans se faire prier, et il resta totalement immobile au milieu de l'eau.

Rien ne semblait changer autours de lui, et il fronça les sourcils.

Il s'était attendu à être brusquement transporté quelque part, à sentir un changement ou, en tout cas, certainement pas à rester debout immobile.

Il ne dit rien, laissant Maelia se concentrer pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rouvrir les yeux au juste ? Entendit-il la déesse lui demander.

Sans plus attendre, le chevalier rouvrit les yeux et reconnu immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent.

Un dortoir.

Un minuscule dortoir où des enfants entre six et douze ans dormaient paisiblement, pour la plupart.

Le visage de Raven se ferma alors qu'il posait les yeux sur l'un des petits lits où une forme allongée bougeait encore.

Maelia se tenait à ses côtés, silencieuse.

A la fois présente et absente. Raven se sentit, cependant, obligé de lui expliquer :

- Je venais tout juste d'arriver ici.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher pour savoir qu'il pleurait.

Son père l'avait déposé dans ce temple, lui demandant de se montrer digne de servir la déesse.

Puis, il était parti sans se retourner.

Raven ne l'avait jamais revu, et il ne se souvenait même plus du visage de cet homme.

Cette première nuit dans le temple, il l'avait passé à pleurer, se demandant pourquoi il avait été abandonné.

– Est-ce qu'on est obligés de voir ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu faiblement, ne supportant pas de laisser ses faiblesses être vues aussi facilement.

– Nous irons là où tu penses que nous devons aller.

Le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient sembla peu à peu disparaître, laissant place à un nouvel endroit, et Raven comprit qu'il allait tout de même devoir subir les caprices de sa mémoire.

* * *

Arthur avait été mené dans une chambre plus jolie qu'il ne l'aurait cru et, en se retournant, il s'était rendu compte que Raven ne l'avait pas suivi.

Il s'était installé dans l'un des fauteuils bleus qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et il s'y était roulé en boule, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il devait faire.

Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas auprès de Maelia, Arthur pouvait continuer à rester silencieux, repoussant à chaque fois un peu plus le moment où il devrait parler au chevalier.

Où il devrait s'expliquer avec lui, se disputer sans doute, lui pardonner peut-être, l'aimer encore, très certainement.

Et, s'il craignait cette confrontation, il l'attendait également avec impatience.

Parce que, une fois ce moment passé, ils pourraient redevenir comme avant.

Arthur pourrait réussir à l'aimer, et arrêter de s'en vouloir d'être heureux auprès de l'un des responsables de la libération des démons.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Arthur sauta presque brusquement au bas de son fauteuil.

– Enfin vous voilà !

Il se retourna pour se rendre rapidement compte qu'il ne faisait pas face à Raven, mais à un jeune serviteur qui portait un plateau de nourriture.

Le jeune homme rougit en s'excusant rapidement auprès de l'apprenti prêtre :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre… J'ignorais que vous aviez aussi faim.

Arthur rougit également face à sa maladresse.

– Non, je… J'attendais… quelqu'un d'autre.

Le serviteur sembla légèrement rassuré, et il posa rapidement son plateau sur l'unique table en fer blanc de la pièce.

Arthur lui demanda calmement :

- Pardon mais… Mon compagnon n'est pas venu avec moi, sauriez-vous où il se trouve en ce moment ?

Le serviteur disposait doucement la table, et Arthur se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul service.

Il craint soudainement que Raven soit parti sans lui.

– Il est avec Dame Maelia dans sa salle de prière.

L'apprenti prêtre fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Raven, qui semblait détester les déesses, pouvait bien faire dans la salle de prière de l'une d'elles.

– Pourriez-vous m'y conduire ? Demanda-t-il calmement à l'autre.

Le serviteur releva la tête, semblant un peu ennuyé.

– Oui mais… J'ignore si c'est une très bonne idée de les déranger.

Arthur ne répondit rien et le serviteur le guida rapidement vers la salle de prière, le laissant devant la porte en lui déconseillant tout de même d'aller plus loin.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant la porte et, finalement, il se décida à la franchir.

* * *

Réléna avait disparu depuis un moment, laissant Heero seul dans cette cave alors que son prince se riait de lui.

Il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre ce que Duo pouvait bien lui dire.

Il avait mal partout, mais avait au moins l'avantage de ne même plus sentir son bras.

Trowa frappait en continu sous les ordres de Duo, et il sentait bien les flammes de Quatre se rapprocher doucement de son visage.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Il avait, pourtant, sincèrement cru que tout allait pouvoir s'arrêter avec la venue de Réléna.

Elle le lui avait promis.

Mais elle avait menti.

Elle était repartie sans se retourner, le laissant ici avec ses amis qui étaient devenus ses bourreaux.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

La seule chose qui le consolait un peu, c'était que la jeune fille avait été incapable de le frapper.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Un nouveau coup de Trowa lui fit un peu plus mal, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il leva les yeux vers Duo qui le fixait froidement.

– Je vous en prie… aidez-moi…

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Duo ne fit pas un geste et son sourire s'agrandit.

– Eh bien quoi Hee-chan, tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Trowa l'attrapa par les cheveux, le remettant brusquement à genoux.

Duo s'approcha doucement de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

- Je t'écoute, Hee-chan.

Heero ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots sortaient difficilement.

– Je vous en prie… Faîtes que tout ça s'arrête…

Duo le fixait sans bouger, souriant toujours.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là au juste ? S'il-te-plaît, sois un peu plus clair.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

- Tuez-moi.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, il en était conscient, mais la honte était à présent bien loin derrière lui.

Il ne restait plus que de la souffrance, de la fatigue et de la résignation.

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

- S'il-vous-plaît, tuez-moi…

_« Tu sais bien que tout ça est vrai. Tu sais bien que tout ça est mérité. » _

Et, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de voir son vœux être exaucé par Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Eh oui, ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment... sauf peut-être pour Raven et Arthur, et encore...

En tout cas, vous allez en apprendre plus sur le passé de votre chevalier noir ^-^ J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !

Bises et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !


	86. Chapter 86

Coucou !

Eh oui, nous sommes dimanche ! (Déjà) Et voici donc le chapitre du jour de Sa Majesté !

Merci à **haru**, **Lessa-chan**, **Nenette69230** et **IIRSI** pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

* * *

**Réponses reviews « anonymes »**

**Haru** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, eh oui, Raven ne s'est pas mis à détester les déesses juste comme ça… Il a quand même des raisons pour le faire ! Après, c'est vrai que Maelia, c'est difficile de pas l'aimer, en plus, c'est une ancêtre à notre Duo ! ^-^ Pour Trowa et Heero, c'est vrai, ils en bavent… Mais ils ont l'habitude, non ? ^-^' Quand à Malek… Pourquoi il ensorcelle les gens… Je ne sais même pas s'il va l'expliquer, pour ça, il faudrait encore qu'il en ressente le besoin, et je n'en suis pas sûre. Je pense que ça restera une raison propre à lui… Mais, oui, Malek est le premier ennemi humain qu'ils ont. Enfin, avec Sarkis… Mais bref, merci encore et bonne lecture à toi pour la suite !

**Nenette69230** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui ! Un chibi Raven ! Oh, il faut que je demande à Carmelida de me le dessiner, il doit être trop mignon ! Mais, oui, quand il était petit, il était normal, il pleurait parce que son papa et sa maman lui manquaient… Et pour Arthur… Normalement, il devait lui en vouloir à mort très longtemps, c'était ce que, moi, l'auteure, j'avais prévu. Lui, il a décidé de commencer à pardonner plus vite quoi… Duo est classe, c'est bien que ça lui arrive ! C'est même normal en fait, c'est quand même le héros ! Quand à Heero, courage, plus très longtemps à tenir. Je ne dirais pas la même chose pour Trowa… Enfin, la suite va arriver, alors bonne lecture à toi et merci encore de laisser des commentaires !

* * *

Chapitre 86

Ou

La fin du combat pour le brigand de Sa Majesté

Hilde entra rapidement dans la cave, suivie de prêt par Monsieur Jenkels et Camilla, tous deux visiblement très inquiets pour Heero.

Réléna tentait toujours de le tenir contre elle, mais le jeune homme s'était mis à genoux et semblait supplier quelqu'un.

En l'entendant demander à mourir, Camilla en eu froid dans le dos.

Réléna pleurait sans réussir à se contrôler, tentant de parler au jeune chevalier et de le rassurer.

Tomas fronça les sourcils, semblant véritablement ennuyé, et il bouscula Hilde sans faire attention à elle pour se rapprocher d'Heero.

Il plaqua sa main sur les yeux du jeune homme et ferma les siens sans rien dire.

Les suppliques d'Heero semblèrent se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme ne parlait plus, ne sanglotait plus et, un instant, Réléna cru qu'il ne respirait plus.

La scène sembla presque s'arrêter, comme si le temps était suspendu.

Les trois femmes restaient immobiles, regardant leurs deux compagnons sans trop savoir si elles pouvaient, ou non, se rendre utiles en quoi que ce soit.

Tomas Jenkels émit un long soupir et recula doucement, relâchant Heero.

Les yeux du jeune chevalier semblaient voilés, perdus, et il regarda un instant ses autres compagnons.

Quand il la regarda, Réléna lui sourit en se voulant rassurante et Heero ferma les yeux, se laissant tomber contre elle.

Elle chassa rapidement toute inquiétude en voyant qu'il dormait.

Elle leva les yeux vers Tomas qui semblait fatigué.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Le vieil homme semblait sérieusement ennuyé.

– Le pouvoir qui l'a plongé dans cet état…

Il semblait soudainement hésitant, ne sachant sans doute pas réellement s'il devait tout dire ou non.

– Je vous en prie mon ami, dîtes-nous vite ce qui vous trouble à ce point, lui demanda Camilla à ses côtés.

– Ces pouvoirs ne peuvent qu'être ceux d'un autre Grand Prêtre, et cela me pousse à être inquiet pour Duo.

– Pourquoi, où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda Hilde à côté de lui.

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il entrait dans le temple à la recherche de la déesse Ajeena.

– Très bien, je vais le chercher, acheva Hilde en faisant demi-tour et en partant en courant.

Ni Tomas ni Camilla n'eurent le temps de la retenir, et elle disparut rapidement en direction du temple.

Le vieil homme soupira longuement et se tourna vers les deux femmes.

– Ramenons ce garçon chez nous, j'irais ensuite au temple pour rejoindre Hilde et Duo.

– Mais, ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux de rentrer ? Si ce Grand Prêtre veut nous arrêter… demanda Réléna en commençant à se redresser doucement, gardant fermement Heero contre elle.

Tomas se passa la main dans les cheveux, semblant y réfléchir sérieusement.

– Nous attaquer en pleine ville ne serait pas assez discret, Sarkis risquerait de perdre l'appui des villageois ou, en tout cas, celui de la déesse. Mais, effectivement, nous n'allons guère nous attarder ici.

Réléna hocha la tête, et Camilla s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à soutenir Heero.

– Allez sans plus attendre aux côtés de Duo, mon ami. Je m'occupe de ramener cet enfant avec Réléna, expliqua la vieille dame avec un certain calme.

Tomas hocha la tête et s'éloigna doucement en direction du temple pendant que les deux femmes retournaient dans la maison qu'on leur avait confiée avec un jeune chevalier blessé.

* * *

Raven regarda doucement autours de lui, tentant de se rappeler l'endroit où il devait se trouver.

Il se vit, bien plus jeune, au milieu de nombreux autres enfants.

Il se souvint alors de cet endroit où les futurs gardes de la déesse étaient formés.

Son père l'avait laissé ici pour qu'il apprenne à se battre.

Mais, déjà à six ans, il avait son propre caractère.

– Je refuse de me battre !

Il hurlait à plein poumon alors qu'un des entraîneurs se passait la main sur le visage, ne sachant guère comment s'y prendre avec lui.

– Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et prend ton épée.

– Non ! Hurla à nouveau l'enfant, ne regardant même pas l'épée qu'il avait jeté au sol.

A côté de Maelia, Raven se sentait fier de la résistance qu'il avait pu opposer, même si il se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas duré longtemps.

– Ecoute, si tu continues comme ça, nous allons devoir sévir…

Le ton employé par l'homme était ennuyé, mais l'enfant le foudroya du regard.

– Tu n'en seras même pas capable.

Alors que l'homme se penchait vers lui pour attraper son bras, Raven lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le mollet et s'éloigna en courant, passant au travers de son _Lui_ adulte, sans même le sentir.

L'entraîneur se mit à le poursuivre sous les rires d'autres enfants et les regards contrariés d'autres professeurs, quand le silence le plus total se fit dans l'ensemble de la salle.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train d'arriver, l'enfant leva les yeux là où tout le monde regardait.

Raven et Maelia firent de même. Layne était là, en haut d'un couloir, regardant calmement ces enfants qui s'entrainaient pour la servir.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste, et elle disparue à nouveau, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un songe.

En reposant les yeux sur celui qu'il avait été, Raven grimaça.

L'enfant avait les yeux brillants et ne quittait pas des yeux l'endroit où la déesse était apparue.

Et le chevalier se rappela que, lors de sa première vision de Layne, il avait ressenti de l'amour pour elle.

– Dîtes, monsieur… commença le petit garçon en se tournant vers le professeur qui tentait de l'entraîner.

– Quoi ? Répondit l'homme, un peu froidement.

– C'est pour elle qu'on doit devenir fort ?

– Oui. Pour la protéger.

L'homme le regardait calmement, souriant presque en voyant que ce petit élève si remuant allait, finalement, commencer sérieusement à s'entraîner.

L'enfant regarda une nouvelle fois en haut des escaliers, avant de soupirer.

– D'accord. Rend-moi fort alors.

La scène commença doucement à disparaître sous leurs yeux, et Raven se vit ramasser l'épée pour reprendre l'entraînement.

Maelia ne disait toujours rien à ses côtés et, cette fois, lui-même ne dis pas un mot.

Il comprenait encore les sentiments qui l'avaient poussé à protéger Layne.

Mais il n'était plus sûr de comprendre ce qui avait pu le pousser à arrêter…

* * *

Trowa tomba au sol, incapable de se relever de suite.

Les attaques de Quatre étaient trop rapides, trop violentes, pour qu'il parvienne à toutes les éviter.

Il sentait les brulures sur ses bras devenir de plus en plus nombreuses, l'affaiblissant toujours un peu plus.

Quatre était retourné auprès de Malek après un ordre de ce dernier, faisant disparaître ses flammes aussi vite qu'il les avait appelées.

Et Malek fixait Trowa froidement, se riant presque de lui et de son état.

– Tu devrais abandonner, brigand. Je te laisse une chance de rentrer chez toi en vie.

Trowa ne répondit rien et posa les yeux sur Quatre.

Le petit mage blond sembla sentir son regard, puisqu'il se tourna doucement vers lui pour le regarder.

Malek sembla véritablement ennuyé par cet acte.

Trowa comprit alors que le mage n'était pas totalement perdu.

Qu'il n'avait pas totalement disparu et qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait entre les mains de Malek.

Il devait encore y avoir quelque chose à faire pour aider Quatre.

Doucement, il se releva, ignorant la tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait toujours en dessous de lui, et la douleur qui le saisissait à chaque frottement de sa chemise contre la plaie que Quatre lui avait causé.

Il fut debout plus vite qu'il ne le cru, se tenant droit devant les deux mages, ne regardant que Quatre, ne pensant qu'à lui.

Il savait, quelque part, que c'était stupide de se tenir immobile de cette façon.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Quatre lui avait presque hurlé qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir et, à présent, il espérait que sa seule présence permettrait au jeune mage de se libérer de la possession de Malek.

Il doutait sérieusement que sa présence aide Quatre en quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait que… prier.

Un instant, il trouva ironique qu'un nomade des plaines qui se vantait de ne pas croire aux déesses puisse se mettre à prier dans ce genre de situation.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser un peu plus à ce genre de choses.

– Tues-le.

L'ordre avait claqué aussi sèchement qu'un coup de fouet, et Quatre avait déjà levé une main, prêt à déverser un torrent de flammes sur le brigand devant lui.

Trowa se jeta sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter la vague de chaleur, et il continua à se déplacer pour éviter celles qui la suivaient.

A force de courir, il parvint à se placer non loin de Malek, mais ce dernier disparu rapidement derrière un rideau de flamme que Quatre avait fait apparaître pour le protéger.

Trowa tourna la tête vers son ami, ne sachant pas réellement comment l'arrêter, lui, et ses sorts destructeurs.

Il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait peut-être aucun moyen de stopper Quatre.

Il s'immobilisa un court instant à cette idée, et le jeune mage lui envoya une nouvelle vague de flamme.

Couvrant son visage avec ses bras, Trowa passa au travers du feu pour se rapprocher de Quatre.

Immédiatement, le mage s'entoura d'un cercle de feu qui lui servait de bouclier, mais il n'arrêta pas Trowa qui sauta rapidement au travers, attrapant le mage dans ses bras en ignorant la chaleur et les brûlures.

Il prit fermement Quatre contre lui, posant une de ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Il murmura :

- Je suis désolé… S'il-te-plaît, reviens…

Les flammes les entouraient, et Trowa sentit bien que la douleur allait grandir de plus en plus si Quatre continuait de cette façon.

Le mage ne bougeait plus, comme stoppé net dans ses actions, mais les flammes semblaient, au contraire, grandir.

Comme si elles tentaient de protéger le jeune homme d'un quelconque danger.

Trowa se rappela alors de la peur qu'avait Quatre de blesser qui que ce soit.

Il plaça doucement sa tête vers la nuque du jeune homme, murmurant toujours :

- Tout va bien. Je suis là, comme promis… Tout ira bien, alors je t'en prie… Reviens…

Les bras du jeune homme tombèrent le long de son corps, et les flammes semblèrent se calmer doucement, sans pour autant disparaître.

Trowa ne bougea pas, trop effrayé à l'idée que le feu grandisse à nouveau.

Les mains de Quatre se posèrent doucement sur son torse, et le brigand le laissa faire sans rien dire.

Le jeune mage se recula un peu et leva des yeux bleus surpris vers Trowa, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à être là.

Les flammes disparurent totalement alors que Quatre posait doucement sa main sur le visage de Trowa, regardant ses blessures et ses brulures comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

– Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible où la colère ne demandait qu'à percer.

Trowa se contenta de lui sourire, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait répondre.

Parce que, même si ça n'était pas directement lui, c'était tout comme :

- Malek.

Et, sans rien pouvoir dire d'autre, Trowa se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé.

Quatre accompagna légèrement le corps du brigand et leva des yeux chargés de colère vers Malek qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il se remit debout calmement rappelant ses flammes à lui, entourant Trowa avec elles mais, cette fois, pour le protéger.

Malek se contenta de sourire.

– Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre avec ton niveau minable ?

Quatre ne lui rendit pas son sourire, même s'il aurait pu, et se contenta de grandir encore ses flammes.

– Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr.

Et les flammes fondirent sur Malek.

* * *

Duo marchait calmement vers la maison que Sarkis leur avait prêtée.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du Grand Prêtre qui n'avait plus tenté une seule fois de l'arrêter après leur entrevue.

Il se dit que le vieil homme ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'Ajeena se rende compte de qui il était vraiment.

En tout cas, il n'était pas un inoffensif vieillard, loin de là.

Il tira rapidement sur les cordons qui retenaient les pierres que les déesses lui avaient confiées.

Il en avait quatre à présent, et il savait qu'il n'en manquait plus qu'une avant que tout puisse s'achever.

Il avait un peu peur de se retrouver face au roi des démons.

Alors que leur voyage approchait de sa fin, il craignait sérieusement de ne pas être capable de faire ce que l'on attendait de lui depuis le commencement.

Et même si Tomas lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas seul, il avait peur, autant pour lui que pour ses amis.

Le jeune prince soupira en remettant les pierres sous sa chemise, et il reprit sa marche tranquillement.

Il espérait que les autres avaient retrouvé Heero, et que Trowa et Quatre étaient revenus.

De cette façon, ils pourraient reprendre la route, comme avant.

Et peut-être même qu'il essaierait de ne plus être aussi froid avec Heero.

Après tout, même s'il n'avait pas envie de le reconnaître, le chevalier lui manquait.

– Duo !

Il s'arrêta brusquement, levant les yeux vers Hilde qui arrivait en courant vers lui.

Alors qu'il allait lui faire un sourire victorieux et lui montrer les colliers pour qu'elle l'admire un peu, il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait paniquée.

Immédiatement, il couru à sa rencontre.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hilde ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui, un peu essoufflée.

– C'est… C'est Heero… Parvint-elle à dire avant que les yeux de Duo ne se refroidissent.

– Eh bien ? Quoi Heero ?

La jeune fille releva la tête vers Duo, et le jeune prince se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré.

– Il est à l'auberge ! Je crois même qu'il est gravement blessé !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui expliquer quoi que ce soit de plus, Duo se redressa pour courir vers la maison, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'Hilde avait du mal à suivre son rythme.

Il avait attendu avec impatience qu'Heero rentre.

Il voulait lui hurler dessus, le frapper, lui jeter des objets au visage, n'importe quoi.

Mais il ne voulait pas le voir allongé dans un lit, blessé, épuisé, affaiblis.

Ça, non.

Il poussa la porte de la maisonnée et ignora Camilla qui sortait d'il ne savait où.

Il gravit l'escalier, ignorant Jenkels qui tentait de prendre de ses nouvelles, de le calmer un peu.

Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper, regardant immédiatement Heero.

Réléna achevait de bander le bras du chevalier, ne pouvant réparer ce qui était cassé.

Elle n'avait fait que refermer toutes les plaies ouvertes du jeune homme, le laver et elle l'avait changé avant de le laisser se glisser à nouveau sous les draps.

Duo ne la remarqua même pas, regardant uniquement le chevalier, bien pâle dans ce grand lit.

– Qui lui a fait ça ?

Sa voix était calme, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Réléna ne le regarda même pas, sentant bien que Duo n'était pas dans son état normal.

Elle se contenta de répéter ce que Tomas Jenkels lui avait dit :

- Sarkis… Le Grand Prêtre de cette ville.

Duo ne dit pas un mot de plus et quitta la chambre, descendant les escaliers bien plus calmement.

Les autres levèrent les yeux vers lui, et Hilde se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état.

Pas même lorsqu'Heero avait osé l'appeler uniquement Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, les choses s'arrangent quand même pour Heero ! En tout cas, il est en sécurité maintenant, et Réléna le chouchoute ! Après, Duo est en colère... Et peut-être qu'il va faire des bêtises...

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A dimanche prochain !


	87. Chapter 87

Merci à Nenette69230, haru et IIRSI pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, on a droit à un Duo énervé, on va bien voir ce que ça va donner pour Sarkis… Quand à Quatre, on sait déjà ce que ça donne quand il est en colère, pauvre Malek… Après, je ne sais pas si Arthur va se mettre en colère lui aussi ^-^ Le passé de Raven se révèle doucement, ne t'en fais pas, on saura pourquoi il est parti, mais pas forcement dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi et merci encore !

Haru : Merci pour ton comm' ! Oui, Quatre se la pète un peu et, en même temps, il a raison, parce qu'il a bien confiance en ses capacités ! Quand à Sarkis, il va avoir droit à un Duo en colère… Pour Heero, ça ne sera sans doute pas simple, mais ça devrait doucement aller mieux ! Et pour Raven… Oui, il avait déjà ses certitudes et son caractère, finalement, il n'a pas vraiment changé ! Merci encore et bonne lecture à toi !

Et, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 87

Ou

Sa Majesté en colère

* * *

- Duo, attend !

Le jeune prince continuait d'avancer, ignorant totalement sa meilleure amie qui tentait, à tout prix, de le retenir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, au juste, en partant comme ça ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais prit tout de même la peine de lui répondre.

– Je vais tuer Sarkis.

Hilde le rattrapa rapidement, se plaçant devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ?

Duo la regarda froidement.

– Parfaitement.

– Et depuis quand tu parles aussi facilement de tuer un être humain ?

– Et toi, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Heero ! Il est blessé !

Hilde ferma la bouche.

Elle avait vu, bien plus que Duo, ce que Sarkis avait pu faire au chevalier.

Elle se dit que, si le jeune homme l'apprenait maintenant, sa colère ne pourrait plus être calmée.

Alors que le jeune prince allait reprendre sa route, Hilde se plaça à nouveau devant lui.

– De toute façon, ce serait stupide d'y retourner. Tu as réussis à revenir entier, je ne sais pas comment, si tu y retournes, tu risques d'être en danger.

– Mais ça je m'en fiche Hilde !

La jeune fille le regarda un instant et soupira.

– Mais je ne pense pas qu'Heero s'en fiche. Aller se venger comme ça, ça ne sert à rien.

– Au moins, ça me passera les nerfs, répliqua Duo en la dépassant et en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le temple d'Ajeena.

– Ah oui ? Alors pour tes nerfs tu vas te mettre en danger ? Pour tes nerfs tu vas nous inquiéter ? Culpabiliser Heero ?

Duo s'arrêta à nouveau et se tourna vers elle.

– Non ! Je vais débarrasser cet endroit de ce monstre, et je reviendrais après !

– Sauf que tu risque de ne pas revenir et que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses !

– Hilde a raison, Duo.

Le jeune prince tourna rapidement la tête, regardant Monsieur Jenkels qui approchait doucement.

Le vieil homme continuait déjà :

- J'ignore ce que vous voulez accomplir ou prouver en retournant tuer cet homme, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne chose à faire.

Duo ignora les mots du vieux prêtre et fit demi-tour pour continuer à aller vers le temple.

– Heero a besoin de vous à ses côtés !

Duo s'immobilisa immédiatement et se retourna vers le vieil homme pour s'en approcher.

– Arrêtez de mentir, Heero n'a pas besoin de moi.

Il se mit face à Monsieur Jenkels, parlant presque froidement.

– C'est vous qui avez besoin de moi, parce qu'un jour, vous avez décidé que je serais celui qui récupérerait les pouvoirs des déesses et qui battrait ce roi des démons. C'est tout. Vous avez besoin d'un pantin pour sauver le monde.

– Duo… commença le vieil homme qui, jamais, n'avait vu Duo comme une poupée.

– Mais j'ai aussi des envies, parfois, des choses que je veux faire et qui ne sont pas toujours en rapport avec cette quête à la con dans laquelle vous m'avez entraîné !

– Ecoutez, Duo…

- Et, pour le moment, je veux aller cogner un vieux sadique qui a fait du mal à un ami ! Et je me fiche de savoir que c'est dangereux, que ça risque de m'empêcher de tuer les démons ou quoi que ce soit !

Duo saisit rapidement les cordons des colliers des déesses, et tira dessus brusquement, les arrachant à son cou.

Il se fit mal, mais ignora la légère brulure que lui avaient causé les cordons.

Il plaça les pierres devant les yeux de Monsieur Jenkels.

– C'est de ça dont vous avez besoin, et uniquement de ça. N'importe qui pourrait les utiliser. Alors, vous savez quoi, si ça vous emmerde tellement de me laisser faire ce que je veux, ne m'attendez pas !

Il les jeta au sol et fit demi-tour pour se diriger à nouveau vers le temple d'Ajeena, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser arrêter.

– J'en ai marre d'être Sa Majesté !

Hilde commença à courir à nouveau vers Duo et Tomas Jenkels la regarda tenter de convaincre le jeune homme de rentrer avec elle.

Le Grand Prêtre s'abaissa doucement et ramassa les quatre colliers, les regardant un instant sans bouger.

Duo avait raison, n'importe qui pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs des déesses et libérer ce monde.

Il s'était juste dit que le jeune homme pourrait se débarrasser de toute culpabilité en enfermant à nouveau les créatures qu'il avait lui-même libéré.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé.

Mais, dans ce cas, où ?

Quand avait-il fait un choix qui avait entraîné autant de souffrance et de colère chez Duo ?

Il ne le savait pas trop, et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le trouver.

Etait-ce seulement lié à lui ?

Il entendit des pas légers approcher de lui, et il reconnu rapidement Camilla.

– J'ai beau être un vieillard, je pense que je ne comprends toujours rien.

La vieille dame resta silencieuse un court instant, avant de répondre doucement :

- Mon ami, si vous compreniez toujours tout, vous seriez tout simplement infréquentable.

Le vieil homme ouvrit doucement la main, regardant les quatre pierres brillantes.

– J'espère juste que mon ignorance ne va pas causer une catastrophe…

Camilla lui prit la main avec douceur et ne dit rien de plus.

Ils ne pouvaient maintenant qu'espérer que tous leurs « enfants » rentrent rapidement auprès d'eux.

* * *

Arthur entra doucement dans la salle où la déesse Maelia avait conduit Raven.

Ils étaient tous les deux là, debout dans ce qui semblait être une simple mare.

Un instant, l'apprenti prêtre resta immobile, les regardant en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire et ce qui les poussait à rester de marbre alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment entré discrètement.

Mais ils avaient gardés la tête basse tous les deux, et ne semblaient même pas conscients du fait qu'Arthur était là.

Le jeune homme resta sans bouger un moment, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Inquiet de l'immobilité du chevalier, il l'appela doucement, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il avança lentement, entrant avec précaution dans cette marre.

Il voulait juste rejoindre le chevalier, le toucher, lui demander de se réveiller et de lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Mais, alors qu'il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, quelque chose changea brusquement.

Il ferma les yeux, légèrement étourdit alors que l'espace autour de lui se déformait.

Il resta ainsi quelques instants, avant d'entendre clairement la voix du Grand Prêtre de Dame Layne, Tomas Jenkels.

– Es-tu certain de bien comprendre ce que signifierait ton rôle Raven ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit rapidement les yeux et fut surpris de voir Raven devant lui, à genoux face au vieil homme qui était assis sur une simple chaise de bois.

Le chevalier ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

– Je… Je ne sais pas.

Arthur se déplaça légèrement, voulant voir l'expression que pouvait avoir le chevalier à cet âge.

Il entendit la voix bourrue du Raven qu'il connaissait.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Arthur sursauta et se retourna vers le chevalier qui le regardait d'un air accusateur.

L'homme se tourna vers Maelia.

– Il ne peut pas être dans ce souvenir, il ne devait même pas être né à l'époque !

– Comment ça, à l'époque ? Répliqua fortement Arthur, vexé que le chevalier veuille immédiatement le chasser.

Puis, presque prit d'un doute, il demanda :

- Mais vous avez quel âge au juste ?

Raven le regarda platement avant de répondre :

- Vingt-sept ans, pourquoi ?

Arthur resta presque choqué en songeant que le chevalier avait dix ans de plus que lui.

Maelia, ignorant leur discussion et la grande découverte que venait de faire Arthur sur l'âge de son amant, eut l'air ennuyée.

– Je crois que celui-là, c'est le vrai.

Raven regarda une nouvelle fois Arthur et soupira.

– Manquait plus que ça…

- Où sommes-nous au juste ? Demanda Arthur en regardant à nouveau l'enfant qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

– Nous sommes dans mes souvenirs, répondit Raven sans rien dire de plus.

Arthur regarda à nouveau l'enfant, et vit que son regard était déjà aussi déterminé que celui que le Raven adulte pouvait avoir.

– Si la déesse m'a choisit, alors je n'ai pas à douter de la voie que je dois suivre. Mais, Maître Jenkels, pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que je grandisse ?

Le vieil homme eut l'air ennuyé, et il expliqua lentement :

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps dans ce monde. Il me faut passer dans un autre pour protéger un enfant qui aura probablement un rôle ici-bas. Et je ne puis laisser Dame Layne sans chevalier. Comprends-tu cela Raven ?

L'enfant ne bougea pas, et répondit abruptement :

- Oui.

L'espace se modifia à nouveau, et Arthur crut tomber en arrière.

Il sentit immédiatement la main du chevalier le rattraper au vol.

Profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait rien devant leurs yeux, Arthur se tourna vers Raven et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous regardez ce genre de choses ?

Raven détourna le regard, ignorant le grand sourire de Maelia.

– Comme ça…

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et ils continuèrent à avancer dans les souvenirs du chevalier.

* * *

Quatre restait immobile, ses flammes dansant presque langoureusement autour de lui alors qu'il regardait Malek froidement.

Trowa était à quelques pas derrière lui, protégé dans un cocon de feu.

Quatre savait que, ne maîtrisant réellement qu'un seul élément, il serait désavantagé, et il regretta de ne pas s'être remit plus vite à la vraie pratique de la magie.

Il devrait se rappeler tout en combattant des nombreuses formules qu'il avait pu apprendre lorsqu'il était enfant.

Mais Malek semblait surpris, presque choqué.

– Tu as réussi à te libérer de mon sort ?

Il ne bougeait pas, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que quiconque parvienne à se sortir du sortilège qu'il avait créé.

Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit, il comprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas perdu tout avantage.

– Bien sûr. Ce genre de sort n'est d'aucune difficulté à contrecarrer.

L'expression de Malek devint plus froide.

– Voilà qui est bien dommage, la puissance de tes flammes aurait pu m'être utile.

Quatre se mit doucement en garde en levant les mains, laissant le feu se réfugier entre ses doigts, se préparant à attaquer Malek de toutes ses forces.

– Mais ne crois pas que parce que tu t'es libéré tu vas pouvoir me tuer aussi facilement, acheva Malek sans bouger.

Quatre vit cinq enfants entrer dans la pièce, armes en main.

Il reconnu parmi eux la fillette blonde au visage couturé qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer.

– Vous comptez vraiment utiliser ces enfants pour vous protéger ? Demanda Quatre froidement, alors que son assurance revenait.

– Ce ne sont pas de simples enfants, répliqua Malek, ce sont mes marionnettes.

Quatre se pencha un peu en avant, se préparant à n'importe quel mouvement de la part des enfants.

– Je me demande un peu comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour croire que vous aviez des choses à m'apprendre.

Et, sans laisser le temps à Malek de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Quatre lança immédiatement ses flammes en avant.

Les enfants se jetèrent sur les côtés de la pièce, mais le feu les suivait, ne leur laissant pas un seul instant de répit.

Mais Quatre se désintéressa rapidement d'eux, ne voulant se débarrasser que de Malek.

S'il ne faisait pas erreur, ces enfants étaient sous le joug du sortilège de ce mage, plutôt que de les tuer, il pouvait tenter de les libérer.

Les flammes se jetèrent sur le mage avec toute la puissance que Quatre pouvait avoir.

Mais, lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent, Malek était encore là, souriant toujours.

– Que peut une magie imparfaite contre moi ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement alors que Quatre restait trop surpris pour penser clairement.

Le jeune mage sentit une lame le frôler, et il bondit en arrière, évitant les autres attaques que les enfants pouvaient lancer sur lui.

Il vit immédiatement que l'un d'eux avait pris feu mais ne semblait ni en souffrir, ni y prendre garde.

Il se demanda soudainement comment il pouvait espérer gagner contre ce mage dont les pouvoirs semblaient tellement plus grands que les siens.

Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire.

Quatre avait réussis à revenir à lui, il pouvait donc réussir à battre cet homme avec sa propre magie.

Alors qu'il évitait les attaques toujours plus rapides des enfants, il lança une nouvelle vague enflammée vers Malek.

Ce dernier la dispersa avec un simple geste de la main, comme si elle n'était rien.

Quatre continuait à éviter les attaques des enfants, n'ayant plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir clairement.

Il craint soudainement de ne pas être capable de sortir du piège dans lequel il s'était jeté.

Un instant, il regarda les flammes derrière lesquelles Trowa s'était évanouis.

Vraiment, le brigand ne manquait pas d'air, le laisser seul comme ça pour tuer un ennemi.

Ou alors, il avait un peu trop confiance en ses capacités.

En regardant Trowa, Quatre vit la dague avec laquelle il avait poignardé le brigand.

Elle gisait au sol, encore rouge du sang du jeune homme.

Alors que les cinq enfants se jetaient sur lui en même temps, Quatre fonça en avant, directement en direction de la dague.

Il sentit une plaie se dessiner sur son avant bras alors qu'il passait à côté de l'une des marionnettes de Malek, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il attrapa la dague rapidement et se redressa, faisant à nouveau face à Malek, arme en main.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

- Tu penses pouvoir me battre avec un cure dent ? Tu ne sais même pas te servir d'une arme.

- Vous non plus, répliqua Quatre, sûr de lui.

Prenant garde à ce que les enfants ne reviennent pas de suite à la charge, il continua :

- En fait, vous ne savez même pas vous battre. Votre magie ne sert qu'à vous protéger et être tape-à-l'œil, rien de plus. Et ces enfants sont les armes que vous ne savez pas être.

Malek fronça les sourcils.

- Peu importe que je sache me battre ou non. Dans tous les cas, tu ne pourras rien contre moi.

Quatre se pencha en avant, et couru directement en direction de Malek.

Les enfants chargèrent vers lui aussi, et Quatre s'entoura d'un mur de flammes pour tenter de se protéger.

Malgré sa protection, il sentit que de nouvelles blessures apparaissaient sur ses bras, sa joue, et son dos, mais il continua à courir, sachant que tout pouvait être finit avec une seule attaque.

Malek tendit une main en avant, créant une barrière aquatique autour de lui pour le protéger de la tentative d'attaque du jeune mage.

Alors que le mage était à un mètre de lui, Quatre envoya toutes ses flammes contre la barrière, renonçant à sa faible protection pour détruire celle de l'homme.

La vapeur d'eau l'aveugla un moment, mais il continua à avancer, ignorant la douleur atroce qui le toucha soudainement au dos.

Il vit le visage de Malek se figer et ignora un second couteau qui se plantait dans son flanc.

Sa propre lame s'était déjà enfoncée dans le cou de Malek, l'égorgent purement et simplement.

Le temps sembla se figer entre deux, et Quatre ne subit plus aucune attaque.

Malek le regardait fixement de ses yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas comprendre comment Quatre avait pu réussir à le tuer aussi facilement.

Quatre lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, vous n'êtes qu'un magicien d'opérette.

L'homme tenta de répondre, mais seul du sang sortit de sa bouche, éclaboussant le visage de Quatre.

Le jeune mage s'écarta de lui en s'essuyant le visage, regardant avec dégoût Malek qui tombait lentement au sol.

Une fois que Quatre fut sûr que l'homme ne respirait plus, il se tourna, épuisé, vers les enfants qu'il avait certainement libérés.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougeait plus, et il vit que leurs corps tombaient doucement en poussière.

Quatre resta immobile, les regardant disparaître sans comprendre.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus une trace d'eux, il tomba à genoux au sol, haletant, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était les blessures, la fatigue ou le fait de ne pas avoir pu sauver ces enfants qui lui faisait aussi mal.

Il releva les yeux et vit que les flammes qui entouraient Trowa avaient disparues, pourtant, le brigand ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il tenta de se relever, sachant que Trowa avait des blessures dont il était nécessaire de s'occuper rapidement, et il remarqua alors quelque chose au sol.

Des petites gouttes de sang qui tombaient de plus en plus vite, créant une grande flaque rouge autours de lui.

Il porta doucement la main à son flanc, et elle revint rouge devant ses yeux.

Il savait que le liquide carmin coulait également de son dos, mais il ne voulait même pas toucher la blessure qu'il devait y avoir.

Il devait soigner Trowa avant de perdre connaissance.

Il avança, lentement, mais tomba au sol à quelques mètres du jeune homme.

Quatre ne parvint pas à se relever, et il regarda Trowa, espèrant que ce dernier allait réussir à se réveiller.

Que ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves que ça.

Et, alors qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres, il se dit que le brigand était probablement sa dernière chance de pouvoir revenir auprès de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, c'était votre chapitre du dimanche, en espérant que vous l'avez aimé !

Et maintenant, je vais de ce pas faire dodo, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour qu'à mon réveil, je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ^-^

Bonne semaine !

Plikt


	88. Chapter 88

Bonjour, bonjour !

Nous sommes encore dimanche ! (ça devient une habitude à fore ^-^) et le chapitre suivant arrive !

Est-ce que les choses s'arrangent ? Est-ce qu'elles empirent ? Pour le savoir, il n'y a pas trente-six moyens, il va falloir lire la suite ^-^ Et ce, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant !

Merci à **Nenette69230** et **Lessa-chan** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Nenette69230** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, ça y est ! Duo prend enfin en compte le fait qu'il a droit à son propre avis et il se comporte… plus violemment que je ne l'aurais cru ^-^ C'est que c'est un sanguin en fait… Mais bon, on va le comprendre ! Des enfants dans le groupe de Sa Majesté ? Tu es sûre ? Enfin… En plus… des enfants zombis quoi… Y aurait quand même de quoi être un peu inquiet… Arthur est chou… Oui, tu as raison, je pense que c'est bien le mot qui lui convient le mieux (par contre, pas vraiment à Raven ^-^). En tout cas, merci encore de me suivre ! Et bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Et, sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 88

Ou

Sa Majesté

* * *

Quatre ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ne sachant même pas vraiment comment il pouvait y parvenir à nouveau.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était appuyé contre quelque chose de dur, de chaud et de confortable.

Ou plutôt, il s'y accrochait.

En regardant un peu mieux, il vit qu'il était sur le dos de Trowa, et que le brigand avançait doucement, traînant difficilement sa jambe droite.

Leurs plaies avaient été pansées vulgairement, et Quatre se fit la réflexion que ce devait être l'œuvre du jeune homme.

Ils étaient au milieu du désert et, en se retournant, Quatre vit que le château de Malek n'était pas très loin derrière eux.

Dans leur état, ils en auraient pour bien plus d'une heure avant de rejoindre la ville.

En espérant ne croiser aucun nouveau danger.

– Tu es réveillé ?

Quatre sursauta en entendant le brigand lui parler.

La voix de Trowa était éraillée, affaiblie, et le jeune mage se doutait bien que son ami mobilisait toutes ses forces pour les ramener en ville.

– Pas depuis longtemps, répondit-il.

Et il se rendit compte que sa voix était aussi faible que celle du brigand.

En regardant un peu mieux le dos de Trowa, il se rendit compte que la chemise de son ami était couverte de sang séché.

Là où il l'avait poignardé, mais aussi à d'autres endroits.

– Comment ça se fait que tu ais reçu autant de blessures ?

– Tu peux parler, t'as vu tes bras ?

Quatre fronça les sourcils en regardant ses avant-bras, sérieusement enveloppés dans des bandages blancs que Trowa devait avoir à disposition.

Il secoua un peu la tête pour reporter son attention sur le brigand.

– Sérieusement Trowa… Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas pu les éviter ? Ni me voir approcher quand je t'ai poignardé ?

– Je ne vois plus grand-chose sur mon côté droit depuis que cet homme m'a blessé au visage, répondit simplement le brigand en continuant à avancer lentement.

Quatre resta silencieux, se rendant compte d'une chose.

Trowa n'avait pas appelé son ancien maître « mon maître », non, il avait dit « cet homme ».

Le jeune mage mit doucement sa tête contre la nuque de Trowa, et le brigand ne dit rien de plus.

Tout du moins, pas immédiatement.

– En tout cas, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu ne sais pas parfaitement faire de la magie.

– Je ne sais pas parfaitement en faire, répliqua doucement Quatre.

– J'ai vu tes flammes Quatre, et tu les contrôlais parfaitement.

– Les flammes oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça a commencé, mais j'arrive à les maîtriser à présent. Je pense que cette capacité dormait en moi depuis un moment… En revanche, je serais bien incapable de faire apparaître de l'eau sans une bonne formule magique.

Trowa leva la tête vers le ciel, regardant ce soleil qui tapait si fort.

Il ne savait pas si Quatre avait toujours pu maîtriser ses flammes ou non, et il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Il avait du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie.

Entre Réléna qui continuait à dire qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs qu'avec de l'eau, mais qui refusait d'utiliser l'eau présente dans les arbres ou dans les corps humains, Tomas Jenkels qui rechignait à utiliser des pouvoirs qui ne faisaient qu'endormir des gens et Quatre qui lançait des flammes sans formule mais ne parvenait pas à faire autre chose avec formules…

Non, tout cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour lui.

– Dommage qu'on ait pas pris un de ces livres de formule, ça aurait pu être utile un peu plus d'eau par ici, finit-il tout de même par dire.

– Sans doute… répondit Quatre assez faiblement.

Trowa s'arrêta, soudainement inquiet.

– Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il directement, craignant que Quatre ne soit plus blessé que ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Le jeune mage releva la tête, mais Trowa ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

– Tu m'as menti.

Le brigand fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas quand il avait pu mentir à Quatre.

– Tu m'avais promis que tu ne laisserais jamais ma magie te blesser. Tu m'as menti.

Trowa se mit à rire un peu avant de reprendre sa marche.

– J'avais promis de ne pas mourir de ta magie ! Mais je m'attendais bien à me faire brûler un peu les doigts en venant te chercher.

– Je contrôle mes flammes maintenant, répliqua Quatre, vexé.

– Je sais, répondit simplement Trowa en continuant à avancer.

Il regardait droit devant lui, espérant voir rapidement apparaître la ville où se trouvaient les autres.

Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis plus d'une journée, mais Trowa avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois.

Il espérait juste que les autres les avaient bel et bien attendus.

* * *

Arthur et Raven se tenaient côte à côte, regardant le passé du chevalier en silence.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme à ses côtés voulait revoir tout cela, et il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression de prendre de force quelque chose à Raven.

Ils le virent, tous deux, grandir en s'entraînant, devenir peu à peu l'homme qu'il était à présent.

Arthur vit sa rivalité avec Bertan, les insultes et les duels.

Il vit la jalousie de ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisis pour être chevalier, la douceur de la déesse Layne quand elle lui parlait et les regards admiratifs de ceux qui vivaient au temple.

Il le vit même rencontrer un autre chevalier des déesses, un adulte, qui l'avait battu sans difficulté dans un duel, vexant Raven au plus haut point. Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas reconnaître Tristan…

Le Grand Prêtre était parti, comme il l'avait annoncé, laissant Raven sans autre guide que la déesse et lui-même.

Arthur se demandait comme un enfant aussi jeune pouvait, déjà, prendre sur lui autant de responsabilité.

Et les années défilèrent devant leurs yeux, rapidement, comme si Raven lui-même ne les avait pas vues passer.

Arthur vit le chevalier quitter le temple pour combattre de simples brigands qui pillaient sur les terres de la déesse.

Il le vit également rester éveillé toute la nuit, en songeant aux hommes qu'il avait tués dans la journée.

Au fil des années, Raven perdit ses sourires et sa bonne humeur, il gardait une expression grave partout où il allait, attirant toujours un peu plus l'admiration.

Il ne quittait le temple que pour combattre et revenait, souvent, couvert du sang de ses victimes.

Et il était applaudi, malgré son état.

Ceux qui vivaient au temple savaient qu'il tuait le mal pour les protéger, mais Raven lui-même ne semblait pas le réaliser.

Dès que les applaudissements cessaient, il rejoignait sa chambre et n'en sortait plus.

Il se plaçait à une fenêtre et pouvait rester des heures, immobile à regarder au dehors.

Devant toutes ces scènes, ni Arthur, ni Raven ne dirent un mot.

Et ils virent le chevalier continuer à se battre tout au long de ces années, à supporter les remarques de Bertan, les attentes du peuple.

Layne ne lui parlait presque plus.

Elle ne prenait même plus le temps de venir le voir pour lui donner une quelconque mission, c'était toujours un prêtre qui s'en chargeait rapidement.

Comme si Raven n'était là que pour obéir comme une machine.

Et, durant l'une de ces nombreuses journée sans saveur, le temps sembla reprendre con court normal.

Comme si cette journée en particulier avait été importante pour le chevalier.

Un prêtre était venu voir Raven et lui avait dit qu'il y avait, au sud du temple, une troupe de brigands qui avait cru bon de s'installer dans la région.

Le chevalier n'avait rien répondu, avait prit son épée et était sorti du temple sous les regards de la foule.

Il avait marché quelques heures avant de rejoindre l'endroit où le prêtre lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait des brigands.

A la place, il entra dans un simple petit village comme il avait déjà pu en voir certains.

Arthur lui-même fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu faire dire au prêtre qu'il y avait des brigands.

Mais la scène devint plus nette, et le petit prêtre n'osa rien dire à voix haute.

Alors que Raven avançait au centre du village, une voix retentit juste derrière lui.

– Alors chevalier ? Tu viens vraiment seul ? Je ne pensais pas qu'en plus d'être une bête tu étais suicidaire.

Raven se retourna vers l'homme qui lui parlait, le regard éteint.

Comme s'il n'accordait aucune importance à de cet homme.

– Où sont les villageois ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

L'homme se mit à ricaner.

– Je pense que tu as d'autres problèmes que ces bouseux, répondit-il, alors que des archers apparaissaient aux fenêtres de chaque maison, encerclant rapidement le chevalier.

Raven n'en sembla même pas inquiet.

Il sortit doucement son épée, sans même se mettre en garde.

L'autre le regardait, semblant soudainement moins sûr de lui et, avant que le chevalier ne se jette sur lui, il ordonna immédiatement à ses archers de tirer.

Arthur ne comprit même pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer devant ses yeux.

Le Raven du passé courrait vite, presque trop vite pour être aperçut, et il tuait chaque brigand avec une facilité déconcertante.

Un seul coup d'épée suffisait à chacun, et même les archers furent rapidement immobiles.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que leur chef, debout face à Raven qui se contenta de demander calmement :

- Où sont les villageois ?

L'homme recula, soudainement terrifié face au chevalier.

– Tu es un monstre… murmura-t-il en reculant toujours, regardant les cadavres de ses hommes sans trop y croire.

Raven avança doucement vers lui, à mesure que l'homme reculer.

– Tu ne peux qu'être un monstre, un humain ne pourrait pas…

Raven approchait encore, et l'homme fit demi-tour pour se mettre à courir vers la forêt.

Le chevalier le poursuivit rapidement.

Arthur vit le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, et il cru tomber un instant, mais, rapidement, tout s'arrêta.

Raven était immobile dans une petite clairière, le brigand au sol, devant lui, blessé.

Et devant eux, une centaine de corps étaient étalés.

Arthur comprit qu'il s'agissait des villageois, et le Raven du passé le compris également.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait… murmura le chevalier, ne semblant pas réussir à croire à l'existence d'un tel massacre.

– C'est de ta faute, chevalier.

Raven baissa les yeux sur le brigand qui se tenait toujours au sol, le regardant en ricanant.

– Tu as massacré les nôtres pendant des années. C'est de ta faute si ces gens ont payé pour toi.

Le chevalier ne laissa pas ce brigand continuer à répandre son venin, et il lui trancha la gorge sans même le regarder.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les gens du village, massacrés.

_« Tu es un monstre. »_

Des vieillards, des femmes, des enfants, tous avaient été amenés là, jetés là.

Abandonnés là comme de vulgaires ordures.

_« Tu ne peux pas être humain. »_

Il s'approcha des corps, n'osant même pas réellement les toucher et, au milieu de ce monceau de cadavres, il vit une toute petite main.

Une main qui tenait encore sa peluche.

Il se baissa doucement, et prit le petit lapin entre ses doigts, ne voulant pas réellement croire à ce qu'il voyait.

_« C'est de ta faute chevalier. »_

Il tomba à genoux et resta incapable de se relever, regardant les corps sans pouvoir de détourner.

Il se mit à hurler.

Un hurlement comme jamais Arthur ne lui avait entendu, mélange de souffrance et de désespoir.

Le chevalier posa à nouveau le regard sur ces hommes et ces femmes, hurlant toujours comme si ce cri n'aurait jamais de fin.

Arthur mit une main devant sa bouche en tentant de retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Raven avait passé dix-sept ans à s'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur, pour répondre aux attentes de la déesse, pour être digne d'être son chevalier.

Il avait passé dix-sept a être acclamé par les foules, mais maudit par les autres soldats.

Dix-sept ans à être seul dans cette chambre si noire et à regarder les étoiles en silence.

Avait-il seulement des rêves lorsqu'il regardait les astres de la nuit ?

Arthur n'en était pas sûr.

Il avait sacrifié dix-sept ans de sa vie pour être la parfaite machine qu'on avait attendu qu'il soit et voilà qu'un homme lui disait que par sa faute, ces gens étaient morts.

Raven continua de hurler, et Arthur eu presque envie de se boucher les oreilles.

Pourtant, il l'écouta, il le regarda.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Raven puisse être aussi fragile.

Soudainement, il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait le chevalier.

L'homme arrêta de hurler, restant immobile au sol, il semblait avoir vu quelque chose.

Arthur le vit saisir une dague, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Raven la regarda un instant avant de reposer les yeux sur les cadavres des gens.

- Je les ai tué… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Arthur aurait aimé être là pour lui hurler que, non, il ne l'avait pas fait, jamais.

Raven regarda une nouvelle fois la dague, et se la planta immédiatement dans le ventre, grognant légèrement sous la douleur, Arthur hurla.

Il sentit l'une des mains du chevalier sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Raven.

Ce dernier restait de marbre face à cette scène de son passé où il avait été si désespéré.

- Je suis à côté de toi Arthur, alors ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune apprentis prêtre hocha la tête, mais prit solidement la main du chevalier dans la sienne, ne voulant la lâcher pour rien au monde.

L'autre Raven était toujours au sol, plié en deux.

Il restait immobile, gardant la dague bien plantée dans son ventre.

- Alors tu n'arrives même pas à mourir chevalier ?

Le chevalier releva les yeux vers l'homme qui approchait, et Arthur reconnu Treize, le Grand Conseiller de Lorna, mais également, il le savait depuis peu, le dirigeant de OZ.

- En quoi ça te regarde, répondit durement le chevalier en se relevant.

Il gardait la dague dans sa plaie mais ne semblait même plus réellement en souffrir.

- A vrai dire, je me demandais juste ce qui te mettais dans un tel état, reprit l'autre.

Raven détourna les yeux, visiblement gêné que l'homme l'ait vu ainsi.

Treize approcha doucement, ne posant même pas les yeux sur les cadavres sous ses pieds, comme si ces derniers n'étaient d'aucune importance.

- Comme il est dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé à temps pour les sauver, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Le chevalier le regarda froidement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te demander une chose, expliqua l'homme.

Le chevalier le regarda fixement, lui indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

Treize lui sourit doucement :

- A ton avis, pourquoi ces gens sont tous morts ?

Raven ne recula pas, gardant son assurance comme un bouclier devant lui.

Il ne crierait pas et ne pleurerait pas devant cet homme.

- Parce que je suis arrivé trop tard, répondit-il calmement.

- Faux ! Répondit Treize en souriant toujours.

Il se baissa et observa rapidement les corps avant de relever les yeux vers Raven.

- Ils sont morts parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre. Tout du moins, aucun autre que toi.

Le chevalier détourna les yeux, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Ils ont du prier pour ta venue, mais tu n'es pas un dieu, tu es un homme.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Raven faiblement.

- Oh, parce que tu es né humain, probablement.

Le jeune homme le regarda froidement.

- Non, pourquoi m'ont-ils attendu ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas d'armes pour protéger leurs vies ? Pourquoi comptent-ils sur moi ?

Le sourire de Treize s'agrandit, faisant reculer un peu plus Arthur contre le chevalier.

- Parce qu'ils ont les déesses, répondit tout simplement Treize.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Les hommes ne savent plus se protéger, ils comptent sur les déesses pour le faire. Tant qu'elles seront là, ils ne se mettront pas à se battre et préférerons compter sur elles pour les protéger.

- Tant qu'elles seront là ? Demanda Raven, pas certain de clairement comprendre ce que cet homme voulait dire.

Treize ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Oui, tant qu'elles seront là.

La scène commença doucement à disparaître, mais le Raven du présent n'avait plus besoin d'en voir plus pour se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé par la suite.

Il avait accepté de rejoindre Treize et OZ pour faire disparaître les déesses et redonner aux hommes le poids de leur vie.

Les priver de prières pour les pousser à vivre, à se battre pour eux, et pour que, plus jamais, ils ne meurent de cette manière.

Mais Treize l'avait trompé, et au lieu de faire disparaître les déesses, il avait fait apparaître les démons.

Les hommes s'étaient bien mis à se battre, pour certains, mais les démons étaient forts, cruels, et les morts continuaient.

Pourtant, au moment où il avait rejoint Treize, il était persuadé qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Comment aurait-il pu prévoir ce qui était arrivé par la suite ?

- Tu as compris maintenant ?

Raven tourna la tête vers Maelia qui parlait doucement.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Sans doute, répondit-il doucement.

Il avait fait des erreurs, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait jamais fait de mauvais choix.

Il ignorait, à l'époque, ce que signifierait réellement être le chevalier de Layne, tout comme Treize lui avait caché ses vrais projets sous des idées meilleures.

En fait, il lui semblait soudainement qu'il avait passé sa vie à suivre des chemins qu'on avait tracé pour lui. Des chemins qu'il n'avait jamais pu comprendre et qui l'avaient privé de toute liberté.

Qui l'avaient privé de sa propre vie.

Tout autours d'eux redevint flous, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle de la déesse, plongés jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau claire.

Maelia ne dit pas un mot de plus et quitta doucement la salle, laissant Raven avec Arthur.

L'apprenti prêtre leva des yeux rouges vers le chevalier.

- Tu as pleuré ? Demanda ce dernier, légèrement surpris.

Arthur détourna les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non.

Le chevalier baissa les yeux, n'osant plus trop regarder Arthur, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que ce dernier pouvait bien penser.

- Alors… Maintenant tu as vu à quel point j'étais…

- Malheureux, le coupa Arthur avant que Raven ne puisse dire « idiot ».

Le chevalier leva les yeux sur le petit prêtre qui le regardait calmement en avançant vers lui, lentement, continuant à parler.

- Seul, hésitant, perdu, prisonnier… Faut-il vraiment que j'en ajoute ?

- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Raven, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Je ne joue pas, répondit Arthur, à quelques centimètres du chevalier, c'est juste que, je me suis rendu compte que je vous avais jugé sans en avoir le droit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… marmonna Raven, gêné.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué ce qui vous avez poussé à ouvrir cette porte, et j'ai émis des jugements dures et trop rapides. Nous avons été deux idiots dans toute cette histoire.

Raven voulu répondre qu'il ne s'était jamais senti idiot dans leur dispute, mais Arthur reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas être coupé alors qu'il se sentait terriblement gêné par ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Je me rends compte que je n'avais pas à vous juger sur des actes passés, mais sur vos actes présents. De ce que j'ai pu voir, vous êtes bougon, vous voulez toujours faire comme si vous n'aviez que faire des vies des autres, mais dans nos voyages, vous sauviez chaque village et les poussiez à résister. Vous être têtu, un peu bête parfois et vous agissez comme un enfant devant chaque chose. Mais tous ces côtés là, et les nombreux autres que vous avez, je les aime.

La voix d'Arthur faiblissait un peu alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, mais l'homme ne répondit rien, le regardant toujours sans trop comprendre.

Le petit prêtre le regarda droit dans les yeux, rougissant un peu.

- Je vous aime. Alors bottons le cul à ces démons et à Treize, et partons ensemble quelque part, n'importe où.

Raven se pencha et embrassa doucement Arthur, se rendant compte à quel point ce simple contact avait pu lui manquer.

Il se recula un peu, et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Demanda Arthur, effrayé que le chevalier puisse lui reprocher d'avoir été si froid avec lui.

- Ça ne te vas pas de dire « bottons le cul ».

Arthur eut un rire discret que Raven étouffa dans un nouveau baiser.

Le petit prêtre referma les bras sur lui, et ils restèrent enlacés un long moment de cette façon.

Et Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas vraiment impatient de rencontrer Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, quelque part, tout s'arrange, non ?

Bon, on a pas de nouvelles de Duo ou d'Heero...

Et Trowa et Quatre sont perdus dans le désert et se vident de leur sang...

Et Hilde et Réléna n'apparaissent même pas non plus...

Et Tomas et Camilla n'ont plus de thé ou de petits gâteaux...

Mais ! Arthur et Raven s'aiment à nouveau ^-^ ça mérite bien une petite review ça, non ?

En tout cas, à dimanche prochain !


	89. Chapter 89

Coucou !

Eh oui, dimanche déjà (bon, il est 2 heures du matin, mais c'est bien dimanche !) et voilà qu'arrive un nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté !

Merci d'ailleurs à **haru**,** la rodeuse**, **Nenette69230**, **Lessa-chan** et **ptite clad** pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

* * *

**Réponses reviews :**

**Haru** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, enfin de la douceur entre ces deux là ! Faut dire que leur dispute (ou plutôt, leur moment de froid) était pas vraiment agréable. Mais, oui, derrière ses prises de décision rapides et ses airs sûr de lui, Raven cache une bonne grosse faiblesse mine de rien. Après, pour sa « tentative de suicide », je pense que c'était surtout la douleur qu'il cherchait. Quelque part, ça lui a prouvé qu'il était vivant, et qu'il était humain… Mais je suis contente que son passé explique bien ses différents choix, j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse tout que sur des… coups de tête… Trowa et Quatre… Sont dans la muise, mais bon, ils sont résistants, faut pas trop s'en faire (enfin, normalement…). Et, oui, Arthur est mignon quand il parle sans réfléchir ^-^ Merci encore en tout cas, et à bientôt !

**Nenette69230** : Merci pour ton comm' ! Je suis contente que le passé de Raven t'ai autant plu ! Je vais te dire que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mine de rien… Enfin, j'avais une musique pour m'aider ^-^ (« Quand le rideau tombe », de Mozart l'Opéra Rock… Eh ouais…). Et, non, Arthur ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs, pas après lui avoir autant fait la tête tout en l'aimant avec une telle force ! Tu as tout compris à Trowa… oui, c'est un faut dominant, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le contrôle, mais Quatre est plus agréable que son ancien maître au moins. Et puis, doucement, il se rebiffe ^-^ Et tu as aussi tout compris de la compliqué-attitude des mages… Franchement, ils peuvent pas faire les choses simplement ? Pfff… ^-^ En tout cas, la suite est juste en dessous, alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Et, sans plus attendre, profitez bien de la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 89

Ou

Sa Majesté face à Sarkis

* * *

Duo marchait depuis un moment, et l'entrée du temple était déjà en vue. Il se fichait bien, à présent, d'être où non repéré immédiatement. Il ne réfléchissait même plus aux risques qu'il y avait à retourner là bas.

Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, le visage pâle d'Heero dans son lit, son bras droit, brisé, contre lui.

Duo ne savait même pas ce que Sarkis avait pu clairement faire pour mettre le jeune homme dans cet état, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était frapper cet homme qu'il méprisait tant, lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait pu faire à Heero.

Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de l'entrée du temple, Duo s'immobilisa au milieu de la rue, et parla durement :

- Arrête de me suivre, Hilde.

La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à être à un mètre de lui, et elle s'immobilisa.

– Non.

Le jeune prince se retourna vers son amie, la foudroyant du regard, désirant lui faire croire qu'il était en colère contre elle, plutôt que de lui avouer qu'il s'inquiétait.

– Je ne veux pas que tu viennes Hilde.

Elle le regarda tout aussi froidement.

– Et moi je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

Duo soupira, mains sur les hanches. Il se doutait bien qu'Hilde ne se laisserait pas impressionner de cette façon, elle le connaissait trop bien. Il releva les yeux, l'air adoucis.

– S'il-te-plaît Hilde, je dois vraiment y aller.

L'expression de la jeune fille se radoucit également, et elle lui fit même un sourire avant de marcher vers lui et de le dépasser en haussant les épaules.

– Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je viens avec.

Duo soupira avant de se remettre à marcher à côté d'elle, voyant bien qu'elle ne tentait plus de le retenir, et qu'elle allait finir par arriver avant lui au temple.

– Au fait, demanda-t-elle tranquillement, tu as un plan ?

Duo resta silencieux un moment avant de déclarer doucement :

- Entrer, frapper cet enfant de salaud et sortir.

Hilde leva les yeux vers le haut du temple, songeuse.

– Un plan sans faille en gros.

– Ouais, en gros, répondit le prince en regardant également en hauteur.

Il se sentait soudainement bien plus détendu, mais ne comptait pas renoncer à ses envies de meurtre pour autant.

A l'entrée du temple, les gardes endormis par Monsieur Jenkels s'étaient réveillés, ils ne semblaient même pas s'être rendu compte de leur évanouissement. Ils se placèrent devant Hilde et Duo.

– Nous vous avons déjà dit que vous ne pouviez rencontrer la déesse Ajeena pour le moment.

Duo se plaça devant eux, et leur annonça d'un ton sûr de lui :

- Sauf que c'est le Grand Prêtre Sarkis que nous voulons voir. A moins que lui aussi soit trop occupé pour recevoir ceux qui se font chier à tenter de sauver le monde.

Les gardes restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, choqués par le vocabulaire peu distingué dont le prince faisait preuve. Ils se regardèrent un instant, silencieux, puis l'un d'eux entra dans le temple, allant visiblement demander à Sarkis s'il acceptait de rencontrer Duo.

L'autre garde resta devant eux, et Duo hésita à passer en force. Mais il se dit qu'il serait plus facile d'atteindre Sarkis en étant assez patient.

Le premier garde ne resta pas absent plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et les deux hommes laissèrent Hilde et Duo passer sans même les accompagner. Maintenant que Duo avait récupéré les pouvoirs d'Ajeena, Sarkis ne semblait plus vraiment désireux de l'éloigner le plus possible.

Ils gravirent quelques escaliers, Duo connaissant le chemin qui menait au bureau du vieil homme.

Hilde restait sur les talons du jeune homme, regardant les gardes qu'ils croisaient avec méfiance. Elle n'avait aucunement confiance en Sarkis, et elle craignait qu'il ne leur ait donné la permission d'entrer que pour les attirer dans un piège quelconque.

D'autant que Duo n'avait même plus les pendentifs des déesses pour les protéger en dernier recours.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de l'homme, et Duo s'arrêta devant elle, regardant Hilde avec un peu d'hésitation.

– Tu es sûre que tu veux m'accompagner là-dedans ?

Elle soupira longuement.

– Je t'accompagne déjà dans un monde avec des démons, des monstres, et maintenant des méchants vieux prêtres. Je pense que je peux entrer dans un bureau avec toi.

Duo lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent tous deux sans trop hésiter, mais en restant sur leurs gardes.

Sarkis se tenait derrière son bureau, leur tournant le dos. Il semblait regarder avec intérêt ce qu'il voyait sous sa fenêtre. En entendant les jeunes gens entrer, il se tourna vers eux et parla d'un ton serein.

– Auriez-vous réfléchis aux conséquences de vos actes ?

Duo fronça les sourcils, sentant clairement la colère monter à nouveau devant cet homme.

– Je suis plutôt venu vous faire payer les vôtres.

Le vieil homme regarda un instant Duo et posa les yeux sur Hilde avant de revenir au prince. Il se détourna de lui, semblant ennuyé.

– Moi qui pensais que vous rapportiez ces pouvoirs dont les habitants de cette ville ont tant besoin pour survivre.

Duo sortit son épée sans hésiter et Sarkis posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui, semblant surpris par l'attitude du jeune homme. Mais Duo ne bougea pas, restant immobile devant l'homme, le menaçant en silence.

– A quoi pensez-vous jeune sot ? Savez-vous ce que vous risquez en tuant un représentant d'une déesse ?

– Pas vraiment, répliqua Duo, mais je pense que je me sentirais mieux après l'avoir fait.

– Et qu'en pense la jeune fille ? Interrogea Sarkis en posant les yeux sur Hilde qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Elle le regarda froidement.

– Franchement, même si tuer un être humain me dégoûte, après ce que vous avez fait à Heero, c'est vraiment tout ce que vous méritez.

– Oh, vous parlez de ce chevalier incapable ? Demanda le vieil homme, comme s'il ne se souvenait vraiment plus du jeune homme qu'il avait laissé seul en prise avec des visions dans une cave froide.

Duo raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

– Et qu'allez-vous faire au juste ? Le venger en me tuant ?

– C'est l'idée, oui, répondit le jeune prince en se préparant à attaquer.

Le sourire du vieil homme s'agrandit.

– Quel genre de prince êtes-vous au juste ? Vous privez votre peuple de protection et, à présent, vous assassinez l'un des cinq Grands Prêtres. Voilà des actes bien particuliers. Mais, que pouvons nous attendre, après tout, d'un être faible tel que vous ?

– Taisez-vous, marmonna Duo dont les jointures des doigts devenaient blanches peu à peu.

– Vous pensez vraiment être capable de vaincre les démons alors que vous contrôlez votre colère aussi difficilement ? J'espère que vous plaisantez.

– Taisez-vous…

- Vous n'êtes capable de rien, vous n'êtes qu'un jeune coq prétentieux incapable de réfléchir correctement, d'agir par lui-même ou de réussir quoi que ce soit. Je suis même persuadé que vous n'avez jamais rien accomplis seul.

Duo fixa froidement l'homme, se préparant à le couper en deux, mais Hilde le devança et écrasa son poing dans le visage du vieil homme, l'envoyant contre la fenêtre.

– Arrêtez avec vos conneries ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se plaça entre Duo et le vieil homme et reprit :

- Duo n'est peut-être pas un grand guerrier un grand prince ou un grand mage, mais il est parfaitement capable de réussir bien des choses ! Il en a la volonté, et il y parviendra ! Arrêtez de le salir comme ça alors que vous ne connaissez rien de lui ni des épreuves qu'il a du traverser pour arriver jusque là ! Si vous vous avisez encore une seule fois de dire quelque chose comme ça, je vous fais passer par la fenêtre !

Le vieil homme se redressa doucement, essuyant sa lèvre du revers de sa manche, et il regarda Hilde longuement.

– Et dîtes-moi jeune fille, venir à l'aide de votre ami de cette façon, vous donne-t-il satisfaction ? Avez-vous l'impression d'être utile dans ce voyage aujourd'hui, tout simplement en maltraitant un vieillard ? Après tout, vous n'êtes pas non plus originaire de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne pense pas que vous y ayez votre place.

– Espèce de sale… commença Duo, approchant, épée toujours à la main.

– Cela suffit !

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans son élan, et les trois personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la voix qui les avait arrêtés. Ajeena se tenait droit devant eux, poings serrés.

Duo avait beau l'avoir déjà rencontré, il resta sans voix devant la colère qui semblait émaner d'elle. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, et il espérait que cette colère ne lui était pas destinée.

– Ma Dame… commença Sarkis en s'inclinant doucement, mais elle le coupa froidement :

- Cesse de te moquer de moi, Sarkis.

L'homme sembla surpris d'un ton aussi froid, et Hilde préféra se rapprocher de Duo, s'éloignant un peu du regard glacial de la déesse.

– J'ai ignoré tes agissements récents puisqu'ils étaient bons pour notre peuple, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te mettre sur la route de ce garçon.

– Mais, Ma Dame, si nous lui laissons ces pouvoirs…

- Quand comprendras tu que vous ne pouvez pas uniquement compter sur ces pouvoirs ?

Sarkis ferma la bouche, ne comprenant pas ce que la déesse voulait lui dire.

– Ce garçon a une mission difficile à mener, et il est primordial que nous lui accordions toutes les chances d'y parvenir.

Le vieil homme ne dit pas un mot de plus et recula, la déesse se tourna vers Duo, semblant radoucie, mais toujours aussi froide.

– Que faîtes-vous encore ici alors que je vous ai confié mon pouvoir voilà plus d'une heure ?

Duo indiqua Sarkis d'un mouvement de menton :

- Cet homme a torturé l'un de mes compagnons, il était hors de question que je laisse cet acte impuni.

Ajeena sembla ennuyée, mais guère en raison des agissements de son Grand Prêtre.

– Vous avez pourtant des choses à réaliser qui sont bien plus importantes que la vengeance.

Duo la regarda un instant, et son regard devint plus froid.

– Je ne suis pas né uniquement pour cette mission vous savez…

Ajeena acquiesça et regarda un instant Sarkis, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Duo.

– Soit, tuez-le, si cela vous est si indispensable pour continuer votre mission.

– Ma Dame ! Intervint Sarkis.

Elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait en rien son mot à dire dans cette situation.

Duo regarda Sarkis un moment, songeant qu'il pouvait parfaitement le jeter par la fenêtre, personne ne l'arrêterait, pas même Hilde.

La jeune fille restait silencieuse à ses côtés, elle avait déjà donné son point de vu quand à la mise à mort ou non de Sarkis, et elle savait que le choix devait maintenant être fait par Duo. Elle espérait juste que le jeune homme se rendait bien compte qu'Heero ne lui avait rien demandé, et certainement pas de le venger.

Le jeune prince regarda le Grand Prêtre en silence pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Il tenait toujours son épée et, plusieurs fois, Hilde cru qu'il allait se jeter sur le vieil homme.

Mais il rangea rapidement son épée, semblant se désintéresser totalement de Sarkis.

– Allons-y, Hilde.

La jeune fille ne dit pas un mot de plus, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de Duo, mais elle était heureuse. Heureuse que son ami ne se soit pas salis les mains pour un homme comme ce Grand Prêtre.

En sortant du temple, elle lui prit doucement la main, et il ne dit pas un mot. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent rapidement auprès des autres.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans le ville, Trowa ne parvint pas vraiment à y croire. Il pensait sérieusement, depuis plus d'une heure, qu'il allait finir par s'écrouler sans parvenir à se relever.

Quatre avait beau être léger, habituellement, il était soudainement devenu terriblement lourd sur le dos du brigand.

Sa gorge était sèche et sa tête tournait depuis un moment.

Mais il avait réussi.

Aussi irréaliste que cela lui paraissait, il avait réussi.

Il les avait ramené tous deux en ville, et il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur maison. Trowa espérait juste que les autres n'étaient pas partis sans eux.

Quatre n'avait plus parlé depuis un long moment, et il se sentait trop affaiblis pour pouvoir le soigner plus sérieusement.

En regardant le sol, il se rendit compte que quelques gouttes de sang tombaient devant lui alors qu'il avançait. Il serra les dents et franchit rapidement les derniers mètres, cognant avec son pied contre la porte en bois.

Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et, rassuré, il se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisé. Camilla ouvrit la porte et resta un instant sans voix face au tableau qui se déroulait devant elle. Trowa la regarda calmement :

- Quatre a besoin d'aide.

La vieille dame appela rapidement Réléna et Tomas Jenkels et, à trois, ils aidèrent le jeune homme et Quatre à entrer à l'intérieur. Rapidement, tout devint atrocement noir autour de Trowa.

Il espéra juste, avant de perdre connaissance, que tout irait bien pour Quatre.

* * *

Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se demandant où il était et ce qui l'attendait encore. Il craignait de devoir supporter les coups à nouveau, même s'il savait que c'était une pensée stupide.

Il regarda autour de lui, lentement.

Il était épuisé et avait du mal à tourner la tête. Son bras lui faisait mal, et il se rappela de ce que Quatre lui avait fait. Presque paniqué, il regarda rapidement ce bras calciné qu'il lui resta, et il resta sans voix devant lui.

Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de brûlure, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Doucement, il posa sa main dessus, il grimaça sous la douleur, mais la peau était lisse, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda autours de lui. Il était de retour dans sa chambre, mais il y était seul.

Il n'y avait pas trace de Duo, de Trowa, de Réléna ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il se demanda alors depuis combien de temps il était dans ce lit. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ?

Il se rappela brusquement du Grand Prêtre Sarkis et du sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Heero passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage, soulagé à l'idée que tout ce qu'il ait pu vivre n'ait été, finalement, qu'une illusion.

Il avait ressentit la douleur de ces moments et la peur qu'ils ne passent jamais, mais à présent, tout était terminé. Il devait rejoindre les autres et les rassurer quand à son état. Après tout, ils devaient s'inquiéter pour lui.

Certainement… Même Duo.

En pensant à son prince, Heero fut prit de tremblements sans savoir pourquoi. Il secoua la tête en songeant au Duo dans ses illusions qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui demander de mourir et de le mépriser.

Il ne pouvait garder cette fausse image en tête. C'était comme s'il ne voyait plus Trowa que comme un tortionnaire, ou Quatre comme un mage terriblement sadique.

Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent, et il sentit presque des larmes commencer à monter. Il avait beau tenter de se persuader qu'il devait réussir à passer à autre chose, à faire comme si tout allait bien, les images précédentes de ses compagnons ne voulaient pas le quitter.

S'il était dans un tel état rien qu'en pensant à eux, que se passerait-il quand il leur ferait face ? Il n'était déjà pas un chevalier très glorieux, il était conscient que ses capacités étaient faibles et limitées, mais après ce passage dans l'illusion de Sarkis, il craignait d'être devenu encore plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il regarda les draps blancs devant lui sans rien dire. Peut-être lui fallait-il juste un peu de temps pour se remettre de ce moment, après tout, les souvenirs étaient encore trop présents dans sa tête.

Il était persuadé que, en quelques jours, ces souvenirs seraient enterrés quelque part, et qu'il n'y penserait plus jamais. Rassuré à cette idée, il commença à sortir doucement des couvertures, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et Réléna sembla surprise de le voir déjà éveillé. Elle lui fit l'un de ses si gentil sourire, et Heero parvint même à lui en faire un en retour. Elle approcha lentement, presque hésitante.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement, se doutant un peu de la véritable réponse.

Heero se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne voulant pas trahir son mensonge par une voix qui risquait de trembler. La jeune fille ne fit pas de commentaire et lui tourna le dos pour lui servir un verre d'eau.

- Où sont les autres ?

Réussi tout de même à demander Heero, regardant fixement Réléna. La surveillant presque. Elle ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre :

- Monsieur Jenkels et Camilla s'occupent de Trowa et Quatre. Quand à Duo et Hilde, ils sont encore dehors.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Heero, curieux de savoir pourquoi les personnes âgées devaient s'occuper de ses amis.

- Pas vraiment. Trowa et Quatre sont rentrés blessés d'une petite mésaventure, et Duo a besoin de… se calmer un peu.

Elle avait parlé plus faiblement, et elle se tourna vers le jeune homme pour lui donner le verre qu'elle venait de lui servir. Heero la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et le vida d'une traite. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait si soif.

Réléna s'installa sur une chaise non loin de lui, mais elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. Elle prit une vieille chemise et commença doucement à la recoudre, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose.

Heero ne dit pas un mot de plus, même s'il sentait, pourtant, que parler des événements dans la cave pourrait l'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas ennuyer son amie une fois de plus avec tous ses problèmes.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, un peu plus brusquement, et Duo entra en demandant :

- Est-ce qu'Heero est réveillé ? Il va mieux ?

Et le jeune chevalier se rendit compte qu'il y avait un gros problème. Il tremblait rien qu'en entendant la voix de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Eh oui, le réveil n'est pas simple pour Heero... Mais en même temps, il fallait s'en douter.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^

Bonne semaine !

Bises

Plikt


	90. Chapter 90

Salut !

Eh oui, nous sommes dimanche ! Et le chapitre 90 est là, juste en dessous mais, avant, grande nouvelle.

Pour le chapitre 100, votre dessinatrice et moi-même voudrions vous faire un cadeau. Et comme les élections sont à la mode en ce moment, vous allez devoir choisir !

* * *

**CONCOURS DE POPULARITE**

La règle est simple, à chaque review, vous notez juste pour quel personnage vous voulez voter, cela vous fait donc dix votes à donner d'ici le chapitre 100 donc, voilà, merci d'avance à vous pour votre participation.

Le personnage élu le plus populaire aura droit à une belle illustration en couleur (eh oui, une super belle en plus !).

Donc, merci à vous pour vos votes (s'ils viennent ^-^)

Et qui dit campagne dit affiches. Voici donc votre premier candidat, Tomas Jenkels : carmilaleswagons. deviantart art / Tomas-for-popularity-290981157

* * *

Bien, ensuite, merci à ptite clade, Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et Haru pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Hilde devient de plus en plus cool mine de rien ! Et puis, elle sait être là pour les autres, et c'est quand même important. Alors si en plus elle frappe Sarkis ^-^ Mais oui, Ajeena est sympas et plutôt humaine pour une déesse ! Quand à Heero… Quelque part c'est normal ce qu'il lui arrive et pour un citron… oui, il y en a un de prévu, un jour… normalement… En tout cas, la réaction de Sa Majesté arrive ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi (et n'oublie pas de voter pour ton personnage préféré ^-^).

Haru : Merci pour ton comm' ! Eh oui, Duo grandit ! C'est bien ça ! Et si en plus les déesses sont plus gentilles… Enfin, la suite arrive et les retrouvailles entre Heero et Duo aussi ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 90

Ou

Les couples de Sa Majesté

* * *

Raven regarda le plafond sans bouger, n'osant pas dire un mot, craignant de briser la quiétude de cet instant. Arthur était blottis contre lui, éveillé, mais tout aussi silencieux.

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures, et aucun bruit ne perçait ce moment de leur vie.

Le chevalier se demanda, un instant, comment il était parvenu à tenir lors de cette période de froid qu'il y avait eu entre Arthur et lui. Comment il avait réussi à tenir avant de connaître le jeune homme.

En revoyant son passé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était toujours passé à côté des hommes et des femmes, sans jamais s'arrêter auprès d'eux. Sans jamais se mêler à eux. Il était resté en dehors de toute relation humaine.

Chevalier des déesses supérieur aux simples mortels, mais inférieur aux dieux.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su où était sa place.

Mais, en tenant Arthur contre lui, il avait bien l'impression de l'avoir trouvée.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme, le gardant fermement contre lui.

– Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le garçon en levant les yeux vers Raven.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, se moquant lui-même de son élan de romantisme qu'il jugeait d'une écœurante niaiserie.

– Au contraire, tout va bien.

Arthur soupira de contentement en se rapprochant un peu plus de Raven pour commencer, doucement, à somnoler. Mais le chevalier ajouta rapidement :

- Quoi que… Il y a un problème en fait.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête, s'attendant à n'importe quelle bêtise venant du chevalier. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, mais il continua :

- Tu as vu des moments de mon passé que j'aurais volontiers cachés, mais moi, je ne sais rien de ton enfance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Arthur baissa les yeux.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter vous savez…

Raven posa les yeux sur le visage de l'ancien apprenti prêtre et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

– J'ai quand même envi d'entendre le peu qu'il y a.

Arthur soupira, évitant toujours le regard carmin de Raven. Il ne souffrait pas particulièrement de son passé, il en avait même été heureux, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise devant le chevalier.

Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal en ayant été heureux.

Comme s'il n'avait pas sa place dans l'histoire du chevalier à cause de cela.

Pourtant, il se mit à raconter :

- Je vivais dans un village aux abords du temple de Dame Layne, avec mes parents et ma grande sœur. C'était une enfance… heureuse, je pense. Et, quand j'ai commencé à penser à mon avenir, j'ai juste voulu servir Dame Layne, donc j'ai demandé à commencer une formation de prêtre, même si je n'avais aucuns pouvoirs qui m'y destinaient. Voilà, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus, s'excusa-t-il presque en relevant les yeux vers Raven.

Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Finalement, il continua :

- Comment étaient tes parents ?

Et, peu à peu, Arthur s'ouvrit, parlant de plus en plus de cette enfance qu'il jugeait « inacceptablement » heureuse, de cette famille qu'il avait aimée et de cette voie qu'il avait voulu suivre.

Raven posait toujours plusieurs questions, voulant perpétuellement en apprendre plus sur Arthur.

Voulant, toujours, le connaître mieux et l'aimer toujours plus.

* * *

Heero ne fit pas un geste et se contenta de serrer les poings. Il sentait sur lui le poids du regard de son prince et, même s'il savait qu'il n'était plus dans une douloureuse illusion, il ne parvenait pas à calmer l'angoisse qui montait lentement en lui.

Elle lui serrait trop durement le cœur, l'empêchant presque de respirer normalement.

Il ne cessait de se répéter que ce Duo là était le vrai et que, de ce fait, il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Pourtant, cette peur irraisonnable restait bien présente en lui, l'empêchant de tourner la tête vers son prince pour le rassurer quand à son état.

Réléna expliquait à voix basse à Duo que, oui, il était réveillé, mais qu'il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait bien. Même si elle ne voyait pas les tremblements d'Heero, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

– Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul avec lui un moment ? Demanda Duo, calmement.

Heero écarquilla les yeux, surpris de sentir autant de terreur à cause de cette simple phrase. Il serra les dents en songeant que ce Grand Prêtre semblait avoir détruit quelque chose en lui.

Ne se doutant pas qu'Heero puisse être aussi effrayé par Duo, Réléna s'empressa d'accepter, songeant sincèrement que le jeune prince parviendrait à aider son chevalier à se sentir mieux. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle en sortant, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

Heero n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête vers Duo. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à vomir. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait se ressaisir au plus vite, avant que son prince ne se rende compte de son état plus que pitoyable.

Duo s'approcha doucement du lit, et s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'Heero, prenant son refus de lui parler pour de la culpabilité. Il était persuadé qu'Heero devait être en train de se torturer lui-même en se répétant qu'il avait été un chevalier minable, qu'il s'était laissé prendre au piège trop facilement, et que tout le monde s'était inquiété pour lui parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Et Duo voulait lui retirer toutes ces idées de l'esprit.

Il était loin de se douter que le jeune homme évitait son regard uniquement pour tenter de ne plus penser aux ordres cruels qu'il avait entendu son prince donner à ses amis dans cette vision que Sarkis lui avait donné.

– Comment tu te sens Hee-chan ?

Le chevalier sentit un frisson parcourir son corps en entendant ce surnom, et il serra un peu plus la couverture dans ses poings. Il ferma les yeux, tourna le visage vers Duo et lui sourit en répondant :

- Tout va bien, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Duo soupira, peu satisfait par une telle réponse, et il se rapprocha de son chevalier :

- Tu mens très mal Heero. Tu savais ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, surpris, et en croisant les jolis yeux violets de Duo, il n'y lu ni haine ni mépris. Juste de l'inquiétude et peut-être autre chose de bien plus doux.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi.

Duo détourna les yeux, un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait dire à présent. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux alors qu'Heero le scrutait littéralement.

Dans ce prince, il n'y avait pas de cruauté, de mépris, de suffisance ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

– En tout cas, reprit Duo, je sais pas du tout avec quoi tu te tortures, mais on est là pour toi, alors garde pas tout pour toi. Est-ce que tu peux me le promettre ?

Le jeune prince regarda à nouveau Heero, le faisant reculer légèrement par réflexe. Le chevalier hocha la tête avec la sérieuse impression de ne plus réellement être connecté à ce monde. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à être « éveillé ».

– Je… vous le promets.

Duo le regarda un instant sans bouger, semblant gêné par le regard insistant d'Heero, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait pousser le chevalier à le jauger de cette façon.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux sans que Duo sache clairement s'il le trouvait agréable ou non. Heero ne bougeait plus, semblant totalement perdu dans ses pensées, et tout souvenir de leur précédente dispute avait disparue de l'esprit du jeune prince.

Duo cessa de réfléchir et se pencha doucement vers le chevalier, posant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, sans hésiter plus longtemps.

Ce contact, il en avait rêvé plus souvent qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, et il l'avait toujours imaginé doux, agréable, tout simplement parfait.

Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'Heero reculerait aussi brusquement en laissant échapper un son de peur qui pouvait réellement faire penser à un glapissement.

Duo regarda son chevalier sans comprendre. Heero, les yeux écarquillés ne semblait pas comprendre non plus la raison de sa réaction. Il avait amené deux doigts à ses lèvres, les frôlant sans comprendre, et Duo resta immobile, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

– Pardon Duo… Majesté je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a…

Duo le regarda rapidement, fronçant les sourcils. Il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Heero. Quelque chose dans son regard n'était pas comme d'habitude.

– Ne t'excuse pas, murmura-t-il en se relevant, et repose-toi encore, ça te fera du bien.

Il avait parlé avec douceur, prenant sur lui pour ne pas montrer que, quelque part, il restait choqué par cette réaction. Choqué et attristé. Mais il sentait, surtout, qu'Heero n'avait pas voulu réagir de cette manière. Un instant, il songea à retourner voir Sarkis pour l'achever.

Heero ne répondit rien et regarda son prince sortir de la pièce sans rien dire. Duo ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et resta appuyé contre elle un moment.

– Il ne va vraiment pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers Réléna, appuyée contre le mur un peu plus loin. Elle regardait le sol sans bouger, semblant presque triste.

Duo ne bougea pas de suite et répondit à voix basse :

- Non, il ne va pas bien du tout…

La jeune fille serra les poings et Duo cru, un instant, qu'elle allait pleurer.

– Si seulement nous l'avions trouvé plus tôt… murmura-t-elle, ne se souvenant que trop bien des hurlements qu'il avait pu pousser dans cette cave.

Duo la regarda un instant, et il se rendit compte que, jamais, il ne l'avait vu autant abattue. Elle semblait presque fragile alors qu'elle songeait à son impuissance pour aider son meilleur ami.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il devait, à présent, être fort pour ses amis. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras sans trop réfléchir, il la sentit s'agripper à lui. Les épaules de Réléna tremblaient, et il comprit qu'elle sanglotait contre lui.

– Il lui faudra du temps, mais je suis certain que ça ira mieux. Ne t'en fais pas…

Elle ne répondit rien, et Duo espéra qu'elle croyait ses paroles, parce que, lui-même, avait bien du mal à le faire.

* * *

Trowa rouvrit difficilement les yeux, songeant sérieusement à se retourner dans son lit pour se rendormir immédiatement, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il se tourna immédiatement sur le côté pour regarder le lit un peu plus loin du sien.

Quatre était allongé dedans, encore endormi. Il était plutôt pâle, et la couverture sombre avec laquelle on l'avait couvert n'arrangeait pas cette impression.

Le brigand se redressa dans son lit, grimaçant un peu en sentant toutes les parcelles de son corps le faire souffrir en même temps.

Ses bras étaient bandés, et il se rappela des flammes de Quatre qu'il avait un peu trop approché. En revanche, il n'avait plus une seule blessure au niveau du torse, et il supposa que Réléna s'en était occupée.

En se levant, il songea avec amertume qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle puisse soigner les brulures sur son corps plutôt que ses plaies ouvertes. Il craignait un peu la réaction de Quatre face à la preuve qu'il avait, à un moment, perdu le contrôle.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit du jeune mage et passa ses doigts bandés dans les quelques mèches qui couvraient le front du jeune homme, le lui dégageant avec douceur.

Gêné par ce contact, Quatre fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux doucement, les laissant papillonner un peu. Il tourna la tête vers Trowa et le regarda un instant, silencieusement.

Le brigand continuait de le regarder également, bien qu'il semblait épuisé.

– Tu as une sale tête, commença immédiatement le mage en refermant les yeux.

Trowa se contenta de sourire et de s'assoir au bord du lit.

– La tienne n'est pas mal non plus, murmura-t-il en réponse, poussant Quatre à rouvrir les yeux.

– On s'en est sortis finalement ?

– On dirait bien, répondit faiblement Trowa en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Quatre.

Le jeune mage se laissa faire, curieusement docile, sans doute trop affaibli pour s'énerver réellement. Il profita en silence de la douceur du moment et des doigts de Trowa sur lui, mais il fronça rapidement les sourcils.

– Réléna n'a pas soigné toutes tes blessures ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les bandages du brigand.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules :

- Ces blessures n'étaient pas très graves, je lui ai dis de les laisser.

Quatre se redressa brusquement dans le lit, regardant presque froidement Trowa.

– Menteur. Ce sont mes brulures, c'est ça ?

Le brigand soupira longuement :

- Oui. Mais elles ne sont vraiment pas importantes, ne t'en fais pas.

Quatre baissa les yeux, ne regardant plus Trowa, mais ses mains. Mains qui faisaient si facilement apparaître des flammes dévastatrices mais qui n'étaient même pas capable de réparer les dégâts qu'elles causaient.

Trowa posa une main sur sa tête.

– Ne te torture pas avec ça. Tu n'étais pas toi-même quand c'est arrivé.

– Peut-être… Mais je t'ai blessé…

Le brigand lui fit tourner la tête et posa son front contre le sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'hypnotisant littéralement.

– Tu n'étais pas toi. Et tu es revenu seul d'un sort que cet homme t'avait lancé. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, mais fier, au contraire.

Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent, et Trowa eut presque de la peine en voyant le jeune homme si docile, si calme et, surtout, si… agréable.

Le Quatre qui lui hurlait dessus, qui s'énervait et qui boudait commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Mais il savait que ce Quatre reviendrait un jour, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

Alors, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, Trowa s'approcha encore un peu plus de Quatre et l'embrassa doucement, goutant à nouveau à ces lèvres qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre. Le mage le laissa faire un instant avant de répondre doucement.

Trowa se pencha un peu plus sur lui, rallongeant Quatre lentement et se plaçant au dessus de lui, ne lâchant pas une seule fois ses lèvres. Le jeune mage fronça les sourcils et le repoussa doucement.

– A quoi est-ce que tu joues au juste ?

Trowa sourit en voyant le mauvais caractère du mage revenir aussi vite et, avant de fondre dans le cou du jeune homme, il prit le temps de lui répondre :

- A ton avis ?

Quatre gémit immédiatement en sentant le contact des lèvres du jeune homme sur son cou, tentant tout de même de continuer à le repousser.

– Arrête un peu espèce d'animal ! Tu es blessé en plus !

Trowa repoussa la couverture, se collant un peu plus au corps du mage, ne prenant guère en considération les plaintes de ce dernier.

– En plus je suis fatigué ! Non mais vraiment, tu ne penses qu'à ça !

Passant une main sous la chemise du mage, Trowa colla une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles du mage, le faisant taire de cette façon. Il se recula ensuite, regardant avec un certain plaisir le visage rouge de Quatre.

– J'ai bien cru te perdre totalement, alors crois-moi, oui, je ne pense qu'à ça.

Le rouge s'intensifia sur les joues de Quatre alors que Trowa l'embrassait à nouveau, et le brigand sentit enfin les mains du jeune mage qui s'accrochaient aux pans de sa chemise.

* * *

Réléna descendit lentement les escaliers avec Duo. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se touchaient plus, mais malgré cela, elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Elle était encore un peu inquiète pour Heero, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour l'aider à aller mieux, mais elle était à présent persuadée que Duo réussirait à aider son chevalier. Qu'ils y parviendraient tous, d'ailleurs.

C'est donc l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'elle entra dans la cuisine où Camilla était occupée à préparer le repas pendant que Tomas Jenkels épluchait des pommes de terre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Où est Hilde ? Finit-elle par demander.

Tomas leva les yeux vers elle et lui indiqua d'un geste la cour à l'extérieur de la petite maison. Réléna hocha la tête et sortit rapidement pour rejoindre la terrienne.

Hilde était un peu plus loin, s'entraînant avec acharnement au tir à l'arc, visant toujours un peu mieux et toujours un peu plus loin. C'était un moyen comme un autre de s'occuper l'esprit et d'oublier un moment les problèmes de leur « famille ».

Réléna s'approcha un peu, mais resta en arrière, ne voulant pas troubler la jeune fille dans son entraînement quotidien. Hilde suspendit ses gestes, sentant bien qu'il y avait une présence derrière elle, mais elle se détendit rapidement et reprit ses gestes.

Elle ne tira qu'une seule flèche avant de se retourner vers Réléna. La jeune fille la regardait calmement, souriant légèrement.

- Comment vont les garçons ? Demanda Hilde, même si elle savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas vraiment.

Réléna haussa les épaules.

- Tu les connais, je pense que Trowa et Quatre s'occupent très bien l'un de l'autre.

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa entre elles, mais Hilde finit par demander :

- Et Heero ?

L'ancienne prêtresse baissa la tête, sentant à nouveau ces larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher menacer de couler encore une fois.

- Je ne sais pas… Ses blessures vont bien, il me parle normalement mais… J'ai l'impression que ça ne va toujours pas.

Voyant l'état de son amie, Hilde s'approcha doucement d'elle. Réléna leva vite son visage pour lui sourire, cachant comme elle le pouvait son inquiétude, ses doutes et ses peurs quand à l'état de son meilleur ami.

Elle avait déjà terriblement honte d'avoir craqué devant Duo et de lui avoir causé de l'inquiétude en plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'Hilde ait à la voir aussi.

- Est-ce que ça va toi ? Demanda Hilde, réellement inquiète.

Réléna hocha énergiquement la tête.

- Oui, bien sûr. Après tout, c'est plutôt pour eux qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ! D'ailleurs, je vais retourner voir les blessures de Trowa et repasser du baume sur ses brulures… Et puis, ils vont avoir faim aussi…

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à retourner vers la maison, Hilde lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Tu en fais trop, tu sais ça ?

Réléna la regarda un instant, et lui sourit.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as courue toute la journée pour retrouver Heero, tu n'as même pas mangé ce midi. Tu as aussi soigné toutes les blessures de Trowa et Quatre avant de retourner veiller sur Heero… Tu sais, tu as aussi le droit de te reposer et de compter sur les autres.

La jeune prêtresse pencha la tête sur le côté, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce que lui disait son amie.

- Tu sais, je ne suis vraiment pas fatiguée, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, je me rattraperais en mangeant bien ce soir, alors pas la peine de t'en faire !

Hilde n'écouta pas plus longtemps les excuses et les nombreuses explications de Réléna. Elle se contenta de la prendre contre elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant fermement dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, tu as aussi le droit de craquer, parfois.

Réléna resta un instant immobile, surprise par ce contact si franc venant d'Hilde, mais également par ses mots.

Elle leva les mains, doucement, et s'accrocha à la jeune terrienne, sentant à nouveau les larmes menacer de couler le long de ses joues. Elle tenta de prendre sur elle en disant, calmement :

- Je t'assure que je vais bien…

Hilde raffermit sa prise sur elle, mettant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne dit pas un seul mot.

Les larmes se mirent à couler, et Réléna se sentit pitoyable de pleurer comme cela alors qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à Hilde, laissant à son amie la tâche de la soutenir.

Hilde passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Je suis là pour toi tu sais. Je serais toujours là, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Réléna.

Réléna recula un peu son visage et Hilde essuya avec douceur quelques larmes qui coulaient encore. L'ancienne prêtresse esquissa un faible sourire qui paraissait un peu déplacé avec ses yeux rouges, mais qui la rendait, en même temps, tout simplement adorable.

Hilde continua à essuyer ces larmes, passant sa main sur la joue de Réléna, même après qu'il n'y ait plus rien à effacer. Cette même main s'immobilisa bien vite sur cette joue et les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant en silence.

Sans trop réfléchir, Hilde se pencha en avant, rapidement imitée par Réléna. Et, enfin, les deux jeunes filles du groupe s'embrassèrent.

Loin des regards des autres membres de la communauté de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Et voilà ^-^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et, si vous commentez, n'oubliez pas de donner le nom du personnage pour lequel vous voulez voter !

A dimanche prochain !


	91. Chapter 91

Coucou !

Nous sommes Dimanche ! Et le Dimanche, c'est Sa Majesté !

Merci beaucoup à haru, Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et CW pour leurs reviews et leurs votes !

Le test de popularité continus et, avec ce nouveau chapitre, vous pouvez à nouveau voter pour le personnage qui vous plaît le plus (pas obligatoirement le même que celui pour lequel vous avez déjà voté ^-^) Autant vous dire que les résultats sont, pour le moment, très serrés.

Et d'ailleurs, un nouveau candidat veut vous faire part de son programme, et c'est notre gentil Heero ^-^

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Heero-for-popularity-292223323

Alors n'hésitez pas, votez ^-^

* * *

Haru : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton vote ! Et merci aussi d'avoir autant aimé ce chapitre ! Mais c'est vrai que Duo y est génial ^-^ Par contre, oui, Heero va avoir un peu de mal à se remettre tout de suite mais son prince est là, alors ça devrait aller ^-^ Arthur et Raven sont bien le couple le plus solide de Sa Majesté, et je ne sais même pas comment ils font… Quand à Hilde et Réléna… Contente que ça t'ai surprise ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi pour la suite !

Nenette69230 : Oui ! Hilde et Réléna ! Ensemble ! ^-^ Merci pour ta review et ton vote ! Et, oui, tout le monde est en couple maintenant… Après, Wufei et Zechs, rien n'est dit… Heu… Tu es dure avec Heero… il fait ce qu'il peut le pauvre garçon ^-^ Et pour Trowa… oui, guérir le feu par le feu… ça marche… En tout cas, ton vote est pris en compte ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi pour la suite !

CW : Mais… ça alors ! Chang Wufei commente ma fiction ! Non, je plaisante, je plaisante ! Promis… En tout cas, ton super vote est pris en compte, ne t'en fais pas pour ça (j'attendrai le prochain ^-^) Et pour le 113, fait quand tu as le temps, ne t'en fais pas ^-^ Bises à toi !

Et, sans plus attendre, je vous met la suite de Sa Majesté ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 91

Ou

Sa Majesté reprend la route

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques minutes à peine mais, déjà, les membres du groupe de Sa Majesté étaient prêts au départ. Aucun ne voulait l'avouer, mais ils ne voulaient plus passer une seconde de plus dans cette ville qui, en moins de deux jours leur avait fait tant de mal.

Duo, Réléna et Hilde chargeaient tranquillement leurs affaires et leurs réserves d'eau et de nourriture dans la carriole pendant que Tomas Jenkels relisait sa carte, cherchant le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre le temple de Maelia.

Dans la cuisine, Camilla leur préparait de quoi manger pendant leur voyage, se préparant comme si elle partait en pique-nique, le tout, sous l'œil expert de Trowa qui lui demandait, finalement, toujours un peu plus de viande dans chaque plat.

De Quatre ou de Heero, il n'y avait aucune trace. Mais le brigand n'était guère inquiet pour le petit blond qui avait, sans doute, préféré se tenir à l'écart des préparatifs du départ. Il s'en faisait, cependant, sérieusement pour Heero, tout comme les autres membres du petit groupe.

Le jeune chevalier n'était pas sorti une seule fois de sa chambre ou de son lit, et si le brigand ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, il pouvait parfaitement sentir que ça n'était pas quelque chose de sain. Mais il n'avait pas osé partager à voix haute son inquiétude, ayant bien vu que les autres aussi semblaient préoccupés par l'état du jeune chevalier.

– Bien, je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder. Trowa, auriez-vous la gentillesse d'aller chercher Heero et de récupérer Quatre ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers Camilla, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle avait achevé ses préparatifs tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il hocha la tête et se rendit à l'étage de la maison, directement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec le mage du groupe.

Comme il s'en doutait, le jeune mage lisait tranquillement sur son lit, feignant, probablement, de ne pas savoir que les préparatifs au départ avaient commencé.

– On va y aller Quatre.

Le jeune blond releva les yeux pour regarder Trowa, et se redressa en soupirant. Il passa aux côtés du brigand sans rien lui dire et Trowa leva les yeux au ciel.

Le mage semblait sérieusement en froid avec lui depuis la veille sous prétexte que l'animal qu'il était l'avait littéralement épuisé alors qu'il était blessé. Mais Trowa avait décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de ce froid passager entre eux.

Il quitta la pièce pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre d'Heero, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait agir devant le chevalier. Il ne s'était pas encore retrouvé une seule fois seul avec le jeune homme depuis son… accident, et il ne savait toujours pas comment parler à ce jeune homme qui semblait terrorisé par le moindre de ses gestes.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'Heero ne l'invite à entrer. Il poussa la porte doucement pour voir le chevalier, debout de l'autre côté du lit, achevant de fermer son sac.

Trowa ne dit rien, mais il voyait bien qu'Heero surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements, qu'il en ait conscience ou non.

– Nous allons partir, tu es bientôt prêt ?

– Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, murmura Heero, tentant de fermer son sac difficilement avec sa seule main valide.

Trowa s'approcha doucement, ne réagissant guère au mouvement de recul d'Heero, et il ferma lentement le sac, presque avec douceur. Il se disait qu'en se montrant le plus patient possible, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses gestes, il parviendrait doucement à aider Heero à se sentir plus à l'aise.

Il se recula, regardant calmement Heero qui gardait la tête basse, probablement honteux de son propre comportement.

– Merci… murmura le jeune homme sans relever les yeux.

Trowa hocha la tête et fit demi-tour.

– Je t'attends dehors avec les autres.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui sans vérifier qu'Heero l'ai réellement entendu.

Le chevalier rejoignit les autres à peine quelques minutes après le brigand, et il s'installa à l'arrière de la carriole avec les autres, mais gardant une certaine distance qu'il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux auparavant.

Camilla s'installa tranquillement aux côtés de Monsieur Jenkels qui tenait les rênes et, lentement, le petit groupe quitta enfin ce village perdu au milieu du désert.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit lentement les yeux, prenant un moment avant de réussir à vraiment se situer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre ouverte et le rideau blanc qui flottait doucement, porté par le vent.

Cette atmosphère avait quelque chose de calme, de reposant mais, également, d'inhabituel.

Il se redressa doucement, se mettant à genoux sur le lit, profitant des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Le vent était léger, agréable, peut être un peu frais.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et baissa la tête vers sa main, posée sur celle du chevalier. Ce dernier dormait encore et Arthur ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant que le visage de ce dernier était partiellement recouvert par les mèches de ses cheveux noirs.

Il regarda cette main sur laquelle il avait posé la sienne, regardant cette cicatrice qu'un démon y avait apposée à jamais. Et ses yeux dérivèrent sur le torse de Raven. D'autres cicatrices y étaient également dessinées, et il reconnu celle que le chevalier s'était lui-même faite, lorsqu'il avait voulu mourir.

Arthur ne savait pas combien le jeune homme en avait, mais il savait déjà que c'était bien trop. Il ne voulait plus jamais en voir une seule autre apparaître.

Raven grogna légèrement, gêné, tant par le poids du regard d'Arthur que par son absence à ses côtés.

Il n'ouvrit qu'un œil et le posa immédiatement sur Arthur, le fixant longuement. En le regardant, l'apprenti prêtre se rendit compte que ce genre de moments, avec Raven, il pourrait en vivre des milliers sans jamais s'en lasser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais… marmonna le chevalier en se frottant un œil comme seul un enfant pourrait le faire.

– Je vous regarde, répondit doucement Arthur sans détourner les yeux.

Raven le regarda et fronça les sourcils un moment, semblant presque surpris.

– C'est moi, ou tu es de moins en moins timide toi ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond et réfléchis un instant très sérieusement à ce que venait de dire le chevalier. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, mais il était fort possible qu'avec le temps, il parle plus librement à Raven.

Même si, dès leur rencontre, il n'avait jamais vraiment modéré ses propos envers le chevalier…

Un contact chaud contre sa joue le fit baisser les yeux et il regarda un instant Raven qui avait levé la main vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Arthur sans bouger.

– Rien. Je me disais juste que tu étais encore plus beau le matin.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, restant immobile et silencieux face à Raven.

La main sur sa joue descendit vers son cou et l'attira brusquement en avant. Mais Arthur n'eut pas le temps de crier de surprise ou de protester face à la brutalité du chevalier, déjà, ses lèvres étaient contre celles de l'homme.

Et il se dit que, même si Raven était un peu maladroit et brusque parfois, ça n'était pas bien grave.

Il était bien avec lui.

– Vous ne partirez jamais sans moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune homme en se reculant légèrement.

Raven le regarda un instant avant de lui sourire.

– Le monde a moins de saveur sans toi, alors non, je ne partirais jamais sans toi.

Arthur ne savait pas si le chevalier pourrait tenir cette sorte de promesse, mais, en se collant à nouveau à lui pour profiter d'une tendre matinée, il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il y parvienne.

* * *

Le voyage s'était déroulé, jusque là, sans la moindre accroche et avait été presque totalement silencieux.

Fâché ou non, Quatre s'était rapidement appuyé contre Trowa pour continuer à lire un des livres qu'il avait ramené d'on ne savait où. Le brigand, quand à lui, semblait uniquement vouloir profiter de ce contact, jetant de temps à autres des regards incertains vers Heero qui gardait la tête basse et ne disait pas un mot.

Seuls Hilde, Réléna et Duo ouvraient la bouche quelques fois, échangeant plus des banalités qu'autre chose, ils étaient, parfois, rejoins par Camilla.

Monsieur Jenkels gardait un silence presque total, feignant d'être terriblement concentré tant sur sa carte que sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

Si l'ambiance n'était pas particulièrement lourde, Duo ne parvenait pas non plus à la trouver agréable. Les premiers mois de leur voyage lui manquaient particulièrement et, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers les branches des arbres qui lui masquaient le soleil, il se mit tout simplement à penser aux premiers temps passés dans ce monde.

Certes, ils devaient perpétuellement marcher et étaient bien plus souvent victimes d'attaques de démons mais, au moins, les discussions permettaient toujours de se sentir mieux, et les ennuis étaient moindres.

Ses yeux dérivèrent lentement vers Heero qui semblait trouver ses chaussures bien plus intéressantes que toute autre chose en ce monde, et il se demanda un instant si le chevalier parviendrait à redevenir celui qu'il était.

Il avait presque l'impression que leur visite dans le manoir des neiges avait été moins rude pour eux tous que ce simple séjour dans un village du désert.

Il serra les poings en songeant qu'il aurait dû tuer Sarkis. Mais, jamais, il n'avait imaginé qu'Heero puisse rester dans un tel état plus de quelques jours.

Habituellement, le chevalier s'empressait de cacher ses blessures, de chasser toute expression de peine ou de souffrance de son visage, et de reprendre son « rôle ». Et même si cela énervait Duo lorsqu'Heero remettait un masque de parfait chevalier, il devait bien l'avouer, ça lui manquait.

– Bien, les enfants, je pense qu'il va être l'heure de manger.

Il tourna la tête vers Camilla qui l'avait rapidement sorti de ses pensées peu joyeuses. Elle lui tendit un panier qu'elle avait gardé, jusque là, à côté d'elle.

– Tenez, il y en a deux pour chacun. Bon appétit !

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle se retourna vers Monsieur Jenkels et mordit dans le casse croute qu'elle s'était préparé.

Duo regarda un instant le panier et tourna les yeux vers ses compagnons. En voyant les yeux plus ou moins affamés de ces derniers, il préféra faire la distribution au plus vite.

Quand il tendit l'un des siens à Heero, le jeune chevalier le prit lentement, remerciant Duo et lui faisant même un sourire. Le prince se rendit alors compte que le jeune homme faisait des efforts pour tenter de redevenir lui-même.

En prenant une première bouchée de son repas, il décida de, lui aussi, faire des efforts pour aider Heero à revenir plus vite. Il ne savait pas encore comment il s'y prendrait, mais il était déterminé à tout faire pour y arriver.

Ils mangèrent lentement, profitant de cet encas que la vieille dame avait dû préparer avec beaucoup d'amour mais, alors que Duo allait se resservir, un bruit attira leur attention.

Monsieur Jenkels arrêta rapidement la carriole et ils regardèrent autours d'eux sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Heero était déjà débout, main sur l'épée. Même s'il ne parvenait plus à se comporter normalement avec ses compagnons, il restait capable de les défendre. Ou, tout du moins, de tenter de les défendre.

Trowa avait posé la main sur le pommeau de son épée, mais l'en avait vite retiré. Rien qu'à ce contact ses doigts brulés l'avaient fait souffrir, et il doutait sérieusement de pouvoir brandir son arme dans ces conditions.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Duo à ses compagnons.

- Plus important, d'où est-ce que ça viens… marmonna Hilde, prenant son arc lentement.

Le bruit était persistant et, rapidement, les membres du petit groupe se rendirent compte que ce bruit venait du chemin droit devant eux. Il ressemblait sérieusement à un bruissement, comme si quelque chose glissait au travers des arbres.

Réléna leva brusquement la tête.

- Là haut ! Cria-t-elle en tendant le doigt.

Ses compagnons levèrent immédiatement la tête et virent immédiatement ce qui avait causé ce bruit persistant.

Une nuée d'oiseaux noirs et décharnés volait entre les arbres, entraînant feuilles et branches sur leur passage. Leurs yeux rouges brillaient comme des saphirs et leurs becs semblaient ornés de crocs pointus.

Duo n'était pas sûr de ce denier détail, mais il était certain de ne pas vouloir le vérifier de plus prêt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Des démons ? Demanda Hilde, hésitant à les viser.

- Probablement, oui, répondit Quatre dont les flammes parcouraient déjà les paumes.

Mais les oiseaux ne leurs prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, leur destination semblait être bien plus importante qu'un groupe de voyageurs. Ces derniers restèrent immobiles, laissant la nuée de volatils s'éloigner d'eux.

- Ils se dirigent vers le Nord-ouest, marmonna Monsieur Jenkels, légèrement ennuyé.

Duo ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui pouvait inquiéter le vieil homme dans la mesure où, eux-mêmes, se dirigeaient plutôt vers le Sud-est. Le jeune prince trouvait plutôt commode le fait que ces démons partent à l'autre bout du pays.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus un seul de ces oiseaux, Heero rangea sa lame et se réinstalla dans la carriole, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était sensiblement rapproché de son prince. Duo, lui, remarqua immédiatement que leurs bras se frôlaient, et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

Ce rapprochement n'échappa pas non plus à Réléna qui se mit à sourire également, à moindre mesure.

Monsieur Jenkels donna un léger coup sur les rênes, et Eclair reprit la route à son rythme.

Ils avancèrent ainsi encore quelques heures, dans un silence bien plus détendu et plus souvent parsemé de discussions. Ces démons n'avaient pas suffis à obscurcir l'humeur des membres du petit groupe, et le petit sourire qui échappa à Heero lorsqu'Hilde sortit l'une de ses nouvelles blagues de terrienne acheva de mettre de bonne humeur l'ensemble de ses compagnons.

Même Quatre…

Mais, alors que le soleil disparaissait doucement à l'ouest, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la carriole. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Monsieur Jenkels avait décidé de continuer à avancer quelques heures, tant qu'il ferait encore assez jour pour cela.

Camilla, un peu inquiète face au silence des jeunes, tourna rapidement la tête dans leur direction.

Quatre lisait encore, imperturbable, malgré la tête du brigand posée sur son épaule alors qu'il s'était endormi.

Hilde et Réléna semblaient parler, mais trop faiblement pour pouvoir être entendues, et ce n'était sans doute pas pour ne pas déranger leurs compagnons endormis.

Quand à Heero et Duo, ils semblaient également s'être endormis, l'un contre l'autre. La vieille dame sourit, rassurée par une telle vision, et elle se retourna vers la route.

- Tout va bien ma douce ? Demanda Monsieur Jenkels sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Oui, je crois que tout va bien, répondit la vieille dame, impatiente qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Si l'ancêtre de Duo ressemblait au moins un peu au garçon, alors, ils n'auraient plus aucun souci à se faire pour l'état du chevalier d'ici peu de temps.

* * *

Le Grand Prêtre Gyles courrait encore dans le temple sous l'œil amusé des apprentis et légèrement réprobateurs des anciens qui jugeaient peu digne de lui une telle conduite. Mais le jeune homme devait bien avouer ne plus prêter aucune attention à ces hommes qui le condamnaient de loin sans savoir ce qu'il vivait réellement.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses parents n'avaient eu de cesse de lui vanter le mérite et la sagesse des déesses qui, des siècles auparavant, les avaient sauvé, eux, pauvres mortels, de la première attaque des démons. Il avait grandit avec la certitude qu'un jour, il servirait l'une d'entre elle de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Il était devenu apprenti prêtre dès qu'il en avait eu l'âge, et il n'avait eu de cesse de s'appliquer dans toutes les tâches qu'on avait pu lui confier, de la plus noble à la plus ingrate. Il s'était, ainsi, retrouvé plusieurs fois à nettoyer les marches du temple de la déesse Maelia, rêvant au jour où il serait un véritable prêtre.

A l'époque, elle avait un autre Grand Prêtre du nom de Samuel, un vieil homme légèrement dégarni mais à la barbe longue, même si pauvrement fournie. Son attitude nonchalante et le temps qu'il perdait à parler à de simples apprentis avaient suffis à lui faire perdre toute crédibilité de Sage, mais Gyles l'avait toujours apprécié.

Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à parler avec Samuel de la déesse Maelia, le jeune homme narrant souvent la beauté de la jeune femme et mettant en lumière la sagesse de cette dernière. Plusieurs fois, Samuel avait rit à ce genre de phrases et, à l'époque, Gyles n'en avait pas vraiment compris la raison.

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait nettement mieux.

A la mort de Samuel, la déesse Maelia elle-même avait voulu choisir son Grand Prêtre, chose peu habituelle d'après les écrits religieux. Et, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un apprenti, Gyles avait eu l'honneur d'être choisi.

Il s'était dit que ses prières avaient été entendues, qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir vivre ce rêve qu'il avait toujours eu. Que rien ne pourrait entraver son bonheur.

Mais il avait fait une grossière erreur.

La Déesse Maelia n'avait rien de cet être parfait que Gyles avait pu s'imaginer en la regardant de loin. Si elle était douce et gentille, elle n'avait rien de sage et encore moins d'organisée.

En tant que Grand Prêtre, il devait l'aider à s'occuper de bien des choses et veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, mais il était plus souvent occupé à ranger ses affaires ou, tout simplement, à la chercher activement dans tout le temple en courant.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait réellement perdu de vue, cela avait duré une semaine, et on lui avait appris qu'elle s'était, tout simplement, rendue dans une oasis du désert pour « voir quelque chose ».

Il en avait fait un malaise et avait dû rester alité quelques jours, sa Déesse veillant sur lui comme s'il avait été un jeune enfant. En plus de s'être senti inutile, il s'était senti humilié, mais face au sourire de la jeune femme, il n'avait pu que la pardonner de son « pèlerinage improvisé », comme elle disait.

Il poussa brusquement une nouvelle porte, trouvant enfin l'objet de ses recherches. Maelia lui tournait le dos, regardant le chemin qui menait au temple avec, il le savait, une certaine impatience. Il soupira longuement en approchant d'elle lentement, tentant de reprendre contenance et de dissimuler le fait qu'il était essoufflé.

- Etes-vous consciente du temps que j'ai passé à vous chercher ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Lin m'a dit que cela faisait trois heures, répondit la jeune femme sans le regarder.

Gyles maudit sérieusement cette jeune servante trop bavarde qui, au lieu de le dénoncer à sa Déesse aurait parfaitement pu lui dire directement où elle se trouvait. Cela lui aurait évité de courir et de s'inquiéter.

Il regarda à son tour dans la même direction que sa déesse. Le soleil se couchait doucement, et on voyait de moins en moins loin.

- Vous savez, il n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs jours, finit-il par murmurer, sachant parfaitement l'identité de celui que Maelia attendait ainsi.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'attendre impatiemment.

Gyles tourna la tête vers elle, légèrement indécis. Il resta, cependant, totalement silencieux. Maelia le regarda un instant, et lui sourit avant de lui dire calmement :

- Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, fait le. Samuel s'en faisait beaucoup moins que toi au niveau du protocole.

Le Grand Prêtre s'empêcha de justesse de répondre qu'il savait bien que Samuel avait une notion bien particulière de la pratique de la prêtrise. A la place, il se permit de demander :

- Est-ce que vous avez peur de le rencontrer ?

Maelia le regarda un instant, et finit par baisser la tête, songeuse.

- Je suppose que oui, murmura-t-elle, après tout, si je n'étais pas son ancêtre, il n'aurait jamais eu cette lourde tâche sur les épaules.

Gyles resta un instant indécis, ignorant largement le fait qu'une déesse puisse avoir peur pour quelque chose de cette nature. Mais, après tout, Maelia était capable de cacher des chatons dans son armoire par peur qu'on ne veuille par les garder au temple…

Il regarda à nouveau en direction de la route, et finit par dire calmement :

- Je suis certain qu'il ne vous en voudra jamais pour ça.

La jeune femme à ses côtés ne répondit rien et regarda à nouveau en direction de la route.

Et, ensemble, ils décidèrent d'attendre avec impatience de voir arriver Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à voter pour le personnage que vous voulez ^-^

A dimanche prochain !

Plikt


	92. Chapter 92

Coucou ! Nous sommes dimanche !

Les votes continuent, et un personnage (Heero pour ne pas le citer) semble prendre la tête doucement mais sûrement ! Je vous encourage donc à voter s'il n'est pas votre préféré.

D'ailleurs, un nouveau candidat veut vous présenter son programme, et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agit de Duo :

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Duo-for-popularity-293411179

Merci à Lessa-chan, Nenette69230 et CW pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, l'ancêtre de Duo a comme… un air de famille. Mais bon, elle est super mignonne, donc on lui pardonne la grande majorité de ses bêtises ^-^ Reconversion pour Trowa… Non, je ne suis pas sûre, ou alors, meuble multi-tâche, parce que Quatre ne fait pas que s'appuyer dessus, le Trowa a bien d'autres fonctions ^-^ Ton vote pour Heero est pris en compte (vraiment, l'épée, ça fait le candidat ^-^). Et, non, je n'arrêterais pas ! Raven et Arthur seront toujours mignons ! Jusqu'au dernier ! Ce qu'il se passe au Nord-Ouest ? Tu ne veux pas savoir… Sérieusement… Mais tu le sauras un jour… En tout cas, merci encore ! Et bonne lecture à toi !

Et, sans plus attendre, voilà votre chapitre de la semaine !

* * *

Chapitre 92

Ou

Sa Majesté, une nounou d'enfer ?

* * *

Lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux, il mit un petit moment à se rappeler l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait chaud, que son lit était agréable et qu'il bougeait.

Et c'était ce dernier détail qui, à vrai dire, l'empêchait clairement d'identifier le lieu où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Il ouvrit doucement un œil et vit, face à lui, Hilde qui dormait, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Réléna. Alors qu'il relevait un peu la tête, il vit la jeune fille lui faire signe de rester silencieux, et il regarda rapidement autours de lui.

Quatre dormait tranquillement contre Trowa, tout aussi endormi et, à l'avant, seul Tomas Jenkels semblait encore avoir les yeux ouverts.

Duo fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà dormi dans cette charrette et, jamais, il n'y avait été aussi bien installé. Il se redressa légèrement, et senti le corps d'Heero juste derrière le sien.

C'était le chevalier qui lui avait tenu chaud de cette façon, et le bras du jeune homme était encore posé juste devant lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte, probablement protectrice.

Duo regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Réléna, et cette dernière se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire, mais elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Le jeune prince ne lui dit rien non plus, trop effrayé de réveiller qui que ce soit, surtout Heero, et de briser la douceur de ce moment.

Doucement, il posa ses doigts sur le bras du chevalier, les fixant rêveusement. Il avait presque l'impression de dormir encore.

Heero grogna derrière lui et bougea légèrement, se raccrochant un peu plus à lui.

Duo raffermit sa prise sur le bras du jeune homme, craignant presque de le perdre. Craignant de ne plus jamais pouvoir avoir ce genre de contact avec le chevalier.

Il referma les yeux, essayant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil pour profiter pleinement de cette douceur.

Mais il n'y parvint pas et resta le reste de la nuit éveillé, écoutant le bruit de la carriole sur la route sombre, la respiration d'Heero.

Goûtant à sa chaleur comme si c'était la dernière fois.

* * *

Raven leva son épée rapidement, parant le coup de son troisième adversaire. Il se pencha rapidement en avant pour éviter le coup du deuxième, et envoya son pied en avant pour frapper le premier. Il l'envoya un peu plus loin, mais l'autre se releva rapidement pour se précipiter à nouveau sur lui.

Arthur les regardait d'un peu plus loin, reprenant son souffle doucement.

Raven avait voulu profiter de leur séjour ici pour s'entraîner à nouveau et se préparer pour ce qu'il appelait le « dernier combat ». Ne voulant pas passer ses journées à ne rien faire, Arthur avait lui aussi demandé à avoir droit à un entraînement de ce type, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la fatigue que cela pourrait bien lui causer.

L'homme qui avait prit en charge son entraînement l'avait fait passer de la dague à l'épée, et le poids était loin d'être le même. Et, s'il était moins fort que Raven, il était aussi nettement moins patient et moins conciliant.

Heureusement, son entraîneur avait d'autres obligations, et Arthur profitait de ces absences répétées pour reprendre son souffle le plus rapidement possible.

– Vous n'êtes pas épuisé à force d'en faire autant ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, surpris, et se remit rapidement sur ses jambes en reconnaissant la déesse Maelia. Elle le regardait en souriant, ne semblant guère se formaliser d'un quelconque manquement au protocole.

– Vous savez, Ma Dame, l'entraînement n'est guère poussé, contrairement à celui de Raven, répondit-il fébrilement, regardant le chevalier qui avait repoussé deux de ses adversaires en un seul mouvement.

Il avait beau dire qu'il avait trop longtemps manqué d'entraînement, Raven restait un combattant nettement supérieur aux humains normaux…

- Bien sûr, c'est vrai que Raven est très endurant, murmura la déesse, d'ailleurs, je te plains un peu, il ne doit pas te laisser te reposer très souvent.

Arthur rougit brusquement face au sous-entendu peu dissimulé que la déesse venait de faire. Il la regarda rapidement, espérant qu'il s'était trompé et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas voulu faire un tel commentaire aussi scabreux, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait le découragea bien vite.

Il n'avait croisé Layne qu'une seule fois, mais il pouvait bien dire que les deux jeunes femmes étaient totalement différentes même si elles avaient le même statut.

La première restait distante, correspondant exactement à l'image que l'on pouvait se faire d'une déesse. Presqu'irréelle, supérieure aux humains, elle forçait l'admiration et, en même temps, une certaine crainte.

Maelia, au contraire, ressemblait à une jeune femme tout à fait normale, charmante, avenante et même amusante. Arthur avait même entendu dire qu'en plus, elle était maladroite. Et il ne savait pas si le fait qu'elle ait de si grands pouvoirs le rassurait ou l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Un râle leur parvint d'un peu plus loin et Arthur regarda dans la direction du chevalier. L'un de ses adversaires ne semblait plus pouvoir se relever et Raven s'était immobilisé, l'épée le long du corps.

Visiblement, l'entraînement du jour était terminé pour le chevalier. Raven regarda dans la direction d'Arthur et se renfrogna légèrement en voyant Maelia. Gentille ou pas, pour lui, elle restait une déesse.

Il avait toujours du mal avec les déesses.

Il s'approcha néanmoins d'eux lentement, et Arthur se rendit compte qu'il semblait à peine essoufflé, alors que ses adversaires n'en pouvaient visiblement plus. Être un chevalier des déesses semblait donner un bon avantage face aux humains normaux.

Ou alors, Raven était naturellement imbattable…

Le chevalier s'arrêta face à la jeune déesse et hocha la tête dans ce qui aurait pu être un salut poli si son regard n'avait pas été légèrement noir. Arthur leva les yeux au plafond en songeant que Raven avait autant de retenu qu'un enfant de cinq ans a qui on refusait un jouet.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Raven, répondit la déesse comme s'il l'avait salué comme un être humain normal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda brusquement le chevalier.

Maelia soupira longuement alors qu'Arthur était persuadé qu'il était en train de faire un malaise.

- Tu es toujours aussi poli, vraiment… Dire que je pensais que le petit Arthur aurait une bonne influence sur toi…

Le « petit » Arthur s'empourpra à ces mots mais ne protesta pas. Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, Maelia était une déesse et lui, il s'en souvenait.

Raven croisa les bras, se postant devant elle, sans pour autant avoir l'air menaçant.

- Et sinon, tu veux quoi ?

Maelia se contenta de sourire doucement et se mit à expliquer qu'elle venait uniquement prendre de leurs nouvelles. Le chevalier se contenta de grogner un peu, ne trouvant pas cette raison suffisante pour justifier la présence de la déesse ici.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de raisons pour se promener dans son propre temple… murmura Arthur à côté d'eux.

Raven se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Mais t'es dans quel camp toi ? Demanda-t-il un peu trop hargneusement au goût du jeune prêtre.

- Celui de la justice, répliqua-t-il immédiatement, souriant.

Le chevalier soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais l'apprenti prêtre continuait clairement à se moquer de lui. Maelia commença doucement à rire, s'attirant un regard noir de Raven.

Elle tenta, un instant, de se calmer un peu, mais abandonna bien vite face à l'air bougon de Raven. Le chevalier tourna la tête sur le côté, visiblement vexé, et Arthur sentit bien que, lui aussi, n'allait pas tarder à rire si l'homme n'arrêtait pas rapidement de se comporter comme un enfant de sept ans.

- Bien, comme tout semble bien se passer pour vous, je vais vous laisser, finit par dire la jeune femme avant de faire demi-tour.

Raven et Arthur la regardèrent s'éloigner silencieusement. Elle passa doucement à côté des autres hommes qui s'entraînaient, semblant parler un peu avec eux avant de partir en courant.

Un autre homme arriva peu après elle, regarda autours de lui, soupira longuement et partit dans la direction opposée à celle de la déesse. Raven le soupçonna d'être le pauvre Grand Prêtre de cette femme.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux alors que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce reprenaient leur entraînement. Finalement, Raven finit par demander calmement :

- Elle voulait quoi, finalement ?

Arthur se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

* * *

Duo restait immobile, fixant silencieusement le ciel, les pieds en éventail. Il ne savait pas trop si Tomas Jenkels avait arrêté leur petit convoi dans la nuit, mais à son réveil, ils avaient quitté la forêt et avançaient encore silencieusement.

Heero s'était réveillé avant lui et s'était éloigné à nouveau.

Il se redressa lentement et regarda les autres qui somnolaient encore un peu ou semblaient regarder autour d'eux sans grand intérêt. Il soupira longuement.

– C'est moi où on ne sait plus s'occuper sans les attaques des démons ? Finit-il par demander, s'attirant les regards de ses compagnons.

Trowa, contre qui Quatre était encore appuyé, demanda calmement :

- Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies ?

Duo le regarda d'un air blasé.

– Parce que toi non ?

Le brigand haussa les épaules, visiblement pas réellement gêné par ce manque d'activité. Cela faisait du bien à ses brûlures et avoir Quatre contre lui suffisait.

Comprenant cela, Duo leva les yeux au ciel devant ce romantisme beaucoup trop dégoulinant à son goût.

- En même temps, on est pas vraiment en colonie de vacance… déclara Hilde en regardant son meilleur ami.

- C'est quoi une colonie de vacance ? Demanda Quatre en levant un œil de son livre.

La jeune terrienne soupira et se tourna vers Duo.

- C'est toi qui t'ennuyais, non ? Alors vas-y, tu explique.

Le jeune prince fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas prendre cette peine. Mais il s'y attela rapidement.

- Une colonie de vacance, c'est un endroit où sont envoyés des enfants pendant les vacances scolaires. Ils sont entre eux, avec quelques adultes pour surveiller, et ils font plein de jeux… Ce genre de choses…

Quatre hocha la tête, sembla réfléchir un instant et demanda finalement :

- C'est quoi des vacances scolaires ?

Sentant rapidement qu'il allait être dépassé par cette discussion, Duo regarda Hilde, l'appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Mais cette dernière avait croisé les bras et le regardait d'un air entendu.

- Les vacances scolaires… C'est… Quand on ne va pas à l'école…

Et, avant que Quatre ne puisse lui poser une nouvelle question, il ajouta rapidement :

- Et l'école, c'est un endroit où les enfants apprennent plein de choses.

Quatre le regarda d'un air méprisant.

- Merci, je ne suis pas illettré non plus.

Duo ouvrit un instant la bouche, mais la referma quelques secondes après. Il lui avait semblé logique que Quatre ne connaisse pas non plus l'école, il avait juste un peu oublié qu'il y en avait aussi dans ce monde.

Différentes de celles qu'il pouvait connaître, mais bien présentes tout de même.

Il soupira et détourna les yeux du jeune mage qui le foudroyait du regard. Il vit alors qu'Heero le regardait, et il lui sourit. Le chevalier lui rendit ce sourire, et Duo en oublia la crise de Quatre.

Tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre, il le savait, et bientôt, ce qui était arrivé dans la ville précédente ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dont ils ne parleraient plus jamais et qu'ils tenteraient d'oublier.

- Mais au fait, demanda Hilde, on est à combien de jours du temple de Maelia ?

Tomas Jenkels haussa les épaules à l'avant, ne connaissant pas vraiment la réponse à cette question. Il savait qu'à pied, ils auraient mis un peu plus d'une semaine, mais là, en carriole, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de la nuit, aussi, il espérait avoir gagné un peu de temps.

Le convoi continua alors sa route un peu silencieusement. Un silence parfois coupé par les discussions des plus jeunes qui tentaient de passer le temps.

Lorsque Tomas Jenkels fit brusquement s'arrêter Eclair, les jeunes restèrent un instant surpris avant que Trowa ne demande calmement :

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

Il regarda vers les personnes âgées pour voir que Camilla avait mis la main devant sa bouche. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais le teint de son visage en disait long sur ce qu'il devait y avoir devant eux.

Dans un même ensemble, Heero et Trowa se redressèrent, mains sur leurs armes. Leurs autres compagnons se relevèrent peu de temps après, et ils restèrent silencieux devant le spectacle qui se découpait devant eux.

Ils semblaient devoir traverser un village. Un village dont il ne restait que des ruines encore fumantes et dont les corps des habitants parsemaient les rues. Des corbeaux semblaient avoir décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur festin que les restes de ces hommes, de ces femmes et de ces enfants.

- Est-ce qu'on peut contourner cet endroit ? Murmura Réléna, n'y croyant pas trop.

Tomas Jenkels serra les poings en secouant la tête. Si à pied ils auraient pu se le permettre, Eclair ne pourrait guère faire un détour rapide. Silencieusement, il remit leur carriole en route.

Heero et Trowa regardaient partout autours d'eux, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, alors que Duo fixait chaque cadavre longuement, se rappelant brusquement que, tout ça, c'était un peu de sa faute.

Heero remarqua son état bien rapidement, se doutant bien de ce que son prince pouvait ressentir face à ce genre de choses, mais sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait même pas à tendre la main vers le jeune homme.

Le jeune chevalier baissa les yeux, restant aux côtés de son prince sans réussir à le soutenir.

Il serra les poings face à sa faiblesse et son inutilité.

Et, alors qu'ils avaient presque traversé la totalité du village, Trowa sauta brusquement au bas de la carriole, s'attirant un cri de reproche de Quatre.

Des flammes brûlantes parsemaient déjà les paumes du jeune mage alors qu'il veillait à ce que rien ne se jette sur le brigand. Mais ce dernier ne semblait guère se sentir en danger.

Il se dirigea calmement vers l'une des maisons à demi-effondrée, là où il avait cru voir quelque chose bouger.

Tomas arrêta leur progression et tous restèrent immobiles, attendant le retour du jeune homme, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu voir de si important pour avoir envie de marcher un peu plus loin dans ce qu'il restait de cet endroit.

Trowa sortit à peine quelques secondes de cette maison en ruine, et Camilla repéra immédiatement ce qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Les autres ne tardèrent pas non plus à voir cet enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans.

Le petit s'agrippait fermement à la chemise du brigand, semblant trop choqué pour pleurer.

Trowa grimpa silencieusement dans la carriole et donna rapidement le petit à Réléna, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre avec un enfant. La jeune fille caressa doucement le visage du petit, le rassurant avec des mots dont elle avait le secret tout en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé.

- Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres survivants comme ça ? Demanda Hilde au brigand.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça vaut peut-être la peine de vérifier.

Il regardait vers Tomas Jenkels en disant ces mots et le vieil homme sembla, un instant, ennuyé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce village, et il savait que les autres ne devaient pas s'y sentir beaucoup mieux.

Il craignait également que les créatures qui avaient mis cet endroit dans un tel état puissent revenir. Mais en regardant les grands yeux verts du petit garçon dont Réléna s'occupait, il se dit qu'ils pouvaient bien prendre quelques minutes pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants comme lui.

Il hocha la tête et, dans un même mouvement, les cinq jeunes gens sautèrent au bas de la carriole et se séparèrent, laissant Réléna seule avec le petit.

Mais ils eurent beau retourner chaque pierre de cet endroit, ils ne trouvèrent pas d'autres survivants, et ils reprirent la route dans un silence presque total.

Ils étaient partis depuis quelques minutes lorsque le petit garçon qu'ils avaient sauvé gigota brusquement dans les bras de Réléna, se releva et se dirigea en tanguant un peu vers Trowa. Ce dernier, un peu surpris, eu tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras alors que le petit se jetait presque sur lui.

Trowa le prit dans ses bras sans trop comprendre, persuadé, pourtant, que Réléna était bien mieux indiquée pour s'occuper de lui. Il regarda un instant la jeune fille, interrogatif. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'il t'a adopté, expliqua-t-elle en regardant le petit qui dirigeait les bras de Trowa pour que ce dernier le prenne un peu plus contre lui.

Quatre marmonna quelque chose dans son coin, et Duo se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas être jaloux d'un môme de quatre ans.

La mage allait répliquer quelque chose de peu agréables quand une petite voix l'empêcha tout simplement de s'exprimer.

- Trois.

Les jeunes adultes regardèrent un instant le petit qui les regardait un à un. Quatre répéta doucement, presque en sifflant.

- Trowa ?

Hilde leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, je pense juste qu'il vient de nous dire qu'il a trois ans.

Si Quatre s'empourpra un peu, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les autres étaient, de toute façon, bien trop concentrés sur le petit nouveau de leur groupe.

- Et dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Duo en se rapprochant de l'enfant.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais s'agrippa un peu plus à Trowa, regardant le jeune prince silencieusement, s'abritant derrière le bras du brigand.

- Je crois que tu lui fais peur… marmonna Hilde en regardant le petit.

Duo se sentit brusquement découragé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Réléna prit sa place et reposa exactement la même question. L'enfant ne bougea pas beaucoup plus, mais lui fit un grand sourire en répondant :

- Mylo !

La jeune fille s'agenouilla face à Trowa, continuant à parler au petit bout pour l'occuper, le brigand semblant ne même plus oser bouger depuis qu'il tenait Mylo sans ses bras. Duo se rapprocha de l'avant de la carriole, se plaçant non loin de ses autres compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui au juste ? On ne peut pas vraiment l'emmener combattre les démons… commença-t-il doucement.

- Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas non plus le laisser n'importe où, répondit calmement Hilde.

- Pourquoi pas… marmonna Quatre en regardant l'enfant d'un regard noir alors que ce dernier s'amusait à toucher le visage de Trowa avec ses petites mains, passant ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui barrait l'œil droit du brigand.

Trowa le laissait faire, et même, il se mit à lui sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus la colère du mage. Hilde soupira longuement.

- Tu sais Quatre, t'es mignon quand t'es jaloux, mais l'être d'un gosse, c'est carrément nul par contre. T'as peur de quoi au juste, que Trowa le rencontre à nouveau dans vingt ans et tombe sous son charme ?

Quatre rougit brusquement et baragouina quelque chose qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne parvint à comprendre.

- Dans tous les cas, nous allons le garder avec nous pour le moment. Je suis certain que Dame Maelia sera ravie de le prendre en charge quand nous serons chez elle, finit par proposer Tomas Jenkels.

Les autres ne répondirent rien, mais cette décision sembla leur aller.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils accueillirent un nouveau membre au sein du groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, je vous laisse sur ces mots, n'hésitez pas à commenter, voter et donner votre avis !

A dimanche prochain !

Plikt


	93. Chapter 93

Bonjour à tous !

Eh oui, nous sommes dimanche (déjà !) et un nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté, préparé soigneusement pour vous, arrive !

Mais, avant, merci à Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs votes et leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, le titre est trop cool et puis, vous savez à présent ce que je regarde à la télévision… Mais effectivement, c'est plus Trowa qui s'occupe du petit. En même temps… Duo n'est visiblement pas doué avec les enfants (mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?). Maelia est trop cool, mais c'est facile de faire bouder Raven, il faut juste être sûr, avant de se lancer, qu'il ne puisse pas te tuer (c'est pas ça qui l'empêcherait de dormir, sérieux…). Et, oui, merci de voter pour Quatre qui est mortellement jaloux d'un gosse… Mais Môssieur Quatre Raberba Winner a besoin que toute l'attention soit tournée exclusivement sur lui et personne d'autre… On est un star, ou on l'est pas… Au Nord-Ouest ? Mouhahaha, je vais pas non plus te dire ce qu'il y a ! Ce serait pas drôle sinon ! Enfin, en ce moment, y a plein de démons là-bas, c'est tout ^-^ Le Grand Prêtre de Maelia s'appelle Gyles… Et, oui, le pauvre… Enfin, la suite est juste là, alors je te laisse en profiter ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Ensuite, vous trouverez le programme de Hilde à ce lien :

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Hilde-for-popularity-294861583

Donc, voilà, vous êtes libres de voter ou non pour votre personnage préféré.

Et, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 93

Ou

Sa Majesté vue par Mylo

* * *

Mylo avait pu vivre de drôles de choses dans sa courte vie, et il était persuadé que tout allait continuer de la même façon.

Dans ses rêves, ou plutôt cauchemars, il ne cessait de se rappeler de ce jour où de drôles de choses étaient arrivées dans son village et avaient fait… Il ne savait même pas trop, en fait, ce qui avait pu se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait eu très peur et que, ni sa maman ni son papa, n'étaient venu le chercher quand il avait pleuré.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre était venu et, même si il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il avait bien plus envie de l'appeler papa.

Le petit garçon se redressa dans la carriole, à l'arrêt depuis peu, et il regarda ces drôles de personne avec qui il voyageait depuis maintenant plusieurs dodos. Dans l'ensemble, il les aimait bien, et il riait beaucoup avec eux.

Et il pensait qu'eux aussi l'aimaient bien.

Il se mit doucement debout dans la carriole quand son papy Tomas s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le poser dans l'herbe.

Mylo aimait bien son papy. Il avait toujours l'air très intelligent et très sûr de tout ce qu'il disait, mais Mylo savait bien qu'en fait il n'en avait que l'air.

En fait, papy Tomas n'arrêtait pas de lui parler comme si il était idiot et il lui donnait toujours des bonbons et d'autres sucreries. Longtemps, le petit garçon avait cherché la poche magique d'où il pouvait les sortir, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé.

Une fois au sol, l'enfant se releva pour marcher doucement vers les autres jeunes gens qui étaient réunis un peu plus loin et semblaient discuter entre eux. En le voyant approcher, Duo se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

Mylo s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup tonton Duo, même si celui-ci était toujours très gentil avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui faisait un peu peur. Pourtant, son regard était gentil, ses gestes sans doute plein de tendresse. Mais Mylo ne l'aimait pas.

C'était peut-être à cause de ses cheveux trop longs…

L'enfant fit donc demi-tour pour retourner auprès du cheval du groupe, une très grande bête que Mylo adorait regarder pendant des heures.

Au moins, il en fallait peu pour l'occuper.

Il s'installa au sol, face au cheval, et il entreprit la tâche délicate de tenter d'entrer en communication avec lui. Mais il avait beau enchaîner des phrases plus ou moins complexes, le cheval ne lui répondait jamais.

Enfin, il regardait le petit humain, parfois…

- Bah Mylo… T'as pas faim ?

L'enfant tourna la tête vers sa tata Hilde qui s'approchait doucement de lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire et tendit les bras pour qu'elle le porte auprès des autres. Cette dernière s'arrêta prêt de lui et soupira.

- Tu sais marcher, tu sais ?

- Porte-moi ! Répliqua-t-il en souriant toujours.

Hilde soupira à nouveau, songeant que, petit un, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à leur nouveau compagnon, petit deux, elle aurait encore plus mal au dos, petit trois, cet enfant allait rapidement être pourris gâté s'ils continuaient tous de cette manière.

Pourtant, elle se pencha rapidement pour le prendre dans ses bras, et elle fit demi-tour pour le rapprocher du reste du groupe. Duo tenta un nouveau sourire, mais Mylo se cacha contre Hilde, plongeant le jeune prince dans une profonde réflexion.

Habituellement, les enfants l'aimaient bien, pourtant Mylo semblait s'être décidé à avoir perpétuellement peur de lui.

Hilde installa l'enfant au sol, entre eux, et Camilla lui tendit une assiette d'un plat qu'elle avait fait spécialement pour lui. Aucun des autres ne savait pourquoi, mais Mylo semblait disposer d'un traitement de faveur en ce qui concernait la nourriture.

Le petit fit un grand sourire à cette mamie qu'il aimait tellement, et elle le lui rendit rapidement, songeant rapidement qu'elle aurait besoin d'un four si elle voulait lui faire ces gâteaux dont elle avait le secret.

Quelque part, le petit Mylo lui faisait penser à ce petit-fils qu'elle avait perdu, il y a longtemps, dans un tout autre monde. Et si elle ne voulait pas qu'il le remplace, elle ne comptait pas se priver de le gâter tout comme.

Il commença doucement à manger, avec les doigts, bien entendu, alors que les adultes semblaient discuter du temps qu'il leur restait avant de parvenir à leur prochaine destination. De ce que Mylo avait pu comprendre ou, surtout, de ce qu'il avait prit le temps d'écouter, ils se dirigeaient chez une Dame qui allait les aider.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était qu'une dame, mais comme les autres appelaient parfois sa mamie madame, ou ma douce, mais ça, ça n'était que pour papy, il se disait qu'elle devait aussi être une vieille personne.

Et de ce qu'il avait pu vivre dans ce groupe, les vieilles personnes donnaient des bonbons et des bonnes choses à manger, il était donc assez impatient de rencontrer l'autre dame.

Alors qu'il pensait à toutes ces bonnes choses que la vieille dame qu'ils allaient rencontrer allait lui donner, Réléna se pencha vers lui, essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec une petite serviette.

Mylo la laissa faire en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant pas particulièrement le frottement de cette serviette contre sa peau, il laissa cependant la jeune fille faire, mais uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait bien.

Si ça avait été Duo, il l'aurait repoussé immédiatement.

- Bien, nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller, avança papy en regardant les autres.

Et, s'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment motivés, ils se levèrent rapidement et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Mylo resta au sol et les regarda faire en souriant un peu. Mamie lui prit doucement son assiette des mains, demandant calmement :

- C'était bon Mylo ?

- Oui, très ! Répondit-il plein d'entrain.

Elle répondit à son sourire avant de se redresser et de rapidement laver le petit bol avec le reste de la vaisselle. Rapidement, tata Hilde vint lui prêter main forte en râlant que vraiment, il n'y avait pas un seul homme du groupe pour se rendre utile à certaines tâches.

Ne se sentant pas particulièrement concerné par ce genre de remarque, Mylo se releva pour se rapprocher, à nouveau, d'Eclair. Il se posta face au cheval et le regarda à nouveau alors que les hommes si inutiles pour certaines tâches, chargeaient la carriole, se préparant à un départ rapide.

Alors que les filles commençaient à charger leurs dernières affaires, Heero passa rapidement derrière Mylo, l'attrapa en dessous des bras et le souleva facilement pour l'emmener vers la carriole et le monter dedans.

Le petit garçon eut un rire sonore en décollant du sol de cette manière, surplombant soudainement ce monde dans lequel il se sentait si petit. Le chevalier esquissa un sourire en montant après avoir déposé Mylo.

Heero ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute, mais il aimait bien cet enfant, et les rires de ce dernier étaient l'un des sons les plus agréables qu'il ait pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Même s'il préférait celui de son prince, cela allait sans dire.

Mais Mylo n'était pas aveugle, et il savait qu'Heero, derrière ses sourires, n'allait pas très bien. Ça se voyait surtout quand Duo tentait de se rapprocher de lui, et le petit garçon supposait que c'était la raison qui le poussait à ne pas beaucoup aimer Duo.

- Bon, on a rien oublié ? Demanda Hilde en montant à son tour.

- En tout cas, il n'y a plus rien par terre, marmonna Duo en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Papy monta à l'avait de la carriole et, doucement, ils quittèrent leur petit campement improvisé. Mylo resta un instant debout, regardant le paysage sur le côté, mais une bosse sur laquelle Eclair les fit passer eut tôt fait de le pousser à s'assoir au sol.

S'il eut mal, Mylo décida de le cacher et d'être courageux.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, très silencieusement, sans que personne ne bouge ou ne dise rien. Quatre avait repris un de ses livres, Hilde avait la tête en arrière, et Mylo supposait qu'elle regardait les nuages.

Quand aux autres, ils étaient tout autant immobiles et silencieux sans que le petit garçon ne puisse clairement savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Dans ces moments là, ils étaient de véritables énigmes pour lui.

Le problème était que, dans ces moments, Mylo s'ennuyait beaucoup, les adultes ne se préoccupant soudainement que très peu de lui. Alors, il décida de faire ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois, lorsqu'il était en forme, qu'il s'ennuyait et que les autres l'ignoraient.

A quatre pattes, il se rapprocha de Quatre, posa les mains sur son livre, et rabaissa l'ouvrage. Le mage le fixait déjà durement, sourcils froncés, alors que les autres jeunes adultes riaient plus ou moins ouvertement, connaissant l'avance le sujet de leur conversation.

- Quoi ? Demanda presqu'hargneusement Quatre, s'attirant un regard blasé du petit garçon.

- Raconte-moi une histoire, répliqua-t-il, peu impressionné.

- Je t'ai déjà dis d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis occupé, répondit le mage en relevant son livre.

Mylo le regarda un instant, fronça les sourcils, et rabaissa à nouveau le livre. Il fixa Quatre d'un air terriblement sérieux.

- Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui raconte !

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement impatient. Un instant, il regarda ses compagnons, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait décidé à prendre, pour une fois, le relais. Et Mylo continuait de le regarder fixement.

Quelques instants passèrent sans que personne ne dise rien, et Quatre finit par jeter son livre à côté de lui, exaspéré.

- Très bien, mais je te préviens tout de suite, c'est la dernière histoire que j'invente pour toi !

Et si les autres savaient que Quatre ne tiendrait pas non plus le lendemain, ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus. Mylo s'installa face au mage, et ce dernier réfléchit quelques secondes à peine avant de se mettre à conter une nouvelle histoire.

La première fois que Mylo lui avait fait une telle demande, il était resté silencieux bien plus longtemps, puis, il s'était souvenu des nombreuses histoires que son propre père pouvait lui raconter, il y avait de cela plus de dix ans. Depuis, il trouvait une nouvelle histoire à raconter chaque fois, et s'il ne se souvenait pas parfaitement de chaque détail, il comblait doucement les failles de ses récits.

Mylo restait, dans ces moments, totalement silencieux, écoutant rêveusement les mots de Quatre, visualisant chaque moment de ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Et, l'air de rien, les adultes du groupe écoutaient également les récits du mage, les appréciant la plupart du temps.

Sauf quand Quatre décidait, soudainement, que tout devait mal finir. Dans ces cas là, les adultes appréciaient nettement moins, et Mylo regardait Trowa, les yeux un peu mouillés, avant de dire que, non, il ne regrettait pas que le héros soit mort.

Réléna avait, plusieurs fois, expliqué à Quatre que les histoires pour enfants devaient bien finir, mais le mage lui avait, quand à lui, expliqué que, premièrement, les histoires dans le vrai monde ne finissaient pas toujours bien et, deuxièmement, que c'était lui qui racontait les histoires et que si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à prendre sa place.

Elle n'avait pas insisté beaucoup plus et l'avait laissé continuer à tuer ses héros comme il le voulait.

Hilde, quand à elle, était persuadée que Quatre tentait juste de faire renoncer Mylo à son histoire quotidienne. Mais il avait beau tout faire pour, le petit garçon revenait toujours à la charge.

Mais, ce jour là, l'histoire que Quatre raconta fut aussi jolie que drôle, et le mage lui-même se laissa entraîner dans son récit, riant lui-même de blagues que son père lui avait un jour racontées.

Mylo riait parfois lui aussi, tant de la maladresse du héros que de la bêtise du méchant. Il ne trembla pas un seul instant, ne doutant guère de la capacité du bien à venir à bout du mal, craignant juste un peu que le héros ait, encore une fois, à se sacrifier pour cela.

Mais dans l'histoire du jour, le personnage principal n'eut pas à mourir héroïquement, il ne fut même pas blessé.

Lorsque Quatre ferma finalement la bouche sur les derniers mots de son récit, Mylo ne put étouffer un bâillement. Le mage le regarda silencieusement, et reprit son livre rapidement, profitant de la fatigue de l'enfant pour échapper à un nouveau caprice.

Le petit se contenta de se rapprocher de Trowa et de bouger l'un de ses bras pour se coucher tout contre lui. Le brigand le laissa faire, curieusement habitué à ce contact avec le petit garçon.

Depuis ce jour où il l'avait trouvé dans les décombres de sa maison, Mylo restait perpétuellement collé à lui. Trowa l'avait même entendu, une fois ou deux, l'appeler « papa ». Il avait interrogé Camilla sur ce mot que l'enfant employait bien trop facilement avec lui, et elle lui avait expliqué qu'il était encore jeune, et que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Mylo devait, probablement, réellement considérer Trowa comme un papa.

L'enfant ferma doucement les yeux, s'agrippant fermement à la manche du jeune homme, commençant doucement sa sieste de l'après-midi alors que la carriole se rapprochait du temple de Maelia.

Et, s'il y avait une chose que le petit Mylo n'était pas encore prêt à dire, c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement de Quatre.

Parce que s'il était très jeune, Mylo n'était pas idiot, et il se doutait bien qu'il passerait un mauvais moment en appelant directement le mage « maman ».

* * *

Mylo dormait depuis quelques minutes tout contre le brigand, et les autres n'osèrent pas tout de suite parler de peur de le réveiller immédiatement. Mais, quand sa respiration devint plus profonde, ils se permirent de bouger un peu plus.

- Il est quand même adorable… murmura Réléna en regardant le visage du petit garçon.

Quatre leva un œil critique de son livre mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Par contre, Duo, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, mais ça devait être terrible, avança Hilde en souriant.

Le jeune prince la regarda un instant et soupira longuement.

- J'aimerais bien savoir aussi ce que j'ai pu faire figure toi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste au juste ?

- Il ne te déteste pas… commença Trowa.

Duo le regarda d'un air blasé, et il ne fut pas vraiment le seul. Le brigand baissa un peu la tête, continuant :

- Il a juste peur de toi…

- C'est sûr… C'est totalement différent, marmonna le jeune homme.

- En fait, c'est différent tu sais… répliqua Réléna en lui souriant.

Duo se dit alors qu'il aurait pu trouver bien des choses à répondre à la jeune fille. Mais il se dit également qu'elle trouverait toujours de quoi répliquer quelque chose qui lui serait encore plus douloureux.

Il préféra donc croiser les bras et regarder droit devant lui, s'attirant les rires des filles de leur petit groupe.

- Vous croyez qu'il voudra bien rester chez Dame Maelia ? Demanda calmement Quatre en faisant semblant de lire.

- Pourquoi, tu es inquiet ? Lui demanda Heero en retour, tentant de participer de manière naturelle à cette conversation entre eux.

Si son effort fut remarqué, il n'attira aucun commentaire, et Quatre se contenta de lui répondre :

- Inquiet qu'il décide de rester avec nous, oui.

- Oh, s'il-te-plaît, ne fait pas comme si tu le détestais, dit Réléna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quatre la regarda un instant, mais ne répondit rien et se replongea dans son livre. Duo reprit la parole.

- C'est vrai qu'entre papa, maman, papy et mamie, il risque de ne pas vouloir rester en arrière.

Les autres jeunes gens hochèrent la tête, mais Quatre fronça les sourcils, semblant ennuyé par quelque chose.

- Attend… Qui est-ce qu'il a appelé maman dans notre groupe ?

Duo se mordit la langue, brusquement conscient du grand secret qu'il venait tout juste de révéler.

Mylo avait annoncé une fois à Trowa que Quatre était comme sa maman, et le brigand lui avait clairement dit de ne jamais le répéter au mage. Duo avait, malencontreusement, assisté à cet échange.

Mais aux sourires de Réléna et Hilde, le jeune prince se dit que cette information n'était, de toute façon, pas restée secrète très longtemps.

Il haussa rapidement les épaules.

- Bah, tu sais, si il a un papa, il doit aussi avoir une maman. Après je sais pas si c'est Hilde ou Réléna mais… Enfin…

Quatre sembla peu satisfait de l'explication du jeune homme, mais il se désintéressa bien vite de cette question pour reprendre tranquillement son livre, s'appuyant contre Trowa.

Et Duo se dit, très sérieusement, que tout aurait été pour le mieux si Hilde et Réléna ne s'étaient pas mises à rire peu discrètement.

Quatre releva immédiatement les yeux vers Duo, le foudroyant du regard.

- Bien, ça suffit, dis-moi immédiatement qui il appelle « maman ».

Duo sourit au jeune mage, levant les mains devant lui.

- Je te l'ai dis, je n'en sais rien…

- Duo… Prince ou pas, ma patience a des limites, expliqua calmement Quatre en posant son livre à côté de lui.

Le jeune prince déglutit difficilement et jeta un œil dans la direction de son chevalier. Mais Heero ne semblait pas particulièrement décidé à le protéger face au mage.

Et certainement pas pour une histoire de surnom donné par un enfant de trois ans.

- Duo… rappela doucement Quatre.

Le jeune homme regarda Trowa, mais ce dernier se contentait d'éviter au maximum son regard, faisant comme si rien de toute cette histoire ne le regardait. Duo songea, un très court instant, qu'il était entouré de traîtres.

Et cette impression grandit lorsqu'il vit que tous ses autres compagnons, sans aucune exception, avaient la même attitude que le brigand.

- Duo…

Le ton de Quatre devenait de plus en plus menaçant, et Duo recula un peu, évitant les yeux du mage comme s'ils pouvaient suffire à l'assassiner.

- Oh mais… Tu sais, il est jeune… Et il ne fait probablement pas vraiment attention quand il appelle les gens comme ça… La preuve, il dit bien que Trowa est son papa…

- Oui, et j'aimerais savoir qui a eu le rôle de maman, répliqua implacablement Quatre, ne lâchant pas Duo d'une semelle.

- Eh bien… C'est sans doute quelqu'un qu'il aime beaucoup et qui devrait se sentir vraiment très heureux d'avoir un nom aussi… plein de tendresse, d'amour… Tu sais, une maman, c'est doux, patient… merveilleux…

- Je ne te demande pas l'image œdipienne que tu as de ta mère.

Duo releva un instant les yeux vers Quatre qui s'était rapproché de lui, et Mylo choisit cet instant pour ouvrir un œil ensommeillé.

En voyant le mage au dessus de lui, il fit un grand sourire.

- Merci pour l'histoire, maman.

Quatre s'immobilisa immédiatement, ses pires craintes se révélant exactes, et Mylo referma de suite les yeux pour replonger dans un sommeil profond. Par réflexe, Trowa recula un peu l'enfant dans ses bras, de peur que les flammes du mage n'aillent plus vite que sa logique.

Mais ce dernier se contrôla, rabaissa les yeux sur Mylo, un court instant. Puis, il regarda un à un les membres de la petite communauté, leur faisant clairement comprendre que le moindre petit commentaire serait soldé par un cuisant passage de sa colère la plus noire.

Cela n'empêcha pas Tomas Jenkels de rire un peu, Camilla de faire un grand sourire, Réléna et Hilde de se moquer clairement du mage et Duo de sentir un rire nerveux monter le long de sa gorge.

Heero réussi à n'avoir qu'un léger rictus.

Quand à Trowa…

Le sourire qu'il arborait devait probablement venir de la moue enfantine de Mylo qu'il regardait fixement. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il dirait, pour ne pas subir la moindre colère du mage si capricieux de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire mais, aussi, à voter ^-^

Au fait, ça allait ? Vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre ?


	94. Chapter 94

Coucou !

Eh oui, nous sommes dimanche, déjà, et un nouveau chapitre de Sa Majesté arrive rien que pour vous !

Je suis contente de voir que la dernier vous a bien plu ^-^

D'ailleurs, merci à CW, Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et haru pour leurs reviews et leurs votes !

Et en parlant de vote, aujourd'hui, c'est à Camilla de se présenter :

carmilaleswagons. deviantart art / Camilla-for-popularity-296194713

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que ce chapitre un peu spécial t'ai plus. Mais bon, c'était le meilleur moyen pour moi d'introduire totalement le petit Mylo ^-^ Quand à Maman Quatre… Oh oui ! Le tablier rose lui irait à merveille ! Bon, Duo par contre… Quand c'est pas sa semaine, c'est pas sa semaine ^-^ La poche à bonbon de papy Tomas ? Personne ne sait… Mais elle n'a pas de fond ^-^ Bon, et si ça se passe bien pour Mylo, ça va aussi de mieux en mieux pour Heero, c'est vrai ! En tout cas, merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Et bonne lecture à toi pour la suite !

Haru : Merci pour ton commentaire et pour ton vote ! Il a été bien pris en compte. Et je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 94

Ou

Sa Majesté face à Maelia

* * *

Tomas Jenkels soupira longuement, passant l'une de ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il menait Eclair, Trowa n'ayant pas vraiment encore récupéré de ses blessures, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce genre de choses n'était plus vraiment de son âge.

Et, en prenant conscience du fait qu'il n'était plus capable de tenir six jours de voyages, il fut prit de doute quand à sa capacité à être utile lors de leur rencontre avec le roi des démons. Il espérait juste qu'il parviendrait à utiliser toutes les ressources de ses pouvoirs, afin que les jeunes gens de leur groupe puissent s'en sortir sans trop de mal.

- Est-ce que tout va bien mon ami ?

Il se tourna vers la tendre Camilla, lui souriant calmement pour tenter de la rassurer, éloignant par la même occasion les idées sombres qui étaient venues l'ennuyer.

- Oui ma douce, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Dîtes, commença le jeune prince appuyé juste derrière eux, on est bientôt arrivés ?

Hilde leva les yeux au ciel en songeant que même Mylo n'avait pas posé cette question une seule fois. Le petit garçon s'était installé sur les genoux de « maman Quatre » et il semblait tenter de déchiffrer les lettres que le jeune mage ne cessait de lire en boucle.

- Nous devrions arriver dans la journée, répondit calmement Monsieur Jenkels sans même se retourner.

Duo soupira en se tournant à nouveau vers ses compagnons de voyage. Trowa s'étira longuement, heureux d'apprendre que, d'ici peu, ils allaient pouvoir faire autre chose que regarder la route devant eux où les paysages défiler.

Il posa les yeux sur Mylo, et une bouffée de tristesse l'envahie brutalement lorsqu'il songea qu'ils allaient sans doute laisser le petit garçon en arrière. L'enfant dû sentir son regard, puisqu'il releva les yeux et lui dédia l'un de ses plus grands sourires.

Le brigand leva la main et la posa sur la tête du petit garçon, lui ébouriffant les cheveux en souriant dans un geste que Duo jugea terriblement paternel.

- Au fait, Quatre, tu connais Maelia, non ? Demanda brusquement Réléna, comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

Le jeune mage leva à peine les yeux de son livre pour regarder la jeune fille.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Comment elle est ? Finit par demander la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Pour faire simple, c'est un mélange de Duo et toi…

Réléna fit la moue alors que Duo se redressait un peu, brusquement intéressé par son ancêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Donne plus de détails ! Fit le jeune prince, son ton pressé faisant sourire discrètement son chevalier, immobile derrière lui.

- Elle sourit beaucoup, semble toujours de bonne humeur, ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entoure… Tout en y faisant attention en fait. Elle est maladroite, têtue, gamine, légèrement égoïste… Faut-il vraiment que j'en ajoute ?

Un silence envahit le petit groupe alors qu'ils se demandaient un peu quel type de déesse Maelia pouvait être pour avoir ce genre de caractère. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hilde se tourna à son tour vers le mage.

- Si elle est vraiment comme ça et qu'elle t'a plus ou moins élevé, comment ça se fait que tu ais un tel caractère ?

Quatre se contenta de la regarder un instant avant de l'ignorer royalement et de se replonger dans sa lecture. Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire mais, tous, se posaient exactement la même question que la jeune terrienne.

Sauf Mylo, qui se demandait plutôt ce que signifiaient ces lettres associées les unes aux autres dans un ordre qui lui semblait profondément aléatoire.

Leur voyage se poursuivit ainsi, dans cette ambiance détendue, jusqu'à ce que Tomas Jenkels immobilise leur petite charrette. Duo se redressa immédiatement, comprenant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination.

Devant eux se dressait un temple gigantesque semblant presque avoir été construit sur l'eau. Les murs étaient d'un blanc pur qui était éclatant sous les rayons du soleil, et les nombreuses tours du temple s'achevaient d'une manière élégante par un toit d'un bleu aussi doux que celui du ciel.

Le jeune prince resta bouche ouverte face à ce spectacle, se demandant combien d'hommes avaient eu la chance de voir ce genre de spectacle. Il rabaissa les yeux vers la porte, et vit que deux personnes se tenaient immobiles à l'entrée, semblant presque les attendre.

Il se demanda alors, brusquement, si Maelia l'apprécierait. Si elle l'aimerait.

Elle n'était pas sa mère, ni sa grand-mère. Elle était une parente terriblement lointaine, et il aurait très bien pu passer sa vie à ignorer son existence. Il n'avait jamais réellement songé à elle, ne s'était pas posé de réelles questions sur elle ou sur ce qu'elle faisait dans ce monde. Mais, alors qu'il allait, enfin la rencontrer, des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda calmement Monsieur Jenkels.

Les jeunes gens ne répondirent pas de suite et Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement. Et, même si Tomas ne le vit pas, il remit leur carriole en route, se rapprochant doucement des deux êtres qui les regardaient.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien plus prêt, Duo identifia une jeune femme qui se tenait aux côtés d'un homme, pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Mais il ne prêta guère d'attention à ce dernier, ne regardant qu'elle.

Elle semblait un peu plus jeune que lui. De longs cheveux châtains cascadaient sur ses épaules, semblant être à peine retenus par un ruban blanc. Elle portait une robe aux teintes bleutés qui soulignaient le bleu profond de ses yeux. Elle semblait sourire, au loin et, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Duo sentait que c'était elle.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé le visage de son ancêtre mais, alors qu'il la voyait enfin, il ne pu que constater la ressemblance frappante avec sa mère, Ayane. La même douceur se dégageait de ses traits.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite pour Duo face à ces personnes, le laissant pétrifié, incapable de se décider à faire quoi que ce soit. Les autres descendirent avant lui de la carriole, seul Heero resta immobile à ses côtés.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il doucement, reprenant confiance en lui avec les jours qui passaient.

Le jeune prince se tourna vers lui, surpris que le chevalier l'appelle ainsi alors que, depuis des jours, il osait à peine le regarder. Il hocha la tête et redescendit à son tour, faisant face à Maelia qui n'avait pas bougé non plus.

Elle le regarda un moment, sans rien dire, et il ne trouva pas le moindre mot à dire non plus.

Mylo regardait silencieusement cette scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa main fermement tenue par Trowa.

Hilde ne savait pas trop s'ils devaient intervenir ou non, ayant l'impression que cette situation était totalement bloquée.

Mais, brusquement, Maelia se jeta en avant, passant ses bras autours du cou de Duo.

- Tu as tellement grandit ! L'entendit-il s'exclamer en la réceptionnant.

Il resta immobile, trop choqué pour lui répondre, alors qu'elle se reculait un peu pour inspecter le moindre de ses traits. Ce faisant, elle enchaînait les constatations sur la ressemblance de Duo avec son père, sa mère, et d'autres anciens qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

L'homme qui s'était tenu silencieusement à ses côtés s'avança doucement, s'inclinant devant Tomas Jenkels.

- Grand Prêtre Tomas, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Le vieil homme le regarda un instant, sourit, et s'inclina légèrement.

- C'est également un honneur, même si j'ai le défaut de ne pas connaître votre nom.

- Cela est normal, j'ai été habilité il y a peu, je me nomme Gyles.

Une fois les deux hommes présentés, un silence un peu inconfortable se posa entre eux, entrecoupé uniquement par les commentaires de Maelia qui ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la jeune femme ne s'arrête et ne se retourne vers les autres. Elle les regarda un instant avant de leur faire un immense sourire.

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir pris tant soin de mon héritier !

Mylo fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Trowa, demandant d'une petite voix :

- Il est pas trop vieux pour être son enfant ?

Et, trouvant que tout cela était bien trop difficile à expliquer, Trowa se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

* * *

Le petit groupe de Sa Majesté se trouva rapidement installé à table, des aliments tous plus riches et plus nombreux les uns que les autres se succédant devant eux. Hilde regardait les plats en se demandant un peu s'ils avaient raison d'en profiter autant.

Trowa ne se posait pas vraiment ce genre de questions, prenant uniquement le temps de servir Mylo, parfois, avant de continuer à manger. A ces moments là, Quatre levait les yeux au ciel et coupait la viande pour le petit garçon, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

- J'espère que ça ira, murmura Maelia, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui pouvait vous plaire le plus.

- Je… Je crois que ça ira, répondit Duo en regardant un plat devant lui qui semblait contenir une dinde de plus de vingt kilogrammes.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, continuant à manger, profitant des réserves de la déesse pour oublier les trois jours de potage aux herbes qu'ils avaient dû endurer.

- Et surtout, restez autant de temps que vous le voudrez, continua la déesse, vous êtes les bienvenus !

- Ma Dame, ils ont une mission importante… intervint Gyles en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

- Je sais ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas réussir s'ils ne sont pas en forme ! Répliqua la jeune femme en resservant Duo pour la troisième fois consécutive, ne remarquant absolument pas qu'il semblait déjà ne plus avoir faim du tout.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et Raven, le chevalier noir, entra, suivit d'un jeune homme qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait.

Hilde se leva immédiatement, ravie de le revoir, mais Heero avait déjà posé la main sur son épée, ne se rappelant que trop bien de l'homme dangereux qu'il avait été. Duo était resté immobile, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Sa meilleure amie lui avait assuré que le chevalier était quelqu'un de bien, sous ses airs un peu durs, mais il ne pouvait oublier les blessures et la mort de Tristan, causées, en parties, par cet homme.

Ce dernier posa les yeux sur chacun d'eux, les regardant un à un, haussant un sourcil en voyant Mylo qui l'ignorait royalement. Finalement, il s'installa à table sans un mot et se servit en silence.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardaient, attendant de lui un mot, une réaction, quelque chose pouvant clairement indiquer qu'il les avait reconnus. Il releva le visage, regarda un instant Hilde qui était restée debout, et dit :

- Quoi ?

La jeune terrienne resta incrédule, un instant, face à ce petit mot, se demandant un peu si l'homme n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui.

Mais, visiblement, ça n'était pas le cas…

* * *

Le repas s'était achevé depuis un moment, et Tomas s'était même permis d'allumer sa pipe à table, se détendant doucement. Il regarda un instant Raven et le petit Arthur qui avait finit par se présenter lui-même en constatant le manque d'entrain du chevalier à cette idée.

- Donc, vous êtes ici depuis plusieurs jours si j'ai bien compris.

Le chevalier hocha la tête en évitant de regarder le vieil homme.

- Et pourquoi êtes vous restés ? Te serais-tu remis à apprécier les déesses Raven ?

- Raconte pas de conneries, répondit durement le chevalier en fixant, enfin, le vieil homme.

- Raven ! S'exclama Arthur, outré qu'il puisse parler ainsi devant un enfant.

Mylo, face à une telle réaction, nota que le mot connerie était à replacer au plus vite dans une conversation. Ainsi que le mot « merde » que Duo avait laissé échapper lorsqu'il s'était cogné le pied contre l'une des roues de la carriole.

Maelia répondit à la place du chevalier qui semblait sur le point d'insulter le vieil homme pour expliquer à Arthur le fait qu'il avait le droit de parler comme il le voulait.

- En fait, il m'a dit, plus ou moins, qu'il vous attendait.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Duo en prenant une nouvelle part de gâteau.

- Ça, il ne me l'a pas dit, répondit la déesse en haussant les épaules.

Raven soupira, songeant que la raison pour laquelle il était resté était suffisamment claire pour qu'il n'ait pas à le préciser. Mais Arthur le devança.

- En fait, nous aimerions vous aider dans votre combat face aux démons.

Duo le regarda un instant, surpris par autant de politesse. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle venait du seul compagnon de voyage du chevalier noir.

- Donc, après avoir aidé Oz, il veut nous aider nous ? C'est pas un peu facile ça ? Demanda Duo en haussant les sourcils.

- Duo… accusa Hilde à voix basse.

- Quoi ? Je fais que dire ce que je pense ! Il a combattu Tristan je te rappelle ! Il vous a capturé et vous a emmené à ce temple ! En plus, il ne nous a pas vraiment aidé !

- Ça, c'est ce que tu as vu ! Mais il nous a aidé à nous enfuir et, après, il nous a conduit auprès de Layne, répliqua Hilde.

- Mouais… Mais il ne savait pas que vous alliez chez Layne.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Monsieur Jenkels ne lui a pas dit parce qu'il savait que Raven déteste cette femme, c'est tout.

- Peut-être, mais toujours est-il que je trouve qu'il change rapidement de camp !

Les deux terriens continuaient ainsi à discuter violemment, se battant quand à la bonne foi de Raven, ou non. Ce dernier se contentait de boire un verre d'eau tranquillement, sachant parfaitement que Tomas Jenkels ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Mais Arthur, lui, décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il se releva brutalement, frappant la table avec la paume de ses mains. Et s'il se fit un peu mal, il le cacha bien.

- Je refuse de vous laisser parler de Raven de cette façon plus longtemps !

Duo et Hilde se tournèrent vers lui, un peu surpris qu'un jeune homme aussi petit puisse élever la voix aussi haut. Mais ce dernier continuait déjà.

- Peut-être qu'il a fait des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, et il cherche, justement, à réparer tout cela. Alors au lieu de décider entre vous s'il mérite ou non de vous accompagner, vous devriez plutôt vous sentir chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi fort à vos côtés !

Duo ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma bien vite face au regard déterminé du jeune homme. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Raven. Ce dernier le fixait simplement de son regard rouge, mais ne dit pas le moindre mot.

Le jeune prince détourna les yeux et ne dit plus un mot. Tomas Jenkels recracha un nouveau rond de fumée et se tourna vers Raven.

- Ne te méprend pas Raven, tu es le bienvenus dans ce combat. Mais tu dois te douter, au vu des actes que tu as commis, que tous les membres de notre groupe ne t'accepteront pas aussi facilement.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, se préparant déjà à hurler que ce n'était pas juste, mais Raven l'arrêta d'un geste.

- J'ai jamais dis que je voulais être accepté le vieux. Je serais là, c'est tout.

* * *

- Quand je pense que je passe pour le méchant de l'histoire ! S'exclama Duo en se jetant sur son lit.

Heero resta silencieux derrière lui, peu à l'aise alors que son prince était en colère. Maelia était à leurs côtés, ayant insisté pour les accompagner elle-même dans la chambre qu'elle leur avait choisit.

C'était une jolie chambre, petite, mais confortable et meublée de deux lits qui ne semblaient appeler qu'eux. Et Duo s'était immédiatement senti attiré par celui qui se trouvait au plus proche de la fenêtre.

- Quand même, c'est pas moi qui ai tué Tristan, elle l'a déjà oublié Hilde pour prendre sa défense comme ça ?

- Bon, je vais vous laisser entre vous, murmura Maelia en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Duo se redressa immédiatement, et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Nous nous verrons demain.

Il hocha la tête, et elle sortit, notant au passage l'étrange retrait d'Heero vis-à-vis de son héritier.

Duo resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers Heero.

- Non mais, franchement, j'ai eu tord de lui parler comme ça ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement le chevalier.

Surpris par son ton aussi faible, Duo se tourna vers lui. Heero semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même, comme si tous les efforts de Duo de ces derniers jours avaient brusquement disparus. Il songea, brusquement, que c'était sans doute à cause de sa saute d'humeur.

- Heero…

Ce dernier se tourna doucement vers lui, mais il semblait peu à l'aise. Duo ne bougea pas de son lit et baissa la tête.

- Désolé…

Le chevalier ne répondit rien, et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

* * *

- Bon, Mylo dort à côté, c'est bon, annonça Trowa en entrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Quatre.

Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, installé sur le seul lit de la pièce. Sur la table face à lui étaient posés les nombreux livres et gâteaux que Maelia lui avait offert pour le remercier d'avoir accepté de partir à la recherche de Duo.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire que, ces livres, il les avait déjà lus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Trowa en retirant sa chemise.

Quatre le regarda silencieusement, avant de dire calmement :

- Parce que quelque chose ne devrait pas aller ?

Le brigand se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas… Je trouve ton silence un peu étrange, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu aurais pas mal de choses à dire sur Maelia… Après tout, elle t'a envoyé en mission et…

Trowa ferma la bouche immédiatement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Quatre s'était relevé et approchait de lui lentement, presque félinement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il calmement, alors que le mage se mettait face à lui.

- A ton avis grand bêta, répliqua Quatre en déboutonnant le pantalon du brigand, nous sommes enfin seuls, dans une chambre fermée, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ?

Trowa ne répondit rien et se pencha vers Quatre pour l'embrasser. Mais le mage se recula brusquement. Le brigand fronça les sourcils.

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui commande, annonça Quatre en faisant tomber au sol les derniers vêtements du brigand.

Et si Trowa allait répliquer, lorsqu'il vit le mage se mettre à genoux face à lui, il se dit que, finalement, le laisser commander ne serait pas plus mal.

Il gémit en sentant les lèvres de Quatre sur lui, et évita de le regarder au maximum, tentant de garder encore un peu de contrôle sur ses actions. Mais il savait, à chaque bruit qu'il laissait échapper, que le sourire de Quatre s'agrandissait.

Par réflexe, une de ses mains se posa sur la tête du jeune mage, accompagnant ses vas et viens, tentant même de les intensifier. Quatre recula brutalement, faisant grogner de frustration son partenaire. Et au regard noir de Trowa, il répondit par un sourire en se redressant.

- Tu n'es pas croyable Trowa. J'ai demandé à avoir le contrôle ce soir non ?

Trowa allait juste lui sauter dessus, mais Quatre sortit de sa poche deux morceaux de tissu noir, les mettant sous les yeux du brigand.

- A quoi tu joue au juste ? Demanda ce dernier, peu à l'aise alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu l'idée que le mage avait derrière la tête.

- J'aimerais juste que tu t'abandonnes un peu Trowa… Tu es… Totalement… Contre ?

Il avait détaché chaque mot, presqu'érotiquement, et Trowa déglutit. Quatre le prit par le poignet et l'allongea sur le lit. Il prit ensuite les deux mains du brigand et commença à les monter vers le haut du lit.

Trowa se crispa immédiatement.

Quatre arrêta tout geste, et se pencha doucement vers le visage du brigand.

- Quatre… Je sais que tu as envie de jouer… Mais je ne suis pas vraiment pour cette idée…

- Je sais. Mais je ne le fais pas pour jouer, murmura Quatre.

- Alors… Pourquoi ?

- Pour… Que tu acceptes de me faire totalement confiance…

Trowa se redressa, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Quatre alors que ce dernier restait immobile au dessus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je te fais confiance !

Quatre releva la tête pour le regarder, et expliqua calmement :

- Je le sais, je m'en doute… Mais… J'ai envie que tu puisses t'abandonner totalement à moi…Que tu ais assez confiance en moi pour ça… Même si je sais que... Qu'être aussi vulnérable te fais… peur…

Sur ces mots, il posa la main sur le cœur de Trowa qui battait bien trop vite. Le brigand posa sa main sur celle du mage, soupira, et lui sourit.

- Si… C'est si important pour toi… D'accord… Finit-il par concéder.

Quatre releva les yeux et lui sourit.

- Tu es sûr ?

- … Pourquoi pas…

Le jeune mage embrassa son brigand, lui relevant doucement les mains. Trowa restait crispé, mais il se laissa faire alors que Quatre liait ses mains avec douceur. Il fut rassuré de sentir que les liens étaient peu épais, et qu'il pourrait très facilement les défaire.

Quatre fit passer le deuxième morceau de tissu sur ses yeux, le privant totalement de la vue. Trowa sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il tentait, avec tout le reste de ses sens, de savoir exactement ce que son compagnon faisait.

Il sentit les lèvres de Quatre se poser sur son cou alors que ses mains glissaient sur son torse. Trowa s'entendit haleter alors que le corps du blond se mouvait contre le sien.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir, attaché de cette façon, autant de plaisir.

Mais tous les gestes de Quatre étaient doux, lents, et atrocement érotiques.

Dès que Trowa sentait que Quatre était proche de son visage, il tentait de l'embrasser, mais le mage se dérobait perpétuellement, gardant un contrôle presque total de cet échange. Ses lèvres descendirent lentement sur le corps du brigand, retournant à ce qu'il avait précédemment embrassé, l'entourant de ses lèvres, faisant gémir le brigand, de manière obscène.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, laissant Trowa au bord de la jouissance alors que ni les mains ni les lèvres de Quatre ne lui laissaient de répit.

Mais, brusquement, le mage disparu, laissant le brigand seul dans les ténèbres. Perdu dans le plaisir ou non, Trowa sentit immédiatement l'angoisse monter en lui. Il tenta de se redresser, de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer et pourquoi Quatre ne le touchait plus.

Mais, rapidement, deux mains se posèrent sur son torse, le rallongeant doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne vais nulle part, entendit-il le mage lui murmurer alors qu'il sentait son corps nu contre le sien.

Quatre l'embrassa, doucement, amoureusement, et il se redressa lentement au dessus du brigand. Trowa haletait, sachant parfaitement, à présent, ce qui l'attendait.

Il sentit Quatre se mouvoir lentement au dessus de lui, et entendit le jeune homme gémir alors qu'il s'empalait lentement sur lui. Trowa se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant à tout prix de réaliser le moindre mouvement en avant.

Quatre avait demandé à avoir le contrôle total, il allait tout faire pour le lui laisser.

Il sentit les doigts du mage se crisper sur sa peau alors qu'il descendait toujours un peu plus au dessus de lui. Et il attendit, en silence, lorsque Quatre s'immobilisa, s'habituant lentement à cette présence en lui.

Quatre bougea au dessus de lui. D'abord lentement, puis, de plus en plus vite, ne se cachant pas pour gémir. Chacun de ses mouvements faisaient grogner Trowa qui trouvait toujours qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts, pas assez rapides.

Et, alors que les gémissements laissant lentement place à quelques cris étouffés, Trowa ne tint plus. Il défit aisément les liens, se redressa et attrapa Quatre par la taille, le renversant sur le lit. Il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de rein, écoutant la voix de plus en plus forte du mage.

Ce dernier entoura le brigand de ses bras, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces alors que les mouvements se faisaient bien plus rapides, presque plus violents et beaucoup plus saccadés.

Trowa glissa une de ses mains entre eux, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, et voulant être sûr que Quatre aussi ressentirait tout autant de plaisir que lui.

Il craqua lorsqu'il entendit le mage crier son nom, dans un grognement étouffé dans le cou du mage qu'il avait entreprit de dévorer littéralement.

Le silence envahit doucement la pièce, seules leurs respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait, ne voulant pas tout de suite mettre fin à cette étreinte.

Trowa attendit quelques minutes avant de reculer, doucement. Il sentit les doigts de Quatre passer sur son visage et retirer avec douceur le bandeau qu'il lui avait mit quelques instants plus tôt.

Le brigand admira un moment le visage pâle de Quatre, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur les draps, ses joues encore rougies par le plaisir et ses yeux, étrangement brillants.

- Désolé pour ton envie de contrôle, souffla le brigand.

Quatre laissa échapper un petit rire avant de passer ses bras autours du cou du brigand.

- Je me doutais bien que je devrais renoncer à ce genre de choses avec toi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

* * *

Raven ouvrit doucement un œil, regardant un instant le plafond dans la semi-obscurité ambiante. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu le tirer de son sommeil de cette manière.

Mais en dehors de la respiration régulière d'Arthur, il n'y avait pas un bruit pour gâcher le calme de cette nuit.

Il baissa doucement les yeux vers le visage du petit prêtre, collé à lui dans son sommeil. Arthur dormait paisiblement, souriant légèrement dans ses rêves, et Raven se dit que, jamais, il ne se lasserait de ces traits.

Lentement, il passa sa main dans les quelques mèches de cheveux qui masquaient les yeux du jeune homme, et il se rappela brusquement de ce qui avait pu le réveiller de cette manière.

Duo était arrivé, et ils allaient partir pour affronter le roi des démons. Et Raven ne voulait pas qu'Arthur vienne avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme risque sa vie face à cet être dont les pouvoirs devait tous les dépasser.

Mais il ne voulait pas, non plus, l'abandonner en arrière comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Et il savait qu'Arthur n'accepterait jamais de rester en arrière de son plein grès, même si Raven lui expliquait les nombreuses raisons de son inquiétude.

Oui, ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était la peur de perdre Arthur.

De le perdre dans ce dernier combat qu'il se devait de mener auprès des membres du groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, vous vouliez du citron, j'espère que celui-là vous a plu ^-^ C'est dingue comme j'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire... j'espère que ça allait.

Enfin, n'oubliez pas de continuer à voter ! Bises à tous et à dimanche prochain !


	95. Chapter 95

Bonjour à tous !

En ce dimanche d'élection présidentielle, j'apporte un petit chapitre de Sa Majesté ^-^ D'ailleurs, en parlant de vote, Duo et Heero sont, en ce moment même, en tête dans les sondages ! Normal me direz-vous ? ^-^

Merci, d'ailleurs, à Nenette69230 et haru pour leurs reviews !

Cette semaine, pas de nouvelles de notre illustratrice de programme, mais bon, pour piqure de rappel, voici au moins le lien vers sa page :

carmilaleswagons. deviantart

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très très contente que cette scène t'ai causé une telle hémorragie ! Mais… j'espère que tu resteras en vie pour voir les suivants ^-^ Et, oui, Maelia est trop mignonne quand elle rencontre Duo. En même temps, elle attendait ça depuis un moment ! J'adore ton comparatif entre grands Prêtres ! Je vais réfléchir à un chapitre bonus là-dessus ^-^ Quand au problème « Hee-chan est traumatisé »… je ne sais pas si Maelia fait bien de s'en mêler ^-^ Le futur le dira ! Bises à toi et bonne lecture !

Haru : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et ne sois pas désolée que ce soit court ! C'est très gentil de prendre le temps de laisser un comm' ! Et je suis contente que ce citronne soit pas devenu vulgaire, je pense que c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus quand j'en fais un… ça, ou le bouquin sur l'anatomie masculine quoi… ^-^ Ton vote est pris en compte ! Bonne lecture à toi pour la suite !

Et, sans plus attendre, voici votre chapitre de la semaine !

* * *

Chapitre 95

Ou

Sa Majesté change de nature…

* * *

Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'étirant de tout son long en songeant qu'il aurait aimé ne pas se réveiller automatiquement dès qu'un rayon de soleil effleurait son visage. Les grasses matinées étaient rares, et il aurait apprécié pouvoir en profiter davantage. Mais, alors qu'il fixait silencieusement le plafond, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

Lentement, il se tourna sur le côté, posant ses yeux sur la forme encore endormie d'Heero. Le jeune chevalier s'était totalement enroulé dans ses draps, et seules quelques mèches de cheveux pouvaient encore être aperçues.

Un sourire envahit rapidement le visage du natté, et il se redressa dans son lit, étirant une nouvelle fois ses bras, se sentant étrangement engourdis. Il se gratta de manière peu distinguée sous l'aisselle, en fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose de différent.

Un instant, il tâta ce qu'il identifia comme une boule et, lentement, il baissa les yeux. Le tee-shirt blanc qu'il mettait pour dormir avait prit une forme bien trop rebondie au niveau de sa poitrine. Sans trop y croire, il posa doucement les mains sur ce qui s'avéra être des seins. Incrédule, il souleva légèrement son vêtement pour les regarder.

Il dû rapidement regarder la vérité en face en une nuit, il était devenue une jeune femme.

Guettant le moindre mouvement d'Heero, le jeune prince se leva discrètement de son lit. Il regarda ses jambes nues quelques secondes dans un silence contemplatif. Elles étaient déjà fines, mais après cette transformation, c'était bien pire.

Il se dirigea vers l'unique miroir dans la pièce. Même s'il n'avait plus de réel doute quand à ce qu'il était à présent, il voulait tout de même le voir directement. Et, alors qu'il s'approchait de la glace, une unique question lui martelait le crâne :

«_ Pourquoi, soudainement, était-il une femme ?_ »

Bien sûr, il savait que ce monde était empli de magie, et il se doutait bien que l'un de ses pratiquants avait dû lui faire cette mauvaise blague. Mais il se demandait pourquoi, soudainement, quelqu'un avait ressenti le besoin de faire de lui une princesse.

Et, surtout, est-ce que ce quelqu'un accepterait de lui rendre sa forme originelle ?

Parce qu'il se sentait sérieusement ennuyé par cette transformation, et il songeait déjà à cette douche à laquelle il risquait de renoncer, finalement…

Une fois face au miroir, il admira ce que ce changement de sexe avait fait de lui. Une jeune fille aux grands yeux violets le regardait, un air de pure surprise sur le visage. Elle était mignonne, ses traits fins, et des cheveux longs et soyeux encadraient un visage pâle qu'il qualifia lui-même de joli.

Il souleva légèrement son tee-shirt, révélant une taille fine, des formes harmonieuses et des jambes qui lui semblaient plus longues que lorsqu'il était un garçon. Il ne souleva pas beaucoup plus le vêtement, n'osant pas observer ses propres seins, ayant presque l'impression de devenir un voyeur.

- Duo… ?

La voix hésitante et encore ensommeillée qui l'avait arraché de sa contemplation le poussa rapidement à se retourner vers son chevalier. Chevalier qui avait, à présent, une voix étrangement féminine, bien qu'un peu rauque, encore, puisqu'il sortait tout juste de ses rêves.

Heero se frottait doucement les yeux, et Duo se souvint brusquement que le jeune homme dormait, régulièrement, torse-nu. Si, en temps normal, il n'en était pas gêné et qu'il préférait apprécier la vue, face à la jeune fille qu'Heero était devenue, Duo se retourna bien vite, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Continua Heero qui n'avait, visiblement, encore rien remarqué de leur petit changement.

Duo n'osait même pas lui répondre, sachant parfaitement que sa voix serait devenue bien plus féminine, et qu'Heero l'entendrait tout de suite. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rester silencieux indéfiniment.

Il soupira et, au bout de quelques secondes, finit par dire :

- Je vais bien mais… Comment dire… Une mauvaise surprise m'attendait au réveil…

- Vous êtes tombé malade ? Demanda le chevalier, un peu surpris par le côté aigue de la voix de son prince.

- Je ne dirais pas tout à fait ça… Et, si j'étais toi, je baisserais rapidement les yeux…

Heero fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce genre de réflexion venant de son prince. Rapidement, il baissa les yeux, et resta sans voix. Sa poitrine n'était pas bien grosse, mais il n'en avait encore jamais eu autant. Hésitant, il la toucha un instant, se demandant par quelle magie elle avait bien pu apparaître.

- Je peux me retourner maintenant ? Demanda Duo, bras croisés.

- Eh bien… Oui, répondit Heero en relevant les yeux.

Son prince soupira et se retourna. En constatant que la poitrine d'Heero était toujours découverte, il rougit furieusement et regarda à nouveau le mur de l'autre côté.

- Mais couvre-toi bon sang !

Heero se passa la main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qui avait pu les mettre, lui et son prince, dans cet état. Il supposa qu'ils n'avaient qu'à le demander à Tomas Jenkels.

Il prit doucement sa couverture, la plaçant sur cette poitrine que Duo voulait à tout prix éviter.

- Je suis couvert, c'est bon.

Duo se retourna une nouvelle fois et, constatant qu'Heero ne mentait pas, il sembla soulagé. Il se rapprocha doucement, et s'installa sur le lit du chevalier. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, le regardant faire.

Féminin, Heero gardait des cheveux dont la coiffure était indescriptible. Ses yeux semblaient, aux yeux de Duo, avoir perdus beaucoup de leur charme. Quand à ces formes, elles gardaient un côté masculin, ou garçon manqué, qui prouvait qu'Heero ne pourrait jamais vraiment être une femme.

Arrêtant rapidement sa contemplation, alors qu'Heero ne se gênait guère pour le regarder, Duo finit par demander :

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Heero haussa les épaules, les dénudant légèrement sans vraiment y faire attention.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense qu'un mage de ce temple a voulu jouer un peu…

Sans guère y penser, Duo saisit le bord de la couverture qui avait glissé, recouvrant Heero un peu plus. Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Le chevalier et lui regardaient tous deux la main qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule d'Heero. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait un seul geste de recul.

Le prince releva les yeux vers lui, hésitant.

- Tu… n'as pas peur ?

Heero le regarda un instant, et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Je suis certain que le mage responsable saura réparer son erreur.

- Non ! Je veux dire… D'habitude, quand je t'approche, tu recule… Là non…

Heero baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

- Je suppose que c'est parce que vous n'avez plus la même apparence…

Duo baissa également la tête, songeant qu'il devrait peut être choisir cette forme pour toujours afin de pouvoir rester avec Heero. Mais ce dernier releva rapidement les yeux.

- Mais, vous savez, je suis certain que si je parviens a… A ne plus trembler en vous regardant… C'est grâce à tous les efforts que vous avez fait et que j'ai pu voir…

Duo regarda un instant son chevalier, alors que ce dernier devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure que ses mots s'embrouillaient.

- Je ne veux pas dire que c'était votre faute mais… En tout cas, vous avez réparé beaucoup de choses… Avec votre patience, votre douceur… Et je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier.

Heero rougissait de plus en plus, et Duo se rendit compte que cette forme féminine ne lui allait, finalement, pas si mal.

- Mais, ce qui m'ennuie vraiment, c'est que depuis plusieurs jours… Non, plusieurs mois, je voulais vous dire quelque chose…

Le chevalier releva les yeux, regardant son prince, nouvellement princesse, cherchant le courage de dire, enfin, ce qu'il cachait depuis trop longtemps.

- Je… Je ne vous vois plus comme un prince depuis un moment…

- Normal, j'ai été transformé en fille, répondit machinalement Duo, peu à l'aise dans l'ambiance que le chevalier semblait créer à cause de son stress.

- Non ! Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je… J'ai dis que je devais vous protéger, ce genre de choses… Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon prince… C'est parce que vous êtes vous… Et…

Heero ferma la bouche, regardant droit devant lui, évitant à tout prix les yeux améthystes emplis, soudainement, d'espoir.

- Et ? Demanda Duo, sentant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement.

Heero se retourna vers lui, sourit un peu, et finit par commencer à dire :

- Je me suis rendu compte que depuis plusieurs mois, peut-être même depuis notre rencontre, je vous…

Mais il fut rapidement coupé par un hurlement strident qui semblait venir d'une chambre non loin de la leur.

Et, alors qu'Heero se relevait rapidement, prenant une chemise et sortait pour vérifier que personne n'était en danger, Duo hésita sérieusement à éventrer les divers coussins de cette pièce pour s'entraîner, afin de ne pas rater celui qui avait pu les interrompre de la sorte.

* * *

Quatre avait ouvert les yeux nettement plus rapidement que Duo. Tout simplement, parce que, lorsqu'il les avait entrouverts, il avait identifié une parfaite inconnue dans son lit. Une jeune femme totalement nue était allongée à ses côtés et semblait dormir profondément.

Ses cheveux bruns lui couvraient le visage, mais ce n'était pas la première chose que Quatre aurait couvert, s'il avait eu le choix. La nudité de l'étrangère le mettait sérieusement mal à l'aise, il ne savait plus vraiment où poser ses yeux ou, même, où la toucher pour la réveiller.

Entre sa poitrine beaucoup trop opulente, sa taille un peu trop fine, ses hanches bien trop féminines et ses jambes dont la longueur ne devait pas être réglementaire, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne parviendrait jamais à la réveiller sans rougir.

Rougir de colère, et de jalousie, bien entendu.

Car, s'il ne savait pas du tout comment cette inconnue avait pu se glisser dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, il savait une chose : Trowa ne devait pas être loin. Et il était hors de question que ce brigand vicieux puisse poser les yeux sur ce genre de corps.

S'il voyait cette femme, Trowa risquait fort de se rendre compte que, finalement, les formes féminines n'étaient pas si mal et que Quatre, en fait, n'était pas si séduisant que ça. Et il était hors de question, pour le mage, de perdre son amant à cause d'une femme.

Aussi, il devait réussir à la faire disparaître de cette chambre avant que Trowa ne revienne. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de cette nudiste endormie, et la secoua fermement, tentant d'ignorer le fait que sa poitrine bougeait également, rebondissant à cause du mouvement.

La jeune femme n'ouvrit qu'un œil, le reste de ses cheveux couvrant encore son visage, mais Quatre la vit froncer les sourcils. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler au pervers, il prit la parole d'un air terriblement ennuyé :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes dans mon lit ?

Un instant, sa voix lui parue un peu aigue, mais il n'y fit pas attention pensant que ce devait être lié à cette colère qui montait doucement en lui.

- C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question, répondit calmement la jeune femme en se redressant, tournant le dos à Quatre.

Ce dernier, légèrement vexé alors qu'elle l'ignorait royalement, semblant chercher ses vêtements, reprit la parole un peu plus brusquement :

- Non, ce n'est certainement pas à moi d'expliquer ma présence, mais plutôt à l'espèce de… à vous !

Lui tournant toujours le dos, la jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'immobilisa brusquement. Elle venait de baisser les yeux et semblait figée dans la contemplation de sa nudité. Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vous rendez enfin compte de la situation ? Les femmes sont vraiment lentes à la détente… marmonna-t-il en se couvrant un peu plus.

L'inconnue se tourna lentement vers lui, le fixant quelques instants sans rien dire. Quatre haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité, avant de se rendre compte que l'œil droit de la jeune femme était barré d'une cicatrice, irrémédiablement fermé.

Comme celui de Trowa.

Quatre se redressa brusquement, regardant de plus prêt ce visage terriblement féminin, guettant le vert dans l'œil encore ouvert.

- C'est pas possible… murmura-t-il.

L'inconnue, ou plutôt, Trowa transformé, le regarda un instant, avant de lui dire, très doucement :

- Quatre, reste calme…

- Comment je pourrais rester calme ? Tu as vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? T'es devenu une femme ! Comment on va faire ? Il faut à tout prix trouver le moyen de te rendre ton apparence normale, je refuse de passer ma vie avec… ça !

Un instant, Trowa se demanda s'il devait se sentir fier ou vexé des paroles du mage. Il décida de rester sur le fait que ce dernier semblait vouloir passer sa vie à ses côtés. Il posa, avec douceur, ses mains sur les épaules du mage, rougissant légèrement, mais sans détourner les yeux, et il le coupa dans sa litanie.

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu baisses les yeux.

- Pardon ?

Un peu surpris, Quatre obéit néanmoins et, en voyant que son corps aussi avait été transformé, il poussa un hurlement strident.

* * *

Hilde se redressa brusquement dans son lit en entendant un hurlement strident venant de la chambre à côté. Elle commença immédiatement à râler en songeant qu'après les bruits que Trowa et Quatre avaient pu faire jusque tard dans la nuit, ils auraient pu passer au moins une matinée silencieuse.

En se tournant, elle remarqua que Réléna était, visiblement, déjà levée. Elle soupira et repoussa ses draps pour se lever. Mais elle resta, rapidement, interdite. Son pyjama lui semblait beaucoup trop serré, soudainement.

- Bien dormi ?

Elle se tourna brusquement vers la voix masculine qui l'avait appelé, et vit un jeune homme, assez petit, qui la regardait en souriant, portant fièrement l'une des chemises de nuit de Réléna.

Etant nettement moins fan que Réléna des histoires entre garçons, Hilde perçu immédiatement le problème qu'il y avait dans cette situation. Mais, n'étant pas native d'un monde où la magie était normale, elle choisit une explication trop logique pour être vraie.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de rire.

- C'est moi ! D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu as un peu changé tu sais. Et vu le cri que je viens d'entendre, on ne doit pas être les seules.

Hilde fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit la chemise de son pyjama totalement plate, et la bosse dans son pantalon, elle soupira longuement.

- C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce que ce crétin de mage a foutu ?

- Pas sûre que ce soi lui… répondit Réléna en se tournant à nouveau vers la glace, peut-être que je devrais essayer de mettre autre chose.

Elle se tourna légèrement devant la glace, admirant ses formes bien plus masculines. Ses cheveux étaient également plus courts, son visage un peu plus carré, même s'il restait très féminin à ses yeux.

Hilde se leva lentement pour se placer devant la glace à son tour. Elle avait prit quelques centimètres ainsi que pas mal de muscles. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, moins coiffés, et son visage était terriblement viril. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, inspectant les dégâts.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle, déconfite, se demandant déjà comment elle allait faire pour aller aux toilettes.

Toute à sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas Réléna qui lui prenait le bras en se collant à elle. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, avant que la terrienne ne se tourne vers elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie si en garçon aussi on est compatibles.

- … Et ta conclusion ?

- C'est bon ! Acheva la jeune fille en embrassant son « petit ami ».

Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour chercher d'autres vêtements, soudainement moins à l'aise dans cette nuisette. Hilde s'inspecta à nouveau un instant.

- On devrait aller voir les autres et chercher le moyen de… redevenir nous… finit-elle par proposer.

Réléna hocha la tête, regardant avec dépit ses vêtements qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait plus porter.

* * *

- Non, c'est décidé, je vais la tuer…

Arthur fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, regardant un instant la femme qui marmonnait des mots de haine pure depuis quelques minutes.

- Elle va même pas comprendre ce qui va lui arriver… Franchement, on ne joue pas comme ça quand on sait pas ce qu'on fait…

Reconnaissant de plus en plus cette manière de râler tout seul et de bouder ouvertement, l'apprenti prêtre se redressa lentement, regardant la femme qui lui tournait le dos.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, coupés de manière irrégulière et coiffés dans un style qui s'était, sans doute, voulu artistique. Se sentant observée, elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Des yeux d'un rouge grenat qu'Arthur connaissait bien.

- Raven ?

- Qui d'autre pourrait être dans ta chambre ?

Arthur sentit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement en regardant l'homme devenu femme.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- C'est plutôt : « Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? »

Le jeune prêtre fronça les sourcils, et baissa les yeux. Raven resta silencieux, le laissant découvrir ce qu'il avait pu gagner en une nuit. Le jeune homme soupira, prit le drap contre lui, et regarda une nouvelle fois le chevalier.

- Vous pensez que Dame Maelia est derrière tout ça ?

- Qui d'autre ? Acheva le chevalier en enfilant un pantalon.

Arthur posa ses jambes au sol et se mit rapidement à remettre ses vêtements, tentant d'oublier les différences qu'il ressentait par rapport à d'habitude.

- Je suppose qu'en allant la voir et en lui demandant de… nous réarranger, tout ira bien, avança Arthur, tentant de se rassurer.

- Je l'espère pour elle, marmonna Raven, parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste une femme.

Arthur posa un instant les yeux sur la grande perche qu'était devenu le chevalier. Il avait perdu pas mal de masse corporelle, devenant bien plus fin. Avec un tel corps, il aurait sans doute bien plus de mal à soulever son épée habituelle.

- Effectivement, espérons qu'elle vous redonnera votre apparence pour que vous puissiez vous battre avec vos pleines capacités, dit le jeune homme en enfilant sa chemise.

- C'est pas pour ça que je veux qu'elle me retransforme, marmonna le chevalier en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Pour quoi alors ? Demanda Arthur en s'installant sur le lit pour faire ses lacets.

- Il est hors de question que je t'embrasse quand tu n'as pas ta vraie apparence ! Acheva l'homme en sortant, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Arthur rougit furieusement, même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que le chevalier avait, vraiment, voulu dire. Il se releva bien vite, espérant, pour la déesse, qu'elle pourrait leur rendre leur forme.

Parce que femme ou pas, Raven restait Raven, et il pouvait être insupportable quand il faisait la tête à quelqu'un.

* * *

Gyles courait, une nouvelle fois, dans le temple à la recherche de sa déesse. Mais, au lieu des regards amusés ou blasés, il ne croisait plus que des hommes et des femmes qui s'entre regardaient, surpris, choqués, mortifiés. Et il les comprenait.

Lui-même, en quittant les bras du dieu du sommeil, ne s'était certainement pas attendu à trouver sa forme féminine là où il avait laissé son apparence masculine. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu, en une nuit, faire changer de sexe toutes les personnes présentes dans ce temple.

Maelia devait, en ce moment même, bien rire de sa blague, cachée quelque part. Ou alors, elle s'était cachée après s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, ça Gyles n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Il entra brusquement dans les appartements de la déesse, peu regardant sur le protocole maintenant que son corps était celui d'une toute jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux emplis de ce qu'il jugeait être un peu de colère.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés était assis devant la coiffeuse de la déesse, et Gyles su immédiatement qu'il tenait sa coupable.

- A quoi avez-vous encore joué ? Lança-t-il immédiatement à ce jeune homme alors que ce dernier posait de grands yeux bleus terriblement innocents sur lui.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire… répondit Maelia avec un grand sourire.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous mentez.

- La colère ne va pas avec ce visage… répliqua la jeune femme en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Gyles posa une main sur son front, semblant réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière. Maelia le regardait calmement, se demandant s'il oserait encore, ou non, lui crier dessus. Gyles finit par demander :

- Saurez-vous, au moins, réparer cette bêtise ?

- Oui… Sans doute… Normalement… ça devrait aller…

Les nombreuses hésitations du jeune homme face à lui ne rassurèrent pas Gyles sur le sort des habitants de ce temple. Il s'installa en face de sa déesse, même s'il se sentait peu à l'aise face au jeune homme qu'elle était devenue.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela au juste ?

- Je… ne sais pas trop…

Maelia sembla réfléchir un instant, regardant son miroir.

- Je crois que… J'ai voulu aider mon héritier…

- En le transformant en fille ? Demanda Gyles, légèrement sceptique.

- Je me disais que s'il changeait d'apparence, son chevalier n'aurait plus peur du moindre de ses mouvements.

Elle continua à regarder son miroir, semblant voir bien plus que son propre reflet.

- Mais je crois que j'ai eu tord, il n'avait pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour aider ce garçon à aller mieux.

Gyles soupira et se releva prestement.

- Parfait, si vous n'avez pas besoin d'aider, rendez leur apparence aux gens du temple et nous ne parlerons pas de cet incident.

- Ça ne va pas être possible… murmura Maelia en baissant les yeux.

Le Grand Prêtre ouvrit des yeux ronds, sans comprendre, et Maelia jugea rapidement que cette expression rendait terriblement mignonne la jeune fille qu'il était devenu.

- Comment ça, « ça ne va pas être possible » ?

Maelia leva les yeux vers son Grand Prêtre et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Ce sort est censé durer vingt-quatre heures…

Gyles sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Et, déjà, retentissaient dans le couloir le bruit des pas rapides des membres du groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, le chapitre de la semaine ^-^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire mais, aussi, à voter ! Parce qu'après, si c'est pas votre préféré qui gagne, vous pourrez pas vous plaindre... ^-^

Bises

Plikt


	96. Chapter 96

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Nous sommes dimanche matin et je n'ai que peu de temps, aussi, je serais brève.

En premier lieu, les candidatures à nos élections personnelles reprennent, et Trowa et Quatre ne pouvant se séparer, ils postulent en même temps. Si ça c'est pas de l'amour…

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Trowa-for-popularity-298890143

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Quatre-Raberba-Winner-for-popularity-298892687

Ensuite, merci à IIRSI, Lessa-chan et Nenette69230 qui continuent à soutenir leurs préférés (et l'auteure ce dit en passant ^-^)

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton comm' ! Eh oui, cette idée de transformation m'est venue… Je sais plus trop comment, mais je trouvais ce genre de chose tellement probable avec Maelia… Quand à la déclaration d'Heero… Moi je veux bien qu'ils se dévoilent leur amour mais, en filles ? Vraiment ? Quand on sait qu'ils vont passer la majorité de leur temps ensemble en mecs, c'est un peu déplacé… Et puis, en plus, j'avais pas prévu que Môssieur le chevalier parfait se décident si brusquement à déclarer son amour, il me faut un petit temps de préparation à moi aussi ! Et… peut-être que oui… je dois être une fan du TrowaxQuatre qui déteste les autres couples, mais sans le savoir ^-^ Et génial ! Raven a enfin une deuxième voie ! Il va arrêter de bouder ! Merci à toi ! ^-^ Bon dimanche et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 96

Ou

Sa Majesté si féminine

* * *

Raven tapait du pied depuis plusieurs minute et, Arthur avait beau avoir posé une main apaisante sur son épaule, son énervement continuait à monter graduellement face au jeune homme qu'était devenue Maelia.

Ce dernier regardait ses invités avec un sourire qui se voulait, probablement, innocent, mais même son Grand Prêtre ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec un air sérieusement blasé. Seules les personnes âgées et l'enfant du groupe de Sa Majesté avaient réussi à échapper à cette transformation non désirée.

Et même si certains semblaient s'en accommoder parfaitement, ça n'était pas le cas de la majorité des personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

- Je préfère vous rassurer tout de suite, vous devriez avoir récupéré votre forme demain, annonça doucement la déesse, souriant très innocemment et ignorant délibérément le regard mortel de Raven.

- Et qu'est-ce que nous devons faire en attendant au juste ? Demanda Quatre de toute aussi mauvaise humeur que le chevalier.

La jeune déesse le regarda un instant et sembla réfléchir un très long moment.

- Je suppose que vous pourriez en profiter pour faire des… expériences… Mais sinon, vous n'avez qu'à passer une journée tout à fait normale.

Raven marmonna qu'il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de normal, mais la poigne d'Arthur se serra sur son épaule, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour cette fois.

L'ensemble des jeunes gens de la pièce soupirèrent presque tous en même temps, alors que Camilla dissimulait un sourire derrière sa main. Elle ne l'avouerait probablement pas à voix haute, mais elle était réellement impatiente de voir ce que ce bref changement de sexe allait pouvoir apporter aux jeunes gens du groupe.

Et si Tomas Jenkels n'eut guère plus de réaction, ses yeux pétillaient suffisamment pour que quelqu'un le connaissant puisse voir son amusement.

* * *

- Il est hors de question que je me rabaisse à porter ça.

- Mais Quatre, ça n'est que pour aujourd'hui !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, tu pourrais faire un minimum d'effort.

Le mage leva les yeux vers Réléna, mais cette dernière ne se détournait pas de lui, le regardant toujours avec de grands yeux tout humides, comme si elle était au bord des larmes.

- Tu sais, ça ne marchait pas quand tu étais une fille, ça ne marchera toujours pas.

- Ah ? Pourtant, je pensais que j'aurais plus de chance avec toi en étant un homme…

Quatre rougit légèrement, et changea rapidement de sujet.

- En tout cas, peu importe, je ne mettrais jamais cette robe.

Et pour apporter plus de poids à ses propos, il croisa les bras en se détournant du jeune homme qu'était Réléna et qui tenant devant lui une robe dans les tons rosés que Quatre était certain de ne jamais porter.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Réléna, j'ai peut-être la forme d'une femme, mais je n'en suis pas une !

- Mais rien qu'une fois, s'il-te-plaît !

- Demande à Duo.

- … Mais ça ne lui irait pas aussi bien…

Le mage fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le prince était directement éliminé, et Réléna se sentit obligée de lui expliquer.

- Comment dire, ce style de vêtement ne lui irait pas, en revanche, c'est parfait pour toi.

- Je ne m'abaisserais même pas à te dire combien ta phrase est vexante à mes oreilles.

Réléna soupira longuement, fatiguée par cette discussion qui, vraiment, n'avançait pas. Mais Hilde lui avait assurée qu'elle ne parviendrait pas faire porter cette robe à Quatre, et elle ne voulait pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Elle devait parvenir à faire porter cette tenue au petit blond.

Aussi, elle décida que tous les moyens étaient bons pour parvenir à ses fins. Prenant son air habituel de conspiratrice, elle se pencha vers son ami, la robe toujours contre elle :

- Imagine un peu la tête de Trowa s'il te voit dans cette tenue.

Quatre regarda Réléna d'un air véritablement blasé.

- Et tu crois vraiment que ce genre de chose peut avoir un impact sur moi ?

La jeune fille resta un instant silencieuse, à la fois surprise et déçue, ayant pensé avoir réellement trouvé le meilleur de tous les arguments pour Quatre.

Mais ce dernier lui arracha la robe des mains avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- Donne-moi ça et sort d'ici.

Ne voulant pas risquer de faire changer le petit blond d'avis, Rélena se contenta de faire lentement demi-tour et de sortir discrètement de la chambre. Elle attendit même d'avoir correctement fermé la porte avant de commencer cette petite danse de la victoire qu'elle s'était inventée depuis peu de temps.

Puis, elle se dirigea en sautillant vers le terrain d'entraînement, bien décidée à faire enrager Hilde et à voir l'expression de Trowa lorsque Quatre arriverait.

* * *

- Je le savais, c'est bien plus facile avec des bras comme ça !

Hilde regardait, incrédule, l'épée qu'elle tenait facilement à une main. Si son corps masculin n'était pas particulièrement musclé, il semblait nettement plus fort que son apparence habituelle. D'une certaine façon, elle trouvait cela vexant.

- Pourquoi les hommes ont plus de force au juste ?

- Sans doute parce qu'ils sont faits pour le combat, répondit Heero sans réelle arrière pensée machiste.

Hilde le foudroya du regard.

- Ah oui ? Et les femmes sont de pauvres créatures qui doivent être protégées, c'est ça ?

Le chevalier recula légèrement en levant les mains.

- Crois-moi, depuis que je t'ai vue attraper une araignée à mains nues, j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais absolument pas besoin de protection.

Alors qu'Hilde répliquait tout de même – expliquant qu'Heero se trompait et que toutes les femmes avaient un besoin de sentiment de protection sans pour autant être tout le temps protégées… - Duo les regardait, légèrement pensif. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand, mais Heero semblait doucement redevenir lui-même.

Peut-être que leur nouvelle apparence avait un lien, mais il n'en était pas très sûr. Heero se battait contre ses démons et faisait en sorte de redevenir celui qu'il connaissait. Et, alors que son chevalier efféminé levait les yeux vers lui et lui souriait, Duo lui rendit ce même sourire, et réfléchis sur ce qu'il faisait lui-même.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours cette impression de devoir perpétuellement faire ses preuves et montrer qu'il était digne de la mission qu'on lui avait donnée de force. Et pourtant, d'un autre côté, il ne cessait pas un instant de se plaindre d'avoir un tel poids sur ses épaules.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait se reprendre en main. Même si ses doutes étaient encore là, ils ne devaient pas perpétuellement se mettre entre lui et ses amis. Et toutes ces pensées, même si elles le prenaient encore, finiraient par s'atténuer, il devait bien le croire.

Aussi, même si ces pensées parasites étaient toujours là, il se releva rapidement, se rapprochant de ses amis, bien décidé à retourner vivre un peu avec eux, même s'il avait encore peur.

Hilde se tourna immédiatement vers lui, semblant avoir épuisé tout autre argument pour montrer à Heero qu'il avait tord, quoi qu'il dise. Elle regarda un instant son meilleur ami et secoua la tête.

- Je m'y ferais vraiment pas, murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant eux.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être plus féminine que moi Duo !

Le jeune prince resta silencieux un instant et baissa les yeux pour regarder ce corps avec lequel il s'était réveillé. Il devait bien l'avouer, il ne savait pas s'il se sentait vexé ou non.

- Mais… Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu fais des reproches ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Heero d'un mouvement.

Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel fasse à la preuve de lâcheté de son prince fasse à sa meilleure amie.

- Parce qu'Heero n'a rien d'exceptionnel en fille ! Répondit Hilde en le désignant à son tour.

Duo regarda un instant son chevalier, et reconnu doucement :

- Pour le coup, tu as raison.

- Merci, marmonna Heero en évitant de regarder ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Heero, se reprit Duo, mais tu es mieux en homme.

Le chevalier ne répondit rien à cela, et Duo se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était gêné ou parce qu'il boudait. Mais Hilde ne lui laissa pas le temps de vérifier cela.

- Tu aurais au moins pu dire que j'étais jolie en fille Duo…

Un instant, il resta silencieux, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir avec le moins de dommage possible. Finalement, il mit ses mains derrière son dos, fit un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie, et lui expliqua :

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir que tu es jolie !

Il disait cela avec un ton d'évidence tout à fait naturelle. Heero se détourna un peu plus d'eux, marmonnant un nouveau :

- Merci.

Vexé puisque Duo pensait, visiblement, que lui avait besoin d'entendre qu'il était beau ou, en tout cas, mieux en homme.

Duo ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il savait que, quoi qu'il dirait, Hilde trouverait le moyen de le replonger dans les ennuis. Il soupira longuement et sa meilleure amie sembla le percevoir.

Elle se pencha vers Heero, lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas Heero. Il disait ça comme ça, tu sais bien que c'est toi qu'il aime !

Et sans faire attention au rougissement brusque de Duo et à son cri outré, Hilde quitta rapidement l'aire d'entraînement et disparue dans les couloirs, laissant son ami seul avec son chevalier, dans un silence profondément gênant.

* * *

Raven jeta rageusement son épée au sol et regarda avec colère cette dernière qui avait à peine rebondie sur le sol. Depuis qu'il s'était transformé, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes ses forces.

- En plus d'être inutile, c'est chiant ! Pesta-t-il en désignant sa poitrine.

Arthur, un peu plus loin, leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait volontiers expliqué à Raven toute l'utilité des poitrines des femmes, mais il sentait bien qu'il perdrait son temps. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus soulever son épée avec une seule main – ce qui était un exploit au sens d'Arthur – il trouvait tous les prétextes pour se plaindre de sa nouvelle condition.

Le jeune apprenti prêtre regarda le compagnon d'entraînement de Raven, Trowa, s'il avait bien retenu son nom. Ce dernier n'avait pas émis la moindre plainte quand à sa condition, bien que sa poitrine soit bien plus importante que celle du chevalier. C'était, visiblement, quelqu'un de discret et réservé.

A moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement timide, ou qu'il se fiche totalement de sa nouvelle nature.

Arthur baissa la tête vers sa propre poitrine. Si en homme il se sentait petit et insignifiant, il ne se sentait guère mieux en femme. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce que Raven pouvait bien lui trouver…

Le chevalier continuait d'ailleurs à pester contre les poitrines féminines, les accusant, en plus, de n'avoir strictement aucun charme et aucune forme. Trowa ne bougeait même pas, regardant d'un air blasé l'homme qui continuait à s'énerver tout seul.

Arthur finit par dire à voix haute :

- Vous savez que ce sont les poitrines féminines qui servent à nourrir les enfants au début de leur vie ?

Raven le regarda un instant, et finit par demander :

- Et alors ?

- Alors, ne dîtes pas qu'elles n'ont aucune utilité.

- Je compte pas avoir d'enfants sous cette forme, donc, ces seins ne me sont d'aucune utilité !

Arthur soupira longuement.

- Peut-être, mais apprenez que beaucoup d'homme trouvent les poitrines féminines très utiles. Ou, en tout cas, ils apprécient de les voir.

Raven resta silencieux à ces mots et regarda Trowa, comme si ce dernier allait pouvoir lui expliquer quelque chose. Mais quand il vit que le brigand avait détourné les yeux, il comprit que ce dernier ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Arthur et, d'un ton sûr de lui, lui dit :

- Eh bien je t'assure qu'en plus de les trouver inutiles, je les trouve laids.

- Et pourquoi au juste ? Demanda presqu'hargneusement Arthur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se sentait obligé de défendre la gente féminine.

- Parce que toi t'en a pas, acheva Raven, parfaitement sérieux.

Arthur se renfrogna encore un peu plus, mais l'air sérieux qu'arborait le chevalier ne disparu pas. Un instant, l'apprenti prêtre se demanda si cet homme faisait, parfois, attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne trouva pas un seul instant où il avait pu le faire.

Voyant que la discussion était, visiblement, close, Raven ramassa son épée, devant la tenir à deux mains pour se faire, et il se tourna vers Trowa.

- Bon, on reprend ?

Le brigand, qui n'attendait que ça, se remit en garde. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de réaliser un entraînement physique sous cette forme, mais cela permettait, au moins, d'occuper le chevalier. Et cela lui permettait, également, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme – actuellement femme – qui allait maintenant les accompagner.

Mais, alors qu'ils allaient se remettre à échanger quelques coups, une voix masculine retentit d'un peu plus loin, appelant le brigand comme si le monde allait s'écrouler. Trowa regarda rapidement dans la direction d'où venait ce cri, et lâcha son épée.

Réléna riait presque aux éclats alors que Quatre s'avançait, à la fois rougissant et sûr de lui, portant une robe dans les tons rosés, soulignée de dentelles. Raven s'immobilisa également, regardant ce curieux spectacle.

Un silence total s'installa sur l'aire d'entraînement alors que Trowa semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

Pourtant, à ce spectacle, Raven ne se fit qu'une seule réflexion :

Cette robe aurait été bien plus jolie sur Arthur…

* * *

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, papa est devenu maman ?

Camilla sourit au petit garçon qui avait du chocolat jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui essuya doucement la bouche alors que l'enfant la regardait de ses grands yeux verts, attendant la réponse à sa question.

- Disons que, commença Monsieur Jenkels installé un peu plus loin, il s'est passé quelque chose et…

Mylo regardait présent celui qu'il appelait papy, et le vieil homme se sentit un peu moins à l'aise.

- Oui, ton papa est devenu maman, acheva Tomas en détournant les yeux.

L'enfant soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, ne touchant même plus à la part de gâteau que Camilla avait pu lui servir. Pourtant, il était délicieux, mais comprendre que son papa n'en était plus tout à fait un avait quelque chose d'un peu trop déstabilisant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête mon cœur, tu verras, demain, ton papa le sera de nouveau.

L'enfant regarda un instant sa mamie d'adoption, un léger doute dans le regard.

- Tu le promets ? Finit-il pas demander, un peu hésitant.

- Bien sûr. Une mamie ne ment jamais tu sais, acheva-t-elle en lui servant un nouveau verre de chocolat chaud.

Mylo n'en sembla pas particulièrement convaincu, mais il se remit à manger tranquillement de son gâteau. Il verrait bien, dès le lendemain, si les prédictions de sa mamie étaient vraies. Et puis, il n'avait aucune raison de douter d'elle.

* * *

Duo et Heero s'étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre et ne s'étaient plus dit un mot depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les derniers mots qu'Hilde avait prononcés pour rire avaient eu un impact relatif sur eux deux et, depuis, ils n'avaient même plus été capable de se regarder.

Quelque chose avait évolué entre eux depuis leur rencontre, lentement, mais sûrement, et alors qu'ils commençaient tout deux à se rendre compte de ce que cela pouvait changer entre eux et apporter, ils avaient presque envie de faire marche arrière.

- Je… Pour ce qu'Hilde a dit… Commença Duo, mal à l'aise.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin… D'expliquer ça… Répondit rapidement Heero, tout aussi gêné.

Pourtant, Duo soupira à cette phrase, mais pas de soulagement.

- Heero…

- Oui ?

- On se connait depuis plus d'un an maintenant, pas vrai ?

- Effectivement, reconnu le chevalier en hochant la tête.

- Alors pourquoi tu me vouvoies encore ? Demanda finalement Duo en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Heero le regarda quelques instants, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre et, en même temps, restant très gêné par l'apparence féminine de son prince.

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Sans doute par… habitude…

Duo hocha la tête, se reculant un peu.

- En tout cas, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à me vouvoyer. C'est même un peu gênant à force.

- Je ne voulais pas vous… te gêner.

Duo se tourna brusquement vers Heero et se rendit compte que le jeune homme le regardait également. Il lui sourit doucement mais, finalement, éclata de rire.

- Non, je peux vraiment pas… Réussit-il à dire devant le regard un peu perdu d'Heero.

Le jeune chevalier n'osait guère dire quoi que ce soit de plus, ignorant totalement ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre son prince dans cet état.

- Je peux pas avoir cette discussion quand tu as cette apparence, réussit à articuler le jeune homme.

Heero regarda un instant son prince – nouvellement princesse – et se rendit compte que, lui non plus, ne pouvait pas tout lui dire quand il avait cette apparence. Tout simplement parce que ça avait quelque chose d'un peu trop ridicule.

Il attendit que Duo réussisse à calmer son fou rire, patiemment, silencieusement. Et, quand son prince se redressa, enfin calmé, Heero lui dit, très calmement :

- J'aurais quelque chose de très important à te dire quand nous serons à nouveau nous.

Duo regarda droit devant lui, un grand sourire au visage.

- Je sais, répondit-il calmement.

Et Heero sentit se glisser dans la sienne la main de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Déclaration or not déclaration ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas encore fait... Mes ces cocos là en ont-ils vraiment encore besoin ? Bref, dans tous les cas, bonne semaine à vous et à dimanche prochain !

Bises

Plikt


	97. Chapter 97

Coucou à tous !

Eh oui, déjà dimanche ! Et, attention, pas n'importe lequel ! Le jour où on choisi notre président, c'est quand même rare !

D'ailleurs, hasard ou pas, mais c'est Raven qui fait sa pub aujourd'hui ^-^

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Raven-for-popularity-300365809

Merci à Nenette69230, Lessa-chan, IIRSI et CW pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Une image d'Arthur et Quatre en rose ? C'est à négocier ça… ^-^ Mylo, Tomas et Camilla ne sont pas touchés grâce à une limite d'âge ! Et puis, je trouvais ça trop compliqué pour le petit bout… En tout cas, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Et les 100 chapitres… arrivent ^-^ Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 97

Ou

Sa Majesté et son chevalier !

Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux et remarqua, immédiatement, que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Visiblement, il avait, enfin, réussi à faire une grasse matinée bien méritée.

Il tenta de se redresser doucement, mais fut vite arrêté par un bras posé en travers de son torse. Mais, plus que le bras, ce qu'il remarqua, c'était l'absence totale de poitrine féminine. Visiblement, Maelia n'avait pas mentie, ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes.

Il tourna doucement son visage vers celui encore endormi de son chevalier, mais il ne recula pas en rougissant bêtement. Il ne recula pas et, à la place, il se mit à respirer calmement, profondément, se préparant à l'inévitable.

Il allait faire une déclaration à Heero.

Il savait que cette pensée n'avait rien de spontanée et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à se donner tant de mal pour le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et s'il donnait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit d'une collégienne amoureuse, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient pu passer à se tourner autours sans rien oser se dire, maintenant qu'il savait qu'Heero avait aussi des sentiments pour lui, il voulait bien faire les choses. Quitte à ce que ça fasse cliché, que ça gêne le chevalier ou que ça puisse paraître ridicule.

Les traits d'Heero se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'il émergeait doucement du sommeil, et Duo sentit son cœur cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. S'il s'était bien rendu compte que l'état dans lequel il se mettait, il se serait giflé. Mais, alors que les yeux d'Heero s'ouvraient face à lui, il ne pensait pas vraiment à tout ce genre de choses.

Le chevalier le regarda un court instant sans rien dire, semblant ne pas très bien se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Finalement, il cru bon de dire doucement :

- Vous êtes redevenu vous-mêmes…

Et il se releva sans profiter plus longtemps de la chaleur de Duo. Et, entre son retour au vouvoiement et son comportement général, Duo se sentit sérieusement découragé.

Il se releva également, sentant presque un peu de colère monter.

- Heero… Tu ne te souviens déjà plus de ce qu'on a dit hier ?

Le chevalier le regarda un instant, incrédule, puis finit par répondre :

- Si, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me vouvoies encore !

Heero sembla, finalement, comprendre d'où venait le problème, même s'il n'y était pas tout à fait…

- Pardon… C'est juste… L'habitude…

Duo soupira longuement. Se déclarer à Heero serait encore plus compliqué que prévu. Pourtant, il devait se montrer à la fois courageux et patient et réussir à, enfin, faire comprendre à Heero ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Parce que si la veille le chevalier était bien parti, il semblait avoir reculé de plusieurs kilomètres à présent…

- Et… est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est dit en plus ?

L'approche était lente, incertaine, mais en voyant Heero rougir légèrement, Duo comprit qu'il tenait le bon bout.

- Oui… Enfin… Oui…

Ne prenant pas en compte les capacités développées d'élocution dont le chevalier pouvait faire preuve, Duo s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver juste en face du chevalier qui n'osait même plus trop le regarder.

Avec douceur, il lui saisit le visage pour le forcer à, enfin, le voir. Heero se laissa faire, ne reculant même pas, et cela sembla suffire à donner bien du courage à Duo.

- Heero… Tu sais, depuis un moment déjà je ne te vois plus que comme un chevalier. Même plus comme un ami…

Heero ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à couper Duo pour, visiblement, ne pas avoir à entendre une déclaration aussi gênante qu'agréable. Mais Duo le coupa en posant un index sur sa bouche.

- Ecoute, c'est déjà pas facile à dire… Alors si tu m'aides pas ça va pas aller. Tu veux bien écouter jusqu'au bout ?

Légèrement hésitant, Heero finit par hocher la tête et Duo pu reculer sa main.

- Alors voilà… On va tenter d'être rapide et simple…

Il soupira longuement, rassemblant un peu plus son courage, se flagellant mentalement pour son hésitation. Il savait depuis la veille qu'Heero l'aimait, pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Si Hilde était là, elle rirait un bon moment…

- Voilà Heero je…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? On vous attend depuis des heures !

Duo se serait volontiers giflé, mais il resta immobile face à Heero, regardant la porte grande ouverte et sa meilleure amie à l'entrée de la chambre. Réléna était à côté d'elle, et il sentit bien que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Mais, frustré par l'intrusion des deux filles, il s'écarta d'Heero, les regardant presque froidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On est occupés, vous pouvez pas nous laisser encore un peu de temps ?

Le sourire de Réléna s'illumina et Duo la soupçonna fortement d'avoir parfaitement compris ce qu'il tentait en vain de faire depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Oh mais bien sûr, tout le temps que vous voudrez, répondit-elle, confirmant les soupçons du jeune prince.

Il soupira, sentant bien que sa bonne humeur disparaissait lentement, et il se retourna vers Heero. Mais il ne dit rien, se tournant une nouvelle fois vers les filles. Toujours dans la chambre, Réléna et Hilde les regardaient en souriant.

- Vous… Ne sortez pas ? Finit par demander Duo, découragé.

- Et rater ça ? Demanda sa meilleure amie sans faire un geste.

- Fais comme si nous n'étions pas là, répliqua Réléna tranquillement.

- Je vais avoir du mal… marmonna Duo en regardant une nouvelle fois Heero qui n'avait pas bougé.

Visiblement, le chevalier n'allait faire aucun effort pour l'aider. Soit il n'avait pas encore comprit ce que Duo tentait de lui dire, soit…

En fait, Duo espérait presque qu'Heero n'ait tout simplement pas compris.

Alors qu'il allait tenter de faire comme si les filles n'étaient pas là, la voix de Trowa se fit entendre derrière elles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Maelia nous a demandé de venir depuis un moment maintenant.

En regardant une nouvelle fois vers la porte, Duo se rendit compte que Quatre, Mylo et Trowa avaient rejoints les filles dans leur contemplation. Réléna leur murmura quelque chose, et il supposa qu'elle leur résumait la situation.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait, de toute façon, pas avoir la paix, Duo décida de passer à l'action avant que toutes les personnes de ce temple ne débarquent dans sa chambre. Renonçant à la belle déclaration d'amour qu'il avait voulu dire, il attrapa Heero par la nuque et l'embrassa immédiatement, ignorant le brusque silence qui avait pu s'installer derrière eux.

Fermant les yeux et faisant le vide, il dévora consciencieusement les lèvres du chevalier, sentant son cœur battre encore plus fort lorsque les bras d'Heero se refermèrent sur lui. Il se dit que, s'il n'avait pas pu le dire, il avait au moins pu montrer ce qu'il ressentait au jeune homme.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Heero, les emmêlant un peu plus, alors que ce dernier le collait toujours un peu plus à lui.

Un toussotement léger lui rappela que la majorité de ses compagnons étaient présents ici, et en se tournant vers eux, il vit que Trowa leur pointait du doigt le petit Mylo qui les regardait très calmement.

L'enfant cru bon de dire voix haute :

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt quand même…

Face aux regards curieux des adultes, il cru bon de préciser en pointant Quatre du doigt :

- C'est maman qui l'a dit.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Je croyais que c'était leur quête avant tout, marmonna Raven en faisant les cents pas.

Arthur, assis au sol, soupira en le regardant faire.

- Ils doivent se reposer… Ils en ont quand même le droit…

Le chevalier ne répondit rien. Il était, de toute façon, de mauvaise humeur depuis que Maelia leur avait demandé à tous de la rejoindre dans sa salle de vision. S'il avait réussi à apprécier la jeune femme, il avait du mal lorsqu'elle reprenait son rôle de déesse.

Mais Arthur sentait bien que quelque chose d'autre occupait l'esprit du chevalier et que cette mauvaise humeur en était le reflet. Observant Raven un instant, il finit par dire tranquillement :

- De toute façon, à votre place, je ne serais pas si pressé. Une fois partis d'ici, nous ne pourrons plus vraiment nous reposer de cette manière…

Raven s'arrêta de marcher, semblant s'être brusquement calmé. Il regarda Arthur un instant et l'ancien apprenti prêtre cru presque voir de la tristesse dans ce regard. Il prit immédiatement peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, voulant à tout prix dissiper ses doutes.

- Rien… C'est juste que t'as raison… marmonna Raven en se détournant un peu.

Arthur leva les yeux au plafond et se releva tranquillement, restant derrière Raven.

- Je commence à vous connaître vous savez. Il y a autre chose.

Raven posa les mains sur les hanches, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

- Nan, y a rien d'autre.

- Ne faîtes pas votre sale gosse et dîtes le moi !

- J'ai dis non !

- Raven !

Le ton d'Arthur avait brusquement monté, et le chevalier se tourna vers lui, surpris. L'apprenti prêtre ne le laissa pas en placer une seule.

- Quand je dis que je vous connais, ça veut dire que je vois clairement quand quelque chose vous préoccupe ! Et c'est le cas aujourd'hui ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que vous m'aimez, et vous l'avez prouvé un certain nombre de fois, mais si vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce qui vous ennui, alors comment est-ce que je peux vous montrer que je vous aime aussi ?

Le chevalier noir ne répondit rien, regardant Arthur et attendant que ce dernier se calme. Mais le jeune homme le regardait fixement et, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère dans ses yeux, il y avait une certaine détermination.

Raven détourna le regard, fixant le sol comme s'il était plus intéressant que tout, et il finit par murmurer :

- J'ai pas envi que tu quittes ce temple… Je veux plus que tu viennes avec moi…

Arthur sentit toute détermination et toute pseudo colère le quitter immédiatement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il regardait Raven, cherchant à clairement comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Pardon ?

Le chevalier le regarda immédiatement, mais les yeux rouges n'étaient pas aussi blasés, amusés ou doux qu'habituellement. Arthur n'arrivait pas à reconnaître cet éclat dans les yeux grenat mais, par la suite, il le verrait bien trop souvent.

Cet éclat, c'était de la peur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi.

- Vous… me laissez tomber ? Demanda Arthur, incrédule.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua Raven en se rapprochant de lui.

Arthur ne bougeait plus et laissa le chevalier le prendre doucement par les épaules.

- Jamais je ne te laisserais… Mais je veux que tu m'attendes ici. Je finis toutes ces conneries, et je reviens te chercher…

Comprenant, finalement, ce que le chevalier tentait d'obtenir, Arthur retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Non.

- Ecoute, ces combats seront probablement bien plus dangereux que ceux qu'on a vécus jusque là… Je veux pas risquer de te perdre…

- Parce que moi je devrais vous laisser partir et prier pour que tout ailles bien ? Attendre des mois sans nouvelles ? Sans savoir si vous êtes blessé, perdu ou… mort ?

Le jeune homme avait serré les poings et, si son regard avait su rester neutre, sa voix tremblait légèrement. Raven soupira longuement, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour convaincre Arthur de rester ici sans pour autant le perdre totalement.

- Je reviendrais Arthur… Tu le sais ça… Mais je veux pouvoir avoir un endroit où revenir…

- Vous pensez vraiment que si je viens je me laisserais si facilement tuer ? Demanda Arthur dont la voix commençait à laisser percevoir de la colère.

- Non… Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je serais moins résistant que des personnes âgées ?

- J'ai pas dis ça…

- Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir au juste ?

- Parce que j'ai peur pour toi bon sang ! Finit par crier Raven en le regardant toujours.

Arthur ne trouva rien à répondre, et le chevalier continua rapidement :

- Je sais que tu t'es entraîné, je sais que tu es débrouillard, mais si nous tombons sur des ennemis bien trop forts et que je ne sois pas capable de te protéger ?

- Je ne vous demande pas de le faire…

- Mais je t'ai promis de le faire !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux sans que l'un ou l'autre ne soit capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Arthur baissa la tête, regardant le sol.

- J'ai compris pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne…

Raven le relâcha, reculant légèrement, soulagé qu'Arthur partage enfin son point de vu. Mais le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui :

- Mais il faut que vous compreniez pourquoi je veux venir.

Le chevalier comprit alors que, quoi qu'il dise, Arthur allait venir. S'il l'aimait autant, c'était aussi parce qu'il s'était montré terriblement têtu dès leur rencontre. S'il n'avait pas été ainsi, Arthur aurait été abandonné sur un chemin de montagne depuis bien longtemps.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici et de passer des jours à attendre, à me demander si vous êtes en vie, si vous allez bien, si vous faîtes cuir vos plats ou que vous avez lavé vos vêtements ! Je ne veux pas être celui qu'on laisse derrière. Je ne veux pas non plus vous voir revenir blessé, fatigué, et me dire tout le reste de ma vie que j'aurais pu être à vos côtés… Et je…

La voix d'Arthur sembla brusquement se briser, et il baissa la tête en sentant que des larmes commençaient à monter à cette idée. Il ne parvint pas à dire cette dernière phrase, même s'il la pensait tellement fort. Elle tournait dans sa tête depuis des semaines.

« Si vous échouiez, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez seul… »

Et si Raven ne l'entendit pas, il la ressentit tout de même. Il soupira un instant, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose, et se retourna vers la porte de la déesse.

- Fais comme tu veux va. Je t'ai dis ce que je pensais…

Arthur releva légèrement les yeux vers lui et allait dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un bruit de lutte se fit entendre dans la salle de vision de Maelia.

Les deux hommes n'eurent même pas à se regarder, et Raven défonça presque la porte pour entrer dans la salle. Maelia était seule dans la pièce, au centre de son lac.

Une scène se reflétait sur ce dernier, et Raven comprit que le bruit de lutte venait de là.

Ils s'approchèrent tous deux de l'eau pour regarder un peu plus clairement, et ils ne firent même pas attention aux membres du groupe de Sa Majesté qui entraient aussi, plus doucement.

Dans l'eau se reflétait une gigantesque pièce aux dalles noires et aux murs terriblement hauts. La lumière était vive et éclairait parfaitement la scène.

Raven se battait contre un homme vêtu d'une armure blanche. Leurs épées s'entrechoquaient violemment, et c'était elles seules qui produisaient autant de bruit. Mais, en se regardant, Raven comprit quelque chose. Dans cette vision, il était en train de perdre le combat.

Son corps semblait couvert de blessures fraîches, et le sang continuait de couler doucement le long de ces dernières. En revanche, le chevalier blanc semblait parfaitement maître de la situation.

Alors qu'ils chargeaient à nouveau l'un vers l'autre, le chevalier noir reçu une flèche venant de derrière lui, directement dans la cuisse. Il s'effondra au sol et son adversaire, loin de se formaliser du manque d'honneur de ce combat, continua son attaque.

Raven se regarda tenter d'arrêter ce coup, impuissant, au sol. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il vit sa propre épée s'envoler plus loin, et encore moins lorsque l'épée s'abattit directement sur lui.

Aucune des personnes présente dans la pièce ne dit un mot, alors qu'ils assistaient à ce qui serait, probablement, la mort de Raven.

L'image qui se découpait se brouilla, et Maelia sembla doucement revenir à la réalité. Fatiguée, elle se retourna et resta immobile quand elle vit qu'ils étaient tous présents.

Un instant, elle sembla tellement choquée, qu'ils s'en sentirent presque fautifs. Mais Arthur ne prit pas vraiment le temps de s'excuser :

- … Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

Sa voix tremblait, bien plus que lorsqu'il était dans le couloir, et Raven n'aurait pas su dire si c'était la peur, la tristesse ou la colère qui produisait cela.

Maelia sortit du lac, se dressant face à eux, tentant de s'expliquer au plus vite. Jamais ils n'auraient dû voir ces images, elle le savait, mais ne pouvait guère réparer cette erreur.

- … C'est un futur possible…

- Le futur ? Répéta Arthur alors qu'il voyait sa plus grande crainte s'avérer exacte.

Maelia ferma la bouche, et hocha la tête lentement. Puis, elle se tourna brutalement vers Raven :

- Mais ça n'est pas obligatoirement ce qui va arriver ! Ce n'est qu'un futur possible parmi d'autres !

Raven haussa les épaules, visiblement parfaitement détendu.

- Je sais. Je laisserais pas ça arriver.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, mais Raven le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- Pour une fois qu'une déesse a raison, tu vas pas la remettre en doute, si ?

L'apprenti prêtre ferma la bouche, et Raven fixa Maelia longuement, la défiant presque :

- Je laisserais pas ta vision se réaliser.

Mais, si Raven semblait si sûr de ce qu'il disait, Arthur sentait bien la peur l'envahir rapidement. Et, en regardant le chevalier, il se promit une chose :

Il ne le laisserait pas mourir comme ça.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous installés dans la salle de vision de Maelia dans un silence qui paraissait glacial à Duo. Raven n'avait plus dit un seul mot après avoir assuré à tout le monde qu'il survivrait, mais il tenait fermement la main d'Arthur dans la sienne, et le jeune prince comprenait bien que le chevalier doutait tout de même.

L'apprenti prêtre, lui, gardait une expression parfaitement neutre, mais serrait tout autant la main du chevalier.

Maelia elle-même n'avait plus dit le moindre mot. Tous savaient bien qu'elle aurait préféré garder cette vision pour elle, mais Duo ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu cette scène, ils pourraient faire en sorte de l'éviter.

A moins que ce ne soit, justement, en l'évitant qu'ils ne la provoquent…

Tomas Jenkels finit par réussir à briser ce silence des plus gênants, et il évita clairement de parler de la vision qu'ils avaient pu voir, comme si cela avait été une sorte de sujet tabou.

- Vous nous avez fait demander ici Ma Dame, puis-je vous en demander la raison ?

La déesse releva la tête, semblant soulagée qu'ils puissent en revenir au sujet qu'elle voulait véritablement aborder avec eux. Elle laissa son regard passer sur chacun d'eux, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Duo.

- En fait, je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous confier mes pouvoirs.

Duo ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi ils devaient tous être là, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Maelia tendit vers lui son pendentif, un cristal pendant au bout de ce dernier comme ceux des précédentes déesses.

Le jeune prince le prit doucement et le garda dans sa main.

Son ancêtre reprit doucement la parole, regardant cette fois droit devant elle.

- Je tenais aussi à vous raconter une histoire.

Entendant ce mot, Mylo se redressa brusquement. Le reste ne l'avait pas vraiment intéressé, et il n'avait pas compris grand-chose, mais les histoires entraînaient chez lui une véritable fascination.

Sa « maman », fronça plutôt les sourcils, se demandant un peu pourquoi Maelia s'improvisait aussi brusquement conteuse. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment de temps à perdre.

- Quel genre d'histoire ? Demanda Duo, posant la question de tous les autres.

Maelia le regarda un instant, et lui sourit tranquillement. Elle semblait bien plus sérieuse et patiente que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir d'elle auparavant.

Mais Hilde continuait à penser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'attitude que devait avoir une déesse.

- L'histoire de la création des démons, celle de la naissance des déesses et de l'origine de votre propre histoire.

Tous les humains présents dans la pièce firent silence et, doucement, Maelia commença son histoire.

Une histoire qui avait commencé bien avant celle de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à voter pour votre personnage préféré et à laisser un commentaire ^-^

Bonne semaine à tous !

Plikt


	98. Chapter 98

Coucou à tous !

Eh oui, nous sommes dimanche ! Et donc, la suite de Sa Majesté est juste là.

En premier lieu, voici le moment « propagande » pour Réléna :

http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com / art / Relena-for-popularity-301896906

Et merci à Lessa-chan, IIRSI et Nenette69230 pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh non, tu ne rêves pas ! Duo et Heero sont officiellement ensembles ! Bon, je voulais attendre le chapitre 100, mais ils en ont décidé autrement… Mais, bon, il était temps, c'est vrai. C'est qu'ils ont tenus ces deux là ! Et, oui, tout le monde est à présent en couple dans cette petite bande… Le chevalier blanc qui va tuer Raven ? Oui, c'est bien Zechs, on l'a déjà rencontré une fois (je ne sais pas si tu te souviens ^-^). Quand à Wufei… Eh bien, je pense que oui, on va le revoir, mais plus tard. Je dois bien avouer, ce n'est pas vraiment le personnage que je préfère… D'ailleurs, oui, ton vote a complètement ruiné mes stats T-T mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses lecteurs… ^-^ Bises à toi et bonne lecture ! Bon Ice Tea à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 98

Ou

L'histoire avant Sa Majesté

* * *

C'était il y a bien longtemps, trop longtemps pour que quiconque s'en rappelle réellement.

A l'époque, le royaume de Lorna n'existait pas vraiment ou, en tout cas, pas tel que nous pouvons le connaître aujourd'hui.

Ce monde était alors gouverné par l'art de la magie. Secret peu partagé, seules les familles les plus importantes y avaient accès et bien des êtres trouvaient que c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Une paix illusoire régnait sur le continent, les faibles se laissant gouverner par les forts, les humains par les mages. Mais cet équilibre restait instable et nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient qu'il se devait d'y avoir un terme.

A ce moment là, Ygmaïl, Elana, Zeles, Leyos, Armos, Tara et Kuro étaient encore humains. Ces sept jeunes gens se connaissaient, et ils pensaient même être les amis les plus proches qui puissent exister.

On ne connait pas les réelles raisons qui ont pu les pousser à chercher la maîtrise des pouvoirs, tout comme on ignore véritablement ce qu'a pu être leur vie et leur enfance.

Certains disent d'eux qu'ils étaient de pauvres orphelins désireux de pouvoir redonner plus de justice à un monde gouverné par les mages. D'autres parlent d'eux comme d'apprentis mages voulant goûter toujours plus à la puissance.

Mais qu'ils soient considérés comme des victimes du monde dans lequel ils vivaient, ou comme le mal en personne qui ne voulait que de la puissance… Peu importe réellement la manière dont on peut les percevoir.

Ces sept jeunes gens ont cherché dans les plus noirs écrits les sorts les plus puissants. Immortalité, pouvoir, richesse, toutes ces choses, ils ont pu les obtenir, sacrifiant à chaque fois un peu plus de leur humanité. Si, comme certains le pensent, leur but était à l'origine noble, ils s'en éloignèrent rapidement, obtenant chacun des pouvoirs les distinguant des autres.

Vous les avez probablement déjà affrontés sans connaître leurs noms…

Kuro obtint le pouvoir de perdre les esprits des êtres vivants, les plongeant dans une réalité altéré et dans une béatitude irréelle.

Tara devint une ombre, disparaissant et apparaissant à sa guise, elle pouvait être toujours auprès de vous sans que jamais vous n'en soyez conscients. Elle empoisonnait les esprits de son poison, poussant les hommes à obéir à la moindre de ses volontés.

Armos réussi à arrêter le temps pour les êtres vivants, empêchant la vieillesse et la maladie de faire ses ravages habituels, mais empêchant aussi les êtres de vivre réellement.

Leyos devint presqu'animal, développant ses sens et ses capacités, modifiant même son physique pour se parer de griffes de crocs et d'ailes.

Zeles apprit à diriger l'esprit des vivants, les plongeant dans les tréfonds de leurs âmes, les emprisonnant en eux-mêmes.

Quand à Elana et Ygmaïl, ils se partagèrent des pouvoirs bien plus grands encore inconnus aujourd'hui. Tous deux représentaient, à eux-seuls, un fléau pour les êtres vivants.

Jouant autant avec les esprits qu'avec les corps des humains, ils créèrent leur propre royaume, et leurs propres sujets… Des êtres abominables qui leur obéissaient aveuglément, n'avaient aucune volonté, ni même existence propre.

En très peu de temps après avoir obtenus leurs pouvoirs, ces sept jeunes gens perdirent toute trace d'humanité, et les humains leur trouvèrent un nouveau nom. De tels pouvoirs, et une cruauté aussi grande, ne pouvaient être qu'à des créatures issues du diable.

Les démons prirent le pouvoir sur les terres de Lorna et personne ne savait comment venir à bout d'eux.

Mages et humains menèrent de nombreuses guerres contre eux, mais ils perdirent espoir à mesure que beaucoup perdaient leurs vies. Et, pendant des siècles, le monde vécu des heures bien sombres sans que plus personne ne songe réellement à les combattre.

Les créatures démoniaques massacraient parfois des villages sans aucune raison apparente, alors que d'autres semblaient presque être protégés.

Ygmaïl s'était proclamé lui-même roi des démons, mais personne ne comprenait réellement les raisons qui pouvaient le pousser à commettre des actes aussi barbares. Alors qu'il avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de ce monde, cela ne semblait pas lui suffire.

Il commença de nouvelles recherches et, aux quatre coins du pays, fit construire de gigantesques arches de pierre. Ce faisant, il parvint à lier notre monde à d'autres et, rapidement, les humains purent comprendre qu'il projetait de conquérir également ces derniers.

Mais Ygmaïl était, au fil des années, devenu terriblement méfiant. Si ses ennemis étaient nombreux, il craignait bien plus ses amis. Eux, qui disposaient de pouvoirs pouvant rivaliser avec les siens.

Trompant leur confiance, il réalisa avec eux un dernier rituel, liant leurs âmes à la sienne, les forçant à l'immortalité mais, d'une certaine manière, à la mort. Par le lien de leurs âmes, il savait que, si ses alliés utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour détruire son esprit, les leurs l'accompagneraient dans le néant.

Mais, alors qu'il menait ses recherches, les humains ne restèrent pas inactifs. Plusieurs groupuscules s'étaient déjà formés et recherchaient les moyens de vaincre ceux que l'on ne connaissait plus que sous le nom de démons.

Et c'est une jeune apprentie mage qui a pu apporter la solution.

En fouillant dans des livres à la magie plus noire que les autres, elle parvint à trouver un rituel permettant d'augmenter la puissance de ceux qui le réalisaient. Tant la longévité que les capacités mentales et physiques s'en retrouveraient augmentées, et elle comprit que c'était, probablement, l'un des sorts que les démons avaient dû utiliser à leur époque.

Mais ce sort en lui-même ne suffisait pas, et elle comprit que, s'ils étaient incapable de tuer les démons, ils pouvaient toujours les sceller. Comprenant l'enjeu de cette situation, de nombreux mages et apprentis se mirent à chercher un moyen, n'importe lequel, d'obtenir un sort assez puissant pour se débarrasser de ces êtres.

C'est une fille du désert qui le trouva sous le nom de « La porte des éléments ».

Une telle porte ne pouvait être créée, ouverte et scellée que par cinq éléments, cinq personnes aux pouvoirs quasi divins.

Les membres de ces résistances se mirent alors, rapidement, à la recherche de personnes aux pouvoirs exceptionnels mais, même les plus puissants qu'ils trouvèrent ne suffisaient pas.

L'apprentie qui avait trouvé un sort permettant d'augmenter la puissance des êtres, se manifesta alors et demanda à ce qu'on lui ramène, non pas les plus puissants, mais les plus fiables. Des êtres qui, même s'ils se retrouvaient avec les pouvoirs des dieux, ne les utiliseraient pas pour leurs profits personnels.

Cette apprentie fut choisie, ainsi que celle qui avait trouvée le sort de la porte qui servirait à faire taire les démons à jamais. Quand aux trois personnes manquantes, une guerrière attachée à son honneur, une jeune femme que l'on trouvait humble et une fillette trop innocente furent choisies.

Par une nuit de pleine lune, les cinq jeunes femmes furent menées au bord d'un lac pour réaliser le premier des deux rituels qu'elles auraient à exécuter.

Mais, obtenir de tels pouvoirs ne pouvait se faire facilement, et encore moins sans sacrifice.

Afin d'avoir les pouvoirs des dieux, il fallait renoncer à sa propre humanité.

Laisser un être aimé se sacrifier.

Chacune d'entre elle donna ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, prête à ce sacrifice pour libérer leur monde.

L'apprentie donna son maître.

La fille du désert donna sa sœur.

La guerrière donna son roi.

La jeune fille humble donna l'amour de sa vie.

Et l'enfant donna sa mère.

Nul ne peut rester de marbre face à une telle perte et, en même temps, nul ne peut être considéré comme humain lorsqu'il peut, si facilement, sacrifier ce qui lui est le plus cher. Mais ces cinq femmes avaient-elles réellement le choix ? Personne ne saurait le dire.

Aucun être ne leur a ordonné de le faire, mais tous attendaient cela d'elles… Si le choix leur appartenait, les attentes étaient, probablement, trop grandes pour leurs épaules.

Elles obtinrent des pouvoirs dignes de divinités et, sans plus attendre, se dirigèrent vers le roi des démons.

Lui, qui permettait aux autres de survivre encore et toujours.

Les hommes se levèrent avec elles, leur ouvrant le passage vers le château du roi, combattant les légions de créatures inférieur que les démons avaient créés, mais également les six compagnons du roi des démons.

Personne ne sut jamais dire combien d'êtres humains avaient pu périr en ce jour.

Ne s'arrêtant sous aucun prétexte, les cinq choisies firent face au roi des démons, et leurs pouvoirs se libérèrent dans l'air sans qu'aucun être n'en soit témoin.

Mais, même en liant leurs forces, elles ne parvinrent pas à annihiler l'esprit de cet être corrompu dans lequel ne coulait que de la magie noire. Elles choisirent d'utiliser la formule qu'avait trouvée la fille du désert, créant une porte des éléments, une porte du bannissement.

Ouverte sur le néant lui-même, elle aspira l'âme du roi des démons et, au même instant, celles de tous ses compagnons, les vouant à l'oubli, au vide, mais pas à la mort.

Les démons disparurent tous de la terre au même instant alors que la porte créée par ces jeunes filles s'était refermée, scellée par leurs pouvoirs et par leurs sangs. La fille du désert leur annonça alors qu'elles n'avaient plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour permettre aux hommes de vivre en paix dans ce monde :

Disparaître.

Cesser d'exister pour ne plus jamais parvenir à ouvrir cette porte.

Mais les hommes avaient combattus des siècles contre les démons, se forgeant le but unique de les vaincre et de reprendre leur terre. Une fois les démons vaincus, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dépourvus de tout objectif, de toute croyance.

Fortes de leur combat et de leurs pouvoirs, les cinq femmes purent voir le chaos prendre peu à peu le pas sur le monde des hommes. L'air des forts semblait remplacer celle des démons sans que nul ne puisse en expliquer la raison.

De chaque coin du pays arrivait la nouvelle d'un nouveau chef, d'un nouveau tyran.

Voyant cette terre pour laquelle elles avaient tant fait partir peu à peu en poussière, l'apprentie eut une unique idée :

Il fallait des sauveurs aux hommes.

Leur redonner une croyance.

Leur ouvrir un avenir.

Ayant vaincues les démons, les cinq femmes se firent connaître, montrant leurs pouvoirs aux hommes.

Afin de ne jamais être tentées de prendre le pouvoir ensemble sur les hommes, elles décidèrent de se séparer et de ne plus jamais se voir qu'une seule fois. Le jour où les hommes seraient enfin prêts à vivre par eux-mêmes.

Le jour où elles disparaîtraient pour assurer la paix.

Elles pensaient que ce jour serait rapide à arriver, que les hommes, enfin libres, ne voudraient pas tomber sous un nouveau joug.

Mais elles se trompaient.

Alors qu'elles partaient chacune dans une région différente de leur royaume d'origine, les hommes se prirent à les écouter, à suivre leurs avis.

Les années passèrent, et elles devinrent des sages dont il fallait l'avis pour la moindre chose.

Les siècles passèrent, et elles devinrent des déesses vénérées.

Les hommes leurs construisirent des temples, formèrent des ordres, des prêtres, des chevaliers. Ils veillèrent sur elles, mais elles devaient veiller sur eux.

Et, à mesure que les siècles avaient passé, elles-mêmes, encore humaines, avaient changé.

La guerrière s'enferma loin dans sa demeure, ne supportant plus ces hommes qui ne pouvaient vivre par eux-mêmes. Les regardant avec mépris alors qu'ils refusaient de prendre cette liberté pour laquelle elle avait tant sacrifié.

La fille du désert se mit à regarder l'immensité désertique qui l'entourait, et elle la regarda changer en attendant le jour où elle pourrait, enfin, voir autre chose.

La fillette gagna en maturité, devenant adulte en conservant un corps d'enfant, comprenant beaucoup sans pouvoir tout voir.

L'apprentie perdit peu à peu son humanité, se prenant trop à ce rôle de déesse qu'elle avait, à la base, accepté d'endosser pour guider les hommes, les contrôlant alors qu'elle avait voulu les rendre libre.

Quand à la fille humble, elle cacha un secret. Quelque chose qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler à ses compagnes, à ses sœurs.

Un enfant.

Seul souvenir de son grand amour qu'elle avait trouvé si injustement sacrifié.

Elle avait vu cet enfant grandir loin d'elle, ne pouvant le garder à ses côtés, devant le cacher pour qu'il ne soit utilisé par personne.

Elle le vit grandir, vieillir et mourir.

Elle vit les descendants de ce dernier continuer à exister sur les terres de Lorna, devenir des seigneurs et des rois, disposant probablement dans leur sang d'une sorte de pouvoir divin qu'elle avait pu leur transmettre.

Et elle vit les hommes et leur cupidité découvrir leur ascendance et désirer les utiliser pour faire ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté.

Rouvrir la porte des démons.

Et, malgré les précautions d'Ayane, ce qu'avaient toujours redouté les cinq déesses s'était réalisé. Les démons étaient, une fois de plus, libres.

La déesse Layne a été la première à le sentir de par ses dons de vision. Elle est alors immédiatement entrée en contact avec ses sœurs, les prévenant de la catastrophe qui s'annonçait.

La déesse Valenra voulait laisser les hommes périr, eux qui n'avaient jamais rien fait pour leurs vies, comptant toujours sur des magies et des miracles.

Mais les autres n'étaient pas d'accord.

La déesse Ajeena voulait qu'elles se retrouvent et combattent une nouvelle fois les démons. Elles en avaient la force, et les hommes les suivraient sans hésitation aucune.

Mais, Ulrich n'était pas du même avis.

Elle voyait en cette évasion des démons une chance de libérer les hommes, tant de ces êtres que des déesses elles-mêmes.

Elle y voyait la possibilité de remettre l'histoire dans les mains de l'homme. La seule chose qu'il leur manquait était un homme qui, justement, pourrait réaliser cette tâche.

Mais, pour sceller à nouveau la porte, il fallait le pouvoir et le sang des déesses et, Maelia le savait, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul être qui puisse en être capable.

Et même si cela lui semblait injuste, elle avait dû se résoudre à demander à ce que cette tâche soit confiée à son dernier héritier.

A ce que la libération des hommes soit confiée à Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Oui, c'est un chapitre où on ne voit aucun des héros, mais il reste très important pour la suite de l'histoire !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu en tout cas ^-^

A dimanche prochain !

Plikt


	99. Chapter 99

Salut à tous ! Nous sommes dimanche, et la suite de Sa Majesté est juste là !

Cette semaine, pas de dessin, et c'est la dernière fois que vous pouvez voter pour votre personnage préféré. Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué… Arthur n'a pas pu se présenter comme il faut… Mais on en reparlera ^-^

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à voter ! C'est le moment maintenant !

Merci à CW, IIRSI, Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Tu as tout compris au niveau des déesses ^-^ C'est exactement ça. Pour Tara, ce n'est pas la femme araignée (qui n'était qu'une créature), mais la femme de fumée qui avait envouté Raven il y a un moment. Les autres, tu as tout bon ^-^ Et il te manque juste Armos qui est celui qui était dans le manoir dans la neige (avec la femme araignée justement ^-^). La réaction des loupiots arrive ! Et, attention, tu peux voter encore une fois ! Bises à toi et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 99

Ou

Le dernier départ de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le silence resta longtemps présent une fois que Maelia eut achevé son histoire. Personne ne savait trop quoi dire, découvrant tous que celles que les hommes avaient vu comme des déesses n'étaient, à l'origine, que des humaines tout comme eux.

Mais, ce qui effrayait le plus Duo, c'est que les démons avaient aussi été humains.

Ils étaient à présent capable de faire tant souffrir ceux qui avaient été leurs semblables qu'il aurait préféré toujours les voir comme des sortes de monstres.

- Mais, s'il y a des années vous n'avez pas réussi à tuer les démons, vous pensez qu'on va réussir nous ? Finit par demander Hilde, première à vraiment revenir sur terre.

Maelia la regarda et lui sourit.

- Bien sûr que non. Nous espérons juste que vous parviendrez à les renfermez derrière la porte des éléments.

- C'est la porte des ténèbres, pas vrai ? Demanda Duo pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris.

La déesse hocha la tête.

- Son nom a changé avec les légendes qui l'ont accompagnée, murmura-t-elle, presque plus pour elle-même que pour eux.

- Mais, reprit Heero, si nous nous contentons de renfermer les démons derrière la porte, le risque de la voir être ouverte à nouveau est toujours présent, non ?

Maelia le regarda un instant et baissa la tête.

- Il y a un risque uniquement tant qu'un porteur du sang des déesses se trouve dans ce monde.

Heero rouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il sentait sur lui le poids du regard de Tomas Jenkels et préféra fermer immédiatement la bouche. Duo n'avait pas bronché à ses côtés, et le chevalier ne su pas dire s'il avait comprit ou non le sens des paroles de la déesse.

Tant que Duo serait en vie dans ce monde, les démons seraient encore un danger pour les humains. Un instant, Heero le regarda, mais aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage du jeune prince.

- Bon, et on attend quoi pour partir au juste ? Finit par dire Raven, impatient de se remettre en route et de quitter cette demeure de déesse.

Peut-être impatient aussi d'être confronté à la vision de la jeune femme, et d'y échapper.

Maelia hocha lentement la tête, et les membres du petit groupe se préparèrent rapidement à quitter le temple de la dernière déesse.

* * *

- Bien, en prenant les chemins les plus rapides, nous devrions atteindre la porte d'ici un peu plus de trois mois, expliqua Monsieur Jenkels, penché sur sa carte.

- Trois mois ? Répéta Hilde, incrédule.

Si, il y a quelque temps, elle aurait trouvé cela trop long, à présent, elle trouvait ce délai bien trop court.

- Oui, affirma le vieil homme, puisque nous ne ferons plus de détours, nous devrions arriver plus rapidement…

Il semblait, cependant, préoccupé et cela n'échappa pas à la jeune terrienne.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle calmement, sentant d'avance que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

- A vrai dire, plusieurs choses m'ennuient…

- Lesquelles mon ami ? Questionna Camilla en fermant l'une des malles de vêtements que Malia leur avait offertes.

- Eh bien, tout d'abord, nous allons devoir passer par les plaines, lieux de vie des nomades et ces derniers sont rarement… d'accord avec les croyances des déesses, comme Trowa a pu nous l'expliquer. Et si certaines tribus sont très pacifiques, d'autres ont du mal à supporter les… sédentaires dirons-nous.

- Et les autres problèmes ? Continua Hilde, même si elle sentait qu'elle ne ferait qu'attirer plus de problèmes en questionnant le vieil homme.

- Nous nous rapprochons du but de notre voyage, et je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus d'attaques de démons. Nous devrons rester sur nos gardes, acheva le vieil homme en rangeant sa carte.

Il sortit calmement de la pièce, laissant les deux femmes entres elles.

- Il est vraiment inquiet ? Demanda Hilde, soudainement refroidie.

Camilla se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa tâche de rangement. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait de quoi être inquiet ou non, ni même s'ils réussiraient à trouver leur chemin jusqu'au Temple de la Porte, mais elle savait une chose :

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que le lendemain pouvait bien leur réserver.

* * *

Ils avaient été plus rapidement prêts au départ que ce que Trowa aurait cru. Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait même fait un peu traîner les choses et ce, pour trois raisons biens distinctes les unes des autres.

La première était que Monsieur Jenkels lui avait annoncé qu'ils passeraient par les plaines et qu'il devrait leur servir de guide. Légèrement anxieux à l'idée de tomber sur sa propre tribu dont il avait été arraché puis qu'il avait, par la suite, désertée, Trowa n'avait guère envie de se presser.

La deuxième était qu'en quittant le temple de Maelia, il laissait derrière lui un petit garçon qui l'appelait papa depuis des semaines et qui ne voulait plus lui lâcher la main depuis que Trowa lui avait dit qu'il attendrait ici avec la déesse. Même s'il savait que son « papa » reviendrait le chercher, Mylo semblait terrorisé de le laisser partir.

La troisième raison était, qu'en partant, il perdait toute occasion d'un peu d'intimité avec Quatre, et il avait trouvé leur séjour au temple bien trop court.

Bien sûr, deux raisons lui semblaient un petit peu plus importantes…

Alors que les autres chargeaient rapidement la carriole, Trowa s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon qui ne le lâchait toujours pas. Quelque part, le brigand ne voulait pas le lâcher non plus. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir le petit Mylo.

Pourtant, sa voix ne trembla pas quand il commença à parler :

- Tu seras sage ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Mylo ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête, indiquant clairement à son père adoptif que, premièrement, il était triste et que, deuxièmement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui obéir.

Trowa soupira devant l'attitude butée et malheureuse du petit garçon.

- Tu sais que je reviens au plus vite, non ?

L'enfant lui accorda, finalement, un regard. Un regard vert et mouillé.

- Mais c'est quand « au plus vite » ?

Trowa posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant, désolé de ne pouvoir lui répondre plus clairement.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Alors je veux pas que tu partes, répliqua l'enfant, sûr de lui.

- Sauf que je dois vraiment y aller, répondit calmement le brigand.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement l'enfant sans le quitter des yeux.

Et Trowa ne trouva pas tout de suite de quoi répondre.

Tout simplement parce que la réponse ne lui semblait pas des plus évidentes.

Il avait commencé à suivre Duo à cause d'une coutume ancrée en lui, même s'il se disait libéré de la vie des nomades des plaines. Puis, il avait continué parce que, quelque part, ça l'amusait. Mais, à présent, il n'y avait plus rien de drôle, et un enfant - son enfant - lui demandait de rester avec lui.

- Parce que s'il n'y va pas, on ne réussira pas à battre les démons.

Mylo et Trowa se tournèrent vers Quatre qui, le visage fermé, semblait attendre que Trowa se décide à se relever. Le brigand hocha la tête et se retourna vers l'enfant.

- Quatre a raison. Ils vont avoir besoin de moi encore un petit moment…

Il ne sut pas dire si le petit garçon avait clairement compris ce qui le poussait à partir ou non mais, en sentant les deux petits bras se mettre autours de son cou, et le petit se serrer contre lui, il se dit qu'en quelque sorte, il avait sa « bénédiction ».

- Tu reviens vite quand même ? Demanda quand même l'enfant dont l'inquiétude perçait clairement dans sa voix.

Trowa referma ses bras sur son fils, le tenant fermement contre lui.

- Oui, très vite.

- Alors oublie pas de ramener maman aussi, acheva l'enfant en fermant les yeux.

Trowa hocha la tête et eut bien du mal à accepter le fait qu'il allait, bientôt, devoir lâcher le petit garçon et partir un peu trop loin de lui.

* * *

Duo restait immobile sans trop savoir pourquoi, regardant les autres se préparer au départ. Il savait qu'à présent, ils entraient dans la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire dans laquelle on l'avait traîné. Et, quelque part, le dénouement lui faisait un peu peur.

Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il deviendrait après que la porte se soit refermée sur les démons. Et, bien sûr, il ne savait même pas si ils parviendraient ou non à battre les démons.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Maelia s'arrêter à son niveau et regarder, avec lui, Heero se battre avec Eclair.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, consciente que ça ne pouvait pas réellement aller.

Duo haussa les épaules sans trop se tourner vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'allait pas.

Il sentit le sourire de son ancêtre. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers elle, un peu hésitant.

- Il y a… Quelque chose d'étrange…

Maelia le regarda un instant et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air plus jeune que lui. Elle ne dit rien, attendant ce que son héritier avait à lui dire. Même si elle s'en doutait un peu.

- Je pensais… je sais pas, ressentir quelque chose d'un peu plus… fort devant vous…

Le jeune homme parlait avec hésitation, baissant les yeux. Se sentant presque coupable de ce qu'il ressentait.

- Vous êtes tout de même une personne de ma famille mais…

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se détourna légèrement. Duo ne savait pas si elle était déçue ou non de ce qu'il lui disait, mais il en avait ressenti le besoin. Le besoin de lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait.

- C'est normal, répondit-elle doucement, nous ne nous connaissons pas. Même si nous avons le même sang, nous n'avons pas la même histoire.

Duo se détourna légèrement d'elle, regardant à nouveau ses compagnons. Il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, mais il se sentait bien plus proche d'eux que de la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Il sentit la main de la déesse prendre la sienne, mais il ne parvint pas à se tourner une nouvelle fois vers elle. Elle lui murmura :

- Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne me préoccuperais pas de toi.

Il ne répondit rien, mais prit ces mots comme représentants de l'amour qu'elle devait, quelque part, avoir pour lui.

Doucement, il resserra un peu sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme.

* * *

Monsieur Jenkels avait donné un bref coup sur les rennes et, déjà, Eclair se mettait en route. Le vieux cheval allait lentement, comme à son habitude mais, quelque part, cela n'ennuyait plus les voyageurs.

Ils se tenaient à l'arrière de la carriole, entre les provisions et les vêtements, immobiles et silencieux.

Seul Quatre regardait encore le temple et la petite main de Mylo qui, il en était sûr, bougeait encore. L'enfant avait, un moment, tenté de courir après eux, mais la déesse Maelia avait finis par le retenir.

Et si Trowa n'avait pas dis un mot, Quatre le connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Aussi, il lui avait pris silencieusement la main et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Le brigand s'était contenté de baisser un peu plus la tête, mais il n'y avait pas eu une seule larme.

Le mage lui-même n'en avait pas versé une seule et, à vrai dire, aucun des membres du petit groupe ne l'avait fait.

Certes, les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés, tant avec Mylo qu'avec Maelia, n'avaient pas été dénués de plaisirs, mais les pleurs n'étaient pas de mise. Après tout, ils allaient rapidement revenir chercher le petit garçon.

En tout cas, c'était à cette idée que Quatre s'accrochait de toutes ses forces car, s'ils ne revenaient pas, cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient échoué. Donc, il ne cessait de se répéter que, très vite, Mylo pourrait à nouveau monopoliser les bras de son papa en se moquant de sa maman. Et le monde tournerait rond de cette façon.

Juste à côté d'eux, Arthur avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Raven. Installé entre les jambes du chevalier, il trouvait cette façon de voyager aussi confortable qu'agréable. Peu attaché à Mylo ou à la déesse Maelia, il ne ressentait aucune tristesse à l'idée de quitter ce temple. Juste un peu d'inquiétude à cause de la vision de la déesse.

Mais il savait qu'en venant, il réussirait à changer les choses. En tout cas, il en était persuadé.

Et, fier de cette certitude, il regardait le paysage qui évoluait doucement, blottis contre le chevalier parjure qu'il avait tenté de faire changer en vain.

Il ne savait pas que derrière le silence de Raven se cachait une peur grandissante.

La peur de ne pas être là au moment où Arthur aurait besoin de lui.

La peur de le voir mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Parce que si se voir mourir lui-même dans la vision de la déesse lui avait fait un choc, le fait de ne pas y avoir vu Arthur l'angoissait bien plus. Il espérait juste qu'au moment de cette vision, le petit prêtre était quelque part au loin, en sécurité.

Réléna s'était installée juste derrière Camilla, regardant la route devant eux avec un intérêt grandissant. Hilde, installée un peu à côté d'elle, regardait plutôt ses pieds.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses et avaient partagé bien plus, mais un sujet était toujours resté sous silence, un peu comme s'il était mis sous clé.

Ce qu'elles feraient une fois toute cette aventure terminée.

Quelque part, Hilde avait cru qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à la fin de ce voyage et qu'elle resterait toujours à se plaindre des routes, de la faim ou du froid et à entendre Réléna relativiser leur situation, lui présenter les nombreux bons côtés de chaque situation.

Elle pensait, aussi, qu'elle pourrait toujours tenir la main de l'ex-prêtresse, sans qu'un monde les sépare.

Pourtant, quand tout serait terminé, Hilde retournerait sans doute chez elle, et Réléna resterait probablement dans ce monde.

Un instant, la terrienne regarda son amie et Réléna sembla le sentir. Se tournant vers Hilde, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Son ton était calme, légèrement enfantin, comme Hilde avait pu le remarquer depuis des mois, et ses grands yeux n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : une réponse.

Hilde lui sourit à son tour. Un vrai sourire qu'elle n'arrivait à avoir que lorsqu'elle n'avait aucun problème.

Ou lorsque Réléna lui souriait.

- Tout va bien. Je pense trop, c'est tout.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas habituée, répondit doucement Réléna en s'installant juste à côté d'Hilde, renonçant à regarder la route.

- Merci bien… marmonna la terrienne en regardant droit devant elle.

Elle sentit Réléna lui prendre doucement la main, comme si elle tentait de lire les lignes de sa vie.

- Tu ne devrais pas te torturer comme ça avec le futur, ça ne sers à rien.

- Sans doute, répliqua Hilde, peu convaincue.

Réléna eut un rire léger, étouffé, comme si elle avait tenté de le retenir.

- J'adore ta voix peu convaincue.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à demain. C'est un problème ?

Le ton d'Hilde n'était pas particulièrement dur, c'était, à vrai dire, plus une question qu'un quelconque reproche. Et Réléna lui répondit tout aussi doucement :

- Pas vraiment, mais c'est dommage.

Hilde la regarda un instant, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- En quoi c'est dommage ?

- Ça t'empêche de profiter du fait qu'on soit tous ensemble. Et, pourtant, c'est bien ça le plus important.

La terrienne déplaça doucement sa main, prenant doucement celle de Réléna.

- Tu as raison… C'est sans doute bien plus important.

Réléna lui sourit et Hilde eut presque envie de pleurer. Et, en sentant son amie poser sa tête sur son épaule, la terrienne ne put s'empêcher de se demander pendant combien de temps encore elle allait pouvoir la sentir.

Loin de toutes les préoccupations d'Hilde, Duo se contentait de regarder les mains d'Heero depuis quelques minutes, dans une sorte de contemplation silencieuse. Et si le chevalier se sentait assez mal à l'aise face à cette inspection en règle, il préférait ne rien dire et laisser son prince n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Après tout, cela ne faisait de mal à personne.

- Tes mains sont quand même grandes, finit par annoncer Duo du ton de celui qui découvrait quelque chose.

- Je… je suppose, oui, répondit Heero sans trop comprendre ce que cela pouvait faire.

Bien sûr, avoir de grandes mains lui permettait de mieux tenir son épée, mais il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait intéressait Duo à ce point.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela pose un problème ?

Duo leva les yeux vers lui, d'un air légèrement blasé.

- Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'on dit des hommes avec des grandes mains ?

Face au silence d'Heero, le jeune prince perdit tout espoir. Il regarda à nouveau droit devant lui en murmurant :

- Après tout, ça n'est peut-être pas vrai…

Heero resta silencieux, peu sûr de ce que pouvait sous-entendre son prince. Il resta tout contre ce dernier profitant, il le savait, de leurs derniers instants de tranquillité ensemble.

Car, même si le voyage se passait bien et qu'ils parvenaient à vaincre les démons, Heero savait d'avance, lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas rester avec Duo.

Le jeune homme retournerait dans son monde d'origine, et Heero retournerait… il ne savait trop où. A moins de ne quitter son propre monde pour accompagner Duo, ils seraient séparés à la fin de ce voyage, cela, Heero le savait.

Et il se demandait si Duo s'en était également rendu-compte.

Mais Duo ne pensait pas à son retour dans son monde.

Il pensait aux pouvoirs des déesses pendus à son cou, aux combats qui les attendaient et à la grande probabilité qu'ils échouent.

Il avait bien du mal à croire qu'il puisse utiliser ces pouvoirs correctement et réussir ce que les déesses avaient accomplis des siècles auparavant. Et s'il tentait, et parvenait, à le cacher à ses compagnons de voyage, il était mort de trouille à l'idée qu'ils arrivent bientôt à la fin de cette histoire.

Et, devant tous ces jeunes gens plus ou moins torturés, Tomas Jenkels et Camilla menaient doucement la carriole, s'approchant toujours plus de leur dernière destination.

Quand elle y pensait, Camilla sentait son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite, inquiète qu'elle était de perdre l'un de ses enfants. Elle ne savait pas si Tomas avait cette même peur, le vieil homme était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le temple, et il ne semblait pas particulièrement désireux de commencer une conversation.

Pourtant, il pensait bel et bien à la même chose. Ou, plutôt, il chercher le moyen de faire en sorte que tous ces petits puissent s'en sortir en vie.

Et, alors qu'ils étaient encore bien loin de leur destination, il avait déjà l'impression que ça ne serait pas possible.

* * *

Duo et les autres n'étaient plus visibles depuis longtemps, pourtant, Maelia et Mylo restaient tous deux immobiles devant les portes du temple de la déesse. Le petit garçon s'était rapidement éloigné d'elle, se plaçant à quelques pas devant.

Elle avait vite compris que c'était pour qu'elle ne le voit pas pleurer.

A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver de gênant à cela, mais elle avait décidé de le laisser un peu seul. Même s'il n'avait que quatre ans, Mylo avait déjà un caractère bien trempé.

Quelque part, il lui rappelait Quatre quand elle avait accueillis ce dernier dans son temple, bien des années plus tôt.

Quittant des yeux l'enfant, elle le porta à nouveau sur l'horizon, dans la direction que prenait doucement son dernier héritier. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'accompagner pour le soutenir dans cette dernière tâche qu'il lui restait à accomplir.

Mais la petite Ulrich avait raison, pour qu'elles puissent enfin quitter le monde des vivants, il ne fallait pas qu'elles interviennent dans le combat des hommes. Il fallait qu'ils se sentent abandonnés par leurs dieux et qu'ils décident de s'en détacher.

Qu'ils commencent à vivre pour eux-mêmes, sans lever les yeux perpétuellement vers le ciel.

Tournant la tête, elle regarda dans quatre directions bien distinctes, celles des autres temples de ses « sœurs ». Même si ces dernières étaient à des kilomètres d'elle, elle sentait leurs pouvoirs, leurs présences et leurs regards.

Toutes les cinq sentaient que le moment approchait.

Le moment où il faudrait dire adieu à Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Et pensez à moi, je suis en examens ce mardi et ce mercredi ^-^ Ouais, c'est la fête !

Bises !

Plikt


	100. Chapter 100

Bonjour à tous et bonne fin de dimanche !

Il fait chaud en ce moment, et ça se sent dans Sa Majesté ^-^

Pour information, les votes sont maintenant terminés mais, pour laisser le temps à notre dessinatrice de préparer la récompense du ou de la gagnante, voici une petite bande dessinée d'avant résultat :

carmilaleswagons. deviantart art / Gundam-Comics-for-ppularity-304687247

Merci à Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et IIRSI pour leurs derniers votes (et commentaires, accessoirement ^-^)

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, c'est la dernière ligne droit. On ne rigole plus. En tout cas, le centième chapitre est là et, même si on ne sait pas encore qui va rentrer chez lui et qui va rester, on doit d'abord se concentrer sur les combats restant ! Par contre, il n'y aura pas 200 chapitre… Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même ^-^ Mais merci à toi ! Et voici, enfin, le chapitre 100 !

Et, sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 100

Ou

Sa Majesté fait des galipettes ^-^

* * *

Raven soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant le regard ennuyé de la majorité de ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage. Ils avaient compris, depuis un bon moment, que voyager dans une petite carriole n'était pas aux goûts du chevalier.

Ce dernier le faisait clairement savoir par ses nombreux soupirs et les légers mouvements perpétuels de ses jambes.

Pour lui, le problème était simple : voyager sans marcher et sans réellement se fatiguer, ça n'était pas voyager. Bien évidemment, sa définition ne convenait à aucune des autres personnes du petit groupe, aussi, il avait été hors de question d'abandonner Eclair.

Depuis, le chevalier partageait sa déception et sa frustration avec l'ensemble du groupe et si Arthur s'était habitué aux attitudes de gamin trop gâté de Raven, ça n'était pas le cas des autres.

Ils restaient silencieux face à l'attitude de l'homme mais, plusieurs fois, ils avaient pensé à le faire descendre de force et à le regarder marcher à côté d'eux. Mais le chevalier restait le plus fort du groupe et aucun d'entre eux ne doutait qu'il échouerait à faire descendre de force ce garçon.

Eclair faisait son chemin sans prendre réellement garde aux soupirs de l'homme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et que ces aventures n'étaient plus de son âge. Et, si un cheval pouvait penser concrètement, il aurait tenté de faire valoir son avis d'une autre façon qu'en se battant pour ne plus être harnaché de cette manière.

Mais Tomas Jenkels tenait fermement la bride et le cheval continuait à avancer, se rapprochant doucement des plaines des nomades. Le vieil homme espérait juste qu'ils ne croiseraient pas d'individus indésirables.

Et le voyage continua de cette douce manière, laissant les jeunes gens se perdre dans leurs pensées. Le soir, ils s'arrêtaient un peu a l'écart des chemins, goûtant aux bons plats de Camilla et perdant aux jeux face à Réléna à la lumière du feu de camp qu'ils ne manquaient jamais d'allumer.

La tente achetée quelques mois auparavant était presque trop petite depuis que Raven et Arthur les avaient rejoints, mais personne ne s'en était plaint.

Ce qu'ils voyaient, surtout, c'était que malgré les rires et les jeux, chacun d'eux se perdait de plus en plus dans ses pensées.

Dans la crainte de perdre un être cher. Celle de ne plus jamais vivre de cette manière devenue naturelle. Ou celle de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes qui pesaient sur eux.

C'est dans cet état mitigé, perdus entre moments de bonheur et d'angoisse, que les compagnons de Sa Majesté entrèrent en territoire nomade.

Duo resta longtemps bouche bée devant l'immensité verte où nul homme ne semblait jamais avoir posé le pied. Il n'y avait pas une route, pas un chemin qui traversait cette plaine, lui donnant l'illusion d'être infinie.

Pas un seul arbre n'avait poussé en cet endroit, comme si les seules admises en ces lieux étaient les herbes hautes au travers desquelles ils allaient devoir passer. Le soleil inondait de lumière la plaine, renvoyant un reflet vert sur des kilomètres.

Si Quatre avait été romantique, il aurait trouvé que cet endroit rendait les yeux du brigand encore plus éclatants qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement.

Mais Quatre n'était pas romantique…

Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, posé qu'un œil rapide et ennuyé sur l'étendue verte, comme si elle n'était qu'une étape de plus dans leur voyage et qu'elle n'éveillait, pour lui, aucun intérêt particulier.

- C'est gigantesque… Laissa échapper Duo, perdu dans sa contemplation.

- A vrai dire, lui répondit Tomas Jenkels, nous devrions mettre un peu plus d'un mois rien que pour la traverser, à condition que le temps soit clément avec nous.

Réléna regarda un instant le ciel, prenant en compte la menace que pouvait représenter le moindre nuage. Il était bleu, totalement dégagé et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la paix qui se dégageait de lui.

- Je ne crois pas que le temps sera la plus grande menace, finit-elle par murmurer en gardant les yeux levés.

Seul le silence lui répondit et Tomas donna un léger coup sur les rênes pour qu'Eclair reprenne sa marche.

L'avancée dans les hautes herbes était plus difficile pour le cheval que sur les chemins de terre, mais il ne ralentissait pas, sauf lorsqu'il trouvait plus intéressant de brouter un peu. Plus personne ne parlait dans la carriole et seul Duo regardait la plaine sous tous ses angles.

Et c'est justement, parce qu'il était le seul à inspecter scrupuleusement chaque recoin de cette plaine qu'il remarqua le premier que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou, tout du moins, que quelque chose était différent dans cette plaine si verte.

Au loin, il pouvait clairement apercevoir de petites tâches plus sombres. Mais, de là où ils étaient, il ne parvenait pas à identifier ce que cela pouvait être.

- Est-ce que vous voyez ce qu'il y a devant ? Finit-il par demander à ses compagnons.

Tomas plissa un instant les yeux mais, il dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que ses yeux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient pu être avant… Et, même les plus jeunes, en regardant au loin, ne parvinrent pas à identifier clairement ce que cela pouvait être.

- Sans doute un campement… marmonna Trowa.

C'était, tout du moins, la seule réponse qui lui paraissait logique.

- Est-ce qu'on les contourne ? Demanda Hilde, se souvenant de la méfiance de Tomas vis-à-vis de certaines tribus.

- Si nous les avons vus, ils nous ont vu depuis plus longtemps, répondit simplement Trowa en se rasseyant à l'arrière.

La jeune terrienne tourna la tête vers lui, mais le brigand semblait totalement détendu. Même si ces nomades étaient des ennemis potentiels, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire grand-chose pour le moment…

- Bien, continuons, acheva Monsieur Jenkels, conscient que, de toute façon, ils allaient bien rencontrer des nomades dans ces plaines qui leurs appartenaient…

* * *

- Ils se rapprochent.

Elana parlait avec calme, mais son ton était sans appel. La démone se tenait immobile dans le dos de celui qui s'était déclaré comme étant leur roi. Il ne bougea pas de suite, mais reçu la nouvelle en plein cœur.

Alors que lui et ses alliés avaient, finalement, réussi à revenir dans ce monde et à obtenir des enveloppes humaines pour porter leurs esprits souillés, voilà que ces idiotes tentaient une fois de plus de les arrêter. Mais il était hors de questions qu'ils perdent plus de temps derrière cette porte, dans cet endroit où rien n'existait.

Dans cet endroit où même eux avaient cessé d'exister jusqu'à ce qu'on leur ouvre le chemin.

Un instant, il regarda ses mains ou, plutôt, celles de cet idiot de Treize qui avait cru pouvoir gagner de la puissance en accueillant un démon en lui.

- Quelle est votre décision ?

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers celle qu'il considérait presque comme son égale. Pieds nus, comme toujours, Elana le regardait platement, sans aucune émotion dans le regard. Jamais il n'avait su ce qui avait pu se passer en elle pour la laisser si vide de tout sentiment.

- Combien sont-ils au juste, dans ce groupe qui voudrait sauver bêtement le monde ?

- Dix.

- Et de quoi ce groupe est-il composé au juste, pour se croire si menaçant ?

- Le Grand Prêtre Tomas Jenkels, le chevalier parjure Raven, le chevalier des déesses Heero, le prince de Lorna, Duo. Quand aux autres, ils ne sont guères remarquables.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une ancienne prêtresse, une vieille femme, un prêtre de Layne, un mage, un brigand venant des terres nomades et une simple humaine venant de l'autre monde.

Ygmaïr hocha lentement la tête. En dehors des chevaliers et des pouvoirs des déesses, il ne voyait rien qui puisse réellement menacer les démons. Pourtant, Kuro avait déjà renoncé à tous ses pouvoirs, et il craignait de voir les autres faire de même.

Se détacher de lui, le trahir et redevenir de pauvres humains sans aucun intérêt.

- Je te laisse t'en charger. Emmène les autres avec toi, ne prenons pas de risques.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, mais demanda tout de même :

- Quelle est la mission ?

- En priorité, privez-les des pouvoirs des déesses. Tuez-les s'ils tentent de les récupérer.

- Tous ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre de ne faire aucune erreur.

- Tous.

Elana hocha lentement la tête et tourna le dos à son roi pour redescendre les marches du temple.

Lentement, elle pénétra dans les couloirs sombres que son roi avait créés en utilisant la magie, se protégeant toujours un peu plus des pouvoirs des déesses, voulant empêcher leur héritier de refermer la porte.

Car, si ce garçon y parvenait, tous leurs esprits seraient aspirés par cette dernière avant qu'elle ne se ferme totalement.

Marchant dans les couloirs tortueux et sombres que l'esprit de son roi avait pu créer, elle arriva rapidement à la rencontre de quatre humains qui n'avaient d'hommes que l'apparence.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Leyos, excité d'avance à l'idée de retrouver le chevalier Raven pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

- Nous allons nous charger d'eux, répondit lentement Elana en continuant à marcher.

- Parfait ! J'ai un compte à régler avec leur Majesté, répliqua Armos qui avait, dans un manoir perdu dans les neiges, hérité du sobriquet d'Al.

Tara et Zeles, la démone de fumée et le mangeur de rêves, ne dirent pas un mot, mais suivirent leurs compagnons.

Lentement, ils quittèrent le temple, se dirigeant vers un tout autre lieu créé par leur soin, afin de pouvoir y accueillir le petit prince comme il se devait. Mais, en premier lieu, il fallait l'attirer à eux.

Et Elana avait déjà son idée…

* * *

Trowa n'avait pas fait erreur et les jeunes gens arrivèrent bien aux abords d'un campement nomade. Tomas Jenkels avait, au début, prévu de ne faire que passer à côté de ce dernier en espérant qu'aucun de ces nomades ne voudrait leur être hostile.

Mais ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller encore espèce de sale morveux !

Seul Trowa comprit clairement le sens de ces paroles en reconnaissant la voix de son oncle. Il se redressa lentement pour voir un homme d'âge mûr se diriger presque précipitamment vers eux.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot ! Revenir des années après ta disparition nous montrer que tu es en vie et disparaître le lendemain pour une destination inconnue !

Le brigand descendit lentement de la carriole que Tomas avait immobilisée, et personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Ou, en tout cas, Raven, lui, n'avait pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit.

Trowa était plus grand que son oncle d'une bonne tête, mais l'homme était rendu bien plus imposant par la colère qui semblait se dégager de lui.

- Eh bien quoi ? Nous n'étions plus assez bien pour toi ou quoi ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais sale gosse ?

Prit en faute, et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Trowa se contenta de baisser la tête comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'un adulte de la tribu le grondait. Mais, c'était plus pour cacher le fait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que pour cacher sa honte ou quoi que ce soit…

L'homme soupira face à lui et passa immédiatement la main derrière la nuque de son si grand neveu, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte bien plus tendre que le ton qu'il avait pu avoir jusque là.

- Tu m'as manqué Trowa, finit-il par dire alors que le brigand ne faisait plus un seul geste.

Quatre, dans la carriole, soupira longuement. Avec ces retrouvailles, ils n'allaient probablement guère pouvoir continuer leur chemin immédiatement. Et, effectivement, sans même comprendre comment, tous les membres du petit groupe se trouvèrent rapidement installés en cercle avec les membres de l'ancienne tribu de Trowa.

Meï était bien présente, mais elle ne s'était même pas approchée du brigand, préférant, visiblement, s'occuper bien plus loin.

En revanche, Trowa eu la bonne surprise de revoir Izel qui avait retrouvé sa sœur et ses parents. Kalim était toujours avec lui et les jeunes gens avaient décidé de rester dans la tribu durant ces temps troublés.

Un peu plus loin, Tomas Jenkels avait parlé avec l'oncle de Trowa du but de leur voyage, sentant bien que cet homme était, comme aurait dit Camilla, quelqu'un de tout à fait raisonnable. Et, en effet, l'homme s'était contenté d'hocher la tête.

S'il ne croyait pas en la prétendue divinité des déesses, il ne niait pas leurs pouvoirs.

- A vrai dire, nous autres nomades commençons peu à peu à nous diriger vers le temple au nord-ouest, là où se trouvait la porte, finit par dire l'homme d'un ton calme.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Raven en se resservant un bol de ce que les nomades appelaient de la viande…

- Un certain nombre des créatures apparues semblent s'y diriger. Nous allons bientôt organiser un conseil des chefs des nomades pour savoir ce qui, clairement doit être décidé. Mais je pense de plus en plus à combattre ces monstres.

- C'est du suicide, continua le chevalier.

L'homme le regarda un instant, mais Raven ne lui rendit pas son regard, trop concentré sur son assiette.

- C'était l'avis de certains. Mais, si vous avez vraiment le pouvoir de fermer cette porte, ça n'est plus le cas.

- Quand est prévue votre… attaque ? Demanda Tomas Jenkels calmement.

- Le temps de décider de ce combat et de tous nous réunir avec les volontaires pour le combat. Dans un mois, peut-être plus.

Le Grand Prêtre hocha la tête.

- Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, nous aurons sans aucun doute besoin de vous pour entrer dans le temple afin de fermer la porte, marmonna le vieil homme.

L'oncle de Trowa répondit d'une voix calme :

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que nous combattrons sans doute avec vous.

Tomas Jenkels ne dit pas un mot de plus, mais il se sentait rassuré à l'idée d'avoir, avec lui, les nomades pour leur venir en aide.

- Enfin, ça dépendra de la décision de votre conseil-machin, parce que c'est pas une tribu qui sera vraiment utile, répliqua Raven en vidant un énième bol.

L'oncle de Trowa hocha lentement la tête, et Tomas espéra que les nomades décideraient de mener ce combat au plus vite.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais là pour vous aider lors de… ce combat, commença lentement le chef de la tribu, mais j'ai néanmoins une faveur à vous demander.

- Dîtes toujours, grogna Raven en se resservant une nouvelle fois.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de veiller sur ce garçon, demanda l'homme en indiquant Trowa qui se tenait un peu plus loin, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive de nouveaux malheurs.

- Il est assez grand pour se démerder, répondit sèchement Raven, mais, continua-t-il, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

L'oncle de Trowa ne dit pas un mot de plus et le silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. Tomas ne savait pas s'ils avaient gagné des alliés ou non pour la suite de leur combat. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que le lendemain, ils prendraient un chemin différent pour, peut-être, se retrouver à la toute fin…

* * *

- Les démons se réunissent de plus en plus au niveau du temple de la porte, expliqua rapidement la petite Ulrich à ses sœurs au travers d'une simple flaque d'eau.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, répliqua Valenra, ils savent que nos pouvoirs approchent.

Layne intervint plus lentement :

- Mais les nomades des plaines, et d'autres humains, ont sentis cette menace. Certains commencent à prendre les armes et à se diriger vers le temple.

- Sauf qu'ils ne pourront rien contre leur stupide roi ! La coupa Valenra.

- Mais Duo a nos pouvoirs, et je suis certaine qu'il parviendra à fermer la porte, intervint Maelia, souriant d'un air confiant.

Valenra la regarda d'un air légèrement blasé.

- Ce n'est qu'un humain. Un enfant qui plus est. La charge est trop lourde pour lui.

- Nous étions humaines aussi, répliqua Ulrich.

Le silence s'installa entre les cinq déesses. Ajeena intervint à son tour, calmement :

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était si difficile de se contenter d'attendre…

Les autres ne répondirent rien, mais elles n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin.

* * *

- Quand même, la tribu de Trowa est drôlement sympa, lança Duo à son compagnon de tente.

Heero hocha la tête en passant une chemise de nuit, bien décidé à profiter du lit mis à leur disposition pour rattraper celles qu'il avait passé à veiller.

- Dommage que demain ils partent dans une autre direction… On aurait pu voyager avec eux !

- Nous aurions été trop facilement repérables si ça avait été le cas, répondit lentement Heero.

Le jeune chevalier se tourna lentement vers son prince et fronça les sourcils. Duo se frottait le bras depuis un moment, semblant particulièrement ennuyé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pas trop, répondit Duo, je me suis griffé sur quelque chose dans l'après-midi, et ça continu à faire vraiment mal !

Le chevalier s'approcha lentement de son prince, prenant son bras pour inspecter la griffure, veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas infectée. Elle était rouge, petite et probablement douloureuse. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, Heero la porta doucement à ses lèvres.

Duo frissonna un instant, mais guère de douleur. Quelque chose dans ce contact l'avait presque électrisé, et quand les yeux d'Heero remontèrent vers son visage, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir ressenti.

Le chevalier se redressa lentement, s'approchant toujours plus de lui et, oubliant immédiatement sa douleur au bras, Duo élimina le peu de distance restante posant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Presque immédiatement, les mains du chevalier passèrent sur sa taille alors que les siennes passaient dans le cou d'Heero, dans ses cheveux.

Leur baiser ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes mais, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Duo haletait déjà. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Heero ne dire quoi que ce soit de plus, et l'embrassa à nouveau en le forçant à reculer. Il le fit tomber en arrière sur le lit sans réellement s'en rendre compte, mordant presque les lèvres du chevalier.

Les mains d'Heero descendirent lentement, presque timidement, pour se poser sur les hanches du jeune homme. Mais, dès que le baiser de Duo s'acheva, Heero tenta immédiatement de revenir à la réalité.

- Duo…

- Non, on parle plus tard, répliqua le jeune homme en ouvrant la chemise du chevalier sans plus lui laisser son libre arbitre.

Heero resta indécis quelques instants, ne sachant guère plus comment réagir avec son prince. Les intentions de ce dernier lui apparaissaient clairement, mais, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Heero restait très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il convenait ou non de faire dans cette situation.

Installé à califourchon au dessus de lui, Duo remarqua rapidement que son compagnon n'était pas à son aise. Un sourire taquin, presque satisfait, apparu rapidement sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse-toi juste un peu allez Heero, murmura-t-il en frottant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Surpris par ce contact et par ce mouvement, Heero laissa échapper un bref hoquet de surprise qui ne fit qu'agrandir un peu le sourire de Duo. Le jeune prince passa lentement ses mains sur le torse offert du chevalier, se régalant du contrôle qu'il avait sur ce dernier. Il veillait, cependant sur chaque nouvelle expression du jeune homme, ne voulant faire que ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

Heero se mouvait lentement contre Duo, les yeux mi-clos et le souffle court. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et sa respiration saccadées. Trop concentré sur l'état de son chevalier, Duo ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que sa propre respiration n'avait rien à lui envier.

Cessant ses caresses et ses mouvements – et s'attirant un grognement mécontent – Duo saisit lentement le visage d'Heero.

- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il a quelques centimètres du visage du chevalier.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il se sentit projeté sur le côté. Heero le fit rouler en dessous de lui, inversant leur position, à quatre pattes au dessus de son prince.

- Je te regarde, répondit-il lentement en réfugiant immédiatement son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Duo sentit la langue du chevalier passer lentement sur lui et son bassin se frotter à nouveau au sien. Il entendit sa propre voix laisser échapper grognements, gémissements et halètements sans guère pouvoir la contenir.

La main d'Heero descendit entre eux et Duo le sentit ouvrir leurs deux pantalons avec une certaine rapidité, mais également un peu de maladresse. Il sentit le chevalier gémir dans son cou alors que leurs sexes se frôlaient à peine.

Cela le fit sourire une nouvelle fois, lui montrant à quel point Heero pouvait être mignon.

Bougeant légèrement, Duo changea une nouvelle fois leur position, s'allongeant sur le jeune homme, se frottant d'une manière presqu'obscène à lui, se délectant du moindre soupir étouffé qui pouvait échapper à Heero.

Lentement, Duo attrapa les lèvres du jeune homme, les mordillant presque violemment. Les mains d'Heero se posèrent à nouveau sur lui mais, cette fois, ne s'arrêtèrent pas aux hanches. Duo sentit peu à peu son pantalon descendre sur ses cuisses, mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, trop occupé à dévorer la bouche d'Heero à petits coups de dents.

Mais, lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Heero revenir à ses fesses et s'immobiliser, il comprit que le chevalier hésitait une fois de plus. Redressant légèrement la tête, essoufflé, Duo se contenta de lui sourire et de se frotter lentement contre lui.

Heero se mordit la lèvre, qu'il avait à présent très rouge, pour tenter de retenir tous ces bruits qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Duo continuait son si lent mouvement, perdant la tête à mesure qu'il faisait perdre la sienne à Heero.

Et, sans que le chevalier ne comprenne réellement comment, son sexe se retrouva tout contre les fesses de son prince. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, ne sachant absolument plus ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Mais Duo ne le regardait plus, trop concentré sur les mouvements qu'il pouvait faire.

Lentement, Heero sentit son sexe pénétrer le jeune homme et fut paralysé par les sensations que cela pouvait lui apporter. Il resta allongé, les mains toujours sur les fesses de son compagnon, incapable de réfléchir ou de prendre la moindre décision cohérente.

Il sentit les ongles de Duo s'enfoncer dans ses épaules à mesure que lui, s'enfonçait dans son prince.

Doucement, les mouvements reprirent mais, pour Heero tant que pour Duo, ils n'avaient plus rien de comparable avec ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre quelques secondes auparavant. Les soupirs leurs échappaient sans qu'ils pensent ne serait-ce qu'à les étouffer.

Et Duo commença, peu à peu, à aller plus vite, à haleter plus fort, à enfoncer, toujours un peu plus ses ongles, marquant les épaules et les bras du chevalier.

Heero se redressa, lentement, s'asseyant sur le lit, prenant Duo tout contre lui. Il sentit de suite les ongles se planter dans son dos, mais cela ne fit que l'électriser un peu plus alors que leurs mouvements étaient plus rapides.

Duo ondulait contre lui, le souffle court alors que c'était à Heero de dévorer ses lèvres.

Le chevalier se sentait toujours s'enfoncer encore un peu plus loin. Sa tête tournait, mais il n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. Il sentait sa transpiration et celle de Duo se mêler lentement.

Bientôt, il lâcha les lèvres de son prince. Duo leva la tête vers le plafond de la tente, haletant toujours plus fort, alors qu'Heero avait posé sa tête tout contre le torse du jeune homme, se mouvant toujours à un rythme qui était trop rapide et, étrangement, trop lent.

L'une des mains du chevalier s'aventura entre eux, attrapant presque naturellement le sexe de son partenaire, causant, chez Duo, un gémissement qu'il ne parvint même pas à étouffer.

Et, sans comprendre trop comment, sans même la sentir venir, Heero fut brusquement submergé par la jouissance dans un râle qui n'avait plus rien de discret.

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre. Leurs muscles s'étaient totalement relâchés, mais leurs respirations restaient irrégulières. Duo baissa la tête, lentement, vers Heero, relevant la sienne avec une main.

Le chevalier haletait toujours, les yeux brumeux et le visage légèrement rouge.

Doucement, le jeune prince posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero, dans un simple baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se détacha bien vite du chevalier, posant son front contre celui du jeune homme.

- Je t'aime. Tu sais ça ?

A bout de souffle, Heero hocha la tête, mais pour Duo, c'était largement suffisant.

Il était définitivement terminé le temps ou Heero l'appelait Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà... Je me suis dis qu'avec le centième chapitre il fallait marquer le coup. J'espère que c'est réussi ? ^-^

En tout cas, une scène comme ça, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir en refaire avant longtemps...

Enfin, bises à vous, et à dimanche prochain !

Plikt


	101. Chapter 101

Bonjour à tous !

Oui, il est un peu tard, mais c'est toujours dimanche, et le chapitre arrive donc !

En premier lieu, vous serez sans doute heureuse de savoir l'identité du gagnant du concours de popularité. Alors, fanfic m'empêche totalement de mettre le lien même en mettant les espaces... Chouette... Donc, on va faire au plus simple !

**Pour avoir l'identité du gagnant**, ainsi que tous les **autres dessins de Sa Majesté**, allez sur le site de **deviantart** (via google par exemple) et, dans leur **moteur de recherche**, cherchez **carmilaleswagons **et vous aurez accès à tout.

**Si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous pouvez me contacter par mail ! Je vous enverrais le lien moi-même ^-^**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté !

Et merci à **Nenette69230** et **IIRSI** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 100 !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Et tant mieux si ce citron était bon ! On va le dire, j'ai u du mal à l'écrire (et à le relire aussi… C'est gênant à écrire en fait !). En tout cas, oui, on commence à voir un peu tous les acteurs, mais c'est parce que la fin approche ! Et par contre, non, je n'ai pas prévu ce genre de scène entre Hilde et Réléna… Je ne suis pas encore assez à l'aise avec le yuri (surtout que vu que c'était pas prévu à la base qu'elles soient ensemble…). De même, il n'y aura rien entre Tomas et Camilla ^-^ En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !

Et, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse votre chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 101

Ou

L'erreur de Sa Majesté

Le soleil s'était levé un peu trop vite au goût de Duo qui aurait, volontiers, gardé les yeux fermés plus longtemps. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se réveiller et même s'il restait totalement immobile, ça n'était plus vraiment la même chose…

Pourtant, cela lui permis de ressentir de toutes autres choses.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration d'Heero, calme, douce et sereine. Il pouvait aussi sentir sa peau nue sous ses doigts ou encore son odeur et sa chaleur. Il se rendit alors compte que, même s'il était réveillé, il se sentait bien.

Il inspira profondément en se lovant un peu plus contre son chevalier lorsque la voix de Camilla retentit de l'autre côté du pan de la tente.

- Allons mes petits, la nuit a été courte, mais nous allons devoir reprendre la route !

Duo s'était redressé presqu'immédiatement alors qu'Heero ouvrait lentement les yeux.

La vieille dame était déjà partie, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait calmer sa gêne à l'idée qu'elle devait savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu faire tous les deux. Heero le regarda un court instant avant de lui demander, calmement :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo se retourna lentement vers son chevalier.

- Je crois que Camilla sait ce que nous avons fait…

- En même temps, vous n'étiez pas discrets.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Réléna qui était entrée silencieusement dans leur tente. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et indiqua le plateau chargé de fruits qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Je me suis dis que vous auriez faim. Et puis, comme ça, vous devez bien gagner quelques minutes au lit.

Elle s'approcha lentement et posa son chargement sur le lit avant de regarder les deux garçons. Le pétillement dans ses yeux indiquait bien qu'elle respirait littéralement de bonheur. Pourtant, Duo trouvait qu'elle semblait hésiter à dire ou à faire quelque chose.

Finalement, elle sembla se décider assez brusquement puisqu'elle attrapa rapidement Heero, l'embrassant sur le front en le serrant contre elle.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, elle remarqua les regards incrédules et Duo la vit, pour la première fois, rougir, gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et c'est sans dire le moindre mot qu'elle disparue de leur tente.

Duo finit par se tourner vers Heero qui passait doucement sa main sur son front.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda le jeune prince, persuadé que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre la jeune fille, c'était soit Hilde soit Heero.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- C'était Réléna.

Duo posa les yeux sur le plateau abondamment chargé qu'elle leur avait amené.

- En tout vas, on peut dire qu'elle est merveilleuse, finit-il pas dire en attrapant un fruit qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Heero ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Que Réléna soit merveilleuse, il n'en avait jamais douté.

* * *

Quatre avait les yeux rouges et, pourtant, il n'avait pas pleuré. Pourtant, il aurait pu, suite la nuit blanche qu'il avait été obligé de passer.

Entre les festivités des nomades, trop heureux de retrouver le fils de leur ancien chef, et les gémissements des deux animaux de la tente d'à côté, il avait sérieusement pensé à allumer un feu de joie.

Et, alors que la majorité de ses compagnons chargeaient de nouvelles victuailles, il foudroyait du regard ses bourreaux de la veille.

Mais ni Raven, ni Arthur, ne semblaient se rendre compte des regards assassins qui pesaient sur eux. Pourtant, Quatre avait pensé qu'Arthur – en tant qu'ancien prêtre – aurait eu plus de retenue que ce qu'il avait pu entendre la veille.

Raven devait vraiment avoir une mauvaise influence sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Trowa se placer à côté de lui. Mais il ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

- Désolé de t'avoir abandonné cette nuit, mais ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher.

Seuls les petits yeux du brigand laissaient voir le manque de sommeil dont il souffrait. Mais tant son oncle que les autres nomades avaient été trop heureux de le retrouver pour ne pas faire une fête en l'honneur du jeune homme.

Et si Quatre avait trouvé très amusant de voir un Trowa soûl – pour la première fois – se mettre à danser autours du feu, bouteille à la main, il avait rapidement trouvé cela lassant.

- Oui, eh bien tu peux être désolé. Je pense avoir passé l'une des pires nuits que j'ai connu depuis des mois, répliqua sèchement Quatre en évitant toujours de regarder le brigand.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- … Parce que je n'étais pas là ? Demanda-t-il finalement, un peu hésitant.

Quatre se tourna cette fois-ci bers lui en le foudroyant du regard.

- Figure-toi que ça n'a aucun rapport !

- Mais… C'est pourtant bien pour ça que tu me hurles dessus… Non ?

Quatre resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

- J'ai mal dormis, je suis fatigué, laisse-moi tranquille, furent les derniers mots que Trowa pu entendre.

- On peut dire qu'il a son caractère lui, marmonna l'oncle du jeune homme, venu lui dire au revoir.

- En tout cas, on ne peux pas dire le contraire, répondit simplement le brigand.

Les deux hommes restèrent côte à côte sans dire un mot de plus. L'un comme l'autre, ils connaissaient d'avance le sujet de leur future discussion et aucun d'eux ne voulait la commencer. Pourtant, l'oncle de Trowa se révéla battu par son neveu dans leur petit jeu du silence.

- Es-tu sûr que ta place soit parmi eux ?

Sa voix était calme, et Trowa savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Il avait le choix, mais ce choix serait respecté et définitif.

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement les yeux, serrant un peu les poings. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il trouvait que dire au revoir à sa tribu était bien plus douloureux que de la fuir dans la nuit.

- Je n'ai plus ma place dans cette tribu.

- Bien sûr que si, tu as toujours eu une place. La question est de savoir si tu la veux ou non.

Trowa leva les yeux vers le visage de son oncle. Ce dernier le regardait calmement, attendant sa réponse. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'il hésitait et, quelque part, il s'en sentait coupable.

Comment pouvait-il songer à rester avec les nomades alors que Quatre partait ?

Alors que Mylo l'attendait ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas les quitter, finit-il pas dire lentement, seule certitude qu'il avait encore face à la proposition de son oncle.

L'homme hocha la tête et détourna les yeux. Trowa n'aurait pas su dire s'il était attristé ou non par cette décision.

- Alors prépare toi vite et reste en vie pour les protéger, sinon, tu risques fort de les perdre, répondit-il, sûr de lui.

Trowa hocha la tête mais ne dit pas un mot de plus. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire cet homme qui aurait voulu le voir grandir et le protéger, et qui avait échoué.

A cet homme qui, même s'il le connaissait si peu, l'aimait tellement.

Il sentit la main de son oncle se poser sur sa tête. Elle resta là, pesante et en même temps si légère pendant quelques secondes. Puis, tout aussi vite qu'elle s'était posée sur sa tête, cette main s'éloigna.

- … Bien, je vais voir si tes amis ont tous ce dont ils ont besoin, dit son oncle d'une voix légèrement moins assurée.

Trowa hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner sans plus ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

- Bien, vous devriez avoir assez de nourriture pour un mois, marmonna Izel en vérifiant une dernière fois le chargement.

Camilla hocha la tête trouvant, secrètement, qu'avec tout ce que le garçon leur avait fait prendre, ils en avaient pour bien plus.

Mais Izel était prompt à s'emporter sur ce genre de sujet, aussi, elle préférait ne pas trop lui en parler.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que ça ira pour la suite madame ? Finit-il par demander après un bref moment de silence.

A nouveau, elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Elle ne savait pas si, comme il le disait, « ça irait pour la suite », mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait souhaiter.

- Et vous autres, qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Toute la tribu va partir vers l'Ouest et… Je pense les accompagner avec Kalim.

Camilla fit un doux sourire à ce garçon qui semblait beaucoup trop motivé pour son propre bien. Izel le lui rendit, avant de dire d'une voix où transperçait légèrement la gêne :

- Je… pense qu'il vous faudrait un peu plus d'eau ! Je vas aller vous en chercher !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide et sentit la main de Tomas Jenkels se poser sur son épaule.

- Êtes-vous prête au départ, ma douce ?

Regardant dans la direction d'Izel, elle se dit que ce brusque oubli d'un peu d'eau n'était sans doute qu'un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à dire au revoir. Car, de l'eau, ils en avaient déjà beaucoup, sans doute même trop…

- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, finit-elle pas dire, rejoignant la carriole où leur grande famille les attendaient déjà.

Seul Trowa n'avait pas encore embarqué, enchaînant les accolades et les au-revoirs avec ces gens qu'il connaissait, pourtant, si peu. Mais il acceptait facilement ces derniers contacts, bien conscient du fait qu'il les voyait sans doute pour la dernière fois.

Tant lui, qu'eux, risquait fort de mourir dans ce combat contre les démons qu'ils voulaient tous mener. Et, sur une dernière accolade avec son oncle, Trowa embarqua à son tour et Eclair reprit sa route vers le Nord-Ouest.

Tomas Jenkels regardait droit devant lui, espérant que les chefs nomades choisiraient de lutter contre les démons et, surtout, qu'ils seraient là à temps pour prêter main forte à leur petit groupe. Car, plus ils approchaient du Temple de la Porte, plus le vieil homme sentait que les choses allaient être compliquées.

Peu à peu, le village nomade et son activité incessante disparurent derrière eux sans que personne ne dise la moindre chose.

C'est, finalement, Raven qui brisa ce silence qui avait eu, au moins, la qualité d'être reposant :

- Ils auraient dû nous donner moins de choses, on a même plus la place de s'installer confortablement.

- De quoi vous vous plaignez, marmonna Arthur que le chevalier avait forcé à s'installer sur ses genoux.

- Je me plains d'être à côté de lui là qui arrête pas de se gratter, répliqua Raven en montrant Duo du doigt.

Ce dernier, prit en faute, arrêta rapidement son manège. Mais le mal était fait et ses compagnons ne le quittaient plus des yeux. Il se sentit alors obligé de leur expliquer :

- Je me suis griffé à un truc et ça gratte, c'est tout !

Hilde le regarda d'un air blasé.

- Y avait bien qu'à toi que ça pouvait arriver ça…

Et, face à cette phrase remplie de bons sentiments, Duo fit la seule réaction mature qu'il trouva.

Il lui tira la langue.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent lentement, oscillant entre le voyage et les nuits de repos. Le seul événement véritablement marquant des derniers jours avait été l'enlisement de la charrette et leur immobilisation forcée.

Mais avec Trowa et Raven, ce problème avait été très rapidement réglé.

Depuis, Eclair avait avancé sans rencontrer le moindre problème, ne s'arrêtant plus que pour brouter un peu d'herbe et faire enrager les voyageurs par sa lenteur.

Tomas Jenkels estimait qu'ils avaient parcouru un tiers du chemin et cette nouvelle, loin de les réconforter, les avait inquiétés.

Mais, cette pensée les quitta bien vite lorsque Réléna sortit d'un petit sac un paquet de cartes. Quatre leva les yeux au ciel, songeant qu'ils allaient, très probablement, encore perdre contre la jeune fille une quinzaine de fois avant que quelqu'un n'en ait assez et ne dise stop.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, personne ne sembla se lasser de perdre face à elle. Les parties s'enchaînaient, bruyantes et amusantes, sans que personne ne pense à gagner ou à perdre. Finalement, il n'aurait même pas su dire si Réléna avait réellement gagné toutes les parties ou non.

Peut-être qu'elle en avait tout de même perdu une ou deux…

Rapidement, le soleil se couchait une nouvelle fois, et Tomas Jenkels fit arrêter Eclair. Ils descendirent vite de la carriole pour commencer à monter la tente et installer leur camp.

Et, doucement, la nuit tomba sur les plaines, plongeant les membres du petit groupe dans un silence fatigué, les amenant rapidement à aller se réfugier sous la tente pour une nuit de repos jusqu'au lendemain.

Pourtant, alors que tous les jeunes gens dormaient profondément, une silhouette se redressa, quittant lentement la tente.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Nord d'un pas décidé, on pouvait voir briller à sa main les pendentifs des déesses.

* * *

Heero ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme gêné par une étrange impression. Comme si quelque chose manquait sous la tente. Encore légèrement embrumé par le sommeil, il se redressa dans la tente pour regarder autour de lui.

Rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait plusieurs personnes. Il ne les avait pourtant pas entendues se lever, et les autres ne s'étaient même pas réveillés.

Lentement, il se leva et quitta la tente, prenant garde à ne pas éveiller le reste de ses compagnons. Une fois à l'extérieur, il fut surpris par le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur. Le feu de camp n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et il n'y avait aucune trace des trois absents.

Il regarda rapidement autours de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux. Aillant un mauvais pressentiment, Heero saisit son épée, avant de commencer à s'éloigner lentement du camp, espérant entendre quelque chose, ou trouver la moindre trace de l'un de ses amis.

L'herbe était légèrement humide sous ses pieds, mais il était déjà loin de la tente lorsqu'il se rappela ne plus avoir ses chaussures. Et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Comme si quelque chose se passait non loin de lui et nécessitait sa présence immédiate.

Un léger nuage s'échappait de sa bouche chaque fois qu'il respirait, lui indiquant bien que la température était basse. Epée à la main, il avançait pourtant, sans trop savoir où il se rendait.

Un bruit, finalement, lui indiqua une nouvelle direction. Un bruit faible, qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à distinguer si la plaine n'avait pas été totalement silencieuse.

Rapidement, il prit ce nouveau chemin, courant presque jusqu'à l'endroit où, de plus en plus, il entendait du mouvement, des cris et les bruits d'une lutte.

Il grimpa une colline et, finalement, repéra ce qui, depuis un moment, attirait son attention.

Seule la lune lui permettait de clairement distinguer ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux et, au début, il eu presque du mal à la croire.

Raven et Trowa semblaient aux prises avec une femme, courant face à des attaques qu'Heero ne parvenait même pas à distinguer. Elle restait immobile, les fixant de ses yeux glacials. Heero ne le savait pas, mais elle c'était Elana, le bras droit direct du roi des démons.

Duo se tenait aux côtés d'une autre jeune femme, ne bougeant absolument pas et regardant encore moins ses compagnons qui combattaient. Cette dernière aurait pu sembler humaine si son corps ne donnait pas l'impression de n'être que de la fumée.

Un cri échappa à Trowa, et Heero le vit tomber au sol, une gerbe de sang s'échappant de sa jambe. Raven se tourna un instant vers le brigand, mais il se jeta de son côté, semblant éviter de justesse une nouvelle attaque.

Les deux hommes respiraient rapidement, comme s'ils se battaient de cette manière depuis un long moment, et le jeune chevalier comprit qu'ils étaient en train de perdre.

Il se précipita en avant, épée à la main, ne réfléchissant pas beaucoup plus. Il approcha, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, les deux démones, et il leva immédiatement son arme dans la direction de celle qui attaquait ses compagnons. Elle posa les yeux sur lui, et Heero comprit immédiatement ce que ses amis avaient tenté, en vain, d'éviter.

Une multitude de dards, se rejoignant pour former des lames gigantesques, s'était rapidement formée devant lui, fonçant dans sa direction. Avant d'être atteint, il se jeta au sol, essayant de les éviter. Mais, déjà, une nouvelle formation fonçait dans sa direction.

Il se releva, rapidement, mais sentit plusieurs de ces dards s'enfoncer dans sa jambe, la paralysant presqu'immédiatement sous la douleur. Se tenant la jambe, il tenta de se redresser, mais n'y parvint pas, comme si la douleur continuait à irradier sa jambe en continue.

Il se redressa légèrement pour voir Raven s'écrouler à son tour un peu plus loin.

Duo n'était pas très loin du jeune chevalier mais, en le regardant, Heero se rendit compte que le regard du jeune homme semblait totalement vide. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement présent dans cette plaine.

La démone regarda longuement les trois jeunes hommes, vérifiant qu'ils ne puissent, véritablement plus, se relever pour lui barrer la route. Semblant satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, elle se tourna lentement vers sa compagne et Duo, hochant la tête dans sa direction, comme si elle lui donnait un signal.

La démone de fumée se pencha, lentement, vers le prince, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille.

Le jeune homme ne releva même pas la tête, et tendit la main dans la direction de la première femme, d'Elana. Heero vit briller au bout de ses doigts les médaillons qu'ils avaient mis des mois à récupérer un à un.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer sa main sur ces derniers, Heero attrapa son épée et, ignorant les fourmillements et les piques de douleur dans sa jambe, il se releva rapidement, se précipitant entre son prince et la démone.

En position de garde, il se plaça entre eux.

- Duo, tu dois te réveiller et fuir ! Hurla-t-il presque au jeune homme qui, pourtant, restait immobile à ses côtés.

La démone ne changea même pas d'expression lorsqu'elle le regarda, et celle de fumée se contenta de rire derrière lui. La première ne semblait ni surprise, ni ennuyée. C'était comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire fétu de paille, le dérangeant légèrement.

Derrière lui, Duo ne bougeait même pas, ne le regardait pas, et continuait à tendre la main, silencieux. Et, lorsqu'Heero comprit que son prince ne bougerait pas, il fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux.

Alors que la démone se désintéressait de lui pour saisir les médaillons, il se jeta sur ses derniers, et s'élança en avant, ne pensant qu'à fuir pour les mettre à l'abri. Pour les dissimuler aux yeux de la démone.

Il ne fit pas trois mètres avant qu'une intense douleur ne déchire son dos, le précipitant au sol, l'immobilisant totalement.

L'herbe était fraîche contre lui, et il sentait ses vêtements s'humidifier. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était de l'eau ou du sang.

Deux pieds nus apparurent dans son champ de vision et il vit la démone se pencher lentement au dessus de lui et saisir lentement les médaillons. Il tenta, un instant, de lui résister, mais il ne parvint pas à tenir bien longtemps.

Elle les lui arracha, fit quelques pas en direction de l'autre femme, et elles disparurent de sa vision dans un cercle noirâtre qui les avait, presque, absorbées. Heero se retourna lentement pour voir que son prince s'était également écroulé au sol et ne bougeait plus.

Les autres hommes ne bougeaient plus non plus, et Heero sentait bien qu'il respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Sa tête se mit à tourner et, peu à peu, il distingua de moins en moins ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Il finit par fermer les yeux et fut vite soulagé en songeant qu'il ne sentait même plus la douleur…

* * *

Réléna ouvrit lentement les yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle songea, brusquement qu'elle avait soif, aussi, elle sortit le plus discrètement possible de la tente, ne réveillant aucun de ses compagnons. Surtout pas Hilde qui avait posé un bras sur elle dans son sommeil.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle grelota un court instant, songeant que les nuits n'étaient vraiment pas aussi douces que les journées. Lentement, encore un peu endormie, elle se dirigea vers les outres pleines de leur petit groupe, bien décidée à boire une ou deux gorgée et à retourner au plus vite sous sa couverture.

Elle trouva rapidement ces dernières, non loin des restes du feu qui ne brillaient encore que très légèrement. Elle regarda les braises, mais ne songea pas à raviver ce dernier. Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait rester éveillée encore bien longtemps.

La jeune fille bue à son aise, sentant que, peu à peu, cette soif nocturne s'étanchait. Finalement, elle s'essuya la bouche et reposa l'outre à peine entamée avec les autres, se retournant pour retourner se coucher.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait rentrer à l'abri, un mouvement légèrement lointain attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda un peu mieux la forme qui se mouvait lentement jusqu'à eux. Mais la lumière de la lune ne suffisait pas à éclairer assez la scène pour lui permettre de reconnaître ce qui approchait.

Curieuse, elle s'éloigna un peu de la tente, se rapprochant de la forme inconnue et, lorsqu'elle reconnu ce dont il s'agissait, elle poussa un cri pour éveiller ses autres compagnons, se précipitant vers Raven qui avait bien du mal à avancer, chargé comme il l'était.

Portant Duo sur une épaule et traînant Heero et Trowa comme il le pouvait, l'ancien chevalier semblait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour rejoindre le camp et ses compagnons de voyage. Les endroits où il avait été touché par les dards empoisonnés de la démone le faisaient souffrir, mais il savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à destination, au moins l'un d'entre eux allait mourir.

Réléna fut la première à son niveau et, voyant qu'elle semblait beaucoup trop s'inquiéter pour lui, il lui indiqua rapidement Heero.

- C'est lui le pire.

Il lâcha ses fardeaux, laissant la jeune prêtresse prendre en charge le petit chevalier, et il se contenta de s'assoir au sol. Rapidement, le reste du groupe fut à leur côté, et il sentit qu'Arthur le déshabillait déjà mais, malheureusement, uniquement pour voir ses blessures.

Les piqures des dards gigantesques que la démone pouvait créer ressemblaient bien plus à des coupures réalisées par des épées. D'autres piqures étaient bien plus petites, elle pouvait, visiblement, en matérialiser de toute taille. Mais chacune de ces blessures continuaient à être douloureuse, comme si le dard était encore enfoncé à l'intérieur.

Voyant Tomas Jenkels se pencher vers Duo, l'ancien chevalier cru bon de dire :

- On a un gros problème.

Le vieux prêtre leva les yeux vers lui, et Raven continua :

- Ce crétin leur a filé les médaillons.

Et, comprenant immédiatement ce dont pouvait parler l'homme, Tomas Jenkels reposa les yeux sur Duo. Hilde comprit clairement, qu'en plus d'être surpris, le vieil homme semblait presque paniqué.

Et elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois, même s'ils avaient encore Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre...

Vous pensiez que l'histoire était bientôt terminée ?

Vous pensiez que tout le monde s'en sortirait et que les méchants seraient vaincus rapidement ?

Que tout finirait bien ?

...

Je le pensais aussi...

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ^-^ Et passez sur la page deviantart de carmilaleswagons ! Sa bd en vaut le détours ^-^

Bises !

Plikt


	102. Chapter 102

Bonjour à tous !

Pas de dessin cette semaine, Hilde devra attendre un peu pour sa récompense, mais ça va venir !

Merci à Nenette69230 pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent, et à Aeriell qui n'est pas encore rendue ici (mais qui se verra écrite ici quand même ^-^)

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour Trowa, il quitte sa famille, c'est vrai, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'y revenir en visite ! En gros, il renonce juste à ce mode de vie, et il peut arrêter d'hésiter entre Quatre et les nomades. Est-ce que Duo va s'en vouloir ? Eh bien… Il a juste réduit à néant des mois de voyage mais, à part ça, il a pas fait grand-chose de mal… ^-^ Mais quitter le groupe pour tenter de tout arranger tout seul serait puéril et dangereux, et il a promis à Heero qu'il ne ferait plus ce genre de choses, donc je pense qu'il va rester sage ! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires de la BD ! Carmila était très heureuse ! Je te laisse profiter de la suite ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 102

Ou

Sa Majesté et la perte des médaillons

* * *

Un silence total et résigné régnait dans la tente alors que Réléna refermait les plaies des blessés du groupe. Heero était toujours sans connaissance, mais Trowa était rapidement revenu à lui. Mais ni lui, ni Raven, n'avaient pu expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Décrire était une toute autre chose.

Ce que Trowa savait, c'était que Duo avait quitté silencieusement la tente. Inquiets, ou intrigués, Raven et lui l'avaient suivi, immédiatement alertés par ce mouvement inexpliqué.

Duo avait marché d'un pas lent et serein, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus du camp et, finalement, il avait rejoint deux démones pour leur remettre les pouvoirs des déesses.

Ils avaient tenté de l'en empêcher, mais les pouvoirs de cette femme les avaient rapidement mis en déroute.

- Ce que j'avais pris pour des épées quand elle nous a attaqués Quatre et moi chez le démon Kuro, étaient en réalité de gigantesques dards. Elle semble pouvoir en créer de différentes tailles et, au vu de la douleur qu'ils causent, il doit y avoir du venin…

Tomas Jenkels ne dit rien, mais il saisit le bras de Trowa, inspectant avec attention la moindre blessure présente. Il y avait de nombreuses coupures mais, plus discrets, beaucoup de petits points rouges, typiques des piqures de guêpes.

Raven présentait le même genre de blessure, et Réléna se pressa un peu plus, essayant de soigner, également, ces petits trous qui marquaient la peau de ses compagnons.

Elle ne savait pas si, en les refermant, elle se débarrassait également du venin, mais elle espérait, au moins, les soulager un peu.

- Peut-être que c'est cette démone de fumée qui a possédé Monsieur Duo. Il s'est, après tout, plaint une fois d'une griffure qui lui faisait mal…

Tant surpris par le « monsieur Duo » que par le fait qu'Arthur se mette si brusquement à parler, la majorité des membres du petit groupe se tourna vers lui, cherchant à obtenir de lui un peu plus d'explication. L'ancien prêtre continua :

- Nous avons déjà rencontrés cette femme. En apposant une griffure aux hommes, elle peut contrôler leurs esprits. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à la conduite de Monsieur Duo…

Un léger silence d'installa dans la tente alors que, tous, se rendaient à l'évidence.

Arthur avait parfaitement raison. Duo n'aurait, tout simplement, pas pu donner les pouvoirs des déesses aussi facilement, le fait que la démone contrôlait sa conscience à ce moment expliquait la chose.

Pour Tomas Jenkels, le fait qu'elle ait une telle capacité était une nouvelle d'autant plus mauvaise. Car, à présent, même s'ils allaient la combattre pour reprendre les pouvoirs, ils ne sauraient jamais s'ils pouvaient faire confiance ou non à leurs amis. Si elle contrôlait leurs esprits ou non.

Il ne savait pas, non plus, si elle pourrait garder le contrôle sur Duo ou si elle réussirait à blesser leurs autres compagnons avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre les médaillons.

- Dans tous les cas, commença Hilde, on ne peut pas vraiment lui laisser les pouvoirs des déesses…

- Mais la question est de savoir si nous serons assez forts pour les lui reprendre, répondit lentement Tomas Jenkels, alors qu'il réfléchissait plus vite que jamais à un moyen de protéger leurs esprits du contrôle de la démone.

Il devait bien, avec ses « grands pouvoirs » faire quelque chose pour leur petit groupe. Après tout, en tant que prêtre, ils ne portaient que sur l'esprit, il devait, donc, réussir à créer une barrière empêchant cette démone de refermer ses doigts sur les âmes et les corps de ses compagnons.

Alors que Tomas Jenkels restait perdu dans ses pensées, Duo fronça brusquement les sourcils, commençant lentement à revenir à lui. Il papillonna des yeux un court instant, avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se frotta la tête en se redressant, ne voyant pas pourquoi ses compagnons de voyage avaient l'air aussi déprimés.

- Vous en faîtes une tête, qui c'est qui est mort ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence de surprise et d'incrédulité, et Duo comprit qu'il avait eu tord de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Le ton d'Hilde était empli de surprise, comme si elle ne croyait tout simplement pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait elle-même de dire. Il lui semblait tout simplement impossible que Duo puisse avoir oublié tout ce qu'il avait pu faire en une seule nuit.

- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, marmonna Raven, assis un peu en retrait.

Les autres le regardèrent un court instant. Il soupira, et se décida finalement à expliquer :

- J'ai aussi eu droit à un passage « possédé par une démone » et croyez-moi, c'est pas facile de se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait.

Ils hochèrent la tête, semblant considérer que si Raven ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ce passage, alors il était normal que personne n'y parvienne. A nouveau, ils se tournèrent tous vers Duo. Ce dernier les regardait avec incrédulité. Et, aussi, un soupçon de crainte.

- J'ai été possédé ? Moi ?

Un soupir général gagna le groupe alors que, regardant autours de lui, Duo se rendit compte d'une chose :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Heero ?

Le ton n'était pas particulièrement paniqué, mais c'était uniquement parce que le jeune chevalier avait uniquement l'air de dormir dans des vêtements sales et déchirés.

Réléna avait, heureusement, réussi à venir à bout de toutes les blessures du jeune homme.

- Il… a combattu une des démones que tu as rencontré, répondit Trowa en songeant que Duo n'avait pas finit de s'inquiéter.

Bientôt, il se rendrait compte qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre poids à son cou. Mais le jeune prince ne semblait guère pressé de s'en rendre compte.

- Mais… ça va, pas vrai ? Vous l'avez soigné ? Il va bien ?

- J'ai tout refermé, ne t'en fais pas, intervint rapidement Réléna pour mettre fin à la panique du jeune homme le plus vite possible.

Ce dernier la regarda un instant, et hocha la tête.

- Merci.

Elle ne répondit rien, songeant que, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas soigné Heero pour le jeune homme. C'était son meilleur ami, il était normal qu'elle prenne soin de lui…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est dans une belle merde, alors tu prendras le temps de pleurer pour ton amoureux un peu plus tard, intervint Raven.

Il s'attira un regard blasé d'Arthur, ce dernier se rappelant plutôt bien de ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter de l'attitude du chevalier lorsque, lui-même, avait été gravement blessé. Il trouvait que l'homme n'était pas vraiment le premier à pouvoir dire ce genre de choses.

Mais il ne répliqua rien, conscient qu'ils avaient, bel et bien, d'autres priorités.

Duo regardait l'homme sans comprendre.

- T'as été possédé par une démone, et t'as filé les breloques à sa supérieure.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la tente, alors que Duo portait doucement la main à son cou, cherchant le contact des médaillons, si précieux pour leur quête. En ne sentant que sa peau, il sentit presque de la paniquer monter rapidement en lui.

- Non… Non c'est pas vrai, j'aurais pas pu faire ça…

Devenant un peu plus calme – probablement parce qu'il comprenait parfaitement la situation du jeune prince – Raven murmura presque :

- Non, t'aurais pas pu. Mais, en te contrôlant, elle le pouvait. Maintenant, donne moi ton bras.

Sans trop réfléchir, Duo tendit son bras au chevalier, gardant toujours une main posée là où les colliers auraient dû être. Les autres regardaient également le chevalier, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ce dernier saisissait le petit couteau qu'il avait toujours à la taille.

Seul Arthur comprit avant tout le monde.

- Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Arrachant un cri de pure souffrance à Duo, Raven venait de lui retirer un morceau de peau relativement important, faisant, de ce même coup de couteau, disparaître la marque de la démone du corps du jeune prince.

Réléna hurla presque plus fort que Duo en attrapant le bras du jeune homme pour refermer la plaie au plus vite.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça toi ! Hurla Hilde qui s'était précipitée aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Camilla lança un regard avec une légère teinte de reproche vers Raven, tenant Duo contre elle alors que Réléna refermait la plaie aussi vite que possible.

- Il l'a sans doute fait pour empêcher la démone de reprendre le contrôle de Duo par la suite, expliqua calmement Quatre qui semblait avoir comprit plus vite que les autres l'acte du chevalier et qui avait l'avantage de ne pas s'encombrer d'empathie.

Ou, en tout cas, il ne semblait guère choqué par l'attitude de Raven. Le silence s'installa dans la tente alors que Réléna terminait ses soins. Finalement Trowa, qui regardait le chevalier depuis un moment, lui demanda :

- Et celles que tu as sur la joue, il faut les couper aussi ?

Raven prit un air plus ennuyé.

- En fait, j'en sais rien. J'ai tué l'enveloppe qu'elle avait quand elle m'a fait celles là, alors je sais pas si ça fonctionne encore…

Le brigand hocha la tête. Si la démone avait pu reprendre le contrôle du chevalier avec ces vieilles griffures, elle l'aurait fait quand elle l'avait eu face à elle.

- On devrait quand même le faire dans le doute, marmonne Duo qui en voulait réellement au chevalier de l'avoir eu par surprise de cette manière.

A nouveau il y eut un silence total dans la tente, avant que Raven ne finisse par répondre :

- Ouais, t'as raison.

Et, malgré les cris presque paniqués d'Arthur et le mouvement de ses compagnons pour l'arrêter, le chevalier noir s'entailla profondément la joue pour retirer, à son tour, les marques de la démone. Duo cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil, alors que Réléna songeait presque à ne pas le soigner.

Et, c'est dans ce mouvement de presque panique générale que Tomas Jenkels décida de revenir du royaume de ses pensées.

- Bien, je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Quatre, utilisez votre magie pour sentir l'énergie démoniaque, nous allons récupérer les médaillons !

Et, en voyant les regards blasés de ses compagnons et l'état du visage de Raven, il ajouta d'un ton ennuyé :

- Mais quelles bêtises avaient vous encore faits… ?

* * *

Lorsqu'Heero reprit connaissance, il sentit immédiatement qu'ils étaient en mouvement. En se redressant, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Duo qui soit encore dans la carriole avec lui.

Leurs autres compagnons semblaient marcher à côté d'eux, poussant Eclair à accélérer toujours un peu plus, prenant une direction que Quatre leur indiquait avec toute la certitude dont il savait faire preuve.

En le voyant éveillé, le jeune prince se pencha rapidement vers lui, demandant avec calme :

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Le jeune chevalier resta un instant immobile puis, finalement, il hocha la tête silencieusement et commença à se redresser. Il n'avait, visiblement, plus la moindre blessure, Réléna semblait s'être occupé correctement de lui.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autours d'eux.

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans la nuit. Ou, en tout cas, pas en détail. Duo baissa la tête, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Heero.

- Nous… Cherchons les démons qui vous ont attaqué, pour récupérer les médaillons…

Heero reste silencieux quelques instants, avant de murmurer :

- Alors elles ont réussi à les prendre ?

Duo hocha la tête.

- Oui, elles ont réussi…

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et le voyage continua de cette manière. Ils avançaient rapidement, sans dire un mot, suivant les traces de la magie des démons pour les retrouver et tenter de récupérer les pouvoirs des déesses.

Ce faisant, ils s'éloignaient de leur route initiale menant au roi des démons. Mais, cela ne semblait guère avoir d'importance à présent.

* * *

- Ces crétins viennent par ici, annonça Leyos, un sourire carnassier au visage.

Mais peu de ses compagnons eurent une réaction au niveau de ses attentes. Tous étaient trop occupés à attendre les ordres d'Elana.

Cette dernière restait debout, immobile, regardant l'horizon par la fenêtre de la gigantesque tour qu'elle avait créée. Elle savait que les membres du petit groupe verraient cette construction bien avant qu'elle ne puisse les voir, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de parvenir jusqu'en haut.

Pas avec les autres démons qui les attaqueraient et les arrêteraient bien avant.

A son cou pendaient fièrement les médaillons des déesses, elle les savait plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs, les gardant ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les confier à son roi.

Après un court instant de silence, elle se tourna vers ses compagnons, les regardant un à un.

- Attendez-les à vos postes. Ils ne doivent pas arriver jusqu'à cette salle.

Le ton était calme, sans émotion, aucune, mais également sans appel. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait discuter cet ordre.

Alors que les autres commençaient à descendre vers les fondations de la tour, seul Leyos se permit de poser une unique question :

- On peut garder des prisonniers ?

Elana posa ses yeux presque vides sur lui.

- Aucun.

S'il était contrarié, le démon n'en montra rien, mis ses mains dans ses poches, et quitta également la salle de celle qui les contrôlait actuellement.

Il ne savait pas, lui-même, s'il aurait voulu pouvoir garder l'un de ces idiots vivant mais, quelque part, ne pas avoir le choix l'ennuyait.

* * *

Ils voyageaient depuis plus d'une semaine lorsque Trowa l'avait vu. Immédiatement, il avait prévenu ses compagnons et leur avait montré du doigt la tour qui se dressait au loin devant eux.

Une tour sombre, gigantesque et effrayante.

Plus il l'observait, plus Duo se demandait ce qui la rendait réellement terrifiante.

Si elle semblait totalement noire, elle n'avait pas de gargouilles, elle ne semblait pas délabrée, et il n'y avait pas une multitude de monstres qui en tombaient. En réalité, elle semblait même relativement désertée.

Mais, quelque chose se dégageait d'elle. Quelque chose de mauvais, de malsain et de fort.

- Ils sont nombreux à l'intérieur, marmonna Quatre, ennuyé.

- Avec de la chance, c'est plein de petits démons… avança Hilde en se rappelant la facilité avec laquelle Raven venait à bout de ce qu'elle appelait les petits…

- Désolé de te décevoir, répliqua presque froidement le jeune mage.

Il le savait, ce qu'il sentait ne pouvait tout simplement pas appartenir aux créatures qu'ils rencontraient la plupart du temps. Cette énergie qu'il pouvait distinguer, il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher.

Elle était dense, noire. Et il pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs à les attendre dans cette tour.

- Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que nous avons la moindre chance ? Demanda Arthur, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

S'il ne sentait pas distinctement les énergies dont Quatre parlait, il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que quelque chose de dangereux s'y trouvait.

- Bien sûr qu'on a une chance, répliqua rapidement Raven.

L'apprenti prêtre se senti légèrement rassuré, même s'il savait bien que le chevalier avait dû dire cette phrase plus par habitude que par réelle conviction. Cependant, ce que l'homme ajouta le refroidit rapidement :

- Enfin, peut-être.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent avant de reprendre leur route pour se rapprocher de cette tour si noire qui les attendait.

Et, ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais lorsqu'ils ressortiraient, il y aurait un membre de moins dans le groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 102. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dessus ^-^


	103. Chapter 103

Bonjour à vous !

Nous sommes dimanche, et si vous voulez voir Raven dans une position adorablement gênante, allez rapidement sur deviantart, sur le compte de carmilaleswagons ^-^

Merci à Nenette69230 et IIRSI pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, c'était une fin de chapitre un peu méchante ou, en tout cas, stressante ! Mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais donc pas ^-^ Et, sinon, oui, Raven est complètement fou… Tant pour faire ça aux autres que pour se faire ça à lui-même… Je ne connais pas le jeu dont tu parles, et je ne sais pas vraiment si les démons ont suivis cette logique ^-^ C'est à voir… En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 103

Ou

Sa Majesté gravit la Tour

* * *

Si de loin la tour avait pu impressionner le petit groupe, c'était encore bien pire de près. Rien que la porte semblait faire une bonne quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Elle était grande ouverte face à eux, comme s'ils étaient attendus, mais le couloir derrière elle était totalement plongé dans l'obscurité, ne leur permettant pas de se préparer à ce qui les attendait probablement.

Ils restaient silencieux devant l'ouverture, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils devaient entrer immédiatement ou attendre encore. Raven se décida, finalement, à faire le premier pas, épée à la main. Il fut rapidement suivit de Trowa et, par la suite, des autres membres du petit groupe.

L'obscurité les engloutit rapidement et Eclair, laissé à l'entrée émit un dernier hennissement avant que les jeunes humains ne puissent plus entendre le moindre son venant de l'extérieur.

* * *

Duo avait cru que, plus ils pénétreraient dans cette bâtisse, plus ils y verraient quelque chose. Mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

Rapidement, ils ne purent même plus distinguer leurs propres pieds, et Camilla proposa que tout le monde se tienne la main afin d'être sûr de ne perdre personne. Duo se retrouva, sans trop comprendre, entre Raven et Heero, et ils continuèrent à avancer avec, presque, de la rapidité.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? Murmura Hilde, peu rassurée.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu des bruissements dans les ténèbres, comme si quelque chose raclait sur le sol. Raven s'arrêta brusquement, laissant Duo s'écraser contre son dos, dressant l'oreille.

Mais plus aucun son n'était audible, il reprit donc sa marche au plus vite, pressé de trouver un endroit qui serait plus lumineux. Un endroit où, en tout cas, ils pourraient voir un peu où ils étaient.

Et Hilde se rendit compte que, ce bruit qui lui avait fait si peur, n'était que celui de ses propres pieds sur le sol. Elle laissait presque traîner ces derniers, tentant de ralentir leur progression sans même en avoir eu conscience.

Elle se dit que les autres, qui ne faisaient pas le moindre commentaire, devaient s'en être rendu compte également. Ou alors, ils restaient silencieusement terrorisés par ce son qui venait d'ils ne savaient où.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Raven repéra quelque chose devant eux. Il se rendit vite compte que ça n'était qu'une faible lumière qui oscillait au loin dans le couloir. S'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il accéléra encore un peu l'allure, traînant Duo et Arthur derrière lui qui, eux-mêmes, entraînaient le reste du groupe dans leur sillage.

Et, rapidement, les autres repérèrent également ce phare dans la nuit. Et, même s'il leur semblait trop beau pour qu'il n'y ait pas de piège, ils se précipitèrent comme des papillons attirés par la lumière.

En atteignant cette première lumière, ils se rendirent compte que d'autres lui succédaient, se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans cette tour gigantesque.

- Il n'y a pas de monstre ?

Réléna avait parlé rapidement, tenant toujours fermement les mains d'Heero et d'Hilde. Son souffle était court, mais c'était également le cas de la majorité de ses compagnons, comme si l'ambiance du lieu suffisait à les épuiser.

- Pas encore, répliqua sombrement Raven.

- Mais il faut continuer à avancer, pas vrai ? Acheva Hilde, toujours aussi peu rassurée.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais ils reprirent leur marche dans un même ensemble, s'approchant toujours plus des plus nombreuses lumières qui semblaient n'avoir été allumées que pour eux. Et, au bout de quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être la première marche d'un escalier bien trop long.

Assez simplement, aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à en voir le bout. Sans plus prendre le temps d'hésiter, ils commencèrent leur ascension. Et, même si à présent ils voyaient correctement ce qu'il y avait autours d'eux, ils ne se lâchèrent pas les mains.

Duo perdit alors totalement le fil du temps. Les escaliers en colimaçon se succédaient, les faisant tourner dans cette tour, sans qu'ils aient la réelle impression de monter. Lorsqu'il se retournait, le jeune prince ne voyait que de grandes marches de pierre, et c'était également cette même vision qui l'attendait lorsqu'il reposait les yeux devant lui.

Ils continuaient à monter dans ce bâtiment depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés par une énorme grille de fer. Lâchant les mains de ses compagnons, Raven tenta un instant de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il avait beau secouer la porte, elle ne bougeait même pas.

- Je crois qu'ils veulent que nous passions par là, annonça platement Camilla en indiquant une petite porte de bois entrouverte.

Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction qu'elle montrait. La porte semblait s'ouvrir sur un petit couloir et, au fond de ce dernier, une autre porte – fermée celle-ci – semblait les attendre également.

- Bon, quant faut y aller… marmonna Trowa en entrant dans le couloir.

Et, même s'ils sentaient bien qu'ils allaient vers les ennuis, les autres membres du petit groupe lui emboitèrent le pas rapidement.

Il traversa le couloir en moins d'une minute, ouvrant la porte du fond sans aucune hésitation. Une gigantesque salle, totalement éclairée, se révéla à eux. Et, au centre, sur un simple petit piédestal, une clé de fer qui semblait n'attendre qu'eux.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu trop simple ? Ne pu s'empêcher de déclarer Duo alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

- Si, mais évite quand même d'appeler les ennuis, marmonna Quatre qui se tenait non loin de lui.

Le brigand semblait, brusquement, nettement moins inquiet. Il avançait déjà jusqu'à la clé, la prenant dans sa main sans même hésiter ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Dès que la clé quitta le piédestal, Hilde arrêta presque de respirer. Dans la grande majorité des films d'aventure qu'elle avait pu voir, c'était dans ces moments là que les pires pièges se déclenchaient, faisant plonger les héros directement en enfer.

Mais il ne se passa rien, et elle vit Trowa revenir doucement vers eux, tenant fermement la clé dans sa main. Une fois qu'il fut à leur niveau, elle se permit de dire :

- Vraiment aussi simple que ça ?

Le brigand haussa les épaules.

- On dirait bien.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de prendre vos rêves pour des réalités ?

Ils se tournèrent brusquement vers la voix étrangère qui avait retentit dans cette gigantesque pièce. Dans les hauteurs, cette femme de fumée, Tara, les regardait en souriant. Les guettait, telle une prédatrice.

- Vous n'irez pas jusqu'en haut de cette tour.

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle fondit presque sur eux, ses longs ongles en avant. Raven leur hurla de ne surtout pas la laisser les toucher, alors que Trowa criait de, tout simplement, fuir par la porte laissé ouverte derrière eux.

Mais elle fut sur eux avant qu'ils n'aient tous le temps d'être à l'extérieur. Camilla remarqua, alors, que la petite porte au fond du couloir se refermait lentement et, visiblement, pour de bon. Elle lança l'alerte à sa petite famille, et ceux qui le pouvaient se mirent à courir dans cette direction.

Heero, arrivé à la porte, tenta de la retenir, mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle continuait à se refermer lentement, terriblement lentement.

Dans la salle, Trowa tentait de faire reculer la démone pour laisser le temps au reste de ses compagnons de sortir. Mais, malgré ses efforts, elle prenait un malin plaisir à tout faire pour les retenir, avec elle, dans cette pièce.

Mais, malgré sa force, elle ne réussi pas à tous les arrêter, bientôt, Trowa se trouva seul face à elle. Un peu plus loin, derrière lui, Heero hurla son nom. En se retournant, le brigand vit que la porte était presque close et que, malgré les efforts combinés d'Heero et de Raven, elle allait finir par se fermer pour de bon.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de passer, il lança la clé qu'il avait attrapée dans leur direction. Heero réussi à l'attraper, juste avant que la porte ne se ferme pour de bon. Et, ils eurent beau essayer, elle ne s'ouvrit pas sous les coups qu'ils purent lui donner.

Trowa se retrouva, ainsi, seul face à Tara.

Ou, pas tout à fait…

- Vraiment, tu as toujours été le meilleur pour te sacrifier.

Surpris, il se tourna vers Quatre qui se tenait à ses côtés, les bras déjà enflammés.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Avant de me demander ce que je fais là, pose-toi la même question à toi-même !

Le brigand hocha la tête et se prépara à mener le combat face à cette démone qui possédait les hommes.

* * *

- Bon sang, ça ne s'ouvre pas ! Râla Heero en tentant, encore une fois, de défoncer cette porte.

- Et ça s'ouvrira pas, perd pas ton temps, répliqua Raven, froidement.

Arthur supposait qu'il était vexé d'être mis en difficulté par ce qui semblait être une simple porte de bois.

Heero resta encore un peu immobile face à la porte close, conscient qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir en aide à Trowa et à Quatre. Conscient, également, qu'ils risquaient de tous se retrouver séparés bien trop rapidement.

- Bien jeunes gens, nous devons continuer, marmonna Tomas Jenkels, contrarié par l'ensemble de la situation.

Les autres ne firent qu'hocher la tête, et Heero ouvrit la grille sans un mot. Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans l'ouverture, et reprirent leur ascension dans ce même silence oppressant qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à présent.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de, cette fois, se retrouver face à une unique porte de fer. Avec hésitation, Heero tenta de l'ouvrir et y parvint sans aucune difficulté.

Ils pénétrèrent avec une certaine lenteur dans un couloir presque totalement plongé dans l'obscurité. S'ils pouvaient encore se voir, ils ne distinguaient même plus leurs pieds, ce qui était loin de rassurer les jeunes gens.

Mais, juste en face, deux petites torches éclairaient une autre porte, entrouverte. Hilde pouvait même voir de nouveaux escaliers qui devaient, obligatoirement, mener vers les hauteurs.

- Dépêchons-nous avant d'avoir une mauvaise surprise, murmura-t-elle en commençant à avancer.

A peine avait-elle dit ça que la porte devant eux commença, tout aussi lentement que la première, à se refermer.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! S'exclama Raven en courant jusqu'à elle, se plaçant dans son ouverture pour l'empêcher de se refermer trop vite.

Ses compagnons se mirent à courir pour rejoindre l'ouverture avant de ne plus pouvoir passer du tout. Mais, au beau milieu du couloir, et sans réelle raison, Heero s'immobilisa.

Duo se retourna rapidement vers lui :

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Mais le jeune chevalier ne fit pas un seul geste, regardant Duo d'un regard presque éteint. Et, doucement, la porte continuait à se refermer, malgré les efforts de Raven.

- Dépêche toi Heero ! Rappela le prince, un peu plus brusquement.

Le jeune chevalier le regarda un court instant, avant de répondre :

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Duo resta interdit, un très court instant. De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix paniquée d'Hilde se fit entendre :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vite, la porte va se refermer !

Le jeune prince se tourna vers son amant.

- Tu entends ? Dépêche-toi Heero, nous devons passer avant qu'elle ne se referme.

- Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas envie, se contenta de répliquer le jeune homme.

- Presse-toi un peu espèce de sale crétin, marmonna Raven qui, à présent, commençait à même transpirer à force de repousser cette porte.

- Heero s'il-te-plait, il faut que tu viennes ! Cria presque Duo en attrapant le bras du chevalier.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de se dégager presque brusquement de lui.

- Pas envie.

Et, presque comme un enfant faisant un caprice, il s'installa en tailleur au sol, bien décidé à résister au maximum à Duo qui tentait de le traîner vers la porte. Ce manège dura à peine quelques secondes avant que Raven ne hurle presque :

- Laisse tomber et passe maintenant !

Duo se tourna vers lui pour répliquer, mais le chevalier se contenta de la regarder froidement :

- Passe cette putain de porte, parce que je vais plus tenir longtemps !

Le jeune prince regarda, une dernière fois, dans la direction d'Heero qui se contentait de le regarder en croisant les bras d'un air buté. Et, avec regret, il couru à son tour en direction de la porte, passant juste avant qu'elle ne se referme pour de bon sur le jeune chevalier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait… murmura Réléna, le visage étrangement éteint.

- Je… Je sais pas, répondit Duo, presque dans le même état qu'elle.

- Sans doute le pouvoir d'un des démons. On pouvait rien y faire, il va s'en sortir, répliqua simplement Raven avant de reprendre la route.

Tête basse, Duo décida de croire les paroles du chevalier noir. Il devait avoir confiance en Heero, le chevalier devait, obligatoirement, s'en sortir, démon ou pas. Il y était forcé, parce qu'il devait, ensuite, aider Duo à refermer la porte. Il l'avait promis.

Et, dans un silence encore bien plus lourd – si cela était possible – le petit groupe reprit sa marche.

* * *

Heero releva lentement la tête, regardant la porte close sans réellement comprendre. Rapidement, il se releva, tentant de l'ouvrir de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait, aussi brusquement, décidé de renoncer à suivre son prince. A l'accompagner et à le protéger dans cette tour infernale.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre toute volonté d'existence en moins de quelques secondes ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers un jeune homme roux qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant absolument pas ce démon. Ce dernier comprit, probablement, la question muette du chevalier.

- Tu dois obligatoirement te souvenir de ce manoir paumé dans la montagne, non ?

Immédiatement, Heero sortit son épée, se mettant un garde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de marmonner :

- Al…

- Non, enfin, oui, mais c'est Armos mon nom à moi, répondit simplement le démon.

Le jeune homme se prépara immédiatement à combattre.

- Que tu es cruel, tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment _envie _de te battre contre moi.

Et, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Heero sentit clairement sa prise moins bien assurée sur son épée. Elle tomba au sol devant lui dans un bruit fracassant, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour la ramasser.

Face à lui, le sourire du démon s'agrandit.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend encore, râla Duo, véritablement à bout de force.

Ils étaient entrés dans une nouvelle salle mais, cette fois, la porte devant eux ne se refermait pas. Elle restait grande ouverte, leur laissant tout le temps de passer dans cette salle. Et, le jeune prince avait beau regarder autour de lui, rien ne semblait indiquer la présence d'un démon.

Réléna, Hilde et Camilla étaient déjà passées lorsqu'une voix que Raven connaissait beaucoup trop bien retentit juste derrière lui.

- Alors chevalier ? On dirait bien que tes sens se sont émoussés !

Immédiatement, l'homme se retourna, retirant son épée de son fourreau, faisant face à Leyos, ce démon que par deux fois il avait combattu et qu'il avait finis par tuer une fois.

- Raven ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

La voix d'Arthur était hésitante, mais elle venait du couloir. Ils étaient déjà tous passés mais même si la porte était encore ouverte, le chevalier savait bien qu'il ne la passerait pas. A la place, il tendit la main en arrière, la posant sur la porte.

- Raven !

A présent, la voix du jeune homme était plus forte, presque emplie de reproche.

- J'arrive aussi vite que possible, répondit le chevalier.

Et, avant que l'apprenti prêtre n'ait le temps de répliquer ou d'entrer à nouveau dans cette pièce, il claqua la porte derrière lui, ne lâchant pas le démon des yeux.

Le sourire du démon s'agrandit en même temps que les griffes que devenaient ses doigts.

- Es-tu conscient que la dernière fois tu n'as gagné que par chance ?

Raven se mit en garde, prêt à combattre.

- Eh bah, on va réparer cette erreur, marmonna-t-il avant de charger directement dans la direction du démon.

* * *

- Mais quel idiot ! Hurla Arthur en frappant encore sur la porte qui restait obstinément close.

Les autres ne répondirent rien, donnant silencieusement raison à l'apprenti prêtre. En tout cas, Hilde lui donnait raison, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser le chevalier à rester en arrière de cette façon.

Elle supposait que ce devait être en rapport avec une fierté masculine ou une question d'honneur bafoué.

Finalement, le jeune homme se recula légèrement et se tourna vers les autres. S'il semblait en colère, il parla, cependant, avec une voix relativement calme :

- Je… pense que nous devrions continuer…

Les autres ne répondirent rien mais, une fois de plus, ils reprirent leur route. Et, au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière du jour commença à éclairer les couloirs.

De gigantesques fenêtres parsemaient à présent le mur de la tour, leur permettant de voir qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Mais, malgré le soleil, ils ne parvenaient pas à se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Tant l'angoisse de ce qui les attendait que celle qu'ils avaient pour ceux laissés derrière, les empoisonnait doucement, minant leur moral et leur volonté.

Mais ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot à ce propos, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne feraient qu'avoir un peu plus peur en le verbalisant.

Camilla sentait, doucement, qu'elle avançait moins vite, mais elle n'était guère la seule. Les autres jeunes gens aussi commençaient à sentir la fatiguer monter, prendre leurs jambes, et les ralentir.

Hilde sentait bien qu'ils arriveraient épuisés devant la démone qui avait volé les médaillons à Duo. Et, de plus, elle songeait que, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu tous les membres les plus fort du groupe, ils ne pourraient jamais s'en sortir totalement face à cette dernière.

Mais, avant de faire face à Elana qui était bien consciente que certains membres du groupe parviendraient à la pièce où elle se trouvait, un autre danger les guettait.

Zeles, le mangeur d'âme qui les avait, un jour, plongé dans leur passé et dans leurs souffrances, se tenait sur leur route, immobile et silencieux.

Il les entendait déjà, soufflant et souffrant dans ces escaliers sans fin, peu discrets, comme s'ils étaient trop confiants en leurs capacités.

Et, alors qu'il se mettait doucement à sourire, il croisa le regard de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Bon, la situation semble être catastrophique... Mais la suite arrivera uniquement dimanche prochain !

Bonne semaine à tous !


	104. Chapter 104

Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche !

Merci à Aeriell et Nenette69230 pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! La situation est, effectivement, assez mal partie, mais qui te dit que les quatre premiers sont obligatoirement les plus menacés ^-^ Bon, et pour Duo, il allait pas quand même bêtement imiter Quatre ! Il a un monde à sauver lui ! Quand à Tomas et Camilla, tout va bien, ils ont la forme ! Et ils avancent à leur rythme habituel, pas de panique ! Par contre, vraiment désolée, la fin que tu me proposes risque de ne pas être exactement comme ça, mais ça devrait aller quand même, non ? ^-^ En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

A propos, je serais à la **Japan expo** les quatre jours, à Paris. Le vendredi en Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts), le samedi en France (Hetalia) et le dimanche en Renge (Host Club) (pas de déguisement le jeudi…). Si vous voulez être sûre de m'y retrouver, je ne suis pas contre. Pour ça, laissez le dans votre review, et je pourrais vous recontacter pour qu'on se donne rendez-vous quelque part dans la japan (sinon, vous avez mon adresse mail sur mon profil ^-^).

Alors voilà, n'hésitez pas, je serais ravie de vous rencontrer !

Et sans plus attendre, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 104

Ou

Sa Majesté au sommet de la Tour

* * *

En croisant les yeux de Zeles, Duo avait immédiatement compris qu'il avait de sérieux ennuis. Presque immédiatement, il sentit qu'il quittait lentement son corps pour replonger dans ses souvenirs auxquels il ne voulait même pas penser. Mais, avant de perdre totalement pied, il sentit Tomas Jenkels le pousser presque brutalement sur le côté.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il serait là aussi celui-là, marmonna le vieil homme.

Alors que Duo se secouait la tête pour se réveiller le plus rapidement possible, soutenu par Hilde, le Grand Prêtre leur dit, sans même se tourner dans leur direction :

- Continuez en baissant la tête, je vais m'occuper de celui-là.

- Mais… Commença Duo d'une voix presque paniquée à l'idée de perdre encore l'un de ses compagnons.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix mon petit Duo, vous ne pourrez pas lui résister, et encore moins m'aider. Mieux vaut que vous récupériez le plus vite possible les pouvoirs qui vous ont été confiés.

Duo rouvrit la bouche, voulant protester une fois de plus mais, d'un regard, Hilde lui fit comprendre que le vieillard avait raison. Plus vite ils récupéraient les pendentifs, plus vite ils pourraient sortir de cet endroit.

De plus, c'était probablement l'unique moyen pour rouvrir les nombreuses portes qu'ils avaient pu passer, et récupérer leurs amis. Et, en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings, il suivit ce qu'il restait de ses compagnons, laissant encore l'un des leurs en arrière.

Ils n'entendaient plus un bruit, et Zeles n'avait pas fait un geste pour les arrêter. Ils gravirent un certain nombre de marches avant de relever les yeux et de se regarder un court instant. Et, finalement, d'une voix terriblement hésitante, Arthur finit par annoncer :

- Nous n'avions déjà que peu de chances, mais vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut encore s'en sortir maintenant ?

Les autres le regardèrent un instant. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette tour, ils avaient perdu la majorité de leurs combattants les plus forts et ils avaient, probablement, la démone la plus forte de cette tour qui les attendait. Et, même si elle ne répondit pas à la question d'Arthur, Hilde savait qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à réussir.

Duo et elle-même n'étaient pas des spécialistes du combat. Réléna était bien plus douée pour soigner les gens que pour les blesser, et il en était de même pour Camilla, même si cela ne concernait pas les blessures physiques… Quant à Arthur, avec la petite épée qu'il avait à la ceinture, Hilde le voyait mal tailler en pièce autre chose que des buissons.

Finalement, personne ne répondit réellement à Arthur et, dans un même ensemble, ils gravirent le peu de marches qu'il leur restait à présent. Et, face à ce qu'ils espéraient être la dernière porte, ils hésitèrent.

Devaient-ils attendre le reste de leurs compagnons, au risque que ces derniers n'arrivent jamais ?

Ou devaient-ils tenter, par eux-mêmes, de récupérer leurs biens ?

- Je… Crois que nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix, murmura doucement Réléna en regardant vers le bas des escaliers.

Les autres se retournèrent également et virent qu'un mur se tenait là où, peu de temps auparavant, il n'y avait rien. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière et, à présent, même s'ils parvenaient à vaincre leurs ennemis, les autres ne pourraient pas les rejoindre.

Regardant à nouveau la porte, Duo dégaina son épée, rapidement imité par Arthur.

- Puisqu'il faut y aller, marmonna-t-il.

Et, avant d'être à nouveau paralysé par la terreur qui lui prenait les jambes, il poussa la dernière porte.

* * *

Trowa s'écrasa presque contre le mur tant son élan l'avait entraîné. Il se retourna directement pour porter un coup à sa poursuivante mais, déjà, elle avait disparue. Elle les narguait perpétuellement, apparaissant et disparaissant devant eux pour leur porter un coup. Une simple griffure lui suffirait pour prendre le contrôle de l'un d'entre eux et c'était, probablement, ce qui rendait ce combat si difficile.

Un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la salle, Quatre la cherchait du regard, mais ne la voyait pas réapparaître. Et, faisant de même, Trowa n'avait guère plus de chance. Elle semblait, à présent s'être totalement volatilisée, plus un bruit ne retentissait dans la salle en dehors de leurs respirations.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est… marmonna finalement Quatre.

- J'en sais rien, répondit simplement le brigand.

Le jeune mage le regarda presque froidement.

- On doit trouver un moyen de mettre fin à ce combat. On tiendra pas longtemps sinon.

- Tu l'as dis…

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Trowa vit distinctement l'un des bras de la démone passer au travers du mur, approchant avec une rapidité anormale du bras de Quatre. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de bouger, malgré l'alerte donnée par Trowa.

Mais, autre chose se produisit.

Les flammes qui dansaient sur les doigts du jeune mage se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes, se jetant presque sur cette main étrangère, avant même qu'elle ne puisse toucher celui qui les avait invoqué. Un hurlement de pure douleur retentit dans la salle alors que la démone réapparaissait totalement, tenant sa main contre elle.

Immédiatement, les deux jeunes hommes virent qu'elle brûlait littéralement. Les flammes se propageaient rapidement sur son corps de fumée et, bien qu'elle parvienne à l'éteindre rapidement et qu'elle disparu à nouveau aussitôt, ils surent qu'ils pouvaient encore gagner.

Il leur suffit d'un simple échange de regard pour en avoir la certitude.

Sans un mot, Trowa sortit son épée, la tenant à bout de bras et, sans même avoir à faire un geste, Quatre la recouvrit de flammes. Si le brigand fut surpris de voir sa lame devenir brasier, il n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant.

Le jeune mage les entoura tous deux de flammes presque gigantesques, veillant à ce qu'elles ne soient d'aucun danger pour Trowa, n'hésitant pas à diminuer leur intensité lorsqu'il les trouvait trop proche du jeune homme. La démone ne réapparu pas immédiatement, mais ils savaient qu'elle allait retenter quelque chose.

Elle cherchait la faiblesse dans leur position, et Quatre décida de la lui donner.

Lentement, il fit en sorte que les flammes autours de lui s'abaissent, qu'elles soient suffisamment faibles pour qu'elle puisse lui porter un coup. Et, en voyant les yeux verts de Trowa se poser sur lui, il comprit qu'il pourrait compter sur son compagnon lorsqu'elle arriverait.

A présent, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Raven avait arrêté de réfléchir dès qu'il avait reconnu Leyos. Souvent, on lui avait reproché son impulsivité. Mais c'était elle qui dictait la majorité de ses actes et, là encore, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

A peine la porte s'était-elle fermée sur le reste du groupe qu'il avait chargé cet être démoniaque, déterminé à le battre et, cette fois, à ne plus jamais le voir réapparaître. L'autre était déjà prêt à parer son coup et à en lui porter un nouveau, Raven le savait bien.

Il porta, cependant, un coup d'épée horizontal, regardant l'autre faire un bon en arrière juste avant de foncer à nouveau sur lui. Mais le chevalier l'attendait et, avec rapidité, envoya son pied au niveau du visage du démon.

Leyos se retrouva quelques pas en arrière, se tenant fermement la mâchoire. Mais son grand sourire indiquait bien à Raven que ce coup ne lui avait vraisemblablement rien fait.

- Eh bien, tu ne plaisantes pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça…

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

- Tu es si pressé que ça de mourir ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque enfantin.

Raven ne répondit rien, renvoyant un nouveau coup d'épée, visant directement le cou de ce monstre. Mais ce dernier lui échappa en un salto arrière avant de prendre son élan sur son pied d'appuis pour se précipiter vers la taille du chevalier, prêt à le couper en deux. Raven l'évita rapidement d'un pas sur le côté, sentant les griffes le frôler mais pas l'entailler.

Le chevalier ne prit pas le temps de s'en réjouir et préféra porter immédiatement un nouveau coup mais, visiblement, l'autre avait eu la même idée. Les griffes se refermèrent sur l'épée, et les deux hommes se trouvèrent face à face, poussant chacun sur leur arme pour tenter de gagner ce duel de force brute.

- Vraiment, chevalier, tu ne voudrais pas être un peu plus sympathique avec moi ? Je suis certains que nous pourrions être d'excellents _amis_.

L'intonation prise pour ce dernier mot fit presque tressaillir Raven, et il banda ses muscles pour repousser violemment le démon en arrière. Leyos atterrit de l'autre côté de la salle et resta un instant immobile.

- Je sais, je sais, tu ne voudras pas à cause du petit chien qui te suit partout en remuant la queue.

Raven sentit son poing se serrer un peu plus en entendant ce monstre parler d'Arthur de cette manière, mais il serra les dents, tentant de ne pas laisser la colère seule guider ses actes.

- Mais, tu devrais pas trop choisir en fonction de lui. Comme t'es plus avec lui, il doit déjà être mort.

Avant même que le démon n'ait réellement pu terminer sa phrase, Raven s'était déjà jeté sur lui et avait refermé sa main sur la tête du monstre, l'écrasant contre le mur.

La colère faisait presque trembler l'ensemble de son corps, décuplant sa force, mais diminuant sérieusement sa capacité à réfléchir.

- Parle encore une seule fois de lui comme ça, et tu prieras pour que j'abrège tes souffrances.

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

- Touché ?

Et, avant que Raven ne puisse répondre une nouvelle fois, les griffes plongeaient déjà sur lui.

* * *

- Bien, Zeles, il est temps, je crois que nous ayons une petite explication.

Tomas Jenkels se tenait droit face au démon muet, regardant directement ce dernier dans les yeux. Maintenant que ses compagnons étaient passés et ne risquaient plus de plonger dans les méandres de leurs pires souvenirs, le vieil homme se sentait en confiance pour combattre ce démon avec ses propres armes.

- D'ici peu, l'un d'entre eux pourrait reprendre le chemin vers les hauteurs et, même s'il n'en était pas sûr, Tomas Jenkels pensait bien que ça pourrait être lui.

- Je vous trouve bien confiant, Grand Prêtre Jenkels, répondit le mangeur d'âme d'un ton calme et rêveur.

Le vieil homme baissa légèrement la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il était réellement gêné par ces mots.

- Il est vrai que j'ai foi en ma victoire aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas tant croire en vous.

Le regard du Grand Prêtre se modifia alors d'une manière presque brutale, devenant aussi glacial que l'acier. Il regarda, à nouveau, son futur opposant, directement dans les yeux.

- Si je ne dois pas tant croire en moi, alors, prouvez-moi que j'ai tord.

Et, avant que son esprit ne soit aspiré dans les ténèbres créées par le démon, Tomas Jenkels fut persuadé de voir un doux sourire se dessiner sur les traits androgynes de Zeles.

* * *

La porte s'était ouverte plus facilement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, et Duo entra en premier dans la pièce gigantesque dans laquelle se trouvait leur dernière opposante. Ils restèrent tous totalement immobile juste après avoir passé l'entrée, regardant les colonnes de pierre autours d'eux, ayant presque l'impression de rêver.

La pièce était totalement blanche, éclatante, mais, surtout, surprenante dans cet endroit qui avait toujours été si sombre. Réléna repéra immédiatement les diverses fontaines qui parsemaient les lieux, songeant bien qu'elles seraient probablement l'un de leurs seuls atouts.

Elana était là, bien entendu, installée devant une des grandes fenêtres de la salle, regardant l'extérieur avec, semblait-il, un léger éclat dans son regard. Duo et ses compagnons se mirent immédiatement sur leur garde, ne sachant absolument pas comment cette femme allait réagir à leur entrée.

Finalement, elle se contenta de parler platement, sans même se tourner vers eux.

- Ils ont visiblement échoué. Cela devient une habitude.

Elle se tourna vers eux, et Hilde hésita à décocher immédiatement sa première flèche. Elle doutait de pouvoir venir à bout de la démone aussi simplement, et elle craignait de réveiller sa colère en tentant une attaque trop rapide. Mais elle regretta bien trop rapidement ce moment de flottement.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura la démone, toujours sans faire un geste.

Déjà, ces dards qu'elle maîtrisait apparaissaient autours d'elle, fonçant immédiatement dans leur direction avec une rapidité effrayante. Hilde cru, en se jetant derrière l'une des fontaines, avoir poussé un hurlement, mais elle n'en était même plus sûre.

Elle se redressa rapidement, cherchant ses compagnons du regard. De l'autre côté de la salle, Camilla était au sol, contre l'une de ces fontaines, l'épaule encore tenue par Arthur qui semblait avoir fait bouger la vieille dame. Elle vit immédiatement le sang qui coulait du bras droit du jeune homme.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir…

Elle se tourna lentement vers Duo qui était à ses côtés et se mordait la lèvre en réfléchissant. Réléna, juste derrière le jeune homme, ne semblait guère avoir plus de réponse.

- Je pense que nous n'allons pas avoir trop le choix, on va devoir combattre, finit-elle par murmurer.

Déjà, autours d'elle, l'eau se mouvait lentement, créant une forme que ses compagnons avaient déjà pu voir. Le gigantesque tigre aquatique qui, un jour, les avait sauvé de démons mineurs, se forma doucement sous les yeux des autres.

Hilde hocha la tête, se préparant déjà à tirer une flèche, et Duo raffermit la prise sur son épée.

- Il faut que je récupère les médaillons, dès que je les aurais, ça devrait aller.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Hilde, pas convaincue que les pouvoirs des déesses se réveillent aussi vite.

- En tout cas, je l'espère, acheva Duo juste avant de se relever de leur abris.

Il fut rapidement suivit de Réléna qui pria l'eau de leur fournir un bouclier face aux dards alors que sa créature aquatique se jetait dans la direction de la démone. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'aucune formule, une légère barrière se forma doucement entre eux et cette femme.

- Est-ce que cela va suffire ? Demanda Arthur, profitant de cette protection pour les rejoindre.

Réléna se tourna vers lui et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je ne suis pas mage alors, pour l'instant, l'eau de cette pièce est d'accord pour nous aider. Mais j'ai bien peur que les pouvoirs de cette démone ne soient trop grand et… n'effraient cet élément.

- Donc, tant la barrière que le tigre peuvent disparaître à tout moment… marmonna Hilde, concentrée.

- Oui, dès qu'ils sentiront qu'il y a trop de danger pour eux, acheva Réléna.

- Faisons en sorte d'achever tout ça avant que l'eau décide de nous abandonner, murmura Duo avant de se jeter dans la direction de la démone.

Et, dans un même ensemble désespéré, ils se jetèrent à l'attaque d'une des démones les plus puissantes qu'ils aient pu rencontrer.

* * *

L'épée était au sol, le démon regardait Heero, immobile, et le jeune chevalier hésitait à, tout simplement, s'assoir. Il savait bien, quelque part, que ses amis l'attendaient et qu'il devait battre ce démon pour reprendre la route. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

En réalité, il se sentait las, fatigué, découragé. Il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt d'essayer de se battre, après tout, ils n'avaient probablement aucune chance. Non, ils ne devaient pas avoir la moindre chance pour réussir à reprendre les pouvoirs, ils avaient perdus dès que les démones avaient saisies les pendentifs.

Son adversaire commença, très lentement, à s'avancer vers lui et, doucement, Heero sentit que quelque chose changeait. Rapidement dans son esprit, son sentiment d'échec laissa place à de l'espoir. L'espoir de réussir à vaincre ces démons.

L'espoir de parvenir à rejoindre ses amis.

Et la certitude qu'il devait survivre ici.

Regardant le démon, il se jeta presque au sol pour reprendre son épée et, alors qu'il allait se relever, le démon s'immobilisa brusquement.

A nouveau, Heero sentit bien qu'il perdait peu à peu toute motivation et toute envie de continuer à avancer. Comme si plus rien n'avait la moindre saveur. Juste avant de se laisser totalement tomber au sol, il eut le temps de comprendre une unique chose.

Le pouvoir de ce monstre n'agissait que lorsqu'il était totalement immobile.

L'autre dû sentir ce que le jeune chevalier venait tout juste de comprendre, mais son sourire s'agrandit, révélant ses crocs dans toute leur splendeur.

Et, même s'il avait terriblement envie de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, Heero ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait peut-être une chance. Aussi infime soit-elle.

* * *

_Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Tomas Jenkels se trouva plongé dans l'obscurité, attiré irrémédiablement vers des souvenirs qu'il avait oublié, des êtres qu'il avait enterré, des événements qu'il avait regretté. Il voyait ces images se former lentement sous ses yeux, espérant se faire passer pour réelles dans son esprit, afin de mieux le torturer._

_Il soupira longuement, se frottant les yeux d'un air ennuyé._

_- Je suppose que vos petits pouvoirs vous donnent l'impression d'être terriblement supérieur à un vieillard tel que moi._

_Le silence se fit autour de lui, et il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant immédiatement dans ceux d'une jeune femme qui le regardait. Elle semblait porter toute la peine du monde._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça ! Je vous en pris, il est si jeune !_

_Tomas détourna les yeux, sachant pertinemment que si cette scène était réelle, elle appartenait à un passé qu'il ne pouvait rattraper. Qu'il n'aurait même pas cherché à rattraper._

_- Penses-tu sérieusement que ce soit mon souvenir le plus douloureux ? Ou t'es-tu contenté du premier qui est tombé sous ta main ?_

_- Je pensais, effectivement, que le regard d'une mère à qui vous avez volé son enfant suffirait._

_Tomas se tourna lentement vers la voix qui avait retentit, se détournant un peu plus encore de la jeune femme. Zeles était apparu un peu plus loin, regardant calmement le vieil homme, et il ajouta :_

_- Mais peut-être que votre cœur est à présent trop sec pour ce genre de choses._

_Tomas se contenta d'un faible sourire. Quelque part, il se doutait bien que ce démon n'était pas loin de dire la vérité. Et, en même temps, il savait que s'il écoutait ces simples mots, il serait bientôt entraîné dans les ténèbres, chargé du poison qui sortait de la bouche de cet homme._

_Il sentit, brusquement, que quelque chose tirait sa cape vers le bas. En se retournant, il vit à nouveau cette jeune femme qui, à présent, pleurait à chaudes larmes._

_- Pitié Monseigneur, pitié… Ne faîtes pas ça…_

_Tomas soupira de lassitude, sans doute peiné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Par la voix de cette femme qui, encore aujourd'hui, le poursuivait parfois dans la nuit._

_- Je t'ai déjà dis, démon, que cela ne servira à rien._

_- Êtes-vous sûr maître Tomas, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?_

_Alors que la femme s'accrochait encore à lui, une autre voix, plus résolue et plus calme, avait retentit non loin de lui. Se tournant vers cette dernière, il reconnu rapidement Valérien, le roi de Lorna, et le père de Duo._

_Toujours accrochée à sa tunique, la femme pleurait à chaude larmes en se lamentant, le priant, toujours, de changer d'avis. Et, alors qu'elle continuait son manège, le roi de Lorna le regardait calmement, ses yeux violets semblant porter toute la tristesse que le monde pouvait engendrer._

_- C'est mon fils, Maître Jenkels, et vous me demandez de le perdre, lui et ma femme. Êtes-vous certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?_

_- Pitié Monseigneur ! Raven est si jeune ! Il ne comprendra pas ! Il ne peut pas ! La déesse doit faire erreur, il ne peut pas être son futur chevalier !_

_Tomas se détourna du roi, regardant à nouveau dans la direction du démon. Mais ce dernier avait disparu, et il ne restait plus que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient._

_- Maître Jenkels…_

_- Monseigneur !_

_Et les voix de ces deux parents à qui il avait tout prit résonnaient encore dans l'obscurité, envahissant ses sens alors qu'il faisait tout pour se soustraire à ses souvenirs._

_Il ne se répétait qu'une seule chose pour y parvenir : il devait réussir à vaincre ce démon. S'il n'y parvenait pas, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps._

_Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait combattre et gagner face à cette chose, pour le bien de Sa Majesté._

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 104 !

Pour parler de Sa Majesté ou de la Japan, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message !

Bises !

Plikt


	105. Chapter 105

Bonjour à tous !

Nous sommes dimanche ! Le dernier avant la Japan expo et je suis juste trop impatiente d'y être ! Et, je me le promet ici, l'année prochaine, je fais un cosplay de Réléna ^-^

Bon, à part ça, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 105, et j'espère pouvoir poster le 106 dimanche prochain. En tout cas, je ferais tout mon possible ! (sinon, vous attendrez lundi…)

Merci à Aeriell, Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs commentaires ! Ils sont toujours trop chouettes ^-^

Nenette69230 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et j'espère que tu me trouveras, ce serait sympas ! (Après, se donner rendez-vous quelque part est aussi possible si tu veux être sûre de me croiser ^-^) En tout cas, j'aurais la surprise ! Ce chapitre m'a, effectivement, permis de commencer à regarder un peu ce que Tomas fait vraiment, après, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on en saura beaucoup plus sur lui… C'est un personnage qui aime avoir ses petits secrets on va dire. Pour mes préférences… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si je les préfère vraiment. Après tout, ils ont l'air de s'en sortir mais… Qui sait ? Après… J'ai peut-être une dent contre Heero. Ou alors, je l'adore, va savoir… Enfin, Heero et Duo ont quand même encore quelques bons chapitres devant eux (normalement) donc ça devrait aller ^-^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 105

Ou

Les combats des compagnons de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le tigre s'était jeté sans la moindre hésitation dans la direction de la démone qui, immobile, l'avait regardé approcher. Et devant son attitude éteinte et détendue, Duo avait bien comprit qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas la moindre chance de la battre à armes égales.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les colliers des déesses, il savait que leur seule chance était qu'il parvienne à les reprendre et à éveiller les pouvoirs de son ancêtre. Leurs capacités actuelles ne pourraient rien face à ce monstre qui leur faisait face.

La barrière d'eau devant lui ondula légèrement, et il resta interdit devant la centaine de minuscules dards qu'elle avait arrêté au niveau de son visage. Il ne savait pas si cette attaque aurait suffit à le tuer, mais le poison contenu dans chacun d'entre eux n'aurait pas manqué de le faire se tordre de douleur.

Il reposa les yeux sur la démone alors que le tigre l'atteignait enfin, mais ce dernier sembla presque immédiatement disparaître, de gigantesques trous étant apparus rapidement à la surface de son corps aquatique. Elana n'avait même pas fait un geste.

Elle posa ses yeux jaunes sur le groupe d'humains, et Hilde craqua, décochant une flèche dans la direction de cette femme.

Enfin, la démone se mit à réagir à leur présence.

Elle bondit en avant, semblant presque voler au dessus d'eux, passant largement au dessus de la flèche de la jeune humaine. Hilde ne lui laissa pas de répit et décocha une nouvelle flèche, mais la démone répondit d'un geste de la main, envoyant une volée de projectiles dans la direction de la jeune fille.

Ces derniers traversèrent avec facilité la barrière protectrice qu'avait réussi à créer Réléna, et la terrienne ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes. Les dards se plantèrent dans le sol alors qu'Hilde retombait un peu plus loin.

Derrière eux, Elana reposa les pieds au sol avec douceur, et se tourna à nouveau dans leur direction, prenant son temps, comme si elle considérait qu'elle ne risquait absolument pas de perdre face à eux.

Et si l'ensemble de son attitude leur faisait clairement sentir sa puissance et le danger de ce combat, elle n'en demeurait pas moins vexante.

- On n'y arrivera pas comme ça, marmonna Hilde, respirant difficilement.

Elle regardait depuis un moment les projectiles qui avaient faillis la transpercer, comme si elle craignait qu'ils se mettent à bouger pour revenir dans sa direction.

- L'ennuis, c'est de savoir comment on y arrivera, répliqua Duo, de moins en moins sûr de leur réussite.

- C'est une démone, mais elle a un corps humain, nous devons pouvoir la battre, murmura Arthur non loin d'eux.

Il tenait fermement son épée en main, ne lâchant pas des yeux cette femme. Il ne cessait de penser au fait que si Raven avait été là, tout ce combat aurait semblé plus facile. Mais le chevalier avait choisi de rester en arrière, porté par sa fierté et son impulsivité. L'ancien apprenti prêtre devait compter sur ces gens qu'il suivait depuis peu, et sur lui-même.

Et ils devaient à tout prix s'en sortir.

- Elle a obligatoirement une faiblesse, et nous devons la trouver, acheva-t-il en regardant toujours cette femme.

Ecoutant les paroles du garçon, Elana posa ses yeux sur lui et, alors que de nouveaux dards fonçaient dans sa direction, Arthur fut persuadé d'une chose : elle avait sourit.

* * *

Les flammes diminuaient de plus en plus, léchant à peine les bottes du jeune mage. Il savait que la démone ne tarderait pas à se manifester à nouveau, et il hésitait sérieusement à fermer les yeux, craignant son attaque qui devenait inévitable.

Mais Quatre ne détournait pas la tête et gardait ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Trowa qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de lui. Le feu qui le protégeait, lui aussi, avait également commencé à disparaître, les rendant tous deux vulnérables à l'attaque de la démone.

Et si aucun ne savait qui d'eux deux elle allait choisir d'attaquer en premier, ils savaient qu'ils devaient compter sur leur compagnon pour la terrasser avant.

Le silence était total dans la pièce et, sans qu'ils n'y fassent réellement attention, les flammes disparurent totalement.

Elles ne crépitaient plus que sur l'épée du brigand. Il savait qu'elle serait son seul moyen de vaincre cette femme au plus vite.

Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent, et Trowa comprit que la démone était apparue. Immédiatement, le mage matérialisa une boule de feu d'une taille impressionnante, alors que le brigand se jetait en avant, sentant bien la main de la démone frôler son cou.

Quatre lança son attaque de toutes ses forces, mais les flammes s'écrasèrent contre le mur face à lui, la démone avait, déjà, disparu.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa voix avait retenti étrangement dans le silence qui avait totalement envahi la pièce. Le brigand était toujours au sol, la main plaqué à son cou. Il redressa la tête, regardant Quatre, ses yeux verts trop écarquillés.

Il retira, lentement, sa main, et le mage vit très clairement la petite marque rouge que cette femme avait réussi à lui laisser.

- Non… murmura le jeune homme…

Mais Trowa lui coupa rapidement la parole.

- Tout va bien Quatre.

Il avait reprit une expression plus fermée, presqu'habituelle, regardant Quatre avec toute la certitude qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Tu peux le faire, alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Mais… Tu…

- Fais-moi confiance, ne retiens pas tes coups, je survivrai. D'accord ?

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la voix de la démone retentissant dans la pièce.

- Quelle scène adorable.

Quatre et Trowa levèrent leurs visages vers elle, ne pouvant rater le sourire grandissant qu'elle avait.

- Mais peu importe vos promesses, l'un de vous va mourir dans cette pièce.

Trowa referma un peu plus la main sur son épée, alors que Quatre serrait les dents. La démone posa les yeux sur le brigand, lui donnant son ordre.

Ordre auquel il ne pourrait, en aucun cas, désobéir :

- Tue-le.

Le jeune homme tourna le visage vers Quatre, se tournant doucement vers lui. Le jeune mage regarda le brigand, ne parvenant pas à croire au fait qu'il allait oser l'attaquer.

Trowa ne pouvait pas l'attaquer.

Pourtant, déjà, le brigand se jetait sur lui, avec rapidité, précision et violence.

* * *

La barrière aquatique arrêta la nouvelle attaque de la démone, mais elle n'empêcha pas Arthur de déglutir douloureusement en regardant les énormes piques qui avaient bien faillis le transpercer. Rien qu'à leur taille, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu survivre à une telle attaque.

Hilde décocha une nouvelle flèche, mais la démone ne fit qu'un pas sur le côté pour éviter cette dernière, laissant à la jeune terrienne un sentiment d'impuissance grandissant.

- Vous croyez que c'est elle qui est très forte ? Ou c'est nous qui sommes trop faibles ? Finit-elle par demander à ses compagnons.

D'un ton un peu sombre, Duo lui répondit :

- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais je crois que c'est les deux…

- Pourtant mes enfants, nous allons devoir nous en sortir par nous-mêmes…

Camilla n'avait plus dit un mot depuis un moment, bien consciente de ne pouvoir se rendre utile dans ce combat. Trop faible pour résister à cette démone, trop lente pour la saisir, trop vieille pour réussir à quoi que ce soit dans ce genre de situation.

- Il nous faut ces médaillons… marmonna Arthur en serrant les dents.

- Mais comment les attraper… répliqua Duo en regardant la démone qui continuait de sourire, martelant leur faible protection de ses dards.

- Il n'y a pas trente-six moyens, acheva l'ancien prêtre en se jetant en avant.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était d'une stupidité sans borne, mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de parvenir à vaincre cette femme s'ils restaient perpétuellement sur la défensive. Hilde et Duo semblèrent comprendre où il voulait en venir et, après un regard échangé, ils se séparèrent pour se lancer, à leur tour, sur la démone.

Cette dernière les regarda faire mais, cette fois-ci, sans le moindre sourire. Dans ses yeux, il y avait même presque un léger éclat d'ennuis pur. Comme si leur action, en plus d'être désespérée, était d'une stupidité sans borne.

Et, également, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'ils en arriveraient à cette extrémité.

* * *

Trowa avait couru vers lui, sans la moindre hésitation, levant son épée bien haut au dessus de sa tête.

Bien trop haut.

Quatre voyait toutes les failles présentes dans la position actuelle du brigand, mais il sentait, aussi, la violence qui se dégageait de chaque pore de sa peau. Et il savait une chose, si cette épée l'atteignait, il serait littéralement coupé en deux.

La démone semblait se réjouir de ce spectacle, restant dans les hauteurs pour mieux admirer la scène. Quatre serra les poings, et décida de se défendre.

Trowa lui avait promit qu'il survivrait à n'importe quelle attaque, et le petit mage était clairement déterminé à le croire.

Alors que l'épée allait s'abattre sur lui, Quatre bondit sur le côté, envoyant une boule de feu directement au niveau des mains du brigand, tentant de le désarmer au plus vite. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et l'épée vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, tombant avec fracas non loin de la démone.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente de la faiblesse actuelle du brigand face à un gamin maigrelet. Un instant, Trowa se retourna pour voir où son épée était tombée, mais elle était trop loin de lui.

Il évita de justesse une nouvelle attaque de Quatre, et sortit de sa ceinture un coutela. Moins impressionnant que la précédente arme du brigand, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il suffirait bien à tuer le jeune mage.

Quatre chercha un instant les yeux du brigand, mais l'expression de ce dernier restait glaciale, totalement fermée.

Immédiatement, Trowa se précipita vers lui, couteau en avant. Quatre se mit sur ses gardes, prêt à éviter, et cherchant un moyen pour arrêter le jeune homme. Pour l'arrêter, sans risquer de la tuer.

Mais il ne trouva rien.

Serrant les dents, il envoya de nouvelles vagues de flammes vers le jeune homme, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé, et qu'il s'arrête rapidement. Mais ce dernier traversa le feu avec, presque, de la facilité, évitant les attaques et courant vers Quatre avec cette détermination qui lui avait toujours été propre.

Derrière le brigand, le sourire de la démone s'était agrandit. Placée là où elle était, elle pouvait parfaitement voir les expressions du visage de Quatre. Sa peur, ses doutes, sa peine.

Elle vit la lame, briller une dernière fois avant que Trowa ne fonde sur Quatre. L'expression du visage du mage se figea brusquement alors qu'une tâche carmine se formait lentement entre eux-deux.

Trowa maintenait toujours le mage contre lui, et ce dernier posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule du brigand, s'agrippant à sa chemise de toutes ses forces, se mordant violemment la lèvre inferieure, faisant couler d'autres gouttes rouges.

La tâche de sang s'agrandissait, et la démone jubilait, songeant à l'air dépité du brigand lorsqu'elle le libérerait de son sort et qu'il verrait ce qu'il avait fait à son compagnon.

Quatre posa les yeux sur elle, et elle vit clairement toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard. Mais, voyant le liquide carmin couler de plus en plus vite, elle se contenta de sourire un peu plus, sachant que le mage n'avait plus le moindre espoir.

* * *

Raven grogna de douleur en percutant violemment le mur, mais raffermit la main sur la poigne de son épée pour, ne surtout pas, la laisser tomber au sol. Leyos ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance s'il se retrouvait, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, en position de faiblesse.

Il plongea sur le côté, évitant de quelques centimètres les griffes qui auraient dû le saisir par le cou et, immédiatement, il se retourna pour porter lui-même un nouveau coup au démon.

Mais, tel un chat, Leyos s'était déjà mis hors de sa portée, son grand sourire aux dents pointues toujours bien présent sur son visage.

- Vraiment, je vais te regretter quand ce combat sera terminé, annonça-t-il, parfaitement détendu alors que tous les sens du chevalier étaient concentrés sur le combat.

Raven ne répondit rien, se mettant en garde, prêt à encaisser les autres coups.

- Non mais, je parle sérieusement ! Quand je t'aurais tué, ça va presque me rendre triste.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps à écouter de telles balivernes, Raven se jeta en avant, son épée prête à découper Leyos en deux. Ce dernier, à une vitesse qui n'avait rien d'humaine, évita chaque coup en continuant à expliquer :

- Tu es brutal, violent et tu manques sérieusement de classe, mais tu es vraiment amusant à regarder.

La colère montait toujours en Raven, et ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Il frappa un mur et quelques fissurent se dessinèrent sur ce dernier, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Profitant du choc qui s'était répercuté contre le long des bras du chevalier lorsqu'il avait heurté la pierre, Leyos s'était placé juste derrière lui, son corps tout contre le sien. L'une de ses mains griffue était déjà posée contre la gorge de Raven.

- Enfin bon, je suppose que je ne suis pas obligé de te tuer immédiatement, murmura Leyos, plongeant son visage dans le cou du chevalier.

Le chevalier sentit avec dégoût la langue du démon passer sur sa chaire, mais il déglutit difficilement et resta immobile. S'il faisait le moindre geste, nul doute que les griffes s'enfonceraient sans hésitation dans son cou.

Et s'il ne mourrait pas immédiatement d'une telle blessure, il ne pourrait guère espérer s'en sortir réellement.

- Je me demande, continua Leyos, est-ce que tu as toujours les jolies cicatrices que je t'ai faîtes aux mains ? Tu sais, au bord de ce lac…

La langue repassa lentement dans le cou de Raven alors que ce dernier se raidissait de plus en plus. Il ne savait même pas si c'était uniquement de dégoût, ou aussi de peur.

- Quand tu as faillis m'appartenir…

N'y tenant plus, et ne pensant guère plus aux blessures qu'il allait immanquablement subir, Raven envoya directement l'un de ses coudes dans le ventre du démon, se défaisant rapidement de ses griffes.

Il les sentit, tout de même, griffer son cou et, rapidement, un liquide chaud coula le long de ce dernier. Mais la douleur était minime, et Raven était à nouveau prêt à se battre.

Leyos se tenait un peu plus loin, courbé en deux, se tenant le ventre les yeux plissés.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais coopératif ?

- A ton avis, marmonna Raven en se préparant à attaquer une nouvelle fois.

Le démon prit la pose, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je suppose que tu craints, en acceptant d'être miens, de tomber irrémédiablement sous mon charme.

- Tu doutes de rien toi, marmonna Raven, se sentant étrangement fatigué face au comportement de ce démon.

L'attitude détendue de ce dernier disparu presque complètement alors que son regard se transformait en celui d'un prédateur.

- Pas de grand-chose en tout cas.

Le chevalier se prépara à nouveau à porter un assaut, et le démon se mit à rire.

- Attaque-moi autant que tu veux chevalier.

Leyos mit l'une de ses mains devant son visage, faisant grandir encore un peu plus ses griffes.

- Mais quoi que tu fasses, tu seras à moi dans cette pièce, et tu mourras.

* * *

_Tomas Jenkels ne bougeait plus, écoutant les voix des parents endeuillés sans plus faire le moindre commentaire._

_Du démon mangeur de rêves, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace, mais il sentait encore sa présence, et il était bien décidé à le faire réapparaître pour, enfin, le combattre à armes égales. _

_Et si les voix continuaient à résonner, à présent, il n'y faisait même plus attention, concentrant ses pouvoirs pour faire réapparaître celui qui s'amusait tant à manipuler les esprits._

_- Quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne sortirez plus jamais d'ici._

_Tomas se retourna pour voir Zeles qui le regardait avec tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve. Le vieil homme se contenta de lui faire un faible sourire._

_- Allons jeune homme, je ne comptais pas sortir._

_Mais si son sourire était là, alors qu'il continuait sa phrase, ses yeux se durcirent rapidement, devenant rapidement aussi froids que la glace._

_- Mon ambition est uniquement de vous faire gouter à votre propre cuisine._

_Zeles resta un instant immobile, ne comprenant pas ce que le vieil homme avait bien pu vouloir dire à ce moment là. Puis, lentement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le paysage autours d'eux se modifia._

_Et, bien qu'il ne les ait plus vues depuis bien des années, il reconnu immédiatement les montagnes qui avaient bercé son enfance. Son calme disparu rapidement de son visage, remplacé par de la surprise, de la nostalgie, de la peine._

_Il regardait les monts blancs à perte de vue alors que, sous ses pieds, de la neige se formait doucement. Et, comme s'il sortait d'un très long rêve, il se réveilla dans ce si petit village où il avait tant aimé vivre._

* * *

Heero tenait à nouveau son épée, à quelques centimètres à peine du cou du démon mais, pourtant, il n'achevait pas son geste. L'autre se tenait totalement immobile, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour pousser le chevalier à, encore une fois, abandonner.

Mais les yeux du chevalier restaient fixés sur la main du démon, cette main si proche de son cou qui le saisirait sans hésitation dès qu'il lâcherait son épée.

Il déglutit difficilement, tentant de résister de toutes ses forces à cette impression qui grandissait lentement en lui.

L'impression que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parviendrait à rien.

L'impression que, quoi qu'il arrive, il faisait bien mieux d'abandonner tout de suite.

L'impression qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus d'espoir, et qu'il devait laisser ce démon l'achever au plus vite. Pour, à défaut d'éviter la mort, éviter la souffrance qui irait avec s'il résistait.

Ses doigts se desserrèrent, lentement, de la poignée de son épée et cette dernière tomba entre le démon et lui dans un fracas de fin du monde. Le sourire du démon s'agrandit encore.

Même s'il se mettait à bouger et relâchait ses pouvoirs, le jeune chevalier n'aurait ni le temps de l'éviter, ni celui de ressaisir son arme.

Et, effectivement, sa main se referma bien vite sur le cou si fin du jeune homme, le saisissant avec force. Son autre main vint la rejoindre aussi vite, et il commença à exercer cette pression mortelle qui retirerait le reste de ses forces au jeune homme.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme tenta de se libérer, saisissant les bras du démon pour tenter de l'obliger à le lâcher. Mais la force de la créature était trop grande.

Heero sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et son dos rencontrer le mur.

Le démon, Armos, souriait encore, heureux de pouvoir retirer la vie à celui qu'aimait le plus Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

En relisant ce chapitre, je me trouve cruelle, parce qu'ils sont vraiment tous plongés jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis...

Mais, c'est bien ça qu'on appelle le suspens, non ? ^-^


	106. Chapter 106

Bonjour à tous !

On est dimanche, je suis rentrée, je suis fatiguée et j'ai des tonnes de souvenirs (mais pourquoi y a-t-il si peu de Gundam Wing ! Il faut que quelqu'un change ça…). Mais en tout cas, malgré mon état, je suis là et bien là pour vous servir le chapitre 106 tout juste sorti du four.

Merci à Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews.

Nenette69230 : Coucou ! Oui, j'ai aussi un peu de mal avec la nouvelle mise en page de fanfic… Comme le fait qu'il ne nous permette plus de mettre de liens par exemple… Est-ce que Quatre va mourir ? Très bonne question, mais il va falloir continuer pour ça ^-^ Et je suis contente que tous les combats soient sympas, d'autant qu'il va quand même y en avoir de plus en plus vu qu'on va dans les combats finaux quoi… Pour les concordances… C'est la première fois que j'ai dû faire un plan pour m'y retrouver T-T… En tout cas, j'espère que la Japan s'est bien passé pour toi ! Bises et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 106

Ou

La volonté du chevalier de Sa Majesté

* * *

Les pieds d'Heero battaient dans le vide depuis un petit moment à présent, sans qu'il parvienne à se défaire de la poigne solide du démon. Armos le regardait directement dans les yeux, l'éclat dément de son regard paralysant presque le chevalier.

Il ne voulait même plus regarder le sourire de ce monstre qui, il en était sûr, s'était encore agrandit. Plus il le regardait, moins le visage d'Armos semblait avoir une apparence humaine.

Le démon le décolla alors du mur et le plaqua à nouveau violemment dessus, faisant perdre rapidement le reste de ses forces à Heero. La tête du chevalier tournait, et il commençait à avoir la sérieuse impression de ne plus être réellement dans cette pièce, dans son corps.

Se retournant, Armos le jeta au sol, le faisant rouler sur quelques mètres et le laissant immobile au sol.

- Pour un chevalier des déesses qui se vantait de pouvoir protéger un prince imbécile, tu me sembles vraiment trop faible.

Heero toussa et cracha, essayant au plus vite de récupérer un peu d'air. Il tenta de se redresser légèrement, mais ne parvint pas à se relever.

Sa tête tournait encore, et il sentait que ses membres engourdis ne lui répondaient pas tout à fait.

Mais si ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il ne pouvait qu'entendre les pas du démon qui se rapprochait à nouveau de lui.

Il prenait son temps, comme s'il était persuadé qu'Heero ne pouvait plus rien contre lui.

Le chevalier secoua sa tête, essayant de revenir un peu plus rapidement à lui, mais il n'avait toujours pas la force de se redresser. En regardant autour de lui, il vit son épée, un peu plus loin.

Il tendit le bras, mais ne parvint pas à l'attraper. Le pied du démon se posa sur sa main, la lui écrasant sans aucune hésitation.

Heero gémit de douleur, mais serra les dents, cherchant à garder toute sa volonté et ne lâchant pas son épée des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire au juste ? Demanda calmement le démon en se penchant vers lui.

La main d'Armos se referma sur les cheveux du chevalier, lui relevant le visage de force. A nouveau, Heero laissa échapper un faible gémissement, mais il continuait à serrer les lèvres au maximum, ne voulant pas donner le plaisir au démon de l'entendre crier.

Heero se retrouva rapidement à genoux, solidement maintenu par le démon qui continuait de sourire de son air dément.

- Alors chevalier, tu as perdu ta langue ? Continua l'autre, se mettant à secouer brusquement le jeune homme, ne lâchant toujours pas ses cheveux.

Il se mit alors à rire, continuant ses gestes et faisant tourner un peu plus la tête du chevalier. Tirant toujours plus sur les cheveux de ce dernier.

- Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais réussir ? Alors hein ? Tu te rends compte de ta faiblesse ? De ton inutilité ? Oui n'est-ce pas, tu t'en rends compte.

Alors qu'il déblatérait, secouant toujours le chevalier dans tous les sens, il sentit, brusquement, le bras d'Heero saisir le sien et arrêter ses mouvements.

Surpris, Armos ne dit plus rien, regardant le jeune homme qu'il tenait toujours. Il vit les lèvres du chevalier bouger lentement, mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'il pouvait bien dire.

Son sourire réapparu, et il dit d'un ton moqueur.

- Eh bien, tu ne sais plus parler ?

La poigne autour de son bras se resserra un peu plus et le força à s'écarter lentement. Heero releva la tête et, devant l'éclat de détermination de ses yeux, le démon perdit son sourire alors que le chevalier répétait, bien plus fort :

- Je vais te tuer.

* * *

Quatre gardait les yeux fixés sur la démone qui le regardait toujours. Il sentait que sa respiration était rapide, que son cœur s'était emballé. Ses doigts étaient fermement accrochés à la chemise du brigand, la plissant entre ses doigts.

Mais Trowa ne bougeait plus, restant totalement contre Quatre. Sa respiration à lui était calme, presque détendue, il restait totalement immobile, mais ne maintenait pas le mage contre lui.

Et la tâche de sang au sol s'agrandissait.

Lentement, la démone se rapprocha d'eux, sans pour autant reposer les pieds au sol. Et si elle ne lâchait pas Quatre du regard, il en faisait de même.

- Recule-toi, ordonna froidement la démone à Trowa.

Le brigand se recula lentement, et Quatre lâcha prise sur sa chemise, se laissant tomber au sol. Il mit l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, et la démone posa les yeux sur la tâche carmine qui couvrait le blanc de sa chemise.

Elle approcha, lentement, du jeune mage, laissant Trowa reculer, comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Tel un robot, il s'était exécuté, tenant toujours le couteau maculé du sang de son compagnon.

Supplantant Quatre, elle esquissa un grand sourire, lui demandant calmement :

- Qu'est-ce que l'on ressent au juste, lorsque l'on meurt de la main de celui qu'on aime ?

Le jeune mage respirait rapidement, mais, sans que la démone ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, un sourire apparu sur son visage. Un sourire froid, presque cruel.

- Aucune idée, affirma-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

La démone voulu reculer pour échapper à son attaque mais, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de quoi que ce soit, elle sentit les bras de Trowa la retenir fermement. Elle tenta de tourner la tête vers le brigand mais n'y parvint pas.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Déjà, Quatre s'était relevé et avait jeté sur elle l'une de ses boules de feu, ne voulant pas prendre la peine de lui expliquer comment ils avaient pu faire.

Dès que les flammes la touchèrent, elle hurla et Trowa la repoussa en avant, s'éloignant d'elle au plus vite. Le feu se propagea comme si elle avait été couverte d'essence, la transformant en une véritable torche.

C'est dans un hurlement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain qu'elle se saisit le visage, s'éloignant des deux jeunes hommes, ne les voyant même plus tant la douleur semblait grande.

Les flammes la consumèrent totalement et, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien, une forme carbonisée s'écrasa un peu plus loin dans la salle mais ni Quatre, ni Trowa, n'y firent véritablement attention. Déjà le mage se précipitait presque vers le brigand, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Je croyais qu'elle t'avais griffé ! Hurla-t-il presque immédiatement, attrapant la main que le brigand s'était évertué à cacher.

- J'ai fais comme si, marmonna Trowa.

Il s'était fait, lui-même, cette petite griffure rouge qu'il avait dans le cou, profitant de la trop grande confiance que la démone avait en ses capacités pour la piéger et parvenir à la vaincre.

Quatre regarda d'un air désolé la main que Trowa s'était lui-même transpercé pour faire couler assez de sang. C'était grâce à cela que la démone avait cru Quatre mourant et que le jeune homme avait pu lui donner le dernier coup.

- Tu es complètement fou… murmura Quatre en déchirant un morceau de la chemise du brigand pour lui faire un bandage rapide.

Il le serra le plus possible alors que Trowa regardait la manche de son vêtement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Quatre n'avait pas déchiré le sien…

Une fois le bandage terminé, Quatre se retourna, regardant la forme carbonisée un peu plus loin.

- Tu crois que c'est terminé ici ?

Trowa hocha la tête en récupérant son épée tombée un peu plus loin. Il la rangea en silence et se replaça aux côtés de Quatre.

- Nous devons rejoindre les autres, murmura-t-il tranquillement.

Ce fut au tour de Quatre d'hocher lentement la tête et, même s'il était loin d'être romantique, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans celle de Trowa qui n'était pas blessée. Même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer à voix haute, il avait eu peur de ne pas réussir à battre cette créature.

De perdre Trowa dans cette pièce, de cette manière.

Alors qu'il allait marcher vers le porte qui s'était entrouverte, Quatre se sentit tiré en arrière, et les lèvres du brigand se posèrent sur les siennes. Il resta quelques secondes contre le jeune homme avant de se reculer et, devant son air surpris, Trowa se sentit obligé de lui expliquer :

- J'ai eu peur pour toi moi aussi.

Et, ignorant les protestations de Quatre – qui affirmait ne pas avoir eu peur une seule seconde – Trowa prit la direction des escaliers, bien décidé à aider le reste de ses compagnons à sortir en vie de cet endroit.

* * *

Raven s'adossa à l'un des murs de la pièce, passablement éreinté. De son côté, Leyos faisait de même.

Ils se battaient à présent depuis plus d'une heure, échangeant les coups sans la moindre hésitation et, depuis quelques minutes, ils sentaient bien que la fatigue les prenait doucement.

- J'ai… L'impression que tu… es épuisé chevalier…

- Parle… pour toi…

L'un et l'autre se rendaient bien compte de la puérilité de leurs propos mais, quelque part, Raven se sentait presque obligé de répondre. Et puis, alors qu'ils se reposaient, il n'avait plus que ça pour passer le temps.

- Ce duel est sans fin chevalier alors, à la place, je te propose un accord.

Raven leva un sourcil, mais ne baissa pas sa garde. Ce démon était parfaitement capable de le mener en bateau pour le déconcentrer et le tuer plus facilement par la suite. Cependant, il le laissa continuer.

- Je dois avouer que, bon, te tuer, ça m'ennuis quelque part. Tu es le premier humain que j'aime blesser.

- Trop aimable…

- Oh, de rien. Enfin, pour continuer, il y a bien d'autres choses que j'aimerais te faire…

Le regard sans équivoque de Leyos fit frissonner Raven un bref instant, mais il resta de marbre, laissant toujours l'autre continuer tranquillement sur sa lancée.

- Pour faire court, ce que je te propose, c'est que tu me laisses te faire ces « choses » et, en échange, je te laisse quitter cette tour en vie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Dans cette proposition faite par Leyos, Raven voyait de très nombreux problèmes. Tout d'abord, il ne comptait pas le laisser lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, il ne voulait pas quitter cette tour, mais monter chercher Arthur. Finalement, il avait clairement envie de le tuer une fois de plus.

Cependant, il baissa son épée, la collant à sa jambe, regardant le démon droit dans les yeux.

- Et tu t'attends vraiment à ce que j'accepte ?

Leyos le regarda un instant, et soupira longuement, détournant un peu les yeux.

- Pas vraiment. Je crois même que ça m'aurais déçu et que je t'aurais tué à cause de ça. Mais, ça valait le coup de proposer, non ?

Le démon le regardait avec de grands yeux, et Raven se remit en garde, prêt à parer le prochain coup qu'il tenterait de lui porter.

Quelque part, ils savaient tous les deux que ce combat durait depuis trop longtemps. Mais ils n'avaient aucune envie de gagner par la ruse ou par la triche. Pas dans leur combat.

Et, peut-être même, Leyos n'avait guère envie de gagner, tout simplement…

* * *

_Des enfants couraient dans la neige, directement vers la maison du boulanger, là où le four à pain rendait l'air plus chaud tout en répandant une délicieuse odeur de brioche chaude. Et, le petit Zeles était là, suivant les plus grands comme il le pouvait._

_Tout était beau et blanc autours d'eux._

_C'était un tout petit village et la vie n'y était pas toujours facile. Son existence seule était déjà un miracle. Les hommes ne vivaient que grâce à une exploitation de pierres précieuses, et si Zeles n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il savait que c'était quelque chose de dangereux et de compliqué._

_Il savait, aussi, que lui-même vivrait très probablement de ce même travail._

_- Zeles ! Tu rêves encore ?_

_Le petit garçon tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Ou tout du moins, vers le chef de la bande. Ce dernier avait été celui grâce à qui le petit bonhomme avait pu entrer dans ce groupe._

_Les autres trouvaient tous qu'il ressemblait bien trop à une fille pour vouloir jouer à des jeux de garçon. Mais il n'était pourtant pas question, pour les filles, de l'accepter dans leurs propres jeux._

_- Bon, est-ce que vous êtes tous prêts pour l'exploration d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda calmement le chef de bande._

_Et, même si Zeles savait qu'il l'avait aimé, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son nom. Comme si quelque chose l'avait effacé de sa mémoire._

_- Bien sûr qu'on est prêts ! On est prêts depuis longtemps !_

_Celui qui avait parlé était le plus impulsif de tous les enfants du petit groupe. Il était, d'ailleurs, toujours le premier à attirer des ennuis au reste du groupe._

_Le chef de la bande hocha la tête et indiqua du doigt l'un des sommets recouverts de neige._

_- Si tout va bien, dès ce soir, notre drapeau sera là haut._

_Et, avec toute l'innocence dont les enfants pouvaient faire preuve à ces âges, ils quittèrent le village en cachette, prenant les sentiers escarpés de la montagne._

_Zeles entendait bien cette voix en lui qui lui hurlait d'arrêter les autres et de faire demi-tour. Mais il ne parvint pas à laisser les mots sortirent de sa bouche…_

* * *

Arthur hurla de douleur lorsque le dard gigantesque s'enfonça dans le mur, traversant son épaule par la même occasion. Il n'osa même pas le regarder, ayant trop peur de perdre connaissance en en voyant le diamètre.

Il entrouvrit un œil pour voir que le reste de ses compagnons semblaient avoir eu plus de chance que lui. Hilde avait, certes, une belle balafre à la joue, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir une seule blessure de plus. Quant à Duo, il était à nouveau derrière la protection aquatique que Réléna avait réussi à ériger.

La démone avait les yeux rivés sur le prince, ne regardant même plus l'apprenti prêtre. Visiblement, elle considérait qu'il ne devait plus être capable de quoi que ce soit avec la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Prit d'un horrible doute, il se força à tourner la tête vers le dard qui le retenait encore contre le mur. Il gémit en le regardant.

Si la douleur lui avait fait clairement comprendre que ce devait être grave, il ne s'était guère attendu à ce que ce soit aussi important. Il n'osait même plus bouger, encore moins tenter de se dégager.

Une flèche passa dans son champ de vision, se plantant dans le mur assez loin de lui. Visiblement, Hilde tentait toujours de toucher cette femme mais, en vain.

Il savait qu'il était lâche à rester immobile comme cela, mais il savait aussi que s'il retirait ce dard de sa blessure, il mourait en se vidant de son sang avant d'avoir pu faire la moindre chose.

Il tremblait, il avait peur et il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire. Encore moins ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et la démone continuait de mener totalement ce combat comme elle le voulait. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient, tout simplement, rien faire.

Mais quelque chose attira alors le regard d'Arthur.

Plus loin, échappant aux regards de la démone et de ses compagnons, Réléna semblait parler à voix haute. Elle était trop loin pour qu'Arthur puisse l'entendre.

Une forme s'était matérialisée devant elle. Aquatique, mais presque humaine, elle semblait s'adresser à la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce sur quoi cette discussion pouvait bien porter mais, quelque part, il avait l'impression que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Le poing d'Heero s'écrasa une nouvelle fois en plein dans le visage du démon. Il avait les phalanges en sang à force de les envoyer directement dans les dents de ce monstre mais il savait, surtout, qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Si ce démon parvenait à rester immobile plus de quelques secondes, il utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour paralyser à nouveau le chevalier et en profiter pour le tuer. Tout en le frappant, Heero tentait de se rapprocher de son épée pour la récupérer et, enfin, en finir avec ce monstre.

Le démon profita de son moment d'hésitation pour attraper ses bras et l'immobiliser mais, avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réutiliser ses capacités, Heero envoya sa tête directement en avant, l'envoyant directement contre le front d'Armos.

Le démon sonné, relâcha légèrement sa prise, et le jeune chevalier frappa à nouveau. Armos tomba en arrière, allongé au sol, respirant difficilement. Heero aussi était épuisé, mais il ne prit pas le temps de souffler.

Il se jeta sur le corps allongé et plaça ses mains sur le cou du démon, les serrant immédiatement. Il regarda le démon se débattre et tenter d'utiliser toutes ses forces pour le faire lâcher. Plusieurs fois, Heero faillit tomber au sol au loin, mais il tint bon.

Il continua à serrer, tentant même de briser ce cou si fin et qui pourtant, dans ses mains, semblait soudainement si résistant.

Le souffle du démon se fit plus erratique, les yeux du démon moins clairs. Quelque chose se passait, Heero le sentait bien.

Il avait tué de nombreuses créatures avec son épée mais jamais de cette manière. Jamais aussi directement.

Les mains du démon se reposèrent sur les siennes mais, cette fois, sans violence. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de réelle lute.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du démon, et il se mit même à rire entre les mains d'Heero. Il ressentit les légères secousses que cela générait dans sa gorge, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise. Cela n'empêcha pas Armos de parler.

- Tu n'es pas en train de me tuer… Tu es en train… de tuer un homme…

Heero savait bien que ce corps qu'il attaquait n'était pas réellement celui d'Armos, il l'avait compris depuis un certain temps. Mais il savait, surtout, qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Se fichant bien de la remarque de ce démon, il resserra sa prise, sentant la vie de cet homme s'en aller peu à peu entre ses doigts. Même si c'était un homme, même si c'était un innocent, même s'il n'avait jamais tué de cette manière, Heero devait le faire.

Il n'entendait plus que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Et il sentait uniquement ceux de son vis-à-vis qui devenaient de plus en plus rares et de plus en plus lents.

En revanche, il ne sentait par les larmes de rage, de douleur et de peur qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Malgré tout, il continuait à maintenir son emprise, s'accrochant au fait que, plus haut, il était attendu par Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, c'était le chapitre du jour !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Bises !

Plikt


	107. Chapter 107

Merci beaucoup à Lessa-chan, Nenette69230, Ashkaa et Marynn-Kokoelma pour leurs reviews !

Et, petite annonce d'une certaine importance. Sur mon profil, j'ai mis deux liens de site. Le premier, la **YariCat' Entreprise**, est un site en collaboration avec Carmila qui contiendra divers petites BDs racontant les aventures des employés de cette agence.

Le deuxième est un site personnel sur lequel tant mes fictions que mes écrits seront rapidement publiés. J'ai décidé de le créer après avoir entendu parler d'une sorte de **« purge »** qui aurait lieu en ce moment sur Fanfiction… Donc, je ne veux pas rentrer dans un quelconque débat mais, si un jour, une de mes fictions venait à être supprimée pour une raison ou une autre, vous la retrouveriez sur ce site (je pense surtout à Sa Majesté en écrivant ça ^-^). Il y aura également des écrits plus originaux. Le passé des démons de Sa Majesté est, par exemple, en projet, alors n'hésitez pas à le mettre dans vos favoris ! ^-^

* * *

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ta review ! Eh non, on ne s'est pas vues… Tant pis, à voir l'année prochaine ^-^ J'ai aussi acheté tout plein de choses… Mais bon, c'est une fois l'an ! Alors, ne pas tuer Arthur ? Je dois y réfléchir… ^-^ En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 107

Ou

La perte de Sa Majesté

* * *

Plus un bruit ne retentissait dans la pièce en dehors de la respiration d'Heero. Lui-même entendait son propre cœur qui cognait violemment dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains serraient toujours le cou du démon, inerte à présent.

En se reculant légèrement, Heero dû forcer un peu pour détacher ses doigts du cou. Il se rendit alors compte que son adversaire ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

Il avait des traits fins, un air fragile, presque innocent. Et, après tout, il l'était probablement, avant de dire oui à la proposition malhonnête d'un démon qui lui avait sans aucun doute promis monts et merveilles.

Mais le jeune chevalier tenta, bien rapidement, de repousser loin de lui l'idée qu'il venait de tuer un garçon qui avait uniquement été trompé par un monstre. Il se redressa, fit quelques pas pour ramasser son épée, et posa les yeux sur la porte de bois qui, jusque là, avait refusé de s'ouvrir.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de cette dernière et l'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. Juste derrière, de nombreuses marches menaient encore vers le sommet. Epuisé, le jeune homme sentit clairement la lassitude l'envahir mais, déterminé à rejoindre au plus vite son prince, il entama cette nouvelle ascension.

Il avançait lentement, bien trop lentement à son goût, mais il ne parvenait pas à accélérer le pas. Pourtant, il n'était pas blessé, mais la fatigue pesait sur chacun de ses membres, le forçant à ralentir.

Il peinait tant qu'un instant, il cru que c'était le pouvoir du démon qui était encore à l'œuvre sur lui. Mais, il avait beau guetter, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce dernier. Il avait vaincu sa dernière enveloppe charnelle, le combat s'arrêtait là.

Il gravit de nombreuses marches, perdant lentement tout sens du temps. Il ne regardait qu'une seule chose, les hauteurs, et les nouvelles marches qui ne manquaient jamais d'apparaître devant lui.

Et, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait même plus, une nouvelle porte apparue dans son champ de vision. Peu sûr de ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver derrière, il marqua une très légère pause avant, d'enfin, la pousser pour entrer.

* * *

Raven poussa un hurlement de douleur et de surprise en sentant sa propre épée s'enfoncer dans son épaule, lui portant, sans qu'il le sache, une blessure similaire à celle qu'Arthur venait de recevoir quelques étages plus haut.

Leyos se recula légèrement en léchant ses doigts, admirant son œuvre.

Le visage de Raven portait de nombreuses traces de griffures. Ses vêtements déchirés partaient en lambeaux et quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à maculer le sol.

L'épée s'était figée dans le mur, empêchant le chevalier de se dégager, le laissant presque totalement à la merci du démon. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné, mon petit chevalier.

Raven serra les dents. Il n'avait même pas comprit comment il avait pu commencer à perdre. L'épuisement, sans doute, la perte de concentration qu'il avait eu en écoutant Leyos déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Sa trop grande confiance en lui aussi, face au comportement détendu du démon.

Dans tout les cas, il était seul responsable de sa situation actuelle, n'ayant pas su se montrer à la hauteur de cette lutte. Dès que Leyos lui avait arraché son épée des mains, Raven avait perdu toute chance.

Il tenta, un court instant, de se dégager, mais la douleur le cloua sur place. En regardant la lame, il se rendit compte que s'il continuait comme ça, il se déchiquèterait totalement l'épaule.

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, ce serait dommage de garder des séquelles…

Les yeux rouges de Raven se posèrent sur le démon. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui en souriant toujours. Les griffes de ses mains étaient, à présent, plus courtes. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que le combat était en suspend.

- Nous avons tout notre temps maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

Le chevalier ne répondit rien. Déjà les griffes passaient sur son torse, lacérant ce qu'il lui restait de chemise, dévoilant son torse couvert de cicatrices et de griffures plus récentes.

Leyos se recula légèrement pour les regarder et poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

- Tu es encore vivant après tout ça ? Finalement, je ne t'ai porté que des éraflures…

Lentement, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur d'anciennes marques, et Raven se raidit. Le sourire de Leyos s'agrandit encore un peu alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers le visage du chevalier.

- Ne sois pas si gêné allons, je ne fais que commencer.

Et, avant que Raven ne puisse répondre ou faire quoi que ce soit, le démon avait posé sa bouche sur ses lèvres, forçant le passage pour échanger un baiser qui se voulait langoureux. Le chevalier hésita sérieusement à vomir…

C'est à ce moment que la porte du fond s'ouvrit et qu'Heero entra, posant immédiatement un regard plus que surpris sur le chevalier et le démon, dont les lèvres étaient encore unies. Leyos s'immobilisa, son expression devenant nettement plus froide.

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Raven, le léchant d'abord puis, le mordant jusqu'au sang, le faisant légèrement grimacer. Il se recula ensuite, léchant les quelques gouttes qui étaient sur sa bouche.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de ce gêneur, et je reviens vers toi.

Après une dernière caresse sur la joue de Raven, il se tourna vers Heero qui, trop surpris par ce qu'il avait vu, n'avait pas fait un geste. Il tenait, cependant, son épée en main et ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

- Tu gênes gamin. Retourne jouer en bas et laisse les adultes entre eux.

Le ton était glacial, aussi tranchant que les griffes que Leyos avait fait réapparaître. Mais, trop focalisé sur Heero, il ne remarqua pas les mouvements du chevalier derrière lui.

Posant sa main valide sur la lame de son épée, il la resserra dessus pour tenter de se dégager. Il grimaça, à nouveau, sentant le sang se mettre à couler, mais il resserra sa prise pour sortir l'épée du mur. Lentement, il commença à réussir à la faire glisser et, sans même y croire vraiment, elle finit par tomber au sol dans un bruit fracassant.

Il la rejoignit rapidement, se laissant glisser contre le mur. Il regarda un instant sa main, vérifiant que les entailles causées par son épée n'étaient pas trop profonde. Car il savait qu'avec l'épaule gauche dans cet état, il ne pourrait compter que sur son bras valide.

Alerté par le bruit, Leyos s'était déjà tourné vers lui, le regardant d'un air ennuyé.

- Mais à quoi tu joues encore ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas quant il faut abandonner, pas vrai ?

- Laisse le petit partir, ton duel est avec moi.

Si Heero se sentit vexé d'être considéré comme un « petit », il n'en dit rien. Il savait que de la décision de Leyos dépendrait sa capacité à venir en aide à Duo et aux autres.

Leyos soupira longuement.

- Ton épaule gauche est en miette et ta main droite est déchiquetée… Avec quoi comptes-tu porter ton épée, ta bouche ?

Raven ne savait pas vraiment si une telle chose était possible et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Prenant son épée dans sa main blessée, il se redressa lentement, ignorant les douleurs qui envahissaient son corps.

- Je peux encore te battre.

- Je te rappelle juste que tu ne le pouvais pas quand tu avais tes deux bras valides…

- Je peux encore te battre !

Raven avait hurlé, tentant de se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Leyos paru d'autant plus ennuyé, mais il se tourna vers Heero.

- Tu as de la chance toi, tu sais ça ?

Il fit un geste, et la porte du fond s'entrouvrit lentement.

- File d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis.

Heero avança lentement dans la pièce, ne quittant pas le démon des yeux. Mais, il s'arrêta au niveau du chevalier.

- Raven…

- Quoi avortons ?

Le chevalier peinait, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais ses yeux restaient focalisés sur son ennemi, sa volonté de se battre se dégageait de chaque pore de sa peau.

- Je…

- Dégage de là. Va rejoindre ton prince, se contenta de dire le chevalier.

- Mais… Vous…

- Tu me gênes.

Le ton était sec et assuré, mais il ne suffisait pas à rassurer Heero. Pourtant, conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, et encore moins pousser Raven à changer d'avis, le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête et de reprendre la route vers la porte.

Mais, au moment où il la passait, il entendit distinctement la voix du chevalier lui demander :

- Prend soin d'Arthur pour moi.

Immédiatement, Heero se retourna, mais la porte était déjà fermée, lui empêchant tout retour en arrière. Avec regret, il posa les yeux sur les marches et reprit son ascension.

Dans la salle, le sourire de Leyos avait, à présent, totalement disparu.

- Je ne te comprends pas chevalier. Est-ce que tu fais parti de ces idiots qui vont se sacrifier pour les autres ?

Il était déçu, cela se voyait. Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé en Raven un adversaire idéal, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était, en fait, qu'un de ces idéalistes qui pensait que sa vie valait moins que celle d'un autre.

- Bien sûr que non, marmonna Raven.

Leyos prit un air intrigué, attendant une explication du chevalier. Ce dernier tenait fermement son épée, même s'il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Il ne tarderait, probablement pas, à perdre connaissance.

- C'est mon combat. Alors je compte bien le mener à terme.

- Même si tu dois mourir ?

- Qui a dit que j'allais mourir ?

Leyos sentit son sourire apparaître à nouveau sur son visage. Alors que Raven songeait, lui, que cette mort n'était, au moins, pas celle que lui avait prédit une déesse, le démon pensait, lui, que le chevalier lui réservait encore de belles surprises.

Même si ce n'était plus pour très longtemps…

* * *

Heero avançait nettement plus vite à présent, poussé par l'inquiétude qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Si un seul et unique démon pouvait mettre Raven dans un tel état, il y avait fort à parier que Duo soit en réel danger. Et il était hors de question pour lui de laisser le jeune prince mourir dans cette tour.

Alors qu'il courait presque dans les escaliers, quelque chose au loin lui fit froncer les sourcils. Tomas Jenkels se tenait là, totalement immobile, comme s'il dormait debout.

Le jeune chevalier parvint rapidement à son niveau et posa sa main sur l'épaule du vieillard. La voix de ce dernier retentit fortement dans sa tête.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas et continuez, je m'occupe de tout ici._

Heero se recula, légèrement surpris, et regarda droit devant lui. Zeles, le mangeur d'âme, qui se tenait tout aussi immobile que le vieil homme. Le démon avait, également les yeux fermés mais, contrairement au Grand Prêtre, il ne semblait pas en paix.

Il tremblait même légèrement.

Heero comprit qu'en intervenant il risquait de mettre inutilement le vieil homme en difficulté. Et il savait, de toute façon, qu'il n'avait guère plus de temps à perdre.

Sans se retourner, il reprit sa course vers le sommet, déterminé à sauver ce qu'il restait de ses compagnons.

* * *

_Le vent soufflait fort dans les oreilles de Zeles, et le froid mordait chaque parcelle de son corps. En regardant ses doigts, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bleus. Le leader de son groupe n'était pas très loin de lui, et il continuait à creuser rapidement, silencieusement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa tâche et il ne prenait même pas le temps de regarder ses mains en sang._

_- On ne les retrouvera pas… murmura Zeles avec toute l'impuissance et le désespoir qu'il pouvait y avoir dans une voix d'enfant._

_Le leader releva la tête vers lui, et se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire rassurant et confiant qui montrait bien qu'il ne doutait de rien._

_- Bien sûr que si ! Ne perd pas courage, on va les trouver et rentrer avec eux._

_Et, après ce bref échange, il se remit à chercher silencieusement, perdant immédiatement son sourire pour reprendre un air ennuyé. Mais ces mots avaient suffit, et Zeles hocha la tête avant de reprendre son propre trou._

_Ils ne savaient même plus vraiment ce qui avait pu les entraîner dans cette situation. Une dispute. Une simple dispute d'enfant avait tout précipité._

_Il y avait eu des cris, trop puissants pour la montagne et pour les neiges qui les entouraient. Et, avant qu'ils ne se rendent vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, la vague de neige glissait déjà dans leur direction._

_Zeles savait bien que c'était uniquement grâce aux réflexes de son leader qu'il avait pu survivre, mais les autres avaient été entraînés, quelque part dans les neiges. Et ils avaient beau creuser en voulant croire qu'ils allaient les retrouver, Zeles sentait bien qu'ils n'y parviendraient pas._

_- Merde…_

_Il releva la tête vers le chef de sa bande – dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à retrouver le nom – et vit que ce dernier saignait encore un peu plus. Il leva la tête vers le petit garçon et lui demanda, rapidement :_

_- On est à une heure du village, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir y retourner seul ?_

_Les yeux du petit s'écarquillèrent._

_- Pourquoi seul ?_

_- Je vais continuer à les chercher ! Va chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?_

_Zeles se releva, tremblant un peu sur ses jambes engourdies par le froid mordant._

_- Mais… Et toi ? _

_- Ne t'en fais pas ! Dépêche-toi ! _

_L'enfant hocha la tête et se mit à courir en direction de son village. Et, même si ses pieds, ses jambes et sa tête lui faisaient mal, il ignora tout cela. Son chef lui avait demandé d'aller chercher de l'aide, et il devait le faire au plus vite._

_Il passa entre les arbres renversés par l'avalanche, sans réellement leur prêter attention, trop pressé de trouver un adulte pour l'aider à rejoindre les autres. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le paysage autours de lui s'était cruellement modifié._

_Il courait depuis bientôt une heure, et il ne voyait toujours pas son village. Paniqué à l'aide de s'être perdu, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder autours de lui. _

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnu, très exactement, la vision qu'il avait de sa chambre. Il recula, légèrement, trop effrayé de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu se passer, et il trébucha._

_Il s'effondra dans la neige et regarda, un instant, ce qui avait pu le faire tomber de la sorte. Il déterra légèrement l'obstacle et reconnu la cheminée de sa maison._

_Un instant, il resta immobile, à genoux, sur le sol. Il prit, lentement, conscience de ce que cela signifiait et, arrêtant totalement de réfléchir, il se mit à creuser, comme son leader devait être en train de le faire, cherchant à sortir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, des mètres de neige qui s'étaient déplacés._

_Il creusa, longtemps, mais n'arrivait à rien et, brusquement, il se rappela de son leader, là haut, qui devait l'attendre. Lui saurait, il saurait quoi faire dans cette situation, c'était obligatoire._

_Il se redressa, et se remit à courir, perdant rapidement ses forces mais gardant sa détermination pour rejoindre son leader._

_Il y arriva, une heure et demie plus tard, et il se mit à la recherche de son ami. Il était là, dans un trou bien plus grand qu'il avait dû passer tout ce temps à creuser. Mais il ne bougeait plus. Fatigué, sans doute, il s'était endormi._

_Zeles s'approcha de lui, lentement, et le secoua._

_- Leader… Je n'ai pas pu ramener d'adulte…_

_Mais l'autre garçon ne répondit rien._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? Dis-moi s'il-te-plaît…_

_L'autre ne bougeait toujours pas. Et, lentement, Zeles comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas. Sa maman lui avait parlé, plusieurs fois, du risque qu'il y avait dans les neiges. Dormir en faisait parti._

_- Non… S'il-te-plaît non ! Reviens ! J'ai besoin de toi moi !_

_Mais le leader ne répondit pas. Et il ne répondrait plus jamais…_

_- Vous semblez avoir un problème jeune homme…_

_Zeles releva les yeux, croisant ceux, très doux d'un vieil homme qui, Zeles le savait, n'avait rien à faire là. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas se soucier de ce détail, et il continuait à regarder le petit garçon avec un sourire triste qui avait quelque chose de doux._

_- Alors voilà ce qui se cache derrière le mangeur d'âme ?_

_Zeles pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme voulait dire. Mais le petit reprit rapidement la parole, sachant qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes :_

_- S'il-vous-plaît ! Vous devez l'aider !_

_- Non mon petit. Il est mort. Et depuis longtemps maintenant._

_L'enfant regarda son ami dans ses bras et se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait plus rien. Il semblait avoir fondu comme de la neige._

_- Non…_

_- Allez mon enfant, nous devons y aller maintenant._

_Zeles regarda un instant le vieil homme, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

_- Aller où ?_

_L'homme soupira._

_- Là où ton âme a sa place._

_Il tendit la main et, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, Zeles le suivit lentement. Tout devint noir autour d'eux mais, quelque part, l'enfant n'avait plus peur._

_La main qu'il tenait était chaude, grande et rassurante. Au loin, une vive lumière les attendait et, quelque part, Zeles sentait bien qu'il devait y aller._

* * *

Heero poussa, finalement, la porte qu'il ne savait pas être la dernière, et entra dans la salle où la fin du combat s'annonçait.

Il ne remarqua pas Arthur, toujours contre le mur un peu plus loin, ni Camilla derrière l'une des fontaines.

Et il posa à peine un œil sur Duo, debout un peu plus loin devant lui.

Ce qui attira le plus rapidement son regard fut la démone, retenue dans une gigantesque bulle translucide. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait.

Devant elle, un être aquatique se tenait face à Réléna, et ils semblaient en pleine discussion. Heero s'approcha immédiatement en courant, voulant savoir, clairement, ce qui était en train de se passer.

Hilde tentait, visiblement, d'approcher la jeune prêtresse, mais elle était sans cesse repoussée par une force qui ne semblait, en rien, être naturelle. Heero la rejoignit rapidement, se plaçant à son niveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre la situation.

Il avait dû hurler, un bruit de rafale et de pluie ayant presque totalement envahis la pièce. Comme si une tempête se préparait à l'intérieur même de la tour.

Hilde posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Ce bruit a commencé et… cette créature est apparue…

La jeune terrienne semblait paniquée, et le fait de ne pouvoir rejoindre Réléna devait y être pour beaucoup. Heero posa les yeux sur la créature.

Elle était gigantesque, translucide et n'avait que très vaguement une forme humaine. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'Heero lui-même qualifiait d'inquiétant. Et, l'une de ses mains s'était emparée de la gorge de Réléna. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne bougeait pas.

Heero tenta de se jeter en avant, épée à la main, voulant sauver son amie des griffes de cette chose qui l'attaquait. Il se sentit heurter un mur invisible. Ce même obstacle qui empêchait Hilde d'avancer et de rejoindre Réléna. En voyant son amie retenue à présent par la créature, la jeune terrienne hurla.

Alors que la créature la maintenait toujours par le cou, Réléna tourna son visage dans la direction de ses amis. Ses yeux étaient tristes, ils semblaient avoir perdu tout éclat, et son sourire n'avait rien de vrai, Hilde pouvait l'assurer.

- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille.

Derrière elle, l'esprit de l'eau se mit à bouger, saisissant un peu plus Réléna, l'emportant, de force, loin de ses amis. Par réflexe, Heero tenta une nouvelle fois d'approcher, mais il se sentit brusquement repousser en arrière et tomba au sol, frappé par quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui n'était pas matériel.

Hilde laissa un cri de détresse lui échapper en se précipitant contre cette barrière magique qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son amie, et, bientôt, Réléna se retrouva au centre de la pièce, de l'eau se rassemblant en cercle autours d'elle, se resserrant sur elle lentement.

Pourtant, elle continuait à sourire.

Ce sourire faux et sans émotion dont Hilde se souviendrait toujours.

- Nous nous reverrons. J'en suis sûre…

Hilde hurla une nouvelle fois, mais Heero ne comprit même pas ce qu'elle disait. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta vers cette forme aquatique qui, lentement, se refermait sur son amie. Il lui était insupportable de rester immobile à regarder cela.

Il y avait un autre moyen de battre cette démone.

Il devait y avoir un autre moyen.

Il se sentit repousser brutalement en arrière, presque comme s'il avait été un fétu de paille, et il tomba au sol, juste devant les pieds d'Hilde.

Réléna les regardait calmement tous les deux, mais son sourire s'était légèrement éteint, et Hilde était persuadée qu'il y avait eu quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle les voyait, peut-être, pour la toute dernière fois.

Un nouveau cri échappa à Hilde alors que la jeune prêtresse fermait les yeux, emprisonnée dans cette cage aquatique que la créature avait créée.

Et, loin d'eux, de leurs cris et de leurs larmes, Duo, totalement immobile, comprit qu'ils venaient de perdre, peut-être pour toujours, l'un des leurs.

Il y avait maintenant une personne de moins dans le groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...


	108. Chapter 108

Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche !

Merci à Nenette69230 pour sa review !

Juste petite information, vous pourrez trouver sur le site de mes histoires le premier chapitre de l'origine des démons ! ^-^

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, ça sent le grand final, et il n'y a pas de pilier immortel dans ce petit groupe ! Eh non… J'aurais bien voulu pourtant… Au fait, Raven espère pour toi que tu cours vite, parce que le vieux chewing-gum, il l'a mal pris… Bon courage ^-^

Et, sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 108

Ou

La perte de la Prêtresse de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le cri que poussa Hilde résonna longuement dans cette gigantesque pièce. Il sembla même durer un bien trop long moment, se répercutant contre les murs en propageant le désespoir qu'il portait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le silence qui prit sa place sembla bien plus douloureux aux oreilles des personnes encore présentes dans la pièce. Cette absence de tout son, de toute parole, ne faisait que souligner la tristesse et la résignation des membres du petit groupe.

Mais ils avaient beau la regarder, Réléna gardait les yeux irrémédiablement fermés et la bulle aquatique qui l'entourait ne semblait pas avoir la moindre faille.

C'est Camilla qui sembla, la première, revenir à elle. Elle avait posé les yeux sur Arthur et, immédiatement, vu la blessure de ce dernier.

- Oh mon pauvre petit, murmura-t-elle, éloignant de son esprit leur situation actuelle pour venir en aide à l'apprenti prêtre.

Et, alors que Camilla s'occupait d'Arthur, Hilde s'approcha lentement de la bulle gigantesque, posant sa main à la surface de cette dernière. Elle eu l'exacte impression d'avoir mis la main contre une fenêtre.

Duo approcha, silencieusement, se baissa et ramassa quelque chose qui était tombé au sol. Il repassa les colliers des déesses à son cou, sans dire le moindre mot.

Il posa les yeux sur Hilde. Cette dernière avait, à présent, plaqué ses deux mains sur la surface, ne quittant pas des yeux la forme de Réléna, et ne sortant pas du mutisme dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

Un petit cri poussa Duo à se retourner, et il vit Camilla laisser tomber au sol un dard gigantesque, presque complètement recouvert de sang. Mais la vieille dame n'y prêtait aucune attention, trop occupée à bander grossièrement l'épaule d'Arthur qui s'était laissé tomber à genoux.

Elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de plus de soins, mais ils devaient, avant tout, quitter cet endroit avant que de nouveaux dangers ne fondent sur eux.

Heero se tenait immobile un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, pas eu la moindre réaction, depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se contentait de rester là, comme s'il avait été pétrifié sur place par un mauvais sort quelconque.

Mais Duo ne sembla pas voir l'état du chevalier, trop préoccupé par celui de sa meilleure amie qui se tenait, toujours, tout contre la bulle.

- Hilde… appela-t-il doucement.

- Laisse-moi, répondit-elle d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Le jeune prince s'immobilisa totalement, indécis. Il s'était attendu à voir Hilde en larmes ou à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi glaciale.

Il tourna la tête vers Heero, cherchant de l'aide ou, tout du moins, un soutien auprès de lui. Mais le jeune chevalier avait baissé la tête, laissant ses mèches trop longues recouvrir ses yeux et une bonne partie de son visage.

Duo baissa la tête à son tour et, dans la pièce, seuls les bruissements de tissu que Camilla utilisait pour soigner Arthur se faisaient entendre.

* * *

Raven était à nouveau au sol et, cette fois, il sentait bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se relever.

Leyos se tenait debout un peu plus loin devant lui, mais il n'avait plus fait un geste depuis plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se moquer du chevalier et de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

A la place, il avait levé la tête, regardant le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir les pièces des étages supérieurs. Il avait sur son visage un air grave que Raven ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Le démon semblait être à l'écoute de quelque chose, mais le chevalier n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Leyos ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, mais Raven ne parvenait pas à faire un geste. Et il sentait, lentement, son sang humidifier ses vêtements.

Il serra les poings, tentant d'utiliser le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour, au moins, se relever. Il grimaça en sentant sa main droite le lancer furieusement alors, qu'au contraire, il ne sentait même plus son épaule gauche qui avait été transpercée quelques temps auparavant.

Et, il eut beau faire, son corps ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Son épuisement semblait avoir pris le pas sur sa volonté.

Leyos se tourna vers lui, mais aucun sourire ne fit son apparition sur son visage.

- Ne te fatigue pas chevalier. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Raven redressa la tête, fixant Leyos de ses yeux brulants :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Réussi-t-il à demander.

- Le combat là-haut est terminé, alors je mets fin au nôtre.

Et, sans un mot de plus, Leyos se tourna vers la porte et commença à s'éloigner.

Appuyant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, et ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa main droite, Raven se redressa, réussissant à s'agenouiller.

- Ce combat n'est pas terminé !

Tout son corps tremblait. D'épuisement, d'effort, de douleur, mais aussi de rage. Si Leyos partait de cette manière, c'était exactement comme si Raven avait perdu ce combat.

Et il refusait d'échouer de cette façon.

- Si chevalier. Pour aujourd'hui, tout du moins…

Leyos tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant avec, cette fois, un sourire qui se reflétait tant sur son visage que dans l'éclat de ses yeux.

- Mais ne t'en fais surtout pas, je reviendrais au plus vite te voir, c'est promis.

Et, sans rien ajouter, il passa la porte, disparaissant dans le couloir suivant.

Raven frappa brutalement le sol de ses poings, laissant le sang s'étaler un peu plus autours de lui. Il hurla avec, presque, du désespoir :

- Achève-moi au moins !

La voix de Leyos retentit de l'autre bout du couloir.

Mais, quelque part, Raven avait l'impression qu'elle venait de bien plus loin.

- Pour ne plus avoir le plaisir de te revoir ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tache de rester en vie jusqu'à nos retrouvailles !

Raven serra les poings.

Blessé, épuisé, humilié, il n'avait pas achevé ce combat qu'il avait cru pouvoir gagner.

Pire, c'était ce démon qui avait décidé seul de mettre fin à cette lutte alors que la vie du chevalier était à sa merci.

Raven n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir mais, pourtant, dans cette situation, il aurait préféré. La mort aurait, au moins, eu l'avantage de lui épargner cet intense sentiment de honte face à l'échec qu'il avait subi.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, ne regardant plus que le sol. Puis, comme s'il s'était repris, il commença à se relever, lentement, prenant appuis contre le mur pour se remettre debout.

Il réussi à reprendre son épée de la main gauche, la traînant au sol, incapable de relever le bras ne serait-ce de quelques centimètres. Il reprit péniblement l'ascension de la tour.

Leyos lui avait bien fait comprendre que les démons plus haut avaient échoués mais, ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à prendre la vie de l'un de ses compagnons avant de perdre.

Surtout pas celle d'Arthur.

* * *

Tomas Jenkels rouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant autour de lui pour mieux sortir de ce rêve qui l'avait retenu trop longtemps.

Le corps du démon était au sol, totalement immobile.

Son âme, en revanche, avait quitté ce monde.

Tomas l'avait prise par la main, l'emmenant doucement vers ce royaume de mort qui, jusque là, lui était interdit.

Il l'avait libéré, enfin, de l'emprise du roi des démons.

Zeles allait reposer en paix, et même si le vieux prêtre ne savait pas si cela était juste ou non, il trouvait, au fond, que c'était pour le mieux.

Il laissa échapper un soupir fatigué et regarda les escaliers qui n'attendaient plus que lui.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait réellement passé dans ce monde rêvé.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le reste du groupe avait su s'en sortir.

Sans plus hésiter ou perdre de temps, Tomas Jenkels reprit son ascension, se rapprochant au plus vite du reste de ses alliés.

Il ignorait encore qu'à ce moment là, il en avait déjà perdu un.

Et, si on l'en avait prévenu, jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

Trowa et Quatre grimpaient plus lentement que le mage ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, ils avançaient d'un bon pas, enchaînant les escaliers sans se plaindre, même si la fatigue s'était clairement fait sentir.

Dans un couloir, ils étaient rapidement passés devant un cadavre qu'ils avaient à peine regardé. Ils avaient vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de leurs compagnons et c'était, pour eux, tout ce qui comptait.

Mais voir ce corps sans vie leur avait rappelé que d'autres combats, et d'autres dangers, avaient pu se mettre en travers du chemin de leurs amis.

Ils accélérèrent le pas, enchaînant les marches et les tournants, ne s'occupant même plus de leur fatigue à présent.

Et, si aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué, ils se tenaient encore fermement par la main.

Mais, alors qu'ils avançaient depuis un moment, des bruits de pas retentirent un peu au dessus d'eux.

Quelqu'un approchait lentement et Trowa ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'un de ses compagnons. Silencieusement, il se plaça devant Quatre en levant son épée, attendant ce danger qui approchait.

Et si le jeune mage trouvait ce comportement héroïquement stupide, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Deux pieds apparurent dans leur champ de vision et ils virent un jeune homme blond aux cheveux trop longs avancer dans leur direction. Il était couvert de sang, mais ne semblait pas blessé.

Ses yeux jaunes ne laissèrent aucun doute aux jeunes gens quant à sa nature.

Il posa sur eux un regard inexpressif, comme s'ils ne valaient rien, et il continua à marcher vers eux sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Des flammes parcouraient lentement le bras de Quatre alors que Trowa se mettait en garde, mais le démon se contenta de s'écarter un peu pour passer à côté d'eux dans un silence presque glacial.

Trowa et Quatre restèrent un instant immobiles, trop surpris pour réagir. Les bruits de pas s'éloignaient doucement derrière eux, le démon ne semblait même pas vouloir prendre la peine de les attaquer.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien fait ? Demanda Quatre à voix basse en restant sur ses gardes.

- Peut-être… qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nous combattre, marmonna Trowa en regardant les étages.

Le cœur de Quatre cogna brutalement dans sa poitrine. Si ce démon ne les avait pas attaqués, c'était peut-être parce que tous ses autres compagnons étaient déjà…

Il fut rapidement coupé dans ses pensées par Trowa qui s'était mis à courir, l'entraînant dans cette ascension rapide.

Le jeune mage faillit s'écrouler plusieurs fois, et il fut soulagé quand le brigand s'arrêta brutalement. Mais, rapidement, l'inquiétude reprit place dans son esprit.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était rouge écarlate. Et, l'odeur de sang qui émanait d'elle ne leur laissait que peu de doute.

Il y avait de ces traces ensanglantés aux murs mais, surtout, sur le sol. Il n'y avait, en revanche, par la moindre trace d'un corps. Une traînée de sang menait à la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Trowa lâcha la main de Quatre, approchant de ce chemin sanglant, posant deux doigts sur ce dernier. Ses doigts se teintèrent immédiatement de rouge sous le regard dégoûté de Quatre.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, le brigand murmura :

- Il est encore chaud.

Quatre hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était terrorisé. Terrorisé par le lieu, par ces démons trop puissants, par tout ce sang sur le sol et par leur précédent combat où il avait cru tout perdre.

Trowa se redressa, fixant la porte ouverte et les traces qui continuaient, leur indiquant très clairement le chemin à suivre.

- Tu penses que c'est le sang de qui ? Demanda Quatre sans réellement vouloir de réponse.

Et Trowa ne lui en donna pas. Mais il se donna lui-même ces réponses.

Ce sang ne pouvait pas être aux personnes âgées du groupe qui n'auraient pas eu la force de se traîner de cette manière.

Ni à Réléna, Duo et Arthur qu'Heero et Raven auraient obligatoirement protégés et portés. De même, Duo n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à laisser Hilde se débrouiller seule.

Ne restait qu'Heero ou Raven, et le chevalier noir restait, tout de même, un bien meilleur combattant qu'Heero. Persuadé de trouver son ami au sol, blessé, quelque part dans ces escaliers, Trowa reprit la marche, veillant à ce que Quatre le suive de prêt.

Ils gravirent une dizaine de marches, fixant toujours les tâches carmines. Et, au bout de quelques minutes, ils le trouvèrent.

Raven était au sol, utilisant ses jambes et sa main droite abîmée pour se hisser de marche en marche. Son bras gauche pendait misérablement sur son côté, mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Il fixait les hauteurs sans émettre le moindre son et, à l'idée qu'un démon ait pu mettre le chevalier noir dans un tel état, Quatre se dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que ce dernier ne les attaque pas lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisé.

Tout à sa réflexion, il s'approcha du chevalier noir, restant au plus proche de Trowa. Le brigand s'était agenouillé aux côtés du chevalier.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, bien conscient de la stupidité de sa question.

Mais il ne voyait tout simplement pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre à quelqu'un comme Raven. Il ne s'imaginait même pas proposer son aide au chevalier qui, de toute façon, la refuserait pour une idiote question de fierté.

Le chevalier noir posa un instant les yeux sur Trowa, semblant incapable de le reconnaître ou de clairement comprendre ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, il répondit d'une voix faible :

- Je pète la forme, ça se voit pas ?

- Pas vraiment, marmonna Quatre juste derrière eux.

Raven tenta de se retourner pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais il n'en eut pas la force. A la place, il dit d'un ton hargneux :

- Continuez à avancer. Les autres doivent avoir besoin d'aide là haut.

Trowa soupira et saisit le bras droit du chevalier, ignorant le grognement de ce dernier.

- Ils ont peut-être besoin de nous, expliqua-t-il, mais je suis certain qu'Arthur nous tuerait si on te laissait ici dans cet état.

A cela, Raven ne répliqua rien et se contenta de s'appuyer un peu plus sur le brigand. Du sang continuait de couler de ses blessures, mais aucun d'eux trois ne fit le moindre commentaire à cela.

Ils avancèrent lentement, le chevalier noir étant trop lourd pour que Trowa puisse le porter complètement, et trop épuisé pour marcher à une vitesse plus importante. Et le reste du chemin se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à un nouveau corps.

Un jeune homme – ou était-ce une jeune femme ? – était tranquillement allongé dans les escaliers et semblait endormis. L'expression de son visage était calme, et pas une seule goutte de sang ne tâchait les marches. Pourtant, en se penchant sur lui, Quatre ne pu faire qu'une seule constatation :

- Il est mort.

Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur marche. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont leurs compagnons avaient pu venir à bout de ce démon, et ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire.

Ils passèrent à côté de ce corps sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention, et ils gravirent encore plusieurs marches avant, d'enfin, réussir à rejoindre leurs compagnons.

Ils restèrent immobiles sur le pas de la gigantesque porte, incapables de dire ou de penser quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Devant eux se dressait un tableau auquel, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu.

La démone qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrée et Réléna étaient toutes deux dans ce qui semblait être une bulle de verre. Elles avaient les yeux fermés et ne semblaient même plus respirer.

Le reste de leurs compagnons étaient bien là et semblaient même ne pas être trop gravement blessés. Mais leurs visages sombres n'avaient rien de rassurant.

Entendant du bruit, Arthur se retourna lentement vers la porte et, en voyant l'état du chevalier noir, il ne pu retenir un cri :

- Raven !

Et, bien que blessé, il se releva prestement pour se précipiter vers les nouveaux arrivants, rapidement suivi de Camilla qui prenait déjà de quoi panser au mieux les blessures du chevalier.

Trowa posa presque délicatement l'homme au sol et s'approcha de ses autres compagnons avec Quatre, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette pièce.

Il se plaça aux côtés de Duo, voyant bien que ni Heero, ni Hilde n'étaient en état de parler. Tomas Jenkels, quant à lui, était juste devant cette boule de verre et avait posé sa main sur la paroi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le brigand, encore un peu essoufflé.

Duo le regarda un instant et répondit, d'une voix encore tremblante :

- Je… Je n'en suis pas sûr…

Quatre, l'air ennuyé, s'approcha à son tour pour se placer aux côtés de Tomas Jenkels, lui demandant calmement :

- C'est un sortilège ?

Le vieil homme soupira, se reculant légèrement.

- A vrai dire, c'est ce que j'espérais. Mais ça ne semble pas être le cas.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Hilde derrière eux, excédée.

Le mage du groupe posa à son tour sa main à la surface de cette bulle, tentant de déceler la formule utilisée pour lancer cette malédiction. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se reculer à son tour.

- C'est un pacte, affirma-t-il d'un ton calme.

- Et c'est quoi un pacte au juste ? Questionna à nouveau Hilde, de plus en plus énervée.

S'il y avait un moyen de sauver Réléna, de la sortir de là, elle voulait que ses compagnons aient la délicatesse de le lui dire le plus vite possible. Mais, visiblement, les hommes ne savaient pas être délicats.

- Un pacte, ma chère, est un contrat que certains êtres humains peuvent réaliser avec des esprits puissants. Notre petite Réléna a, visiblement, conclu un marché avec un esprit d'eau devant résider en ces lieux, expliqua calmement Tomas Jenkels en regardant la jeune terrienne.

- Et comment on met fin à un pacte ? Demanda-t-elle alors que l'espoir perçait clairement dans sa voix.

- On ne peut pas, acheva froidement Quatre sans même la regarder.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les poings serrés et, un instant, Duo cru qu'elle allait le frapper. Mais elle laissa le mage qui continua :

- Pour mettre fin à un pacte, il faut que les termes du contrat soient respectés. Et je n'ai aucune idée de l'accord que Réléna a pu conclure avec eux. Si elle leur a demandé de les enfermer là dedans pour l'éternité, alors, rien de ce que nous ferons ne pourra la libérer.

Hilde baissa les yeux, sentant à nouveau les larmes monter à ces derniers. Elle serra plus violemment les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, allant jusqu'au sang.

- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Aucune formule ne peut rien faire, termina Quatre en se détournant, tournant tant le dos à Hilde qu'à cette bulle enchantée.

Il cachait, par là-même, son visage à tous ses compagnons, espérant, probablement, cacher son désarroi et sa peine. Mais les deux perçaient très clairement dans sa voix.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Même Arthur et Camilla, occupés à soigner le chevalier noirs, ne faisaient plus le moindre commentaire sur la gravité des blessures de ce dernier.

Tomas Jenkels serra les poings et finit par dire d'une voix calme et contrôlée :

- Nous devons nous remettre en route à présent. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici…

Il ignora le regard glacial qu'Hilde lui lança ou celui d'incompréhension de Duo. Il ne fit pas non plus attention au silence d'Heero et à son air abattu et ne regarda même pas le brigand dont l'expression lui demandait clairement de leur laisser un peu de temps.

Il choisit aussi de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le léger hoquet qui avait pu échapper à Quatre, et il marcha lentement vers les marches des escaliers de la tour, passant devant Raven, Arthur et Camilla sans les regarder.

Il n'avait même pas posé un œil dans la direction de Réléna, bien conscient qu'ils ne pourraient rien pour elle.

A présent, ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir mettre un terme au voyage de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Le combat de la tour est terminé, mais il va falloir passer à la suite maintenant ^-^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	109. Chapter 109

Coucou à tous !

Tout d'abord, petite info, vous trouverez sur le compte deviantart de Carmila l'illustration d'Hilde (suite à sa victoire !).

Nenette69230 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie d'avoir atteints mon but et de voir que tu aimais Réléna ^-^ Pour la mort de Zeles, oui, son âme est partie, elle ne va plus rester sur terre et errer de corps en corps ! Raven est vivant et ne porte pas de collants, mais il est quand même en sale état... En tout cas, la suite arrive aujourd'hui. Et merci d'avoir lu le début de l'histoire des démons ! J'ai commencé le deuxième chapitre ^-^ Bises !

Et sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 109

Ou

**_Elle_ **n'est plus auprès de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le feu crépitait faiblement devant Duo, faisant craquer le bois qu'il dévorait paresseusement. Au loin, un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, mais personne ne bougea autours de lui, à l'exception d'Arthur qui tentait de cacher ses sanglots et de Camilla qui le maintenait tout contre elle. Mais aucune autre personne présente ne semblait faire attention à ces cris de pure douleur.

Quatre restait là à fixer les flammes silencieusement, utilisant de temps à autre sa magie pour leur redonner un peu de vigueur, et Hilde se contentait de leur tourner le dos et de regarder le chemin qu'ils s'étaient tracé de la tour à cet endroit. Eclair s'était, tout simplement, endormit doucement, alors que leurs autres compagnons s'étaient éloignés d'eux.

Le vieux Tomas avait encore quelques larmes des déesses. Très peu, trop peu, mais quelques unes tout de même. Et là où Arthur avait refusé par peur de la douleur et Trowa par absence de blessure qu'il jugeait sérieuse, Raven avait décidé de les prendre.

Le chevalier était trop conscient du fait que sa main mutilée et son épaule paralysée seraient toutes deux un poids pour la fin de leur aventure. Et, à la vue des entailles profondes qu'il avait au niveau de l'abdomen, il craignait même de devenir un fardeau lui-même pour le reste de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Alors, tout en sachant parfaitement la douleur que cela allait impliquer, il avait demandé à recevoir ces larmes, mais à s'éloigner du campement. Heero et Trowa ne l'accompagnaient que pour le maintenir en place comme ils le pouvaient et, surtout, pour l'empêcher de s'arracher un membre en espérant calmer la douleur.

Si Duo avait été surpris d'apprendre que ces gouttes miraculeuses causaient tant de souffrance, il n'en avait rien dit, ce contentant de regarder Heero en se rappelant comment le chevalier les avait utilisées pour faire repousser un bras, cachant sa douleur à tous les autres membres du groupe.

Et, depuis, le silence s'était installé entre eux, uniquement entrecoupé par les cris qui échappaient au chevalier noir, et les légers pleurs qu'Arthur ne parvenait pas à étouffer.

Duo trouvait l'ensemble de cette situation bien trop pesante pour lui. Et il ne semblait guère être le seul.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle où Réléna s'était sacrifiée, plus un mot n'était sorti de la bouche d'Hilde. Son amie restait muette, éteinte, comme si brusquement le monde extérieur ne lui était plus d'aucun intérêt. Et le jeune prince avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas le moindre mot à dire à la jeune fille pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Et, lorsqu'il avait essayé de la prendre dans ses bras pour, au moins, lui montrer son soutien, elle l'avait repoussé froidement, et s'était éloignée.

Hilde semblait leur en vouloir à tous, et Duo ne parvenait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il fallait dire dans ce genre de moments. Lorsque sa propre mère était morte, rien de ce qu'il avait pu entendre n'avait réussi à calmer la douleur qui s'était accrochée à son cœur. Et même, tous ces mots prononcés sans qu'on y pense n'avaient fait qu'agrandir sa rancœur à l'encontre de la vie en général, le poussant même à renoncer à ses études de médecine.

Etudes que, de toute façon, il avait commencées avec le vain espoir de soigner sa mère de cette chose qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Alors, parce qu'il était bien conscient que, quoi qu'il dise, cela ne servirait à rien, il tentait d'être là silencieusement, à ses côtés, même si Hilde continuait à repousser la moindre de ses approches.

Quatre, lui, s'était également muré dans son silence. La colère d'Hilde s'était, un temps, dirigée vers lui. Lui, le mage incapable de mettre fin à un pacte. Le mage inutile qui ne pouvait pas libérer Réléna du sort qui l'emprisonnait.

S'il avait été touché par ces mots, il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas se mettre en colère. Il n'en avait même rien dit, laissant les insultes pénétrer son esprit, et peut-être son cœur, mais empêchant son ressenti de venir polluer la surface. Et, à présent que Trowa s'était éloigné, il s'était d'autant plus refermé dans son propre monde, faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Alimentant lentement le feu dressé juste devant lui.

Seule Camilla semblait véritablement dans son état naturel, dorlotant Arthur comme elle le pouvait. Tentant de le rassurer alors que les cris de Raven se faisaient entendre distinctement malgré la distance. Et, surtout, l'empêchant de rejoindre le chevalier en courant.

L'apprenti prêtre avait été plus gravement blessé qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Son épaule était dans un sale état et ses forces sérieusement diminuées. Une course dans la forêt ne saurait lui être fatale, mais elle serait loin de lui être bénéfique. Le jeune homme avait besoin de repos pour espérer se remettre au plus vite.

Duo avait soigné avec Camilla la plaie du garçon et, bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement pratiqué la médecine, il avait assez de connaissance pour savoir que c'était le genre de blessure dont on ne se remettait jamais complètement. Et il se doutait bien que l'épaule droite bandée d'Arthur risquait fort de rester immobile tout le reste de sa vie.

Il reposa lentement les yeux sur les flammes, songeant que Trowa avait eu plus de chance. Sa blessure à la main était importante, c'était certain, mais connaissant le brigand, elle guérirait vite en laissant à peine plus qu'une cicatrice.

Quant aux autres membres du groupe, leurs blessures n'étaient que des égratignures. Elles avaient été vite soignées et oubliées encore bien plus rapidement.

Ils avaient eu de la chance.

Duo sentit un sourire amer se dessiner sur son visage alors que cette pensée montait à son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Comment pouvait-il seulement penser qu'ils avaient eu de la chance alors que…

Alors qu'_elle_ ne reviendrait plus jamais.

* * *

Heero grimaça en sentant, une fois de plus, que les jambes du chevalier noir lui échappaient. Il avait beau s'être allongé de tout son poids sur l'homme, il se faisait perpétuellement secouer et malmener.

En regardant vers Trowa, il se rendit compte que le brigand avait également bien du mal à maintenir les bras de Raven immobiles.

L'homme se démenait comme il le pouvait, cherchant à se soustraire de ses bourreaux pour mettre fin à son supplice, enchaînant les insultes à sa propre encontre, à l'encontre de sa douleur et à l'encontre de ce démon qui l'avait laissé dans un tel état.

Tomas Jenkels avait posé sa main sur les yeux de Raven. Heero ne savait pas si le vieil homme utilisait ou non ses pouvoirs pour tenter de calmer le chevalier. Il ne savait même pas si le vieux prêtre était capable d'une telle chose.

Il se contentait de murmurer bassement vers l'oreille de Raven. Probablement des mots rassurants que le chevalier semblait, parfois, écouter.

Dans ces moments là, le silence se faisait, en dehors de la respiration forte et chaotique de l'homme.

Raven était suant, essoufflé, épuisé par cette douleur qui ne le lâchait plus depuis bientôt deux heures. Cette souffrance qui gagnait même en intensité à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Heero sentait bien qu'il tremblait. Ce moment, il en avait connu un presque semblable, entouré de prêtres qui veillaient sur lui, l'hydrataient et priaient pour son salut. Il ne savait pas si la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était alors pire ou moindre et, quelque part, il ne cherchait pas à le savoir.

Parce que, ces cris d'animaux que Raven poussait parfois, Heero était persuadé de les avoir également laissés échapper.

Et, alors qu'il se battait contre Raven de la sorte, il avait au moins l'esprit trop occupé pour penser à ses compagnons laissés seuls auprès du camp.

A Duo, qui avait cruellement besoin d'un soutien que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à lui apporter.

Et à… _elle_, qui ne l'attendrait pas au petit matin avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement levé lorsque Raven et les autres purent enfin rejoindre le campement de leurs compagnons. Ses premiers rayons se devinaient à peine au travers des arbres, dissimulés par les branches couvertes de feuilles vertes et épaisses.

Seuls les bruits de leurs pas se faisaient entendre, la conversation n'étant le point fort d'aucun d'entre eux, et leur situation actuelle ne se prêtant guère à une quelconque forme de plaisanterie.

Alors que les cris du chevalier s'étaient enfin tus, un silence envahissant les emplissait doucement.

Un manque de son qui n'était là que pour leur rappeler cruellement ce que, la veille, ils avaient pu oublier pour un temps.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Et cette vérité douloureuse s'ancra en chacun d'eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau de leurs compagnons.

Le feu avait rendu l'âme depuis bien longtemps, Quatre s'étant lassé de l'entretenir. Ce dernier s'était plongé dans un livre, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture. Mais ses yeux éteints étaient bien la preuve qu'il ne retenait pas un mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien lire.

A côté de lui, Duo dessinait de longues arabesques imaginaires sur le sol sec, utilisant un fin bout de bois qui devait traîner à ses pieds. Camilla et Arthur avaient finis par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre, à force de rester immobiles tout au long de la nuit.

Hilde quant à elle se tenait en retrait. Elle leur avait à peine adressé un regard avant de se replonger dans des souvenirs, probablement, tout aussi douloureux qu'agréables.

Leur tente était montée, juste derrière eux, mais, visiblement, elle n'avait abrité personne pour la nuit. En posant les yeux sur leur abris de tissu, Heero fut prit d'une brusque pensée qu'il savait, pourtant, terriblement idiote.

L'idée que, s'il repoussait les épais pans de tissu de la tente, il _la _trouverait à l'intérieur.

Sans doute qu'elle lui sourirait en lui proposant de lui servir un petit déjeuné dont elle seule avait le secret. Cette espèce de bouillie infâme que personne n'avait jamais réussi à avaler.

Il eut un léger sourire en imaginant son visage boudeur, alors qu'il refuserait, très probablement, sa si gentille proposition. Ou, peut-être, son expression enjouée alors qu'il accepterait, sacrifiant ses papilles gustatives pour voir son sourire, à elle, bien réel et bien présent.

Mais, il se rembrunit bien vite, baissant la tête et serrant les poings, bien conscient que, même s'il entrait dans cette tente, il n'aurait plus jamais à manger ces plats immondes qu'elle savait préparer. Pas plus lui qu'un autre d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes de retour ?

Heero releva les yeux vers Arthur dont la petite voix fatiguée l'avait tiré de sa réflexion. Mais l'apprenti prêtre n'avait d'yeux que pour son chevalier, ignorant totalement le reste de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Egoïsme, lâcheté ou amour, Heero ne savait pas trop et, quelque part, il s'en fichait bien.

Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le temps d'apprendre à connaître Raven et Arthur. Ces deux là ne les connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ou partager leur peine actuelle. Ils étaient, tous deux, exemptés de cette douleur que le reste de leurs compagnons pouvaient bien ressentir.

Et, à cette idée, Heero sentit presque de la colère monter en lui.

Comment Arthur osait-il seulement se permettre ce genre de phrase emplie d'un soulagement plus que perceptible pour le chevalier noir ? Comment pouvait-on être soulagé de voir ce type d'homme en vie ?

Pourquoi Raven, assassin parmi les assassins, bourreau parmi les bourreaux, avait-il le droit de survivre aux combats et aux épreuves ? Alors qu'elle…

Pourquoi elle et pas lui ?

Le chevalier noir s'était déjà rendu aux côtés de l'apprenti prêtre, inspectant avec attention l'épaule blessée de ce dernier et les soins qui y avaient été apportés. Il se permit même d'interroger Camilla sur ce qu'elle avait fait pour calmer la douleur.

Ecœuré en voyant la vieille dame répondre avec douceur à ce sinistre individu, Heero s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, s'enfonçant immédiatement dans les bois. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis ou laisser Duo en arrière, il voulait juste ne plus avoir à regarder Raven, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Il sortit de la limite de leur petit campement, sentant le regard calme de Trowa et plus inquiet de Duo se poser sur lui. Et, si avant il s'en serait immédiatement voulu de donner une raison de s'en faire à son jeune prince, cette pensée ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Poings serrés, il se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les arbres et les herbes hautes.

Trowa s'installa aux côtés de Quatre sans trouver la moindre chose à dire. Il pouvait encore entendre les pas d'Heero qui s'éloignait toujours un peu plus d'eux, mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider à aller le chercher.

Il savait qu'en accompagnant le chevalier, il devrait, à un moment ou à un autre, se confronter à lui et parler de…

D'elle.

Et il ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée de devoir le faire.

Le jeune mage à ses côtés glissa lentement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, et Trowa la serra immédiatement, la prenant un peu plus contre lui. C'était une étreinte silencieuse et discrète que pas un seul de leurs compagnons ne remarqua, tous trop préoccupés par leur propre situation pour cela.

Mais c'était aussi un contact rassurant, bien qu'éphémère, qui prouvait qu'ils étaient encore là l'un pour l'autre. Et si Trowa ne savait pas vraiment qui soutenait le plus l'autre, il n'accordait guère d'importance à ce détail..

* * *

Hilde ne savait pas trop quand elle s'était décidée à s'éloigner des autres pour se retrouver un peu seule.

Peut-être quant elle avait vu Heero partir vers la forêt et Duo le suivre immédiatement.

Ou encore, quand Raven avait juste prit Arthur dans ses bras, silencieusement et tendrement.

Ou alors, peut-être, quant elle avait remarqué les doigts entrelacés de Trowa et Quatre.

Même les regards peinés qu'avaient échangés Tomas et Camilla, elle les avait remarqués.

Tous ces petits moments de tendresse et de complicité, elle les avait vus. Ils lui avaient sautés aux yeux, lui semblant aussi violents et douloureux qu'ils étaient tendres et rassurants.

Et, quelque part, perdue au milieu de tout cela, elle avait préféré s'éloigner au plus vite.

_« Je t'assure que je vais bien… »_

Hilde sursauta brutalement en entendant, aussi distinctement, cette voix venue de loin. Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne. Et elle se rendit alors compte que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était rien de plus qu'un souvenir.

Le souvenir d'une jeune fille triste et épuisée, fragile et inquiète. Une ancienne prêtresse qui voulait toujours tout faire et qui, ce jour là, n'avait pas pu en faire assez à son goût, bien qu'elle en ait déjà fait trop.

La jeune terrienne serra les poings, songeant encore au sourire de cette toute jeune femme, si semblable à une fleur, qui avait toujours su la faire sourire, même quant elle songeait à son monde qui lui manquait tant.

_« __Nous sommes en vie, ensemble et nous arrivons encore à passer de bons moments ! Pour moi, c'est ça avoir de la chance ! »_

Les larmes montaient rapidement aux yeux, même quant on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. En fait, une simple réflexion ou pensée pouvait les pousser à couler, et Hilde s'en rendait compte bien mieux à présent.

Penser, tout simplement à _son _sourire, se souvenir de _sa _voix et penser aux moments qu'elles avaient pu vivre ensemble, suffisait à pousser les sanglots à remonter en elle et à sortir en torrent de larmes.

A la manière dont _elle _amenait les plats immondes qu'_elle _avait préparé.

A la façon dont _elle _prenait soin de la moindre petite coupure des membres du groupe.

A ses yeux, si pétillants quant elle parlait de quelque chose qui la passionnait.

Et à son sourire, quant _elle _gagnait perpétuellement à tous les jeux qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

_« C'est parce qu'il m'est arrivé tellement de choses horribles dans une autre vie que le destin cherche à se rattraper. »_

Hilde tomba brusquement à genoux en hoquetant, la main devant la bouche. Elle avait la sérieuse impression qu'elle allait vomir. Vomir sa peine et son chagrin, sa colère et sa haine.

Vomir tout ce qu'elle avait en elle et qui lui faisait si mal.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas et resta là, immobile, perdue et seule au milieu des arbres et des buissons.

Et elle savait qu'aucun vrai rayon de soleil ne viendrait la chercher et la réchauffer.

Parce que ce vrai rayon de soleil n'existait plus.

Réléna avait disparu du groupe de Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre...


	110. Chapter 110

Coucou à tous !

Oui, je sais, on est samedi, pas dimanche... Mais c'est soit aujourd'hui, soit dans une semaine, j'ai donc opté pour le délai le plus court, et je pense ne pas avoir faire erreur ^-^

Alors merdi à Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs commentaires !

Nenette69230 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et désolée que ce chapitre ait amené quelques larmes... Mais c'est bien en même temps ! ça veut dire que Réléna était appréciée et je trouve ça chouette personnellement ! Que Hilde craque c'est un peu normal, Heero a choisit la colère lui, mais je sais pas si c'est mieux... Enfin, bref, la suite est là donc j'espère que ça arrangera un peu les choses ^-^ Merci encore et bises à toi !

Au fait, petite info, un deuxième chapitre de l'histoire des démons est disponible sur le site, n'hésitez pas à le lire (et à le commenter ^-^).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 110

Ou

Sa Majesté panse ses blessures

* * *

Duo s'était enfoncé dans les bois immédiatement à la suite de son chevalier, trop effrayé à l'idée de perdre ce dernier, comme il semblait avoir perdu Hilde, dans une obscurité trop propre à eux pour qu'il puisse les atteindre.

Une obscurité qui n'avait rien de physique, qui n'était qu'un morceau d'eux-mêmes. Un morceau blessé et mutilé.

Un morceau où, avant, il y avait Réléna et son sourire.

Mais, rapidement, il avait perdu la trace du jeune homme. Heero marchait trop vite et, bien que le soleil se soit levé depuis un moment, il faisait trop sombre entre les arbres pour distinguer un quelconque chemin. Pourtant, il avait décidé de continuer à avancer, trop conscient qu'il devait retrouver le jeune chevalier pour lui parler. Le laisser seul dans ce genre de moment était, probablement, la pire décision que l'on puisse prendre concernant Heero.

Il n'entendait plus le moindre bruit, chose étrange dans une forêt où oiseaux et autres animaux devraient pourtant commencer doucement à s'éveiller en même temps que le soleil. Pourtant, il ne remarqua pas cette singularité, écoutant sa propre respiration et les battements de plus en plus rapide de son cœur alors que, doucement, il se rendait compte qu'il n'arriverait sans doute pas à retrouver son chevalier.

Comment le retrouver, s'il ne voulait pas l'être ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune prince s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à rejoindre Heero. Pas de cette façon en tout cas. Et, pourtant, il avait vraiment l'impression que le chevalier n'était pas loin de lui. Qu'il pourrait l'atteindre facilement en cherchant un peu plus.

- Heero…

Il se rendit compte, honteusement, que sa voix était plaintive, faible. Comme s'il avait été sur le point de pleurer. Et, quelque part, peut-être l'était-il.

- Heero… S'il-te-plaît…

Il songea, brusquement, qu'il était ridicule à parler seul de cette façon dans une forêt ou personne ne semblait réellement l'écouter. Et, d'autant plus ridicule, qu'il osait prier Heero de revenir vers lui. De ne pas l'abandonner.

Pourtant, le chevalier avait toutes les raisons de vouloir partir en le laissant derrière.

C'était lui qui avait perdu les colliers des déesses, laissant cette démone les prendre avec facilité.

C'était aussi lui qui n'avait pas été assez fort pour se montrer utile dans les combats qu'ils avaient pu mener face aux démons.

Et c'était encore lui qui n'avait pas su protéger la jeune fille et l'empêcher de se sacrifier pour vaincre cette démone.

Duo serra les poings, baissant la tête en sentant les larmes qui montaient doucement à ses yeux alors qu'il se rendait compte d'une vérité qu'il jugeait bien trop atroce pour l'accepter totalement.

Si Réléna n'était plus là, c'était vraiment à cause de lui.

A cause de sa faiblesse, de sa stupidité et de son incompétence. Il s'était toujours laissé porter par les autres, comptant sur eux pour, perpétuellement, trouver un moyen de se sortir des pires situations.

Une larme coula, suivit d'une deuxième, et il se remit à parler, d'une voix gémissante et pitoyable.

- Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas Heero je… Je sais que tu va m'en vouloir mais…

Les sanglots augmentaient en intensité à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Plaçant ses mains devant ses yeux, il tenta de dissimuler son visage, ne sachant même pas de qui il voulait vraiment le cacher. Sans doute un peu de lui-même.

- S'il-te-plaît… ne me laisse pas à cause de ça…

Il ne parvint pas à dire un seul mot de plus, ignorant totalement s'il désirait qu'Heero ait pu l'entendre ou s'il souhaitait que le chevalier soit suffisamment loin pour que ces mots égoïstes ne l'atteignent pas.

Il ne resta cependant que quelques secondes à sangloter avant qu'un bruit de pas se rapproche de lui. Duo n'osa pas relever les yeux, ni retirer ses mains, trop honteux de son attitude.

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent non loin de lui, et la voix calme d'Heero retentit doucement :

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Incrédule, Duo se décida à relever la tête et à regarder le chevalier. Heero avait un air calme, sans doute un peu grave. Il le regardait, son regard laissant bien entrapercevoir sa tristesse mais, aussi, une légère froideur. Mais une froideur qui, il le sentait bien, ne lui était pas destinée.

- Je ne t'en ai pas voulu un seul instant, continua Heero.

Le chevalier semblait mal à l'aise. Il détourna le visage, regardant légèrement sur le côté, honteux d'avoir laissé son prince se mettre dans un tel état. Honteux, de ne pas avoir su rester à ses côtés.

- Je… J'avais juste… Besoin d'un moment…

Duo renifla. Soulagé et ennuyé, il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

Que dire, au juste, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Heero ?

- Je… Je sais mais…

Il se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait encore et que les sanglots menaçaient uniquement de revenir. Pourtant, même s'il était triste, il se devait de soutenir Heero. Réléna avait toujours été bien plus importante pour le jeune chevalier qu'elle ne l'avait été pour lui.

Heero devait, en ce moment même, ressentir une peine intense et douloureuse. Une peine non physique dont il ne pourrait guérir facilement.

- J'avais…

Malgré ses efforts, Duo ne parvenais pas à prononcer une phrase correcte. Sa voix se coupait doucement, l'empêchant de dire ce qu'il voulait.

Heero se rapprocha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il referma ses bras autours de Duo, et ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

Duo sentit avec surprise la chaleur du corps du chevalier, son odeur, la matière de ses vêtements sur lesquels ses mains s'étaient refermées par réflexe.

Ses larmes se remirent à couler lentement, sans qu'il ne fasse plus rien pour les retenir. Il nicha son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme, parvenant enfin à achever sa phrase.

- J'avais tellement peur…

Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il disait avoir eu peur.

Peur du combat contre les démons ?

Peur que les gens puissent lui en vouloir ?

Peur de perdre Heero ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse. Et en sentant Heero le prendre un peu plus contre lui, il comprit que le chevalier n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus. Pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de répéter à voix basse :

- Je suis désolé Heero… Tellement désolé… Je… Je voulais pas… Je…

- Je te l'ai dis, je ne t'en veux pas. Ça n'était pas ta faute.

Ces mots étaient rassurants. Apaisants. Mais, quelque part, Duo avait tout de même l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient que dissimuler un tout autre problème.

- Nous devrions rentrer au camp, finit par murmurer Heero après quelques minutes de silence.

Duo, dont les larmes s'étaient doucement taries, hocha la tête, toujours plus honteux de la manière dont il s'était comporté.

Alors qu'il avait poursuivi Heero pour entendre sa peine, pour tenter de le soulager de sa douleur, c'était l'exact inverse qui était arrivé.

Le chevalier commença doucement à marcher vers leur campement, tenant fermement la main de son jeune prince, sans dire la moindre chose de plus. Et, voulant tout de même tenter de l'aider ou, au moins, de le comprendre un peu, Duo commença doucement :

- Heero…

- Je ne peux pas encore en parler, répondit presque brusquement le chevalier.

Duo referma immédiatement la bouche.

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que le chevalier puisse immédiatement dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais, quelque part, il se sentait également rassuré. Si Heero ne pouvait pas encore le faire, il savait bien que cela viendrait. Et, en attendant, il resterait auprès de lui.

Pour pouvoir toujours tenir sa main.

* * *

Trowa s'était un peu éloigné des autres, empaquetant ses affaires sans le moindre commentaire. A ses côtés, Quatre n'en menait pas vraiment plus large.

Ils avaient défais la tente, se retirant d'eux-mêmes l'illusion d'y retrouver Réléna, encore endormie ou plongée dans ses rêveries silencieuses.

Camilla s'occupait déjà d'Eclair, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire d'autre alors qu'Arthur s'occupait des affaires de leurs compagnons absents, et que Raven était allé chercher Hilde qui n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Je te trouve bien silencieux, marmonna Quatre, peu à l'aise dans ce silence.

En d'autres temps, Trowa aurait levé un sourcil, surpris par ce genre de constatation. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment réputé pour être bavard. Mais, dans leur situation actuelle, il se contenta de répondre :

- Je réfléchis.

Et à la place du « ça t'arrive parfois ? » que Quatre aurait dû placer à la suite de ce genre de remarque, le jeune mage se contenta de demander :

- Et à quoi ?

Trowa se recula légèrement, laissant ses affaires telles qu'elles étaient. Il était mal à l'aise et, le sentant bien, Quatre arrêta son propre rangement pour regarder le brigand.

- Réléna est… Elle n'est plus là, murmura Trowa.

Quatre fronça les sourcils, sentant presque de l'énervement monter en lui en voyant le jeune homme tourner à ce point autours du pot.

- Oui, je sais. Et alors ?

Trowa regarda le sol un instant, ne sachant sans doute pas comment dire ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit depuis quelques temps. Pourtant, cette pensée revenait à lui, quoi qu'il fasse pour la chasser au loin. Et il sentait que, si elle était égoïste, il avait besoin de la dire à voix haute. De la partager avec quelqu'un.

- Est-ce… est-ce qu'on a raison de continuer, Quatre ?

Le jeune mage déglutit, ne voulant pas réellement comprendre ce que Trowa était en train de lui expliquer. Pourtant, il lui demanda, calmement :

- Continuer quoi ?

- Tout ça, répliqua Trowa avec une hésitation presqu'enfantine.

Le brigand releva les yeux vers le petit mage, et Quatre se rendit compte qu'il parlait sérieusement. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre la parole, Trowa continuait déjà :

- Je n'ai rejoint cette quête que pour honorer une tradition nomade. Et toi, tu n'avais pour mission que de ramener Duo à son ancêtre et… Je me demande… Est-ce que nous avons vraiment à…

- Tais-toi.

La voix de Quatre avait claqué comme un coup de fouet sur Trowa. Mais, quelque part, le jeune homme s'y était attendu. Il regarda Quatre, restant silencieux, laissant le jeune homme continuer de sa voix glaciale.

- Tais-toi, parce que je ne te reconnais pas. Et je ne suis pas certain d'aimer celui qui peut dire ce genre de choses.

Trowa serra les poings. Il se sentait rassuré d'entendre Quatre lui parler ainsi. De l'entendre faire disparaître ces doutes sur le chemin qu'ils devaient suivre tous deux. Et, en même temps, un autre sentiment des plus désagréables l'envahissait doucement.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à le nommer clairement.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si… Si nous perdons encore quelqu'un ?

Une seule crainte, en réalité, lui venait.

Et si le prochain à disparaître était en face de lui ?

Et si ce voyage lui demandait de renoncer à Quatre pour pouvoir continuer ?

Serait-il vraiment capable de le faire ? Aurait-il assez de force, de volonté et de courage pour avancer encore ? Il n'en savait rien. Et même s'il se sentait ridicule et égoïste, il avait eu besoin de formuler son hésitation à voix haute.

Quatre laissa échapper un rire amer.

- Parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que nous n'étions pas immortels ? C'est ça ? Tu n'avais jamais pensé que l'un d'entre nous pouvait mourir comme ça ?

Trowa baissa la tête, honteux de son propre comportement.

- Non… Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé… J'ai toujours cru que peu importe ce qui arriverait, on s'en sortirait.

- Eh bien c'était un mensonge que tu te racontais à toi-même.

Quatre restait froid, regardant fixement ce brigand qu'il aimait et, pourtant, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Sa propre peine et sa colère par rapport à son inutilité pour sauver Réléna, il savait que cela l'aveuglait et l'empêchait de recevoir les doutes légitimes du jeune homme. Mais Trowa parlait trop légèrement de renoncer à leur voyage et d'abandonner leurs amis, et le mage ne parvenait pas à supporter cette idée.

- Et c'est vrai, en continuant, nous prenons le risque de mourir également. Mais tu le savais au fond de toi Trowa.

Trowa soupira longuement, fermant un instant les yeux pour enterrer cette peur, cette angoisse, qui lui enserrait le cœur avec un plaisir malsain.

- Tu as raison je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, tentant de se calmer un peu et de s'expliquer à lui-même ce comportement lâche auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Considérant que le sujet était clôt, Quatre se repencha sur ses affaires, ne regardant plus vraiment le brigand.

- Tu as peur, voilà ce qu'il t'arrive.

Trowa hocha la tête, décidant de se contenter de cette explication, et il reprit doucement son rangement.

Quatre, quand à lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de l'attitude du brigand. Sa lâcheté l'avait ennuyé mais, quelque part, voir que Trowa aussi pouvait avoir peur et vouloir abandonner avait quelque chose de… l'ordre du soulagement.

Il se dit, aussi, que c'était tant la peur que la peine qui pouvait les pousser, de cette manière, à tout remettre en cause. A tout rediscuter.

Et il songea qu'il leur faudrait beaucoup de calme, de patience et de courage pour réussir à continuer leur voyage tous ensemble jusqu'au roi des démons qui devait les attendre de pied ferme.

* * *

Hilde était encore à genoux quand Raven vint s'arrêter à côté d'elle. Il resta debout, mais baissa les yeux vers elle, restant totalement immobile.

Le soleil continuait doucement à se lever, illuminant de plus en plus le paysage qui les entourait. Mais Hilde regardait uniquement ses mains, pleines de terre, alors que Raven se contentait de rester là, la fixant d'un regard calme et, presque, neutre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux sans que le chevalier ne semble vouloir commencer à parler. Mais Hilde elle-même n'avait guère envie de le voir ou d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

En fait, elle ne voulait tout simplement voir personne.

Mais comme l'autre ne bougeait toujours pas et ne semblait pas se décider à partir, elle finit par demander d'une voix sèche :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raven ?

Le chevalier haussa les épaules, même si Hilde ne le regarda pas faire, et répondit d'une voix plate :

- Rien de particulier.

Hilde releva légèrement les yeux pour regarder Raven. Son regard était à la fois blasé et froid, mais le chevalier ne détourna pas les yeux. Il resta également silencieux, la laissant lui demander, presque méchamment :

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Le chevalier ne soupira pas, même s'il en avait véritablement envie. L'attitude d'Hilde, il la comprenait, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Finalement, il décida de faire comme il le sentait.

- Et toi alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

Hilde détourna les yeux, regardant sans le faire vraiment les arbres un peu plus loin qui se faisaient plus verts à mesure que les rayons du soleil les inondaient de lumière.

- J'avais besoin d'être seule, c'est tout.

Raven resta silencieux à ces mots. Même s'il avait, probablement, bien des choses à dire à la jeune fille, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il soupira longuement et s'installa au sol en tailleur à côté d'elle, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

Hilde le regarda un court instant, mais le chevalier ne tourna pas son visage dans sa direction, continuant à regarder ailleurs. Elle resta silencieuse à peine quelques minutes avant de laisser son front aller contre l'épaule de l'homme.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus depuis un moment, mais sentir la chaleur du chevalier avait tout de même quelque chose de rassurant. De réconfortant.

- Elle me manque… murmura la jeune fille sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle disait ça.

Raven soupira légèrement, avant de relever son bras pour prendre Hilde un peu plus contre lui.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre en sachant parfaitement que ça ne servait à rien.

- Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ?

Le ton était devenu plus hésitant et Raven sentit, au tremblement des épaules de la jeune fille, qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Et il savait bien ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait encore mal longtemps ?

Est-ce que Réléna continuerait à lui manquer encore longtemps ?

Raven reprit la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui, avec une douceur qu'il ne montrait que rarement, sauf avec Arthur.

- J'en sais rien, fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à trouver.

Hilde s'agrippa à sa chemise sans plus rien dire, et ils restèrent immobile en silence un long moment.

Un très long moment.

Et, alors que le soleil était toujours plus haut dans le ciel, Raven se fit la réflexion qu'il pouvait bien laisser encore un peu de temps à Hilde. Un temps de répits bien mérité.

De plus, il pouvait toujours faire attendre encore un peu Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre...


	111. Chapter 111

Bonjour à tous !

Nous sommes dimanche, il est donc temps d'avoir la suite de Sa Majesté !

Merci à Nenette69230, Lessa-chan et IIRSI pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, ce chapitre, c'est un peu celui où les gens laissent sortir ce qui ne va pas. Hilde laisse les larmes, Trowa les doutes, mais Heero, lui, il a rencontré la colère pour le coup... Mais, en tout cas, c'est que quelque chose avance, et c'est déjà ça ^-^ La suite est juste en dessous, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Bonne lecture à toi et bises !

Et juste, pour info, je pars en vacances demain et je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais internet, vous devrez donc, peut-être, attendre deux semaines pour le chapitre suivant. Désolée par avance...

* * *

Chapitre 111

Ou

Sa Majesté se relève

* * *

- Il est temps d'y aller mes enfants.

Les jeunes gens levèrent à peine les yeux vers Tomas Jenkels qui avait tenté d'utiliser un ton enjoué pour les forcer à se lever. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas avancés, espérant récupérer de leurs blessures avant de repartir.

Malheureusement, seul le physique avait réellement profité de ce moment de repos.

Duo se redressa lentement et, immédiatement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la tente un peu plus loin d'eux. Visiblement, ils s'étaient tous endormis autour du petit feu de camp.

Cela faisait deux nuits de suite qu'ils passaient hors des tentures, comme s'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à retourner se blottir là-bas.

« Comme si on espérait que ça puisse la ramener » songea-t-il presque amèrement.

Il supposait que c'était plus simple, pour eux-tous, de se donner l'illusion que Réléna était dans cette tente, encore endormie. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, cette idée allait devoir disparaître.

Ils allaient démonter cette minuscule maison qui était la leur, et ils verraient qu'elle était vide. Qu'elle avait toujours été vide…

Duo se détourna rapidement de cette tente, ne voulant surtout pas avoir à la démonter lui-même, préférant se concentrer sur la vaisselle ou les vêtements de ses différents compagnons. Et les autres membres du groupe semblèrent avoir la même idée.

Rapidement, toutes leurs affaires furent empaquetées et chargée dans la carriole, sauf cette tente que personne n'avait approchée.

Trowa la regardait depuis un moment, mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider à la ranger. Pourtant, il était bien conscient, et ses compagnons de voyage l'étaient aussi, que rester plus longtemps dans cette clairière était une mauvaise idée. Il savait, aussi, que cette tente leur serait encore utile pour la suite, et la fin, de leur quête.

- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Le brigand se tourna rapidement vers le jeune Arthur qui le regardait calmement. Il semblait avoir terminé la tâche que Camilla lui avait donné et regardait tant Trowa que la tente, n'attendant qu'un mot de ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme regarda un instant le bras droit en écharpe de l'apprenti prêtre.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois assez en forme pour m'aider.

Arthur rougit, sans doute de gêne, et baissa rapidement la tête. Il avait honte d'avoir oublié que, depuis sa blessure, il avait encore un peu plus perdu de son utilisé sur ce camp.

- Oh… Oui, vous avez sans doute raison…

Trowa se passa une main dans les cheveux, ennuyé d'avoir poussé Arthur à se sentir mal vis-à-vis de sa blessure. Mais le brigand n'avait guère envie de faire attention aux sentiments de tous les membres du groupe. Ou, en tout cas, il n'en avait plus les capacités pour un moment.

Aussi, il se contenta de faire un très léger sourire à Arthur et s'éloigna de lui en lui appuyant légèrement sur son épaule valide, lui montrant que le fait qu'il ne puisse pas aider n'avait rien de dramatique. Il rejoignit finalement la tente et, avec une hésitation certaine, il commença doucement à la mettre à bas. Immédiatement, il sentit les regards de ses compagnons qui passaient sur lui.

Il y eu comme un instant de flottement durant lequel personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Puis, Heero approcha doucement, et commença à aider Trowa. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, se contentant de ranger leur tente, prouvant à tout le monde, par la même occasion, qu'il n'y avait personne en dessous.

Et même si toutes les personnes du groupe en étaient bien conscientes, cela ne fit pas moins mal pour autant.

* * *

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant de finir leur travail et, rapidement, l'ensemble du groupe fut prêt à reprendre la route.

Tomas Jenkels s'installa à l'avant avec Camilla, et Eclair reprit le chemin, les menant doucement au Temple Principal.

Raven se fit la réflexion, brusque et soudaine, que ce voyage était long. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela pouvait bien être lié, mais le temps semblait s'étirer toujours un peu plus, passant lentement, bien trop lentement.

C'était peut-être le rythme lent d'Eclair qui ne semblait absolument pas pressé d'arriver à destination.

Ou bien, peut-être, l'air fatigué de Tomas Jenkels alors qu'il menait leur petit groupe vers leur dernière destination.

Ou encore, le silence de tous ses compagnons de voyage qui ne semblaient même plus capable de discuter depuis qu'ils avaient perdu leur amie.

Quelque part, il pouvait bien comprendre ce manque de bavardage et cette tristesse qui envahissait l'air et les empêchaient, tous, de respirer. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de songer que c'était un sérieux gâchis.

Il ne leur restait peut-être pas plus de quelques semaines à vivre, et ils allaient les passer à se lamenter sur leur sort.

Pourtant, malgré son manque total de tact habituel, il n'en fit pas la remarque à voix haute. Sans doute à cause de la présence d'Arthur tout contre lui. Il savait bien que l'apprenti prêtre lui reprocherait de tenter de faire bouger un peu plus rapidement leurs compagnons de voyage.

Il ne sentait pas sur lui les nombreux regards d'Heero qui, lentement, sentait bien une colère sourde monter en lui avec, toujours, ce sentiment de profonde injustice.

Le chevalier n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le commencement de ce voyage et, si Duo avait cru réussir à arranger un peu les choses lorsqu'il était allé le retrouver dans la forêt, il voyait bien à présent qu'il s'était fait des illusions.

Ni Hilde, ni Heero ne semblaient aller mieux, et ce n'était pas deux jours de repos qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit aussi rapidement. Même leurs autres compagnons allaient mal, même s'ils tentaient de ne pas en donner l'impression flagrante.

Lui-même allait mal, il le sentait bien. Et, quelque part, cela lui faisait probablement encore plus peur pour la suite de leur voyage. Comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir indemne avec leur état d'esprit actuel ?

Comment pourraient-ils vaincre le roi des démons alors qu'ils avaient perdu l'une des leurs face à une autre démone, plus faible ?

Et cette question, tous ses compagnons se la posèrent au moins une fois durant la semaine de voyage qui suivit, et aucun d'entre eux ne trouva la moindre réponse.

Seules quelques banalités avaient été échangées dans le groupe, et Tomas Jenkels sentait clairement qu'ils courraient à leur fin s'ils continuaient de cette façon. Plusieurs fois, il avait surpris certains des jeunes gens regarder en arrière, comme s'ils voulaient faire demi-tour et renoncer au but de leur voyage.

Alors, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à un village, le vieil homme se fit la réflexion qu'une nuit de repos dans une vraie auberge pourrait, sans doute, leur faire le plus grand bien. Et s'il était conscient qu'ils perdraient du temps en s'arrêtant, il savait aussi que ce serait, peut-être, utile à défaut d'être salutaire.

Il fit arrêter Eclair lentement, le vieux cheval ne se faisant pas prier. L'animal semblait épuisé, et Tomas était conscient que leur groupe lui en demandait beaucoup depuis quelques temps.

Les jeunes gens regardèrent un instant l'auberge, exactement comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller et de se rendre compte de la présence du bâtiment devant eux. Duo se tourna vers le vieux prêtre, demandant d'une voix hésitante :

- On peut vraiment prendre le temps de s'arrêter ici ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir si on le peut ou non, répliqua le vieil homme, je pense, en fait, que nous en avons besoin.

Le jeune prince hocha la tête, regardant discrètement le reste de ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas dis le moindre mot. Duo se demanda alors s'il était le seul, avec les personnes âgées, à vouloir vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de ce voyage.

Parfois, il en doutait.

Il n'y eu pas un seul échange de plus et, alors que le soleil déclinait doucement dans le ciel, ils entrèrent dans cette auberge de village.

* * *

Le silence était total dans la petite chambre que Tomas Jenkels partageait avec sa Camilla. La vieille dame semblait perpétuellement plongée dans ses pensées. Et, la connaissant, Tomas savait bien ce qui la torturait depuis des jours.

Elle voulait, plus que tout, trouver le moyen de guérir la peine de leurs « enfants », leur permettre de continuer à avancer et recommencer à sourire. Mais elle-même avait énormément de peine et n'y parvenait plus.

- Dîtes-moi, mon ami…

Le vieux prêtre eu un léger sursaut en entendant la dame de ses pensées élever la voix de cette si faible manière. Il se tourna prestement vers elle, demandant d'une voix calme et posée :

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma douce amie ?

Camilla leva vers lui des yeux éteints qu'il avait déjà vus une fois, dans un souvenir où la vieille dame avait été faîte prisonnière. Et il sentit son cœur le serrer immédiatement.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que nous puissions parvenir à gagner ce combat imminent ?

Tomas Jenkels posa lentement sur la petite table de leur chambre la carte qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il s'approcha de Camilla, posant un genou au sol devant elle et lui prenant la main.

- Ma douce… J'ignore si j'ai raison ou non, mais je ne doute pas de notre réussite.

Camilla laissa un faible soupir lui échapper mais, au grand bonheur de Tomas, un petit sourire réapparu doucement sur son visage et ses traits semblèrent se détendre.

La vieille dame posa son autre main sur celle du vieux prêtre, souriant toujours un peu plus.

- Mon ami, vraiment, je me demande bien ce que je serais devenue sans vous.

A ces mots, Tomas ne répondit rien. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, sans même que son invité ne prenne la peine de frapper, mais Hilde ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête dans la direction de l'intrus. Elle n'eut, de toute façon, pas besoin de le faire pour reconnaître le pas de Duo.

Ce dernier regarda un court instant son amie, tenant fermement les deux tasses fumantes qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il approcha, doucement, ne voulant surtout rien renverser et, en même temps, s'empêchant de briser trop rapidement le silence douloureux qui étreignait la pièce.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre le lit sur lequel Hilde s'était réfugiée, c'est cette dernière qui mit fin à ce silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ?

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire alors qu'Hilde posait, enfin, les yeux sur lui. Des yeux froids et ternes mais, au moins, elle le regardait.

Il lui indiqua les boissons qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

- J'ai apporté des chocolats chauds.

- Tu détestes les boissons chaudes, marmonna la jeune fille en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Mais toi tu les adores, répliqua Duo en souriant toujours et en lui tendant l'une des deux tasses.

Hilde ne répliqua rien de plus et prit la tasse entre ses mains, la laissant la réchauffer doucement. Elle regarda un instant la boisson, sentant Duo se placer à côté d'elle, presque dans un état second.

Le jeune homme tenait sa propre tasse mais ne semblait pas décidé à boire la moindre gorgée. Ils savaient qu'irrémédiablement le jeune prince se brûlerait la langue dès qu'il commencerait.

L'épaule de son ami était tout contre la sienne, mais Hilde ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour se dégager, acceptant cette présence et l'aspect naturel que cette dernière avait.

Après quelques instants, elle trempa doucement les lèvres dans ce mélange que son ami lui avait ramené et grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Duo en pensant qu'elle avait pu se brûler.

Hilde se tourna vers lui, un air incrédule au visage.

- C'est vraiment dégoûtant !

Duo cligna un instant les yeux avant de lui-même goûter à ce qu'il avait préparé. Il grimaça mais, lui, c'était avant tout pour sa pauvre langue qui ne sentirait plus vraiment de goût avant un bon moment.

- Sérieusement, tu as mis quoi là-dedans ? demanda Hilde après avoir bu à nouveau un peu de cette mixture infect.

- Bah j'en sais rien moi… Ce que j'ai trouvé qui pouvait aller quoi…

Hilde fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah du lait, des graines de chocolat… Voilà quoi…

Hilde regarda à nouveau le curieux mélange de Duo et, avec la cuillère dans la tasse, récupéra au fond de la tasse ce qui semblait être ces graines de chocolat dont Duo parlait. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas ce que le jeune prince croyait.

Elle releva les yeux vers Duo, le regardant d'un air accusateur. Avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec l'expression d'un enfant prit en flagrant délit de grosse bêtise, le jeune prince eut le temps de lui expliquer :

- J'ai pas trouvé de vrai chocolat…

Et face à ce visage, Hilde ne parvint qu'à faire une seule chose : se mettre à rire.

* * *

Arthur passait et repassait ses doigts sur le torse de Raven, regardant le plafond d'un air absent. Le chevalier lui-même ne faisait aucun commentaire commençant, pour sa part, à somnoler.

Le lit n'était pas des plus confortables, mais il était bien assez agréable pour Raven qui, de toute façon, parvenait à s'endormir n'importe où.

- Dîtes… commença doucement Arthur à voix basse.

- Quoi ? grogna Raven, tiré un peu trop de son demi-sommeil.

Arthur se redressa légèrement, prenant appui sur son coude indemne, et demanda calmement :

- Est-ce que… Vous avez peur ?

Le chevalier cligna un instant les yeux avant de demander, un peu plus réveillé :

- Peur de quoi ?

Arthur soupira. Le jeune apprenti prêtre trouvait que ce qui pouvait effrayer le chevalier était suffisamment simple à comprendre pour qu'il n'ait pas à l'expliquer.

Pas pour Raven, visiblement…

- Eh bien… Je repensais à cette vision qu'a eu Dame Maelia et… Nous avons déjà perdu une des nôtres alors…

- Alors tu penses qu'il y a encore plus de chances pour que je meurs, c'est ça ?

Arthur se renfrogna un peu en baissant les yeux. Raven le vit même se mordiller un peu la lèvre.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça…

- Mais tu y penses, répliqua tranquillement Raven en posant doucement une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

L'apprenti prêtre se laissa un peu plus aller à ce toucher, fermant les yeux pour le savourer, et Raven posa les siens sur la blessure à l'épaule du jeune homme.

Elle avait commencé à cicatriser doucement, et Arthur affirmait qu'il n'avait presque plus mal. Pourtant, il ne parvenait plus à lever totalement le bras, et Raven le soupçonnait bien de cacher sa véritable souffrance.

- N'empêche que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… marmonna l'apprenti prêtre en se recouchant doucement.

- Parce que j'ai pas besoin d'y répondre, répondit Raven en le reprenant un peu plus contre lui.

Arthur ne répliqua rien mais, quelque part, il songea que Raven avait bien raison. Il ne dit plus un mot et le silence confortable qu'il y avait eu entre eux se réinstalla, poussant Raven à nouveau vers la somnolence et Arthur dans les bras d'un sommeil agréable et réparateur.

* * *

Trowa regardait le plafond depuis plusieurs secondes sans réellement penser à quoi que ce soit. Il tenait Quatre tout contre lui et restait totalement silencieux, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller le mage.

Mais ce dernier ne dormait pas encore, et il le lui fit bien rapidement remarquer :

- Tu penses au futur parfois ?

Le brigand resta quelques instants silencieux, ne sachant même pas trop ce qu'il devait répondre à ce genre de question posée en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne tourna pas son visage vers Quatre, mais il commença, doucement, à répondre.

- … Parfois…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois alors ? Pour le futur ?

Mal à l'aise, Trowa sentait bien le regard de Quatre posé sur lui. Et il sentait, d'autant plus, que le mage attendait sa réponse, et qu'il n'avait guère droit à l'erreur.

- Eh bien… Je suppose… Qu'on restera ensemble déjà…

Il sentait bien qu'il était plus rouge qu'à l'habitude et, s'il ne le vit pas, il sentit bien la moue boudeuse de Quatre.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est le seul truc qui te vienne…

- Eh bien…

Un instant, Trowa songea à sortir rapidement du lit pour quitter la pièce et cette question si épineuse du mage. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi ajouter pour satisfaire ce dernier.

Mais, plutôt que la fuite, il décida de choisir une autre forme de confrontation.

- Et toi alors ? Quel genre de futur tu vois ?

- J'en sais rien, répliqua calmement Quatre.

Trowa fronça les sourcils et, finalement, se redressa, faisant grogner Quatre qui dû également se relever. Mais le brigand n'y prêta pas attention, préférant regarder le jeune homme pour continuer cette discussion.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

Quatre haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas vraiment au futur, alors je ne sais pas du tout comment ça pourrait être.

Les épaules de Trowa s'affaissèrent.

- Tu n'y penses… jamais ?

- Pas vraiment… En tout cas, pas assez pour me raconter des histoires romantiques dans lesquelles nous vivrions tous les deux d'amour et d'eau fraîche pour le reste de notre vie…

Trowa soupira face à ce que pouvait dire Quatre. Quelque part, il trouvait cela adorable et exaspérant, et il ne savait pas quel côté était le plus fort.

- Enfin, continua Quatre, je suppose que c'est inutile de se torturer avec ça ce soir.

Il se réinstalla sur Trowa, forçant presque ce dernier à se rallonger. Le brigand fit un effort considérable pour ne surtout pas faire remarquer au jeune homme qu'il était celui qui avait lancé cette discussion qui n'avait mené à rien.

Mais, content de pouvoir à nouveau sommeiller, le brigand ne fit aucun commentaire. C'est Quatre qui continua, à voix basse :

- De toute façon, ton futur ne fonctionne plus vu qu'on ne sera pas que tous les deux…

Trowa fronça un instant les sourcils avant de comprendre ce que Quatre pouvait bien vouloir dire. Et il sentit un rire qui menaçait de lui échapper lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune mage faisait référence au petit Mylo.

- Tu sais… Si Mylo te manques, tu peux aussi juste le dire…

Pour toute réponse, Trowa reçut un coup brutal dans les côtes, et il ne pu retenir son rire plus longtemps.

* * *

Il faisait totalement noir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero lorsque Duo entre silencieusement. Il avait, enfin, réussi à faire rire Hilde, et il avait continué par la suite, parlant avec elle joyeusement, presque comme si rien n'était arrivé et, finalement, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Pourtant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Heero dorme déjà. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit pour s'installer à sa place. Le chevalier ne bougea même pas mais, pourtant, le jeune prince le savait éveillé.

Mais ni lui, ni le chevalier ne se dirent le moindre mot. Duo s'allongea lentement, se rapprochant du corps de son amant, se collant à son dos pour lui indiquer sa présence. Sans un mot, Heero se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que ça va ? finit par demander le jeune homme, sans trop y croire.

- Bien sûr, se contenta de répondre Heero.

L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'il mentait. Mais, de même, ils étaient deux à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour que ce mensonge disparaisse enfin. Alors, en attendant, ils faisaient tout simplement semblant d'y croire.

Parce que c'était plus facile.

- Heero…

- Oui ?

Duo s'accrocha un peu plus au jeune homme, posant sa tête tout contre son torse.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du chevalier alors qu'il regardait le garçon dans ses bras.

- Je sais bien, répondit-il calmement.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, ne brisant pas le calme de la chambre et de la nuit.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, finit-il par dire avant de replonger dans le silence.

Et ces mots là, l'un comme l'autre, ils les savaient vrais. Duo espérait juste que ce serait suffisant pour achever ce long voyage qu'était celui de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...


	112. Chapter 112

Bonjour à tous !

Eh oui, ça y est, je suis rentrée de vacances, et Sa Majesté avec moi ^-^

Donc, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour !

Merci à IIRSI, Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, on voudrait sauver Réléna ! Victoire ^-^ Enfin, heureusement que le moral va mieux, c'est déjà ça ! En tout cas, bonne lecture à toi pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 112

Ou

Le cheval de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le voyage avait repris depuis plusieurs jours et, lentement, le silence avait laissé place à quelques discussions timides. Les mots n'étaient jamais prononcés trop forts, comme s'il y avait une certaine crainte à les laisser sortir.

Eclair ne faiblissait pas et, quelque part, Duo commençait à se demander comment le vieux cheval faisait. Ils l'avaient depuis un moment à présent et ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment ménagé. Pourtant, bien que déjà âgé, l'animal avait continué, s'arrêtant plus à cause de son caractère que d'une quelconque forme d'épuisement.

Et, plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, ils quittèrent les plaines nomades, passant à un paysage plus boisé qui leur rappelait le début de leur voyage. Trowa reconnu même cette forêt où, un jour, il avait été brigand, mais il ne le souligna pas à voix haute, ne voulant pas rappeler ces souvenirs à eux.

Il se demanda tout de même si ses anciens compagnons étaient encore en vie.

Heero, lui, avait posé les yeux sur une rivière qu'ils avaient longée un moment. Cette même rivière dans laquelle il était tombé avec son prince, deux ans auparavant. Et, en regardant un peu plus loin, il eu même l'impression de reconnaître la berge sur laquelle _elle _les avait trouvé.

Il songea que _sa _maison n'était pas loin. Qu'un très léger détour leur permettrait de retourner là-bas. Mais, tout comme Trowa, il préféra ne rien dire.

Il savait que la maisonnette serait vide.

Ils voyagèrent à peine une heure quand, loin devant eux, Tomas Jenkels repéra des mouvements. Ses yeux n'étaient plus très fiables, il le savait bien, mais il pouvait encore reconnaître des combats quand il en voyait.

Au loin, les nomades donnaient l'assaut face aux démons, les combattant dans cette dernière lutte pour la liberté des hommes.

- Est-ce que nous arrivons trop tard ? demanda Duo, juste derrière lui, d'une voix inquiète.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit lentement le vieil homme, je pense même que nous arrivons juste à temps.

Eclair continua à avancer et, bientôt, un campement nomade comme jamais ils n'avaient vu fit son apparition sous leurs yeux.

De nombreuses tentes se succédaient, semblant presque pouvoir entourer le champ de bataille et, de ce même fait, le Temple de la Porte. A bien y regarder, Quatre se fit la réflexion qu'il devait y en avoir plus de trois cents, mais il n'en était pas persuadé.

Tomas, lui, se rendit compte que la bataille qu'il pensait avoir repéré était, en réalité, un mouvement de défense des nomades face aux démons qui tentaient de les attaquer.

Mais les monstres semblaient peu nombreux et les nomades n'avaient, visiblement, guère de difficulté à les repousser.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Camilla baissa rapidement la tête pour voir une toute jeune enfant qui les regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayée, comme si elle était, à présent, habituée à voir de parfaits étrangers arriver ainsi au milieu d'une lutte.

Alors que Tomas cherchait ses mots pour tenter d'expliquer au plus simple leur présence ici, Raven ne prit pas autant de pincettes.

- On accompagne le prince qui va buter les démons.

L'ensemble du groupe se sentit envahit d'une certaine lassitude alors que le chevalier ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal. D'autant que la fillette se contenta d'hocher la tête, expliquant, avec un ton qui faisait trop adulte par rapport à son âge :

- On m'a parlé de vous. Suivez-moi.

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle se mit en marche vers l'avant du camp. Tomas se tourna un instant vers ses compagnons, mais comme aucun d'entre eux ne semblait décidé à parler, il finit, tout simplement, par relancer Eclair.

* * *

Ils étaient installés depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsque Trowa vit son oncle, Lowen, revenir vers eux. L'homme semblait recouvert d'une substance oscillant entre le vert et le gris, mais il n'avait pas l'air blessé. D'autres hommes le suivaient et, à leur attitude, Tomas Jenkels comprit qu'ils étaient aussi des chefs de tribus.

- Content de vous revoir, annonça presque immédiatement l'oncle, ne cachant pas le fait qu'il regardait plus Trowa que ses autres compagnons.

Heero se demanda amèrement s'il avait seulement remarqué qu'il manquait l'un d'entre eux.

Pour Trowa, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais son oncle n'était pas le genre d'homme à poser trop de questions.

- Wufei ?

Duo se retourna vers Arthur qui avait laissé échapper ce nom en regardant l'un des chefs du groupe, le plus jeune visiblement. Ce dernier le regarda sans sourire et finit par répondre :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous ?

Les épaules de l'apprenti prêtre s'affaissèrent alors qu'il répondait d'une voix relativement neutre :

- Content de vous revoir aussi…

Wufei, sans doute un peu surpris, hocha la tête, même si l'attitude de Raven, qui avait croisé les bras sans vraiment le regarder, ne lui indiquait guère que, lui, était heureux de le revoir en vie.

- Où en êtes-vous ? demanda immédiatement Tomas Jenkels, conscient qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps à perdre.

L'homme se contenta de leur indiquer une tente un peu plus loin et, doucement, le groupe entra à l'intérieur. Duo remarqua immédiatement une carte de la région posée sur la table.

Wufei se dirigea vers cette dernière, se mettant rapidement à expliquer leur situation actuelle.

- Nous disposons de cinq cents hommes aptes aux combats. Certains sont des étrangers venant des villes, mais la majorité reste des nomades.

Il pointa du doigt un point sur la carte.

- Ici, c'est l'entrée du temple dont vous avez parlé à Lowen.

Il indiqua ensuite une zone plus étendue.

- Et ça, c'est le champ de bataille. Nous ne savons pas combien de démons il y a, mais ils sont plus nombreux que nous, c'est tout ce que nous savons.

- Nous avons vu des combats, la bataille a commencé ? demanda Tomas en regardant la carte de plus prêt.

Lowen répondit rapidement :

- Non. Ils nous attaquent souvent, mais restent peu nombreux à le faire. Je pense qu'ils tentent de diminuer nos forces avant l'assaut.

- Ou alors, ils veulent nous faire renoncer, ajouta Wufei en se redressant un peu.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la tente entre les personnes présentes et, finalement, Raven demanda :

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

- On se prépare à combattre, répondit Lowen en sortant de la tente.

* * *

Hilde regarda une nouvelle fois le carquois que les nomades lui avaient confié pendant que Duo rajustait un peu mieux la tenue qu'ils lui avait donné.

Tous les compagnons du groupe avait eu droit à un nouvel équipement, troquant leurs vieilles chemises contre des tuniques plus épaisses et des morceaux de cuire couvrant certains points, cherchant à leur offrir une meilleur protection face aux coups qu'ils risquaient de recevoir.

Ils étaient loin des armures d'acier ou des cottes de mailles, mais les nomades n'avaient rien pu leur offrir de plus. Mais, en regardant bien, les différents morceau de cuir étaient épais et seraient sans doute de bonnes protections pour la fin de cette aventure.

- C'est pas parfait, mais ça devrait le faire… marmonna Duo en inspectant encore ces différentes pièces de son équipement.

Hilde ne répondit rien, enfilant un plastron de cuir qui protégerait sans doute un peu mieux sa poitrine.

- En tout cas, ça va devoir le faire… répliqua Quatre un peu froidement.

Le jeune mage ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était tétanisé. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ses flammes suffiraient. Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser un autre élément à présent…

Et même s'il avait réussi, la dernière fois, à faire apparaître de l'eau dans un verre à l'aide d'une formule, il doutait de l'utilité de cette dernière face aux démons…

Le silence se réinstalla dans la petite tente alors que chacun d'entre eux se préparait, revoyant tant ses vêtements que les armes qu'il pouvait emporter.

- Vous savez…Je ne pense pas pouvoir porter beaucoup plus… murmura Arthur à Raven qui l'avait équipé des pieds à la tête.

En plus d'un vêtement épais de cuir, le chevalier avait trouvé utile qu'Arthur porte également une sorte de casque en bois, un bouclier dans le dos, un autre au bras, des protections de cuir à chaque articulation et il tentait, à présent, de lui faire porter un troisième bouclier.

- En plus, continua Arthur, je n'ai même pas une seule arme sur moi actuellement…

- Mais t'en auras pas besoin… marmonna Raven, trop occupé à vérifier que pas une parcelle du corps d'Arthur n'était à découvert pour réellement l'entendre.

Le garçon soupira longuement, levant les yeux au ciel. Il se garda bien de dire au chevalier que, de toute manière, il retirerait la grande majorité de cet équipement avant qu'ils ne sortent d'ici.

En les regardant, Duo ne pu que retenir un léger rire. Rire qui, de toute manière, lui resta en travers de la gorge lorsqu'Heero s'approcha de lui, deux boucliers à la main.

- Ah non ! Je refuse que tu m'équipes autant toi !

Heero cligna un instant des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de ces cris et, finalement, il se contenta de tendre l'un des boucliers à Duo, gardant l'autre pour lui.

Hilde se rendit alors rapidement compte que, même s'ils étaient parfaitement équipés, ils continuaient à regarder les différentes protections et armes, comme s'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Comme s'ils pouvaient ne jamais l'être.

Et elle sentit bien que son cœur battait plus vite, plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle songeait à sortir pour partir au combat. Elle savait qu'en arrivant ici ils devraient se préparer à lutter, mais elle n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse aller aussi vite.

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver !

- Etes-vous prêts jeunes gens ?

Elle se tourna vers Tomas Jenkels équipé d'une lourde tunique de cuire, et elle se dit que, vraiment, il n'était plus possible de faire demi-tour à présent. L'épée que le vieux prêtre portait à la taille, et l'air sérieux qu'il avait au visage, lui indiquaient bien que c'était la fin de quelque chose, et le début d'une toute autre chose.

Raven sortit de la tente, et elle le suivit rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Arthur profita de l'absence du chevalier pour se délester de quelques protections et prendre une épée et cette dague que le chevalier lui avait donné il y a longtemps.

Quatre allait sortir, presque trop rapidement, et Trowa posa rapidement la main sur son épaule lui faisant un sourire qui, sans doute, rassura le mage, puisqu'il le lui rendit. Les deux hommes sortirent de la tente ensemble, laissant Heero et Duo seuls.

- Nous y allons ? demanda le chevalier, guettant les réactions de son prince, le sentant bien au bord de l'évanouissement.

Duo restait tétanisé. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir si peur face à cette situation. Il l'avait imaginé de nombreuses fois, ce moment, juste avant la bataille. Il s'était dit qu'il serait courageux, fier, portant son épée à bras le corps pour guider ses compagnons, soutenu par le pouvoir des déesses.

A la place, il était là, plus vraiment capable de parler, encore moins d'avancer ou même de réfléchir. Heero était silencieux à ses côtés, le regardant calmement, patiemment. Il comprenait bien ce que le jeune prince pouvait vivre en ce moment même quelque part à l'intérieur de lui.

- Duo… appela-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers Heero, les yeux écarquillés, les sens aux abois. La peur était là, le dévorant de l'intérieur comme une bestiole affamée et mutilante.

- Je suis là, tout va bien se passer…

Un instant, Heero cru que le jeune homme allait fondre en larme. Mais quelque chose d'autre sembla se passer en lui. Un instant, Duo ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fit un grand sourire à son chevalier.

- Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas.

Ils se prirent par la main, et quittèrent l'abris de toile pour rejoindre, ensemble, le combat.

* * *

- Non Eclair…

Hilde avait beau faire, le vieux canasson ne semblait absolument pas vouloir l'écouter. Il continuait à avancer droit devant lui, suivant ses compagnons de voyage sans plus faiblir, prenant la direction du temple et du champ de bataille.

Mais la jeune terrienne ne voulait surtout pas que l'animal les accompagne pour ce dernier voyage. Le temple n'était plus très loin, et Eclair ne survivrait pas à la marrée de démon qui se tenait entre eux et leur objectif. Elle craignait déjà assez pour leurs propres vies.

Elle attrapa rapidement la tête du cheval, la prenant tout contre elle pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas venir !

Elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait comprendre ou non. Ni même s'il les suivait par habitude ou parce qu'il le voulait vraiment. Pourtant, à ce moment là, elle fut persuadée de voir une forme de tristesse dans les grands yeux noirs d'Eclair. Comme si il savait qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais voir ces humains qu'il avait accompagnés si longtemps.

Hilde ne savait même plus depuis quand il était avec eux. Elle pensait que c'était peu de temps après leur rencontre avec Valenra. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse rester avec eux tout ce temps. Depuis plus d'un an…

Elle le flatta doucement, continuant cet étrange échange de regard.

- Cette fois, tu vas devoir nous attendre ici…

L'animal continuait de regarder la jeune fille, mais elle sentait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

- Hilde !

Elle se retourna rapidement pour voir Duo qui l'attendait un peu plus loin et le reste de ses compagnons qui s'étaient également immobilisés.

- Oui ! Je viens !

A nouveau, elle regarda Eclair, le gratifiant d'une nouvelle caresse avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Elle regarda un court instant par-dessus son épaule, mais le cheval ne bougeait plus, restant immobile au milieu des tentes des nomades.

Sans doute avait-il compris plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, finalement…

* * *

Raven regardait silencieusement droit devant lui, ne comprenant même pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Devant le petit groupe, une marrée noire, grouillante et vivante se mouvait entre le temple et leur point actuel. Et il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour atteindre le temple que de passer au travers de cette nuée maléfique.

- … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Duo se tenait debout et ne tremblait même pas, mais l'hésitation qui avait précédé sa phrase ne laissait que peu de doutes. Il avait peur. Et, au vu du silence qui avait envahit cette fine équipe, il ne devait pas être le seul à être terrorisé de la sorte.

- Pour le moment, nous allons attendre que les nomades lancent l'assaut. Nous nous fraierons ensuite un passage vers le temple.

Arthur posa les yeux en contrebas où, déjà, les nomades se préparaient au combat. Les chefs passaient dans les rangs, hurlant probablement des ordres ou des mots d'encouragement que le petit prêtre ne parvenait pas à entendre, tant ils se perdaient dans les bruits ambiants.

Il déglutit difficilement en les voyant sortir leurs épées dans un même mouvement, regardant droit devant eux, sans même sembler avoir le moindre doute. Un instant, il les envia. Ces hommes semblaient tant croire en eux…

Une main attrapa la sienne, le poussant à relever la tête, et il croisa les yeux rouges de Raven qui le regardait depuis un moment. Un instant, il cru que le chevalier allait lui demander de rester ici.

- Reste concentré sur ton combat.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant qu'un hurlement barbare ne retentisse en contrebat. Les nomades lancèrent l'offensive, se rendant aussi bruyants que possible, tentant de détourner au mieux l'attention des démons du petit groupe.

- C'est le moment, annonça Tomas Jenkels en posant un pied devant lui.

Et, lentement, le petit groupe prit également la direction du temple de la Porte et, avant ça, d'une armée de plus de mille démons…

* * *

Longtemps après ce moment, Duo se demanderait comment ils avaient fait pour passer au travers de ce combat.

Partout autours d'eux retentissaient les bruits des épées qui s'écrasaient contre des crânes, des dents qui claquaient dans le vide ou qui, au contraire, se refermaient sur des chaires bien humaines. Des hurlements de douleurs se faisaient entendre partout autours d'eux, et les démons n'avaient guère tardés à les repérer.

Les nomades faisaient tout pour permettre au petit groupe de passer au mieux au travers de cette masse noirâtre, mais les démons étaient trop nombreux et, rapidement, ils atteignirent le petit groupe.

Immédiatement, Quatre avait utilisé ses flammes pour créer une barrière de protection autours d'eux. Mais, quitte à brûler vifs, les démons ne semblèrent guère se décourager et tentèrent encore de les atteindre.

Les coups d'épées pleuvaient contre les barrières de flammes, faisant reculer les êtres presque carbonisés qui tentaient de les atteindre.

Et Quatre devait bien l'avouer, il n'en menait pas large. Ses flammes, alimentées tant par sa force que par sa peur, ne demandaient qu'à se répandre partout autours de lui pour détruire tout ce qu'il y avait.

Les démons.

Les nomades.

Et peut-être même ses compagnons.

- Quatre, attention !

Le jeune mage releva à peine les yeux. Trop perdu dans sa concentration pour maintenir son sort, il n'avait pas remarqué que les démons semblaient avoir optés pour une toute nouvelle technique. Des projectiles.

Il sentit l'un des bras de Trowa l'attraper par la taille et le tirer brusquement en arrière et il regarda, incrédule, cette pierre presque aussi grosse que lui qui s'écrasait à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

Les flammes vacillèrent à cause de sa surprise et les démons, sans doute plus intelligents que ce que l'on aurait cru, redoublèrent d'effort contre ces barrières, atteignant plus facilement encore les humains.

Un bras encore rongé par les flammes se tendit vers Duo, tentant d'attraper les pendentifs des déesses. Le jeune prince se recula rapidement et, par réflexe, trancha ce bras qui avait faillit l'atteindre.

Il sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux éclabousser son visage, et il se força à ne pas regarder à ses pieds.

- Il faut avancer ! Ils se préparent à lancer d'autres pierres ! hurla Hilde en atteignant d'une flèche l'un des démons qui allait les attaquer au loin à l'aide, justement, de ces pierres.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Quatre se reprit rapidement, reformant au plus vite une barrière de flammes plus conséquente. Ils reprirent leur avancé mais, les pierres tombaient bien trop prêt d'eux, et le cercle de feu de Quatre ne pourrait les protéger de ces attaques.

- Il faut baisser les protections ! hurla Raven au dessus du boucan ambiant, tranchant la tête d'un monstre qui s'était approché un peu trop prêt de lui.

- Mais si on fait ça, nous serons à la merci des démons ! répondit Heero en donnant de nouveaux coups pour protéger ses compagnons.

- Mais comme ça on fait une cible trop facile pour les pierres qu'il nous lance ! acheva le chevalier en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête les monstres lanceurs de pierre qu'Hilde tentait tant bien que mal d'abattre avant toute nouvelle attaque.

Mais la terrienne avait beau faire, de nouveaux lanceurs prenaient toujours la place de ceux qu'elle parvenait à éliminer.

- Très bien ! J'abaisse la protection ! hurla Quatre en faisant cesser toute magie autours de lui.

Les démons se jetèrent sur eux dans un même mouvement, mais les combattants du groupe étaient prêts à les accueillir.

- Courrez vers le temple ! hurla Trowa avant de se lancer en avant pour frayer un passage à ses compagnons comme il le pouvait.

Hilde se précipita droit devant elle, évitant d'un bond l'une de ces pierres qui aurait dû l'écraser. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Tomas avait prit la main de Camilla et l'entraînait en avant, fauchant avec une certaine aisance les démons qui tentaient de leur bloquer la route.

Arthur les suivait de prêt, couvrant leurs côtés et leurs arrières sans rencontrer de réelle difficulté.

Prise d'un doute, elle se retourna et comprit, finalement, pourquoi elle-même ne se sentait pas en grand danger.

Les démons semblaient tous se lancer sur Duo, tentant de lui arracher la vie en même temps que les pouvoirs des déesses. Plusieurs pierres étaient déjà tombées juste à côté de lui, et malgré la protection rapprochée d'Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Raven, il semblait avoir bien du mal à éviter chaque coup.

Rapidement, Hilde décocha de nouvelles flèches, visant toujours ces monstres qui faisaient pleuvoir sur eux des pierres venues du temple. A présent, ils ne visaient plus que Duo, et elle pouvait prendre nettement plus le temps de les viser.

Les cris retentissaient partout autours d'eux, et elle ne voyait, tout simplement, plus comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir dans une telle situation.

Duo trancha un autre de ces êtres décharnés, essoufflé, épuisé, incapable à présent, il le savait, de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il était bien conscient que sans la présence des quatre hommes à ses côtés, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Et il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi les pouvoirs des déesses ne voulaient pas se réveiller dans cette situation actuelle. Pourtant, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils allaient tous mourir ici, sur ce champ de bataille.

Un hennissement retentit non loin de lui et, aussi surprit que ses autres compagnons, il se retourna pour voir Eclair qui courrait directement dans leur direction. Le vieux cheval ne semblait même pas inquiété par les démons qui l'entouraient, ne regardant que les humains aux prises avec les monstres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le prince à voix haute.

- On s'en fiche, répliqua Raven en l'attrapant par la taille, le soulevant avec une facilité qui avait quelque chose de vexant.

Un instant, le jeune prince se demanda ce que l'homme voulait faire puis, en se sentant décoller en direction du cheval, il comprit. Il atterrit plus ou moins sur Eclair, s'agrippant immédiatement au vieux canasson. L'animal continua à courir, droit devant lui, passant au travers des démons avec une grande facilité, prenant la direction du temple de la Porte.

Duo se retourna pour voir que ses compagnons semblaient, à présent, moins aux prises avec ces monstres, ces derniers préférant tenter, à présent d'arrêter Eclair.

Mais l'animal ne faiblissait pas et même s'il sentit plus d'une fois les griffes des démons lui frôler les jambes, Duo préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait droit devant lui, fixant les portes du temple avec, presque, de l'espoir.

Il voulait croire qu'une fois là-bas, la masse de démons resterait derrière eux et ne pourrait plus les atteindre.

Et, grâce à Eclair, il voulait croire qu'il pouvait y arriver.

* * *

Heero avançait d'un pas rapide mais, à présent, les démons ne semblaient même plus leur apposer la moindre résistance. Le temple était tout proche, mais le cœur du chevalier battait trop vite, poussé par l'angoisse.

L'angoisse mordante que Duo et Eclair n'aient pas réussi à arriver.

Il faillit trébucher sur la première marche du temple, et il se rendit compte que plus un seul démon ne tentait à présent de l'attaquer. Il se retourna pour voir qu'Hilde et ses compagnons le suivaient de prêt.

- Duo est passé ? demanda la jeune terrienne d'une voix tremblante.

Elle était couverte de ce même liquide verdâtre que les nomades, et Heero se dit que lui-même ne devait pas être beaucoup plus propre.

Il hocha la tête, ne parvenant pas à récupérer assez de souffle pour lui répondre, et ils entreprirent la montée de ces marches qui les mèneraient à leur tout dernier combat.

Derrière lui, Trowa tenait fermement la main de Quatre pensant, sérieusement, être assez discret ce faisant pour que personne ne le remarque.

Raven, lui, remarqua des tâches de sang sur certaines marches blanches, mais il préféra se taire lorsqu'en regardant Heero il cru que le chevalier allait faire un malaise.

Enfin, ils atteignirent l'entrée même du temple, et ils se sentirent, tous, soulagés de voir que leurs compagnons étaient tous là, et qu'ils semblaient aller bien.

Ce n'est que dans un deuxième temps qu'ils remarquèrent qu'Eclair était au sol, et que Duo s'était agenouillé à côté de lui. Hilde couru jusqu'à son ami, se rapprochant du cheval de leur petite communauté.

Eclair respirait difficilement, rapidement, et il semblait véritablement épuisé. Duo semblait presque paniqué à ses côtés, ne parvenant même plus à trouver ses mots.

- Il… Il…

Mais la jeune terrienne ne se laissa pas aspirer par cette même panique. Si Eclair semblait à bout de force, il était également blessé, et elle vérifia rapidement les plaies de l'animal.

Certaines étaient plus profondes que d'autres, mais elles saignaient peu.

Le cheval releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux d'Eclair étaient d'un noir éclatant. Un éclat comme elle ne leur en avait que rarement vu. Il continuait à tenter de reprendre son souffle, mais il ne semblait pas à l'article de la mort, contrairement à ce que Duo et ses compagnons semblaient croire.

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers ses amis, leur souriant faiblement après tout ce combat.

- Il a besoin de quelques soins, mais je pense qu'il va s'en remettre.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et, même si les combats continuaient encore autour d'eux, ils s'approchèrent tous pour commencer à soigner Eclair, parce qu'il leur était bien trop précieux pour le laisser seul de cette façon.

Après tout, il était, le cheval de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors à la semaine prochaine ^-^

Bises !


	113. Chapter 113

Bonjour à tous !

Pardon, le chapitre est un peu en retard, mais bon, il est là !

Merci à Lessa-chan, Nenette69230 et IIRSI pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, on a pu revoir Wufei, ça me semblait important ^-^ Et, maintenant, on rentre dans la dernière ligne droite. Au programme, combats, peurs, doutes, luttes, sang... Bref, pas mal de grabuge ! Et pour Eclair, franchement, je dois te l'avouer, il aurait dû mourir en fait... A la base, c'était comme ça que ça s'est écrit, mais en me relisant, j'ai juste pas pu ! ^-^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 113

Ou

Le Temple attend Sa Majesté

* * *

Eclair respirait encore difficilement, mais les bandages grossiers qu'Hilde et les autres lui avaient faits l'empêchaient de saigner davantage. Pourtant, aucun des membres du petit groupe ne semblait vouloir se décider à bouger.

Les bruits des combats retentissaient encore non loin d'eux mais ils ne parvenaient pas à se décider à bouger, à s'éloigner de l'animal, et à se rapprocher du temple.

Duo passait lentement sa main sur le cou du cheval alors qu'Hilde vérifiait encore et encore que plus une plaie n'était à l'air.

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées bien que, pourtant, son esprit soit complètement vide. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Il y avait trop de peur, trop de doute et trop de craintes pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Il sentait bien que s'il se mettait à réfléchir à leur situation actuelle, il risquait de s'effondrer. De partir en courant, de pleurer ou de se cacher dans un coin en priant pour que cela change quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à leur situation.

Alors, comme il ne réfléchissait pas, il parvint à retirer sa main du vieux cheval, et il se releva lentement, sentant bien les regards de ses compagnons se poser sur lui peu à peu.

Il regarda la gigantesque porte de fer qui leur barrait encore le passage et, d'un pas qui semblait assuré, il s'en approcha. En tendant l'oreille, il eu la confirmation que d'autres lui avaient emboité le pas. Mais il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier que tous suivaient.

Seule comptait à présent cette porte et ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière elle.

* * *

La porte était close et, ils avaient beau s'y mettre à neuf, elle le restait obstinément. Quatre releva la tête, regardant cette cloison de fer avec colère. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées, il refusait de se faire barrer le passage par une simple porte.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, s'attirant tout de même quelques regards.

- Bien sûr qu'il doit y avoir un moyen, affirma Hilde à côté de lui.

- Ils ont peut-être scellé la porte, fit remarquer Raven.

- Non ! Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça ! répliqua vivement la terrienne.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda le chevalier.

- Parce que ce serait de la triche !

Alors que Raven et Hilde se chamaillaient sur l'absence ou non de fairplay des démons, Arthur repéra quelque chose loin au dessus de la porte. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr, mais il lui semblait qu'un anneau métallique de bonne taille était accroché au plafond, rattaché à un mécanisme dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le fonctionnement.

- Mais je m'en fiche de tes jeux vidéos où il y a toujours un mécanisme caché ! Ici, c'est la réalité, et les démons seraient vraiment stupides de nous laisser la moindre chance !

- Raven… appela doucement l'apprentis prêtre.

- Quoi ? répliqua brusquement ce dernier, coupé dans sa dispute.

Arthur ne répondit pas. A la place, il pointa son doigt au plafond, laissant son compagnon découvrir cet anneau par lui-même. Le visage du chevalier s'assombrit alors qu'Hilde poussait un cri qui semblait être de joie. Duo fut le seul à reconnaître le hurlement de victoire de son amie.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour l'atteindre ? demanda calmement Trowa, le visage levé en l'air.

Le silence lui répondit et Hilde soupira longuement en songeant que, vraiment, les jeux vidéos manquaient cruellement à la culture de ce monde.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une corde ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une flèche dans son carquois.

Le visage de Duo s'éclaira alors qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir et, alors qu'il attrapait la corde qu'Heero avait emporté dans son équipement, il demanda rapidement :

- Tu es sûre de pouvoir réussir ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua la jeune fille en attachant l'une des extrémités de sa corde à sa flèche.

Heero referma son sac sans un mot et Hilde se mit en position pour viser, prenant son temps pour se concentrer.

- C'est quand même drôlement haut, marmonna Duo juste à côté d'elle.

- Et l'anneau est pas bien grand, continua Arthur calmement.

- Surtout que, bon, on sait même pas à quoi ça sert, ajouta Raven.

- Normalement, ça devrait ouvrir la porte, répondit Trowa.

- De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix, fit remarquer Quatre.

- C'est sûr, continua Heero.

- Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! Vous voyez pas que je tente de me concentrer ! hurla Hilde en se tournant vers les garçons de l'équipe.

Ces derniers fermèrent la bouche presqu'immédiatement, surpris par les brusques cris de la jeune fille. Un instant, Duo cru qu'elle allait les frapper. Mais à la place, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers son objectif.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement, et elle lâcha sa corde. La flèche fendit l'air pour aller rebondir contre l'anneau, retombant au sol sans passer par lui. Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'Hilde fixait sa flèche inerte sur le sol.

- C'est raté, marmonna Raven.

- J'ai remarqué ! cria Hilde en ramassant rageusement sa flèche.

Elle soupira pour tenter de se calmer un peu et reposa les yeux sur l'anneau. Elle savait qu'elle devait réussir au plus vite à faire passer cette flèche en son centre, mais elle ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas – laisser la tension l'envahir. Elle devait rester détendue et concentrée pour atteindre son objectif, c'était leur seul moyen.

Lentement, elle reprit sa position, visant silencieusement vers les hauteurs. Plus un bruit ne retentissait derrière elle, et elle refusait d'échouer encore une fois. Elle ne voulait pas que Raven puisse à nouveau faire la moindre remarque.

La flèche partit à nouveau à grande vitesse et, sous ses yeux grands ouverts, elle passa aisément au centre de l'anneau, retombant sur le sol de l'autre côté. La corde passait à présent par l'anneau et Trowa en joignit rapidement les deux bouts par l'un de ses nœuds que personne, à part lui, ne parvenait à défaire. Une fois certain que la corde ne pourrait plus quitter l'anneau, il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

Les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, et le brigand tira sur la corde. Il n'eut pas à réellement forcer pour que le mécanisme se déclenche, et ils regardèrent en direction de la porte qui s'était entrouverte.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir y aller, déclara Monsieur Jenkels en approchant de la porte.

Trowa hocha la tête et relâcha la corde pour emboîter le pas à ses compagnons. A nouveau le bruit du mécanisme se fit entendre et la porte se referma immédiatement devant eux. Les membres du petit groupe restèrent silencieux un moment, et Tomas finit par dire d'un ton tout à fait neutre :

- Ce sera, visiblement, plus compliqué que je ne le pensais…

Hilde releva les yeux vers le mécanisme, réfléchissant au plus vite au meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient pour garder cette porte ouverte.

- Il suffit que quelque chose tire sur la corde, non ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le sac d'Heero.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle attacha les affaires du chevalier à la corde, espérant que leur poids puisse suffire. Mais il n'y eu pas le moindre bruit. Elle se tourna rapidement vers ses compagnons :

- Personne d'autre n'a pris de sac avec des trucs inutiles dedans ?

Heero laissa une grimace lui échapper.

- Je te rappelle que c'est dans mon sac inutile que cette corde se trouvait.

- C'est vrai, tu es le propriétaire de cette corde trop courte qu'on ne peut même pas attacher quelque part, marmonna Raven qui, pourtant, avait trouvé le pilier idéal.

Heero allait sans doute répliquer, mais Camilla intervint avant.

- Il me semble que le moment est mal choisit pour les disputes.

Tant Heero que Raven fermèrent la bouche alors que la vieille dame se rapprochait de la corde. Regardant Trowa, elle lui demanda calmement :

- Ce n'est pas trop lourd, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et la vieille dame tira sur la corde sans plus hésiter. Le mécanisme s'enclencha et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle.

- C'est même moins difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé, constata-t-elle simplement.

Tomas s'approcha doucement d'elle, semblant soudainement se faire plus hésitant.

- Que voulez-vous dire, ma douce ?

Camilla le regarda un instant.

- Allons, mon ami, nous savons l'un comme l'autre que je ne saurais vous être utile par delà cette porte.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Tomas Jenkels s'apprêta à émettre une opposition, mais elle le devança rapidement.

- Rester ici à tenir cette porte ouverte est probablement le seul moyen dont je dispose pour me rendre utile.

Ses yeux quittèrent ceux du vieil homme pour passer sur chacun des visages de ses enfants. Elle sourit un peu plus en voyant l'air mi-surpris, mi-inquiet de Duo, ou le regard plus assuré d'Heero. Ce même sourire s'agrandit encore quand Raven croisa ostensiblement les bras devant elle alors que Quatre se détournait, semblant bouder très clairement la vieille dame. Et elle sentit même que quelques larmes risquaient fort de lui échapper lorsqu'elle vit le regard baissé de Trowa, les grands yeux d'Arthur et l'air inquiet d'Hilde.

- Allons, ne faîtes pas ces têtes. Nous le savons tous, en restant ici, je suis celle qui prendra le moins de risques…

Elle semblait peinée en disant ces mots, se rendant bien compte de leur trop grande véracité. Elle avait déjà perdu une fille face aux démons, et elle craignait fort de perdre un autre de ses précieux enfants. A cette pensée, elle sentit une larme commencer doucement à se tracer un chemin sur sa joue. Si sa famille la remarqua, il n'y eu pas la moindre réflexion. Alors, à la place, Camilla donna son unique demande, son seul conseil, et son premier ordre.

- Je vous en pris mes chéris, revenez tous rapidement auprès de moi.

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et, alors que Quatre, Trowa et Raven marchaient déjà vers la porte, Hilde se jeta dans les bras de la vieille dame. Cette dernière ne fit pas de remarque et pris la jeune fille un peu plus contre elle.

- Merci, Dame Camilla, murmura Heero en se tenant non loin d'elle.

La vieille dame se tourna vers le chevalier dont le visage restait fermé, et elle lui sourit en posant une main sur sa joue.

- Allons, mon petit, vous n'avez nul besoin de vous montrer aussi formel avec moi.

Heero hocha la tête, et Camilla se tourna vers Duo qui semblait, toujours, plongé dans une profonde inquiétude.

- Tout se passera bien Duo, vous verrez, vous saurez vous montrer à la hauteur, j'en suis certaine.

Le jeune prince sentit sa gorge se nouer et il ne fut capable de dire qu'un seul et unique mot à la vieille dame :

- Merci.

Le sourire de Camilla se fit plus serein et Hilde se détacha doucement d'elle pour aller rejoindre ses compagnons devant la porte. Avant d'y aller à son tour, Arthur s'inclina brusquement, ne manquant pas de faire s'agrandir le sourire de la vieille dame.

Tomas Jenkels s'approcha doucement de sa compagne.

- Etes-vous sûre de votre choix ma mie ?

- Oh, mon ami, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose.

Le vieux prêtre hocha la tête et posa, juste un instant, sa main sur la joue de son amie. Il laissa tout de même échapper un soupir peiné en s'éloignant d'elle.

Camilla vit ses enfants passer un à un par cette porte qu'elle maintenait entrouverte. Et elle fut plus que persuadée d'entendre une dernière fois la voix de Monsieur Jenkels avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres.

- Au revoir, ma tendre Camilla.

Elle repensa alors à cette époque, qui lui semblait bien lointaine, où elle n'osait même pas entamer la conversation avec Tomas. Ce moment de sa vie où elle se contentait de demander au jeune serveur du bar le titre du livre que tenait Monsieur Jenkels, vivant une sorte de relation au travers de cette communication indirecte.

Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage, et elle regarda cette corde qu'elle tenait toujours. Elle se fit la promesse de continuer à la tenir jusqu'au bout, même si elle devait rester ainsi pendant plus d'une journée. Car elle refusait que ses enfants puissent trouver la porte close en revenant.

Elle ignorait encore que, malgré ses efforts, deux d'entre eux manqueraient à l'appel.

* * *

Le Temple de la Porte n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui dont Duo se rappelait. Du blanc immaculé du marbre, il semblait être passé à un noir dérangeant, et l'unique grande salle avait laissé place à un dédale de couloirs exigus et sombres.

- Je le sens moyen cette histoire, marmonna Duo, marchant néanmoins avec les autres, droit devant eux, suivant Quatre et les flammes qu'il avait fait apparaître pour éclairer leur route.

Aucun de ses compagnons ne répondit à son commentaire et, quelque part, il les comprenait bien.

La lumière que produisait le mage du groupe suffisait à peine à les éclairer, et les couloirs étaient si étroits qu'ils devaient avancer les uns derrière les autres.

Duo se sentait, cependant, rassuré de savoir qu'Hilde, Heero, Tomas et Arthur marchaient juste derrière lui. C'était sans doute égoïste, mais être persuadé qu'il ne pouvait être attaqué par derrière l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un long moment et, au bout d'une demi-heure de ce silence oppressant, Duo murmura à Heero :

- Tu crois que ce couloir est encore long ?

Le chevalier ne répondit rien. Duo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce mutisme, et il se retourna doucement. Il ne pu que constater l'absence évidente de ses compagnons.

- Attendez, appela-t-il ses compagnons qui marchaient devant, on a perdu les…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, et ne pu que se rendre compte que d'une seule chose : il était seul. Seul dans ce couloir qui, à présent, n'était même plus éclairé.

Pourtant, la pénombre n'était pas totale, et si le jeune prince ne voyait pas ses pieds, il pouvait tout de même les distinguer. Les deviner dans l'obscurité.

Conscient que rester immobile ne servirait à rien, Duo commença à avancer doucement.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et il était terrorisé à l'idée de voir surgir un ennemi juste devant lui. Il était, aussi, terriblement inquiet pour ses compagnons, ignorant tout de l'endroit où ils pouvaient actuellement se trouver.

Il se demandait même comment ils avaient pu disparaître de la sorte. Il n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit, ni cri, ni lutte. Rien. Comme si ses compagnons s'étaient totalement volatilisés sans laisser la moindre trace derrière eux.

Duo n'avança pas plus de quelques minutes avant de voir une porte en bois juste devant lui. Une porte toute simple qui, pourtant, suffisait à l'arrêter.

Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il risquait de trouver derrière-elle, et cela lui faisait peur.

Un ennemi, très probablement ou, tout du moins, un piège n'attendant que lui.

Duo déglutit difficilement et enclencha la poignée de la porte. La lumière l'aveugla brusquement alors qu'il entrait. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et, en reconnaissant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il laissa échapper un simple :

- Eh merde…

Déjà Tristan lui demandait d'arrêter de rêvasser et de reprendre son boulot. Duo remarqua alors qu'il portait ses vêtements habituels, son tablier, et il regarda un instant le plateau qu'il tenait dans la main droite.

- Enfin, Duo, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?

Cette voix, à la fois fatiguée et inquiète, appartenait bien à Tristan, le jeune prince en était sûr. Et, pourtant, lorsque l'homme s'approcha de lui, Duo recula.

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Duo serra les poings face au réalisme de ce qu'il savait ne pouvoir être qu'une illusion.

- Je dois repartir…

- Repartir ? répéta Tristan, mais repartir où ?

- Repartir, c'est tout, répliqua Duo en posant brusquement son plateau.

Et, alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, il repéra Heero, non loin de lui.

Un Heero aux cheveux plus courts qui sirotait son café en lisant un journal d'économie.

Un Heero qui portait un costume, une cravate, et dont la seule arme semblait être le téléphone portable qui traînait devant lui.

Un Heero qui, dans ses mocassins noirs, ne parviendrait jamais à marcher sur des kilomètres.

Oui, ce Heero installé un peu plus loin était bien différent du Heero de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...


	114. Chapter 114

Coucou à tous !

Déjà dimanche et, donc, déjà un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, Camilla a pris un rôle difficile... Mais j'avais du mal à l'imaginer aller combattre les démons avec les plus jeunes ! Certes, c'est super mamie, mais il faut quand même pas pousser ^-^ L'épisode de la flèche, oui, c'est le retour au bon vieux RPG... Un bon Zelda quoi, après, c'est sûr que Raven l'avait mauvaise... En tout cas, merci encore pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture à toi ! Bises !

* * *

Chapitre 114

Ou

La perdition Sa Majesté

* * *

Trowa rouvrit brusquement les yeux, respirant trop vite et ignorant tout de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se redressa rapidement, se rendant bien compte qu'il était dans un lit, et il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la moindre trace de ses compagnons.

Un soupir fatigué se fit entendre juste à côté de lui, et le jeune homme reconnu la voix de Quatre qui grognait :

- Mais pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit à cette heure-ci ?

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda le brigand, surpris que Quatre soit si calme dans leur situation actuelle.

Il entendit le bruit d'un corps se mouvant à côté de lui, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le visage du mage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Comment ça, « _où est-ce qu'on est_ » ?

La voix semblait surprise, atterrée, et peut-être légèrement inquiète. Trowa ne s'en formalisa pas et attrapa Quatre par les épaules, juste pour être sûr qu'il était bel et bien là.

- Où sont les autres, Quatre ?

Le jeune mage en face de lui commença à s'énerver un peu et tenta de se reculer. Sans doute avait-il un peu peur de l'attitude de son compagnon, mais Trowa ne le lâcha pas.

- Mais de quoi tu parles au juste ? demanda Quatre dont la voix commençait, sans doute, à trembler un peu.

- Je parle d'Heero et les autres ! De ce foutus temple dans lequel on était il y a quelques minutes ! Enfin, Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit, et Trowa sentit la main de son compagnon se poser doucement sur sa joue.

- Tu… as encore oublié ? Ça t'arrive de plus en plus souvent…

Sa voix semblait peinée, et Trowa sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il demandait, en craignant plus que tout la réponse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Heero et les autres sont morts, Trowa. Nous avons échoués, tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

Trowa eut, soudainement, l'impression de chuter.

- Mais… Les démons…

- Les déesses s'en sont occupées, ça te revient ?

Non, rien de tout cela ne lui revenait et, quelque part, il en était heureux. Se souvenir de la mort de ses compagnons lui faisait trop peur et il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

- C'était juste un rêve Trowa.

La voix de Quatre s'était faite plus douce alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient de celles du brigand. Trowa ne les remarqua même pas.

- Juste un mauvais rêve…

Les lèvres du mage se posèrent sur les siennes, mais Trowa ne réagit pas.

_**Quelque chose ne va pas.**_

Les lèvres sur les siennes se firent plus douces, plus tendres, et les doigts de Quatre commencèrent doucement à parcourir son torse. La respiration de Trowa se fit plus rapide lorsqu'une langue gourmande passa lentement sur son cou.

_**Quelque chose ne colle pas. **_

Cette langue, si taquine, descendit encore faisant frissonner un peu plus Trowa à chaque millimètre qu'elle pouvait parcourir. Trowa ferma les yeux.

_**Il y a un problème.**_

Et, bientôt, il n'y eut plus que Quatre et ses gestes dans son esprit.

* * *

Heero avait très vite compris qu'il avait un problème lorsqu'en poussant la porte dans le Temple, il s'était retrouvé dans une petite chambre qu'il connaissait bien. Dans cette pièce, il y avait vu son prince dormir pendant des mois sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Il l'avait veillé, s'était occupé de lui et, pour cela, il avait reçu l'aide de…

- Heero… ?

_**Cette voix. **_

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_**Non…**_

Le jeune chevalier se tourna lentement vers cette voix qui l'appelait et il cru chavirer en voyant ce sourire.

_**C'est impossible… **_

Réléna le regardait calmement, attendant probablement que le jeune chevalier lui réponde. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, incapable de réfléchir assez pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle était là, face à lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté alors qu'elle attendait encore qu'il se mette à parler à nouveau.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

Et cette simple phrase sembla suffire, enfin, à réveiller Heero.

_**Il y a un problème.**_

- Où sommes-nous ?

Un léger rire échappa à Réléna avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- A la maison Heero, nous sommes à la maison.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux face à cette déclaration qu'il savait impossible.

- Tu es morte.

Les yeux de Réléna s'écarquillèrent un instant. Elle passa, ensuite, de la surprise à une moue boudeuse qu'Heero avait déjà vue chez elle.

- C'est toujours agréable à entendre.

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de retrouver le sourire et de proposer d'une voix joyeuse :

- Bon, tu viens manger ? Il n'y a plus qu'à dresser le couvert.

_**Non.**_

Heero resta totalement immobile et cela suffit à arrêter Réléna. Elle reposa les yeux sur Heero, semblant attendre quelque chose de sa part.

_**Elle n'est pas là. **_

- Tu es morte.

Réléna croisa les bras, semblant peu à l'aise avec ce sujet de conversation.

- Tu commences à me faire peur Heero…

Le chevalier releva les yeux pour regarder ceux plus inquiets de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas là, Réléna.

- Arrête Heero… s'il-te-plaît…

Sa voix était douce aux oreilles du jeune homme et il faillit faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

_**Juste pour pouvoir l'entendre encore. **_

Mais c'était impossible.

- Je dois retourner au Temple, marmonna Heero en commençant à s'éloigner.

Une main attrapa un pan de sa chemise, le retenant à la fois avec douceur et une certaine fermeté.

- Ne me laisse pas Heero…

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à continuer à avancer. Il serra les poings, trop conscient qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans ce rêve.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser, reconnu-t-il tout de même.

Les mains de la jeune fille passèrent doucement à sa taille et il sentit Réléna coller sa joue tout contre lui.

- Alors reste avec moi.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas toi.

Et, sans rien ajouter, Heero se remit à marcher droit devant lui, ne voulant pas laisser le temps à la jeune fille de tenter de le retenir à nouveau.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre alors qu'elle l'appelait encore, ne pouvant se résoudre à la regarder encore une fois. Et, après avoir franchit le seuil, il se retrouva à nouveau dans ce couloir sombre et froid, sans voir un seul de ses compagnons.

Ces derniers devaient, eux aussi, avoir été pris dans l'une de ces illusions. Heero espérait juste qu'ils parviendraient rapidement à distinguer le vrai du faux. Sans plus perdre de temps, le jeune chevalier se remit en route, seul, dans ces couloirs qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin.

* * *

Hilde rouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut, un instant, totalement incapable de se situer à nouveau. Le plafond blanc l'aveuglait et elle dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à nouveau à la lumière.

- Vous êtes réveillée ?

Hilde tourna lentement la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

_**Où suis-je ?**_

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne parvenait plus à parler. Elle remarqua, ensuite, qu'elle était tranquillement et confortablement installée dans un lit. Elle avait du mal à bouger mais finalement elle parvint à poser les yeux sur la jeune femme qui s'était adressée à elle. Et elle comprit que même si elle avait pu parler, elle n'aurait pas dit le moindre mot.

Habillée en infirmière, Réléna semblait occupée à vérifier une perfusion avec un sérieux qu'Hilde lui avait rarement vu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître une chambre d'hôpital.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, reprit Réléna, nous avons prévenu vos parents suite à l'accident. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

_**Un accident ? **_

Hilde tenta de se redresser, cherchant à mieux comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, dans cette chambre. Pas alors que, quelques minutes auparavant, elle était dans les couloirs sombres d'un Temple emplis de dangers.

Réléna la força avec douceur à rester allongée.

- Vous ne devez pas bouger, vous êtes encore faible.

Hilde se laissa faire, soudainement plus docile. Cet accident permettait de tout expliquer. Les démons, le Temple, Réléna et les autres… Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai.

_**Un rêve…**_

L'infirmière quitta silencieusement la chambre, laissant Hilde se reposer un peu. La jeune fille se sentait rassurée.

Il n'y avait jamais eu tous ces morts et toutes ces souffrances. Il n'y avait jamais eu de démons ou de déesses. Tout cela n'avait été que le produit de son imagination.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond blanc et se répétant à voix haute :

- Tout va bien.

Mais si tout allait bien, alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

* * *

_**Non. **_

Ça n'était pas possible.

_**Tout mais pas ça. **_

Quatre ne bougeait plus fixant sans pouvoir s'en détacher le corps inerte de Trowa.

Il lui semblait que leur ennemi riait, mais il n'en était même pas certain. Il n'avait même plus réellement l'impression d'être là.

Il s'approcha du brigand en rampant, ses jambes ne lui répondant plus, mais pas un instant il ne s'en inquiéta. Seul comptait Trowa.

Trowa qui ne bougeait toujours pas et que Quatre ne voyait même plus respirer. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et fut rassuré en sentant qu'il respirait encore. Trowa était blessé, sonné, mais pas mort et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quatre retourna doucement son compagnon vers lui et laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper lorsqu'il rencontra l'éclat vert de l'unique œil du jeune homme.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Trowa grimaça.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Quatre fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à ce genre de réponse venant de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est ma jambe, je n'arrive plus à la bouger, marmonna le jeune homme en touchant cette dernière.

Le mage l'inspecta et dû rapidement admettre qu'elle était cassée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné par l'attitude de son compagnon.

- Je suis désolé Quatre…

- Désolé de quoi ?

- De… te laisser devoir te débrouiller seul.

A nouveau Quatre resta interdit. Mais il n'eut guère plus de temps pour réfléchir, une ombre gigantesque le surplombait déjà.

Le jeune homme se retourna prestement pour faire face à une créature monstrueuse.

- Il ne reste plus que toi, lui annonça-t-il en tendant une main dans sa direction.

Et Quatre comprit une chose : il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Raven regardait silencieusement autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre au plus vite ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il regardait cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais aussi ses mains, devenues bien trop petites pour lui permettre de tenir son épée.

Il fronçait les sourcils en les fixant lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années au visage très doux entra silencieusement, posant sur le chevalier un regard surpris.

- Tu es déjà réveillé mon chéri ?

Raven ne répondit rien, mais se mit rapidement à réfléchir. Cette femme, il ne la connaissait pas, il lui semblait même qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

La femme eut à nouveau cet air surpris qui fut rapidement remplacé par de la peine.

- Alors… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua le chevalier d'un air blasé.

Un instant, il cru que cette femme allait se mettre à pleurer. Il soupira d'impatience face à cette attitude et se pressa de sortir de ce lit dans lequel on l'avait mis. Ce n'est qu'une fois levé qu'il comprit qu'il était redevenu enfant. Mais, pas plus ennuyé que ça, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Arthur m'attend, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

- Je suis ta maman, Raven.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte, il s'immobilisa brusquement. Il se retourna pour regarder cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne se souvenait pas de sa mère, mais il s'était toujours dit qu'il la reconnaitrait s'il la croisait.

_**Je ne la connais pas.**_

Cette femme qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis de larmes ne lui inspirait rien. Ni amour, ni pitié.

Et, alors qu'elle lui expliquait que la déesse Layne avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le rendre à elle, Raven fut même surpris de ressentir du mépris pour cette femme.

Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour reprendre la direction de la sortie lorsqu'un léger sifflement atteignit son oreille. Il ne du la vie qu'à ses réflexes et regarda, incrédule, le couteau qui s'était figé dans le mur juste devant lui.

- Tu ne repartiras pas.

Il tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction de sa « _mère_ » et il remarqua immédiatement les autres lames qu'elle avait.

- Tu ne me quitteras plus.

Sachant bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à elle dans son corps actuel, Raven se précipita en direction de la seule porte de la pièce. Il savait que d'autres couteaux avaient été lancés, et il pouvait juste espérer qu'ils ne le toucheraient pas. Une douleur fulgurante lui retira cette douce illusion.

Il ne se retourna pas et parvint à atteindre la porte alors que les cris de sa mère se faisaient toujours plus forts derrière lui. Il comprit, à cause de la fébrilité de ses gestes, qu'il paniquait. Il passa rapidement le pas de la porte et se retourna pour la fermer derrière lui. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard terriblement triste de cette femme.

Et, alors que la porte se fermait sur cette illusion, il la reconnu.

_**Maman…**_

Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu, il avait juste été oublié. Et, alors qu'il avait retrouvé son corps d'adulte dans ce temple si sombre, c'était bien des larmes d'enfant qui roulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

- Les démons manquent cruellement d'imagination, marmonna Tomas Jenkels en prenant l'un des petits gâteaux disposés devant lui.

- Vous trouvez vraiment ? demanda la déesse Layne en sirotant doucement son chocolat chaud.

Tomas la regarda faire avec un sourire avant de continuer :

- Dommage que ces illusions soient si eu réalistes.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix calme.

- Je veux dire que Dame Layne ne boit que du thé.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, ne prenant pas une gorgée de plus. Elle fixait le vieillard d'un air incrédule.

- Mais, dans vos souvenirs, commença-t-elle avant que Tomas Jenkels ne la coupe.

- Je peux manipuler les esprits, cela inclus le miens.

Sans un mot de plus, Tomas Jenkels se releva, marchant lentement vers la porte pour, il le savait, sortir de cette illusion. Il n'y eut pas un bruit derrière lui mais pourtant il se retourna envoyant directement son poing dans le visage de sa déesse.

Elle tomba en arrière, le regardant avec incrédulité.

- Si seulement vous étiez moins prévisibles, déclara calmement le vieil homme.

La femme porta la main à sa joue, ne masquant même pas sa surprise.

- Tu es censé ne pas pouvoir lui faire du mal, murmura l'illusion.

Un étrange sourire apparu au visage de l'homme.

- Ça aussi vous l'avez lu dans mon esprit ?

Et, sans plus attendre, le vieil homme passa la porte sans encombre, se retrouvant à nouveau au milieu de ce couloir obscur. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses jeunes compagnons et, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que ces derniers ne se laisseraient pas piéger trop facilement.

* * *

Arthur se frotta la tête un instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment il pouvait être de retour au temple de Layne. La déesse ne bougeait plus, se contentant de le regarder silencieusement, mettant mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Mais, surtout, il ne parvenait pas à croire à la réalité de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Jamais encore il n'avait connu les pouvoirs d'illusion des démons, mais il avait bien l'impression d'y être plongé jusqu'au cou. Et la seule chose qui le maintenait immobile c'était, tout simplement, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt que les démons pouvaient trouver en les enfermant de la sorte.

_**A part nous faire perdre du temps.**_

Face à lui, Layne se mit à parler, mais Arthur se montra bien incapable de l'écouter. Une scène lui revenait à l'esprit, celle de la mort de Raven. S'il se souvenait bien, les murs et le sol du lieu de cette prédiction étaient les mêmes que ceux de ce temple.

Cela signifiait qu'en ce moment même, alors qu'Arthur perdait son temps dans cette illusion, le chevalier était sans doute en train de se battre pour sa vie. Réalisant cela, le jeune apprenti prêtre se releva prestement, ne voulant pas prendre plus de risque concernant cette vision.

- Que penses-tu faire au juste ?

Enervé et inquiet, Arthur se retourna brusquement vers la jeune femme, lui crachant presque au visage :

- Je sors d'ici !

Il ne laissa pas beaucoup plus de temps à sa « _déesse_ » et reprit la direction de la porte. Mais il s'immobilisa rapidement en sentant que, derrière lui, quelque chose grandissait doucement. Une aura puissante, nocive et dangereuse l'entourait peu à peu et il savait exactement d'où elle était issue.

Mais il savait aussi que face à une telle puissance, il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder la déesse Layne et il se précipita droit devant lui en direction de l'unique porte de la pièce.

Il sentit une sorte de léger courant d'air, puis une pression brutale lui écraser les épaules, le jetant au sol et le privant de souffle. Deux pieds nus apparurent dans son champ de vision et, en respirant avec difficulté, il redressa la tête pour croiser les yeux vides de Layne.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, affirma-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Et Arthur sentit que, brusquement, la pression sur son corps augmentait.

* * *

Duo ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui avait pris et, pourtant, il passait entre les tables avec son plateau, servant Monsieur Jenkels, Roméo et Juliette et Monsieur Peterson, conseillant à Madame Meldens le dernier roman que lisait le vieil homme.

_**Il s'appelle Tomas. Et elle, c'est Camilla…**_

Il secoua légèrement la tête et reporta les yeux sur la seule personne qui l'avait poussé à rester plus longtemps ici. Un jeune homme en costar cravate qui mangeait silencieusement et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de le connaître. D'ailleurs, il le connaissait.

_**Il s'appelle Heero. **_

Mais il ne savait pas qui était cet individu, d'où il pouvait venir et ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_**C'est un chevalier.**_

Et il ne comprenait même pas la raison qui poussait ses yeux à se poser perpétuellement sur lui. A chercher, ainsi, à rencontrer son regard.

_**C'est parce que tu l'aimes ! **_

Il le regardait encore quand l'autre releva finalement la tête, encrant son regard dans celui de Duo.

- Il y a un problème ?

Sa voix était grave, peut-être un peu rauque, mais elle lui allait bien. En fait, c'était exactement cette voix que Duo s'était attendu à entendre. Une autre l'aurait gêné, surpris, et même, choqué.

- Non, non tout va bien.

_**Rien ne va.**_

- Ne vous en faîtes pas.

_**Il y a un problème.**_

- Est-ce que vous voulez encore un peu de café ?

L'homme _(__**Heero !**__)_ hocha la tête en tendant sa tasse vide vers le jeune serveur. Un sourire apparu sur son visage alors qu'il demandait :

- Et si vous en preniez un avec moi ?

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais il repéra Tristan qui lui faisait signe d'accepter. Un peu surpris, mais heureux, Duo hocha finalement la tête et se servit une tasse alors que l'homme face à lui se présentait :

- Je m'appelle Erwan, et vous ?

_**Menteur !**_

Duo resta incrédule face à ce jeune homme qui continuait à parler. Il était incapable d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait dire, ressentant de manière bien trop violente que ce type lui mentait. Et, pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Mal à l'aise, Duo prit une première gorgée du café qu'il venait de se servir.

_**Tiens ?**_

Il fronça les sourcils, songeant que quelque chose manquait. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. De ce fait, il prêtait de moins en moins attention à ce que pouvait bien raconter Hee… Erwan. Soudain, il comprit, juste avant de prendre une autre gorgée, ce qui n'allait pas.

_**Je ne me suis pas brulé.**_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pu boire une boisson chaude sans endolorir sa langue. Et si cela était heureux, c'était aussi trop étrange pour être réel.

_**Sans doute parce que ça n'est pas réel. **_

Face à lui, « Erwan » continuait à déblatérer, et Duo se rendit rapidement compte que parler autant ne lui allait pas. Pire, cela lui donnait un côté chiant et inintéressant que le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à voir chez lui. Bientôt, il détourna les yeux de ce garçon et regarda Tristan, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'homme semblait parler calmement avec Monsieur Jenkels _(__**Tomas !**__)_ mais Duo ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait dire.

_**Il n'est pas là.**_

Soudain il se demanda, sans raison apparente, quand il avait vu Tristan la dernière fois. Alors que le babillage incessant d' « _Erwan_ » résonnait en fond sonore à ses oreilles, il se mit à regarder calmement autour de lui. C'était bien le bar qu'il avait toujours connu mais, pourtant, quelque chose continuait à le gêner atrocement.

_**Il faut que je me souvienne…**_

Se souvenir, oui, mais se souvenir de quoi ? Duo ferma les yeux, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'image du bar pour retrouver autre chose.

Une cabane dans une forêt, un manoir dans les neiges ou une ville dans un désert, toutes ces choses lui parlaient, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas y être allé. Il vit aussi des gens qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas connaître et, parmi eux, « _Erwan_ ».

_**Heero ! **_

Un Erwan différent, plus souriant, moins bavard aussi et, surtout, un Erwan qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus que celui qui se tenait face à lui. En fait c'était, surtout, un Erwan qu'il aimait.

Duo rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir que ce type face à lui continuait à parler. Les yeux du jeune prince se dirigèrent vers la porte, et il sentit les personnes dans le bar se crisper. Sans un mot, il retira son tablier, le posant sur le comptoir.

En marchant vers la porte, il entendit Erwan l'inviter au restaurant. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, n'écoutant pas Tristan qui lui demandait de revenir. Il passa la porte retournant dans ce temple à la recherche de ses amis.

Et à chaque pas, les colliers des déesses se faisaient plus lourds au cou de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Les premiers pièges des démons... Il y en aura sans doute d'autres, c'est normal, c'est le temple final ^-^

On arrive doucement à la fin mine de rien, j'espère être encore à la hauteur...

Bises !

Plikt


	115. Chapter 115

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le premier piège des démons soit... Aussi bien accueillis ^-^, j'avais peur qu'il y ait un sentiment de déjà vu, mais pourquoi changer quelque chose qui fonctionne ? Trowa est mal, oui, mais bon, Quatre n'est pas obligé de tout savoir, pas vrai ? ^-^ Et je suis contente que Tomas ait ton soutien, ça avait quelque chose de très sympathique de lui faire frapper Layne. Et, non, pas de coup de théâtre, je suis bien une femme, pas de panique ^-^ Quand à la mort d'un personnage trop chou-pour-son-bien... Je dois encore y réfléchir ! En tout cas, merci encore et bises à toi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Ou

Sa Majesté et les dix Portes

* * *

Trowa respirait plus calmement à présent, mais il n'était guère plus détendu. Cette chambre plongée dans l'obscurité ne lui était pas familière. Même ce Quatre lové tout contre lui ne lui semblait pas normal. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter la chaleur de ces draps et de ce corps. Comme s'il risquait de ne jamais la retrouver en le faisant.

- Tu ne dors toujours pas… Tu veux qu'on recommence ?

_**Non.**_

Quatre n'avait pas attendu le moindre mot du brigand pour commencer à faire courir ses mains sur lui. Trowa l'embrassa tout de même, sentant bien que le désir s'éveillait doucement en lui.

_**Il y a vraiment un gros problème…**_

Il éloigna rapidement cette idée, préférant se plonger corps et âme dans la volupté de ce moment avec Quatre. Loin de la violence et des combats, loin de la peur et de la peine, mais terriblement loin, aussi, des amis qui avaient besoin de lui.

* * *

Heero courrait droit devant lui, cherchant le moindre signe, le moindre indice, pouvant le mener à ses compagnons. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'eux dans ce temple qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Le jeune chevalier s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'immobilisa en entendant des pas au loin. Quelqu'un approchait de lui. Rapidement, il repéra une forme au loin, mais se retrouva bien incapable de déterminer de qui il s'agissait.

Heero se mit sur ses gardes, espérant tout de même que cette personne serait un ami. Il se détendit rapidement en voyant son prince approcher. Duo le regarda d'abord avec surprise puis, très rapidement, avec soulagement. Il s'approcha de son chevalier en lui demandant :

- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

En rangeant son épée, Heero se pressa de le rassurer.

- Non, tout va bien. Et toi ?

- Ça va.

Duo regarda un instant autour d'eux, demandant d'une voix peu assurée :

- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle des autres ?

Heero répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête et Duo soupira.

- C'est dommage, on aurait été plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un de fort.

Heero s'immobilisa totalement, prenant de plein fouet cette remarque qui, pourtant, avait été prononcée d'un ton neutre. Duo ne sembla pas le remarquer et se tourna vers lui pour lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à ton avis ? On reprend la route ou on attend ici ?

Heero reprit rapidement contenance et répondit d'une voix calme :

- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps ici.

Duo laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

- Tu as raison. Mais j'espère qu'on va pas tomber sur un ennemi parce que, là, on a aucune chance.

Le jeune chevalier ne répondit rien et se contenta d'emboîter le pas à son prince, se demandant depuis quand ce dernier le pensait aussi faible, aussi insignifiant et aussi inutile.

* * *

Hilde regardait sa mère d'un œil critique. Cette dernière, assise aux côtés de son père, lui tenait toujours la main en souriant.

- Tu étais… inquiète ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Bien sûr ma chérie, répondit sa mère en souriant toujours.

_**J'en étais sûre.**_

- Nous sommes tellement soulagés de voir que tu n'as rien, reprit sa mère.

Hilde lui adressa un sourire rapide.

_**Ce n'était pas un rêve.**_

- Ils veulent encore te faire quelques examens, expliqua son père. Et quand ils auront fini on rentrera à la maison.

_**C'est ça qui est un rêve.**_

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un détail pouvant lui confirmer que tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle ne trouva rien et, pourtant, elle resta sur cette idée d'irréalité, n'ayant guère besoin de plus de preuves dans tous les cas.

Elle posa les yeux sur la porte, hésitant à se lever immédiatement pour quitter la pièce. La voyant faire, son père lui prit la main et lui demanda d'une voix calme :

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux à boire ou quelque chose à manger ?

Hilde regarda son père et cru, en parlant, qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi…

Elle sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur sa joue avec une certaine douceur. Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe, profitant de ce contact qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, lui avait atrocement manqué.

- Ne t'en fais pas, entendit-elle sa mère lui dire. Nous serons bientôt à la maison tous ensembles.

_**Je ne dois pas me laisser bercer par ces mots.**_

La main sur sa joue était chaude, douce et pleine de tendresse. Hilde sentit que quelques larmes montaient doucement à ses yeux.

_**Comme les démons peuvent être cruels…**_

Elle regarda à nouveau ses parents et se détourna de cette main si douce en soupirant. Un instant elle cru qu'elle allait pleurer comme une enfant, mais elle réussi à se retenir et, sans plus adresser un regard à ses parents, elle repoussa les couvertures et commença à se relever. Elle sentit rapidement la main de son père se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu ne dois pas te relever ma chérie. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

La jeune fille repoussa cette main qui tentait de la retenir et elle se remit sur ses jambes. Sous ses pieds le sol était glacial et elle hésita un instant à se remettre au chaud sous ses couvertures. Mais à la place elle posa les yeux sur l'unique porte de la pièce et commença à se diriger vers elle.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit au même moment sur Rélé… sur l'infirmière qui tenait un plateau avec un verre posé dessus. Elle regarda Hilde avec une expression de surprise.

- Vous êtes déjà levée ?

- Je dois y aller, répondit froidement Hilde.

Elle continua à avancer pour rejoindre la porte, mais l'infirmière se posta juste devant elle.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

La petite blonde commençait à paniquer et Hilde sentit bien que son cœur lui faisait mal face à cette vision. Pourtant, elle ne laissa pas cette douleur l'arrêter. Entendant ses parents se lever derrière elle, elle continua même à avancer, tentant de forcer le passage. L'infirmière se plaça à nouveau devant elle, essayant de la raisonner comme elle le pouvait.

- Prenez au moins votre traitement ! avança-t-elle finalement.

Mais Hilde n'était pas décidée à obéir. Alors que sa mère allait la rattraper, elle bouscula un peu plus fort l'infirmière, faisant tomber au sol ce traitement qu'elle avait voulu lui donner.

Elle regarda, incrédule, le carrelage qui commençait à fondre là où le liquide l'avait touché. Mais elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et n'accorda même pas un regard à l'infirmière qui venait de tenter de la tuer. Sa mère l'appela encore alors qu'elle atteignait finalement la porte.

- Ma chérie…

- Ma mère ne m'appelle plus « chérie », la coupa brusquement Hilde.

Elle ouvrit la porte et, alors qu'elle allait sortir, ajouta :

- En fait, depuis la mort de mon frère, elle ne m'appelle plus du tout.

Si une voix retentit dans la pièce pour tenter de la retenir, Hilde n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle quitta la chambre blanche de l'hôpital pour retourner dans ce couloir si sombre auquel, finalement, elle n'avait jamais échappé. En se retournant, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus rien derrière elle. D'ailleurs, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait sans doute jamais rien eu. Cette chambre n'existait pas, ses parents n'étaient pas venus pour elle et Réléna… ne pouvait plus venir.

Hilde soupira longuement et se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée. Pourtant, elle fit un pas, puis un autre et, lentement, elle reprit ce chemin qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini devant elle.

* * *

La patte de la créature s'écrasa pile à l'endroit où Quatre se tenait peu de temps avant. Mais le jeune mage n'eut guère le temps de s'en réjouir, déjà le monstre attaquait à nouveau. En un saut, Quatre se plaça une nouvelle fois hors d'atteinte et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le brigand.

Trowa ne bougeait toujours pas, ne regardant même pas le combat et Quatre se rendit compte qu'il était en plus mauvais état qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le sang qui s'étalait sous le brigand donnait une teinte presque cuivrée au sol.

La créature ne le laissa pas regarder le jeune homme plus longtemps et lui porta un coup violent au thorax, l'envoyant s'écraser plus loin. Et, alors que le monstre approchait, Quatre ne parvenait ni à bouger, ni à respirer. Il entendait la créature qui approchait lentement de lui et il tenta de se relever. Un pied gigantesque et difforme le frappa au torse, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois au sol.

_**Je n'y arrive pas.**_

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Trowa, mais ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas. Un nouveau coup toucha Quatre au côté, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois valser plus loin. Sonné, le jeune mage ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il était à présent à côté du brigand. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa l'œil de Trowa qu'il revint doucement à lui.

Ce regard était si triste, si résigné, et Quatre fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il y avait un problème...

Et la créature approchait encore.

_**On va mourir ici.**_

Il ne parvint pas à détourner son visage et sentit la main de Trowa se glisser dans la sienne.

Pourtant, Quatre fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Trowa avait un tel regard. Le brigand n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner quoi que ce soit.

- Trowa…

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire silencieusement, comme si tout était terminé, et Quatre sentit la colère monter rapidement en lui.

Comment Trowa pouvait-il se comporter de la sorte, comment pouvait-il décider que tout était perdu, alors qu'il n'avait rien tenté ?

_**Je ne veux pas mourir ici.**_

Alors que le pied allait s'abattre sur eux, Quatre ferma les yeux, presque par réflexe, sentant un vif sentiment monter en lui.

_**Je ne veux pas mourir ! **_

Un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain retentit et Quatre rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les flammes l'entouraient totalement, frappant la créature sans faiblir. Et, aussi soudainement que le feu était apparu, Quatre ressenti un profond soulagement.

Elles étaient là pour le protéger.

Il avait réussi à lancer son sort, et ils n'allaient pas mourir.

Immédiatement, le jeune mage referma les yeux, réunissant concentration et volonté pour attaquer et détruire ce monstre. Il sentit ses flammes lécher sa peau et l'entourer doucement de leur protection. Soudain, un nouveau cri se fit entendre et Quatre rouvrit les yeux brusquement.

_**Non.**_

Ce cri était douloureux, déchirant mais, surtout, il était humain. C'était un hurlement de douleur pure, d'agonie et Quatre n'osa pas tout de suite tourner la tête.

_**Tout mais pas ça.**_

Il finit par réunir assez de courage pour regarder l'homme à ses côtés. Plongé au milieu de flammes qui le dévoraient voracement, Trowa se débattait de toutes ses forces pour leur échapper.

Quatre ne pensait plus au monstre que son feu continuait d'attaquer, et il n'entendait plus que les cris du brigand. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il hurlait lui-même de toutes ses forces. Il plongea ses mains dans le brasier, mais le feu ne lui fit aucun mal.

Par tous les moyens il tenta de les faire disparaître, mais aucune formule ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Et Trowa continuait à hurler alors que sa peau devenait si noire. Quatre continua à s'agiter, essayant d'éteindre à la main ce feu qui n'obéissait plus à sa voix.

Mais, bien trop rapidement, Trowa cessa tout simplement de bouger, et les flammes diminuèrent lentement sur les chaires calcinées. Quatre resta un long moment sans bouger face à ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait même plus. Il n'entendait plus que sa respiration et ne sentait que les larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. Avec hésitation, il posa une main sur ce qu'il restait du bras de Trowa et appuya un peu plus fort dessus.

- Trowa ?

Sa voix était faible et menaçait de se briser, pourtant, il n'y prêta aucune attention. A la place, il se mit à secouer un peu plus fort les restes du jeune homme qu'il avait aimé.

- Allez Trowa, c'est vraiment pas drôle comme blague, tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

Il ne lâchait pas des yeux ce visage rendu méconnaissable par le feu, refusant de comprendre que Trowa n'était plus là.

Déterminé, il enjamba la carcasse, saisissant entre ses mains les épaules – encore chaudes – du jeune homme. Il le secoua alors presque brutalement, tentant par tous les moyens de le réveiller. Et il ne lâchait pas des yeux la tête du jeune homme qui dodelinait mollement.

- Trowa, réveille-toi ! Je te dis de te lever ! Maintenant ! Il est hors de question que tu me laisses ici tout seul ! Tu as promis !

Le brigand ne réagissait toujours pas, et Quatre sentit tant la détresse que la colère monter en lui.

- Tu vas te lever oui, espèce de gorille sans cervelle ? Crétin ! Abrutis ! Ouvre les yeux sinon je pars sans toi !

Pour toute réponse, la tête se détacha du corps que Quatre maltraitait depuis plusieurs minutes. Le jeune homme la regarda rouler un peu plus loin et sentit la panique monter brusquement en lui. Il se releva rapidement, récupérant cette tête et revenant vers le corps.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais réparer ça et tout ira bien.

Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de réunir à nouveau la tête et le corps, mais rien n'y faisait. Et ses larmes continuaient à couler. Il parlait plus calmement mais, aussi, plus difficilement alors que ses sanglots s'intensifiaient toujours.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais réparer ma bêtise, et tout sera comme avant, tu verras.

Il sentait bien que ce qu'il faisait ne fonctionnait pas. Cette foutue tête refusait de tenir en place et retombait au sol dès qu'il la lâchait. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à arrêter d'essayer.

- S'il-te-plaît Trowa, fais un effort, j'ai pas fait exprès, alors aide-moi un peu à te réparer.

Le corps ne fit pas un geste, et la tête refusait toujours de tenir à nouveau.

_**Je ne vais pas y arriver.**_

Les larmes sur les joues de Quatre s'intensifièrent alors qu'il cessait tout mouvement.

_**Cette bêtise là, je ne peux pas la réparer.**_

Il regarda un instant le visage calciné de Trowa et, sans réfléchir, il le prit tout contre lui.

- Trowa…

_**Trowa est…**_

- S'il-te-plaît…

_**Il est… **_

- Ne t'en vas pas sans moi.

_**Mort…**_

- Je veux pas rester sans toi moi !

_**Et c'est moi qui l'ai tué.**_

- Je t'aime…

_**Je veux mourir.**_

Les sanglots de Quatre ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter, et il avait totalement oublié tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

_**Plus rien n'a d'importance.**_

Mais le monstre qui l'avait attaqué n'était plus là. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'une sorte de création imaginaire, comme un rêve.

_**J'étouffe…**_

Lentement, Quatre se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, et d'arrière en avant, berçant Trowa qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

_**Je veux mourir**_

- Trowa…

_**Trowa.**_

- Pardon…

_**Viens me chercher.**_

- Je voulais pas.

_**Aide-moi.**_

Longtemps, Quatre continua à pleurer, se montrant incapable de réfléchir ou de réagir. Parfois, le prénom de Trowa lui échappait, comme s'il espérait, encore, que le brigand pourrait lui répondre. Ou, au moins, l'entendre. Mais, seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

Raven marchait silencieusement depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Le couloir unique dans lequel il avançait était de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'il continuait et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de ses compagnons. Peu à peu, il sentait un léger sentiment d'inquiétude monter en lui. S'il avait échappé facilement à ce sort d'illusion, il craignait fort que cela ne soit pas si aisé pour ses autres compagnons.

Et même s'il était bien conscient de son égoïsme, il ne cessait de penser à Arthur. Si l'apprenti prêtre avait guéri de ses blessures de leur dernier combat, les mouvements de son bras droit restaient diminués et les ennemis de ce temple risquaient fort d'être plus puissants encore que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu croiser dans leur quête auparavant.

Et, même si le chevalier refusait de se l'avouer, il craignait de voir la prédiction de Maelia se réaliser.

Alors que plusieurs minutes s'étaient encore écoulées, il arriva dans une salle bien plus grande mais toujours aussi sombre. Au fond de cette dernière, il repéra dix portes. Chacune portait un nom qui était comme brillants, comme éclairé. Et en voyant cela, il laissa échapper un :

- C'est quoi ce bordel…

La _Papesse_, l'_Hermite_, le _Diable_, le _Batelier_, le _Pape_, l'_Etoile_, la _Mort_, la _Tempérance_, le _Pendu_ et l'_Amoureux_.

Tous ces noms brillaient de cet étrange éclat, sauf la _Papesse_ et l'_Etoile_ qui étaient comme… éteintes.

Restant sur ses gardes, il s'approcha de la première porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Il recula brusquement sa main de la poignée en sentant cette dernière le bruler. Il regarda la paume de sa main et l'agita un peu en espérant faire passer la douleur de cette façon.

Il se recula pour observer longuement chacun des mots. Raven avait bien compris qu'une seule de ces portes lui permettrait de continuer à avancer, et savoir que les démons se permettaient de jouer à ce point avec le petit groupe le frustrait au plus haut point. Et, en même temps, il savait bien qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

Sans réellement hésiter, il ouvrit la porte du _Diable_ et ne sentit aucune brûlure. Le couloir sur lequel elle donnait était encore bien plus sombre que celui dont il venait, mais il n'hésita pas et entra.

La porte s'était déjà refermée derrière lui et son nom s'était éteint, quand l'un de ses compagnons atteignit à son tour cette salle.

* * *

Tomas Jenkels avançait depuis un long moment dans ce couloir obscur, en observant chaque recoin avec attention. S'il aimait raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que sa vue n'était plus ce qu'elle était, c'était avant tout parce qu'il préférait toujours garder une nouvelle astuce dans sa manche.

Ses yeux allaient très bien, il en allait de même pour son dos et ses capacités à combattre n'avaient probablement rien à envier à ses compagnons plus jeunes.

Aussi, il marchait mains derrière le dos, semblant parfaitement détendu, voir même, un peu perdu. Il espérait secrètement que les démons l'observaient et, surtout, qu'ils le voyaient comme le vieillard gâteux et un peu bête qu'il semblait être.

Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, il lui sembla entendre un bruit au loin devant lui. En reconnaissant le son d'une porte que l'on ouvrait, il accéléra le pas, clairement décidé à rattraper l'un de ses compagnons avant qu'une nouvelle porte infranchissable ne les sépare.

Mais, alors qu'il arrivait dans une grande salle un peu moins sombre que le reste du temple, il ne put que regarder, impuissant, la porte du _Diable_ se refermer complètement. Il s'immobilisa alors, prenant le temps de bien réfléchir à sa situation.

Devant lui se dressaient dix portes, chacune d'elles portait un nom et trois semblaient comme assombries par rapport aux autres. Tomas déduisit que ces trois portes dont les noms ne brillaient plus ne devaient plus être franchissables, mais peut-être se trompait-il. Dans tous les cas, qu'il se trompe ou non, les démons semblaient déterminés à ce que lui et ses compagnons jouent avec eux un jeu dont ils ignoraient encore le règlement. Et si ces créatures tenaient à ce point à les séparer, cela prouvait que, quelque part, elles avaient peur d'eux.

- Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant, marmonna le vieil homme en se concentrant sur les noms encore éclairés.

L'une d'entre elles devait lui correspondre plus que les autres, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider immédiatement. Pourtant, en réfléchissant un peu, il se dit que la porte nommée _Papesse_ ne pouvait que désigner Camilla. Et si sa bonne amie était la _Papesse_, il ne pouvait qu'être le _Pape_.

Alors, sans hésiter plus longtemps, le vieil homme ouvrit la porte du _Pape_ sans la moindre difficulté. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, la lumière derrière le mot _Pape_ s'éteignit.

* * *

Arthur ne parvenait plus à respirer, le poids sur son corps semblait augmenter perpétuellement et Layne n'en était guère ennuyée. Elle continuait de le fixer de ses yeux vides et Arthur compris que, s'il ne réagissait pas, il allait mourir écrasé.

Il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire, lors de leur première confrontation avec Leyos. Le démon l'avait jeté au sol et avait tenté de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que Raven arrive et lui sauve la vie. Mais, dans cette illusion, le chevalier ne pourrait pas venir le sauver.

L'apprenti prêtre tenta, en vain, de se redresser un peu. Le poids sur son corps devint toujours de plus en plus important. Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur l'unique porte de la pièce, persuadé que c'était son seul moyen de sortir en vie de cette illusion. Il reporta son attention sur Layne qui le fixait toujours et, sans réfléchir, il porta la main à cette dague qui ne le quittait plus jamais.

Le poids augmenta encore, lui coupant la respiration, mais il n'y fit pas attention. D'un geste assuré, il visa les yeux de sa déesse avec le tranchant de la lame, fermant tout de même ses propres yeux par réflexe. Layne se mit à hurler, et Arthur sentit que le poids sur son corps s'était un peu allégé.

Immédiatement, il se releva pour courir vers la porte, conscient qu'il n'avait que cette chance de s'en sortir et que, s'il la laissait filer, il serait tué. Une main se referma autour de sa cheville, et il chuta en avant. Il se retourna pour voir que la déesse, au sol également, le maintenait fermement.

Plus que le sang qui continuait à dégouliner de son visage, ce furent ses crocs qui attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme. Mais Arthur ne prit pas le temps de paniquer et envoya son pied droit dans le visage de la créature. Il visa plus particulièrement le nez et ne grimaça même pas en entendant le craquement sinistre qui accompagna son coup. A nouveau, la prise se relâcha et Arthur se releva.

Il sentit la main de la créature effleurer ses cheveux alors qu'il saisissait la poignée de la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et bondit en avant en sentant des griffes tenter de lui déchirer la gorge. Et, sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva à nouveau dans un couloir obscur du temple.

Il se retourna prestement, dague à la main, s'attendant à voir la créature tenter de le poursuivre. Mais le couloir derrière lui était totalement vide. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, bien conscient de la chance qu'il avait eu.

Mais il se redressa bien vite, conscient aussi que le temps passait et que Raven était peut-être, en ce moment même, confronté à la vision de Maelia. Il reprit sa route au pas de course, se fichant bien d'arriver épuisé devant ses prochains ennemis.

Pour lui, seule comptait alors la vie du chevalier.

* * *

Duo avançait silencieusement dans ce couloir obscur dont il ne voyait plus la fin. Il commençait, d'ailleurs, à en avoir plus qu'assez de cet endroit. Il était fatigué, il avait mal aux pieds et, en plus, il ne se passait plus rien depuis bientôt une heure. Il ressentait tant de lassitude qu'il commençait même à en oublier d'avoir peur ou de s'inquiéter pour les autres.

Il commençait à désespérer de voir quelque chose arriver quand, plus loin, il remarqua que le couloir semblait changer. Il déboucha, à son tour, dans cette salle pleine de portes, regardant ces dernières sans comprendre. Les noms au dessus de chacune ne lui disaient rien, et il ne voyait pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi elles en avaient.

Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de la première et tenta de l'ouvrir. Après s'être brulé la main sur la poignée, il décida de réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir. Mais il ne voyait pas du tout quelle porte pouvait lui être destinée, aussi, il décida de toutes les essayer en dehors de celles dont les noms n'étaient plus éclairés.

Après s'être brulé à nouveau sur l'_Hermite _et le _Batelier_, Duo sentit bien qu'il ouvrait facilement la troisième porte de sa liste. Il releva la tête pour regarder le nom de cette dernière et sentit un rire amer lui monter à la gorge.

- Dîtes-moi que c'est une blague…

Mais, de toute évidence, ça n'en était pas une. Duo déglutit difficilement en regardant le couloir obscur qui s'étendait devant lui.

- Avec ça, je suis pas dans la merde, marmonna-t-il.

Il finit par avancer sans plus perdre de temps. Et il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité une nouvelle fois. Lentement, la porte de la _Mort_ se ferma sur Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...


	116. Chapter 116

Bonjour et bon dimanche !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je ne connais Reborn que de nom, mais je comprend l'idée de mordre ce Duo pas franchement sympathique ^-^ Est-ce que Trowa va dire la vérité à Quatre au sujet de sa propre vision... Je sais qu'il est masochiste, mais pas suicidaire ^-^. Enfin, en tout cas, la suite est juste là, alors j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 16

Ou

Sa Majesté et la porte de la mort

* * *

Trowa avait du mal à respirer, à réfléchir ou à se situer. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se lever ou qu'il tentait de comprendre sa situation, Quatre se penchait vers lui et ils faisaient l'amour. Pourtant, malgré toute l'attention du jeune mage, le brigand ne parvenait pas à se retirer l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il savait qu'il devait se décider à faire quelque chose.

S'il restait allongé dans cette pièce, rien ne s'arrangerait. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait de sortir de ce lit, et pas uniquement les bras de Quatre. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui le suppliait de rester là.

_**Trowa…**_

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et regarda le mage allongé à ses côtés. Le brigand était persuadé de l'avoir entendu l'appeler, mais avec tant de peur, de peine et de détresse qu'il avait eu du mal à reconnaitre sa voix.

Quatre leva les yeux vers lui et demanda d'une voix calme et terriblement sensuelle :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux recommencer ?

_**Viens me chercher.**_

Cette voix retentissait encore, alors que Quatre l'embrassait tendrement, poussant Trowa à comprendre, toujours un peu plus, que cette situation était mauvaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda le mage, semblant ennuyé par le manque de réactivité du brigand.

_**Aide-moi.**_

- Je dois aller sauver Quatre, marmonna le brigand en se défaisant de ce qui semblait être une illusion.

Le mage se redressa, de plus en plus frustré par toute l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis devant toi ?

Trowa chercha un instant ses vêtements du regard, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que ce lit et Quatre dans cette pièce. Il se releva, bien décidé à passer la porte, quitte à ce que ce soit nu.

- Trowa ! Arrête de plaisanter maintenant et reviens te coucher !

_**Trowa…**_

- Je l'entends. Il m'appelle…

Derrière lui, Quatre se redressa, mais déjà le brigand se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Arrête ton cirque à la fin ! Déjà tu as l'air d'un crétin à agir comme ça, mais en plus tu n'as aucune raison de sortir de cette pièce !

Trowa ne ralentit pas, se dirigeant vers la porte sans plus prêter attention à cet être qu'il savait ne pas être Quatre. Il entendait toujours, dans sa tête, la voix du jeune mage qui l'appelait sans faiblir d'il ne savait où. Et à mesure que cette voix retentissait, il ressentait toujours plus fort ce besoin de le retrouver.

Une main se referma brusquement sur son bras, le forçant à s'immobiliser.

- S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas…

La voix de ce Quatre – qui n'était pas le sien – était suppliante, et la main sur son bras se serra un peu plus. Mais le brigand ne se laissa guère tromper plus longtemps par cet imposteur.

_**Trowa…**_

Il se dégagea brutalement et cru, un instant, avoir entendu Quatre couiner. Une main, plus hésitante, se reposa doucement sur son bras. Il tourna à peine la tête dans la direction du mage. Son regard était glacial, dangereux.

D'un ton cassant, il s'adressa à ce Quatre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas :

- Ne t'avise plus de me toucher.

La main se recula immédiatement et, sans plus perdre de temps, Trowa passa la porte de la chambre. Il retrouva ses vêtements en même temps que ce couloir si sombre qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Le chemin continuait, droit devant lui.

_**Trowa.**_

Sans hésitation, le jeune homme fit demi-tour, écoutant cette voix qui continuait à l'appeler au loin. Quatre avait besoin d'aide, il en était certain. Alors le roi des démons pouvait bien l'attendre encore un peu…

* * *

Heero et Duo avançaient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures dans le sombre couloir du temple. Ils n'avaient plus rien dits et ne s'étaient même pas touchés depuis un long moment et, pourtant, le chevalier se sentait soulagé. Soulagé de ne plus entendre son prince vanter le mérite de leurs autres compagnons et mépriser le sien.

Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Duo rappelait sans le vouloir la faiblesse du chevalier et le peu de chance de survie qu'ils avaient dans ce lieu.

Mais, en même temps, il se sentait terriblement mal. Il ne cessait de regarder son prince, aussi discrètement que possible, se demandant si c'était vraiment l'inquiétude et la peur qui rendaient Duo aussi distant et aussi froid.

Pas une fois son prince ne l'avait regardé, et pourtant, Heero aurait donné cher pour sentir la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Dans ces couloirs sombres et effrayants, un contact chaleureux serait le bienvenu, mais le chevalier ne parvenait pas à se décider à faire un premier pas en direction de Duo.

Il avait trop peur d'une nouvelle remarque, d'une nouvelle réflexion, qui le pousserait à se sentir encore un peu plus faible. Ils avancèrent encore un peu et le jeune prince finit par laisser échapper :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Heero se plaça à côté de lui rapidement et, ensemble, ils posèrent les yeux sur les portes qui les entouraient. Certaines étaient lumineuses, d'autres ne l'étaient absolument plus.

- Je suppose qu'une de ces portes est pour nous… marmonna Duo en s'en approchant pour regarder le nom de chacune d'entre elles.

Il s'arrêta bien vite devant l'une d'entre elle qui ne brillait plus.

- Je plaints vraiment celui qui a passé celle-là, murmura-t-il en s'en détournant bien vite.

Heero posa les yeux sur cette porte et regarda son nom. _La Mort._ Et il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée terriblement égoïste. Le souhait profond que ce soit Raven ou Arthur qui ait passé cette porte, et surtout pas l'un de ses compagnons. Il ne pourrait guère supporter de perdre encore une personne à laquelle il tenait.

- A ton avis, Heero, on doit passer laquelle ? entendit-il Duo demander derrière lui.

Il se mit alors à regarder chacune d'elle, tentant de toutes ses forces de comprendre ce que les démons avaient voulu leur signifier. Heero ne parvenait à se reconnaître dans aucune d'entre elles, et ces mots n'avaient aucune signification particulière à ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre lentement, réfléchissant toujours.

- Mouais, ça m'étonne qu'à moitié, marmonna amèrement Duo.

Le jeune chevalier posa de suite les yeux sur son prince, mais ce dernier l'ignorait totalement, fixant la porte du _Pendu_ avec un intérêt certain. Et même si cette nouvelle pique lui était toute aussi douloureuse que les précédentes, Heero se contenta de serrer les points et de fermer la bouche.

Quelque part, le comportement de Duo ne lui semblait naturel. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans les phrases du jeune prince, dans la manière qu'il avait de lancer des remarques plus mauvaises les unes que les autres sur le chevalier.

Mais demander des explications à Duo alors qu'ils étaient dans un endroit aussi dangereux avait quelque chose de bien trop immature pour qu'il puisse se le permettre.

- Et si tu essayais celle-là ? proposa Duo en lui montrant la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait.

Heero s'en approcha lentement et la regarda un instant avant de demander à son prince, d'une voix hésitante :

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est cette porte qui pourrait m'être destinée ?

Duo hocha la tête.

- Dans le tarot, c'est un symbole de l'hésitation, et de nous tous, tu es toujours celui qui nous fait perdre le plus de temps en hésitant sur des trucs complètement stupides.

Heero s'immobilisa totalement en entendant cette phrase lourde d'une cruauté dont jamais Duo n'avait fait preuve avec lui. Il se mit à regarder son prince longuement, voulant croire à une nouvelle illusion des démons. Ce garçon devant lui ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il connaissait et dont il était tombé amoureux. C'était, tout simplement, impossible.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa guère le temps de réfléchir plus en avant, il s'était déjà tourné vers lui et demandait d'une voix calme :

- Tu ne veux pas essayer au moins ?

Heero hocha la tête et s'approcha, lentement, de la porte du _Pendu_. Et, sans surprise, il la sentit s'ouvrir devant lui. Il regarda un instant le couloir qui continuait droit devant, et sentit Duo se placer à ses côtés, silencieusement.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir y aller, murmura le prince.

Le chevalier ne répliqua pas le moindre mot et commença, doucement, à avancer. Et, lentement, la porte se referma derrière lui.

* * *

- Attendez espèces de crétins !

Hilde avait hurlé, courant dans le couloir sombre pour rattraper Heero et Duo, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à les atteindre avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux. Ils ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué qu'elle n'était pas loin derrière eux.

Elle tenta immédiatement de rouvrir la porte derrière laquelle ils avaient disparus, mais elle recula rapidement sa main en sentant la brûlure mordante que la porte venait de lui donner. Elle la secoua légèrement, avant de lever la tête pour voir le nom inscrit au dessus d'elle.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour voir les nombreux autres noms qui s'enchaînaient.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire…

Elle se concentra alors sur les noms qui semblaient encore lumineux, se demandant lequel lui était, finalement, destiné. Elle marcha un moment dans cette salle, écoutant les bruits de ses pas sur le sol et réfléchissant aux significations qu'elle pouvait mettre sur chacun de ces mots.

Finalement, son choix se porta sur le dernier nom féminin : la _Tempérance_.

Elle approcha avec hésitation de la porte et posa, lentement, sa main sur la poignée. Et en sentant que cette dernière ne lui faisait pas de mal, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le couloir devant elle était sombre mais, au loin, elle pouvait voir une lumière rougeoyante. Hésitante, presque effrayée, elle continua tout de même à avancer, toujours plus loin dans le cœur de ce temple.

* * *

Quatre n'avait plus bougé depuis plusieurs heures. Autours de lui, il n'y avait plus rien. En tout cas, plus rien ne semblait compter à ses yeux. Il ne savait même plus où il était, s'il faisait jour ou nuit ou s'il avait froid ou non.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler depuis longtemps, et il restait prisonnier de son immobilité, trop effrayé à l'idée de se remettre à bouger. Il tenait toujours le corps de Trowa tout contre lui et ne voulait même plus poser les yeux sur les restes calcinés de son amant.

Il berçait ce corps lentement, le tenant tout contre son cœur, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il fredonnait quelque chose. Une berceuse que son père lui avait chanté lui-même lorsque Quatre était encore un enfant.

Mais, alors que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir exister autour de lui, deux petits pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision. Et, même s'il ne le fit que très lentement, Quatre leva les yeux vers l'enfant qui l'avait rejoint.

- Pourquoi tu as tué mon papa ?

Mylo le regardait calmement, les larmes aux yeux et ses petits poings serrés. Et Quatre sentit sa gorge devenir plus sèche encore qu'elle ne l'était.

- Je… je ne l'ai pas tué…

Sa voix était hésitante, rauque aussi. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de boire.

- Menteur, l'accusa froidement Mylo.

- Non… C'était un accident… Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé…

- Menteur.

Quatre sentit que de nouvelles larmes montaient à nouveau à ses yeux alors que le petit garçon continuait de le regarder plus froidement que jamais.

- Je te jure Mylo… je ne voulais pas…

- Menteur.

- Je ne mens pas !

Quatre avait hurlé, ressentant une détresse comme jamais il n'en avait eu. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter que Mylo puisse croire qu'il avait réellement tenté de tuer Trowa. Quatre n'avait jamais voulu lui faire le moindre mal, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

- Menteur, se contenta de murmurer l'enfant.

Et Quatre remarqua alors le poignard que le petit Mylo tenait fermement. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant mais, à présent, il ne voyait plus que lui. Lentement, il regarda à nouveau l'enfant droit dans les yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste ? Me tuer avec ça ?

- Je ne devrais pas ? demanda le petit garçon.

Quatre ne répondit pas, incapable de trouver ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Il baissa alors les yeux vers la silhouette calcinée qu'il tenait toujours contre lui. Et il se fit la réflexion qu'elle sentait mauvais. Elle ne ressemblait plus à Trowa, n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme. Il ne restait rien du brigand que Quatre avait connu.

- Si… Je pense que tu devrais… murmura le mage.

Le jeune mage ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux du cadavre inexpressif de cet homme qui avait débarqué dans sa vie il y avait plus d'un an. Parfois, il l'avait méprisé, détesté et s'était moqué de lui. D'autres fois, il l'avait admiré, regardé et encouragé. Et, souvent, il s'était contenté de l'aimer.

A présent, Quatre tentait de se convaincre du fait que plus jamais il ne verrait l'un de ces rares sourires de Trowa. Il ne pourrait plus non plus lui hurler dessus qu'il mangeait trop souvent. Et il serait bien incapable de se blottir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Mylo se tenait juste devant lui, mais il ne fit pas un geste. Avant de pouvoir blesser Quatre, il sembla projeté au loin sur le côté, tombant lourdement au sol à quelques mètres du mage. Quatre releva les yeux, regardant le corps au loin de l'enfant puis, tournant la tête vers celui qui avait frappé le petit garçon.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnu Trowa. Essoufflé, en sueur, le brigand se tenait devant lui et le regardait en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Son visage emplis à la fois d'une grande surprise mais aussi d'un soulagement profond.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, murmura-t-il.

Quatre ne trouva rien à répondre, incapable de retrouver les mots face à cette apparition. Un instant, il se dit qu'elle ne devait être que le fruit de son esprit.

Mais, apparition ou non, elle ne prit pas le temps de le laisser se torturer plus longtemps. Trowa se pencha vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras, le relevant brusquement et le faisant lâcher ce cadavre qu'il chérissait jusqu'à présent.

Quatre se sentit encercler par deux bras puissant, et le brigand enfouis son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur et le prenant toujours plus contre lui.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, l'entendit-il murmurer à nouveau.

Le mage ne bougeait plus, incapable de réfléchir. Un intense soulagement essayait de s'emparer de lui et, en même temps, quelque chose tentait de l'empêcher de croire à la réalité de cet instant.

Trowa était mort. Quatre était celui qui l'avait tué. Le brigand ne pouvait pas être revenu comme ça.

Alors que ces pensées venaient à son esprit, Quatre sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et il se retrouva rapidement dans les bras protecteurs du brigand. Ce dernier s'était détourné de Mylo et du cadavre, et il commença, doucement, à s'éloigner. Quatre s'agrippait à lui, ne parvenant pas à réaliser que, ces bras autour de lui, étaient bien ceux de Trowa.

Sans hésitation, le jeune homme marcha droit devant lui, vers une porte que le mage n'avait, tout simplement, jamais remarqué. Et, alors qu'ils la passaient ensemble, Quatre se rappela brusquement de ce temple dans lequel ils étaient entrés tous ensemble et de ce moment où ils avaient été tous séparés.

Et il réalisa que le Trowa qu'il avait tué n'avait jamais été le sien. Qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être le sien. Parce que, son Trowa, lui avait promis de ne jamais laisser sa magie le tuer. Et Quatre était persuadé d'une chose, c'était un homme de parole.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'obscurité des couloirs du temple, mais Quatre n'arrivait toujours pas à lâcher l'homme. Alors, restant tout contre lui, le mage demanda bassement :

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, répondit simplement le brigand.

Quatre ne répondit rien, ne posa pas plus de question, et sentit que Trowa le reposait au sol doucement. Avec une certaine difficulté, qu'il ne voudrait jamais reconnaître, Quatre finit par lâcher les vêtements du brigand pour poser immédiatement les yeux sur son visage.

Et il sentit qu'il commençait à s'énerver en voyant que l'homme souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire au juste ?

- Je ne ris pas, je trouve juste que tu es adorable.

Quatre détourna la tête, une moue presque boudeuse commençant à apparaître sur son visage.

- Allons-y, et n'en reparlons plus… murmura-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Trowa hocha la tête et l'accompagna de suite, se plaçant à ses côtés pour ne plus le perdre.

- Ces visions que les démons nous ont envoyé étaient vraiment horribles, tu trouves pas ? continua la mage en regardant droit devant lui.

- Oui… Vraiment horribles… marmonna le brigand en se rappelant de sa propre vision.

Il préféra garder pour lui le véritable contenu de ce rêve éveillé, songeant bien que Quatre se mettrait plus qu'en colère s'il apprenait que le brigand s'était fait avoir de cette manière… Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se disputer pour cela, les autres les attendaient.

* * *

Raven avait continué à avancer un long moment dans le couloir obscur, avant que ce dernier ne prenne une teinte légèrement rougeâtre. Par la suite, il avait senti la chaleur augmenter lentement, devenant rapidement quasi insoutenable. Et même en ouvrant sa chemise, il sentait bien que la sueur s'étalait sur sa peau.

Epée à la main, il continuait tout de même à avancer et, rapidement, il comprit pourquoi la chaleur autour de lui était aussi désagréable. Il venait d'arriver dans une pièce gigantesque dont la seule issue était une porte qui semblait être en fer. Entre lui et cette dernière, il y avait un large pont constitué de pierres épaisses. Et, de chaque côté du pont, une rivière de lave qui semblait avoir envahis tout le reste de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi les démons pensaient jouer. Ni la manière dont ils comptaient utiliser cette pièce pour le tuer. Si Raven se savait idiot, il ne l'était pas assez pour se décider à piquer une tête dans une mer de lave.

Alors, sans plus d'hésitation, il continua à avancer, commençant à traverser la salle sans prendre le temps de douter. Ses yeux se posèrent alors rapidement sur la main qui venait d'apparaître sur le pond, sortant lentement de la lave.

Un corps aussi rouge que cette dernière en émergea lentement, et Raven se rendit rapidement compte que de nombreux autres le suivaient. Sans un mot, le chevalier sortit son épée.

Les créatures étaient nombreuses, couvertes de lave, mais elles semblaient terriblement lentes. Sa seule chance était, probablement, de les prendre de vitesse. Et, alors que les premières approchaient de lui, il se mit en garde.

Elles formaient à présent un mur vivant entre la porte et lui et, ce mur, il allait le détruire.

* * *

Tomas Jenkels n'avait guère été surpris de voir un véritable désert s'étendre de l'autre côté de la porte qu'il avait franchie. Et s'il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, il savait également qu'il ne pourrait en sortir uniquement par la force de son esprit.

Quelque part dans cette étendue désertique, il y avait une autre porte. Il devait la trouver et la franchir pour quitter cet endroit. Mais, alors qu'il continuait à avancer, il sentait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable. Chaque nouveau pas lui demandait un peu plus d'énergie et il devait toujours lever ses jambes un peu plus haut.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose sous ce sable. Quelque chose qui glissait, qui le surveillait et qui attendait le bon moment pour sortir le trouver. Mais il ne parvenait pas à repérer cette créature.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était de pouvoir trouver la sortie avant que cette chose ne se décide à sortir. Parce que, même avec son épée en main, il avait la sérieuse impression qu'il ne parviendrait à rien contre elle.

Quelques heures passèrent dans un silence morbide qui l'épuisait peut-être encore bien plus que les pas qu'il enchaînait dans le sable. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'entendait plus respirer et, un instant, il se persuada même que c'était parce qu'il avait tout simplement arrêté.

Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, et il n'avait pas l'impression de sentir quoi que ce soit. Respirait-il encore ? Y avait-il de l'air dans cet endroit ? S'il ne respirait plus depuis qu'il était entré, il devenait alors logique qu'il s'épuise aussi vite.

Personne ne pouvait survivre sans oxygène, pas même lui.

Mais, alors qu'il était là dans sa réflexion, un grondement sourd se fit sentir sous ses pieds. C'était la première sensation, en dehors de la fatigue, qu'il avait depuis qu'il était dans cette pièce. Mais cela ne le rassura pas, bien au contraire. Il raffermit sa poigne sur son épée.

Et, alors qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où regarder, il constata que tout le sable autour de lui semblait, lentement, s'écarter. Comme si quelque chose remontait lentement à la surface. Le vieil homme se mit sur ses gardes.

D'abord, il vit la gueule béante de la créature. Plusieurs rangées de dents acérés et jaunâtres qui ne lui disaient rien de bon. Puis, le corps longiligne, informe à la peau épaisse.

Tomas Jenkels n'avait jamais été un très grand fan des films que l'on pouvait trouver dans le monde de Camilla ou d'Hilde, mais cette créature, il en avait déjà vu. Elles se trouvaient généralement dans des films prévisibles, sortant du sable pour tenter de dévorer les pauvres héros.

Et si devant sa télévision, Tomas Jenkels pouvait se contenter de soupirer face à l'apparition de ces bêtes, il devait reconnaître que, dans la réalité, les vers de sable géants étaient quelque peu impressionnants.

Pourtant, alors qu'il tenait son épée, il se permit tout de même de soupirer…

* * *

Arthur avançait rapidement dans le couloir sombre, le souffle court et la peur au ventre. Pourtant, il ne craignait pas l'obscurité autour de lui ou la possible attaque d'un démon quelconque.

La seule chose qui pouvait l'angoisser à ce point, c'était l'idée d'arriver trop tard pour Raven. De pénétrer dans cette salle qu'il avait vue dans la vision de Maelia pour trouver le chevalier baignant dans son sang, immobile à jamais…

Il arriva rapidement devant les portes que la majorité de ses compagnons avaient franchis avant lui, et il en comprit rapidement le principe. Il posa rapidement les yeux sur les trois restantes, Il repéra rapidement celle qu'il pensait pouvoir être la sienne, l'_Amoureux_. Mais, pourtant, il ne se dirigea pas vers elle.

Des autres portes, il n'en voyait qu'une seule qui puisse être désignée à Raven. L'ancien chevalier noir ne pouvait qu'avoir la porte du _Diable_. Il s'en approcha, la regardant un moment avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. Il l'en retira rapidement en sentant une violente brulure.

Il regarda un instant sa main. Il n'y avait pas de cloque, mais il avait bien l'impression qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'il y en ait une. Il reposa les yeux sur la porte et avala difficilement sa salive.

En tremblant un peu, il déchira un pan de sa chemise pour entourer sa main droite. Il reposa ensuite ses yeux sur la poignée et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'y poser sa main.

Il songea avec amertume qu'en plus de l'usage total de son épaule droite, il risquait fort de perdre sa main droite aussi.

_« Au moins… C'est le même côté… »_

Il saisit la poignée, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue en sentant la brulure sur sa peau. Et alors qu'il poussait dessus de toutes ses forces pour tenter de la faire céder, la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter.

La porte refusait de s'ouvrir, mais Arthur n'abandonna pas. Il fit peser tout son poids sur la poignée, refusant de faire demi-tour maintenant.

La douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression que sa main était en train de fondre sous la chaleur. Les larmes étaient déjà montées à ses yeux, et l'intérieur de sa bouche était en sang alors qu'il mordait sa joue trop vigoureusement pour ne pas laisser échapper de véritables cris de souffrance.

Il resta ainsi moins de deux minutes mais, pourtant, il eut l'impression véritable d'être resté ainsi plusieurs heures. Il sentit, incrédule, que la porte cédait finalement, s'ouvrant devant lui, même s'il n'était pas son propriétaire.

Dès qu'elle fut ouverte il pu retirer sa main, la regardant immédiatement. Il retira en tremblant le bout de tissu qu'il avait mis dessus pour regarder ce qu'il en restait.

Avec soulagement, il constata qu'elle n'avait rien. S'il avait encore un peu mal, il ne portait plus aucune trace de la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque là.

Il la secoua légèrement pour éloigner les derniers souvenirs de la douleur qu'il venait de ressentir, et il pénétra dans ce couloir qui n'était pas pour lui. Il avait peur, il ne pouvait pas le nier, cette épreuve était celle du chevalier et, de ce fait, elle devait être bien plus dangereuse que celle qui pouvait l'attendre.

Mais il décida de rassembler tout son courage, de continuer à avancer, et d'attendre de voir ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Il espérait juste que ce serait le chevalier, bien vivant…

* * *

Duo avançait depuis presque une demi-heure dans ce qui semblait être une grotte. Il y faisait presque plus sombre que dans les couloirs du temple mais, quelque part, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il entendait des craquements, chaque fois qu'il posait le pied au sol, et il n'avait aucune envie de savoir sur quoi il pouvait bien marcher.

Mais le fait de ne pas voir où il allait l'empêchait d'éviter les différents obstacles qui pouvaient se mettre sur son chemin. Il ne savait plus si ça s'appelait une stalagmite ou une stalactite, ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça faisait mal au crâne lorsque l'on se cognait contre l'une d'elles…

Il avançait donc pas à pas, tentant de distinguer tous les nouveaux obstacles qui pourraient se dresser devant lui, et en sentant son épaule rencontrer une des parois de la grotte, il laissa un grognement lui échapper.

- Un peu de lumière serait pas de refus… marmonna-t-il en sentant bien qu'il perdait son calme.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que la grotte s'éclaira brusquement, le plongeant trop rapidement dans la clarté. Aveuglé, Duo mit quelques temps à s'habituer à nouveau à la lumière, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en sentant bien que quelques larmes leur échappaient.

Mais, lorsqu'une fois habitué il les rouvrit, il le regretta bien vite. Partout autours de lui, il y avait des ossements, des restes humains d'après les formes des crânes, et Duo comprit bien rapidement que c'était le bruit des os qui cassaient sous ses pas qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent.

Mal à l'aise, il continua à avancer, ne voulant guère s'attarder dans ce qu'il savait être un nouveau piège des démons.

Il ne savait pas si les cadavres allaient se relever pour l'attaquer comme dans n'importe quel jeu vidéo, mais il n'avait surtout pas envie de le vérifier. Après tout, même si ses opposants n'étaient que des tas d'os, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour lui.

Mais, alors qu'il avançait rapidement, motivé à éviter le moindre affrontement avec une potentielle armée de cadavres, ses yeux se posèrent sur des mots gravés dans la roche.

C'était un long texte, mais le titre, en plus gros caractère, était ce qui avait arrêté Duo sans sa marche.

L'ENFANT DE LA MORT

Fronçant les sourcils, Duo s'approcha doucement de cette écriture, déchiffrant peu à peu l'histoire qui y était gravée.

Il y reconnu rapidement l'histoire de Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre…


	117. Chapter 117

Bonjour et bon dimanche !

Merci à Nenette69230, BEA et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, l'amour est le plus fort ! Enfin, surtout pour Trowa... Mais il a toujours été très instinctif lui alors bon, y a trop rien d'étonnant à ça ^-^ Quand à Arthur... Oui, il est devenu plus fort, plus amoureux, et l'un combiné avec l'autre, ça donne son comportement ! Le coup des vers géants, oui, je les ai bien pris à Dune ^-^ Je trouvais ça drôle de mettre Tomas face à ce genre de créature ! En tout cas, la suite est juste là ! Bises à toi !

BEA : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis toujours contente d'apprendre que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs malgré la longueur... Peu habituelle de cette histoire. Et je comprend que ça puisse en décourager plus qu'un, mais je suis ravie que tu l'es dévoré de cette façon ! Mais, en tout cas, la suite est juste là ! Donc bonne lecture à toi ! Bises.

* * *

Chapitre 117

Ou

L'histoire, la mort et Sa Majesté

* * *

Heero et Duo avançaient lentement dans ce nouveau couloir réservé au jeune chevalier. Une faible lumière leur permettait à tous deux de constater qu'il n'y avait rien devant eux. Rien de plus qu'un unique chemin qui menait ils ne savaient où.

Le jeune prince ne disait plus le moindre mot et Heero lui en était reconnaissant car, de plus en plus, il sentait la colère monter alors que Duo le rabaissait et rappelait sa prétendue inutilité. Le chevalier était bien conscient de ses faiblesses et il n'avait besoin de personne pour les lui rappeler, surtout pas de quelqu'un qui disait l'aimer.

Et, alors qu'ils ne voyaient toujours pas la moindre chose devant eux, Heero et Duo finirent par déboucher dans une gigantesque pièce circulaire, pavée de pierres noires. En son centre se tenait une silhouette immobile qui tenait, fermement, son épée plantée dans le sol.

Elle portait une armure sombre et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence des deux jeunes gens. Duo ne sembla guère s'en méfier et continua à avancer lentement.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

Heero ne répondit rien. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Cette armure si sombre, si lustrée et en même temps, tant égratignée, cette épée gigantesque dont le pommeau était en or pur…

L'homme bougea et, en croisant les yeux glacials de l'individu, Heero laissa échapper dans un soupir à la fois surpris et effrayé :

- Maître…

Duo se tourna vers lui, plus que surpris :

- C'est lui Odin ? Ton maître bêtement mort sans avoir réussi sa mission ?

Heero serra les poings aux mots de Duo, sentant à nouveau une colère sourde gronder en lui à l'encontre de son prince. Oui, Odin était mort sans avoir pu achever une mission que le dirigeant du royaume lui avait donnée, mais Duo ne savait rien des circonstances de sa mort ! Il ne savait pas ce qui était vraiment arrivé.

Odin bougea légèrement au loin, et Heero reposa les yeux sur son visage. Il ne l'avait reconnu qu'avec ses yeux, tant ses traits et ses expressions avaient pu être altérés par la maladie.

Une maladie foudroyante, insidieuse, qui avait dévoré un vaillant guerrier comme Odin en prenant son temps, dévorant ses forces, s'en délectant, et jouant avec son corps pour le laisser aussi faible qu'un bambin. Heero avait vu les ravages qu'elle avait faits sur son maître.

Il avait vu l'homme tenter de la cacher et de continuer à le former. La dissimuler, et continuer à servir sa déesse et les dirigeants des hommes, exactement comme elle le lui avait ordonné il y a des années.

Il se souvenait encore du regard emplis d'assurance d'Odin lorsque Treize, le Grand Conseiller et actuel régent du royaume de Lorna, lui avait ordonné de ramener Duo dans son monde d'origine, afin de protéger les hommes et les déesses du groupe d'Oz.

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se douter que ce même Conseiller n'était autre que le dirigeant de Oz, et que cet ordre n'était qu'une odieuse manipulation. Non, Odin et Heero avaient, toujours, pensé servir les hommes et la déesse en obéissant à cet homme.

Suite à cet ordre, Odin s'était rendu dans le monde de Sa Majesté, Heero l'accompagnant. Il était mort quelques semaines plus tard, bien avant qu'ils ne retrouvent la trace du jeune prince.

Heero était resté plusieurs jours auprès du corps de son maître, sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que le corps commence à sentir trop fortement.

Non, Duo n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'Odin était mort bêtement, il ne savait rien de leurs voyages, de la force de l'homme ou de la fidélité dont il avait toujours fait preuve aux gens de la couronne. Il ne pouvait pas le dénigrer de la sorte.

Heero ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et alors qu'il allait laisser la colère l'emporter et se mettre à hurler sur ce prince qui ne semblait plus rien comprendre, il repéra Odin qui venait de retirer son épée du sol.

L'homme avait encore une démarche titubante, mais à mesure qu'il avançait, Heero avait l'impression que le sol tremblait. Son maître ne regardait que lui, de ses yeux brillants comme ceux d'un faucon, et Heero se sentit brusquement terriblement faible.

Il se sentit redevenir enfant devant cet homme qu'il avait aimé et détesté, admiré et maudit. Il se rappelait encore de ses larmes devant le corps immobile de cet être, mais aussi du soulagement qu'il en avait, quelque part, ressenti.

Mais, à présent, Odin était à nouveau là et, de ce qu'Heero pouvait en dire, il comptait les combattre.

– Merde… Il va nous tuer… marmonna Duo juste derrière lui.

Heero ne répondit rien et sorti silencieusement son épée, empoignant également son bouclier. Il était terrorisé face à la masse impressionnante de son maître.

Il connaissait la résistance de son armure et la force de son épée, et ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il allait devoir l'affronter.

Mais Heero savait que l'être qu'il allait combattre n'était pas réellement son maître. Il n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'homme qu'était Odin, une poupée de chiffon envoyée par les démons pour le déstabiliser et le tuer plus facilement.

Le jeune chevalier ne comptait pas leur rendre la tâche facile. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Il allait combattre de toutes ses forces et, surtout, il allait survivre.

* * *

Hilde avait, un très court instant, espéré qu'il n'y aurait aucun piège derrière la porte qu'elle avait passé. Comptant sur son insignifiance et sur sa faiblesse, elle avait cru possible que les démons l'aient, tout simplement, oubliée.

Mais elle avait, visiblement, bien plus d'importance qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Devant elle, il y avait une porte, une seule et uniquement porte. Derrière elle, rien de plus que le couloir qu'elle venait de passer. Mais, entre la porte et elle, il y avait des dizaines de statuts de soldats armés qui encadraient l'unique passage menant à la sortie.

Ils tenaient leurs armes dirigées vers le ciel, comme s'ils se préparaient à les abattre à tout moment. Et Hilde n'était pas assez sotte pour penser qu'ils resteraient immobiles tout au long de son passage au milieu d'eux.

Elle s'était donc arrêtée bien avant de se situer sous l'une de ces haches ou de ces épées. Elle les regardait depuis un moment, cherchant une parade, un moyen de les contourner, n'importe lequel. Mais le seul qu'elle avait trouvé ne lui convenait pas réellement.

Les murs qui l'entouraient lui permettaient de grimper. Une ascension douloureuse et difficile au vu du peu de prises qu'elle pouvait distinguer.

Elle regarda, une nouvelle fois, la porte qui la séparait encore de ses compagnons et des démons. Elle n'était même pas à une centaine de mètres et semblait particulièrement facile à atteindre, à condition d'accepter de se faire hacher menu par une bande de soldats en pierres.

Elle soupira longuement et, prenant la décision qui se voulait la plus sage, elle se dirigea vers l'un des murs de la salle. Sans hésitation, elle attrapa une première prise, puis une deuxième, et ses pieds quittèrent le sol pour qu'elle puisse commencer à s'élever.

Elle grimpa quelques secondes en ligne droite, attendant d'arriver bien au dessus des armes levées par les guerriers de pierre avant de commencer, péniblement, à aller de biais pour se diriger vers la porte.

Lorsqu'elle passa au dessus de la première statue cette dernière, d'un mouvement brusque, envoya son arme se planter dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de l'un de ses pieds. Hilde laissa échapper un bruit de surprise pouvant s'apparenter à un glapissement, et elle se pressa de monter encore de quelques centimètres.

Ce n'est qu'en regardant en bas qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était monté relativement haut. Mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas la chute qui la tuerait, mais plutôt les armes qui s'abattraient automatiquement sur elle.

Elle fixa à nouveau son regard sur la porte au fond de la pièce et, lentement, elle commença à se déplacer sur son mur, tentant toujours de saisir les minuscules prises qu'elle pouvait repérer. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'elle en trouverait jusqu'à son arrivée devant la porte…

* * *

Ils avançaient côte à côte depuis de longues heures, et Quatre ne voyait plus la fin de ce sinistre couloir. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, ne râlait pas et ne faisait pas le moindre commentaire. Il se contentait de tenir fermement la main de Trowa, évitant pourtant soigneusement de le regarder.

La vision qu'il avait eu peu de temps auparavant était encore trop vive dans son esprit pour qu'il renonce à ce simple contact. Et, à force d'avancer dans un tel état d'esprit, il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur chemin. Ils posèrent tous deux les yeux sur les deux portes qui semblaient encore ouvertes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on choisit, l'Hermite ou le Batelier ? demanda Trowa en s'arrêtant.

Quatre releva brusquement les yeux, surpris alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda à son tour les deux portes, mais il ne trouva guère quoi répondre. Un instant, ils restèrent dans un silence presque confortable, regardant ces deux ouvertures sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Et, au bout d'un moment, le jeune mage proposa :

- On a qu'à en choisir une au hasard.

Il se dirigea sans plus d'hésitation vers la porte du Bateleur et posa la main sur la poignée. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle s'ouvrait sans aucune résistance. Il regarda un instant le couloir sur lequel elle débouchait et il se tourna légèrement vers Trowa :

- Tu crois que c'est bon si on passe par là ?

Trowa se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'accompagner Quatre. Ensemble, ils passèrent cette porte, et elle se referma juste derrière eux.

Et alors qu'ils avançaient dans ce nouveau couloir, les dix portes qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux disparurent, l'une après l'autre.

* * *

Les êtres de lave étaient nombreux, de plus en plus nombreux, et Raven ne savait plus comment les combattre. Les coups d'épée qu'il leur donnait ne les tranchait pas réellement, ils se reformaient aussitôt après qu'il ait frappé, et le moindre contact qu'il avait avec eux était plus douloureux pour lui qu'autre chose.

Il sentait que ses bras étaient déjà couverts de brûlures de faible degré, et il ne devait cela qu'à ses réflexes. Et, trop conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre ces créatures enchantées, il ne cessait de fixer la porte qui se trouvait derrière ce mur de lave vivant. S'il parvenait à l'atteindre, il serait sauvé et pourrait passer à l'étape suivante.

Mais les monstres semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se mettre pile entre lui et cette foutue porte et, à moins de passer au travers de cette mer de lave en priant pour survivre, il ne voyait pas comment procéder.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il remarqua que les créatures ne semblaient plus réellement le regarder. Elles fixaient quelque chose derrière lui et s'étaient, de ce fait, totalement immobilisées. Profitant de ce bref instant de répit, le chevalier regarda rapidement dans son dos.

En voyant Arthur qui avançait rapidement vers lui, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il était heureux de voir qu'Arthur semblait aller bien, mais également terriblement inquiet en songeant qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux face à ces ennemis dont il ne voyait pas comment venir à bout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Arthur grimaça légèrement face à un pareil accueil, reconnaissant bien là le comportement si affectueux de Raven. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, et vint se placer à ses côtés.

- J'ai choisi de passer votre porte, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Raven soupira, reposant les yeux sur les créatures qui leur bloquaient le passage. Elles les fixaient à présent, sans bouger. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin, ils étaient bloqués. Ils n'avaient pas de marche arrière, et la porte était derrière ces choses.

- Comment on vient à bout de ces monstres ? demanda Arthur presque trop calmement.

Raven ne répondit pas de suite mais raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Les monstres posèrent les cavités noirâtres qui leurs servaient d'yeux sur lui. Et, finalement, il se décida :

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de soupirer longuement :

- Donc, je suppose que tout va bien ?

Raven hocha la tête, prit un instant la main du petit prêtre pour la presser dans la sienne, et le relâcha aussitôt pour retourner au combat.

Arthur regarda cette petite dague que Raven lui avait donné il y avait plus d'un an. Il avait appris à la manier mais était encore loin d'être un champion. Pourtant, cela allait devoir suffire.

Alors, sans plus d'hésitation, il fixa son regard vers la porte, et couru droit devant lui.

* * *

Tomas fit un léger pas sur le côté, et le vers de sable s'écrasa là où il se tenait peu de temps avant. Le vieil homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, et la bestiole disparu à nouveau dans le sol, échappant à nouveau à son regard.

Il tenait fermement son épée en main et continuait à avancer droit devant lui, guettant le moindre mouvement qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le sable. Il cherchait avant tout à trouver la porte et à sortir d'ici. Combattre le ver semblait plus être une perte de temps qu'autre chose.

A nouveau le sol s'ébranla juste en dessous du lui, et seul un bon en avant lui permis de ne pas se faire avaler directement pas cette bête. Et, alors que la créature s'enfonçait à nouveau dans le sol, Tomas, n'y tenant plus, lui porta un rapide coup d'épée.

Un liquide verdâtre éclaboussa le sable autours de lui et marqua sa lame, et la créature disparu rapidement sous le sol. Le vieil homme pressa le pas, trop conscient que cette blessure ne saurait être fatale, et qu'elle serait même plutôt provocatrice pour ce monstre.

Et, alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon, il repéra une forme un peu plus loin. Il sentit le soulagement monter en lui en reconnaissant une porte.

Le vers ne se montrait plus depuis quelques minutes, et le vieux prêtre se prit à espérer qu'il pourrait rejoindre cette porte sans danger.

Il avança de quelques mètres sans avoir le moindre problème. Le vers de sable semblait avoir abandonné sa proie, et Tomas s'en sentait relativement soulagé.

Mais, alors qu'il allait enfin atteindre la porte qui le narguait depuis des heures, la bête refis son apparition, émergeant du sable juste devant lui. Plus exactement, elle sortit du sable au niveau de la porte et, à la profonde détresse du vieil homme, elle avala cette dernière avant de disparaître dans le sol.

Si Tomas Jenkels n'avait pas été un homme distingué, il aurait laissé échapper une flopée de jurons. Mais, comme il était poli, il ne prononça pas un mot.

Il se demandait juste comment il allait sortir de cette pièce, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre porte...

* * *

_Toutes les histoires commencent par « Il était une fois », et celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle._

_Il était une fois, une famille illustre et magique qui régnait en maître sur un royaume prospère. Elle était aimée, appréciée et adulée et, pourtant, elle était également condamnée à vivre dans le malheur. Des décisions de cette famille dépendaient le destin de leur royaume et des milliers d'habitants qui le peuplaient._

_Chacun des membres de cette famille avait le pouvoir de semer ou non la mort et la destruction dans ce monde et, alors que les générations passaient, chacune d'entre elles firent tout pour ne jamais s'abaisser à une telle extrémité._

_Et durant des siècles, la paix pu régner dans le royaume de Lorna._

_Le dernier né de cette famille était un garçon sans envergure qui ne se connaissait pas de passé et ne s'imaginait pas d'avenir. Il avait été élevé loin de son monde d'origine, oubliant de ce fait le lourd poids que ses ancêtres avaient toujours porté sur leurs épaules._

_Et, alors que durant des siècles les siens avaient veillés à la paix, il ouvrit la porte maudite et permis à de terribles créatures de pénétrer les terres de Lorna._

_Il entreprit alors un long voyage, espérant réparer son erreur, mais même s'il y parvenait, cela ne servirait à rien aux yeux de bien des habitants._

_Refermer la porte ne ramènerait pas les mères, les pères et les enfants qui étaient parti à cause de ces créatures libérés par ce garçon._

_Refermer la porte ne reconstruirait pas immédiatement tout ce qui a été perdu durant ces deux années._

_Et refermer la porte ne permettrait jamais de réparer les cœurs des humains, blessés dans leur fierté, dans leur amour, et dans leur vie._

_La mort a entouré ce garçon._

_Pour lui, d'autres sont morts. A cause de lui, d'autres sont morts. Et encore demain, d'autres mourront pour lui._

_Lui-même donnera la mort, puisqu'elle est la seule compagne qu'il connaisse véritablement._

_Cette histoire est celle de l'enfant de la mort._

_Et les cadavres sur lesquels il marche sont ceux de ses victimes..._

Duo déglutit difficilement en lisant chacun de ces mots. Et, en même temps, il sentit quelque chose l'atteindre. Ces mots avaient été rédigés par les démons mais, pourtant, il ne parvenait qu'à leur trouver une profonde part de vérité.

Durant son long voyage avec ses compagnons, il avait totalement oublié les innocents que les démons pouvaient massacrer sans peine. Non, il était trop occupé à penser à sa romance avec Heero, ou à bien d'autres sujets qui, finalement, n'étaient rien.

Lentement, il se retourna et posa les yeux sur les corps sur lesquels il avait marché jusque là. Il ne savait pas combien il y en avait, pas un seul d'entre eux n'était entier, et il ne se rendit que trop vite compte qu'il y en avait quelques uns qui semblaient atrocement petits...

Un bruit retentit juste derrière lui, et Duo se retourna d'un bond, dégainant son épée par la même occasion. Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans.

Pieds nus, il fixait le jeune prince d'un regard étrangement violet, et Duo s'entendit lui demander d'une voix tremblante :

- Qui es-tu toi ?

L'enfant le regarda un court instant, avant de répondre d'une voix basse :

- Je m'appelle Duo, je suis le fils de la mort.

Le jeune prince ne bougea pas face à cette illusion qui clamait être lui, et il se reconnu brusquement. A cette âge, il avait cette exacte apparence, ces mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux courts. Même ces vêtements, il les connaissait.

Et même s'il tenait encore son épée en main, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'en servir.

* * *

- Tu ne penses pas que tout ça dure depuis trop longtemps ?

Ygmaïr leva lentement la tête vers Leyos. Le démon regardait son roi d'un air neutre, comme s'il se fichait bien de sa réponse. Le roi se laissa un peu plus aller dans son trône, demandant d'une voix calme :

- Que veux-tu dire au juste ?

Leyos baissa les yeux, regardant ses pieds d'un air neutre. Finalement, il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu te souviens ce qui nous a poussé à devenir comme ça ? Parce que moi non...

Ygmaïr soupira d'un air las. Ce qui les avait mené jusque là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus non plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à présent ils avaient le pouvoir, et c'était probablement la chose la plus importante dans ce monde. Ennuyé, il demanda à Leyos :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela aujourd'hui ?

Et Leyos répondit d'une voix basse, presque triste :

- Elana ne peut plus sortir de la tour. Tara et Armos n'ont pas encore trouvé de corps. Zeles est parti pour toujours et Kuro n'est plus un démon depuis maintenant un an.

- Et alors ? demanda le roi de plus en plus ennuyé par le ton de son acolyte.

Leyos soupira.

- Je sais pas... Je crois que je suis juste fatigué par tout ça.

Et, sans rien ajouter, il commença à s'éloigner du trône pour se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

- Où penses-tu aller au juste ? le rappela Ygmaïr, toujours ennuyé par les questions que son subordonné lui avait posées.

- Voir le chevalier. Peut-être qu'il pourra me battre aujourd'hui, répliqua simplement Leyos.

Il atteignit rapidement la porte mais, alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il s'immobilisa totalement. Lentement, il baissa les yeux.

L'épée gigantesque de son roi passait au travers de sa poitrine, et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors que la vie de ce corps humain courrait vers sa fin. A son oreille, la voix de son roi retentit sombrement :

- Je n'ai ni besoin de lâches, ni d'inutiles.

Il n'ajouta rien et retira rapidement sa lame du corps de Leyos, envoyant des gerbes de sang contre les murs du temple. Le jeune démon tomba à genoux au sol, regardant de manière incrédule les quantités impressionnantes de sang qui s'étendaient peu à peu sous lui.

- Je te libère de ton serment. De par mes mots, te voilà redevenu humain. Nous ne sommes plus liés en rien.

Leyos se retourna, difficilement, pour regarder Ygmaïr. Ce dernier lui tournait toujours le dos et se dirigeait lentement vers son trône, ne lui accordant plus la moindre attention. Leyos songea alors que son roi avait sans doute tout oublié, lui aussi, de ce qui les avait amené jusque là.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, et ne pu que regarder Ygmaïr s'installer à nouveau sur son trône. Lentement, ses yeux s'embrouillèrent, et il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à quitter ce corps pour aller en occuper un autre. C'était terminé...

Ygmaïr libéra de ce même serment Armos, Tara et Elana, les condamnant également au même sort que Leyos, se fichant bien à présent de ce qui avait pu les lier par le passé.

Regardant la porte encore fermée devant laquelle gisait le corps inerte de Leyos, il sentit un sourire venir à son visage. Il était seul à présent, l'unique démon sur cette terre et, de ce fait, il était à présent l'être le plus puissant que l'on pouvait trouver sur les terres de Lorna.

Alors qu'il vienne l'héritier, il l'attendait, et il mettrait lui-même un terme aux aventures de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain !

Bises !


	118. Chapter 118

Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche !

Merci à Lessa-chan et BEA pour leurs reviews !

BEA : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et de rien pour ma réponse, je répond à chaque fois ^-^ Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre était plus court... Je ne compte pas les lignes et je fais plus en fonction des événements... Et maintenant, reste à Duo à faire ses preuves face au roi des démons ! En tout cas, la suite est là, bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 118

Ou

Le combat suicidaire du chevalier de Sa Majesté

* * *

Odin se tenait à présent totalement immobile face à Heero et Duo, brandissant son épée en direction de son ancien élève. Ce qui restait de ses yeux était ancré dans ceux du garçon et il attendait que l'apprenti chevalier oppose à lui sa propre lame.

Heero n'hésita pas longtemps et commença, lentement, à marcher en direction de son maître, épée à la main. Il sentit rapidement que Duo tentait de le retenir. Se détournant légèrement d'Odin, il regarda son prince. Ce dernier lui murmura d'un ton apeuré :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ?

Heero resta un instant interdit en constatant que l'inquiétude de son prince, à défaut de lui faire plaisir, l'énervait au plus haut point. Les grands yeux violets de Duo ne lui faisaient d'ailleurs plus le moindre effet. Il pouvait les regarder sans ressentir la moindre émotion.

Un instant, il eut peur de s'être trompé trop longtemps sur Duo, d'avoir fait erreur et de n'avoir pas vu la vérité à son sujet. Puis, il se rappela de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il se rappela, aussi, de la vision que Sarkis lui avait envoyé, il y a des semaines, peut-être des mois, dans un désert brûlant. Il y avait eut un Duo violent, mauvais, sadique, qu'Heero n'avait pas reconnu. Et ça n'avait pas été le vrai Duo.

Et il ne reconnaissait pas ce Duo là...

Faisant cette constatation, Heero se contenta de se détourner de ce qu'il pensait être une imitation pour se diriger vers son maître qui attendait que leur combat commence. Le jeune chevalier se mis en garde, tenant fermement tant son épée que son bouclier. Duo l'appela encore une fois, le suppliant de revenir, lui affirmant qu'il était trop faible pour combattre Odin, mais Heero l'ignora.

Déjà son ancien maître chargeait, armé de son épée à deux mains. Heero para le coup avec son bouclier, bien campé sur ses deux jambes. Il se sentit repoussé en arrière et recula de trois mètres suite à ce premier coup. Son bras était tremblant, endoloris et Heero se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter perpétuellement les coups de cet adversaire.

Derrière lui, Duo hurla mais Heero s'empêcha de toutes ses forces de se retourner. Bien lui en pris puisque cela lui permis d'éviter un nouveau coup de son maître en se jetant en avant.

Il s'éloigna rapidement d'Odin pour se remettre en garde, mais il n'eut guère le temps de se positionner, le chevalier chargeait à nouveau. Odin était exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Heero, rapide, violent et d'une force presque inhumaine.

Il se souvenait encore comment, plus jeune, c'était avec une profonde admiration qu'il regardait chaque geste de l'homme. A présent, c'était avec peur, avec angoisse mais également avec une certaine détermination qu'il le fixait.

Celle de réussir à le vaincre dans cette salle. A le surpasser pour pouvoir continuer à avancer et rejoindre, au plus vite, le vrai Duo, l'accompagner, le soutenir et le protéger.

Odin se mit brusquement à rire, cessant toute attaque et poussant son jeune élève à baisser sa garde. Heero était surpris, incrédule, car les seuls combats où Odin se permettait de perdre de sa concentration étaient les entraînements de son apprenti. Pour tous les autres, y compris ceux qui l'opposaient à des êtres bien plus faibles que lui, il faisait preuve d'une maîtrise totale de lui-même.

Mais ce rire n'était pas le rire agréable dont Heero avait l'habitude lors de ses entraînements, c'était un rire aux intonations cassées qui semblait, soudainement, terriblement néfaste aux oreilles du jeune homme.

- Alors, déjà, tu penses pouvoir me vaincre mais, en plus, tu es persuadé d'avoir déjà réussi à soutenir ton prince ? Et tu penses être assez fort pour le protéger ? Tu es ridicule en plus d'être pitoyable.

Heero se remit en garde, surpris que son ancien mentor puisse lire si facilement dans ses pensées.

- Et ne commence pas à croire bêtement que j'ai le pouvoir de lire dans ton esprit, je te connais par cœur et je sais, par avance, comment tu réfléchis.

Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure, bien conscient d'être pris en faute par son maître à chaque action qu'il réalisait. Odin ne prononça pas un mot de plus et se remit lui-même en position de combat, retrouvant cet état de concentration qui lui était bien plus habituel.

Rapidement, il se remit à charger, poussant son élève à éviter chaque coup et l'empêchant de contre-attaquer. A chaque nouveau coup, Heero sentait son bras équipé du bouclier fatiguer de plus en plus. Il craignait même de voir sa protection se briser sous l'un des coups de son professeur.

Il sentait également ses jambes trembler alors qu'il devait, sans arrêt, bondir pour éviter comme il le pouvait les attaques qui lui étaient destinées. La sueur recouvrait son front, et il ne prêtait plus attention qu'à Odin, aux gestes de ce dernier et à l'épée que le chevalier continuait à brandir.

Son souffle était court, ses épaules tremblantes, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps durait leur combat, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Odin semblait infatigable, ses yeux brillaient froidement et il le toisait sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

Heero para un nouveau coup, mais ses jambes ne l'assurèrent pas assez et il se sentit projeter en arrière. Il tomba au sol sur le dos, sentant que son souffle lui manquait. Rapidement, il roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'épée de son maître qui s'enfonçait là où il se tenait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre sur ses jambes, chaque nouvelle attaque le forçait presque à ramper pour échapper à son maître. Il tenait toujours son épée mais ne parvenait même pas à l'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'une unique fois.

Son bouclier, quand à lui, était fissuré et menaçait de tomber en morceaux au prochain impact. Il lui sauva cependant la vie alors que le jeune chevalier l'utilisait à nouveau pour arrêter de justesse un coup de son professeur.

Mais la force de l'impact lui écrasa l'estomac et Heero cracha douloureusement quelques gouttes de sang. Dans un état presque second, il remarqua que son jeune prince – l'illusion de ce dernier en tout cas – avait totalement disparu de la pièce.

Et alors que cette réflexion lui montait lentement à l'esprit, l'ombre d'Odin le surplomba entièrement. Et alors que son maître levait son épée, Heero se lança également en avant, la pointe de son épée en avant.

Les lames atteignirent leurs objectifs au même moment, et le sang commença à s'écouler sur le sol de la pièce...

* * *

Hilde poussa un léger gémissement alors qu'elle sentait l'un de ses ongles se briser une fois de plus sur le mur qu'elle arpentait depuis maintenant de nombreuses minutes. Elle regarda un instant les gouttes de sang qui coulaient lentement le long de ses bras, lui rappelant les diverses blessures qu'elle s'était faîtes aux mains depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce.

Et alors qu'elle se relâchait un peu trop, elle sentit les appuis de ses pieds se dérober sous elle, et elle glissa de quelques centimètres vers le bas. En s'abîmant d'autant plus les mains, elle parvint à se rattraper de justesse avant d'être à portée des épées des statues.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne par hurler mais sentit tout de même des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Ses doigts étaient à vif, elle sentait même qu'il leur manquait un peu de peau, et les traînées rougeâtres qu'elle laissait sur son passage ne lui remontaient pas le moral.

Elle gémit encore en réunissant toute sa motivation pour remonter encore un peu. Ses bras tremblaient, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient au bord de la tétanie, et ses jambes ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir un appuis suffisant pour les reposer.

Elle regarda en bas et vit que les pointes des épées n'étaient pas très loin en dessous d'elle. Elle posa ensuite son regard vers la porte au fond de la salle. Elle avait fait un tout petit peu plus que la moitié, mais elle craignait bien de ne pas réussir à faire le reste du trajet.

Pourtant, sans plus prendre le temps d'hésiter ou de se morfondre, elle bougea l'une de ses mains, l'un de ses pieds, puis les autres, et elle continua péniblement à traverser cette pièce, ignorant de toutes ses forces l'humidité sanglante de ses mains.

* * *

Trowa et Quatre avançaient lentement dans ce couloir sombre. Après avoir passé la porte, ils s'étaient attendu à ce que quelque chose change rapidement, mais ils avaient attendu plusieurs minutes avant de voir quelque chose de différent.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Trowa entendait une sorte de grondement venant de l'obscurité. Il n'en avait pas parlé à son compagnon, mais en voyant son air plus que concentré, il s'était fait la réflexion que le mage devait l'avoir entendu aussi.

Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans une salle gigantesque, très claire mais, surtout, totalement remplie d'eau. Un bassin occupait l'ensemble de la pièce, les séparant de la porte du fond. Quelques piliers pouvaient leur permettre de traverser et, sans grande hésitation, ils commencèrent à se diriger dans leur direction.

Le brigand constata que les bruits qu'il avait entendu était celui de l'eau qui s'écoulait tout le long des murs. Trowa bondit en avant, se réceptionnant facilement sur le premier pilier, et il se retourna pour attraper la main de Quatre et l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

Ils passèrent de cette façons sur trois piliers, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement dans l'eau attire le regard de Trowa. Le bassin était profond, et très sombre, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les créatures qui pouvaient y résider.

Pourtant, il voyait bien une ombre se mouvoir et, surtout, se rapprocher d'eux.

- Ça vient vers nous... Pas vrai ?

Trowa se retourna légèrement vers Quatre et hocha simplement la tête, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Il sortit ensuite son arme pour se préparer, attendant que cette chose sorte de l'eau.

Quatre, de son côté, laissa des flammes ardentes parcourir ses bras, réunissant toute sa volonté pour éloigner de ses pensées l'image du corps calciné du brigand. Les flammes étaient hésitantes, peut-être un peu faibles, mais il se concentrait pour les assurer davantage. Et dans une gigantesque gerbe d'eau, la créature émergea entre eux et la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? s'écria Trowa en voulant couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! répondit le mage d'une voix qui menaçait de céder à la panique.

Le calmar géant qui était entre la porte et eux relevait déjà ses dix tentacules, se préparant à les écraser sous leur poids et Quatre se rendit compte avec frayeur que ses flammes n'étaient tout simplement plus, elles avaient été emportées par l'eau que le monstre avait déversé sur eux.

Trowa se plaça immédiatement devant lui alors que les yeux vitreux du monstre se posèrent sur eux.

* * *

Arthur courrait depuis maintenant un long moment, prenant garde à chaque mouvement que les monstres de lave pouvaient faire. Ils semblaient, heureusement pour lui, plus concentrés sur Raven, et le chevalier parvenait à les repousser facilement de sa lame.

Pourtant, l'apprenti prêtre voyait bien les éclats de lave qui atteignaient tout de même l'homme, le brulant plus sévèrement que l'on pouvait le croire en voyant l'expression du visage de Raven.

Mais il se détourna rapidement du chevalier pour fixer à nouveau ses yeux sur la porte. Elle n'était plus très loin de lui, mais de nombreux monstres se tenaient encore entre lui et cette dernière. Pourtant, il était persuadé que s'il parvenait à l'atteindre, ces monstres de lave ne seraient plus une menace.

Et, alors que les monstres lui laissaient un court instant de répit, Arthur eut une brusque idée. Il ne savait pas si elle marcherait ou non, si elle était bonne ou non, mais il décida de la tenter tout de même.

Attrapant la gourde qu'il avait à la ceinture, il la déversa sur lui, se trempant comme il le pouvait. Tout son corps n'était pas totalement humide, mais il espérait que ça le protégerait tout de même un peu de la chaleur de la lave.

Il reposa une fois encore les yeux sur Raven. Les créatures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur lui, l'entourant totalement, et les bras du chevaliers commençaient à être trop rouges pour que cela soit naturel.

Alors, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Arthur se lança en direction du mur de lave que formait ces êtres monstrueux.

* * *

Raven commençait à ne plus voir la fin de ce combat. Il avait beau trancher les monstres qui l'entouraient, ils se reformaient presque immédiatement et se rapprochaient à nouveau de lui.

Ils ne cherchaient pas particulièrement à lui porter le moindre coup, ils voulaient juste le toucher. Mais le moindre contact avec ces monstres administrait au chevalier une profonde brulure.

Inquiet, le chevalier posa un court instant les yeux sur Arthur. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait constaté que les monstres ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en prendre à l'apprenti prêtre, et il en avait été rassuré. Mais, en le regardant à nouveau, il vit Arthur courir directement en direction du mur de lave que formaient les monstres.

Il lui hurla de rester où il était, mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas l'entendre ou, en tout cas, il l'ignora. Couvrant son visage avec ses bras, il disparu au milieu des créatures qui gardaient la porte.

Sentant son coeur battre plus vite alors que l'angoisse le saisissait, Raven arrêta tout simplement de réfléchir, se fichant totalement des brulures qu'il pouvait recevoir. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de réussir à rejoindre Arthur et le protéger de ces monstres.

Une main de feu se referma sur son bras alors qu'il prenait la direction de la porte. Il la trancha sans siller et couru en direction de cette dernière. Il ne voyait aucune trace d'Arthur et sentait la colère en même temps que la panique monter en lui.

Mais, alors qu'il allait à son tour se jeter dans le mur de feu, les créatures s'immobilisèrent totalement. Raven s'arrêta à son tour, sentant que la chaleur de cette salle diminuait brusquement.

Les monstres passèrent du rouge bouillant à un gris glacial et le chevalier les vit tomber en miette avec surprise, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors que les créatures disparaissaient, il reposa les yeux sur la porte et remarqua Arthur qui avait réussi à l'ouvrir. L'apprenti prêtre était à genoux au sol, tenant toujours dans sa main la poignée de cette dernière, et en quelques pas, Raven fut à ses côtés.

Arthur leva vers lui un regard un peu brumeux. Son visage était rouge, mais Raven n'y vit aucune brûlure.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda le garçon calmement.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Il avait quelques brulures au niveau des jambes ou des bras, mais aucune ne semblait très grave.

Raven ne réfléchit même pas et attrapa immédiatement Arthur pour le prendre tout contre lui, rassuré de voir qu'il allait bien et que la lave ne l'avait pas avalé.

- Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil... murmura-t-il alors que le soulagement remplaçait lentement la panique.

Arthur se contenta de sourire et de s'agripper au chevalier. Mais il ne lui promit rien. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre et, à contrecœur, Raven finit par se relever. Arthur accompagna le mouvement, et ils regardèrent le nouveau couloir qui s'était ouvert devant eux.

- Nous devons continuer, pas vrai ? demanda calmement l'apprenti prêtre.

Raven hocha la tête et prit solidement la main d'Arthur dans la sienne. Ils passèrent ensemble ce qu'ils ne savaient pas être la dernière porte.

Et ils ignoraient également que, d'ici peu, l'un d'entre eux quitterait ce monde qui était le leur...

* * *

Le ver géant continuait à se jouer du vieux prêtre, l'attaquant moins souvent, profitant du fait que le vieil homme n'avait plus la moindre échappatoire.

Tomas ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans porte, il ne pouvait quitter cet endroit mais, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se décider à rester ici pour toujours. Sa tendre Camilla l'attendait à l'extérieur, et il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir.

Il lui avait, après tout, assuré que tout irait bien, et elle lui avait fait assez confiance pour rester à l'extérieur. Elle lui avait, de ce fait, confié la sécurité du petit groupe. Il ne pouvait donc se contenter de rester prisonnier dans ce monde désertique.

Le ver de sable sortit brusquement une nouvelle fois de son refuge terrestre, et le vieil homme le vit se diriger immédiatement vers lui. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et des sueurs froides passer le long de son dos. Mais, pourtant, il y avait bien un sourire sur son visage.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Qui eut cru que l'on pouvait faire ce genre de grande expérience à mon âge...

Et, sur ces derniers mots, le vieil homme se laissa avaler par le monstre.

* * *

- Alors tu dis être moi ? demanda calmement Duo, ne parvenant pas à croire l'enfant qui était devant lui.

Le petit garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue interrogatrice au visage.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Pourquoi ? Je suis toi ?

Un instant, Duo resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre au petit qui continuait de le regardait de ses grands yeux violets. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par la présence de la centaine de cadavres qui l'entouraient.

- Mais... Tu as dis que tu étais le « fils de la mort », est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Le visage du petit s'éclaira alors qu'il hochait la tête :

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Sinon, comment on pourrait expliquer qu'autant de gens soient morts à cause de ma vie ?

Et l'enfant posa alors les yeux sur les cadavres qui l'entouraient, rapidement imité par Duo. Le jeune prince ne parvenait même pas à se faire une idée du nombre qu'il pouvait y en avoir.

- En fait, continua l'enfant, il aurait sans doute mieux valu que je ne vienne pas au monde.

Duo reposa rapidement les yeux sur ce petit garçon, terriblement choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout simplement, parce qu'il avait véritablement l'impression de s'entendre lui-même.

- Si je n'étais pas né... Tristan n'aurait jamais eu à sacrifier toute sa vie pour veiller sur moi, et il ne serait pas mort non plus...

Duo hocha la tête, se rendant rapidement compte qu'il ne parvenait tout simplement plus à parler. Et l'enfant continua d'une voix faible, presque éteinte, à raconter pourquoi il ne devait pas exister.

- Si je n'existais pas, Heero n'aurait jamais eu à souffrir autant. Il n'aurait pas eu à se taire pour que je ne m'inquiète pas, et il pourrait peut-être vivre heureux quelque part...

Duo serra les poings et baissa la tête. A chaque phrase de ce petit garçon, il sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus.

- La porte des démons n'aurait pas été ouverte d'ailleurs, et ils n'auraient pas pu tuer autant de gens par ma faute.

Ses poings se serraient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il se prenait toutes ces vérités directement au cœur. S'il l'avait pensé, jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Et il se rendait bien compte que cela était encore bien plus douloureux.

- Et si les démons n'avaient pas été libérés, personne n'aurait eu à souffrir. Trowa aurait toujours son œil, Hilde vivrait tranquillement sans prendre le risque de mourir, Arthur n'aurait pas perdu son bras droit et Réléna ne serait pas morte.

Duo sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et il reposa les yeux sur le visage du petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui. L'enfant pleurait silencieusement, et le jeune prince remarquait même avec difficulté les traces que les larmes pouvaient laisser sur ses joues.

- En fait... Tous les gens qui m'entourent sont condamnés à connaître la souffrance et la mort... Si j'étais mort plus tôt... Ils iraient tous bien...

Et Duo sentit presque une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules alors qu'il entendait cette triste vérité. A cause de lui, il n'y avait eu que de la douleur dans l'histoire de Sa Majesté...

* * *

A suivre...


	119. Chapter 119

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à BEA et à Kay the setter of univers pour leurs reviews !

BEA : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, Heero a enfin réussi à passer outre cette illusion ! Quand à cette séparation entre Raven et Arthur... Seule la suite pourra le dire ^-^ En tout cas, la suite est juste là ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 119

Ou

L'acceptation de Sa Majesté

* * *

_- Maître ! Maître !_

_Odin ne sursauta même pas en entendant une voix l'appeler au loin. Il se retourna cependant pour voir un petit garçon de six ans qui courrait vers lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_Le chevalier s'empêcha de justesse de soupirer en voyant que les vêtements de l'enfant étaient déchirés et que son visage était couvert de terre._

_L'homme reprit sa marche et le petit se plaça à ses côtés pour le suivre._

_- Où étais-tu Heero ?_

_Le petit sembla un peu gêné avant de répondre, finalement :_

_- Au village avec les autres enfants._

_Odin ne répliqua rien, comprenant sans qu'Heero ait à lui expliquer la provenance des déchirures de son vêtement. Les enfants pouvaient être cruels entre eux, le chevalier le savait. Pourtant, Heero continuait à lui sourire, faisant comme si tout allait toujours bien._

_Comme il l'avait toujours fait..._

_Et ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit venue, alors qu'il était blotti tout proche du feu que son maître avait allumé qu'Heero osa finalement lui demander d'une voix un peu basse :_

_- Maître... Pourquoi les autres enfants ne veulent jamais jouer avec moi ?_

_Odin avait relevé silencieusement ses yeux bleus de l'assiette qu'il fixait jusqu'à présent. Heero ne regardait que les flammes qui dansaient devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se rappelant sans doute de sa brève rencontre avec des enfants de son âge._

_Le chevalier reposa son assiette, et reporta toute son attention sur le petit._

_- Ils ne veulent pas jouer avec toi, parce que tu es différent._

_Heero releva des yeux ternes vers lui. Il semblait à la fois inquiet et triste. Curieux aussi._

_- En quoi est-ce que je suis différent ?_

_- Ils sentent que tu as déjà vu beaucoup de choses. Ils savent que tu en verras bien d'autres, et ils sont persuadés que tu accompliras de grandes actions plus tard, répondit calmement Odin._

_- Et ils ont raison ? demanda le petit garçon._

_Odin hocha silencieusement la tête. Il ignorait ce qu'Heero serait amené à accomplir, mais il savait que ce serait grand. Aussi grand que ce que pouvait accomplir un véritable chevalier des déesses._

_- Mais... maître..._

_Odin reposa les yeux sur Heero, surpris que le petit garçon ait encore quelque chose à lui demander. Mais son apprenti semblait aux prises avec une profonde détresse, et les larmes menaçaient de se mettre à couler le long de ses joues._

_- Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de mal d'être différent ?_

_L'angoisse présente dans la voix du petit fit se serrer de manière douloureuse le cœur du chevalier. Mais il ne fit pas un geste en direction du garçon et, à la place, il préféra lui répondre :_

_- Ta différence est à la fois une chance et un lourd fardeau._

_Heero pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et Odin cru nécessaire de lui préciser :_

_- Tu as été choisi pour devenir chevalier de la déesse après moi. C'est un rôle important qui te donnera de grands pouvoirs et t'apporteras le respect des hommes. Mais, ce faisant, tu devras renoncer à vivre comme les autres êtres humains et, ce, pour te montrer à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendra de toi._

_Il avait prononcé avec calme ces mots que son propre maître lui avait répétés sans faiblir. Mais ils n'eurent pas sur Heero le même effet que sur Odin._

_Au lieu de se sentir fier et de récupérer de l'assurance, le petit garçon baissa la tête en murmurant :_

_- Je préférerais avoir des amis..._

_Sans réfléchir, Odin tendit une main en direction d'Heero, et le petit garçon posa des yeux emplis de surprise sur cette dernière._

_- Viens un peu par ici, murmura simplement le chevalier._

_Heero hocha la tête et s'approcha de son maître. Ce dernier, chose peu habituelle, le poussa à s'assoir sur ses genoux._

_Il lui indiqua ensuite les centaines d'étoiles qui brillaient au dessus de leurs têtes._

_- Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que signifiaient les étoiles Heero, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?_

_Le petit garçon hocha la tête silencieusement._

_- Alors ? demanda calmement l'adulte._

_- Elles représentent les vies qui peuplent notre monde, et elles brillent de l'espoir et de l'amour qui habitent toujours chaque être._

_Odin hocha la tête avant de murmurer :_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?_

_Heero prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, regardant avec intérêt les milliers de points lumineux qui le surplombaient._

_- J'en déduis qu'il y en a beaucoup des êtres humains, finit-il par marmonner sans grande conviction._

_- Alors dis toi bien, reprit Odin, que parmi tous ces êtres, il y en a que tu es destiné à aimer, et qui partageront ce destin avec toi._

_Heero releva légèrement la tête pour regarder son maître et il finit par lui demander d'une voix calme :_

_- Et comment je saurais que je les aurais rencontrés ?_

_- C'est très simple, répondit Odin, dès que tu seras séparé d'eux, tu désireras plus que tout les revoir..._

* * *

« Je veux les revoir. »

Heero rouvrit difficilement les yeux et il mit encore un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Il était allongé sur le dos et se sentait presque sur le point d'étouffer. Le corps de son maître lui était tombé dessus, l'épée d'Heero le traversant de part en part.

Lentement, le jeune homme tenta de repousser le corps sans vie d'Odin, mais une douleur vive à l'épaule gauche l'arrêta rapidement. En la regardant, il constata que son maître lui avait porté une blessure plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La plaie semblait profonde et partait du haut de son épaule jusqu'à son omoplate. Du sang continuait à s'en écouler lentement mais Heero cessa bien rapidement d'y prêter attention.

Ses yeux s'étaient lentement posés sur le visage de son ancien mentor. Le regard éclatant et glacial de l'homme avait laissé place à des yeux ternes, éteins, et Heero sentit son cœur se serrer en revoyant cette expression vide sur le visage d'Odin.

Un instant, il eut l'impression d'être retourné dans cette ruelle sombre dans laquelle son maître était tombé. Une ruelle emplie des déchets des habitants du monde de Duo. Il pouvait entendre, de là où il était, les moyens de transports bruyants qu'ils utilisaient, leurs conversations, leurs rires alors qu'ils parlaient dans des boîtes...

Mais il repoussa vite ces sombres pensées.

Cet homme qu'il avait battu n'avait jamais été l'Odin qu'il connaissait. Ça n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains des démons, destiné à le faire souffrir.

Un peu comme ce Duo qui l'avait accompagné sans qu'Heero soit capable de le démasquer.

« Je veux les revoir. »

Cette pensée, cette idée fixe venue d'il ne savait où, fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite et lui redonna la volonté d'avancer le plus rapidement possible.

Cette copie d'Odin lui avait assuré en riant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien. La copie de Duo lui avait répété, encore et encore, qu'il était faible et insignifiant, incapable de protéger qui que ce soit. Et il les avait cru.

Il avait cru à ces mots blessants qu'il se répétait lui-même bien avant son entrée dans ce temple. Depuis la perte de Réléna, il avait pris de plein fouet ce sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance, oubliant de tenter de combattre pour renoncer par avance. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que pareil sentiment venait à lui.

En voyant les forces des personnes qui l'avaient toujours entouré, Heero s'était toujours très facilement senti faible et insignifiant. L'enfant que les autres ne regardaient même pas et avec qui ils ne voulaient pas jouer. L'apprenti pas capable de battre son maître ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Le chevalier qui n'avait jamais rien réussi à protéger.

Mais il était temps qu'il se remette sur ses jambes, qu'il croie en lui, et qu'il fasse tout son possible. Pour Duo, pour ses amis, mais aussi pour lui-même.

Il n'était sans doute pas aussi fort qu'Odin, Trowa ou Raven. Pas aussi adroit qu'Hilde, ni aussi courageux que Camilla, Duo ou Réléna.

Il n'avait pas les pouvoirs de Quatre ou de Tomas, ni l'esprit affuté d'Arthur.

Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était ce qu'il était et l'épée qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait aussi les sentiments qu'il avait pour ses compagnons, et l'envie de se montrer digne d'eux. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien demandé, mais il allait devenir plus fort pour eux.

Et, en tout premier lieu, il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Mobilisant ses forces, Heero finit par réussir à repousser le cadavre de son maître, mais il porta rapidement la main à sa blessure. Elle était douloureuse et saignait encore, et il savait qu'elle nécessitait quelques soins.

Rapidement, il porta la main à une petite sacoche qu'il avait toujours à sa ceinture. Hilde en avait donné une à chacun d'eux quelques mois auparavant en parlant des diverses blessures qu'ils ne cessaient de se coltiner. Elles contenaient toutes du matériel de premier secours.

Heero n'y avait jamais porté d'intérêt mais l'avait tout de même gardé sans plus y toucher. A présent, il ne regrettait ni le côté prévoyant, ni le côté mère-poule de la jeune terrienne.

Il ouvrit rapidement sa sacoche et se figea en en découvrant le contenu. Il devait y avoir une erreur, ça ne pouvait pas être la sienne. Il soupira longuement et referma le petit sac qui ne contenait rien qui puisse l'aider.

Mais il ne se laissa pas plus abattre et se releva. Il s'éloigna lentement du corps de la marionnette qu'on lui avait envoyé, titubant légèrement. Et, en se dirigeant vers la porte au fond de la salle, il maudit Trowa et sa passion pour la viande...

* * *

Hilde se laissa doucement glisser au sol, trop heureuse d'être enfin arrivée au bout de ce parcours qui lui avait fait penser à l'enfer. Immédiatement, elle posa les yeux sur ses mains.

Elles étaient rouges, écorchées et sanguinolentes. En regardant ses ongles brisés et arrachés, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu tenir jusqu'au bout.

En tremblant un peu, elle attrapa sa gourde pour nettoyer ses blessures et inspecter ses plaies. Puis, elle les banda comme elle le pu, couvrant ses mains d'un tissu blanc qu'elle avait un jour pris le temps de transformer en pansements.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son oeuvre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était véritablement épuisée. Elle ne savait pas combien d'épreuves se dresseraient encore entre elle et le roi des démons, mais elle craignait de plus en plus de ne pas pouvoir se montrer à la hauteur face à lui.

Mais, malgré sa fatigue, elle se releva. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps que pour battre les démons, ils devraient tous pousser leurs corps au maximum et ignorer la souffrance de ces derniers.

Alors, sans plus perdre de temps, elle se dirigea enfin vers la sortie de cette pièce, passant une nouvelle épreuve imposée par les démons...

* * *

Un tentacule s'écrasa lourdement sur le pilier que Quatre venait à peine de quitter, le fissurant de façon dramatique. Le jeune mage ne savait pas combien de coups ces constructions pourraient endurer avant de s'écrouler.

Et, sans pilier, les deux jeunes hommes n'auraient plus d'autre option que de tomber à l'eau, devenant par la même occasion des cibles faciles pour ce monstre gigantesque.

Le calmar continuait ses attaques au hasard le plus total. Même s'il les fixait toujours de ses yeux vitreux, il ne semblait guère prendre le temps de les viser. Il se contentait de frapper contre les murs et les piliers.

Cependant, aussi peu précises ses attaques pouvaient être, elles faisaient bien assez de ravages pour les mettre en grande difficulté. Chaque coup éclaboussait un peu plus les deux jeunes hommes, et Quatre se retrouvait bien incapable d'allumer ne serait-ce qu'une flammèche.

Trowa, quand à lui, semblait agiter désespérément son épée en l'air avec, pour seul but, réussir à atteindre au moins l'un de ces tentacules qui leur compliquait tant la vie.

La créature s'était judicieusement placée entre eux et la porte, et ils n'avaient nul autre choix que de la vaincre s'ils voulaient sortir de cet endroit en vie.

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû prendre l'autre porte, marmonna Quatre de mauvaise fois.

Juste après cette phrase, il bondit en arrière pour éviter d'être fauché par une attaque du monstre. Trowa ne lui répondit rien, trop occupé à tenter de trouver un point faible à ce monstre. Il devait pourtant y en avoir un !

Et alors que cette idée venait à lui, Trowa croisa une nouvelle fois le regard vitreux de la créature. Ces yeux ne semblaient pas voir grand chose, mais ils étaient, de ce fait, plus facilement atteignables que ces tentacules qui bougeaient perpétuellement.

- Quatre ! appela-t-il rapidement.

Le mage posa rapidement les yeux sur lui, et Trowa lui indiqua ceux de la créature. Quatre grimaça.

- Tu es sérieux ? Parce que c'est vraiment dégoûtant comme idée !

Trowa hocha tout simplement la tête, et le mage grimaça en sortant son épée. Ils se lancèrent dans un même mouvement vers ce qu'ils pensaient être le point faible de la créature.

* * *

La dernière porte qu'ils avaient passée était loin derrière eux, mais aucun changement notable ne s'était fait dans les couloirs de ce temple. Ils étaient toujours aussi sombres et silencieux, et Arthur commençait à désespérer de revoir un jour la simple lumière du soleil.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal. La main de Raven tenait fermement la sienne depuis un moment, et le chevalier ne semblait absolument pas prêt de le lâcher à nouveau.

C'était sans doute lié à son plongeon dans un mur de lave, mais Arthur n'en était pas très sûr...

Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans une gigantesque salle pavée de dalles noires, et Arthur sentit son coeur se serrer en reconnaissant cette pièce. C'était bien celle qu'il avait vu, il y a quelques mois, dans le bassin de Maelia. Celle où le chevalier noir menait son dernier combat, et le perdait.

- Ainsi, vous êtes les premiers à arriver.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Zechs, le chevalier blanc. Ce dernier tenait déjà son épée à la main et les regardait calmement.

- Malheureusement, Treize m'a bien indiqué que votre voyage à tous les deux devait s'arrêter ici.

Raven saisit rapidement Arthur pour le forcer à se placer derrière lui, et il sortit son épée sans aucune hésitation. Ce duel prévu par Maelia, il allait le gagner, juste pour prouver que les déesses pouvaient se tromper.

Mais alors que Raven s'éloignait de lui pour aller combattre le chevalier blanc, Arthur sentit bien la panique monter en lui. Cette vision allait se réaliser s'il ne faisait rien, il le savait.

Il se souvenait d'une flèche qui allait atteindre Raven en plein milieu de ce combat de titan, et c'était cette flèche qui le perdrait. Arthur devait trouver sa provenance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient le fit sursauter, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait de moins en moins de temps pour trouver d'où le danger pouvait venir.

Il se retourna et regarda dans cette gigantesque salle le moindre recoin sombre pouvant dissimuler un archer. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Il ne voyait pas le moindre coin dans lequel un ennemi pouvait se cacher.

Un bruit attira à nouveau son regard sur le combat qui avait lieu non loin, et il vit que Raven était déjà recouvert de nombreuses blessures.

« Exactement comme dans la vision. »

Elles étaient toutes là, saignaient peu, mais donnaient clairement l'impression que le chevalier blanc menait la danse. Zechs semblait détendu, sans doute un peu trop, mais s'il savait que quelqu'un tirerait dans le dos de Raven, alors il n'avait effectivement que peu de raisons de s'en faire.

Un léger glissement attira l'attention d'Arthur, et il vit qu'un pan de mur, dans le dos du chevalier, s'était déplacé. Le chevalier rouge surgit de ce passage secret, une arbalète à la main. Elle visait directement la cuisse de Raven.

Sans hésitation, Arthur se mit à courir vers elle, lançant sa dague dans la direction de cette femme, espérant réussir à détourner son coup avant qu'il n'atteigne le chevalier.

Priant pour ne surtout pas la rater.

Car alors, tout serait irrémédiablement perdu.

* * *

Tomas grimaça. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité et la puanteur, et il sentait bien qu'une des dents de ce monstre avait déchiré son vêtement et entaillé légèrement sa peau.

Concrètement, il savait avoir eu de la chance en évitant d'être immédiatement broyé ou déchiqueté par les crocs de l'animal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre de la qualité de son nouvel environnement.

Il se releva difficilement alors que le sol mou s'enfonçait sous son poids, et il prit le temps de fouiller longuement sa sacoche. Dans le noir, ses gestes étaient peu assurés, mais il ne tarda pas à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait.

De sa besace, il sortit la plus belle invention pouvant exister dans le monde où Duo avait vécu ses jeunes années. Il espérait juste qu'elle fonctionnait encore, auquel cas il aurait à revoir son jugement sur cette dernière.

Mais la lampe torche s'alluma sans peine, lui révélant le contenu de ce ver de sable. C'était peu appétissant et, visiblement, il n'était pas le premier être vivant à se faire avaler par cette chose.

En éclairant un peu plus loin autour de lui, il se demanda un bref instant s'il y avait une quelconque différence entre de la pourriture et de la moisissure. C'était une question intéressante sur laquelle il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se pencher.

Mais il n'avait guère le loisir de s'y adonner trop longuement. La porte était quelque part dans cet estomac gigantesque et longiligne, et il devait la trouver avant qu'elle ne soit digérée.

Ou pire, avant qu'elle ne soit expulsée...

En grimaçant à nouveau, le vieil homme se mit lentement à arpenter l'intérieur du ver de sable...

* * *

Plus un bruit ne retentissait dans la grotte emplie des cadavres massacrés à cause de Duo et de l'ouverture de la porte. Seul un sanglot échappait encore au petit garçon qui avait dit à voix haute tout ce que le jeune prince avait pu penser tout bas.

Le petit tentait de dissimuler ses larmes, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Une fois, il avait même tenté de sourire à Duo avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes en regardant un cadavre sur lequel il marchait.

L'entendre pleurer rendait Duo complètement fou.

Quelque part, il avait l'impression de s'entendre lui-même pleurer, et personne ne semblait prêt à venir pour le soutenir ou le consoler. Ses compagnons étaient loin, probablement en train de se battre contre les démons, et de mourir face à eux.

- Je... Je devrais rester toujours tout seul...

Duo releva lentement les yeux, ne comprenant plus tout à fait ce que le petit était en train de dire.

- Si je n'avais jamais rencontré personne... Tout aurait été différent...

Un instant, le prince cru qu'il devait également prendre ces mots comme un simple reproche à se faire en plus. Une nouvelle chose dont il était coupable. Mais, à la place, il se mit à réfléchir réellement à cette phrase.

« Tout aurait été différent. »

- C'est vrai.

Le petit Duo releva les yeux vers son lui adulte, semblant surpris de l'entendre enfin ouvrir la bouche. Duo, lui, le regardait à peine, réfléchissant sérieusement à tout ce qui aurait été différent.

- Si je n'avais pas existé... Hilde serait resté sur terre à souffrir avec une mère qui la tient responsable de la mort de son frère et un père qui ose à peine lui parler à cause de ça. Jamais elle n'aurait pu entrer dans ce monde et découvrir à quel point elle est forte, courageuse et pleine de volonté. Et jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Réléna...

- Mais, objecta le petit garçon, si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Réléna, elle n'aurait pas eu mal en la perdant.

Duo regarda le petit et lui répondit avec douceur :

- Mais elle n'aurait pas non plus eu tous les souvenirs qu'elle a en ce moment.

Doucement, le jeune homme se redressa pour se remettre debout face à l'enfant.

- Si je n'existais pas, Trowa et Quatre ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Trowa serait toujours un brigand, Quatre serait resté auprès de Maelia, et ils vivraient encore enfermés dans le passé, l'un comme l'autre.

Le petit garçon renifla, mais il ne pleurait plus. En fait, il écoutait avec attention ce que le garçon était en train de dire.

- Raven travaillerait sans doute toujours pour Oz, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Arthur, il l'aurait peut-être même combattu ou tué... Tomas servirait encore Layne dans ce temple, il n'aurait jamais croisé la route de Camilla, et elle vivrait encore seule dans sa petite maison, sans enfants à ses côtés...

- Et Heero ? demanda le petit, attendant presque impatiemment la réponse qu'allait lui donner Duo.

- Heero ?

Duo se mit un instant à réfléchir. La réponse lui semblait terriblement égocentrique mais, pourtant, il n'en voyait pas d'autre. En souriant, il finit par dire, tout simplement :

- Il ne m'aurait pas rencontré.

Le petit garçon gardait un visage grave.

- Mais Tristan... Lui il est mort à cause de moi...

Duo secoua la tête, ne se départissent pas de son sourire calme. Il était, sans doute, ce qui lui permettait alors de tenir.

- Tristan... a été tué par Treize. Il n'est pas mort à cause de moi, ni de toi, mais à cause de cet homme.

- Et tous ces gens ? demanda le petit en indiquant les cadavres.

- Ce sont les démons qui les ont tué.

- Mais c'est nous qui avons libéré les démons ! Tout ça pour sauver Heero... Si on était mort avant d'ouvrir la porte, tout aurait été différent ! Réléna serait encore là ! Tristan aussi !

- Oui. Réléna vivrait seule dans cette petite maison, loin de toute civilisation, puisqu'elle n'y trouvait pas sa place. Et Tristan... Peut-être aurait-il vécu, mais peut-être pas. J'ignore totalement ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si je n'avais pas existé.

L'enfant serra les poings, baissant la tête et se mordant la lèvre.

- Peu importe ce que tu dis. Si je n'avais pas libéré les démons, beaucoup de gens seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui.

De nouvelles larmes maculaient les joues de l'enfant, et Duo se surpris à aller vers lui. Il le saisit par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il vit tellement de peine, tant de détresse et de souffrance que, sans réfléchir, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il, beaucoup de gens pourront te reprocher d'avoir ouvert cette porte. Je l'ai moi-même fait à plusieurs reprises... Mais c'est Treize qui a ouvert la porte.

- J'aurais pu l'en empêcher.

- En regardant tes amis mourir ? Personne n'aurait pu faire ça.

- Mais... Tous ces gens...

- ... Sont morts parce que des démons les ont tué. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Duo senti les mains du petit garçon s'accrocher un peu plus fort à lui alors que de nouveaux sanglots agitaient ses épaules. Et il sentit, dans un état second, que des larmes coulaient sur son propre visage.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pour qui il disait ces mots. Peut-être pour l'enfant qu'il tenait encore fermement contre lui.

- Tu n'as rien fais de mal.

Peut-être pour lui-même alors qu'il tentait de se pardonner, de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. De se convaincre qu'il allait tout réparer.

L'enfant ne répondit rien. Et, rapidement, dans cette grotte vidée de tout cadavre, il n'y eut plus que Sa Majesté...

* * *

A suivre...


	120. Chapter 120

Merci à BEA, Lessa-chan et Nenette69230 pour leurs reviews !

BEA : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, tout le monde avance... à un rythme différent... Pour Raven et Arthur... Est-ce que tu vas vraiment pleurer ? Il va falloir lire la suite pour le savoir ^-^ En tout cas, la suite est juste là, merci de me suivre ! Bises à toi et bonne lecture !

Nenette69230 : Coucou ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Eh oui, Tomas reste Tomas, même dans le ventre d'un ver il va se poser des questions... terriblement importantes... Pour le chevalier rouge, oui, c'est bien Lady Une, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas vue celle-là ^-^ Alors, Raven ou Arthur, Arthur ou Raven, c'est la grande question du moment, alors je vais pas y répondre non plus ^-^ Trowa et la viande... Oui, c'est une histoire qui date de loin... Et même Quatre ne pourra pas se mettre entre ces deux amants... Pour Duo, je suis d'accord, ce moment d'acceptation est probablement le moment où on se rend compte (et où il se rend compte) du chemin qui a été parcouru jusque là. En tout cas, la suite est juste là ! Bises à toi !

Et, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 120

Ou

Le combat de l'amie de Sa Majesté et de l'apprenti prêtre

* * *

Heero avançait plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il gardait la main posée sur sa blessure, sentant bien que sa chemise continuait à s'humidifier. Il avait tenté de se faire un bandage de fortune avec une manche de cette dernière, mais cela n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité...

Le sang continuait de tomber au goute à goute sur le sol, et le jeune homme sentait bien que ses forces diminuaient lentement.

« Je veux les revoir. »

Pourtant, il continuait d'avancer droit devant lui, cherchant du regard une silhouette humaine dans ce temple. Celle d'un ou d'une amie. Celle de quelqu'un qu'il aimait et avec qui il voulait être.

« Je veux les revoir. »

Alors peu importait la douleur de son épaule ou la quantité de sang qui s'en écoulait. Peu importait aussi la fatigue et le fait que son corps le suppliait presque pour qu'il s'arrête.

« Je veux les revoir. »

Seule lui importait cette phrase qu'il se répétait sans savoir d'où elle lui venait. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était issue d'un souvenir lointain, mais il n'arrivait pas à se le resituer.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que ces mots étaient là. Tel un moteur, ils lui permettaient de tenir et de continuer à avancer.

Oui, c'était tout ce qui comptait...

* * *

Hilde courrait sans faiblir dans le nouveau couloir qui s'était ouvert devant elle. Elle avait le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes mais, pourtant, elle ne faiblissait pas.

Elle pouvait déjà entendre le bruit d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient au loin. Elle ne savait pas qui pouvait se battre au loin, mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait au moins un de ses compagnons.

Elle déboucha alors sur une gigantesque salle au centre de laquelle Raven se battait de toutes ses forces contre un grand homme blond vêtu d'une armure blanche.

Le chevalier noir semblait blessé, mais aucune de ses plaies n'avait l'air particulièrement grave.

Ce qui surprenait un peu plus Hilde, c'était que l'homme ne semblait que peu concentré sur ce duel qu'il menait. Il jetait perpétuellement des coups d'œil rapides sur quelque chose à côté de lui, et la jeune terrienne savait que cela finirait pas lui porter préjudice.

Mais en regardant dans cette même direction, elle comprit pourquoi Raven se montrait incapable de se concentrer davantage. Arthur était au sol, tenant solidement son bouclier devant lui.

Il tentait d'arrêter avec ce dernier les coups rapides et violents qu'une femme vêtue entièrement de rouge tentait de lui porter. Hilde reconnu immédiatement Lady Une, celle qui avait poignardé Heero plusieurs fois, sans sourciller, pour que Duo ouvre la porte des démons.

Elle semblait alors folle de rage, comme si Arthur avait attiré toute son animosité. Et, en voyant une arbalète au sol, comme si elle avait été jetée là, Hilde se souvint de la vision de Maelia.

L'apprenti prêtre était parvenu à modifier le futur mais, visiblement, cette femme voulait lui en faire payer le prix fort.

Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir sur Arthur, et Hilde ne mit que quelques secondes avant de revenir entièrement à elle. Saisissant son arc et une de ses flèches, elle visa directement la femme en rouge.

Elle savait que ça n'était pas honorifique ni chevaleresque, mais ni Arthur, ni elle, n'étaient des guerriers chevronnés.

Aussi, elle décocha sa flèche.

Cette dernière atteignit Une à l'épaule, lui faisant cesser ses attaques répétées contre Arthur. Mais, au grand désarroi d'Hilde, elle ne s'effondra pas.

A la place, elle se retourna vers la jeune terrienne, les yeux brillants de rage, et elle la chargea.

Hilde n'eut même pas le temps de saisir une autre flèche pour tenter de se défendre...

* * *

Crever les yeux du monstre gigantesque qui les attaquait semblait être une bonne idée. Certes, il ne les regardait pas vraiment et n'avait pas l'air de se servir réellement de sa vue, mais une telle blessure pouvait parfaitement le faire battre en retraite à défaut de le tuer.

Sauf que, finalement, l'idée de Trowa s'était révélée être terriblement mauvaise. Si Quatre en avait eu le temps, il aurait pensé :

« Comme toujours. »

Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument pas le temps. Depuis que ses orbites étaient devenues deux trous sanguinolents, ce monstre semblait être devenu complètement fou.

Il projetait ses tentacules avec violence, se fichant bien de frapper le sol, les murs, ou de les atteindre eux. Et, à bouger comme un dément, il produisait un véritable boucan, empêchant totalement Trowa et Quatre de communiquer entre eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se contentaient d'éviter comme ils le pouvaient les coups du monstre ne voyant pas, de toute façon, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus.

Quatre bondissait d'un point à l'autre de la salle, se demandant à chaque fois comment il parvenait à s'en sortir. Mais il vit avec angoisse un des tentacules du monstre se rapprocher trop rapidement de Trowa et, ce, du côté de son œil mort.

Quatre hurla mais le calmar faisait bien trop de bruit, et le brigand fut saisit violemment par le tentacule. Surpris de quitter le sol aussi rapidement, ou déséquilibré par la violence de l'impact, Trowa en laissa tomber son épée.

Cette dernière s'enfonça rapidement dans les eaux noires et profondes, laissant le jeune homme sans défense. Le brigand se retrouva de cette façon projeté contre un mur, mais l'animal ne le relâcha pas. A la place, il se mit à resserrer sa prise, coupant le souffle de Trowa mais, aussi, risquant à tout moment de lui briser les côtes.

Tout occupée qu'elle était avec le jeune homme, la créature laissait alors à Quatre un faible temps de répit. Et ce moment, il comptait bien en tirer profit. Ouvrant sa sacoche, il en sortit un livre de sorts qu'il avait depuis des années.

A cause de ce blocage qu'il avait, il n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. Mais, depuis cet incident avec Malek et la promesse de Trowa, sa magie semblait s'être comme débloquée, libérée.

Ses flammes, dont il usait si facilement habituellement, ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité dans cette pièce. Il était temps que d'autres éléments se plient à sa volonté.

Au loin, Trowa se sentit sérieusement découragé en voyant le jeune mage s'assoir sur le sol pour feuilleter un livre. Il n'avait absolument rien contre la passion qu'avait Quatre pour les pages – même si cela le privait parfois de ce contact charnel qu'il appréciait tant avec le mage – mais il trouvait que la situation ne se prêtait pas vraiment à ce genre d'occupation.

Cependant, il ne parvint pas à le lui indiquer, sentant bien que le souffle commençait à lui manquer alors que le monstre resserrait toujours sa prise sur lui.

Et avant qu'il ne retrouve assez de force pour hurler, Quatre se redressa, tenant son livre grand ouvert devant lui.

Il se mit à lire une formule à voix haute, encore et encore, enchaînant des termes que le brigand ne comprenait même pas. Trowa grimaça en sentant son dos craquer de manière inquiétante, et il entendit Quatre reprendre sa formule du début.

Au début, il ne se passa rien, et le jeune homme cru que le mage n'avait pas réussi à lancer son sort. Puis, lentement, il sentit que la prise de la créature diminuait. Il glissa au sol sans comprendre avant de voir que toute l'eau de la pièce avait disparue.

Le calmar se desséchait à une vitesse qui n'avait rien de naturelle, et Trowa posa rapidement les yeux sur Quatre. Ce dernier était à genoux sur le sol et semblait à bout de forces.

Alors que la créature agonisait derrière lui, Trowa se précipita près de son ami :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Quatre lui lança un regard morne qui voulait clairement dire :

« A ton avis ? »

Puis il rabaissa rapidement la tête en murmurant :

- C'était un sort encore un peu trop puissant pour moi.

Trowa regarda rapidement cette pièce gigantesque vidée de toute humidité.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais... au moins c'était efficace.

Quatre hocha la tête et Trowa se tourna à nouveau vers lui :

- Tu peux te lever ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua le mage sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il chancela un peu en s'exécutant, mais Trowa se tenait à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Le brigand récupéra rapidement son épée, et ils avancèrent plus lentement en direction de la porte.

Leurs compagnons les attendaient, et ils devaient les retrouver au plus vite.

* * *

Lady Une courrait en direction d'Hilde, épée à la main. La jeune terrienne se jeta sur le côté pour tenter de l'éviter, mais la guerrière changea d'angle d'attaque pour la couper en deux.

Voyant cela, Hilde se jeta au sol, sentant la lame de Lady Une la frôler. Elle se retourna immédiatement pour voir l'épée levée qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Mais, au dernier moment, le chevalier rouge se retourna pour éviter le coup de dague qu'Arthur allait lui porter dans le dos. Emporté par son élan, l'apprenti prêtre tomba aux côtés de la terrienne.

Cette dernière ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, elle prit une de ses flèches et la planta solidement dans la cheville de Une. Cette dernière laissa un cri de douleur lui échapper et elle tenta d'abattre son épée sur Hilde.

Mais la jeune fille s'était déjà mise hors de portée. Au même moment, Arthur se releva, tenant toujours sa dague, et frappa le chevalier rouge à la taille. Il bondit ensuite en arrière alors que le sang éclaboussait le sol.

Une posa sur chacun d'eux un regard empli de rage :

- Il est hors de question que je me fasse battre par deux êtres aussi faibles que vous ! hurla-t-elle.

Hilde reprit calmement son arc alors que la femme se lançait dans sa direction.

- Désolée de te décevoir... marmonna-t-elle en décochant sa flèche.

Le projectile atteignit Lady Une au genou, l'immobilisant et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle posa l'autre genou à terre, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser battre aussi facilement.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle sentit le petit prêtre passer juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il avait fait cette manœuvre, puis, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser lentement le long de son cou.

Elle y passa sa main et la ramena devant ses yeux, gantée de rouge. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Arthur qui tenait toujours sa ridicule petite dague.

Lady Une remarqua dans un état second qu'elle était teintée de sang. Et, juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, Hilde cru l'entendre murmurer :

- Excellence...

* * *

Raven para in extremis un nouveau coup de Zechs, héritant d'une nouvelle blessure au bras. Il transpirait, les petites coupures commençaient à devenir un peu trop nombreuses à son goût, et il n'arrivait plus à voir la fin de ce combat.

- Tu sembles à peine concentré sur notre duel Raven, ça commence même à en devenir vexant.

Le chevalier noir grimaça. Son adversaire avait entièrement raison, il avait la tête ailleurs et n'était pas entièrement focalisé sur cet affrontement. S'il continuait de cette façon, cela allait finir par lui couter la vie.

Pourtant, même en aillant conscience de cela, il ne pu empêcher son regard de couler lentement sur le côté, en direction d'Arthur qui combattait en ce moment même Lady Une, le chevalier rouge.

Il fut, tout d'abord, surpris de voir qu'Hilde avait rejoint l'affrontement. Mais sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il vit le corps de Une, inerte, au sol, un tapis rouge commençant lentement à se former autour d'elle.

Il posa les yeux sur Arthur. Ce dernier le regardait presque avec calme, et il hocha la tête en croisant les yeux rouges de Raven. Le chevalier noir lui rendit ce salut et reporta son attention sur Zechs.

- Maintenant, notre combat peut commencer, annonça-t-il calmement.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de son adversaire.

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

Et, sans plus s'inquiéter, Raven se lança enfin dans son véritable duel.

* * *

Tomas Jenkels commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Bien sûr, il s'était bien douté que voyager à l'intérieur d'un ver de sable géant n'aurait rien de plaisant, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé à quel point ce genre d'animal pouvait être vorace !

Après avoir croisé des dizaines de cailloux en tout genre, une sorte de boîte qui s'avérait être entièrement en or, un vieux bateau de pêcheur et une armoire en chêne massif, il avait même commencé à renoncer à l'idée de retrouver cette porte que l'animal avait avalée.

Peut-être l'avait-il manquée. Ou peut-être avait-elle été détruite.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait ni à faire demi-tour, ni à renoncer. C'était exactement comme si quelqu'un s'adressait directement à lui et lui promettait que cette porte était encore au loin devant lui.

Il allait la retrouver, c'était certain. Il allait devoir avancer encore un petit moment, mais il allait finir par tomber sur elle et, à ce moment là, tous ses ennuis seraient terminés.

Enfin, son voyage à l'intérieur de cette créature visqueuse et dégoûtante serait terminé en tout cas.

Il posa un regard méprisant sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un vieux poste de télévision.

Vraiment, cette créature n'avait aucune distinction...

S'en était révoltant.

* * *

Duo avançait calmement le long du dernier couloir qu'il avait à arpenter. Son cœur battait lentement dans sa poitrine et il se sentait étrangement bien. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux, ni joyeux. Il était juste en paix.

Il ne savait même pas vraiment s'expliquer un tel sentiment. Alors qu'il approchait du roi des démons, il se sentait trop bien pour que cela soit naturel. Il était bien trop détendu pour être normal.

Mais sa rencontre avec ce petit garçon qui devait être lui, et leur échange, avait calmé ses angoisses et ses peurs. Après tout, la seule chose que l'on attendait de lui maintenant était qu'il gagne, et il allait faire de son mieux pour y arriver.

S'il faisait de son mieux, alors il ne pourrait rien se reprocher. Voilà ce à quoi il se raccrochait. Et son cœur battait lentement dans sa poitrine...

Alors qu'il continuait à avancer tout aussi doucement, il entendit du bruit venant de derrière lui. Comme si quelqu'un soufflait dans son dos. Un souffle court, douloureux. Un souffle qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu.

Il se retourna rapidement, guettant une silhouette dans l'obscurité générale du temple qui pourrait lui indiquer de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Et il ne tarda pas à la repérer.

Heero marchait lentement, s'appuyant contre le mur pour avancer. Duo remarqua immédiatement son épaule sanglante, emballée grossièrement dans ce qui semblait être un simple morceau de la chemise du chevalier.

Le jeune prince appela son ami en courant vers lui, sentant à présent son cœur battre bien plus vite alors que la panique montait en lui.

Heero était blessé.

Heero était blessé, et ça semblait être grave.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement du chevalier, il vit les yeux de se dernier s'illuminer brusquement. Et, alors qu'il arrivait tout juste à son niveau, Heero lui sauta dessus, les faisant tomber tous les deux lourdement sur le sol.

Duo laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur en sentant son dos le faire souffrir. Mais il ne parvint pas à dire un mot de plus alors qu'il sentait Heero le serrer terriblement fort tout contre lui.

Par réflexe, Duo referma rapidement ses bras sur le jeune homme mais, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il demanda tout de même :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Heero releva doucement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et Duo resta incrédule face à l'expression du chevalier. Mi-heureux, mi-gêné, mi-autre-chose, Heero ressemblait à un petit enfant terriblement content et timide à la fois.

- ... Heero ?

Voyant que son prince insistait pour avoir une réponse, Heero baissa rapidement la tête, ses joues se colorant légèrement de rouge. Il ne relâcha pas Duo pour autant alors qu'il expliquait d'une voix un peu hésitante :

- Pardon mais... je voulais tellement te revoir...

Et cette fois le cœur de Duo s'emballa à une vitesse folle, pourtant, ça n'était pas douloureux, bien au contraire. Le prince raffermit sa prise sur Heero, trop heureux d'entendre de tels mots venant de lui, et il s'écria :

- Moi aussi je voulais te revoir !

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans un silence à la fois gêné et agréable, profitant du contact l'un de l'autre et oubliant totalement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Heero retrouvait l'odeur de son prince, l'appréciait, et en profitait comme il le pouvait.

Duo, lui, retrouvait ce côté adorablement mignon d'Heero qui avait disparu sans qu'il sache comment ni pourquoi, et qui semblait être enfin revenu.

Et ils auraient pu rester dans cette position des heures, si Duo n'avait pas sentit quelque chose d'humide imbiber doucement ses vêtements.

S'écartant un peu d'Heero, il s'écria :

- Mais bordel ! Tu saignes à mort !

Heero posa son regard sur sa blessure, clignant des yeux quelques instants avant de constater :

- Tiens, oui.

Duo retira rapidement le bandage de fortune du jeune homme pour inspecter la plaie.

- Mais bon sang, comment tu t'es fais ça ? Et pourquoi tu t'es pas mieux soigné ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il n'était, à vrai dire, plus très sûr de ses réponses. Duo ne s'en formalisa pas et ouvrit rapidement sa sacoche pour en sortir un peu d'eau pour nettoyer la plaie, quelques bandages et du fil et une aiguille.

Heero posa des yeux interrogateurs sur ces deux derniers outils. Le voyant faire, Duo soupira :

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai ça dans mon sac.

Le chevalier hocha tout simplement la tête et, lentement, dans ce temple si noir et si sombre, il se laissa soigner. Et malgré la douleur, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, parce que celui qui prenait aussi soin de lui n'était autre que Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bises

Plikt


	121. Chapter 121

Merci à Lessa-chan, Esprit-Yaoi, BEA et Nenette69230 pour leurs reviews !

BEA : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Désolée, je poste un peu tard ces temps ci mais... Le chapitre arrive alors c'est tout ce qui compte ^-^

Nenette69230 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, c'est bien vrai, Tomas ne se départi jamais de son calme olympien ! Et il aime avoir des réflexions bien particulières. Tant mieux si le combat entre le chevalier rouge, Arthur et Hilde t'ait plu ! Quand à Raven, son combat à lui va commencer maintenant. En tout cas, la suite est juste là, alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 121

Ou

Sa Majesté s'occupe de son chevalier

* * *

Heero grimaça encore une fois alors que Duo finissait de le recoudre calmement. Ils n'avaient plus prononcé le moindre mot depuis que le prince avait commencé son œuvre, s'occupant de la blessure de son ami avec patience et attention.

Duo regardait ce qu'il faisait en fronçant les sourcils, peu satisfait de la qualité du fil qu'il avait à utiliser. Mais dans ce monde, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Alors même si c'était sans doute plus douloureux qu'avec un meilleur fil, il se devait de recoudre le jeune chevalier efficacement.

- Comment ça t'es arrivé au juste ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il se doutait bien que ce devait être l'œuvre d'un des pièges des démons, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir. Quel genre de créatures Heero avait-il été obligé de combattre avant qu'il ne se retrouve ?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite et, un instant, le prince cru qu'il n'allait pas lui dire le moindre mot. Finalement, le jeune homme répondit d'une voix calme :

- Une épée m'est tombée dessus.

Duo laissa son geste en suspend, trop surpris que le jeune homme lui lâche une pareille information sans grande émotion dans la voix.

- Mais... tu as combattus un démons ? demanda-t-il encore, cherchant à avoir au moins un peu plus d'information.

- Pas vraiment, répondit une nouvelle fois Heero.

Duo soupira face à ce manque d'information venant d'Heero. Le chevalier ne semblait pas particulièrement triste, ni fatigué. Il était évasif, comme s'il ne trouvait tout simplement pas très important ce qui lui était arrivé dans la dernière salle qu'il avait dû traverser.

Il reprit lentement son travail pour tenter de remettre sur pieds le jeune homme. Heero grimaça en sentant une nouvelle fois cette aiguille de couturier piquer sa peau. Mais s'il se crispa légèrement, il ne laissa rien d'autre paraître.

Rapidement Duo acheva son ouvrage, et il regarda un instant ce qu'il restait de la blessure du jeune chevalier. Le prince n'était pas particulièrement satisfait de son travail, mais il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu.

- C'est terminé ? demanda calmement Heero.

Duo prit quelques secondes de plus pour inspecter plus en détail son travail. Ça ne saignait plus, mais le jeune prince n'en était pas vraiment satisfait. Il n'avait pu laver la blessure qu'avec un peu d'eau, et il craignait de la voir s'infecter.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. En soupirant, il se recula un peu, se répétant en pensée qu'il s'en occuperait à nouveau dès qu'ils seraient sorti de ce temple.

- Oui... J'ai terminé.

Son ton n'était pas entièrement convaincu, mais Heero ne sembla guère s'en inquiéter. En fait, le chevalier se retourna immédiatement pour reprendre Duo tout contre lui, et il l'embrassa sans laisser le jeune prince comprendre l'ensemble de cette situation.

Surpris, le jeune homme ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Heero n'avait jamais été très démonstratif et, en plus, il avait même été distant ces dernières semaines.

Un instant, il eu peur d'être face à une illusion démoniaque, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quel intérêt il pouvait y avoir à lui envoyer un faux Heero démonstratif et affectueux...

Se reculant légèrement, Duo regarda un instant les yeux bleus d'Heero. Il se rendit compte que le chevalier l'enlaçait encore. Ils n'avaient plus eu une telle proximité depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité au jeune prince.

Heero voyait bien que son jeune prince était surpris, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de le tenir encore un peu contre lui. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir perdu tout ce temps pour prendre son prince contre lui.

Au début, en pensant qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de l'aimer, puisqu'il se devait de ne faire que le protéger. Ensuite, en restant aveuglé par une peine et une colère dont Duo n'était absolument pas responsable.

Son duel avec Odin, un homme qu'il avait perdu trop rapidement, et cette phrase qui l'avait poussé à continuer à avancer, oui avaient fait prendre conscience de la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve.

- Heero...

Duo parlait calmement, mais Heero ne répondit rien, préférant sentir un peu plus l'odeur de ses cheveux. Le jeune prince se sentit rougir mais pourtant, il répéta :

- Heero...

Le chevalier grogna légèrement en demandant :

- Quoi ?

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour ça tu sais... répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Heero attendit quelques instants et, finalement, il hocha la tête. En se reculant, il murmura un faible :

- Pardon.

Duo se contenta de lui sourire :

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça ! C'est juste qu'on devrait tuer le roi des démons avant de profiter de notre temps libre !

Heero hocha la tête, et ils se relevèrent tous deux, posant les yeux sur le couloir qui continuait droit devant.

En se remettant à avancer, Duo constata que son angoisse semblait s'en être allée, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu avant. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non mais, quelque part, il se sentait plus calme alors qu'il avançait toujours plus près de leur dernier ennemi.

Mais comme Heero marchait calmement à ses côtés, il préféra prendre la main du chevalier, et ne plus penser à rien d'autre...

* * *

Hilde et Arthur n'avaient plus bougé depuis ce qui leur semblait être un très long moment. Le corps de Lady Une refroidissait lentement devant eux, et l'apprenti prêtre ne remarquait même pas que le sang du chevalier rouge tachait peu à peu son pantalon.

Lui et la jeune terrienne n'avaient d'yeux que pour le combat titanesque qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Depuis qu'il ne tournait plus la tête perpétuellement dans leur direction, Raven semblait avoir gagné en force, en confiance et en agilité. Plus aucun coup du chevalier blanc ne semblait pouvoir l'inquiéter véritablement.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à toucher son adversaire, prouvant bien qu'ils avaient, tous deux, sensiblement le même niveau.

- Ce combat n'a pas de fin… marmonna Hilde en attrapant son arc et une de ses flèches.

Bien sûr, elle comprenait bien que Raven allait lui en vouloir d'intervenir dans son duel, mais le chevalier noir allait devoir comprendre que leur priorité actuelle n'était pas de protéger son égo, mais de gagner face au roi des démons.

Zechs était bien trop concentré sur son adversaire pour remarquer ses mouvements, et elle pouvait parfaitement le blesser suffisamment gravement pour mettre un terme à l'échange entre les deux hommes.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait décocher sa flèche, elle sentit Arthur lui faire baisser le bras. Elle se tourna, sans comprendre, vers l'apprenti prêtre qui lui expliqua d'une voix las :

- Il y a une chance sur deux pour que Raven remarque cette flèche et se mette entre elle et son adversaire pour ne pas « tricher » dans ce duel…

Hilde soupira en baissant son arme. Elle savait que le garçon avait raison, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Les hommes sont vraiment trop stupides…

Arthur ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas lui donner entièrement raison. Et, pourtant, il n'en pensait pas moins…

* * *

Raven arrêta in extremis un nouveau coup du chevalier blanc, le repoussant loin en arrière avant de se jeter dans sa direction pour contre attaquer.

Il ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il se battait, il ne sentait ni la fatigue, ni la douleur et se contentait d'observer le jeu d'épée de son adversaire.

Zechs était d'une force tout à fait moyenne et n'avait pas tant de rapidité que ce que l'on aurait pu penser. En revanche, il faisait preuve d'une technique infaillible, arrêtant chaque coup du chevalier noir comme s'il avait le pouvoir de le prédire à l'avance et répondant à chaque fois avec finesse, visant à chaque fois un des points vitaux de son adversaire.

Raven savait que face à une telle maîtrise, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne compter que sur sa force, emporté par cette dernière, il finirait par commettre une erreur qui lui serait, à coup sûr, fatale.

Alors il prenait son temps, laissant son épée danser avec sa rivale, imprimant chaque mouvement de l'homme face à lui dans son esprit. Et il ne se rendit que trop rapidement compte que ce combat lui plaisait.

Il prenait plaisir à se battre face à un adversaire à sa mesure. Ce n'était pas ce sentiment profond de rage, de haine et d'impuissance comme lorsqu'il se battait contre Leyos, mais un sentiment de calme mélangé à une sourde angoisse et une tension de tous les instants.

Il n'avait pas droit à la moindre erreur, et rien qu'à cette pensée il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui et se main se serrer un peu plus sur son épée.

Zechs porta un nouveau coup, visant immédiatement la gorge du chevalier qui eut tout juste le temps de reculer pour sentir la lame frôler sa chaire au lieu de la trancher. Immédiatement il contre-attaqua, visant le côté de son adversaire.

Mais le chevalier blanc recule prestement, se mettant hors de porté de ce coup que Raven lui réservait. Mais le chevalier noir ne se laissa guère distraire et fonça en direction de son ennemi, ne comptant pas lui laisser le moindre instant de répit.

Les lames se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, forçant l'une contre l'autre alors que les deux hommes mesuraient encore toute l'étendue de leur force. Zechs fit cesser cet échange en reculant d'un bond, revenant à la charge pour porter un coup d'estoc à son adversaire.

Raven se tourna sur le côté, sentant une fois de plus la lame le frôler, et il abatis prestement son épée sur le bras tendu de son adversaire. Mais Zechs n'était déjà plus là, et sa lame ne mordit que du vide.

Presque d'un commun accord, les deux hommes firent une pause dans ce duel, se regardant alors qu'à peine trois pas les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle un duel, mon ami, constata simplement Zechs, respirant calmement, comme s'il ne venait pas de se battre farouchement.

- Tu l'as dis ! répliqua Raven plus hargneusement, se préparant déjà à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Le chevalier noir n'avait aucune idée de l'issu qu'allait avoir ce combat. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir mené.

* * *

Trowa et Quatre avançaient depuis un moment dans un nouveau couloir sombre et, un instant, le jeune mage se demanda s'il avait seulement une fin. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas dans ce qu'Hilde appelait un « je vie des oh » et les démons pouvaient parfaitement les piéger n'importe comment.

Mais, visiblement, ces derniers n'avaient tout simplement pas pensé à leur couper totalement la route, puisqu'ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une salle gigantesque, toute dallée de noir.

La première chose qui attira leur regard fut le combat entre le chevalier blanc et le chevalier noir. Le bruit de leurs épées qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait dans toute la pièce sans pour autant atteindre le couloir qu'ils avaient empruntés.

Puis, ce détournant rapidement de ce spectacle qu'il jugeait peu intéressant, Quatre remarqua la vague silhouette qui avait un jour été le chevalier rouge, et Hilde et Arthur qui étaient toujours au sol à côté d'elle.

- Heero, Duo et Monsieur Jenkels ne sont pas encore là, marmonna Trowa à côté de lui.

- Ils vont arriver, répliqua simplement Quatre en s'éloignant de lui pour se rapprocher des deux spectateurs silencieux.

Hilde tourna rapidement la tête vers lui en l'entendant approcher, mais Arthur préféra laisser toute son attention sur le combat de Raven, l'encourageant silencieusement de toutes ses forces. Le visage de la terrienne s'illumina en voyant le mage arriver, celui de Quatre resta de marbre alors qu'il approchait d'elle.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Hilde fit la moue, détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur le combat, et répondit d'un ton calme :

- Merci Quatre, je vais bien Quatre, je ne suis pas blessée Quatre, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Quatre.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

A nouveau elle posa les yeux sur lui, le regardant cette fois d'un air fatigué et, peut-être, légèrement méprisant. Elle avait pourtant les mains recouvertes de bandages et toute personne normale s'en serait immédiatement inquiétée. Enfin, surtout Duo…

- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles des autres ? demanda-t-elle en repensant brusquement à son ami.

- Aucune, annonça Quatre en s'installant à côté d'eux, utilisant un morceau non tâché de sang de la cape de Lady Une pour ne pas être à même le sol.

Hilde sentit ses épaules s'abaisser légèrement, et elle posa les yeux en direction de Trowa qui n'avait pas bougé de la porte. Il regardait lui aussi le combat mais ne semblait pas vouloir y participer. Il ne semblait pas, non plus, décidé à les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda calmement la jeune fille.

- Il attend l'autre amour de sa vie, répondit simplement Quatre.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant, soucieuse de le voir si calme et si peu jaloux alors qu'il parlait, pourtant, d'une personne que Trowa pouvait aimer.

- … Heero ? finit-elle par demander d'un ton hésitant.

Quatre la regarda d'un air blasé.

- La viande qui est dans le sac d'Heero.

Et sans plus un mot il reposa les yeux sur le combat, ignorant totalement le fou rire qui menaçait de prendre Hilde malgré la situation plus que désespérante et dangereuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il sentit presque un sourire venir sur son propre visage, mais il parvint à se contenir avec dignité.

* * *

Tomas Jenkels commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce ventre dégoûtant emplis d'objets plus encombrants les uns que les autres et aillant une ambiance digne d'un marécage mélangé à une salle d'opération.

Il ne savait même plus si le fil de ses pensées était cohérent. Mais il avait bien l'impression d'avoir perdu de son prestige et de son éloquence naturelle.

En songeant à Camilla, par exemple, il ne parvenait qu'à se rappeler d'une adorable vieille dame qui lui était plus précieuse que tout le reste et qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

Avant, il aurait pu penser facilement à bien d'autres choses qui caractérisaient cette charmante personne et en des termes bien plus élogieux.

S'il n'avait pas été dans ce vers puant, il lui aurait fait payer chèrement ce vol de langage et de panache.

Mais, alors qu'il continuait à avancer en laissant des mots qu'il avait peu l'habitude de dire lui échapper, il vit au loin une porte. Et, à moins que cet animal n'ait une passion pour ces dernières, il ne devait y en avoir qu'une dans son estomac : celle qui lui permettrait, à lui, de sortir de ce cauchemar.

Il accéléra donc le pas pour la rejoindre, sentant bien que ses chaussettes étaient humides, que son pantalon commençait à être trempé, et qu'il commençait à sentir les intestins et le suc digestif.

Il sentait mauvais, il commençait à y avoir des trous dans ses vêtements, il était fatigué, il avait froid, faim et, en plus, il n'allait même pas pouvoir se venger de l'horrible créature qui lui avait fait subir toutes ces choses. Pour sûr, il était en colère.

Et, en passant la porte, il jugea bon de mettre cette colère de côté pour la libérer entièrement face au roi des démons.

* * *

La tendre Camilla commençait à sentir ses bras s'ankyloser alors qu'elle tenait la corde que Trowa lui avait donné depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le champ de bataille en contrebas.

Par chance pour elle, les démons ne semblaient pas pouvoir approcher de la porte du temple mais, en revanche, ils continuaient à attaquer sans retenue les nomades.

Ces derniers combattaient avec toute leur volonté, mais s'ils étaient plus forts, ils étaient bien moins nombreux que ces monstres.

Un hennissement poussa la vieille dame à se retourner, et elle vit qu'Eclair s'était remit debout. L'animal la regarda un instant, avant de poser les yeux sur le champ de bataille qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Les plaies de l'animal ne semblaient plus saigner sous les bandages réalisés par Hilde, mais le vieux cheval avait l'air totalement épuisé.

- Mon vieil ami, je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu' à prendre notre courage à deux mains, et penser très fort à eux.

L'animal eut pour toute réponse une sorte de mouvement de balancement de la tête. Un geste brusque, presque incontrôlé et, pourtant, la vieille dame était certaine qu'il avait acquiescé.

Elle reporta les yeux sur le champ de bataille et raffermit sa prise sur cette corde qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas lâcher.

Cette corde qui gardait la porte ouverte pour Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Bises à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !


	122. Chapter 122

Merci à IIRSI et BEA pour leurs reviews !

BEA : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je n'ai pas de lien de sang avec Monsieur Hitchcock mais je prend ce compliment droit au coeur ! (et après, qui sait, je suis peut être un membre caché de sa famille...). En tout cas, la suite va rapidement arriver ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 122

Ou

Sa Majesté et la chute d'un chevalier

* * *

Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient encore était le seul son perceptible de la pièce. Personne n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis que Quatre et Trowa étaient arrivés. Raven et Zechs continuaient à se battre, devenant partenaires pour une danse macabre à laquelle personne d'autre ne semblait pouvoir participer.

Une fois Quatre avait suggéré de lancer une bonne boule de feu dans leur direction mais, d'un regard noir, Raven lui avait bien indiqué qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit interfère dans ce combat. Arthur, pour calmer le mage, s'était contenté d'expliquer que ce combat était celui du chevalier noir et que personne ne devait interférer. Hilde avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Les épées se croisaient, se rencontraient, se cognaient l'une contre l'autre sans jamais pénétrer la chaire ou faire couler le sang de l'un des deux hommes. Et, toujours assise aux côtés du corps de Lady Une, Hilde sentait bien que sa patience atteignait sa limite. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps les deux hommes se battaient, et elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Quatre, Arthur et Trowa semblaient bien décidés à les laisser continuer à s'entretuer sans tenter d'aider le chevalier noir.

Si elle n'avait pas été à peu prêt sûre d'avoir plus de chance de toucher Raven que Zechs, elle aurait décoché une flèche dans leur direction depuis un bon moment. Mais les deux hommes bougeaient trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse prendre le moindre risque.

Et alors qu'elle commençait à se désintéresser de ce combat, elle entendit des bruits de voix venant de l'entrée de la salle. En se retournant, elle vit que Trowa regardait à présent derrière lui.

En voyant Duo et Heero arriver à leur tour, elle se releva rapidement pour se précipiter sur son meilleur ami. Duo eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour la réceptionner alors que Trowa semblait particulièrement occupé à inspecter les quelques blessures d'Heero.

- Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! murmura-t-elle sans relâcher le jeune prince.

Duo serra un peu plus son amie dans ses bras, lui répondant rapidement qu'il n'avait rien. Elle le relâcha ensuite, et Duo posa les yeux sur les deux chevaliers qui continuaient à se battre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici au juste ?

La jeune fille se tourna dans la même direction que son ami, et elle croisa les bras en soupirant.

- Nous assistons à un combat pour déterminer qui est le plus viril entre ces deux-là…

- Comment ça, le plus viril ? demanda Duo, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'Hilde voulait dire.

Derrière eux, Heero et Trowa échangeaient silencieusement leurs sacoches, le brigand reprenant sa réserve de viande séchée.

- Non mais regarde les quoi ! s'énerva la jeune fille. Entre le chevalier blond dans son armure blanche immaculée et le barbare aux fringues déchirées avec une épée plus grosse que lui, c'est l'opposition ultime entre deux symboles de virilité !

- Ah… laissa échapper Duo sans vraiment réussir à suivre son amie dans ce nouveau délire.

Et entendre Trowa et Heero se mettre à manger derrière eux comme si de rien n'était ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

- On a quand même droit au duel entre le barbare violent, viril et sauvage face au prince charmant/chevalier blanc, distingué mais un peu PD sur les bords quoi… continua-t-elle, perdue sur sa lancée.

Duo ne répondit rien. Il n'en eut pas le temps puisque Raven s'exclama alors :

- Vous allez la fermer un peu ! Je vous signale que ce combat est sérieux et qu'on a besoin d'un peu de concentration par ici !

Et sur ces mots, il se relança sur Zechs pour reprendre leur combat. Hilde n'ajouta rien, mais Duo sentait qu'elle été très tentée de hurler quelque chose de vexant à Raven. Probablement quelque chose sur le fait que s'il avait une plus petite épée et moins de chose à compenser, son combat serait sans doute plus simple. Mais elle se retint, malgré son énervement, sa fatigue, et sa gigantesque envie de péter une gueulante pour décharger un peu tout ça.

Alors, sentant bien tout ça, il se plaça juste à côté d'elle, son épaule contre le sienne, et se promis qu'ils se moqueraient ensemble de l'épée du chevalier noir dès que leurs combats seraient terminés…

* * *

Raven ne détournait plus les yeux de son adversaire. A présent, Hilde et les autres étaient entièrement silencieux, comprenant probablement que le chevalier noir avait besoin de conserver toute son attention sur Zechs.

Le chevalier blanc semblait encore détendu, bien que légèrement transpirant. Il respirait aussi plus rapidement qu'au début de leur affrontement, montrant bien à Raven que ses efforts n'étaient pas vains.

Même si ce duel était compliqué, fatigant et que le chevalier noir savait avoir peu de chance de gagner de cette façon sans recevoir de blessure, il pouvait sentir qu'il avait tout de même la capacité d'occire le chevalier blanc.

Mais leurs épées ne mordaient que le vide, ne se frappaient qu'entre elles, et il commençait à sentir la frustration monter alors que Zechs échappait encore et toujours à sa lame.

Quelque part, ce duel n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait pu mener face au démon Leyos. Tout ici était dans la technique alors qu'avec Leyos, c'était une question de force mais, surtout, de rapidité. Zechs tenait sa garde à la perfection, se plaçant tel un grand escrimeur et parvenant toujours à tout arrêter.

Lame en avant, le chevalier noir se lança une nouvelle fois à la charge de son adversaire. Zechs para avec facilité son coup, et les deux hommes restèrent face à face, leur force rivalisant alors que leurs épées appuyaient l'une contre l'autre.

- Ne vois-tu pas que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ce combat ? demanda calmement Zechs.

Cette voix posée aurait pu faire croire à Raven que ce combat ne demandait nul effort au chevalier blanc, mais sa respiration plus rapide et la légère sueur qui coulait de son front indiquait bien au chevalier noir qu'il n'en était rien.

- Sauf que toi aussi t'as aucune chance, grommela Raven en serrant les dents.

L'air suffisant de Zechs commençait doucement à le mettre hors de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de perdre son temps dans ce ballet grotesque où leurs lames ne faisaient rien de plus que virevolter dans les airs.

D'un bond, Zechs se plaça hors de porté de Raven. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment dans un silence glacial, sans que le moindre mouvement ne soit perceptible sur l'un d'entre eux. Le chevalier noir en profita pour reprendre son souffle, bien conscient que son adversaire faisait de même.

Sans crier gare, Zechs se jeta à nouveau dans sa direction. Raven fit rapidement un pas sur le côté pour esquiver ce coup que tentait de lui porter son adversaire. Mais, alors qu'il reculait, il sentit son pied glisser, et son équilibre lui échapper.

Le chevalier noir tenta de se redresser rapidement, mais il savait que Zechs ne laisserait pas passer une telle erreur. Et, en effet, avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre en garde, il sentit l'épée du chevalier blanc s'enfoncer profondément dans son flanc.

Au moment où il serrait les dents pour retenir un gémissement de surprise, mais aussi de douleur, il entendit un cri venant de l'autre bout de la salle. Zechs se recula à nouveau, échappant à toute tentative de contre attaque du chevalier noir.

- Je pense que nous savons à présent qui va gagner ce duel, se contenta de remarquer Zechs.

Raven posa la main sur son flanc, sentant bien que le sang coulait bien trop rapidement pour aller se répandre lentement sur le sol. Ses yeux, pourtant, ne se posèrent pas sur cette blessure mais sur la seule personne dont il avait pu entendre le cri.

Il vit immédiatement qu'Hilde avait attrapé son arc, que Trowa tenait sa propre épée et semblait attendre le moindre signe pour se lancer dans cette bataille. Même Quatre, Duo et Heero dont Raven n'avait jamais été très proche semblaient sur le point de lui prêter main forte.

Mais il préféra regarder Arthur. L'apprenti prêtre ne tenait pas sa dague, il l'avait laissé tomber au sol. Il avait une main devant la bouche, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir crié lorsque le chevalier noir avait été blessé et ses yeux grands ouverts laissaient clairement transparaître sa peur et son inquiétude.

Raven s'accorda encore un instant pour regarder le jeune homme qui se tenait toujours entouré du reste du groupe et, après quelques secondes, il lui afficha un sourire confiant. Arthur ne sembla pas particulièrement soulagé, mais leurs compagnons semblèrent baisser légèrement leurs armes.

Le chevalier noir se tourna ensuite à nouveau en direction de Zechs.

- Je sais exactement qui va gagner, avança-t-il en arborant un air confiant.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, répondit platement le chevalier blanc.

Et sans prononcer un seul mot de plus, les deux hommes se lancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau, les plaçant une nouvelle fois face à face, force contre force. Raven sentait sa blessure le lancer et le sang maculer peu à peu ses vêtements. Mais il se contenta de serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser la douleur le déstabiliser dans cet affrontement.

Zechs semblait confiant, en pleine possession de ses moyens, et il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de battre le chevalier noir maintenant que ce dernier était blessé. Il utilisait toutes ses forces pour épuiser celles de Raven au plus vite, l'achever, et s'occuper ensuite de ses compagnons.

Mais Raven ne resta pas immobile. Alors que Zechs était juste devant lui et que leurs épées étaient l'une contre l'autre, le chevalier noir envoya brutalement sa tête en avant pour frapper celle de son adversaire avec la sienne. Ce geste peu orthodoxe eut l'effet escompté et Zechs recula en titubant légèrement sonné par la violence du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ne voulant pas laisser cette chance passer alors qu'elle ne se représenterait probablement pas, Raven se jeta dans sa direction en tenant son épée. Zechs le vit faire et, même si ses yeux étaient encore un peu hagards, il leva rapidement sa lame pour tenter de parer ce nouveau coup.

Mais au lieu de rencontrer l'épée du chevalier noir, elle rencontra le bras gauche de Raven qu'il avait placé dans la trajectoire de l'arme de Zechs.

La lame du chevalier noir continua sa route et le silence se fit total dans la salle.

Les deux hommes restaient immobiles au centre de la pièce, et le sang se mit, lentement, à s'étendre autour d'eux. Zechs regardait avec incompréhension l'épée du chevalier noir qui lui traversait le corps au niveau du cœur, presque hypnotisé par la tâche de sang qui se formait lentement autour de cette dernière.

Il regarda ensuite sa propre épée, profondément enfoncée dans le bras du chevalier noir et, enfin, il posa les yeux sur Raven.

- Comment … ?

Raven le regarda froidement avant de répondre d'un ton glacial :

- Parce que j'avais plus à perdre que toi en mourant.

Sur ces derniers mots, le chevalier noir se recula lentement, arrachant sa lame du corps de Zechs et retirant son bras de l'épée de ce dernier. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant la douleur se propager bien trop rapidement dans son corps, et il se détourna de son adversaire pour revenir vers ses compagnons.

Ces derniers ne bougeaient toujours pas, regardant encore en direction des deux hommes, fixant le chevalier blanc, toujours debout, toujours immobile.

Rapidement, Raven se retrouva à leur niveau et se laissa tomber au sol pour s'installer en tailleur à leurs côtés. Il ne se tourna pas une seule fois en direction de Zechs, ne voulant pas voir cet adversaire si particulier tomber suite à cette blessure.

Un bruit mat se fit entendre derrière lui, lui indiquant bien que ce combat était maintenant achevé. Le chevalier noir laissa alors échapper un léger soupir de soulagement et le silence envahi la pièce.

Il dura quelques minutes de cette manière alors que les corps des chevaliers rouge et blanc étaient à présent totalement immobiles sur le sol. Puis, au bout de ce long moment de silence, Arthur s'exclama d'une voix paniquée :

- Par les déesses ! Mais il faut vous soigner tout de suite !

Raven leva un sourcil en regardant dans sa direction :

- Parce que c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

Arthur sembla hésiter un court instant, puis, il se contenta de retirer rapidement la chemise de Raven pour le soigner avec l'aide d'Hilde et de Duo. Même s'il hésitait parfois à frapper ce maudit chevalier noir, il ne parvenait jamais à s'y résoudre totalement…

* * *

Tomas Jenkels était bigrement heureux d'être enfin sorti de cet estomac puant emplis de choses diverses qui osait appartenir à un ver géant venu d'il ne savait quelle dimension magique. Jamais il n'avait rencontré pareille créature dans son monde d'origine, ni dans celui d'Hilde, Duo et Camilla.

Pourtant, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu beaucoup de régions de ce monde-ci, quand au monde des terriens, il n'avait plus de grands secrets pour lui grâce à quelques inventions forts utiles qu'il avait mis un peu de temps à comprendre et à maîtriser. Si la télévision lui était rapidement venue, il savait qu'il lui restait bien des choses à apprendre des ordinatueurs...

Enfin, il n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de retrouver pareille machine, mais ça n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans un long couloir sans odeur dérangeante, pourriture sur les murs ou objets encombrants pour venir le déranger dans sa progression, il arriva dans une salle bien plus grande dans laquelle il vit ses jeunes compagnons.

Ils étaient tous là et semblaient aller relativement bien.

Duo, Hilde et Arthur entouraient Raven et, juste au moment où le vieux prêtre allait s'adresser à eux pour leur faire remarquer sa présence, un hurlement de douleur échappa au chevalier noir. Préférant soudainement rester silencieux, le vieil homme se contenta donc de s'approcher.

- Ce que vous pouvez être douillet... marmonna Arthur d'un air amusé.

- Je suis sûr que tu fais exprès ! s'exclama Raven avec reproche.

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous dîtes ça, répondit laconiquement Arthur en reprenant ses soins.

Hilde et Duo échangèrent un regard mais ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester silencieux. Il leur semblait évident qu'Arthur avait fait exprès, mais s'immiscer dans une dispute de couple était probablement la dernière chose qu'ils avaient envie de faire présentement.

- Alors jeunes gens, que vous est-il encore arrivé ?

Duo sursauta en entendant la voix de Tomas Jenkels juste au niveau de son oreille, faisant grogner une nouvelle fois Raven. Le jeune prince se tourna vers le vieux prêtre, lui demandant rapidement :

- Monsieur Jenkels... Vous allez bien ?

Le vieil homme se redressa. Il avait les mains derrière le dos et regardait à présent autour de lui, tant les corps des chevaliers vaincus que les murs ou le plafond.

- Eh bien, même si je me serais passé de certains détails de mon petit voyage, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré. Qu'en est-il pour vous mes amis ?

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant. Hilde finit par hausser les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'on se serait tous passés de quelques détails, mais qu'on s'en est pas trop mal sortis.

Tomas Jenkels hocha silencieusement la tête, posant cette fois les yeux sur la gigantesque porte, encore fermée, qui se tenait non loin d'eux. Heero suivit son regard et regarda à son tour dans cette direction.

- Il est derrière cette porte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le jeune chevalier.

Le silence s'installa dans le petit groupe alors que chacun posait les yeux sur ce dernier obstacle. Seul Arthur ne se détourna pas des blessures de Raven, continuant à le soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment y arriver ? demanda Hilde qui sentait son coeur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite.

- Ça ma jeune amie, nous ne pouvons le dire pour le moment, répondit calmement le vieil homme.

- On y arrivera.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Duo. Ce dernier se releva lentement. Il semblait sûr de lui, comme si les mots qui lui venaient, il les pensait du plus profond de son être.

- On est pas arrivés jusqu'ici pour rien, on a pas fait tout ça pour rien. Donc, on y arrivera.

Il sourit à ses amis, et ajouta :

- Et puis, au pire, on fera juste du mieux qu'on peut !

Hilde soupira en secouant la tête face à cette attitude un peu trop désinvolte à son goût. Elle ne pu, cependant, s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se releva calmement à son tour, déclarant d'une voix nettement plus détendue :

- De toute façon, on a plus vraiment le choix maintenant.

Duo hocha la tête, et la jeune fille commença doucement à se rapprocher de la porte. Alors qu'il allait la suivre, le jeune prince se tourna vers Heero, regardant son épaule avec hésitation :

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'aller combattre avec cette blessure ?

Heero lui sourit. Un sourire franc et détendu :

- Je ne me suis jamais senti autant prêt à aller tuer un démon, répondit le jeune chevalier.

Duo hocha la tête, et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent dans un même mouvement dans la direction d'Hilde. Tomas Jenkels soupira tranquillement en commençant à marcher :

- Eh bien, quand le devoir nous appelle, il ne faut guère le faire attendre.

Alors que le vieil homme s'était éloigné d'eux, Quatre se tourna vers Trowa, lui demanda d'une voix sans timbre :

- Et toi ? Le monstre de la salle d'eau t'avait bien amoché, tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

Trowa se rapprocha silencieusement du jeune mage, lui attrapa lentement la main et, alors que Quatre regardait cette main, il l'embrassa rapidement.

- Il faudrait me briser tous les membres un à un pour m'empêcher de t'accompagner face à ce nouvel ennemi. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'arrêterais.

- Imbécile... marmonna Quatre, légèrement rouge.

Ils prirent à leur tour la direction de la porte pour rejoindre leurs compagnons.

De son côté, Arthur finissait les derniers pansements de Raven, le forçant à rester assis pour qu'il ne se lève pas de suite pour rejoindre les autres.

- Arrêtez un peu de bouger ! Si vous ne restez pas immobile je ne pourrais pas vous soigner correctement !

- Mais les autres vont aller combattre sans nous !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous faire blesser à ce point ! Vous n'auriez pas perdu de temps à vous faire soigner !

- Mais c'est toi qui veux me soigner !

- Parce que vous ne le ferez pas sinon !

- Mais si ! Plus tard !

- Vous êtes totalement inconscient ma parole ! s'exclama Arthur.

Raven ne répliqua rien et le jeune apprenti prêtre repris ses soins.

- Franchement, y a pas idée d'avoir un comportement de sale gosse dans un moment pareil ! Vous pourriez faire preuve de plus de patience et de contrôle ! Et puis vous devez comprendre aussi que les gens s'inquiètent pour vous parfois ! C'est normal quand ils tiennent à vous ! Et...

- Je t'aime, le coupa Raven.

Arthur releva des yeux ambrés luisant de colère ou de quelque chose que Raven ne parvenait pas à identifier. Puis, achevant rapidement les soins, il marmonna :

- Moi aussi je vous aime.

Raven se contenta de sourire alors qu'Arthur tentait de garder une mine contrariée malgré son envie de sourire également. Et, alors que l'apprenti prêtre s'écartait après avoir terminé sa besogne, le chevalier noir demanda calmement :

- On y va maintenant ?

Arthur hocha la tête, se releva en même temps que le chevalier mais, avant de s'éloigner, demanda tout de même :

- Vous pensez vous aussi que tout va bien se passer ?

Raven s'arrêta un court instant et se tourna vers Arthur, le regardant d'un air plus sombre, plus sérieux. Il posa, lentement, sa main sur la joue du jeune apprenti prêtre.

- Oui, je le pense.

Arthur hocha la tête et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le reste du groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et bon dimanche à vous !


	123. Chapter 123

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à Kay the setter of univers, IIRSI, Lessa-chan, BEA et Nenette69230 pour leurs reviews !

BEA : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que tu ais pu le lire ! Mais franchement, si ma fiction oblige les gens à acheter des ordinateurs... Non, je trouve ça chouette ^-^ Oui, Zechs était l'ennemi le plus noble, mais j'y tenais à ce qu'il le reste. Quand au combat contre le roi des démons, il va falloir lire la suite pour savoir comment ça va se passer ^-^

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton comm' ! Et c'est pas grave pour le 121 ! ^-^ Je suis contente que le combat de Zechs et Raven t'ait plu ! D'autant plus si les interventions d'Hilde t'ont fait rire ! Et, de même, je suis fière que Duo plaise et, surtout, qu'on le trouve déterminé ! Pour Trowa et la viande... Je crois que son plus grand fantasme c'est d'être au lit avec Quatre sur un plateau de viande... ^-^' En tout cas, le combat final arrive ! Bises à toi et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 123

Ou

Sa Majesté face au Roi des Démons

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit lentement devant le petit groupe de Sa Majesté, leur dévoilant la dernière pièce du temple de la porte. Au loin, Duo pouvait déjà voir le trône noir sur lequel était installé Ygmaïr, le roi des Démons. Derrière lui, la porte des ténèbres était encore ouverte, déversant toujours sur le monde des humains la noirceur de cet endroit malsain et démoniaque.

Les yeux du jeune prince se posèrent alors sur le roi des démons, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le regard jaune d'Ygmaïr brillait d'un éclat que Duo n'avait jamais vu et, alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur les traits du roi des démons, le jeune prince sentit son torse se mettre à le piquer légèrement.

Il baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte que cette sensation déplaisante semblait venir des médaillons des déesses qu'il conservait cachés sous sa chemise. Rapidement, il les sortit à l'air libre et ses compagnons et lui-même virent les cinq pierres se mettre à briller d'un éclat tout particulier.

Le sourire du roi des démons s'agrandit et Raven se rendit compte que la bouche de Treize, anciennement chez du groupe Oz, semblait pourvue de crocs.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre avec ces babioles de pacotilles que ces cinq garces t'ont données ?

Duo serra les poings sur ces médaillons. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment leurs pouvoirs pouvaient fonctionner, ni même s'il était vraiment capable de les utiliser. Mais ils avaient réalisé bien trop d'efforts pour que ces pendentifs soient trop faibles pour vaincre cet homme.

Le roi des démons soupira face au manque de répartie du jeune homme et de ses compagnons. Ces derniers avaient déjà sortis leurs armes et regardaient le démon, prêts à se jeter sur lui. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, si cela était possible, et il se leva lentement.

- Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour m'affronter, je suppose que je dois au moins vous faire l'honneur de tenter de porter un coup.

Il fit encore quelques pas en avant, posa une main sur sa hanche et leva un doigt vers le plafond.

- Mais attention, vous n'avez droit qu'à un coup chacun.

Raven serra les dents et se jeta en avant, perdant toute patience alors que le roi des démons se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Il comprit son erreur en voyant un nouveau sourire apparaître sur le visage de cet homme et, alors que son épée allait l'atteindre et le trancher en deux, elle ne rencontra qu'une sorte d'ombre.

Le corps de Treize était déjà au loin alors que son « ombre » disparaissait après avoir été tranchée en deux.

- Comment il a… s'exclama Arthur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà Raven se lançait à nouveau sur leur ennemi. Ce dernier prit le temps de lui dire :

- J'ai dis, un seul coup par personne.

- Arrête tes conneries ! s'exclama le chevalier en abattant son épée en avant.

Une nouvelle ombre apparue dans le dos de Treize, prenant cette fois-ci l'apparence d'un bras gigantesque aux doigts crochus. Cette main attrapa le chevalier au vol, le jetant ensuite contre l'un des murs du temple.

Seul le cri d'Arthur résonna dans la pièce. Le roi des démons hocha les épaules d'un air dédaigneux avant de déclarer :

- Je lui avais pourtant bien dit qu'il n'avait droit qu'à une seule tentative.

Au loin, Raven repoussa quelques gravats et se redressa, revenant lentement en direction de ses compagnons. De nouvelles blessures avaient rejoint celles que le chevalier blanc lui avait fait peu de temps auparavant, et Arthur l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se jette à nouveau sur le roi des démons.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'agir comme ça ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il nous est impossible de le toucher ?

- Alors on fait quoi ? grogna Raven.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Duo. Ce dernier tenait toujours les médaillons des déesses, mais en dehors du léger picotement qu'ils faisaient sentir au jeune homme au niveau de la paume de sa main, ils ne semblaient pas émettre la moindre énergie.

- Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda Hilde en se penchant vers ces derniers.

- Je… Je sais pas… murmura le jeune prince.

- Parce que tu n'as pas pensé à demander le mode de fonctionnement aux déesses ? intervint Quatre d'une voix presqu'atterrée.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'un mode d'emploi existe… marmonna Duo.

Derrière eux, le roi des démons bailla ostensiblement. Il semblait soudainement bien peu concerné par les échanges entre Duo et ses compagnons. Il ne les prenait pas au sérieux, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être menaçants pour lui.

- Décidez-vous rapidement, ma patience a des limites, et si vous continuez comme cela, je ne vous laisserai même plus la chance de me porter un coup.

Duo serra les poings et les dents. Les médaillons refusaient de faire autre chose que de luire faiblement, et il refusait de croire que partir aux quatre coins du pays pour les récupérer n'avait servis à rien.

- Bien, nous n'avons pas le choix, marmonna Tomas Jenkels en sortant son épée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? lui demanda Duo.

- Mon prince, vous allez rester ici et tenter d'éveiller les pouvoirs des médaillons pendant que nous allons tenter de combattre ce démon à l'aide d'armes plus humaines, répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Duo ne nota pas le fait que Monsieur Jenkels ne l'avait pas appelé « mon garçon » ou « mon petit ».

- Mais ça veut dire que vous allez prendre bien trop de risques ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pas plus que ça, répondit platement Trowa.

Quatre soupira à côté de lui, mains sur les hanches.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses parler d'une manière aussi détendue alors que nous allons nous battre bêtement face à un être qu'on ne peut même pas toucher ! remarqua le jeune mage en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, Trowa haussa les épaules.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, le reste des compagnons de Sa Majesté se tourna vers le roi des démons en sortant leurs armes. Ce dernier posa un œil où l'ennui pouvait clairement se lire sur eux.

- Vous comptez enfin m'amuser un peu ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Hilde ne répondit rien, et décocha une flèche. Au même instant, Quatre enflammait cette dernière, envoyant quelques boules de feu également, pour faire bonne mesure. De leurs côtés, Trowa, Raven et Heero se lançaient en avant, droit sur le démon pendant que Tomas Jenkels et Arthur passaient par le côté pour le prendre à revers.

Le sourire du démon apparu à nouveau sur son visage.

- Enfin, nous allons pouvoir rire un peu.

Il ne bougea sa tête que de quelques centimètres pour éviter la flèche d'Hilde, et il ne s'écarta même pas alors que les boules de feu du mage l'atteignaient. Elles ne semblèrent même pas le toucher, disparaissant avant même d'avoir pu l'approcher réellement.

D'un simple mouvement de main, le démon fit à nouveau apparaître cette main crochue gigantesque et noirâtre. Il la propulsa en direction des trois épéistes, et si Heero et Trowa parvinrent à l'éviter de justesse, ce ne fut pas le cas du chevalier noir, ralentit par ses blessures.

Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais ne pu même pas hurler de douleur tant son souffle avait été coupé.

- Raven ! s'exclama Arthur en voyant l'homme projeté au sol.

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ailleurs, marmonna le démon.

Arthur eut tout juste le temps de se retourner vers lui pour voir une autre main noire fondre sur lui. Il eut tellement mal qu'il ne parvint plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de lui et, en tombant au sol un peu plus loin, il n'était lui-même plus vraiment persuadé d'être encore en vie.

Le démon évita une nouvelle flèche enflammée et émit un bruit d'impatience avec sa langue contre son palet.

- Vous commencez à m'ennuyer tous les deux.

Hilde ne se laissa pas distraire, et elle préparait déjà une nouvelle flèche quand elle sentit quelque chose enserrer sa cheville. En baissant les yeux, elle vit une main d'ombre qui la tenait fermement, resserrant sa prise lentement, quitte à lui broyer les os. Quatre de son côté avait été attrapé au niveau des bras et se retrouvait incapable de lancer un nouveau projectile de feu.

Trowa se jeta dans leur direction pendant qu'Heero partait à nouveau à la charge du roi des démons. Il trancha les entraves de ses compagnons facilement, et échangea un seul regard avec Quatre. Le mage soupira, hocha la tête, et d'un simple geste enflamma la lame du brigand. Ce dernier se lança à nouveau en direction d'Ygmaïr.

Tomas Jenkels était à côté du démon mais ne semblait plus pouvoir l'approcher. Alors que trois bras d'ombres tentaient de le saisir, il tendait une main en avant et semblait se concentrer plus que tout pour tenter de les faire reculer. Mais son pouvoir de Grand Prêtre faisait à peine reculer ces créatures.

Derrière ses compagnons, impatient et impuissant, Duo se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang en regardant sa main, serrée sur les médaillons. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, se concentrer, penser aux pouvoirs qu'il devait y avoir dans ces pierres, rien n'y faisait.

_« Et si ça ne marchait pas ? »_

Il secoua la tête, refusant qu'une telle pensée puisse avoir une quelconque place dans son esprit. Il était impossible que ça ne puisse pas fonctionner, pas après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis.

Il soupira longuement et, même s'il était bien conscient de la stupidité de l'acte qu'il allait réaliser, il leva la main tenant les médaillons vers le haut et s'exclama d'une voix claire :

- Par le pouvoir des déesses !

Comme il l'avait pensé, il ne se passa rien, et en sentant le regard incrédule d'Hilde et celui, nettement plus méprisant, de Quatre, il baissa rapidement la main. Il regarda encore une fois ces breloques qu'il s'était tué à porter autour du cou pendant si longtemps, se demandant comment il pouvait en tirer quelque chose.

- Mais c'est pas possible, me dîtes pas qu'ils servent à rien ces trucs ! marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Il se mit alors à secouer ces foutus médaillons comme si, ce faisant, il pourrait en tirer quelque chose. Mais tout comme son passage en magical girl, cet éclat de colère ne permis pas d'obtenir quoi que ce soit des pendentifs censés être magiques et tout puissants.

Un cri de douleur et un gémissement lui firent relever rapidement la tête. Au loin, il vit Trowa, le bras tordu dans un sens qui ne pouvait être naturel par une ombre, et Heero dont l'une des mains maléfiques avait attrapé le cou. Le chevalier tentait, visiblement, de se débattre, mais il ne parvenait pas à échapper à cette chose.

Duo resta alors totalement interdit en voyant que chacun de ses compagnons tentait de libérer le jeune chevalier sans y parvenir.

Trowa ne réussissait pas à échapper à ses propres ennemis, et le bruit de craquement que faisait son bras chaque fois qu'il tentait de bouger, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, ne le rassurait pas.

Quatre avait beau faire, ses boules de feu ne parvenaient jamais à atteindre cette créature, d'autres mains sortant toujours plus rapidement du sol pour protéger leur sœur qui retirait lentement la vie au chevalier.

Hilde pouvait décocher ses flèches et toucher, à chaque fois, ce monstre, c'était comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. Elle continuait à serrer sa prise sur le cou d'Heero, indifférente aux projectiles qui l'atteignaient à chaque fois.

Arthur ne parvenait même plus à bouger. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans son torse lui était insoutenable, et il n'avait qu'une conscience secondaire de tout ce qui pouvait alors l'entourer.

Raven tentait, par tous les moyens, d'atteindre ce bras, mais il y en avait toujours plus sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le jeune chevalier.

Tomas Jenkels, quand à lui, était à présent entièrement encerclé par ces choses, et il semblait même sur le point d'échouer également à se protéger.

- Non… murmura Duo…

Un nouveau cri retentit, et Duo vit qu'une de ces mains avait réussi à attraper Hilde par la taille, serrant toujours plus sa prise autour d'elle. La jeune fille avait beau frapper dessus de toutes ses forces, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en libérer.

- Non… continua le jeune homme en serrant un peu plus les médaillons des déesses.

Peu à peu, ses compagnons se faisaient lentement attraper par ces mains. Elles les serraient alors, jusqu'à briser leurs os, couper leurs souffles, trancher leurs vies, et Duo ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour ses amis.

Et il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'une main l'avait également attrapé. Il se sentit soulevé, loin au-dessus du sol, et emporté jusqu'à se retrouver juste en face du roi des démons. Ce dernier souriait toujours, savourant sa victoire avec bien peu de modestie.

- Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de ça, déclara-t-il en attrapant les médaillons que Duo tenait jusque-là fermement.

Le souffle coupé, mais les idées encore claires, le jeune prince tenta de les récupérer. De ne surtout pas les perdre à nouveau. Voyant cet effort vain, le roi des démons laissa un rire mauvais lui échapper.

- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ? Vous avez déjà perdu. Ces choses n'ont aucun pouvoir, tes amis sont entre mes mains, et bientôt, toutes vos vies m'appartiendront.

Duo sentit avec haine et désespoir que des larmes lui échappaient, coulant lentement le long de ses joues. Il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de les contenir, faisant alors couler son sang, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait trop mal, trop peur, et les cris de ses compagnons lui faisaient bien trop de peine pour qu'il puisse réussir à les retenir.

Il tenta de tourner légèrement la tête, tentant de regarder ses amis, de voir s'il n'y avait pas encore un espoir. Il eut juste le temps de voir les défenses magiques de Tomas Jenkels céder face aux membres démoniaques avant qu'Ygmaïr ne lui attrape violemment le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Allons petit prince, donne-moi au moins le plaisir de lire le désespoir dans tes yeux avant que tu ne perdes tout ce que tu aimes.

Duo sentait la rage bruler en lui, il foudroya le démon du regard et ce dernier le relâcha en éclatant de rire. Puis, il posa les yeux sur sa main et fronça les sourcils. Duo remarqua qu'elle était tâchée de son propre sang, suite à la morsure trop profonde qu'il s'était faîte à la lèvre.

En soupirant, le roi des démons commença à sortir un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer la paume de sa main. Duo sentit un rire nerveux lui échapper face à une telle attitude. Ygmaïr fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, cadavre en sursis ?

- Je ne pensais pas que les démons ne supportaient pas le sang, répondit le jeune homme sans réfléchir aux conséquences possibles de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le visage d'Ygmaïr blêmit brusquement, et Duo resta un instant interdit face à son brusque changement d'expression. Alors que, jusque-là, il se riait d'eux, quoi qu'ils puissent faire, il semblait brusquement prit d'une rage presque incontrôlable.

- Oserais-tu penser que j'ai une faiblesse telle que celle-là ?

Duo fronça les sourcils, comprenant difficilement ce qui était en train de se passer. Et, avant de pouvoir réfléchir, il sentit un coup violent l'atteindre au visage, sentant également les pierres des déesses s'enfoncer brutalement dans sa joue, lui faisant bien plus mal que si seule la main du démon l'avait atteint.

Sonné, il tourna difficilement la tête en direction du démon. Ce dernier arborait à présent un poing rouge de son sang, le regardant avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de beau au jeune prince.

- Avant de tuer tes compagnons, je vais leur montrer le beau spectacle de ces murs noirs couverts de ton sang.

L'autre main du démon se leva et Duo la vit, lentement, changer de forme pour devenir une gigantesque forme aux longues griffes effilées. Le regard du démon s'illumina face à la peur et la détresse présente dans le regard de sa victime. Et en voyant cette main démoniaque s'abattre sur lui, Duo n'osa rien faire d'autre que de fermer les yeux.

Mais aucun coup ne l'atteignit et, lentement, il osa rouvrir un œil. Le démon regardait à présent son autre main. Celle qui, couverte du sang du jeune prince, tenait les médaillons des déesses. On pouvait voir une puissance lumière d'un blanc pur s'en échapper, et le visage de Duo s'illumina de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença le démon, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Duo posa les yeux sur le visage du démon, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il murmurait :

- Le sang…

Le démon tourna le regard dans sa direction, mais Duo ne le regardait plus, préférant regarder la porte qui, derrière le roi des démons, semblait lentement se remettre en mouvement d'elle-même. Ygmaïr se tourna dans cette même direction et sentit la détresse le gagner alors que des ombres par millier semblaient comme projetées à nouveau à l'intérieur même de ces portes.

Les mains démoniaques lâchèrent Duo et ses compagnons. Le jeune prince tomba au sol, sentant brusquement que l'air semblait presque aspiré par cette porte qui se refermait. Le temple était à présent presque entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité alors que des ombres, des démons, semblaient retourner dans cette prison créée par les déesses.

Certaines de ces créatures poussaient des hurlements déchirant alors qu'elles étaient aspirées par la puissance de la magie des déesses.

- Non ! Je refuse ! hurla Ygmaïr debout juste devant Duo.

Il semblait se débattre contre une puissance invisible. Duo le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Brusquement, le corps de Treize sembla projeté loin en arrière dans le temple et une ombre gigantesque et difforme resta à sa place, tentant de se protéger contre cette porte.

Duo comprit que c'était là la véritable apparence du roi des démons. Lentement le sol se fissurait alors que la créature était toujours plus attirée en direction du néant.

- Non ! Je ne perdrais pas comme ça ! continuait à hurler la voix d'une voix qui n'était plus vraiment la sienne.

Duo regarda derrière lui pour voir que tous ses amis étaient au sol également. Mais même s'il y avait de plus en plus d'air dans le temple, ils ne semblaient pas attirés par cette porte. Visiblement, elle se contentait d'aspirer les démons.

- Je ne partirai pas de cette façon ! hurla une nouvelle fois le démon.

Duo sentit une brusque douleur le saisir alors qu'il se sentait traîner en avant. En regardant devant lui, il se rendit compte que le démon avait saisi ses cheveux à l'aide de ces mains d'ombre qui semblaient à présent provenir directement de ce qu'il restait de son corps.

- Si je dois partir comme ça, vous partirez de la même manière ! hurla-t-il, semblant au bord de la folie.

Un hurlement derrière Duo le poussa à tourner la tête en direction de ses compagnons, et il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous été saisis par l'une des mains du démon.

Hilde s'agrippait fermement à un poteau du temple alors que la main du démon tentait de la tirer par la cheville vers la porte. De leur côté, Quatre et Trowa étaient au sol, le brigand avait planté son épée dans le sol et s'y retenait comme il le pouvait, tenant le mage tout contre lui.

Et il avait beau tenter de tourner la tête, Duo ne parvenait pas à voir ses autres compagnons. Il sentit alors, avec angoisse, que le sol glissait lentement en dessous de lui. Il se tourna en direction de la porte. Le démon l'avait presque entièrement passée, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à les lâcher.

Le jeune prince avait beau tenter de se retenir, il n'avait aucune prise lui permettant de ne pas se laisser traîner en direction de la porte. Il grimaça en sentant que ses cheveux étaient sur le point de s'arracher un à un de son crâne. Un mouvement juste à côté de lui le força presque à tourner la tête, mais il n'y parvint pas, et la douleur le fit gémir.

Il sentit alors que la personne à côté de lui attrapait également ses cheveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Duo sentit presque un soulagement monter en lui en reconnaissant la voix d'Heero. Mais il ne parvint pas à répondre, le démon tirait de plus en plus brutalement. Hilde hurla derrière eux, et Duo prit peur. Si la jeune fille avait lâchée sa prise, elle serait immédiatement entraînée en direction de la porte. Mais comme elle n'apparut pas dans son champ de vision, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien.

Heero continuait à le retenir comme il le pouvait et, un instant, Duo cru voir une lame briller dans son champ de vision. Mais ses yeux furent alors attirés vers Arthur. Le jeune apprenti prêtre était retenu par la cheville et le démon le traînait lentement jusqu'à lui. Il ne semblait pas réussir à se retenir à quoi que ce soit malgré les gestes désespérés qu'il réalisait.

La peur se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, et il tenait par tous les moyens de se libérer du démon. Ce dernier était presque passé de l'autre côté de la porte, mais l'apprenti prêtre ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps. Il passerait aussi la porte avant que cette dernière ne soit totalement refermée, et il finirait prisonnier du néant comme les démons.

- Heero ! Il faut aider Arthur !

- Je t'aide toi, et j'irais après, répliqua rapidement Heero.

Au moment ou le chevalier disait ces mots, Duo sentit toute pression au sommet de son crâne disparaître, et il vit la main du démon retourner brusquement dans le néant. Des mèches de cheveux fraichement coupées par le chevalier tombèrent alors devant ses yeux.

Le démon poussa un hurlement de rage alors qu'il commençait, doucement, à glisser dans le néant, et il utilisa toutes ses forces restantes pour tenter d'attirer à lui les compagnons du jeune prince.

Alors qu'il était lui-même libéré, Duo vit Heero glisser rapidement à côté de lui, entraîné loin en direction de la porte ouverte. Le jeune prince attrapa de justesse la main de son chevalier, se sentant presque lui-même tiré en avant tant la force du démon avait augmenté.

- Ah non ! Pense même pas à ça ! hurla Duo en sentant que le jeune chevalier desserrait la prise de ses mains.

Heero croisa le regard du jeune prince, quelques secondes, hocha la tête, et serra un peu plus sa main à celle de son prince. Derrière eux, Hilde tenait bon, surveillant du regard Trowa dont l'épée menaçait de se briser alors que le démon tentait de l'attirer à lui.

Arthur sentit la panique le gagner alors que la porte se rapprochait toujours plus de lui. Il tentait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le sol pour ne pas disparaître avec le démon, mais rien n'y faisait, il glissait toujours. Au loin, il vit que Raven le regardait et il sentit la panique lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne voulait pas disparaître alors qu'ils avaient gagné. Il ne voulait pas mourir alors que la vision de Maelia ne s'était pas réalisée.

Alors qu'il sentait que la peur finissait de le paralyser totalement et que ses jambes passaient, lentement, la limite de la porte, il vit Raven lâcher le pilier auquel il s'accrochait jusque-là. Il vit le chevalier se laisser glisser rapidement jusqu'à lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que l'homme était en train de faire. Il tenta de hurler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Alors que la porte continuait à se refermer, Raven glissa aux côtés d'Arthur, levant son épée haut vers le plafond. Il l'abattit sans hésitation sur la main qui tenait encore la cheville de l'apprenti prêtre, et il disparut dans les ténèbres alors qu'Arthur ne se sentait plus tiré en arrière.

Le jeune garçon se retourna, cherchant la moindre trace du chevalier, mais il ne vit que les ténèbres et la porte qui continuait à se refermer.

Le roi des démons poussa un hurlement de rage, et la porte se ferma sur lui, installant un silence total et glacial dans le temple. Arthur restait interdit, regardant devant lui sans y croire.

Ne leur laissant aucun répit, le sol se mit à trembler. Trowa leva la tête pour voir que des morceaux du plafond semblaient peu à peu tomber sur eux.

Et, rapidement, le temple commença à s'effondrer sur le groupe de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...


	124. Chapter 124

Bonjour à tous et merci à BEA, Lessa-chan et Nenette69230 pour leurs reviews !

BEA : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée pour Raven. Mais son passage dans la porte était prévu depuis un moment alors... Je ne voyais pas comment le faire échapper à ça... Mais, en tout cas, tout n'est pas terminé, il reste encore quelques épreuves pour Duo et les autres... J'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite ^-^ Bises à toi !

Nenette69230 : Coucou et merci pour ton comm' ! Et pardon pour Raven, vraiment... ^-^' Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vais tenter de te l'obtenir ton Duo aux cheveux coupés (ça ira comme ça ?). Mais, en tout cas, la suite est juste là, et tout n'est pas encore terminé... Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas ! Bises !

Oh, et pour note, merci à vous ! J'ai pu voir que j'avais 666 reviews et je trouve ça fantastique ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 124

Ou

Le temple tombe sur Sa Majesté

* * *

Un grondement sourd résonnait dans la pièce alors que le sol tremblait sous les pieds des membres du groupe de Sa Majesté. En levant les yeux, Tomas Jenkels constata avec une profonde inquiétude que le plafond du temple se fissurait au dessus de leurs têtes, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout instant.

- Nous ne devons pas rester ici ! cru-t-il tout de même utile de préciser.

Mais seul Quatre se permis un regard blasé dans sa direction. Les autres membres du petit groupe se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et Duo se pressa en direction d'Arthur.

L'apprenti prêtre était toujours à genoux devant la porte des ténèbres. Il n'avait plus fait le moindre geste depuis que Raven avait disparu dans le néant. Il gardait les yeux dans le vague, regardant fixement devant lui.

Le jeune prince posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et du hurler pour couvrir le bruit des pierres qui tombaient sur les dalles noires du temple.

- On doit partir d'ici !

Arthur tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda un très court instant avant de reposer les yeux sur la porte. Duo lança un regard presque paniqué en direction de ses compagnons.

En quelques pas, Heero l'avait rejoint et attrapait l'apprenti prêtre par le bras pour le relever mais le garçon se dégagea rapidement et recula de quelques pas en s'exclamant :

- Ne me touchez pas !

Hilde s'approcha lentement, tentant de lui parler avec calme malgré la situation, comprenant bien les émotions que le jeune homme devait ressentir.

- Mais on doit tous sortir Arthur ! Tout va s'effondrer et on n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

- Je ne partirais pas sans Raven !

Tomas Jenkels s'avança à son tour, parlant doucement et réussissant à se faire entendre malgré le boucan ambiant.

- Raven n'est plus là mon garçon, nous devons sortir.

- Non ! répliqua Arthur fortement.

- Il est parti pour te sauver, intervint Quatre. Tu ne vas quand même pas réduire ses efforts à néant !

Arthur prit soudainement un air presque mauvais, regardant froidement les personnes présentent autour de lui.

- J'ai dis que je ne partirais pas.

- Arthur… commença Duo en approchant doucement de lui.

- Ta gueule ! hurla Arthur en sortant sa dague, menaçant immédiatement le jeune prince.

Duo recula par réflexe. Le silence s'installa chez les membres du groupe alors que l'apprenti prêtre ne bougeait plus, respirant presque bruyamment alors qu'il reculait vers la porte pour s'éloigner de ses compagnons.

- Ecoutez Arthur, nous comprenons votre détresse, mais rester ici va uniquement vous coûter la vie.

- Vous ne comprenez rien du tout ! s'exclama Arthur.

Sa voix tremblait et Duo comprit qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Aucun d'entre vous n'en a rien à faire ! Vous connaissez à peine Raven ! Vous ne savez rien de lui, de sa vie, vous le traitiez même en ennemi !

- Arthur… commença Hilde.

- Et je suis même certain que vous êtes bien contents que ce soit lui qui soit parti et non pas l'un d'entre vous !

Heero baissa lentement la tête, honteux en songeant qu'Arthur n'avait pas tord en ce qui le concernait.

Trowa recula brusquement du point où il se tenait et une pierre de la taille de sa tête se brisa à ses pieds.

- On a plus le temps ! s'exclama-t-il en direction d'Heero et Duo.

Le chevalier hocha la tête et Trowa attrapa la main de Quatre pour se mettre à courir en direction de la sortie. Tomas Jenkels posa doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Hilde et la jeune fille le regarda silencieusement.

- Nous devons vraiment y aller maintenant, murmura le vieil homme.

Hilde hocha la tête et, avec regret, suivi le Grand Prêtre vers la sortie.

Heero s'approcha rapidement de Duo. Ce dernier regardait toujours Arthur, mais l'apprenti prêtre ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser approcher.

- Nous devons sortir, Duo ! Le temple va nous tomber dessus !

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Arthur !

Heero regarda en direction du jeune homme. Ce dernier leur tournait le dos, restant collé contre la porte qui avait aspiré le chevalier noir à jamais.

Le jeune homme soupira, sorti son épée et s'approcha du jeune homme. Alors que Duo allait l'arrêter, il abattit le pommeau de son arme sur la tête d'Arthur, le faisant sombrer rapidement dans l'inconscience. Il rangea ensuite son arme et, en hissant l'apprenti prêtre sur ses épaules, il s'excusa presque.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, il était prêt à nous attaquer pour rester ici…

Duo hocha silencieusement la tête et se plaça aux côtés d'Heero. Ils se mirent ensuite à courir en direction de la sortie de la salle. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient l'atteindre, un homme se plaça devant eux.

Heero stoppa brusquement, serrant les poings et les dents face à ce nouvel obstacle.

Treize Kushrénada se tenait devant eux, plus calme que jamais, ses cheveux soigneusement repoussés en arrière. Il tenait à la main les médaillons des déesses qui brillaient encore d'un éclat tout particulier.

- Votre sang a permis d'éveiller le pouvoir de ces choses, dit-il calmement.

Duo serra les poings, bien conscient qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que le temple ne s'effondre sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant, Treize ?

L'homme le regarda froidement. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle et, pourtant, leur éclat fit frissonner Duo.

- Maintenant, je vais vous tuer.

* * *

Hilde courrait aussi vite que possible. Elle entendait les bruits des pas et de la respiration difficile de Tomas Jenkels et, devant elle, elle voyait Trowa et Quatre qui avançaient rapidement.

Autours d'eux, tout s'écroulait de plus en plus vite. Des pierres tombaient juste à côté d'eux, menaçant toujours un peu plus de les ensevelir.

Hilde sentait que son cœur battait terriblement rapidement, tant à cause de la peur que parce qu'elle était essoufflée.

Il n'y avait plus trace de couloirs différents ou des salles dans lesquelles ils avaient risqué leurs vies. A la place, il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique couloir qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Hilde commençait même à croire qu'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas.

Et s'ils étaient prisonniers d'un dernier sort des démons ?

Et s'ils ne pouvaient jamais sortir d'ici ?

Ils seraient alors condamnés à courir jusqu'à l'épuisement total ou à, finalement, se laisser écraser par les pierres du temple pour mettre fin à leur supplice.

Mais, telle une réponse à l'inquiétude grandissante de la jeune fille, une vive lumière fit son apparition au bout du couloir.

Sentant l'espoir la gagner à nouveau, Hilde accéléra sa course, bien décidée à atteindre la sortie avant qu'une pierre ne se décide à lui tomber dessus.

Elle s'approcha plus rapidement de la lumière qu'elle ne le cru et sentie, enfin, l'air de l'extérieur sur son visage. Après un dernier effort, elle se retrouva dehors.

Elle termina sa course pliée en deux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, essoufflée par sa course.

Tomas Jenkels se trouva rapidement à ses côtés. Le vieil homme ne semblait guère en meilleur état qu'elle et était bien plus rouge que son teint habituel.

Hilde redressa ensuite la tête pour croiser le regard soulagé de Camilla qui tenait toujours cette corde que Trowa lui avait donnée. La vieille dame, en tenant jusqu'à présent, leur avait très probablement permis de ne pas finir écrasés sous les pierres du temple.

La jeune fille se retourna vers ses compagnons, soulagée qu'ils soient sortis vivants de ce dernier piège. Elle fronça cependant rapidement les sourcils :

- Où sont Duo, Heero et Arthur ?

- Ils ne nous suivaient pas ? demanda Trowa en regardant vers l'intérieur du temple.

- Il me semblait pourtant, murmura Hilde en sentant l'inquiétude monter rapidement.

Trowa s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'intérieur du temple. Un instant, Quatre songea à tenter de le stopper, mais il se fit rapidement la réflexion que cela n'aurait aucune autre utilité que de leur faire perdre du temps. Il décida, donc, de l'accompagner.

Mais, alors qu'ils allaient entrer à nouveau dans le temple, la porte elle-même s'effondra devant eux, leur coupant totalement l'accès.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, tentant de discerner quelque chose derrière le nuage de poussière qui s'était formé après la chute des pierres. Quand il se dissipa, les membres du petit groupe se rendirent rapidement compte qu'il ne semblait plus y avoir la moindre issue pour entrer.

- Non, non non non ! hurla Hilde en dépassant les deux garçons pour se rapprocher de l'éboulement.

Derrière elle, Camilla se laissa doucement glisser au sol. La vieille dame ne sentait plus ses bras et semblait véritablement épuisée. Tomas Jenkels fut rapidement à ses côtés.

Hilde tomba à genoux devant l'amas caillouteux, posant les mains sur ces dernières. Elle pouvait, déjà, sentir que des larmes menaçaient de venir directement à ses yeux.

- Duo... Non... C'est pas vrai...

Elle ne parvenait plus qu'à murmurer, répétant ces mots avec une certaine monotonie. Sa voix était brisée et elle commençait à creuser le sol avec ses doigts blessés. Duo était quelque part, dans ce temple, bloqué, en danger, et elle refusait de l'y laisser.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna légèrement pour croiser le regard vert du brigand.

- On va leur rouvrir le passage, déclara simplement Trowa en se dirigeant vers l'éboulis.

Il commença, doucement, à retirer les pierres qui étaient devant lui. La jeune terrienne hocha la tête et tenta de calmer son sentiment de malaise et d'inquiétude pour se concentrer sur tout autre chose : ouvrir le passage à son ami.

Quatre regarda un instant derrière lui. Dans la plaine où les nomades et les démons se battaient jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait plus que des hommes blessés qui cherchaient leurs amis, qui tenaient d'apporter de l'aide aux autres ou de les soigner.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de combat.

Ils avaient gagné.

Il reposa les yeux sur l'entrée bouchée du temple. Et, en se dirigeant pour aller aider Trowa et Hilde, il se fit la réflexion que, oui, ils avaient gagné, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

- Comment ça, « nous tuer » ? demanda Duo, totalement incrédule.

Treize avait été possédé des années durant par le roi des démons. Il s'éveillait, à présent, dans un temple qui menaçait de tomber en ruine d'un instant à l'autre et il ne pensait qu'à les assassiner ?

- Exactement, se contenta de répondre l'homme.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda Duo sans comprendre.

Treize soupira, comme si la question du jeune prince l'ennuyait profondément. Pourtant, à Duo, elle lui semblait tout à fait censée.

- Pour ça, répondit simplement Treize en montrant à Duo les médaillons des déesses.

Il regarda le jeune prince, et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

- Enfin, tout cela risque de vous dépasser et je n'ai guère de temps à perdre à tout vous expliquer.

Heero posa lentement Arthur au sol. Il bougeait lentement, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait qu'une très faible chance d'atteindre Treize, surtout s'il avait les pouvoirs des déesses. Il n'aurait qu'une seule occasion de lui porter un coup avant que l'ancien intendant du royaume de Lorna ne l'attaque.

- Et vous aviez besoin de libérer les démons pour ça ? demanda Duo, abasourdi.

- Exactement, répondit Treize en se fendant d'un nouveau sourire.

Heero tira lentement la lame de son fourreau, profitant du fait que le chef d'Oz ait les yeux rivés sur Duo.

- Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de tout ce que ces créatures ont fait ? De tous les gens qui sont morts à cause de votre envie de pouvoir ?

- C'était nécessaire.

Duo fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude détachée de cet homme. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Heero tentait, doucement, de s'approcher de Treize pour lui porter un coup. Il décida donc de détourner l'attention du chef d'Oz.

- Mais... A quoi vouliez-vous arriver au juste ? Récupérer les pouvoirs des déesses ?

- Pas tout à fait, répondit laconiquement Treize en regardant ces derniers. Mais, disons que je n'allais pas les laisser m'échapper alors que vous me les avez apporté aussi facilement.

Duo serra les poings et les dents. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les motivations de Treize, ni ce que cet homme avait espéré gagner en libérant les démons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous vouliez alors ?

Heero était à présent dans le dos de Treize. Le jeune chevalier n'osait même plus respirer par peur de voir l'ancien intendant se retourner vers lui.

Treize regardait Duo calmement. Il semblait parfaitement détendu, tenant fermement dans ses mains les médaillons des déesses. Finalement, il se décida à répondre d'une voix calme :

- Me débarrasser des déesses.

Duo resta un instant les bras ballants, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Treize pouvait lui parler d'une manière parfaitement détendue alors que le temple continuait à s'effondrer autour d'eux, et il parlait avec un désintérêt certain du risque qu'il avait lui-même pris en étant possédé par un roi démoniaque.

- Vous avez fait tout ça pour… tuer les déesses ? finit par murmurer le jeune homme.

Treize ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Heero choisit ce moment précis pour lancer son attaque sur l'intendant. L'homme ne prononça pas un mot et se mit à sourire sans que Duo comprenne véritablement pourquoi.

Heero s'immobilisa alors, comme paralysé, restant en l'air, incapable de revenir au sol ou d'achever son geste. Les pendentifs brillaient plus fortement encore entre les mains de Treize.

L'homme se retourna calmement, regardant le chevalier statufié. Les expressions d'Heero ne changeaient pas, mais ses yeux bougeaient encore. Dans son regard se lisait de l'incompréhension mais, aussi, de la peur.

Treize posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme, souriant toujours d'un air confiant.

- Désolé pour vous mon jeune ami, mais ce genre de choses n'a à présent plus grand impact sur moi.

- Eloignez-vous de lui ! hurla Duo derrière Treize.

Le dirigeant d'Oz se retourna vers le jeune prince, ne perdant rien de sa confiance. Il s'éloigna, effectivement, du jeune chevalier, et s'approcha de Duo d'un pas assuré.

- Vous avez raison. De par votre rang et votre sang, vous devez être le premier sur lequel ma lame passera.

Duo sortit rapidement son épée, la brandissant dans la direction de Treize, tentant de se persuader qu'il ne tremblait pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce que le sol du temple continuait à être secoué par les pierres qui tombaient toujours.

- Vous n'aurez guère l'occasion d'utiliser cette chose, murmura simplement Treize en brandissant les colliers des déesses.

L'éclat des médaillons augmenta mais, pourtant, Duo ne ressentit pas le moindre changement autour de lui. Il eu beau regarder, il pouvait toujours bouger normalement, et il ne semblait pas atteint par quoi que ce soit.

En voyant Treize grimacer, il comprit qu'il avait plus de chance qu'il le croyait.

- Bien sûr… Votre sang a permis d'éveiller leurs pouvoirs, mais ces mêmes forces n'auront aucun impact sur vous…

Duo se mit en garde en voyant que Treize sortait sa propre rapière.

- Je vais devoir m'occuper de vous en utilisant une méthode plus commune.

Le jeune prince ne bougea pas, se préparant à commencer ce nouveau combat. Il croisa, un instant, les yeux d'Heero qui semblait toujours vouloir tenter de se sortir du sort que Treize lui avait jeté.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir davantage, déjà, l'intendant se dirigeait dans sa direction.

Raffermissant sa prise sur son épée, Duo se prépara à mener le dernier combat de l'histoire de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...


	125. Chapter 125

Merci à Lessa-chan et à Nenette69230 pour leurs reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et, oui, Arthur ne pouvait pas vraiment sourire et sortir du temple comme si de rien n'était... Quand à Treize, c'est probablement lui le véritable opposant de Duo, bien plus que le roi des démons (même si ce dernier a aussi fait pas mal de dégâts...) En tout cas, la suite est juste en dessous, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Bises à toi !

Petite note : En raison d'un empêchement le 2 décembre (anniversaire à Disney ^-^), le chapitre sortira probablement le lundi 3.

* * *

Chapitre 125

Ou

Sa Majesté face au Grand Conseiller

* * *

Hilde ne sentait plus ses mains depuis qu'elle avait escaladé ce mur à s'en détruire les doigts mais, depuis qu'elle creusait la terre et tentait de déblayer les pierres, la douleur semblait se réveiller doucement.

Des pulsions désagréables irradiaient dans ses mains, mais elle faisait son possible pour se retenir de se plaindre ou de gémir de douleur, trop inquiète pour les trois garçons encore coincés dans ce temple qui continuait de tomber en ruine.

Un instant, elle posa les yeux sur Trowa. Le bras gauche du brigand pendait lamentablement, mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre le temps de laisser Camilla le soigner.

Il tentait d'ouvrir un passage aussi vite que possible, espérant sans doute qu'Heero, Duo et Arthur étaient juste de l'autre côté, encore en vie.

Mais pas un bruit ne provenait de derrière cette barrière de pierres. Seuls les bruits des chutes sur les dalles du temple se faisaient encore entendre.

Pourtant, il semblait évident à Hilde que si Duo avait été de l'autre côté, il aurait déjà hurlé pour indiquer sa présence. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé bêtement écrasé par une pierre du temple.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont encore en vie ? demanda Quatre.

Il était en sueur à force de soulever de petites pierres et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un quelconque sort leur permettant d'aller plus vite. Et, à son grand regret, il avait perdu son livre dans ce foutu temple.

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont encore en vie, répondit calmement Camilla en souriant au jeune homme.

Elle continua à retirer les pierres devant elle et ajouta d'une voix assurée :

- Et bientôt, nos quatre amis seront avec nous.

Hilde échangea un regard peiné avec Trowa, mais le brigand lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

La vieille dame n'avait pas été mise au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Raven, mais le lui annoncer semblait bien trop difficile, surtout alors que trois autres membres du groupe étaient encore en danger.

Hilde soupira et reprit, silencieusement, le travail qu'elle s'était fixé, bien décidée à permettre à Duo et aux autres de sortir d'ici.

Elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient bien ou non, elle ne pouvait que l'espérer. Et elle continuait à s'accrocher à cet espoir.

* * *

Duo tomba lourdement au sol, laissant échapper une légère exclamation de douleur.

Mais il ne perdit pas la moindre seconde et se recula rapidement, s'éloignant au plus vite de l'épée que Treize ne cessait d'envoyer dans sa direction.

Il se releva et se remit en garde, se préparant à tenter de continuer ce combat.

Derrière Treize, Heero ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, paralysé par les pouvoirs des médaillons des déesses.

Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, son prince qui tentait de vaincre l'intendant.

Arthur était toujours au sol, totalement immobile, et le plafond du temple continuait toujours un peu plus à se fissurer, menaçant à tout moment de les ensevelir.

Duo respirait difficilement.

Il était essoufflé, épuisé et il voyait bien que Treize semblait, au contraire, au meilleur de sa forme.

L'homme tenait fermement sa lame, fixant Duo calmement d'un air assuré.

Un léger sourire était présent sur son visage, indiquant un peu plus au jeune prince que ce combat était inégal.

- Vous semblez fatigué Duo, déclara calmement Treize.

- Ça doit juste être une impression, marmonna Duo avec un regard mauvais.

Le sourire de Treize s'agrandit, et il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme.

Duo parvint à bloquer le coup à l'aide de son bouclier et tenta de contre-attaquer rapidement.

D'un mouvement habile, Treize évita le coup et attaqua le jeune prince une nouvelle fois.

Duo se baissa in extremis, sentant bien que ses cheveux venaient de perdre encore quelques millimètres.

L'épée de Treize s'approcha à nouveau et le jeune homme fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter, visant le flanc de Treize pour tenter de le toucher, au moins une fois.

L'homme para le coup aisément et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

- Vous savez que ce combat est perdu d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo serra les dents, appuyant un peu plus sur l'épée de Treize.

- Je sais surtout que je ne peux pas vous laisser gagner.

Treize leva un sourcil.

- Vous pensez pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

- Exactement !

Un nouveau sourire apparu sur le visage de l'intendant.

- Prouvez-le.

Duo rassembla toutes ses forces pour augmenter la pression qu'il exerçait jusque là sur l'arme de Treize.

Il avança d'un pas, sentant bien qu'un cri ne demandait qu'à monter dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un profond éclat de rage et de volonté.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Treize s'en sortir après tout le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui.

Les souvenirs de tous ces cadavres étaient trop présents dans son esprit pour ça.

Le souvenir de Kayn, ce garçon prisonnier d'un démon dans un manoir perdu dans la neige lui revint en mémoire.

_« Quand Al est devenu démoniaque… Il m'a emmené ici, et il m'a affirmé qu'il tuerait mon petit frère si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour lui échapper. » _

Ces enfants, dans une toute petite cabane qui vivaient dans la crainte des démons.

_« Fais attention au mangeur d'âme. » _

Réléna qui avait du se sacrifier pour leur permettre de continuer à avancer.

_« Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis sûre... » _

Raven, qui avait été emporté par le dernier élan de haine des démons.

_« Parce que j'avais plus à perdre que toi en mourant. » _

Il y avait eu trop de souffrance.

_« Chacune d'entre elle donna ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, prête à ce sacrifice pour libérer leur monde. » _

Trop de douleur.

_«Elle me manque… » _

Et trop de perte.

_« N'oublie jamais que je t'ai aimé tout au long de ma vie. » _

Treize semblait, aux yeux de Duo, être l'ultime responsable de toute la souffrance qui s'était mise sur sa route et sur celle de ses compagnons.

Et il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

* * *

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Kuro rouvrit brusquement les yeux, croisant le regard inquiet de Julian.

Ce dernier était penché vers lui alors que leurs compagnons commençaient à monter le camp pour la nuit.

L'ancien démon détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

Il posa la main sur son coeur, hésitant.

- J'ai comme... une drôle de sensation juste là...

Julian soupira en se redressant :

- Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas reprendre de gâteau...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, répondit Kuro d'un air blasé.

Il resta silencieux un court instant avec cette impression particulière que quelque chose lui manquait.

Il ne savait pas si cela le rendait triste ou heureux, ce qu'il savait, c'est que quelque chose n'était plus là.

- Enfin, ça ne doit pas être très important, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Il se releva d'un bond, bien décidé à ne plus vouloir penser à ce qu'il avait hypothétiquement perdu.

- Allons aider les autres, proposa-t-il à Julian.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le reste de leurs compagnons.

* * *

Les démons avaient complètement déserté le champ de bataille mais, quelque part, Wufei ne parvenait pas à y croire.

C'était presque trop rapide, trop simple.

Il devait forcement y avoir un piège quelque part.

En tout cas, il était persuadé que les démons attendaient patiemment leur heure pour venir tous les anéantir.

- Wufei, les autres t'attendent au camp.

Il ne se retourna pas alors que Sally se plaçait à côté de lui.

Il continuait de fixer ce temple dans lequel Raven et Arthur avaient accompagné celui qui se disait l'élu des déesses.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas ressortis ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non, répondit bassement Wufei.

Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet pour ces gens, mais regarder l'oncle de Trowa qui fixait le temple sans bouger et sans rien dire depuis plusieurs heures avaient quelque chose de déprimant.

- Je me demande si tout est bien terminé, murmura Wufei.

- Il n'y a plus de démons, donc je pense que oui, tout est bien terminé.

Wufei se tourna vers elle et demanda d'une voix basse :

- Alors pourquoi les autres ne sont pas revenus du temple ?

Et à cela, Sally ne trouva rien à répondre.

* * *

Hilde rapprocha ses mains de sa bouche, soufflant dessus pour tenter de les refroidir au moins un peu.

Elles lui semblaient brulantes tant elles étaient douloureuses.

Les bandages qu'elle s'était faits étaient à présent presque totalement rouges, mais elle n'avait plus rien pour les remplacer.

Et ils avaient beau creuser, ils ne parvenaient pas à ouvrir la moindre ouverture qui puisse donner sur l'intérieur du temple.

Elle commençait à se sentir découragée, et elle voyait bien que ses compagnons aussi semblaient perdre peu à peu leur propre motivation.

Ils étaient épuisés, le soleil se couchait lentement et il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid.

- On va pas y arriver comme ça... murmura-t-elle.

Quatre tourna un visage fatigué dans sa direction alors que Trowa continuait silencieusement à retirer les pierres devant lui, une par une.

- Pourtant, tu vois un autre moyen de le faire ? demanda le jeune homme.

Hilde se mordit la lèvre.

- Non... Mais pourtant il doit bien y en avoir un...

Camilla essuya un peu de sueur qu'elle avait sur le front.

Elle continuait de sourire, bien consciente que le courage de ses compagnons s'amenuisait, mais aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire.

- Même si cela semble ne pas avoir de fin, nous devons continuer mes enfants.

Hilde regarda un instant la vieille dame et hocha la tête en silence.

Elle se baissa ensuite pour continuer à creuser devant elle, espérant réussir à ouvrir un passage au plus vite.

* * *

Duo sentait que ses jambes tremblaient et que son bras avait de plus en plus de mal à brandir l'épée qu'Heero lui avait donné.

Son bouclier était sérieusement éraflé mais semblait pouvoir tenir encore un moment face aux attaques de Treize.

Mais le jeune prince commençait à douter sérieusement de sa capacité à continuer à parer les coups de son adversaire.

Ce combat semblait durer depuis des heures et Duo n'en voyait plus vraiment la fin.

Pourtant, en regardant son opposant, il avait l'impression que lui aussi commençait à souffrir de ce duel.

De la sueur couvrait légèrement son front, son sourire n'avait pas totalement disparu, mais il était crispé, presque douloureux, et se main n'était plus aussi habile que lors du début du combat.

Et, surtout, il ne parvenait plus à lui lancer la moindre phrase moqueuse.

Alors Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, s'il tenait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus longtemps, il réussirait à vaincre cet homme.

Malgré son propre état d'épuisement, il allait devoir repousser ses limites au maximum et continuer à se battre jusqu'à ce que Treize en soit, lui, incapable.

Le jeune prince se lança en avant, tenant de manière plus assurée son épée.

L'homme face à lui sembla un instant surpris en voyant le jeune homme lancer la première offensive, mais il se reprit bien vite et para sans difficulté le coup de Duo.

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas là et envoya, le plus violemment possible, son bouclier en direction du visage de Treize.

L'homme se le prit de plein fouet recula de quelques pas, chancelant sous l'impact.

Duo ne parvint pas à enchaîner une nouvelle attaque, il avait à nouveau du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Mais il était satisfait en voyant que le visage de Treize était couvert de son sang.

Il se mit même à sourire en songeant que cet homme n'avait rien d'invincible puisqu'il lui avait presque fait cette blessure facilement.

Il allait réussir à le vaincre.

Treize se passa une main sur le visage, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de son nez.

Il posa un regard mauvais sur Duo.

- On dirait que je vous ai sous-estimé, murmura-t-il.

Duo se remit rapidement en garde, sachant bien que l'homme ne lui laisserait plus une nouvelle chance aussi facilement.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier, crut-il tout de même juste de préciser.

Treize se jeta en avant.

Il semblait presque plus rapide qu'avant, sa rage décuplant probablement ses forces, et Duo eu presque du mal à suivre ses mouvements.

Il arrêta la lame de Treize avec son bouclier mais sentit le poing de l'homme s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son estomac.

Il se sentit projeté en arrière et tomba au sol, le souffle coupé.

- Dommage que vous sachiez à peine vous battre, continua Treize, debout juste devant lui.

Duo se releva difficilement.

Il sentait encore bien la douleur que lui avait porté ce coup.

Treize était fort, tant avec une épée qu'avec les poings.

Le combat allait encore évoluer, le jeune prince le savait, et il espérait juste réussir à s'en sortir malgré la force de son adversaire.

Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps d'y penser.

Déjà, Treize courrait, visant de son épée le cœur du jeune prince.

* * *

Le silence régnait en maître dans ce lieu ou rien ne vivait, ou rien n'existait.

Pas une couleur ne semblait se détacher du noir profond, pas un être ne semblait se mouvoir dans le néant qu'était, à présent, l'univers.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une odeur, pas une sensation.

Rien ne pouvait indiquer qu'il était encore en vie.

Raven leva les mains ou, tout du moins, tenta de le faire.

Mais il ne pouvait les voir, ni même les sentir.

Peut-être n'avait-il même plus de corps.

Il avait beau les monter à son visage, aucune sensation ne lui était perceptible.

Sans doute était-il mort, et son âme se retrouvait condamnée à errer pour l'éternité dans ce grand vide qu'était devenu le monde.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie de vivant, c'était probablement justement ce qu'il méritait.

Malgré Arthur, les combats qu'il avait mené au côté du jeune apprenti prêtre, et le changement qui avait eu lieu dans sa vie, il restait probablement un assassin avant tout aux yeux de ceux qui décidaient où les morts avaient les droit d'aller.

Et, pourtant, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement malheureux de son sort.

A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas l'impression de ressentir quoi que ce soit, il réagissait placidement face à toutes ses pensées, comme si errer à jamais dans le noir n'avait rien de triste ou d'effrayant.

Comme si l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir regarder Arthur sourire ne lui faisait pas le moindre mal.

Il se mit à avancer, en tout cas, il pensa à avancer, tentant probablement de changer tout de même quelque chose dans cet univers de ténèbres.

Et, bien qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très léger pincement au coeur en pensant au petit prêtre qui devait être de l'autre côté de la porte qu'il avait passé.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour le protéger, il espérait juste que le jeune homme serait en sécurité aux côtés de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...


	126. Chapter 126

Bonjour à tous et pardon pour ces deux jours de retard, le retour a été rude ^-^

Merci à IIRSI, Nenette69230, BEA et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et je n'ai jamais dis que Raven était mort... Juste qu'il n'était plus du bon côté de la porte ^-^' Quand à Heero... Pourtant, il fait des efforts hein ! Mais il y arrive pas, c'est tout... En tout cas, merci encore, et j'espère que la suite va bien te plaire !

BEA : Merci pour ton comm' ! Je suis juste trop honorée que tu me compare à des grands noms comme Calamithy ou Shakes Kinder Pingouy que je suivais en arrivant sur ce site il y a quelques années... J'en suis vraiment trop contente même ! Et merci pour l'album que tu me propose d'écouter. J'en ai entendu quelques musiques et, effectivement, ça transporte bien ! Donc, en tout cas, merci pour tout ! Et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 126

Ou

Le fin de Sa Majesté ?

* * *

Treize ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, regardant fixement Duo d'un regard aussi froid que l'acier. L'intendant fatiguait, c'était indéniable, et le fait que le jeune prince continue à éviter le moindre de ses coups et reste, surtout, très loin de lui, avait quelque chose d'autant plus vexant.

Le paroxysme de son énervement provenait, probablement, du manque total d'utilité des médaillons face au dernier héritier des déesses. Mais cela avait au moins le mérite de lui donner une raison de plus de tuer le garçon.

Autour des deux combattants, les pierres commençaient à former des tas compacts alors que, peu à peu, le ciel remplaçait le plafond.

Duo sentait son épée devenir de plus en plus lourde dans sa main. Il la gardait pourtant fermement levée, refusant de faiblir, ou de montrer qu'il faiblissait, à cet homme qui saurait immédiatement profiter d'un tel signe.

Il se tenait courbé, sur ses gardes, prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque avec son bouclier et déterminé, aussi, à parvenir à mettre un terme à ce combat. Même si pour cela il allait devoir tuer Treize, cela ne lui paraissait pas si important.

Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure alors que les pierres continuaient de tomber. Il ne savait pas trop qui il priait mais, pourtant, il ne cessait de supplier quelque chose d'empêcher l'une de ces roches de tomber sur Heero qui ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser le moindre mouvement.

Si un morceau du plafond décidait de lui tomber dessus, le jeune chevalier n'aurait même pas les moyens de l'éviter et, au vu de la taille des pierres qui tombaient à présent, cela risquait fort de le tuer sur le coup.

Serrant un peu plus son épée, Duo se lança en avant, retenant de justesse un hurlement de lui échapper. Treize esquiva son coup par la droite et tenta de répliquer, mais Duo arrêta sa lame grâce à son bouclier et tenta de lui envoyer un coup d'estoc en plein estomac.

Mais Treize s'était déjà soustrait à son attaque et se tenait à nouveau à quelques pas de lui.

Et, Duo, sans savoir pourquoi, préférait songer qu'à une époque il pouvait se moquer de ces gens qui, à la télévision, hurlaient les noms de leurs attaques avant de porter le moindre coup. Pourtant, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment d'appellation pour chacun des coups qu'il pouvait porter, il ressentait au plus profond de son corps ce besoin de crier.

Il y avait comme quelque chose qui bouillonnait en lui et qui demandait trop fortement à sortir. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, violents, impulsifs, et il sentait à la crispation de ses mâchoires que tout son corps était sous tension.

Crier était peut-être un moyen de diminuer la puissance de cet état ou, au contraire, de l'intensifier, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à laisser fuser ses hurlements.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat glacial, meurtrier, alors qu'il fixait Treize. L'intendant se tenait toujours aussi droit, mais il ne semblait plus oser donner le moindre assaut en direction du jeune prince.

Peut-être souhaitait-il compter sur l'impulsivité du jeune homme pour finir par lui porter un coup mortel. Ou bien était-il fatigué par ce combat qui durait à n'en plus finir. Dans tous les cas, il semblait attendre, immobile, de recevoir les attaques de Duo.

Quelque part, cela rappelait au jeune homme le comportement détaché du roi des démons. Et, loin de l'inquiéter ou de l'angoisser, cela intensifiait encore sa colère. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se comporter d'un air aussi neutre après tout ce qui était arrivé par sa faute ?

Pensant à tout cela, Duo se lança ne nouvelle fois en avant. Treize se remit en garde, prêt à arrêter facilement le coup du jeune homme. Mais le jeune prince ne se contenta pas de courir. Prenant appuis sur l'une des pierres tombée au sol, il s'éleva en l'air, saisissant son épée à deux mains pour l'abattre avec plus de force sur son adversaire.

Pris au dépourvu, Treize recula le plus vite qu'il le pu. Duo se réceptionna lourdement, sentant ses genoux craquer sous le poids de son élan, mais il continua son attaque en direction de Treize, frôlant le torse de l'homme, encore trop proche pour totalement lui échapper.

Un mince filet de sang apparu sur le ventre de Treize, et ce dernier regarda, surpris, l'épée de Duo qui était couverte d'un très mince filet rouge.

Duo pouvait bien sentir que l'assurance de l'intendant était lentement en train de s'envoler. Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à porter un seul coup au jeune prince originaire de la terre, ce dernier y était parvenu, même si la blessure était anecdotique.

Il n'y avait plus une seule trace d'un sourire sur le visage de Treize. Il y avait à la place une épaisse colère qui semblait se dégager de chaque port de son corps.

- Vous pensez probablement être en train de gagner facilement ce duel, petit prince ?

- En tout cas, je trouve que je me débrouille bien, marmonna Duo en se tenant sur ses gardes.

Il savait que l'intendant utilisait probablement le dialogue pour le détourner du combat et parvenir à lui porter un coup au moment où il se tiendrait moins sur ses gardes. Et il refusait de se faire avoir en bavardant. Il avait trop l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire pour, en plus, laisser cela détourner son attention.

- Apprenez que ce coup n'a rien d'inquiétant à mes yeux.

- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé vous le porter quand même ? demanda le garçon en sentant un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

La position de Treize se modifia subversivement et Duo serra un peu plus son épée.

- Peut-être ai-je été, effectivement, trop tendre avec vous.

Treize commença lentement à marcher, regardant Duo de côté, ne se dirigeant pas vers lui, mais vers la droite. Duo se rendit compte qu'il l'imitait rapidement. Ils se mirent à tourner dans cette salle du temple ou tout semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Ils ne se quittaient pourtant pas des yeux, marchant calmement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de tenter de s'assassiner mutuellement. Duo se donnait presque l'impression d'être une sorte de prédateur se préparant à un combat à mort.

Un combat violent que rien ne pourrait arrêter en dehors de la chute de l'un d'entre eux.

Duo sentait ses pieds se poser devant lui. Chaque pas s'enchaînait après l'autre, calmement, comme si tout allait bien. Treize continuait à avancer de son côté, semblant parfaitement détendu.

Et d'un coup il fut sur Duo, courant dans sa direction son épée en avant. Duo eut tout juste le temps de parer le coup, mais il se sentit repoussé en arrière. Son pieds buta contre une pierre, le déstabilisant un court instant.

Un court instant de trop.

En premier lieu, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui avait pu se passer en à peine quelques secondes. Puis, il avait commencé à sentir que quelque chose lui faisait mal. En baissant les yeux, il avait d'abord vu son armure de cuir, transpercée puis, le sang, qui s'écoulait lentement de cette ouverture.

En relevant la tête, il constata que Treize s'était à nouveau éloigné et que l'épée de ce dernier était couverte de son sang.

Duo avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il sentait bien qu'il avait de plus en plus mal. Rien que l'idée d'avoir été blessé rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse. Il se sentait presque paniqué en sentant que le sang continuait de couler. Il n'avait jamais encore été blessé gravement, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le serait et, à présent, il avait peur, mal.

Il sentait qu'il tremblait de tout son corps, que la douleur était trop intense pour lui et, surtout, qu'elle se répéterait très probablement s'il ne faisait rien.

Treize avait déjà repris sa marche et Duo dû presque se résoudre à reprendre cette ronde avec son ennemi. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui avait pu se passer. En à peine quelques secondes, Treize avait été sur lui, l'avait touché, et était reparti pour pouvoir recommencer cette attaque.

Duo ne devait pas laisser quelque chose de cette sorte se reproduire, il était hors de question qu'une même attaque fonctionne deux fois sur lui.

Pourtant, il avait beau regarder les mouvements de l'intendant, il ne parvenait pas à prévoir ses gestes. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand l'homme allait se décider à tenter de lui porter un nouveau coup. Et il craignait, plus que tout, de sentir une nouvelle fois l'épée de l'homme le pénétrer.

Il ne le laisserait pas faire !

- Je pense que vous comprenez maintenant que le vainqueur de ce combat ne fait aucun doute, annonça Treize.

Son sourire était tranquillement revenu à son visage, et Duo trouva cela encore plus douloureux que la lame qui était passée un instant dans son corps. Alors il répondit, avec autant d'humour qu'il le pouvait malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Mais je ne doutais pas de ma victoire vous savez.

Le visage de Treize se rembrunit face à l'air assuré du garçon. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder le garçon, et Duo l'imita prudemment.

- Êtes-vous à ce point inconscient de la réalité dans laquelle vous vivez ? demanda l'homme.

Duo sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il sentait les mots lui échapper sans réellement les réfléchir.

- En tout cas, je ne dois pas vivre dans la même que vous.

Treize restait toujours immobile, incrédule face à ce que le jeune prince parvenait à lui dire. Duo ne resta pas immobile face à une telle attitude. Il se lança en avant, bien décidé à lui aussi réussir à porter un nouveau coup à son adversaire.

Tout comme le jeune homme quelques minutes avant, Treize recula d'un pas en levant son épée. Les deux lames se firent face, les opposants se regardèrent, et le sang coula, emplissant la pièce de hurlements distincts emplis d'une souffrance telle que les cris en devenaient bestiaux.

Loin derrière eux, Heero sentit bien que des larmes de rage, de peur, de tristesse aussi, échappaient à son contrôle et coulaient sur ses joues.

Et en voyant Duo tomber au sol et le sang s'étendre autour de lui, c'est un cri qu'il ne parvint pas à pousser.

Son corps refusait toujours de lui répondre, et c'est cet ultime moment que le plafond choisit pour céder entièrement…

* * *

Le temps semblait passer à la fois terriblement rapidement et trop lentement aux yeux d'Hilde. La douleur dans ses mains lui faisait ressentir cet instant comme étant éternel mais, le temple qui continuait à sombrer, lui rappelait trop fort que son ami risquait fort de ne jamais sortir de cet enfer si elle ne se pressait pas au moins un peu.

Et, à force de volonté et d'efforts, elle vit enfin apparaître le couloir sombre qu'ils avaient quitté un moment auparavant. C'était une petite ouverture qui ne permettrait pas à un être humain de sortir ou d'entrer, mais c'était déjà un début de passage.

Voyant que la jeune fille commençait à avoir un résultat de son côté, ses compagnons se pressèrent autour d'elle. En quelques minutes à peine, l'ouverture avait presque triplée de grandeur. Pourtant, tous continuaient leurs gestes rapidement, déterminés à permettre à leurs compagnons d'échapper à l'écroulement du temple.

Mais Hilde sentait le découragement monter en elle alors qu'elle voyait bien que ni Duo, ni Heero, ni Arthur n'étaient présents de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait que ce qu'il restait de ce long couloir sombre.

Il n'y avait pas non plus un seul autre bruit que celui des pierres qui tombaient à présent de plus en plus rapidement. Elle ne parvenait pas à entendre le bruit des pas de l'un de ses amis. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils se rapprochaient du passage qu'ils avaient réussi à leur ouvrir.

Alors qu'elle allait se tourner vers ses autres compagnons pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire, elle vit Trowa qui s'engouffrait rapidement dans l'ouverture. Elle tenta de le retenir, mais il ne sembla même pas l'entendre. La main de Quatre se posa sur son épaule.

- Nous allons les chercher, et nous revenons tout de suite après.

Hilde ne trouva rien à dire et hocha simplement la tête alors que le mage rejoignait au plus vite son compagnon. Malgré les bruits de l'éboulement, elle parvint à l'entendre commencer à insulter le brigand et son trop grand esprit du sacrifice qui allait les mener droit à leur perte alors qu'ils auraient pu attendre tranquillement à l'extérieur.

Elle commença elle-même à avancer, mais Tomas Jenkels préféra la retenir. Hilde se tourna, les yeux froncés, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'action du vieil homme :

- Je dois aussi aller chercher Duo !

Le vieil homme secoua un instant la tête, prenant un air soudainement bien grave aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez en état de retourner dans ce temple.

D'un regard, il indiqua à la jeune terrienne de regarder ses mains, ce qu'elle fit sans comprendre. Ses bandages de fortune étaient à présent entièrement rouges, et le sang coulait doucement, tombant au sol au goute à goute. La jeune fille songea, avec amertume, qu'elle n'avait pourtant plus si mal que ça.

- Laissez notre tendre Camilla vous soigner. Je vais rejoindre ces messieurs dans le temple et veiller à ce que tout le monde en sorte en vie.

Hilde hocha la tête, baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol alors que le vieil homme passait à côté d'elle pour entrer, à sa place, dans ce temple qui ressemblerait bientôt à une ruine. Camilla lui prit doucement la main, l'éloignant de l'entrée qu'ils avaient ouverte pour revenir auprès d'Eclair.

Le vieux cheval n'avait toujours pas bougé. La vieille dame fit assoir Hilde et sortit de vieux tissus et une outre d'eau pour nettoyer les plaies de la jeune fille.

La jeune terrienne tendit ses mains en avant, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le temple. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte du tremblement qui partait de ses bras pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus la mine contrariée de Camilla alors que cette dernière regardait les blessures de son amie.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait ça uniquement en creusant, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de la vieille dame était un peu faible. Elle se rendait bien compte que ses jeunes compagnons avaient dû avoir des moments terriblement difficiles dans ce temple, et elle s'en voulait atrocement de ne pas avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'ils puissent se retrouver tous ensemble très rapidement, afin qu'elle puisse rattraper son inactivité en leur faisant le plus merveilleux de tous les gâteaux.

Hilde répondit à voix basse :

- Il y avait quelques pièges pour chacun d'entre nous. C'est dans l'un d'eux que je me suis fais ça.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et la vieille dame ne lui posa aucune autre question. Elle se contenta de commencer à la soigner petit à petit, bien déterminée à diminuer la douleur de la jeune fille mais, aussi, de faire cesser tout saignement.

Et c'est dans ce moment de paix et de calme que le temple décida de s'effondrer entièrement devant les deux femmes du groupe.

* * *

Trowa avançait bien plus rapidement que Quatre ne l'aurait cru. Malgré ce bras qui pendait lamentablement, le brigand semblait tout à fait disposer à s'élancer en courant pour aller sauver Heero et les autres.

S'il avait été d'un naturel jaloux, Quatre en aurait été très fâché.

A la place, il retenait ce sentiment d'intense vexation et comptait bien le faire payer plus tard à son compagnon qui semblait aimer un peu trop certaines choses.

Si le mage était bien heureux d'avoir la première place de ce classement et qu'il acceptait bien que la viande soit deuxième, il avait du mal à accepter que la troisième place revienne à l'adorable chevalier Heero… Malgré la situation, ça lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge.

Il rattrapa tout de même son compagnon et parvint à se placer à côté de lui pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont toujours bien ? Ils auraient déjà dû être à la sortie normalement, non ?

Trowa hocha la tête et Quatre se retourna un instant pour voir que Tomas Jenkels tentait de les rejoindre. Leurs autres compagnons, en revanche, semblaient être restés à l'extérieur pour les attendre bien sagement. Et sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'ils les imitent…

- Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Peut-être que des pierres les ont bloqué quelque part, marmonna le vieil homme.

Il semblait avoir du mal à suivre le rythme du brigand, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un de son âge. En tout cas, il ne s'essoufflait pas particulièrement rapidement. Il avait même tendance à aller un peu plus vite que Quatre, ce qui énervait encore un peu plus le mage.

Alors qu'ils couraient, ils se rapprochaient de cette gigantesque salle dans laquelle ils avaient combattu le roi des démons.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils ne sont même pas sorti de là… marmonna Quatre en sentant, à son tour, l'inquiétude pour ses amis monter en lui.

Il se souvenait, brusquement, que cet endroit avait été plein de dangers, et que ses compagnons étaient peut-être tombés sur un tout dernier piège tendu par les démons. Il craignait de les trouver morts, quelque part dans cette pièce, alors qu'ils n'auraient pas su être là pour les aider.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'entrée de cette porte et le regard du mage se posa, d'abord, sur Heero. Le jeune homme semblait retenu en l'air par un sortilège incroyablement puissant.

En suivant le regard de Trowa, il vit Duo face au Grand Conseiller de Lorna. Il y avait déjà du sang entre les deux hommes, et ils semblaient prêts à échanger le tout dernier coup de ce combat.

Puis c'est un grondement sourd qui le poussa à lever les yeux au ciel, et il eut tout juste le temps de voir que le plafond s'écrouler au dessus d'eux. Il comprit immédiatement que c'était terminé, qu'ils allaient être totalement ensevelis sous les décombres…

Sa main eu à peine le temps d'attraper le poignet de Trowa.

* * *

Au loin du temple, malgré la douleur des combats et les nombreux blessés, l'humeur était à la fête. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tout semblait à présent terminé. Les nomades avaient gagné cette guerre qui les avait opposés à des créatures aussi repoussantes que redoutables.

Ils avaient gagné, et plus aucun danger ne pouvait venir entacher leur journée. Et, dans ce moment de confusion où les blessés étaient soignés et les vivants se retrouvaient pour fêter leur victoire, personne ne remarqua ces cinq silhouettes qui traversèrent le camp en silence.

De différentes tailles, elles portaient toutes une épaisse capuche sur le visage, mais nul ne leur prêtait attention. Elles n'étaient pourtant pas invisibles, mais pour les nomades, c'était tout comme.

Seule la plus petite ralentissait parfois, regardant avec intérêt les hommes qui criaient de joie autour d'elle. Comme si elle n'y avait jamais été habituée.

- Presse-toi Ulrich, nous ne devons pas perdre plus de temps, murmura une des femmes présente avec elle.

La petite fille se retourna vers Ajeena et hocha la tête. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire presque tendre et lui prit rapidement la main pour qu'elles partent rejoindre les autres qui avaient pris de l'avance.

Valenra posait un regard froid sur ces pseudos guerriers qui pensaient savoir ce qu'était la souffrance et le sacrifice. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette colère qu'elle ressentait envers les humains. Même pour ces hommes qui avaient combattu pour sauver les leurs, elle ne parvenait qu'à ressentir du mépris.

A côté d'elle, Layne gardait la tête légèrement penchée en avant, marchant avec une dignité silencieuse en direction du temple des démons et du jeune prince à qui elle avait confié ses pouvoirs.

Devant elles, Maelia marchait d'un pas rapide, regardant toujours droit devant elle et guettant le moindre signe de la présence de son héritier. Son cœur battait vite, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et quand une bourrasque lui retira sa capuche et dévoila son visage aux yeux de tous, elle n'eut aucune réaction pour la retenir.

Ignorant tout de son apparence, les nomades autour d'elle n'eurent aucune réaction.

Elle courrait presque lorsqu'elle quitta enfin le campement pour rejoindre une colline qui menait au temple. Ses sœurs, ses amies, la suivaient rapidement.

Elle atteignit enfin le somment de la côte pour voir le temple droit devant elle et la plaine dans laquelle le combat avait eu lieu. Mais, au lieu de continuer son avancée, elle se stoppa, regardant devant elle comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

Lentement, Ulrich et les autres déesses se placèrent à ses côtés, mais aucune d'elle ne parvint à prononcer le moindre mot.

Dans la plaine, les corps des nomades et des démons tombés au combat rappelaient la violence de la bataille. Et, au loin, elles ne pouvaient plus distinguer que des ruines là où, auparavant, se tenait le temple de la Porte derrière laquelle elles avaient enfermé un jour les démons.

Mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de Sa Majesté…

* * *

A suivre...


	127. Chapter 127

Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes bien dimanche cette fois et le chapitre est bien là ! On approche de la fin mes amis...

Merci à IIRSI, Nenette69230 et Lessa-chan pour leurs reviews !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour le dernier chapitre de combat je voulais, effectivement, quelque chose de fort ! Quand aux déesses, il était peut être temps qu'elles se bougent un peu mine de rien... Et pour Raven, mais qui a dit qu'il allait revenir ? ^-^ Enfin, en tout cas, la suite est juste là, on verra si elle t'amène de nouveaux éléments pour deviner la fin ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 127

Ou

Du repos pour Sa Majesté

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, plongeant la chambre dans une semi-obscurité agréable qu'un bon feu de cheminé venait combattre tout en douceur. Dans l'unique lit de la pièce, un jeune homme était allongé, immobile. Une couverture épaisse remontait jusqu'à son menton, dissimulant les nombreux bandages qui couvraient presque l'ensemble de son corps.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, les traits de son visage étaient détendus et sa respiration était calme. A côté du lit, une jeune femme restait totalement immobile, veillant sur le sommeil du garçon avec une grande douceur dans le regard. Elle restait silencieuse, guettant le moindre mouvement du jeune homme.

Parfois, il fronçait les sourcils, elle passait alors sa main dans quelques mèches de ses cheveux, apaisant à chaque fois l'expression du jeune endormi.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et, à nouveau, elle avança sa main vers son visage. Un regard embrumé se posa un court instant sur elle et une voix qui ne semblait être qu'un murmure retentit dans le silence de la pièce :

- Maman…

Elle ne répondit rien, elle n'en eut pas le temps, déjà les yeux du garçon se fermaient à nouveau. Ne voulant pas risquer de le réveiller trop tôt, elle recula sa main, reprenant son travail de gardienne silencieuse.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, et deux petits pieds nus approchèrent lentement. La petite Ulrich se trouva rapidement à ses côtés.

- Ne devrais-tu pas porter des chaussures ? demanda la jeune femme à voix basse.

- Sentir qu'il fait doux sous mes pieds est trop agréable pour ça.

Ulrich avait parlé tout aussi bas, et son amie sentit un doux sourire apparaître sur son visage. La fillette se décala un peu pour se rapprocher du jeune endormi.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Il a ouvert les yeux il y a quelques instants.

Ulrich se tourna vers elle, l'expression soudainement radieuse.

- C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'il va mieux !

La jeune femme secoua la tête, l'air plus sombre.

- Rien n'est certain. Il a été sévèrement touché à la tête…

La fillette regarda à nouveau le garçon endormi, plus calme. Pourtant, un sourire éclairait toujours son visage.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, il va se réveiller.

Sa compagne la regarda un instant, la mine interrogatrice. Ulrich se tourna vers elle, un joli sourire d'enfant sur le visage.

- Après tout, même quand on lui a fait repousser le bras, il n'a pas perdu l'esprit.

Ajeena fit un léger sourire à Ulrich et reposa les yeux droit devant elle. Dans le lit, le chevalier Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils.

* * *

- Aïe ! Mais aïe-heu j'ai dis !

- Duo ! Je te préviens, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger tout de suite, je t'assomme à nouveau !

- Mais Hilde-heu… Tu fais super mal…

Maelia empêcha avec peine un léger rire de lui échapper. Le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux valait largement tout les autres.

Son dernier héritier, pleurnichant et chouinant alors que sa meilleure amie tentait de recoudre ses blessures, aurait pu avoir quelque chose de vexant mais, au final, elle trouvait ça juste amusant.

- Tu aurais moins mal si tu arrêtais de bouger !

- Mais je bouge parce que tu me fais mal !

A voir les deux jeunes terriens se chamailler de cette manière, Maelia avait bien du mal à croire qu'ils sortaient tout juste de longs combats qui avaient bien faillit leur coûter la vie.

En repensant à cela, elle sentit son expression se figer alors que les souvenirs remontaient en elle.

_Un nuage de poussière remontait lentement des ruines du temple. Hilde et Camilla regardaient, incrédules, les décombres qui avaient happés l'ensemble de leurs compagnons. Elles ne parvenaient pas à dire le moindre mot, ni même à penser clairement à ce qui avait pu se passer devant elles._

_- Non… murmura finalement Hilde en s'avançant._

_Elle se sentit immédiatement tomber à genoux, bien incapable de faire un geste de plus en direction des débris._

_- Non, non, non, non, répéta-t-elle en boucle._

_Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la poussière comme si elle cherchait, en la creusant, à s'ancrer dans la terre. _

_Camilla la dépassa lentement, ne parvenant pas à rester auprès d'elle, et elle se mit à gravir les décombres, cherchant le moindre signe de ses compagnons. Elle fit à peine quelques mètres avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. En se retournant, elle fit face aux cinq déesses qu'elles avaient rencontrées tout au long de leur périple. _

_Ulrich était déjà aux côtés d'Hilde, tenant la jeune fille par les épaules alors qu'elle répétait toujours « non », comme une litanie. Maelia, Ajeena et Valenra laissèrent rapidement leurs capes tomber au sol et rejoignirent la vieille dame._

_- Nous allons retrouver vos compagnons, la rassura Ajeena en passant à côté d'elle._

_Maelia cherchait du regard la moindre trace de son héritier, sentant l'angoisse monter en elle à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas avoir survécu. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer en trouvant, près d'une pierre, un bras ensanglanté. Il n'y avait pas de corps, juste ce membre arraché. _

_Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes d'angoisse monter à ses yeux._

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Maelia sursauta et se retourna vers Duo qui la regardait, l'air un peu inquiet. Elle retrouva son sourire bien rapidement en se rappelant qu'il allait bien.

- Oui, tout va pour le mieux maintenant.

Le jeune homme retrouva son sourire puis, il se tourna vers Hilde.

- Bon, maintenant que tu as recousu mes blessures, je peux aller voir les autres ?

La jeune fille soupira. Depuis que Duo s'était réveillé, il n'avait que cette idée d'aller voir comment allaient leurs amis. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils se reposaient, pour le rassurer, mais il ne l'avait pas entièrement cru.

- C'est parce que tu t'es levé que tes blessures se sont rouvertes, répondit-elle.

- Mais Hilde… commença Duo.

- Tant que tu n'es pas guéri, tu ne quittes pas ce lit ! le coupa la jeune fille.

Le jeune prince se tourna en direction de son ancêtre, un air profondément malheureux sur le visage. Maelia lui sourit.

- Cette jeune fille est vraiment implacable, souligna-t-elle.

Duo soupira, comprenant bien qu'il n'aurait pas le moindre soutien.

* * *

Camilla chantonnait calmement devant un plat dans lequel elle mélangeait la pâte qui servirait à son gâteau.

Ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et, même si elle voulait se remettre à sourire vite pour ses compagnons, elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il manquait des membres à leur petite famille.

L'écroulement du temple, les combats contre les démons, tout cela leur avait bien trop pris. Elle avait, d'ailleurs, bien du mal à ne pas repenser en boucle à tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

_Camilla regardait silencieusement ce bras que la déesse Maelia avait découvert. Elle ne reconnaissait pas celui de Duo, de Quatre ou de Tomas et Arthur. Mais elle sentait bien la peur monter en elle en pensant au fait qu'il pouvait appartenir à l'un de ses autres compagnons. _

_Laissant cette peur s'éveiller en elle, elle se retourna rapidement pour chercher, du regard, l'un de ses amis. Elle avança, lentement, au milieu des ruines, prenant le temps de retourner chaque pierre, tremblant à l'idée de ne trouver qu'un corps sans vie. _

_Elle en trouva un et resta totalement immobile devant lui, se trouvant même dans l'incapacité de hurler._

- Je ne suis pas certain, ma douce, qu'un gâteau salé plaise à nos invités.

Camilla sursauta en se rendant compte de l'erreur de débutante qu'elle venait de commettre. En soupirant, elle se résigna à jeter sa préparation, rendue maintenant indigeste.

Tomas Jenkels passa tranquillement à côté d'elle pour se servir une tasse de thé. S'il semblait fatigué par les combats de ces derniers jours, le vieil homme n'en portait pas de blessures. Même l'éboulement du temple n'était pas parvenu à venir à bout de l'homme.

L'arche de pierre sous laquelle il se tenait lorsque le plafond avait cédé, avait tenu bon, le protégeant à la perfection de toutes les pierres qui étaient tombées. Parfois, Camilla songeait que la chance du vieux prêtre était criminelle. Mais, en sentant qu'il lui prenait silencieusement la main, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne s'en plaindrait jamais.

- Ma douce, les enfants ne sont pas là.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à une telle déclaration.

- Vous n'avez pas à rester forte avec moi.

A ces mots, Camilla lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait, sentant bien qu'elle ne pouvait même plus bouger. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage et elle sentait que ses yeux s'emplissaient trop rapidement des larmes qu'elle avait cherché à retenir.

Elle amena une de ses mains devant sa bouche, tentant de retenir les sanglots qui tentaient de lui échapper.

Tomas Jenkels ne prononça la le moindre mot et se contenta de la prendre tout contre elle. Et, dans la cuisine, il n'y eut bientôt pas d'autre bruit que les sanglotements de Camilla.

* * *

Trowa ne bougeait plus depuis trois jours, incapable d'accepter ce qui avait pu se passer dans ce temple. Ça n'aurait pas dû se terminer comme ça.

Il aurait dû réussir à sortir Heero, Duo et Arthur de cet endroit mortel et, surtout, il aurait dû se montrer capable de protéger Quatre. S'il avait été plus fort, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Le jeune mage serait à ses côtés, parlant toujours de cette manière à la fois méprisante et adorable.

- Tu penses réussir à te remettre un jour ?

Trowa serra les poings et baissa la tête en entendant cette voix. Il se fichait bien de ce que l'on pouvait lui dire, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cet intense sentiment de culpabilité. De cette sensation qu'il était le seul coupable de la situation actuelle.

S'il n'était pas retourné dans ce temple, s'il n'avait pas laissé Quatre le suivre, s'il avait pu le protéger, rien ne serait arrivé.

- Sérieusement, ça devient pitoyable là...

Mais il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Les rochers leurs étaient tombés directement dessus, et il n'avait pas été capable de quoi que ce soit. Il avait terminé, ensevelis sous les pierres et Quatre... Quatre...

- Je suis pas mort Trowa ! J'ai juste une putain de jambe cassée !

Le brigand releva les yeux vers le mage alité. Il se sentait pitoyable de réagir de la sorte, mais chaque fois qu'il regardait la jambe de Quatre, il s'en voulait un peu plus.

Le jeune homme dans le lit soupira longuement, la réaction du brigand avait quelque chose d'adorable et de totalement pitoyable et, comme c'était Quatre, le côté pitoyable de la chose lui semblait bien plus présent dans la situation.

- Sérieusement, comment tu aurais réagis si j'avais été plus blessé que ça ? Ou si j'étais mort ?

Un silence profond s'installa entre eux et Quatre tourna la tête en direction de Trowa. En voyant l'expression presque choquée du jeune homme, le mage se sentit presque honteux des idées qu'il avait pu lui donner.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais tendit la main pour prendre celle de son compagnon. Il le regardait plus calmement.

- De toute façon, je vais bien maintenant. Alors sors-toi tout ça de la tête. Tout va bien.

Trowa laissa lui-même un soupir lui échapper, mais c'était du soulagement, pas de la fatigue.

- Tu as raison, finit-il par dire.

Il sourit au mage, chose suffisamment surprenante pour que Quatre ne trouve plus ses mots quelques instants. Finalement, il détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

- Évidemment que j'ai raison.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit brusquement et une fusée blonde se jeta sur le lit, faisant sursauter Quatre.

- Maman ! Papa !

Surpris, le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour voir un Mylo en pleine forme qui s'agrippait fermement à lui. Il regardait ses deux « parents » avec de grands yeux. Il semblait avoir grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu et avoir gagné en énergie...

- Je suis désolé, j'ai tenté de le retenir mais...

Trowa se retourna pour voir le grand prêtre de Maelia, Gyles, se tenir à l'entrée de la chambre. Il semblait un peu gêné et il continua de sa voix calme habituelle :

- Nous venons d'arriver dans ce village et il voulait vraiment vous revoir au plus vite...

- Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Trowa alors que Mylo se jetait à présent sur ses genoux.

Le petit garçon lui fit un immense câlin et Gyles préféra s'éclipser pour les laisser entre eux. Quatre regardait calmement l'enfant, même s'il songeait qu'il serait bien resté plus longtemps seul avec Trowa dans cette chambre, il était tout de même content de voir ce petit en bonne santé.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes partis ? Et pourquoi maman elle est au lit ? Je vais avoir une soeur ou un frère ? Et est-ce que les méchants sont vraiment morts ? Oh et, tu sais, les chats ils aiment pas l'eau du tout du tout ! Et Gyles il aime pas trop ça non plus. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as un bras en écharpe ? Oh, et tu sais, j'ai appris à faire des supers gâteaux et même qu'ils sont trop bons ! Et en plus, j'ai plein de bonbons dans mes paquets, je t'en donnerais si tu veux ! Maelia elle est trop gentille elle m'a appris plein de choses ! Je vous montrerai après ! Et puis...

Mylo continua sur sa lancée hyperactive, perdant rapidement Trowa alors que Quatre ne s'était même pas ennuyé à tenter de l'écouter. Les enfants de cet âge pouvaient passer du coq à l'âne, se fichant bien d'être écoutés ou non.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Mylo semblait trouver primordial que ses deux pères puissent tout savoir de ce qu'il avait fait tout ce temps et, ce, dans les moindre détails. Pourtant, il s'arrêta plus vite que les deux hommes ne l'auraient cru, les regardant silencieusement tour à tour.

Quatre posa un regard légèrement intrigué sur ce petit bonhomme qui ne disait soudainement plus le moindre mot. Finalement, l'enfant sourit en ajoutant :

- Mais même si j'ai fais plein de choses, je suis bien plus heureux maintenant que je suis avec vous !

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se colla contre Trowa qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il ne bougea plus, profitant de la chaleur de son père et murmurant au passage :

- Vous m'avez trop manqué.

Trowa releva la tête vers Quatre et si le mage fit une mine légèrement boudeuse et fatiguée, le brigand se contenta de lui sourire en réponse. Le jeune homme alité regarda un instant la silhouette du petit garçon et, finalement, un sourire apparu également sur son visage.

Cette vie lui convenait bien après tout, ils seraient bien tous les trois. Enfin, à condition que le petit garçon ait sa propre chambre bien sûr...

* * *

Layne regardait droit devant elle, fixant la petite forme qui se tenait devant la porte du néant, la seule chose encore debout de ce temple. Un bruit de pas lui indiqua que quelqu'un la rejoignait, elle ne se retourna pas et reconnu de suite Valenra.

- Tout est enfin terminé, commença de suite la guerrière.

La déesse baissa légèrement la tête, semblant aux prises avec une mélancolie profonde.

- Mais nos pouvoirs ont été perdus... finit-elle par murmurer. Ils ont été détruits par la chute des pierres.

Valenra ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

_En cherchant dans les restes du temple, Valenra s'approcha de Camilla qui ne bougeait plus depuis un moment. Devant elle, Treize, dirigeant de Oz, gisait. _

_Un peu plus loin, le bras qui avait été arraché de son corps était à moitié enterré dans les débris. Elle s'en approcha, indécise. _

_Cette main tenait encore les cinq médaillons des déesses, il lui suffisait de se baisser pour récupérer toute sa puissance._

_Elle les regarda un court instant, avant d'abattre son pied sur eux, les brisant tous les cinq d'un même mouvement._

_Sans regret._

Layne ne la regardait pas, elle ne remarqua donc pas le léger sourire de l'ancienne déesse lorsqu'elle ajouta finalement :

- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment dommage...

* * *

_« Je serais toujours avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive. »_

Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'Arthur ne quittait plus la porte du néant. Il s'était réveillé dans le campement nomade non loin de là, et l'avait immédiatement quitté. Certains étaient venus le chercher pour l'emmener à nouveau à l'abris des tentes et, une fois de plus, il s'était échappé.

Après avoir réalisé ce manège deux ou trois fois, les nomades s'étaient lassés et l'avaient laissé faire. Il avait pu récupérer les anciennes affaires du chevalier noir, s'était emmitouflé dans cette grande cape qui portait l'odeur de Raven, et s'était installé devant la porte, attendant il ne savait quoi.

Au début, il avait pensé pouvoir rouvrir cette porte et permettre au chevalier de revenir, mais il avait finit par abandonner, épuisé. Ses mains étaient en charpie et son sang couvrait la porte sur laquelle il s'était brisé les ongles.

Devant lui gisait cette si précieuse dague que Raven lui avait un jour offert. Elle s'était brisée à cause de cette porte alors qu'Arthur avait tenté de l'utiliser pour gagner en force en faisant levier. La voir casser était probablement ce qui l'avait poussé à abandonner. Il était resté sans voix face à elle, incapable de comprendre qu'il venait de briser la dernière chose qu'il avait du chevalier noir.

_« T'en fais pas pour ce genre de choses. Si t'as besoin de protection, je serais là »_

Arthur sentit les larmes monter une nouvelle fois à ses yeux, songeant avec amertume qu'à présent, Raven n'était plus là. Le chevalier noir avait disparu à tout jamais dans le néant, accompagné par les démons contre lesquels ils avaient combattu ensemble.

Et rien ne permettrais de les réunir à nouveau...

- Je veux vous revoir... murmura-t-il en caressant la cape.

_« Crois-moi, plus jamais je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Et, si un jour, tu venais à être emporté loin de moi, je détruirais tout sur mon passage pour te retrouver. » _

Un sanglot échappa cette fois-ci au jeune homme, et il se roula un peu plus en boule, tentant de récupérer l'odeur et la chaleur du chevalier, essayant de sentir sa présence alors qu'il n'était plus là depuis longtemps...

_« Je suis à côté de toi Arthur, alors ne t'en fais pas. »_

- C'est faux... C'est faux... murmura le garçon entre deux sanglots.

_« Le monde a moins de saveur sans toi, alors non, je ne partirais jamais sans toi. »_

- Menteur... laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

_« Tu as intérêt à m'attendre sans bouger. »_

Arthur ramena ses jambes contre lui alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement douloureux. Des images de Raven ne cessaient pas un instant de lui revenir à l'esprit, refusant de le laisser en paix.

Refusant de le laisser partir.

_« __Je reviendrais Arthur… Tu le sais ça… Mais je veux pouvoir avoir un endroit où revenir… »_

- Je vous attend... Alors... Pitié... Revenez...

_« Tu me manques tu sais… » _

La gorge du jeune homme se serra violemment alors que son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal, et il ne parvint plus à dire le moindre mot, se laissant submerger par les larmes.

Pour lui, le prix à payer était bien trop grand pour la victoire de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

On approche vraiment de la fin maintenant, alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce qu'il se passe ! Bises à tous !

Plikt.


	128. Chapter 128

Bonjour à tous !

Merci beaucoup à Lessa-chan, Miy, Esprit-Yaoi, Nenette69230 et BEA pour leurs reviews !

Elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir !

Pour information, Sa Majesté est très bientôt terminé, je pense qu'il y aura encore deux à trois chapitres (plus deux que trois d'ailleurs...) et le prochain sortira samedi 22 puisque je pars en vacances juste après. Donc, normalement, cette histoire se terminera avant 2013, sauf si je prend du retard...

Miy : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a beaucoup touché parce que, je me rend compte en ce moment, que je sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois Sa Majesté terminé... Parce que bon, y a deux ans d'écriture, de réflexion, de correction et de rêves... Je sais pas trop dans quoi je vais me lancer pour la suite. Sans doute un projet tout aussi long tu me diras mais, bon, je me rend compte qu'ils vont me manquer atrocement... Alors merci à toi d'avoir aimé Sa Majesté tout ce temps, de les avoir accompagné dans leurs aventures, soutenus dans les moments difficiles... Bref, merci d'avoir été là pour eux, parce que, finalement, l'histoire fonctionne grâce à ça ^-^

Nenette69230 : Merci beaucoup pour ton comm' ! Oui, Trowa et Arthur ont le même mode de réaction alors que, pourtant, Quatre n'a pas grand chose. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si le mage n'avait pa survécu T-T... Pour Ajeena, oui, elle a sans doute quelque chose de maternel pour Heero, après quand à savoir si elle ressemble vraiment à sa mère, c'est une toute autre histoire... Faire 50 chapitres de plus, voilà qui est tentant... Mais difficilement réalisable, il faudrait qu'il arrive bien des choses pour ça ^-^ Merci encore à toi de suivre cette aventure ! Bises !

BEA : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère aussi pouvoir continuer à faire voyager comme dans cette histoire, peut-être avec un rythme moins soutenu, mais j'ai quelques projets pour la petite bande (y compris pour Raven, Arthur, Camilla et Tomas...) et j'espère réussir à les mener à bien ! Merci d'avoir pris la route avec nous dans cette aventure, et j'espère que la fin te conviendra ! Bises à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 128

Ou

La douce matinée de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Heero ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il fixa un moment le plafond, se demandant comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici.

Il était bien loin du temple en ruine et ses blessures semblaient avoir été soignées. Cependant, il sentait bien que son corps se mouvait encore difficilement.

Il se tourna comme il le pu et il vit Duo, endormit non loin de lui sur une chaise de la pièce. Il se sentit véritablement soulagé en constatant que le jeune prince ne semblait pas blessé.

Pourtant, la fin de son combat avec Treize avait terrifié le chevalier. Alors que le bras de l'intendant d'Oz s'était détaché de son corps, le privant de ce fait du pouvoir des déesses, l'épée de l'homme avait pénétré le jeune prince, faisant immédiatement couler le sang.

Après cette image, ses souvenirs disparaissaient avec sa perte de connaissance suite à la chute des pierres.

Il se redressa lentement, sentant bien que son corps était encore douloureux et que sa tête était lourde. Il se rendit compte que ses vêtements avaient été changés et son corps lavé. Même ses cheveux avaient été légèrement coupés.

Alors qu'il tenait quelques mèches entre ses doigts, la voix de Duo retentit juste derrière lui :

- Ulrich voulait jouer au coiffeur, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

Le jeune chevalier posa immédiatement les yeux sur son prince. Duo bailla et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos mis à mal par cette sieste improvisée.

Heero regarda un instant les cheveux que le roi des démons avait coupé et emporté avec lui dans le néant. Duo ne prêta pas attention à ce regard légèrement attristé.

- Je suis content que tu sois réveillé Heero, murmura-t-il calmement.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?

- Cinq jours, répondit le jeune prince.

Le chevalier hocha la tête avant de demander :

- Comment vont les autres ? Et où sommes-nous ?

Duo se pencha vers lui, souriant toujours.

- Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il ne lui parla pas d'Arthur.

L'apprenti prêtre n'avait pas voulu quitter les restes du temple, et personne n'avait su le faire changer d'avis. Maelia avait rassuré Duo en demandant à Gyles de rester avec le garçon pour veiller sur lui tout en lui laissant le temps dont il avait besoin.

Mais Duo ne voulait pas inquiéter le jeune chevalier avec ça.

- Et nous sommes au château de Lorna.

Il sentit un rire monter dans sa gorge alors qu'il rajoutait :

- Chez moi quoi...

Heero sourit, soulagé par ces deux réponses.

- Quand j'y pense, continua Duo, c'est le premier endroit de ce monde que j'ai visité.

- Et tu n'en étais pas vraiment satisfait, murmura Heero.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la colère du jeune prince lors de son arrivée.

- En même temps, tu reconnaîtra que mon premier jour ici était loin d'être agréable.

- C'est vrai, répondit calmement Heero.

Duo prit un air plus mélancolique, levant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Mais après ça, j'ai vu plein de choses, voyagé partout dans ce pays. J'ai rencontré plein de monde, je me suis fais de vrais amis, j'ai pu faire de grandes choses et, surtout...

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder Heero. Il lui prit la main en lui souriant.

- Je t'ai rencontré et j'ai appris à te connaître.

- Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, murmura Heero.

- Et moi de toi, acheva Duo.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en se souriant et Duo se rapprocha de lui lentement pour l'embrasser. Heero entrouvrit la bouche par reflexe en sentant la langue de son prince passer sur ses lèvres.

Duo le poussa en arrière avec douceur, passant une de ses mains sur le torse du chevalier et intensifiant leur étreinte. Le jeune prince se positionna au dessus de son compagnon, ne cessant pas une seule fois de l'embrasser.

Heero gémit en dessous de lui et Duo s'écarta rapidement, l'air inquiet.

- Pardon, je t'ai fais mal ?

- N... non... répondit Heero, rouge et haletant.

Duo le regarda un très court instant, avant de se pencher rapidement sur son cou. Heero était trop mignon pour son propre bien et le jeune prince avait bien du mal à résister.

Ses mains repassèrent sous la chemise du jeune homme, la retirant rapidement, trop impatient de découvrir à nouveau la peau nue du chevalier.

Sa langue glissa du cou jusqu'à l'épaule qu'il mordilla légèrement. Il continua le long de la clavicule et du torse jusqu'à arriver au bas ventre de son compagnon, se délectant des soupirs et gémissements du jeune homme.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent rapidement au niveau du pantalon du chevalier, l'en débarrassant rapidement. Duo releva un instant le visage pour regarder son compagnon.

Heero était nu, rougissant, haletant et, surtout, terriblement attirant. Le jeune prince se pencha sur lui pour ravir ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, lui murmurant au passage :

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Moi... moi aussi... haleta Heero en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Ne tenant plus, Duo se pressa de dévêtir son chevalier, se sentant devenir fébrile alors que le corps du jeune homme se dévoilait toujours plus.

Les mains tremblantes, il retira sa propre chemise, voulant se retrouver le plus rapidement possible avec leurs deux peaux misent à nu.

Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Heero passer sur sa taille et caresser son dos.

- Tu es doux, soupira le chevalier.

- Avec toi, toujours, murmura Duo.

Leur étreinte s'intensifia et de tendres minutes passèrent durant lesquelles leurs souffles et leurs soupirs se mêlèrent à n'en plus finir.

- Pardon Heero, mais à ce rythme là, je vais pas tenir longtemps, murmura Duo en humidifiant ses doigts.

Le jeune chevalier le regarda sans comprendre, l'air déconnecté de la réalité, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il se cambra et se crispa alors que son prince le préparait lentement.

De petits gémissements lui échappaient, et Duo se mordit la lèvre.

L'expression de douleur et de plaisir de son compagnon le poussait à la fois à accélérer et, en même temps, à tout arrêter. Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

- O... Oui... murmura Heero en s'agrippant aux draps.

Il se cambra à nouveau mais, cette fois, ses gémissements n'avaient plus rien de douloureux. Il commençait même à mouvoir ses hanches tout en haletant de plaisir, le regard de plus en plus voilé.

Duo se recula alors, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration auquel le prince répondit par un sourire.

- Retourne toi, ça sera moins douloureux.

Un peu perdu, Heero fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra rapidement, se plaçant à quatre pattes devant son prince et lui offrant, sans le savoir, une vue des plus érotiques.

- Les divinités existent vraiment finalement, laissa échapper Duo en rougissant.

- Pardon ? demanda Heero, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, particulièrement gêné par cette position.

Il sentit les mains de Duo se poser sur ses hanches et son sexe glisser entre ses fesses. Immédiatement, il se crispa à nouveau.

Duo le remarqua et commença, doucement, à se mouvoir contre lui, intensifiant ses caresses. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Heero bougeait pour venir à sa rencontre tout en laissant échapper de nouveaux gémissements, il commença lentement à le pénétrer.

Heero serra les poings mais fut agréablement surpris de ne sentir aucune douleur. Il n'y avait que cette étrange sensation de gêne qu'il oublia rapidement lorsque Duo commença à bouger.

Le chevalier se cambrait de plus en plus sous les assauts du jeune prince, ne pensant qu'au plaisir que le jeune homme lui procurait, perdant totalement pied dans la réalité.

Il cru défaillir en sentant les mains de son compagnon bouger à nouveau sur son corps pour se mettre à le caresser.

Il avait du mal à respirer et laissait des bruits presque obscènes lui échapper alors que ses doigts se refermaient toujours un peu plus sur les draps.

Duo ne se sentait que plus excité en regardant on ami se cambrer de la sorte sous ses coups de rein. Il augmenta la cadence, poussant sa propre voix, et celle d'Heero à augmenter le volume.

Leurs corps étaient moites, luisant et tremblant lorsque la jouissance les emporta, les foudroyant presque sur place. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, le souffle court, tentant chacun de se remettre de leur étreinte.

Heero s'effondra en avant, comme si toute force l'avait abandonné. Duo s'allongea prêt de lui, et regarda en silence son chevalier dont la moitié du visage restait totalement enfoncée dans son oreiller.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et le prince le lui rendit.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la paix de cette douce matinée, songeant par avance qu'ils voulaient qu'il y en ait bien d'autres de la sorte.

L'un comme l'autre, ils ne savaient pas que c'était leur dernière étreinte dans ce monde...

* * *

La salle du Conseil de Lorna avait été construite afin d'y accueillir plus d'une vingtaines de ministres et de représentants du peuple, permettant au roi de prendre des décisions en accord avec les véritables problèmes du royaume.

Lorsque le souverain avait renoncé à ses droits de dirigeant, c'était le Grand Conseiller, élu par les ministres, qui se chargeait de diriger ces réunions.

En regardant cette grande table ronde que personne n'occupait plus depuis des années, et la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur le doux tapis d'apparat, Tomas Jenkels se fit la réflexion qu'il y aurait bien du travail à accomplir pour soigner ce pays de ce que Treize avait pu lui faire.

Pendant des mois, des années, le chef d'Oz avait été le seul et unique dirigeant de Lorna, sans que personne ne s'en rende jamais compte. Et il avait, toujours, eut l'unique but de détruire les déesses, laissant probablement les affaires courantes du royaume de côté...

Il posa lentement une main sur le siège qui avait accueilli un roi, un Grand Conseiller et Treize Kushrénada. Le bois était d'une excellente qualité, les motifs, sculptés avec la plus grande précision et le coussin posé dessus semblait aussi délicat que confortable.

- Êtes-vous impatient de pouvoir trôner sur ce siège ?

Le vieil homme se retourna prestement pour croiser le regard amusé de Maelia. La jeune déesse était entrée sans qu'il parvienne à l'entendre, et il trouvait son manque de réaction bien fâcheux.

- N'êtes-vous pas avec votre héritier ? demanda-t-il pour changer plus ou moins subtilement de sujet.

Maelia s'avança calmement, regardant chaque siège avec, il le sentait, une certaine mélancolie.

- Il est actuellement occupé avec son chevalier d'une manière qui ne nécessite aucun spectateur, bien que certaines vous diront le contraire...

Tomas hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris chaque mot de ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme, bien qu'il aurait préféré tout ignorer des présentes occupations du prince du groupe...

- Que va devenir ce royaume, Monsieur Jenkels, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de dirigeant ?

Le Grand Prêtre la regarda un instant, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle posa sur lui des yeux brillants et affichait un léger sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il se sentait, brusquement, presque perdu face aux mots de cette déesse.

- Eh bien... Je suppose que les hommes se tourneront vers les déesses pour qu'elles leur indique le futur roi ou dirigeant de Lorna...

- Sauf que nous savons tous deux que les déesses ne répondront pas, puisqu'elles ne sont plus, répondit Maelia d'une voix douce.

Tomas Jenkels se garda bien de préciser à la jeune femme que, connaissant Layne, les déesses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'éteindre aussi facilement. Mais il se retint de justesse, préférant lui demander :

- Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour Lorna si nul ne prend de décision ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit la jeune femme.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Tomas baissa la tête, perdu par les mots de la jeune femme, ne comprenant guère ce qui pouvait être attendu de lui. Ou, en tout cas, n'osant pas le comprendre réellement.

- Je n'ai pas été élu pour être le nouveau Grand Conseiller de Lorna, cru-t-il bon de préciser.

- Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'une élection alors que votre désir est de redonner à ce pays une véritable politique ? demanda la déesse.

Tomas Jenkels resta un instant silencieux, presque choqué par les mots de la déesse, ne parvenant pas à réellement accepter ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, et le vieil homme se retourna pour croiser le regard rouge de Valenra. Maelia se détourna entièrement, comme si le reste de cette discussion ne la concernait plus. La déesse guerrière s'approcha, se tenant fière et droite face au vieil homme.

- Tu retrouveras des personnes aptes à t'aider à diriger ce royaume. Tu prendras la place de Grand Conseiller le temps de reconstruire ce pays, ou plus longtemps si ton désir est tel. Tu redonneras de vrais dirigeants à Lorna.

- Mais rester ou non à sa tête par la suite est un choix qui n'appartient qu'à toi, murmura Maelia.

- Vous voulez juste que je trouve des hommes aptes à diriger ? répéta le vieil homme, incrédule.

Valenra hocha la tête et continua, rapidement :

- Vous savez mieux que quiconque que ce royaume ne pourra pas continuer à exister sans dirigeants compétents une fois que les déesses ne... seront plus.

Tomas posa les yeux sur les deux déesses. Maelia continuait à éviter de les regarder alors que Valenra le fixait toujours de ses yeux de feu. La déesse reprit :

- Acceptes-tu notre demande ? Iras-tu chercher ces hommes qui peuvent aider Lorna à continuer à exister ?

- Ce sera sans doute un voyage pénible, murmura Maelia. Mais il est nécessaire au royaume.

Tomas Jenkels soupira longuement. Il savait ne guère avoir le choix, refuser la demande des déesses, c'était condamner Lorna à une grande période de ténèbres...

- De toute façon, commença-t-il avec humour, je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie après toute cette aventure.

Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction un sourire amusé apparaître sur le visage de Maelia. Valenra, en revanche, ne parvint pas à se départir de cette expression si sérieuse qu'elle avait toujours. A la place, elle s'inclina devant le vieil homme, le surprenant au plus haut point.

- Nous vous remercions de consacrer autant de temps au bien de ce pays, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et, sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce, laissant une nouvelle fois Maelia et Tomas Jenkels seuls dans la salle du Conseil. Le vieil homme la regarda un instant et lui demanda, d'une voix calme :

- Je suppose que vous n'avez aucun humain en tête pour rejoindre le Conseil de Lorna ?

- Ce n'est plus à nous de choisir un quelconque dirigeant. Mais vous trouverez facilement des héros qui ont su être braves face aux démons et que le peuple désire suivre. Vous sentirez au plus profond de vous ceux qui peuvent être de bons dirigeants et ce qui ne le seront jamais. Nous avons toutes confiance en vos capacités de jugement.

Tomas Jenkels soupira en se détournant un peu.

- Je ne suis pourtant guère plus qu'un vieil homme.

- Justement, répondit calmement la déesse.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et Tomas ne lui demanda rien de plus. Il ne parvenait pas encore à bien réaliser quelle lourde tache était maintenant la sienne, mais il supposait que tout irait bien. Après tout, il s'en était parfaitement bien sorti devant une armée de démon, le reste serait aussi facile que... du gâteau...

- Mais avant toute chose, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous, reprit la déesse.

Elle lui tendit alors une petite boule noire. Une perle grosse comme le poing que le vieil homme prit délicatement de la main de la déesse. Il pouvait en sentir le grand pouvoir, bien qu'il n'en comprit pas de suite l'utilité.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Votre nouveau voyage vous mènera probablement en des lieux déjà visités. Et l'utilité de cet objet vous paraîtra claire une fois l'un de ces endroits atteint.

Lentement, Maelia commença à se rapprocher de la sortie de la salle.

- Soyez gentil de ne rien en dire à mes soeurs, elles ne comprendraient pas.

Tomas Jenkels hocha silencieusement la tête, et la jeune déesse quitta la pièce. Un instant, il regarda à nouveau ce cadeau. Cette sphère sombre, il ne la sentait pas néfaste, mais puissante. Une puissance qui le dépassait entièrement.

Avec révérence, il la rangea dans ses propres affaires, tentant d'oublier quel grand pouvoir il était en train de porter. Il sortit ensuite de cette salle du Conseil qu'il devrait, un jour, remplir à nouveau.

* * *

L'ambiance était terriblement morose dans le jardin du château de Lorna. Le silence était total alors que les déesses entouraient l'arche liant le monde de Duo et Hilde à celui-ci. Des hommes armés entreprenaient de détruire cette relique du passé, empêchant quiconque d'en revenir un jour.

Hilde les regardait faire sans comprendre. Duo était à ses côtés, regardant le seul moyen qu'il avait de rentrer chez lui disparaître lentement.

Leurs compagnons se tenaient à leurs côtés, tout aussi silencieux, regardant cette dernière porte redevenir poussière.

Une fois que l'arche fut réduite à néant, les cinq déesses se tournèrent vers Duo. Il sentit qu'il se crispait en voyant le regard de Maelia emplit d'une certaine forme de tristesse.

- Il est maintenant temps pour vous de retourner pour toujours dans votre propre monde, lui annonça Layne immédiatement.

Duo déglutit légèrement.

- Nous allons utiliser nos pouvoirs pour vous renvoyer deux ans en arrière dans votre monde, ajouta la petite Ulrich.

- Ainsi, personne ne se rendra compte que vous êtes un jour parti, compléta Ajeena.

Le jeune prince hocha la tête, et Maelia ajouta :

- Prend le temps de faire tes adieux. Car ils sont malheureusement définitifs.

Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il remarqua qu'Hilde n'en menait pas plus large. Ils se tournèrent, tous deux, en direction de leurs compagnons, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Sentant bien que le malaise était au plus haut, Trowa se rapprocha d'eux pour les prendre dans ses bras. Il les serra, fort, contre lui et eut même bien du mal à les lâcher.

- Merci pour tout, leur dit-il calmement.

- C'est plutôt à nous de te remercier, lâcha Duo en retenant le brigand un peu plus longtemps contre lui.

Trowa s'écarta, et Quatre se plaça face à eux. Mal à l'aise, le mage leur tendit la main.

- Bon, eh bien, rentrez bien chez vous.

Duo et Hilde échangèrent un regard complice avant de se jeter, en même temps, sur le pauvre mage. Quatre râla, se débattit légèrement et, finalement, se laissa faire.

- Ton caractère de merde va tellement me manquer ! s'exclama Hilde en sentant bien que des larmes commençaient doucement à monter à ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas un caractère de merde, souffla Quatre, étouffé par les étreintes de ses amis.

- Mais oui, mais oui, s'esclaffa Duo pour cacher son propre malaise.

Quatre recula à son tour, et Tomas Jenkels et Camilla Meldens s'approchèrent à leur tour.

- Donc, vous restez là ? demanda Hilde à la vieille dame.

Camilla lui fit un grand sourire.

- Oui ma toute petite, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veillerais plus sur toi !

Elle prit sa fille tout contre elle, la serrant fort, comme si elle ne voulait plus la lâcher. Tomas prit Duo dans ses bras, lui murmurant :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ceux qui restent ici, je veillerais sur eux comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux !

Duo hocha la tête et sentit les larmes monter à leur tour dans ses yeux lors de sa dernière étreinte avec Camilla. Il se tourna, ensuite, le coeur serré en direction d'Heero.

Le jeune chevalier était dans les bras de Trowa, et Duo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Heero se rapprocha finalement d'eux, et leur demanda, d'une voix calme :

- Est-ce que nous partons ?

- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Duo, incrédule.

Heero hocha la tête.

- Je te l'avais promis il y a longtemps. « Quel que soit le chemin que vous prendrez, quelles que soient vos décisions de demain, je vous suivrais ». Je ne compte pas échapper à ma promesse.

Duo sentit, cette fois, les larmes se mettre à couler lentement sur ses joues. Il se jeta dans les bras du chevalier, murmurant un :

- Merci...

Heero se contenta de sourire et de refermer son étreinte sur lui.

- Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre dans ce monde sans toi de toute façon.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et, lentement, ils se rapprochèrent tous les trois des cinq déesses qui s'étaient placées en cercle. Ils se retournèrent vers leurs compagnons, et Duo sentit bien que son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal en les regardant, tous les quatre.

- Prenez soin de vous ! leur cria-t-il alors que le monde autour de lui semblait devenir plus flou.

Les pouvoirs des déesses commençaient doucement à faire effet, les menant, deux ans plus tôt, dans leur monde.

- On vous aime ! hurla Camilla pour couvrir les crépitements de la magie des déesses.

- Nous aussi ! s'exclama Hilde.

- Vous allez nous manquer ! ajouta Heero.

Et Duo se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien des choses qu'il aurait voulu ajouter. Il aurait voulu les remercier, les reprendre encore une fois contre lui, passer une dernière soirée tous ensemble à boire, à jouer, à danser peut-être.

Il aurait voulu reprendre la route avec eux, revoir tous les gens qu'il avait pu croiser une fois. Retourner faire un câlin à Babus avec Camilla. Revoir les brigands avec qui Trowa avait vécu. Aller rencontrer à nouveau ce bibliothécaire qui était devenu l'ami de Quatre.

Il aurait aimé montrer à Quatre et Trowa la jolie maison de Réléna. Il voulait voir Tomas dans un vrai rôle à responsabilité. Il voulait pouvoir vivre dans ce monde avec eux, avec Heero, avec Hilde.

Il ne voulait pas partir.

Il ne voulait pas quitter ces gens avec qui il avait tant appris, tant vécu, tant fait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur dire adieu.

Il voulait pouvoir, toujours, les revoir.

Mais il ne parvint pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Déjà, il n'était plus vraiment là.

Et, dans sa tête, la voix de Maelia retentit une dernière fois.

_« Certaines choses peuvent être changées. »_

Il ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles. Et, alors que son monde disparaissait, il sentit bien que de douloureux sanglots lui échappaient.

A présent, il n'était plus Sa Majesté...

* * *

A suivre...


	129. Chapter 129

Bonjour à tous.

Oui, le chapitre est là un jour en avance, puisque je pars dès demain dans ma famille pour les vacances !

Alors, merci à Nenette69230 pour son commentaire ! La semaine prochaine, c'est le dernier chapitre... eh oui !

Nenette69230 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je me suis dis que j'allais faire un petit plaisir aux lecteurs, puisque vous demandez ça depuis un bon moment ^-^ Et puis, c'était l'occasion ! Et j'aime bien le côté dominé d'Heero... Je pense que c'est quelque chose que je travaillerais plus souvent chez lui... Alors, la perle noire, on va en reparler, tout va bien ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir toujours été là à chaque chapitre ! A chaque fois c'était une grande source d'encouragement pour continuer ! Et pour des séquelles... Je ne sais pas encore, si c'est le cas, ce ne seront que des Oneshots ou des textes courts parlant de leur vie de tous les jours... Il n'y aura plus une grande aventure de ce type dans ce monde ^-^' Mais je pense que j'utiliserai les coulisses de Sa Majesté pour ça ! En tout cas, bises à toi et bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 129

Ou

Sa Majesté change de monde

* * *

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sentant bien que le froid, la fatigue et la douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête ne lui simplifiaient pas la tâche. Il se redressa pour constater qu'il était seul, allongé au fond d'une petite ruelle sombre et inquiétante. Des détritus et des cartons étaient entassés non loin de lui et, accueillit par cette puanteur ambiante, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien de retour dans son monde.

S'il n'avait pas senti que ses cheveux atteignaient à peine ses épaules, il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé toute cette aventure. Revenir dans ce monde ne lui soulignait qu'un peu plus durement l'irréalité de ces deux dernières années qu'il avait vécues auprès d'Heero et de ses autres compagnons.

Le jeune homme se releva difficilement, se massant le dos qu'il sentait particulièrement douloureux. Il posa les yeux autour de lui et senti l'inquiétude le gagner en ne voyant aucune trace d'Hilde ou Heero. Un instant, il eut peur que les pouvoirs des déesses n'aient pas été assez tous les trois. Puis, il eut également la crainte qu'elles ne les aient pas envoyés au même endroit ou à la même époque.

Mais un mouvement non loin de lui attira son regard, et il reconnu rapidement la voix d'Hilde. La jeune fille pestait et râlait contre les déesses qui, visiblement, étaient incapable de leur accorder un atterrissage en douceur. Elle s'extirpa difficilement du tas de cartons, Duo lui prêta rapidement main forte, et elle eut tôt fait de se retrouver à nouveau sur pieds.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Duo en l'inspectant rapidement.

Il constata alors qu'Hilde portait exactement la même tenue que le jour où ils avaient quitté ce monde. Il en était de même pour lui et, quelque part, ce constat ne lui rendit leur retour qu'un peu plus réel.

- Ça va, répondit Hilde en époussetant ses vêtements.

Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur, mais Duo sentait bien que c'était uniquement pour cacher le fait qu'elle était triste d'être de retour. Duo lui-même sentait bien qu'il avait énormément de peine à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir ses amis. Et ils allaient lui manquer, il le savait par avance.

- Au fait, où est Heero ? demanda Hilde, sortant brusquement Duo de ses pensées.

Il regarda autour de lui, l'air inquiet.

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

- Il ne doit pas être loin, le rassura Hilde. Aide-moi, on va le chercher ensemble.

Duo hocha simplement la tête et, ensemble, ils se mirent à retourner chaque coin de cette ruelle. Mais Heero n'était ni sous les détritus, ni sous les cartons. Il n'était même pas dans la benne à ordures.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il peut être, marmonna Duo en sentant bien que son inquiétude le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Comme pour lui répondre, un hurlement strident retentit non loin d'eux. Hilde et Duo n'échangèrent qu'un regard avant de se lancer vers la sortie de la ruelle et de se tourner dans la direction où des cris de femmes s'enchaînaient.

Le jeune homme comprit rapidement qu'il était question d'un pervers qui s'était dissimulé dans les cabines d'essayage d'un magasin de lingerie pour en espionner les clientes.

- C'est lui, pas vrai ? demanda Hilde, fatiguée par avance.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? répondit simplement le jeune homme.

En entendant la gérante parler d'appeler la police, Hilde se dirigea vers la boutique.

- Attend nous là, je vais te ramener ton chevalier.

Duo hocha la tête sans comprendre, et Hilde se lança dans la boutique en s'exclamant :

- Heero ! Enfin je te retrouve !

Le jeune homme, les vendeuses et les clientes posèrent sur elle des regards perdus, et Hilde en profita pour continuer :

- Maman t'as déjà dis que tu ne devais pas partir tout seul !

Le jeune chevalier détourna les yeux mais n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre où il se trouvait et la présence de nombreuses femmes en petite tenue autour de lui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il se rappela alors d'un vieux sermon qu'Odin lui avait fait lorsque, plus jeune, il était allé espionner plusieurs femmes se baignant dans la rivière.

_« Un homme ne devrait voir qu'une seule femme dénudée, celle qu'il compte épouser ». _

Et alors qu'il était entouré d'une bonne dizaine de femmes presque nues, il se demandait un peu ce que l'ancien chevalier trouverait à lui dire. Devrait-il toutes les épouser ?

Alors qu'Heero semblait de plus en plus perdu à mesure qu'il réfléchissait aux leçons de son ancien mentor, Hilde saisit cette occasion pour fignoler encore un peu son histoire. Elle se tourna vers les clientes mécontentes, un sourire d'excuse au visage.

- Excusez mon frère. Il n'est pas méchant vous savez, c'est juste qu'il ne se rend pas compte...

Un profond silence parcouru l'assemblée alors que les femmes présentent comprenaient que le _« petit frère »_ d'Hilde ne devait pas avoir toutes ses capacités mentales. La jeune fille attrapa rapidement la main d'Heero et commença, doucement, à le guider vers la sortie.

- En tout cas, je pense qu'il a bien compris qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ! Encore désolée !

Ils quittèrent rapidement la boutique sous les murmures des clientes, et Heero se retrouva enfin à l'air libre.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que les déesses ont fait exprès de te faire arriver là dedans, marmonna Duo.

Mal à l'aise, Heero préféra ignorer cette remarque et regarder autour de lui. Il ne portait plus les vêtements qu'il avait dans son monde, mais un pull épais et un manteau chaud bien plus utiles à ce début de soirée d'hiver. Il n'avait plus son épée non plus, et il songea avec un peu d'amertume qu'elle lui manquerait.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il se fit presque violemment bousculer par un homme qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard mauvais avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Pas de doute, on est bien chez nous, marmonna Hilde.

Duo fronça les sourcils à côté d'elle, et Heero le remarqua rapidement :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Elles ont bien dit qu'elles nous ramenaient juste au moment de notre départ ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elles ont dit, répondit calmement Hilde.

- Alors on peut vraiment changer les choses, murmura Duo, presque dans un état second.

Un instant, ses compagnons le regardèrent sans comprendre, puis le jeune homme se lança brusquement en avant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Heero et Hilde se pressèrent de l'imiter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ? lui cria Hilde en évitant les passants comme elle le pouvait.

Duo ne se retourna pas et répondit rapidement :

- Tristan est en train de se battre en ce moment même et, avec un peu de chance, on va arriver à temps pour les sauver !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de ses amis mais, à la place, leur allure s'accéléra rapidement du bar du Vieux Loup.

Ils y arrivèrent en à peine quelques minutes, mais Hilde attrapa rapidement le bras pour l'arrêter. Il allait lui demander des explications lorsqu'il remarqua, devant eux, le chevalier rouge. Elle tenait le collier de Tristan et, à ses côtés, Raven, le chevalier noir, restait totalement immobile. Il portait encore son armure et avait encore cette expression si froide et dangereuse qui le caractérisait d'avant sa rencontre avec Arthur.

- On pourrait le prévenir pour la porte, murmura Hilde. Lui dire ce qui l'attend pour le sauver.

Duo hocha la tête et commença à s'avancer, mais Heero les rattrapa tous deux pour les retenir en arrière. Duo le regarda sans comprendre. L'expression du jeune chevalier était terriblement sérieuse.

- Il n'est pas encore le Raven que nous connaissons. C'est encore notre ennemi.

- Mais... commença Duo.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il nous capture... murmura Heero.

Duo regarda avec regret dans la direction que le chevalier noir avait prise, mais il n'y avait déjà plus la moindre trace de lui.

La porte du bar était grande ouverte et, sans plus réfléchir, Duo se lança directement en avant, ses amis à ses côtés.

En entrant, il fut saisi par la forte odeur de sang qui embaumait l'air. Il marcha sur quelque chose et baissa la tête pour voir le corps d'un chien coupé en deux. Il y en avait deux autres dans la pièce et, plus loin, le corps de Tristan était immobile au sol, appuyé contre le comptoir couvert de sang.

Il entendit, dans un état second, qu'Hilde attrapait le téléphone du bar pour appeler une ambulance.

Lentement, Duo osa finalement s'approcher de l'homme et il s'agenouilla devant lui, se fichant bien du sang qui se propagea lentement sur son pantalon. Il n'osa, cependant, pas toucher Tristan. S'il avait finit par accepter la mort de ce presque père, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à la voir. Il sentit, impuissant, des larmes commencer à monter à ses yeux quand une voix le fit sursauter :

- Qu'est... ce que... tu fais là ?

Duo regarda alors l'homme. Il respirait difficilement et le jeune homme ne parvenait qu'à distinguer un seul œil sous le sang qui couvrait presque tout son visage.

Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'une seule idée parvenait à se faire un chemin dans sa conscience.

- Tu es vivant.

- Je... t'avais dis... de partir... murmura l'homme alors que son seul œil visible se refermait.

Duo pouvait entendre au loin les bruits de l'ambulance qui ne mettait que bien trop de temps à arriver alors que la respiration de Tristan semblait peu à peu s'affaiblir. Mais il voulait croire que l'homme allait survivre. Que les derniers mots de Maelia n'avaient pas été vains.

_« Certaines choses peuvent être changées »_.

Que tout finirait bien.

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement, apportant une douce chaleur avec lui alors qu'il avait fait si froid tout au long de la nuit.

Arthur ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par un rayon de l'astre solaire. Il se redressa difficilement, prenant garde à bien rester emmitouflé dans la cape du chevalier noir. C'était, à présent, la seule source de chaleur qu'il possédait. Le seul souvenir de Raven aussi.

Son ventre émit un grognement torturé, lui rappelant la faim qui le tiraillait. Il regarda l'assiette que Gyles avait amenée pour lui. Chaque jour, le Grand Prêtre de Maelia lui en apportait une nouvelle.

Arthur la regarda, un court instant, avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber au sol. Il avait beau souffrir de la faim, il ne parvenait plus à trouver le moindre intérêt à l'idée de manger. Il pouvait bien s'affaiblir, son ventre pouvait continuer à lui faire mal, rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre le profond mal être dans lequel il se trouvait depuis des jours.

Même les sermons de Gyles ne lui arrachaient pas la moindre réaction, pas même un soupir. Le Grand Prêtre avait beau lui parler, lui toucher l'épaule, tenter de le relever, c'était comme si Arthur était devenue une sorte de poupée de chiffon. Un objet qui ne réagissait plus à rien, ni à personne.

Se fichant bien du fait que le soleil pouvait se lever, Arthur se roula une nouvelle fois en boule, enfonçant son nez dans la cape du chevalier. Dans cette position, il ressentait à nouveau la chaleur de Raven, l'odeur de Raven, la présence de Raven.

Dans cette position, il pouvait faire comme si le chevalier était encore là, avec lui, même si au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que ce « comme ci » ne pourrait jamais lui suffire.

- Alors, vous êtes encore là.

Il ouvrit rapidement un œil pour le poser sur la personne qui oser venir troubler ce moment si tendre qu'il passait dans « les bras » du chevalier.

Maelia le regardait calmement, sans sourire. Une certaine mélancolie semblait émaner d'elle, mais elle n'intéressa pas vraiment Arthur qui se contenta de refermer les yeux pour retourner dans ses si doux rêves.

Il sentit Maelia glisser au sol à ses côtés. Il rouvrit un œil pour voir le visage de la déesse juste face au sien alors qu'elle s'était aussi allongée au sol pour être à son niveau. Il préféra détourner le regard.

- Comptez-vous rester ici jusqu'à en mourir, Arthur ?

Pour toute réponse, le garçon haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit.

Il supposait que mourir ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça, mais il savait que Raven le taperait avant même qu'il ne le rejoigne totalement dans l'autre monde. Le chevalier ne supporterait pas longtemps de le voir dans cet état, encore moins d'apprendre qu'il s'était laissé mourir. Qu'il avait bêtement laissé tomber la vie que Raven s'était évertué à sauver.

Un rire rauque, maladroit et sans doute un peu malsain lui échappa alors qu'il songeait aux cris outrés que le chevalier pousserait si Arthur osait mourir de cette façon. Mais des larmes tentèrent également de faire leur chemin alors qu'il savait que la suite de cette scène se résumerait à une étreinte à vous briser la colonne vertébrale que le chevalier lui donnerait.

Alors, même si Raven râlerait un peu, mourir était peut-être bien la meilleure idée.

- C'est trop dur… finit-il par murmurer.

Il ne savait pas s'il répondait réellement à la déesse ou s'il se faisait une simple constatation. Peut-être un peu des deux. La jeune femme ne sembla guère y faire attention et posa une main fraîche sur la joue d'Arthur, le poussant à la regarder encore un peu. Elle souriait. Un sourire radieux que le jeune homme ne s'était guère attendu à voir.

Dans son monde, il n'y avait plus de place que pour des visages inquiets, tristes ou en colère. Il n'y avait plus le moindre espace pour une expression aussi joyeuse. Elle semblait comme… déplacée.

- Arthur, vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, ces larmes traîtresses qu'il avait su contenir jusque-là, vainquirent toute la volonté qu'il avait eue. Elles se mirent à glisser lentement sur ses joues alors que, devant ses yeux, ces souvenirs si douloureux de Raven revenaient le hanter une nouvelle fois.

Comment ce grand gamin, égoïste, parfois cruel, totalement inconscient, absolument pas soigné et manquant beaucoup trop d'empathie pour les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait lui manquer à ce point ? Comment pouvait-il le voir si clairement lui sourire alors qu'il n'était plus là ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'imaginer continuer sa vie sans lui ?

- Plus que tout au monde… répondit-il bassement alors que les larmes prenaient le contrôle de son corps.

Il sentit les sanglots devenir plus fort alors que Maelia retirait sa main de sa joue et se relevait sans dire un mot. Elle s'éloigna lentement d'Arthur alors qu'il se recroquevillait toujours un peu plus sur lui-même, son corps agité de spasme alors que des bruits rauques de pleurs lui échappaient.

Lentement, elle s'éloigna de la porte et regarda le paysage autour d'elle. Le soleil se levait, l'aurore était magnifique. C'était, probablement, le moment de la journée qu'elle préférait entre tous. C'était dans un moment tel que celui-ci que l'unique homme qu'elle avait aimé s'était déclaré, et c'était sans doute cela qui lui rendait ce moment de la journée aussi spécial. A la fois doux et amer.

Elle se retourna rapidement, posant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur la masse informe qu'était Arthur et son sourire sembla s'agrandir encore. Lentement, elle joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Avec la disparition des médaillons des déesses, ses pouvoirs avaient cruellement diminués, elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'en payant le bon prix, elle pourrait faire des miracles.

Arthur ne parvenait plus à se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aveuglante ne stoppe totalement ses pleurs. Cela ne pouvait être le soleil. Il se redressa, rapidement, posant immédiatement les yeux sur Maelia. L'ancienne déesse semblait totalement nimbée de lumière et son expression semblait calme, reposée. En paix.

Arthur se releva, laissant la cape de Raven tomber au sol sans véritablement y faire attention. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que faisait la déesse, mais il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose de grave. Et, lorsqu'il vit que les pieds de la jeune femme semblaient disparaître pour ne devenir que poussière, il hurla :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient perdu toute leur bleutée pour devenir blancs, vides, presque inexpressifs. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle n'avait déjà plus de voix. Et son corps continuait lentement à s'évaporer. S'il avait pu l'entendre, il aurait compris : _« Le prix d'une vie, c'est une autre vie »._

Mais déjà, il ne restait rien de la déesse et, alors qu'Arthur tentait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, un éclair l'aveugla totalement, le poussant à détourner le visage. En regardant à nouveau en direction de cette lueur, il vit une forme s'en détacher lentement. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de la reconnaître, mais n'y parvint pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle approchait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu alors que la silhouette devenait de moins en moins floue. C'était une personne grande, au corps musclé, aux cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Une personne qui n'était qu'un sale gamin, égoïste, parfois cruel, totalement inconscient, absolument pas soigné et manquant beaucoup trop d'empathie pour les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Une personne dont il pouvait parfaitement deviner chaque trait, puisqu'il les connaissait par cœur.

Vêtu tout de blanc et ne semblant pas y croire lui-même, Raven continua à s'avancer, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus d'Arthur, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Il s'arrêta et regarda longuement ses bras, ses jambes, comme s'il était surpris de les sentir à nouveau. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était encore là.

Arthur sentit sa gorge se serrer, son cœur s'arrêter et ses larmes tenter de revenir. Lorsque Raven posa sur lui son regard rouge, le garçon n'y tint plus et se jeta en avant, directement dans les bras de l'homme sans lequel il ne se voyait pas continuer sa vie. Raven le réceptionna comme s'il ne pesait rien, et Arthur profita pour saisir ses lèvres, encore et encore, avec le désir de ne plus les lâcher.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes sans rien réussir à se dire, préférant se toucher, se serrer l'un dans les bras de l'autre et se rassurer en rendant réelle la présence de l'autre. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Arthur demanda, la voix tremblante :

- Comment êtes-vous revenu ?

Raven le regarda un instant, avant de se mettre à réfléchir très sérieusement. Il mit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Aucune idée.

Puis il reposa les yeux sur Arthur et posa l'une de ses mains que la joue de l'apprenti prêtre.

- Mais l'important, c'est que je sois revenu.

Arthur ne répondit rien et se serra un peu plus contre le chevalier qui lui avait tant manqué. Un instant, il repensa à la dernière expression de Maelia, ne parvenant pas réellement à la comprendre.

Pourquoi la jeune femme s'était-elle sacrifiée ainsi pour Raven ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleurs ? entendit-il le chevalier lui demander.

Il secoua la tête, et Raven ne prononça pas un mot de plus, se contentant de le prendre encore un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de revenir ici ? demanda Quatre au vieil homme du groupe.

Mais Tomas Jenkels se contenta d'hocher la tête. Camilla, Trowa et Mylo ne firent pas le moindre commentaire et, lentement, le petit groupe s'approcha de la tour des démons pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Leur voyage pour trouver de nouveaux dirigeants au royaume de Lorna était encore loin d'être achevé, mais le vieil homme avait insisté pour qu'ils reviennent dans cet endroit maudit où ils avaient tant souffert. Et si ses compagnons ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ses raisons, ils l'avaient suivi. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le conduisait ici.

Il avait envie de croire en quelque chose de bien précis.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans cet endroit qui ne dégageait à présent plus rien de l'énergie néfaste qu'ils avaient ressenti lors de leur première visite. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de presser le pas pour arriver, au plus vite, dans les hauteurs de la tour.

Ils passèrent en silence devant les corps en décomposition des démons qu'ils avaient vaincus en ces lieux, Trowa prenant Mylo dans ses bras pour, soigneusement lui cacher les yeux. Il ne le lâcha d'ailleurs plus de toute la suite de leur ascension. Ils ignorèrent également les larges traînées de sang qui rappelaient les souffrances qu'ils avaient pu endurer ici.

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au sommet de la tour, et leurs yeux se posèrent, dans un même mouvement, sur cette sphère dans laquelle Réléna et l'ancienne démone étaient encore enfermées. La gorge de Camilla se serra alors que Tomas Jenkels se contentait de se rapprocher lentement de leur amie endormie.

- Rien n'a changé ici, murmura Trowa mal à l'aise.

Quatre, en revanche, gardait les yeux froncés, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sans un mot, il prit un livre dans son sac et commença à le feuilleter lentement. Tomas Jenkels posa la main sur la prison éternelle de Réléna, sentant le découragement le prendre rapidement.

- J'aurai pourtant cru… soupira-t-il.

Il se retourna rapidement vers ses compagnons, un sourire forcé sur le visage. Il regrettait brusquement de les avoir menés jusqu'ici.

- Nous ne devrions pas perdre plus de temps ici, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement de Réléna.

- Attendez un instant ! intervint Quatre alors qu'il avait mis le doigt sur une formule.

Il se rapprocha rapidement de la sphère, expliquant à ses compagnons :

- Si je ne fais pas erreur, le pacte entre Réléna et cet esprit est peut-être achevé !

- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais la libérer, non ? demanda Trowa.

Quatre hocha la tête. Même s'il n'avait aucune certitude, il voulait croire qu'il était bien capable d'y parvenir. Lentement, avec précaution, il posa une main sur cette sphère et ferma les yeux récitant, avec application, la formule qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver.

Mylo montra rapidement à Trowa le haut de la sphère qui semblait, doucement, redevenir liquide. L'eau commença à s'écouler au sol autour d'eux. La prison de Réléna se diluait lentement, la libérant devant eux.

Trowa se rapprocha rapidement et alors que la jeune fille allait tomber au sol, il tendit les bras pour la rattraper. Il la porta avec une certaine douceur, comme si elle était particulièrement fragile. Presque immédiatement, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec une certaine surprise :

- Ça y est, tu es tombé sous mon charme ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant de suite.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Trowa et il l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle regarda un instant ses compagnons qui la regardaient tous avec des yeux où l'émotion se lisait clairement. Elle les regarda un instant et demanda, finalement :

- Vous en faîtes des têtes qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

N'y tenant plus, Camilla se lança sur sa petite fille, la serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie, si vous saviez comme vous nous avez manqué !

- J'ai été absente si longtemps ? demanda la jeune fille un peu gênée.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit simplement Trowa.

Réléna passa des bras de Camilla à ceux de Tomas, puis retourna avec Trowa. Elle embrassa Quatre alors qu'il râlait et finit par prendre Mylo dans ses bras en s'extasiant devant la croissance rapide de ce dernier. Et, finalement, elle demanda :

- Où sont les autres ?

En voyant les mines de ses amis s'assombrirent, elle commença en premier lieu par s'inquiéter pour leur santé. Mais Camilla se pressa de la rassurer.

- Ils sont rentrés chez eux suite à notre victoire.

L'expression du visage de Réléna se figea et elle baissa la tête.

- Oh, on savait bien qu'ils devraient finir par rentrer, murmura la jeune fille en reportant son attention sur Mylo.

On pouvait clairement sentir toute la tristesse qui se dégageait d'elle. Ses compagnons se regardèrent un instant, gênés de la voir aussi rapidement perdre toute lumière. N'y tenant plus, Camilla claqua dans ses mains.

- Bien, et si nous prenions un bon repas tous ensemble ?

Ses compagnons la regardèrent un instant, surpris mais, finalement, ils obtempérèrent assez rapidement. En quelques instants, un feu brulait devant eux pendant que Camilla leur préparait l'un de ces dîners dont elle avait le secret. Et Réléna retrouva bien rapidement le sourire même si, parfois, elle posait les yeux autour d'elle, à la recherche de personnes qui n'étaient plus là.

En mangeant, ses amis lui racontèrent toutes les aventures qu'elle avait manquée, évitant de parler de leurs blessures et de leurs souffrances pour se concentrer plutôt sur tout ce qui avait été plus amusant et joyeux.

Quatre trouva tout de même le moyen de râler plusieurs fois, faisant rire à chaque fois la jeune fille.

L'ambiance devint plus calme lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel. Mylo était endormi sur la jambe de Trowa, tenant fermement dans sa main un morceau de la cape de Quatre. Camilla baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Tomas Jenkels avait allumé sa pipe, signe que la fatigue le touchait également.

- Maintenant nous avons à parler sérieusement, commença Tomas Jenkels.

Réléna releva les yeux vers lui et il ouvrit un pan de sa cape pour en sortir un objet emballé dans un tissu épais. Il le lui tendit sans un mot et, alors qu'elle le lui prenait doucement des mains, le vieil homme expliqua :

- Cet objet m'a été laissé par les déesses et, si je ne me trompe pas, je pense qu'il vous mènera là où vous le désirerez.

Réléna releva brusquement les yeux vers ses compagnons. Elle les regarda un à un, tenant un peu plus précieusement cet objet qui lui permettrais de rejoindre Hilde.

- Mais... On vient juste de se retrouver, murmura la jeune fille.

Camilla se releva et s'avança lentement vers elle, la prenant rapidement contre elle.

- Même si c'est le cas ma chérie, vous savoir heureuse et en bonne santé est tout ce qui compte.

Réléna resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte, sachant par avance qu'elle allait bel et bien quitter ce monde. La vieille dame s'écarta assez vite regardant un instant la jeune fille et passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux. Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis la vieille dame se détourna pour regarder ailleurs.

Trowa se releva, posant soigneusement la tête de Mylo sur son sac, et il s'approcha pour la prendre également tout contre lui.

- Passe leur le bonjour de notre part à tous, murmura-t-il.

- C'est promis, répondit la jeune fille.

Après une étreinte plus brève avec Tomas Jenkels, Quatre et un rapidement baiser sur le front de Mylo encore endormi, Réléna s'éloigna d'eux de quelques pas, retirant le tissu de la sphère noire que le vieil homme lui avait confié. On ne lui en avait jamais expliqué l'utilisation mais, quelque part, elle avait l'impression de la connaître par avance.

Elle la saisit à deux mains, la plaça au dessus de sa tête et la brisa au sol. Et, en sentant que le monde autours d'elle disparaissait rapidement, elle pria juste pour bien arriver dans le monde de Sa Majesté.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, vous l'aurez bien compris, l'Epilogue est pour la semaine prochaine... ça va vraiment me faire bizarre d'achever ce monstre ^-^'

Plikt


	130. Chapter 130

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est le tout dernier chapitre de Sa Majesté et, je vous le dis dès maintenant, ça me fait un gros quelque chose dans mon petit cœur d'auteur ^-^' J'ai passé deux longues années avec cette aventure, et je sais que certains d'entres vous me suivent depuis tout ce temps. Le dimanche était mon rituel... ça va vraiment me faire bizarre de ne rien avoir à préparer pour la semaine prochaine !

Il n'y aura pas de suite. Peut-être quelques hors séries si j'ai l'envie et le courage de retrouver cet univers, mais j'aimerais me lancer dans de nouveaux projets.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à prendre la route avec Duo, Heero, Hilde, Réléna, Trowa, Quatre, Camilla, Tomas, Raven, Arthur, Eclair, Babus, et tous les autres...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris un peu de temps pour laisser des reviews ! Un projet vidéo est en cours de réalisation, mais je ne peux encore rien dire quant à la date de sa sortie... Probablement en 2013 !

Et merci à IIRSI pour ses reviews lors de l'avant dernier chapitre !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce tout dernier chapitre (et 130... oui...)

* * *

Epilogue

Ou

La fin de Sa Majesté

* * *

Le temps avait passé. Dans les rues des villages, les rires des enfants se faisaient à nouveau entendre, comme si les attaques des monstres envoyés par les démons n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Une impression de joie et de paix insatiable s'était propagée dans tout Lorna sans que personne ne sache réellement l'expliquer.

C'est totalement immobile qu'Ulrich regardait le groupe d'enfant qui jouait un peu plus loin. L'ancienne déesse les regardait faire avec un très grand intérêt et, peut être, un peu d'envie. Elle ne bougeait cependant pas, restant auprès de son cheval, se préparant déjà à reprendre la route.

- Tu peux aller les rejoindre tu sais.

La fillette se retourna rapidement pour voir qu'Ajeena était juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Elle reporta rapidement le regard sur le petit groupe.

Les garçons commençaient à se battre en roulant dans l'herbe pendant qu'une des filles s'évertuait à leur faire la morale alors qu'une autre les rejoignait dans la boue. Elle détourna bien vite les yeux de ce spectacle, se mordant légèrement la lèvre avant de murmurer :

- Ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis trop grande pour jouer comme ça.

Ajeena s'accroupie devant elle, passant une mains chaleureuse sur sa joue.

- Justement, ça ne se voit pas.

Ulrich la regarda un instant sans comprendre avant que son regard ne s'illumine d'un éclat d'espoir.

- Alors... tu crois que... je peux ? osa-t-elle à peine demander.

Pour toute réponse, Ajeena hocha la tête. Le visage radieux, Ulrich s'éloigna rapidement des chevaux sous le regard bienveillant de celle qui se faisait maintenant passer pour sa grande sœur.

Elle se présenta aux enfants du petit groupe et, en voyant les sourires de ces derniers, Ajeena comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Elle se redressa en soupirant, époussetant ses vêtements et regardant les gens aux alentours qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Être humaine lui avait atrocement manqué, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Et en regardant Ulrich rire aux éclats en se laissant tomber dans la boue, elle se dit que son sentiment était partagé.

Ensemble, elles trouveraient un endroit qui puisse les accepter en tant qu'humaines et elles vivraient cette si jolie vie qu'on leur avait toujours refusée. Une vraie vie. Une bonne vie.

* * *

Layne marchait lentement dans ce si grand temple que les hommes avaient jadis construit en son honneur. Nul être à part elle ne s'y trouvait.

Depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs, elle n'était plus la déesse de personne et chaque jour le lui rappelait un peu plus cruellement. Et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le si grand désir de ses sœurs de retourner avec les hommes.

Elles n'avaient plus rien à faire avec eux, elles n'avaient plus rien à faire avec eux, elles n'avaient plus leur place parmi eux.

Layne se rendait d'ailleurs bien compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre place que ce temple vide. Que cet objet du passé, cette relique, dans laquelle elle devait vivre telle l'icône déchue qu'elle était.

Et ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était, après tout, le vrai destin d'une déesse.

* * *

- Bien, cette petite ballade était très amusante, maintenant je retourne au temple.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, Valenra fit demi-tour pour quitter le charmant village dans lequel son Grand Prêtre avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'emmener. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle reste seule dans ce volcan alors qu'elle avait perdu tout pouvoir.

Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas décidée à retourner vivre auprès de ces humains qu'elle avait quitté depuis si longtemps.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vivre seule là-bas, murmura Rhys sans trop y croire.

Valenra le regarda un instant de son regard rouge.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement et devenant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est juste que... vous ne pouvez pas rester seule là haut alors... J'ai pensé que...

Elle le regarda un court instant avant de commencer à s'éloigner de lui pour reprendre la direction du volcan qu'elle ne comptait plus quitter.

- Tu es libre de tes engagements ! Tu n'as pas à rester avec moi à présent.

Rhys tenta, un instant, de l'arrêter, mais Valenra ne semblait plus vouloir l'écouter. Elle ne se considérait plus comme faite pour vivre avec les humains. Elle avait oublié ce qu'ils avaient de beau et ne voulait plus vivre auprès de ces êtres qu'elle jugeait sans courage, sans beauté et sans intérêt.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait quitter ce petit village, quelque chose parvint à l'arrêter.

Au milieu du chemin, une fillette la regardait sans bouger. Elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns peu soignés et ses grands yeux noisettes. Quelques tâches de rousseur couvraient en parti son visage.

Elle tenait une fleur à la main, et, en quelque pas, elle se retrouva juste en face de la déesse et lui tendit son présent.

Valenra la regarda un instant, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Cette petite main tendue, elle ne l'approcha même pas et se contenta de demander d'une voix froide :

- Pourquoi tu veux me donner ça au juste ?

La fillette haussa les épaules et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Sans raison particulière.

C'est avec une grande hésitation que l'ancienne déesse tendit alors la main pour prendre cette fleur. Son expression froide avait laissé, à la place, un visage surpris, peut-être un peu intimidé.

Dès qu'elle eut la fleur en main, la petite fille se recula en souriant et repartit vers ses amis en sautillant et en chantonnant. Valenra resta incrédule devant un tel spectacle. Derrière elle, Rhys ne bougeait toujours pas, sans doute tout aussi surpris qu'elle par une telle scène.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se tourna vers lui et lui annonça d'une voix calme.

- Tu as peut-être raison, les humains ne sont peut-être pas vraiment pitoyables.

Rhys soupira alors qu'elle reprenait l'expression froide qui la caractérisait tellement. Elle ajouta rapidement :

- Et puis, je ne risque pas grand chose à tester la vie avec eux après tout.

Il sentit un léger sourire apparaître alors que la déesse s'éloignait de la sortie du village pour se replacer à côté de lui. Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

- Je te préviens, si tu oses rire, je repars tout de suite.

- Je n'oserai jamais ! répondit-il en pouffant légèrement.

Valenra détourna la tête en soupirant, Rhys se mit à rire doucement et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers ce village d'humains que la déesse avait évité pendant si longtemps...

* * *

Tomas Jenkels soupira longuement. Il devait bien l'avouer, son dernier voyage avec le reste de sa petite famille l'avait fatigué, mais cette simple réunion avec les nouveaux ministres de Lorna l'avait véritablement épuisé.

S'il avait entièrement confiance en les capacités des différentes personnes qu'il avait pu trouver, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à ces nombreux échanges bruyants qui avaient tendance à s'intensifier à mesure que le temps défilait.

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir que Sanae et Wufei n'étaient pas d'accord sur la quantité des matériaux à mettre à disposition des villages qui avaient été attaqués par les démons, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était leur décision finale. Mais les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient guère réussir à se mettre d'accord.

Oh et il se fichait bien de avoir, aussi, qu'il semblait à Abey qu'il fallait, avant tout, renvoyer de la nourriture dans les villes du Sud, il fallait prendre la décision de le faire, par dire _« Tiens, ce serait bien de... »_

Et, plus il y pensait, plus il songeait qu'il avait quelque chose de mauvais. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps à donner le poste de Grand Conseillé à Gyles, l'ancien Grand Prêtre de Maelia. Le jeune homme avait bien tenté de refuser, mais après quelques compliments bien placés, il avait finit par rougir et hocher la tête.

Tomas Jenkels n'était, de toute façon, pas très inquiet pour lui. Le poste de Gyles se résumerait bientôt à du gardiennage et il devait avoir eu une excellente formation en s'occupant de Maelia... à l'époque où elle était encore là.

Le vieil homme soupira à nouveau et songea qu'il avait tout de même bien de la chance de mener sa vie actuelle. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas, comme lui, se placer à l'ombre d'un arbre du jardin royal et profiter du soleil et de l'ombre, du vent et de la paix qu'offrait ce genre d'endroit.

Un peu plus loin, Eclair broutait paisiblement. Le vieux cheval semblait s'être rapidement fait à la vie plus sédentaire que l'ancien Grand Prêtre était bien décidé à s'offrir.

- Les routes ne sont plus faîtes pour des vieux croutons comme nous, n'est-ce pas mon ami ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Eclair leva un instant la tête vers lui en émettant un hennissement de contentement avant de reprendre son repas.

- Qui donc traitez-vous de vieux crouton au juste ? entendit-il Camilla lui demander alors qu'elle le rejoignait calmement.

Elle portait dans les mains l'un de ces plateaux de gâteaux dont elle avait le secret. Et il ne faisait aucun doute au vieil homme que les jeunes nouveaux ministres, aussi occupés soient-ils, avaient également eu droit à leur part de pâtisserie.

- Tout ce que je pourrais vous dire, ma mie, c'est que je ne parlais absolument pas de vous.

Camilla s'installa tranquillement dans l'herbe à ses côtés, posant son plateau juste devant eux. Rapidement, elle s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux, profitant également du calme de ce bel après-midi.

- Quel endroit paisible, murmura-t-elle calmement.

Tomas Jenkels s'appuya à son tour un peu plus contre elle, profitant autant de son calme que de sa chaleur.

- Oui ma douce, on peut dire que tout est véritablement parfait.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, mais ils savaient bien, tous deux, ce à quoi ils pensaient.

Ils espéraient, chacun, que leurs enfants se trouvaient également dans un lieux de paix et profitaient de la présence des uns des autres.

Tout simplement, qu'ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Raven avait beau soupirer, râler et s'agiter, rien ne semblait pouvoir le soulager du mal dans lequel il se trouvait. Les gens autours de lui lui avaient donné de nombreux conseils, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

Il avait beau regarder l'horizon, il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose s'amusait à plier son estomac dans tous les sens, uniquement avec l'intention de le rendre le plus malade possible.

Un bruit retentit à côté de lui, et il tourna la tête pour voir Arthur se placer non loin de lui et s'appuyer également sur le rebord du bateau.

- Tu as toujours envie de vomir ?

Raven ne répondit pas mais, en le voyant aussi pâle, le jeune homme comprit bien que la réponse était oui. Il soupira et se pencha légèrement en avant pour appuyer son menton contre la balustrade, regardant l'océan et s'y perdant rapidement.

- Tout de même, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner que tu avais le mal de mer...

- J'en savais rien non plus, répliqua Raven un peu sèchement.

Il regretta rapidement d'avoir ouvert la bouche et se pencha en avant pour regarder fixement l'eau et espérer que l'envie de vomir allait rapidement lui passer. Arthur le regarda un instant avant de pouffer.

- Arrête un peu de rire, gronda Raven sans pour autant bouger.

- Je n'y peux rien, répondit Arthur avec un sourire. Tu es vraiment trop drôle à voir comme ça.

Raven tourna légèrement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent, tous deux, sans bouger à se regarder l'un l'autre. Autour d'eux, les marins s'agitaient à manœuvrer.

En revenant de la porte des ténèbres, Raven avait demandé à Arthur où il voulait qu'ils aillent vivre. Le garçon lui avait juste dit qu'il désirait se rendre là où personne n'était jamais allé. Rejoindre une équipe d'explorateur avait été plus facile que ce que l'ancien chevalier noir aurait cru, et ils avaient embarqué à peine quelques semaines plus tard pour une destination qui leur était encore inconnue.

Arthur espérait que ce serait un bel endroit où ils seraient bien, heureux et où ils vivraient des aventures pouvant parfaitement contenter son compagnon.

Raven espérait qu'ils arriveraient bientôt et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à monter sur ces coques de noix sur lesquelles il se sentait si mal.

- Tout de même, murmura Arthur, tu es une petite nature.

Raven grogna une nouvelle fois en se tournant pour regarder l'horizon. Il sentit Arthur se placer tout contre lui et mettre la tête sur son épaule.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, continua le jeune homme, je resterai à tes côtés pour te protéger.

Raven ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire, accrochant à nouveau ses yeux à l'horizon et profitant de la chaleur de la présence d'Arthur.

Qui pouvait maintenant savoir vers quelles aventures ils voguaient ?

* * *

Le feu brulait doucement devant eux, diffusant une lumière et une chaleur agréable alors que le silence était, enfin, total autour d'eux. Quatre était appuyé contre Trowa, regardant les braises en profitant de cette paix bien méritée.

Derrière eux, Mylo dormait déjà dans la tente que les nomades leur avait offerte. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit que faisait sa respiration régulière et, parfois, de petits marmonnements qu'il prononçait dans son sommeil.

Plus loin, certains nomades continuaient à s'agiter, préparant déjà la journée du lendemain. Quatre, lui, préférait ne pas trop y penser. Si apprendre à lire et à écrire à des enfants pouvait être amusant, c'était également épuisant, et il regrettait parfois d'avoir proposé une telle idée.

Trowa, de son côté, était plutôt impatient de reprendre la chasse avec d'autres hommes de cette tribu. Il ne l'avouait guère à voix haute, mais cela lui avait manqué de vivre ainsi, en complète liberté.

Ni le mage ni le brigand ne savaient vraiment combien de temps ils resteraient avec ces gens. Peut-être quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois, peut-être toute leur vie. Ils n'en avaient même pas vraiment parler entre eux. Pour le moment, ils étaient bien ici.

Le jour où l'un d'eux en aurait assez, ils repartiraient ailleurs, jusqu'au jour où ils trouveraient, tous deux, un endroit qui pourrait convenir à leur petite famille. Un endroit qu'ils pourraient appeler _« maison »._

Quatre bougea légèrement contre lui, respirant un peu plus fort et, en le regardant, Trowa se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il sentit un sourire attendrit gagner son visage en regardant l'expression calme de son compagnon.

Il passa une main dans quelques mèches de ses cheveux et, immédiatement, l'ensemble du visage de Quatre se crispa alors que son nez se fronçait un peu, ainsi que ses sourcils. Devant cette mine si mécontente, Trowa eut bien de la peine à se retenir de rire, mais il y parvint.

Par expérience, il savait que réveiller Quatre avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de se lever était la pire maladresse de toutes.

Lentement, il commença à se relever, veillant à ne pas brusquer le jeune mage alors qu'il le prenait tout contre lui dans ses bras.

Il rejoignit la tente, fermant rapidement les pans de tissu sur eux, et s'allongeant auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, préférant largement contempler ce visage, rarement aussi calme et détendu...

* * *

Hilde marchait calmement dans la rue, sentant le poids de son arc sur son dos alors que le soleil était à son zénith. Elle prenait son temps, peu pressée de rentrer chez elle, portant encore à son cou l'une des dernières médailles qu'elle venait de remporter.

A vivre dans un monde fantastique où il fallait tuer des démons pour survivre, la jeune fille avait gagné une certaine dextérité et, surtout, un certain talent pour le tir à l'arc. Son entraîneur avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à la croire lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ne jamais avoir participé au moindre club.

Et, même si elle venait de commencer, il parlait déjà de la faire repérer par de plus grands entraîneurs encore pour, peut-être, tenter les jeux olympiques. Elle ne voulait pas trop y croire et, en même temps, cela lui faisait nettement plus envie que des années d'étude de médecine...

Elle avançait en réfléchissant aux diverses propositions de cet homme, ne faisant guère attention à ce qui l'entourait. En passant sur l'unique pont de la ville, elle remarqua cependant quelque chose. Elle dû s'arrêter en route pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Penchée en avant sur la balustrade de ce vieux pont, une jeune fille fixait l'eau avec un intérêt certain, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide et risquant, à tout moment, de basculer en avant. Certaines personnes la regardaient en passant, mais personne n'osait réellement l'aborder pour lui demander de remettre les pieds au sol.

Hilde sentit que son sac lui échappait, et tout son attirail tomba au sol derrière elle sans qu'elle y fasse véritablement attention. La jeune fille face à elle eut un léger sursaut et tourna la tête dans sa direction en entendant ce bruit.

Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de Réléna alors que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle reposa les pieds au sol et s'approcha rapidement d'Hilde qui ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger. Elle l'inspecta un instant, avant de se mettre à sourire d'autant plus en déclarant :

- C'est bien, je m'inquiétais un peu, mais tu as bonne mine.

Hilde cligna un instant des yeux avant de demander d'une voix incrédule :

- Tu... es vraiment là ?

Elle tendit la main en avant, mais n'osa pas encore toucher Réléna. Elle avait trop peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, et que toucher la jeune fille ne la réveille de force. Mais son amie prit cette main entre les siennes, la serrant tendrement.

- Oui, je suis là, répondit-elle calmement.

N'y tenant plus, Hilde se jeta en avant, attrapant rapidement Réléna dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle. La jeune fille resta un instant incrédule avant de ramener également ses bras vers Hilde pour la prendre aussi contre elle.

- Mais... comment ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit simplement Réléna.

Elles se reculèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre pour se regarder, et l'ancienne prêtresse ajouta :

- L'important, c'est que je suis là.

Hilde hocha la tête, la regarda encore un court instant, avant de la reprendre brusquement contre elle. Comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher...

* * *

Duo marchait rapidement, sentant son souffle devenir court à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient un peu plus de sa destination. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux passaient régulièrement devant ses yeux, même s'il ne s'était toujours pas résolu à les laisser repousser, il les conservait plus longs que la moyenne masculine qui l'entourait.

Quelques passants se tournaient vers lui alors qu'il allait toujours plus vite, trop impatient de pousser une certaine porte et de retrouver des personnes chères à son cœur. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du bar du Vieux Loup, il ralentit sensiblement jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.

Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir Heero qui lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme portait le tablier de serveur que Duo avait eu pendant un temps. Tablier qui lui faisait une silhouette des plus agréables du point de vue du jeune homme.

Derrière son bar, Tristan semblait en pleine conversation avec Monsieur Peterson qui avait pris la place que réservait avant Tomas Jenkels. Il continuait à préparer les verres d'autres clients, étrangement plus nombreux maintenant qu'Heero était en charge du service.

Duo prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de se rendre vers la porte, le visage radieux. Il la poussa, faisant retentir la légère sonnette de l'entrant. Heero se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction, un grand sourire au visage.

- Bienvenu !

Puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Duo, il posa rapidement son plateau pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda-t-il la mine soudainement plus inquiète.

Les clients étaient à présent entièrement silencieux. Duo vit « Roméo et Juliette » qui le regardaient également avec attention ainsi que Monsieur Peterson et Tristan. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans tout le bar, et tout le monde semblait comme hypnotisé par les lèvres du jeune homme.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Duo finit par accorder un sourire radieux à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- Je passe en seconde année de médecine ! C'est officiel !

Immédiatement il sentit Heero l'attirer contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que le bar entier semblait exploser de choix d'un seul coup. Applaudissement, cris de joie et sifflements s'enchaînaient alors que Tristan sortait une bouteille de champagne de la réserve, bien décidé à fêter cet événement.

Peu après son retour dans son monde d'origine, Duo s'était décidé à se remettre sérieusement à ses études, travaillant chaque jour d'arrache pied sur ses différentes matières. Heero, de son côté, avait pris le poste de serveur du jeune homme, à plein temps, afin d'aider Tristan qui boitait encore un peu malgré les mois de rééducation suite à son _« accident »._

Les clients avaient rapidement pris l'habitude de voir Duo s'assoir à une table avec ses livres de cours, et certains s'étaient même pris au jeu pour le faire réviser, lui posant des questions par dizaines sur les différents sujets qu'il avait à revoir.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha un peu plus à son compagnon et il entendit Heero lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je savais que tu réussirais.

Il se recula légèrement pour regarder le jeune homme et lui fit un sourire radieux avant de l'embrasser sous les rires des personnes présentes dans le bar.

Et c'est sur ces victoires, ces rires et ce bonheur que s'acheva, en ce jour, l'histoire de Sa Majesté.

* * *

Et maintenant, je peux officiellement écrire ces deux mots :

THE END

Encore merci à tous, et au plaisir de vous revoir !

Plikt.


End file.
